WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS
by Christine Wood
Summary: Here is my sequel to 'Putting Down Roots', a follow up story has been requested by every kind reviewer, thank you. I did worry, you know, about crushing the perfect life he had. But heck did you not think it was too perfect?
1. Chapter 1

Here is my sequel to 'Putting Down Roots', a follow up story has been requested by every kind reviewer, thank you. I did worry, you know, about crushing the perfect life he had. But heck did you not think it was too perfect? Ana is not a vet, I think we have that sussed already and there will be a lot of changes, as this is not Fifty Shades of Grey, _**yes**_ , some of the characters are the same, the settings and something of that type of lifestyle is still there, but not as harsh nor as all consuming for Christian. However, the changes are mine and mine alone. Now, I hope you like this and let me know if you don't, as you know I do not have proof readers and I am dyslexic and I do have grammar issues and yes, I am British so write with a British eye and use the British Language, sorry I do try to Americanise my writing, but fail miserably, but do not let that stop you from reading it...

* * *

 _ **Wow reviewers don't read it if you want to troll this story without giving it a proper try, one chapter and I have ruined putting down roots, well sorry I write you read if you don't want to read I am still writing... end of my rant... troll x**_

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 1: Wet and dry:

Ana's POV:

I will kill Kate Kavagnah and her new besty, neither of them know nothing about the real world and neither of them actually know anything about having to earn enough money to live their everyday lives on, nor what it means to actually work for an actual living wage, because if they had to, if god forbid they lost their trust funds and have to manage on just their wages and tips, like I have too, they would be truly screwed? Yes, I am very cranky and with good reason too. I have to thank Kate and Mia Grey, the new, the loud and the worst flat mate ever, for my lack of sleep. The reason for Ana being in a bad mood is down to the two of them and their new fuck buddies, oh so uncouth Anastasia, I say to myself. I'm cranky; I'm a bitch, I'm definitely tired, which leads me to being prone to start howling at the drop of a hat, and I am fed up of being a no fun invisible tenant, and today is no better and all because of them. Last night was the final straw and why? I'll tell you why...

They were both at home last night when I got back, me with my aching feet and legs from a hard double shift at work, only to find both were squirreled away in their rooms, my dinner had been eaten and there was nothing left but the dirty dishes waiting, no doubt, for Cinderella Steele to do them. God forbid they would do them. I am starving so make myself toast. As I sit and eat, I do note that both of their rooms need some serious soundproofing, that much I do know.

Anyway, when I got back in from work, at a little after two this morning, their rampant shenanigans, were well underway, their bedroom Olympics, sex decathlons, humping games, lordy lord, if you come up with a better name for what they were doing, then run with it, because they were not making love, they were either bucking bulls in a rodeo or riding the beast with two backs, and I should know because I heard every oh argh and f-word know to man and beast, had they got a beast in their bedrooms? That was a strange thought that entered my mind a time or two, because if they hadn't, that was what it sounded like, a caged beast.

I'd eaten my toast, having failed miserably to block out the very loud sexual happenings in each of their rooms, unless they are both watching porn on their fifty inch flat screens, with the surround sound on and yes, that theory also had possibilities too. I couldn't go to my room as my small closet of a room, is sandwiched between theirs. So, I'd have stereo sexing. What I didn't know was, was who were their partners, I had an inkling Elliot 'the stud' Grey was in with Kate, Mia though, her date was a mystery man.

She wasn't quite as bad as Kate on the drag-them-home booty calls, yet, but she is getting there! Then as I sat sipping my tea, one naked butt walked from Kate's room across the lounge, Elliot's butt, yup I would hazard a guess actually, having seen it enough in the past few weeks, it is his. It is then followed by another almost naked butt from Mia's room, I recognised that butt too, its Kate's brothers butt, seen that a lot loo over the past few years. As butt one looked in the refrigerator, butt two stood behind butt one waiting his turn, their silhouettes set against the refrigerators light were very amusing, as they helped themselves to my munchies. Both unaware I was even there.

That fact alone had me in a fit of giggles, imagine if you can, or wish too, seeing two sets of drunken siblings each finding out that they were in fact dating their others sibling? Well, I had the ring side view of the chaos about to unfold, in a comfy seat, where I sat and watched the men's naked, or nearly naked backsides, whilst they were after sex fridge raiding, yes, I had caught both Ethan and Elliot unawares of the others existence, both were standing there wondering whom the other person was.

Poor Elliot, he was livid and about to rip Mia's buddy a new one, when he realised he had come out of Mia's room and not mine, the cheeky sex addict, thinking I was as loose as those two, poor Elliot was only that livid when their equally nearly naked girlfriends popped their heads out of their doors asking for their wine and ice cream and realisation set in I was not the one howling at the moon, but his sister Mia was. I roared with laughter as the realisation set in and told them to ignore me and to carry on the show, so they did, and then they made up and they then drank plenty more beer and wine, and into the wee hours too. I went to bed as they were now in stopping in the lounge, but sleep did not come easy to me last night.

So, this morning after just four hours of patchy sleep, I decided to get up and look for another job, one with more sociable hours, instead I found the boys crashed out on the lounge floor, they had it seems, played twister whilst drunk, I did not even try to detangle their legs, I instead hurriedly covered them and their man bits, which were gross and I tried, but could not wake either Kate nor Mia for love nor money to help me, they were four dead drunks and yes, I did check for a pulse, before I then went to make my first cup of tea of the day, a much needed beverage on the best of days, today was not one of those days, because I got to the refrigerator to find no milk and there were no darned muffins left either, but I did see and read Kate's barely illegible note pinned to the door, begging me to do the dratted interview for her, and that if I did it for her, she'd love me forever and I'd get a pass on my rent for months!

I haven't got a full time job and she knows I am short of funds, and she also knows that I won't accept charity, or fall behind with my monetary commitments, so this is her kind way of 'helping me out' I guess not all of us have homes bought by Mommy and Daddy to live in? I mentally smack my head for that snippy remark, because Kate has been great, and wouldn't give a jot if I didn't pay her any rent at all, as it is, what I pay is peanuts, as it has always been. Mia, well I haven't asked what her arrangement is, as it's not my apartment.

She too is loaded and is only playing at this work thing she is doing, and is just having fun being out of her parents place for the first time, she left home okay, and landed on us, she needs a maid and a housekeeper she is a slob, I do wonder why she is here, because her parents don't live too far away and she could still live with them and have use of their servants, heck her brothers live near too, but apparently we are fun and she likes hanging out with us, well Kate anyhow.

I work most of the time they are home anyway, so I don't see a lot of them at the weekends, because Friday and Saturday night are the busiest shifts at 'Bar None', and the tips are pretty good too. Mia and Kate keep each other 'occupied' as they were brought up in the same circles; they know the same people, they go to the same stores, hair salons and spa places. Yada-yada, I yawn as the tiredness is quickly coming to get me. I have not been a great friend to Kate, I have very little time to go with her to any of her favourite places, because I have to admit since graduating I have been loaded down with simple life chores, mainly looking for a job that utilises my degree, one that pays my bills and I have enough left to start paying my student loans back. I am also rewriting my epic novel when I get a spare hour or so.

I had too after those two made a trashy novel out of the already trashed by my tutors, Russian romance novel and I lost the only other copy I had, I figure it's not lost per sae, but out there somewhere in cyber space, but I will be darned if I can find it, it's not where I left it and I blame Mia. Don't get me wrong, I like Mia, I really do, though hearing my ranting I doubt it sounds like I do, but hell she talks and talks and is like a preppy cheerleader most of the time. She has very fudged boundaries of what is and is not acceptable as a roommate, she is the one who lost my saved novel, when she ordered take out, using my old laptop. She says she didn't delete it, but I know she did.

I will give this new arrangement a few more weeks, as she needs time to adjust to sharing, she has only been here for three weeks proper, but she'd had a practice run at moving in before Kate's decision to offer up her third bedroom, the second largest room I might add was mine, she had the smaller room during her handful of stopovers and feeding sessions before that, whilst her brother was in his three week coma thing, I slap myself, yet again, for my catty remarks about the rich bitches ignoring poor Ana, it was my idea for the swap around, so I shouldn't moan about my own idea biting me in the butt, now should I? I figured as she and Kate 'entertain', they need the en-suites with the bath tubs; I don't have company, so I took the smaller room, with the simple shower room. Just call me Cinders and I slap my bitchy self again. Good god the lack of sleep makes me a tad more than simply cranky, I am bitchy too.

I am getting lost in my thoughts and straying from the reason I am now heading toward Grey House in the sudden deluge of rain, rain that like my bad mood and tiredness, hit me one block after I left home, I am going to see Mia's gorgeous billionaire brother, Christian Grey, at his place of work. I looked neat and tidy before I left, though drowned rat and cold are what best describes me now, that and tired, fed up and hungry, the greedy mob who are still sleeping off a wild night, ate all my darned muffins, and so I went without breakfast too.

As a consequence of their hangovers, I am now doing Kate's interview, and interview that was planned weeks ago, and well before Mr Greys accident too, in fact it should have been for our graduation edition of the student rag, however he has agreed to do it now, but this time for Kate's lifestyle column! I have to laugh, because she is not getting the choice assignments just because her daddy owns the paper, not until she has put in some serious journalistic effort in, she is currently working in one of the minor local rags, which her father owns.

She has to prove to him she is good, and she is trying hard too, she is making the flower shows, the student concerts, the bake sales and the hero dog stories she has covered, sound like they belong in a national, she hates it and her dad, because poor Eamon, is not giving her an inch of leeway. So this is her, or was, her big way into the bigger news paper in the group, alas Christian cannot rearrange her appointment, as he is going to Paris for several weeks, to see to his offices there. So Mia offered me up as her next best thing, really, if I was the best she had then she was screwed. I am worried about seeing him again, he was in a bad way the last time I saw him, but Mia says not to worry, he's wonderful.

Christian, she said, has been very quiet and much changed since his nap, she says however, that he is a very nice different, and has been since he woke up after his accident, an accident I know very little about, I didn't need to know his personal details, anyhow. I am rarely home to listen to the new besties go at it, putting their comical world to rights. Instead, I have been cramming the hours in at the new bar across from here called Bar None, I like it there and it will do for the time being, it pays the bills, until I get the chance to interview for an internship, in I hope, at least one of the three other major publishing houses here in Seattle that I have applied to. I had refused Grace and Mia's offer of an easy get in, at Grey Publishing, unlike those two, Kate and Mia, I do not want to use my connections, flimsy as they were, to get a great job handed to me on a platter, or what has been the point in going to college and university, working hard and aiming to be the best, only for my would be co-workers not seeing those hard worked for capabilities and instead have their fingers pointing at me and crying nepotism?

I am here now at Grey House, looking up at the massive building and poor little me, I look like a poor drowned church mouse surrounded by lions and tigers, all waiting to eat me as a snack. I pull together my wet coat and head in, I have her darned notes and her recorder and I head up to see the man I think I have seen twice, once in hospital and once when he was going in the apartment, just as I was leaving, it was a very quick hello goodbye thing, as I was on my way to work. I think he is a nice man, at least he seems to be, from what I hear said at the dinner table. I know Elliot and Mia love their brother, both the old and new, but other than that, I am not interested. I share and apartment with his loud and messy sister and his brothers naked butt is always at home eating my food, so adding in another Grey is not necessary, plus, my sanity couldn't stand another loud Grey sibling.

I am escorted to a security office and I am given my day pass and I sign all sorts of paperwork, but because I have to change everything from Kate's name to mine, it takes time, which annoys both the security guy and me, and now I am running late, another guy in a nice suit takes me up in the elevator, where he hands me off to another smartly dressed man, who takes me up the rest of the way. He looks familiar, but then again they all look the same, with their neat buzz cuts and nice tailored suits that he could be anyone, and it's not just the men, the women are all drones too, with their blonde tied back hair, worn so tight incidentally, that it pulls their faces into a uniformed shape too. Which goes nicely with their gray work attire and stupidly high heels. Who, but a hooker and my roommates can walk around in four inch; strike that, five inches in some cases, shoes that would cost me three months worth of tips at Bar None?

"Mr Grey will see you now Miss Kavagnah."Derr, brains are not required to work here I guess then blondie. I get another smack upside my head, okay Bitchy Ana is very snarky today, and I blame the Kavagnah's and the Greys.

"I'm here for Miss Kavagnah, my name is Anastasia Steele. I have explained all this to buzz cut one, two and him there, number three." She takes my coat and stashes it away, like it is infected with Ebola, shit woman its wet, and not a darned bomb. I think, but do not say aloud I hope? Another 'Stepford Wife' comes out of an office and shows me to a massive set of wooden doors.

"Mr Grey will see you now Miss Kavagnah..."

I smile and think what the funk, can none of the over dressed Babies get my name right? Perhaps they simply need to take down their hair and release their brains from all that facial tension; they look like a smile would crack their faces? I smile and push open the door, and oh no, oh my god no, please not now, I trip over, as my sodden and wet through Uggs stick to the marbled floor and my foot somehow comes out of the top of one, oh Jesus H Christ, what an impression I make and first impressions are important they say, well mine say loud and clearly 'dork alert, clumsy dork here, drenched dork, a dork who has left a puddle of Ana shaped proportions, on his pristine floors, where that same dork has splattered herself the floor. Dork suits me very well.' and I then pray to god for the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

"Miss Steele, we finally meet at last. How are you, here let me help you up. Are you okay?" He holds my hand and I stare. Okay, he's still beautiful.

"Hu, what, I am sorry I am Anastasia Steele, not Kate Kavagnah?" He smiles as I bang my head on the floor in frustration, dorkus interuptus, please kill me now.

"I called you Miss Steele, or would you prefer Nahna?"

I look up again to see him smiling at me and yes, he has the same beautiful face I remembered. Though now he is clean shaven and not bruised at all, he has achieved quite the improvement in just a few weeks. In fact you'd not know he'd been in an accident were it not for the leg and the arm in plaster. His face has a few superficial scars about his right eye, and his left cheek has a scar, which if he were to grow a beard you would not see.

"I would prefer Ana, just Ana. I am sorry about the confusion, but your staff had me wondering who I was? Can I ask, do you employ deaf mutes, because none of them knew took note of my darned name, despite me telling each of them apart from the last blonde robot, that I am Miss Steele and not Miss Kavagnah, and I am sorry that all slipped out? Sorry, but I am tired, sorry you didn't need to know that either, how very unprofessional of me, but I am sorry I didn't get much sleep and sorry for apologising over and over, I am sorry, I am not being very professional now am I, sorry?"

"You don't have to apologise, however Miss Steele, I have to ask do you want to stop down there?" As I shake my head, then god help me, what do I do? I only splash his expensive suit too. Darn it, the sheer number of improprieties or indiscretions I am busy committing is rising by the minute.

I blushed red, as he pulls me up and I land in his chest, right, do I apologise again, but he was the one pulled me up hard and he did it so quickly, that I lost my footing and fell against his chest, oh heck, did I hurt his chest? I remember he'd had a collapsed lung, I think it was his lung or did he have a heart attack, either way my head must have hurt him? I touch his chest again to make sure and he smiles as he looks down. Okay, I am defiantly not acting professionally at all, and that touching thing was I think, an indiscretion too far?

"Why are you tired, where you out into the small hours Miss Steele?"

"I was, at the bar, Bar None, do you know the one, I mean sorry, Bar None, actually its over there." I point in the general direction of my place of work.

"You were out until early this morning, were you drinking and having fun with your boyfriend?"

"No, no I was not."

"I'm sorry I was prying forgive me please?" I look up and he seems genuine in wanting forgiveness, I am the one who needs it not him, I am the one being snarky, not him, the poor man has been ambushed by a lune.

"Do you want to know why I am tired really Mr Grey?"

"Yes, I would Miss Steele, you have intrigued me."I look and I see the beautiful colour of those gray pools of lust looking at me, and god help me am I melting? Nope, that's just me dripping over his floors; I'm soaked to the darned bone.

"Your siblings were playing truth or dare into the wee hours, hence me being here now and not Ms Kavagnah she is a little 'tired' she was actually comatosed, shit, I mean sugar, sorry I mean holy hell she was drunk, sorry." He laughed.

"Really it's fine I was in a coma, I assure you, you did not offend me. Can I ask why did you not join them, or did you?"

"No, no I did not, I didn't want to be the darned third wheel, and for this I was apparently a kill joy, but as I'd been on my feet all night, you see I'd pulled a double shift over at Bar None, the Thursday girl ran away to Vegas to get married, the stupid fool so I worked her shift too, and I wasn't drinking with anyone Mr Grey, I was working. Anyhow, when I got home, I was intending to eat my very early breakfast, late dinner whatever, and go to bed, but they ate my dinner, or someone did, I have a feeling it was your brother, the human garbage pail, so I had to make do with toast, alas as I was finishing off my tea and toast, when world war three kicked off, when your brother found out your sister is seeing Kate's brother Ethan, then imagine if you can, or if you really need to, seeing it in the flesh and believe me, it is far worse in real time, the four near naked people pushing and shoving by the light of the refrigerator, it was not a pretty sight, afterwards they made up, they drank and played board games and played their music, loudly."

"I don't wish to think of them at all thank you. Miss Steele, you are shivering, good god, are you wet to the skin?"

"It is raining Mr Grey. Sir, rain does that, it tends to be wet and cold at this time of the year too."

"Have you no car?"

"No, I don't Sir, my piece of shit car Wanda, she died a million deaths. She now rests in a scrap yard for the useless and no longer drivable, unloved cars of Seattle." I am adding some more to my indiscretions list, because I swore too.

"I read that somewhere. You know, about you calling your bug Wanda?"

"Oh hell, you have read that darned book, haven't you?"

"I have, and we had quite the romance Miss Steele."

"It's Ana, just Ana, and yes those two, they really had fun at our expense."

"They did, it was all good fun. Now, I have had all Kate's questions emailed to me and have sent them back to her. Now, please let me get you some dry clothes?"

"What, then why am I here if not to interview you, what the hell is she playing at? Wasting your time and my sleep time too, I am working again later; she is going to pay for this."

"Ana, you are shivering and you teeth are chattering too, you will get a cold, or worse still get a bad case of the flu, please dry yourself off?"

"I think I will be fine thank you. I am only wet, not dying; besides, Mr Grey, I left my towel and change of clothes in my nice warm bedroom."

"Okay, and Ana, it's Christian, if I am to call you Ana, then I insist on you calling me Christian, okay?"

"Okay, Christian, but please do not worry, I will get myself off home and dry off, you can only get as wet through as I am, wet through is wet through, I think once wet to the bone, you are incapable of getting wetter than wet through Christian."

"A good point well argued Ana, but there is no need to go home, please let me show you to my bathroom, in there is a shower, some clothes which are, unfortunately mine, help yourself. Pass me the wet clothes and I will have them dry-cleaned." I gasp.

"Why can I not just go home, I mean its only down the block? I don't need to shower here, in your office, I mean, you have to get naked to shower, and I would be here in your office, you a stranger would have a naked stranger in your office. Crap, all that came out wrong I meant..."

"...I know what you meant, and I can assure you, the only action this office and my bathroom have had, that involved a beautiful naked woman was in the book Ana."

"I have read those scenes too, they were, a little erm, hot and wild, but that's not how I am, that Ana is not this Ana stood dripping on your floors Christian, far from it in fact."

"Ana, I was just telling you that to help calm you down, obviously it had the adverse affect, I am sorry Ana, but I do not ravish women in my place of work. Ana, you are safe, my staff are discreet and just outside, Ana, please get yourself showered, then warm and dry?"

"I was simply worked up and tired, again I'm sorry, and I have made a hell of a lousy impression. I do need to get dry, as it now feels extremely uncomfortable and I am sorry, but the floor is wetter than me now and needs clearing or it will ruin, and because I am cold and I am really sorry for this, but I now need to pee too."

"Good, that it seems is the problem solved then, you need the bathroom, which is through there, you can also have a shower, which again is in there, so get changed and then you can then have your interview with me for the junior editor's position at Grey Publishing, and then during lunch we will discuss the rights to your story, Putting Down Roots. I have to admit I did like both versions, I think if you do a re-edit, using both versions and of course, use different names then I can guarantee it will make the best seller list. Now, go through get changed and do it now before you do get a cold." He is what and I am what, I am being interviewed, crap...?

"What the hell, how, I mean how, sludgesickle, what do you mean interview for the position? I never applied here for an internship. How, I mean just how did you even get the original copy of my dratted book, I lost it. My resume, it has gone to all the other publishing houses, I did not send it to yours for a good reason, and so I know I cannot have applied here?"

"I have a snoopy sister who says you are just what I am looking for, and I value my peace and quiet, she is rallying for you to work here with me or better still she wants me to offer to publish your book, she sent it to me, the original version and my mom gave me their version, both, as I said were and are very good. Now get in there and do what you have too, and Ana do you realise we have spent ages arguing about this?"

"Yes I had, do you know what Sir, you are very Bossy and demanding, you are you know, just in case none of those gray Barbie's out there have told you that, I am telling you before you think of employing me, you are very bossy?"

"I have been known to be Anastasia, in the past... For now though, I need to talk about our future."

"Oh, okay I guess?" I know I gulped as he said that.

"Yes, as in a job and a book deal. Unless you need to discuss what you whispered in my ear as I slept, that too would raise a discussion and a half, Ana?"

"Oh heck, you heard me, you were meant to be in a coma and I was, I don't know, I was just saying that you were stunning, even with the bruising, in case you know you were worried about your face, and I did say a prayer for you Christian." I am going to regret saying that, I know I am, his eyes are looking at mine like a starved wolf, and I am the deer he wants for dinner.

I head into his bathroom and I am not a little wet, the rain has managed to soak me straight through to my skin. My underwear is soaking wet too. I look through his 'wardrobe' and take a pair of his Hugo Boss man panties, a pair of gray jogging bottoms and one of the many white shirts he has hung up, they feel like an angel has breathed on them, they are so soft and nice, and his white shirts, they really pop white, as his rails of clothes all have their own spot lights. His closet is bigger than my bedroom at Kate's, I did have Mia's room, but whilst they worked, I swapped it around on my day off and organised both of their darned closets and did their washing, and now I am off in gaga land because he went there with the darned stunning comment, phooey, I am so not getting this darned job. I wrap myself in a towel and hand him my sodden clothes. My Uggs have seen better days, but they will last until I get a full time job. Kate and I can share clothes, but not shoes, Mia has tiny child sized feet, so I can't borrow a pair from her either.

"Here, my clothes, they are wet through, and Christian I am so sorry."

"Thank you, take your time, I have ordered breakfast, tea or coffee? I would guess English Breakfast tea?"

"I like tea yes, I drink coffee too. I will be as quick as I can thank you." I need this because I only had a cat lick wash this morning too.

C POV:

I take her clothes and Luke, he smiles as he takes them. I am sure they have seen better days.

"Luke replace them all including the uglies, they call boots uglies Luke?"

"No Mr Grey, they are called Uggs and are Australian in origin, they are sheepskin fur lined boots, women love them, clearly theses are well worn Mr Grey, I will phone the order through to Ms Acton, does she need anything else?" He looks at the clothes and smiles. I don't want to push my luck and get her whole wardrobe full of suitable clothes. I hold back. Smile and remember Ana's stomach groaning, had she not eaten?

"Yes, can you ask Andrea to get Ana and I morning coffee, only Ana would like tea, can we have breakfast sent up too, her belly rumbles were louder than T, and he is loud, most of the time?"

"She is very unsure of herself; I would say Elliot's description of shy book worm geek is not too far off the mark Mr Grey?"

I nod as he takes out the soiled clothes and her soggy bag, which has seen better days. She is very different from anyone I have ever met, and just what the doctor ordered, and my mother is never wrong.

I'll have to see where this meeting takes us, I hope she accepts the job I really do, and the book deal too. It changed my whole world and I have a lot to thank her for, I only hope she lets me help. Both Kate and Mia say it will be a hard sell of my career; as she is very proud and strong willed, but then again so was my Ana. I wait for our meeting to start; we have a lot to discuss. She's coming out of my bathroom... Here goes nothing...

* * *

Well tell me what you think? read review and let me know... I expect haters as it is not putting down roots, but I don't know where this is going yet... I know its going to be a romance and I know its not a hop in bed and get married straight away story...


	2. Chapter 2

My promised follow on to putting down roots,

and I amazed how many likes favs and followers it has,

I have a few trolls but I am ignoring them, 

besides I think its the same one who trashes everything I write...

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

* * *

Chapter 2: Dry, Fed & Left Stunned:

Christian's POV:

As Ana walks into my office she looks a hundred present better than when she disappeared into my bathroom. Even in my clothes, which are far too big for her small frame, she looks more comfortable and warm.

"Well you look better, come and sit here Ana, I have ordered some breakfast, and as I skipped breakfast myself and would hate to eat alone? Will you join me?"

"Yes please, your brother and the rest ate my dinner and my breakfast muffins. So I too missed breakfast. Thanks for the use of these, I will have them laundered and returned. Your bathroom is amazing, the shower wow, it has some power in its head."

"I like a good and powerful shower. Now, sit and eat, is your hair dry enough?"

"Yes. It is, I may have splurged and overused your towels, because they were so fluffy."

"I will send my housekeeper your thanks."

"Mrs Taylor?"

"No, no she is Mrs Jones; Mia, she wished marriage upon a poor Jason and Gail. You did read the revised book then?"

"I did, I had to see what the fuss was about. I wish I hadn't though, it was very sexed up."

"It was, though I am not sure how you got the back history for Christian or Grigory, I mean between the two versions, the main lead is a reformed dominant, how did that come about, did you have help?"

"Oh, that, no that was all my doing, my mother who I haven't seen since I was a teenager, she well, she suddenly appeared back in my life, she was and still is I'm guessing, married to a rich Russian guy called Andre Vasin, though it has been known for her marriages to only last for a couple of months, anyway, she invaded my last birthday party, she brought me all manner of guilt presents for the years she'd missed and she had the nerve to sit gushing about her new family and my two step brothers, who for some reason didn't like their new mom, but Andre Vasin or Junior was giving me the creepy eye, like his pervy daddy, my daddy, threw the three of them out, when Junior became inappropriate, he wasn't aware I spoke Russian and let me tell you Mr Grey, Sir, I am no mans whore."

I am stunned as she chatters on and on and I am drawn to sit nearer. How did she know Russian? I need more information on Miss Steele. More, good god, I don't need more, I need to read it, it will be there somewhere, because I have page after page on her mother and her grandmother, think Christian, Russian, there was a Russian connection, I am sure of it, Armenian is Russian, yes, her grandmother, her mother's mother was Armenian, married to an American Marine and until her death, she lived with Ray, her son in law and her Granddaughter Ana, so of course she would speak her grandmothers tongue. I did the check on the granny, in case she had billions in unclaimed money owed to her, alas she hadn't, I laugh because the book was an amazing mind-fuck for me and I still believe things are real and they are not so. That's why I have avoided searching in depth on Ana, because she is not my Ana, and it's a shame, because she seems to be a nice person. I listen as she talks, and she is fun to listen to it has to be said. I need to know what she knows about this Christian Grey and not the Russian guy in her book, Grigory Romanov.

"Anyway, I did my research on her, to see where the fact and the fiction started and finished. It turns out my step father Andre Vasin, he runs a chain of clubs, very expensive and strange clubs, a dark bondage sort of sex club thing, and he has them all over the world, he's very big in Europe, apparently? I then decided to give my leading man that sort of past, including the Russian slant. I am sorry, that would be horrid, if it were to get out you, you know, you liked to whip girls, I mean that's what their version read like, because mine was more chased, he used call girls in my story, were as theirs was out and out pornesk. I'm so sorry and will kill the troubling two?" I nearly choked on my coffee. "Are you okay Mr Grey?"

"Yes Ana, and it's Christian. I agree, if it were to get out, as my past it would indeed make for scandalous headlines."

"Well, it's a good job you are not into that crap then, though I am told, mainly by mother, that it is more wide spread than I would or could ever imagine."

"Ana, could you sign these forms, I'm afraid my attorneys insist in it." I hand her the forms and a pen. She signs the bottom and smiles. "Ana, you did not read them."

"Hahahaha, this scene never made it into the book, you trusted your Ana, in the book, and like the book you would be right, you can trust me because I would not repeat anything you tell me, but the forms all have my signatures, so you are double covered, by my spoken word and my written words!"

"That is very unwise, I could have been making you sign away the rights to the book, or worse, asking you to sign a contract for being my new submissive?" She smiled as she sipped the tea. "I am serious Ana. You should always, always read forms especially if they require your signature."

"I will do in the future, so what top secret thing are we discussing? I mean obviously I am not interviewing to be your whipping girl so as Joey says forget about it." Who the fuck is Joey her boyfriend?

"Joey, is he your boyfriend Ana?"

"No, as in Joey Tribbiani, the Italian friend in Friends? Derr, what planet are you on, it is on all the major re run channels, I have the box set and yes, I am that sad? The submissive thing were you being serious?"

"I am not interviewing for a submissive Ana, so keep calm there. We can now discuss anything you like; you may ask whatever you wish. Ana, do you wish to ask me anything?"

"Nope, not really, I mean I gather from your face you have some sort of past, and did do or still does use subs? I mean you went very pale, when I mentioned the kinky crap my new stepfather is into?"

"Yes, and that was why I asked you, had you knowledge on the subject. I had a very troubled past, I hate to be touched and as you can imagine, having sex means you need to touch your partner."

"I would guess you have to touch and be held. Where can you not be touched?" I shuffle uneasily in my seat, as realisation for us both set in. "I, touched you, well I mean I touched your chest and oh god I touched you more than once. Sorry Christian I did not frigging know, that bit of Mia's book change was true, fudgsickle."

"Ana I said I had touch issues, they seem to have been banished whilst I slept the long sleep."

"That's good then is it? I mean you can have sex now, oh god my mouth should have an off switch." I am stunned, she has no filter what she thinks she says, like my Ana, and then I sigh, it's like I am mourning the sad loss of my fiancée and baby, constantly.

"Ana, why would you say that?"

"Your sister has no off switch at all. She reckons you are gay, and need to be introduced to women. She added me into the book as your love interest, to guide you towards the girl side, you know, in your sleep she wanted to de-gay-you. She talks a lot. I am sorry it's fine for you to be gay too, these days it's more than okay in fact." I laugh loudly as Ana digs the hole she is digging herself into too deep.

"Ana, I am not gay, they just haven't seen me with a girl before, that's all and I have never thought to put them straight either. I am not gay, but because of my scars I have over my back and chest areas, I had to turn to an alternate type of sex, a side your book barely touched on."

"You are into that world too?"

"I am, but not in the way your man was, I was, I have, I mean I had needs that only a few knew about and those few were discreet and signed paperwork."

"Why, I mean if you told the girl you were seeing that she couldn't touch you in certain areas, then you could do normal stuff. I mean, I guess you could, but my character couldn't because he has burns all over his back and front, he got the full scared body tee shirt of ragged and rough skin, scars and bad memories he got when his mother locked him in his room when she went mad with grief, she set fire to their home and his body was burnt horribly. Is yours badly scared, because you had on your pj's in hospital, you know, when I inspected your cuteness? By the way, I was ordered to look you over, by Mia; I might add I had no intention of invading your sleeping space. I'm so sorry, I have verbal diarrhoea especially when I am talking about crap, excuse the pun, that I am none too sure about, and I am none too sure about sex. There, I got all that out in one and now I will be going. I think I have more than embarrassed myself enough for today Sir..."

I laugh again, god this girl is so funny, she makes simple things funny and like the book, the girls did her justice. Keeping her character very Ana like. Mine, they got mostly right, I mean they couldn't have got it all spot on, but they near as damn it she did. Elena, Leila and Susannah, they got those nearly right. I read the book and thought once or twice it was too near the knuckle. I would have had Ana checked out had the other leads drawn a blank, I have found out in the last week all about her mother Carla Mae, and from what I can gather and from re reading the book she wrote, Ana wished her mother had died a noble death.

I guess she fantasised about having a good mother, a caring mother, instead of the hooker she was birthed from. Her marriage to her boss at a strip club where she is the manger, is a little dubious in it's authenticity, from what I have gathered, he, this Andre Vasin only used her for the spousal green card, that being married to an American gets him and cuts out on a whole plethora of red tape setting up businesses here entails for the foreign investor. He and both of his sons, one is around Ana's age, I found out today that Carla has filled in paper work stating that Andre Junior and she are getting married, something I don't think Ana is aware of, and that someone from their offices have run background checks on her. I now have my men watching her at all times.

"Am I to gather from that you are a novice in the areas of sex Ana?" She blushed. "I am so sorry I should have thought before I spoke, you see I too have loose thoughts fighting to get out."

"Oh hell, this has been a great breakfast meeting, thanks for doing the article, I'd better be going."

"No Ana, you can't I have a really important reason for getting you here today. Your mother is marrying you off to Andre Basin's eldest son, Junior." I blurt out, way to do tactful Christian.

" _ **She is fucking what...?"**_ I expected that and more so, I brace myself as I explain my intrusion into her world.

"She filed paperwork for her husband and his son for their green card applications. What do you know about them?"

"That fucking whore is dragging me into her world, hell no; no way, no, no, no she can't do that, can she? Christian, do I not need to sign crap for that to happen and how did you know this?"

"I had our faux history checked out, you know when I came around from my wee rest, but before you shout and lose the plot, don't forget I woke up thinking we were a couple, getting married and you were having my baby? I was so convinced Anastasia Steele was real and mine, each call I made, each check I did, it chipped away at my supposed reality, and not wanting to hurt more I guess I only glanced at real Ana, you. However, your mother and her past and the Russian, Andre Vasin, that intrigued me, so I did a check on the real you and I found those forms yesterday. Here, have a look at them, I have people who know people, see for yourself."

"I don't need to, I know my mother well enough to know there was an ulterior motive, in her coming to my fathers, because she needed to check up on me. He will have to marry a whore from his club like his daddy did. That woman is the bane of my life, I'm sorry to bring this mess to your door and thank you for finding this out for me."

"You are safe Ana, I have been having you watched just to make sure you are."

"Is that why I am here today, really, for you to tell me this? Was Kate in on this and Mia, tell me what has been going on and more importantly why, I mean I don't need this sort aggravation in my life, I want a simple job I know I will like and can be good at and a simple life at home to match, sort of like the Ana in my story, obviously pre getting those darned billions, they over did that part way too much, Kate knows I would hate to be that rich." I have already gathered that much already.

"No, my sister forwarded you resume and the original book, and I am very annoyed you didn't take up my original offer of the job with GEH two weeks ago, I have been inundated with résumés for the job, requests that come from nobody of your calibre Miss Steele. I know Grey Publishing is only a fledgling publishing house, but I am aiming for it to be the biggest within five years and with someone with your GPA, I would have had my head-hunters hunting you out anyway, as it is I have connections to your university."

"So the strings they pulled, they were not just because I know your sister then? I'd hate to think of this as nepotism, after how hard I worked to get that grade point average Christian, please say it's not?"

"No, well yes, but I wasn't going to hire just anyone to please my mother and sister, you had to be able to do the job I was employing you to do, there are no free passes in my company, here is the contract for your position as Junior Book Editor. I am told I pay above the market norm in both wages and bonuses. Look it over and take it home sign if you wish and let me know why not if not." She picked up the contract and studied it closely.

"Oh wow, I mean wow," she flicked through page after page, "wow, no crap, sorry, but holy cow."

"Is wow a good thing Miss Steele?"

"Yes, a very good wow." She signed the contract, so I guess the wows were good. "One thing I need to ask you about, the thing is it says I have to travel, that could be a problem, because I don't have a passport Mr Grey."

"Mr Grey? Ana, can I ask you, why are you being so formal with me, again?"

"You are my boss, so it has to be formal."

"Well technically I am your bosses, boss; however, once again, you made a fair point."

"So, I need a passport then?" I smile, and call Andrea.

"Andrea, Miss Steele needs a passport, could you please see to it that she gets one. Thank you." A couple of months ago she would have been lucky to get a grunt, I am a much nicer boss, apparently? She finishes breakfast, just as Luke brings her new clothes. He drops off the bags and she looks at the bags and boxes.

"This is a little over the top, but I noticed you needed a new outfit. This is a small thank you and please do not look like I am offering you charity, I am not, this is if your will, the start of your working wardrobe. There is a section under bonuses, about a clothing allowance. This is an account at Neman's, and I use the services of this lady, Caroline Acton, she dresses the other Barbie's here," I pass her Ms Acton's card and smile as she blushes; "you will be representing the company and will need to dress accordingly." Will she fall for it? Mia says her clothes are Kate's hand me downs and thrift store buys, I want her in nice things, because she deserves to be dressed in silks and lace and nice clothes. I can afford it and it is but a fraction of what I paid in therapy. Will she accept my pitiful thank you?

"I didn't see that part, where was it?"She says as she flips through the pages. Oh. It's in there, I made sure Ros added it, and hell yeah this is nepotism, at its best, but she is on paper amazing and the story we are buying is worthy of being published, that's a chat for lunch though. Then the, wows and the holy cows will fall from her mouth fast and furiously.

"I believe it is somewhere between wow and holy cow, along with the company car, something I believe you need, seeing as Wanda is no longer with us?"

"I am to get a red Audi like the girls aren't I? Mr Grey, will I have to look like a Barbie Girl too; I mean it's very stark?"

"No, to both, I believe the staff car of choice is a Toyota Prius. I myself have Audi's and was rather fond of a rather nice red car I fell in love with in my dreams?" I laugh, as does she. "The colour is whatever they have in the garage, if you want red it can be ordered? As to the clothes, the others seem to dress like Andrea, but as long as it is neat and tidy and is presentable you may wear any colour that suits you, I believe your colours should be blues and perhaps greens? I will kill those two I really will."

I add in at the end we are going to be doing this a lot, and for a while, running through the books many pages and our dream past. I smile when I think about the sex in the books and okay I dream of this Ana when I do, I am after all a man with needs and I am not totally dead in the groin area. I wonder to if she is a virgin too. I slap myself mentally quite hard and get back to business.

"Not before I get to them you won't! So, what else is in the bonus package?" I smile and wish I could say me, if you want to try, but I am told by John not to even go there. The Ana in my dreams is never going to come to me and this Ana cannot replace her, would that she would even consider dating her boss.

"Lord this is why you should read contracts Ana, there is an iPhone; laptop and I believe an iPad?"

"Wow, thank you, my laptop is on her last legs too, ask Mia, she, oh crap, she didn't lose my book, she sent it to you. I was hopping mad at her too."

"I am always mad at her. For a while anyway, but she has this knack of winning you around, how much of her washing has she had you do?" I smile at her simple conversations and I am glad I put back the trip to Paris a few days now. "Gail gets hit with hamper loads as does Mom's housekeeper."

"Does she know how to use the laundry room Christian?"

"Does she know you have one Ana? I am convinced, that she is convinced, there is a machine that picks up after her, washes it and places it back in her wardrobes. I swear her and Mom came to blows about her ineptness to even try and do it."

"I know, her and Kate are alike, they send it out to the dry cleaners all the time, and spend a fortune."

"I have Gail, who will have your other things back later, she said and I quote, 'I am good but miracles take longer than a breakfast meeting, Sir,' hence me needing to get your replacements."I lied to her, she better have fallen for that, because Kate says she is horrid at accepting help?

"In my story or Mia's, Gail she got cow crap out of a pretty blue dress, is she that good?" That damned story is a fucking killer. I still wake missing her, my Ana, and as lovely, as she is, this Ana, she is not my Ana. She carries on talking and I listen, I do wonder what Mia has done this time? "They go out and they buy new panties, when their drawers are nearly empty, I had enough the other day, and so spent a whole day in the laundry and filled their beds with unmentionables. I will not be doing those again in a hurry." Quite, I don't really need to know about Kate and Mia's underwear. They are using her, my poor, poor Cinders; I will be having words with my lazy sister. I am thinking of this Ana as my Ana, again. I smile, and remember we were having a stimulating talk about washing, what the fuck?

"Gail is amazing have you seen my ice white shirts? Elliot drops his things off all the time."

"Umm his man panties are pristine. I see them enough."

"You what, he wears his, his _man panties_ around the apartment?" I am mad as hell that my brother is, parading in front of Ana.

"If I am lucky he has his junk covered, but normally he is as free as a bird." I am beyond mad now. I feel the tightening in my chest again. It seems I will be having words with both my siblings about their damned underwear. "Can I go and get changed? I mean can I please use your bathroom again?"

"Sure help yourself, I need to make a few calls and get your car ready and get Barney to get your electronics together."

"You have a Barney, how about a Welch?"

"I do and both are security and have been with me for years another of Mia's add ins. What are you doing tonight?"

"I would have said washing my hair, but as I did that earlier I can't use that as an excuse, but no really I need to be in work for eight?"

"I want to get things out in the open sort out truth from fiction, so we both know where we stand, I still find all this very tense, very awkward, and I know you feel the same, because of the damned book. Then once we know everything, we can start over, perhaps as friends?"

"Not friends with benefit, if that's what you are thinking Christian?"

"God no, no I am not. I just find it odd knowing there are things that are true in the books and I know we have never had, a personal relationship, but it's still awkward. Taylor and Gail are in my apartment as is Luke and the rest of my security."

"Is your place the giant building I jog by, Escala? Another thing in the book, with a red room Ana found interesting?"

"Yes the apartment exists and no the red room never appeared in Mia's book, that was all in yours I believe?"

"In my book it was black and sleazy; they turned it into something sexy. That I do blame Kate for, she and Elliot were talking about it this morning, and when I say talk I mean screamed about being hog tied and all manner of kink. I am going to have to take a rain check on dinner, I work Friday and Saturday, last night I was standing in for the lune that went to Vegas to marry her boyfriend of six weeks. Someone else who will repent at leisure their quick wedding, six darned weeks and he's the one? I ask you they are asking for trouble."

"Quite, one needs to know somebody at least seven weeks to eight for that sort of long term commitment." She looks at me and doesn't laugh as I expected, damn it I am not back tracking it was a joke...

Ana's POV:

Awkward, or what, that darned book is making all this so hard? I mean he is a nice man, a very nice man and had he been my age and doing a menial job and I had met him in a bar or the library, then yes, I would go out on a date with him, but it's there in his eyes, the need I see it. He wants the book to be real. I am a mess and I not the one who had all those feelings for a book character. We need to talk he is right and clear the air, we have not managed well so far. The sex thing he skirted by, the call girl thing or rather the submissive thing he nearly ignored completely. I am curious, very curious about the prolific changes that happened to him as he slept. I take off his clothes and hug them, stupid Anastasia... Opps, my naughty name, at least I have stopped being snarky.

I take off the tags and gawp at the price tags, omg-omg-omg I would have to work four weeks for this at the bar, then I take out the other stuff and put it on, I make a note of the prices and have to rinse my face to calm down because I feel sick. I pull on my new Uggs and okay these I did need. I put his things in the hamper, fold the bags and take all the price tags with me, I need to work out how much I owe him, and work out a payment plan. I look in the last bag and there is a new bag, and all my things are in it, including my feminine products, I know I blush, because if Luke changed over my things, he knows I have them in my bag? I guess it could be worse and there could be condoms in there too?

I brush my hair and find a hairdryer; he needs a hairdryer to look that good? Nah, I bet he gets out of bed looking fabulous. I smooth down my tendrils and take a look at myself, I add a little bit of gloss to my dry lips and head back, as I do I am passed by Christian.

"Sorry needs must and all that, could you take a seat and I will get changed? I don't need to be wearing a suit. Oh, and help yourself to water or juice, coffee or tea from the bar in my office. I won't be long."

I smile and head back into his office and take note of the place I had been sitting most of the darned morning, he has very unusual taste in office decor, chunk wooded things, sculptures, nay they are carvings, some are like giant elephant butts, only with chunks missing, they look unfinished, I bet they cost a fortune, the poor elephants have missing butt bits, oh well, to each his own I guess? The white walls are decorated in small white framed prints of everyday things, from a sash window, a vase, a set of Babushka dolls and there is even a mopping bucket, simple everyday objects made into an art formation.

"Jennifer Trouton... I like her work its..."

"...Simple and nice, turning everyday objects in to an art display especially arranged as they are, simplicity personified."

"Quite, you look more relaxed than when you fell into my office earlier," I smile as she tears herself away from the artwork, "are there any of them you like in particular Ana?"

"The Babushka dolls, I collect them. I have a few sets, it's my thang."

"Authentic, or mass produced for the masses?"

"It depends on what you class as the masses? My dad got me some from his tours, you know from his time with the band?"

"Oh I thought he was a marine?"

"No, my dad was a manager of a rock band. That's how he met my mom, she was a groupie of theirs, she brought him home and Nene, she liked him. She had no choice because a week after they got married, dad sobered up damn quickly when she moved out and forgot to take me and Nene with her. So we went to stop with him. The state awarded him custody, and a couple of years later he adopted me, and there you have it the true story of my dad; the rock band manager."

"Really, Ana that is awesome, who was the band he managed, is it anyone famous? I really need to read the reports because I could swear it said retired Marine Major, a career soldier and highly decorated, and sheriff in sleepy Montesano. Ana..."

"...Kiss my Ass, a Kiss tribute band, sad but true," He caught the name and realised I was joking, "and when you stop laughing, yeah he was a Marine. You did do your research; he served his country, for a long time. Nene, my grandmother, she looked out for me, when he went away. She really liked my dad; I think because my grandfather was a marine, sadly she left us when I moved out to go to university, she hated Mom, and when Dad adopted me, she was happy that he took her on too, they got along great, sadly I have no Russian Oil wells, diamond mines or banks to my name, just a bunch of dolls and student debts. Now, do you need to know more, because apart from the bases we lived on there isn't a lot more to know?"

"No, Ana I like that you have a sense of humour, a very dry one actually I imagined him with Gene Symonds and well my head exploded."

"Hahaha I bet, no but he plays a mean guitar, and I play the piano and that's as near to being a band as we got, Nene on the harp, him on the guitar and me on piano."

"Like my family, are you ready?" His man Luke was at the door, so I guess the Team Grey Machine is a well oiled thing.

"Will I do? I mean I don't dress for lunch, or have business meetings come to think of it?" He looked me up and down and smiled.

"You look perfect. Luke has Miss Steele's phones been switched over?" He hands me a new iPhone and I stop short of shouting 'shit a brick' as I think I need to be classy, so don't hug Luke either, I recognise Buzz cut three as the guy who drove me to hospital to see his boss. It was the smile that gave him away.

"Miss Steele's car is waiting at her home too, a red Prius, here are your car keys, you need to stop and have your photograph done for your passport in the security office, it will be here in time for your trip to Paris Ma'am."

"I am what? I mean I heard that right, I am going to Paris. Why?"

"Thank you Luke I hadn't got around to telling you yet, I was going to surprise you at lunch or rather your boss was, he is sending you to see two authors, and as I am going, you will be coming with me, in the company jet, alas you will have to jet back alone as I am stopping for a couple of weeks I have business to do in Europe."

"Okay, that's nothing like throwing me in at the deep end Mr Grey Sir?"

"It's how I learnt to swim, I did alright and I think you will be fine, discuss it with Capability, and tell us what you think?"

"Capability, who is this Capability person, Christian, there's the deep end and then there is the darned rock pool?"

"She is your boss, the head of Grey publishing is one Capability Johnson, you will like her I think, I do and Ros Bailey my number two adores her. She was head hunted from Barnes and Nobel; she is the backbone of Grey Publishing, follow her lead and you won't go wrong. We have taken over several smaller publishing companies and at the moment, we are sorting the wheat from the chaff as they say and there will be a fair few people lose their jobs, I am trying to redistribute some within Grey Publishing and my subsidiaries, but the ones dragging their feet hate change and are resisting my ownership."

"Ouch, a new broom always sweeps clean their home, I don't suppose it is good losing your job, but if you have offered them something better then you have done your due diligence to them."

"Quite, you will come across a few, we are moving offices to the publishing annex, it's the building behind this one, that one there, Ana can you see it? Then if you can, count up fifteen floors and that's the editorial floor." I looked to where his finger is pointing and I wowed rather loudly.

"How old and rich are you, I mean this has cost you some mega bucks, excuse my loose talking, but how old are you?"

"I am twenty eight Ana and you are twenty one yes?"

"Derr, yes that should have been one of the first things on your security reports and it is on my resume, Sir."

"It is, now please let me help you get in the car, Ana, we will be late, and did you like the bag? Mia said it's a nice one?"

He hands it to me when I sit in the back of his Audi SUV. Mia did use some of, if not all of Christian's life in her book.

"It is better than my sack yes and waterproof, did the handle finally snap off, it was on its last journey anyway?"

"It did. Andrea transferred the contents, apparently a ladies bag is a quagmire of no go areas for men, and Mom's and Mia's hold all sorts of crap?"

"Good thinking Batman, they are very personnel and yup a no go area for the male of the species. Where are we eating?"

"In my club, you may be photographed, ignore them. Oh and the bar have been told you will not be working in any longer. That said you will lose no holidays or pay, as you are transferring to Grey House, it seems you worked for me, in the hospitalities branch of GEH."

"I did, wow, which you no doubt run with your grandfather Theo, right?"

"Yes, ran with my grandfather Theo, Mia again included Pops in the mix."

"I can't wait to see him."

"He will be running the Mile High, and will be there for lunch, as will Mom, and Grams. I thought I'd better warn you, they read the Russian version of your book, Grams loves it."

Crapolla; he is introducing me to his mom and grandparents, I look over and he is grinning.

 _ **OH Cobblers...**_

* * *

Loving this story myself, no they are not doing this fast,

no they are not going to be making love and having babies,

if I tell you all my stories are HEA, will that stop you all from worrying?

I love the comments in this little box here-

Why not tell me what you want transfering from Putting down roots to this story, thanks xxx

* * *

 _I LOVE THAT YOU LIKE MY WRITING, MY STORIES AND I LOVE READING THE REVIEWS THANK YOU AND YUP, STILL DYSLEXIC, STILL BRITISH AND STILL MOPPING OUT FROM THE FLASH FLOODS HERE IN BURY LANCASHIRE..._


	3. Chapter 3

It seems you like this and want the HEA and the sex thing to happen now, impatient much?

HAPPY NEW YEAR AND HAVE A GREAT 2016... 

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 3: A meeting of minds and mine:

Christian's POV:

Ana and I travel to the Mile High Club, she fidgets and stares out of the window, she sits on her hands and bites her lip; she looks so lost.

"What is the matter Ana?"

"Nothing, I mean this is a little wired, don't you think? How is this even right? I mean, you taking me out to lunch, you are my boss and don't give me that bosses boss crap, I mean you were the boss of my boss at Bar None and I didn't know, I mean you even gave my notice in for me and swapped me over, when did you do that?" Okay, there was something the matter, and it was me and my pushing my boundaries thing.

"It is a business lunch for your book deal negotiations, with Capability, that's all. Next, I gave your notice, well I texted Ros when you signed and she did the rest. Please do not worry about my family invading our lunch. They want to meet the woman, who I dreamed of."

"Umm, well it was very strange dream you had. It had good results, you know, your slumber thing? I have heard of people who are put into medical ones; you know comas, to do the easy withdrawal from drugs and drinking? There is a name for it; perhaps you needed that same sort of intervention, although perhaps your over bossy attitude, which you still have, means you should have stopped in the book a little longer? I know what, can I go to sleep too Christian, can you arrange it for me I am so tired?"

"It is called ultra rapid opiate detoxification, I did look it up. Now, I have a solution, if you are willing to consider it, to your flatmate problems and your lack of space and sleep?"

"Yeah...?" She looks at me with an amount of, oh I don't know, distrust? "Is it a cash bonus, to pay for a hit man to take out Kate and Mia?" I laugh.

"No, nothing quite so drastic Ana, you know I have been to Kate's apartment and I had the pleasure of using your bathroom, only after the fact did I notice it was not Mia's room but yours, why would you let Mia have the large room, or was that her doing?"

"No, that was all my own doing I am afraid. So Christian, what's the plan; I am dying of old age here, waiting to hear what it is you are really cooking up? Well, what is your solution to my sleep deprivation?"

"I have a work apartment, in the big Escala place I live in," I laugh as she looks at me quizzically; "I have several there that I let out, to senior management. In fact, Ros lives there, with Gwen her partner and their baby. Capability, she lived there until her place was ready, you would be having her old apartment if you wanted to have your own place. Plus, it is next to the security suite, you know for your Russian problem?"

"They can't use me can they Christian, for god's sake that can't be right, that I am being forged or forced, into marrying a man or a boy, then they can kiss my butt." I laugh.

"Well, no they can't make you do anything you do not want to do, nor forge your signature on anything official. Dad is working on it. He has already told immigration what they are up to. Now, what do you think about the apartment Ana?"

"So that's sorting itself, now about this supposed apartment, I can't afford Kate's peanut rent, let alone your fees for the sky apartments?"

"It is part of your book signing deal, a perk, call it a little sweetener. However, if you sign for Grey Publishing, the advance could possibly get you a smaller apartment, but it wouldn't be as safe?"

"Okay, I smell bull shit happening here, come on Grey fess up, what's the real deal here?" I look out of the window and my club is coming into view.

"We are here, I am not fessing up to anything, Ros and Capability will tell you the same thing. I do not tell lies Miss Steele, your hand if you please, and stop fussing you look very nice."

"It's thanks to you I look normal." She gives me her hand and we head in to my club. I make small talk with Luke, he looks at Ana and I wonder if there is something there, something between them perhaps?

"Luke thank you, you know for sourcing the clothes for Ana. If you feel I ask you to do things that you are not comfortable with let me know? How is it running Jason's watch?"

"Chief Ironside. If you will Mr Grey, he is still giving the orders, but he has left a pair of big shoes to fill, I don't know how he does it all and I will be glad when he is back by your side, though his book of secrets is amazing, the stores that open at the drop of a hat or close at the same speed, the people he knows, is an endless list." I know he has a contact book and I know he is worth every dollar I pay him. I also know he has been head hunted too. Yet he stopped with me, I am thankful for his loyalty and I hope I am showing him this? I can but try.

"He has had more experience with me and had years of handling me and my life, and as such he is irreplaceable to me. Luke, of course you are very good too, but he and I go way back."

"Mr Grey, I understand. Miss Steele, your female CPO is over there, she is called Jocelyn Gage."

"Am I not getting Samantha Prescott?" She winks.

"No Miss Steele, we do not have a Miss Prescott on staff. As I told Mr Grey, she was a friend of Kate's at university, added into the story as revenge for something which happened in their friendship; at least that was what I was led to believe?" Ana giggles and oh my god, that was a direct hit to my dick.

"Luke, it is Ana, and yeah she was, she Kate's yoga instructor and her first dalliance into being a liker of ladies, but she was called Susan Prescott. I should have remembered. Thanks for the clothes; they fit nicely Luke. Christian, you can let go of my hand now?" I smiled and let her hand fall.

"Are you ready?" Luke made sure our path was clear and we headed into the dining room. My mother was waiting and my grandmother, dear Grams as she has become, is grinning and looks like she is drinking Champagne. "Ana, my grandmother is very, loving." She was warned because she's on her way over and for an old dame, as she calls herself, she can move her arthritic bones if she has too, I have seen her hitting the sales on Black Friday with Mia, that was not a pretty sight, they are banned this year as I will get them what they need at no cost to either of them Taylor calls it Grey Week, as Mia took advantage of me this year. I only went the last time because security refused to go with them, as my grandmother and sister were a nightmare, this I didn't believe until I saw it myself, the year before was carnage and they ended up black and blue, and that was just their security. I am diverging from warning Ana...

"As in..." Wow, too late sorry Ana, she did not have time to ask, because my dear old Grams near on choked her, with the grab and hug. "Mrs Trevelyan, it is nice to see you, how is the scarf business?"

"How in the heck my granddaughter came up with that is beyond me, I mean you get one damned Llama and an ostrich, and I suddenly have more animals than Noah. Now, you what do they call you, Banana is it?" Ana laughs, as does my mother.

"No, it's actually Nahna, but I like Ana, I love Ana in fact. My full title is Anastasia Rose Steele." I place an arm around Ana's waist, as she looks nervous.

"Anastasia, that's Russian, is it not?"

"It is, as I am part Armenian on my grandmothers side, and I am named after my Nene, sorry my grandmother, pleased to meet you Mrs Trevelyan."

"I'm called Miranda, Grams or Grammy T. Now Christian, we are having the expensive bubbles, Ana, would you care to join us we are waiting for Christian's minions Ana." I smile as Ana turns around and as she does her hand touches my chest, and I swear, it feels so nice. I hear Ros enter the club, she is rowing with Capability, who looks to be mad as hell, ouch has their perfectly working partnership hit the skids, I did wonder who could possibly work with Rosalind Bailey, it takes that special someone, that's for sure, I am living proof of that?

"Hello, Grammy T, we minions have arrived. How are you Grams?" Ros looks at Ana's hand and its placement. I know tell me about it. Ana sees this, and she mouths sorry, then removes it immediately, damn it, because I liked it there.

"Argh you know Rosalind, fair to middling. How's that new baby of yours, Fern is it?" Oops, she is has a terrible memory for names, faces she never forgets, but names are a hit and miss thing. I shrug my shoulders and Ros laughs.

"I am fine and Sian has a set of loud and fully working pipes, thanks for asking, she's all yours for babysitting duties Grams." Good she my stop badgering me and Elliot for one, she is starting on poor Mia too lately. "Ana, Miss Steele, pleased to meet you, can I introduce you to Capability, Capability Johnson, your new boss. Cape, get your butt here now. This is Ana..." Ms Johnson is drunk and she is giving Ana a very disturbing look, why is she drunk? Capability rounds up on Ana in what looks like a near fight stance, well a drunken fight stance, had this not been a last minute working lunch, and because it was, we were eating into her precious her free time, normally I'd let this slip, but she is not just a little drunk, she is wasted and on my dime as they say. I am then amazed I am only thinking of killing her, and not doing it.

"...Ana, your resume was amazing; apart from your last employee, Clayton's hardware store, really, were you in charge of their DIY magazine?" I scowled at Capability. "So, you have no editing experience and no on the job experience? Yet you get the choicest of jobs and I had no say in the matter? Well what should I have expected, given you are screwing the boss, I guess you do get the perks that come with doing that?" Is she fucking joking? Is she stupid and has she got job suicide on her mind?

"I beg your pardon, did I hear you correctly, that you think I have slept my way to the position? Well, if that does not just put the cherry on top of the darned job hunting bun. I can assure you I have never put out to you, **_being as you are my supposed boss Ms Johnson,_** nor did I seduce Miss Bailey, Mr Grey, or anyone else to get the job.

Now, as I don't intend starting my job with this hanging over me, I am going to put you straight, **_RIGHT NOW,_** because if you are thinking like this, then everyone think this way too, and that just won't do, not for me anyway? I am going to be working under you and not under Mr Grey metaphorically, nor in any way shape or form at all, other than **_actually_** **_working._** "

Okay Ana that was uncalled for, I had no plans of that, now I have images of just that running through my starved of sex dick and yes he raised his head for a nano second, damn it Ana, cool your heels, she will be dealt with! I think but don't say; instead, I watch how she handles herself.

"Do you know what, I will prove to you that I am more than capable of doing the work Miss Bailey and Mr Grey have employed me to do, you, you need to go home and sleep this off and do not say these awful things again Capability, because you seem less than capable of doing the darned job, your name is the only thing capable in this mess. I work hard, I do not play hard to land favours, what did you do to get the darned job, because you must have done something to get it, especially if you are like this all of the time and drunk at work?" She gives me the eye, Ana is mad and I am mad too Ana!

"Miss Steele, Miss Johnson, I can assure you I do not sleep with employees, ever. What the hell has got into you besides alcohol Ms Johnson? Ros, why did you bring her here like this?"

"Boss Man, she walked in or rather stumbled in after I got in the blasted elevator and she was told to go home, we had words and she, I thought was heading home, but she's decided to make an ass of herself, I will sort her out Sir..." Fuck, I have pissed off Ros, not a good look, she's as fiery as her red hair when riled and riled she is.

"I may have had a drink last night, as I was not meant to be working today, but I was however working at home and on the resumes before me for the junior positions, Sirrrr. *Hick* Nope Miss Steele, I got the job because I slept with my old boss and unfortunately, my new, good looking and mega rich boss is sleeping with you dear and I don't muff dive so I am sorry Rosalind, you're not my type. *Hick* They gave me a choice go of my own free will or be pushed out.*Hick* So I said if they wrote me a glowing resume I'd go gracefully, which landed me at Gray publishing. *Hick* Which was funny, because do you know what?*Hick* No, you wouldn't, but I will tell you a secret. *Hick* I couldn't find an author or a book of any worth, even if the name and book were written on a post it and put on my head. *Hick* I might notice it stuck to his massive bulge there. *Hick* Hick* Oh dear god, lighten up Ms Steele.*Hick* you have him wrapped around your fingers; the story book of your falling in love is crap by the way. *Hick* I wouldn't publish it if my life were dependent on it.*Hick* I was a secretary, nothing more than a pen pusher. *Hick* Shush, oops, I shouldn't have told you all that. *Hick* Don't worry your young head about it, they won't know you and he got it on in a barn with a pig, it is a need to know appointment. *Hick* Your appointment was by royal approval. *Hick* Sorry I hit the wine last night when I got the list of the new staff I had approved, only its snot my peoples on the list.*Hick*Hick* I did not hire you. *Hick* He did. *Hick* The beautiful Mr Grey. *Hick* Hick* Gonna be sick. *Hick*... Oh hell... The room is spinning, and Ros you look like a fucking man, do you know that, a fucking ugly ginger haired man? *Hick*"

She span around smiling and looking at the silent people, all listening to her drunken antics, she bowed her head and hicked one last time with an ineligible snarky remark, she then hit the floor hard and as she did, I looked at Ana. Did she just spout garbage and not finish anything off? How dare she suggest I would cheat on Ana, fuck me, Ana, Capability thinks the re-written book is about me and this Ana, how did she get it the damned book, who else has it, if she has it, more could have it too. **_CRAP_**? My mother looks at the heap on the floor and smiles up at Ana and I, because we are hugging, that epic rant from Capability had shaken both Ana and I.

"Well, that was a show and a half, what does she do for an encore Darling, a strip at the office? Nahna, you look wonderful, pleases to see you again. Ana, I asked Christian, to look at a job for you, you are amazing and hard working and a very good writer, Mia too rallied your corner, as did Ros, so please do not worry about this drunks comments, because Christian had nothing to do with your appointment. I might also add, if you are working for him, it's because you deserve to be there, he does not employ morons, or I did not think that was the case. Would you care to explain how did Ms Johnson get by you Christian dear?" My mother was angry.

"Mother I do not know; she was at the top of her field, or so her resume said and I will be having words Rosalind, you employed her." She simply tipped her imaginary cap at me and laughed.

"Were you not meant to say ' she was on the top field chewing cud with the rest of the darned cows, I mean she was awful?"

Ana is looking at the drunk, who is now lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, Ana says something that sounded like a joke, and my mother is still looking Capability over. Ros is still laughing at the comedy performance of Ms Johnson and I am still mad, Grammy T is sipping Champagne and taking notes. What the fuck is going on in my once organised world? It is going quite spectacularly to hell in a handcart, and all because I am like the tin man and have found my heart. Fuck...

"Ana, you kill me; that was very quick witted of you. Take no notice of anything she said, I rolled her over the coals for a huge error and a costly mistake she had made on a contract before I gave her marching orders sending her and her box of crap home yesterday she no longer works for Grey Publishing, and she's just taking it out on you. I know why she made the mistakes now, so take this from an ugly ginger man like woman; she is wrong, I checked you out and I was the one who offered you the job, Hunky dude here just gave you the good news. Luke, take her to the service elevator my security will take her home. Now, are we eating, I don't know about you, but I could eat a steak dinner after that show how about you Doc Trevelyan and Grammy T?" I held Ana's arm as we made our way to our booth.

"Ana I told you, you were more than qualified for the job, besides you signed the paperwork. Welcome to the GEH family, as for Capability, she has made her first and last mistake." Ana is looking at me like I have sprouted two heads, it's a fucking good job she didn't see the old Christian, he was a little more hot headed, before the coma.

"You should be firing her, if Ros hadn't already done it, you know, for her being drunk and well, for making a pass at you, and well, for making me feel like a job whore? Yeah, I'd fire her ass too, oh god I really went there, and told you, my boss to fire someone who is already fired, how does that work?"

"Yes it seems you did, and she can't do that if she is on the company time, I mean be drunk and make ludicrous accusations and I mean she can't do the fucking job either, that is why she was fired right Ros, if I am hearing right? I need trust in my senior staff, as she it seems, she cannot be trusted to keep company secrets either, Ros how did she get the damned book, it was under lock and key?"

"I will look in to it; I didn't give it to her and I checked her box of crap before she left too, sorry but the publishing gig is my baby Boss Man."

"I know it is Ros and I am sorry, but we have bigger fish to fucking fry. Fuck, Ros do we have a leak?"

"Christian watch your language please?" Mom hates our F bombs.

"Trust is high on your list of GEH must-haves I gather?" Ana says, is she serious, she signed the damned paper work?

"It is, and the other things she said, I don't know where they came from?"

"Christian, she likes you I think that post it note thing was a little funny, but she looked at me like I had stolen her toys. Christian did you honestly not see the looks she gave you? She went all moo eyed when she walked in, which then turned darned angry when she saw you and me you know?"Her finger flits between us and I note I still have my arm around her waist."No, well let me tell you, you had me wrapped in your arm, well your good arm was around my waist and my hand on your darned chest, it was a red rag for all her bull shit, gosh I am sorry, I made another cow joke, it seems I am too funny for words Mr Grey! I need to work out this darned name thing, is it to be Christian, Mr Grey or Sir?"

"Christian... Ana, Mother I have never considered Capability in that way. Ana, I employed her because she is good at her job, not because I liked her as a woman, I mean as anything other than a woman good at her job. It turns out I hired a fraudster and a secretary to boot, fuck. I am sorry Mother, is dash darn it better?" I didn't see Capability like that, at all, wow, blinkered much Grey. I chastise myself and look at the face of my mother, I swore...

"Just about, Christian Trevelyan Grey, I am amazed you swear at all, given your standing in business. Ana here only uses the word darned, so take note. I think Ros, that the steak sounds wonderful. Mother you need to eat or you will be drunk... Again..." She seems to have taken a leaf out of Ana's book, she is doing the thing that Ana does, and changing the conversation mid sentence, I have a feeling Ana is a woman who takes straight talking to a whole other level.

"Okay, where is your grandfather Christian? I want to meet the brewer in the family." She seems is ignoring this whole thing or is she? "Christian, you really are oblivious to your, I don't know what it is? I would call it the ' _Prince Charming Affect,_ ' Christian; you really don't see it do you?" I smile she is charming me right now. I shake my head, no. "You seem to cause this doe eyed thing that happens to us mere mortals when we see you walk into a room, I would say women, but hey I've seen male heads turn too, you know with all this body, that face and... Oh wow, my filters off again damn it?"Her hands sort of dance around my body and wave about in the air, and I know I am smiling.

"It's not something I am aware of this ' _Prince Charming Affect_ ' you seem to be mistaken about, it's just a face and not one that spends anytime looking at women."I mimic Ana's hand movements about my face and body, and Ana giggles. "Or men, now take a seat, waiter can I have a bottle of Peroni please, Ana what would you like to drink?"

"I don't drink alcohol, I have a low tolerance for it, one or two beers and I am a different Ana, not quite in the calibre of Ms Jonson, but very lose lipped, and so could I have an orange juice?" My mother is watching us and she too is grinning. I give up wondering what it is about women. Ana, mark one, she understood me, and then I sigh. Will I ever get my head around the dream Ana not being real?

"Oh, I will have the same as I am on duty later, I just had to pop in and see you. Mother, what is your poison?" Mom is taking her mother in hand; someone will have too.

"Champagne, I get tidily if I mix my drinks Gracie, you know this. So Ana, what are you going to do about the book?"

"I don't know I was meant to be discussing my contract with Capability. Ros, what are you offering?" She laughs and talks to Grams and Ros; I relax and drink the water on the table. My grandfather walks in and looks as mad as hell.

"Chris my boy, we have a problem, do you know where we can get more oysters, you know when you lose the ones you ordered? Our supplier has let us down, the oyster we want are winging there way somewhere else," He looks at Ana and smiles, "Anastasia is it? Sorry, I mean you must be Ana, forgive my tardiness, but to top off the lack of our usual Friday vegetable delivery, the oysters were the final no show, along with the earlier failure of the fish delivery, our meat order is yet to arrive and the wine delivery we were expecting, is still in customs. Someone has cancelled all the orders from the veggies to the damned laundry pick up, we need them doing like now, or there will be no tableware **_AND_** when I find out who has cancelled the orders there will be **_BIG_ ** trouble for someone?" I dial Barney.

"Barney find out who cancelled the orders at the Mile High Club, please, because nothing has arrived, could you also check the other bars and clubs? Thanks Barney." Ana looks in her purse; she then seems to be looking through a stack of business cards?

"Mr Trevelyan, here use this laundry, Mann's Chinese Laundry, they are very good and can probably see to your immediate needs, they are very nice and are a family business, you should use them they are excellent, Kate uses them and now Mia does too, they are just around the corner too, which would be so Eco and green?" Ana passes over a card. "Here take this one for the veggies; I have a friend at the Pike Market. She is an organic vegetarian farmer; this one is one for a family of Italian fishermen, again from the Pike Market and this one I use for all our organic meat deliveries. I have spent a lot of time at the market, as you can see, I like my food and get to know my suppliers, it helps to know your farmers and you know the other producers and to keep it local, they will see to it you get good farm fresh products, they cut out the wholesale people. Alas, I cannot help with the wine."

"Ana, you may have saved the day, and call me Theo, she is a god send Chris, oh and use Welch and Barneys wizardry to see what's wrong with the booking system, we have had many false bookings too." I look at the bookings on my phone and send it to Barney to track the problem; someone is messing with my businesses. Ana starts talking again and I forget about the person set on trying to ruin me, ha like that would happen. My restaurants and clubs are not the main source of my money; they are an indulgence that happen to make a small amount of profit, well small in comparison with the rest of my businesses.

"It's something I do; I collect traders and business cards, like boys trade baseball cards. I am sure if they cannot help they will know a farm that can, they will also keep you green footprint and that all important carbon foot print and so keep delivery costs down." My grandfather kisses Ana's hands and goes to organise more deliveries.

"Nahna, I am can tell you are organised, I knew that from the closets in Mia's room, she even tried telling me she had done her own laundry, so to test her, I asked her which floor it was on and she said it was on the laundry floor, so from that, I guessed she has you doing her laundry?" My mom is not stupid, she is annoyed with Mia, I see her cogs turning, as are mine, but the Capability thing still has me riled.

"I had a rare day off and my closets and laundry were already done, and like Monica, again in Friends, Christian," She actually winked at me, so I need to watch Friends it seems? "I had re-labelled my cookery cupboards, sorted out the linen closet and I found I had nothing to do, so I switched rooms with Mia, did their laundry and generally enjoyed myself. I get great satisfaction in doing something to the best of my abilities. Their chaos was organised and I had satisfied my need to clean, well for a couple of days anyhow."

"You do your own chores Ana?" My grandmother asked.

"I do, my father is a retired Marine Corps Major, you bet I clean and organise, it's how I was raised. Nene, she taught me to cook and Daddy taught me gun control too."

"Guns too..." My mother says, and Ana, she scrunches her nose at me and says sorry with her eyes, she is adorable.

"Oh, I remember that the book said you all has certain beliefs in gun use, yes?" My mother smiled and agreed. I looked at Ana and realised she was actually resting her hand on my chest again. She had leaned over for some water and had used my chest as a resting stop.

"The book of miracles," Ros says as she gets out her paperwork, now there will be wows and holy cows, "speaking of the book, here look through the offer and discus this with your legal team."

"Legal team, wow, my word is normally my bond, Ros can I read them later? Christian and I are going to discuss the book later, I mean I will need legal, because some of my book is definitely close to the knuckle and the girls added extras, well they step on knuckles and toes too? There are things I need to change and swap around, and get their permission to use the girls very interesting changes, I mean I, we have, Christian and I, well Christian and Ana, the fakes, they have... How the hell am I going to write about this, if I cannot discuss this, Christian?" Ros laughs, Mom pats Ana's hands and well Granny T lowers the tone considerably.

"You need to re-enact some of the racier chapters and I am sure Chris can help, he is very good apparently, you and him go at it all the time, which thinking about it, it was very perverted of me reading about it, oh hell. I may have a glass of something stronger, because I have just realised I have read a book about my dearest grandson and you bed bouncing, oh heck Grace, he is your little boy, you read it first."

"I know Mother; I had to imagine it was Grigory. Christian, I do believe we have lowered the tone of your business meeting, please forgive us?" I shake my head and look at Ana as she grins, her head is down and I swear she is holding in her laughter, she reads the paperwork as we are saved by our drinks order.

"Have you decided on what you will be eating today Madam, Sir?"

"Ana, what do you want?"

"Whatever they have left, I'd hate for them to be fussing over my order and making me something out of nothing? Besides, I have food at home, if they are short of food, sorry I mean for us not the restaurant, gosh I am such a ninny."

"Ana, they have food in the back, but tonight's dinner orders and weekend diners would have been disappointed. Can I order for you, Ninny?"I made a joke and she pats my hand.

"As long as it's not oysters, then yes, I am not a vegetarian and I do not do hot and over spiced, besides that, yes order for me please. I have found the apartment clause; you were not faking it then?"

"Me, never, now we will have the soup starters, Steak medium rare for me, Ana?"

"Medium for me thank you and can I have a salad, I need to lose a few pounds."

"Where, would that be from, your purse Ana? I mean you are stick thin and are perfect." I went there for fucks sake.

"Really, do you think so Christian?" Back track and look like a moron or play it out?

"Honest injun." I say as I play my faux pas off as a joke...

"Okay, I could eat fries, mushrooms and oh the creamy pepper sauce and onion rings too." I salivate about the unusual meal I am about to eat, I normally have light foods and watch what I eat, plus eating steak in public should be fun with the fucking plaster cast on my leg and arm; it's been ages since I'd had such an amusing lunch date too.

"Good I will have the same, with a side of slaw too please, Mother?" My mother is up to no good, of that I am sure.

"I think I will have the same as Ana, Mother?"

"Soup for me and can I have the salmon, with a salad, I need to lose a few pounds too."

"Grams, do you want me to compliment you on your youthful figure too?" I say as she bats me with the menu.

"Hahaha, if you did I would take you to see an optometrist, or lend you my glasses, no I have over indulged on the trip to Vegas." She says as she sips her martini.

"I love Vegas, it is fun, unless you lose big and I did." Ana says, how much did she lose and is she a gambler? "I lost a whole ten bucks and lost my watch, it got pick pocketed away, and he would have been disappointed, because all he got was a fake Rolex from China town." I laugh. She is priceless.

"Ros, what are you having today?" My trusted right hand is studying Ana and me, then smiles. We are contagious, as everyone is smiling and I am unusually sappy!

"I am not dieting, and have had way too many great compliments today, I would like a steak dinner with everything, thanks and can we have more water?" I laugh as our orders are taken and my grandfather returns to the table.

"Ana you are amazing, do you want a job here? I have had a report from Bar None, that their best waitress and stand in grill chef has left for Grey Publishing, your old boss is pitching a fit."

"She would, she is so out of her depth, sorry but she is, she needs help, before you lose money, she is way too stressed and it is too big for her, I help or I did help her do the staff rotas and smaller things, like organising the bar readings and giving her lists of stock needed, but it has hit the ground running, there has been no jogging in to things slowly, there has been no slowly getting into anything, it has been busy that way since it opened. Bar None, is popular all day and night and thanks to it being on the same street, road or whatever, as Grey House and Grey publishing, they catch the food trade at breakfast, lunch and dinner." My grandfather listens.

"I did wonder, other people have said she is good, but struggling, she under orders and the chef has to ring suppliers for more. I will send our assistant manager Thomas from here, to there to help organise it better, then bring her here, and extend her training and don't worry she will not know it came from you Ana; now eat. Ros darling you look awesome, being a parent is paying dividends." He passes the food around and smiles at my grandmother, oh to be in love like them, at their age too.

"I know where you get the smooth from Grey, Teddy you old dog you, sit here and tell me about Vegas." We eat a great meal and Ana cuts up my food and at one point fed me a piece of her steak, she hated to waste the food apparently? We seem to be getting on great, after lunch my family leaves; my mother takes my tipsy gran home. Ros leaves for work and I take Ana to see the apartment.

"Christian, today was different, I mean I woke up in such a foul mood, and now I could dance on clouds, I feel so happy. Christian, are you sure about this book deal, because it's amazing? The perks your company offered me, they are good too, and I am convinced you invented the job for me, but as I want to be in publishing, I will prove you were right to hire me. I will show you that I can do the job and be an asset."

"I look forward to it. Now, here we are..." I lead her to the elevator of Escala. She is hilarious and not unlike my Ana, but I have to remember she isn't, for god's sake she doesn't look like my Ana, then I wonder, what did my Ana fucking look like and sound like, because Mia read the damned story? I am screwed and need more time with John.

* * *

Well, thanks for the pm's the messages and the reviews I am glad you like it, I like writing it, for now lol...


	4. Chapter 4

It seems you like this and want the HEA and the sex thing to happen now, impatient much?

Oh, I never said never, I just said it's a long and winding road.

* * *

For the purpose of my story, the year is 2015, and not set back in 2012...

I have moved it on, as I think it should be!

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 4: A Possible New Home for Ana:

Ana's POV:

As we get in the elevator, I sigh, today has been amazing. I have enough money, should I sign the contracts with Grey Publishing, to pay off my student loans and to put a really great deposit down on a home. However, if I stay here for a year or so more I can add to the amount left and pay less on a mortgage, or even get a better place? I still think this has a wif of eu-du-bull-shit about it; I will interrogate Mr Grey later.

"Ana, are you okay?" He says as I sway slightly, I hate elevators.

"What, okay? Yes, I am fine. I have had a good day so far. Your grandparents are super nice. I should warn you, your mother is trying to fix you up too. I overheard her in the little girl's room on the phone speaking about getting you a date for a ball she is holding soon?"

"Oh god, that will be 'Coping Together.' It is my family's yearly charitable fund raiser for my mom's charity, it is a grand ball masquerade black tie ball this year, and I am required to attend?" Why am I suddenly feeling so fucking hot and claustrophobic, stop shaking Ana, I flick the elastic hair bobble on my wrist and try to concentrate on the still talking Christian, I say my mantra mice, mice, mice, but it does not help? "I would think by then I will have a free arm and leg? I go when I have too, and when I am in the country of course, I could make sure I am away I guess?" He talks and I sway, get me out of here, now mice, mice, mice... I talk more to get over the feeling of these walls moving inwards, and they are, they are slowly closing in on us and I carry on chattering away. Mice, mice brown mice, gray mice field mice fucking mice...

"Are you afraid of dancing or women in general, Christian?" I can't see any mice...

"Neither, I dance well and I can schmooze if I want to, but these things are all about lading yourself a man or woman. Neither of which I want, not yet anyway. You must go though, Mia will insist on it. We are on your floor, this way..." Thank god or I swear I would not have lasted much longer, thankfully we were not going up to the roof. I think I will be using the stairs, it will help in my jogging, especially running up these monster stairwells.

"Who has the other floors; there are two more and a P?" I point at the control panel, he had put his key in, to get us here and by the P is a keypad, very James Bond like. I then remember the book and wonder if they went with my Russian twist of eye and finger print scans? We get out of the darned elevator, any longer and I would have needed peeling off the ceiling.

"The P, which is for penthouse, is my apartment, as are the two further floors and the roof terrace too is mine. As is this entire floor, I told you I had a few apartments in here, did I not? That apartment there is the security suite for this floor," He points to door number one, "and for the ones above. Ros and Gwen Bailey have the larger corner apartment on the next floor, they recently had their baby girl, Sian, and so they needed more space."

"What's Gwen like, I mean is she like Ros, and their baby, is she a crier?" I really should mind my own business.

"Sian, she is very loud, like her mother Ros, yet will have the patience of her mother Gwen too, they are as different as chalk and cheese, but they complement each other perfectly, I believe Gwen says it's a yin and yang thing?"

"How did they manage to you know, I mean who is the father, or is that too rude to ask?" Oops too nosey Steele way to nosey.

"I gather it is a male friend of theirs, he fertilised a batch of Ros's eggs and Gwen will carry their baby, a joint effort, and she will tell you all this should you ask her, as she likes to talk does Rosalind. They would have loved to have a batch of Gwen's done, but she has a mutant gene. I did ask flippantly, I may add, which of the X-men were her relatives?"

"You didn't, what are you like? Are they having more?" He looks at me and I realise I am interfering, however, he carries n and smiles as he tells me of their plans, which he seems very happy with, but then again Ros is not the one having the baby and the time off.

"They are having twins next time, I roared with laughter again and was quickly shut down, it's all very amusing to hear the pair of them talk and plan the order of their children and how many they are having each time, and yes they know what they are having too, don't ask, it's something about genetics?" I listen as he does the talking now, usually it's me spouting bull-shit and being nervous.

"Gwen is or was or still is, a Clinical Geneticists and very good according to my mother, she was and I guess still is into this because her family carry the cystic fibrous gene, her mother was told that it only affects the males in the family, hence only her father and brother having it, although the girls can carry the gene, alas Gwen and her sister are carriers, hence the reason why they are using only Ros's eggs. I ridiculed the idea of designer babies, the idea you can chose your babies, sex, eye colour and get rid them of bad genes, it is preposterous thing, but then again her brother does suffer and it's a shame, because he is a nice kid, yet very ill."

"Why, give birth to a child who would suffer if you could stop the gene from being present, it could eliminate all manner of serious illnesses, and could mean that in the future, they could irradiate the bad genes therefore allowing your children to be healthy and able to live a long life free from some horrific diseases."

"I agree to that reasoning, and yes I was scolded by sweet Gwendolyn, about not understanding the seriousness of it all, because I was a little up my own butt back then. It is something I never thought I would worry about at all, children and having them, but it was something to think of for the future, getting a surrogate in to carry on my genes, I guess and I told them that too, Ros asked me to help and they would help me, when the time was right, you know with the donation? I declined, because I didn't want children with them or anyone, not then anyway. They would have been too close and they know me well enough to know I would interfere, something they agreed on, because as sure as eggs are eggs, once it was here, they knew I'd want some say in raising it. See I even say 'it' and not the child. I am hopeless." I have listened and watched as he spoke and yes, he was up himself, but as he spoke, I had a feeling he had put some thought into this and as he ponders his words, I see a sadness about his gray eyes, are those sparkles really tears?

"Well, that changed in the book, didn't it?" I say as he stares at me and sort of smiles. We have been stood outside talking, when suddenly the security door opens and a man in a wheel chair wheels himself out. "Mr Ironside, I presume?" I say to the guy, whom I presume is the famous Saint, Jason Taylor.

"Miss Steele, or has the boss convinced you to wear the Hope Diamond yet and you've become Mrs Grey, he has been gone all morning, and he works quickly these days I wondered if you'd hopped on the jet to Vegas." I what, he what, what the hell?

"Funny you are not Jason, you are fired, roll yourself out, now." Christian points to the elevator and I grab his arm, his pot arm.

"No, he was only joking Christian, you can't it was a funny hahaha thing, he wasn't being serious? Well, I have to hope he wasn't, was he? Christian, that was a joke right, Taylor?"

"Ana, calm down, I couldn't get rid of Jason Taylor if I tried, he would take Gail with him," I breathed a sigh of relief, "Ana meet Jason, new to humour and trying hard to get a rise out of me!"

"Yeah your salaries are crap. Miss Steele, I am pleased to meet you, great book by the way." I turn a hot shade of red I bet, because my darned cheeks are flushed.

"Jason, what do you want?" Christian says as he rubs my back. I was coming down off the ceiling nice and slow.

"I don't want anything, my needs are pandered to thank you very much, but you will need these, Gail has stocked the kitchen with the basics and the bar is full. Miss Steele welcome to Escala." He hands me a set of keys and I grin like an idiot, and have to stop myself from doing a happy dance. I am bopping away in my head to Umm Bop, by the Brothers Hanson. As I see the two of the grin, was I in fact happy dancing?

"I haven't decided yet Jason and it's Ana, please, I much prefer Ana. Now, when are you out of those things, you have three casts on Jason, you only have the two Christian, and I am sorry, but did I hurt you when I grabbed your arm just then?"

"No, its fine and I have this taken off tomorrow and Jason, he wasn't as lucky, has a few more weeks, at his age things take time to heal. Don't they old man?" Their banter is a new found thing, that much is obvious, but one they both seem to like.

"Very funny Mr Grey, I believe you're improving with age also and when I get out of this damn thing I will still out run you. How is your security Ana?"

"What who, oh you mean the ninja, Miss Jocelyn Gage? She is fine Jason; she is there but not there, she is very discreet and very quiet." I say as I wave and smile in her direction, and she stays stoic, okay she needs to Um Bop a little too. "We will be in here a while Miss Gage, do whatever you do when I am not around, is that okay Jason?"

"Yes, Ana. Miss Gage has rooms here and knows the protocols. Normally, when you are ready, Mr Grey will inform us when you wish to return home. Mr Grey can I have a word please Luke, can you look around the apartment first and then allow Ana access to it?" I give Jason the look and then look at Christian. I guess its secret stuff. I hand Luke my keys.

"I will be in momentarily Ana, but have a look around and tell me what you think, it can be changed and decorated to your specific taste. I will be in soon." Christian smiles and I smile back. Luke is reading a text and Jason is texting, okay I hope it is not to each other, because that would be all kinds of weird.

"Okay, if you're sure. I guess you will have to wait Miss Gage?" She nods and takes up her position. She definitely needs some Hanson in her life. I will see she gets it, pronto.

Luke goes in has a look around and nods when he comes out, I guess there are no assassins in my possible new home, that the myriad of security cameras haven't already spotted, talk about over kill? Jason, Luke and Christian, head into the security suit and Miss Gage, she does her thing in the hallway, a hallway that is bigger than Kate's whole apartment. I am really excited about what is behind the apartment's very grand door; I am in apartment fifty four, it seems. I just about stop myself from knocking and I head in...

Christian's POV:

"What is the problem Jason?"

"We have looked into the delivery malfunctions, and it is as you thought and it is widespread across all your businesses, including stationary and just about any and all kinds of couriered goods needed day to day. We have found the IP address and it is a bar here in Seattle. Across the road to be exact, and it is your bar too, Bar None, talk about foolishness, they either don't know you own it, or they are toying with you, so I had Barney pull the footage. I viewed it and I remembered seeing her this morning, when I went to the hospital, it seems you have yourself a super stalker Mr Grey, she can be seen here this morning waiting by the garage doors, where I saw her, and here outside GEH, do you recognise her?" I look at the picture he shows me on his iPad and I shake my head. I look and the image is clear enough, though her face is shielded somewhat, as she has on a hat of some kind and glasses.

"No, she is not someone I know; she could be anyone of my employees here, with the blonde hair, the smart suit and the heels, run her face and build through the facial recognition software, we paid a fortune for and try matching her to our personnel files. I thought you were going to say it was one of the others. Speaking of which, have you found them yet?"

"No, they are still in the wind, we have checked on the others and they are all living their lives, it's just the terrible two we are watching for. Elena Lincoln, is penniless, unless she stashed money elsewhere and given her history and fondness for the mighty dollar, I think this is the case? We will continue to keep our eyes peeled. We are updating the booking systems in all your leisure establishments, as you were hacked, Barney has people working on it, he has taken the spyware from the system and found the added spy crap, in the hardwires in a server, he and Welch seem to think it was an inside job." I listen and look at several files, and nod when necessary, Jason knows his shit, and does not need me to teach him to suck eggs.

"As with all the new security protocols, all passwords have been reset and Barney has some sort of key logger on every computer. He has drafted in more friends, so he and his team are in the basement doing what he does best. Welch and his team are looking at the people who had access to the server rooms, there was some sort of bugging devise, which was how they managed to find a backdoor, they also managed to hide the actual users identification very well, by logging on to all the computers at once, Welch, was on his when it happened, so he was on it quickly, in fact, he was already on this when you rang.

He is doing a thorough sweep of all computers, but given you employ thousands and have the same amount of computers, it could take a while, and he may even have to resort to doing a system shut down and reboot to the whole interior server system, which could also leave us vulnerable, he is coordinating with the secure off site team, to take over when he does. He feels this could be their plan as there will be moments between off and on when the vulnerability will be tantamount to security, only someone who works in Grey House IT would know this was the protocol in a case such as this Sir. So, we will though look again at the females who were logged in to work and were at their desks, when the problems started to happen. Had Theo not thought to mention it, they could have done more damage; they could also have been responsible for the orders being cancelled."

"Have our suppliers been informed of the changes to GEH actually cancelling of large orders; I presume they did not check with anyone else to confirm cancellation? If they did not, get fresh suppliers, they were stupid not to question us or ask for reasons."

"I agree and several suppliers been told their services will no longer be required. The laundry idea of Miss Steele's, is to be implemented to all your businesses, Instead of one big laundry, we will be using a cooperative, one run by Mr Mann, and yes I swear that is his real name, he has given us the addresses of his families other cleaning establishments and he is ten percent cheaper and the delivery and pickups, are going to cut down on transportation costs too. Your grandfather took her suggestions to heart; he too is singing her praises. It seems this Ana is winning over your family too, did you see the reports on the Russians? They have been asked to leave the country, when their tourist visa expires. They are to reapply from Europe."

"It seems we owe Miss Steel even more. Damn and blast it, why are these small and nit picking problems annoying me. Speaking of annoying problems, have Capability Johnson's termination papers drawn up, she gets no severance package and make sure of her withdrawal from all the GEH subsidies she receives and take back the apartment, the car, all her electronics and find out how she got a copy of the second book, the colourful version, she had prior knowledge of it, knowledge that only a handful of people had, Ros, my family, Kate, Mia, security, my grandmother and yes, my grandmother made a reference to it at lunch too."

"I bet she did got to love Granny T, Ros had already asked for termination papers last night, apparently she offered a new author a half a million dollar advance, without ever seeing any of their work, she did this from one telephone conversation, which I am having poor Barney pull, it must have been juicy for her to have tried to authorise the advance herself? Ros overseas all advance payments, apart from Miss Steele's of course." He looks at me with the eye thing he does.

"She is my, she is or rather she is..." I shrug my shoulders. "I was going to say she is my pet project, but that seems in bad taste and I know you think I am returning to my past ways, I can assure you, not that I have to, because if I want that life I will take it up again, however, it is not what I need right now. I doubt she and Ana two share the same qualities in the understanding of my prior life choices. Though she is knows more than the other Ana, the actual theme of the book came about after she did research into her mother and step fathers interests; she has no idea how close she skirted in to my prior life. She apologised for the possibility of the new version getting out and people thinking ill of me, who knew she would be right, I need back Ms Johnson's copy of the book, look for a hard copy, a paper or an electronic version. As soon as possible please Jason?"

"I'm already on it and Ryan is stopping with her, until she sobers up, to tell her she is to vacate the house within the week, and as he is already there with her permission, he will look through her personal things at home, he has called to say she's hit the wine hard, and propositioned him for sex and is now passed out again. Once he finds it, he will let me have it."

"Did he turn her down?"

"He did Mr Grey, he quoted the good book at her and she called him a bible basher and to bash his own dicks head, or was that he was a dick head? I had a smile as he retold the tale. That boy is marrying a virgin like him in six weeks and will hopefully smile a little more after their honeymoon. Purity my butt, a little sex is needed, to lighten a man up, there's nothing worse than carrying the extra weight of blue balls." I choked as Luke laughed; was he being serious, was Ryan in fact a thirty year old virgin? I am more shocked at that fact than Taylor discussing that fact with me, I think.

"Quite Jason, now if there is nothing else I will go across and see if Anastasia is having the damned apartment. I will also inform her of her mother's new family being denied a visa. Carry on with Gage and Reynolds watching her, they maybe more prone to doing something and screen her mother's calls too. From what Ana tells me she is not a nice woman." Jason sits up and hives me the look.

"Have you not read the reports, nice is an understatement of facts, she never was nice. She married the first husband who died two weeks later, she met and married again, that husband left her when she told him she was pregnant, because apparently he couldn't have children, she had the baby and left the hospital the same day, forgetting to take Ana home, Anastasia senior took care of Baby Ana, and was granted guardianship.

Her mother rolled up after she spent the divorce settlement, with husband number three Raymond Steele, he was on leave, drunk and he apparently couldn't remember marrying her in New Orleans, after which they went to live with the Anastasia's, she left them a few weeks later, she emptied his bank and her mothers and was not seen again, but Raymond and his mother-in-law, one Russian Armenian, called Anastasia Brooks, they really hit it off and together they had Carla's parental rights terminated and Ray adopted the then two year old Ana, she took his name and had very little to do with her mother until a few months ago, when she suddenly appeared at the Steele's home in Montesano, Carla, wasn't even aware her own mother had died nor that Ana was her daughter. She wasn't aware Raymond Steele was now Sheriff Steele, so seeing him arrive home, in uniform, the husband and his sons fled, Carla stopped to reminisce for a total of an hour and fled to meet the family."

"How do you know all this?"

"He filled out a police report after Ana found her grandmothers jewels missing, Carla took them, or that's what the report said. Ray is a friend of a friend, and they told me everything, Marine to Marine, Mr Grey."

"Wow, so she wasn't laying the pity party on a little thick with her mother then?"

"No, and you will be hard pressed to find anyone with anything bad to say about her. She and Ray are much respected in their home town."

"I bet. Thanks for that I guess reading the reports would have helped, I will do so tonight. Have security step up closer. I am now worried for her."

"Okay, but she is very strong willed and opinionated."

"I know that already. Mia talks a lot about her. Right, I best go and see what she thinks of the place. Thanks Jason and noticed your chair needs an oiling, you have a squeak, or you sat on a mouse!"

"Sir, jokes before dinner whatever next? I will get maintenance on to it straight away." I laugh and head to see Ana.

As I walk in she is staring out of the window, she hasn't seen me and I stand and watch her as she stands on her toes, to look further down, she'd get a better view if she opened the massive doors on to the patio area surely?

"Ana," she jumps as I say her name, "sorry, I made you jump, do you want me to open the doors for you?"

"Crap, Christian, how long were you watching me?"

"Not long, you are craning your neck to see down onto the street below, I asked do you want the doors open?"

"No, no thank you I am afraid of heights, but this place is amazing, the closets are bigger than my bedroom and the bathroom, wow amazing, everything is amazing." I gather she likes it.

"Is the height not going to be a problem?" I am serious when I ask her this, as Ana looks horrified.

"Nope, not if I don't look out of the window, is this really all mine?"

"Yes, for as long as you want it. Did you see the bedroom?"

"Derr, you have to go through the closet to get to it, it's like a maze, the rooms that come off that closet, and I don't have to share, are you sure?"

"Not unless you want to move someone in, there are two rooms after all?"

"I may have Daddy over; he will want to see this place for himself, would you mind if he stopped for a few days?" Okay, I'd be happy with her father stopping over, but no one else.

"No, of course not, but it will have to be after Paris, as we leave on Monday. So, can I suggest tomorrow, you might want to go and see Caroline and get some more clothes for your trip? I have taken the liberty of sending her your itinerary; she will help you choose a suitable wardrobe, unless you want to go with Mia and Kate?"

"I may, I have watched those two a couple of times, but they are like cheerleaders on a mission to buy out the whole ladies wear section. I usually sit and read. I think I will go on my own, of course taking Miss Gage with me. She insists on me calling her that, she has a stick up her butt."

"She has, well I am sure she has good intentions and keeping you safe is our primary concern, especially now."

"Why? What has she done?"

"Gage, I am not speaking about your security Ana."

"Neither was I, my mother, what has she done, booked the courthouse, oh hell I was joking, she hasn't has she?"

"No Ana, no she has not, but their application for a spousal green card was turned down and they have just the time of their tourist's visa, they are free to reapply from wherever they are based?"

"Hold on to your hairpiece, 'cos they are based in Paris. Will we bump into them?"

"Possibly; if they like fine dining and being entertained, though Paris is a large city full of many, many good places and fine dining establishments, the money people and this includes the Russians like to dine in the best Parisian restaurants and clubs."

"I believe my mother is not a fine diner, well she wasn't when she snorted down my birthday cake like she hadn't had food in a month. I shouldn't worry about it, I am sure that city is big enough for the two of us." I laugh. It will be. I will make sure of it.

"Now, how do we do this book talk?" I ask.

"I don't know it hasn't affected me like it has you, I mean you can ask me anything, I am not like the Ana, you fell for in the book and in your dreams. Christian, does it feel weird having me around?"

"Not really, I mean my Ana, I mean the Ana in the book, she was so real at the time, and when I woke to find she was not real it was like she had died in the crash, taking all the goodness with her. I was very glad to be alive, and I like the changes the sleep brought about, but the loss of you, I mean Ana and the baby, the baby through me, I never wanted one and with her dying, breathe; my waking took it and her away. I have wished so many times to go back and sleep. And dream of her and be back with her. I swear I have cried so many tears over a damned book."

"Yes, damned book seems about right. What does it feel like me being here, for you I mean?"

"You are not my Ana, I don't hear your voice and think Ana is here, I didn't as I slept, I heard you rowing with Mia, I heard the Asian girl Nahna, who was the real Ana, obviously you, and I had no reaction to your voice at all, nothing just that I wanted you all to shut up and get out of my room."

"Charming, I must say." She bats my arm and I smile. "I guess the voice you heard was Mia, I bet knowing her she did the dramatic voices she uses in her acting classes?" I frowned, she may have, and I would have recognised Mia's voice wouldn't I? Help me John.

"I would have thought so, you knew Mia was in the room arguing with the Asian Nahna, and Kate was there, perhaps Kate is a voice you heard too, she was always here with Mia?"

"Ana's voice was spoken with a different voice to Mia, I think? Ana, I actually lived in that town, I thought I heard the differing voices of Adam, Ash, Violet and Jack Hyde, your father and my parents and the nastiness of Paul Clayton, I know I heard them I understood them I loved and hated them admired them I was friends with them. For fucks sake Ana, I lived a dream for weeks, and I still believe those three weeks were damned real, as real as I am talking to you now Ana."

"Death, can do that, send you to that place, Mia said you died a few times, she was so worried about you. I can't help but think you went to wherever it is when you die unhappy in this life, the prior life you had, and in death, you got to live there for a while, in your perfect world, perhaps your mind and you needed that perfect peaceful place, I believe your life was not great before the accident, and this, this...? Crap, this is way above my thinking level Christian. Who knows what happens to your brain and memory's when, you know, when death becomes you? Gheeze, this is an odd conversation and wow what a book, I am going to sign the deal and make this book the best fairytale-happy-ever-after-love-story ever, with a bit of kink and a lot of laughter and joy, so can we discuss names for the characters, this dream-reality-death thing, is way too heavy for me, annnnnnndddd... I read the classics and love romance, this, this is not that, but it is and now I am as screwed as you. Did you really die?"

"I have been told I was dead for several minutes and on more than one occasion. John, my therapist, and I have spent hours discussing my near death experience and dreaming of a perfect world, is a hard one for me to get my messed up head to understand, I mean that I don't know what my dream girl sounds like, and thinking about it, and I have often, what the fuck does she look like, you, the others, what does she look like, and that's what's worrying me Ana, I am forgetting about the woman I fell in fucking love with and that hurts, that I lost perfection, when perfection was a dream."

"What do you imagine she looks like?"

"You, they all look like you. Sorry, but they do Ana."

"Oh..."

"Yes Ana, oh..." I look at Ana and I smile, she looks as fucked up as me now, there is only one thing for this, we need wine... "Come on, come up and see the penthouse suite, we can have food and wine and discuss the names, I fear payback for Mia and Katherine is in order. Oh, I have one request; can we make Elliot the gay brother?" She laughs, and then takes my hand, yes, we need wine...

* * *

I said there would be a friendship before the sex thing lol you lot want the lemons now...


	5. Chapter 5

Read putting down roots first, this is the follow on to that.

This is a story of friendship first.

The sex and HEA, may come later, patience is a virtue,

Which most of you don't seem to have?

lol!

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 5: When Christian met Ray:

Ana's POV:

We ride the elevator to his apartment, his being the penthouse, so I am expecting some major wows to be heard, I must stop doing that and learn to cool my heels? My apartment is like a dream come true, my own little piece of heaven, it's peaceful warm and just mine. I am in a fuzzy warm bubble of bizarre wonderment. This morning I was falling over near and naked bodies, in a scene not unlike the good man himself witnessed at Sodom and Gomorrah, in a shared lounge, in Kate's lovely apartment, and now I am moving to Escala. Where the only things I will be sharing, when I do move in, is a lobby an elevator and a hallway, all the other rooms are mine alone, for the first time ever I will be living alone and I can't think of anything more pleasing. I sigh deeply and suddenly I find I am staring at Christian's butt, as he is busy looking at his phone. I take in the sight of his cute butt cheeks, with those pert muscled mounds, mounds that are kissed in something that that clings to each of those well defined round humps. Those same butt cheeks suddenly begin to move, can he really be twerking? I then look up, how long was he watching me watch his backside?

"Like what you see?"

"Hu, I may have been looking at my feet Mr Grey, Sir..."

"Yeah right, you were staring like you were in the queue for cheese."

"Had I been in a queue watching a strangers butt, then shame on me, yes, I read how we met, try to stop comparing us, that Ana this Ana thing is not helping you, that said I will admit I was drawn to your backside okay for a moment?"

"Okay, you realise you were ogling your bosses ass?"

"Are you now my boss then?"

"I was always your bosses, bosses, boss, in case you had forgotten the chain of employment was you, Capability, Ros and then me. So, only now are you in fact ogling your boss's boss, butt." He laughs and I blush.

"Wow, there were way too many bosses thrown in there, boss. Will Ros head up Grey Publishing now?"

"No, we will have to look at the editors of the smaller publishing houses; there were seven in the running before we hired the incapable Capability Johnson, Ros really dropped the ball with her baby."

"What she dropped Sian?" I am ogling more than his butt now. Those gray pools are bloody well hypnotising me again.

"What no, her publishing baby, Sian wasn't here when we started Grey Independent Publishing. Gwen was having problems with the imminent arrival of Sian at the time of the Johnson slip up, so I will overlook her non too thorough check on Miss Johnson." The doors silently open, so silent, that they seemed to whisper, yes, they were that quiet. I am now to the point of barging by him, but then I would almost certainly touch the butt of my boss.

"Oh thank god, I imagined a bouncing baby. Now, get me out of here, did I tell you I was claustrophobic?"

"No, but how phobic are you for future reference as we deal with buildings with elevators all the time?"

"I will be very fit walking or running up so many flights of stairs, and no, I don't know why I am afraid of small spaces, but I am; I guess I need to know I have an easy out, elevators are the worst space to be hauled up in."

"Okay, how about glass elevators?"

"Now they are fine, because I see the world pass by, and I know I can smash my way out." He laughs as I shrug my shoulders.

"Grey House has glass elevators, my personal elevator is enclosed. I am sure my therapist can recommend a hypnotist, Mia had great results in getting over her spider phobia, and so perhaps he can work with you too?"

"I have never tried that, I always manage, by either taking the stairs or an escalator. I need to beat this annoying phobia. God you must think I am such a wiener."

"You are not alone, I hate tardiness, even now, no amount of sleep will cure that niggle I have. Now, get out before you melt in there." He took my hand and pulled me out of the very luxurious small box, the small, small box, I ran into his arms and sighed, wow that was such a girl thing to do.

"Sorry, chest, me stupid, hyper ventilating, sorry breathless, need a bag, brown bag, any bag help me please Christian..." He looked at me; then effortlessly lifted me into his arms and ran with me into an office.

"She is dying, help her Gail, she has claustrophobia, we were in the elevator, she was fine and then this happened, we only came from her apartment, not the lobby, crap that's what was wrong with you when we first got in the damned thing, I thought you needed to pee?" Charming... She smiles as he refuses to leave me in the chair, she opens a drawer, in what is an actual kitchen larder.

"Miss Steele, here you are, breathe slowly into this." I nod my head and breathe in and out like a dork. "How are you feeling Christian? Here, drink this, Mr Grey let go of her and drink this water. Please Christian, let go of her." She sees to her boss and is unsure I note of what to call him. He looked at me and did as she said. I sit in a club chair and breathe into the grocery sack, he takes the water and gulps a mouthful and she then hands him a couple of pills, which he pockets. She looks at him and her hands go to her hips, wow she has my Nene's what are you doing that for thing going on, and yep, she's tapping her foot too, he's toast, boss or not!

"Thank you; just how did you know I'd 'forgotten' to take my pills with me Gail?"

"You left them on your dresser, and you know you're supposed to take them religiously. Did you leave them there on purpose again Christian?" She has a very calm Mom Voice.

"I have not taken them in over a week; they were putting me off my game." I gasp.

"Christian, dear god, they don't give you medication lightly, what were they for?" I say without thinking, Gail smiles, as he sits at the desk thing in here, Gail nods and leaves; it seems we have invaded her office for the kitchen.

"I take them because I am a little under the weather."

"As in bodily sick or as in you know, a little depressed?"

"Depression I think they call it? To be honest with you and I feel I can be with you Ana, I **_was depressed_** , **_I was in mourning_** , you know actual mourning, and for a woman I loved, whom I thought had died, whether she was real or not, she died, in real life to me and not in the fictitious one that we were happy in. I took the tablets and they masked the pain I was in, it was a real emotional pain Ana.

Then I had to listen to everyone tell me what had happened, I didn't believe them so I read and reread all the police reports, then read both of those books and with Johns help, I decided I had to see the girl my dreams were built around to know what I had, we had Ana, was just a dream and that I wasn't still in a drugged induced outer dimension reality sort of thing. I need to put the past behind me and I think I have. The pills though they were keeping me in that place, they made me sleep and in sleep I'd dream and relax, so much that the weeks I spent in Montesano, were real again."

"Okay then, so no pills are to be taken again, and how has that been going being drug free? Secretly drug free too, does John know?" I ask Christian as he sips the water. "Can I have some of that please; I think I have a few fur balls in my throat?" He gives me his water and I sip from his bottle.

"Are you feeling okay now Ana?" I stare into the bottle and blank out a little. "Ana, earth to Ana, Christian to Ana come back Ana." I smile. He's evading the pill question.

"I'm fine thank you, but I have an idea, if you're up to it?"

"Okay, what have you got planned?"

"Are you working, today, I mean have you got anything to do today and tomorrow?"

"No, nothing that Ros cannot handle, why?"

"How much did you drink at lunch?"

"A half a bottle of beer, you saw I switched to water, again Ana why?"

"Do you fancy coming to see someone with me, someone who helps me all the darned time?"

"Okay, I will come and see your specialist, your car or mine?"

"Yours, mine is at Kate's apparently. Go and pack and overnight bag, nothing too swish, but put in your pj's, we are stopping over."

"We are, give me a minute, oh, we need to take Luke and Gage too."

"If you insist, they need an overnight bag too then. Can I use my company phone for personal calls?" I ask. "As it is a company phone and I'd hate to be fired for it. I need to tell Kate I am going away for the night. I also think you can help me shop for clothes when we get there. You I presume know what I need?"

"I guess so, I mean it will be my pleasure to assist you Miss Steele. Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and for you to wait and see, and it's Ana, unless we have fallen out again?"

"We have not fallen out, but we may do if I don't like this surprise, Ana..." He smiles. "One overnight bag needed, and I will have to find the pj's Mia bought me last Christmas? Usually I sleep naked."

"Well, thanks for that information, I will make sure I lock my side of the bathroom door then, we will have to share, and that's the extent of the hint you are getting, be ready for the off in ten minutes."

"How long is the drive?"

"Ha nice try Buster, but it's not too long, and during the drive we can talk about the Paris trip."

"Okay then, one bag and travel goodies to get from Gail. This better be good."

"It will be I promise you."

"Which direction are we driving, at least tell me that?"

I press the side of my nose and head into the lounge thing that I'd only briefly managed to see, it looked like a hotel lobby, vast and high, white and expensive. I make a couple of calls, after which I see Luke and Gage; they are waiting for me to end my call, which I have.

"Miss Steele, Ana, can I ask where we are going? I have to let Taylor know, security is buzzing about this, or rather Taylor is."

"We are going to see my daddy, I am going to show him Montesano is not the goofy place of rundown businesses and hobo people returning in their droves, that he thinks he remembers. The fact is better than the fiction, I believe he has asked, but not actually been to my wonderful home town Luke?"

"I believe he asked about, he went on line, but no he hasn't been. Can I ask though, is there anywhere to land a helicopter?" Oh crap, I have never flown in a helicopter before.

"Yes, there is, the land at the side of my dad's place and his wood shop, why?" He grins.

"Mr Grey likes to fly wherever possible, he asked me to ask would that be okay?" I gulped. "If this is acceptable, then the helicopter is one flight of steps that way, or the car is thirty floors that way?" He points upwards and downwards.

"That not fair, up is better than down, but then we'd be flying in a sardine can, but in the air? What's worse ages in a car, or what an hour in the hopper thing?" He smiles.

"Charlie Tango is a deluxe helicopter and as such is not a sardine can, in fact he has more luxury than is necessary, Mr Grey never skimps on getting the best, nor the safest travelling companions, so can I put in a flight plan?" I think about it and agree to being flown there. Christian heads out of his room with his bag in hand, is he sulking, he is worried I guess, at losing control to me or giving me control?

"I promise you it's going to be fine, if I tell you where we are going, will you quit with the sad face?"

"I may do, I may be very happy."

"We are going to see my father in Montesano and we are going today and now. Daddy is eager to see you. So, where is this helicopter then?"

"Up there, one flight of stairs or two seconds in the elevator?"

"Hey, I am flying in a sardine can, albeit I am assured a nice can, I think the short ride in that thing there will not kill me, the copter ride however, that's a whole new ball game?"

"Charlie Tango is not a copter, he is a helicopter. You will be fine and safe; I guess in my junior editor's head, this is a way of making me see the reality of Montesano then?"

"It is, and don't worry, Doctor Jones will see to the ridding you of the cumbersome casts you have."

"Good thinking, it will be good to get them off and have a decent scratch and itch that damned itchy bit I can't reach! Now, travel, Gage will drive down and Luke will fly us there, usually I fly, because given I have this damned thing on, I am not allowed to fly."

"Okay then we need to get off, my dad's expecting us. Don't worry he doesn't bite. He is a nice man, I like him."

"It's a given you would, he's your father?"

"I don't like my mother; so that alone should tell you it doesn't always mean you have to love your parents or your family? But my father, yes I do idolise him."

"I didn't like my birth mother very much either, in fact I hate her most days. I do love the family who wanted me, who love me and who for a long time had to wait for me to show them the real me."

"I believe so, we don't always pick our families, sometimes they pick us, aren't we lucky? Now press the darned button and hold my hand tightly please?" He laughs as the doors open and I step inside like the floor is on fire. I repeat my mantra: you are a mouse, you are a dormouse you are a bloody field mouse you are a... The list of mice is dependent on how long I am confined. I see the doors close and the mice are running out of the door as it shuts, bummer. Before I have a second to think about it, two strong arms hold me close and I breathe into his chest and say mice, mice, mice, mice, apparently aloud...

"I have been called a lot of things Ana, a rat definitely, but never a mouse."

"I like mice they are cute, they are soft and they can do me no harm. I think of mice when I zone out, and it calms me down Christian." The doors open and yet he doesn't let go, I listen and the only thing I hear is the thudding of his heart in his chest. I slowly look up from my chest hideaway and he is looking down at me. I stare up and as I do, he smiles.

"I wanted to kiss you then." Okay that was a random thing to say; I think and hope it's not said aloud, as Christian looks serious, was he? "Why I stopped Ana, I do not know?"

"I, I don't know what to say about that, really I don't Christian? Come on forget about it and get this show on the road."

"Ana, I think one day, I may just kiss you?" He grinned and I have to tear my eyes away from his hypnotic stare.

"Yeah, well one day is not today Mr Grey. I think it is frowned upon, you know bosses kissing their staff?"I pat his chest playfully and get myself out of his grip, and onto the walkway and wowsers there is a helicopter with the words GEH on the side, and it is far from a sardine can, if this is what living the high life means, then I am all in on it.

"I think that's wise, besides I was only thinking about it. Now, come on let's get in the back, Luke you have the controls, has Gage left?"

"She has, she has taken the SUV, and we will meet her there. Ana, this is not my first helo ride; you will be fine I promise you."

"Thanks Luke, I trust you know what you are doing or Mr Grey here would not let you drive, ride or is that pilot her, I mean him?"

"No, I would not let him, not unless I trusted him and I do, he is a most competent pilot, now let's get in and Luke take the scenic route." He smiles as he says it, but to me it will be wasted, as it will be a journey spent with my eyes clenched shut tight, I must remember to get an eye mask for the flight to Paris... Christian helps me in, and sits at my side and then fastens me in. He stares at me again and I think in that minute, his lips come purposely close to test me, I know my heart is beating faster than it ever has before, but is it for him or is it because I am shitting a brick at the thought of flying in this elevator in the sky? I breath in deeply and he sit like a good boy at my side grinning like the proverbial naughty school boy too.

"Luke when you are ready, get this bird in the air, put the cans on Ana, or once we get in the air, you will not be able to hear a thing." He hands me some headphones and I put them on as he places on his set. My hand is squeezed as Luke does some sort of pre flight check and speaks to someone about Golf and a Tango and some other gobbledygook, okay, we are going to a golf course and doing a tango dance somewhere, that's good for me. I gulp as there is a shudder and a moment of breathlessness as the helicopter rises, slightly dips and then we scoot over the top of the roof and I swear I just shit that brick out of my butt and I pray to god that it was not wind, of the butt version, that had Christian laughing in my ear.

"You are okay Ana, breathe, breathe deeply and relax; this is as hair-raising as it gets Baby."

"Baby, is that short for Junior Editor, Boss?" I say as I hold the damned baby reins he has me held prisoner in.

"Sorry, that was a momentary lapse in concentration, I am sorry, I just don't know what it is about you?"

"I am me not her, you think I am and I'm not Christian, I am not her, remember that and those feelings will go away, you were in love with her, not me, I mean I am not the voice you heard and I am not sure what you think she looked like your Ana, but I am not the one." He does something with his face and then smiles, was he shitting a brick too?

"Okay, I will remember that and try to separate the two of you. Now, look out of the window, that's a view to die for, do you not think so?"

"Oh hell no, that's the wrong choice of words Grey, or a poor choice of words Grey, you moron."

"Hahahaha, you kill me Ana, you really do, and that's Mr Grey or Sir Moron. Now look out of the damned window, it's a sight to behold." I look out and wow really loud, I have to agree the view is amazing, and I feel like a bird, I am flying, and this is amazing. He points to the places that look so different when my feet are on terra firma. I watch agog as Luke pilots this 'bird' with great ease.

"Do you like other people driving him?"

"It's flying Ana, and no, I do like piloting him myself and if the strength is in my wrist after this damned thing comes off, then I will fly us home. This was a good idea, one I should have thought of myself."

"This way I can show you the places Kate and Mia have not seen. The playgrounds of my happy childhood and the thriving community of friends I have here, the businesses are all good and there was no need for the pair of them to make Montesano sound like the dregs of society lived here. I mean Paul Clayton has never been to Montesano, he was my boss's brother in the hardware store I worked in, and it was in Portland. I will admit Kate hated him, when he made a bad move on Mia and after that, I 'accidentally' staple gunned his ball sack, when Mia told me he made a pass at her. Not because I was jealous, but because he told her, that I put out on the first date and he'd heard from me that she did too. He got two ten millimeter staples to each half of his man region, one from me and one for Mia. I assume he told his brother it was a work place incident. I do not know who Violet and Jack Hyde are; but they are not of my people?" He looks mad-ish, then shrugs his shoulders, we must ask the wicked duo, who they named and shamed and why...

"I know Kate, knows I wanted a brother so she gave me Adam and Ash, which was a nice thing for her to do, the rest of the people were people from my imagination, those are the ones that stayed true to my book. They changed everything else, I mean I did not make my real grandmother and mother a part of the book, they were specific to the work of fiction in my book, she changed Carla into the near saint I always wished I had, but making Carla's mom a bad lady stung a little, because my Nene, she was a amazing, she was kind and she was very much like the Carla in the story, everyone rallied around when she got ill and her friends still miss her to this day and yes, they did help send me to college and university, I wish Nene Anastasia, had some money behind her, alas she did not." I sighed...

Christian's POV:

This idea is something I should have done a long time ago, well three weeks ago when I was allowed out of hospital, but I had to get back to work and did a little soul searching and internet searching, but other than that I guess I may have been putting this off because it will shut down any hopes of the dream being real. Kate and Mia have made this Ana into that Ana and it is a hard pill to swallow, but this Ana is so like that character, kind, funny and so easy to be around, that I think I am going to like being her friend, if she will let me be her friend that is, and I have to stop ogling her.

Apparently, I need to check on this Clayton dude too, and have him screened, he approached Mia and Ana, and he will pay for that. I think Ana is amazing and I got a little annoyed that she was thought of as easy. I so very nearly did kiss her, to see if it was the same Ana, and then fuck me I remember, I was kissed, and several times in the hospital, but by whom? I pray to god the sex I had was in my mind, if not heads will fucking roll, I text Flynn, Barney and Welch. I may have dreamed a lot of crap, but why did I suddenly think I had been kissed and possibly been man handled, I'd hate to say raped, but if I was not conscience then what else was it?

"Luke, who was on guard at the hospital, you know when my family were not there?"

"Sir, why do you ask?" He radios in that we are approaching Montesano, and Ana cheers. "Sir, you were never left alone, even when the nurses were in with you, either myself or Ryan was with you, why?" Ana is smiling and looking out of her window, so I close her out of this personal bit of my conversation with Luke, this will be hard enough asking Luke, I don't want Ana feeling sorry for me, if I was touched?

"I had a sudden memory of being intimate with someone, and yes I mean that sort of intimate?" He laughed and I mean he fucking roared with belly harsh laughter, why the fuck did he laugh?

"That is an easy explain, the male nurse had to change your catheter, and as he did, you started to and I am putting this mildly Mr Grey, started to have sex with the tube, apparently this does happen? I was assured by the male nurse it was nothing to worry about. Who knew you'd remember that? It happened three times when the cleaned the pathways and the tube changes, apparently you are not dead or knocked out down there when you are in a coma. Mr Grey, you were never alone, your mother and sister made sure, now please sit back and relax I have to land, Ana where do I land?" He is fired, because he is still laughing. Ana... Now, she either heard us and is being discrete or she didn't and is wondering what Luke is laughing at, but wisely, she says nothing?

"Over there, see my dad has been waiting he's set off a flare, can you see it?"

"I see it and wow, this is a nice spread."Luke keep your eyes on flying Charlie, not on eyeing Ana, or I will fire your ass.

"Thanks Luke, it is home sweet home, what do you think Christian?" I look out of the window and I am stunned it is nothing like the doll house that Mia told me about, it is an old colonial, in the New England style, a pale blue wood paneled home, it is two stories high, with a large arched eye shaped windows, in the roof space there is a turret, my princess has a turret! The house has a splendid stone wall and white picket fence running around a massive plot, with horses and a Big Red, okay Kate must have been here?

"You have a Big Red?"

"We do, were I keep my horses and my pig and my goat, Kate added in my pets too. The house is nothing like Kate described is it?"

"No, that it is not..."

"As you can see there is no mountain, there are no houses opposite and no road separating us?"

"Okay, so there is no brewery either?" I say as she watches me.

"No, the place in my book was a vodka distillery, which Grigori lovingly restored, with the help of his father. There's my father." She waves and I sigh, this really has put me in a downer sort of mood. This should have been done the day I got out of fucking hospital and I would have healed quicker than I have I think, I then start to get angry and I stop myself from losing it, fuck is my dark side returning, because as Ana touched me I withdrew from her touch, please god no, I don't want him back...

"Christian breathe deeply, you are fine, and I will not touch you again, especially there okay?"

"No, please do it again and keep doing it, he's coming back Ana and he can't."

"He's not Christian, you just had a moment of being over whelmed in actual reality, nothing more, because I saw your face when I touched you and you panicked at not seeing The Old Lewis Place. You were in a dark place, that's all, and it won't last, I will however love to see the wooden chalet in the woods that is HQ to the Furries house, that I had great fun reading about, and I know Kate had a hand in those chapters." Ana changes the subject quickly, but is she right, do I have a problem, or am I just panicking about nothing?

"Me too, I had to hope it was either your kinky writing or Kate's, because if Mia knew about those things, then we will be having a sit down lecture." I look out of the window and I see a man I know I have never seen before and a man whose smile beams brightly, when he sees his daughter.

"Ana, Mr Grey, we are here, you may now depart from Charlie Tango."

"Thanks Luke, that was frigging amazing, and look the whole streets out to see us arrive home Christian." I look out of the open door and stood there is a lone man and his husky dog. Very funny Anastasia... "Daddy, Daddy oh Daddy, did you see us fly in, it was awesome and a much quicker way to get from Seattle, Hi Buck, how is my baby boy?" She lets me help her out of her harness and she jumps down, her dog attacks her face and her father grins. I step out of the helicopter, none to gingerly, this damned pots need to be fucking off and soon, I calm myself and head around to see Raymond Steele. He is bigger in real life and his grip, as he shakes my good hand, is a fucking tight one.

"Son, I am pleased to meet you, how's the leg and the arm. Will you be okay walking the meadow to the house? I could have brought the golf cart up; I should have thought more Annie said you needed a crutch are you okay?"

"I am fine Sir and I am pleased to meet you. Ana talks about you all the time."

"She talks about you too, now less of the Sir, it's Ray, whose the other guy Annie? Did you forget your manners there kid?"

"Oh Daddy, sorry that's Christians security, Luke Sawyer, my girl is coming later Daddy, she is called Jocelyn Gage, and I need her for a while, because Carla and the Russians are up to no good, and Christian thinks it's better I have security."

"Good, if that woman is up to something, you're right, it won't be anything nice. Luke welcome, here hand me the bags."

"I'm fine Sir; our luggage is in the SUV being driven up by Gage."

"Well, nice to meet you all, we have the room and you have to quit with the Sir thing, it's Ray, now let's get the kettle on Annie, you're cooking dinner..."

Ana smiles and we head to her home, and she is cooking for me, we are in for an interesting night and hopefully she can help me keep the old me at bay...

* * *

Well do you think Christian will like this town? Was Ana right in making him see for himself it was a dream and to squash those dreams as she is doing? Thank for liking the story and for being patient with the lemons, you know when they come they will make a ton of lemonade lol...


	6. Chapter 6

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

This is a follow on from Putting Down Roots:

* * *

I love that you like it and want lemons, they are still green on the tree, be patient, lol...

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 6: The walk and talk:

Ana's POV:

As we walk towards my home I watch Christian closely, I had read the book Kate and Mia wrote and they had me living in a very twee dolls house type of thing, supposedly built by Ray and the townsfolk. This was in fact not true, we moved to my great grandparent's home, Brooks Cottage, shortly before their death, when I was about four. They were missing my growing up and had missed all of my mother's childhood and life, when they were well into their dowager years and they were very lonely here, they held out an olive branch. One Ray and Nene were happy to take, to give me more family, dad's parents died shortly after he joined the marines, so I only knew Nene.

When they got here, it was just what they and I needed, a big open space and it had good schools and I would be settled for my education, as we were still moving here there and everywhere with the marines. Dad would come home on leave, and we would do things together, my great grandparents warmed to Nene and they idolised Ray, and me, I was spoilt because I looked like their son and I brought sunshine back to Brooks Cottage. Sadly, we didn't have long with them, as they died in a sailing accident, one I know we were on, Ray and I, but one I have no memory of, and when I ask Ray, he doesn't talk about it, other than saying there was nothing he could do and that I was his priority, Nene hated sailing so she was at home when it happened. I may find out one day why I can't remember it and why dad won't talk about it, but after their death, Brooks Cottage, the land and a little sprucing up money, was left to me and not Nene nor her daughter, my mother.

They must have had some sort of dealings with Carla Mae, because when they read their will apparently, there were many clauses stating Carla was never to live here, never to profit from it and I was never to give her a dime made from it if when I reached twenty one, I had decided to sell it. I only knew of this when I actually turned twenty one and the deeds were signed over to me, as per their instructions, I always thought Nene and dad owned it. It never mattered to me, it was home and I loved it, and I will never sell it. Dad likes it too much and it likes us too much. Besides, Dad has added the thousands to it over the years, not me, so it's not much of a cottage now, but it was a small bed and breakfast place for a while, when Nene was alive to give her something to still opens it to the regulars on high days and holidays, to help in its up keep and his many buddies roll up her all the time. I come home to help when college and university broke up, to play cook and housekeeper. Now Daddy rattles around in the eight bedrooms, alone.

I want Christian to see this place as it really is, yes, it's got some problems, and I challenge him and anyone else to show me a town and city that hasn't got some poverty and bank foreclosures. Lack of jobs can do that, that and the economics of the whole world not just my home Montesano. I climb off my soap box and help Christian, who is not a lover of my wild flower meadow; he snuffles his nose, perhaps because he has allergies?

"Are you okay Christian? You have been very quiet on our walk through the wildflowers, is it the lack of the Lewis Place?"

"It only ever existed in the book and I think I realised that as soon as we put down in your beautiful back garden. Ray your home is beautiful."

"Thanks Son, but it's Annie's house, she owns it not me." Thanks Daddy...

"Daddy, we own it, not me. I am fed up telling you this." Christian looks shocked, perhaps now he will read my files. I would suppose he has them. I knew when I spoke to Daddy about him, it would be the first thing he did, check out Christian, with his friends help.

"Ana, your home is beautiful and thank you for putting us up. Is there room for Luke and Gage? If not we can find them a hotel?"

"You're looking at the Hotel Brooks, Nene, she ran it as a B and B, but since I went away to college, and after she died, Daddy has rattled around in it alone. I come back on high days and holidays to open it up for our regulars. Daddy and Nene had a very nice and established clientele, who come for the riding and the long walks; the river has some excellent fishing too."

"It is a nice place to visit, I guess? I like what I have seen so far, and you, Ray, how is the crime here? Does it keep you busy?"

"We have the usual town ruffians, the drunken weekend idiots, holidaymakers who get lost in the darned woods. Nothing major though, and we haven't had an unsolved murder in the seventeen years I have been sheriff here. The last murder was ten years ago, and that was Old Man Donovan, he was killed by his wife after he was found with his fancy piece in their barn. Annie, has she not told you about this place?"

"No, she and I are discovering it together. Ana is accompanying me to Paris on business."

"Just on business Annie, why am I just hearing about this now?"

"Because Daddy I only found out when I interviewed for the job."

"My, my, haven't you been a busy bee, you have got a job, in publishing I hope and not at another bar?"

"Daddy that bar was a job, a job that paid the bills and I enjoyed working there."

"If you'd sell this place you'd have the money Annie. You could clear your loans and have money for a nice place to live."

"I am never going to sell this place Daddy, it's your home and I like it here. I work for Christian, at Grey Publishing, and I am going to Paris to talk to several authors about joining Christian's company, and not with Christian, as he is dealing with other stuff there for his other company"

"So you two, you are not seeing each other, as in..." I cut my father off...

"... No Daddy, Christian is Mia's brother, he and I only met up this darned morning, Daddy have you been drinking?"

"No, not on duty Annie, so, I owe you an apology, it's just that you look, well you look, I don't know... Comfortable together, are you even friends?"

"We are Ray; Ana is a very nice girl, very caring and is helping me with some nightmares I have been having since I awoke from my coma. I think she knew I needed a break before Paris, and Ana suggested this was a place for me to relax, I wish it could be for longer, but alas, it may just be an overnight stay or perhaps two nights if we shop here. We have yet to get Ana her travel wardrobe, as we fly for Paris on Monday, if we fail to get her wardrobe here, we will definitely need to be back in Seattle on Sunday for her to purchase the things she will need." I frown as Christian talks like I need everything, I look at my old clothes pile from when I was last here and sigh, yes I need the whole kit and caboodle, I am a country mouse, not a... Nope there is no posh city mice, end of mice talk Ana, I say as I listen to the boss, or my boss's boss, talk to my daddy.

"Okay, so we have your company for a couple of nights, now here we are. Welcome to our home Christian. We have enough room for you and your security here in the house. Annie your room is where it usually is I will get the kettle on whilst you show our guests their rooms."

"Okay, will you be okay with the stairs Christian?"

"Yes Ana, I will be fine, Luke here can help me up, besides your doctor friend will be taking these damned pots off tomorrow."

"I will call him when I get to my room, now come on Hop Along; let's get you to your rooms, Luke do you want to be on the same floor as the boss?" Christian smiles, but he does hop a lot.

"If it is possible Ana, then that would be good, I still have to look at the security here?"

"I think our being in the sheriff's house; we will be fine Luke, and Ray, Ana thank you both, for the hospitality shown us."

"Okay then, Luke you and Gage can have the two rooftop bedrooms; they each have their own bathrooms. Christian, you can have the one at the side of mine, although we have to share the bathroom, but if you need your own bathroom you could sleep in Nene's room?" He shakes his head, um Nene may come a visiting if I know her, just to check on him, I grin at the thought of the CEO Bigshot being visited by my Russian ghostly grandmother Nene Anastasia, he'd be sleeping and she'd inspect his teeth that's for sure... I giggle.

"I think I will be fine sharing your bathroom Anastasia."

"Well, walk this way and I'll get you some towels, the beds were fresh made when I was here last time, I think I stocked up on toiletries, holler if you need anything the darned cupboards are filled with the stuff, I make my own soaps and things, so we have enough."

"You are indeed talented; I think I packed my own." He says as he looks at the room, the one Kate normally stops in, and smiles. "It is very nice thank you, I should unpack, and I presume that's the door to your kingdom?"He points at the bathroom and my door.

"It is, I sleep lightly and require you to put the seat down when you have finished. Other than that help yourself to my fruity and natural soaps and stuff, the last batch is on the top there, I didn't package them in time. I have to get the towels come down when you are ready." He nods and picks up an orange bath bomb.

"I can taste the citrus smells, they are interesting." Wait till he throws one in the bathtub it smells like a marmalade factory. I smile and leave the room.

I see them to their rooms and drop of a pile of towels to each room, as I am finishing off, Gage pulls up and Luke fills her in on the place. I wave and head into the kitchen to start on dinner. To think, if I'd have kept my mouth shut, I'd have been sat down and eating Gail's wondrous cooking, Mia says it's amazing. However, I think Christian, he needs to see the real Montesano, and then perhaps after Paris, he can get back to being himself and look for a real girlfriend? I smile and grab the potatoes and the greens for the chicken pie and trimmings. I take out a massive pie from the freezer I stocked up a mere three weeks ago, just after I actually saw the comatosed Mr Grey for the first time ever. I must admit to dreaming about the poor man asleep in that hospital bed. When Mia called and said he was awake, I went to church, lit a candle and thanked the lord for answering my prayers.

I am busy chopping and cooking when I look up and he is sitting by the breakfast bar, he has helped himself to coffee and looks relaxed.

"Have you found everything you need?"

"I have, including a few pieces of underwear under my bed, are they yours?"

"No, they are probably Kate's, they could even be Mia's, she came the time before last for a few days, throw them on my bed. Now, dinner is simple fare, will that do for you?"

"I eat food, so if it is food I will eat it."

"Good, then give me two seconds and we can take a walk by the river, if that's okay? Dad has gone into town; there has been a car crash."

"Was there anyone hurt?" I smile, then realise he was in a car wreck.

"No, it was the Grayson twins, they took their moms car again."

"Again...?"

"Yes, they learned how to hot wire her car when she hid her keys, they were going to see their dad in New York, would you believe they learned how to hot wire from the internet. I swear those two are the bane of dad's life the tag team terrorists."

"How old are they? You said that with a smile on your face, are they really a threat?"

"Ten, and yes cocky as hell too."

"Ten, really they are career crooks at ten?" He thinks I am joking.

"They are and they run their poor mother ragged. Dad and she are seeing each other so they play up for him, he has to be so patient, or it will rock the boat. He and Sally are good together, but they want their mom and dad back together."

"Is there no chance of that happening?"

"No, he is in New York, with his new twenty something girlfriend, and living the high life."

"He ran out of his family?" Christian looks really angry, I like that he cares, but this is nothing new, old and used is always replaced by young and new, and it will always be the way, hark at me and my Debby Downer attitude, I smile and continue to see to the vegetables.

"Worse, he told the boys their momma threw him out, like the trash. They believe what he said and well Dad and poor Sally are taking some heat for Jimmy's trash talking."

"Who does he work for?"

"Himself, he is in telecommunications, it was his company called Tech Savvy, but it is now owned by GTI, they bought the small firm he had here about six months ago, and he then left for the new company's head office, and has been seeing to the workplace transition over there. Why?" He smiled.

"I own GTI, Grey Telecommunications International. I bought several small companies for their airway contracts. Ros and my head of operations for my telecommunications branch is in New York, Sal Goldman, he is looking to downsize the takeover numbers, perhaps this Jimmy could be a casualty of those cuts?"

"He could be, but then what he comes back and ruins what Sally and Dad have?"

"It could be that I have him transferred to another town, and then perhaps without the bright lights of New York, the appeal of her sugar daddy Jimmy will fade for the new hook up and he will have time for the boys?"

"Oh, get you and your street talking Mr Grey. He was always a cheating son of a bitch; and will cheat everywhere and anywhere there is a gullible young woman to be had. He is an ass of the biggest type; he sends a pittance back to Sally and well, spends no time with the twins. He lets them down all the time, he needs a reality check that's all and they need to be told by the man himself what actually went down here. Come on lets go for the walk."

"Okay, leave Jimmy to me, I have a plan..."

"Okay Mr Big Shot, Jimmy Grayson is yours to do your worst with." He puts his cup in the sink and grabs my hand. "Coats, we need coats the weather here is just as wet as Seattle. Sir..."

"Stop with the Sir thing please Ana, I banned it for a reason. Now coats, did I pack one. I may have one in the car. I will tell Luke and Gage to stand down too." I grab my trusty all weather waxed Parker and we head to the SUV. He likes the best things in life, that much about Mr Grey I have already noticed. He smiles as he opens the back of the car.

"My jacket from soaring is in the back. Good I will be fine, do we need an umbrella Bab... Ana?"

"Nice catch there, Boss Man."

"Barney has a lot to answer to; his calling me Boss Man has started a trend of others, including Rosalind's insistence at using it. So the others are trying it on too. I don't want Sir, but they still have to call me Mr Grey. I am a much relaxed employer, but not their best friends."

"Does your staff not appreciate the relaxed man you have, according to Mia, become?"

"They don't jump as much, now umbrella or not?"

"Not, there are plenty of nooks to get out of the rain in. Follow me then, I think you will like the first place on the tour."

"Lead on I am after all, your guest, is it okay to stop a little longer? I feel like the next few weeks are going to be all consuming and nonstop work?" I nod my head, yes.

"How long will you be there, in Paris?"

"I hope just a month, but it's just a base, I will be in Germany and Brussels too and there is a few days stopover in Italy and one in Spain, I am heading into European telecommunications, with great speed, they are a little behind the Japanese and the American markets and as such are ripe for buying, it's a fast growing market and ever changing, and we are at the forefront in innovations, marketing and sales, and I intend to us to stop there." We walk and talk as he throws on a leather bomber jacket and scarf, wow, talk about his gilding that there damn lily of his... He's hot with a capital H, and he knows it too.

"Good for GEH I guess then? How long am I to be in Paris for? We were to have discussed this on the car ride here?"

"GTI, is its own branch within my company, and is run as an independent company exactly like GPI, whom you now work for, but each one the leisure, the ship building, the transportation, you name it, and they each have their own employees, whose bosses all report to me, but all branches are covered under the GEH umbrella."

"Wow, you like using Grey a lot and I feel a song coming on, gimme a minute and I will be singing Riri's Umbrella tune any minute."

He laughs as he walks at my side and I know he is staring at the river, and I know why too, it's where book Ana and Christian sexy romp in the river, where they tied hands with the snake and I smile, Kate and Mia are a pair of romantic and kinky idiots, who have totally ruined my story and I have decided to re write it and in the same sort of vain too, as sex books sell well apparently, and I want to give back to both Ros and Christian, for their faith in me and my abilities to do well as a writer, and hopefully I will pay them back tenfold, yeah I have dreams too, I am able to do that dream big, and live poor, or I was able to do that before Mr Big barrelled into my life or rather I fell into his. His voice nudges me from my warm and cosy chat with myself.

"You will be in Paris five days, with a sort break afterwards, and then we will attend a black tie ball, for which you need a white dress. I am sorry it was a last minute add on to the itinerary and I would like you to accompany me, these business affairs are the bane of my life. God Ana, it's raining do we not need one, an umbrella, the weather is changing?"

"No, we are here at stop one, look up." I point to the top of the tree.

"A tree house, is it yours?"

"Yup, come on up, it's really cool and one of the best places to sit and read." We head up the new steps, and as he looks he wows, yes I was and am spoilt. I have a tree house that goes from one tree to five more trees, all with bridges and swings and a double level pair of turrets too; I may have been a pirate princess for a time... "The families who come, their kids love it, choose a wing, they are all different. I have had over the years many fads. I was a fairy, a soldier, a sailor, a ballerina and a pirate, and all my worlds are still here, where all my fads and fancies were pandered too and yes, they are good enough to live in, the kids that come, they love to stop in here."

"Did you spend a lot of time here? I think I would have, I had a platform in a tree overlooking Puget Sound. I enjoyed my alone time there. I like this; I bet you spent a lot of time here?"

"I did, and I had hoped the twins would like this as a fort sort of thing, but they don't like dad and hate coming here."

"Ana, can I ask you something, I mean it's nothing major or anything, I just well I feel like we could be friends, nothing more, and not with benefits, you know just someone to talk to?"

"Yes, I'd like that; I mean we seem to get on okay, but how will that work you being my boss, or some sort of boss?"

"We can make it work. I have to attend balls and things and I'd like you to come with me as my date, with no expectations of more, as the others expected?"

"You mean the submissive call girls you dated or didn't date and skirted over before?"

"Yes Ana, I skirted because I want to forget them and my past."

"Argh but your past is part of you whether you like it or not, your future well that's up to you, do the things you know, or live a little and have an adventure getting to know a different world, have a little normal in your life, and I don't mean that sodding twee goody good life the girls made up, shit like that is just for books Boss Man/Best Friend."

"That's why I need you; you don't dress this crap up in bows and ruffles."

"Shit don't go in the pink princess tower then, that's an up chuck of pink ribbon and ruffles. Nene did it and I can't bear to take it out, come see it, it always makes me smile. Take your coat off, dad had heating put in, as I said spoilt or what?"

"I thought it was warm."

"Yeah, he and the guys dug up the field, and put all sorts of pipes in and they rigged Ana's house with underground heat source warming pipes, all for free, it heats the big house too, and then I went mad with about a hundred sacks of wildflower seeds, on the back of Patience, my pony."

"How very ecological of Ray, indeed he is a man after my own heart."

"He likes saving money and well anything he can tinker with really. The water is heated from solar panels on the top of the house and even the bathroom here is an all green malarkey, I love it. Here we are The Pukey Pink Parlour." I open the door and show him in.

"Wow, Ana, wow..."

"I know Mia loved it in here."

"Have you been to her room at home?"

"No, but Kate has and says this is like her room there. Kate and Mia have a lot in common. I sadly had to work a lot when we got to Seattle, so I missed out on an awful lot of their girly time together. I believe you have been to Kate's home a lot lately, can I ask why?"

"You can ask, but you won't like my reasoning."

"You wanted to meet the real Ana? I guessed as much from their chatter, Elliot even joked about getting us together to see if we gelled. I didn't take it too seriously, I mean I checked you out on line and you seem to fly in a whole different airspace to me Christian."

"I did Ana, but not any longer. I need to relax and stop, smell the coffee and the flowers along the wayside. At least that's what Grams wants me to do. I can but try."

"You can only try; you're right, try normal for a while, or as normally as a billionaire can live. How did you get so rich, whilst were mentioning billions Christian?"

"Hard work and no personal time, or very little down time, and having the knack of buying well and selling better. One branch led to another and then before long my tree was massive, I opened Grey Enterprises and Holdings five years ago, and it snowballed. We moved into Grey House in our second year, and have bought the building at the back of it, your building."

"Wow, did your mother and father start you off?"

"No, I had help from a friend, my father flipped when I dropped out of Harvard, to start GEH; I actually got my start up loan from Elena Lincoln..."

"Oh... So..."

I knew something's about Christian from listening to Mia and Elliot, I knew he was in business with a friend of his mother, and that there was a falling out between Grace and an Elena and I heard, but I did not take a lot of notice of his supposed affair with an older woman, because I am not a gossip, and I assume because Mia and Kate didn't know anything, they fabricated and wrote wild things about book Christian and in that book he and Ana talked about his past, but did not add in the salacious details of the real life of this Christian Grey.

"Yes, she and I had something a long time ago. I know the book touched on it, but that's all it did. Mia thinks I used call girls or high class hookers. Elena told my mother, father and Elliot about my use of submissives and our shared lifestyle, at the party to end all parties."

"Okay, well Mr Grey you do surprise me with your honesty. Though I guess the touch issues were the reasons for them doing as they were told, we did skirt around that when I touched your chest earlier?"

"Yes, and it is why you signed the paperwork. I said you could ask me anything Ana, and you can."

"I don't really need to, not if we are starting afresh? If one wants to run, they must learn how to walk. If one wants to teach, they must learn. If one wants to define the future, they must study the past. Confucius is a wise man don't you think? It's very simple to understand, it is literal and straightforward. Without the past, there is no future. Without making mistakes, you cannot learn and grow. So learn from your past mistakes and make your future a happier and wiser place."

"I am going to try Ana; I was always told love was for fools, but I don't think it is, do you?"

"It is sometimes, there's songs written asking why do fools fall in love, but it can also be what makes the world turn too. I believe foolish is part of life Christian, as is wisdom and all come to you in one form or another, as does everything else, good things also come to those who wait. Now let's see the number two thing on the tour, you have seen the 'Wendy House' and as you can see it's not a pokey pink love shack, with a wonky window and a trap door with mice..."

"It is a child's wonder emporium of fun."

"It was, now put your coat on we have to run to Big Red... It's raining..."

"An umbrella would have been good."

"Okay, but it's only over there see?" I point and he follows my finger towards Red.

"Come on then, what's in there, the hayloft were we romped?" I smiled as we headed down the steps.

"Hahahaha, no, well I have a hayloft and its full of hay and I have never romped there or anywhere."

"Ana, are you kidding me?"

"No and no I do not need you to rectify the situation either..."

Christian's POV:

Shit, did she just tell me she is a virgin? I am stunned into silence. I am amazed that a girl of her natural beauty and her fun to be with attitude has not been swept off her feet by a college boy or a university guy. I am again amazed and horrified as she thinks that the taking of her virginity is a thing to rectify.

"Ana, hold on to that gift for someone worthy of it. I wish now I had."

"I just haven't met the one and don't worry I intend keeping it for as long as I can and forever if I have too. I mean it, the man who respects me enough to wait and not to put pressure on me to lose **_'IT',_** you know my V-card?"She uses her fingers and air quotes the 'it', "then maybe he will be the one I want to be with forever. So run Big Boss Man, after two, three..." She sets of at a pace and we head towards Big Red, I think we are going to be great friends, she is just what I need her and her sassy straight talking mouth and no nonsense attitude she has, virgin or not she is fantastic and a breath of fresh air. We get to the doors and head in. Oh wow, why the hell was she driving a beat up VW, when she has this little beauty? There sits before me an all American Muscle car, a Plymouth Barracuda... Wow...

"Ana, this is amazing, has she ever been driven?" She is immaculate and there is not even a scratch on her...

"Yes, I learned to drive in her, she was my dad's graduation gift from his dad, and now my graduation gift from my dad. I hate the thought of driving her away from here, she is my dad's car and so I didn't take her the last time I was here, he, my dad was mad at me for not taking her too."

"Ana pop the hood please; do you know what you have here? She is the classic 1971 Plymouth Hemi Cuda convertible. In the muscle car world, the Plymouth Hemi Cuda is a by word for the Holy Grail, as rare as hen's teeth, or free beer. In other words Ana, it's elusive and highly sought after, one sold not long ago in Seattle for three and a half million dollars, I myself bid on her, and dropped out at two million, it was thought to be the only one of eleven built and the only one of two known to still be in existence, who knew number two was here?" She pops the hood and I step back, wowsers, to use an Ana euphemism...

"I found and find her too powerful and way too fast, Daddy likes to take her out now and again, but we pretty much don't ride her much. It's a shame but she's just too pretty to mess up, she only came here a few years ago, she was sat in storage in his home town of Minneapolis, apparently after his father bought it as his graduation gift, he left for the Marine corps and he had it stored away, he lost his parents after he joined up, and his uncle stored all their stuff, when we got here he sent for it all, and that rolled up with it, he hasn't really taken her out a lot, he keeps her turned over, but well this is barn is her home she has been in here for as long as I can remember, she was got out when I asked to learn to drive he polished her up for me."

"This is an original and is in straight from the factory condition Ana and the Rallye Red paintwork is the original too."

"Okay so she is a nice car then, are you in love with my graduation present Christian, only your drooling?"

"Ana, for god's sake do you and Ray know what you have here?" She shook her head no! "In 1970, the HEMI Cuda was the most expensive Barracuda available, but now Ana now, this third-generation Barracuda is a highly collectible car today, rarer versions, like this 1971, yes Ana, just like this one here, with only 3000 miles on the odometer, and is an original, un restored body and still has its original underpinnings, is worth far more than the one I wanted... You could be looking at a four million dollar car here Ana." I carried on my ogling and then I heard an 'oh god' and then a thud, I looked around and Ana was on the floor. Fuck...

"Ana, oh hell Ana, Ana..." Just as I was picking her up, her father returned from seeing to the Twin Terrors.

"What's happened Christian? Annie, are you okay, what happened why is she on the barn floor?"

"I told her how much your car is worth."

"About eight hundred bucks, I don't really know, I would never sell her, but I know my dad paid about seven hundred for her new, so why did that throw her?"

"Ray, this car is worth four million dollars, at least and cost your father thirty thousand dollars not hundreds but thousands, they were rare and expensive..." I saw his face look at me like I had told him the moon was in fact made from cheese. "I bid on one in Seattle not long ago, I believe that one, which sold for three point five, went abroad and it was not the original paintwork, this one is..." Please to god do not pass out too. "Ray, are you okay? I mean you look green?"

"Chris, that car is worth how much and why?"

"They only made around a dozen, eleven I believe, there are only two known to still exist and I saw the other one, the blue one sell at auction, it was in a film about cars and was reconditioned everywhere, this is the much fabled second known car and is all original..."

" ** _THREE AND A HALF MILLION YOU SAY?"_** He looks an ugly shade of puce green...

"Probably more like four, and I'd lock her up tight and away from the twins, if I were you and Ana."

"Of all the shocks I have ever had, this takes the biscuit, and to think I only came to tell you dinner was ready. Here let me carry Annie in." There was no need for me to relinquish my tight hold on her, as she woke rubbing her head and muttering something about a bloody car and a bloody fool and too much money... I only hope I am none of those things to her...

"Christ; that was a heck of a hard fall, wow for a moment I thought you said four..."

"... I did, and dinner's ready Ana, let me help you up, your father may need to speak to a car dealer, I will give you the auction houses number, because, for you to even insure the car would be... Forgive me for this, but way too much for a Town Sheriff and a Junior Editor."

"None taken son, but the car is Ana's."

"Daddy the car is yours, that's why I never took it, besides I have a snazzy Prius, in Seattle thanks to my new boss here. Daddy sell it, take pictures and remember her, but for the love of Pete, sell her, we don't need money, but neither do we need those thugs stealing her."

"I will think about it, and finding a secure place for her too. What were you doing in here anyway?" He looked like he'd caught us going for a quickie in the loft here.

"I was showing him Winnie and Lucifer."

"The goat and the darned pig, why?"

"Because he likes goats and pigs that's why Daddy, here they are Miss Winnie the pig, and old Lucifer, my Billy Goat, no milking necessary, Christian."

"Why have one then if you don't get milk from him?"

"That would be my fault, he escaped from the slaughterhouse and I saved him, he lives with the darned pig I got for bacon, as you can see I am not into killing pets, they get fat off of me, instead of me getting fat off of them. Now, dinner, we need to chat about stuff Christian." I gulped as Ray looked at me like I was dinner...

* * *

Well to sell a car or not to sell a car and yes Ana has money or rather property that is worth money, and now her dad's car...


	7. Chapter 7

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

This is a follow on from Putting Down Roots:

I love that you like it and want lemons, they are still green on the tree, be patient lol...

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 7: Curl up and Dye:

 **DoloresDeeHowe: xxx** Thank you for every review of putting down roots and for every chapter so far of this story xxx

Ana's Pov:

Christian and I head in and Dad is on the phone to his uncle, he wants to know where his father got the money for the graduation present from. He is still not too sure about it and neither am I, I wouldn't drive that not if my life were dependant on it, it's way too expensive, four million dollars for a car? Christian has to have got that wrong, who would pay that much for an old boy racer? A man that's who! A rich man with nothing better to do with his money, and then I remember my boss, okay a good looking hunky man with billions, he may be just that, a man, with a man toy obsession?

"Ana, I can have the car sent to Escala; my indoor garage is secure and houses all my classics. I can have Taylor sort it out, here is too open to thieves, and with those boys hating your father as they do, it won't be too long before it's that car they are hot wiring."

"My thoughts too, they are just angry enough to try it, and then I would gladly let Winnie and Lucifer lose on the pair of them."

"I have an idea I want to run by you, you know about the problem with their father? I have to ask too, why did he not pay Sally Grayson a good share of the money he made from selling me Tech Savvy?"

"He told her it was going bust and he took a massive loss and he was only selling to save jobs? Why is that not the case?"

"No, he was paid quite a lot, and has a good wage and bonuses working for my company. I can get her divorce lawyer the specifics of the take over; I can also give her his new earnings facts and figures, if that would help?"

"It may, but how will that help the twins?"

"I will tell him I have met his boys and I am glad he is a family man and a good provider for his family, I do my best to help family men and will make it obvious that I want and expect to see the boys at works functions, I will also say that his wife was nice enough to pay for our lunch, but there was a problem with her bank card, one that I hope he had managed to sort out for her, as she was a little embarrassed that it was declined, and could he please tell her that it was my pleasure to pay for the meal, she was pleasant company, and that you and she chatted to for a while. I think he will know then I know he is far from a good provider. Would that work?"

"It would, I know her rent is being paid by my father, but shush I don't know that and now neither do you, okay?"

"He is a bastard; I will get Ros straight on it. They may have a bonus coming their way and soon. I can have payroll garnish his wages and stop the six monthly bonuses too, and the next payment for his company, it can he held back and I will hold it, he had a third of the sale price on signing as a deposit if you will, which he will have spent, the next is due at six months and the third and final payment is then paid when all their debts are paid, usually that payment is not very large, but they know this when the sign a company over to us, that they are responsible for debts incurred before I purchase their business, owing your spouse money falls into that category. Unless of course, I am buying a failing business, which I wasn't, then I just take on all the debt and pay them a small gratuity, nor is it a bank owned businesses, in that case I'd pay their asking price. I know he had a profitable business because all the recent purchases we have made are profitable. He is an ass and she should have asked more questions of her husband. If she gets me her attorney's information I can get them the information?"

"Thanks for the brief lesson into buying companies; I will remember it for the when the time comes from buying GIP from you. Now, you are now known to have a very kind heart Mr Grey and that could work, but he will be pissed if you know about his personnel business though and may come back at Sally, but I think dad will cover her bills should he start to be a total ass. I would like to point out she did not know he was selling the darned thing until he was in New York, he was a devious creature and I guess he still is?"

"Well, it's got to be better for her than it was Ana surely?" I shrug my shoulders, not really Christian, the twins are making this way harder than it needs to be, but at least he's thinking about it and helping Sally with her divorce. He nudges my arm gently, and I smile. "Now, I smell something mouth watering Ana. Luke, Gage how are the rooms?" We see them coming down and for the love of mike, they have on suits and ties.

"We don't dress for dinner here; perhaps you can lose your jackets and ties, at least in the house Christian, please?"

"Yes, you're on your own time here, I am sorry I should have said, we are relaxing Luke."

"Okay Mr Grey, I didn't know the protocols for here. Ana this house is amazing; I don't know why you ever left?"

"I wanted an adventure, I needed to go away to university and you know get away from my nagging and over protecting Sheriff of a daddy. There's a whole world I want to see out there, and Montesano has had me a long time, I wanna share myself around the world." Christian gulps and my dad smiles. Yeah, I knew he was ear wigging...

"I heard that Pumpkin, now sit down and I will get out the food, the tables set, so help yourself to beers from the bar there and there's wine too and the usual liquor, we have a well stocked bar, I'm told its good, but I'm working, so make mine a soda Annie? Your Uncle Bill says my dad won the car in a hand of poker from a rich kid, and he remembers he had a few big men wanting it, even back then, he said dad was offered a jaw dropping amount for it, but he was keeping it for me. Yes hard to believe, but he won it all legitimate in a game of poker and I'll be damned Billy said he thinks you are right, there were only two made for the U.S. market and the boy really cried when he lost it.

Uncle Bill said he begged for it back, it was apparently bought with his trust fund, as an investment, he said it was a very rare car only two were in America, and his father would kill him. It seems the other was that one you bid on, this one was supposedly lost a long time ago, but I don't know why, I have always owned it, as dad and Billy registered it in my name, Billy kept up with the paperwork and the fees until I had it brought here, but don't worry, we have the papers and a legal bill of sale. I never saw it properly till it got here, you see I went away soon after he gave it me, and he died soon after I left home. I feel sick about the amount people would pay for it too, so yes get your man to come and get it, Annie's car needs some legal work done, to make it hers, but there are no worries, it's all legit, you'd think me being a sheriff, I would have done the darned paperwork transferring it to Annie from me?

I have the rich kid's name, all the paperwork, and it was witnessed by some big men at the time, a judge and a movie star, his signature on the note of sale should be worth a pretty penny too, he was the Bond guy, Sean Connery! My dad sure liked to gamble alright. The story as told by Uncle Bill, is that they were working security at a party and the lads were having a card game when the bigwigs moved in after their smoke in the back, Dad was a good cards player, and he only ever bet what he could afford to lose. Billy said the guy was a real tool; the others had stepped out of the game, when it got to stupid amounts of money on the pile. Then when my dad had cleared him out, the stupid ass then threw his keys on the table when he couldn't get a loan off the others; the lad never knew what hit him, and perhaps thought he had a good hand and he wrongly saw my dad as a pushover? He was singing a different tune when he took a taxi home. Wow, who knew you learned how to drive in a piece of history little girl and she didn't ding her once. Now I really feel ill, thinking you could have crashed her Annie?"

"Ouch, that was not nice, and I could sulk right now Daddy; I am a most excellent driver I will have you know."

"I know Pumpkin, I know, so the car have it picked up Chris, there's a good man, those little snippy critters may do her some harm, just to piss me off."

"If you have all that as a provenance, it could increase the price more, not to worry you or anything, but it's the paperwork and provenance that adds to the value, as it is, the cars mystery and it turning up in a barn here will have the auction rooms buzzing, it was after all supposed to be the fabled missing car."

"It was it was in a darned warehouse and then a barn, the only good run it had was me taking Annie home in it a time or two, Billy said it had less than a hundred on the odometer when dad drove it home from the poker game. I put the rest on, driving to and from Seattle. For an old man Uncle Billy, he remembers everything my dad and him did like it happened yesterday, but the old fool can't remember to put his trousers on before he goes to dinner." Christian and Luke roared with laughter and I dished out their food, what is it with men and their damned cars?

We ate and Christian and his staff drank a few beers, Luke and Gage went to bed early once they knew we were not leaving the house, daddy went back to work and Christian helped me wash the dishes and clear away, something I do not think he is used to doing? I made myself a cup of tea and Christian had another couple of beers as we sat on the back porch watching the fireflies and the bugs hit the lights around the house and garden. He looked so relaxed, I rocked in my Nene's chair and he lounged in the hammock, getting in was easy and his broken leg is supported and he has now quit sticking things in it, I am sure he'd lost his butter knife down there at dinner? There is music playing in the distance, someone is having a party, I guess? I know I love this time of night, the night hunting birds are looking for their dinner, and the light wind moves the leaves gently and is very soothing to my ears, this is not a Friday night like any he's had before, that's for sure!

"This was a very good idea Ana, a very good idea. Your dad is amazing and like you, a straight talker. What will you do with the car?"

"Is it covered at your place, I mean I can get it insured I think?"

"I think I can cover you, and yes I can have it insured to be in my garage. Taylor is sending a low loader for it tomorrow, and Andrea is sorting out the paperwork, so sign the darned change of ownership papers and we will get it in your name. I will also have the staff photographer take some stills for your father. What a darned story Ana. I wouldn't have believed it hearing it from anyone else, but your dad." I smile as I hear dad's favourite cuss word being used by a man you throws fucks and damns into nearly every sentence escaping those lush lips, lush lips that are kissing the rim of that bottle, could anything be as sexy as that?

"Me neither, and to think I learned to drive in it, can I let you into a secret, I thought I'd hit something when I was on my way home alone, having just passed my test in it, but I had in fact run over a dis-guarded jacket in the middle of the road, on the way back from the test centre."

"Don't tell your father that, however, I looked her over and she is pristine."

"I won't, besides I got Wanda the same week, saving the man car being treated like poor Wanda, though she did me proud until a few days ago. Now shopping, do you really want to shop here for clothes; I will warn you though, it's like the land that fashion forgot?"

"We can look around here, and keep Sunday free for Seattle shopping. Thanks for this Ana, it was needed, and I now realise it was just a book, does that make you feel better about bringing me here?"

"Can I have a smug I told you so moment?"

"You may have as many as you wish. You were right, and you told me so. Now, we need to get to bed it's late and I have a busy day, what time am I with your Doc Jones?"

"You are there at ten, and I am right next door having my hair done, whilst I wait for you, then I will buy breakfast and we can shop for dresses."

"I can buy breakfast and I can buy you your dresses Ana, they are for work after all and your advance will not hit your bank until Monday."

"My advance, I had forgotten about that, I need to send a check to the student loan people, I can pay it all off, thank you Boss Man. Let me help you up out of that and up the stairs, Luke will be sleeping now?" I help him out of the darned hammock and I swear he tried the kiss me again, or was that my wishful thinking?

"He will and I will be fine, did I tell you I had a good night and a good day in fact?" His arm comes around my waist; as I am his crutch, I swear he forgot his on purpose.

"A time or two, yes, yes you did. Now come on bed Mr Grey or we will not be up in the morning, I don't know what time Dad will be back home either?"

"This way then, I like your home, it's very homey Ana." He and I are the bottom of the stairs and looking up at them. Sheish; I hope he's good on his feet, as he's had a few beers.

"Good I would hate it to be very officie, Christian."

"Is that even a word, 'officie' Ana?"

"I don't know, but for the sake of getting to my bed then yes, watch the steps Christian."

"I am watching them they are beautiful as are you, and I have only had half a dozen beers Ana. I am not drunk."

"I didn't say you were, Grumpy Butt, but they do tend to be slippy at the best of times, I think Sally likes to buff them with beeswax."

"Is that a metaphor for her and Ray you know bumping uglies on the stairs Ana?"

"No, as in taking her frustration out with a cloth, a buffer and a tub of bees wax, you really are uncouth, here your room, and remember I am a light sleeper and I like the seat down, do you need anything?"

"A hug would be good, Mom has been giving me one at night, I have been there most nights, I hate being alone at Escala."

"Okay, one hug for a friend in need of it..." I hug him tightly, with my head on his chest and he doesn't recoil, earlier must have been realisation that dream Ana had gone forever, hopefully we can work at being friends, I'd like that, but would he?

Christian's POV:

She hugs me and I hug her back, thank fuck the episode today in the helicopter was a one off. I hug her back and take in her hairs aroma. I hear her sigh too and pull away before the bulge in my pants could have another post it note on it.

"Thanks for that, it seems I do like the hugs still. Can I have a shower Ana, or will it disturb you?"

"Sure the water should be hot still. See you in the morning Christian."

"I will see you in the morning Ana and the shower will be a cold one." She grinned; okay perhaps I did rub accidentally against her.

"Keep the noise in there down. I am a light sleeper..."

"So you have said a time or three." She laughs and heads into her room, now I definitely need a freezing shower.

I get in and shut the door, this place is amazing and my Ana owns it, and she is not as destitute as I thought, I make a note to read her report, it seems I was looking at the wrong grandparents having the money. I said my Ana on purpose; she is my friend and therefore my Ana. I strip and get in the shower, and decide to let my face rest from the shave it so desperately needs. I like the rugged look and people do not tend to see me as Christian Grey when I have a week's worth of stubble, I may try it for the week and go incognito for a while?

I shower for the last time with this added difficulty, because the damned trash sacks are getting in the way. I get my leg in and my good arm twists the tops off some of her products, I use some of her Natures Own products, I don't go fruity, I go manly, and used the wonderful smelling woodland products she has. She could even make these for a living; they are quality products. I dispose of the trash sacks and dry myself, then slip into the only pj's I have, they come with caricatures of Mr Frosty and his damned gnome friends, as I said they were my joke Christmas Pj's from Mia, given to me a couple of Christmases ago.

I get in bed and listen for any noise coming from Ana's room; I then wonder why I am doing so as we have a bathroom between us! I get in the bed and hope that the nightmares stay away, at least whilst I am here. They have not been too bad since I woke up in hospital. Thought they are now in the main about the damn crash and Ana's death. Sleep came particularly quickly and easily...

I wake when I hear, a noise coming from outside my window, I get out of bed and see the low loader is taking the dream car to my home, I guess I could buy it; I did fall in lust with it? Ana is in jeans and boots and looks to have been riding, wow she has a pert ass. Gage sees me and points out to Ana I am awake. I look at my phone and fucking hell, it gone nine, I have never slept in so long before, I wave and get myself ready, these pots have been a pain, last night will be the last time I shower with a refuse sack tied on my arm and around my leg, and I get to itch my bloody leg and have a bath, a swim or anything in water as long as I get to wash and itch my unreachable and unwashed parts of my body, I wonder too will I be able to see the nuts and bolts, that would be cool too?

I head down for a quick coffee, Luke and Ray are chatting about the car, both are surprised to see me, and Luke pats his watch.

"What I had a sleep in; we have nothing only the doctor visit, I see you and Gage are in casual wear, good. Ray what time did you finish work?"

"I was in bed before Annie went to sleep. She has been up for hours, mucking out and feeding her horses and the pets. How did you sleep?"

"Did I have a nightmare; if I did I am sorry they have been the bane of my life since I was little?"

"No, no you slept all night, I should point out there's a loose floorboard in the bathroom, and it is one that goes through to my room, so remember that. Now, I have some work to be doing, the river has fish waiting to be caught for lunch. Annie, Doc Jones is coming up to fish when Chris is done, can you send some of Barbs cakes back with him? You haven't baked in a while."

"Daddy there were a dozen fruit pies in the freezer and plenty of breakfast muffins too, have you been snacking?"

"Nope, sharing, get off with you and have a good day doing women stuff Chris."

"I will and I will be glad to wear normal pant again, these joggers are a godsend but I have spent too long in them. I had to have a suit altered by Gail, to have a Velcro strips put in, not unlike those used by male strippers apparently it is where she got the idea from, Gail assured me I would look fine and it would work fine, and it did. Though she got a great pleasure at waving dollar bills at me before I left for work a few times."

"Did you fire her too Boss Man?"

"No, just the one girl who put the dollar bill in my back pocket in the elevator Luke, she was highly inappropriate, I have relaxed many things, but making eyes and touching me inappropriately is not something I want my staff to do, ever!"

"Point understood Mr Grey." Ana says as she comes down having changed, she looks neat and tidy again, she looks so relaxed here. I smile.

"Ana, you don't touch me that way, now are we ready to visit the town?"

"We are, I am with you, Gage is with Ana, having a trim, she is not a girly girl Boss Man. Ana you may have to ask her if she is that way inclined, 'cos we men don't want to ask." Luke jumped in, and thinks he's funny; he is as funny as this fucking itch, and twice as bloody annoying.

"Oh hell no, her sexual orientation is her own affair, but she does need to lighten up a little and perhaps get the stick out of her ass." Ana says, in Gage's defence.

"My thoughts exactly, she is as stiff as, well as stiff as you were before the big sleep softened the edges Boss Man." Ana and Luke laugh.

"Luke Ana, poor Gage has only just started with us, she has never been close personnel security before, this is her first flight out since leaving the army, cut her some slack you two, okay?"

"Okay Christian, now get that pot in the car and prepare to say goodbye to lugging it around."

"You are having your hair one yes?"

"Yes I am, well remembered. Now can we please go; I just know there will be people dying to meet the man who flew in on a chopper, erm helicopter? Luke watch the butt grabbers and look out for dollar bills here too, they may think you two are male strippers for tonight's show at Bella's Bar. I may have let it slip to Gossip Girl Lucy, my stable hand here, when she was lusting after Luke."

"She slipped a note in my jeans pocket when I bent down for the damned saddle, she is what fifteen?"

"She is just sixteen and is desperate for an older more experienced boyfriend, so Luke go easy on her, let her down gently."

"I let her down gently, I told her Mr Grey was my man and I didn't play for her team. She was not convinced; I think she now sees me as a challenge?"

"She would, she likes to chase the boys unfortunately I think she has chased the majority of the guys here in town and you two are fresh meat." Ana is serious for fucks sake.

"Ana, I am not a child molester and neither is Luke."

"She is not a child in her head, that girl was born twenty one, and believe me you will need your wits about you. She is a butt grabber, one who thinks no really means maybe. She has been warned. Now we are going to be late. Can I drive?" We all say together no... "Well I will remember that when you beg to ride in Maurice." I shake my head; she has named the multimillion dollar car Maurice? "Maurice-the-Muscle-Man-Car; just in case you were thinking of asking me who Maurice is, Christian?"

I shake my head, we climb into the car and Luke drives us the short distance into town. There are a lot of nice stores here in town and the place is bustling with townsfolk going about their business, I see a bakery, hairdressers, several nice shop fronts, a few bars and a fitness centre. We follow Ana's directions to Doc Jones surgery. If he doesn't take this off, I will borrow bolt cutters off Ray and take it off myself.

"Now, you will be having it x-rayed, Luke had your doctor call him and they know you want the darned thing off, remember I have lived here a long time and I hope to return to live here someday, please don't say or do anything to make them run you out of town? Please?"

"I won't god I am not a child, it just itches like fuck and I have had enough of it now, go next door and get prettied up, Gage, please have them put it on the staff card you should have?"

"I have Mr Grey, thank you, I didn't think I would have time before we departed for Paris, my fiancée normally cuts it in her salon." That answers that question then. "Quite and for that too I am sorry, Ana did we pass the dress shops?"

"No there are none, and I didn't want to offend my father but there are no classy shops here, how about we get everything tomorrow in Seattle?"

"Of course and don't worry, we can have Caroline get you her selections together and you simply chose from those?"

"Fine that sounds like my kind of fun, now enjoy the time with Doctor Jones and Christian, if you're good, he gives out suckers!"

"I will bear that in mind. Thanks Ana, I will call on you when we are finished."

"If I am not out, wait in Barbs over the road, I have to send cakes and supplies to dad anyway."

"Okay, I'm putting this off now. See you in a short while." I head towards the doors.

Ana's POV:

"Gage, can I not call you Jocelyn? It doesn't sound right?"

"Ana, I have always been called Gage, I hate my given name, in fact I am thinking of becoming simply Gage, you know like Cher, Madonna, Pink or Bono. I don't mind you calling me G, but I like Gage."

"Okay, Gage it is. How are you having it cut, your hair?" She shrugs her shoulders. "I am having it dyed and lopped off, all of it, Kate says I have wild bed hair, so I want a tamed and more me type of a cut, what do you think?"

"I don't mind short hair, my fiancée, she rocks the short pixie cut and she has it dyed pink, or blue, or whatever the mood takes her, in any one particular week, I have known her have three or four colours."

"I like the idea of that, short and black or really dark brown. The Pixie has always been on my wish list and I have had this mop forever."

"Then can I ask you why you haven't taken the plunge before now?"

"My dad he likes my hair long and brown, My mom was a peroxide blonde, she still is in fact, but its puffy and fru-fru, like a poodle? I guess as long as it's not harsh and blonde he will be fine." I sigh, because I am twenty one and this will be the shortest its ever been since I was little.

"And Mr Grey, what does he think of your cutting your hair?" What the funk? Where did that come from?

"I neither care nor have to ask him, his employees are in the main blonde, but I wouldn't suit blonde, but having something I can control is better for me, and for the record we are not seeing each other Gage. Did Luke tell you we were?"

"No, it is just what I have noticed how he, Mr Grey looks at you and well, sorry please, take no notice of me, I may have got it wrong?" I smile and we head in, were I am greeted by the owner Debby; she smiles and hugs me.

"Can I finally cut your hair and dare I ask give you a dye job?"

"I am all yours I want it shorter that's for sure, but we are torn between just how short a pixie, I saw a lady go from shaggy hair like mine, to a really neat pixie cut, short and shaped sides and a long fringe, here she was in a magazine when Kate was here last time?"

"Okay Annie, and you Miss, what do you want, do you want a cut, because your hair is beautiful."

"My partner is a hairstylist she owns Razors Edge in Seattle." She says, and I look at her hair properly and it's not quite a buzz cut, but it nearly is...

"Kate has her hair done there. So you know Kate then?" I say in astonishment.

"No, I don't I have never been to the studio, she cuts my hair at home." I smile and find the photo; it was taken at a premiere last year.

"This is it, she looks amazing, and her husband is kind of hot too, he is Irish, and wow he plays a serial killer called Paul Spector, I got hooked when I found it by accident on the BBC, I had a fan club send me series two and they are filming three now, be still my beating heart."

"Me too honey, me too, that accent wow I listen to his husky Irish brogue and I get wet in all the wrong places."

"Oh, okay I mean yeah right Debby?" I laugh loudly when I realise we are not talking about the same areas.

"I am sixty seven, if I get wet there it's because I have coughed too much. No dear, I will leave that to you youngsters. I meant like the hot flushes I used to get. Now sit, one Amelia Warner coming right up, and the same colour?"

"Why not, go for it Debby, I trust you with my shaggy bed head." Gage opts for reading the magazines and drinking coffee. She is not out of place; it's what I do when Kate comes to town. I have my hair rough cut and then dyed; there is no sense in dying the mass of hair taken off. I am now almost black, in fact, I am black and I love it. As she faffs with the final cuts, my head feels so light, she dries it and I swear I could fall asleep.

"Ana, Mr Grey and Luke are waiting in Barb's. I have told them we are almost through, he has had the casts off and has now a bandage on, he is sulking, Luke says he is giving the baby chocolate cake and coffee, he will be fine after a slice two?" I smile as the final brush glides effortlessly through my hair and wow it's like nothing I have had done before, but it swishes and falls right back and does as it is told, a first for Anastasia Steele. I pay Debby and it is worth the hundred bucks I pay too.

"Right let's see what the boss thinks, what do you think?"

"I like it Ana, it suits you, and very well too. I could see you with blue streaks in it and perhaps for fun Pink ones. I really think you have found your cut." We head in and Gage goes for a selection of cakes for my father, and I sit at the side of Christian.

"I am sorry, but that seat is taken, my friend will be here soon, I am sorry to ask you to move, but could you, please?"

"No Christian I am your friend, did you not recognise me?"

"Wow, what have you done to your hair, because that is so, I don't know different?"

"Good or bad different?"

"Good, it suits you, I didn't recognise you, but Ana it's your hair, how do you like it?"

"I like the ease with which I can tame it now, and it will cut down getting ready by almost half."

"Well, that's all that matters, but wow, it is different Ana, is this you getting your first major cut?"

"It is and dye job too. My dad will freak, because you did and he has liked my hair as it was and for longer than you did too."

"He will like it if you do, and yes I did like it, but this makes you a new and different you." He looks at me and I am not sure why, but he hates it, and that bothers me.

"Let's get these cakes home, I am cooking you breakfast, or is it brunch, nope it is lunch, wow we were a long time."

He hates it, I knew he did and I feel so stupid cutting it now, I like it though, I need to 'Ana Up' and stop being a cry baby, or dad will shout, and quote his usual haircut tune, 'be careful Annie, 'cos you can take more off, but you can't put it back on' I laugh, I could always have a weave I guess, if Daddy hates it as much as Christian seems to do, bummer...

* * *

READ REVIEW AND COMMENT... PLEASE X


	8. Chapter 8

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

This is a follow on from Putting Down Roots:

Some people hate how I left that story, but I didn't leave it, its continuing...

* * *

I love that you like it and want lemons, they are still green on the tree, be patient lol...

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 8: Wow, it is good thing, right?

Christian's POV:

As I sit in the doctor's office, Luke reads the local paper, and I watch the world and their neighbour walk past the window and stare, now I know what the monkeys in the ape house feel like. I then wonder how many of these are characters in the book? I would like to meet the centurion doctor, with dementia again, he was fun...

"Mr Grey, the doctor will see you now." The young girl with the moo eyes says, as I am watching a child have a tantrum about dropping his sucker. "Mr Grey, I said the doctor will see you now..."

"I heard you, I have a broken arm and leg however I think my hearing is fine?" Snarky much, Grey... "Sorry my leg itches, I tend to snap a lot because of it." She scowls, see I look pretty but I have a mean mouth, then I smile and head in, because Ana would have slapped my head for that.

"Hello Mr Grey, Christian is it?" I nod, "so we are taking these bad boys off are we?"

"I hope so Doctor Jones. They are driving me potty. Excuse the pun?"

"Right we need to x-ray the leg and the arm, I have been sent the film from Seattle, and I can then compare the two and see if they have healed, apart from the itch has there been any other difficulties?"

"No Sir, other than bathing in garbage bags and generally not being able to walk or run, everything else has been fine, there has been no soreness or pain."

"Well we will soon see if the bones have knitted together, you have quite the array of pins, plates and screws in that leg of yours."

"I believe so. I have been warned I will set off the scanners in shops and airports." He laughs and I am lead to their small x-ray room, I get a little unnerved when he places a mat over my groin, apparently to protect the swimmers and runs out of there? The assistant dons her vest and takes several films of my leg, more of my arm, and as she sends them through to Doc Jones, she laughs!

"Is there something wrong? Why are you laughing? Is there something not right with my leg. my arm, please tell me!"

"Well, you said it was itching, can I hazard a guess you have used a pencil, a knife and this thing here to reach the itch?" She points to a long thin object. I grin.

"That's the top of dad's best fishing pole; the fucker, I mean the darned thing came off down there."

"Okay, I guess, did you not think to tell someone?"

"I only lost the butter knife at dinner last night, the pole about three days ago, the pencil the first week back at work, I asked mom what happened when you lost stuff and she told me I'd have to have the cast off and reset my leg."

"She is a doctor is she?" Is she belittling my mother?

"Actually, she is, she's the head of paediatric surgery and trauma at Seattle North Western." I say with pride.

"Well she may have been wrong, we have grab arms here to pull out foreign objects." Okay perhaps Mom was just making sure that I didn't itch at my leg, because I did go at it a lot!

"Perhaps you should give those out with each cast you put on; I can't wait to have a really proper itch of my leg."

"If I had a dollar for everyone who says that, I'd be a millionaire." I head to see Doctor Jones and sit again. Wow, this is not like my doctors office. I get a show thrown in as I sit in the waiting area. Apparently, the itch that lady has is a sexual itch, and her husband is now busy having stitches, and I swear she is on the phone speaking to an attorney, or there is a slaughter house here and she is having his man bits removed to feed to their cat? Then a small boy comes in with a thing stuck in his finger, I look over as he sits next to me and smiles, and I see the blood.

"I got a Tickler stuck in ma finger see it Mister..." He shoves his finger under my nose. "I'm a pain the butt, my mom's not happy, dad will be mad at hell again, is hell mad mister, do you know if it is? Mom is always mad at hell. What did you do, did you fall of your bike too? I did, three times, see I got a scar everywhere, 'cos I am clumsy and need to be caged. I'd like that ma own cage. 'Ave you seen Doctor J, he likes pies and cookies, do you want ma cookie?" He offers up a half eaten morsel and I politely decline.

He shoves it in his pocket for Laters, Laters is seems is his mouse and she has come with him, 'cos the cats gone to see the vet with his dad, it is not his fault that the cat likes flies and has eaten two... I hate to ask what world this little boy lives in, but as his frantic mother sits at his side she tutts, as the darned mouse comes out of his pocket. I can't help but imagine he is like Mia and Elliot on sugar? She opens her purse, takes out a plastic box and retrieves the mouse. Smiles, sighs and apologises.

"Your daddies fishing fly?" I say as he keeps looking at it.

"Yups, I'm a going to hell bastard, 'cos it took him a long time to make his Ticklers..." I shake my head; okay no child should ever be called that.

"...Hoggie, your daddy did not call you a naughty B-word, he said 'mommy would send me, sorry I mean him my husband, not our son, to hell in a basket, and you'd be in the basket with him because of the cat, its nanny's cat.' I'm sorry, but he is danger to himself ninety percent of the day, he's only safe at night because he is asleep. He hears what he wants and never takes any notice of me, and to top all that off, he is always in here, yesterday he stuck a marble up his nose, the week before we thought he'd damaged his 'boy parts' when he fell out of a tree again and well, most mom's keep their kids casts, like that you have on, I'd need a room for them all, he has had that many, thank god his little man bits were not hurt, but wow he hates ice packs..." She didn't need to tell me, but Luke and I both oh'd! A man's bits are fragile. I really shouldn't laugh, because this boy is Elliot revisited...

"He is accident prone?"

"That is an understatement, this is his second home, I swear our health premiums would be sky high if we lived in the big city, as it is Doc Jones likes an apple pie or two." I smile, so they do at least barter...

"Mr Grey, your next." The girl says behind the desk. I guess the fly is not going anywhere.

"Well be careful Hoggie, and watch what you do when you go fishing."

"Okay Mister, I don't go near water any more, I would drown again, it's not good drowning did that once." I look at his mother who looks knackered, and with that final reveal of Hoggie's wild adventures, I go in to see Doctor Jones exhausted...

"Hello Christian, we can take the casts off, you are all healed, nicely actually. I believe we have a retrieval situation too?"

"Yes Doctor..." I feel like darned Hoggie, and that I am being told off for being naughty.

"You will need to wear a support bandage for a couple of days but other than that, your good to start running again, slowly at first and for short periods, until you gain the lost muscle mass back."

"The little boy in the waiting room, have you tested him for Aspergers Syndrome, or ADHD?"

"I can't discuss his condition with you Mr Grey, just like I cannot discuss yours with anyone else. Though he does not have Aspergers, as he is a very social boy, and can talk you to sleep." I had noticed he could talk a glass eye to sleep and make you pee your pants doing it, he was hilarious, but he was not my son...

"I gather from you not telling me he is alert and listens, so he has ADHD perhaps?" He smiles. "Can he be treated, if he were to have ADHD?"

"No, if he had that he couldn't, he could go to the special school for children with the same disorders, but its way out of the Hogan's budget."

"Okay, so if he went to this school, had he got ADHD, he would be better behaved?"

"Yes, had he got ADHD, it would help him and his poor parents?"

"Okay then, I will see if they have a place for him, he is so cool and reminds me of my brother."

"Did he have ADHD?"

"No, or at least mom says not, I think she lied, he was just a... Well, he still is a pain in the butt actually. I have various charities I support, and I am sure Hoggie Hogan would benefit from going to a school that helps him and his parents, yes?"

"Yes, and he's called Hogan Hogan, so good they named him twice, or rather his father was so drunk he repeated their surname twice, if you do manage to get him a place that may deal with behavioural problems..."

"Oh, I will get him a place; he will be in school tomorrow if they have a place. My mother can see him too is they need specialist treatments, she is..."

"...I know who your mother is; she called me to make sure you were taken care of this morning."

"She does that a lot." I say as he cuts off the darned pot...

"She is a mom, it's a mom thing. Now, was that good for you?" I smiled, as my leg is free from the pot. I had purposely not looked at the plaster grinder, in case he cut me as Elliot had said it would, the idiot will pay for that. He gave me the look and took of the arm cast. I was free and god was the itching session I had needed. He handed me the things retrieved from both casts, including the letter opener from my arm cast. The foreign objects were the cause of the irritation, I was lectured and bandaged, as I was signing the paperwork and writing the check, a young man came in.

"This is my son Declan, following in my footsteps, Dr Declan Jones, Declan this is Christian Grey. Declan's home for a visit."

"You are the one stopping with Ana, yes? How is she, it's been a while!"

"Yes, and with Ray of course, how do you know Ana?"

"Oh, Declan and Ana were friends before he left for university, very good friends." I am suddenly annoyed at this man stood before me; he has that look in his eye, he still likes Ana, why does this bother me, does it bother me, fuck, it does and it bothers me, a lot.

"Are you and she, you know an item or something?" The dorky doctor asks. I must say something anything and I don't think I just say the first thing besides fuck off, which first comes to mind.

"Yes, or something, we are going to Paris on Monday. I have to be going, Dr Jones, thank you and don't worry Hoggie's education will be paid for GEH, and for as long as he needs it?" Take that doctor in training wheels... How petty and childish Christian, my inner me goads me... And you can fuck off too... I smile and head out of there pot free and worried to the hilt, I had led him to believe Ana and I had that more thing going on. Luke is on the phone and I am less than impressed with myself.

"Do you need chocolate cake and coffee?"

"Yes, and a do over, let's just get something to eat, why did that take so fucking long?"

"I guess because it's still way back in the twentieth century. We are meeting them in Barbs, over there."

"Good, get me cake, I'm in a foul mood."

"I'd never have guessed, and you're pot free..."

"Sorry, I have things on my mind, ignore me, I will be fine." He goes for cake and coffee, whilst I sit and wonder if I should tell Ana, should I, will I? As I am pondering my next move, a person sits at my side, for fucks sake the place is empty move your ass to an empty booth moron...

"I am sorry, but that seat is taken, my friend will be here soon, I am sorry to ask you to move, but could you, please?" I hear that giggle and look up.

"No Christian I am your friend, did you not recognise me?" No, no I didn't and wow, is all that's going through my mind, wow and holy fuck she looks good.

"Wow, what have you done to your hair, because that is so, I don't know different?"

"Good or bad different?" Fuck me good different and so her, so youthful and nice, sexy ass nice.

"Good, it suits you, I didn't recognise you, but Ana it's your hair, how do you like it?"

"I like the ease with which I can tame it now, and it will cut down getting ready by almost half."

"Well, that's all that matters, but wow, it is different Ana, is this you getting your first major cut?" I am pondering about telling her, pondering hard again and nope, I am staying quiet, she will kill me if I tell her what I have done and yet if someone, namely the good doctors say anything I am toast.

"It is and dye job too. My dad will freak, because you did and he has liked my hair as it was and for longer than you did too." I liked her as she was; obviously, she was my type, the type I needed to punish and play with, when I was into punishing my submissive friends that is. No, this is a nice look for her and she is as sexy as hell...

"He will like it if you do, and yes I did like it, because this makes you a new and different you. Oh Ana, is that why you did it, to be different from her?" Why did I say those things, why did I not shut the fuck up?

"No, I did it for me, I really did, for years I kept it to please my father, but now I want to be me and different, I don't need to be different from that Ana, because I am already. I am all grown up and able to please myself, and they do say a change is as good as a rest, besides, it will grow out, but for now I am a pixie rebel and loving it, I am me and I like this me okay? Let's get these cakes home, I am cooking you breakfast, or is it brunch, nope it is lunch, wow we were a long time."

"So we were, the doctors was busy, is it a what stays there thing real, because there was a lot going on, I mean an adulterers wife, she has cream for an itch and he was getting his face fixed, he was receiving several stitches in fact and heading for either the butchers or the divorce court, and a cute kid, a fast talking one, with a fishing fly in his finger and the cat."

"Hoggie I bet, he is a legend here in town, was he small, hyper, ginger haired and accompanied by a mouse and a small woman, with red hair and tired looking?"

"Yeah, I liked him; he is so like Elliot, he, I don't know, made me feel good? So I hope what I want to do now for them, will make his family happy and make his life better, can I ask you what you think Ana."

"What do you want to do for him and them Christian?"

"I want to pay for his school; the one they looked at but was way out of their family's budget. I support other families that come through Coping Together. He would get the best education and help needed to you know run that energy he has in the right direction, what do you think, would they mind?"

"No, they only want the best for Hoggie. So what do you think of the place Christian?"

"It's nothing like I imagined Ana."

"I know, I mean it's not as lively as Portland or as rich as Seattle, but it's not as bad as Dream Ville either. Oh fuck..." She ducks down and I look around. I see the Junior Doctor heading out of daddies office. "Do not let that asshole see me."

"Why Anastasia Steele, I do believe you swore twice there!"

"He is, and I meant to say duck Christian... What the hell is he doing here?"

"I gather you mean Junior Doctor Jones? He is visiting his parents, we have met already."

"You have, and what do you think of the letch?"

"You were friends with him I was told Ana?"

"No, we were far from friends, he is not as nice as people and his father think he is. He took me out on a 'date' and I left him hobbling home with sore nuts."

"So if, and I repeat, if, if I told him or rather had him believe we were together and going to Paris together on Monday would you be angry?" She giggles and sits up. As Luke and Gage come to the table with the drinks and cake. They then take their drinks and the box of cakes and treats for Ray, to the good doctor's office and sit in the car with their drinks.

"What did you tell him, and why?"

"He niggled me and I well I told him something you will hate, here goes nothing Ana... When he asked were we an item or something, I told him we were the or something, and that we were in fact going to Paris, sorry?"

"Sorry? Why did you say sorry, oh I get it so I don't wallop you?"

"Pretty much, so there is no smack heading my way then?"

"No, no smack, thank you even though I think you did it for other reasons, thank you. So, my hair, what do you really think of it?"

"I love it, it suits you Ana, I should have said earlier, but I had told Junior what I did and I was worried."

"So, the hair is good then?" Is she really ignoring the situation I made? I guess she is. I think she is having hair worries...

"Yes, it is as sexy as hell and suits you, is that better?" She blushes. "Now, can I eat my cake?"

"Apparently you need more than one slice?"

"I do like chocolate cake it has to be said. The more chocolaty, the better, chocolate fudge frosting, gooey chocolate melting centres, I would do anything for a good chocolate cake."

"Good to know, you like chocolate then." She smiles and eats her cheesecake. We eat and stare, we drink and stare, we each of us sigh when the last piece of our treat ends, god that was good cake, and I finish the last of my coffee.

"So Christian, as we are not shopping, do you fancy coming to see the places I ran to in my childhood?"

"I would like that yes, can we go and change though, I need a bath and I need to put my normal clothes on, I have lived in those god awful tracksuits and jogging bottoms too long?"

"Yeah, I have to change too, and face my father with the pixie cut and dye job."

"A very good cut and dye, the layers are great and the fringe is wild, but suits your face perfectly."

"Oh, and you know haircuts do you?"

"I own a chain of hair and beauty salons, I put my business partner in the unfortunate position of pay what you owe or lose them, she ran after my accident, I know she caused my accident, I just can't find her to put her on trial for attempted murder, anyway whilst I was in the coma, my parents severed our business relationship foreclosed on her loans and when she still hadn't turned up with the millions she owed, sold them to her head stylist for a dollar each."

"A ducking dollar are you ducking kidding me?"

"It was worth every ducking dollar too. She tried to shaft me, literally, as it turns out. Why I do not know, perhaps she went mad for a moment. I remember chasing her from Moms party, she called and said she was going to the press, with photos and then nothing, I don't remember anything, other than their legs and voices as the darkness came. That's when I died the first time, at the scene, then they took me to hospital saved me a few more times, and to help me heal they put me in the darned ducking coma and when I dreamed of a better life."

"Wow, can I use that in the new book?"

"If you change the names and places I guess so? So, are we good, I mean me telling Junior we were, you know, we were, we are..."

"...Something else and going to Paris? Yeah, we're good and it was truthful we are something else and yeah going to Gay Paris... I will be ducked if I know what, but we are friends after all are we not?"

"We are Ana, we are..." Thank god for that...

Kate's Apartment:

 ** _Kate, Mia, Elliot and Ethan, the morning after the night before..._**

Kate's POV:

"Ana, Nahna, did you do my interview?" I look in her room and its empty. "Mia, you can come out now, I think the plan she worked..." I look around the apartment, drying my hair. Not finding Ana, I take out the milk and the muffins from the bar fridge.

"No way, I mean did she not just storm off, she could be chilling or calming down in the library again, did she sneak back when we went to our rooms, because we have been asleep for ages Kate?" Mia comes from her room showered and changed.

"Nope, the note I found on the empty muffin plate says we are dead when she gets back. I guess she was saving my ass and went to see Chris for me. He thought he was doing us the favour, really, he at least emailed me my piece for the paper, but if anything she will be pissed at him, he is giving her the job and as a bonus, he is meeting his Ana, I mean our Ana. She hasn't come back, hence me shouting for her Mia..."

"I hope this works, they are so right for each other Kate."

"Apart from she isn't his usual type Mia."

"You ever print that and I swear we are finished for good. Kate let the journalist in you forget about his past, you promised me. She looks like them so ergo she is his type..."

"I did, and as much as it kills me, we had a deal and you are my friend and I don't hurt my friends or their families. If and I mean if, Ana and Christian realise we set them up we are dead, you know that right, so you Miss Mia best pray this plan works, where are our brothers? They played their part really well..."

"Do I hear 'The Elliot's' name being used in vain? Where did you go KK, your beds too big without you?"

"Shut up Elliot, I am making sure Ana left."

"Oh she left, you two fell asleep for real, do you know how close to the jewels your brother got KK?" Elliot says as he grabs a muffin from the plate I have.

"It worked; she was disgusted and left Elliot, Kate's plan worked." Mia says as she grabs an orange juice.

"Mia, it was a touch of class hiding the milk and muffins. Now, I really need some sleep. Ethan get your ass out of my sisters room, you ass." Ethan is showered too, and Kate grins, as she is the only one to notice this.

"Hey, I didn't purposely fall asleep near your man bits. I was really tired. Your sister..." Ethan tries to say sorry for grabbing Elliot when they too fell asleep, I was not asleep and yes I saw the two of them get close, I almost laughed, as they got really close, when Ana covered them I did actually fall asleep, I did wonder if my brother touched my boyfriend? I'd had to check Ana hadn't sneaked in when we went for our clean up! She is sneaky like that...

"...If you tell me again she da one, I will make sure you don't have the tackle to give her the many Mia babies she wants. When are you asking for her hand?" Elliot is still not good with Mia and Ethan's relationship, but he forgets he is doing the same thing with me, Ethan's sister, and I smile.

"Asking for my hand Elliot, you ass, we have been seeing each other four weeks. I would say brother dear, you need to be seeing Eamon Kavagnah, because you Brother Dear have been seeing Kate a while longer..." Mia loses it with her brother.

"Hey, can we all stop arguing, that was last night's plan, not today's." I say as pour myself a coffee.

"So, how will this plan work then? Our Brother Christian is a pigheaded mule Mia." Elliot and Ethan are grabbing Ana's delicious breakfast muffins, as Mia and I sit and await some signal from either of them, as we keep texting Christian and Ana, one of them will call us eventually, I hope?

"He is butting heads with Ana, the equally stubborn mule. Elliot we know they are perfect together, why the fuck do you think we spent so long reading our masterpiece to him. All he has thought of since he woke up has been Ana..." I sit up and sip the coffee and run our well thought out game plan by Elliot again, he isn't the brightest of the Grey siblings, I love him, but he can be a little slow on the uptake, not that I am willing to tell him I love him, yet...

"Yeah, you two, you went a bit stupid with the fucking mush and millions didn't you? I swear he must be a mule if he thinks all that crap was real. I mean he went from whipping girls like her to loving her in like a nano second, marrying her and giving her the kid, that is so way off the mark, whose idea was that, if Chris sees a kid he runs in the other direction, and then you three give him one and then kill them off, really?"

Elliot paces the floor. He is worried for Ana, he is worried his brother will return to the dark side and start that shit with Ana, he has been very vocal in Ethan's in sleep treatment, he has been a great help, he was the one that said put the shock in the end, because he was convinced Christian had changed, his sleep patterns and his Rem-Sleep-Study were all very promising, when I asked Ethan what that was all he came back with was 'that is a unique phase of mammalian sleep characterized by random movement of the eyes, low muscle tone throughout the body, and the propensity of the sleeper to dream vividly'. I sighed and he then dummed it down, as he slept his dreams and his in sleep actions showed through his eye movements, a couple of times were hair raising, and Mia wanted to stop, but Ethan told us to keep it up, give them more interactions, give his brain more to handle, more romance, more love, he really did pull out all his phsyco babble stops to help the girl he is madly in love with...

"Being a specialist in this field, I assure you it will work, dream therapy is not a new thing, reading to a coma patient has been proven over many years, in many cases, to educate, re educate and enhance their sleeping world and improve the patient's waking life. When Mia asked me about it, I told her make his new life as un Christian like as she could." Ethan, my super dorky brother really helped us beef up the book, and I am sure the kinky stuff was nothing like he, Christian Grey Dominant Extraordinaire, did. I mean when Mia and I went to Escala and saw that fucking room and all the depraved whips and crap, it was a real eye opener, I mean Mia had always wondered what was in the room, and with Taylor laid up too and Gail in the hospital, it was too good an opportunity for her not to snoop. Having Gail's keys helped, we went in to see what secrets her brother was actually hiding. Elliot caught us and we had to come clean and share what we had been doing for the past six months. Curious Mia, he understood, when we explained our past to him, he thought it was my newshound nose going after his brother, after we laid it out for him with facts figures, times and dates, he relaxed, I was sure Elliot knew something about Christians life, but he assures us he only found out the night of the party at the Greys...

When Mia first came to me, she told me what she thought she had found out, I signed paperwork saying I wouldn't tell anyone anything she told me, her fears about him having call girls call on him there at Escala, she had been watching him for a while on her own, but sneaking around when she was home from uni, was killing her, so I offered to help her find out the truth, and over the past six months or so, Mia and I have been following Christian at the weekends, I'd go into the clubs Mia couldn't, because her big brother has guards on her all the damned time. What we found out shocked both of us.

I'd done some digging, and I'd got a job at Club Noir, a job in a property owned by GEH, and a business owned by Elena Lincoln, where I overheard a conversation between my new boss, Elena Lincoln and Christian, and then I wished I was not Mia's friend, nor that I'd signed the paperwork, because I was listening to a Pulitzer Prize Winner, or a better job with my father. She was giving him details of the perfect submissive, I dipped and served the drink perfectly, keeping my head away from Ms Lincoln and to the floor, as the mistress had taught me, it was then I got a look at a girl that could be Ana's fucking twin sister, so shocked was I very nearly tipped the wine I was pouring over Mr Grey. I apologised and headed out.

I'd got the job using the paperwork of one of the girls I vaguely resembled, I wore a ruby red wig, sluty clothes and dipped and served my ass off in that club every damned weekend for a month until one Saturday night he turned up, my mark, Mia's brother Christian, dressed in a very nice suit and tie, oozing oodles of sex appeal, and I have to admit, I really could see why he was Seattle's number one bachelor. He is so not my type, but boy, oh boy, the women in the club swarmed like bees to flowers, which is why I got myself out there in case she started pointing her boney fingers at me, Christian was annoyed at Elena and the attention he was getting, so he took off.

I had to tell Mia what I found out and as we dug deeper, we then knew what type of scene he was into, I resigned when I swear Elena recognised me that night at the club, because whilst at a Mommy and daughter function the prior weekend, a function Mia and I were at with our Mom's, Lincoln wasn't a mommy, but was there any way when I was pouring the wine for the olds, I dipped in her required way when I served her and to hide it, I disguised it as a wobble in my new shoes, and drenched her when I fell over, it was a mistake I swear it was...

Mia was sick for days when we knew for sure what he was into. Mia, poor Mia wanted to tell her parents, she tried to tell Elliot but couldn't and then at her mother's birthday party, the shit as they say hit the fan, I was there as Mia's guest when we heard the commotion in his mothers lounge and Mia and I saw Elena Lincoln naked, bent over and Christian with a belt set to swing at her ass, not a pretty sight, his mother father and Elliot, they saw what we did from the other door and then Mia and I backed away from our door, went to her room to try and figure out how to tell her parents everything, wow, we never imagined Christian taking off after her and what followed. My cell rings...

"Mia Elliot please shut up, Ana's on the phone, hold on Ana I need to take this outside, yeah the brother and sister are still screaming at each other."

"I am taking Christian to see Ray; he still thinks I am his darned Ana, he needs to see Montesano is not the shit pit you two made it and nothing like that ducking book... We will be back Saturday or Sunday, oh and thanks you, you shrew, you set this job interview up, which by the way I rocked and got. I will see you when I get back, say thank you to Mia too." I smiled at Mia as Ana ended the call. They were listening in as I had the call on speaker.

"Did you all hear that, they are going away together, we are fucking fantastic matchmakers Mia Grey, you two can take us out to lunch, the fab four did the deed and hopefully they see what we see, they are fucking perfect for each other..."

"Well the ball is in their court now; hopefully Christian doesn't fuck up all our hard work up. I hope Ana sees the good I know my brother has in him; he is more than he used to be and better than he has ever been. Let's go to church to pray for him?" Mia is crying as she says it, she has liked Ana from the get go and idolises Christian despite his proclivities.

"Hey Sis, we did that enough in hospital, the rest is up to him and Ana to figure out, come on Cagney and Lacey. We are taking our girls to lunch." I say a silent prayer for my virginal friend... Mia winks; she's saying one too, but for Christian...

Ana's POV:

He likes my hair, I am sexy and he likes it, well all I have to fear now is the wrath of my father. I shake my happy head as Christian leads me to the car; I wave at Declan and wrap my hands in Christians. I then wish I hadn't, crap.

"Well, do something, he's coming over." He smiles leans down, his lips devour mine, and as he kisses me, my whole body turns to jello... WOW...

"Was that a wow Ana? Was that enough, is he still coming over?"

"No, he's going home. That was nice, that was..."

"...Something." Christian grins as he helps me into the car. "Luke take us home please?"

"Seattle Mr Grey, I thought we were here until tomorrow?"

"I meant Ana and Ray's, we are here until tomorrow. Now, you and Gage can have the night off, I hear the town has a function at the bar."

"Thank you Boss Man, Gage and I are going for a hike, if that's okay, she thinks I am not up to your security standards vigorous fitness standards?"

"Well go easy on him Gage, he has not had his training buddy for a few weeks and I have not been running in months."

"I will Mr Grey, Ana, will you be okay?"

"Oh yeah, if I live after my father sees my hair. We are going to the lake at the back of the property for a swim; your boss wants to get wet." I swear the look I get is priceless. He said he wanted water, and I can always watch him as he swims, me and water are not friends, I hate it.

* * *

Did you like the twist and the fab fours plans?

I figured I'd change this Ana totally, in looks and everything, this is not fifty shades and I will never say it is, none of my stories are anything fifty related.

Did you like the tiny kiss? Oh, the lemons on the tree are turning yellow, lol...

MORE AT THE WEEKEND I HAVE A LIFE...

LOL read and review newbie's please xx


	9. Chapter 9

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

This is a follow on from Putting Down Roots:

No trolls please, criticise with constructive criticism, if you have to.

* * *

I love that you like it and want lemons, they are still green on the tree, be patient lol...

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 9: A hapless romantic or a hornie misfit?

Ana's POV:

As we pull into the drive at home I cannot see my father's car, good I will cook up a storm for dinner, then hit him with my hair. I spoke too soon, because heading in behind us is his cruiser, crappy do dah. I hope to hell he is patient and calm. Why am I doing this I am twenty one, nearly twenty two, glupaya devchonka I cuss myself, and yes I am being a stupid girl too. My hands must be trying to pull my hair from its follicles as I desperately try to make it grow. Christian grabs my hand and I relax, he doesn't say anything for a moment, he just smiles. Then his finger comes across my cheek and he kisses that same cheek gently, wow, what the hell was that, how can that do all this and make me hornie as hell?

"It is beautiful and suits you stop it, please? Here we are Ana, occupare momento..."

"Is that Italian? I only speak Russian poorly, oh heck he has the Doc with him and he's coming this way, let me get the hair out of the way, it will ease the punch you get for telling Declan we were having a bunk up in Paris after you telling my dad there was nothing going on."

"Ana I am so sorry, it means seize the moment and is Latin, this was my doing, blame me for it, and tell him I didn't actually say we were an item just that we are... Crap, I am sorry, tell him whatever and blame me Ana."

"Don't worry I have ice packs and painkillers. It will be Doc Jones senior gossiping again. Here goes nothing." I step out of the car, shake my lack of hair and dark fringe at my daddy, and hope he is not going to have a fit. "Daddy, what do you think?"

"Well, hell that's short Pumpkin? It is very short, very dark and..." He flicks his hands through my hair and laughs. "It suits you Pumpkin, it makes you look neat and tidy, and I guess you need to grow up sometime, at least it's not bleached blonde. Now, we are going fishing, I had to pop into the office and do my darned paperwork. Chris, how's the leg and arm?"

"Better for having that weight off, and I have a butter knife I used last night."

"I thought you had a butter knife when I set the table, do you two have something to tell me?" He asks.

"No Daddy, Christian said we have something and we do a very good friendship and a working relationship. The kiss Declan told you about was just Christian calming me about my hair, I panicked when he first saw it, I am after all the first face the new authors at Grey Independent Publishing, will see and I didn't think it would make me look so impish?"

"Ana you look very classy, do you not think so Ray? Yes, we have a new friendship I may have omitted to tell Declan it was just a friendship. I can assure you we only met this morning and yes, we get along. So, if you wouldn't mind I'd love a bath and to soak my leg and arm? Can I please have a soak in your tub Ana?"

"Yes, help yourself, I have lunch and dinner to start, Daddy I don't suppose you need lunch, from the look of that hamper Sally has sent food for the pair of you, yes?"

"She has, come on Doc. There's a fish with my name on out there."I watch as they head out to the river and I watch as Christian and his security head into the house.

"Lunch in a half an hour guys."

They wave and I head to the back porch and go straight through to the kitchen. My hands are in the daddy approved hair, wow, I love it and because Daddy did not freak I am at peace with it. Wait till Kate see's it. She likes to be my hairdresser and Mia, she likes to 'pouf it' into submission, this, this is Ana friendly. I take out frozen sub rolls and take out some cooked chicken and mix up a salad, I get an assembly line going I make a curried chicken mix, I add some mayonnaise, raisins and chopped scallions, a good pinch of salt, a healthy dollop of Korma paste into a massive bowl and I lovingly stir in the cooked chicken, in healthy hand torn man sized pieces, and the chicken is ready, I lightly toast the rolls and set the warmers on the breakfast bar and throw in the rolls. I add a bowl of chopped salad and mixed peppers, I add a bowl of chips and all is ready. Lunch is done.

I then take out some ground beef and pork from the refrigerator and the beef it to my mixing bowl and then to the beef I add in a healthy handful of my ready mixed lasagne spices, mix it through squishing it with my hand losing myself for a few minutes, this I find very therapeutic! I then add in chopped tomatoes, onions, peppers, a handful shaved bacon and a handful of grated carrots I find this keeps the ground beef moist. then after I add a large dollop of Worcestershire Sauce and tomato paste, I mix it and leave it to rest. I then put the ground pork into the skillet, it is naked of flavours and frills, it browns nicely and I then add my ground beef mix into the large skillet, where it is cooked to perfection; I add in a good dollop of my home made marinara sauce and stir.

I make my creamy white béchamel sauce from scratch, again I lose myself and add in far too much creamy milk and ricotta cheese, to the flour and rich butter roux, I always make way too much so freeze half of it, Daddy likes to heat it up and pour it over macaroni pasta, my ready-made in a minute mac and cheese. I haven't time to make pasta from scratch, so I will use dried and hope they don't say anything. I layer it in thin wispy layers until it reaches the top of three lasagne dishes, one for dinner tonight, one for the fridge and one for the freezer for Daddy, though I am sure Sally makes him dinners, anyway he has a few backups should he need them.

As I turn, Christian is watching me from the breakfast bar and has made himself at home, with a coffee and a sub in front of him, he smiles and munchies on the chips.

"How long where you watching me Christian?"

"You were making the cheesy sauce and having an orgasm as you tasted it."

"Ouch, and you stayed silent. Nice. Where are Gage and Luke?"

"Oh they took their subs to go; we will see them at dinner, I believe they are going fishing with your father?"

"Why do you pay them if they are not watching your butt?"

"I am okay here, nobody knows we are here, besides Mia, she has been very vocal about me treating her new best friend right. I assured her I would, so Mia's besty, come and eat, these are very good, I do like them toasted with a handful of cheese, it is comfort food at its best."

"I can toast it for you?"

"No I am fine; this is very nice as it is. Join me please Ana, we need to discus Paris."

"We do, how the hell can I be thrown in at the deep end, I mean I know nothing about your company, I know nothing about the deal you wish to broker. I am as new to this game as they are. How can I be trusted not to fuck...? I mean duck the trip up?" He laughed, okay I need to stop babying words and either be clever or man up and drop the f words, I hate to swear though. I think I will be clever and not use profanities, be lady like and professional. "Sorry Christian I dropped the F bomb. I swear darned is the worst I usually use and duck if I am angry. Now Scatty Nahna is in the room..."

"I have the files and paperwork in the car, we normally run through things on the plane, Ros and I, brainstorm as we fly. However, we are missing Capability, so you may need to run a meeting or two on your own. Really Ana, you need to read their book, make notes and question them, ask what they want from GIP, what they expect and what can we do to get them to the Grey side."

"Have you assigned her position to someone else?"

"If I tell you the name of the front runner do not lose it, okay?"

"You have me intrigued, who?"

"John 'Jack' Hyde, he is currently at SIP, but there is something off with him, he is qualified to do the job, he has a condition which helps him in his chosen path, Hyperthymesia, he has a high IQ too and is perfect for the job, however, I have this gut instinct, because in that dream he was nice, however for some reason, I do not trust this Jack, he doesn't seem to be a friendly Furrie Ana, I need to know which of them put him in the book, you didn't so who did?"

"Easy..." I call Kate... She answers her phone on the second ring, is she sitting on it? Mia is laughing in the background, perfect.

"Nahna, what can I do for you, have you and Christian fallen out, or have you two hit it off, gimme details, Nahna, your on speaker Mia needs to know if her brother is being good, or is he up to no good?"

"Mia, I am being good and Ana and I have a great deal in common despite our differences, we, Ana and I would like to know the details on Jack Hyde from the book, the gay lover of Norton Granger and Furrie?"

"We know who dick wad is, he was our English teacher from uni, Ana do you not remember him?"

"No, Mia and you shared that English teacher, mine was a woman with her head in a Bronte cloud, was he like her?"

"No far from the same, he was the one involved in all the sex and scandal in uni, he brought the wacky world he ran in to uni, recruiting girls for his one man shows, extra credits for a one on one, oh god no you wouldn't. That was your first year, you were having one on one to catch up after your Nene's death, let me tell you he was a dick. Mia and I hated him and he hated Mia, he heard her name and hated her, he questioned her for ages, I rescued her, and before we could make a complaint about his over familiarity, and hands on teaching style, he was asked to leave, before he was fired, one of the girl reported him for date rape."

"I didn't hear of this Mia?" Christian shouts, ouch my damned ears...

"That's because Daddy dealt with it, he got me another security officer and then you got me one too. You were not the brother you are now, you were a little stand offish, apparently you were having difficulties with a 'girlfriend' I wasn't hurt, but we thought it would be funny to add in Jack as a Furrie gay guy. Why do you want to know about him?"

"He has applied to be my boss, and Christian had a gut feeling he was up to no good. Thanks you two, are you doing anything interesting?"

"No, are you?"

"Yes cooking, and discussing Paris, Christian and I are going there on Monday, and I need to tell you two I am moving out, I have a place, a quiet place, I will pay you my rent for the rest of the month, but I will be moving when I get back from frikin Paris..." I scream, as do the twins, Mia and Kate. Christian is laughing at the back of me and I see a flash and an OMG... Mia has a voice and a half...

"Kate look at this our Nahna has all grown up look at her hair, she has a style, Kate look she has neat hair..."

"Thanks Christian, I was going to surprise them, tadahhhh, what do you think of the cut and dye job?"

"Ana, this is major any other changes we should know about?"

"Nope, none, we will be back tomorrow any news for me?"

"Nope, we are sorry you were kept up with our fall out, thanks for going for the interview, sorry we fooled you. It was an honest job interview, Ros sorted it Christian, just wanted to do the actual interview, to thank you for the book."

"Um, well you two, me and the book are going to have to sit down and discuss this, in great detail. I am writing it in your style, but with a whole new plot, two friends are lead into the depraved word of kink and are paid escorts of a mad recluse in a tower..."

"Really, Ana really, wow Kate we are going to be in her new book?" Oh hell no Mia...

"No, you write that way and you have to know shit, so no it will be collaboration, now I have gotta go we are going for a walk. Be good, but knowing you two that's a blinking lot of you two doing no good..."

"Bye love birds, we expect details when you get back, oh and I think I will turn your room into a closet..."

Great they are really going to miss me. Hahahaha they will do when they run out of laundry. Christian has been very quiet and then I realise the girls were matchmaking. I turn and place my phone down and Christian is finishing his lunch and is furiously texting, wow he has nimble fingers and he smiles and texts some more and more and more. Wow, he is eating, texting, and all whilst looking at another phone, and then doing the same on that one. He really can multitask. I can't figure out how to work my new phones camera, I need a lesson or two in this techno babble.

"Ana, can you call the Hogan's; Hoggie has an interview, which is just a formality, for the Mount Elma special school. He also has his own car service to get him there and back daily; there is also a fund for all his educational needs, trips. School wear needs are covered too, the school received a donation and a fun new room and playground it seems they needed, Ana will they be okay taking him and be excepting of my help?"

"Oh hell yes, you are amazing Christian Grey..."

I ran at him and hugged him tightly, his heart was beating fiercely, and mine felt like it would explode too. He hugged me back and as I pulled away, his head dipped and I knew what was coming next, two warm lips would be kissing these two needy lips of mine, how wrong was I? Very, he smiled and pulled away. Okay, there is a name for men like him, middlers, bloody middlers... A middler is a man who dithers and doesn't know when he is being offered a green card to pass go... Christian Grey is a fair to middling middler.

"Now, make the call please I have to stop Jacks appointment. I also want details of all his misdemeanours, I wonder what he actually did to Mia, if he touched her, He will be fucking sorry. Sorry, I mean he will pay."

I wasn't in the mood, I wanted another kiss and he was withholding it, Bummer... I went to make the call, and to say I have never given a family such a lifeline before and I have to admit, it felt good, I didn't give Christian's name, but they knew anyhow and were happy surprised and thankful, Hoggie was bouncing off the walls and I hope they didn't mean literally, but with that kid who the hell knows? He is sending a Tickler from the cat's ass for Christian to see. I didn't ask but it is clean and has no cat crap on. I end the call and head in to see Christian has tided away.

"They are amazed and thankful and say if you ever need fishing flies Teds your man. Milly Hogan says there is a freezer full of pies for life for you and Hoggie has a Tickler from a cat's ass. I didn't ask but I can hazard a guess it's a fly fishing thing?"

"It is, the cat ate two and Hoggie got one hooked in his finger. My work there is done. Now, take me on that walk. Ana, I wanted to kiss you again, I really did, but after lunch, I don't know if I trust myself to stop at just a chased kiss. You have something Miss Steele and I am darned if I know what. Walk with me and talk with me?"

"If you want, as to the kiss, it was a feel good moment, I am sure we, me I got carried away too. Come on, we are going to my second favourite place here, no the third after the barn, do you want to walk or would you like to ride?"

"I am easy..." Christian says and I giggle.

"I know but do you want to ride there or walk?"

"Hahahaha, you are hilarious. How about we ride?" Yes please Christian...

"Okay, come and help me get the horses ready. Do you ride, sorry do you ride horse, see I just don't know when to quit."

"I do, Mia has a few of the things, she hasn't given them a lot of time of late, but I am assured, Elliot and Kate have taken them out a lot lately."

"That's another pair who ride anything including themselves and their horses and boy that was meant to stay in my brainless head. Sorry..."

Christian's POV:

I so wanted to ride her hard, I was after all a very highly sexed man, and he is still here and I still need sex even if it was normal and not what I was used to. It's been fucking months and I need the release of being with a woman, if I can't figure this out, perhaps I could seek out the services of an escort? I have been bashing my dick hard, another thing that will be good being able to do myself, god how low have I stooped, I am thinking of poor Ana as a way to get off. I take a deep breath in and follow her to big red, her stable girl is in residence and she helps Ana ready the horses, she likes Aztecs it seems. They are a hardy horse and I think can be a little fiery and hard to handle. Like Ana in a bad mood, it seems... I have another flash of Ana and I riding and fuck me but if I continue with this line of thought I will be riding with a fucking hard on and that is not a good thing. My ass will suffer for my long absence from the saddle, both literal and metaphorical. The girl comes close and I scowl, I am not a child molester. I laugh as Ana drags her back, says something and the girl heads out, her tail is between her legs as she disappears.

"What did you say to her, she went from wanting a grab, to running like the wind?"

"I told her I do not share my men with little girls and if she still wanted to work for me, it would be best she left my man alone. I said it for effect, don't worry you're safe Christian, Now do you need a talk through about horses?"

"No, I have been riding horses for a long time. They don't touch me and I get to feel the wind in my face and if the sunshine's, on my body."

"Okay them come on, we are going for a ride along the river, we may meet dad and the others, but I don't know where they were going." We mount and ride off at a slow pace, I swear if ever I wanted to giggle like Ana it was now, sex metaphors are coming fast and furious and so will I if I do not reign in my thoughts, I used several in that damned sentence too. We walk along the river bank for about half an hour. Ana is good in the saddle and I watch from her side, were I to be at the back I'd have come in my pants, she looks good, fucking good.

"Ana, can we talk?"

"Feel free to talk away, what do you want to talk about? The weather, well the weather is good for this time of the year, don't you think?"

"It is I guess? I wouldn't know I spend the majority of my time in the office or car."

"Well, that's the weather all done, I am not sure I can compete with your financial wizardry. What else can we talk about seeing as we have sooooo much in common, did you not say that to Mia?"

"I think that was you."

"Nope, it was definitely you. Christian, have you ever had a friend, let alone a girlfriend, I will rephrase that, a normal girlfriend and not a submissive?"

"No, apart from the time in the book, I never had the means or the coping mechanisms in place to deal with the touching thing. Elena taught me how to control my temper how to have sex and how to cope with certain areas being touched."

"So, being older than you I guess, she taught you like a teacher?"

"Umm, a highly inappropriate teacher, but one I needed it at the time and for a long time. When I subbed for her, she taught me how women like to be pleased, am I alright talking to you like this?" I ask, too late we are on a roll it seems?

"Christian, I am a virgin, not stupid. I know what sex is, I know what men want, I just can't do that with just anyone. I gather from hearing Mia and the rest talk, Kate and Elliot. They witnessed that night?" Okay, I guessed as much, that Ana was a virgin, from the conversations with my siblings and Kate and from the book of lies, now I have to explain my past with Elena to her...

"I didn't know it at the time, I sort of blacked out, it had been an awful day at work, I had done a takeover and it wasn't what it seemed to be. I'd got my mother a food gift, otherwise I'd have called the party visit off. Anyway, I headed to my parents place, but on the way there I found out Elena had been robbing me for years, she had been cooking the books and I'd had enough of her blackmail threats. I told her to do her worst we were through. She was my mother's friend, so when I got there the bitch was already mingling, and when I turned up at mom's she approached me, she touched my no go area and I flipped, and so I didn't make a scene, I left to take a call I was in my mother's private lounge, and as I did she entered from the washroom door naked, she was aroused, drunk and loud and when she grabbed my dick and ran her hands over my chest I threw her over the couch, after that it was pretty much a blur, I gather I was about to flay her ass raw with my belt, and don't be upset at that, because she lives for the red marks my whips belts and equipment made, she wears them like a badge of honour, or she did."

"You seem okay now; I mean has the urge to be aggressive, no, I mean to be a dominant, has it left you?"

"I still get a flush of what the hell have I done. Ana I need sex. If you want the truth, I think I will always need sex and to fuck a woman and have her do what I want, when I want it done to me."

"Do you regret your past?"

"No, I could lie and say I wish I hadn't gone down that path, but it worked for me."

"I guess it did, or you wouldn't have carried it on for as long. Can I ask have you ever had normal and how long have you been having sex?"

"Have we not discussed this?"

"No, we brushed over it and I know something's from listening to the others and the book, this is where the confusion for you is at its worst, you think I know everything about you, that your Ana did."

"I do, and I don't. So, let me state for the record, I will tell you anything you want Ana. I have been having sex since I was fifteen, it was with Elena, in her home and until I was your age. I stopped being her submissive when I was twenty one and for a couple of years she taught me to be the dominant I am now and until earlier this year she supplied the girls I had call on me at Escala."

"Okay, so you were young then and I guess your mother did not know that her youngest son had been violated by her old friend. How horrid for her. I guess you though, you didn't feel anything but relief when Elena took you in hand?" She fucking laughed, yeah I see the smirk, in hand really how Elliot like of you Ana...

"No, I felt fucking amazing, jacking off is nothing like fucking a woman who knows what she wants."

"If I said ewes, I don't want to know about her that would be a blatant lie; I am fascinated at her deep need to have young children, sorry teenagers. She didn't go lower than teenagers, or did she? I mean that's bad enough, but I knew at fifteen I did not want Nick Forrest to touch me that way in that place. I guess you at fifteen needed it?"

"You are the only one who has not berated her and called her a paedophile monster."

"I don't know her Christian, nor were you my son, brother, lover or whatever, they have the right to question her abuse of you, not me, but I know kids today that have had sex at thirteen, it's not right, but shit happens. I can't and won't judge someone I do not know enough about, nor can I judge you for what you did. I guess I am a little more open minded to reasoning that shit happens for a reason."

"Wow, you are amazing Ana, are you for real?"

"Last time I looked yeah. I just don't rush to judge, what's right for Jack ain't necessarily right for Jill. What one person thinks of as heinous, depraved, doing a thing that should be avoided, something they misunderstood and think of as dirty. Another will think is acceptable, normal, needed, wanted, neigh craved and understands that world. Me, I don't understand it, after all I am a romantic, I read books, I am a literary major, so it is kind of within me to want the white knight to romance me off my feet, that slushy type of love. Does that make me normal, or does that make me a fantasist?"

"I don't know I guess you, like me, can be whatever you want to be and wish for your perfect lover and romance and it's not a fantasy to want love Ana or to be loved back in the same way, sadly I think I may be too late. I want to change or try to Ana, and now my touch issue is not an issue, but I fear I need to return to my old life or a variant of it, I had hope it would be easier, but it's hard, I don't know how to do this normal thing, alas I think that all comes as normal during your teenage years, you learn with your friends you evolve, you form crushes, attachments, you seek out that first kiss, I mean that first meaningful toe tingling kiss, you get when you do the kisses and dating game properly. I was thrown into a dungeon and beaten, there was no love, and certainly no romance in my teenage years, there were plenty of ropes whips chains and fucking and being beaten, but no love, just darkness and momentary periods were I was nice to my family, I had to be or I was not rewarded with a fuck..."

"Christian, what she did was tame you and taught you to run your life within certain boundaries, but you I guess had to do it her way? The book overwrote some of her brain washing, but not other things? You also need to see Christian that I can't teach you about things I know nothing about, love, finding it and then the sex that goes with being normal. Sure, I can teach you to be a friend, I can teach you how a normal girl wants to be treated, but my love is a mushy miss match of all things Bronte, Hardy, Keats and every romantic novel stored in the British library. I am romance personified, I want a while Knight I want flowers, hearts, dates, I want tiny touches, I want small kisses, I want to start off small and I want to head to the top of the mountain, look down and not see the bodies of crushed and destroyed people I stepped on to fulfill my own dreams. I want to know what love is, of course I do, but not at any cost.. I want so much, that I don't know what I want, I don't know fact from fiction, I dream in the language of eighteenth century England, not in the here and the now, because the pace of life we have set ourselves is all or nothing? Is it wrong of me to want to taste a bit of everything life has to offer and not gorge myself on things that are not good for me, sure they fill a need, but not forever, Christian. Do you want the same thing, or do you just think you need the same thing, there's no right or wrong answer Christian, do you want slow and steady and to win the race, or do you want to run and burn out and lose everything?"

"I want respect, that I have earned, I want to be loved and respected by someone not as fucked up as me, someone normal... I want to learn about what women really want. I may be good at fucking a woman and buying the crap some of you seem to need to keep you happy, but I want to be great at loving a woman and earning her love and hopefully keeping her love. That's what I want, but I am a man with needs too."

"Well okay then, let's work on some of the simple things and hopefully we can find you a Miss Right, not a Miss Take..."

"Thank you Ana, I mean that, thank you. I still want to kiss you though and I want you to teach me these things that normal women want. I want normal..."

* * *

Their talk was a frank and honest one and so un-judgmental, Ana she is wise and yet naive, she is an oxymoron of the best type, she is honest and she knows he could teach her more, and she can teach him normal Christian is in awe of the real Ana... Lemons are ripe for picking...


	10. Chapter 10

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

This is a follow on from Putting Down Roots:

No trolls please, criticise with constructive criticism, if you have to.

* * *

I love that you like it and want lemons, they are still green on the tree, be patient lol...

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 10: Water torture: 

Christian's POV:

During our ride here, we talked mainly about the crazy way we met, about my brother, and annoying sister, Kate and her brother Ethan. All about the job and finally we sort of spoke about our 'friendship' and reading between the lines, she has feelings for me and I am sure I have them for her, but for now I need a little distance from book Ana, I am not crazy, this woman riding alongside me, she is not Ana mark one, she is the Original Ana, who the girls based the story Ana on, I can and do see the traits of book Ana that are like this real Ana, and perhaps the two story writers did this on purpose, then I think of them cooking all this up and my inner me falls of his horse laughing, because Mia is not that good at matchmaking, unless she took match making to a coma patient 101, as part of her university degree? I smile and get back to our conversation, she shocked me that she didn't scream and shout about Elena being a perverted old woman; I hate using the word paedophile because that sounds like she took a vulnerable child's virginity, and she didn't, because like Ana, at fifteen I knew what I wanted, and I had done for a long time.

I wanted it, I craved and needed the things that the other guys were getting and that was sex, when I was in high school it was all I fucking wanted, I wanted it like all the other guys in my classes, and unfortunately the only way I could have sex of any kind was with Elena and by following her rules, I got it. I hardly think my one attempt at a teenage fumble was anything for the girl in question to remember, she got a black eye for just trying to please me, when she touched me in that place, her brothers then beat the crap out of me and seeing what my temper had done to their poor sister, well it broke my mother's heart and seeing my mother upset gave Elena the in that she needed, I was in her web and getting sex and an education of sorts.

Ana was right, Elena was my teacher, but she was also my jailor and a thief, she wanted total control and got it. She made sure that I didn't do the teenage thing, she robbed me of all those things I should have been experiencing, some may say it was a high price to pay, but a price I paid willingly, because I got to do things those other guys I went to school with only dreamed of. I did thank her for a lot of things for a long time. Now though, I see her as a user. Ana is right; she only helped me because there was something in it for her. I knew that, but Ana also said there was something in it for me, a way to cope that only Elena understood, and she did! Am I shocked at how right Ana is; you bet I am, does she understand everything, you bet she doesn't? Do I think she will stay when she knows everything? No, I don't think she will... So, I have decided, I am going to enjoy our time together, whether there is sex or not, she and I will be friends that understand each other and I vow that I will never lie to her...

I dismount and pull off the saddle, and I look at Ana, her saddles is already on the ground and she is tethering the horses to a tree root, she obviously comes here a lot, there is a cool box type seat and a fire pit, which is well used and massive. She is refusing to swim with me; I feel she is either a bad swimmer or a non swimmer? I strip down to my boxers, thank fuck I actually wore them, though skinny dipping would make those blue eyes stare, and I feel them burning into my soul right now. I turn and **_she is staring_** , but as I am keeping my tee shirt on, there is not a lot to see, she has yet to see my scars and for now, they will remain covered. I get an itch and I frantically scratch at my leg, it feels a whole lot better, but it will take time for it to get back to full working condition. I get a slap upside of my head, wow when did Ana turn int my mother?

"You will make it bleed, stop scratching and get in the water; I have heard it has healing properties." She grins as my dick twitches, and in these tight man pants it's hard to disguise. "It heals all that worries you and makes the world a better place."

"Really, everything that worries me, including the Parisian deals?"

"No, it just makes you forget your worries, or so I am told. The cave of mysteries is good to visit too, but not at this time of the year." I wonder what cave she is talking about, because I see no cave?

"Are you sure I cannot tempt you, the water looks so inviting?" I grin and hope she joins me; perhaps we could make out and find a snake?

"No I don't swim Christian, and I haven't for a long time, well not in what I call wild water, the sea, the sound or the river. I can swim, and I do only in swimming pools, when I can see the floor."

"Can I ask why?"

"I don't know, I just know when I head out into the river here, I freeze. I think it stems from when Dad and I had an accident in the water, my great grandparents, The Brooks, they drowned, but as I was so little, there are very few memories's left for me to analyse. Dad just says I was his priority. I often asked, and he would placate me with a new doll, candy, you know bribe me into shutting up, so I stopped asking."

"Perhaps he had to make a choice, save you or save them?"

"Perhaps, it makes sense, and I have thought that's what happened, now go for a swim I am working on our mountain hike."

"Plan away, put in there lots of, theatre trips, trips to the ballet, diners, movie nights and I was going to say sailing. I would guess that would be a non starter?"

"Pretty much and I am a claustrophobic too remember?"

"I do, we can work with that hypnotist of Mia's too and see how we can help with the small place fear and the water one... Now, I hear the water calling my name, can you hear it?"

"Yeah, its saying get in before she sees the hard on..."

"It's being near to such a beautiful woman, and because I have my clothes off, he thinks he's getting some."

"He can think all he likes, we are just friends, not fuck buddies, now move it buster..." I laugh loudly and then I see her blush. Yes, she was thinking it, but somehow she's managed to say it aloud.

"Yes Ma'am, I like you Ana, you are fun to be with..." She giggles.

I laugh aloud and I walk in and wow its chilly, and the raging hard on she saw that I had is a thing of the past, I dive under the water and relish being able to kick my legs and swim, Ana's tub was kind of small for me, I head up to the surface after a long underwater swim, and when I do, I see Ana pacing the bank, okay something's off with her. I swim near to the bank and she smiles; okay, that was very weird, she waves and sits back down and as I wave back and I do a back flip and dive back under the water, I realise she thought I was in difficulty, would she have dived in to save me? I swim for a while and my leg begins to tire, and I get a cramp, fuck this hurts, this really hurts, I try to make my way towards Ana, and I am nearly there when I scream out in pain. It feels like my leg is coming off, Ana drops her phone, takes off her shoes, her jeans and dives in, who is she saving, who is drowning? I look around and it's me she is saving, I then realise why, because it looks like I am fucking drowning, that's why. I am so stupid, she approaches me in a blind panic, and I hold her tightly.

"Ana, I am fine I was bouncing on the bottom of the river bed, my leg has the fucking biggest cramp ever, and I was trying to rid myself of it. Ana come here, you are shaking, Ana, come to me now." I use a loud voice I have not used in quite a while, and as she does as I ask, she throws herself against my chest, and I hold her like she is going to get swept away any second.

"Christian, I thought you were drowning, I thought you were going to die, oh god are you okay?"

"I'm fine Baby, just fine, I over did the exercise, that's all, how are you feeling?"

"Wet, and stupid, I mean we're in the darned river nearly naked, if my daddy comes he'd shoot you man bits away from your body."

"Would he, interesting, what would he do if I did this..."

I kissed her, sorry I will rephrase that, I didn't just kiss her, I put my soul into my first proper kiss, and if I wasn't so fucking cold I would swear my toes were tingling, they may be dropping off with the sheer coldness of the water, but not one fuck do I give! I deepen the kiss and she responds, I run my hand through her hair and pull her those precious millimetres even closer to me, we are perfect together, she responds to my kisses I respond to the moans and to the tears she cries, am I that bad at kissing, it isn't something I have ever done in this way at least? I never thought to ask, 'excuse me am I crap at doing this?' I am dragged from my pity party as her hand wanders and when it does, I swear my dick stands to a-fucking-ten-sian, and boy does he stand tall, I am in boxers and her hand continues and as she goes lower, I continue the kiss, fuck me I devour her tongue as she slips it inside my mouth, and she responds by moving lower down, lower Ana, lower I think but do not say aloud, yes, oh fuck yes, she hits wood... She panics and pulls her hand away; I knew it was too much, too soon, and so I begin to wind down the kiss, I do not stop, in fact, I turn the frantic kisses into a series of very nice and gentle pecks, slow, loving kisses, and we calm down. I know why she is panicked and I inwardly grin, it's because she is terrified of the length of my non too shabby dick.

"Ana, are you all calm now?"

"What, oh god yes, I mean... I very nearly, I mean... For god's sake Christian, I was touching you, down there," her eyes go to my midsection, and I grin. "What must you think of me?"

"I think I liked it, in fact I know I liked it, the kiss I mean, the kiss was toe tingling, and my first."

"You are shitting me right?" She says, I am not lying, I doubt I have ever kissed a woman like that before, I may have bitten a few, but no, this was a first for me.

"I have kissed someone; obviously, but never like that, with the passion we had, you have stolen my first toe tingle, Miss Steele stole my kiss."

"I would say you gave that away freely Mr Grey. I am sorry I got intimate with you, I got carried away."

"I did notice, come on let's get out of the water you are freezing, can we light the fire to warm up?"

"Yes, let's get out first, are you, you know always so big? I mean, what I mean is, I mean..." I silence her with the tiniest of kisses to stop her mouth getting her into more trouble and believe me I am so close to wanting that more trouble it is un-fucking-be-leave-able, she groans.

"It is I am afraid, it is smaller when it's tucked away, but when he wants to play, then yes, he is that size."

"Ouch, that would hurt the girl you made love to surely?" Is she testing the murky waters of losing it?

"I wouldn't know? I have only ever been with seasoned submissives and dominants. I have also never made love, I have always fucked them, and hard, Ana, I told you I have never done this sort of thing either."

"So, that was a fun way to swim. Let's get out, have you, you know, shrunk any?" I wish I had, this fucker is going nowhere fast, and then as if to compound the fucking situation, three men and Gage sail by, and yup problem solved, he's shrivelled up and back in his man cave. Ray dives in the water to rescue Ana, I begin walking out with her and he follows, the god doc and my security pull up to the bank further down and join us, Ray points to the pit, Gabe and Luke light a fire, they have a box thing in the base of the seat and it is filled with kindling and fire starting stuff, within seconds Ana is wrapped in her daddies warm coat and is sobbing.

"Annie, what happened Baby Girl, tell Daddy what happened Baby Girl," she sobs, "Chris, why is she even in the fucking water?"

"I, I, I, I jumped in to save him Daddy, he got a cramp and I didn't think I just reacted, like I do in the pool. He is okay now, I panicked when I realised what I had done and Christian was holding me and letting me relax." Relax; she turned into a vamp of the best kind, a raving hard on rubbing goddess.

"Chris, how's the leg now?" She asks and smiles.

"Its numb, I think from the cold in the main, I guess swimming in there is for warmer days." I answer in all honesty, Ray keeps looking at Ana and me and then he gives me a look. If my dick was hard, he has turned it into a shrivelled prune.

"It is good swimming here, Annie and the others come her all the time to swing in from that there tree and dive into the caves down below the water level there, Annie watches from the river bank here, she hates water. Are you alright Pumpkin?" She nods as we warm through, our security sit with the doc and chat about fish, giving us a little space.

"Can I ask why she is deathly afraid of the dark and wild water in her life?" Ana pulls away from the cuddle her father is giving her.

"You can ask, but I can't tell, it is a tale best forgotten Chris, Annie here wouldn't like it, the tale?"

"Daddy I am nearly twenty two, I think I am ready to hear about my great-grandparents drowning. Tell me please, it was that day wasn't it, the day I begged to go on Poppa Edwards boat wasn't it, with you and him and because I was going, Nanny Georgia came too?"

"It was, we were taking their boat out on Lake Qwigg, Annie wanted to fish with me and her great grandfather Edward as she rightly said, we'd only been on the lake about an hour, we were dead centre and there was an explosion, I was with Annie here and her Nana Georgia was making tea, she left the gas on and when she lit the gas the next thing we were lighting up like lake and the sky like the fourth of July, we went for a flight Annie and me, it threw us both ten foot outta the water, when we hit the water I lost her for a couple of minutes and I was petrified I'd lost her, because it seemed like I'd spent a lifetime looking for her and I found her alright, she was floating in the water.

I grabbed her, worked on her for a while in the water and she came back to me, I held on to my baby so tight I convinced myself she'd died again, she'd passed out in my arms and I headed into the landing, the people camping there dove in to see if they could find my in laws but they had died, Georgia died from a bang she got on her head, when she hit the boats ceiling and Edward, he died of a heart attack, there was nothing I could have done they were beneath the up turned remains of the boat, The Calming Brook. I got my Annie home, and as you can imagine, I was prime suspect in the case for the boats sudden explosion, seeing as that was my thing you know blowing things up, thank god for the doc's father Old Doc Jones and Doc Jones here, he said Georgia had been lighting up their home and ruining gas stoves and fires, forgetting about them for years, you know after she had turned on the gas, she'd come back and strike a match and well, pow...? She had been doing that for near on three years too, and Edward was getting good a hiding her problems and at DIY...

I was cleared, when her health records showed her to have paid several visits to Doc Jones for burns and the specialist reports on her dementia. Three days after we buried them both and had that will reading, her Momma turned up for her inheritance. She said she'd read about it and was moving back here, to live at her grandparents home and we were welcome to stay, as it turned out Annie here got everything after they died, Edwards attorney told her straight off she was named in a codicil, see it turns out Georgia had been in contact with Carla and had signed away thousands of dollars worth of jewels and emptied a bank account, and way before we even got the invite to come and stop with Annie's great-grandparents. She left after threatening to stop Annie from her inheriting what was hers by law, and that was the last we heard off her, she lost the battle to get the will turned to her favour, as Edward was fully aware of his faculties."

"No she didn't, Daddy we saw her again, you know we did, she came back and was wicked drunk, I remember her locking me in the root cellar here, I remember her dragging me out of my bed and throwing me in there... Why did I remember that now?" Ray sighed, even I guessed he was hiding something, but I didn't know what and how I wish I didn't know now, because now I know what Carla is capable of, Ana is stopping with me in Paris, until I know what she and the Russian are doing.

"She came to call and hoped to change my mind about having her back, hell and no were screamed a lot that day, I threw her out and Nene locked the doors, only we didn't know Carla had a key from Georgia, then when I came back from filing for a restraining order with Edwards attorney, your mother she wanted the money in the safe for fixing this place up. Nene held tight. Your mom had grabbed you Annie and Nene, well she thought she'd ran away with you, but she didn't she never left, but she came back saying Nene could have her daughter back if she handed over the contents of the safe. That was when she started burning her, that evil bitch had Nene's hand held over a flame, I came back just in time to stop Nene having a heart attack, and although I was raised not to hit a woman, I forgot all my manners that day and hit her so hard she needed new teeth, she flew out of our house quicker than we flew out of that darned boat. Nene told me you were missing and it was then we heard you sobbing, you were so afraid of the dark after that Baby Girl."

"Is that why I am claustrophobic Daddy?"

"Yes Baby Girl, it is. Nene had her arrested and whilst out on bail she left, never to darken our doors again, after that I came out of the Corp and came home to look out for you and Nene, she was never the same after that, she never let you out of her sight and always slept with a knife under her pillow and a gun under the mattress."

"I remember her hand was always gloved and it hurt her a lot, she would let me rub it all better with her creams and then we'd sing Russian folk songs and we'd bake Charodeika Cake and Kartoshka Cake, and make batches of Blinis enough were frozen that they'd last us for breakfast for weeks. I remember her hand not always being so ugly, but I knew not to say anything too, god I miss my Nene, Daddy, I really do, can we go home I want to bake up a storm, I want to sing songs and remember Nene, can we Daddy, can we Christian?" I was shocked I was being asked.

"Yes Baby Girl, you haven't baked those cakes in a long time, I think Nene's birthday was the last time."

"It was, I guess now you know what Carla is capable of I am under lock and key in Paris Christian?"

"You guessed right sweetheart, damned right and I will keep the key with me all the darned time. Sheisk, I am spending too much time with you Ray I gosh darn it a lot." Ray grins and Ana blushes, it was a term of endearment folks not a proposal.

"We had to learn to kerb the swearing, because Nene was old school and as old as I was if I swore, her homemade soap came out and yes I had my mouth washed out as did the guys who came a visiting, they were happy times Annie, very happy times."

"Boss we will ride Thor and Demon home, you and Ana get in Rays cruiser it's just over the way." Luke and Gage are looking at the horses; Luke looks petrified.

"They are not called Thor and Demon, that's Poppy and that's Patience, do you not like horses Luke?" Gage is laughing and hard, she is hysterical as Luke runs away, only for Poppy to follow him, she whinnies and nudges poor Luke away, it's then, when I get an odd smell pass my nose, and I am sure Luke crapped in his pants, I have found the hard mans Achilles heel, he is afraid of horses, I feel a godfather moment needs to be had; I too chuckle, a horse's head needs to be found... Taylor...

"They are meant to have a jockey on and then I bet on the sharp toothed fuc... Felines..." He says as he backs away from Poppy.

"I think you mean equines, and no you are good, Christian and I are dry now thank you, horses smell fear and I am afraid to say we can smell your fear from here. Are you okay Luke?" Ana asks.

"Ma'am, Ray, Sir, Doc Jones and you too Gage, I will walk home alone thank you very much."

"Aww shucks Son, you won't be the first kid with crap in his pants to get in the back of my cruiser, but they usually wait until they get in Luke. Annie we will see you at home, is dinner ready?"

"Yes, and I will bake a cake when I get back." Good I like cake, Luke hobbles off and Gage is taking photos for the boys, they seem a good team, and I for one think we will need them in Paris and perhaps more? We are alone and I head towards Ana.

"Ana, now we are alone, about what happened, we were swept up in the moment and acted accordingly, I am sorry for not being in control of my senses."

"Okay Christian, so you're regretting doing what fear made you do, kiss me and all the other things?"

"It happened to you too Ana."

"It did, but the difference between you and me Christian is, that I wanted it to happen, I really did. No worries, we can forget about it, here saddle up and we can be off, race you back?"

Boy, she is pissed off with me, but I want to get to know her first, my needs for sex are greater than hers and I can fucking wait. I saddle up Patience, something her owner does not have. What the fuck happened, have I ruined this? Judging from the chill in the air, I guess we have. We hit the straight dirt path, and she starts to ride Poppy hard and I just about manage to keep up. We get back about an hour after the guys and Luke is clean and smell free, thank fuck for small mercies. Gage helps me to brush the horses down so Ana can have some alone time to bake and finish off dinner. I don't know what to do to get this new friendship back?

"Gage, when you fall out with your friends and its sort of your fault, what do you do. You know to say sorry and show the other person you mean it?" I am surprising myself by asking a fairly new member of my staff for her advice and I think she is stunned.

"Well Sir, when I fall out with friends and colleagues, I make them something that is personal to them, usually I write them a card and add an apology from the heart, usually that is given with flowers, if they are for Natty, or a bottle of malt if it's for one of the guys. Natty, my Natasha, you know my fiancée?" I nod, yes. "She likes the personal grovelling apology and the more I grovel the better the outcome, even if it's not totally my fault, which it hardly ever is by the way. I find personal, intimate and from the heart usually wins fair heart and fair maiden over, and works most of the time, failing that I spend a fortune on jewellery, if it's bad, like flying to Paris the very week I start in the new job, type of bad. What happened at the river Sir, can I ask?" I am to blame for her and Natty arguing, crap, the demanding life I lead isn't for everyone, I guess I need to rerun Ana's security detail?

"I kissed her, she kissed me and we got carried away, she was convinced I was drowning, when I got a cramp. Then when you lot came to the rescue, we were side tracked, when you left I tried in my dumbass way, to say sorry about forcing her into the kiss, but it turns out she wanted to kiss me and now she is mad at me for saying I was sorry? You women are hard to understand; well if I am being honest, and it seems I am being these days, I find normal interactions are hard for a novice like me?" She and I finish off the horses and we talk and it may be weird, but I like this, she may be staff, but I am very at ease talking to Gage.

"Forgive me Sir, Mr Grey, sorry, but I read you jacket and understand your hesitance at doing this 'normal' thing you keep quoting, life is hard at the best of times and I for one still struggle with the gay thing and 'fuck up' all the time with Natty, she was my first girlfriend and until I met her I was into bad boys and 'normal' girl stuff. Normal, is there even such a thing? Life in general is hard to work at, Natty knew from an early age she was gay, she had the strength of, or in, her own beliefs, like no other person I have ever met. She told me questioning yourself on what is and isn't the norm, is a fruitless task. Can I ask you, Mr Grey, what is normal, because what's normal for you may not be the norm for Ana?"

"I don't know, I really don't I have never been a normal person, I struggled at being me for such a long time and now, I don't know I really don't know why I seem to be having a meltdown, why I am struggling with this everyday shit that everyone faces. Perhaps that's my trouble I don't do enough thinking for myself, I get others to sort out my shit, and in doing that, I haven't a clue as to what is and isn't the norm, for god's sake I don't know how to fucking use a washing machine." She laughs.

"For me my norm, it was a lot harder to find, I always knew I was different, I didn't know what that entailed, not until I met Natty, for years I had hidden in a world that others wanted for me, my parents and siblings hate that I am gay, I am abnormal and I embarrass them, I've let my country down and I am no longer their daughter or sister, they will not and will never accept the love I have for another woman, to me. Natty, she helped me become me and normal, and for me, my norm is being out, being proud and finally being true to myself. So Mr Grey, start by being truthful to yourself and don't worry what the world thinks of you."

"Wow, you're right, and I actually hate that word now normal. You're right, what is fucking normal anyhow?"

"I don't know, but when you find out let me know? I know one thing for sure, life sucks when you hide behind walls not of your own making, you know, living a lie just to fit in with other people's expectations, now that really sucks. Mr Grey, you know what you want, go and find it... Life is, as my lady says, whatever you make it and put into it. I'd go with your gut instinct, if you want Ana as a friend then that's fine, but if you do want the more with her, that's fine too, your old enough to know right from wrong. I'd go with a straight apology letter and flowers, women like that personal touch. I should know I am one."

"You are, now I am sure you will find out things about me, as you say my new jacket tells you more about my past than I have ever shared with my staff before, usually Taylor fills new personal security in on what they need to know, and I hope that you realise that was just what it was, my past, one I want and need to change. I was a troubled child, and then teenager, it then followed me into adulthood. I thought I had found my way to live, hiding behind the walls of my own making, in a world that worked for me. However, since coming out of the coma, I have changed my outlook on life, I now, more than anything, want to stop hiding in my old world, because that's what I was doing hiding away. I think I feared having emotions, and in that world, there were none. In this world, holy fuck there are too many..."

"I would say you are preaching to the choir, I tried doing what was expected of me and now I live my life for me. Life's expectations and emotions are a rollercoaster that's for sure, but it's all part and parcel of searching out what's right for you, perhaps in your case, you fear a normal life, which for you Sir, is never going to be easy, because of your past, being a little, erm fruitier than the norm, you are afraid to try something different, all I can say is try this new thing and if you can leave the past there... Sir, no matter how wealthy you are, how many friends you have, or how many differing opinions you seek out, the life you live from this moment on, it will have many challenges for you to face, because, I can assure you it cannot always be easy. Can I say one thing about your past?" I nod my head and listen. "Did you have to train hard and invest time and money into being what you were before, and what you now seem to be afraid of, or did being a sadist, come easy to you?"

"It was hard and frightening, it took years to hone my life and years to perfect my being a dominant, Ana would freak f she knew or thought I was a sadist. Please continue, I think you are making me see this from a different and honest side, yours, please Gage will you carry on; make your dumb ass boss understand? You make it seem easy, is it easy to take a different path?"

"No Mr Grey, believe me it is far from easy facing your demons head on, because I could have gone the easy and safe route, there was one and one my parents had all mapped out for me, if I'd have wanted easy and normal, I'd have left in the army, married a nice boy picked by my father, from my father's church, and had my loving family with me, then had the two point four children and the dog, kept my husband and home happy, but that wasn't what I wanted, I knew that, when I ran away and joined the army, but I just swapped one safe family for another one, the big old boys army, an army that isn't meant to discriminate against sexual orientation, with its don't ask don't tell thing, was just as bad for me as my toxic parents. I had problems at home so ran away and into a family with more problems, but this time most of my brothers and sisters knew how to use a gun and were and are homophobic."

"I believe that's why you left the service of your country, but you were a decorated army captain, why give it up, why not stay in the army, they are not allowed to discriminate against the gay people serving in any of our armed forces." She laughs; okay I may have to read up on this...

"I decided to do what was best for me after that drunken conversation with Natty, and not take the easy life, not just to please others, I choose instead to be true to myself, which being in the service made that the much harder option you cannot be yourself you are their tin soldier and you do things their way, or so I thought, but I had found Natty and she blew me out of the water telling me one thing that changed everything for me! She told me, 'Only when you finally realise that it's your life and nobody but you can live it for you, will you actually begin to live,' I didn't understand it all, because I thought I had found my niche and I was living, I was in the army and doing a job, a job I loved, alas when I realised it was okay to be me and be gay, I still found I had to hide a part of me away, when I finally let go and became me, the guys in my unit were not that nice about working with a dyke and I then became the gay girl. So I came out of the army, out of the closet and put that part of my life behind me too, it was just a part of my life lessons, I won't hide who I am, nor will I put on a pretty dress and have a pretty hairdo and jewels just to please others."

"Do you feel that it was worth losing your family and career for, I am sorry but, I have nothing to lose, my parents are very understanding of my past and I am damned luck they are too, and being the cold hearted bastard I was, it helped me in my work, I had no emotions getting in my way? I was missing something though, I had sussed that much before the accident, and I just didn't know what?"

"Happiness and love come in many forms and it, this normal life shit, it throws you many curve balls, lifelines, experiences and chances to find love, and when you least expect it sometimes your love and life finds you. Life is not a dream, and neither is it a practice run. Live it Mr Grey, by doing what feels right for you... End of lecture and you have just had the wisdom of ten years of my life spent in therapy, who knew that talking to my boss, would finally blow away any doubts that I may have been having, and right out of the water too? Hell, I need to send Natty some roses and an IOU for making my life fucking perfect; because she does, she makes my life worth living and perfect. Cheers for the chat Boss Man..." She headed in and left me to ponder her very frank and honest life changes, the old Grey would not have cared a fucking jot about fucking with her personal life, I would have said she is paid to work for me wherever and whenever I fucking say and now I am worried that my life does have an impact on theirs, I think I am losing my man up balls and like the book me, I need to get Taylor to find them for me, or do I embrace the new softer me? I like this me, I seem to enjoy it, being a friendly boss, and yeah I like being the new me...

Okay, that was a nice chat, but I am still none the fucking wiser as to how to say sorry to Ana, all I wanted was a woman's opinion on saying sorry to another woman, I suppose I could write Ana a letter? I walk to the house, go to my room and take a long hot shower, scrub away the crap of today and dress for dinner. As I do, I think about my apology and listen to the music coming from Ana's room, she is playing some song about love over and over, I guess she is feeling crap and that's my doing. I decide to man the fuck up and say hello from the other side of the bathroom door, that's all the damn woman is singing about, hello from the other side. I take a deep breath and head through to her room via the bathroom, holy fuck; I should have gone the other way around, because Ana is naked in the bath, and wow...

"I guess saying you should have knocked would be pointless now, however, please can pass me my towel Christian?" I pass her a fluffy bath sheet, it was a pity there was nothing smaller. "What can I do for you?"

"Let me apologise and say I am sorry for the way our conversation took a nose dive straight into the flusher?"

"It is fine Christian, I guess we need to step back and keep to the friend's pathway? I am sorry I threw myself at you, I won't be doing it again."

"What if I said that's not what I want, nor how I feel about this obvious attraction we have for each other, I don't, for some reason, like arguing with you, not about these things anyhow? I am fine about arguing about crap, like who has the last muffin at breakfast, whether we go to the movies or for a walk, even whether you stop with me in Paris for the whole time we are away or whether you stick to just the promised week?"

"What, what are you saying?"

"I am saying Anastasia Steele, can we be friends and work on the more I think we could have, in time. Not now, but not years down the way either, can we work on seeing each other as more than friends in say, the month in Paris and Europe?"

"You want me to come to Europe with you, as what your soon to be girlfriend or soon to be ex employee, if it all goes wrong?"

"It won't go wrong, if we are honest with each other. Ana I feel things for you, of that I am sure, but how much of that is down to me hearing about what I had with the alternate you, in the darned book?"

"That book is now the bane of my life, that book is not you and it is not me and we are not them, but, and I will admit, I liked reading about the things we got up to, okay? I liked that I was more confident, I was funnier and stronger. Hell I was very good at being the detective, which rocked. Hell, I can't find my car keys half the bloody time. We can be friends Christian, because I do want to try that first, it's just sometimes I want to strip you naked and well do rude things too..."

"Well, you're not alone there either Ana, we have this obvious attraction, which for now we have to put to the side. I need to buy you roses, apparently nothing says sorry better than roses?"

"No Christian, nothing says sorry better than actually meaning you are sorry, when you tell me you are, and I do believe you are very sorry, now go down and explain to my father why he saw you stood in the bathroom, talking to his naked only daughter..."

"What the fuck..." I turn and my door is shut and locked, she is laughing beneath the wet towel. "Ana, that was below the belt..."

"Well, I had to get you out of here, before I lose the towel..." I grin and head out, fuck, I had visions of Ray castrating me and then Taylor really would then have to look for my balls. One thing's for sure, being friends with Ana is going to be easy, but just friends, ummm that is gonna be a whole fucking different ball game... I grab mine as I head down, easy boys this is going to be the time of long cold showers and the nightly exercising of my weaker arm... Crude but true, she is the one for me and I think I like that idea...

* * *

I'm going to be picking those lemons off of the tree soon...

read and review, please and thank you xx


	11. Chapter 11

This is a follow on from Putting Down Roots:

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 11: Runaway trouble:

Ana's POV:

As Christian heads down, I relieve myself of the wet towel, did I leave the door open on purpose, um I think I did... Very naughty of you Anastasia, but was it? Yup, I dive under the foamy vanilla bath bomb and do a whale like water spurt and nearly pigging drown, yes I am that giddy... I am going to have to take my lead from Christian, he has many more issues than his siblings have discussed, issues I don't they know the true extent of. I am not sure what I think about his old life, life style, the girls and her involvement in it all, nor what her role in his life was, mentor, lover, friend, business partner or was she a Svengali like person who had evil intentions from the get go, she dominated, manipulated, controlled him and now does she want what his money can give her, power, wealth and control? Normally I find it hard to be judgmental of a person, not until I have walked a mile in their shoes as the old quote states, but alas, I don't think I want to walk in the shoes of a reformed dominant nor his Mistress or Madam. The research I had already done was mind blowing. I have to admit that I wasn't always asleep; well not every time they spoke of Mia's brother Christian. I listened, learned and had my eyes opened wide...

I was particularly fascinated listening to Mia and Kate discuss some club they had been to and one that Kate worked at, why did she work, I thought at the time, however, they were playing detective it seems; they threw some silly things into their drunken conversation, I am sorry to say my roommates are loud drunks, anyway, whoever they were following as stupid detectives, more like stupidly stalking actually, they were stalking this person or these people, every weekend and during vacations. I felt sorry for the guy or guys. However, as I sat and listened, I took notes and I Goggled the things they were questioning and I was shocked, fascinated and very curious to see the darned club, but it still shocked me, a little. When the book came to light, I put two and two together and got Christian, Christian Trevelyan Grey was a dominant, and I was fascinated as to why, I mean I'd seen the guy in bed and though banged up a little, he was friggin gorgeous, why oh why did someone with his fortune, his physic and that stunning face need to whip and tie up girls, more importantly why did _they_ need to be hog tied and whipped?

I trolled websites and saw things I have never imagined before; I saw some really classy poses and some very explicit, worrying things too. I trolled all manner of websites and wondered just what the hell kind of a fucked up deviant was Mia's hunky brother? I had pieced together some of her brother's life, during their heated debates, debates between Kate, Mia, Elliot and latterly Ethan, Kate's head shrink brother, and I felt sorry for their brother, he needed help and understanding not judgment, there was obviously a reason for the life he had, a lonely life it seemed to me. They berated this Elena woman and Christian, for falling into her honey trap. I pondered why a woman of her years needed a young and impressionable boy to have sex with, I figured she had Mommy or Daddy issues, and perhaps had been abused herself, which lead me to ask myself, had Christian been abused?

If he had, it won't or can't have been by Grace and Carrick; the few times I have seen them they have seemed to be both caring and loving parents. Elliot and Mia talk about their crazy parents and their childhood with fondness, they did talk of Christian's troubled and moody childhood, and if they had listened to themselves as I did, the clues were all there, he had been in fights, got drunk, played up, ran away, was an out and out control freak about his body issues and then suddenly he hits mid teens and he is suddenly a nicer kid, still quiet and moody, but not the brawler they had become accustomed to sharing meal times with, even for this novice investigative journalist, I figured the woman they hated, had helped him cope? I guess I will find out how and why later, he said I could ask him anything, I think I will eventually! Thankfully, he is not hiding his past, a past I think, even with my naivety I guessed, it was one he seemed to need.

I rinse off and towel dry my fabulous hair, and wow, holy hell tell me again Anastasia Rose Steele, why the frig, did you not do this sooner? Even damp with just a comb ran through it, it is fabulous, and I love it. I put on a little light makeup and I find a nice cotton dress, alas nothing in my wardrobe is drop dead great nor is it fashionista material, but it is clean and tidy and oh god Ana wake up and see what it actually it is, its fucking junk and you can tell it's from the thrift store and the consignment depot here in town, thank god I didn't take Christian up on his offer to shop here in town, he would have loved Big Dave's Clothing Emporium, not! Though it isn't as bad as Macklemore's thrift store, because nothing smells of piss there, but heck the mothballs and the unusual old clothes smell it does stink of, sure hits your nose...

I am not a snob, I am definitely not a clotheshorse, but I have had on nice new expensive clothes and they felt nice, I mean Kate has some great clothes and I have a free pass at both hers and Mia's wardrobes, but they too are not my new clothes, bought just for me, they are posh closet gifts from two friends who treat me like the third sister, and not in a Cinderella way either, they both, or rather Kate, knows I hate charity and I am funny about taking handouts, so her gift of her 'old' clothes were always done with tact, Mia however, dear tactless, yet caring Mia, she just dumped her unworn and not needed clothes on my bed and said you look like you need some new clothes. After my melt down she took them back, after which she and Kat went for cocktails, and I am pleased to say she has not done it since. I borrow their stuff, but I do not now get gifted obviously new clothes bought for me, poor Mia her heart was always in the right place...

I head down and the dinner smells good, I am happy to see their smiling faces all sat drinking beer and talking. They are waiting for me to start. I like having a full house, dinner with Daddy is nice, but there's only so many fishing tales and do you know what such and such a body did today stories, we can talk about before we fall into silence...

"You needn't have waited, sorry I got busy in the kitchen after the ride, I may have stocked the freezer with enough muffins, cakes and biscuits to keep the town happy for weeks. Dig in everyone, please?" Christian stood and helped me into my chair. "Why thank you kind Sir, Daddy where did you put your fish?"

"In the store room, cleaned and bagged, all three of them, Luke caught one and Gage here the other two, they avoided my line like the plague, I may need to visit Ted for some different flies Annie, mine are not pulling them in at all."

"I hear he as some Ticklers that have been up a cat's butt and are clean." I say remembering the free from cat crap ones Christian was offered...

"I know, Hoggie said as much, they were fishing downstream from us, he is going to a big school and is darned happy, and I believe if the rumours about town are to be believed, we have you to thank for that, why, are you hell bent on seeing to Hoggie and his education, he's a stranger to you?" My dad says to Christian.

"I saw him and he made me laugh. I then remembered something my gran says when she looks out for others, her philosophy on giving every child a decent education, is something I live by... 'Christian, remember that the happiest people are not those getting more, but those giving more!' I get more satisfaction from giving a gift than receiving them, besides, he cheered me up and reminded me of Elliot, and for those who know Elliot around this table, Ana and Luke already do, Gage and of course you Ray, you will meet him and you will instantly see what Hoggie will be like when and if he grows up, I didn't mean Hoggie won't grow up, but I think he is the same as Elliot, who has yet never made an attempt at it, growing up, and I believe Hoggie will be the same, a big kid in his own world, they are amazingly similar."

"I look forward to meeting your young brother Christian, I have met Mia and she needs to quit with her sugar and coffee intake, it took me a week to calm down when she visited last time, she burns off more energy in a day than the darned twins and Hoggie combined!"

"She is hyper most of the time, but Elliot is my elder brother, by two years Ray. He is like Peter Pan, he never wants to grow up, he spends all day with man sized Tonka Trucks. He actually runs a very good construction company."

"Good to know, now eat, Annie this is great. Dig in..." Everyone helps themselves to salad and fresh bread, as the lasagne makes it way around the table. I watch as they each scoop a large helping on their plate; I take the dish from Christian and plate myself a slice. The table is silent, and I grin.

"Are we waiting to say grace?" I say. The clatter of cutlery hits the air and it is music to my ears, they like it and I am happy to eat. Talk is in the main about the one that got away. My dad's was a monster and Luke's put Gage's to shame, they ate and were very loud, my father, Luke and Gage regaling us about their many camp dining experiences. I am sure Christian was thrilled and as I looked at him, he was, he was listening and asking questions about their time in service. I have heard this so many times, it's not that interesting to me. Christian though hangs off their every word. Bless him he wants to be an action man, or is that a man of action? They finish their dinner and I bring out dessert and I may have made Christian a very decadent chocolate cake, okay I did a very chocolaty chocolate cake with three types of chocolate, two types of frosting and the required insulin shots lined up for after they had eaten it.

"Wow that looks like heaven on a plate. Where is everyone else's?" Christian says, and as I look at him, I think he is serious; he sulks when I slice it into man sized pieces. I have tasted so much chocolate today, that I am giving it a miss so he can have my slice. I pass it around and Daddy has the cheek to ask for the thick cream too, I scowl and go for it.

"You have been warned Daddy, you need to cut back."

"I have I only have cake when there's a Y in the day."

"That wasn't funny way back then and it's not funny now Daddy!" I should stop him, but he pouts if he doesn't get his treats and he has stopped drinking his whiskey and is on lite beers. Christian I note, is not drinking, he has stuck to coffee. I don't drink much, or at all, if I can help it, I am a high days and holiday egg-nog girl. Truth be told I suck at drinking, as my head has no tolerance for the stuff and my mouth, wow when I have two beers I am a debate queen, three and I am a karaoke queen and four and I am everyone's queen, literally I knight everyone and wave my royal hand, in ever such a funny way. I refer to myself as one, and I call people minions. I have seen the video evidence; I am a lush when drunk and though it does not take me forever to sober up, but that first hour is horrid, so I don't indulge...

"Why are you not drinking Christian?"

"I don't drink the day before I fly; I am flying Charlie for the first time in what seems like forever. Luke and Gage will take the car and I will fly us home."

"So, are you qualified to fly my daughter in that bird in my meadow?" My father asks. "Only Luke piloted her here?"

"I am Sir; I can also pilot my planes and my glider, and skipper my yacht."

"Wow, nice hobbies, do you do anything else?"

"I pursue lots of leisure activities, running, hiking, soaring, golf and I fish with my grandfather. I also like to build ships."

"Okay then, I have to be going to work Pumpkin, I have the night shift. Do you lot want a lift to Bella's I think they have entertainment on heard someone say it was a stripper?"

"No Daddy it's open mike night, I only told Lucy Luke and Christian were the entertainment? Sorry..."

"Are you not taking them to Bella's Annie, sing them a song and blow their socks off?"

"Daddy, I have not had enough liquor, and I want a clear head for tomorrow, I am flying, yeahhhhhh..."

"Ana, I am the one flying not you; I think you can have a drink or two?" My father grins. "I can take our car Ray, as we still have to get back."

"Okay then I may pop by later, come on Buck you mangy mutt let's get you in the car." Buck would rather stay by the fire and roast, but he gets up and follows Dad to the car. Dad stops and takes out his guns from the lock box and then locks it tight again. I see the look on Christians face. Out here, they are a necessity not a hobby, and he is the darned Sherriff, he wisely says nothing and neither do I.

"We will see you later Ray, Ana, I will help you with the dishes, what are you two doing?"

"Mr Grey, we are going for the run we should have taken earlier, but then Luke here wanted to show me how to catch a fish for my supper."

"You were cheating woman, I swear you were."

"If I were cheating I'd have thrown dynamite in the water. I have been fishing since I was little. I ride a mean horse and I hunt for food. You had to where I come from, or you starved in winter."

"Where do you come from Gage?" I ask as she and Luke rinse off the plates and Christian organises them like a boss. I didn't ask I just let him play with the shiny machine.

"Chicago," I look at her, and then look at Christian and she begins to laugh, "no, I come from Eek Alaska, population just short of three hundred and a pretty barren place. I do not miss it at all."

"Wow are you a mountain mans daughter then, is your Pa, Grizzly Adams?" Luke asks. The man is an idiot.

"No, no my father is a pastor and is called Gerald Gage, I have a mother, four brothers and two sisters, who disowned me when I fell in love with Natty. Where are you from Luke?"

"I am a Texan, and no I am not a cowboy, my family are service people, Mom, Dad, my two brothers and my sister is married to Marine." I know I oh-ed, so too did Christian, did he not know about his staff? "Now get ready, Gage and I will win this race! Will you two be going to the bar or stopping here?"

"Here I think, there is chocolate cake and coffee here, I think we will stay in if that's okay Ana?" I nodded my approval, besides we would only be stared at all night by the loose women and the gossips.

"We can watch a movie or something, I have popcorn?" I say.

"I want cake..." Gage and Luke slipped out, boy they do that ninja crap well...

"What do you want to watch Christian?"

"Surprise me, I like surprises." He will love this all I have is chick flicks...

"How about Dirty Dancing, I haven't watched that in a while?"

"I said surprise me not kill me, Ana I am a man we don't do girl films, oh god this is my worst nightmare, you are really Mia aren't you? She says let's have a movie night and I get dragged into chick flick nightmare land, oh god, your face says that's true, you have no car chases, no fight movies, no war films, I'd even watch a Tom Cruise film if I have too..."

"Okay that I can do, grab your cake and coffee, take a seat and I will get the film..."

"What are we watching Baby, I mean Ana?"

"Wait and see..."

Christian's POV:

So, my love interest can cook and bake, has a great little body, is challenging, understanding, fiery and spoilt by her father yet grounded, I delve into my third slice of cake, as it is rather moreish... Ana goes for the film she wants to watch and I do as ordered and relax, I purposely threw the baby in to the mix, because I could and she didn't come back with a witty comment, things are looking good...

"One film, actually I have three Mr Cruise films and all I have watched a million times..." She put in film number one...

"Baby, what is it?"

"One clue, show me the money..."

"Mia...? We are watching a film with my darling sister Mia?"

"Hahahaha, you are too funny, we're watching Jerry..."

"...Maguire? I like this in fact it used to be a favourite of mine."

"Used to be?"

"Okay still is, I don't have much time for movies, or I didn't. Care to sit next to me Ana?"

"I'm hurt, no Baby?"

"If it pleases you then yes; Baby, Baby, Baby..."

"You sound like Justin Beiber..."

"Justin who, who is she?"

"A lot of people say that, a Canadian singer, Hunkie..."

"He is hunkie, the singer is hunkie?"

"No, I was trying out a term of endearment for you; but nothing springs to mind, other than Dick..."

"Dick, I do have one..."

"I noticed, now are we watching this movie or not?"

"Or not, I want to kiss you Ana, I want to lean over and kiss you."

"Well, if you don't want Jerry, how about Rain Man?"

"Nope, I'd rather kiss you..." She shuffles nearer; there is two sections between us now.

"Then how about we watch Risky Business?" I shuffle nearer... "I have one more, but it may be too grown up for you..."

"What film Ana?" She is right next to me, and smiling.

"Eyes Wide Shut..." She closes hers and falls against me, my mouth finds hers as at last her hips touch mine, and I know this is what I want... The kiss is tingling parts of me including my toes. She sits on my lap and we get lost in the moment, we have several moments. She allows my tongue access to her mouth and we make out like teenagers, my first ever kiss and grope, and that's what it is exactly, I place her in my arms and gently fall to the floor, the scene is set, the light are dimmed and the fire in the hearth is flickering, the woman of my dreams is in my arms and I am lost, we kiss and we touch, we moan we groan and we stop... What, why did we stop? I look up, okay seeing your father enter the room is reason enough to stop, I guess?

"Daddy, you were meant to be at work, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, we have a situation, the twins have gone missing, they went out after dinner and haven't been seen since, and obviously Sally is worried. So we are setting up a search party."

"Ana, we have to help, Ray I can fly around and look for them from upon high, where do you want me to start?"

"Christian, when I ran away I headed out along Olympic, follow the road Christian. What caused this?"

"There father called their mother, they heard them arguing, they heard him ask her for a divorce, apparently the girlfriends adding to the family, she asked him to come for the boys and tell them face to face. He said he was done and they rowed, he let slip everything, about Alicia, being his priority and she had been for two whole years. Sally heard the phone cut out, it turns out they were in his study listening, they now know their father left them for his secretary. They were crying, Sally comforted them, she thought they were in their rooms, when she took them up their hot chocolate, they had each packed their backpacks and left a note, gone to kill Alicia and their father for upsetting their mom and making her cry, I think they are over their father Annie."

"Get in Ray, more eyes would be good, it is already dark." I say as we head towards Charlie Tango.

"I was coming to ask for your help, when I interrupted you and your something, something, you can explain why you both lied when we have the boys safe." I swear my dick is never going to see action again, especially being caught by my girlfriends father, girlfriend? Shit the Boys. "Ana are you coming too?"

"Hell yes the more eyes the better." We head out and as I call in my position and run through the pre flight checks, Ana and Ray buckle in. I set out in search of the boys, Ray is worried Ana is excited; she really likes Charlie Tango...

"Ray, you can call in to the station, use the radio, it is set the police radio frequency, Taylor likes to dabble, and tell them we're heading along Olympic, keep your eyes peeled Ana..."

"I am, this is so much quicker, Christian, please, can you go lower, we need more light too have you got any?" Yeah a flash light I nearly say, but hold off on the sarcasm, because she is worried,

"Yes hold on." Ray tells the ground teams to check around town and the woods. I flick a few switches and the ground is awash with light, we follow the road for about five miles, when Ana suddenly screams for me to turn around.

"They are there, they are about to get in the car, it's come from the direction of town Dad, whose is it, Christian, do a movie trick and park her on their roof."

"Okay Ana, stop watching movies, it can't be done I can pull up in front of them, why would they get in a fucking strangers car, the foolish little idiots." I say aloud.

"They may know the driver, Chris pull around, cut them off, they are heading off road." Ray tells Ana to stop screaming. My time has come to impress him with my flying abilities and I hover right over them pass them and set Charlie down, Ray pulls out the big guns and jumps out. Ana follows and I am fucking scared witless as she grabs the driver's door and pulls out a fucking kid, what the hell? I stop the rotas and head out; I swear this fucking town is full of juvenile delinquents...

"Christian meet, the Gilmore Brothers, what the hell are you doing in your Dad's car, he will kill you both, this is his baby." Ray has two gangly spotty kids in tears, Ana is checking over the twins, and when she says their name aloud, I swear I nearly piss my pants,

"Kane, Able, what the hell are you doing worrying your mother like this eh?" She slaps them upside their head and then turns on the two nerd brothers. "Daniel, Martin I thought better of you two, come here, now..." They get a clip too, four aching ears and a very angry Ana. "I am so disappointed in you four, what were you thinking of?"

"We were thinking we could drive to Seattle and help bury Mr Grayson good and deep, we got our spades and a tarp to hide the body too."

"Danny now we are in real trouble... Miss Steele we're sorry..."

"Martin, what do you have to say?" Ana is still angry. Ray is on the radio telling the town we will be back shortly, with four boys in tow.

"Nothing, you will only hurt my ear again Miss Steele." I feel something is going on, they fear her almost...

"That is nothing, when we get back the four of you are in detention for a month, you are on trash pickup and you each write me three thousand word essay on why this is going to upset your mothers and why you are not going to do it again."

"But... But... But..." They all say together as Ray chuckles.

"No buts now get your butts in that helicopter and do not say another word, Kane and Able we will be having words when we get to my house on what has happened today, are we clear?"

"Yes Miss Steele, but you are not the boss of us anymore; you are not our teacher so you can't boss us around or make us write the essay, it's not fair."

"Life little boys is not fair, and if you do the crime, you..."

"...Do the time." They all say together, Ray has said very little and I am flabbergasted they are listening to her; she marches them to Charlie and fastens them in.

"Wow Ray that was a rant, why do they seem afraid of her?"

"She was their teacher's aid for a while, she makes them write long assed stories and they hate it. They would rather pick up school yard littler in the pouring rain. She is a stickler for neat handwriting spelling and a good content, they can spend all weekend writing and rewriting their stories, she is a mean teacher..." I laugh; she hasn't got a mean bone in her body. Then as she gets in, she hugs the lot of them.

"Don't do that to me ever again, do you hear me boys, what would your mom's do without you?" They are hugged and they start to smile and hug her back, its then I see the tears.

"We're sorry Miss Steele; we just wanted to tell our dad he is a dick wad..." I choke back my laughter as I think the boy Able floors Ana...

"Yeah, we don't know where the dick wad lives anyways, so Able called for Tin Man and Danny to help us find him, because he can't make mom cry all the time, it's not fair."

"So when you run away, it's not to be with him? I am adding in a thousand more words on why we do not swear too." Ana is on it and I decide it's time to get them home...

"No, no we want to dig her eyes out so Mom doesn't have too and cut of his dick and feed it to, what did Mom say she'd feed it too Abe?"

"The fishes I think, she shouts a lot and isn't fun like she was before." Kane says as he goes moo eyed over their teacher...

"Well, why did you not tell my dad all this; he could have helped."

"Sheriff Steele, he can't break the law, poking eyes out and cutting off dad's dick is against the law." Ray roars with laughter. "We were keeping his hands clean, that's all."

"No more crime dramas, or riding in cars until you pass Drivers Ed, okay?" Ray says as he watches them, he is a fucking good man and they could learn a lot from him if they give him a chance.

"We won't, will Mom be really angry Sheriff Steele?" Ray is pondering and watching his daughter in action, I get movement in the pants department, great timing...

"No Son, she won't, she will be glad you re back, she thought you didn't like her very much."

"We love our Mom; we just didn't know why he left us, and why she cries all the time. She only smiles when you come over, so we make reasons for you to come over every day, we have a list, we were flooding the cellar tomorrow, until he phoned." I grin, and the penny drops, they are indeed very clever twins. "Will you still come over if we promise to be good and not do bad stuff? Will you come for dinner and make Mom smile?"

"I will, and she will smile when you tell her why you did all those silly things, silly dangerous things Son. Now how about Christian here takes us home?"

I run through take off procedures and head back to Ray's place where I am assured the town are waiting. They are as excited about flying as Ana is. But then isn't everyone excited about flying? I am told to slow down, to go over the town again and to go past their friends and asked can Charlie Tango shoot guns too. I am worn out when we eventually land, and great the towns all here so there will be no more movie night for Ana and I. As we land, I turn off the rotas, and see their parents, all three of them run towards us. The boys seem to have been rewarded for bad behaviour, but not really, they were rewarded for being good friends helping their friends and for being loving brothers looking out for their mother, I for one think things with the twins will calm down. Their father will be heading up our Alaskan department as of tomorrow; I bet Johnnie loves the cold and ice...

"Christian, thanks for that, it was not what we had planned was it?"

"No, but we have time, how about we wait until Paris?"

"How about you shut up; Dad is out all night..."

"Okay then, but I'd like to wait to make love to you, we can carry on where we left off, but I want your first time to be amazing. Not hushed and not rushed and not under your father roof, okay?"

"Okay, I look forward to it."

"So do I Ana, so do I."

We head in, and I am thinking that it's been a very fine couple of days. Very fine... (CPOV)

 _ **We head in and I think, I am going to lose it in a couple of days, and that blows my mind, crap... But how easy does that make me seem to him? (APOV)**_

* * *

Easy peasy lemon squeezy, up next or after that or in Paris...


	12. Chapter 12

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

This is a follow on from Putting Down Roots:

Read that first, please...

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 12: Truth and honesty with cake:

Ana's POV:

After the town slowly disappear back to their homes and we are alone. Sally was the last to leave with the boys. Poor Sally has hugged Christian so many times, that I was starting to get a pang of jealousy; it was very unsettling for me to see Christian in the arms of another woman, even if it was just Sally. He would shrug his shoulders and smile at each man hug, warm touchy feely women hugs and children asking for a ride in his chopper leg hugs, I really did not believe he has any touch issues, because he has been hugged by nearly everyone in damned Montesano, including the bitchy girls here in town too; just because they friggin could, and boy did the nasty me raise my head. The towns folks though, they were glad to have the four boys back. Christian has spent a lot of time on his phone with Ros; apparently, Jonnie is leaving for Alaska on Monday. He has also been told his wife has retained the council of Grey and Associates, to handle their divorce. That the boys were safe and had been rescued by his boss, all in all it was a good night for Sally.

I however had strange night, it started off so nicely too, the bit were Daddy caught us fooling around was the best and had the twins not gone missing who knows where we would be now? All I do know is that I want Christian and I want him like I have never needed or wanted anyone before. We have chemistry, an understanding and we both seem to have this instant attraction thing going on, I have never felt this way about anyone before, I act like a school girl around him and all my senses, my logic and my reasoning fly out of the window when he and I are within touching distance of each other. This is madness, sheer unadulterated madness, I offered up that which I hold dearest, a gift that I thought would be for the one I spent eternity with, I have wanted to kiss those lips since I swear I heard him say my name that day in the hospital, the others didn't hear the nearly silent Ana escape those lips, but I did and it sent a chill to my core, but now seeing him, touching him and being with him is all I seem to care about, giving him my virginity is something big, as big as it gets, 'cos once it's gone it has gone forever, it is the true once in a lifetime gift and then I panic...

"Ana, are you okay Baby, it's just you're very quiet?" He says as his arm snakes protectively around my waste as we stand on the porch and wave off Sally and the boys.

"I'm just thinking that's all, how did you like being the small town hero for real?"

"What, why am I the hero, they were rescued in a team effort, you spotted them, I simply flew you around." With a small shrug with my shoulders we head in. "Ana, I sense a feeling of, I don't know regret?"

"No, no, no regrets, I mean it's not like we're not consenting adults or anything, we are though taking this a little too fast, I mean that's what you're thinking too aren't you?"

"No, I think it's happening at the pace it needs to Ana, fast and furious. That doesn't mean I can't wait, I can and will, I told you that, but you, you seem like a pendulum, swinging from yes to no and from hot to cold. Tell me please, what's your main worry Ana because I can't fix it until you tell me what's worrying you?"

"I haven't done this before; it's a massive thing for me, you, you Christian have had years of doing this, this grown up sex thing, but me, I have never done it before, I have never been kissed before, never, oh hell I don't know ever been tempted into trying it before. Christian you threw yourself at me, even if I did fall at your darned feet!" He laughed. "You engineered yesterday's meeting, you knew what you wanted yesterday and from the moment you had Kate fix the interview, because you were intent on seeing if I was like the girl in the book. Christian, I would have come to see you had you asked me, because I have been hearing about you for months, and you intrigued me, you, your life style and the secrecy that envelops your world, they were and are very exciting for a simple girl like me. My feelings they have me so very confused, yet excited too, you are like all the things that are bad for me, yet I want them. Daddy always puts the bad things on a top shelf, so now, do I put you on the naughty shelf, or do I feast from the beast who has me lose all my normal inhibitions and I don't know, woken the beast within me?"

"Wow, right you have me confused now, how have you known about me for months? Mia only stopped with you during my stay in the hospital, yes?"

"No, she was in some of Kate's classes, they obviously meet at your parents parties all the time, how did you not know this?"

"I knew they knew each other, because my family know the Kavagnah's parents, Kate and Ethan though they and I our paths rarely crossed. When Mia returned to Seattle, I was living a nightmare; actually, it was a particularly dark part of my life. Mia changed countries, course and career paths, during this time. My sister, who I love more than life itself, she, how can I say this nicely? She has never had a thought and stuck to it for more than a week. Her friends and needs change more than I change my cars... She is a spoilt girl, mainly by me, it has to be said, and therefore she is a constant pain in my butt. When she transferred to WSU, she was at least in the same country, but that doesn't explain how she ended up with you and Kate?"

"She and Kate knew each other socially and at uni, so they would visit, she only did the last year with Kate but they hung out a lot, I as you know roomed with Kate and worked a lot too, so Kate was shared between the pair of us, then one weekend Mia went home to Belleview, god do you really want me to tell you all I know?"

"Yes, this sounds like something I think I should know, before we you know, we take the next step?" Fuck he will hate me and then what will I have, a broken heart over a handful of amazing kisses? "Not that anything you tell me will change how I feel about you Ana." Yeah nice save, but it will...

"Right, where was I? Right, Mia went home, unannounced to her parents, your parents, obviously they are your parents too, derr, anyway they were away, and Elliot was entertaining, so she went to see you at Escala, she saw a woman get into the elevator, and before Mia could reach the key pad, the woman she keyed in your code, Mia got out on the next floor and waited in the car park for her to leave, apparently the girl stopped over and Mia went home, she thought you were gay, so when she went back to uni, she came and contacted the investigative journalist and new drinking buddy to help her see what else you were hiding from the family..."

"Okay; that I didn't know! Heads will roll, where were her security?"

"She duped them into thinking she was in her apartment and sneaked out the back way."

"Okay, that's been the trouble she's a slippery eel with security, please continue." I tried to get comfortable, but I was about to tell the king of kink what I knew about him.

"So let me tell you the things I know. Mia, she thought the girl was a call girl and didn't know why you need a prostitute being as you were a buff billionaire and mega sexy, they had had a lot to drink by this time, and they were by no means quiet, it peaked my curiosity and I listened in from my bedroom, I was intrigued and drawn into their conversation, and I was sober and able to recall everything..." I then sat down with a tea, gave him a strong coffee, he would need it, then we had an hour long talk on the plans and the things that Kate and Mia actually did. I also told him like a snitch, about the Club Noir, about Kate working under cover, Elena and using girls who looked like me. He said nothing, but his hands were in a tight fist and he looked like the vein in his forehead would pop at anytime...

"So, you knew about my life before?"

"I knew only what I overheard, and being as they were drunk, I didn't give their stories much credence, I did think it was your life to do with it as you pleased, you were a grown assed man and I figured you had your reasons for not dating normal girls, I thought perhaps you were afraid of gold diggers, you know people who wanted the life style you had, not that secret one, but the play boy thing?"

"I have told you why I did what I did; do you not believe me Anastasia?" Oops his vein is throbbing, he is about to go thermonuclear at any moment. I got up, took his coffee mug from his hand and plonked myself on his knee.

"I believe everything you have told me Christian Trevelyan Grey, why did you lose it with me then?"

"Because, because, oh how the fuck do I know, I am ashamed you, they, they knew about my life before..."

"...Hey, I will never judge you, you had your needs, you saw to your needs, can I put it this way, if you were hungry you had food, if you were thirsty you drank, you needed sex a certain way, with a certain type of girl, so you found a way to see to those needs too, you did not hurt anyone, and yes, I will rephrase that, you did not hurt anyone that didn't want to be hurt?"

"Correct, so Elliot knows too?"

"They came clean when he found Kate and Mia in Escala; they were apparently swishing your whips around in a red dungeon with all manner of dark crap in it." He gulped...

"Do you think badly of me Ana?" His gray eyes looked really dark and sad, a very miserable shade of gray, I mean he has differing shades of gray in them all the time, I'd say at least fifty of them...

"Nope, no I do not, have you hid anything from me, no, I don't think so, have answered all the questions I have asked you truthfully, yes, I think you have. Do I think there is more, more that you are not telling me? Definitely, and I think some of it you think will have me running away and not giving you a chance to explain it, am I right?"

"As fast as your legs will carry you Ana, you will Baby you will run and never give me another thought."

"This is why we are still getting to know each other; you don't know me well enough to know what I would do. I can promise you Christian, I will listen and I will ask you to explain what I do not know or understand. I have researched a lot of things they would talk and I would Google the odd things Kate said happened at the club. Some of it made my skin crawl, whilst other things were very artful. Can I ask what was the dark period in your past that made you forget about your family?"

"No, you are not ready for that Ana, believe me you are not."

"Try me, you have my promise not to run and hide, what is so bad, did you kill someone in your dungeon?"

"No... No, I didn't kill someone, but someone tried to kill herself, she was a younger submissive than I usually entertain, but she was, oh god do we have to Ana?" He looked like he would puke at anytime.

"No, no we do not have to. Would you like more coffee?"

"I'd like to watch Rain Man and snuggle, could we just do that?" He says with a smile.

"Yes, of course we can, let me get you a coffee..."

"... And cake Ana?"

"And cake Christian..." We snuggled, that was all he wanted to do, when all of a sudden he paused the film, he held me close...

"Leila, wanted more, she wanted bells and whistles, hearts and flowers and romancing, somehow she changed over the months she was with me, she grew clingy and needy, then one day as I slept, she was in my bedroom, not hers but mine, she wasn't even meant to be here with me, she got in unseen and she tried to tie me up. I am a very light sleeper, and as I freaked out and I literally threw her off me, I broke her arm and she was concussed, I had no idea she was in my damned room, my apartment, my bed. Ana I was afraid..."

"I bet you were, shit, I mean wow, Christian what did you do?"

"I ended the contract with her, paid her the money I owed her, paid her medical bills and paid for her art course."

"And... I have a feeling this is the tip of an iceberg, yes?"

"Oh hell yes, she then stalked me, I would be at a meeting, and she was there, I would go to a function and she would be the one serving me my dinner. She even turned up at my home, she begged me to take her back, she told me she couldn't live without me and she slit her wrists. Gail saved her as I just stood there like an emotionless drone. She was admitted to hospital, and as far as I knew, she was well. However, she was there at the crash, she leaned down and said she was sorry..."

"Oh heck, how long were you and she together?"

"She was with me for over six months, she was..."

"...I do not want to know what you did and how you did it, I have seen the things you and your people engage in."

"My people, you kill me Ana. That was the dark period in my life, after her I lost my way, I lost the need and you know I wanted to try normal."

"You are screwed if you think I am normal Christian."

"Oh I hope so, because I really do want you Ana."

"Why? You do not know me; we are strangers, with that something, something going on. Christian; why me, when did you think yep I have to have me the real Anastasia Rose Steele, because Mr Wonderful, until yesterday they only time we met, you were in a coma, and I was going to work and you were going into the apartment?"

"I spent a lot of time at your apartment, recovering, and they all talked about you and it, well my curiosity was peaked. Kate and you are almost sisters, the way she tells it, and talks you up and loudly; Mia thinks you are beyond words nice and so right for me, and Elliot, well he's into blondes or he may have hit on you as well as Kate."

"No... No, he likes Kate and I think she likes him as in they are made for each other. So stop deflecting our chat, this thing you want, what is it?"

"Friendship, above all, I want to know you the way Kate does, I want to know why I am drawn to you too, it's a mystery Ana, and I don't think there is a reason why, it just is."

"It just is, that's a good answer, 'it just is' I must remember that when we have our first row."

"Will we row Ana, and if so why?"

"Dumb ass, of course we will row, it is how these things go. Apparently; the making up is all good too."

"Can we have a row, I wanna make up." He grabs me tightly from behind and I groan. "Ana, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I don't know, but I see romance in everything. I mean I am after all a graduate of romantic literature, I would guess it's a given I want the white Knight, my Mr Darcy moment, My Heathcliff and Cathy moment."

"How about an Ana and Christian moment, I can see those in our future?"

"You do, I'd like that I really would. Christian, I guess I believe in love at first sight. Do you?" He grinned.

"No, I was just asking if you did." I elbowed him in his ribs. "Ana, I fell for you when I looked into your eyes, when I helped you up. I was hooked, lost, mesmerised, you name it Ana, and I felt all those emotions in a split second. Love at first sight to me became a real thing in that very moment."

"That was very physiological of you Mr Grey. So you think you are in love with me after a mere two days?"

"Yup, pretty much so, I think I am having my first teenage crush at the tender of twenty eight, and that girl is you Anastasia. I think somehow, the crash, the book and my damned sister and your friend have something to do with this, I know that sounds stupid, but I think they set us up."

"They certainly set me up. Now, what do you want from this relationship?"

"Hearts and flowers Ana, bells and whistles and I'd like to be Heathcliff to your Cathy."

"Wow, so where is my engagement ring, when are you booking the church and when do you want to start a family?"

"All in good time, all good things come to those who wait Ana."

"I think I have waited a lifetime for you Christian Grey, but can we take it slowly?"

"Definitely, now put the damned film back on Susannah is about to kiss Raymond..." My neck is kissed and his arms pull me towards him.

Christian POV:

I think I have just declared my love for a woman I barely know, Grams and I have talked about my crush, yes she told me it was a crush, and I agreed. She told me that she met my grandfather, they were married by the week's end by a country justice of the peace, who they got out of bed at an ungodly hour to marry them there and then when they decided they were meant to be together, and they have never looked back. My mother and father, they too met and married within three weeks, it seems we Trevelyan Greys decide what they want and go for it, and I am going to go for it. Ana won't know what's hit her, I have researched this romance crap to the hilt, I had asked Gage how to apologise because I hadn't covered that section, I hug her close and as I look over her shoulder, she is sleeping. I snuggle into her and I join her, we are perfect together.

I momentarily wake when I hear the muffled voices of Gage and Luke; they don't know we are asleep here. I do not cough to let them know I am here either, I want to know what they think, the good the bad or the indifferent.

"So, what d you think of the gig then Gage?"

"I think I will like being Ana's CPO, she is amazing, well grounded and straight talking."

"What about the Boss Man?"

"I think he is an enigma, he and I had a good talk earlier, there is a lot he does not understand, I think he missed a lot growing up, he missed out on learning the social graces, sure I bet he knows his wines, the correct etiquette when in company, he has social skills, that oddly enough he has an awful lot of anti social skills to. He is an oxymoron. He is as I said and enigma. One I actually have a lot in common with, obviously not in the sexual orientation department, but wanting and needing people's approval. He is a small child and a troubled teenager, hiding out in the body of a troubled man."

"Six months ago, he was totally different. Everyone, except Taylor hated him, he was such a mega control freak and a fucking know it all, I hated working for him, he was a sad bastard living in a lonely world. Do you want a coffee, oh and some of this chocolate cake, he's left some?" He better leave my fucking cake alone, or I will fire his ass, he picks up a slice, that's it he is fired...

"Yes to the coffee no to the cake, I want to live, he liked that." Good Gage, your first raise.

"Shush don't tell him there's two more in the pantry as well as buckets of muffins, if she moves in he will pile on the pounds." He is unfired, and she is going to bring those with her to Seattle. "He likes Ana a lot, but we are worried, because she is an innocent, not like the others."

"The others, like the other companions, who were involved in his prior life style you mean?"

"Yes, I have only been with him a couple of years, and the things I have seen turn my stomach, Taylor has seen worse. I hope he doesn't want to change Ana, she is different, she is sweet and I think, she will make him a better man, he is trying to change and for those who have seen him at his worst, this new him is very frightening, the please and thank you's we get now stun us. He is a whole new man that's for sure. Unnervingly so..."

"I like the man I work for, I really do. He was nice to talk to, understanding and non judgmental."

"So are we looking forward to Paris?"

"I am I really am. What is it like travelling the world?"

"First class and comfort, he always likes the best. He never skimps on any of our accommodation. Talking about accommodation, he has cancelled her hotel; you are now all stopping at his place there. It is a nice place too, in Saint Germain; he has homes all over the world. You will definitely like it, T is gutted he is missing this trip."

"Wow, how many times does he go to Paris a year?"

"When Mia was studying here about six times a year, before that perhaps a couple."

"Wow, how the rich live. We need to get some shut eye Luke, we are shopping and I guess flying out early?"

"He, Boss Man, hasn't as much had an itinerary this time, normally it ridged and well controlled. I have finished the last of the cake, come on we need to hot the hay. Did Natty like the flowers?"

"She did, and the promise note. She has decided to go and see her folks for a couple of days to discuss the wedding, her folks are on a tight budget, I'd love to give her the big wedding she wants but funds are tight."

"Why, where does she want to get married?"

"Woodmark Hotel, on Lake Washington, but her parents couldn't afford the price of a cocktail there. I will scout around when we have a weekend off."

"Once upon a time, we had weekends in the apartment, but now he has been spending time with his folks, they have security, so we have been having plenty of time off, use the car and have a look see, when we get back from Paris, the boss owns some nice hotels Gage, ask him what's available..."

"I have been working for him for less than a week, how would that look?"

"Okay, you just ask, he ain't the ogre he was anymore. Now, bed before I have a need for more cake, damn that woman can bake." I hear their laughter as I close my eyes again, so she wants to get married at one of my hotels does she, I will have Barney contact Natty whilst we are away, and I will tell him to tell her that she's won the wedding of her dreams in a competition, it's the very least I can do, she has been very helpful to me, in my voyage of discovery. That will work I guess? I snuggle into Ana and breath in her scent, fuck me she is almost edible. I sleep soundly, I must have done, because when I awoke, Ana was on top of me and we had a blanket over us, I woke up to an angel nuzzled into me and the damned amazing smell of bacon, what a way to wake up on a lazy Sunday, I looked at my watch and crap its nine o'clock again...

"Ana, Baby wake up, Ana..."

"I'm awake, has the film finished?"

"It finished last night, it seems we have slept down here and together."

"Yeah right, oh heck how did I get on top of you? God, my father..."

"Your father covered you Baby Girl, Christian Annie, breakfast is ready, help yourself I am away for the day, so I will see you two when you call again, bring him with you again Annie, I like him. Annie, you know I think Nene would have approved too, Now, if you two tell me there is nothing between you again when I ask you is there something, I will be a be a Dutchman for the day and wear clogs..."

"Oh Daddy, we don't know what we have, Christian enlighten my father, please?"

"We hit it off and seem to be drawn to being more than friends, that Sir is all that I can tell you, for now anyways?"

"Good, well don't be eloping in Paris, I want to walk my girl down the aisle in her poufy white dress."

"Daddy, do you want him flying back to Seattle without me?" I am smiling I know I am, he is telling me I can marry his daughter of that I am sure, wow...

"Err, that is a mighty stupid question Annie, yes, yes I want you here with me all the damned time."

"Ask Sally and the boys to move in, re do the tree house into a spy castle or you know something be fitting two tearaway ten year olds. Let them have the other double Jack and Jill room, its time they were used."

"Annie this is your house."

"Daddy this is our home and Sally makes you happy and the boys will keep you on your toes, especially with their friends, thank god Maurice is with Christian."

"I will ask her what she thinks, I know the kids like the place. It was me they were iffy with. Now, give your old Pa a hug, Christian look out for my heart please, she is irreplaceable to me." Ana got up and hugged her father, leaving me with a hard on as big as a babies arm. I will think of Grams, I will think of Ray I will think of Mom, fuck I think of them all peering at me and I get a little breathing room. "Son come shake my hand, I have to be in Falls County in an hour, we have sighting of a cougar. The lads have called her the Empresses, she has been on a killing spree, well are you coming?" That gets rid of the arm and I head to shake his hand as Ana goes to the door, to see to her dog, Buck is being hugged, I guess this is it, I walk over, shake his hand and he brings me into his chest. "If you want to make an honest woman of her, then you have my approval, I had you checked out, and you are a pretty good guy, there are a few things that if I find out you ever do to my Annie, well let's just say the ropes and knots I use will be weighed down with chains, do you get my drift?"

"Yes Sir, I won't ask how you know about my past, but I can promise you that's where it is stopping."

"I have friends in high places and let's just say your head of security, is a friend of a friend's son, who spoke to me Marine to Marine, he vouched for you and if he is half the man his father was, then Jason Taylor would lay his life on the line for you and for Annie. Now, treat her nice, do not try to buy her love and do not spoil her with gifts and money, all Annie will ever ask of you, is be truthful, be thoughtful and be yourself, you won't go far wrong if you heed my words, she is a simple girl who isn't fazed by wealth." I will have something to say to Jason Taylor, what if Ray had banned me from courting Ana, but I guess his being truthful has its rewards, and I am free to woo my woman? Fuck me, I used a few Grammy words, courting and woo, I guess I am a white Knight after all...

"She is different that's for sure..."

"She is here you know and no Christian and I have talked Daddy, now Buck is in the car, I notice you have enough cake to feed an army?"

"Well, it would be rude to turn up empty handed. Remember your whistle Annie and your spray and watch the Frenchmen they are romantic little frogs and grabby too..."

"She will be safe Ray, Sir, as houses."

"I will hold you to that Son, now hug your Daddy and I will expect a phone call daily and texts hourly..." He laughed as she hugged him again and disappeared into the morning...

"Well, that was cutting it close, I had..."

"...I believe they're called a raging boner? I felt it as I jumped off you, I think he likes you Mr Grey."

"Well, I think I like him too, now there best be cake and bacon left. I saw Luke and Gage last night filling upon my cake..."

"You did, did you was that when they were discussing me staying with you in your home in Paris?"

"Fuck, you heard all that Ana and you stopped with me?"

"I did, now we need bacon and tea, do you know Christian, I sleep very well with you Christian Grey, dream catcher, butt hugger and oh yeah boob grouper..."

"Really, I groped you did I, when did I do this very un-gentlemanly thing?"

"When I had a feel of your umm bulge, I was curious and turned on too, you really have got a lot going on down there Mr Grey." Oh god, she doesn't know the half of it, and I can't wait to be the one who shows her the stars...

"I think we are going to have a very interesting time in Europe. Miss Steele, I think we will make a few memories whilst we are there, nice ones..." I live for nice with my Ana...

Lemons you need lemons, and they are coming soon, I do not know if to detail or just let you know they are at it? I mean secret lemons or OMG lemons?


	13. Chapter 13

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

This is a follow on from Putting Down Roots:

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 13: Get me to Seattle:

Ana's POV:

"Bacon is good for all that ails you, or it should be. Here taste this and tell me this is not the best thing ever." I pass Christian a slice of crispy bacon, and as he puts it in his mouth, I swear my innards are doing a flip, and my sex? Let's not go there on how wet that is... Luke and Gage are on the way to Seattle and Christian and I are alone, in my father's house. We haven't either of us said anything about my father's very out there wedding dress and eloping comments, for god's sake, there's quick, there's falling in love at first sight and then there's also marry in haste and repent at your leisure, and that's so not happening for me, when I marry, it will be forever. It can be done, the forever, if you work at it, keep things fresh, be honest and above all have great sex at any given opportunity. I am feeling rather curious now to experience having sex. I really haven't had this need before, and wouldn't you know I get to fantasise about doing it with the man licking the bacon from my fingers, be still my wobbly hands.

"We need to be going Baby, Caroline has picked you several rails of clothing to look at." I look like he's about to bite my hand off as I offer more bacon. I am feeding the beast.

"We have an empty house, it would be a shame to waste the opportunity don't you think Christian?" What was that look for, crap have I pushed it too far?

"Ana, as much as I want to make love to you and I do, I want to do it in a romantic setting, and I want to wine and dine you, have roses and soft music playing when you lose your virginity. Baby it will be with me and I want to make it memorable for all the right reasons, do you know how much I feared people walking in and seeing it, seeing me, when I lost mine Ana?"

"I would guess you feared her husband, yes?"

"Yes, and I fear your father coming in here. I am not saying I wouldn't love to make love to you on your bed and right now, but don't spoil the plans I have made for you, please, I want it to be memorable for all the right reasons, and not because your father finds me buried balls deep in his beautiful daughter. Now, have you got your things together Baby?"

"Yes..." I sulk like a petulant child. "I have its there by the door, I have washed the dishes and as requested there is a darned chocolate cake. I may just smother my body in it and see if you'd let it go to waste?"

"Dear god, I am going to have to fly with a hard on now, thanks for that Anastasia."

"Well, it serves you right. Come on, where's your bag?"

"In the car, I just have my electrics in that bag there, speaking of which, Barney has your new things at Escala, and Andrea has sent your passport and company credit card. Please stop sulking Ana; I am not saying no, I am saying not now. Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

"Do I have my own room?"

"Not unless you want your own, I had hoped we could sleep in my bed?"

"Oh, I mean, oh..."

"Oh indeed. Now, get that butt in that seat and let me strap you in."

"Yes Sir, I feel nervous now."

"You have taken two rides in Charlie Tango, you will be fine."

"One, I wasn't thinking of flying and two, if I was it's because you are flying us."

"One, I have to think of flying and not ravishing you, and two Ana, I am so very upset you doubt my capabilities Ms Steele, and finally three, if you don't behave you don't get to sleep over."

"There is no take backs, a promise was made Christian."

"Ana, come here..." I walk towards Charlie and he holds my hand, and he pulls me so hard that I fall against his chest. "I want you to get your butt in there, but only after you kiss me." I smile and lean in and on my tiptoes, I kiss him. I am quite literally afraid of what we will be doing later. I am confused, my thoughts and my reasoning's are not very logical at the moment, I want it (sex) but I fear it (losing it), I need it(sex) but I want to keep it(virginity), if he could get in my head, there are several versions of me trying to get out and be the voice of reasoning, and the front runner is the twenty one year old Virginal Ana, sat in a chastity belt, with Cautious Ana and Prudish Ana each with a key to the darned thing. I kiss him deeper and his hands wander. God help me, oh what the hell we can have an early night, we can be back home, do the shopping, eat a meal and drink some wine and be in bed for dinner time, if I have my way, we could be in his bed at lunchtime. He draws back and bites my lip playfully.

"Are you still nervous Ana?"

"A little, I am getting in this seat; buckle me in and fly your chopper home. We need to get these dresses and packing done too."

"She is not a chopper Ana, how many time must I tell you this, and I will have Gail pack for you."

"Okay, is that her remit, to pander to your every need?"

"No, she is just an amazing woman, who mothers me as much as my actual mother does."

"You are lucky she cares, will she let me loose in her kitchen?"

"She may do, why?"

"I made my dad some Mac and cheese, and have brought some for you to try; my dad says you can't be with a woman who can't make a good mac n cheese."

"I concur, now are we ready?"

"Yep, take me up." He smiles puts on his headphones as I mess around with mine, I hear the voices of people who must be somewhere, he tells them he is ready and then I am staring at the back of my house. Why does that first jolt always make me scream?

"Ana, please stop trying to deafen your boyfriend..." He floors me. "Ana, I said..."

"...Boyfriend, you said boyfriend, why did you wait until we were in the air?"

"I needed a captive audience, for this... Ana will you please consider dating me?"

"Heck, yes I mean I'd be delighted to walk out with you."

"Wait until we get out, there's a hell of a drop."

"You are not a comedian Christian. You are a good looking billionaire, with many strings to your bow, comedy my sweet man is not one of them."

"I'm hurt, and here's me thinking having a girlfriend would be a pleasant happening, I didn't envisage being bossed around by her. Now, to mark the occasion of becoming my girlfriend, I have a gift, it's in my bag there, take it out please?"

"Christian, what did dad say, not to buy me things?"

"This is a little something for you to see how many firsts we have already accomplished. Take it out please?"

"Okay," I take out the blue box and it's from Tiffney's, "Christian, who told you I love browsing on their on-line store?"

"Mia, she may have mentioned it. What do you think, that is obviously a pair of lips for our first kiss, that one is a praying hand, they didn't have one on its own to symbolise you touching me, and my not recoiling or worse still landing you on your butt. The chopper, is because I have never taken another woman up in Charlie Tango, then finally the obvious little charm there can you see it?"

"Yes, the little heart with girlfriend in it. I am officially a girlfriend; I have words to that affect on my wrist. Thank you, this is very sweet. I don't have a gift for you though."

"Ana, what you are giving me later is a gift like no other and yet more reasons for charm buying."

"I won't ask how you will possibly get something to mark that occasion."

"They have a cherry, as it happens and bed; because you are the only girl I have slept with. Now, do you want to go the scenic root home or straight home?"

"Straight home please, I have plans to make, and things to buy."

"What do you need to buy, condoms Ana?" Well hell, that's his remit surely, no, no safe sex means being prepared and I so am not, well not with those anyway.

"Oh crap, I forgot to ask you do you wear them? I am on the pill, I find it regulates me, obviously it wasn't for birth control, and oh, do you need to see my medical file?" I am blustering, this seems so clinical, so unnerving and so help me god its happening.

"No Baby, I trust you and you can't have anything communicable, seeing as you are pure as the driven snow. I can assure you I am clean and can show you my medical records?"

"God this doesn't sound very romantic, it's like we are swapping breeding records, as I do with my horses."

"You can never be too careful Ana, if you need a gynaecologist here in the city, I have one who works on my behalf."

"Er, no thanks, if you think I am going to see the same doctor who saw to your other women, then no thank you. I will stick to Doctor Green, she has been okay for Kate and me so far."

"She is the best; she is the woman I use. It's a small world."

"It is getting smaller by the minute. Christian; your chosen doctor, is seeing me your new woman, a doctor who also looked at your other women, does that not sound a little weird to you? Oh hell, is that thunder over there?"

"I only hire the best, but I am sure you could change if it makes you feel better, she sees many woman in Seattle she is good at her job. As to the thunder, it is miles away Baby you have no need to worry, it will be following us in. In fact open your eyes; Ana we are here. Did I fly you here as well as Luke?" I open my eyes and see the words Escala on the building and I panic, that is not a large enough H on the top of that tiny building, oh crap help me daddy...

"You did, now land the beast please, because that last flash seemed to bounce on the Space Needle, wow, we are here just in time, did I tell you I hate thunder and lightning too?" He laughed as I totally began to freak out. I tried to hold it in, and as he landed I have never wanted to get out of a moving vehicle before, and I swear if wasn't fastened in I'd be out and running for the steps. He stops the thing after landing very elegantly, he shuts the thing down as the whole sky darkens with clouds, now he really is going to see how afraid I am, especially if we do not get in soon, I may even scream like I do at home. I am unfastened and he carries me to the elevator, I shut my eyes tightly, thunder, lightening and an elevator, is he trying to make me pee my panties?

"Ana, Baby we're here, Baby calm down please." I know I am shaking, I hate loud thunder claps, I hate flashes of light and I hate being so afraid.

"Are we home, I mean really home Christian?"

"Yes Ana, see we are in my apartment, do you want a drink?" How the hell did we get here, I am set down gently, a kiss is given and I stop having a major panic attack.

"Yes please, can I have a look around?"

"Sure, let me get the drinks, shout if you need help."

"Do you play that?"

I point to the elegant piano, which is framed by the massive floor to ceiling windows; the whole floor seems to be one ginormous fish bowl. I look out and he really does live in the clouds up here, because down there the people look like ants and I step back, and look at his artwork, he has several what I can only describe as Madonna and child pictures, he is either madly obsessed about mothers or he is as holy as a priest, I give that idea up as a bad joke, especially given his past life.

"I do, help yourself. Can I ask you, why are you looking at those pictures, do you like them?"

"They are an eclectic mix of Madonna's, is it a thing, your collecting of holy pictures, are you a lapsed catholic boy?"

"No, it started off when I was having therapy, I stared for hours at that picture there, it was a picture in my therapist's room, my mom bought it off the good doctor, and now, when she is on her travels buys me another. They are about twenty I think, it's hard to remember as they are scattered about all my homes, but there's about a dozen in here. Now, come and sit, here's your wine, how about we drink this and I see what Gail has left in the refrigerator for lunch, then we go shopping. I hope you are not as bad as Mia?" He hands me a glass of wine in a really nice glass, shit I best sit down, these look expensive and I am a bit of a klutz. I sit, sip and oh my god, this is good wine.

"No, no I can assure you I am not like Mia at all. I hate shopping, I mean I am a girl of simple means and tastes are you at least stopping with me whilst I shop?"

"I guess I can work and watch you choose your wardrobe. I think Ms Acton will be of great assistance to you..."

"Is she, I mean is she..."

"...No Ana, she is not, neither is Gail, Andrea, Ros or anyone I work with or whom work for me." Well worked out I hope he isn't as good at reading all my thoughts.

"Okay, so me, I mean how will that work if we, you know, when we work together after we you know?" I nod my head like a donkey or Stevie Wonder at his piano; hoping he knows I mean when he takes my virginity. I must look hilarious because he starts laughing, okay I am getting nervous, and I mean really nervous.

"I know what you mean and we will have to take it as it comes, this is new to me too. I wonder Ana, what charm I should get you for that first?" I relax and wonder if he will wait a little longer? I think I am just too nervous. I have finished my wine, as I place it on the table the glass clatters, I do not break it, but lord did it echo in his vast room, it is almost like a cathedral, and I wonder if the acrostics are good in here? He hasn't even had more than a couple of sips of his wine, whilst I have drained my glass, in like a nano second.

"I'm sorry, but giving me expensive wine is like giving pigs strawberries and yes, Miss Winnie loves her strawberries..."

"Ana that is a Pouilly Fumé, one I picked up on a recent trip to The Loire Valley. It is a very nice wine too, I'm glad you liked it. Would you like more?"

"No thank you, I need a clear head for later. I love your home Christian, but it looks a little erm, stark?"

"Wow Ana, not you too, I thought it was chic and elegant? I had, and I guess I still have the minimal living thing down pat. Mia says I need more splashes of colour, everything is white and gray."

"Not everything, if the book has anything to go by, do you still have it, your playroom and if you have, can I see it?"

"Ana..."

"Oh god, you still have it, can I please see it? Can I at least see what the room is all about?"

He looks at me with a look like no other. Have I intruded in that part of his life? Will this be too much for him to share? If in fact he does show me the room at all, judging from his face, I'd say that was a hell no! He gets up places his glass down, takes my hand and leads me up a set of stairs to a long corridor of rooms. Wow, how many rooms has this place, it looks massive, he is nervous and I feel the slight tremble on his hand, his touch is lightly clammy and his breathing laboured. We stop outside of a door, exactly like all the others, though this has a lock adorning the vast white door, I then stand and stare, as he takes out the gold key, knowing him and his fancy pants life it could well be real gold too. I am getting impatient as he fumbles with that same darned key and I sigh.

"Ana, behind this door is my playroom, it is my past and it is not needed anymore. If you have any questions ask me, I will try to answer them for you if I can."

"Christian, open the damn door, I already know it's not a gaming room and not to expect and X-Box or Play Station, open it please."

He takes the key and he puts it in the lock and as I hear the key turn, my mouth starts to get dry, my heart beats faster and my anticipation is at fever pitched levels. He opens the door effortlessly, he steps inside and turns on the lights, which flicker to their full capacity and then as I step inside, I am, I don't know what I am, but my legs seem to walk in by themselves and I take in all manner of things. I turn around and wonder what the fuck some of this is. Obviously, the bed is a bed, though as I head towards it I see all manner of add on's, circular brass rings are on all four bedposts, there are hooks in the gloriously decorative headboard, which I guess detracts from its value, this is an antique bed? Really Ana, you are worried about screw holes and not what this means to us?

I get back to viewing the 'red room' and it is very weirdly beautiful, the woodwork is dark and the bed has a red leather mattress, for good reason. I would imagine, it is not a soft downy comforting one, this one perhaps suits his purposes? I look around, taking in the rooms austere appearance, there are real leather floor panels that match the rest of the 'equipment' all in red leather and wood tones. It is then that I notice the ceiling, there is some sort of honeycombed brass grid, which suddenly articulates down from the ceiling, I look over at Christian, and via the touch of an iPad, which he is controlling it, this is twenty first century kink at its finest I would assume?

"I use those restraints there, and they fasten to this grid here, then..."

"...I get the picture Christian, all this, these canes, these, and what the fuck are these, fly swats?"

"No they are paddles, floggers, whips and well equipment used to torment and pleasure my submissives."

"Why do you still have this room Christian?"

"This is the first time I have been in here for, well for at least three months, I simply locked the room and was planning what the hell to do with it all."

"It's beautiful, in a strange and hypnotic way, I mean it makes me wonder what sort of lost soul needs this," I pick up a leather whip, with lots of tethers, I then swish and crack the whip and the tendrils they make a cracking sound, wow that has to hurt whatever part of the skin it touches, "I mean who in the hell wants to be punished, with this, it seems a tad barbaric?"

"There is more to this room than pain Ana, there is pleasure to be had here too."

"Says you, you who is the one dishing out the pain, or do they hit you with this?" I flick the whip at him and I see a light in his eyes, a gleam of something different. "Are you sure you can give this up, are you sure you need to give it up, with the right girl, you may be able to, I don't know have the best of both worlds?"

"Are you open to trying this Ana, because right now you are the only girl I want in my life I assure you, and although I loved the life I had, I think it's time for change."

"Christian, this would scare the shit out of me; I mean what is this lot here?" I am like a kid asking questions of the candy store owner, showing me his prized wares.

"That is a St Andrews Cross a form of a restraint anchor, carabiners are attached to a certain piece of equipment, the benches, the bed, the cross and the bed in the main, when then are placed on the hooks you see, they then act as a restraint."

"Okay, and then you whip them with this?" I swish the whip again and crack it, his eyes are fucking drawing me in, the need to beat me is there, I see it and I seem very aroused by this. "Christian, do you want to whip me with this?" I flick the whip and he grabs it.

"That is a cat o nine tails, the cat, and no, no I do not want to. I want to be, no I need to be, fuck Ana, can I not try to do this normally? Why are you pushing me back into that world, _I. DO. NOT. NEED. IT. I. NEED. YOU_..." I drop the cat and head into his arms. I need him too. I want him now... He lifts me up and I point to the bed. "Not in here, Baby, not in here, I want to make love to you in soft sheets, not on a bed that I have had others on. I want more for you..."

I think there are tears in his eyes, and as he lifts me and walks me out of the room I hear the door shut and I feel like I am on an air carpet, we glide down the stairs, we head across the mass of marble flooring and towards an opening, we head down a corridor and arrive at a wooden set of doors, does he have another less austere red room of pain and pleasure? He kisses me and we are in a beautiful bedroom, this is so different to that other room, that the change shocks me.

"This is my bedroom Ana; it is one that no girl has ever been invited in to share with me..."

"...I think you may have told me that already, that I am to be the first. What about shopping, what about..." I am kissed and I am laid on the bed as he takes out his phone.

"Ms Acton, Miss Steele is unable to make it today, however she needs the clothes and also all the extras that were discussed, yes several, you have good, yes to Escala, today yes thank you and bill me for them please. Add in the evening wear and the gowns, yes, everything from toe to head. Enough for two weeks, yes thank you, toiletries and make up, I guess so, natural, yes I think?" Bossy much, I may have wanted to go shopping, yeah right Annie... I grin, it happening... Oh My God...

I am astounded and lost for words, but am I angry? No, I think I am now so fucking nervous as I sit, I am silently screaming yes, yes, yes and freaking out, we are doing it, are we, I mean his stance as he looks down at me is unlike any I have seen before, he is looking at me like I am a lamb to the slaughter and he is a crazed wolf who hasn't eaten in weeks, oh hell goodbye virginity... He ends the call and takes off my shoes, he takes off my socks and he kisses my toes, how the fuck are they connected to my lady garden? He leans down, kisses me, he strips me of my blouse, he then unbuttons my jeans and I gulp; yes I gulped.

"Ana, I do believe you are quivering, are you sure this is what you want?" His hands wander up and down my legs and his eyes are on my breast, which at this very moment are rising and falling in nervous anticipation of things to come, oh hell, this is a pleasure and a pain and he has yet to do anything, I am screwed, oh yes please...

"Christian, I have never been surer of anything more in my life. I want you..."

"...You have me Baby, all of me. Now, where was I, um yes here I think?" He starts taking off my jeans and I get a little apprehensive, he stands back and strips, I'm lain in my underwear, oh why is it not sexier, I am in my boy shorts and gym bra, oh so very alluring, not... "Ana, if you want to stop, or for me to stop at any point, tell me to stop, tell me you are not feeling right, okay Baby?" He strips and I hope I didn't just say fuck me as loud as I thought I did? Having felt it, I knew he was well hung, but seeing me, I am suddenly thinking of that nodding donkey, how crass was that, but he is huge.

"Yes, oh god yes... It's going to hurt isn't it?" I am now so worked up I am afraid, afraid of the unknown and the pain.

"I have never taken anyone's virginity, I hope not Ana, just tell me what you want and I will try to give it to you."

Christian's POV:

I am about to either ruin her moment; make her moment or I don't know, pass out any moment? I have never been more afraid of anything, than doing this to Ana, I look down and she is a wreck, better judgment says just fool around and make out, hit a few bases and relax, and then do the whole a romantic Parisian thing, there would have been roses waiting, tea lights on every surface, mood lighting and all manner of sickly sweet romantic gestures, but I am being led by my dick and Ana's fucking need to lose her virginity, the old me wouldn't have given Jack Shit about this, but I am worried, really worried. I run my hands up her leg, lean down and lay kisses all the way up them, my mouth peppers her soft flesh with tiny kisses, she is afraid and I am fucking nervous, my eyes search out hers and she it biting her lips, if that doesn't spurt me onwards and upwards. I am hovering over her, kissing her lips as my hand wanders to her panties and then searches out her pussy, she is so fucking wet for me as my fingers delve easily into her wet warmth.

I kiss her to muffle the cries for more. I am so fucking hard that I can't thing straight, she looked worried when I stripped naked and I only hope she adjusts as other have done, but she has never been touched before, fuck, fuck, fuck, I can't do this, I can't ruin it for her...

"Ana..."

"If that look is to tell me you are thinking of stopping, then don't, I swear I will be out of here, out of your life and I will never be back, if you do Mr Grey..."

"Okay, I mean that is not okay, you are not leaving me ever, so Miss Steele, relax..." I kiss my demanding girl, and she returns them with passion and feeling, just as I think I am going to blow my load without even going near her, she grabs my dick.

"Christian, please..." I kiss her, place my dick at her opening, kiss her hard and slam into her. She freezes and I stop, she shudders and shakes. I stop, I freeze, I panic... "More; please give me more, please give me your all..." I move slightly, slipping in slowly as we kiss, she is tight, so fucking tight and I am finding it difficult, as she is not relaxing, she is fighting this foreign object I am forcing into her. She cries and I stop, I am failing at giving her the best first time. She leans up as I pull away, she pulls me down and I land on her harder than I wanted too. She cries out for more, the jolt has me buried inside her, and she is releasing her vice-like grip on my dick, I relax as she suddenly starts to smile...

"Wow, who knew that would fit, are you okay Christian?"

"Anastasia, you had me worried, can we, you know can we continue?"

"Oh hell yes..."

We have done it, and though I struggled to relax her, once she did however, wow what a wild ride we had, her obvious naivety is not evident as she calls out instructions and far from annoying me, we ride a heady ride and as her orgasm is nearing release she screams at me to fuck her hard, wow from meek and mild to hard and wild, I oblige and slide in and out of her with speed, with a little force and a lot of fucking passion, our kisses, the wetness of her sex and the noises we make have me falling over that fucking cliff and I am taking her with me, she begins to pant as this unusual feeling washes over her, she is coming and as her hands fight me for dominance, I hold them down, I have to, because she is clawing at my chest.

"Ana, Ana calm down relax let it come naturally do not fight it, come for me Ana, come Baby, come for me..."

She starts to scream and lift her backside off the bed, she writhes and moves violently against me, am I turned on, you fucking bet I am, and when she starts screaming obscenities like a possessed demon, I start my epic finish, just as she grabs me tightly with in her core. This is mind blowing vanilla sex, I have heard bad things said about this vanilla crap and it nothing like I have ever experienced, it i fucking amazing.

"Ana, come for me, come Ana, I command you to come, come with me Ana I am fucking coming, now Ana, Ana, A, A, ANNNNNNNAAAA..." I send my hot seed into her, and there is a fucking load, it's been a while... She gasps for breath and shakes; she is a wonder to watch as she climaxes, and as she does, she speaks in tongues, with the occasional fuck me in English, I gather she liked it as she tells me I am fucking amazing? I know, I fucking felt that way too, and as I finish, she passes out, just as I decide to fall on top of her exhausted...

* * *

Lemony enough? Lol?

like, fav, read and review, thanks...


	14. Chapter 14

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 14: Holy Moly: What Was That?

Ana's POV:

When I wake up from whatever that was, I feel so very different, I hurt in some peculiar places and I feel strange, like I am waiting for the balloons and the streamers to pop and a marching band to be playing, and of course, cheerleaders fist pumping their pompoms and singing a cheer song, 'she lost it, she lost it, hurrah for Ana she lost it...' I don't feel like that at all, I feel like I got what I got, because I rushed him into it, I now know what the girls told me was a reality; the first time is a killer and hurts. Yes, my poor huhu hurts and I am being smothered by the man who tried so very hard not to hurt me, he cried when it did, that much I do remember. This is my fault and I should have listened to Nene...

My Nene, she always said bad things happen to a girl if she had sex without being married. Bad things would happen and then I would die and go straight to hell, and when I was little, yes I believed that would happen to me, hell I still believed that when I went away to university. Never, did I think that she was right. Something happened alright; but I am not sure what it was? Was it bad, no, was it good, no, but it was different that's for sure, do I want to do it again, I am not sure, do I want it to hurt like that again, hell no...

Christian went all masterful with me and told me to come, I am sure he meant to be gentler with me; but his size and my inexperience were not a good match. He could have told me too about the feelings that would happen, that he would get bigger, I thought the feel I got was big enough, I mean how much bigger did he need to get? He did not warn me about the beast rising and nearly ripping me in two. Okay I may have over exaggerated that bit, but it and I were not simpatico, I was lead to believe that when I had an orgasm it would be wondrous and leave me wanting more, sorry, it left me feeling so confused. I had a sudden whole body warmth; a heat in my brain, a searing pain in my huhu and then a coldness that went down my spine, and I think I may have had some sort of seizure, I mean what the hell happened, did I enjoy it? Ask me again when I get the lump of a man off of me, he is sleeping on top of me or is he dead? I poke him gently.

He moves, nope not dead but exhausted, as am I. I am laid here and wondering what the hell happened and did I like it? I am not sure, so shoot me what did I know? One novice virgin vs. one dominant sex god, how the hell am I supposed to know how it's meant to feel? It felt both horridly and yet nice at the same time, talk about oxymoronic, I felt very strangely happy and sadly excited, there you go more oxy words, I am sure in fact I am positive, every kind of feeling seemed to spill forth as we made love.

Then I think was that even making love, because I am pretty sure I got a little over enthused? I am not sure what the hell has happened to me, should I not feel euphoric, should I not feel loved, why am I feeling so, I don't know dirty? No, I feel naughty, damn my Nene, she has me worried that it will hurt like that all the time and I am cursed never to enjoy the man I seem to have killed. God am I supposed to feel differently, he did as I asked and took it, the darned gift I had, but now I want to cry, I wanted it to happen and now I have, I feel like I ruined us, I feel so stupid and immature, surely I should be happy? I feel a throb between my legs and okay, it kinda feels happy, its pulsing and warm, you strange woman Steele, you wanted this, he wanted to wait, see you should have done more planning...

"Ana, why are you crying?" I didn't know I was. "Ana are you okay; I was too rough with you I am so fucking sorry?" I didn't know what to say, I look up and he is staring at me, he looks like he hated it and then I really cry...

"I will go, I am sorry, I was awful wasn't I, it was awful, well it wasn't it was different, and I don't know why I am crying, Christian why do I feel so, I don't know sad?"

"I am sorry I ruined what should have been a memorable time." He gets off me and storms into the bathroom, me I sit up and I feel a little woozy, I feel drunk? Oh god, no he is breaking something; I hear a glass smash, so I get up and as I run towards the cussing, I open the door nervously...

"Christian Grey, I didn't say it was your fault I said it was mine, I think it's because I expected, well fuck me Christian, I don't know what I expected, I didn't expect it to hurt like it did, did I hurt you, you screamed like your dick, which by the way was way bigger than you said it would be, well it was either on fire or coming off, and then you passed out, did I hurt you?"

"No Ana, no Baby you didn't hurt me, I hurt you."

"I think it's meant to hurt a little, I was told it would hurt and it did, that's not the problem, something happened and I think I died, what was that?"

"You had a multiple orgasm, they are hard on a person who has had sex before, but to a novice they can feel like a death is occurring, the French call them, 'la petite mort' or 'the little death' Ana I am so sorry..."

"Well, they got it right, now, why smash," I look around and the glass vase with white roses and ferns is nestled in a heap by the window, "the poor roses, what did they do?"

"I thought you hated it, what I did to you?"

"No, I did not hate it, I wasn't sure what happened to me, this is a new thing to me, Christian, join me in the shower, please, I'm a little mussed up?"

"A bath would be better, I will draw you one, okay?" He looks so down; this I think has ruined our first time, by my not gushing about how great it was, bummer, you ruined it and he will hate me, oh why did I not fool around more, get to know more, I am a foolish little girl... He finishes the bath adding in some relaxing bath oils, though I think I will need several glasses of wine to relax after this...

"Okay, as long as you join me Christian, I am sorry I pushed you into it? Perhaps we can take it slower next time?"

"You still want me after that fucking awful time?"

"Are you mad; of course I still want you, I am told it gets better, you know the more you do it, unless you don't want me anymore, Christian?"

"I want you, of course I do, and Ana I just don't want to hurt you, Ana why did you not say stop Christian, because it is hurting me? Whoever told you that it gets easier, they are right of course, it will do?" He asks, as I walk towards the smashed vase.

"Kate and Mi... Oh, god Mia... They swapped horror stories, of their first times and when Mia asked me what I liked about sex, they were drunk and curious please remember this, I well told her I was still a virgin and well they shared with me their first time stories, and I was shocked, I am pretty sure you will kill Mia if I tell you with whom and when and Kate, well she's been doing it a long time, I'm sorry but I shouldn't have pushed you."

"She is still a virgin Ana; please do not upset me more today." He begins to laugh as the water fills the tub; I have made my way to the poor roses and placed the glass shards in the waste bin and the flowers in the basin. He comes over and helps me up, his arms engulf me and he squeezes me tightly. "I am sorry it hurt you Ana, I am so sorry."

"Well that's me for you, I always get more than I bargained for, and you definitely had way more than I bargained for. Now stop worrying, I woke up and panicked that's all, that Nene had cursed me. You try growing up with a Russian Nene, who from the first time I asked her why the neighbourhood boys had different bits to their body than I had, then lectured me on the evils of boys and their men bits, she said I needed a band of gold on my finger before I did those things and that the band would make things better. She was very protective of her granddaughter's virtue. I swear when we went swimming I was always the one in baggy board shorts and a tee shirt, they boys had sticks thrown at them if they got too close."

"She was looking out for you, that's sweet."

"Not really, she put the fear of Christ in me about having sex and when it hurt and burned and well overwhelmed me, it all came back to me, her curses, her chats and her warnings, for a stupid minute it seemed she was right, it hurt because I had not heeded her warnings."

"I'm sorry about that. Here get in its warm, and should sooth you, I have creams and lotions to sooth the pain away. Ana..."

"If you say sorry one more time I will not have sex with you ever again. I don't think I told you to stop did I?"

"No, no you didn't."

"Well then, I was fine, now I am the one who ruined it aren't I?"

"No, I really enjoyed it, all of it."

"I wasn't bad?"

"Oh Anastasia, you were indeed very bad, a bad, bad girl who scared the crap out of me, invigorated me and amazed me with your potty mouth and demanding ways."

"See I told you I didn't say stop. Well are you going to join me or what?"

"Move down please, are you really sore?" I scoot to the other end of the tub made for two, and look at him; he looks more relaxed than he was when he awoke from his exhausting and disastrous sex session with the virgin from hell.

"It feels strange and I feel different."

"Good or bad different, Ana is it damaged?" I am sure he can see the redness; I am naked after all, I stop short of telling him to do a gyni check on my bits, right there in the bath, and I would bet he knew how to do one too. I smile at the thought, he has a massive problem, and I eye 'it' rising.

"Ask me after we do it again... Unless of course there is danger in doing it more than once, will it hurt the snake?"

"Hurt what snake," I lower my eyes to the thing rearing its silly head thing out of the water, "oh that snake, no as you can see he wants more, way more, but you are too sore for more." I turn around in the bathtub, and I relax against him, his thingy is not relaxing. I know for a fact I am not getting more, he is too upset with me for that.

"We'll see, okay, I think this water has healing properties."

"Ana, you need to rest, that is what I want, get up here next to me, please."

"Are you always so demanding? I mean in that last furore, you were very vocal with your orders for me to come and now and with you, I wasn't sure what the hell you wanted."

"As were you, with your demands for me to fuck you hard, and for a girl who only says darned, that was a shock, and you were very forceful too, somehow Ana, we went from being slow and steady to..."

"...To, make me come and do it now, I remember, oh god, I turned into a first time nymphomaniac. Christian will we be okay?"

"Yes Baby, we will be fine, now woman pass me the sponge, and that Aloe Vera and coconut oil bath lotion please?" I pass the masterful one the sponge and as he gently washes my body, I swear this is the nicest part of the afternoon, I murmured my delight as he washes me like I am made of china. Oh hell, the heat is off the scale as I lean in to his stomach, his arms are over my shoulders and the sponge is squeezed over my breast. By can this man do some nice things with a sponge? I am damned clean that's for sure. Now to return the favour, and hope he likes it...

I take his snake in my hand and explore, he continues the water torture, as I get inquisitive, he is groaning, as I try to please him more, he grimaces as I pull it too hard, okay slow and steady. I watch as he closes his eyes and I get a little more, adventurous, shall we say? I turn and kneel as I continue to stroke and play, he sighs, he mutters a few choice instructions and I am then sure he likes it, however, I don't think I can continue this pace I set myself as my arm aches. I look down and I remember the porn flick I watched, for research purposes only, I went down on him, which he seemed to like, until he told me to stop that is?

"Ana, oh god, that is so good, so fucking good." I take him out of my mouth bite my lip and then chastise him for swearing. "Ana, Ana, Ana, I love what you're doing, but keep that up and you won't okay?" I smile sweetly and suck the fuck out of the end, my head is pushed down as I suddenly get frisky, adventurous and all together very naughty, I remember the porn stars actions and try a few of her moves, yep, it seems I am a quick study, as I suddenly take more of him inside my mouth, he oh gods and tells me to stop, why the hell would I do that when he is at my mercy? He tells me again to stop and I again ignore him, and I found out too late why he wanted me to stop, when the warm salty taste hits the back of my mouth, my naughty mouth had made him come and as I still had not watched that darned film to the end, so I swallowed the stuff, he gulped as I continued to suck until I had taken all he had to offer.

"My god, Anastasia Steele, where the fuck did you learn that from?"

"A couple f films I watched, 'My Bondage Whore' and 'Tied up To Please' why was that wrong?"

"Run that by me again?" He seems wiped out again, it could be the steam in here it is making me very sleepy.

"Oh a submissive site I went on when researching your past the girls uncovered, is there another way one learns to give head? I am sorry about the hand stuff; but they, the porn star men, they liked it rough? What can I say I am a quick study?"

"Indeed you are Ana," he leans forward and kisses me, "very quick and very good, even the finish was  
très bon."

"I liked that; now let's get the rest of the mess sorted."

"Stay here with me for a while, we are not wrinkly enough."

"Okay, are we good Christian?"

"We are very good Baby, I will make the next time better for you, we didn't do enough foreplay."

"I was rather insistent I wanted it gone quickly, now can we get out?"

"Impatient much Ana, can we not cuddle for a while?"

"No, I am hungry, mighty hungry too..."

"Well, never let it be said you starved on my watch."

"Oh I like my food too much to starve kind Sir." We got out and I am given the fluffiest of robes, it is lush and warm, he puts his robe on, and I laugh.

"Was I that much of a sure thing Christian?"

"No, I have two hooks so ergo, two robes, nobody but you has ever bathed with me in here, in fact I have never bathed with anyone other than Elliot when we were little."

"Okay, a bath tub charm, erm can I have a kite charm too?"

"A kite charm why?"

"You can hardly get a dick charm for my first blow job now can you?"

"Oh hell no, you didn't go there Ana, you kill me you really do, come here you are just what the doctor ordered. Ana I fucking love how you make me smile and feel so fucking happy all the time."

"Any more cussing and you will be on a sex drought young man, watch your cussing."

"Says she with a sex mouth like a sailor..."

"I am pleading the fifth, because I cannot remember much after your first, you know entry into my huhu."

"Oh god stop I am gonna have a stroke if you carry on, huhu, what's that when it's at home?"

"My lady bits, my lady garden, my forbidden zone? For a sexpert your crap at knowing what a ladies va-jay-jay is called?" I am hugged as he towel dries my hair, oh god, round three, I hope, nope not happening, as there is a knock on the bedroom door and I run and hide in his darned closet.

"Sir, Miss Steele's clothes are here and Gage and sawyer are in with security, do you want Gail to make you some dinner, it is getting late?" Christian heads out and I look at his wardrobe, and then dress in a white tee shirt and some shorts. I throw the towel in the laundry hamper and look towards the bed, oh my god... I sit on it and cry. Christian comes back in.

"Baby, why are you crying, are you in pain?"

"I have ruined your sheet, look, they look expensive and we have ruined them."

"Wow, it looks like you may have bled to death Ana how sore are you?"

"I'm not now; can you help me make the bed?"

"That is what I pay Gail for," I scowl, "okay I see the look, that's the 'I'm not getting any, anytime soon look,' yes?"

"Yes, you learn quickly too, have you even got sheets in here?"

"No they are in the laundry room, which is behind the kitchen, behind Gail's office, she may even be in there to help. Okay she may be in her room do you want me to check?"

"No..." I strip the bed, grab the towel, the robe and head in the direction of the office we were in the other day. I have known this man, in person, for two days and I have slept with him, I don't want them to think badly of me, or that Christian has self harmed on his soft white sheets, damn this better come out in the wash. As I go in, she is coming out, crap...

"Here give them to me, Mr Grey explained he had a nose bleed, are you okay Miss Steele?"

"It's Ana, please call me Ana, I am only Miss Steele when I fill in at school. Thank you Gail, I can call you that can't I?" She smiles.

"Of course you can, I will also pack your bags for you, when you have chosen the items you like and don't like. There is a full room of them, I had them put them in the first room on the right, on the bedroom corridor, do you know where that is?"

"Yes I had the tour earlier, the first door yes?" She nods and I hand over the sheets and towels. My man has saved my blushes.

Gail's POV:

Mr Grey texted me, that he'd had a nose bleed and I immediately went into panic mode, so much so he had to tell me the real reason for the blood stains, to say I am shocked is an understatement, I was so sure she was like the others, but from the get go, she has proved she is different, she says please, thank you, she apologised for throwing me out of my office, unlike the others, who were all bitches. She is going to be good for Christian and I can only hope my charge is finally ready to grow up and treat a woman such as Ana; the way she needs to be treated, like a lady. I am busy putting the stain remover on the sheet when Jason comes in.

"What the fuck has he done, is that his blood or Ana's, please tell me he is not slipping back into that fucking life again?" After all that we have seen and witnessed, Jason, he had hoped this one was the one to change him. He is in his chair and about to about face when I stop him.

"No Jace, it is a natural occurrence when you take a girls virginity, and yes it was consensual, I asked and no she is not like the others, this one according to Luke has him wrapped around her fingers, please leave then be, she would be mortified if you knew?"

"He did what, he met her yesterday and she has already been wooed to his bed?"

"She is going to be moving in here, mark my words Jason Taylor, and not in that room either. Our boy has grown up and found a proper girlfriend, he actually said, my girlfriend is embarrassed, but she has bled on the sheets in my room, can you be discreet when she comes in? Of course I said yes and she was embarrassed, what does her report say?"

"I would have to shoot you if I told you, and you Mrs Jones are too young to die, and besides I'd hate to be the one to shoot my girlfriend."

"You are so smooth I wonder where Christian gets his moves from?"

"Hey when I start whipping you and tying you up, then I'd worry about moves woman." His phone rings out, the whistle song from Kill Bill.

"Mr Grey, what can I do for you?" I smile and start the washing machine. "Sir, I could have the room taken apart whilst you are away in Europe, the things are they to go into storage? Very well I will see to it that the buyer gets an inventory of the room, and what do you want it to be, storage or something more? A Yoga Studio, yes Mr Grey, it will be done in time for yours and Miss Steele's return." He looks so damned happy I could run out and kiss my fool of a boss. He ends the call and sighs. "You heard all that I gather from the smile this pleases you?"

"I did, and yes it does, very much so. His dungeon is being demolished and in its place a Zen Yoga Studio, for Miss Steele?"

"For Miss Steele, who will be moving in with him, and I quote if she has not killed him before they get back from Europe. If I were a betting man I would say he is going to fuck this up, he is bound to."

"No, I think she is more understanding of his other needs. I think Luke and Gage will be in for a high old time. I will let Madeline know to make his rooms there a little girl friendlier, and to let her know about Ana. She will be thrilled. All his housekeepers will be happy to see the changes in our ward. Cheer up Jace; you will never have to see those horrid girls in this apartment ever again."

"If you say so Gail; if you say so, I bow to your expertise in the matter of the gray heart being normal." He rolls off and I snigger, oh he of little faith, my boy is ready to grow up.

Christian's POV:

Well so much for me being a master in everything sex, obviously this did not include the taking of a girls virtue. I shudder to think why I even gave in to my fucking need for more, I was happy doing the things we were doing, until she begged me, I had hoped to relax her more, but no, I went at her like a bull in a tea shop. I am so glad we talked it through, but hell she was right, she was inexperienced and I should have been the one in charge and stuck to my guns. I am sure when we try it again it will be different. I think we will have time to see Doctor Green in the morning before our flight, that amount of blood was not good. I will read up on the matter. I head towards Ana as she comes out of the laundry, she looks funny in my clothes and they fit where they touch. How cute is she? Fucking cute...

"Ana, your clothes are in..."

"...The first room on the corridor of doom, that leads to the room, the red room of pain, the pleasure palace of pain."

"Ana, it will be gone when we return from Paris, now let's see what Ms Acton has bought for you today shall we?" I lead her up the steps and she winces. "Ana, we need to see Doctor Green now..."

"Like hell we do, girls have been losing their virginity for years Christian, I don't think I will suffer for long, you did this, you are watching as every step I make reminds us of what we did earlier. I feel owned..."

"Ana you are not my possession, but I like the idea of you being in my life and mine alone."

"Yours alone, I think I can promise you I don't want anyone else like that. I also do not share." We get to the room and I may have let Caroline order too much... "Oh my god; who else have you bought clothes for? Christian is there anything left on the shop floor and how long are we going for, three years?"I laugh.

"She sent a selection; you don't have to get them all Ana. Shall I get Gail to help you choose?"

"No, no I want you to help me, oh look these are pretty, oh look at these..." And there she blows, she is admiring the clothes Caroline had sent, she has done a fine job, and all from the photos Luke sent her, she has managed to choose something that will look better for having Ana in them, my Ana, my Ana, did I really say my Ana, it seems I did several times, well she will be and hopefully being preapproved by Ray? I may take the plunge and carry on the Trevelyan Grey tradition and marry in haste and reap my rewards over many happy years to come. I smile as she goes through the rails, she OMG's more than Mia, if that were at all possible? I then hear the elevator ping and Luke announce my sibling, like Mia needs announcing, I can hear the lady in question way up here, and if I hear correctly she has brought Kate and Elliot too, it seems Ana is going to have her friends to help her choose, good I get to bond with the idiot brother who has been dragged along.

"Mia and Kate are here, should I send them up?"

"Yes please, have you the itinerary, if anyone knows how to coordinate its Kate and Mia, go and do man-things with your brother, I have girly things to do, have you got luggage?"

"Yes Mia knows where it is, she buys most of it, oh and don't skimp on those rails, they are my particular favourites. In fact just pack the lot; I have an underwear fetish..."

"I do too; this is the second set of your man panties I have purloined." I grin as Kate and Mia bound in, I make a swift exit before the screaming hits fever pitch, because 'OMG' at breaking glass squeals is not a good sound, really it is not good for my ears, I get out of there fast?

"Hi Bro, so how's it hanging, you know without the pots?"

"I haven't given it much thought, I piloted Charlie Tango home, I have exercised a little and it seems to be fine, what are you doing here?"

"Charming I must say, my only beloved brother is leaving me alone for a whole fucking month to gallivant around gay Paris with my girl Ana, and you are asking me why I am calling, what would I be calling for?" She is not your girl, for fucks sake, she's mine...

"Okay Lelliot, now I know you want something? Ana is most definitely not your girl; she is spoken for, as are you."

"I was pulling your leg, she is not my type, nope, I want to see the car that has our security guys going cock in hand to Jason for a look see," charming, "I hear it's Ana's, is that for real?" I nod my head.

"Yes Lelliot it is. She was a graduation gift from Ray. A graduation gift he got from his father, its pristine. Luke we are going down to see Maurice, are you coming?"

"Please tell me that is not so, her muscle car is called Maurice? Ana, Ana, Ana, we will have to rescue it from her Christian, she is not worthy of a man car of such quality. Poor Maurice Daddy is coming to rescue you." I laugh, my brother has several, he too would kill for this one, well get in line there's a queue, and heading the line is me... We spend a couple of hours buffing her and ogling her, she is a beautiful specimen and it is agreed I am to buy her, if she will let me buy her? We head up to order pizza and to drink beers, I still have to have words with Mia about her and Ethan and at what age she lost her virtue and to whom. Elliot knows about Ethan and I am to cut him some slack, this one is loaded and loves her, and I bow to his expertise, he smiled and said Kate was withholding the goods until they bonded, I bet that was some hurried bonding time...

"Christian, will you tell your girlfriend she can take as much luggage as she needs? She is only taking one rail of clothes; she is mix and matching like a pauper." Only Mia would make Ana feel like crap. I see Ana and she looks like she has had a bad shopping experience, she runs into my arms and sobs. Which floors the other three.

"Christian, there are dresses in there that are a year's salary, there jewels in there that I hope are paste and shoes that are made from actual gold, I saw the prices and flipped." I hug her close and kiss her head.

"Ana, you need a vast wardrobe, I am sorry but dating me it will be expected and representing GEH and GIP, it is part of the dress to impress the client's thing, Ana, I can afford it, and the gift you gave me was priceless in comparison to a few dresses and pieces of jewellery, please, let those two loose on your wardrobe? Please for me?"

"I want and need very little Christian. How many times a day will you change?" I ponder that question.

"I don't know, it depends on the country, the heat and the place where the meetings are taking place, I have been known to change at least four times in any given day, and certainly my shirts are changed a lot too."

"Oh, crap I guess I didn't think of that. I will pay you back. The gift I willingly gave up was a freebie. For one man only and for the one time too."

"I will treasure it always. Now that is over with; how about some pizza for dinner and a beer or two?"

"Yes please, Mia pack what the hell you like, what do I know?"

"Well I can tell my brother likes you a lot, he is positively glowing. You too have that look about you, what do you say Kate, can you see the change in our Ana?" Mia I will kill you I swear I will. Ana smiles and hugs me tightly. Elliot grins, he wanted details and I told him nothing other than she had agreed to dating me. I am not a kiss and tell person. They should know this by now...

"Yeah, that's the face of a girl getting some. I hope you were careful children, I am too young to be an Aunt just yet?" Mia will not be the only one going down, Elliot's girl will be joining our sister. Ana and I are in a very comfortable place and when we sort out this sex problem we are having today, I can see this being a very pleasing and loving relationship. Who'd have thought this was at all possible for a sexual deviant such as me, to fall madly in love with a mild mannered virgin, but I have and I mean to give her the world and my heart should she want it, I hope she does, I don't think I'd like losing the real and the faux Ana. I smile again, okay having sex makes me happy having plain ole vanilla with Ana is everything and more, she is my more, I love Ana and then I realise I may have said that aloud as they all seem to be staring at me, what?

* * *

Not all first times are nice and soft and huggy, sometimes it hurts, this is one of those times, but don't worry they will have fun getting it right...


	15. Chapter 15

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 15: Something is just not right:

Ana's POV:

As I am hugged to death by Christian, he smiles as he says aloud, 'she is my more, I love Ana' well, you could have heard a pin drop as the words fell from his mouth. I am stood clinging like a limpet to Christian Trevelyan Grey, mega billionaire, hunk, taker of one's virginity and all round super guy, and I swear the whole room is silent, I look up and he smiles as he kisses me, okay, I really messed up our first time, how do I ask is he for real without really putting a dent in his ego and our time together? My inner Nene, slaps me around the head and I stutter the words, "I love you too" well, it seems the inner me has spoken, and Nene is rocking in her chair smiling, okay not weird at all two, sorry three days in and I'm in love? Am I? is he? Wow are we mad? It seems a legitimate question...

"I'm glad you do. Now, what were you three talking about?"He says as I am given another kiss, wow, confused-excited-amused-loved-worried-happy, all the differing emotions decide to invade my space with their giant placards, they are circling my brain like The Grey Comanche Indians, who are around the wagon train, my brain is squeezed tight and I am being held captive by the head Indian Christian Grey, I really should stop reading Comanche Moon, a book I'm reading for a friend, _side tracked, Anastasia you're being side tracked_ , the voice in my head says and I smile as he kisses me again.

""Err, if you think you can distract us big brother you are wrong, when did this happen, when did you two get together, like that I mean, we, or rather I, your sister wants to know when this happened, and how?"

"Really, well I want to know when you lost your virginity and to whom?" She blushes and I pinch Christian's side, hard. "As I suspected, you will not tell me, as it is personal, so Mia, I would expect the same courtesy for Ana and I, but as for falling for her, that's simple, when she fell into my office I fell in love, yes it shocked me too, and Ana too I would imagine. Now, you lot were leaving, we still have things to do before take-off, in," he looks at his watch, "in six hours, so, as much as I love you, you need to be going, unless you want to stay here?"

"No, we need to be going, I have a visitor calling, and these two are ready for their own bed. Elliot put Kate down, she can wait." Mia smiles as she leads them out of the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do and do not come home married, that is one Trevelyan-Grey tradition you do not have to uphold." Mia shrieks...

"Nope, Steele, I want to be a bridesmaid." Kate is just as bad...

"Right back at ya KK, I have the perfect dress lined up for you, candy crush pink and ruffles..."

"Elope dear child with my blessing, come on stud let's get you home." She says to Elliot.

"I'm afraid I am spoken for Miss Kavagnah..." I laugh as Christian says it. Elliot laughs too.

"Way to go Bro, you have a funny bone at last, see you later Ana, enjoy Paris and keep my little brother happy. Now, if you want to make me happy, sell me the car?"

"Ha, no, now go Maurice is not for sale, ever..."

"Maurice, you kill me Steele."

"I will do Elliot; we will see you when we get back. My things, can I ask you to pack them?" I ask Kate, knowing full well she won't, scatter brain that she is and Mia is as bad. I will do it myself when I get back...

"Sure, see you two lovebirds when you get back, come Mia our work here is done. He didn't fuck it up." They left with Luke in the elevator. What did they mean their hard work?

"That was a good night. Now, we need to get some sleep Ana, we really do have to be up at six."

"Phewwy, I want to hear you say those words again."

"Fuck me hard and now Ana..."

"...No, not those words, and I think when that happens I want and my huhu needs slow and steady Christian."

"I love you, those words?"

"Yes, those words, how do you know that you love me, why do you love me?"

"I feel inordinately different about you; I have never had feelings like this for anyone, so ergo as I have never loved before so ergo I am presuming that this is what love must be like. Silly I know, I normally know what I feel about everything, my instincts are never off, and I doubt they are now."

"But, we have known each other only two days and well love is a slow burning emotion. It needs work and time to flourish." I say and stare, is he for real?

"Said like a true romantic, and so I will work on the feelings I have already got for you and we have all the time in the world for that time and flourish thing." I am by the piano, and sit down, he stands by the side of me and his hands massage my neck. "Play me something, please?" I smile and play his words back to him, good ole Louis...

"We have all the time in the world. Time enough for life, to unfold all the precious things love has in store...

We have all the love in the world; if that's all we have, you will find, we need nothing more...

Every step of the way, will find us, with the cares of the world far behind us...

We have all the time in the world, just for love, nothing more, nothing less, only love...

Every step of the way; will find us with the cares of the world far behind us...

Yes, we have all the time in the world, just for love, nothing more, nothing less, only love... Only love..."

"Ana sung like a true romantic, and yes we have all the time in the world, now we need sleep, I think Gail has packed everything we need, can we get some sleep? Perhaps we can cuddle and I don't know fool around a little?" Is he serious and that's all he wants?

"Why Mr Grey, I think I like that idea. Now, what do you think they meant by their plan worked?"

"Oh that, they think I was stupid and they think they set all this up, but what they didn't know was that whilst they both read the darned book to me at least three times, they and Ethan also talked in my room about Ethan's new take on a cognitive therapy, he had his own theories about giving my new life more meaning. I started to remember things, it started in dribs and drabs, when I got out of hospital, I also remembered how they made the book so over the top sickly sweet and I had to wonder, were you the innocent sweet girl they loved, and they do by the way, even Ethan, who I was very surprised hadn't made a move on you already."

"He did, but he too was given a wide birth, he and I are never going to be more than pseudo stand in, brother and sister, as good ole Louis says, nothing more nothing less. Why did you decide I was the one for you, even going off that?"

"I didn't know, I just listened as they spoke about you, I spent time in your room poking about, when I went for meals and nights with Elliot and Mia at your place, I know rather naughty of me, but in doing that I began to get curious about why they all thought of you as special, why you made my chatty scatty sister more grounded, and why my brother raved about you, even my mother, who I don't think is in on their plans, talked about you a lot, it was like they forgot I had heard their speeches and Ethan's?"

"They did do did they, and you spied on me, please tell me you didn't rifle through my drawers?"

"Yes, like a thief in the night, I found you chocolate stash, your diary, which I never read. Tempted as I was, I did not, that is a sacred thing, a girl's private thoughts, though I have one question, can I ask, am I in it at all?"

"You have a few mentions in it, in passing, a few comments, like the first time I saw you, and yes it was in that hospital bed, I am sorry I had no idea the depth of their experiments, my god are we built on a lie?"

"No, we are founded in my curiosity about the girl n my dreams that much is true, but and this is so fucking cheesy, you may laugh, I will not be offended, much... I think the girl in reality, is far better than the one in my dreams, because she is the real deal and I hope she feels the same?"

"Oh what, yes I do, I am falling hard for you and I guess I will get used to you and your ways Mr Grey, but why do I feel like this is still a dream?"

"Who knows, this all may be a follow on from their experiment? How do we know what is real and not real Ana?" I ponder his reasoning, and come up with the perfect reality checker, my mother...

"Well, for one Kate has never met Carla, so they couldn't have written her and the actual Russian guy into this new story, all she knows is the little I have told her, like she was a bitch and seems still is, what I want to know is do you think Ethan's plan has worked and the past is behind you?"

"I was already changing Ana, but I think it helped. I think we owe our friends and family more than they know, and if this is a dream, then the world is our oyster."

"I don't like oysters; can it be all this is down to others Christian, everything we have gone through and talked about, is it all because of them?"

"Ana I highly doubt it, we have our own cognitive thoughts and abilities, I do hope however, you are not falling for me simply because of my boyish good looks? Though if I remember rightly, even with my bruises you thought I was good looking, now come to bed and let's see about making more memories of our own?"

"Yes I fell for you because you're loaded good looking and have the body of a god, be still my beating heart and wonky knees. I think there is a Keith Urban song in there somewhere too, Christian take me to bed. I am flying in a plane for the first time ever. Yeah another charm, my bracelet it will be filled in no time at this rate."

"Yes Ma'am..." I am carried to his bed, and snuggle into him, because if this is a Matrix type of dream I am living, then live it this way I must at least until they unplug my damned neck socket thingy, because never have I felt more alive than I am feeling right now. Christian is my White Knight with a once dark soul, and oh goody for me... I do have my very own dirty white knight to keep me amused between the sheets of his wonderful bed...

Christian's Pov:

No secrets, my mother told me hers and my father's relationship was built on the fact of having no secrets. I ponder my Grams words of advice too, to keep a good woman good, give her a little excitement in the bedroom once in a while, spice it up with fantasy, magic and mystery. it keeps women happy, I know how to please a woman, but pleasing this woman is different because this precious cargo in my arms is the only woman I have ever truly wanted, I think that's why I went along with their corny long term plan to change me from a deviant to a devoted one man one woman guy, and why I went along with Kate's plan, because I was ready to make my move into normal and Ana was already in my damned head all the time. I sigh as she strokes my forbidden zone, she has seen the scars but has said nothing, but she has questions, I know that much.

"How about we talk Ana?"

"I'd like that; my huhu's just calming down. Is that okay?"

"More than okay, do you want to grab some fresh clothes? I think there are some Mia did not pack?"

"No I can just lose the shorts. Now, what do you want to talk about Christian?"

"What do you want to know about?"

"Everything, everything from A to B, from as far back as you remember to I don't know before the car wreck?"

"Oh so you don't want to know a lot then Ana?"

"Only the truth, be honest and don't fancy it up for me, I do know a little of your past, just not the details, and they do say the devil's in the detail!"

"He is all the detail in my story Baby... Settle back and relax, whilst I get ready, it's going to be a bumpy ride Ana, a very emotional ride, all that I ask is you don't hate me, and please stop me at anytime to explain things to you and if I can I will, yes?"

She nods, I go and brush my teeth, and I know Ana did hers after pizza, she brushes them after ever thing she eats, and I do tend to notice these small things. Had I told her all about my crap, the crap I have lived through and the reasons for my liking of brown haired girls, she would be off and as fast as her legs would carry her. I have to hope this is not the case now. There is only one other that knows the things I am about to tell her, and John Flynn, Doctor Pain the Ass, he has an understanding of these matters, what if she can 't understand them, because I fucking don't and I have lived with his advice and the advice of many others, I strip and throw on my lounging pants and head in, she is sat in the middle of the bed and has arranged the pillows into a huge arch behind her, I guess we are snuggling and talking, god, the dom in me has long since gone and in his place is Christian the pussy cat. Well here goes nothing, I scoot in behind her and she lies against me, I try to get comfy and I am struggling. She turns and smiles, kisses me deeply and pulls at my hair as she does.

"Now, quit it Christian, whatever you tell me I will try hard to understand, it, your past is just that, I want to understand you warts and all, which means the good the bad and the ugly, if you tell me the truth maybe it will set you free?"

"Ana, I fucking hope so, there's some pretty bad stuff?"

"Well, remember to keep the cussing down and I will be fine, potty mouth, start with your first memory, what was that? Mine first, my proper first memory was Mom bringing Ray home; he was so drunk it was a little frightening. Nene said bad words and called for the doctor, he was sick not drunk, it turns out he was drugged. Mom had been keeping him liquored up and popping her pills, when he sobered up he was mad as hell, I remember the fight him and mom had, Nene was rocking me in her chair, when mom disappeared, Ray went the next day to get cash to leave us and found out she's robbed him and he was broke, he had another two weeks leave and spent it with Nene and me, just 'till he got paid again and in that two weeks we bonded. He decided to take Nene and I back to base and we became a weird assed family, the marine, the Russian grandmother and the whiny toddler, me, well I loved Ray from the get go, they say you don't remember anything before you are two, well let me tell you the day Ray was leaving us I broke my heart I cried out for my daddy and he has never left me alone since that day, he saved me and Nene from a lot of trouble and I doubt I even know the half of what my dear mother has done to us..." I knew some of this, but drugging her dad, wow I need more eyes watching Ana... "So, what's your first memory Christian, good or bad?"

"I have a memory of my mother baking me a chocolate cake for a birthday there were three candles burning and I got three cars, a green one, a red one and a yellow one, I remember my mother she used to call me maggot, I'm not sure if it was meant as a nice or a bad thing, I remember she changed after that birthday into someone else, I remember playing with my cars I remember losing my car under the sofa, I remember trying to rescue it and then nothing for a long time. I do remember being profoundly hungry, I remember being cold, dirty and the smell. There are two smells I remember all the time, it makes me sick when I get a whiff of that odder, it's a dying smell, a dirty smell and a memory of the pain when I was burnt. That's my earliest memory, playing with my cars and the smell of death, my mother's death, and the burns from the cigarette, I remember that time, when I smell someone's lit cigarette."

"Oh my god, these are cigarette burns, from your mother? How old where you when your mother died Christian?"

"The cigarette scars are from my mother's pimp, I got them just before she died, and I was four, I was four when they found my mother and took me to see an angel. She had been for dead days and I was hungry, I hurt, these hurt, I was cold and dirty, that's all I remember before Grace found me... Then I remember going to live with a big family a really big family, but everyday Grace, Carrick and Lelliot came to see me, they would take Lelliot and me to the park to play, but I didn't know how to play. I didn't like Lelliot very much and he didn't like me sharing his mom and dad either. He would pinch me and tell me to go away and not to talk to his mommy and daddy, so I would stay quiet, his pinches hurt. Then I left the big house with lots of children and we went home, Grace said she was my mommy now and she was taking me home, I thought we were going to get my cars and see my other mommy, but we went to a clean house, with lots of toys and lots of food, I remember the food, I used to hide food in my bedroom. Mom came in one day and she found my stash and I think I hit her as she tried to take it away, she had too it was full of fungus and bad stuff. She held me tightly as I screamed and kicked, I kicked Carrick and I punched Lelliot. She took me to the refrigerator, she showed me the good food and told me I could eat everything I wanted fresh and to eat it when I wanted too, I didn't have to ask, I could open the door and just eat. After a few weeks, I remember I stopped going down to the kitchen at all hours just to see if the food was still there, and I remember the tears Mom shed, because every time I went, Grace would cry, I'd sit at the door apparently and just eat until I was asleep in the damned thing. I guess when I finally realised the big clean white thing always had my favourite food in, day or night, I stopped going to sleep in the damn thing."

"Your food issues, Mia said you hate food waste, now I know why. Why did Elliot pinch you?"

"He didn't want to share, and I guess I understood that Grace was his mommy not mine. I had a mommy and she left me. Grace tried everything to get me to talk and for years, I stayed silent. I played the piano with Grace and loved the time I spent with her, our time. Lelliot didn't like the piano, but I did. Grace got me a teacher and I liked her, she was called Miss Kathy."

"When did you start to talk?"

"Oh, when Mom and dad brought my baby sister home, she was placed in my lap after Elliot threw a tantrum about now having a crying sister as well as a dorky brother. I had never seen anything so tiny and pretty, Grace said she was my sister Mia, and was her big brother Christian, I sat and I hugged her till she stopped crying, she sucked her fist and Mommy let me feed her, I gave her the bottle and said not to cry Mia I am your big brother Christian, for some reason Mom cried a lot dad said I was a good big brother."

"You bonded with Mia... Sweet..."

"Not really as we grew up and I still had touch issues, she wasn't happy that I wouldn't play rough and tumble with her and Elliot, that caused her to like Elliot more, so again I was on my own looking in at the four of them having fun. Then god forbid I hit my teens and I worried my parents to death, I fought like a boxer, swore like a trouper and drank my father's whiskey like a sailor. I was expelled from god knows how many schools, reported to the cops so many times, I would make the twins, Hoggie and their friends seem like bloody angels. Then one day I was asked to do work for my mother's friend Mrs Lincoln..."

"The elusive madam herself, how old were you? Fifteen, I think I remember you saying?"

"I was yes, fifteen hornie angry and everything else..." I went on to tell her everything I could remember about Elena, she took some of it pretty well, and the bad parts she took badly, to say if Elena walked in right at that moment Ana would have ripped her limb from limb and not batted an eyelid. That's when she realised I think how much she had misjudged Elena and was annoyed she had given her the benefit of the doubt, we kissed and hugged for an age, until she calmed down, such a task having to kiss her and fondle her heaving breasts, such a task was it not to make love to her too, but I felt the warmth on her huhu, god what a bloody name for a wondrous place, I diverse, she was far too sore for anything going near her lady garden, that word is only marginally better...

"How did you choose the girls you had and how many were there?" Whammy the girl thing Mia warned me and Elliot about, their need to know about their competitors...

"Fifteen, fifteen submissives in all, they were used for many years, until seven months ago. It has been a while since I have felt the need to whip a girl Ana, however, I hired my first submissive when I made my first million and bought this place, before that I went to certain clubs and used their services, but my making millions and being in the papers, the paparazzi were everywhere, it became a risky venture to go to clubs. I hired Jason and Gail, set this place up with the red room, as you so nicely called it, and Elena would audition girls, from my years spent with her she noticed before I did, that I preferred brown haired girls, the reasons to me only became clear when I found John Flynn, he said I chose them as a way to punish my mother, in some twisted way I guess he is right, though I stop him short of saying I was thinking of my mother as I fucked them."

"Ouch, there is some sort of complex, a famous one actually about someone fucking someone and wishing it was their mother? Oedipus Complex, is what think it's called and I believe, from the play Oedipus Rex, by Sophocles, and wrongly interpreted by one Sigmund Froude, who thought it was about the boy wanting to get rid of his father to have sex with his mother, my tutor said it was just about protecting his mother and getting her away from his father, though if you believe all that phsyco babble I must have many issues too, so you spank girls like me to punish her then?" I laugh.

"You kill me Ana, no I don't and didn't ever envisage having sex with Ella because even I know that's sick, the punishing part was true though."

"Is that her name, your mother, Ella? Ella what, and who is your father, mine actually turned out to be a man called Frank Lambert who died the day after I was born, my mother had at least the good grace to tell Nene that much at least and yes I have tracked down a brother he had, my Uncle Edward Lambert and we are related, so no mystery to be had there, but as Ray is all I need as a father, I have not thought of the Lambert's much?" Oh wow, at least she knows her father.

"My father I assume was one of the kids she went to school with, as she was just a kid herself, my social services jacket was quiet thin, she went for food stamps and help with her rent and used me to get it, that's why I had to go to the big family until the exhausted all roads leading to other family members, her family were called James, she was Ella James, I was Christian James for four years, I have never looked into her background, and I doubt I will ever want to know about her."

"Never say never Christian, I have my birth fathers records, so I know what to look out for health wise, my Uncle Edward and he both died of heart failure, my father was only a young man, still in college and playing football when it happened, its hereditary, the condition, so I was tested for it, and I do not have the congenital defect that killed them both. What if you want children, surely you would need to know these things?"

"If I ever want to start a family, then I perhaps would look her up, I know I was born in Detroit and her name, I guess I could hire someone to root them out should that time ever arise. The children thing, do you want a child Ana?"

"I think so, no I know so, and that I want children not a child, I grew up alone, I'd hate my child to grow up like me."

"Were as I wished I was an only child a lot of the time."

"Hahahaha, were things that bad with Elliot and Mia?"

"Elliot and I have only gotten close in the past five years or so, I mean that sounded awful, but growing up I took time from my parents away from him, with all the trouble I got into, my parents were forever sorting me out, so Mia and Elliot's time with them suffered as a consequence of my fucking up and I swore I am sorry..."

"I will let you off, Mia loves you and Elliot is very proud of you, they are forever talking about how well you did, even if you did drop out of University, I guess you knew what you wanted and went for it?"

"I just couldn't talk about making money, I wanted to do it and show them I was better than them and I proved to myself, my parents and to the establishment that an education, or a higher education isn't always needed to succeed."

"Well they must have believed in you to back your plans for GEH?" I laughed, she wants truth and honesty so here goes nothing.

"They didn't, Elena backed me, when her husband Matt Lincoln found her fucking me in their bedroom, he near on beat the crap out of me and her. When I came around, Elena was at my hospital bedside, she'd told my parents I'd discovered a burglar and he beat us both up, thus covering Linc's crime. I was paid one hundred thousand dollars as hush money and set up GEH with that, she got a nice deal from Linc and I got my leg up in business, after that I spent a couple of years with her being my submissive and then two years later I started to hit the big money and success followed. Elena was paid back tenfold when she made a comment about owning a percentage of my company and me. I own my company nobody else and she was told so too, she needed help later on to set up the Esclava Beauty Chain, and I became a fifty percent share holder and silent partner, as you know I have severed all ties after the party, she remortgage everything and all without my authority, that was what I found out just before she and two others ran me off the road and tailgated Taylor and I into the water."

"I know I was there when your mother phoned Mia, she and Kate rushed to the hospital, I however I had work to do."

"You went to work, I am heartbroken."

"Hey Stud, I hadn't even met you back then so cool your heels. I am sorry your trust was misjudged by the way."

"Misjudged, I was blindsided into thinking she cared enough not to do that to me. I will never trust anyone to have a hold over me like that again, ever."

"So we sort of skated over the how many, fifteen yes, but who were they and where are they now and did you have feelings for any of them?"

"You want a list, you want dates and times? I mean I probably have it all or Welch and Barney do?"

"Start with number one and yes I want a name, an age and a how long and a why." I grab my iPad and message Welch.

"It is too long a list Ana and there would be too many questions..."

"Ouch, but you said..." My iPad pings and I hand over the SUB FILE, and yes, that's what Fred Welch calls it. Barney Sullivan, he calls it the Who Do List? She reads it then she ums and arghs. I hear her sigh and I hear her swear, I think she's seen the amounts they were paid. This proves to be the point.

"So, the Acton woman, she bought their clothes, Dr Green looked at their huhu's and Luke was their guard, it seems something's do not change? My oh my and the sodding money you paid to keep them and to fuck them, the clothes the jewels, the holidays the damned cars, oh and their education and housing it would have been cheaper to marry one of them. Why were you so generous with the amounts paid, or is paying for sex an acceptable business tax right off? How does that work and where in the tax forms does it come under, perhaps ancillary costs, entertainment or gratuities?" I laugh; but fuck me she is serious...

"Out of my own money, I don't have to justify to anyone what I send my own money on. Ana, they are a thing of the past."

"These four here, Leila Williams, Susannah Moore, Kimberley Somers and Gigi Ames, the file says these four were 'fired' because they got too close?"

"They wanted more than I could offer, Leila she did the things in the book, she opened her veins and was hospitalised."

"So, those things in the book, how did they know these things, 'cos unless Kate and Mia's half arsed attempts at figuring stuff out were really on the ball, how would they know to add those characters in the book? Did you take them out; did they meet your siblings, your mother?"

"No, no and no and oh hell why did I not see that point, how the fuck did they know all this stuff? Is it too late to phone and ask?"

"Yes, besides we need a couple of hours sleep and do not pick that phone up and bother Jason and Gail, your ex subs will still be in the wind and in the darned book tomorrow. Thanks for the truth and honesty, it can't have been easy for you Mr Sex God?"

"No you are wrong, it's very easy talking to you and telling you the truth, now get up here and cuddle the fuck out of me please?"

"Potty mouth, I may sleep in the upstairs room..."

"Like fu...Fudge you will, this is the only bed you're sleeping in Miss Steele. Tomorrow is going to be a big day and I want fudging answers too."

"Don't think I don't know fudging is a swear word, you really are going to have to cuss less..."

"As ever, you are right, I will cuss less and make love more..."

"I like that, and for every swear-free-day you manage, you get my one on one special..."

"I do, and what's that exactly?"

"Well as you have swore an awful lot today, you will have to start a fresh tomorrow to find out, now dim the lights and keep playing with my boobs, they like the attention..."

"You don't fight fair Ana..."

"You learned something new about me; I am a ruthless demander of sexual gratification."

"Oh my god..."

"I think you will find god has very little to do with this..." She turned and went straight for my dick... OMG...

* * *

I am in filling and doing back filling for a reason, who do you think helped Kate and Mia with the details in their epic mushfess book? read review will not be updating until weekend have hospital visits xxx


	16. Chapter 16

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

Thanks for all your pms, be patient the who, the what and the where are coming... Lemony enough?

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 16: Papped, Panicked, Planes and Paris:

Ana's POV:

Christian and I had talked for what seemed like an age, and when he gave me his tablet and I saw it there in, well I would have said black and white, stupid Annie, it is in black and white, well, there before me a list of women, their statistics and the obscene amounts of money they were paid, and the things they gained for what was equivalent, in most cases, to just three months 'work' it made my eyes water. The four others had been with him for between two terms in office, much like the president, had earned the same amount of money, but both Leila Williams and Susannah Moore, who were with him for three terms of office, nine months, they women earned close to two hundred thousand dollars in money and chattels. What for, being a hard core prostitute, who both wanted more, how much fucking more? They wanted the man, the life and the things that went with being his significant other his 'out there girlfriend', an honour that now belongs to me, and I have the charm to prove it. He and I will have to agree to disagree, that they were nothing more than hookers who liked to be whipped and chained.

We had finished our get to know you talk, and were left with a mystery, I certainly did not use any of their names in my story and I hardly doubt Mia and Kate knew the full particulars of his past life, and if I am to believe him and the tablet, he had not had a woman call on him here at Escala, after the one Mia saw entering the penthouse codes. It seems she landed lucky that night catching her there, because a few weeks later Susannah, my doppelganger, left his service too. She apparently lives in New York and is a successful graphic designer, Leila is an aspiring artist and lives there too, whilst the others were flung to the far corners of America and beyond, only Christian is sure the last two, Leila and Susi as she is known to him by, with the help of Elena, ran him off the road and disappeared. We have to put our heads together and find out who the inside man or woman is. I would hate to be them when he does find them. He was more than a little annoyed that I had to point out this fact too. Apparently, he is not as focused as he was pre coma. We will await the day break, his in itself is killing him and yes, he wanted Taylor on it, like now, but for Taylors sake I have persuaded him to wait until we have to be up, which is not too far away. I am snuggled against his chest, feeling like I truly belong here. I yawn.

"Ana, are you sleepy?"

"Knackered, why what have you got in mind?"

"That boob thing, can we fool around Baby? I mean cuddle, explore and you know, perhaps make out?"

"You do know you sounded very whiney and needy then, don't ya Christian?"

"I am; it has to be said, very needy and lord do I need you Baby."

With that I am pounced upon, quite literally, as he has me pinned down and he ravishes me with kisses, he takes my breath away, leaving each nerve ending in my poor body sparking to life, bits of me that have long since lain dormant are now wide awake and screaming for attention. I am like a hungry bear waking from hibernation, hungry for food and for attention. Oh boy and do I want that attention. He kisses my neck and his hands go to the hem of the tee shirt I am wearing and he frees me from it, my breasts heave and my breathing becomes erratic, my nipples seem to have a mind of their own as they become erect and hard, he smiles as he kisses downwards and latches on, like a starving baby, breastfeeding? Heck, my toes curl and grab at the comforter we are resting on. I groan as he gives both of the errant buggers the same attention and my groans suddenly become a pant and I can't catch my breath. The pain, the pleasure and the sheer ecstasy is something my erotic dreams used to be made of, now I am getting the real deal, and from the master of sex nonetheless. He goes down and I know where this is heading, or at least I hope that's where he's heading...

My stomach is in knots as he goes further south, oh godding in a rather loud voice I feel the inner strumpet in me break free, I remind myself not to cuss, why is it my inner strumpet comes complete with a dirty mouth and likes the word fuck? I will be having words, I groan as his tongue circles the place were before CTG, was just a place for fluff and talc to gather, much like under Kate's bed, unused and unloved, I gathered dust bunny there and thank god it was sponged thoroughly cleaned in our epic bath time healing of the huhu session. I am side tracking in my attempts to stop my mouth from 'oh fucking' and its hard.

"Christian..."

"Shush Anastasia; I am exploring my new property."

"You are what? What did you say?" He put his finger to my mouth and shushes me again, oh no he didn't, just as my inner sassy is about to kick butt, he laughs.

"I mean that in a nice way, you have explored what you own, so now I am getting up close and personal with my woman's body and mapping your erogenous zones."

"Okay Marco Polo, map away and oh god, make sure you put that on the map, because oh god, that is fucking amazing..."

"Miss Ana, I do believe you are cussing like a sailor, what am I to do with you, what could I possibly put in that mouth to stop you from cussing?" He turns and I am then being feasted upon, and my huhu is treated to an amazing first for me, I believe they call this cunnylingous? I screech aloud for him to fuck me, as his tongue sooths my aches and yes, lucky for little ole me, his dick is in reach of my mouth, I need and want to taste him again, I need to stop cussing and I want him to start fucking me, why do I want to rush him, this, us? I grab at his dick and he pulls away, with my hands pinned under him, all I can do is mew for him to give me back my play thing, and I suddenly start to shudder and scream. I am dying or coming, either way I get my reward and he shoves his dick in my face, it seems he likes this treat and I lose myself in a stream of licks and sucks, and that's just him playing with my wanton huhu, I take all he has to offer as he thrusts inside my mouth, I suck and I grip as he stops and turns and covers my body with his, he looks in my eyes and slips gently inside me, oh hell yes, oh hell no, oh...

"FUCK ME THIS IS AMAZING..."

I scream as he slides gently into my wet sex, oh hell, oh my, oh me oh my, oh hell, he rocks into me with such a gently rhythm I lose myself, and start to pant to calm down, I am losing the will to live as he glides in and out of my sex, with the passion come tears, with tears come the kisses and with the kisses the declaration of love. This is making love and this is what I had thought the first time would be like, gently loving and so a-fuck-ing-maze-ing. The feelings are building and my sex tingles, my toes curl into the comforter as he continues his gentle push thrusts and kisses, as I am at last able to grab his chest, I want to push him away, I want to grab him close, such confusion, such passion, so needy am I, that I want to come, I need to come. I beg for release and then like a volcano lain dormant for years, I explode, my sex is not on fire, but is wet and I begin peeing, how the fuck can I be peeing, but he carries on as I come? I come hard and I flay under him like a fish starved of oxygen, he smiles and continues to thrust a little harder, but he is still being gentle, the wetness caused by my impromptu bed wetting session, makes the strangest of sounds, he looks down as I start to come again, oh hell, please make this stop, I writhe under him again, and again I finally grab him tightly, my potty mouth finds his arm and I bite hard, as I come hard, how the hell does he do that, this orgasm is like my sex is sending out a throbbing SOS to his dick, because as I pulse he speeds up. He has been deathly silent, but now his potty mouth takes over.

"I fucking love vanilla, I fucking love you and I fucking love sending you to the edge, take me Baby all of me, this is amazing, you are amazing, fuck me, fuck me grab me tight Baby," my Morse coding huhu, she grabs him tightly and he stops, looks down and I swear his eyes are sparkling, he groans and I then feel the pulsing sensation from his dick and he grabs me hard and kisses me as he continues to fight my huhu for release, I stop and start as he pants and swears, he is so close, but then again so am I, I shiver as I let him loose and as I do he and I shake and share the same ending, oh my god I am so close to sucking his neck hard, and when he places in within my reach I do just that and suck. He groans and clings to my body, it can't be helped I think my boobs have suckered him on to my chest, the sweat and the arousal is acting as some sort of super glue. He screams to his finish and he collapses on top of me. After a short time, I am still catching my breath.

"Well, was that better? Was the second time a charm?"

"Charm, more charms oh god yes please, a volcano and oh hell an apple because Adam, you have allowed me to feast from the tree of knowledge."

"Oh god I was just about to ask who the fuck was this Adam, before I realised we were going biblical."

"Oh we went to Sodom and Gomorra, Mr Grey and I am sorry but I have wet your beautiful bed, I haven't wet the bed in a long time, how embarrassing."

"It happens, some say it is because you come hard and they prefer to call it squirting, I call it passion. Now, we need a shower, join me?"

"Yes help me strip the bed, please I know you have Gail, but I made the mess again..."

"You kill me Ana, and of course I will help. Then we really need to get showered, changed and have breakfast, we can sleep on the plane, thank you for allowing me to make love to you." We rip the sheets off and I pile them in a clothing hamper, I think I know why the red bed is leather now...

"I think I like being made love to, but I think I am going to like a lot of things we do, I have had a bite of the apple and I want more, lots more."

"I live to serve you, and my beautiful girlfriend needs only ask for an apple."

"My wonderful boyfriend needs only to ask too, oh god I don't know about you, but heck I like this story..."

"It's not another story Ana, the Carla thing and this here proves that. See this here; this scar, Kate and Mia don't know of this scar and I don't think it's in the book, I think it would be given where it is?" I look down and there is a three centimetre dent in what is his lower, very well sculpted deep abdominal V, the V I had admired as we made love was hiding what looks like a straight lined injury, I hate to ask, but he answers me, Christian is seemingly wary of the question I was not eager to ask. "It was Elena; she went a little deep with the cane, the last time we had a session, she and her friend the steel laced cane, bit into my skin and I bled a lot." I winced for him. I lovingly caressed it and he smiled.

"I will never scar you."

"I would wear you scars with pride Baby, now shower..."

"Yes oh masterful one. You are very bossy Boss Man. Does this mean I am fired; now we have done the mattress press?"

"Really, that's all you think that was?"

"Oh heck no, that was a magical carpet ride, that was what I thought my first time would be like, amazing and well, wondrous." We head in to shower after we wash away the sinning, we dress, the girls really do know their stuff and I am travelling in an outfit that would put Jackie O, to shame, ease of movement and comfort is what's required for travel, I am in a very pretty dress by Carolina Herrera three quarter sleeved, button fronted trench dress, in a dark navy, I loved the look, but not the damned ticket price, I have been told in future, in future, I ask you, that the clothes that are sent my way will not be price tagged, Christian laughed when I tried to put on his shorts and tee shirt again, sulking he continued to dress as eventually I gave in and wear the beautiful dress, besides, it will be great at work, he says... I also have on some rather racy underwear, it too is navy and very me, silk and lace boy shorts. My hair is dried and I take out a makeup bag put together by Posh and Barbie, AKA Mia and Kate. I have trained in the art of makeup for years, and I still hate wearing it, I manage to look okay, and give my hair another go over with the straighter. I turn on the stool and it is then I notice what the hunk with the junk is wearing and fuck me...Yup, she's out, he looks like I could eat him for breakfast, wow, it's a good job I am sat down. I think this s the first time I have seen him in a tailored suit.

"You look beautiful Baby, have you shoes?"

"Erm, yes and a coat and a darned bag, but wow, you don't look bad yourself. Does Miss Acton see to your needs too, your dressing needs?"

"No Ana, I have the seasons latest clothes flown in from Savile Row, my tailor knows what I like and my needs. I am glad you approve, come, grab your shoes and let's go down to breakfast, are you okay Ana." I nod and pack away the hair stuff, the makeup and my toiletries in a Gucci Duffle bag, which matches the other pieces in my luggage collection. I have to smile because I can't see my things looking so good in my hessian shopping bags I usually use. "Leave it there on the bed next to mine Luke will take it to the car with the other bags; if we have forgotten anything, I am sure Mia has her room stocked."

"Okay... I am nervous about flying now, who are we flying with?" He smirks...

"A very reliable air crew, one I use all the time, now, stop being nervous and come and eat."

"I don't think I can, my tummy is all skew-whiff..."

"Skew-whiff, Gail has tablets for that, that and other things. Did I tell you, you look stunning Ana?" I grin. "Because, Ana you do, you are breathtakingly beautiful."

"Why thank you kind sir, you look kinda hot yourself. Stop tight there, or we won't be going anywhere!" I say as he heads towards me and my inner harlot makes a sudden step backwards.

"Unfortunately, we have a strict flight plan to adhere to, or I'd take you up on that, besides we have hours in the sky to see to those needs. It seems the beast has been unleashed?"

"Stand down Lion Tamer, I am feeling very fulfilled at the moment thanks to you." We head into the kitchen and Gail has prepared a selection of fruits and pancakes. Christian smiles as Gail hands him his coffee. He is, if nothing else, a creature of habit.

"Gail, I will forgo my omelette, this looks wonderful. Where is Jason?"

"He is going through the security checks with Luke, Gage, Ryan, Reynolds, Jefferson and Huntley, Sir. Miss Steele, sorry Ana would you like tea?"

"Yes please Gail that would be wonderful, can I help myself?"

"Certainly, here is your tea, do you want any bacon? I have it warming?"

"Oh yes please, I woke up with a stomach churning ache, I don't know whether it is the thought of flying or what? Christian says you have medication?" Christian is helping himself to the bacon, pancakes and then he squirts them with an unhealthy amount of maple syrup. I stare as he piles on the bacon on my plate. I stop him with the syrup and squirt them with lemon. I am a very strange girl who likes lemon on her pancakes and bacon. "Who are the others coming with us Christian and why so many, are they GEH staff?" I say as I oh god as Gail's pancakes hit the spot, she smiles as I gush my thanks, she blushes, what, did the others not thank the food goddess for this wonderful breakfast. God, if I lived here I'd be hitting the gym for an extra hour, just to allow myself these treats.

"No, extra security Baby, your mother and new step father, they flew out to Paris yesterday. I am being overly cautious I know. I want you safe." Gail smiles as Jason wheels himself in. "Ironside, how's it rolling?" Christian makes Gail laugh at his attempts at humour.

"Sir, you are not a comedian." I smile, he certainly has other talents Jason Taylor, and I think but do not say as I eat more of the fluffy buttermilk goodness.

"I told him that already, are you okay Jason, you look frazzled?"

"I am fine, just fine. I have to ask you; do understand fully all the protocols set in place for your security, or do you not Miss Steele?"

"Gage has outlined most things, I stay put until told to move and that the coast is clear, I am to drop everything should she tell me it's a code red, I am to seal myself in a secure room, if she tells me it is a code black, and if I see anyone watching me, even if I think it is nothing, to point this out to her? We had a chat when I was having my hair done. Please don't forget, my father taught me well, my mother is not a problem for me, her lug of a husband however, he I didn't like and Junior, he seemed like a trainee thug for hire."

"Well, Gage has training in most hand to hand skills, as does Ryan and Huntley. What has Ray taught you in the way of self defence?"

"Krav Maga and my suit is in my bag, Kate brought it last night as well as some other things, and it has on it a patch indicating that I am an expert with a ranking of five and my belt is a nice black one, I like to keep in practice, do any of the security train?" Christian chokes n his pancake, serves him right for cramming it all in like I am about to steal his food off of his plate. For that, I do a piece of gooey maple covered bacon. "Did my father not mention this on your chat Mr Taylor, he usually does?" He grins as he looks at Christian.

"No, he simply said you could look after yourself and not to worry you follow orders well if you are informed."

"Ana, you do all that rough and tumble crap?"

"Oh I do, did I forget to tell you that in the three days we have been together?"

"Yes." Is he sulking, oh lord he is. "That's some major training, do you get bruised and bashed I do, I am only an orange belt." I pat his arm playfully.

"I will train you u Baby, don't worry, I will go easy on you. I only learnt that, when I topped out with all the other martial arts I took. I loved judo and all martial arts, I like kick boxing and when Jude, oh you never met him, he is back home for a month with his parents, well he is my dad's right hand man, and a deputy, Christian, he and dad have been together forever, he taught me it when all the other stuff got boring, I mean I am a black belt in most of the classes I took. It seems we have a lot to talk about still. Now, back to security, if she says Miss Steele, I am to follow her and say nothing right?"

"Yes, thank you for making this easier, I was having a nightmare thinking of what to do and I called the Major."

"Dad, will not be worried, so don't you be, or you Christian." He smiles and I am sure I have put him off his pancakes. We chat a little and I see the luggage making its way past us and off to the cars. "Where are they taking our stuff?"

"The service elevator, there is a press presence at the main door. Sir the Nooz is running a story, all about the new girl in your life, it is not too complementary Sir."

"When is it ever from that glorified toilet rag? What is it this time, am I gay again perhaps?"

"Yes, and that she is your cover."

"Well, there's nothing new then. Did Barney get all Ana's electrics and phone here?"

"Yes Sir, they are in your new satchel Miss Steele."

"Thank you and please remember it's Ana. I like it better when you all call me Ana or I will forever think I'm on a code black warning."

"Understood, Sir the cars are waiting. The plane is ready and your staff are expecting you in Paris, if you have any problems Ana, call me, I am programmed into all your electronics."

"Thank you, thanks for breakfast Gail." She hands me a packet of Dramamine, which I take and sip on a bottle of water that appears like magic. Christian wipes his mouth, finishes his coffee. He stands and helps me to my feet; it seems we are off to Paris. Gail and Taylor stand back as we head to the back elevator, the service on that leads straight into the garage. I am held tightly as we head in, and I fall against his chest and hold my breath. I hate these darned things with s passion.

"So Miss Steele, you can teach me things can you? I look forward to sparing with you."

"Have you not read your reports on me yet?"

"No, with you I am doing things differently, as you saw you were not on the list last night, but had you looked you would have seen that the file is there and as yet not opened, I want to do this thing properly Baby."

"We are travelling at the speed of light, but I guess that could be classed as properly?"

"We are and we are here, was that bad?" I sigh because thankfully, it was not.

"Why do you have two elevators?"

"The communal one services all the buildings moving needs, trash issues and staff entry to and from the parking garage, I have my own secured level there too, it's all coded and Gage has them, if I am not with you, they are changed weekly, especially after Leila got in using the code she got seeing Luke key it in. As to this service elevator, I do not own them; I simply have my own access to certain floor via..."

"A key pad, I know Mia said, remember?"

"I do, now do you want to say hello to your red Lexus, she is here, as is Maurice."

"Argh god old Maurice, wow he is sparkling, you men spend a lot of time with wax and a cloth is seems?"

"Not just me, he has everyone agog at how beautiful he is, like his owner."

"I will tell Ray you think he is beautiful." He laughs, as I fawn over Lexi, my Lexus and I grin when I see my name on the wall, as it seems I have a parking space, in the showroom he calls a garage, Security are in the front SUV. Gage and Luke are in the second one. I will be introduced to the others when we get on the plane. Oh god the plane...

Christian's POV:

I am euphoric, our second attempt went better than I had ever imagined straight sex ever going, vanilla is the best, and with Ana, it is fucking Madagascar Bourbon vanilla all that way, so shoot me, I do watch as Gail bakes and she uses this and I like it in my cookies and I love it with Ana, my beautiful Anastasia, the queen of my heart and the best vanilla ever, a flavour I had avoided for so long, was in fact the best sex ever, no I rephrase that, it was the best and only way I have ever made love. As we head to Sea-Tac she seems very nervous, perhaps the pills have yet to kick in? I hold her hand as Luke drives us to my plane, we get there, are driven through to the hanger, and I see Ana's face as she notes GEH on the side of it. I am very proud of my toys, I think I told her we would be flying to Paris in my jet, I may have not though, because we have discussed a lot in three days, in three days Ana and I have spoken more to each other than I think I did in all the years I had with the others put together. Taking was not what I paid them for, it is then I see here Ana was coming from, I paid them for sex and disguised it in fancy contracts as something else, I will not though belittle what those fifteen women did for me, they gave me what I needed when I needed it, now all I need is my Madagascan girl...

"Wow, it's huge, and all this is yours?"

"It is, she is a Boeing 767-33A, I also have a Embraer Legacy 650, for shorter internal flights, and a Cessna 525B CJ3 Citation Jet, which I am in the process of selling, since I got the Legacy, she is only used by the family for trips to Aspen and New York. Step on board Ana, and meet the flight crew..." I show her up the steps.

"My, my how you like your boy toys. You lost me at Boeing by the way..." I laugh as we are greeted by my pilot Stephan.

"Ana, this is Stephan, he is our pilot today, and this is First Officer Beighley, this is my girlfriend Anastasia, it is her first time flying so make it a pleasant experience Stephan," I see the looks from the girl by their side and ignore her, we may need another attendant, "are all preparations for takeoff complete?" I ask Stephan.

"Yes Sir; if I could leave you in the hands of the capable Natasha, your new flight attendant for today, as I have to run through the final pre flight checks, will you be joining us today Sir?"

"No, no thank you Stephan, not today. I am at the mercy of my girlfriend," I love saying that, Ana looks around and I think she's impressed and I hope she has ignored Natasha. I guide Ana to her seat opposite mine. She sits and her eyes pan the cabin.

"Wowsers, this is some nice wheels you have..."

"She is a business asset. We use her for the long hauls. This plane is a flying hub for GEH; there are two bedrooms, a conference room, kitchen facilities, two offices, a security suite and staff seating, with a cinema and lounging beds, for the long haul flights. I will give you the tour later; do you want a drink Baby, to calm your nerves?"

"Christian, you're rich..."

"I am? However, I didn't know how poor I was until I found you Ana. You enrich my life more than any of this."

"Wow, you're already on a promise, there's no need to guild the lily. Now, I will have whatever you are having." I signal for Natasha. Ana gives her the look and before I can say anything, she scans the girl. "Is there something wrong with those buttons, only, I notice that two more have popped open since my boyfriend and I got on board, Christian, you need to see to it she gets a larger blouse." Natasha hastily fastens away her cleavage and makes sure the tie is where it should be. My woman owns me...

"Ma'am, I will see if they have a larger one. What can I get for you today Sir?" I smile as Ana faffs with her seat belt.

"A bottle of Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999, thank you." She departs and Ana grins.

"Don't think I didn't see the lady pilot go moo eyed too. What you have if they bottled it would make many a husband and wife happy. Now, how long have they worked for you?"

"Beighley, about two years, Stephan has been with me since he taught me to fly, he is a good guy and an excellent pilot. Natasha, sorry I do not know her other name, this is her first and last flight. I presume George is unavailable?"

"I like George already. He seems to be the better choice."

"He is a she called Georgina."

"She is, is she, bummer..."

"She is a working mom with three beautiful boys and she is married to Stephan, one of them is probably ill."

"I like her even better already. This is amazing; did you buy this like this?"

"No, you get the plane and put into it whatever you wish. Do you like it, really?"

"Is okay if you want to slum it I guess, nooooooo, it's beautiful. I think she's coming back and she has on a jacket too, good for her." Natasha pours our drinks and goes t get ready for takeoff. This is going to be an interesting flight. Ten hours and I have a captive audience. We clink glasses and Ana grins, which we both seem to be doing a lot.

"Here's to earning my next charm, did I tell you, I want to join the mile high club and earn my wings?"

"Oh, really, well here's to all the charms, as yet unclaimed and to all those we have already claimed, cheers. I really do think I love you Ana..."

"Well that's a good thing, because I think I love you too, cheers..." Hell, this flight will be one of the best I have ever taken...

* * *

I know I do mile high in every story, but heck they are in a plane with nothing more to do... Besides, sleep that is...


	17. Chapter 17

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

Sorry I may have to point out again, that I am dyslexic, and find I have a whole heap of grammar issues.

English is my first language, I speak it great, but struggle with writing it lol...

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 17: Sassy Ana Meet the Dom:

Ana's POV:

"Champagne for breakfast; how very decadent, does that make me a lush Darling?" I purred and then sip the pink bubbles, I try not to laugh, but I fail as the bubbles are tickling my nose. Christian smiles and sip the very nice champagne.

"We haven't been to bed, I will rephrase that, we have yet to go to sleep, so this is a pre bedtime drink Darling, that doesn't sound right, perhaps try Sweetheart?" He however does laugh, he is right, we talked and we made love, we made actual love and my cheeks seem to burn, I am blushing I think or I am having a reaction alcohol?

"I like using your name Christian. This champagne, it's tickling my nose and it's very yummy. Here's to us and to Paris, Christian I am so excited. I cannot believe I am in a world that's so frigging different to the one I am used to, here with a man who is spoiling me. It should be illegal to be this happy, because I am." He smiles as I gush... Nervous and happy Annie is very talkative and a proper 'Chatty Cathy' she is someone that my daddy loves, her and my endless chatty sessions. Christian will have to get used to a lot of different Ana's, I swear sometimes I have a multiple person disorder, but in a good way...

As we clink glasses, I suddenly get a little sassy, I get a little courage, my feet are freed from my Jimmy Choo shoes, I then find a perfect 'resting place' for my feet, he massages my lonely foot as the other plays. All of it from the man oozing sex appeal and giving of some weird assed pheromone, I swear he has this thing going on, that he seems oblivious to, I will bottle it and call it The Grey Glaze, because everyone I have met whilst with him, women and girls, okay the occasional male too, their eyes glaze over and they lose the sense of direction, they go straight to his eyes and then his dick. Okay, they slowly look down towards that. I am no different because he has the same effect on me. Gaga, I am gaga for Grey. I declare my love for him, I mean three days and I am hooked, and I think I would do anything to keep him, and that includes doing the things he likes. Some of it looks like it could be fun. I am staring into his eyes and I hear a cough.

"Boss Man, your bags are in your cabin, Barney wants a word about the thing you asked him this morning and he was very vague. Ana, your father rang, your phone is in with your laptop and electrics, when he couldn't reach you he called me. He says to tell you Sally said give her love to the Champs-Élysées and the tower. Mia also called, as did Kate, both said to do everything they would do. Mr Grey your sister said and I am to quote this word perfect, so I wrote it down, 'fuck this up and you will need new testicles and a new sister...' I am going to sit down, before you kill me, please do not shoot the messenger, as your phones both seem to be turned off."He smiles as he goes to his seats with the others, it looks like a goon-show back there as they all take their seats, I see the head of the table's seat sits empty, at least Jason and Gail are getting some well earned alone time. They look ever so formal and uncomfortable; why can they not travel in casual attire? Then I look across at Savile Row sat opposite and figure what do I know, I normally travel in jeans, tee shirt and Chucks, yet here I am in designer clothes wearing fabulous Jimmy Choo's? On a frigging plane, that is fancier than Kate's moms place and their place is really fancy schmancy.

"Thank you Luke, I wouldn't mind a new sister, but not at the cost of losing you Ana. Now, where were we?" I swoon, I may have drunk that glass too quickly, but the second will be sipped.

"Oh yes, charm bracelets, have you your list?"

"Yes Christian, I have god looking. When god created you he threw away the darned mould, how can you look so effortlessly good looking all the time?"

"That was very random Ana, we were talking charms? However to address your theory on my looks, I don't know that I am, it's not something I notice. Did you not call it _The Prince Charming Effect_ before? _"_

"I did you're right, it seems we have been here before. You even looked good bashed and bruised. Sorry, that slipped out. Christian, are we moving? Oh hell we are; why did the pilot not say fasten your seat belts, where's the light that flicks on and off in the movies, is your plane not working, oh hell is it a broke assed plane?" He laughs as he takes my hand and kisses my upturned palm. Okay, how the heck is that attached to my huhu?

"Because Baby, you are already fastened in, Natasha has already made her rounds and I had fastened you in as you sat down. Now calm down and sip the champagne and tell me what you think of this, it is my mother's favourite?" He is distracting me, successfully from take off, but not from the feelings racing through my body, he is smoothness personified.

"It tickles my nose and it tastes okay, but I'm not a champagne kind of a girl, I think we established that at lunch, in funnily enough the Mile High Club is it named after, you know, you doing it in an aeroplane?" I look away and feel my chest tighten.

"Would you believe me if I told you I have never had sex in a plane? I haven't I can assure you. It is called The Mile High, because it is exactly a mile high one it had when I purchased it." Relieved I smile with a stupid girlish giggle, how very grown up Anastasia...

"Why not... I mean sorry, no I mean are you serious, all this and you have never christened it?"

"No, I have never brought a woman, other than work colleagues and family, on here and you are the first, wow another charm."

"What about Elena? Did she not want to join that club with you?" Foot in mouth alert...

"No Ana, I never travelled with her and she has never been in any of my planes or in Charlie Tango. You and you alone hold those badges of honour."

"Don't you mean first of a kind charms?"

"Yes Ana, now was that so bad?" Oh my god, I look out of the window, we are in the air and the morning clouds are so white and fluffy. "Distraction is the key with you I think. Now, we have to work for a while and then we really need to sleep."

"That sounds good Boss. Have you my laptop, I'd like to see what work I have Ros said she'd send me over some work files. Who is my new boss?" Distraction, not working, he's wrong, because I want more of him, and work is not doing that for me.

"Ros will hire someone whilst we are away. Now, drink up and relax. The work will come easy. Natasha, could we have some nibbles? Perhaps some nuts and olives, Ana is that okay?" I nod, if I am drinking my body needs food, or else I will be drunk. She returns with a tray of crudités, chips, dips, nuts and olives. I dipped my carrot stick in the hummus, I munched away like a bunny and smiled, my face is gonna crack if I smile much more. I dip in another and feed it to Christian, who has now got my laptop set up for me? I look at the brand new machine and wow. "Barney has set you up with an email address and your files will be there. Do you know how to use this model?"

"Yes Kate has the same one, I used hers. Mine died a death many a moon ago. Now shush, I have some work to do, I have to impress my boss's boss." I open up my email and Barney has suggested I reset my password. I click away and change it to Grey eyes in the morning. He does have the nicest eyes. I open the emails and their attachments and wow, I have twenty books to read, including the one that Capability was championing, and Ros would like to know what is so special about it. I look over and Christian is watching me.

"I didn't think you would actually work Baby?"

"It's what you pay me for Boss Man." He kisses my cheek and leaves me to read the manuscripts, boy how the rich folks live...

Christian's POV:

As I head into the office, Luke follows me; he sits and waits for me to ready myself, as I set up a conference call between Ros, Jason and Barney. Jason looks worried, what's happened?

"Okay, you three look like you are about to tell me bad news? Rip the band aid off quickly, please?"

"We have found out who spoke to Mia and Kate."

"Well who was it, and why?" I keep looking at the Escala feed and I hear Gail crying, Jason is pale and I move my hands to let them know to hurry up and tell me, god is it bad? Barney takes over the conversation.

"Boss Man, the third wheel in all the book writing; it was Gail, and before you start screaming and shouting she had a drink or three, it happened the night that Kate and Mia broke into your room. Jason, I leave the explaining to you and Boss Man, but if you fire her, **_we are all walking_** , do you hear me?"

"I hear you and I would never sack Gail, chances are she was lead astray by my sister. Dear god Jason, is that why she has been upset lately?"

"Yes, I told her to tell you, but she feels she has let you down. I was in a bad way, she was exhausted, she found Kate Mia and Elliot when she came home to change and make food, and whilst here they plied her with wine, it didn't take a lot, she had hardly slept, you know when they rushed us both in? She was there when you had a heart attack, so please cut her some slack, besides she didn't go into great detail, Mia just asked who the girl was she saw coming into Escala and she gave up the names of Leila and Susi. They did the rest." I am relieved to know it was Gail, and that there are no outside sources involved in this.

"Tell her she is okay, everyone is allowed to fuck up now and again, Good, I am glad that's sorted out, take her out and I will have flowers delivered. She has to know I class her as family, and wouldn't get rid of her for something so trivial. You do realise that, you and Gail are way more to me than staff, you are part of my family Jason?" Jason has his head down, was I such a monster before the damned crash, I had the NDA's, that's true and she broke hers when she was low exhausted and worried, she is allowed one fuck up and in the grand scheme of thing's this isn't as big as riding off in a foul mood and nearly getting myself killed and her other half nearly killed to boot?

"Boss Man has a heart, I love you too." Barney is an idiot as he tries to add humour to this terse situation.

"Fuck off Barney, Jason, please tell me she will be okay?" I see Gail hovering in the background with a tissue and those are a lot of tears. Perhaps I should have told them this before, but before I had that stick wedge firmly in my butt. "Gail, please stop crying, Ironside, hug your lady please? Gail the past couple of months have been horrendous not just for me, for fucks sake all I did was sleep. You lot have had the worries, not me, so we have a clean slate, is there anything else anyone wants to tell me?"

"I'm gay..."

"That was random Barney, but not all together unexpected, however, Mazel Tov..."

"I'm joking and hurt, I am dating a nice girl that my mother approves of. Jenny, her name is Jenny Laurie." I smile; he has the look of a man in love, because I grin like a moron all the time too! I get serious again, someone has too, when did this serious talk get to be a comedy sketch? "Boss Man, Capability is moving to New Mexico, I have the 'You Haul' contract she signed. Didn't Mrs Lincoln's former husband not have property there?"

"Matt Lincoln, he had nothing left when I finished with him, but his family did have a property there, from what I remember, his daughter lives in it, Lorna Lincoln was left it when her grandfather died, its where he went to lick his wounds. T, check it out for me, she could be hauled up there, though I doubt it she and Lorna were not the best of friends, then check into Capability and see if there is a connection we are unaware of?"

"Will do and Sir, Christian, we think of you as family too Gail here loves you like the son she never had... Luke watch his back carefully, she will kill me if anything happens to her boy, oh and I have had to hire extra staff for the house security, its news over here that you are now dating Miss Steele, if the Nooz knows, the chances are the three phsycos do too."

"Just do your best that is all I can ask, thanks you lot I need to speak to my father now, thank you, can I have the room Luke?" He nods and leaves the office and I call my father. "Dad, I am in love with Ana, what do I do?"

"Okay, I gathered as much, she is a nice girl from the reports I had from Grammy, and your mom likes her too. Have you told her about your feelings for her?"

"I think you know I have, I told her I did in front of Elliot and Mia the very night we got back from seeing her father."

"How was good ole Montesano, and when are we and the Llama's moving there?"

"Oh god never, it is a nice small town, but not for me. We can visit, but I think Ana and I will never move there, though she does own the house and land there, perhaps we will build a massive house for all the family?" He laughs.

"I have filled in the paperwork you asked of me, are you sure you want to make Ana a part of your will, so soon, are you not rushing into this?"

"I am, I want her looked after, if I am not able to do so. If anything happens to me Dad, look out for her, she means the world to me."

"I will Son, I will. Now, security, I am going to have to sit Mia down and explain the seriousness of all this."

"She knows a lot more than she let on, far more in fact. She is seeing Ethan Kavagnah too, Kate needs cover too, talk to Elliot about it, she lives with Mia and Ana, and they will know this and use her to get to my sister and my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, really that will be music to your mothers ears."

"I am thinking of carrying on the Trevelyan Grey tradition, I am going to ask Ana to marry me when we get back home."

"Good god, of all my children I never thought to hear that from you. Christian, are you sure?"

"As sure as I need air to breathe, I need Ana to keep me grounded and she does that Dad, she has been on my mind since before I woke up in hospital and no not as Ana book Ana, as in the voice that whispered nice things in my ear and well, she made my waking a matter of urgency." I cannot tell him her breathing on my neck made my dick twitch, and it was her voice that willed me to wake up. Thinking with my dick again, I need to be close to her. "I just know if she were to leave me I'd be devastated and stupid as it sounds, as we only met on Friday, she is all I need to be happy, of course you lot are included in that happiness too, Dad I have lead you and mom on a wild ride over the years, thank you for stopping by my side through the good the bad and the ugly!"

"I look forward to seeing you have children of your own, you will perhaps then realise, that you love your children whether they are good, bad or ugly. Meanwhile, the Nooz is camped outside your mother is beyond happy at the questions being asked, not that they are blocking the gates, they are also at GEH and at Escala, how did you avoid them?"

"I am very glad that mother approves, we avoided them, we snook out like thieves in the night. They will get fed up, if not have security move them, I am sorry, why we are news worthy is beyond belief? Now I have to be going, keep mom and Gramps safe and have extra security on Grams at work, get the boys to watch out who they let in, and have him driven in one of the SUV's, I will have Taylor sort it, he can't be driving around in his Chevy."

"Do you think Elena is able to do all that Christian, are you not over reacting a little?"

"Dad I would rather overreact than be caught off guard, she has some very dubious followers and she knows some not very nice people, I am not taking any chances, make sure Mia doesn't please? Now send my love to Mom and Grams I have to get back to Ana."

I end the call and decide fucking work can wait, I am exhausted, and I head out to see Ana has her head against the window and is sleeping. I walk over, pick her up and carry her to my cabin. I don't need sex; well not right now, I just want to be close to her. She snuggles into my chest and I place her on the bed, she lost the shoes when her feet became naughty on takeoff. I am definitely enjoying my teenage years revisited, as they seem to be doing right now. I take off my jacket and join her on the bed, covering us with the comforter I hold her tightly. She is as close as she can be without being joined, and as I breath in her fruity smell, I find sleep comes easier than it ever has before, even with the troubles we are having, it seems she is my dream catcher and we sleep...

Waking up however I have a body strewn over mine, her leg is over mine and she has an arm holding me close, how can this feel so good? I kiss her head and she moves slowly against me. I am overwhelmed by all these new feelings I have for her, it is all too much too soon, but there is nothing I want more. I could sleep here and do nothing more than hold her, there is no need for sex, there is no need for anything other than this closeness we have. It seems I am a much changed man. Then she moves her hand and it begins to wander, I suddenly see her smile.

"How long have you been awake Ana?"

"Ages, but you seemed to need to sleep, and I tried ever so hard to wake you too."

"You did, what for?"

"I just needed to tell you thank you"

"Thank you for what?"

"Why for being my White Knight of course, Christian. All this is going to take some getting used to, do you ever get used to it?"

"I don't know when I stopped getting a head rush, you know getting in my own jet and not flying commercial. I still get a chill seeing my logo on the planes, and the Grey name."

"You have worked hard for your rewards Christian, but for me it still feels like a dream. How was the meeting, who is the man of mystery, selling your stories?"

"If I told you who and why, you will would never in a million years get it right?" I kiss her again and mover her up my body. She is as light as a feather.

"Well, as I am no good at guessing you will just have to tell me then."

"Gail, a bottle or two of wine, add in one Kate and one Mia and I guess she spilled?"

"They try that with me, all the time, they try to get me drunk and to loosen up. Poor Gail, is that why she looked like she had something on her mind all the time, I thought it was me she didn't like, you know being as I look like the others?"

"No, she knew you were not as the others were, for a start, you don't have your head down when you talk to me, and you are actually allowed to talk to me, you sleep in my bed and you kissed me in front of her. I think she knew Baby, that you were the one."

"Were... I am...Hurt..." She climbs on top of me and kisses me. "What can I do to make me definitely the one?"

"Ana, you are already the one. However, I do have a stiff situation created by you, and one that needs rectifying by you, please."

"It does, does it, how about we sort out your stiff problem?"

She unbuttons my shirt, and sits astride me. She has lost her inhibitions it seems, and may be topping from the bottom. I smile and she leans down and does something I have only had nightmares about, she kisses my scars, I gasp. She is soothing my skin with her kisses, and as she heads down my body, she unfastens my trousers and I wiggle free from their tight confinement. We are eerily silent, as she continues to let me loose from my underwear and trousers, they are abandoned and I wonder what the hell she is going to do next, all that can be heard is the soft sounds of our breathing, she then stands and seductively removes her clothes, I stroke my dick and she shows off her body, my hand feels good as I watch her climb back on the bed, she begins kissing my leg, kissing and nipping as she gets to my now busy hand, which she slaps away, she shakes her finger at me, and then good god almighty, oh help me god, she starts devouring my dick, her mouth sucks as she plays with my shaft, self service was never this good. I raise my knees and she pushes them back down, my, oh my, my girlfriend just became a little demanding, without speaking a word, she taps my legs and shakes that finger at me again. I take that finger and suck upon it, it is then I notice every move I make on her finger she repeats on my dick. Oh, I do like this game Miss Steele, very much so...

She goes deeper and deeper, I watch and groan as she bobs up and down upon my shaft, she does some wondrous suck and pull movements and I lie back and relish this very pleasing happening, when suddenly she stops and I am left bereft, until I realise where she is putting my dick next. She is sat astride me, her legs are by my side and she fumbles placing me at her entry. I help out by moving him into place and she slowly lowers herself on to me, I hear a long guttural moan as she adjusts to my length, I am beyond pleased as she takes the lead. She has her hands on my chest and stops some more and adjusts, I want to say something, but as she takes herself out of me slowly, I groan instead, and then she continues, until she is so lubricated from our arousal that she slips right down and I feel her against my pubic bone, at last she has taken me fully, I hold her still, as she has tears, no words are spoken which is not unusual for me and usually it is my preference, but this time it is a sensual silence, we just stare at each other as she slowly beings to move. I feel her rise and fall and she clenches me tightly within her core. I am being made love to, my dick is being ridden hard, and I am strangely enjoying giving up control. Her hands hold my chest as she begins to pound harder and harder. I have never felt so loved, yes loved, she holds me tight and I am sucked in the vortex that is Ana's warm, tight and wet core, she begins to falter, the pace she set herself is harsh, she has had two back to back orgasms, both of which Ana had created, I was but the tool for her enjoyment. I am still relishing her taking control.

"Christian, help me please... Help me..." Only too glad to help, I remove myself and take her in my arms, carefully place her on the bed, and turn her around, I kiss her back and work down to her soft buttocks, I hoist her up and gain entry, she moans her delight as I pound into her, my hand reaches forward and I tease her hot sex with my fingers, I love feeling myself inside her as I bring her to her next climax, it feels amazing. I stroke her hot bud and kiss her neck. She is coming hard, there is no silence in our love making, we are a sweaty mess of arousal and perspiration, drops fall from my head onto her back, I raise myself up to my feet, stand at the end of the bed, pulling her backside with me, so I can have a better hold her hips so as I can piston into her, her backside is there and I slap her on the cheek, she groans as she begins to come, I too am so close, as I slap her buttocks a couple of times more, then I grab her hips hard, and as she comes, I come hard too, sending my warmth into hers causes us to scream in either pain, joy, happiness or relief, god knows what it was other than epic, yes, that's what it was, epic that was a fucking fantastic, I am spent as I slow down...

"That was very nice Mr Grey; I particularly liked the slaps to my butt."

"That was indeed very nice Miss Steele, did you like it?"

"I think I like having sex in the mile high club, and yes that includes the slaps too."

"I think, I like it too, we need to shower and eat..." She didn't curse me as I thought she would. Slow and steady, she is never having anything harsher than a soft slap to her buttocks, because that is all I want for her.

"We do, I quite like the idea of having a hot shower too."

"Care to join me?" I take her hand and lead her to the shower, where we join the in the shower mile high club. I laugh when she suddenly states, that having staff with us means we can't have sex on every surface of the damned plane, I have created a monster...

Ana's POV:

Christian and I finish off washing away the sin, which was sinfully done in the shower, who knew being washed by a man could be so sexy? By the time we have finished the first week, my charm bracelet is going to be full, like my heart. I am drying my hair and as I now don't have to faff with my wild tendrils, it is so much easier. I am being watched again, I eye my stalker and smile back.

"What, Christian is there something wrong?" He looks to be studying me, I wonder if it's because I am sat doing my hair nearly naked in a small barely covering anything towel. God, I have got so brave, is it brave to be sat nearly bare assed naked? Hell, how would I know, but any shyness I have seems to have been left lord knows where, along with the meek and mild Anastasia Steele. I carry on towel drying my hair, as the small towel slips off again, I smile, sod it all, it's not like he hasn't seen it all before, hell he's seen bit's of me only Doctor Green has seen...

"No, everything is amazing. I mean really amazing. Your hair is nice like that." My hair is nice, okay he isn't looking at my backside.

"You are so very charming, now pass me those please?" I point at my new underwear on the bed.

"What these?" I nod my head.

"Yes those, unless you want me to go naked under this dress?" He inspects hem before he passes them over.

"Here you are Baby, wear them please. Naked Ana, she is only for my eyes."

"I guess that's a given for you too, seeing as your sort of sex on legs with more admirers than I can shake a stick at, hell, I'd need the whole darned tree to keep them all at bay."

"I am a one woman type of a guy and you Anastasia Steele are my one woman. Now get dressed we have to eat."

He watches as I dress, and it's not at all distracting. Putting back on the dress I sexily stripped from, I smile, I was a little sassy and I liked it and oh god, I liked the slapped butt too, I was already so close to exploding, but when he slapped my butt, it felt amazing, does that mean I like kink? I put the underwear I took off earlier in my bag and sigh. Do I change the bedding too, how does this damned having staff work? I decide on the leave it alone approach, besides my sinful side knows the breasty Natasha will be changing the sheets; suck on that sister, I think my inner me has turned street sassy, if there is such a thing?

"Christian, I am ready, how long until we land?" He looked at his watch.

"Three hours Baby, come we need to eat, where has the day gone?"

"Most of it Mr Grey was spent in your beds, but yes it has flown by; did you get that, flown by?"He laughs at me.

"And there she goes saying I'm crap at comedy. Yes, dear I get the joke. Now, come we need to eat."

"You are very bossy, I am starving I worked up an appetite, I think I am going to like flying, I don't suppose all flights are like this are they?"

"Yes, with Grey Airways they are..."

"You own an airline?"

"No Ana, I only own the company jets. I was just saying, I don't travel any other way, and you won't either."

"Really, why is that?" Derr because he is rich and used to luxury, god Ana you are so dumb, having sex is sucking out all your intelligence, good god no way, because if that were true, at this rate I will be back at kindergarten level by the weekend.

"My plane is your plane of course, now this way Baby." I oh-ed loudly, when will I travel on his planes without him? We head out and security are sleeping, so we sneak by them and Natasha comes from her part of the plane, she is buttoned up and her boobs are stowed in their luggage racks. We sit down and she hovers.

"Natasha could you please serve our meal and I'd like coffee, Ana do you want your usual tea?"

"Yes please."

"Sir, Madam, your meal today is Beef Wellington, or we have Salmon en Croute, with Potato Dauphinoise and seasonal vegetables?"

"That sound wonderful could I have the Beef please Natasha?" I say, positively salivating.

"I will have the salmon please. Thank you Natasha." She nods and goes to cook our meal, then like an idiot I wonder is there a kitchen.

"Christian, does she cook the food from scratch?"

"No, the food is made at the Mile High, shipped here and is warmed on board. I do know of people who have a chef on their planes, but I like it this way. Now, we need to make plans for this evening. We have nothing pencilled in until tomorrow, so would you like to do a little sightseeing?"

"How far is your home from The Eiffel Tower, I know it is very touristy, but I would like to see it, can I please?" I whine like a child.

"Your wish is my command. There is lots to see and do, I gather this is what you do when you are romancing your girlfriend?"

"I guess you do, but normally not doing it as grand as a private jet and Paris for a first date."

"First dates are important, or so Mia tells me. Our drinks are here." I thank Natasha and we wait for our dinner. "I have never actually done the touristy thing, I come here to work."

"Well then Christian, you and I need to do the tourist thing, the romance thing and a whole load of fun things."

"Fun, is something I think I can just about handle. So, are you feeling okay?"

"Okay?"

"Yes Ana, okay?" I smile as he takes my hand and asks again, "Ana are you feeling okay, are you hurting?" His eyes dart southwards. I smile again like a sappy freak.

"Oh god, I thought we covered that, I'm fine, really fine in fact. Now, how far from touristy is your house, you never said?"

"Saint Germain, Luxembourg Gardens, to be precise Ana, on Rue Huysmans, which is in Paris Six."

"What's Paris six?"

"It's Paris is made up of twenty neighbourhoods, or arrondissements. My home there is in the Sixth Arrondissement."

"Okay, so near to the tower?"

"It's a nice walk, or a short drive to the centre of Paris. It's nothing like Escala, but then again Paris is nothing like Seattle."

"Or Montesano, I bet?" He smiles as Natasha brings out the food. I thank her as she places my dish in front of me. Christian takes my hand and kisses it, because oh my lord I bet I am pulling a horrid face at Natasha? He thanks her for his food and she leaves. "Did I become bitchy Ana, back then?"

"I thought you were going to growl, especially when she smiled at me, now eat!" He pointed at the servers with the vegetables in.

"I don't have to be told to eat, that much can do on my own," I take a bite and oh my word, the pastry melts in my mouth, as does the beef. I swear I have heaven on my plate. I am offered a forkful of his salmon. "Oh heck, you eat like a king. Here try this, it seems we are sharing, normally, I do not share food."

"You like to eat then?"

"Derr, Christian that is a stupid question. Of course I like food, I burn off a lot of calories running and at the gym, and it seems whilst we 'sleep' will be burning some too."

"Oh how right you are."

"I normally am. How will this trip work?" I talk and eat seeing as though we haven't done much during the flight.

"I had Andrea send you my schedule and she synced to yours. I will be out of the house some mornings before you even awake, don't be upset if I am not there when you awake. Some days I will not be back until late; I have three meetings that are all day affairs, when I planned them we were not a couple. Yours are mainly lunchtime appointments, you have seven European authors to see I believe, your busiest day is Friday, where you will have to attend a meet and greet for new authors, that is an all day affair. The team here at GEH Paris; they will have already set up your stall so to speak, and will help you throughout the day, that is where Taylor says your mother may Be most likely to try to approach you. Gage and either, Ryan, Reynolds, Jefferson or Huntley will be close by you at all times. She may not know you are here, unless she has your name on Google Alert?"

"It's not like I have told her I am seeing you or that we are coming here together, she may have left town not thinking anything more of me? I can but pray for that at least. I am still not sure what if anything I can tell your new potential authors, because I am sure as hell not letting them have the perks I am getting."

"Ana, their proposed contracts and or revised contracts are in their files, along with their book and changes which need to be made. The commissioning editorial team have already noted the changes needed, these changes need to be agreed with the author and deadlines for their books, need to be hammered out. We have a strict time period for the books to be sent back for proof reading and on to the next steps needed. You are to be a commissioning editor, in the main, however you will also have to liaise between departments."

"Why do I think you invented this job for me? I was quiet happy to start out in admin and work up the chain. I didn't expect to get a great job straight out of uni. Did you invent this job for me?"

"No, I promise you I did not. I have very little to do with the publishing company other than owning it, this is Ros's baby, but for the Sian's early arrival, she would have been here with Capability, or not, you know?"

"I know what you mean, so basically I am my new bosses assistant?"

"No, but you will have to assist him or her," he frowns and then places his fork down, "you will find your own niche within the company Ana. If you happen across an author or a manuscript, you like and want to champion it then do so. I promise you I did not invent this job for you Ana."

"Okay, I believe you a thousand wouldn't though. What galas do we have and dinners?"

"Off the top of my head I know it is a lot of meals and a few black tie affairs."

"Oh lummy, I hope I can do this. I think the only time I have done dress up was for my prom, Kate's mom and dad's anniversary dinner and a couple of other Kavagnah functions."

"You will be fine, are you full, or do you want dessert?" He asks, and smiles, oh god, I want to have a bite of one hot Christian Grey Pie.

"I'm fine thank you; I have had my fill, unless there's something on the alternative menu?" I bite my lip and stare.

"I guess we did get messy eating dinner, I will help you change..." Oh what will we do? We have a couple of hours to kill, and I can't think of a better way... We sneak by security...

Securities POV:

"Who had no meal break in the sleepstake?" Luke asks.

"Me..." Gabe says.

"Well you lost..." He replies.

"Who had one resurface before Paris?" He asks...

"That would be me Sawyer..." Ryan smiles as he opens his hands for his winnings. "I do believe the cake you stole from Montesano has my name on it now, so Sawyer, pass it over. Who knew it would ever be possible; Boss Man is in love..."

"He is god help us..." Luke says as he offers up the hidden cake, "this is going to be a long month so heads in gear, if anything happens to her, he's back to being the grumpy bastard he was before, and I for one like this guy a whole lot better, now share that fucking cake Ryan, it was mine..." They sit up and share Luke's plunder...

* * *

Poor Gail, NDA's are not for family and he classes her and Taylor as family, how sweet is that?

* * *

Now, how can I get more reviews from my followers and favourites? Apparently, this helps your stories get read? I am very confused by it all, one story I read was appalling and I mean bad, appalling story and grammar... Yet she had more reviews than this with far fewer chapters?

* * *

Any help appreciated...


	18. Chapter 18

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

Thank you for the many, many kind reviews.

I am carrying on writing this story. I am having a break from my f-f writing after this story though!

 _ **Xxxx Thank you to .9,**_ _ **smills**_ _ **,**_ _ **sweetsub75**_ _ **,**_ _ **Christian618**_ _ **,**_

 _ **to name just a few of my readers**_

 _ **who have reviewed every chapter of every story I have written**_

 _ **much love to my dedicated reviewer's xxxX**_

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 18: Paris; Mon Amour:

Christian's POV:

Just as we are finished re dressing again, we get a cabin call to return to our seats, as we will be landing in twenty minutes. I have never enjoyed a flight more. My desire for the more with Ana has been reciprocated, god that sounds so clinical, when in reality it has nothing but amazing, yes that is the word that best suits how I am feeling, amazing. Ana is doing her hair for the second time during this flight, as I sit and stare. I'd grab fresh clothes for us both, because I may have ripped off a couple of buttons from her pretty dress and a few buttons off this shirt are on the bedroom floor somewhere.

"You look deep in thought Christian." I am brought out from my head ramble by her sweet laughter, as she blows hot air at me with her hair dryer. "Earth to Christian..."

"Yes what, yes I was, sorry I was miles away Baby."

"Are you having second thoughts about me being here?" She looks worried as she asks me that stupid question, is she mad?

"No, I am very happy you are here, and that I will not be alone here and wondering what my girl is up to in Seattle. I hope you do want to stay with me for the whole month?"

"I think my boss's boss and my boss worked something out, so I could accompany my hot boyfriend on his European adventure."

"I did it for purely for selfish reasons Ana, because I knew I couldn't go a whole month without seeing you, and I know that's sounds strange but it's true, more so now. The feelings I have for you Ana are so confusing." She smiles and grabs my arm.

"Christian, I get the confusion, because I feel it too. I am so emotional and frustrated, yet I don't know, so calm at the same time?"

"Ana you feel that way too? Good, because I thought I was going crazy, I also feel sick and yes, I know that sounds not too nice to hear, but I am, Ana, please let me try to explain as we dress, quickly." She nods and dresses in a floaty blue dress and matching underwear, her last lot of panties is in shreds. "I think it feels like travel sickness," she is about to speak but I smile and continue. "My stomach churns when I think about you and I begin to hyperventilate, especially when I think of the pace we seem to be going at." She smiles and is dressed as I throw on a new shirt. "Ana, I never believed in love at first sight, for fucks sake I never believed in love, not before I was mind washed by those freaky people reading the book to me, but John says they did a good thing! I know they did, they gave my heart and head the jump start it desperately needed. When I first saw you coming out of Kate's apartment, as I was heading in I was drawn to you. I had been talking to John my therapist about where I should be going with my life, the old me or a new me, I was pondering his question about my new needs, when Kate invited me to dine with them, she was very specific on my arrival time too, I think she and they were setting us up to 'accidentally' meet." She grinned and then grabbed at my arm tighter as she passed me, heading for our seats.

"I guessed as much when their 'hiding' of my staff card held me back, only for it to suddenly appear when you told Elliot you were in the elevator. Can we sit down out there and continue our chat there, because that felt like we dropped a little Christian?" She is right we're on our final approach into Paris Le Bourget Airport. "We are going fast you're right Christian, but I like that we both know what we want and aren't afraid to grab at our chance for love, come on Mr Smooth, before we crash."

"Mr Smooth, really Ana, I am anything but around you and we won't crash Stephan is a very good pilot, his landings are smoother than his takeoffs, now sit." She makes her way to our seats.

"Oh where are we landing and how does this private jet thing work, you know going through customs and oh hell, crap a doodle do, I don't have a passport. I do don't I, I mean I haven't seen it, where is it?" I kiss her and as we pass security, I see all the paperwork is there in front of Luke.

"You do, Andrea dropped it off with Taylor yesterday, we have been a little busy to look at it, but it's there see, with Luke. Customs come on board, look at our paperwork after which they may or may not ask you questions that it is all dependant on who is waiting for us, they do a check of the paperwork, the plane and the luggage, after which our cars will be loaded with our things and we head the eight kilometres to my home here. Can I fasten you in Baby?"

"Yes, if you have too. Hold my hand again and continue the tale please."

"Distraction, as I said on takeoff, is key to your calming down, please don't worry Ana." I fasten her in and grab a kiss as I do,

"Talk, distract and kiss, perfect... Talk then..." She is nervous, so I sit fasten my own lap strap as Natasha passes, I swear she was about to check it was when Ana scowled and growled in her direction, my Ana the tiger has claws, my back is scratched to fuck, so I should know, so watch out Natasha.

"We were set up by Kate and Mia, we now know that already. I had had several 'chats' to Mia about the book as you know. I had heard the voices and I had lived the dream, but when I tried to think what my dream Ana looked like and sounded like it was a blank, as I think we have already discussed. After waking up, I did check out an Anastasia Steele after Mom said you were in fact real, but never in depth. Yes, you had been checked by Taylor and Luke, but I wasn't interested, not until I saw a girl, who turned out to be you in the hallway, and then I asked your friends about you and asked them to set us up on a blind date sort of a thing, they came up with the meeting idea. I then knew what the girl I had fantasised about looked like, but your voice though; I had to wait two and a half weeks to hear the voice that whispered her thoughts in my ear in hospital. I seriously thought in my dream I was cheating on my Ana with this Nahna voice, or she was trying her luck with me. It was so darned hard, I had heard people coming and going, I lived the dream and even now I couldn't tell you what the others looked like or sounded like, it wasn't odd at the time but when I woke up it was a mind fuck, god I'm sorry Ana I swore again. I mean take Ray, I imagined him to be like Taylor, in build and stature, but hell he is a big man and a lot gruffer than he was in my dream, Kate had Ray down as a kitten, when he should have been a lion."

"He's good at the gruff and he is a kind kitten. Your still walking, so he likes you." Should I tell her he preapproved me for her hand in marriage? No, we need this time together, but I am as sure as today is, erm Tuesday, then yes she is what I want in my life. I change my watch's time, as we have skipped over a few time zones...

"I'm sorry, but I guess I'm new at meeting the in-laws, bear with me. Has Ros given you your itinerary?"

"It's fine, in-laws, really?" I smile and hold her hand. "Yes she has and she has added in an extra meet and greet, I have to meet the author who Capability was championing, she is here in Paris writing her second book and she has a third in mind and Ros wants them all signed and sealed?"

"No, she didn't tell me anything, that's her department, so I guess you'll need to read it before Wednesday then."We land and cruise towards the hanger. "Was that smooth enough Baby?"

"Very, and I can't believe we are in Paris. Thank you, thank you, thank you and I f-in love you too."

"Good, I'm glad we share that emotion. I also like how seem to effortlessly talk and bond?"

"Bond, hahaha I like that, now shush your doors opened, they look like police men, I guess they are sort of, do I stand and shake their hand and you know, say hello?"

"No stay seated and if they say something to you then yes answer them; they are customs men, not aliens Baby."

"First time flyer, please remember that, Mr Frequent Flyer."

"I have a gained a lot of different Mr 'personas' since meeting you Anastasia." She smiles as Luke hands over the paperwork. He scans the passport, looks at each of the security team, and then heads towards Ana and I.

"Your paperwork says you are both here on business, yes?" He speaks in French and Ana looks at me and gulps. I answer him back in French.

"We are, I am here with my girlfriend, who does not speak French I am sorry, for approximately a month, using my Parisian home as a base to travel to a few other European cities."

"Argh, I wish you well in your business transactions and hope you both have a good stay here in Paris. You are free to leave and start your journey." He smiles at Ana and heads out of the plane. Luke smiles as he and the team go to retrieve the bags. I get up and grab our hand luggage as Ana grabs our electrics. I see Natasha hovering by my side, and she hands me a piece of paper and Ana sees this.

"That had better be a recipe for your mom's apple pie, because if it is your number lady, you will be damned sorry." Natasha blushes.

"Ana is right, here take it back, Stephan will see to it your flight home is booked. Thank you for the service you provided, Ana and I thank you. Now, take this back as it would have been trashed whether Ana was here or not. She is my girlfriend."

"Sir, it was a just a message from Stephan." I read it and show it Ana. It's a list of romantic places he takes his wife. Okay that was awkward, I grin at Ana, who is not pleased with herself.

"Sorry Natasha, I get a little protective over my man. Thank you for the service. Christian can she stay with the crew, I am sorry Natasha really?"

"Oh, I won't be staying Ma'am; I was only ever going to be one way, they have another girl for the European leg. I was only here because I am off to England and heading back to Oxford, as I'm there reading law. Will I be able to get a future reference from you Sir? It's just these part time flights help me get back home once in a while?" I dropped the harshness and smiled. Ana was seriously mad at herself.

"Yes, should you need it give them Stephan's name, again I am so sorry. Here take my father's card; he is always on the lookout for hard workers." I hand her dad's card and see Ana mouth I'm sorry, she is so insecure its maddening.

"No worries Mr Grey, Miss Steele, he isn't my type, now the security guard he was just my type rugged and ex service, sorry but you were mistaken in the one my flirting was intended for." She smiled and went to finish her shift as Ana and I grabbed our bags I thank the crew for the great flight and made a hasty departure from the plane. That was not at all a good end to the flight.

Ana's POV:

Opps that was awkward, snarky Ana was a bitch and I had no right to be, losing the plot with poor Natasha was so awful of me, the old me would never have done that, my being bitchy made Christian look foolish too as he stood up for me. After saying thank you to the pilot and his second in command, we head down the steps when I see two SUV's, what does he have a fleet of darned cars here too. I look around and wow, it's like a rich man's plane parking lot. It looks a lot like Hoggie's toy airport set up; only this one is real, and then I notice its pitch black, why is that? It should be about four thirty, I check my watch and yep, four thirty?

"Sorry I was a fool, a jealous fool. Can you forgive me? Then could you please explain why we are not seeing Paris by the afternoon sunshine?" He smiles.

"They are nine hours ahead of us, so change your watch Baby, as to Natasha? I am not surprised, you have been brewing with rage the entire flight, or at least when she was in the room, Anastasia Steele, you are the only one for me. I do wonder if she has an apple pie recipe though?" I bat his arm with my shoulder and alter my watch derr, time differences; it's like time travel only real.

"I have never had a man to be jealous over before, they are very alien feelings Christian, now I am changing the subject, putting my embarrassment aside and my jealousy is now stowed. Wow, this is not what I imagined my first flight to be like." I watch as the security guys load the bags in the first car. Gage and Luke are with us in the back car. "Do you have cars like this everywhere you have a home?"

"Yes, but I lease the foreign cars, it's easier, now get in. Here let me help you with those bags." He places them in the car and I grab a sneaky kiss, he smiles as he steps back. "Come Ana, we have to get back home, its late or early dependant on how you look at it?"

"I totally had a brain fart; I hadn't factored in the different time zones." He laughs as I get in.

"Brain fart; you're hilarious Ana, but it takes some getting used to, as does the jet lag, it's a killer." I nod my head and fasten the seatbelt.

"Thanks, I try. Do I have to tell you again I have never flown before, the only time thingy I have done before was our road trip to New York from Seattle, even that involved losing and gaining three hours, there and back, that debate killed a couple of minutes on the long journey there, you know same country different times, how it works and why it has to change, I gave Kate and Ethan a headache I can tell you?"

"I guess it does take some getting used to. It was not helped by my saying we'd go sightseeing when we got here, what I should have said was when we get over the jet lag we will go sightseeing. I have planned all day today to be with you, before both of us start work tomorrow, on Wednesday!"

"Okay then, I am such a travel virg-i-n... Opps, I mean a travel novice." He laughs at my faux pas.

"Quite, now the ride is relatively short though only eight kilometres as the crow flies, we mere mortals have to drive the long way around, but along the way you should still be able to see a few of the buildings you want to see Baby."

"Umm, what did you say Handsome? I am still getting over the fact that I missed out on the baggage carrousel and getting my passport stamped."

"Handsome doesn't work for me Darling." She bats my arm again, "I can assure you Ana that you have not missed anything. It's a bullring and you have missed nothing and your luggage is safe, please remember I have not always had my company jets and have lost three sets of luggage and wasted hours of my time in airports."

"Handsome, I was trying it out, and I don't like Darling it's what she calls me, Anastasia Darling, urkkkk. When was the first time you came to Paris Christian?"

"My mother and father brought the three of us here when I was about ten, Mom had a conference and Dad got lumbered with Elliot, Mia and I. Please remember crowded places are not good, or were not good for my touch issues! A screaming Mia, she started having a tantrum by the Arc de Triomphe, whilst I was screaming at Elliot, who was forever pushing me in the way of people and I began losing the plot with the crowds banging into me, then when I was touched by a lady to calm me down, poor woman thought she'd hurt me and well, I went off in one of my 'touch' rages. I walked for hours and I got lost, I actually got lost around here, very near to 'The Arc de Triomphe de l'Étoile'; Ana, I believe you wanted to see this?" God French sounds so sexy coming from those lush lips, I maybe a little moist again!

"I want to photograph it actually, but my camera's packed."

"Your phone has a pretty good camera Baby." I haven't seen my damned phone yet, nor my passport, where has my head been, oh that's right, in naughty places, with a scrummy yummy sexy arsed man.

"I can wait until we are together and take them, so did your parents find you?" I am holding his hand and listening to tales of a young untouched by darkness Christian or I should say pre Elena Lincoln.

"A policeman found me, he asked was I lost, the precocious ten year old told him I wasn't, but he smiled and asked was I sure? I kicked a stone into the road, and I may have told him to get lost and he 'arrested' me! He then took me back to the hotel, where everyone was waiting for me. Needless to say, Mom was glad I was home, but furious I ran off. The policeman was thanked and I went to my room to fume. Elliot and Mia thanked me for ruining their trip, well mainly Elliot he had plans to flip coins from off the Eiffel Tower, just to see if they would kill someone, and Mia, well she just missed out on ice cream."

"You see that's why I hated being an only child; there was only Dad and Nene to argue with and they always won the arguments, and a ten year old Anastasia Rose Steele was indeed a brat too. Christian that is a beautiful childhood story, if a little funny too, and Paris is really beautiful, thank you for bringing me, I will have to think of a suitable thank you gift." I wink and he smiles. I carry on looking out of the window and my eyes flit from building to building, I pinch my leg and as it hurt, I knew this wasn't a dream. I am in frigging Paris. I smile at Christian, who is busy texting, boy that man never stops. I carry on looking out of the window, we are by the River Seine and I am quite giddy with excitement as we turn onto a bridge and actually cross the river, I strain my neck to see as much as I can, there are old buildings everywhere, and I mean really old. We then pass the 'Assemblée Nationale,' which Christian tells me is their parliament building. I have a French speaking tour guide, eeeekkkk, who is as sexy as fuck...

"We are nearly here Ana." So am I Christian, so am I...

"Good because my head hurts and my neck has turned and twisted so many times, I look like Mrs Pickering's Dalmatian Laddie, he always has his head out of the car window."

"We could have rolled down the window Baby, but have no worries, because I will help with the strain in your neck; I can give you a massage when we get home, I am an expert masseuse Mademoiselle Steele?" And there she blows, my inner harlot is naked and running around Paris screaming 'Vive la France' with her sodden panties in her hand, and is waving them above her head in excitement, I shiver as he kisses me.

"Thank you I have niggles in a few other places, you could massage those too." I wink.

"Good, I think I can manage that for you Baby, we are here, what do you think?" He lowers the window. Okay, this is not where I imagined him living! I think I imagined a palace type house or a grand home at least, this was unusual?

"This is not where I imagined you would have an apartment, it's so built up and the Rue's, I presume that is sort of French for streets, are so close to each other?" He nods as we turn again.

"My home here is nothing like Escala, and yes the streets are back to back, but this is what it is like here land is at a premium and everything is old, in fact the only new spaces here are from the damage done in the war, and from redevelopment of the shopping areas, we are here Baby, what do you think?"

"I think you have a parking problem, wow the buildings really are on top of each other, which apartment is yours?" There are tons of cars all parked headlight to bumper at the front of the building we are headed in to.

"That double front there, I own the whole building. I have the top two floors, the rest; well we will do the tour later, and as to parking, off street parking is scarce, and you have to pay for it believe it or not, so I had the basement turned into a garage. Come, Mrs Marchand, she speaks very good English so don't be afraid to talk to her. There are only three of my security who speak French, so you are not alone Ana."

"Does she have a first name, because I am sorry, but all this formality is a hard thing to get used to?" He holds my hand and my stomach does a leap.

"Madeline, however she likes to be called Madame Marchand, Ana she is older than Gail and it's a French thing, showing respect for one's elders."

"Okay then Madame Marchand it is. Do all your homes have their own staff?"

"Yes, they are in place for security and maintenance mainly."

"I don't think I could ever get used to that. I hate ordering people around and people being at my beck and call, I used to hate it when we had guests at the house. I still do, but thankfully, Sally does most of the stopovers now. Oh, is there a Mr Marchand?"

"Yes, Monsieur Alain, and Ana, he doesn't mind being called Alain. He and Madeline have an apartment here also. Oh lord; she is here to greet us and is the one waving at me. She has been in contact with Gail, beware of her friendliness, she kisses cheeks, even mine and given that I employ her she still does it, they all do here and it's not those stupid air kisses, it's a European thing and it is expected from whomever you meet or are introduced to, so don't fret. She talks quickly and spoils me, are you ready for being mothered too?" I wonder how many women get over friendly with him, and how did he manage this pre dream therapy?

"Oh heck, Mia talked about her and her cooking skills. Let me out then!" He gets out and she rushes towards him, she is respectful of his no go areas I note, but when they hug he pulls her in close and she is crying, oh my lord, not her too? She is mothering him, they talk in French and I am floored again at just how sexy he sounds. He smiles and opens my door and as soon as my feet hit the pavement, she is kissing my cheeks.

"Welcome Miss Steele, welcome to Paris, I am Madeline, if you need anything tell me, it is so good to see you, Monsieur Grey, she is very pretty, welcome, welcome. I have tea, your favourite and for Sir your favourite coffee. Boys, you know where the bags go, Alain is sleeping, he is feeling unwell, however I could not help but wait up for you." She smiles and security do as she says then she see's Gage. She then speaks to Christian in French. "Oh, I am sorry; I did not know you had a female in your security. I will have to make up your lady security a room, I am sorry Sir." Gage answers her back in French too, and I am very jealous they are able to speak it, because its sounds so sexy and pretty, well as pretty as a language can be I guess? Christian and Gage talk and I listen to how wonderful it sounds.

"I am sorry Baby; we are discussing sorting out a room for Gage, because Taylor forgot to mention Gage was female security. I have told Madeline not to fuss, she is to call you Ana, and I am now to be called Christian. I have told Madeline that you have softened me and I am trying to be less formal. Now, we need to relax a while. Gage if you follow the others there are plenty of rooms, and Luke knows where everything is and the apartment is fully stocked. I wasn't aware you spoke French Gage?"

"My mother is French and my father is Italian, so I speak Italian too. I also speak Farsi, if ever that's a help Mr Grey?" I am in awe of my personal securities abilities and smile.

"Good to know, now get to your rooms and relax. Thank you Gage, we will be fine from here. Get your rest whilst you can, it's going to be a busy few weeks." She nods and heads up with the rest of them. I have my hand squeezed and I follow my man inside. He leads me through the garage to an elevator, I grin, what is it with him and elevators? "Sorry, but it's the easiest way to my apartment Baby; it's just six floors, so hold me tightly and you will be fine Baby."

"Like I need an excuse for that, Christian, where did Madeline go?"

"She took the elevator to the security suite; it's on the ground floor... It has their lounge, and a conference room, a large staff kitchen and other rooms for storage and stuff. On the first floor is Madeline and Alian apartment. It is where we meet as a family and dine as a family, and there are three guest bedrooms on that floor too. The second floor is just for security, their sleeping quarters, and various rooms for their down time, the third and fourth and fifth are corporate apartments, one of which is where my head of GEH Europe is stopping for a while, the remaining top two floors are my private apartments. Oh and there is a gym and sauna at the back of the garage too."

"Its huge, why do you always go so big?"

"I don't know, I just do I guess? I hope you like it. It's a little different from Escala."

"What have you no red room of passion here?" I joke, which didn't make him laugh as I thought it would. He walks me into the elevator and presses for the sixth floor. "Sorry, that was a joke, a bad one it seems?"

"I don't have a red room at Escala anymore. Ana I told you I have changed. As to having one here, they never travelled with me here or anywhere." He holds me tight against his chest.

"Sorry, it was a joke; it seems I am no good at comedy, stop being mad at me, please?"

"I'm not mad at you Baby. I am a much changed person. Now, this way Mademoiselle Steele..." I curtsy as he leads me out of the cage like elevator. It seems I am getting better with them.

"Oh wow, this is different from Seattle; this is so beautiful, so calming and so different from what I was expecting. This is Mia's doing isn't it?"

"She did say she had humanised it. I didn't realise the extent of her pet project, but it is different yes. She has spent a couple of years here, at cooking school, as I said, she was and is very flighty in her career choices, I am amazed she wanted to work in law with my father, if I am being honest with you."

"She wanted to be a detective believe it or not, so working with your father, she will get to do that I guess, I mean who knew attorneys needed detectives and researchers?"

"They hire their own; can I let you into a secret? It was a position invented by our father to keep an eye on her, but it turns out she is good at it, who knew?"

"You take after your father then, inventing jobs for those you want to keep an eye on? As to detective work, she found stuff out about you okay, even the hidden stuff; she is to be feared not mocked. I swear she is not as flighty as she makes out to be. Though I have to admit her cooking is très bon."

"I did not invent the position. Had I wanted you close by, you could have and would have been working at GEH. I would have had you working under me. Now, let's get that tea, if I have coffee, we will never get to sleep." He grins that salacious smile he has, okay then, no sex, really he has to be joking, I am rampant as a, as a, oh crap as a bunny!

"Sleep, really Christian, you want to sleep?"

"No, not all night..." He pulls me into his arms and kisses me, our tongues seem to dance as he deepens the kiss and invades my mouth, damn me, if this isn't a hot kiss ever. "Let me show you our room Baby." I gasp as I recover from that amazing French-Kiss! I remember my jokes are crap and say nothing. I am walked up some amazing wooden stairs with a black metal handrail that spans the three floors, and he tells me the top floor and roof top mezzanine, is his alone. I am shown the four family rooms and we head towards his rooms, I get to the top floor and I am blown away, this is beautiful and just as I am admiring the Parisian early morning sky, I feel two strong arms pull me into his hard chest.

"Christian, will you make love to me?" I bat my baby blues and smile.

"If you want, but I wanted to cuddle." Okay you rotten liar...

"Yeah right, because that is not a roll of quarters pushing out of your trousers then?"

"It suddenly has a mind of its own around you Ana. Now, what was it you wanted? Argh that's right, you want to be made love to." Ding, ding, ding, I hit the jackpot because the roll of quarters turns into two...

With that, he spins me around and kisses me, why does this man make me go all weak at the knees? His hands wander to the zip of my dress and pulls the zipper down, he les the dress fall and continues the seductive kiss, boy can my man kiss, my fingers work quickly on the buttons of his shirt, I am more careful this time, apparently I popped off several buttons of a eight hundred dollar shirt, you bet your ass I retrieved every single one of them. My busy little fingers help him off with his trousers and he steps out of them, my-oh-my, can't we can be silent when the mood takes us. Christian shuts the curtain, of the window that looks down to the lounge below, and leaves the one where I can see the Eiffel Tower, all this is done as he manoeuvres me towards the bed, kicking off his shoes and helping me loose of my pesky underwear too.

"If I may," he says as he picks me up and places me on the bed, "I believe my girl wants to be made love to?"

"Umm, less talking and more you know loving."

"Your wish my love, is about to be granted." Oh my... I frigging love Paris...

* * *

Not many if any lemons...

read and review and thanks of you do... the more I get the more it makes me want to write more...

xxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

Thank you for the many, many kind reviews.

I am carrying on writing this story. I am having a break from my f-f writing after it though!

x Read and review, please x

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 19: An eyeful at the Eiffel:

Christian's POV:

As I lay with a sleeping Ana in my arms, I look out of the bedroom windows at the sea of Parisian rooftops, and in the distance the metal tower my girlfriend wants so badly to see. I wouldn't do this for anyone else. I even said non, to Mia, several times in fact. I have not got the patience for the touristy crap that living and coming here seems to entail. My family have always been sightseers. The places I have been made to walk around, the inspections of old buildings and fallen architecture we have undertaken, are far too many and varied to recall. I only know there were many and from Egypt to Timbuktu too. Our parents had a need for us to be educated in everything, so they dragged us to many places and I don't think I enjoyed any of them? I was the child from hell, hours of sulking and many eruptions were not unheard of. Well given I was made to sit in an aircraft, next to a brother who at the time annoyed the crap out of me, for hours and hours, always set the start of our expeditions off on good footing, not... I'd like to say he's changed, alas he hasn't. Ana stirs as I read a text coming in from Luke. They are ready for the run Ana requested.

"Ana, Ana Baby, wake up; you told Luke and Gage you wanted to go running this morning, yes?" I plant a kiss on her head and sigh, no more sleepless nights, no more cold sweats, well there were, but not from the nightmares.

"No... Go away... Tell them my boyfriend has only just let me go to sleep." She stretches and I swear her body responds well, even to my voice, her nipples are hard and as she bites her fucking lip, my dick twitches. Morning wood equals morning sex..

"I beg your pardon, who was the one wanting more?"I kiss her again as she grabs my chest and snuggles in, oh god she lowers all my defences as she kisses my scars.

"Umm, you got me when my defences were down. You are so cuddly. Can we cuddle?"

"No, we are going for a run. We need some of this Parisian sunshine Baby..." I reluctantly, say I d need some fresh air and I need the run too, since being with Ana, she has brought chaos to my once very organised world.

"Oh crap, crappola... How did I forget we are in frigging Paris?" She jumps out of bed and runs to the window. I watch as her backside skips to see what I have been staring at for an age. Now my view is even better. I decide to have a little fun of my own...

"I am at a loss to know why you are giving the neighbours and eye full of your naked body Anastasia..." I am watching as she jiggles her breasts at the Paris skyline, her response is to grab a cushion from the chaise lounge and scream.

"Fuck a duck; I forgot we weren't in Escala. Can they see me really? Christian, you need drapes; we fucked hard against these windows last night, they saw my butt and they saw everything, oh god... Fuck me, let's hope your neighbours are deaf and blind then."

"Ana, you do realise you do not swear, don't you?"

"Crappola, I blame you. Answer the frigging question has someone seen us do it and can they see me now?"

"Baby, I was kidding, the glass looks out but they cannot see in and we have drapes, but you wanted to be made love to in the moonlight." I see the relief in her face and smile, I feel like a fucking big kid right now.

"Umm I did, do you think the neighbours heard us when we you know when we..." She eyes the roof top sun trap where I have a few a terraced are complete with an outside seating and laying area, so I can get that all over tan. They are hidden from the other rooftops by our roof windows and is only visible from space, so when we made love under the stars, the only peeping toms we would have had are the guys in the space station, and I hoped they liked the view of my butt, it was worked hard and long, oh god my wood hurts just thinking of taking her there, her fucking charm bracelet is filling nicely. I really enjoyed it though I can't say we were not heard making love in the open air, but it was a first and very nice and Ana was very vocal and very passionate and I let loose more than a few oh fucks...

"I think they may have heard something Ana. I would say, should we be asked, that we heard it to, and that it was possibly the foxes mating in the park over there..." She smiles that darned smile and walks towards me, bingo...

"Christian, perhaps it was a bunch of Furries yipping..."

"Yes Ana, very funny Ana, now what do you really want to do now?" I get out of the bed and her eyes drop to my cock and she bites her fucking lip again.

"Thank you for bringing me here, I love you, love you, love you..." She runs and jumps into my arms and my chest begins to hurt.

"Again Ana, you really don't need to thank me. It really is my pleasure, I love you too Baby."

"I know, you said so over and over again, last night in the shower, on the roof, on the bed, in the lounge and on the kitchen counter, I do believe it was very pleasurable each and every time. Remind me I need to clean that particular surface, my butt stuck to the marble, when it got hot after my spanking Sir!" I know Baby that was amazing, she allowed me to slap her butt with a kitchen spatula... Amazing...

"We certainly did the tour of the apartment... Where do you want to run Baby?"

"I don't know, I haven't been here before, have you got some sort of sex amnesia, did your, um, did your mass ejaculating so many times, cause your brain to drain Christian? Only you keep forgetting I am a travel virgin."

"I can assure you Anastasia that my come does not contain brain cells, because if it did I'd be brain dead with the amount I have lost since being with you. As for the spanking, I am sorry for that, I did warn you about that eye rolling. Now back to the run, when I run I take the main road and head towards Montparnasse Cemetery, then towards the Catacombs of Paris, along the Boulevard Jourdan, we then take the Garigliano Bridge over the Seine and then..."

"Enough, how about I follow you Christian, I like the idea of the cemetery, is there anybody famous resting there?"

"Simone de Beauvoir and Jean-Paul Sartre, Guy de Maupassant, Samuel Beckett..." And my morning wood is being wasted...

"Oh, I would love to see those, perhaps when I'm sat around waiting for my boyfriend to come home after a hard day at the coal face?"

"Yes, it's a photo opportunity, there are many beautiful works of art in there too, but only if you take at least two people with you Ana? It's very popular with you writers and literary folks, now get dressed."

"Yes Sir... I love you..." She is in my arms and kisses me again. How have I managed avoiding this much love and affection? I will miss it if it stopped and she left; I get another fluttering in my chest, god this hurts. "Christian, are you okay? You look sort of green?"

"Ana, I think I am having a heart attack." She looks at me and I set her down. She takes my wrist and I guess checks my pulse? She ums and looks at her watch; get me a fucking doctor, please...

"What were you thinking of before this started, work, life, me or what?"

"You, you leaving me, you stopping loving me, missing this, this, this... God it hurts Baby." She looks through her bag and then empties a bag of candy out onto the bed and tells me to breathe into it. I do as she asks and I look at her for reassurances, why am I dying, when I have just found my soul mate. I fucking hate being so weak.

"You are having a panic attack. You stupid man, breathe in deeply in and out, that's it breathe Christian. I am not leaving you, ever. You will leave me before I ever leave you. Now is that getting better? Have you had these attacks before Christian, given your work life I would say, yes?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry, I usually go for a run when I get worked up like this, this happened all the time when I was a kid, and someone touched me, oh god, its easing, Ana thank you, and don't ever leave me, I pan..."

"Panicked, I know, do yo not remember my incident with the elevator, its the same thing?" She kissed me again and called Gage on her phone. "Gage stand down please, Christian and I are having breakfast and then going for a quiet walk, tell Luke too that we won't be running today thank you. No, I am fine, thank you Gage." She ends the call and I have at last relaxed. "Now, get dressed we are not putting Madeline in a tizzy seeing our naked bodies, is there somewhere close for a typical French breakfast?"

"Madeline, she will have stocked the kitchen here. She will also have made her delicious fresh croissants, they will be in the staff kitchen, if you press two on the pad there and she will bring breakfast to us."

"Okay, I forget about the staff thing, it's kind of hard for me to grasp, your staff thing. I know ditzy of me right? Now we are not going for a run how about we do something about that..." She rolled her eyes at me again.

"Ana, what have I said about the eye rolling?"

"I will be punished if I continue? Hell, I have made myself bogeyed rolling the fuckers; you'd think you'd have caught that Sir..."

"Oh your wicked mouth..."

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir, do I bend over here, now Sir...?" My dick is now at full mast and on a promise, thank god for my girlfriend and her passion for learning...

Ana's Pov:

I point to his dick and he salaciously grins, okay I roll my eyes one last time. I did so enjoy the spanking I got for doing it last night, talk about a wet mess... I head towards him and bend over the bed, turn and stare into those eyes, which now seem to be dancing darker and sparkling their greyness at me. Wow he's a predator and I am dinner, oh hell yes...

He went into me from behind. I let out a muffled scream as he moved in and out of me slow, then fast, long then short. As he did cradled my belly, crying "mine, mine," as he continued to take me from behind, he did so with a fierce and a wonton passion, the biting the back of my neck, with tiny kisses felt amazing, then when he started kissing my back, I screamed for release, clawing the sheets as my body convulsed, as he slammed into me, this was way different, it was primal almost, and very moreish... All, I want it all, is what is going through my sex filled brain, I want it all and now, so I tell him too, forcibly, well as forcibly as I can, especially with the god of kink fucking the life out of me, he slaps my butt again and he's right it does wondrous things when done at the right time and I sing aloud for more...

"Christian keep doing that yes, yes, yes argh harder, harder." Wow, he is now playing with my behind, he was massaging my buttocks, now his fingers are moving between them, he put his fingers into the wetness of my sex, the wetness he had created, and he slowly worked me into frenzy and as I came he withdrew them. He then slowly worked something, something that I presumed to be one of those fingers, as his dick was still pumping hard into my sex, into my backside. I flipped, the agony and the ecstasy was out of this world. He made me come again, almost passing out with the pleasurable pain. This was weird, but so, so erotic. My body was alive, the feelings, as with much of what we did, was new and wonderful, this though wow, had me begging for more. I tightened so hard around him, he let out groan, long and loud as he carried on moving and as he did, he suddenly emptied himself into me, he called my name and stroking my back as he finished, lord was I one happy and sated bunny. I collapsed onto the bed, so exhausted and satisfied was I that I grinned deeply. That was another first and really was like nothing he had done before; he was on top of me kissing my neck.

"That was one hell of a finish Miss Steele..."

"I live to please you Sir, but can I ask what you did back there?"

"That was your first day in anal training Ana, if you were serious about trying differing things?"

"I was yes, but not the ropes and the big stuff..."

"The big stuff no longer exists in my world, it left Escala yesterday..." I looked at him in shock; he'd ridded himself of his red room, for me? "Now, was that okay Ana?"

"Yes, it was more than fine, it was very nice..."

"Nice I was aiming for more."

"It was frigging way more than nice, how come you didn't just, you know do it with me there?"

"You will need a lot of play there before I play there; it's too dangerous to just do it, your backside needs training."

"You live and learn, so how about a bath and we go for breakfast?"

"I think Baby you will find its lunch time."

"Oh... Well a shower and lunch, you're paying..."

"As ever, damned right I am..." We head to the shower, but my butt hurts... "I think a relaxing bath would be better Ana, okay?"

"How did you know, it hurts?"

"I know your body and you are clenching your buttocks, sorry Baby."

"It's all in the learning, thank you for teaching me Christian."

"Like I need to be thanked for having you appreciate some of the happenings in my world Ana, thank you for trying, if ever you are uncomfortable just tell me to stop and I will."

"No red or yellow?" He shakes his head and he draws the bath and he throws in a handful of my mini bath bombs, how the hell? My man smiles as I see a bag full of my products in the bathroom towel closet.

"I brought them from Montesano; they smell of you, I stole them to remind me of you, you know for when you are not with me."

"Stop with the that, you are making me want to scream red, it's so heart warming and heart breaking to hear you say you love me Christian, because I think if you stopped saying it I'd..." He stops me talking by kissing me.

"It is never happening Ana, I love you like I have never loved before, well apart from in my dreams, and I am glad you remembered the safe words, but as we are in love, if you say stop I will."

"Say that again..."

"Say stop and I will?"

"No, that you love me..."

"I love you so fucking much Ana, so very much, now get in the bath before I cry again too, you unman me Miss Steele, if my competitors knew what you know... I'd be sunk."

"I only know how to love you, and how to get what I want from the sex god who makes me feel alive and wanted and god I am so needy I need you again, do I have to roll my eyes again Christian?"

"Hell no..."

Christian's POV:

I think I have said this before, but god help me I have created a monster eager to learn about everything that having sex entails, she is an eager pupil and so far is a straight A student... She is my world and I am not letting her leave it, I love her in a way my hard heart could never have done before, she is the only one who will ever get the more the others wanted, because she is 'mon amour' my lover... I am watching her dress again and it gives me such pleasure doing that simple thing, she is amazing, she takes my breath away with every look she gives me, each touch she takes and with everything she does to me and for me. I think my sister, Kate and their partners are getting something good for their interference in our lives, who knew they knew us, better than we knew ourselves?

"Earth to Christian, where are you off to space cowboy?" I get the hairdryer blown at me again. "Christian..."

"I am here Baby, I was just thinking of getting the Fab Four something."

"I was thinking of interfering in their love lives actually, thinking of a payback, I am glad they interfered, because there is no way on god's green planet you would have looked at me before..."

"I beg to differ; you were always what I was looking for. You are and have what the others could not master, you have the ability to see me and change me for the better, I'm sorry I mentioned the others, but as you have seen for yourself my tastes were very singular, before you, perhaps that's the real reason I chose the others perhaps you and I were meant to find each other..."

"Ouch, how much cheese do you want on that side order of bull shit Christian, really... urghk you pay your charlatan too much money? You looked at me because I looked like the others, and I'm not bothered by that fact, because choose me you did. Did none of the others come close?"

"One other, but she wasn't in the right frame of mind, she was, she was damaged..."

"Leila? I noticed your notes on her file. I can't blame her loving you like she did, perhaps she too saw the deeper you? Now ex-sex's aside... What are we doing now we have sorted out the sex and the stress attacks?"

"Causing more by doing the tourist crap..."

"Where do you want to go, Gage and I can do the tourist crap, as you so nicely put it?" He looks like I have taken a burden off his shoulders.

"I want to do the tourist crap, I mean things. I can do romance, I can take a kiss or two; I can take a thank you when we get home too. I think I will have earned it Baby..."

"Okay, it's a deal after we grab a drink and a snack... I am running on fumes Mr..."

"...Crap, we missed breakfast and lunch."

"Food, was forgotten when we fooled around. Now, feed me you beast, will I do?" I span around and awaited his opinion."

"Wow..."

"That's good enough for me, I am wearing comfortable shoes, because I do like to walk!"

"Well, walk this way and we can grab security..."

We go down on that tiny elevator, and I grab at my man and get a hug, got to love being afraid of elevators. Christian see's Madeline in the kitchen and begins a conversation in French, be still my beating heart and wonky knees, if that doesn't hit the spot too. I am talking about the wonderful croissant that is on the top of the counter saying eat me, eat me, so I did and as I did I let out a guttural moan... Wow...

"Ana, do you want a tea, perhaps some butter and preserve, I made it myself?" I nod, as my frigging mouth is full. Oh my god, how is he not the size of a moose?

"I'm sorry, these are wonderful, and thank you, I'd love a tea please?" I sit at the breakfast table and stare at the gardens to the rear of the property, my how the rich live. I notice Christian is speaking to Luke and they discuss something on Luke's phone, Christian's fingers race across his phones keyboard and he looks annoyed, I think the sightseeing is being put on hold. I smile as Madeline brings a tray of goodness to the table and smiles. Christian joins us and they speak in French. Christian sips his coffee and smiles.

"I am sorry about that Baby, there was something troubling Taylor. When was the last time you saw your mother?"

"She called in for an hour on my birthday, September the tenth to be precise why?"

"She was in the county a while then, I mean it's May now, and she has only just returned, where were they between then and now, would you know?"

"Nope, though he bought her a house in New York and one in Aspen, they have been to America several times since my birthday though, she called Dad and I said no and over my dead body was I seeing her again... She gushed about those, why?"

"No reason really..."

"Now I know there is something, spill Christian, please?"

"Do you know if she knew Elena?"

"I don't know my mother, so I couldn't tell you who she knows, why?"

"It's just we think Elena is stopping in Anton Vasin's apartment there, he also has a club in New York, ran in the same way as Elena's other establishments. It seems he may be in bed with Elena."

"Unlucky for him, my mother and Elena, perhaps she's marrying junior?"

"I hadn't thought about that, perhaps she is. She needs money, that much we do know."

"Okay then, send the police there for her, he hates authority and he likes his privacy, if she loses him one and brings the other to his door, he will get rid of her."

"I thought as much. I also think the other girls are with her."

"Okay, so get them there. Get all three of the would-be-murdering-hookers locked away, and ask them to arrest my mother for stealing my grandmother's jewels. Oh wait she's here, she is, yes?"

"Yes, she lives on the Avenue de Versailles, it's just over the river, I think they have an apartment there, as yet he has no business dealings here as yet, but he is heavily involved in the discussions with the Parisian Government, on the building the new Russian Orthodox Church here, did you know he works with the Kremlin."

"Nope, but I know he's married to a Gremlin! The Russians do like their gold topped churches apparently. Nene, loved to tell me about her church, alas she didn't go to church in America. So, they are near but far? Being as Paris is small and compact? I mean, look, if the buildings over there can see my ass of a night, they are too close."

"Quite, anyway they are sitting on the house for a while, to see who comes and goes. As to your mother and step father, be on the lookout for them as you say everything is close here, but they are about 5 kilometers away. Gage as the photos on her phone, we are still digging out information and keep hitting brick walls."

"I'm sure you will hit many walls, she surrounded herself in them, and don't need to see their faces, I saw them remember. Now, where is my prince among men taking me?"

"The tower, and anywhere else my princess wants to go... Just don't lose your slipper Cinders..."

"Are you f-in-kidding, these beauties cost you an arm and a half leg? They are glued to my feet. Here have a croissant, they are rather moreish." She passes me one and I kiss her hand as she does. I will die to keep her safe, and there is danger afoot, there is more to the Russian and Elena than I at first figured, and to have Carla involved seems too much of a coincidence, but that's all it can be because until a couple of days ago Ana was not in my life. They will know now thanks to the damned Nooz, and knowing Elena, she will use Ana, of that I am sure. I have doubled up on her security, not that Taylor says I need to, the team I have with me are the best. I sigh as she eats her bread and bite mine with gusto; we have worked off some major calories since setting off from Seattle...

Later... We are heading towards the tower, it has taken a over an hour to walk the usual twenty minute walk, because my girl has snapped away at every last blade of grass between my home and the tower. Her camera it turns out, was her eighteenth birthday gift from her grandmother, it's an older Canon model, but it is a good one, and may have told her a time or two to stop taking my picture, I am ignored and kissed in equal quantities, Gage is ever watchful and Luke he is being extra wary, this is his first foreign assignment where he is the lead security. Ryan, Reynolds, Jefferson and Huntley are being discreet and are shadow tailing us. Though I doubt they will be called to action, because I have just had word that Anton and his sons have left in a hurry for Russia, there has been no sighting of Carla, she flew in with them, but not out with them. It is one thing less for us to worry about. I am roused from my head chat, with a god almighty scream...

"Ana, fuck..."

"Oh you will be later... That is the Eiffel Tower, its F-IN-G-AMAZING..." She jumps into my arms and I am rewarded with a kiss and as I groan into her mouth I feel a rising of my own tower... "God I love you..."

"As I do you Ana... Now do you want to go atop?"

"Fuck... I mean I want to but the height and the elevator, would it be wrong of me to ask Gage to go up and take the photos?"

"Yes, we can take the stairs, and when you feel you have reached your tolerance for the height we can descend, but we have a meal waiting for us in the Jules Vern Restaurant first, it's only a short elevator ride and it isn't at the top..."

"Okay, so if we go in the elevator, will you hold me?"

"Such a task, but yes, yes I will hold you tightly."

"And never let me go?"

"I will never let you go."

"Good, take me to the top and show me Paris from the birds eye..." I can but try to give her the world... We head up the steps to the restaurant and gain access to the restaurant through a private elevator. They know we are arriving as Luke has been in contact with them. I lead my girl to the elevator and she holds me tightly. I don't want her to my hypnotised to rid her of her fear, I like being the one holding her in my arms, to quell her fear.

"Ana breathe Baby; it's only a short ride." I talk to the attendant and he smiles and dips his head as the entourage joins us, it's quite comical really, as we look a little strange. We get off at the floor, Ana and I are then lead to the window seats Luke had booked for us, security take up a table nearby, with their eyes keeping watch. She looks like a giddy child as she takes in the views around the tower, we are not at the top, but instead, the restaurant is nestled between the towers iron and steel worked legs, it has a view to die for and one I have seen many times, for business meetings, never for pleasure, and this is all pleasure.

"Christian," she whispers, "why are we the only ones here, is it crap?" I stifle a bout of hysterical laughter.

"No Baby, I hired it to feed my Princess Anastasia, it only does lunch and dinner, and as I have plans for wining dining my wonderful girlfriend elsewhere, and as she still needed feeding, I chose here, because the food is amazing."

"Shit a brick, when you do thing is there ever a budget version?"

"What would you prefer Ana, that I took you to a MacDonald's restaurant for a Happy Meal?"

"No, well yes, I happen to like the occasional Happy Meal... No, I am not used to such opulent surroundings and being the only one out dinning, it makes me feel uncomfortable and on show. Sorry I sound so ungrateful, should we start again? Christian this is wonderful, thank you for bringing me to such a pretty place. Thank you for doing touristy things with me, this is f... flipping amazing thank you."

"You are welcome, now would you like a drink?"

"Water please, if I drink in the afternoon I'm useless, however I drank champagne for breakfast yesterday, you Mr Grey are corrupting me towards the dark side..."

"Ana, you kill me, you are hilarious. Do you want a drink; we have a great selection of food coming out way, which will soak up the alcohol?"

"I'm easy, but if you have to carry me home, the blame will then rest firmly at your feet, besides I have a ton of stuff I still want to see, where is your favourite place here in Paris?"

"I don't see a lot of it, when I'm here, I see inside hotel boardrooms, restaurants and company offices. I did the sightseeing trip with my parents and the other two..."

"Your siblings..."

"Yes the other two... I guess seeing you enjoy it, has reminded me there is more to living than work. I solemnly swear to make time for more visits, to see the one place I do like here, the Palace of Versailles, I could get lost for hours there, is big enough for all the tourists and easy enough to lose the group tours. I tend to go when I have some down time, it's not too far."

"Well it's a date then, seeing as we haven't been on a date, Mr One Hundred Miles an Hour..."

"I get another Mr Persona then? Yes, it's a date; we can go after you finish your book deals..."

"Don't remind me, do you think the Abraham's woman would mind me going in blind?"

"I don't know is she the one that Ros wants and who Capability lost her job over?"

"One in the same, it's just I want to spend time with you, I can do a rough read before she gets there. I guess?"

"Has Ros sent you the revised numbers?"

"I don't know my boyfriend has been distracting me with sex and Paris..."

"Umm, I live to distract. She will have, just go with her numbers, obviously the commission and her fees are in Ros's court, you just need to read it and see if it's plagiarised, or if it has potential to make Grey Publishing a ton of money."

"Money makes the world go round, well so the song goes, I fear I will end up costing you a lot of that same said money... What did you order me?" I look and see the waiters bringing our food over. I run Ana through the dishes that they do here for dinner that they have kindly agreed to make for Ana and I, kindly, if the arm and a leg I am paying for fine private dining is kindly...

Daurade marinée, gingembre et citron vert.

Marinated sea bream, in ginger and lime...

Foie gras de canard poêlé, panais et noisettes

Pan-seared duck foie gras, parsnip and hazelnuts...

Macaroni gratinés à la truffe noire

Macaroni with grated truffle and cauliflower gratin...

Tronçon de sole rôti, salsifis et condiment à l'oseille

Roasted sole, lying on a bed of new potato mash, in a sorral sauce...

Volaille jaune en demi-deuil, légumes de saison, sauce Albuféra Demi-deuil style Jaune des Landes

chicken, a pine fed chicken popular here; it is a French speciality chicken. Seasonal vegetables, in a sauce made from the chicken stock and a cream sauce.

Sablé aux agrumes frais et confits, granité Campari

Sablé shortbread, with citrus preserve and a Campari sorbet.

L'écrou croustillant au chocolat de notre , manufacture à Paris.

A crispy 'tower nut', made from chocolate from here in Paris...

Is there anything you don't like there? Ana, earth to Ana..."

"Erm, can I have the chicken and the shortbread please?"

"Ana, it is a six course set meal..."

"Oh... I mean oh, crap a doodle, I should have worn my all you can eat Vegas buffet extendable trousers... Gheeze Christian, do I have to eat all that?" That sight is not one I wish to see...

"Try your best Baby; it isn't a full meal each time, just try it for me?"

"Okay, Mr Control Freak..."

"Argh more monikers..." We eat and drink the fine wines that I have pre ordered... It's good to be me and I am better me, for having Ana with me...

* * *

Thanks for you who do review, I mean it thank you xxx

There is more love in the air and Ana's first interview next...


	20. Chapter 20

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

Thank you for the many, many kind reviews.

If you go to pintrest and add in my user name ... christinewoodso ...

I've done a page, I cant add the link as ff don't like it.

I already have some of you wonderful ladies flowing me thank you xxx

Read and review, please x

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 20: The City of Love:

Christian's POV:

I've watched Ana for what seems like hours, but in reality it's only mere minutes between the varying food courses. I am in a state of wonderment as I ogle my girl, her face is perfection, with her perfect nose, her perfect lips, her clear blue eyes and her smile, she is, she is perfect. She is something different, that's for sure. Everything I take for granted, Ana finds it to be a new and pleasing experience, so I have stated seeing my world through her eyes and I guess my world it's a little over the top. I've also noticed that she's like a sponge, no that's not what she is at all, she is a girl on a learning quest, yes that's better and her quest is to take mental notes of everything we see, we do and we say, because all this is an all new experience, I hope they are enriching her life, I am enjoying everything we are doing together, and I find everything she does is endearing.

She is simply a joy to watch. I have watched too, as she has eaten the meal, and though hesitant to try some of it, she did. Though she only just stopped short of telling the waiter she didn't like the dirt on her macaroni, it took a lot of restraint on my part not to fall apart at the seams in laughter, that truffle she referred to as dirt was probably as expensive as gold? She did say, 'to each his own' as she picked it off. I figure my girl is not a fine food freak like me; still, she liked most of our menu. As our meal is finished, she goes for a walk around the place and is busy taking photos of 'the Paris beneath the tower'. She and I have talked, we have laughed and best of all? We are getting along. I love to watch her as she experiences these all new happenings, it makes me feel special, being able to do this for her, I am able to and will, give her the world.

"Christian, where did you go to just then, you seemed to be in a world of your own?"She has returned to my side and smiles as she lays down a kiss to my lips.

"I was you're right. I was thinking of what to do next? What does 'Tourist Ana' want to do next?" I want to hold her and be with her, and preferably in our bed, those though are my personal requirements, but I guess I will have watch her as she enjoys herself. Such a task...

"Um, I guess... Seeing as we are here, we need to get to the top of this tower thing and do a panoramic shot of the whole of Paris. I am even willing to go up in the elevator right to the top, if you hug me?"

"It will be my pleasure to hug you! Now, Ana have you had enough to eat and drink?"

"Yes thank you, it was amazing. Different, but amazing and I liked it thank you."

"It's not to everyone's taste Ana."

"I bet, do you think they noticed that I didn't eat their posh dirt?"

"I doubt they care, besides not everyone likes truffle Ana, do you want to go now?" As I said, she's endearing...

"Have you paid the check, Christian, should I pay for this?"

"It has all ready been taken care of Ana." She couldn't afford ten thousand euro's for lunch and she would flip if I told her the cost of our private dining experience too!

"Oh, okay! I still have a lot to learn about etiquette and eating in a fine dining establishment, I'm a country yokel who eats her burgers with her hands. Christian, I'm sorry if I let you down I didn't mean to spit out the dirt. Did I even use the right equipment?"

"Yes, Ana yes you did, not that it matters Baby. You were fine, besides eating with the correct cutlery is a learnt skill and appreciation of the worlds dirt is a matter of personal taste Ana, you will learn Baby, we have many dinners and lunches to get though whilst we are here, speaking of which, did you get the white ball gown for the function at the weekend?"

"I need to take lessons, I guess? Oh heck, I don't know what they packed, because I haven't unpacked yet, we can do it when we get back and I have to read Ms Abraham's book too, work and play, I think I can do the two, and sex, I can definitely do that too, I am becoming very adept at multi-tasking, though I will not however, read whilst we make love, okay?" I laugh and Luke looks over to see why I am so jovial. I simply kiss my girl and he relaxes. It seems I didn't do laughter before!

"Why Miss Steele are you thinking of sex again? You are perfect Ana, if ever you struggle, then follow my lead. Now, we have things to see, books to read and dresses to peruse" I speak to my security and they take care of the tip, at Ana's insistence. We head up to the top on to the observation deck and Ana oh-wows more than once. She looks out into the distance and not down to the floor. Her camera has become her third eye and she seems to get lost in taking in the views, I am watching her like a hawk and enjoying the view too, she points and clicks and sighs as she heads back towards me.

"The view from up here is amazing; Christian, if we were alone right now I'd ask you to make love to me."

"Oh, it can be arranged Baby, everything has a price."

"I don't have a price, I might add..."

"No, you are priceless Ana, you truly are. Now, where do you want to go next?"

"Anywhere, I mean have a lot of free time in-between the things I need to do here, so Gage and I can do some of the smaller sightseeing things then! I just want to spend time with you so can we walk by the river, until we get to the Pont des Arts... Did I say that right? It has a bridge, where people in love, they place a padlock and then they throw the key in the river to seal their love; I'd like to do that, could we?"

"I guess we need a padlock then?"

"Nope, I brought one from home; Daddy has a few, so I took one." She takes a bow and smiles.

"Did you really, you stole a lock from the sheriff, Anastasia, you thief, and what may I ask did you write on it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"It is implied in the question Miss Steele."

"Well Mr Grey, you will have to wait and see. I had a guide book that showed you where everything good to go was, but it's under my bed in my box of wishes, I forgot to bring it. Can you believe it; I have wanted to come here for years and I forget the book with my wish list in it darn it." I am glad she has curtailed the swearing, it seems to have ceased for a while, like I can talk, I too must learn to stop, she is picking up on my bad habits fuck it... I need to put the 'in the head' swearing to rest to, I didn't realise until hearing Ana swear, that my mother was right, and I do in fact swear like a sailor...

"We can get you one; in fact I am sure Mia has all manner of crap in her room. Security will have something or we can print you something out?"

"Thank you, you are so all knowing oh masterful one."

"It seems I am. Now, are you finished up here?"

"Yes thank you, did you see the glass platform? Are they nutty? What if they fall to their deaths?"

"I am sure their families would mourn them, besides I think it's pretty damn near unbreakable Ana"

"They said the Titanic was unsinkable, but it hits an ice cube and wham, she sunk like that," She clicks her fingers and I smile, "and thousands of poor folk were dead and floating in the icy sea, burrrrurghhhh, can you imagine the cold water and being... Being... Being... Christian, oh hell I heard the bang, then its dark, its cold and then suddenly I'm in the water, alone..." Fuck me she's fainting. I grab and catch her before her pretty head hits the floor. Gage and Luke are at my side and Gage snaps something under her nose and Ana comes around, it seems we have attacked a crowd, when she wakes I pick her up and we head to the elevator, the nosey fuckers were videoing her fall and I felt like killing a few tourists...

"Ana, you're safe; we're taking you home..."

"No, I will be fine, I had a vision of being in the cold water and drowning, I actually remembered that I felt cold in the water, and that I was in a boat, it was on fire, and I was alone, cold and alone. It felt so deathly real and it hurt to remember it..." I hold her close and remind her gently, that it was real.

"You have just had a flash back, you will be fine Ana, it was what happened when your grandparents died, but Baby Ray saved you. He saved you Baby, you're fine Ana you just need to rest up for a while. You scared the life out of me again..." I thank god he did too...

"I bet I did, what with my life phobias and now my fainting spells, you must think I'm more trouble than I am worth. Sorry..."

"Ana, you're no trouble to me. Let's get this bridge of locks found shall we? Then we can take in the sights as we head back. We need to find your list and cross things off. I aim to make all your dreams come true Ana. All of them."

"Oh god, if I didn't love you before, that just made my heart flip, you smooth talker you."

"I am it seems, very good at romance, who knew it?"

"Me, I knew there was good man under there, and Mia, she said you just needed time and she was right." She has her hand over my heart.

"She was, but I think you make it easy Ana. Luke, can you see to it that tonight's arrangements have been seen to? Gage, can you make sure you have the correct dress for dining tonight? I am sorry but you are going to have to dine with Luke again."

"Mr Grey, he has the table manners of an ape, have you seen him shovel his food in?"

"Hey, I know how to use manners, even eating fiddly French faffy food..." He scowls and goes to finalise my arrangements for wooing my girl, Parisian Style...

"I have seen him eat, and you could be right, did you not like the meal?"

"Sir; do I have permission to speak freely, because I wouldn't like to offend you?"

"Yes Gage, as always and you won't offend me at all."

"What was that dirt on top of the mac and cheese?" I laugh, as Ana giggles.

"See, I said it was dirt... It was truffle Gage, a flaked expensive truffle, and I hated it too! Oh, do you have a lock Gage? I have a spare one if you need one?"

"Yes Ana I have one already, who comes to Paris and doesn't seal a love lock on here? I have had it engraved too, Natty and Gage friends lovers and partners forever..." Luke joins in their conversation...

"That would be me, and I have no need to put my name on a lock, only for it to be removed in a year! They have too, it gets too heavy, and a local jewellery maker buys it all and then makes them into key fobs, necklaces and tourist trinkets. I read that somewhere..." Luke says before I can reply!

"Okay Luke, is there no one special you like?" Ana says as we exit the elevator, and not once did she freak out.

"No, no Ana there is nobody that has sailed past my horizon yet. Now, you four mingle and blend in please," He says to the extra security. "Ana, keep close to Mr Grey and remember..."

"If you say Ma'am it's serious, don't worry, I will stick close, unless I see Carla and then I'm sorry, but she's going headfirst into the Seine, she can't swim and will hopefully drown, or wash up down there somewhere in all the other detritus that ends up in a river. I can but hope." Is she serious? She points to the distant edge of the river...

"Ana, stay away from her, she could have security too." I say.

"Okay, I can dream can't I? Wow, this place is busy; I mean is everyone here sightseeing Christian?"

"It is busy all the time, as is London and Milan. Are you okay now Ana?"

"Yes thank you, I just haven't ever had a daytime nightmare, I had them a lot growing up, but not so much lately. I think that's down to you."

"I know the feeling Baby, believe me I do. Now we are coming to it. Have you got the camera and I will take your photograph, as you place it?" I look out and the bridge is packed with people with locks and looking at locks and then my panic sets in. "Keep close Baby, I didn't think it would be so busy. Damn it. Luke, Gage, please stay close?"I remember to have manners even when I am at defcon one...

"Christian I will be fine, we will be fine. Here is the lock and here is my bag and camera, we are safe Christian, totally safe. I gather this is going to be a nightmare for you, my sightseeing?" Is she fucking kidding me?

"Yes dear it will be... I will manage just. We can get extra people in if we have too."

"I think we need a gym session, I know it will ease your worries a little. Now my camera, it's already set up. You do know how to point and press?"

"I can do that; now let me see you lock, please?" She hands it over, bites her lip and smiles. I take the lock from her hand and grin like a moron. "I approve, now what do we do?"

"Well, we find a piece of the bridge fence and clip it on, or through another?" I am massively pleased that she did this at her fathers, she and I had that thing and I knew it...

"How about between GH, luvs DE 4 eva, I mean it's very apt, or this one? Nie vergessen, Mutter und Vater? There are some fine pieces of art on here too, thank you for bringing me Ana, how about it, have you found somewhere?" I look at the locks of love and find some of them amazing. There suddenly seems to be an awful lot of people walking along the bridge and my people are honing in around us. Why? Who have they spotted?

"Yes how about here, it's empty, people can pin theirs to ours?" I read it again and smile; she must have done this at her father's surely? "Gage, please get your lock on, then we need to get out of here. There seems to be a lot of people declaring their love today?"

"I'm all done, thank you, can we get out of here Ma'am?" I look around and see people pushing.

"Yes, I'm ready, it's on Christian, see," I read it and grin like a moron. 'Today, tomorrow and forever, our love will be a never ending love: Anastasia Steele & Christian Grey, 2015.' "Throw the key in Christian and let's get out of here." I throw the key in the river, after kissing it first for luck, and as I do a tear trickles down her cheek? Okay, I thought it was a little sappy, but Ana is all about romance, and she seems happy enough?

"Come, let's go for coffee and see a few more of these sights you want to see, how about the Arc Ana?"

"Yes please..." We spend an hour having coffee as Ana deletes the odd photos, and shows me the rest. Okay, she is very good at taking photos; she definitely has the eye for structure and composition. "I like it here, there is no, stress and worry in people's faces, like there is in Portland and Seattle, they it seems, rush and clamber to get where they want as quickly as they can, here it seems, I don't know? A little less calm and more relaxed. People look happier?" I look around and she may be right, there is a lot less rushing and pushing. I finish my coffee and Ana drinks her tea. Security, well they look odd, they seem out of place. I think they need to blend and not stick out like the obvious security they are.

"Luke the only time you all come out suited and booted is for meetings; let's keep it casual when you're out and about with me and Ana?" I say as he sips his coffee, Gage is panning the streets and the others are on another table, we at least have filled the outdoor seating for them...

"Mr Grey, I understand, but we need to stand out..."

"Just whilst we are out and about Luke, you all look so uncomfortable, you need to blend in not stick out, because I bet that's why the people on the bridge came for a look, Christian and I looked like film stars perhaps, I was snapping my camera at him, perhaps they thought you were a model Christian?" I think she could be right too. It's agreed they wear smart casual. We then head to see the Arc de Triumph, it seems my security like that they are not just standing around waiting for me to get out of the office. I never thought much before about how boring their jobs really are, Ana seems to have a knack for seeing things the stick up my butt does not allow me to see. As with the tower, here too has a mass of visitors, as with the tower and the walk here Ana does her oh godding and oh wowing, she also takes a plethora of shots. I know she has asked me to smile on more than one occasion, which I did.

Thankfully though, she can see I am at the end of my patience, I have spent three hours with people banging into me, women fawning over me as Ana takes shots of me posing! It's a good job she does not speak French, as I have been propositioned more times than I care to mention, one woman asking did I model underwear? I was also asked to take selfies and photos of random strangers. I hate being a tourist; I think I may have mentioned this to Luke a time or two too... Arriving home Ana is giddy, giggling and happy. So I guess the crushed feet and the sour disposition I am feeling were worth it after all? She is so damned happy. I am mentally exhausted as my phone rings.

"Ana I have to take this it's Fred and Barney?"

"Say hello to the Flintstones for me..." I shrug my shoulders and head into the office. Ana is downloading her day's photography efforts onto her lap top. "Speak, what's the news?"

"Boss Man, we think Leila has fled the country."

"As in fled the country or is heading here?"

"As in the country and we think she is heading to Paris. Her sister, whom she has not spoken to in seven years, was surprised by a visit three days ago. We reached out and asked had she seen her, it turns out she had, Barney here then asked her to check if any of her paperwork was missing, she did and she is missing her passport and various other identification documents and a credit card, we have put them on a watch list, with her sisters permission, and she used the credit card to purchase a ticket to Charles de Gaul airport yesterday. She is in the air as we speak."

"Fuck..."

"We have people waiting to greet her, but she is slippery when cornered. Jordon Williams and her sister Leila could be twins, so we have sent the photos to our guy there, be warned her appearance has changed, she has gone blonde, if she slips the security, she will head to one of your meetings, I am sure she knows where you live in Paris too, security will be there at the airport, but just in case..."

"Good, is there any news on the others, Elena and Susannah?"

"No, no they are still in the wind. Capability is staying with her mother in New Mexico and there is no apparent connection between her and the Lincoln woman, she read the book and liked it, she wanted to sign it and the other two in the series, they are very good, so my girl says, I needed a second opinion Boss Man."

"So, it's a 'wait and see moment' then? Is there anything else?" I hear the hesitance in their voices; it seems this is the real reason for the call.

"Boss Man have you watched the news?" Barney asks, and Welch coughs, I hear them argue and Barney, is the designated bearer of the possible bad news...

"What! Why, what is of interest to me, here in Europe?"

"An associated press story has appeared on line. The attempted murder of an American woman, in her mid forties found badly beaten, bound, gagged and alone in her home, it looks like an apparent sex game gone awry. This happened in the Avenue de Versailles area of Paris yesterday. They are looking for the woman's husband who has thought to have fled to Russia on his private jet; does the description and place remind you of anyone Boss Man?"

"Yes Fucking Carla, is she alive and if so where?"

"She is in critical condition and not expected to last the night, she is at American Hospital of Paris, she is under police watch, and there were all manner of illegalities occurring in their house, including four girls there from Russian families, paying off their nonexistent work visas in kind. They are at the hospital too. Do you think you should tell Ana, or do you want us to contact Ray?"

"So it's definitely her, have you done your thing to see if it is her in the hospital Blarney?"

"I was on it as soon as my alert bar pinged to life; I had it set for Russian trouble, Carla, Versailles, Paris, Mr Grey and Miss Steele. I figured I had it covered, they have a villa in actual Versailles too."

"Thanks Barney, Welch I will see what we can get from the police here. I will also inform Ana of her mother's imminent demise too." They hang up and I check their emails and the photos of Jordon, and yes she and Leila could be blonde twins, interesting that she'd dyed her hair brown. Now, to tell Ana about her mother's plight. I head in and she is flicking through today's photos and they are quite breathtaking. "Ana..."

"Yes, oh heck Christian, was the call troubling? What bad news have you got for me? I only ask because your face looks pained; do we have to go back to Seattle?" I have to tell her, that her mother is dying, for fucks sake.

"No, no we don't! Ana; there is some bad news though, Ana. Oh hell, it's just your mother has..."

"I don't have a mother, but if you mean Carla, then what has she done?"

"She is dying..."

"Not dead but dying, I guess it comes to us all at some point? Okay thanks for letting me know. Now what do you think of this one of you balancing the Eiffel Tower on the palm of your hand? I know it is very touristy, but you look good, see, you could be a model, if you lose your billions..." Is she being serious? Ana is being so callous; she is putting on a show surely she has some feelings for her mother? Then I realise its how I feel about Ella, so why should she be different? I am shocked, hurt and ashamed as the realisation sets in that she and I have a lot in common where the feelings about our mothers are concerned.

"Ana, she will not last the night. You need to see her it will be too late once she... Once she, once she dies."

"Christian, she left me, I was a mere three hours old and she left me. She turned up when she needed money and when she had nowhere left to go. The only good thing she ever did was bring Ray into my life."

"So go and thank her for that."

"You think I should go?"

"I can't tell you what to do. I really can't, but you need closure."

"I need a drink, but I can wait I guess. Now, that being said, where is she?"

"Here in Paris, about five kilometers away." She looks up at me and shrugs her shoulders. "She will not last the night Ana, and she cannot hurt you."

"She has already hurt me enough, she ruined Nene's life and my Grandmother too suffered, but I guess I need to see her for myself, will you come with me please and can I call my daddy?"

"Of course, ring him when you know more. Please put a jacket on!"

"Okay then, let's go see Mrs Andre Vasin! Speaking of which, where is the husband?" Crap...

"He and his son's flew out earlier, back to Russia; your mother didn't leave with them?"

"When did you find this out?"

"When you saw the tower, it slipped my mind and the call was forgotten, I'm sorry, but it got forgotten in the excitement. We know why they were alone."

"You sow what you reap, and as Nene used to say, if you lie with dogs, expect to get their fleas too."

"I guess she had a point Ana."

"Umm, and there are many more words of Nene wisdom." She slips on her jacket and we head out, where Luke and Gage are already awaiting our arrival.

"Are you ready Baby?" I would have loved to see her Nene, she was very important to Ana, that much I already know. We head out and drive the short distance to The American Hospital. I head to the front desk and enquire after Carla Vasin; she is here and in their ICU. As I talk, a lady approaches me. She smiles and asks why I am enquiring after Mrs Vasin, she also asks for my name, which I give. She shows Ana and I her police identification, she is a Detective Baudin, from the Paris Police Prefecture, the police who guard Paris. I tell her Ana does not speak French, for which she apologises and Ana smiles.

"I am sorry Miss Vasin..."Oh bad move detective...

"Oh hell no, I am Anastasia Steele, Carla Vasin is my deadbeat mother." Detective Baudin is taken aback as Ana shouts at the nice police lady.

"Again I am sorry. What do you know of your mother's life here in Paris?"

"Not a lot, and I mean that, because we have been estranged since I was a few hours old, she left me to be cared for by her mother, I have had a total of about a week with my mother in my entire lifetime. The longest time we had together was before she gave birth to me, I last saw Carla on my birthday in September, last year. She only came to check to see if I was free to marry her stepson, I might add without telling me we were betrothed. She filed papers for her stepson to come to America as my husband. She is way beyond twisted and out for all she can get."

"We are looking for her husband."

"He and his sons left Paris on their private jet earlier today." I step in...

"How do you know this Mr Grey?"

"My security team have been keeping tabs on Mr Vasin and his sons. We have them tagged as a threat to Ana. Ana being my partner makes her a target for kidnap! So they tend to red flag people of interest. Can I ask if you know of a woman called Elena Lincoln, she has some sort of business agreement with Vasin?" Ana's face is hard to read and normally I am good at reading her.

"Her name has not been mentioned."

"Has Carla, spoken, has she told you what happened? Do you know anything?" Ana asks.

"No, she was unconscious when we found her, and despite medical intervention to save her life, she has not awoken, and alas the doctors here say she will not awake, she is, she is... What do you say in English, brain dead?"

"Oh, oh so this is serious then?" Ana says. I am in shock.

"She is on life support; they need a relative to sign paper work, to turn it off."

"Her husband surely is the next of kin?"

"Ordinarily yes, but as he caused her injuries, he is not allowed to have a say. That is now down to you."

"Great, can I see her? How, how did you know it was her?"

"We have her passport, and her paperwork was in her house."

"Her house, is it not her husband's?"

"No, no she is the owner of her home here and several other properties here in Paris too."

"My mother was a penniless hooker before she met that guy. Where did her money come from?"

"We believe it came from running 'du maison de prostitution' I am sorry a..."

"You do not have to translate that, she was a madam at another place, so I guess she stuck to what she knew best?" Ana says, as yet again, I feel like a spare part.

"Come this way..." We are led to a room where machines bleep and a nurse panders to the woman in the bed. The woman has a purple face, and cuts and bruises all over her body, well the parts that are uncovered are a mess, but clearly this woman was beaten to death, I see the signs of the cane across her chest and arms, her face has an obvious pitting pattern from several smacks from a paddle, she has been hit in the face with a 'Strict Leather Vampire Paddle'. It is a flip sided paddle; she has been hit with the pronged side, to draw blood, hence its name, The Vampire Paddle.

"That is Carla, are you sure? She looks nothing like my, my, my mother... "

"Has she got any distinguishing tattoos or birthmarks that you can remember?"

"She has a tattoo, with the word 'money ain't love' on her right wrist, she has a butterfly birthmark on her butt, sorry, her behind, her right one I think. My memories of my mother are quite faded."

"She has both of those things, her dental records were sought out too luckily there was a card in her pocket book."

"So it's her then, and she is definitely dead, and these machines are keeping her alive, yes?"

"Yes, her doctor is here now, do you need me to stop to translate?"

"No, no I can speak perfect French, thank you after this do you need Ana for anything else?" At last I can do something to help Ana.

"No, no we don't but we may need to speak to you concerning Mrs Vasin's holdings here in Paris."

"Okay, I know she has a place in New York and one in Aspen, they were her husband's wedding gifts to her that much I did know."

"Okay that is good to know. Thank you; do we have your address here?" I pass her my card and place my cell number on the back.

"If you call the number on the card and ask for Welch, he will tell you all I have, sorry we have on the Vasin's."

"We have a lot, alas they have diplomatic immunity. That is how we think he got the drugs and girls in to the country." I nodded as she pocketed my card and left Ana and I to our talk with the doctor. After a few minutes it becomes clear that they have done three tests and there is nothing more they can do. Ana agrees to them having anything from Carla that they can use, luckily most of her major organs were fine, Ana agrees that they can be harvested. I give my card out again for them to deal with the body, however this could take weeks, as it is still an on-going investigation. It seems our moonlight romantic cruise down the Seine is going to have to be put on hold... Poor Ana...

* * *

Weekly updates on a Saturday... I am still doing my books too... Thanks for all the messages of support, for my menopausal melt down lol... It is still on-going, it's snowing outside and I have no heating on and I am burning up like a furnace... If one more person asks for the heating on I will have no choice but to camp out in the backyard in a tent... I don't look good naked... They can put a jumper on I can take anything else off... read review and please, herbal remedies needed for this change thing I am having...


	21. Chapter 21

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

christinewoodso... is my pintrest user name,

go to the site and type this into the search and my page comes up

or look for When the Bough Breaks, that works too xxx

* * *

Read and review, please x

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 21: Gone and Forgotten:

Ana's POV:

After the best day ever suddenly turned into the night from hell, I suddenly am at a loss as to how I should be feeling? I'm quite simply emotionless as far as Carla is concerned, I am not sad for the loss of my mother, but I am however grieving loss of the mother I might have had. Christian assures me he will sort everything out and I am blessed that he is so darned calm and controlled. We are having a quiet night in, though I am pretty sure he had something spectacular planned, he says it was a simple boat trip down the Seine and a meal on board. Knowing him as I do already, I bet he quite literally pushed the boat out.

"Christian, how come I cannot cry over her death?"

"Perhaps the tears will come later? I am hardly the one to advise you on that matter. I have never experienced death, and my birth mothers I do not remember much about."

"I guess I have distanced myself from her for so long, that perhaps she is nothing to me anymore? I sound hard and harsh, but she only ever did two things which I am thankful for, she birthed me and she brought Ray into my life, other than that I have nothing in common with her." Christians phone rings. I sit in the car and watch as Paris at night passes me by. He holds my hand and I grab hold of it as though it is my lifeline to sanity.

"Thank you for informing us about the positive identification Detective, yes if anything comes to mind I will let you know, good evening." I look towards Christian. "The dental work matches Carla's; she had a new crown fitted three days ago. They want to know if you know if she had a lawyer."

"Well, the only ones I know of, you know of too, the ones they used for their application to get green cards for the son's of Andre?"

"Good thinking, if she has property here they, the Vasin's, could want it back, especially if it was done to hide his assets? She could have left them to you thought Ana?" I laugh, before I realise he's serious.

"Umm, do you see that?" I point to the sky and Christian follows my finger. "That is a pig flying, and we all know I have about as much chance of inheriting anything from Carla, as I have at actually seeing flying bacon. Now, what did you have planned for tonight, and have you cancelled it? I would love to be romanced Christian?"

"I've put it off until Tuesday, how about we have a date night at home, perhaps have a meal on the terrace and sip champagne in the moonlight?"

"You do romance very well, that sounds nice. Tonight I want to forget I ever had a mother called Carla..."

"I will try my darndest to make that happen. Do you want me to cancel the authors meetings tomorrow?"

"No, I think it would be rude not to go. Besides they will be a distraction. You can help me read the darned manuscripts though?"

"I want to do rude things to you Baby, not read a book..."

"Oh, I think that's an idea and a half. Now, if I read these rabbit warrens correctly, this is home is it not?" He looks out of the window and smiles.

"Ana, you called it home."

"Okay then The Grey Hotel of Hotness..."

"I prefer home Baby, besides my hotels are under Grey Leisure..."

"Is there anything your fingers have not got in a pie?"

"No, and at present they are awaiting some time with my girlfriend..."

"Oh god, I am in for a very nice time, with your attempts at brainwashing her out of my head aren't I Christian?"

"Amongst other things, amongst many other things Ana, yes..." He says yes with the prolonged sound of the 'S' sounding like a rattle snake shaking his tail, oh me oh my... I feel the moisture rising already... When we get in, Madaline is waiting in the kitchen and the smell of the most delicious chicken roasting hits my nostrils, I love that smell. She is such a happy person and has welcoming arms for me to fall in, bless her she does not know how little I thought of Carla.

"Are you okay Ana, it is never good losing a parent."

"Thank you Madaline, I just need a little time to get my head around it. Please do not worry about me; we were not close, not close at all. My grandmother brought me up with my father Ray. I will not cry tears over someone who thought me an inconvenience and used me as a means to get more money from her killer husband. I did need a hug though, a hug like my Nene used to give me. Thank you, thank you very much, dinner smells amazing."

"You are welcome; it is just a simple roast chicken dinner, as I was not expecting you to be in for dinner."

"It will be more than fine; I have eaten posh once today, normal food is what's needed to cheer me up. I need to change. Christian, are you coming up or do you have issues to deal with?"

"I have many new issues to deal with, especially if the Vasin's want back their property, I will have the team look for holdings owned by Carla."

"Thanks, if they want them back let them have them."

"Anastasia Steele, they could be worth millions."

"Christian Grey, they could be worth billions and I still would not want them. She got them by lying on her back, I do not want to profit from it, and remember those pigs flying? Yes, well we know she was too self-centred to leave me a dime... I need to wash away this hospital smell. Join me when you are ready."

"Ana..."

"Christian, I am fine." I head off to take a bath and drown myself in Lavender and Camomile bath bombs to calm me... Damn that woman and damn her life of crime and prostitution and running the long con, then I hit a wall, is that what this is and she is not in fact dead? Tattoos can be copied, birthmarks can be tattooed on and dental work can be faked, shit my head hurts. She better be dead or I will kill her for sure.

Christian's POV:

As Ana walks the stairs to our room, I can't help but think Carla's death has brought many more problems to our door. I head into my office and place the conference call to Taylor, Barney and Welch, my affectionately named Flintstone crew; I can only imagine Taylor is Bam-Bam! I should not laugh imagining how he got the name, I would guess from the one punch and you're out thing he has going on, I re-group my wayward thoughts to think about the ensuing dark times ahead of us, which are bound to be a little fraught.

"Taylor, it's bad..."

"Mr Grey, I know. Whilst you were at the hospital we made the enquiries you asked of us, the properties Carla Vasin owned were hers and hers alone, they were left to her by her former husband Yuri Brusilov, the one-time boss of Andre Vasin, he and Carla were married for a year before he died, in a drowning accident, his boat blew up and he died..."

"For fucks sake as in boom there's a bomb or did he leave the gas on too?"

"It is one of the leads we are chasing, that Carla had in fact had something to do with her grandparent's deaths too, because she tried to claim the inheritance too quickly, that much we do know."

"It doesn't just rain, it fucking seems to pour. So how much is she worth and why did you lot not know this?" Barney takes over and I listen.

"Boss Man, the fortune and properties she has sorry she had, is in her married name and it is in her original Russian name she is now called Vladlena Kirlian, she of VK Holdings. Yes, that's her true name, did Ana not tell you her mother was born in Russia to the then single Anastasia Kirlian, daughter of a General Kirlian, who according to their application forms had disowned his daughter for having a child by an American enemy. I looked up their entry applications, on the papers they had to fill in as an engaged partner of a serving Marine, they had to reapply for Anastasia and Vladlena, to come into the country, they then married when they got here, after it was proved the child was his.

They also changed her name to Carla Mae, if you believe the story told to immigration, Carla Mae was a young nurse on the boat they took to America, anyhow she changed her name back to Vladlena, when 'Carla Mae' tried and failed to get her inheritance back, she had to leave the country because she got into trouble, Carla Mae was wanted for fraud, prostitution and blackmail to name but a few of the charges she ran away from. She then reverted back to her Russian name and got a Russian passport, since then she's spent most of her time in Russia. She has been back a lot to America, using both her American and Russian passport too. Did they find her Russian Passport?" Wow, that was a lot of Russian's Barney...

"No, no they referred to her as Carla and not this Vladlena, wow my girls mother it seems was a piece of work. What more is there on Vladlena Holdings, some of them must be in the name Carla Mae Vasin, because the detective said so?"

"She has a few in her American name, but more in her Russian name. Her other company name is Anastasia Rose Enterprises, and is very large, the reason I think Andre Vasin married her was to get his hands on her property empire and money."

"Fuck, Ana's mother was rich?"

"Not as rich as you Boss Man and nowhere near as loaded as Ana of the Book! But it seems as her mother's only child then possibly yes, yes she may be entitled to her mother's assets, I will track down her attorney, perhaps he knows more? She had a few properties here in America, there in Paris one in London and several in Russia. The late husband was an art dealer, and a well known art dealer too, Vasin was ex security for the man and has friends in high places too, so beware. There is no marriage licence on record anywhere; the ones she gave to immigration here were faked." Interesting, so she was possibly not married to the thug who possibly killed her?

"Check with our Russian friends, she can't have been stupid enough to apply with fake documents, or can she?"

"Perhaps she wasn't aware they were fake, Boss Man perhaps she thought she was actually married to this Andre Vasin?"

"Who knows, the one person we could have asked is dead and the other is back in Russia. It seems there is more to the eye than Carla Mae or this Vladlena. Get as much info from where ever you can; ask Ray for more background, I am damned sure Ana would have known her mother's real name was Vladlena, and said something if she knew, but I doubt it because she hasn't had much contact with her mother?"

"Ana might not have know, because her mother was registered here in America under the name Carla Mae, it is all legal too Boss Man, her father signed the paperwork when he registered her here in America as his daughter Carla Mae Brooks, she was for all intents and purpose an American citizen, who happened to be born in Russia."

"Still call him please? It seems that there are a lot of similarities between Elena and Carla's past too, prostitution, blackmail and fraud, look into those please too. I am sure they know each other; I am damned sure in fact. Have a team go into the New York apartment, and see who is hauled up there."

"Mr Grey, Sir, do you need extra cover, there?"

"No Taylor, the team here is excellent. They pulled together today and really did a first rate job of it too. I want word as soon as Leila's plane lands too."

"It will land after midnight Sir..."

"Wake me whenever it fucking lands, she is just crazy enough to kill Ana."

"Sir..."

"I am sorry I was a little terse with you Jason, but right now Ana needs us to be on the ball. Can you also call my man at Cartier here in Paris; I need to have a meeting with him, after my meeting with the French finishes tomorrow."

"Knee drop?" He went there again, he fucking went there, if I didn't owe him my life I'd fire his ass and his wheelchair...

"No, no Ana needs jewels for the White Ball on Friday..." I see Jason Taylor grin. Okay, even I know a knee drop is too much and too soon. "If that's all, then I need to see to Ana, she is more cut up about this than she knows. Call me with anything you find." I end the call and go in search of Ana. I wonder if she does know of this Vladlena woman... I laugh at her name; it really is a strange name to give a child. It sounds like a vampire's name, and then I wonder was she named by her Russian General of a grandfather as it is a tad Russian? Then I wonder if the General is still around? No, no he would be a centurion at least by now, because Nene would have been an octogenarian... My fucking head is spinning, so how must Ana be feeling? I run the stairs to see just how she is coping... I get to the room and she is sobbing loudly in the bathtub. The sound cuts through to my heart. I take in a deep breath and head in, she is in cold water shivering, fuck she's in a bad way.

"Ana, Ana Baby," I grab a towel and head towards her, I pull the plug as she sobs into her knees, "Ana, these tears, are they for your mother?"

"Nope, they are because I have brought all this crap with me, you don't need this or me messing with your life. I will head home tomorrow, don't worry I won't say anything, I signed the paperwork. I just don't need you to be worrying about me blackening your name and hard work."

"Okay, where the hell did that come from Baby, have I said you are a problem? Or that I want you to leave me? Ana, there is some major crap happening right here and right now, both with us and your mother. Ana if you want to go home we can, note I said we, because wherever you go I go too."

"I was giving you the out if you needed it. I need you Christian because I don't know my butt from my elbow at the moment."

"Your elbow is digging me in the ribs and I am holding your butt, don't worry I got you covered Baby."

"Funny man you are not, despite your trying it. Stick to being the business savant you are. Are you sure I am not hurting you or your company Christian?"

"Never Baby, I want to look out for my girlfriend, because I love her and need her here with me. We do have things to discuss Ana, serious things, so how about you get your lounging stuff on and I will pour is a stiff drink?"

"Umm, can I have a stiff orange juice please, two cubes of ice and can you hold off on the garnish? Thank you, I have to be sober to greet Gray Independent Publisher's new clients in Europe tomorrow. I am looking forward to work related things now. Give me a minute to change and then we do the talk thing you seem to need?" She jumps off my knee and enters my walk in wardrobe, her clothes were unpacked by Madaline earlier; she seems to be too quiet until I hear her swear, so I make a quick exit. I pour the lady her drink and place in the two cubes of ice and grab a beer from the cooler. I am sure tonight will be fine.

"Mr Grey, Christian, sorry he name it will take me a while to you know get used to, your dinner. Shall I set the table here for you and Ana?"

"No, no. In fact give me the tray please? Ana and I will set the table, please go and enjoy the evening off you were promised, and thank you for today Ana needed the hug you gave her, she misses her grandmother and today I think was a day she could have done with her here to help her through this."

"If she needs me, call and I will come and see to her needs, I have a strong pair of arms should she need them, have a good evening Sir, I mean Christian."

"Good night and thank you Madaline." My housekeepers are the best, as I am placing the plates in the oven here to keep warm When Ana comes out, in what can only be described as wow...

"Oh good I'm starving. What is the matter, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ana, you look amazing. That, that looks like, well it looks fantastic."

"What this thing? I think that the Fab Two dressers have decided that you need to be kept in line, I swear this is so sheer, that you can see my nipples, can you Christian?"

"And more, plenty more..."

"Okay then, lounge pants it is..."

"I think not young lady, get that outfit and your body over here and eat, then I think we need to see what else they packed for you, I know Caroline did not pick that, did you?"

"No this is from Kate's 'leave em weeping collection' she gives them a show before she sends them on their way. I think this is a new one though. I think I should have put on the underwear too, what do you think?" Her tits are just there and nothing is hidden and my tent is fucking pitching again.

"I like seeing your wares Ana, very much so, now eat Baby, you will need to eat to keep your strength up for later. I am going to fuck you hard Baby!"

"Are we sexing alfresco again?" And more Baby! I grin as she flaunts her tits at me, she knew what she was doing putting that on, my little minx is learning quickly.

"I thought we could use the Jacuzzi and enjoy each other's company Ana, after the talk I think you will need some hugs." Then we fuck and hard...

"Is it bad? Oh crap let me eat first. Then kill me with what she's been up to." She grabs a plate and sits at the kitchen dining table, and I slide in next to her. She picks at her food and I gently get her to eat. She smiles and eats. I am not in the mood for food either not seeing her in lingerie that leaves nothing to the imagination. We eat the dinner in silence, is this right, do couples not talk at the dining table. Her hand rests on my lap and she sighs.

"Thank you for the silence I think needed it. Now tell me what she's done?"

"What do you know of a Vladlena Kirlian?"

"Nene was called Kirlian, before she married my grandfather why, who is she her sister?"

"She is your mother!"

"Fuck, I mean damn, was Carla not my real mother, thank god for that, oh hell to think I thought she was, where is she, this Vladlena Kirlian?"

"Ana, she was Carla; they are one in the same. Carla was born Vladlena Kirlian, in Moscow, your Nene changed her name when she got here and she married your grandfather. Your mother, is sorry was rich too."

"And..."

"And Ana, the money you thought was this Andre Vasin's, was in fact hers, it seems she is a very good or was a good business woman."

"Well prostitution is the oldest profession in the world, there's a few in the old bible too. So, how did she make her money? Am I right and it was in the sex trade?"

"Actually no, she is a property entrepreneur, and she inherited her last husband's art business, he was very rich."

"So if Andre is not the rich one, why did she make me think he was? I mean she gushed about how much her ring cost and the property he bought her as a wedding present?"

"They were what she inherited from husband number four we think, he was a Russian billionaire art dealer called Yuri Brusilov?"

"Nope, not heard that name before, what else don't I know about the whore that birthed me? She was married twice after Ray, that's all I know about her, until she rolled up when she'd married Andre. Why do I think she is some sort of Black Widow?"

"Was Ana, was a Black Widow."

"Ouch grumpy pants, she's dead so can we just forget about correcting this is/was thing?"

"Okay Ana, but there is going to be a many questions needing answers."

"I suppose Daddy had Carla checked out, I should ask him tomorrow, when I tell him the witch is dead?"

"Ana as her only daughter, you will be entitled to everything, it turns out she was not legally married to Vasin either."

"Again the price of bacon is sky high! Christian, my mother would not give me the steam from her coffee, so I hardly think I am going to benefit now am I?"

"You are her next of kin, so yes."

"Did she get all this old man's art money or did he have another family?"

"I don't know yet, why?"

"Well they can have his estate back. She doesn't need it and I do not want it."

"Okay... I guess..."

"There is no guessing to be had, it's not mine and I don't want her money or property, unless she has my grandmothers jewels, they are all I want back."

"You're sure Ana, just think what you could do with the money?"

"What could I do Christian, rebuild Montesano? I don't think so! No, it's going back to the people she stole it from. My life is fine as it is and I do not need money and unlike book Ana, this Ana isn't doing anything noble with the money, if in fact there is any money. Vasin will make a play for the money and property that much I do know. Now, I need that Jacuzzi experience please, because until we know what's what and who is who, there is nothing to gain by setting my stall out with any stolen mans property. I hated her when she was alive if she is dead, then I still hate her."

"If... What do you mean by that Ana?"

"I mean tattoos, birthmarks and dental records can all be faked, she is good at the chameleon thing she does. She has had a lot of experience changing her appearance. She had to after the families of two of her 'victims' chased her for their property back. One of them was the victim of one of her long cons she pulled, he was the husband after Ray, she slowly conned him out of all his money and his fourth generation owned farm house was lost because of it, she took him for over a hundred grand, and she was married to him a whole six months before she ran out after she had ruined his life and family. The next was a realtor and builder, who died three months into their marriage, so perhaps that's where the buildings in America come from? She span her web to catch the flies and then devoured them leaving them with nothing, so she hasn't changed at all, she robbed Ray and did it time and again. I know one thing that will confirm that it's her when they do the post-mortem, they can check out if she's all there down there, after having me she told Nene, that she had to have hysterectomy, because she ran out of the hospital after having me, she bled out a lot and she couldn't be saved, unless they took it all away, which is the only reason I am an only child. Thank god, can you imagine her running out on more children?"

"Okay, that's good, as you say the other things can be copied, and that detail is kind of hard I would imagine to have duplicated, I will let the detective know?"

"Thank you, kind Sir, now, what about the tub?" I lean across kiss her and drag her kicking and screaming to the roof top Jacuzzi, for some hot tub fun...

Ana's POV:

I smile as he pulled me towards him. His fingers are moving slowly down my back, and through the gossamer silks I barely had on, I could feel his erection and shivered. He raised me up to meet his lips, his tongue opened my mouth gently and he kissed me. "Now, let's get these off, as lovely as they are, they are stopping me from ogling my woman's birthday suit. I need to get you in the tub." I was carried to the outside patio were the Jacuzzi was bubbling and steaming, there were candles and music playing, champagne chilling and a platter of chocolate covered strawberries, this was an upchuck of romance and love, it was overdone and opulent the tub had now been shielded from the neighbours with sways of muslin curtains and it looked amazing, who the hell had done this? His hands are running over the silks and the lace panels. The negligee was the first to go, and as he kissed my shoulder he turned me to face him, he slipped the lace straps down my arms.

He watched as the silk fell down my body, his eyes are now on my breasts, he then began cupping them softly in his hands, caressing them and kissing them. He then knelt before me kissing my belly, and edged his way slowly to my sex, when he got there, he slipped in his tongue, he played with my sex until I mewed like a cat, god forbid I made a Pussy Joke right now! I had put my hands in his hair to stop myself falling over. He kissed my belly again and worked up to my breasts again, suckling on one and then he smiled as he moved on to the other, which was all ready hardened and waiting for the same attention. Then he scooped me up and put me in the water of the massive Jacuzzi tub. This was nice, sensual even, the water splashed over the top, as he stripped and got in too, he popped the cork on the champagne pouring it into our glasses and taking a mouthful, he kissed me allowing it to trickle from his mouth to mine, then he grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me sending the water everywhere.

Taking the glass from me, he gently pulled me to him. He began touching me gently, touching me all over, his fingers slipped inside me as he played with my sex. Turning my back to him he then continued to play with me, my feet are braced against the floor and my hand is clasping at the side of the tub, whilst his other hand was playing with my hardened nipples, he then kissed my neck, he was so gentle that it felt wonderful and different. He carried on playing with me, with his fingers going deeper and his is thumb stroking the sensitive spot. I couldn't hold back anymore and quivered as I came, my legs stiffened as he did it over and over again, all the time kissing my neck.

"Turn around Baby, I want you." I happily did just that. I'm now hovering over his shaft, excited and near on rampant as hell, my sex and I are so sensitive after his wonderful finger work that I need to pond my self hard on my ma's manhood, I sound crude, but this is what he does to me! Add in the atmosphere out here too, then my need for him and it are heightened, the way we were acting we are feeling the same way, my sex is now painfully throbbing and I need more, so I lowered myself on to him, and as I did I cried out as he entered me! God, it felt sensual and erotic out here, as the candles flickered, we played, and he drank the champagne, which he then shared through our kisses. I was so giddy on the champagne and being his girlfriend, in fact I was still in shock that he wanted me to me more than someone he fucked and I was. I knew I was more to him than just sex. The love he had shown me in the short time we'd had together was mind blowing and I was happy, happy like I'd never been before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began slowly rising and falling on him, our tongues and mouths are frantic as we kiss. He bit my lip letting it fall. I then kissed his neck as he held my backside, his fingers wandering again.

He kissed my neck hard and placed a finger inside me; wow, the feelings were enhanced, but this time in the water, it felt different and so nice. As he moved me up and down his shaft, he began groaning and crying out my name, his pleasure I felt as he held me tightly, his breathing is laboured and hard, as are the kisses and thrusts, the screams and murmurs, the splashes and tears, Everything began filling my senses, my brain and sex were sent into a frantic overload. We built up to a heavenly, painful, pleasurable, earth shattering finish, the water was everywhere and as we came together, it was frantic as we each shook to a slow and heady climax, we collapsed into each other crying and hugging. Wow I am with a sex god...

"Ana that was wonderful, open air sex is the best sex, and so pleasurable Baby." I was so exhausted; I just nestled against his chest, umming. He stood up carrying me to the bed; he'd grabbed a towel and made me stand as he dried me. That was just as nice as the sex we'd just had. I dried him too and he laughed as I did his pride and joy, boy it was bloody ready again. "I swear Baby only you ever done this to me before, it's like I have a permanent hard on and a grin on my face since meeting you." I just laughed as he put me to bed. He climbed in at the side of me and we rid him of his hard on several times more, he didn't disappoint me either, but I was so tired and sore when we finished, that I lay in his arms, spent.

"You killed me again Christian Grey, seeing stars here and God too, I love you but I need sleep, need rest, need you later too, but I need sleep Christian." He kissed my head and I slept nestled into his chest.

"Sleep Ana, you looked wonderful today, today was wonderful everything is wonderful, but then you are my kind of wonderful." He put his arms around me and we slept...

* * *

 _ **Try the pintrest thing, PLEASE?**_ It sort of gives you a small inkling to the story detail, well a little anyhow... Now thank you for all your comments, reviews and being great readers of my stories. I have to point out some sex scenes are similar to others stories I have written, I don't actually like writing them, believe it or not, lol... Coming next Ana's first day at work, and a meeting that blows Ana's mind...


	22. Chapter 22

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

I have a Pintrest page, go to the site and type this into the search bar.

 **WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)**

Read and review, please x

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 22: A meeting in Paris:

Ana's POV:

After an exhausting night, I wake feeling amazingly refreshed. Christian is still sleeping, and our meetings aren't until noon, so I leave him to his slumber. I dress in appropriate lounging wear and make myself a tea and fish out my laptop bag. Opening the timetable for my meetings, I am suddenly feeling nervous. I mean what have I to be nervous for? That's right I haven't a clue what I meant to be doing, in a job I know he invented for me. I open the email and the first interview is with a lady who wants to become part of Grey Publishing's e-Book division, not a new thing, but it is an amazingly fast growing market, pretty soon it will be all done this way, so getting in now is essential, I definitely think this will be the way for Grey Publishing to go and cut out the need for paper and hard backed books totally, but perhaps this could be my niche Christian was speaking of? However, I would miss the ability to hear the sound of the page as it turns, and the smell the paper has, as it is aged and well read, I will miss knowing someone else has read the very book I have read too. I have found many a hand written note in a book borrowed from the library, sadly I have also seen page notes in them too, this is not quite as bad as torn pages, now that really riles me to my core, because it is sacrilege to damage a book.

Anyway, I need to stop rambling in my ever filling head and concentrate on today's first epic task in my new career, wooing Francis Fisher, who is a writer of vampire stories, I personally think this market has had its day, I don't think anything beats Twilight, or the books by Charlaine Harris, she of True Blood fame, and wowsers what TV series, was made from that book, another thing to look at, controlling the rights to the books if a TV series or a film is offered! I'm rambling again and so not focusing on my task in hand, I need to be more professional! Ros has sent her book and luckily Capability had read the story and had left me a brief synopsis. Her recommendation was that it was a good adult read. I guess that meant there was sex involved? She recommended signing for one book, with the exclusive option for the further four she has already written. I read the first chapter and agree, it is a good read, for the mature reader... Phew, I am told sex sells, well Holy Moly, this is a definite best seller!

My second appointment is with a male writer; Dan Dearing, his book is about his travels around the world, photographing the many football stadiums of the world, I am not sure about this, as we American's call this soccer? Ros has not read through the book, but loved the photos? Oh god I am out of my depth, what do I know about darned soccer? Nothing, other than David Beckham has a great body and his wife does a mean dress? I;m yo offer him a contract for this book and a follow up on churches and the one on world famous bars? I guess we all worship at any of them, I wonder could he do a fourth on something I'd be interested, chocolate has possibilities? Then I suddenly feel famished, I look at the clock and it's not even seven o'clock. I wonder if Madeline is up, and has she baked goods in the staff kitchen? I am in my more appropriate lounge wear and not that flimsy thing that made my boyfriend turn into a rude sex freak? I giggle and head down, the smell as I hit their floor overwhelms me and I rush in. Crap, I keep forgetting we have security, when do the f-ing sleep?

"Hello you lot, is there any left for me? I still have three more books to summarise and I am famished?"

"Ana, I can bring you a tray up, is Mr, I mean is Christian up yet? He is normally up when I start my baking, and out running?"

"No, I left him sleeping; can I help myself and take it up?"

"Yes, yes of course you can. I have a tray here. Your cooler is filled with the preserves and butter, juices and milk. Here let me get you a basket. Oh hello, you're up are you feeling better? I am sorry Ana please meet my husband Alain. Alain, this is Miss Steele, I mean Ana." I see the red nose of a man with flu, man flu, the poor man, ha, I bet he's milking this, all men do and my daddy is no exception to the rule, let them do lady days and the man flu in the same bloody day, ha, they would know what true pain and illness feels like, I'm wandering again...

"Hello, I am sorry we have just met, but I have been nursing a cold, I feel better today! So how do you like it being here in Paris?"

"I love it; it is all that and more, you are so lucky to live her all the time. I really I can't wait to see more, and I intend to see everything there is too?"

"Yes, you do look excited. Is Mr Grey coming down for breakfast?"

"No, he's still sleeping, but I think I will take this up to him. Is there a problem?"

"No, no at least I do not think so, we have foxes in the garden, I heard the screams of the vixen last night, but they could have been in the gardens to the rear of the property, they sounded like they were everywhere? I will check the wall and the fence, the security lights are faulty Luke, can I get a hand to check, because they did not come on as they should have, they are set to catch the movement of something the size of a small cat, so they should have lit up for a fox?" I know I am burning up with embarrassment as Luke grins, oh crap, they know what we were up to on the damned roof. Of course he knows he and they decked the damned place out like an up chuck in a Valentine's Day Parade.

"I will have Ryan check them and check the sensors, I am sure it will be okay." I smiled grabbed a basket and placed several of the bake goods in it.

"Well I hope it is not broken then. Thank you for these I have to read some more, thank you Madaline, and I will see you again Alain! Heck, look at what time Gage, what time do we have to get to the meeting?"

"Ana, I will be waiting here at eleven thirty as your first appointment is at noon, Ryan and Reynolds will be joining us, Mr Grey is scheduled to be at his meeting at the same time! Alas, you and he are heading to differing parts of Paris; you are at GEH's offices here." Oh, I get to see another stark building full of Greyesk Minions in gray with super tight asses and all with their wandering eye, looking in his direction, stupid girl, he ain't coming with you Ana, but I may need him there to guide me when I fall flat on my ass...

"Okay I will be ready and waiting." I head back up embarrassed, knowing that they knew it was me sounding like a rampant and randy vixen. I am not doing that again. Inside yes, outside no, if they heard me oh godding and screaming, then half of blinking Paris must have heard us too? I mean if I reached out I am sure I could shake the neighbours hand, Christian needs a home here in Paris where the neighbours don't just get an eyeful of the Eiffel, and an eyeful of my butt too, or hear me getting aroused. I get back and I hear nothing, I leave him to sleep. He obviously needs it, me? I'm too wired to sleep. I pick up the email with Ms Abrahams book deal on and it's a good amount of money, an eye watering amount really. I grab another cup of tea and place the basket in front of me and read the opening dedication...

 ** _'To my Prince of Darkness, I own you and your dark soul...'_**

Well, it is a tad dark, maybe she needs to change that particular dedication? Unless this book is about devils, because at first glance I thought it was some sort of diet and lifestyle book sort of a thing, I mean the titles a little fitness freakish, 'Total Power Exchange' what is that, some sort of exercise program? I read the preface first, to try and see what sort of Hollywood diet this is. For a three books deal it better be a good one, with plenty of variety, spice and a great exercise regime, I need it, because the running has been near non existent since sex took its place, oh god yes please, more red hot sex with my man, I read before I go to fornicate again with my sexy assed boyfriend...

 _...My life was a truly blessed life, a life spent with my adoring father! Then suddenly all that changed within a matter of a few short weeks, just before I hit my eighteenth birthday, that was the horrid week when my father died and my life began to spiral massively out of control... Why? Why indeed, because my lousy mother married another man, another Mob Man was my new stepfather, and she'd done it before my father was barely cold in his grave, but worse than that? She'd married his killer, and because of that they called him a 'Made Man!' She'd flirted with many men behind my father's back for years. They hated each other and lived a separate weird kind of life, but the others that called knew not to touch me, because my father would have killed them! This one was different though; she had been seeing him for months before my father was murdered. This man had killed my poor Daddy, this same man then stepped into his shoes, both at work and here at home and nobody knew I saw what I saw that day! That he had shot my father in cold blood, execution style straight through his head and in each of his knee caps, and all this I witnessed from my hidey-hole in the garden! Later that day I silently screamed as his murderer was later hugged by Sal..._

 _I hated this life I was born into. The Mob life, but it was all I knew, so I knew too when to keep shut and say nothing about seeing my new step father kill my daddy, because they do anything they have to, to tidy away a mess, and apparently, listening to the chatter at the wake, my father was a mess they had to get rid of, because he was leaving my mother. Then my father and I were going into a federal relocation programme, after he'd testified against his old boss Sal. My father, he was a sort of a big hit man and a solver of problems for his boss, Salvatore 'Sal' Cipriani. My godfather and my supposed protector after my father died, instead he allowed Denny Lazlo to step into my father's barely cold shoes and take over his life. Sometimes, I think this creep of a husband only married my mother, to get to the daughter of Renzo Accardi, the forbidden fruit that my father would, and did kill to keep safe! Now he is dead my protector and loving father and I have to keep silent, because I still had to live with the rat that had spilled her guts to Uncle Sal..._

 _Alas yes, it was my own mother who'd sold him down the river for money and a little bit of power and Sal's undying gratitude. My mother was the quintessential, loud mouthed, brassy blonde, half Italian half American Mobsters Moll, from New Jersey! She was nothing more than a money hungry whore, whom I despised, but with Daddy gone she was all I have left, and unfortunately, thanks in the main, to the life my father lead, I knew nothing about this real world crap! I'd lead a coddled and sheltered existence, he had to protect me from his enemies, and so I knew nothing about life outside those closed walls. She then held me prisoner at home and kept my money for herself, sharing it with the thugs she called la mia famiglia, but they were no family to me, because I knew what they did to the only man I loved!_

 _That though was all ancient history after 'that night'! A night were both she and Denny would learn the true extent of my hatred for her and the man who killed my father. She would learn the hard way, that this girl, Renzo Accasdi's only daughter, Giuliana Violetta Accardi, would not go willingly and silently to any mans bed, and that when you fuck with an eighteen year old, armed with a gun, you do so at your own peril, a lesson they learnt the hard way..._

 _Yes, I shot my step-father's dick right off his body, because he deserved it, especially when he'd done what he did to my father and what he tried to do with me. Leaving his gun by his bed was his first mistake, attempting to rape me on that bed, it was his second and last mistake. Thankfully, my mother made just the one mistake, she called me a slut for bedding her husband, so I shot her too, after which I cleaned away the blood splatter from my body, sealed my blooded clothes in a bag for burning the first chance I had, then packed a small bag of clothes, took the cash from the safe, making sure I wiped away my finger prints from everything in their room, and removed the blood splatter that showed I was the one stood over them as they were killed, and I did it like a true professional crime scene cleaner, my father would have been proud that I had avenged his death. Then with that done I left Mommy and Step-Daddy sleeping in their bedroom. I knew they would be found in the morning by his men, and by that time I would be as far away from hell as I could get. I knew I would have a price on my head, but I didn't care. I just wanted out of that way of life._

 _I now wanted to be a whiz-kid in the big city, because I had a head for math and apparently, a body to sin with? Going into hiding meant I now had to finish my education in the real world, a world where I was forever looking over my shoulder and one I was scarily unfamiliar with. You learn fast or die on the streets, that much I learned quickly. I took a bus to Colorado and spent six months simply town and city hopping, never stopping more than two nights in one place, keeping to the small out of the way places and paid cash for everything, I had it so why not use it? Nobody I came across on those travels ask any questions, and I kept myself to myself, until that is, the day I saw one of Sal's team waiting outside a diner where I was having lunch! How the hell they found me I do not know. But I skipped town after grabbing my things and hitched a ride with a Red, another customer, who sold things out of his suitcase? Really, I thought that ended with prohibition? Still he drove me to his next stop and didn't ask questions._

 _He dropped me off at the train station, where I paid cash for the overnight train from Fort Collins to Fresno. I had a day and a half to forge a plan for my transformation into another me. I needed to work out what the hell I could do to disappear, because they wouldn't stop until they found me and their money. I think they were missing the million dollars I had in my bag. That money would have to buy me a new life, a new name and a new look. I didn't know how to do it. I was not worldly wise, I was a homebody and a bookworm, I studied to better myself, alas that came to nothing that night. A night that started me on the path I chose to travel..._

"Oh god Christian, you scared the shit out of me, don't sneak up on me."He kissed my neck and fondled his breasts, and when I say his, he consider mine his! I was gripped with the story so didn't here Mr Smooth creep up on me; Ros was right, this book is going to be good, so good that wow I need to read more, its great...

"I woke up and you had left me." He kisses and fondles me again, god he's so good...

"Yeah right, I love you, you ninny, so I am not going anywhere. Crap I have to get ready, what do I wear Christian, Mia and Kate packed me the customary Greyesk Stepford thing?"

"Anything, you look good all the time. Have you been down to the staff kitchen?" He asked as he took a brioche roll.

"Yes for these, opps, there were loads in that basket; I must have eaten them all, sorry."

"You eat Ana; I am going down to run through security. What are you reading Baby?"

"I thought it was a diet book, or an exercise guide. But boy was I wrong, it's the manuscript Capability was championing and the one Ros wants, it's good and I have only read the preface. It has me hooked."

"What's it called?"

"Total Power Exchange; it is a real page turner Christian."

"It is, is it, what's it about?" He looked at me with a look I hadn't seen before.

"A woman, well a girl really, she kills her stepfather and mother after he killed her father and tried to rape her. She goes on the run with mob money taken from his safe."

"Do you know what TPE is Ana?"

"The initials of the title, I don't know, why what does it mean?" He smiles. Okay I have seen that look...

"In BDSM, TPE, it refers to a type of sadomasochism relationship! A total power exchange, it simply means the dominant partner has complete control and authority over the submissive in all areas and at all times, 24/7, even when they're not actively engaged in a scene."...Okay we talked about scenes, after I envisaged putting on a maids outfit and being punished for not cleaning correctly, he is now ordering me one for our return to Seattle, I'd said yes to that sort of kink, with cuffs on too!

"Oh heck, so this book is about a submissive?"

"It could be about the Dominant or Ana, even a female Dominatrix."

"Do I want to know what you think?" He smiled again. "Do you want to read it and tell me if it's suitable reading for me? Can I be one, you know, your dominatrix Christian?" He smiles and winks...

"That has it's possibilities Baby, but for now read about it, and if you deem it a must read, then go with Ros's recommendation. I will read it if you deem it necessary in y education of all things kink! As to my being worthy of entertaining you, and using my past dark life to do it? I mean that could turn this now good man, bad..."

"Or this good woman bad, and it could make a good girl want more of this TPE thing, and I'd love to whip your ass Sir...?"

"Does my girl want to try it, I'm up for a little more kink Baby, as to the whipping, we will see, but I'm glad that my little minx is eager to eat from the tree of sexual knowledge, and I am eager for her to learn, but all in good time, we need to take this easy Baby, because we have all the time in the world..." A song then comes to mind...

"Nope, I ain't for allowing you total anything over me Sunshine, though I don't mind a few love taps to my butt, but it's a no full on kink, for a while at least, I don't think I'd like the caning and the gags, using them or having them used on me, so for now Mr Grey, this girl ain't for changing. So, is it to be a gray suit and fuck me heels or what?"

"A gray suit and your fucking Ugg boots, dry ones, I don't want you falling into anyone else's arms Baby."

He laughs and heads down singing, so I pack up and go to get changed; damn I need today like a hole in the head, I still have to call my dad. I know Christian's guys will have called him, but I want to know for definite if it is her, before I call him. A shiver goes down my spine, even in death she is being a pain in my ass. I head in to the closet and peruse the section that is for meetings, my friends may be pains in my butt, but at least they know clothes, as it seems does my boyfriend, a totally different shiver goes down my spine thinking of the man beast I love. Now, clothes, what does one wear? I wonder what his head of GEH Europe wears. I wonder what she looks like too, this place is massive and we have yet to see this Clare Gooding woman, then I wonder, did she hear us at it too, oh crap? I decide on going navy, and adding in the fuck me heels for his perusal, they have packed bags and shoes for every occasion and I chose a Tom Ford pairing of bag and shoes, with locks, they will remind me of the love locks bridge, all day!

Christian's POV:

I was deathly afraid when I woke, to find her side of the bed cold and empty, so much so I jumped out of the bed to find her. I spotted her reading and so I showered and changed, the last thing I need is for poor Madaline seeing her bosses junk. It's something poor Gail has seen all too many times. When I had a submissive over, I cared little if the saw me or my junk fucking them, they were meant to be away at the weekends anyway. God I was so crass, so ugly and so mean. I am a much changed person since the crash and I thank fuck I nearly died, what would life have been like had I carried on down that road? I shiver to think about not meeting the woman whom has my heart wrapped in her fingers, my world is much changed and she is the sole reason for it. Her, the crash, and the meddling of the Fab Four, have made me or are making me a better man, I hope? I need to sort out Gage's free wedding too, or rather get Barney to sort out their 'win'! I like this me. I head in to see the reason for the grin and the hard on I seem always to have...

She is reading the notes on her laptop and hasn't noticed me in the slightest, it must be good! I have a kiss and a fondle, after which we have the talk about the oddly named book, a few more types of kink she wishes to try, including whipping me, my dick shriveled, because nobody has whipped me since Elena, I do trust Ana, besides knowing Ana, they would be nothing more than the fucking love taps she speaks of, and not full on punishment caning that Elena gave me and regularly. Ana is so funny as she speaks of her outfit, I smile, I grab a roll and head down to see where the land lies with her mother and the rest of the Russian crap...

"Gage, are you ready for today?"

"I am Mr Grey; we leave at eleven thirty, with yourselves and the rest of the security detail. Luke has news he is in the office."

"Thank you and please watch her like a hawk, she is new to this crap and I don't want her harmed."

"That is a given Sir, I know what she means to you and I have her back Mr Grey."

"Thank you, Luke's in the office yes?" She nods and I go in. The five of them are going over today's assignments. "Luke, has anything happened since we arrived home?" He grins.

"Alain is going fox hunting, he heard a pair going at it last night in the gardens, I have checked the security feed and the security lighting as he requested."

"Okay, we both know what happened on the roof, so is there anything pertaining to Ana's mother cropped up during the night?"

"Plenty..."

"Well spill the plenty before I die of old age, please..."

"She is who we thought she was Ana's mom, I informed Detective Baudin, of Carla's lady problem, but they were not needed as her breast implants and other procedures were enough to positively identify her as Carla Mae, which is the name we will be using, she was also riddled with cancer, and had only weeks to live! Her oncologist has confirmed the body is that of his patient. The major, he was aware of her ex husbands, boyfriends and of their demise, the only one he did not know anything about was Vasin, until he showed up at their door. He also knew of her name change, it came up when he had to register his marriage to her and in the adoption of Ana. Though he didn't think Ana knew anything about her mother's life before Carla became the vampire!"

"He knows she is dead?"

"He is relieved she is dead, he actually said he was hitting the malt in celebration."

"Have him a nice bottle of Dalmore Constellation, 1976 sent to their home please Luke, with flowers for Susan, send it with a card and my best wishes. Is there any news on the Russians?"

"They are in Moscow; they have been asked to travel back to explain the mess at the home of his late boss's wife. He has also been told he was not married to Carla, and that he will not be allowed into America due to the crimes he has been, or will be charged with, both there and here, and their faked marriage documents and papers were presented to the Russian embassy here, documents that both he and his son's submitted to immigration as real, his embassy are apparently questioning him on his trying to escape to America, illegally?He is pretty much a prisoner in Russia now, as they are not cooperating sir, but the embassy seems to be closing some of his doors, the jet has been returned too, because it's Carla's. The property search I have left to The Flintstones, who have been busy." Fuck me it gets worse...

"Can you get them in on a conference call?" He does his thing and I take the cup of coffee Madaline offers me with a smile. "Thank you Madaline, how is Alain this morning?"

"He is fine; he's a big baby with nothing more than a cold. He is fox hunting, I have not the heart to tell him it was the couple in the next house, they are newly married and well doing as newlyweds do. Is there anything I can do for you today Sir, I mean Christian?"

"No, no we are fine for now, if anything occurs to change that I will, or Luke here will inform you. Please relax, this trip we will be dining out a lot."

"I love to cook for you and the boys, oh and the girls too. I will be off then." She smiled and went to her apartment. What the hell would I do without them, all my house keepers and manager are irreplaceable and I need to let them know this, Gail had flowers, Madaline and Alain, can have the month in my French Villa. I may even take Ana there on honeymoon, when she says yes, fuck if she says yes? I see the faces of Fred and Barney on the screen and smile, they look dog rough.

"What have you found out?"

"We have dug deep and we think we have it all, I mean the properties and her wealth and where it came from."

"Was it prostitute and people trafficking, as Ana first thought?"

"Actually no, but Ana was right about the properties, they were those of her late husband's. She added to them and they flourished and increased in value. The more shady of her businesses dealings, were under the management of her supposed husband Andre Vasin, he has turned some really old and respectable gentlemen's clubs, into a sleazy den of prostitution and they offer some way out there kinky crap, they excuse this Boss Man, make your frequented clubs look like a kindergarten."

"Including the New York establishment?"

"Yes, especially there, they were raided this morning, as was her apartment there too, nobody was home. Vasin owned nothing anywhere, it was all Ana's mothers! He made his money promising some big men access to their darkest fantasies, in return he was offered a position at some bigwig Russian oilman's table; and he used Carla's money to fund his lifestyle, which he has been frozen out of, Interpol work very quickly, he still had access to it, he transferred his monthly limit to his personal account the day he flew back to Russia, so they froze them. We have found her attorney, it was not the same one she used on her applications, that was his and yes, they were raided too. Hers was, and you will never believe this in a million years..."

"Is it my father's company?" I sigh, "because Barney, that would be the last one I would guess?"

"Correct Boss Man and I have him on the line. Shoot Mr Grey, Junior is on the line..."

"Barney you are fired..." I say with a shake of my head. "And I mean it too..."

"Yeah I know too much, besides you like me really. Now listen to your father, Junior..." He and I may go back to the year dot, but I will fire his ass, one day...

"Quite Barney!Hello Son, how is Ana, your mother and I, we are thinking about her right now. Who knew she was Ana's mother, this Vladlena Kirlian woman? We didn't know of course, as she was recommended to the New York office by Elena Lincoln. Do you know how they knew each other Son?"

"I would guess through the club there, I am sure of it, it is the only thing they had in common, I am having Elena's passport checked, but given they used forged papers and crap to try to get in to America then I don't hold up much hope that she hasn't now got a new name and new identity, check their damned flight details, though it could be a tough ask, because they had diplomatic immunity according to the Detective here. Get on to that Barney, see how coddled they are in that immunity crap, Welch can you please see if your man knows where the forged crap was done."

"Son, perhaps it was because Matthew Lincoln left his estate to this Vladlena woman?" Okay, the plot thickens, was he another of the flies in the Black Widows web. it seems Ana knew her other well, well well well, Matt Lincoln and Carla ummm, I wonder if Elena was in on that too?

"Barney chase that one and Fred, can you..."

"On it Sir..." He unlike Barney respects his boss. "She is the master of avoidance, as is Leila Williams, she was not on the plane when it landed, I would have wake you but instead I have been scanning feed from the airport for flights into the airport from the USA, and I think we have her, but I am not sure, because she looks nothing like either her sister nor herself anymore, I have sent you the feed, now..." It pops up and I have to take a step back, she looks like Ana, she has the same hair colour and cut, and she is dressed like a lady of some wealth, no wonder she slipped by security, she's Ana's twin. I would not have recognised her if Ana was not now sporting those very same locks! Crap...

"That's her, what name is she using?" He clicks away at the flight she came in on and doesn't look pleased.

"Sir, you are not going to believe this either, she is using Miss Steele's name and passport. She came in via Vegas two hours ago..." Crap...

"How the fuck did we miss that?"Barney speaks without thinking again, only this time I am too angry to take his shit.

"Like we knew she would use your girlfriends name and steal her identity Boss Man, we are not magicians nor are we mind readers, especially where Leila is concerned, my concern is that she looks too like Miss Steele not to fly past the security at the less security conscience places she and you will be attending will have, my recommendation is for Miss Steele to cancel any and all appointments or hold them where we can fully monitor them?" He has a point and I finish my coffee.

"Check if she was sat next to a bitch that looks like Elena? Please Barney the Magician." I have no right to blame them for my past life fucking up mu future, the old me would be ripping off heads and demanding blood is spilled! Ana comes down looking fantastic and sees the damned picture on screen of Leila...

"Wow, stalkerish much, is that who I think it is, or one of them?"

"Yes Ana, its Leila. I am so sorry, but you have to really be on your guard, you will not be doing the conference on Friday, it is too hard to police and if it weren't or the fact your meetings are at GEH, you would be a virtual prisoner in here. I am so sorry Ana."

"At least we know what they are capable of. Has there been any news on Carla the Russian?" My father sees Ana and smiles.

"Ana, you have my deepest sympathy for your loss." Please Baby, do not bite his head off, he does not know...

"Thank you, Mr Grey."

"Please Ana, it's Carrick, now Ana, as we have the official identification of the body of the once Carla Mae Brooks, lately Vladlena Kirlian, I can read you her last will and testament."

"Crap, does that mean she left me something, her debts?"

"No Ana, far from it, she left you a very wealthy woman."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no and thrice more no, I do not want a penny from that whore. She stole what she had and I will not profit from it ever!"

"That's as maybe Ana, but I still have to read this. As far as I am aware, she ran her businesses very legally, she paid her taxes in which every county she was in and maintained all the business taxes and ran them legitimately until she was widowed, a year ago..."

"Oh, as in proper business not a well, a well..." I saved Ana's blushes...

"She was told her mother was the head of a property of brothels here in France and there in New York, Dad!"

"Well she had buildings she allowed her security chief to run, as what I can't say, but she actually was coming in to change her will to include her new husband, alas she didn't have time to do it, as his business took them back to Paris."

"At least their running has stopped the fake husband getting his hands on her money, but I still do not want it or anything from her."

"Okay, that is up to you Ana, but I still have to read this to you, can I do that? You may want to sit as it's a long list..." Oh fuck.

"Can you at least skip the mundane stuff and get to the stolen crap she left me?" My father smiles; he reads the mundane crap as he has to by law. Then he shuffles in his seat and begins the hour long list of Carla/Vladlena's last wishes. It turns out Ana has property and art valued into the millions, not quite the billions Book Ana had, it's still quite the legacy of some worth.

"So, do you have any requests Ana, have you any questions, can we do anything for you?" My father asks the stunned Anastasia Steele...

"A ton of things and questions, mainly can you find out who owned what, before any of her sugar husbands and marks popped their clogs. The art dealer must have had children?"

"I believe he had four, and grandchildren, I too did some research on her deceased husband or rather my detective daughter did, Mia is fit to bursting and is a little annoyed she cannot share her findings."

"Mia did all that?" I am shocked...

"She did, we pulled an all day search and destroy mission, when Barney there informed us of your mothers passing and that we were her attorneys."

"Thank you, can you send me their names I believe there were three?" She tells him.

"Four actually and several older male friends, she collected rich husbands like Mia picks out clothes. Barney I have sent you the file do your thing and check my daughter has done her job! I am in court later so I have to be going. Good night and take care of her Christian, we may pop over for a visit, your mother is fraught at the moment. Someone has stolen her purse from work and we are in mid process of cancelling everything." My mind goes into free fall, I say goodbye to my father before I hit Barney with my theory...

"On it Boss, I saw the look, I'm on it checking to see if your mother is flying into Paris today." He clicks away and sighs, fucking hell and damnation, no, no, no... "Yes, she flew in yesterday; her passport was scanned at Charles de Gaul. Boy they worked quickly. She was landing as they reported her bag stolen." Double crap...

"Knowing my mother she was giving them time to return it, damn it. Baby, I am sorry but you are going to have a ring of security, you are taking Huntley, Jefferson and Ryan as well as Gage. They are even to be in GEH with you, Ana I am so fucking sorry, my past..."

"Is a little annoying right now, but just that your past, now Barney, can I give you orders Barney?"

"Yes Ana, you may, what would you like doing?"

"A full list of who owned what, when and where, who she was married to, who see fleeced and their remaining relatives, and I would like the key to that box she said she left me at the bank here."

"I'm on it like a dog with a Frisbee. Good luck and keep close to your security Miss Ana..."

"I will Barney, and thank you, now we have to be going in ten minutes, Christian get ready please all this will be sorted and soon..." I give her a much needed hug and do as I am told. I am dressed and have our laptop bags as we head down to the garage. God if ever I wanted to cancel everything and go home it was right now. How dare they use my families identity, they will swing for this! Ana smiles as she gets in the car and is swamped by her guards, who have been read the riot act by Taylor already. As has Ana... I watch as her car pulls off and climb in mine... Fuck my head hurts...

Ana's POV:

I get to GEH Europe and I fail to see the logo he has in Seattle, it's pointless asking Gage why this is, as it is her first time here too!

"Have any of you been here before, I have a question?"

"Ma'am, I have been here my times, I was at their old premises for two years."

"Listen Huntley, I am Ana and you are Graham! There is an office memo telling you its okay to call me Ana, just Ana..."

"Okay Just Ana, so what is your question?" I laughed, he has a sense of humor...

"Where's the GEH logo?"

"It's still on the old building; they only moved here from the big commercial area at La Défense, a week ago. The place was too expensive to police and maintain, and the rent was hiked to a high that Mr Grey refused to pay, not for a shared building, and so he decided to buy this for his sole usage!"

"Okay, I was expecting something tall and tower like, like Seattle. This is it;s short fat cousin Graham..." He laughs.

"This is wider and lower, but bigger believe it or not, now stay close please?"

"Are they that dangerous?"

"We don't know and do not want to find our Ma... Just Ana." I am escorted from the car and three of my four protection detail, walk me into the building, which is very different from Grey House. I can see they are still moving in. God I am nervous as heck, as a woman comes forward and Gage stand closer to me.

"Hello, Miss Steele?" Okay a Stepford, wanna be Grey wife appears from nowhere...

"Yes, that's me, I have a meeting in ten minutes, can you tell me, do you have a room set aside for me, is the head of honcho here, do you know?"

"That would be me, Clare Gooding, pleased to meet you Miss Steele. Mr Grey has asked me to show you to his office here. Please walk this way, security have checked the rooms and they have been passed safe for you to enter!" God she sounds pissed off with me, already. I follow on with two of my protection detail, Gage and Graham. This is going to be a long day...

* * *

Did Ana get her mother down pat? Is she going to give it all back? Or will the mad Ivan's come for Ana first? As ever thank you from the bottom of my need my needy ass for all the reviews, even if you put a smiley face it inspires me to update more, hence this mid week bonus, I have a plan and the words are streaming from brain to fingers, lucky for you who like Ana wants more... I am sorry I cannot reply to the wonderful guest messages, but thank you all, I am glad you like this and the review numbers are slowly rising thank you **thank you thank you xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

Other readers of my work know this already, but for you newbies I am a hopeless dyslexic, Grammar is not my forte!

* * *

I have a Pintrest page, go to the site and type this into the search bar.

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 23: Hello Ms Abraham:

Ana's POV;

As I follow Clare Gooding to Christian's office, I can't help but notice temperature drop at least ten degrees as I we head to the elevator, I am very glad I went with the smart suit and killer heels now, because I do not feel out of place thank god. Gage is by my side and is updating Luke. I bite my lip as we enter the elevator. I think to myself Paris Mice, French Mice and before I get to European Mice, we are on the floor leading to his office. That short journey was horrid, with a notable lack of conversation, there was no asking me how I liked the job, or what she expected of me, I had to wonder what had crawled up her butt? I make nice...

"Miss Gooding, where is your office?"

"I'm right next to your boyfriend's office." There it is that's a mighty great log up her butt, well a rather large stick, I correct myself. She is after my man...

"I beg your pardon? Do you mean you are next to our boss's office surely?"

"Of course it was a slip of the tongue. Here it is Mr Grey's office. If you need anything..." Yes, to kick that stick back and give it a twist, you bitch...

"I have security they will see to my needs and thank you I will be fine here. Gage, can you please show Miss Fisher in when she arrives?" Miss Gooding leaves, I almost have a bad case of whiplash following her out, she draws the blinds in her fishbowl office and I shrug my shoulders. Perhaps she needs a darkened room, meeting the new upstart and all? It is not common knowledge Christian and I are dating, so how does she know and does everyone think I got this job because of who I am dating, ha like they would believe me, hell I don't believe me either...

"Yes Miss Steele, I have asked Ryan to bring you a tea. Is there anything else?"

"No thank you. Did you notice the chill in the air? Graham, is there something I should know about Miss Gooding?"

"She is ruthless and has climbed this corporate ladder by stepping on people to get that office. She is good at her job and knows what Mr Grey needs and runs a tight ship. That's why Mr Grey doesn't need to be chasing business this side of the pond."

"Okay, do you know, does she? Sorry, ignore me. I am just nervous."

"Yes she has a thing for powerful men. Though Mr Grey has never given her a second glance, if that's what you were wishing to ask Ana?"

"It was yes, sorry women like her are like pariahs, so this is his office is it?"

"Yes it is. I have to stand guard at the elevators. If you need us this room is wired for sound and vision, we can hear everything and see everything, as can Barney and Taylor."

"Gosh, are they that dangerous?"

"Yes Ana, they are. Your first appointment is here. I will show her in when you have set up your laptop; Barney has loaded your devises with all the company passwords, to the WIFI." Gage smiles and stands guard at the door, this is not very practical! Perhaps we should have done this in the security office at home, or rather at Christian's place? It would be safer and less stressful of me. Then I would be nothing more than a bird in a gilded cage, and that I would not like, we have to knock this worry he seems to feel about my safety on the darned head, before I blow a gasket and he has a coronary...

"Thanks Gage, Graham, let's get this show on the road shall we?" They take up their positions and I set up. "If you are listening Barney, how's the list going?" I get a text message... Okay can they just not talk to me for F's sake?

Taylor: Ana, nobody but Christian's close security knows that his personal offices are wired for sound and vision, please be discreet!

I wonder why that is, does he have problems with sexual harassment? I bet he does, I smile at the camera and sit my ass down, I bet he gets propositioned more than a few times a day, I know I want to proposition him for his body hourly, I am now a wanton strumpet and I like it, but now I have to be serious and professional. Damn it! I return the text.

SEND: Okay sorry...

Taylor: Be careful. We are watching you.

SEND: Who is watching Christian?

Taylor: He is covered.

SEND: Okay then...

I set up my lap top and open their files and print off their documents and their books. I am in love with Mr Gadget's office; I stop short of spinning in the chair, and as Miss Fisher is shown in, and her documents are all before me. I stand and shake her hand. Gage nods and stands by the door.

"Miss Fisher, I am Anastasia Steele, thank you for coming in today, did you find the place easily enough?"

"Yes Miss Steele, my apartment is close by. This is much easier to get to than the other place. Can I ask, are you downsizing, I mean is GEH downsizing, and is it because they are in some sort of a financial mess?" I see a message come up on my screen, god this is like an episode of CSI! I am apparently to read the script, cheers Barney...

"Lord no, no, no. Mr Grey has purchased these premises outright, and there is plenty of room for more offices here, the other building was only rented. This one is not as tall or as shiny and new as the other place, but it is bigger believe it or not. Mr Grey wishes to encapsulate all of his European holdings in one place, and be independent of the other services used in the old building." Thank god Barney has messenger on my laptop, this is crazy and like spies gone mad...

"My husband said I should ask before I sign anything, I am sorry."

"No, please don't be. You were right to ask, please take a seat, would you like a tea or a coffee?"

"I'd love some water, do you have any?" I look at the bar area and yes, he has the same stuff here as he does in Seattle, he is darned spoilt and a man who likes to keep his life the same wherever he goes...

"Would you like sparkling or still, with ice and lemon too?"

"I'd love a sparkling please? With just the ice please?" I'm good at this. I am a waitress of the best calibre. I get a tray and place on it a bottle of water, a glass with three cubes of ice in it a napkin and set it before her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I shuffle the papers and wait until she's ready to start.

"I needed that; my mouth is so dry, I'm sorry it's my nerves."

"I don't bite. Now, if you are ready, I'd like to start by saying your book has as you can see been proof read and there are a few minor changes needed, other than those, it's pretty much good to go. However, we have to talk money..." I sail through her contract; she agrees to the changes, to GIP holding the publication and the distribution rights, and for GIP to act as her agent should she be approached by people in the film or media world! She signs everything I put before her, even though I ask her to take it away to run through it with her legal team. Apparently, I have a trusting face? So help me god, is this what I was like with Christian? She lives in Paris with her teacher of sciences husband, her two spaniels Ben and Billy, a cat called Mog and three goldfish. I stopped short of asking her their names too or that would be yet another ten minutes I would not get back..! Though very chatty, she is a great writer who writes a great vampire story and has signed the contract offered to her by GIP. That hour was really good and I think I did well too. As I shook her hand my next appointment was here.

The football, beer drinking, church going photographer, Dan Dering, this isn't going to be book for our eBooks department not just yet, his books will be done the old fashioned way with paper and ink, should he sign. He showed me his files of photographs from here in Paris and I am sat looking at a talented photographer, a talent I wished I had and that I had my camera to ask for tips! He is a retired vicar, and yes I did stop short of saying 'more tea vicar!'He and I have a great hour and he likes my idea of a chocolate book. He took the proposals home for his legal team to look at, he was very nice, and quite the rowdy seventy year old, I have laughed a lot during this meeting... I'm sat waiting for author number three to arrive, when I get a call from Christian, I am very surprised he has waited nearly three hours!

"Baby, how are you doing, are you okay?"

"Christian, I am fine, I am ensconced in your office and have seen two of the six authors, the author of the book I was reading earlier is overdue, she is three minutes late already. It doesn't say a lot for her meeting deadlines does it? Oh wait there's a woman being shown in, I am fine I have got to go, love you..." I end the call and wave at Gage to let her in, her book has been printed off, and I place it and the paperwork in piles on my desk. "Hello, I'm Anastasia Steele, Ms Abraham it's a pleasure to meet you, please sit down, can I take your coat and hat?"

"I'm M.S Abrahams, I'm sorry for the confusion; but I did try to tell your predecessors that she was mistaken about my name."

"I'm so sorry about that, yes now I see it too. Please take a seat, would you like a drink?"

"I'd love a gin and tonic, if you have it?"

"We have, or rather my boss has! Do you want lime and ice?" She nods and removes her own coat and takes of the ugly hat she has on, wow, she is different with the hat off that's for sure. I pass her the drink and sit down.

"Are you not joining me?"

"I'm fine; I don't drink, but please you enjoy it, as I still have people to see and contracts to hammer out, including yours. Can I just say, I have only read half of you preface and already I am hooked?"

"Thank you, but I don't suppose you know a lot about the lifestyle, or do you Miss Steele?" What, why did she go there?

"Please, it's Ana, as I said I have only read the preface so far as I said, and unfortunately no, no I do not know about the Mob Life? Sorry."

"The book is about something more than Mob wives and killings; it's about an alternate lifestyle, BDSM! Have you heard of it? A lot of people haven't and the few that have think of it as a deranged sort of sleazy sexual deviance club, enjoyed by monsters and morons and dark souls, so that said, due to the books very explicit contents, will it be a problem getting it out to the masses?"

"No, no I can't say I know anything of either of those life styles, but as to the masses it will hit our eBooks division after a mass of social media hype and push publicity by our publicists, that is the way to go, it spreads like wildfire and has been a proved hit with many other risqué books of the same nature, I am more of a classics, but as I said I liked what I read and Rosalind loved it, she is and Capability was, the ones championing GIP to publish your books." I am not admitting my boyfriend could certainly teach me a thing or two, but I need to know where this is going. "I thought it was a Mafioso type of a book. Spilling the secrets of their life, so what is this BDSM, thing?"

"BDSM is a variety of erotic practices, involving bondage, dominance, submission, sadomasochism, and other interpersonal dynamics. It is a very misunderstood lifestyle. I myself have been living this life for many years. I had thought I would be talking to someone who was a little more world wise, as this book is a little more than erotic in nature, it's a little hard to explain to a young girl, who it seems is a novice in these matters? I am sorry Miss Steele, but you, you look fresh from school, I mean how did you land this gig then, did you have a family connection to the Grey's?" What the fuck? Where is she going and why?

"I can assure you, sorry is it Mrs, Miss or in fact Ms? I may be young, but I know how to write and how best to guide you in your writing. Weather this is erotic or anything more, I can still read it and basically correct your written mistakes, so I don't have to understand this practice you are in, just your written word, but if you wish to re schedule a meeting with Rosalind Bailey back in Seattle, then you are more than welcome to?"

"Will the boss be in to conduct the interview or are you able to finish this deal and release the funds today?" She seems eager to get her hands on her advance, so what's her game, other than being a kinky fucker? Opps...

"I am sorry, but this is not an interview Ms Abrahams, this before me is an actual revised offer to publish your books, all three of them. If you want someone who is a little higher up the totem pole and older than me, I can as GEH's chief of European operations to come and talk to you?" My strange spider senses are beginning to rise, and I am not sure about this woman! She is up to no good, why do I not like her? She makes me feel like she is undressing me with her eyes, and then my hand goes to my hair and I try to pull it down to hide my face, why did I have it cut so damned short? I hate it now...

"I am sorry but, I needed to know you knew your stuff, within the publishing game. The other world it takes time to learn, I am sorry. Please call me Magdalena, I know it is very biblical and it's a little convoluted, my friends call me Lena..." She'd finished her drink, my-oh-my, you are a thirst lady. This gin is the best there is and damned strong too, Williams Chase's finest gin, I like the strong crispy juniper and fruit flavours of this, but heck it makes me turn into such a Debby Downer, that I will give it a miss. And I am wandering again, I don't think I like this meeting as much as the other two...

"I may join you in a drink; the air conditioner is making my throat so dry. Can I top you up?"

"That would be lovely. Can I ask how long you have worked for Christian?" I take her glass a refill, and pour myself an orange juice then join her.

"This is my first day working for Mr Grey. I see you did your research on the owner of Grey Independent Publishers. It is always nice to know when a writer has done their researched fin getting the best publisher for his or her books."

"I liked the offer the other head of publishing offered me. Are you in the position to offer me the same deal?"

"I am, though I am just a lowly editor in training, I do however have the contracts that the head of GIP, Rosalind Bailey has approved? Also in the contract are the advance and the amount of commission you're to pay us, the percentages are not up for discussion as you are a first time author, but for this sort of money, and for this and the other books, you will have to do a lot of self publishing too, read to book clubs, group readings involving a lot of hotel stops and travelling. Here you are these are your copies. I would advise you seek legal counsel to look them over, because once signed this deal ties you to GIP for the duration of all three of the books, and if they are going to be as big as Rosalind thinks, you will be doing a lot of promotion and such. It will be a very long journey with us, but one I hope you feel you can take with GIP Lena?"

"I did my research you are quite correct, I like to plan. Now, when would the advance be payable? Might I ask?"

"As soon as you are locked into a deal and it will be for only the one book, advances will be given for each of the others when we have a copy for our editing team to look at."

"Do you write?" That's a strange thing to ask and so out of the blue!

"I do, I too have a book deal here at GIP and it is my first too. Cheers to we first time publishers. Do you live here, sorry for asking, but you have a very strong American accent?"

"I am currently travelling the globe, until I find a place to find home. Do you recommend anywhere for me to try?"

"Lord no, sorry but until GIP said I had to come here, I had never left mainland America. So I am sorry I am a useless travel guide, I have a list of places I want to see, but then again I think everyone does."

"I have seen nearly every place that is known to man and beast. There is nothing nicer than living in luxury and being waited on and hand and foot, in an Asian hotel. They pander to all your needs. Thailand is nice, but Bali better."

"I may go there one day."

"Get your boyfriend to take you, it's very romantic on Bali apparently, I only went for business alas!"

"Oh, I don't have a boyfriend."

" _What_ , a pretty thing like you without a man on her arm? I find that hard to believe?" I am not letting her or anyone I work with, that I am dating the darned boss, and she is a little intrusive and getting on my nerves...

"I have just finished University, and this is my first paying gig as they say, student debts are a killer. Working here at GIP, it won't take me long to clear them. My advance went a long way in helping, but as soon as they are gone, I may look to trying the dating game!" She clinks her empty glass down! Crap is she an alcoholic? "Would you like another?"

"Yes please it's the good stuff; your boss has good taste. I thought he drank Hendricks, with cucumber or Bombay Sapphire with lime or even a nice glass of chilled Sancerre or Pinot?" Wow, she did research Christian. I give her a larger glass and fill it, she may be a lush and we could have problems with getting the next books, crap I need to try and find out if she has even started on them, especially given the advance she is getting, I would hate for her to drink herself to death and we, mainly me, had been the one to give her the money to kill herself with gin... She sips the contents of this glass and smiles, whilst I try to think of how to broach the subject of her next books.

"Your hair is the wrong colour and length for Christian, he likes them with long brown hair you know?" I am shocked, Kate thought he was gay, as he'd never me seen with a woman, so how the French Fancy did this woman, who is well on her way to being a Debby Downer, know that about my boyfriend my mind ponders and then I have a light bulb moment, and boy does it hit me... Oh crap, sat before me is Elena Lincoln, the f-ing cool hard faced bitch is sat in my boyfriends office, the very boyfriend she and her lunes put in hospital, why the 'F' did she get past security? I mean her names a play on Lincoln, f-ing Abraham Lincoln for F's sake! I keep calm; she passed through the scanners right? I did, so she must have had too? I smile at Christian's old hag and rise to my feet. I have sussed it why are security not in here, and why did I not have an image of her before I sat down, oh that's right, because security know her and I'd not to worry, fuck... I am worried and pressing any and all buttons on Mr Gadgets console...

"I liked the offer the other head of publishing offered me. Are you in the position to offer me the same deal, Miss Steele, do you have that authority, to deal with such numbers, does he allow you access to his money?" What in the name of god am I doing alone in Christian's office, with her, hello boys can you see what I see?

"I am not, I'm afraid I am unable to access any of my boss's money, as I am just a lowly editor in training. I do however have the contracts that the head of GIP, Rosalind Bailey has approved the advance and the amount of commission you are to pay us, the percentages are not up for discussion, and are high, as you are a first time author, but for this sort of money, and for this and the other books, you will have to do a lot of self publishing too, book clubs, group readings involving a lot of hotel stops and travelling. Here you are you're copies. I would advise you seek legal counsel, to look them over, this deal ties you to GIP for the duration of all three of the books, and if they are going to be s big as Rosalind thinks, you will be doing a lot of promotion and such. It will be a very long journey with us, but one I hope you feel you can take with is Lena?" What the fuck is happening why is nobody coming to my rescue? "Excuse me, I need to take this, its Rosalind, she must be burning the midnight oil at home? Or is it eating breakfast I have yet to get my head around the time differences, please excuse me?"

"Sure, I'm fine with my drink, can I read these now?" I nod and answer my phone, it's the 'don't worry man' 'we have you covered man'... "Hello Rosalind, yes, yes she's here now and reading the proposal, I think she will sign, Lena is very interested in the travel aspect and the promotion!" I am so cool I am ice cold, I could do with an ice cold beer right now...

"Ma'am you really need to get out of there, but the others have gone for Leila and Susannah, how the fuck did she get by security, they are all fired. Luke and Christian are on their way there. I knew there was something afoot when the office feed died, how the fuck did she, how did they know it was there? Barney is trying to get the feed back up and running. They could have some sort of jammer. Though you made a call, so it's more than likely they have cut the wires, Ana are you okay to sit tight?" He is in major panic mode, crap and that takes some doing panicking Ironside... This crap just got serious.

"Yes I'm fine, totally fine, I have to go Mrs Abraham's waiting for my presence at the negotiating table. I will be fine." I fake ending the call and slip it into my jacket, hopefully, security has a way into listening to our conversation and I hope they are recording this. Okay, I will see her as the elderly lady she is, with the now obvious hideous red wig, and is not as sober as when she stepped through the darned doors. "Sorry about that, as you gathered it was Ros. Have you read it?"

"I have, it is a rather long winded affair."

"My bosses, they like everything locked up tight and squared away, all legal and airtight. I have to ask about the other two books, have you written them yet? Ros is eager to read them?"

"I have, I have them with me, on two thumb drives. Would you like them for your proofing team? If I sign this now do I get all three advances today?"

"I can make a call, and ask, but I would guess so, it does state that once we have the drafts then a fee is payable." She signs the contract, how easy was that? Too easy I think? I expected to be brow beaten into lowering our commission, to give her another ten percent, the ten percent I was authorised to lower our commission by, how desperate is she? It seems GIP is ten percent better off? She hands me the drives, and we are now in business with Christian's tormentor...

"Really that would be great. All is signed and sealed I just need the funds transferring, Miss Steele! I hope you like what you read, because there are some really good chapters on my more famous pupils..?"

"As I said I have yet to read it. Can I ask though what did you base your story on, your real life?"

"My life, yup, my life, its semi auto biographical... The second book is a lot darker and the third, now that is the pay dirt for Christian Grey, or is that payback, Hahahaha... You know who I am, don't you? I tipped my hand too soon, with the drinks, or was it the hair?" The pretence is over and she is laying her real cards on the table...

"The drinks, why did you risk coming here Elena, you know he is looking for you right?"

"I am all that's on his mind, and that's how it should be. Now, mouse... What does he see in you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Well, Anastasia, you are not like the others, nor come to think of it, like your mother..."

"What the fuck do you know about my mother?"

"That she is a lonely gullible dying woman, with way too much time and too much money on her hands, Andre is seeing to it she has a little less every day, he and I are business partners and I recently married his son, I do like them young, but I suppose Christian told you that, judging for the contempt I see in those eyes of yours? Leila will be here in a moment to see to it you are no longer a problem for Andre getting his hands on her money. You see Vladlena; I ask you, does not that sound too fucking Russian to you, or a tad vampire like? Andre calls her the blood sucker too. Where was I? Oh yes, Carla Mae, she is set on leaving you her fortune and property and he needs it, he owes a lot of people a lot of money and he is sick of having to pretend he's in love with her. The dumb bitch even paid for her own fucking ring and her own apartments and house in Aspen, which I think I will make my American base. You see she thinks my father in law is rich, but he's just a poor man with a rich man's tastes." My mother was dying, alone and lonely, do I finally feel something for the woman who birthed me, or is this just the fear and the unknowing situation my security have put me in with this witch?

"You are married to Junior?" I need information for my own sake; I need to ask her what she knows about my mother. Before Christian comes in and she clams up, I need to know if I was wrong about Carla.

"I am, when their plan to get you to marry him failed, he then turned to me, besides he'd still have come to me for our time together had you agreed Andre's stupid plan!" Where are they, where is the cavalry? "I am meeting him after this."

"Are you going to Russia too, because that's where they escaped to, you know, after they killed my mother?" She gulped the rest of her drink down in one go. Do I offer her another? She then demands another one. I give it her and sit back down, she and I it seems, are going to war alone. I'd left my phone open so hopefully they are getting all this, for her final take down or for my posthumous goodbye, my swan song, because she has evil in her eyes and it seems I am to be the focus of her hate...

"He did what, he did fucking what, she only had weeks to go and he ruined it, why?"

"Apparently, she was changing her will, he thought it was to take him out of it, but had he waited as you say, he would have got everything, because she was cutting me out of it. It seems he should have waited Elena, and this would have all been unnecessary! Apparently, I am very rich, so thank you Andre for being too impatient to wait, he should not have killed her..." I laugh, which seems to rile her more.

"Fuck, where is Leila?" I stared at her, she is scanning outside for her minion and I then notice the darned place is like the fucking Mary Celeste, why? "I expected Susannah to get caught, but Leila, she's wily and quick witted like a fox." I then have the image of her and Christian fucking hard, and my heart clenches tight. He had sex with this old whore too. My world is imploding and there is no fucker here to catch me if I fall, or when I fall.

"She has been seen and they are going to get her. How did you know my mother?"

"I have known Vlad for years, she pulled a con on an old friend of mine, and I had to take her in hand, after the caning she got she ran back to Russia to lick her wounds, alas, taking my husband's money with her, at first I was very impressed with how she worked, until I found out she conned him out of what little Christian left him with, he then hung himself, he really loved her, the moron. She was left everything that I should have got my hands on." Okay, so why, why was this not red flagged at fucking GEH, security is missing something here, because I know that Lincoln would have showed up on their radar surely?

"Well I agree, he was a moron, he also married you which proves that the point. Now, I think it's time you left. The police have been called; your time with me is over..." She is grinning like an idiot; does she think she is getting anything from Christian?

"Oh I think not Babushka, that is what Mommy called you isn't it? Did you like the little stacking dolls she sent you?" She what, no my daddy bought me those, there are loads too! No she didn't care enough to send me anything, if she sent them why did my Daddy lie to me? "She had them make the last one especially, if you can read Russian there's a message in them for you. Now, I need to be going? Me, really, because Leila is here, it seems she gave your security the slip, look?" I look around and my fucking twin is smiling at me from the door. I smile back and lock the fucking thing, who's smiling now Leila? She bangs on the door and I see her smile and exit the building, just before my four security guards head in another direction, fuck she's like a ninja eel, but slippy and harder to fucking catch! I am more shocked at her appearance, because she could be my fucking twin; she morphed into me, even our darned hair is the same, is she a frigging chameleon? That does it the damned hair is going tomorrow...

"Well, this was fun, she's escaped but guess what Madam, you're in a locked room and my security are waiting for me to flick this switch and let them in, but first we need to clear the air, regarding Christian and my mother! Then when you get out of the pokey, we should do this again sometime, but first drink the last of this, because you won't be getting anymore for a while..." I stupidly say, as she throws the damned glass at my stupid head; fuck, I had given the phsyco a weapon too, you idiot Steele and I'd locked the f-in door too...

"Now little girl to make you pay for taking my boy from me, he will never be able to change who he is, I imprinted myself on him a long time ago, he was a lost soul to start with, now with years of training he has clarity to realise what we had was good and needed..." She stands and smashes the bottle. Okay, she has one advantage I guess? I watch as she shakes, there is nothing worse than a bear cornered, they have nothing to lose and fight dirty or so Daddy says. They go for the throat, and it seems Elena is no different and I am the moron who gave her the weapon. "I gave him all he needed, I made him and I can break him, I own him..."

"What he needed Elena was a smack from his mother and father, and then sent to a bloody military school or anything else to focus all that anger and angst, hell Mixed Marshal Arts would have been safer for his sanity, in fact sweeping roads or anything else for that matter would have been better than being your pool boy. You sick fuck, he needed understanding, a focus for his anger, care and love, and not to be fucking with and being fucked by an old trollop like you, it was disgusting for you to class what you did as teaching, you fucked with a disturbed young boy, and eventually he became an even more screwed up and angry heartless man! He needed saving not slaying you sick fuck. And he owes nothing and is owned by no fucker, not even an old botoxed bitch hiding behind so much plastic she could pass for a fucking shop manikin, because like them you are soulless and a stiff faced, false boobed freak, whose face has had so many tight nip tucks that Grace's friends, your ex friends, all call your face Hospital Corner..." My inner teenage sweary Ana is raging, when she really needs to be focused and calm...

"He needed me, he still does and he will realise this again, long after you are gone, he will know we are all he needs Leila and I, we are what he needs not you, not you and your sickly sweet love, love is for fools and he, my boy is not a fool..." Then in what seems a very agile move on the old dears' part, she launches herself at me. Oh lord I am going to enjoy this little set to... She lunges and misses, she tries again and again, she is drunk and so uncoordinated, that as she readies herself for another pass, I mange to slip off my Tom Fords, as she regroups, I think it's now time to level the playing field, I work better bare footed. As she comes at me she slashes at my pretty jacket. Ouch... I grab her fucking hair and it comes off in my hand, fuck I forgot it was a damned wig... She grabs at me and shoves the bottle against my breasts.

"He won't like you without these..." She pushes the broken bottle at my chest and all my years of Krav finally pays-off... I relieve her of the bottle using an arm swipe and as it swipes, my fist punched her botoxed face. It is followed by another punch to her nose and a leg swipe to take hers from under her, I then step back as she falls and I cannot move quickly enough to save her, her throat is impaled on the bottle before I can react, the bottle she had just moments ago dropped, the fucking bottle is killing her, I hear the rasping noise of death and see the gurgle of oozing thick red blood, I go to hold it and cry for help, but before I can do anything, she takes out the bottle that was keeping her alive... Fuck! "He was always going to be mine, mine not yours..." Her dying breathe is used to hurt me more than that bottle ever could, was he mine, was she right, was this woman right and had he changed, she said he couldn't change, could he, had he? I sit back in the chair as Christian finally breaks through the door, having it seems, witnessed the carnage from behind it.

"Baby, how the fuck are you still alive, let me see you." He kisses my head and hugs me, ouch. He looked like the kid at the zoo watching the python swallow a mouse through the door... I love him and I want him, but do I need this crap that comes with him, I look at Elena's body and wonder how much she really loved this man, her boy and her life, will I be like that if I stay with him, needy and weak? Will he want to stay with me if he changes? I have been so stupid in giving everything, everything I held dear, to a man I barely know, was it a mistake or was it meant to be. I am so darned confused, what next, do I stay to love him or to leave him for my own sanity?

"I'm fine, tell me why Ms Abraham got past security, she wasn't checked, why Christian, why was I seeing your old paramour, and as a much hyped and prized client? Where did that evil troll Leila go" I am held as he looks me over, I move out of that warm and cosy place and head aimlessly to the offices beyond, Oh god, all this really happened, I am lost and confused, my head aches and my chest hurts, I remove my hand and stare, crap, I am bleeding, but how? Oh no, the darned floor breaks my fall...

* * *

So, the witch is dead, but the bitch has escaped, and it has given Ana more questions and more to worry about. Lord when it rains on Ana it drenches her, who is going to save her from herself? When she is thinking the worst of Christian and the others? Until next week my faithful reviewers, do your thing, sorry I cannot reply to all my guest messages, but thank you from the bottom of my needy heart...


	24. Chapter 24

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 **Other readers of my work know this already, but for you newbies I am a hopeless dyslexic, Grammar is not my forte!**

I have a Pintrest page, go to the site and type this into the search bar.

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 24: For the love of god shut up:

Christian's POV:

As I watch Ana walk away, she suddenly falls and I cannot get to her fast enough to stop her head hitting the floor hard. When I get to her, her hand is covered in blood. It is then I see the slash in her jacket and scream for Luke and Gage. They come to my aid and Gage takes over. She is bleeding... She is hurt... This is my fault... I watch as Gage takes off the jacket. Where is her full security detail why are they not sticking to Taylor's strict Ana protocols? Heads will swing...

"Mr Grey, it's going to be fine, it looks worse than it is." She snaps something under Ana's nose and Ana starts to wake.

"Ana, Ana are you okay Baby?"

"Hu, Christian what happened, why does my head hurt?"

"You fainted Ana, are you okay to sit in the chair and let me look at that gash?" Gage is helping Ana to sit in the chair as Luke rushes in with a medical kit. As I look on helplessly.

"The bitch slashed me with a damned bottle. Did you manage to save her, because I couldn't?"

"No Ana, she's dead. Now do as Gage says please. Ana, you fainted." I say as I look on and try to second guess Gage, the trained medic!

"I don't like the sight of blood, and then I saw her stuff and this... and, oh lummy..." She inspects her hands again, and well... there she goes again, this time she falls forward and Gage catches her... Gage wafts the pouch under her nose again and Ana fights Gages hand away.

"Urghk, that stinks, god did I tell you I don't like the sight of blood either?" I smile! "Christian she was a raving lunatic. But I was the bigger idiot, because I gave her the weapon to use against me, I am an idiot, in my defence though I figured she'd just drink it and pass out, as she'd had most of the darned bottle already. God, am I going to be in trouble? Will I be charged with her murder?"

"Ana, it was self defence and you did try to save her." I say trying to calm her down. "Gage how bad is it?"

"It's barely a scratch..."

"Then where's the blood from..." I point to Ana's hands.

"That's not hers; I think it's from when Ana grabbed the bottle from Mrs Lincoln's hand."

"I saw the blood and lummy my head went very light, did I tell you I hate blood?"

She avoids looking anywhere but in my eyes. Gage wipes her hands gently. Luke passes her water and a washcloth as I try to remain calm and it's taking me a lot to remain this way, when all I want to do is rip someone's head off their shoulders. I want answers and now... How did she get in, how did the others get in, why did Leila escape and how and why were the feeds cut and who knew about the extra security in my office? I might add, it was only put in to stop visitors and staff claiming anything had happened behind a locked door, after one woman too many came on to me and made their stupid claims, I will get back to that later, for now Ana, Ana is my main priority...

"Yes dear, you did, other than the golf ball sized lump on your head Baby, is there anywhere else that hurts?"

"No, I don't think so? You can all turn around please, so Gage can check my side? Christian, that mad woman tried to cut my boobs off, she was as mad as a box of frogs, That nutter was here Leila, but I locked her out, she, she looks just like me, I mean really like me Mr Grey, as in twin sisters type of alike."

"Did she say anything?"

"No, she seemed to hear security coming and made a break for it, I gather as you lot are all here they got away?"

"Susannah is in the security office and is remaining tight lipped, but yes Baby, Leila got away."

"I guessed as much Christian, now turn around. I am not taking my top off in here." Miss Gooding comes forward and bats her eyes in my direction, she is good at her job, but she is mistaken if she thinks I admire anything else about her, I don't mix business and pleasure, or I didn't before I met Ana, but I doubt she will want to keep working for me now, today was disastrous and the look on Ana's face is one of fear and confusion and hurt. I need to know what Elena said, and what they discussed, their talk is being sent to the security office for me to listen to. I would have killed Elena myself had she not fallen on that bottle. I would say she fell on her own sword, but there was nothing noble about that fucking woman...

"Miss Steele, please come into my office, it's a little more private, would you like some help?" Ana shrugs off Clare's hand, and gives her the stink eye look, oh has something happened?

"No, I have Ms Steele covered thank you Ms Gooding." Gage lifts Ana like she weighs nothing and places her in Clare's office, closes the door and we wait.

"Luke what did Gage snap under Ana's nose, she did it at the tower too?"

"It was just an ammonia inhalant pouch, good old, plain old fashioned smelling salts and not harmful."

"Okay... I guess?"

"Mr Grey Sir, Granted, I know ammonia fumes can be toxic, but the amount in an inhalant is very small amount and the Gage only passed it once or twice under Ana's nose, she didn't bathe her face in fumes. Ana will be fine..." With that Gage and Ana come out of the office. A fucking long ten minutes later I might add...

"What's the news Ana, Gage tell me."

"I have a scratch, stop fussing; Gage has cleaned it and put on a dressing. Stop worrying about me and worry about them, Christian are those the police?"

"They are Ana, but do not worry, because Jason and Barney have the whole thing recorded, because some clever girl kept her phone on. Well done Ana."

"I did, then that's good for me, and I have the other two books too, she was revealing her lifestyle and taking you with her Christian, she was one sick puppy, the sicker of the two escaped though."

I know Baby, I know... The detective comes to talk to Ana, as the rest are questioned too, the body of Elena is taken away and I find it to be quite a cathartic experience, she had long since stopped being a part of my life, now knowing she has gone feels, I don't know, it feels final, I think? A line can be drawn under that part of my past. Ana is my future, seeing her alone in my damned secure office, was the most frightening thing I have ever faced and as I watched her struggle and fight, it made me remember how useless I again felt, when watching the other woman I love battling for her life, I get a chill, did I really remember my mother and her pimp fighting? I think I did and I'd said another woman I loved, I did love my mother once upon a time, I guess?

We are finally allowed to go home. Clare has seen to the other writers and has made sure all Ana's work for the week is taken care of. I like how organised she is and how she doesn't need to be asked to do something, she just does it, it is what Ros does too. I am very thankful for my second in command here in Europe. We get Ana in the car and go home, where we will be doing a full run through of who fucked up and how Elena managed to get so close to Ana. All her appointments were supposed to be vetted, so how did that troll get over the bridge?

"Ana, you are very quiet, what did she say Baby?"

"Not in the company of others, not here please Christian, but she has sowed a seed inside my head that unfortunately I cannot shake loose."

"Ana, please tell me what did she say to hurt you?"

"Am I enough for you Christian, because she said you need your dark ways and that only she and Leila know what you need?"

"Ana, they didn't know what I needed, when I myself wasn't sure what I needed, but the dark crap is behind me, I have recently found out that vanilla with sprinkles is very pleasing and I like it..."

"Really, I am enough?"

"Umm, more than enough, tell me what's going on in that beautiful mistaken head of yours?"

"Really, you want to know everything?"

"Yes Ana, really, as you say warts and all, good bad and upsetting, tell me everything and please don't hide it away, I promise to answer you truthfully..."

"Okay if you are sure, because some of it will anger you..." I nod my head. "When I looked at Elena's body, I began to wonder how much she really loved you, she said you were her boy and her life, she was so convinced you were and are incapable of change that I got to thinking, will I be like that if I stay with you, will I become nothing more than a needy and weak person, there just to wait around and please you and lose my own self in doing that, like they had, waiting around for you to return to them? Will you want to stay with me; you know... If you want that life back, and I am not good enough for you, if you do want that old stuff and I can't or am unable give you what you crave, what would I do then? Have I been so stupid in giving everything, everything I held dear, to a man I barely know, was it a mistake Christian or are we, I mean is it meant to be like this you and me, so soon, so quick without knowing anything about each other? I'm so darned confused, what do I do next, do I stay with you, because I do love you Christian, or would it be best for me to leave you now for the sake of my own sanity?"

"Okay, she really did do a number on you, Baby we will talk after we are safe and secure in our apartment, perhaps after you have a bath and change out of those clothes, and later I have something to ask you..."

"Oh, okay but are you mad at me?"

"No Ana, actually I am relieved that you've told me how you are thinking and feeling, but please stop pulling at your hair, I promise you Baby I am not going anywhere." She stops and smiles, okay, tonight it is then...

Ana's POV:

Did all that really happen, did the fight and the talk really happen and he still wants me? I go to our room and steady myself, before I take off my ruined jacket, because I see the blood and feel faint again, yup I guess it is going to make me pass out **_again_** , I run the shower and strip, throwing the barely worn ruined stuff in the hamper, god I was so lucky, stunned but lucky. Daddy would kill me if he found I gave her the weapon for my own destruction, I chastise myself again... I wonder how they got in the building and I wonder did they have help? I know one thing for sure; my overprotecting boyfriend will not be letting me out of his sights. I already know I have no more meetings here, I heard Clare Gooding sticking her tongue up his butt, she is a sycophant of the worst type, the sneaky I didn't do anything type, the butter wouldn't melt type, the toady nosed bitch can get her tongue outta his butt right now, and if I have my way she will be back to licking stamps in the post room, my spider senses were right about Elena-Fucking-Lincoln, the dead author that would be named Magdalena Abraham, they are spot on with Gooding too I bet... "Ouch, darn it this hurts..."

I rifle through the cabinet in the bathroom and I have no luck finding a new dressing, I will shower and ask Gage to change it when I go to eat, I am famished and yet not, how can that be possible? Nerves and adrenaline I think are causing the confusion. I wash myself clean and I use my pineapple body wash, its sweet smell will stop the smell of that thick oozy blood from tainting my nostrils. I hold on to the shower walls for support and sob uncontrollably, I could have died, I could be dead now and I could have lost him for good, I slump to the floor of the shower and cry, and when I am finally all sobbed out, I am very pink, pink as a cooked prawn now that I have finish scrubbing my body raw under the hot water, during which time, I have cursed everything from the moon to the that woman who would be my twin... She is a lune barking at the same said moon. I have met crazy before, but never that type of crazy. I mean my mother; my mother was I thought crazy, was she though?

I get out of the shower, dress for lounging and make a call... It's just before eight in Montesano... The phone rings and rings, my father the telephone-phobic-fool is not picking up his cell phone, for fear of ear cancer and aliens listening in, does he not know the ear pieces he has worn the majority of his service life are the same god damned thing? The fool... I call work...

"Montesano Sheriff's Department, what is the nature of your call today..."

"Hello Margi, is my father there?"

"Annie, he's in with some guy in a wheelchair and they are having a heated row and I was told to hold his calls, I guess you are the exception to the rule, you and Susan, did you hear they are moving into Brooks Cottage, together?" Wow quick work Daddy, and the jungle drums are letting me know about it too, good I have one less thing to worry about.

"About time too, he has been alone up there for far too long and the boys need a good father figure, now stop gossiping and buzz me through please before they kill each other?"

"Sure thing honey and I ain't gossiping I am informing... Now Annie, you have a nice time with Mr Bigshot, he's a keeper, you did good girl." I did I know, but he found me and stalked me, umm, he's a keeper I think, no, I know he's the one I guess? I guess too we need to talk, because Worried Ana is leading the marching band in my head, and her drum is beating loudest, she is worried about the lunatics he had in his life before me, and quite rightly so, I shake my head and rattle them around a little, I want Romantic Ana back at the front playing her beautiful harp, I like being in love, but Annoyed Ana shoves her to the back and hits my brain with her maracas, ouch... I am with the fairies again... And all my Ana's are all put to bed, oh god bed sounds like bliss right now...

"Margi... What in the name of Holy Hell, I told you no calls until..."

"Well hello to you too Daddy, calm down, sit down and drink your coffee, how is Taylor...?"

"How in the blue blazes did you know he was here?"

"He is the only man I know in a wheelchair with a vested interest in me and you, I guess he is there looking for answers to what you really know about Carla the Vampire and I would like some answers too... Daddy, please?"

"Okay, that sounds like you have scratched an old scab and are itching to scratch away at it sweetheart..."

"Very funny and to save Taylor from eves dropping put this on speaker..."

"Okay, shoot Annie..."

"Hello Taylor, are you doing recon into my past?"

"Yes Ana, we feel something's not right and your father is the only one who can tell us things about Elena and your mothers past, now they are both dead..."

"He does I bet! Elena told me things about my mother too that I would love to know more about, so Daddy what have you been protecting me from, how many years has this been going on and why. I mean how many husbands boyfriends and marks do you know about and why did you not share this with me and why did you pretend the Babushkas' were from you?"

"When they started arriving you just presumed they were from me, so I didn't put you right. Your mother, for reasons only known to her sent them all the time, she never signed her name, but I knew they were from her, she called you her little Babushka so I knew it was her sending them, Nene would not have allowed you to have them anyway, so I carried on the pretence of them being from me whilst on my travels."

"So she cared enough to send me gifts?"

"It would seem so, I kept an eye and an ear open for her, I never trusted her after your great grandparents accident, and I think I was right to, she did some bad things Annie, bad things to some nice people and she did bad things to the wrong people too, I didn't want them coming after you."

"Taylor is there anything you need that my father was not for telling you?"

"Ana, he has been very helpful, we were only rowing about his getting there to see you right now. I have told him you are okay and safe and will be surrounded and if Mr Grey has his way, you will be right by his side all the time!" I had that same feeling too!

"Daddy, Taylor is right, I am fine, it was a side swipe with a bottle and it didn't hurt me at all, that old kitty cat I had growing up, has scratched me worse, it's nothing to worry about, I guess Taylor told you she died?"

"Annie that kitten was a cougar kitten!" My dad shouts at me. Okay I kept the little thing hidden for weeks in the barn too.

"So you didn't find her a good home, she was shot wasn't she?"

"Yes Baby Girl I got rid of her the night she took a swipe at you, she would only get used to you and think all humans were her friend and I didn't shoot her, one of the boys dealt with the vet visit." I bet he didn't...

"Okay, well her scratch hurt me more; it was just the blood I went wishy-washy about again!"

"You did, how are you feeling Annie and how did you fare with all the blood?"

"Oh, I didn't fare too well, I hit the floor headfirst and hard, and once more in the chair, I looked so stupid Daddy..."

"Again it was because of the boat drama, after you saw your grandfathers face covered in blood, it stuck with you. So she's definitely dead, I know she would have been dead within a few weeks anyhow, is that right Annie, and if so how do you feel Sweetheart?"

"Yes, she had cancer, she was putting her house in order, thankfully she didn't change her will in time to leave it to the Russian, because I intend giving it them all back, if I can find them..."

"I have a comprehensive list; the last one was the art dealer Yuri Brusilov, his folks were not happy she got everything and have tried to get it back for the past year or so. The Elena Lincoln connection, was a similar happening, she took every last dime off the woman's ex husband, then when she found out what she had done, this Lincoln woman beat her senseless, then Carla, she turned up here for help. I turned her away, I had too because your Nene would have only killed her, it would have been one too many times for her to deal with reasonably. You were with friends at summer camp when it happened. I believe she took herself home to Moscow, where she lived most of the time. Annie she robbed and blackmailed a lot of big men, mean and connected angry men. I was just telling Taylor here to get you back home to me or let me come there to protect you?"

"If they were so mean and connected, she wouldn't be breathing Daddy, I think my mother was deluded into thinking she was some sort of Russian femme fatale, when in all probability she was more of a gold digging wanna be big shot, pissing of their poor relatives. The only _man_ she really seems to have pissed off is this Andre Vasin, and only because she hadn't shared her wealth with him, it seems she was keeping him dangling with the promise of more!"

"She wasn't giving him anything; she said as much in her final phone call, she wanted to know if you would be willing to meet with her, whilst you were in Paris, just for one last visit. I said you would have to be asked, not me, she told me she was leaving you everything; I am betting that is what got her killed. He could have overheard her talking to me Annie?"

"So you and she, you talked a lot?" I am pissed off, well I think I am or am I shocked that he did still have contact with her? My dad and his secrets are a pain; his ability to hide crap from me, well it knows no bounds, it seems...

"No, not a lot, just on high days and holidays Annie, oh and when she was in trouble, but she did call to check in on you."

"Yet she didn't know her own mother had died?"

"She didn't ask for a long time, as she didn't much like her mother; in fact she hated her and never once asked me about her, not before your impromptu birthday show down. Nene wasn't as nice to her, as she was to you Baby Girl, it's hard to believe I know, but she was very mean to her growing up, she blamed Carla Mae for your grandfathers death and after that they were never close, things were said that ruined your mother, it was because of this your mothers need for love, the attraction of a bad man and vengeance took over Carla, when she was at her most impressionable and she acted out to spite her mother, and it worked I have never known two people act that way towards one another, and I have seen some lunes I can tell you, but I kept Nene sweet, because I needed you in my life and she was pulling the adoption strings darling, so to keep you I danced to your Nene's tune, much that it pained me to keep your mother from you I did, because you were not worth losing, then when I adopted you, you had fallen in love with your perfect Nene, and she was Annie, she loved you so frikin much."

"Why, why did you not tell me about all this before now Daddy? Nene was always so kind and good to me she loved me..."

"That she did Sweetheart, that she did, but you looked like your grandfather, and she adored you, and changed I think from being a mean soul into the kindly one you knew. She always said when she held you that very first time that it was a new start and she would get it right this time, however she still hated her own daughter. I believe Nene told her to leave when she was in hospital, I truly don't think Carla wanted to leave you, but that was before my time, and the only ones you could have asked are both now dead. I am sorry Annie, but I didn't want to tarnish the times you had with Nene."

"Daddy why did you not tell me all this when Nene died? I was old enough to understand their feud and would have been able to make my own mind up about Carla and see her as more than the screwed up self indulged money grabbing whore that I did, god Nene did a good job of bending me to her will, and you too it seems?"

"Because Anastasia, your mother, despite her love for you was still bad for you, she knew that and she chose to stay away Annie, and she still chose to stay away from you, once your Nene died. I did tell her to come back and to see you, but by then though she was with the Russian art dealer and he had some crazy men keeping her in line."

"He controlled her, in a bad way?"

"I guess so, she needed a strong hand and he gave it her. They were messed up in some dark crap; that much I do know and he liked it rough. They both did." Opps, was my mother a submissive, it would explain her knowing Elena Lincoln. I guess? I wonder if they ever met up, my mother and him? Christian liked the high end secret clubs and I would guess as they both knew Elena, there would be a possibility of it? No, he would have said something, unless she used the Vladlena Kirlian name, then I guess not or she could have used one of her many other names, because she stopped using the name that linked us, Carla Mae Steele, a long time ago! If she ever used it at all that is? I sigh... My mother the enigma...

"Daddy, please help Taylor all you can, because I need to know everything and with the help of Barney, Fred and Christian's team I am giving them all their money back, including Mr Lincoln's family, all the Russians, the builders, the farmers families and everyone else too... I need more worries like I need a hole in the head. Daddy I will leave Taylor to tell you all he knows and Taylor please tell him everything, including Christian's dark crap, though I suspect being as he does background checks on everyone I speak to, that he already knows more than you and probably how bad their farts smell, what do you think Ironside?" Jason, I hear him laugh!

"Annie I never once thought you would keep the money, you really are not your mothers daughter in that respect, Nene would have been proud, don't hate her, Nene loved you and it's because she raised you properly that you are the woman you are today, the very thought of Carla raising you brings me out in hives, look what she was doing marrying you off?"

"I guess so, or she could have had her hand twisted, it turns out Elena married Junior Vasin..."

"That I am mightily glad about, you don't need more 'Crazy Ivan's' in your life, there's plenty there to begin with Baby Girl, now if you do as they say and stay close to your protection Baby Girl. I swear I will hand over all I have to Taylor here and together we will keep you safe."

"Okay, and I need the last Babushka she sent to me delivered here to me, please Taylor can you arrange that for me? It's in my room Daddy, you know the one, the big black and gold one, the one with the lock? I have a feeling the key for that is somewhere in her home here. I would like it sending please?"

"I can arrange for that to be with you on the next flight out."

"Okay, but don't just fly the damned doll out, that would annoy the crap out of me, Fed-Ex it or something, if she comes on her own jet I will lose the plot."

"Understood Ana, now see to it you rest up, you had a bad day and heads are rolling as we speak." Taylor warns me...

"Like fuck they are, I mean crap, I mean gosh darn it Daddy, I'm sorry for swearing, but no Taylor, no, no, no, they did the best they could, they had inside help Elena as much as said so..."

"That's interesting you think so too, I had to wonder and Barney is currently looking at the staff there, they were the ones who vetted the authors, she was slipped in because of Rosalind and her desperate need for the damned book! Ana you'd better go down and join in before Mr Hothead fires all my team..." Another moniker to add to his growing list, and it gives me an idea for a gift for my man of many shades and names, I best get down before that shade is red...

"I am glad she did it's about Christian the book, Taylor it's a warts and all and ugly if I heard her right! Now, I will go and save someone looking like a fool and try to calm him down, and thanks the pair of you get back to being sneaky sons of the core..." I say goodbye and head down to Bedlam and Taylor is right, my man is firing everyone and all of them are silent and taking it from him...

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, what in all the things that are holy are you screaming a bitch fit at them for, and were we not starting this conversation when I got down? Now calm down or I am on the next flight out of Dodge, do you hear me? Yes they may have lost Leila, but to their credit they checked everyone thoroughly before they came in! Now Christian Grey, do you want me on the next flight out of here, or not? I mean it Christian I will go if you carry on being a petulant child?"

" _NOT_ and I am _NOT_ a petulant child, Ana you could have died because someone fucked up... Anastasia you need to..."

"I need to what? Be the good little girl and sit down and look pretty and say nothing, well Sweetheart, if you really think that's who I am, then think again, because I am far from it. Now are you sitting? Are you going to listen to everyone or am I..."

" ** _I AM SITTING, SO STOP THREATENING TO LEAVE ME WOMAN._** _.. Please...?"_ His face is still red from busting their chops and I have waltzed in and spoilt his ranting and raving session and boy was it loud, I heard him from the second floor...

"Christian, please calm down, I promise I will go nowhere if you calm down! We need to sort this mess out Christian; they did their utmost to keep me safe, and unless you had a man or woman on every door in that massive building, then they couldn't have done more, they did their best, one of them was on the entry, one was in the elevator, poor Reynolds must have motion sickness with the amount of women who came to gawp at the bosses plaything, and yes I heard them! Now where were we, umm yes, one was at the elevator and Gage at the door at all times. Now, who told them to leave their posts and go and look for Leila?"

"That would be me, I just..."

"...Wanted them found, and you wanted it done your way, I know Christian, but them doing it your way, well it didn't work now did it? Pure fear had you ignoring everything Jason warned you about, your fear put the confusion and chaos into the mix."

"It did?"

"Yes it did, you shouted the moon is falling and had everyone running around panicking trying to stop it. Now what do we know for sure Gage seeing as you kept your head whilst the others followed his orders?" He looked at Gage and sort of gave her a half assed smile!

"That it all started when the alarm bells for the security doors at the entrances to two of the unused wings of the building, had been breached, they were the ones in the two farthest away from the centre hub, in the west and the north wings, Ryan apprehended Leila in the stair well of the north wing and she surprised him with a kick to his nuts, he is fine and his baby maker is being iced as we speak, through there in his room, but he managed to kick her in the head as she passed him, she will have a sore head, that much we do know. He got to his feet as soon as he was able. He was in contact the whole time, though it was mainly between groans and moans.

I then contacted Luke and he dragged you Mr Grey from the meeting and raced here, I also opened the com link to Taylor and it was then he informed me your feed had died, I rushed to the stairwell at the far end of the office when I hear it slam shut, but I had you in my vision at all times, gun loaded! I checked the stairwell at that end and was making my way back towards Mr Grey's office, only to see Leila at the door, I saw her kick the door and her hands try to smash the door, but before I got to her she had disappeared, I then shouted for Reynolds, to take over my post and followed her down to the east wings basement using an unmarked door, it had some sort of hideaway book shelf over it, and this mystery door is behind Miss Gooding's assistants desk, alas that is where I lost her, it is a rabbit warren down there so she has to have had some help, I am working with Welch to see who knew the layout down there? GEH have only had this damned building a week so there are still unknown pockets to this place, but mark my words someone helped them getting in and out, someone gave them the plans, she knew where she was going, she knew that shelf was there. I then rushed back as Luke and Mr Grey arrived. We then witnessed what you went through."

"Where did they catch Susannah?" I ask.

"In an abandoned office in the west wing I caught her and hog tied her, and headed back to the centre hub, she'd heard the bells and froze; she is with the police helping them, but as yet she has not spoken." Reynolds has been busy running the length of GEH Paris. I vote it gets named Maze House!

"Tell the detective in charge, Luke to tell her that her mistress is dead and Leila is injured and awaiting questioning, and that Mr Grey is pissed with them all, she may speak out of fear of his reprisals."

"Ana, I hardy doubt..." Christian interrupts me again... He is blinkered I am not.

"Doubt what Christian, that they need me, a lowly young girl to teach a seasoned detective to suck eggs? Well I have news for you Mr Kink, they don't know how fucking cuckoo your ex's are, nor that they are going nuts wanting everyone out of your nest, but them, Christian! They are dangerous brain dead idiots; they are crazy stupid and are blindly following orders from Elena, their fucking mistress? I do... Now have anything more to add, about them wanting their master back, no? Then that's all good!"

"Ana..."

"Don't you Ana me, I have had it with people trying to wrap me in fucking cotton swaddling, I am not a baby and as I proved today, I can kick butt if I have too and I can shut the fuck up and listen when I have to **_TOO_** , I listened and I heard her Christian, she was out to ruin you anyway she could, here are the other parts to her tell all spill all book. Look into her old life before she became Elena, I think she changed her name many times whilst on the run from the mob, either that or her story is pure baloney? Check her characters names out Barney I didn't open it in case she had put some sort of spyware on it!"

"Thank you, please can you give it to Reynolds to load for me thank you? Boss Man I have enough to be working on for now and I am glad you are safe Ana, stay close."

"I will unless he pisses me off again."

"Ana..."

"Christian, what, what are you going to ball me out over now?"

"I am allowed to be worried you know, and I was."

"I was a little worried too, so much so she got the first slash in. She was quite nimble for an elderly fucker..." He smiles.

"That is a very apt name for her Baby. Is she, I mean, was she really married to Junior?" Is he jealous?

"She really did, she likes them a tad older than prepubescent teen now. Perhaps they are way too much for her to handle at her age. Now seriously, Luke she had help in getting in and I have my suspicions."

"We do too, have you noticed someone missing from your security detail?" I look around and I can't see Graham.

"Graham Huntley; he was one of only two people who knew about the cameras in my office and the other is waiting to be fired as we speak. I am letting her think she has got one over on me." Christian looks smug...

"Clare Gooding?" I say with an equally smug smirk.

"No Baby, her assistant Helen Berger, who happens to be dating him. Why would you think Clair was the inside woman?"

"She made a snide reference to your office being that of my boyfriend and not the one of my boss."

"Her assistant Helen, she told her we were an item, when Graham told her we were together Baby; Clare may be a little smitten with a powerful man, but knows her ass will be out of the building and company if she tries anything with me! She was trained by Ros, and believe me Ros has drummed it into all my female employees they stand no chance at their boss."

"Oh, I thought..."

"I know what you thought, but it was good that you worked out there was an inside man, or woman, or both as it turned out."

"Where is he?"

"He went to hospital with a broken arm and leg; he 'fell' down the west stair well, when Reynolds got to the top of the stairs, he asked him why he wasn't helping them look for the intruders, the fucker, he was running away Ana..." He was, was he? The sneaky bastard had me fooled with his humour and niceness; I will frickin 'Just Ana' his head when I see him. We continue the talk until Madaline tells us our dinner is ready. I haven't eaten since breakfast. We take ours to our room I think his brow beaten staff need a break from their boss and his girlfriend...

 ** _Meanwhile, in small backstreet Parisian boutique hotel..._**

Damn that girl, if I had been two seconds earlier I would have been in his office to help my mistress... I hope the mistress dealt with our problem. The master will have me back and I can be normal, if he requires it. I am breathless after that chase. I only just got to the service passage in time. I do however feel the lump forming on my head from the clash with the boy Ryan's foot, it protrudes slightly from my head, and as I feel it I am reminded of the loss of my hair, god I hate this hair cut it's so awful. Why did she cut her hair, the master likes our hair long? I am back at the hotel and not before time, because I need to sleep, I need to regroup, I am so tired. My mistress will be in touch with news of our reuniting with the master. I need to look good for that. I head in...

"Hello Miss Steele, your keys, have you had a good day sightseeing?"

"It was okay I guess, but packed, can I have my key for the room please?" He hands over my key card and I head up to my room. I then wonder what we will be eating for dinner, I am starving and I know I have to eat, because Sir, he likes me to eat my food? Will Sir be taking us out to celebrate, because I have just the dress to wear too? It will be nice to go out to dinner as a couple, perhaps we will do this all the time now? I enter the room happy for the first time in months, I wonder if he will forgive us for hurting him, my mistress says he will, he may be angry too. Why did she run him off the road, I asked her not to, because he was precious to me? she laughed as he went over the edge and I screamed, the scream echo's in my head as I see him in the wrecked car, he has to forgive me I told him I was sorry and that it wasn't my fault. As I open the door I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn.

"Miss Steele?"

"Yes, why who are you?" Are they police, crap I only have her paperwork, so for now I am her. Elena has the other stuff in her hideaway here, why I couldn't stop there god only knows. She had her plans and I guess stowing me away here was a part of it.

"Good come with us, our boss wants to see you. He needs you back Miss Steele and as soon as possible." They look like his guys, new guys, and they dress in the same suits and have the same harsh haircut.

"Are we going to see your boss?"

"Yes, it's what I said; my boss wants to talk to you and for you to sign some paperwork. Now shut up, he is not happy with you."

"I can give him everything I have, I can make him happy." I will make his day and not safe word no matter what punishment he gives me, because I have deserved it, I was so very bad...

"Good, that is what he wants too, everything, including you back and in his bed you lucky thing." Oh god I knew he would blame me, but he is willing to forgive me and he wants me back and in his bed too? The Mistress did it, he is taking me to my love, she made it happen as she said she would, I can give him everything that she can and more, oh god thank you, I finally get the more I have always wanted from him... We exit by the rear of the hotel and I am bugled into a van and as I am thrown to the floor, a cloth envelops my mouth and I smell the Chloroform on it, and it makes me gag...

 ** _The car pulls up on the road to a villa; two men emerge from it and start arguing..._**

"What the hell have you done Nici?" The first guy says to the seconds as he lifts the lifeless body out of the van. He places her on the ground and feels for a pulse. "Nici, how much Chloroform did you put on the fucking cloth?"

"Vasilis don't shout it hurts my ears, I poured the bottle of the stuff you gave me on the cloth, she is sleeping and she will be fine..." The first man holds her hand as the second stands and watches as the other tries to revive her, but alas there is little hope in raising a corpse.

"You dumb fuck Nici she's dead, the only person who could get him his money is fucking dead, and he will kill us. I need to think and quickly! Where is her bag, have we even got the right woman, she was a little strange don't you think? You did remember to empty her room didn't you?"

"Yes, she was a little happy at going to see Andre; I thought she would be more terrified Vasilis. And yes all her stuff is in the van, shall I get you her things? Wasn't I meant to put it all on the cloth brother?"

"No, just half a dozen drops. She is dead you fool, Nici you have killed our bosses meal ticket."

"What will we do now Vasilis, will we have to take her to him now and will he be very angry?"

"He will be way beyond angry, he needed her to get to his money, so now we head to her mother's place and hope the police haven't emptied her safe, we need to get out of Paris and quickly. If his other team know what we have done, they will be after us too."

"Did I fuck up again Vasilis?"

"You did brother, but at least you didn't snap her neck from playing too hard."

"I like to pet them; they are so pretty, the girls here, so pretty and smell so nice. What will Mama do now?"

"We will have to send for her to join us in Austria."

"Are we not going home Vasilis?"

"Not without Miss Steele, Nici get me her bag. We need to make this look like she went to her mothers and had an accident."

"I thought they hated each other, the boss said they did?"

"She had a change of heart for fucks sake, get her back in the van and let's hope to god they didn't leave a police guard on the house."

"I'm sorry Vasilis."

"No matter Nici, let me see her bag," he checks the contents of her bag and pockets the money and checks the passport, "it seems Miss Steele you died for nothing, but then Nici would have crushed your pretty neck if you didn't sign the paperwork."

"Can I drive Vasilis?"

"No you can't, now get in and shut the fuck up Nici, before I have another body to get rid of... Yours..."

 ** _The pair drove off into the darkening skies arguing about disposing of Miss Steele and where..._**

* * *

Opps did I not make poor Leila suffer enough, at least she died thinking Christian loved her and she was heading back to him, she died in ignorance... lol read and review and there will be no surprise updates before weekend I am painting and decorating... Roof leaks in the new house lol!


	25. Chapter 25

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 **I am a hopeless dyslexic!**

 **Grammar is not my forte: including placement of these suckers !,.:?**

* * *

I have a Pintrest page, go to their site and type this into the search bar.

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 25: Why did she do that:

Christian's POV:

As Ana and I eat our meal, I can see the conversation we had earlier is playing on her mind. Elena did a fucking number on me and for a long time too, and now it seems with her dying words had done the same thing to poor Ana, who will not suffer as I had. She sighs as she pushes her barely touched meal away.

"Baby, you need to eat, try just a little more?" I say with concern, she hasn't eaten much all day.

"I can't, I feel sick. Can we just get the talk out of the way and I may feel like eating more then? I know I threw a lot at you, but it is how I feel, very confused and very emotional. Christian, I have so many doubts right now, what with this, this amazing thing we have, then on the other hand I have fresh doubts about Carla, what if I hated my mother for so long and I was wrong in doing so?"

"Now, that I can relate to Ana, can I tell you something very strange?" I hold out my hand and I take her to our room, I dim the lights, taking off my shoes I sit in the middle of our bed and motion for her to join me, and she does, she sits with her back to me and between my legs. Her head is nestled into my chest and she seems to be crying, I lean over and see that she is, I kiss her and calm her.

"Are you as confused as me Christian? Are you sorry you asked me to tell you how I am feeling now that I have?"

"Yes, I am confused Ana, but never think you have to keep your feelings buried, we can talk about anything and everything, asking you to be my girl is the best decision I have ever made in my life, never doubt that. The thought of losing you after even such a short time, it makes me feel sick, and when you were in the office and having your fight with Elena it thought I would lose you too. Ana it brought back memories of my mother fighting off her pimp, and in that split second, I was there in the room with you, there and unable to do anything to help the woman I loved, again. Ana my world was crashing down again, only this time you walked out of it, my mother wasn't as lucky, she died that night and you, you nearly died too." She turns and wipes away a tear that had leaked from my pesky eye. She kisses me with a chased kiss and smiles.

"So you did love your mother then?"

"I guess I always did Ana. Now, to make you eat we have to free you from some of this stress you are feeling, yes?"

"Yes, Elena, I thought she was a nice person at first, but she was also so sure of herself and strong too, I stupidly liked that about her, we talked about her book and her lifestyle and then things just sort of came out as she drank more, with each drink, she'd make an under her breath comment, then she mentioned my hair, your drinking habits and I knew then who she was, she let her guard down when she got drunk, but even when she was drunk she had the knack of getting under my skin, I don't know what it was but she was like, like a..."

"Like a wooden splinter, perhaps Ana?"

"Yes exactly like that, or even one of Hoggie's darned fishing flies! Elena was so damned clever, wiley and knowing, and I was stupid enough to try to best her and failed miserably. She, even at deaths door, she convinced me I would never be enough for you. She said you needed that life, the one she gave you, and she was the only one you needed, she was yours and you were hers."

"She was indeed deluded and deranged it seems, now what else did she say?" I hug her tightly and she relaxes in my arms, I love her so fucking much I want to touch her skin and feel her in my hands, but I refrain from doing so, because that would lead to sex and it seems we need to talk, well for now at least...

"She said that you would never be able to love me; because you don't know how to love!" She has those tears escaping again... "I know you are trying Christian and this is really new for you, but if it too hard for you, I mean this dating me thing, then I understand, but Christian this is what love is, yes it involves the good stuff, the sexy stuff and making love, but to get that, I'm sorry but it also includes listening to me whine on and on about crap, listening to me cry and to be unpredictable, which I am and I'm not a woman you can control or buy, I am not used to all this fuss, all this drama and to be honest with you I don't think I can do it, you know live in a bubble of security and have people report back to you? Christian I am me first, and 'we' second..."

"Wow, we are only second in your world?"

"Christian, you let go of me, I didn't mean that like it sounded, I need to be me to make the we work, us this and everything, if I lose myself in being with you, then I don't know if I could handle it, I am me and independent for a reason, I like being me and in charge of my own life, what I am trying to say is, is that I don't want you riding in roughshod and taking over, because it's beginning to happen Christian, I am feel like I am being buried alive in security and your ex issues and I find that I am dancing around in a world I know nothing about, do you understand Christian?"

"Okay I see that, without you being able to continue being Anastasia Steele, the hot head, strong and opinionated woman I fell for, and who is fucking amazing I might add, there will be no us, is what you are saying Ana?"

"Pretty much, I have to be free to me and Christian... That includes all mistakes and everything new we seem to be doing for the first time, it's that now old nugget of crossing into and out of my virgin territory again! Christian, you can't keep fixing things for me and controlling me, I need to learn about life love and you too, but I want to do that the old fashioned way of going on dates and talking more, like we are doing now, and not through your old friends and the others."

"Okay I agree that some 'Ana space' is needed, but only after we sort out your mothers mess and finding Leila. But know this Ana, you are fixing me too, I have plenty of virgin territory of my own Baby, you really are helping to change me Ana, and I want to help you too, I will try not control you, but it's how I am, I have needed to protect myself and my privacy for such a long time that I think it's now hardwired into my psyche, or I was until you became part of my life..."She takes out her phone and makes a call...

"Hello Jason, can we get a neurosurgeon to rewire Christians' neural pathways ASAP?" She puts her phone down and smiles. "He's getting the best one right on it, the best in the world; meanwhile you will have to make do with me and my dressmaking pinking shears cutting away all that dated wiring, it could take me a while too!"

"Funny, hahaha, I actually thought you were getting someone too Ana."

"No Christian, that's something you and I will have to work out as we go forward into whatever this is we have, I know it feels mad, it feels surreal and yet, I don't know, right?"

"It does Baby, really right."

"Okay then, so, where are we on Leila, do you think she will try again?"

"I have no idea, she is very disturbed at the moment, Flynn has been chasing her doctor and hopefully he will have news. I thought I had her covered, she was supposed to be happy, she was supposed to be secure and in love. You have asked me about her and I have shown you her file, you tell me?"

"She will be back, because she wants what I have with you for herself. It is all she has ever wanted. Christian, if she comes back, would you have her back like that again, would you want her instead of me, she did the things you liked and for the longest time too? You see everyone has problems, mine is insecurity and doubts about us. God tell me again what I am doing here, in Paris doing a job you invented for me?" She shakes her head and pulls away, I pull her back, she is not running away, we need this chat to clear away some of the doubts she has and all the worry I have about her leaving me, does she not know I am a mess too? Derr why would she, you haven't told her, you fart brain... Wow I haven't heard the Lelliot voice of reason in my head for a while!

"Ana, they all of them, are my past, I know it's hard for you to understand, because believe me I am struggling too, I know it is different, but it's right, it feels like this needed to happen, god Ana, I fucking love you and I have never loved anyone before, Christ my mom and dad make this look so easy, they fell in love and it was easy for them too. Ana you have no past to worry about, no mad ex's waiting to take me down, where as you, you have some deep shit to deal with. I understand all this is worrying, I really do because it is worrying the crap out of me too, when I let you go this morning, I nearly cancelled my meeting just to sit with you and look out for you. I know, it would be too much and interfering in your 'Ana Space' but I hate being away from you."

"You do?"

"Ana I do, since the first time we made love, you, you fused yourself to me in a way that nobody ever has managed to do before, and I'm sorry but it feels like if you pulled away, you would take that part of me with you and I would not be able to continue on without you and it."

"Wow, that is really freaky and really romantic in the same breathe Christian!"

"I know, it just came out, it was a little flowery for me! You do this to me Ana only you and I mean it, I love you and need you with me all the time."

"Okay, but you know that's not healthy right?"

"Why?"

"Oh god seriously; Christian, if we spent all the time we have together, we would kill each other. I for one think we need our 'Christian Space' and our 'Ana Space', then and only then, we can enjoy sharing the 'We Space' but only when we have done with work! This is the way this romance thing needs to go you control freak." She turns and kisses me. I kiss her back and for an age, we lose ourselves in that amazing 'We Space'... She pulls away and I gasp, my hard on is killing me, again I'm thinking with my John Thomas... "So, and remember the in truth and honesty thing you promised me Christian, did you invent the job for me?"

"No, if I had you would in my office, in the next office, but I will admit I did insist you were the one who came to Paris, because quite frankly, I wouldn't be able to concentrate if you weren't here with me. A month without you and doing nothing but work, wasn't what I wanted."

"So, they job is real, but the work trip wasn't?"

"Pretty much yes, but Ana..."

"Okay, I guess? I mean I can work on the book? I mean if that's okay Boss Man?"

"You don't want to go back to Seattle?"

"No, I think a paid vacation with my boyfriend is just what the doctor ordered!"

"Good, so what else are you worried about?"

"Umm, there is a lot; firstly Leila, then the others and finally my mother's mess. That is something I am not looking forward to. Giving it back is going to be good for me and hopefully for them. I know you think I am mad, but to me it would be like living off stolen money. If I need money I can sell you Maurice. Would you buy him from me?"

"In a heartbeat, don't forget your book deal will give you financial freedom too."

"Yeah about that, I am not doing the selling it thing, I want to get a fake Ana in to do all that publicity malarkey, me and public speaking is a no go area. I used to dread getting up in front of class and it's not changed much over the years. Besides those publicity thing can go on for months."

"Well, that is agreed, we need a ghost author, because months without you, doesn't bode well for our relationship being as fruitful as I want, I think me and him would miss you" I look down and she is stroking the ever increasing bulge in my trousers, am I complaining, no I am not. "Now do you remember I had something to ask you Ana?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Would you consider moving into Escala with me, you know when we get home?"

"What, you want me to live with you?"

"Yes..."

"Can I think about it, we have a month trail run, you may hate my dirty habits by the end of this business trip?"

"I may want more at the end of it too."

"More...?"

"Yes Ana more."

"What do you mean by more, Christian?" Is she really going there, really?

"As in making this; this rushed and amazing thing permanent, yes Ana as in, how about you marrying me, that sort of more?" She is laughing, why is she laughing?

"Oh wow, as in you Mr Grey and me Mrs Grey?"

"Yes..." She is fucking laughing and leaving me hanging, what the fuck?

"Wow, Holy Moly that one needs a little more thinking about. Christian, why do you want to be married to me? Why now, and after only a handful of wonderful days?"

"I don't know, I just know I do, no that sounded like I hadn't thought about it, but I have, it really is all I have thought about since your father said he could see me in your life for a long time, and that if I asked for your hand in marriage, it would be given." Oops... That sipped out, crap she looks mad...

"So, let's get this straight, you have asked my father, if you can marry me already?"

"Well no, he told me I could actually."

"He did, well of all the nerve. Christian, as nice as that idea is, it's too soon, I mean way too soon. Oh god, oh no, oh god oh no, this is just like the book, the crap they put in, the 'I am seeing it down the road, way off and you want it now thing!' Christian is this the same? I remember your comeback line to the first proposal actually, 'My brain was in such a happy place my mouth decided to join it, and will you please forget it and forgive me, do you remember reading that bit too? Oh crap, this is not like the book Christian, this is some real shit happening and you want to marry me, really?"

"I'd forgotten about me asking you all the time in the book, I like the line though it's very apt and is how I am feeling, because Ana, I just can't imagine my life without you in it. Not now that you are in it. Please just think about it.?"

"I am thinking about it, it all I am thinking about now thank you very much..."

"Well good, at least you have forgotten your other worries for a while."

"Nope, you just shoved them right to the forefront of my exploding head, cheers."

"I can think of another distraction, Miss Steele?"

"So can I, let's go for a walk Christian..."

"That is not what I had in mind at all Ana."

"Well it's all that's in mine right now. Can we go alone or is that a stupid thing to ask?"

"We can take Gage and Luke with us. The others can blend..."

"Is the threat still at defcon one? No, don't answer, that was a stupid question. How about we discuss the meeting you had today and I finish off my dinner, then we walk and talk and do the things that lovers do?"

"Okay, as long as you don't do the other lines of the song? "She looks at me and looks puzzled, "When the going gets tough, by Billy Ocean, you know the tough get going? Oh Ana, 'Forgedabout-it' you see I remembered a Joey-ism too... Now, I'd like you to eat more, you will make yourself ill." She laughs.

"You remembered Joey, my boyfriend, very clever of you, and I am not tough and going nowhere, but I need to eat I am a little hungry now, and I remember the food talk, it made my heartache knowing you went hungry, you don't have to worry, I love my food, well apart from dirt in my food..." I smile and pull her off the bed, and towards the food...

"I would like to walk with you alone, but..."

"The nutters are out to get me, I understand and I will think about your proposal I promise, but it sucked, I want the whole nine yards, knee drop, roses and the waterworks and the spectacular gesture of you love for me. I think you need to at least put some more thought into your next ask... Oh and I am not into pagan hand tying thing either, nor snakes, they are another phobia I have."

"One of many, the blood is a serious one Baby!"

"They all seem serious to me, blood, heights, small places, snakes and oh crap and raisins in chocolate, it looks like they squished dead flies in my chocolate bar. Fluttering moths near my face, and dive bombing bats in autumn, gheeze I hate those too they ruin a good run out."

"Okay, no dead flies in Ana's chocolates, understood..." She giggles and I swear I forget the need to feed her, and walk her backwards to the bed, she has stroked my dick one too many times. "I need you Baby."

"At last I thought you'd gone off me, I have been soothing your problem for ten minutes now and he needs a hand."

"What he needs to be Ana, is to be in the best place ever.. Now woman, let's see the commitment you have to working under your boss..."

"My boss's boss is so demanding," she wriggles out of her pjs and as she does I see she has a scar across her belly and she has a bruise to the top of her breasts, " stop looking at them they are nothing, nothing do you hear me, now let's forgo the hard fuck shall we and instead make love to me, help me change my mind about your putting a diamond on this finger shall we?" She pushes her ring finger in my direction and I swear she has just ignited a fire in my belly, with that one simple action, damn it my ring will be on that finger...

"Yes Ma'am, one very loving night is coming your way Baby..." I strip from my suit and watch as she bites that fucking lip. I climb up her body and release her bite from it and devourer her sweet mouth. Sweet that is until she screams in the tongues of sailors, my god I am going to make her mine, and just like the book I may have to ask her again and again, or wow her with a grand gesture she cannot say no t Meanwhile my siren is calling and my dick needs to be in that wondrous place...

"Christian, I do love you, warts and all."

"You do?"

"I do. Now, make me happy please?" I smile, she makes me happy all the time, even when I am mad at something or someone, the thought of her makes me smile. I do as I am asked and as I tenderly begin to kiss her whole body, taking my time around her breasts and try to avoid the scars, which that witch marked her body with, I sigh as I see them and move gently down her body, when I arrive at the apex on her leg and pussy I see her arousal and grin, she is so wet and ready. I lap at her pussy with my tongue, searching out those places that make her swear, and as I flick her nub she starts swear and this pleases me more, I stop and start and appreciate her as she moans and groans, my dick seems to pulse against my leg, to let me know he still wants to get a look see, but for now he can wait, as I'm enjoying pleasing her orally. I look up as she comes and she starts to cry out my name and as she stops shaking and moaning, she asks me one question...

"Why do you want me in your life Christian?" Oh Ana, you are my world, that's why...

"I want you in my life because it feels right Baby; I never want you to leave me Ana, I think about you all the time. I have finally found the girl I want, and you are the only one I want, I want you here with me where you need to be, will you stop doubting I love you and that I need anyone else! Why would I, when I have perfection in my arms right now?" I smiled as she kissed me!

Ana's POV:

I run my hands up his chest as he makes his way back to my lips, I think he needs to hush me; boy is it was firm and ridged, I smile as I get a glimpse of the thing poking at me as he climbs up my body, ha, his dicks the same way too, the tingles rushed down my spine to my toes, everywhere seems to be on fire. I'd miss him if I went back home, so much so that I suddenly realised that this was it for me he was it and I am not letting him go ever again. I pulled him on top of me. He is lay between my legs and as he looked into my eyes, he wraps his arms under my shoulders.

"Please Christian, I need you to make love to me." He kissed me and entered me so, so slowly, this was so good. I can't believe how good it feels nor that it gets even better the more we do it? He kissed me gently, whilst slipping slowly into me. He let out a long sigh, telling me he loved me, as he moved within me. This was the best feeling in the world, being here under him, feeling him inside me and wanting him. Our tongues danced and his hands caressed my body, our kisses were passionate and exciting. Our bodies were moving together perfectly. Wrapping my legs over his, I began moving them up and down his rock hard legs.

He groaned, and that sound is rocking me to my very core, it sent signals to parts of my body and began bringing them to life and it feels amazing. He is so strong and he has this amazingly good staying power, an exhausting and pleasing power that I think I may have to emulate, I need to work out more, do this more oh god yes more is a very good word! We rolled over on the bed holding each other tightly, I'm now on top and riding him hard, I want it harder and I think I may have demanded it too. Suddenly sitting up he kissed and sucked at my nipples, I am still wriggling on his dick, like a strumpet on a mission to release that orgasm of his I feel is coming, they responded and were now so hard and so sensitive, that I groaned as it sent a shockwave to my lady bits, and they throbbed and tingled with each laboured suck from his lips. Fuck me he is making me come, I wanted to ride the fuck out of him, literally...

Laying me on my back gently, he suddenly thrust hard into me and began groaning, he's moving within me in a series of long hard thrusts. He keeps this pace going for what seemed like an age, smiling and leaning down for more kisses and lip biting, in between thrusts. He is exhausting me as we made love with a fierce and wonton passion, he is getting harder and quicker, I am getting more needy and louder, the feelings between us are building to a fantastic end, as I came and hard, I'd clenched my muscles around his dick, he groaned as he continued to move within me, he then cried out for me to release him, I smiled because I didn't realise I was gripping so hard.

"Fuck Baby, that's fantastic, yes, Ana do it again, argh yeah now Ana, do it a fu-ck-ing-again." He tried harder to break through my walls and groaned, so I released, relaxed and then I captured him within my channel, I like this effect I seem to be having on him, as I obeyed the man stud now killing me with sex, he screamed and I relaxed into my nearing orgasm...

"Christian I love you, this is... This is so nice."

"Nice? I would say that's an understatement, this is frigging awesome, I love you too, now shush and do that again please that was fantastic, you really feel good on my dick, and fuck me he wants more..."

"Less talking, more action please... Argh yesss, just like that yes, yes, yes I'm coming Christian, fuck me harder."

"My pleasure; like this, or like this?" I shook as he varied his thrusts and positions, oh god wow, he sent me to heaven again and yes, I saw God and a few stars as I had another epic crash. He kissed me again and let out a muffled grunt, all whilst saying my name over and over. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, as I felt him coming and finally after he'd emptied himself within me, he collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of me! I just lay there looking like a girl, who had just had the best sex ever, and god, what sex it was.

"Wow Baby; that was fucking amazingly nice and wow I ache..."

My heart is beating hard as I lay breathless and sore. Christian relaxed, he is smiling too and just as exhausted, he rests on his arm and moves to my side, where his fingers stroke the length of my body, wow was a very understated, yet good word for what we had just done...

"That was just what I needed, thank you man slave, now we need to get dressed. I have worked up one hell of an appetite."

"Well then, I need to feed my nearly wife."

"Okay, less of that and more of the talking stuff you have just avoid doing, you can't always sex me into submission, I mean, crap I mean, sorry I mean..."

"I know what you mean Baby, but I think you liked that as much as I did?"

"Oh I did, I really did and if having that every time I suggest we talk about this marriage thing a little more, you know your sexing me into saying yes? Then I think it may work, especially if you do the 'surprise ask' after a few more of those special talks, I may submit after a lot more of that and you never know, what was the line I used in the damned book? That it: 'It's a day nearer to a yes than it was yesterday, and I think there is a yes there, but way down the line?' I mean it Christian, I want more of this, more us time and I, like Book Ana, am not going anywhere either, that is unless you truly fuck up, opps I mean mess this entire thing up!"

"You do swear a lot in the heat of passion Baby!"

"I know, thank god Nene and Dad are not here, my mouth would be washed clean alright, it's you, you turn me from being a helpless kitty cat into a mountain lion, I swear you know you do Grey..."

"Opps, did I piss off the future Mrs Grey?"

"What? No, well you pissed off Ana Steele, now we need to shower and change Christian and go for our walk."

"Or we stay in bed for the evening and do the talking thing you like doing?"

"Okay, let me eat my dinner first, do you want some more?"

"More of you I think... I will go out with you for something to eat, after we have had that shower Baby." He winked and as he picked me up I knew that I would be screaming the bathroom down in less than a minute, it's good to being sexed into saying yes to a stud hunk sex machine, I think I am going to like being sexted into saying yes, but shush, I was so very near saying yes back in bed, so lord help me in here...

Christian's POV:

We talked into the late evening, after the very long and cleansing shower was had. I can't believe she has to think about it, I love her and I know she loves me? I even went down in the shower to ask her again, granted I did have her pussy in my mouth as I asked her she did say yes a few times, it was just my luck she was only coming...

However, despite my failing in sealing the best deal I think I will broker, as she refused me, I have woken up in a very good mood, a very, very good mood! Ana is still sleeping, as I dress for today's appointments. I have an urgent lunch meeting with the head of Harlow Telecommunication, Jorgia Harlow. It was her meeting I ran out on, just as she cussed me out and was less than flattering about the final offer we had spent months hammering out, yesterday was only meant to be the sign on the dotted line day, but she was stalling the signing! Me, well I ran when I heard Ana was in danger, what part of it's a life or death emergency did Ms Harlow not understand? As I am slipping on my shirt two warm hands come around to my chest from my back.

"Hello sleeping beauty." I turn and she smiles, I lean down and kiss her.

"Why did you not wake me Christian?"

"I thought after yesterday you needed the sleep." She is brushing her teeth as I watch.

"That's very nice of you, but I am fine. What are you doing today?" She spits and I gulp, oh hell even brushing her teeth is turning me on, really?

"I have a quick meeting at GEH, then I am having a lunchtime meeting with the people I ran out on yesterday, why what are you doing?"

"I don't know? I was going to shadow you and act as your PA, but if you..."

"You want to come to work with me?"

"I am sorry; I didn't think of course you don't want me hanging around you like a bad smell."

"Bad smell, Baby you kill me, but I kind of like that idea of you shadowing me as _my Personal Assistant_. I would only be worried about you and what you are doing!" She wants to come to work with me, thank god. It saves me worrying about her.

"Hey, it's not a permanent thing and it is only until I get my head around all this Leila crap and she is caught. I won't be hanging out with the boss like this all the time."

"Well dress to impress Miss Steele... Now here's a thought Miss Steele, what's your shorthand like?"

"Pretty good actually, and failing that I always record my conversations."

"Luckily for us you did. Now dress quickly, we need to grab a quick breakfast and head out. I can't be stood looking at my near wife very tempting naked body much longer before I blow my load again..."

"You are uncouth Mr Grey, but without the floor show to ogle, I can be dressed and ready in ten minutes." She flows through her dresses and her suits, makes her choices and heads into the bedroom. "Did someone get my bag and laptop only in the rush to get out of there I forgot?"

"Gage went back to see to the clean up and brought it back Baby."

"I like her, a lot so don't go firing her ass. I need a hairdresser too, I think I will call Mia, she had hair done the last time her and Kate flew here. I need the length back, the length I so hastily cropped off, I want it putting back, I don't want to look like her Christian."

"Okay, I guess? I like it though, it suits you Baby."

"You do?"

"Yes I do and yes I am shocked too, but it looks good on you, but if you want the length back, then I'm good with that too."

"Okay, will I do? Am I PA material?" She comes in as I'm tying my tie, fuck...

"You're ready? You look very nice Baby turn around. You are more than okay, have you got sexy underwear on under there too?"

"Yeah, I think Kate and Mia may have overindulged on the stuff they got for me, I think it may have been money wasted especially given the amount of panties I seem to be losing!"

"Really, I look forward to seeing it and erm being a little less ruthless in its removal, later! Now then we need to grab some breakfast and be off, we have a long day Baby. Have you a note pad?"

"Funny you are not, but yeah I have on in my laptop bag oh and her thumb drives are in my handbag too, you will need them. What will you do with it all?"

"I will make sure they are the only copies and burn it and anything else she has on me."

"The book could have made you millions, it's so good."

"Sex sells, unfortunately Baby, but those books are never seeing the light of day, thank fuck she will never going to reveal any of my fifty shades of gray, she signed the contract right? Ana is it wrong that I am not sorry she is dead Baby, does that make me a monster?"

"No, far from it, it gives you some sort of payback for the weeks you were in hospital. Payback is a bitch and she was the biggest I know, she knew my mother she beat her too, I too am glad she's dead, very glad, all we need is the other one to talk and help find your stalker and my twin..."

"Security will be on it, so do you fancy one of Madeline's breakfasts?"

"Oh hell I am only days into this European food faire, and I am going to explode out of these pretty clothes, oh and there wasn't a white dress, so I need to hunt one down. Gage will have to have a girly day with me tomorrow."

"Talk to Mia, she knows the best places, she spent enough of my money here!" We head down to I hope more good news on the Leila front, as we hit the staff kitchens we see we have a guest...

"Argh Mr Grey, Miss Steele, I am bringing your security up to date,"

"Detective Baudin, how is the investigation coming along, and has yesterdays happenings got something to do with Ana's mother's death?"

"We believe Mrs Vasin Junior." Ana laughs and cuts her off.

"I am so sorry, but she is anything but junior, please, she was born shortly after Methuselah made his appearance? So, have you found the young widower, if and when you do send him my warmest regards... He's so young to be left alone... Defenceless, Euro-less or is that Ruble-less?" She sniggers... Wow...

"Ana, be serious please?" I say as she starts in on one of her nervous episodes, I have noticed this with Ana, that she uses humour to disguise her worry and woes.

"Sorry, but after yesterday I need good news. Yes, she told me she was married to Andre Vasin Junior, if that's what you were asking?"

" I was, but we also need to know what address you have for her, if she was a client you would have this yes, it's just there was nothing in the bag she had with her?"

"I don't know Detective Baudin, I am sure there must be something, but more recently she had only dealt with the office through emails, she did say she was in a hotel, and was looking for somewhere more permanent, alas that may not have been here either, but was she not stopping with my mother, she said they were some sort of friends?" Ana says.

"I believe she used my mother's stolen passport to get into Paris and Leila Williams used a copy of Ana's only recently acquired passport, how she did this how they did this my team are still working it out."

"Oh okay, that explains our not having a record of their entry into France, as to their paperwork, stolen or otherwise, then no there was nothing to say another woman was at the house, other than your mother and the girls in the basement, the place was sealed afterwards. I have your keys here, we contacted her attorney and I believe you are the owner of the property now Miss Steele?" My father is livid Elena slipped Carla into their lives, I guess it could be worse? I have yet to break the news to my mother and father, I think my mother will be throwing a party at this snippet of news. After she lays down her hell fire and damnation speech on me for putting Ana in danger, that is!

"Not for much longer I'm not, I do not intend keeping anything from her. So I gather that me having these means you have finished with it?"

"Yes, it has been swept for finger prints photographed and everything catalogued! You will find a crime scene cleanup has been done, but you may want to get it done again, it was not a pretty sight." Ana gulps and I hold her again...

"So I can take a look at the place she called home here Detective Baudin?"

"Yes, we just ask if you do find something of interest, something that we overlooked then give me a call. As to the body of your mother, it maybe a while before her release, for this I am sorry Ms Steele." Ana smiles and shrugs her shoulders, if ever she needed another hug, it's now, and so I do, kissing her head as I do.

"That's okay, I guess she was able to help a few people in death. I still have to see what her last request was. I sort of blanked out a little when it was discussed as to finding things, we were not close, so I'm sorry Detective, but wouldn't know what to look for? I am sorry for that, but I will look." Detective Baudin smiles, I guess all this is as confusing to her as it is to us?

"We have no news on the other intruder, this Miss Leila Williams, she is as you say in the wind also we have no records of her entering the country is there something we should know about her arrival. The other three are not talking, as your assistant and security guard have done nothing that we can hold them on, they were freed this morning. The girl, who was complicit in running you off the road and trying to kill you, she will only talk to you Mr Grey."

"Unfortunately detective Baudin, I only have a half an hour window today, but I can come with you now?"

"Christian, what if she, well if she..." Detective Baudin cuts off Ana this time and I listen, as Ana storms towards the kitchen area apparently she feels the need for a cup of tea. I need to go and see Susannah, as we need the information she has, if in fact she has anything at all to help us catch Leila.

"She is not in a good place Miss Steele, she is no danger to Mr Grey, and as she has done nothing wrong here, other than break into GEH's head office, there is little we can hold her on, because I hear you will not be pressing charges for that? We hear too that she is to be returned to America with your security, to face certain charges over there, she has said she will willingly go back, yes?"

"Well that's all good then, are you going to see another nutter, if so ring me when you've finished, in the meantime Gage and I will go and check out my mother's house here, if I can do that that is Detective Baudin?"

"Yes, of course it is your house after all." I am amazed at the temper tantrum she is having, why she is doing it though, is something I cannot fathom out.

"Well then Gage are you ready, it seems Christian doesn't need me after all."

"Ana, please come with me as planned, I would love to go with you to see your mother's home here and perhaps I can help you find the key to your Babushka doll? I won't be with Susannah long or alone, but I need to know where Leila is Baby, do you not understand that?"

"I do, but I don't like the fact that another ex nutter of yours is calling the shots again and you are seemingly running after yet another old lover! Putting yourself in danger with another woman wanting you back, and in any way she can get you. They snap their fingers and you run, but who is looking out for you Christian, you are hell bent on protecting me, but who will be looking out for you?" She is worried about me, oh god why did I not think of that?

"She is being flown back today Ana, I have to go now. Every minute Leila is free is a minute were she will be up to no good I bet. I am doing this to keep you safe Baby. Not to strike up another relationship Ana." I think that sunk my boat as she storms off, what the fuck? I need to get going, but I cannot leave her to stew. I follow and grab her arm and as I do she is crying.

"They are always going to be there aren't they?"

"Unfortunately, yes Ana. I am the lucky one here, I do not have to worry about any of your past coming back to hurt me Ana, and for that you will never know how truly grateful I am, I love you, not them Ana please believe me?"

"I do, I love you too and please don't forget I have my mother and her past, so don't be too grateful for my past being stark on admirers, because I have my mother and the Crazy Ivan's and it might come back to bite you in the ass, my past... I'm sorry I really acted like a petulant child."

"No you're worried Baby I understood that, now we have to be going. Are you coming, because you are not going there with just Gage, Ana?"

"I guess I am going to be a PA for the day then, besides I need to know if the team have found out who owned what and stuff and I need to see if my doll has turned up too."

"Well let's get Miss Moore out of the way and Ana, do not freak when you see her okay."

"Why is she the same as me too, who's passport did she use, or did they use another of mine?" She says as we head back in.

"She hasn't any paperwork with her." Detective Baudin says, she heard Ana and me talking. "So we need to find it or she is going nowhere anytime soon." Another reason to make her talk... We head out an Ana looks pissed off with me and the damned world, so I guess I will not be getting a yes today then?

* * *

Well, his proposal has not yet been replied to! So, I wonder what Susannah will tell him when he gets there.

* * *

read review and hope this writing spell flows for a while longer you may get another before the weekend if I see the numbers lol, but nah I don't write for reviews but they do spur me on to write more...


	26. Chapter 26

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 **Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers !,.:?**

I have a Pintrest page, go to their site and type this into the search bar...

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 26: So I am part of a set? 

Ana's POV:

No matter how I rationalise his past, it does hurt a little, so shoot me I am normal, well at least I thought I was normal? Then I fell for the man holding my hand, he's holding it, so tightly in fact, that I cannot feel the circulation in my fingers. I went off like the petulant child and told him it was because I was worried for him, because try as I might I cannot get my head around them wrecking his life! Can he not see how worried I am for him and very selfishly for me and him? I have fallen for this man hard, and in a single week, so I think if I left him now I would be hurt and scared for life, so can he really not see how these women can't give him up either, they were with him for far longer and if they feel half of what I am feeling for him, then their pain at him tossing them side, well it must be horrendous?

I look up and he is staring out of the window as we follow Detective Baudin's car to the police station, where they are holding Susannah. We get there and Christian continues to look at his watch, he looks lost and annoyed too, my man of many names has many emotions too, today he is Mr Pissed Off and all because of yesterday's happenings, which have really thrown a spanner into his organised world, and now today we will be playing catch up and for a little longer thanks to the nutter we are about to go and see. I really should have more compassion, and call them something kinder, perhaps use their given name... Nope, screw them because they are just that, nutters...

"Ana, do you wish to stay in the car?" He says as he pulls his face away from the scintillating views of the crowded Parisian streets, streets that have flashed by us so quickly, but now my brain is not that interested in seeing these wondrous sights, not anymore, now I look in hopes of searching out my twin, and wonder where the hell she is hiding? We arrive at the police station and Christian exits the car quickly. I shrug my shoulders as he holds out his hand for me, is his hand shaking?

"Christian, I would like to come with you, to support you and because I want to see what I am up against. I will be quiet and keep calm, as long as you don't fall for her clap trap apologies?"

"I won't Baby. Detective Baudin, is it okay if Ana listens to the talk?"

"Yes, yes of course, she is in an interview room, I believe someone from Seattle Police Department is coming to take her back, yes?"

"Yes, along with a couple of extra men, actually they should be here soon, and my dismissed security guard is going back with them." I bet he's not going willingly, I heard the row Luke had with Taylor about Graham Huntley last night as we got in... Water torture and battery jump leads on his gonads should be used to get the truth from him; well they would be my chosen tortures, however I think Taylor is a bad-ass and he'll use his fists. I wonder where he is right now and dare I ask? He's not going anywhere quickly with those broken bones, I then wonder where the assistant Helen went too? I must ask Luke, or Gage...

"I am sorry you didn't get the answers you were looking for, we questioned him in the hospital all he would said was he had nothing to say, his girlfriend was just as tight lipped." The detective says to Christian, I follow like Lemming...

"My head of security has a way of finding things out, he is very angry at the moment Detective Baudin."

"I believe so, now if you would like to go in here Miss Steele, it is like the movies and you can see them, but they cannot see you, you are hidden by the mirror with the two sides." Derr my daddy has these too you know... God I am snarky today, and boy do I need to rein it in.

"Thank you... Gage will you come with me please?"

"Ana, wherever you go, I go." She says with a calming smile, I do like her, very much.

"Yeah sorry about that, but it's the hair salon and frock shopping tomorrow, I made a big mistake cutting off my hair..." She smiles and we head in and I stumble a soon as I see her, Susannah! I swear to god the woman is looking at me through the mirrored glass is just me and it is my reflection, so much so I have to do a double take, what the fuck did Elena's minions do to please her? I stand transfixed to my side of the mirror and stare.

"Hell, she could be your twin, erm triplet if you add in the girl from yesterday too, wow he did have a type. Crap, I am so sorry Ana, it's just..." I smile a little. She is preening in the mirror in preparation for seeing my man... I throw up a little in my mouth and reach for the water Gage offers me; wow, I hope Gage isn't any good at mind reading?

"Tell me about it, so it's thrown you too Gage? Why cut her hair like mine and dye it black, I wonder if she will tell him the reasons for it? That's why I am having my hair done, I am having hair extensions and having this colour stripped. I want the old me back..." I look in at the room again, just as the door opens and Christian walks in, he sees her and he pauses monetarily and looks at me through the glass, and I would have to say he looks pained almost? I sip the water as I feel the need to retch again, I am watching in horror as she walks towards him, but he pushes her back says something to the policeman in French and the policeman makes her sit down. Gage has flipped the switch so we listen to what they say... Luke joins us...

"Susannah, what have you done? Why are you and Leila here? Why did you both transform yourselves into the likeness of my girlfriend, and what has Elena got to do with all this and where are you three fools stopping, answer my questions, answer them truthfully and do it now?" The way he is being with her is like nothing I have seen him do before. He is very stern and menacing almost, I then get it; he's domineering them. Christian is in Dom Mode...

"Sir is angry?" No crap little sub, he passed angry way back in Seattle...

"Do not call me that when you speak to me Susannah; now, answer my fucking questions before I lose my temper. Make no mistake, piss me off again and the thrashing you get will not be for anyone's pleasure. So tell me what I want to know, _**and do it now**_..." That thought makes me feel sick, that this woman and my man did those things and they had sex and my head spins again. I route through my bag and take two Tylenol. I sip the water again...

"Sir wants to punish me?" I retch again, when suddenly she sits on the floor, kneels and bows her head, okay not weird at all... Luke holds me tightly, as I seem to be faltering...

"Ana, let's get you out of here, the crap he did before is resurfacing, but he has told me to tell you this is not who he is, but it is how they knew him and she will buckle easier and tell him things if he takes up this dom stance he has with them!"

"Thanks Luke I guessed as much, thanks but you can let go, I am not going anywhere, because I need to hear this." He nods and lets go, Gage and he step back as I look through the glass and like Alice in Wonderland says, 'I knew who I was this morning, but I have changed a few times since then...' You have to love the classics, that line sums up just how I'm feeling right now.

"Tell me what I want to know and now Susannah, I am leaving if you do not tell me what you know and all of it..."

"What does Sir want to know?" Sir, that word grates as she keeps saying it, my knuckles are white as I clench my fist so tightly, so tightly that I think I am cracking my fingers joints, I silently seethe because all I want to do is rush in and pull her from the floor by her cropped short black hair and rag her head like Buck does with the rabbits he finds... However, I pull at mine instead.

"Everything... I want to know everything, start with the fucking hair and why you've changed your appearance to mimic that of my girlfriend, tell me and now?" I am that girlfriend, and unlike you Susannah, I am not a submissive moron...

"Elena said this was your new preference and if we were to fool you at the ball on Friday, we needed to look like the one you have chosen, for the more that we wanted from your Sir!" She sounds heartbroken. "You would not mistake neither Leila nor I for her, had we not, so we changed it. Elena cut our hair Sir and dyed it. I am sorry Sir, but you cannot braid it as you once did Sir? We would like to be able to please you again and perhaps now you could love us, like you do her. Sir is not dark anymore, he smiles more, he laughs and he likes to be touched. Can I ask why she can touch you Sir, why can she sleep with you Sir, why her and not us?" What the fuck? I turn to Luke and he makes a call, have they seen us sleeping together, if so how?

" _ **WHY? WHY NOT YOU AND WHY HER? BECAUSE SUSANNAH, I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND, LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR ONCE AND FOR FUCKING ALL, I NEVER LOVED ANY OF YOU... NOT THAT I HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO YOU OR THE OTHERS, AS I THINK I MADE VERY CLEAR WHEN YOU ALL SIGNED YOUR CONTRACTS THAT WHAT WE HAD WAS A BUSINESS ARRANGEMENT, NOTHING MORE AND NOTHING LESS. I HAVE NEVER LOVED YOU OR ANY OF THE OTHERS**_." Wow, he is so frightening when he shouts...

"Never Sir, not even a little?" He laughs...

"Not even a little, now Susannah, where is Elena hiding and is Leila with her?" She is slowly getting it, I think?

"Sir, I'm stopping in a hotel near your home here, we all are." My, my, my how they bend to his will and how easily he works them. I watch as she keeps her head bowed, it almost looks like she is worshiping him. Sir is in his element, or so it would seem?

" _ **WHICH ONES SUSANNAH, I AM TIRING OF THIS NOW**_." He shouts at her, and she doesn't even flinch, not like I just did, his tone is now so menacing and harsh, so harsh in fact that I nearly peed in my pants!

"I have a room at a place called the Victoria Palace Hotel, Leila she is a little nearer to you Sir, at the Stanislas Hotel and Elena, she has a suite at the Hilton." So, Elena wasn't for slumming it in Paris then?

"So what are your plans, or rather I should have said what were Elena's plans?"

"Were Sir?"

"Yes were, Elena was killed yesterday and Leila..." Has he just let her think Leila is also dead? Very clever Christian...

The scream she let out was chilling and so woeful. After the police guard picks her up off the floor, he then passes her some water. Christian has stepped back and leans back against the wall; he suddenly looks relaxed and looks like he is enjoying himself. I watch the girl; the woman and I feel sorry for her, yes I feel sorry for her! I am shocked at my reaction to that and to hearing and now knowing the full extent these girls will go to, to please Sir. Which leads me to believe the man who asked me to marry him was just as fucked up too. Seeing it for real is a hell of a lot different from seeing it on my laptop, they were just things in a file, words and photos that I saw, things that if I didn't like I could turn off at the tap of a button, but this is different as its live and real and my head spins with questions, however try as I might, I can't seem to peel my eyes from the glass, because seeing his old non-girlfriend, it has opened my eyes a lot. She starts to talk and I sit down on the table and watch the show unfold...

" _ **TALK OR I AM GOING..."**_ He shouts, I jump, and all whilst she stares at the fucking floor...

"We were to get dresses like the one you got for her for the ball on Friday; he gave Leila her dress the first night you arrived."

"Someone gave my girlfriends dress to Leila? Who Susannah, just tell me who was the fucking one who took the dress?" Oh hell, please tell me Huntley was the only rogue security we have? I like that he hasn't said my name, but the bat shit crazy noodle for brain morons must know my name, they f-ing look like me and have my f-in passports the pair of them, well Leila has one, what's betting she f-ing has one too? I need to stop swearing, I don't think I have ever head cussed as much as this before, strike that... Mia and Kate make me head cuss all the f-in time...

"Yes, Elena had someone who would be near to you and her, the one the special one; he is working for Elena Sir. This man, this security guard Huntley, he was to slip something into your drink at the ball, and we would then confuse you into leaving with either one of us. After which we were going to make sure Elena had at least one child from you to be raised as her own." Holy fuck, they are fucking lunatics, we need to lock them up and throw away the key. I grabbed the basket and threw up, they are a sick bunch of halfwit fuckwits and I don't like being here with this one at all...

"How..." Christian is not so cocky now!

"What do you mean how, Sir?"She looks at him and I see her sly smile, at seeing his uneasiness! She has spotted his vulnerability as I had...

" _ **HOW WERE YOU GOING TO DO THAT, YOU PACK OF FOOLS?"**_ Oh you don't need to ask her that Christian, I am pretty sure they have a drug or two to get you in the mood Christian or a probe or two to shove up yer butt, I throw up again, well now I feel so much better... Not...

"Sir, the old fashioned way of course, Elena has all sorts of things to stimulate you into performing, and to help us conceive your child Leila and I have been taken all manner of things to make it happen." Okay, that sounds achievable, well I think it could be, but what do I know, other than I want to get the hell out of here?

"Well, what else can you tell me, what where her plans after you or Leila managed this miraculous task?" Why is he so fucking calm, when they wanted his man stuff for babies? I wretch again, and Gage rubs my back, whilst Luke is talking to someone on his phone, it's a heated conversation.

"So we would be looked after and have a part of you, Elena said we would want for nothing, she said that Sir would see to it that his children had everything, including have money!" Money, this is about fucking money? Of course it is, he has it they want it, and a child would mean he paid for its upkeep for years and he would look after it, that much I do know, obviously so did that bitch Elena...

"Okay and when did she come up with this plan Susannah?" Why is he calm, I am losing the plot and he is as still as a mill pond? I notice too, that he hasn't looked my way either, not since he walked in and saw her likeness to me.

"She has always had the plan to get one of us to have a child; but because the blood tests we took monthly would reveal the drugs we would have had to take to counteract the shots we had, she hadn't worked out how to do it! She thought she had it with the last girl she sent you; the girl had managed to get pregnant twice whilst on the shot. She was immune or something, and then when you refused that last girl she sent you, she knew you were changing, and what with your trying to ruin her, she knew she needed to act fast. The night she was chased from your mother, she called for Leila and me to be on the bridge, to help in her plans, she had decided to run you off the road and keep you hostage, alas she hit you too hard, you were ran off the road and hit the rail and plummeted down the bank and hit the water. She thought you had died when we checked you, we all did. Then when you survived, we came to see you in the hospital." So, Mrs Lincoln, she wanted to be like Kathy Bates character? She wanted to keep Christian as her sexual prisoner? I now know I will never watch Misery ever again without thinking of her... I gulped on the water; please tell me they didn't get to him in the hospital after his crash? I look towards Luke.

"Ana, he had around the clock guards, I never left his side and there was always someone reading that damned book to him, it was around the clock book reading to get him to wake up..."

"Okay thanks Luke. They really are deluded aren't they?"They must have all read the books to him too, not at all icky, there's a lot of sexy stuff in them!

"They must have been to put up with the shit they did from him, before he changed that is..." He stops himself from telling me more.

"It's okay Luke I know where you're coming from. Are you going to check their rooms?"

"Ryan and Reynolds are on it right now, though the police will have to search Ms Lincoln's room!"

"Understood, well I think I nearly understand. Who was the inside man, was it Graham and where is he and his girlfriend?"

"He was seen at the hospital and is now recovering at home, his girlfriend is with him, he will be questioned before he is taken back to America, but given this shit, who knows if he will even make it out of Paris?" Christian is speaking to her again.

"Susannah, you are going back to America, you will be seen by Dr John Flynn and you will get all the help you need to get better, but you are never to contact me or my family again."

"Never Sir...?" She is shocked and sobbing.

"Never, goodbye..." He turned on his heels and he slammed the door, I am sure the whole building rattled as he did. I follow Luke out, in time to see Christian throwing up; it seems its catching...

"Mr Grey here take this, Detective Baudin are we able to go now?" Luke hands him a bottle of water.

"Yes, yes you are, we will have to take over at the Hilton, but one of your men could come with us? I see the other two have gone to deal with the girls rooms, they seem very strange, but as we French say _C'est la vie_..." Umm, even I know that means what the 'F'... I walk towards Christian and his arms envelop me in a hug that is much needed, it seems by both of us...

"Ana let's get today over and done with, can you believe what the sick fucks were going to do?"

"Well no, I didn't expect quite the shock and awe I got; your ex's are definitely missing a few of their shingles from their roof..." He smiled.

"Detective Baudin, I would like to thank you for your discretion in this matter, should we find anything to help you concerning Carla's, I'm sorry I mean Vladlena's murder, we will of course give it to you? As we will if the girls have anything in their rooms."

"I could insist on it, but as we are not charging the girls with anything and they don't have a connection to Vladlena Kirlian, then I would say anything they have you are welcome to use in finding your answers... However should we find nothing at her hotel, what do you wish me to do with her belongings? Has she a relative other than the husband of five days three of which he has been on the run for?"

"Well as odd as this sounds, she made me the executor of her will, when we were business partners, it was simply to safe guard the business we each had shares in. I know she left me everything she had, though I don't know if she made another will to include her husband, but the one I have is fairly recent one, six months old."

"He will have to come to Paris to claim his estate, and as he is wanted for the murder of Ms Steele's mother I hardy doubt he will try."

"Thank you, we really have to be going, my other security are here to see to Miss Moore's transportation to America shortly, I really cannot thank you enough for your help." I smile as he takes hold of my clammy hand and we head to the car...

"Well, what did it feel like being the master of her universe?"

"Fucking awful, I can't believe I used to get a kick out of being that sort of egotistical bastard. Ana she was broken, did I do that to her?"

"Nope, she did it to herself; you and she are birds of that same old kinky feather, birds thanks to the old bird Elena, whom stuck together. You looked to be enjoying it for a while, did you?"

"Actually no; I was thinking all the time I was in there, my sweet and caring girlfriend is listening to this and I must seem a sick and twisted bastard to her, it was then I knew you would kick my butt if I tried this shit on you, it's not normal, Ana how did I ever think it was?"

"It worked for you then, as I have said, thank god it's not needed to that extent now, and you are right, I would kick your butt too, so they wanted you for a live in sperm donor then, you your body and your tadpoles?"

"Don't Ana, just don't, the fact that they were planning all this for Friday is unbelievable and to steal your dress was inexcusable, how did they plan to put it back?" Good point...

"Well I am glad they stole it, because now I will be wearing my white jeans and a simple white tee and white Chucks, Leila will be the one in the dress, so there you go, you won't mistake us Mr Grey, besides the old hair will be back then!"He holds me tight as we head to the car.

"Ana, there is an old saying you know, think about the cut long and hard, then measure twice and cut once."

"I think that's about measuring and cutting timber Christian, not hair."

"Okay, I bow to your knowledge, now what have we here, her transport detail, perfect timing." He smiles as I get in the car, just as a car pulls up and I can't believe who I am seeing...

"Daddy, Daddy what the hell are you doing here?" I jump out of the car and get the much needed hug from my father.

"Ironside and me, we are having a few days vacation Baby Girl, most of it will be in the bird your boyfriend owns, it's a hell of a nice set of wheels Chris. Taylor's questioning your guard and his girl as we speak, so I have come to see to it the girl gets back across the pond."

"She is ready, are the restraints in the plane?" What the fuck, he has his kinky stuff in the plane?

"Yes, plus we have a nurse who will keep her medicated, are you sure we shouldn't wait until you catch the other one?"

"No, the planes doing another round trip to take you and Taylor back, she will hopefully be on that."

"Did you like our surprise Baby Girl?"

"Umm, I really did Daddy, but is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Nope, I can't say that there is Pumpkin. Now, get to work your Daddies on the clock. I will be awaiting Ironsides arrival at the plane Chris; we have to take back this Huntley guy back too, anymore news on Carla, Baby Girl?"

"Nope, her body may be here a while, so go check in on her one last time. She left a message in the black Babushka, but I need..." He pulls out a wooden box and passes it to me. "Daddy you brought her, no wonder Jason Taylor smirked when he said I'd have it in the morning."

"We had to replace some security Baby and so Hugo Jefferson will step up to take Huntleys place with you out and about, and Jason has brought a couple more to blend Baby!"

"Okay, so will you be back at the house later Daddy?"

"Sure Pumpkin, we are going back in a couple of days, I have a corps reunion I'd like to go to and I'm taking T for a push around too, it's only a hop skip and a jump away, so whilst I'm here I may go to that, is in Germany! Christian is sending me and Taylor back on Monday; your jet is doing some air miles son!" I am pleased to see my father, but the mess he is walking into needs some handling, so I guess that's why Taylors here too. I also think he wants to make sure Carla's actually dead too. I'm not a fool... I take the box and place it in the car, kiss my father and we head off in different directions, not at all weird!

"Did you like my surprise Baby?"

"I did yes and Taylor is here too?"

"He wants to reassess security here; it's a lot for Luke to handle on his own. He will be relieved, won't you Luke?" He says to a relieved looking Luke Sawyer.

"I will yes, I don't know how he does it all, he makes it look a lot easier than it is and I wasn't afraid to ask him for help!"

"Luke has done very well Christian, apart from Huntley and that was nothing he could have predicted!"

"Oh know Baby, the reason Jason is here is because he hired Huntley. He feels betrayed and wants the answers." We arrive at GEH and we pull up into the garage. What no butt licker to greet the great one? I am helped out of the car and we head up to his office, really will there be no yellow tape? I need the toilet so Gage and I head there first.

"Wow, this is one hell of a trip Gage."

"It is Ana; it certainly isn't the quiet job I thought it would be, that's for sure." I do what I need to wash my hands and join Christian in his pristine new office. Okay, this is weird, it's like totally different, and oh my god I sounded so like Mia!

"What the hell happened to the other office, the one that was here yesterday?"

"I had it changed."

"Okay and when did they do this?"

"After we left Ana, it needed it."

"I guess then having money speaks?"

"It does Ana; I didn't want any trace of her left here."

"Well it worked, so what are you doing here then?"

"I am having a meeting with the heads of department."

"I have my note pad and I have my pen, does Sir want a cup of coffee?"

"Yes please, and Ana, drop the Sir, I have had enough of hearing it. Do you know how to send an internal memo Ana?"

"Umm, I can try. You do remember I lost the book on my lap top right?"

"I will leave it to Clare." Ha, no way I'm a PA on a mission... I grab my phone and call Barney.

"Barney can you please send a memo out to all divisions of GEH, all her umbrella companies and anyone Christian pays a wage or salary to, to refrain from calling him Sir. No, no Barney Boss Man is not the correct way for them to address their boss; it's to be Mr Grey for everyone. No, I doubt he will fire them if they forget, hes not an idiot Barney, but... Yes, yes I know Boss Man is a good alternate, but he keeps that for the friendliest of his staff. Thank you Barney!"

"Are you giving the orders here Miss Steele or am I?" He smiles.

"You are Mr Grey. Coffee, no cream and no sugar, yes? I'm a PA on a mission to make you smile."

"Yes please, to the coffee and the smile, this day had better get better." I head to his drinks area and it's moved. "It's in my lounge area, through there." He points and I go and get his drink.

"Christian this is amazing, you spoil yourself, and it's a shame this is wasted on just you because you are hardly here," I shout through, "this is so nice and comfortable, especially the big soft couches, are these for staff sleepovers?"

"I guess so, they are for my comfort only no other staff use my offices. I work long hours and sometimes all night, so I cat nap in there, though I am up for a staff sleepover, later perhaps with you Baby?" He is laughing as I come back with our drinks.

"What happened, why are you crying...?" He shows me the email that has just pinged into his box...

'For the attention of all employees and underlings of GEH and all her subsidiaries, and any and all of Boss Man's other minions, as of today should you have cause to speak and or have to address the CEO and great one, he would like you all to call him Mr Grey. The use of Sir, Chief and Boss Man are not to be used under any circumstances. Unless you are a friend of the Boss Man like me, and you cannot call him Christian, that's just for the Boss Lady, if you value your hair ladies, keep away from Boss Man's new PA, she is trained in all things ninja, you have been warned...' Oh heck...

"Okay, that's not what I meant Christian."

"Its fine Ana, that was his email to me, the other has a less Boss Man feel about it, now is that my coffee?" Ninja assassin, that just about sums up how I will act if these French Stepfords step out of line!

"It is Mr Grey."

"Sit and talk to me Baby."

"When we are working its Miss Steele, could you please try to remember that Mr Grey, remember too, to keep it business like and correct, including bouncing on the leather work later..." He grins, I love that smile and how his eyes seem to mirror his emotions, now they sparkle bright, however, in the police station they were dark...

"Ana, sit down and talk to me, we've had a bad morning." I take my tea and sit. "Tell me what you really think Ana?"

"I don't think you need me to tell you that they have the lettuce missing from their tossed salad, right?" He laughs again.

"No, they are missing something Baby."

"They love you; can you not see what I see Christian, that they care deeply enough to do these things?"

"Ana, what they did and what they were planning to do is not caring for me, about me or in fact normal. Keeping me a prisoner to collect my deposits, is way beyond normal." I need to make him see what I see.

"What would you do if I left you now?"

"Are you doing Ana?"

"No..."

" _ **WELL WHY SAY IT THEN?"**_ Oops, he shouts at me and I shiver. "Sorry I made you jump Baby, but I was worried, Ana don't ever leave me?" I smile is he mad, I love the insecure fool?

"What would you do if I left you right now Christian?"

"I'd be hurt, angry and actually not let you leave without a fucking good reason Anastasia, so stop threatening it, _please_?"

"And there you have it, after a week you do not want me to leave and are so upset thinking of it happening, which I am not doing Christian, but those two 'ladies' and I use that term loosely, well they were with you for a lot longer than the week we have shared, and had more time with you and done more to please you than I think I will ever be able to do, they took everything you dished out in the red room, in fact they took all that crap I saw you dish out to her at the station too, you were rude and nasty and very bossy, they took it to keep you happy. They did it to please you Christian, the lived to please you and in any way you wanted it, they were like a dog begging at a table for scraps from the masters table, they lived in hopes of getting the loving pet and hug from you too, now do you get where I am going with this?"

"I think you are telling me, they feel now, like I would feel if you left me, right?"

"Give the CEO a round of applause. For the record I would be devastated too, if you left me or threw me away like you did them..."

"Ana, I have asked you to marry me, I am not going to leave you or ask you to leave either."

"I still want the time and the knee drop. Besides these days, living together is the new marriage, Christian what is it with you and the need for contracts and paperwork, my word Mr Grey, is my bond."

"I want what my parents have and my grandparents have; a solid foundation for my future family, a family I only want with you Ana, just you..."

"You do? You want me to have your children?"

"I do Baby, just you. I can't imagine, now I have you, my life without you in it."

"Oh god that proposal had better be magical, because that was one hell of a reason for my wanting to marry you Mr Grey..." He smiles, just as there is a knock on the door.

"They are ready for us Baby. Come PA, wench and would be wife, bring your pad and pen, it's going to be a fun couple of hours."

"What are you discussing?" Would be wife?

"We are considering bringing GIP here to Europe, along with a few other subsidiaries, the buildings big enough, big enough to house them all here, so we are also considering shutting down the leased buildings in Ireland, Milan and Luxembourg."

"I guess it is, but can I ask why, are you in trouble financially Christian?" He laughed.

"No Ana, far from it, but I hate renting space and wasting company time money and resources that shifting between several smaller buildings, means for me and my staff. Hence me visiting the smaller ones, I am offering them jobs here and telling them we are shutting down operations there."

"Yet you waste money only being here a few weeks of the year? And... re doing an office that was fine before, hahaha, you need to tighten your own purse strings too." He slapped my butt playfully as we head to the formal conference room, where two large screens are fixed to the wall and I see the red hair of Ros is there, centre stage. We take our seats and I think I have pissed off Ms Gooding, as Christian pulls out the chair next to him for me, she it seems was about to plonk her butt in it! Ha...

"Good morning, this is my PA for the next few weeks, Anastasia Steele, please make her feel welcome. I take it you all had the email from Barney Sullivan and you are all clear on the Sir thing? I feel we need to get that out of the way first. Now Ros, what's the state of play with bringing GIP to Paris?"

"Good morning Grey, you do realise we are only just finding our feet here in the US, right? Having said that, the number of books landing on Ms Steele's desk here, well it is mounting daily. We need to see how good the staff in Paris are at schmoozing the new writers there, they need to really network at the new writer's conference, and make sure that the stall we set up there, it brings more work to GIP. I can't see the need for it to be as large as it is here, besides the eBook division doesn't need worldwide offices. What do you think Ms Steele?" OH LUMMY... Ros grins...

"You read my proposal for making the eBook department bigger then?" Christian grins, okay Mr Bigshot, have I used that moniker already? I am wandering and she, Ms Gooding is grinning, okay bitch, I put my big game hunter panties on...

"I did, you seem to think this is the way to go then?" Ros says as she shuffles some papers around.

"I do, it's the future, as I stated its already making the need for paper books to be printed lessened more and more weekly, this is something all publishing companies will have to look seriously at, because it's cheaper to do a hundred million eBooks, than it is to do a hundred paperback books. In a short space of time there will be no need to publish to paper at all. It's sad, but true, pretty soon there will only be electronic reading available. Libraries are already shutting down and not just in the US either, it's a global happening, it's already hit the schools, as they are using business sponsored tablets, because it costs them less to subscribe to book suppliers on line, and it's sad but again true, that it is more beneficial to the children, they have the world's best books right there at their fingertips, they are the next generation and are already at one with this new age technology. Pretty soon bookstores will become a thing of the past. It's sad, but business is business and GIP will need to be ready to do battle with the likes of Barnes and Noble, Amazon and all the rest, that is the future, and it could be a very profitable one for the writers and GIP!"

"How do you know this Ms Steele?" Clare Gooding says. I look around the room.

"Right, hands up, how many of you here, have what I have right here, a pan and paper for notes?" Everyone looks at their hands, oh crap he needs better minions, if they had to f-in look! "None of you, but what do you all have? That's right, laptops, tablets and phones! That Miss Gooding, that has just made my point exactly. I don't have costs and figures, I only sent that report to Ms Bailey a few days ago."

"So, you come here and don't have a financial plan for us to look over?"

"Hey I am a junior editor, fresh out of university, I leave all the numbers and the big stuff to you who can." Christian coughs. I make notes on my pad... 'That woman is a bitch' I show it Christian and he smiles.

"Ms Steele is correct of course, this was always the plan was it not Bailey?" Ouch, is that stick up your butt much Grey?

"It was, and I was right to give you the job Miss Steele, that is why I want you to head up the eBooks division, Grey I think I chose right, what do you think?"

"I agree, Miss Steele has found her niche within GIP. That said the end of publishing the old fashioned way completely is still not upon us, have you found a man or woman to fill the gap left by Capability Johnson?"

"I was interviewing Miss Steele's tutor from university, Jack Hyde alas his checks did not make the grade, there is a man in England I would like to invite to interview, Fredrick Scott, he's been running a small publishing house in London for five years, he is good at his job, we acquired the company several weeks ago and he has managed their transition in to GIP wonderfully."

"What's his problem then?" Christian asks.

"He doesn't want to work in America, his family are young and he wants a quiet life for them, to be a father to them and not a man who flies in to see them once a month for a couple of days."

"Sorry, but why does he have to move to the good old US of A? He can work here can he not? I mean where is London from here? Is it not like an hour away via the tunnel? You could always head up day to day there and he could take over here?" Ros smiles, okay I overstepped my mark. A little...

"Ask him would he be willing to live here, we will fund his move to Paris and find him a home here for his family to come with him, their family as Miss Steele has stated are only through the tunnel, as him would he consider that?" I get a warm smug feeling. Take that Miss-Tongue-up-my-Boyfriends Butt! Christian smiles and the dreary meeting goes on and on... Big business is so f-in boring...

* * *

Lol Ana the problem solver... Please read and review for me, and I may do another update before the weekend ends lol... I am on a roll; talking about rolls I need one... Ham and cheese with apple pickle sounds good right now... Laters xxx

love love love the new filming is it me or has Mr Dornan grown nicely into the role of Christian and the set looks less stick up yer ass too oops...x


	27. Chapter 27

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 **Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers !,.:?**

I have a Pintrest page, go to their site and type this into the search bar...

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 27: Oh boy, why are there bitches a plenty in Paris?

Christian's POV:

As I came out of the 'meeting' with Susannah I hurled, why was I drawn to that life, why did I hate myself and why the fuck did they think my children, yes my children would ever be allowed to stay with them after they raped me? Yes, that's what their plan would have entailed, and that's when I threw up, just as the only woman I ever envisage having children with walks out of that room, she has witnessed my darker side and it can't have been pretty for her. God what a fucking nightmare world I have brought the nicest girl ever into... We head to my office, and after we talk and she explains what she saw that I didn't I have to admit that after she said she was leaving I fucking nearly had a seizure, she quickly and very cleverly explained what I was too dumb to figure out, or refused to admit too, that they were simply removed with no emotional thoughts for their feelings like unwanted detritus left after a storm, that's why I am going to help her and not prosecute her, I do not know about Leila, because in all honesty I don't think she would change or could change, she has had John's help, only for her to once more side with the snide of Elena, and if Elena were still alive I would ruin her, properly this time...

To say I love Ana is an understatement, I adore her, I will worship her and keep her safe and do all the things that a good man is supposed to do for his lady, and even though she and I are new to this, I know she is all I will ever want and need, how do I know this? Because when she said she was leaving this new world she and I had entered, I thought I was seriously going to lose her, and all because of what she heard and saw in that fucking room, thankfully she is so understanding and forgiving of my dark side, a side I think she thinks I need, and I think convincing her is going to take some time, because even to me these feelings are all new! I know it is certainly happening quickly, but fuck me, I am so thankful that wonderful book brought her to my office door, for it raining that day and for those ugly wet Uggs that made her fall at my feet, that day changed me forever. I don't think she knows just how much she has changed me and why she is enough for me...But she is, I just need to convince her she is all that and more, my more...

Now we are heading into the meeting. After introducing her I see the looks, yes they know, thanks in part to Ms Gooding, that she is my girlfriend, word around the water cooler is she is my new fuck buddy, how wrong they are, ordinarily they would be fired, but not today, today I have to show restraint or half of my European work force would be jobless and I know she would only be pissed off at its happening and mortified that she was being thought of by these people as just another CEO's girlfriend, a girlfriend who is only being humoured, by thinking she has been earned her place at the table by simply sleeping with the boss.

Ros and I have spoken about this at length and I am very glad to see and hear she and Ros make it very clear she has a brain inside that pretty head, and though she admitted to not understanding any of the mechanics, nor the financing of her vision for GIP's future, it was something I saw her quickly admit to too, she, instead of playing the part of the dumb girlfriend, after she had been goaded by Ms Gooding, into telling table full of my department heads, her explanations and her passion. It was a pleasing thing to see and hear, her shutting down of Ms Gooding was warranted by her plain yet passionate speaking, nothing Ana said was new to me, we always knew that eBooks were the future, but the thought and the depth of Ana's feelings about why we needed to be in this was amazing, she put a few people at my table in their place, though I think Ms Gooding is still not happy at Ana's place at this table, but I know everything Ana says is correct...

She topped all that by stating the obvious, if we were moving GIP to Europe, then why have their Head of House live in America? My girl is straight forward and so sensible. The meeting ends and I need to have words with Ms Gooding, she may have stepped on a lot of people to get where she is today, but she is not stepping over Ana to get to me, and she is fucking deluded if she thinks otherwise and I will have to find a way of shutting down her expectations of her ever filling Ana's place in my life, and before she reaches the point of all the others whom I have harshly stepped on...

Ana's POV:

As we leave the meeting, I can honestly say I can't see how he gets so bloody excited about the things he does? I found it to be very dull, being as I am not a head for figures kind of a girl, which the new bitch in my life pointed out too. I am not cut k, for the boardroom, a very apt name because I was bored! As we head back towards his office I head back into the toilet. I am sat doing my thing when the door opens and I hear the she bitch...

"Yes, yes she is as dumb as she looks, I really can't see the fascination he has for her? For fucks sake, all that man, with all that power and all that beauty, for god's sake he can have anyone he wants and who does he pick? He picks a plain, meek, butter wouldn't melt looking girl. I swear, here I am me doing his job for him, pulling every move I know to hook him and then what does he do? I'll tell you what he did; he only sends a memo expecting me to bend over backwards for her! Well he can think again if he thinks I am running around after her, she's a fresh faced university grad with no fucking clue what big business is like!

He thinks we're all stupid and haven't guessed she's his girlfriend and that he wants that dumb bitch by his side here and around Europe, her and not me! Courtney, I will have to pull some killer moves to get him now. No, no I am not forgetting what Rosalind said, but I am too good at my job for him to fire me, besides he will come on to me and forget all about her, I swear by the time we leave for Italy it will be just me on the jet and not her. Yeah I have to go, he's waiting to see me, I guess he's going to thank me for the smooth running of GEH Europe; hopefully I will be back state side soon. Yeah Mrs Grey sounds good on me! See ya bitch..." She is washing her hands when I step out of the toilet, her face is a picture. Yes the stupid bitch heard everything, and she knows it too.

"Miss Steele, I didn't know you were in here?"

"Obviously Ms Gooding, I will see you in the boss's office I think he's expecting you?" I walk off and leave her to her own thoughts, most of which will be oh fuck... Gabe goes for a break and I smile as Luke opens the door for me.

"Ana, your box is in Mr Grey's office, I thought you may like to use the key the detective gave you to open it, I'm sorry but I noticed there was a small key on the key chain she passed you, if you can't open it though, I know my way around a lock pick..."

"As do I, and my father does too, thank you though. I guess I was waiting for him to give me the key, when he saw fit. You see I though he gave me the doll, but it was my mother who sent it to me, for my twenty first birthday, who knows it could be filled with jewels and oh I don't know gold? I guess we will soon find out. Thank you, could you keep Ms Gooding out here until Christian tells you let her in I'd like to open it now?"

"Sure thing Ana, I hope it contains something good for you."

"I do too." I head in and see my man; he has a cup of tea for me ready and waiting, but he is busy texting too, god that man needs some downtime...

"Hi Baby, well done in there, you were great."

"No I wasn't but thanks for the boost. Can I please have the keys I slipped in your jacket pocket, I have my babushka and I would like to open it?"

"Sure, here you are. What are you hoping to find?" I sit down and place the box on his desk; he leans against it and watches. I see Luke was right, there is a small gold key attached to a tiny babushka key fob, it too is cute... As I open the box Christian smiles.

"That's a Chanel designer bag Baby; Mia wants one for her birthday."

"Derr I know, she wants this one... It isn't a doll so it didn't make it to the wall of dolls and still in its box. Mia told me to keep the box it came in too apparently it adds to the value? I had hoped Daddy would have given me the key too, now I know why he didn't." I look between the gold entwined c's, and find the custom lock. I turn the tiny key and flick over the bags clasp; I flip the head of the bag doll over and inside there is a letter and a locket... Okay... "Christian, I am nervous, what if..."

"Open it and see what she had to say Baby, don't just sit there and speculate what it contains, find out what she had to say." I smile and open it. There is a letter, and I look towards Christian. "You have to read it Baby, would you like to go through to the lounge and read it there, in comfort?"

"No thank you, here's fine!" I read aloud and Christian moves closer...

 _"Dearest Ana..._

 _I hope you like this bag, I happened across it in gay Paris, I saw it and instantly thought of you. Though I do not know if you even like the many babushkas I have sent to you over the years? In fact I don't know if you have received the dolls I have sent you before? You have never sent word that you have them and I do understand if you threw them away, they were from your dead beat mother, why would you keep them right? Ana, I hoped with all my heart that one day, I would try to make up for my failings as a mother. Believe me when I say Ana, allowing my mother to railroad me into leaving the hospital the very day I birthed you, that was the biggest regret I have ever had, that was the worst life choice I ever made. My mother was not a nice mother to me, and I only hope she managed to be a better role model to you than she was for me, the things she did to me, but believe me when I say they would make your skin crawl. However, I will not sully the memory you have of her by telling you exactly what she did to me growing up, but please realise she was not a nice lady."_

 _Great so she is bad mouthing Nene from the grave? Though Daddy did try to warn me, Nene was different with my mother! I carry on reading and I start to hate her more..._

 _"Anyway Ana, the reason for this letter, I have found out I have cancer and have been told I have less than a year to live, so I am putting my affairs in order as they say. I would like to at least try to say sorry to you for the way I have lived my life and for the way you and I have drifted apart. All of it was my fault. I at some point decided that my old life was just that and forgot about my mother, you and Raymond. For that I am sorry, now in due course, if we have not spoken when I die, you will be contacted by someone from Grey, Willis, Faulkner and Associates, who will be informing you of your inheritance. I will by then have settled all my affairs and what's left will be yours._

 _If you are reading this after I have passed, then I am sorry you and I did not have those last words. I want you to know if I were given just one life do-over, it would be taking you away with me that day too. I have to hope things for us would have been different, alas I will never know, because do-over's only occur in books and films, so as I cannot do that Ana, my one word of motherly advice, should you wish to take it? Always live life to the fullest, do everything, see everything and find true love at least once in your life, I would like to say for me that was your birth father, or even Raymond, but alas for me it was neither of them, it was with my last husband Yuri, Yuri Brusilov, who was the kindest and nicest person I have ever had in my life, he understood me better than I knew myself, he was also a man of great kindness and understanding, a man who worshiped me and made me into a far better woman, and one Ana that you should have always known. His death was so sudden Ana, which meant that there were many things we had yet to learn about each other, to say and to do together, the greatest of my wishes, well that was for him to meet my Babushka. I have a least one consolation in all this, that I will soon be reunited with him._

 _It was only six months between his passing and my getting the awful news of my illness, after I drank a little and after I had tried to find numerous cures and I'd bought all manner of crap to help me take my mind off things and even tried to forget my woes in the arms of another, alas he was only using me for money, none of those things helped me, so I decided nothing was going to get rid of the damned forgiveness thing hanging over my head, so I made peace with my god and after that visit, it became clear what I had to do, I decided to put everything I had done wrong in life back and as good as that felt, it still didn't feel right after I had righted my many wrongs, so I think that's when I decided to try and put right the many things you and I had not said or done, alas if you are reading this, then we have not spoken again or I did not get the chance because this illness has not given me enough time to heal our rift, if that's the case then please know I am sorry, I am sorry for being a pitiful excuse for a mother, and that I missed out on a truly wondrous gift, that was you Ana. I do know from the few times I have spoken to Raymond, you are loved and adored by him and your grandmother and are, according to Raymond, the most beautiful thing I have ever done with my sorry life! You either believe that or not, I am not stupid, I know I deserve your hatred, as I abandoned you, and done many heinous things to you and my family and to others, so yes Ana, I know I deserve it._

 _Take the last meeting we had, it was on your birthday, where you were quite rightly annoyed and angry when I showed up unannounced and ruined your party, when I found out years later my mother had long since passed, and yes you were so off with me as I cried those 'crocodile tears' for a woman I had long since forgotten about', they were genuine tears Ana, that I couldn't ask her why I was hated by her, then you told me to go back to which ever pimp I had on the go and that's when the old me reared her ugly head, and I made up stories of how happy I was and how wonderful my life was, when really I was dying and unhappy._

 _Then when your father asked me to leave, which he was right to do too I was awful and ruined your special day, so I left this Babushka bag with him, telling him to give it you when I had left, and this letter was placed inside, because I knew you would not speak to me, I was a fool to think I deserved a second chance. It contains everything I had wanted to say to you that day and couldn't._

 _I was a horrid mother, coming back only when I was in a drug fuelled state of mind and in need of my next fix where I stole cash, or jewels and anything I could get my hands on, I even robbed your great grandmother whilst high, Ana, druggies do anything for their next hit and I was no different and a pitiful sorry does not and should not even come close to what I needed to do and say, to get a little forgiveness from you and Raymond... Ana, this is in no way an excuse, but I don't remember many of the things I did, whilst in that condition, but if the things I do remember are bad, then I don't think I want to know about the things I do not remember doing... Pimps that used me and the people I robbed and hurt, they haunt my days and plague me with nightmares, all the time and I deserve every sleepless night I have..._

 _I often read in these books I keep reading, searching for some sort of self help in dying, and handling death, some of them suggest that normal people like to leave something memorable, or say something life changing or affirming, you know, give someone the last piece of advice to those they leave behind? So, as I'm far from normal Ana, and I do not know you or anything about you, I cannot advise you on anything pertaining to you, but I can tell you one thing that I found out too late in life..._

 _Ana, if you find a good kind man, one who will do anything to better your life, then keep hold of him Ana. Keep hold of him and be happy, be happy Ana, be happy and loved, for you were loved Ana, I just took too long to tell you... Ana with my dying breath, I will ask that you try not hating me for too long? Babushka, remember too that your time on earth is too short for all that hate in your heart, let it out and do anything you have to, to let it out, I don't know how or what, I'd try screaming at the moon, try anything, Ana, but please don't fester on the what if's, as I have done, instead think of something positive and happy, instead of screaming at the moon about why it happened, think of flying around the moon, free from anger and don't let your bitterness make you plummet to the ground, instead fly high and free Babushka, high, wild and free, let it go Ana let it all go..._

 _I hope to meet you again, and if and when I do, I promise to be a better mother on the other side, I do love you Ana and I always did, forgive your stupid Mom? I am sorry, so very sorry Babushka, I love you always, Mom x."_

"Ana are you okay Baby?" I don't know am I? I fall into his arms and I literally cry a bucket load into his crisp white shirt... "Let it all out Baby, let it out. She is right don't remember her with hate, look what it did to me, you are better than me Ana, forgive her."

"I am not better than you Christian, but I can and will forgive her, and that's what's making me cry, because I can't tell her I forgive her not now she's dead. Christian I spent so long wishing that she would come back and be my mother, and now she can't come back and she can never tell me everything I need to know. Christian, please can you just hold me tightly and never let me go, ever?"

"Baby, I will never let you go. I want you to marry me Baby, because I love you and never want to let you go..."

"Promise me this is real Christian?"

"I promise Baby, it's as real as this!" He leans down and kisses away my tears, wow this is real... "Now, what's this?" He dangles the locket in front of me.

"I don't know," I open it and take a look inside it. "Christian, it's a picture of me as a baby, and one of me at my senior prom, she has to have been there and not come to see me, but why?"

"Would you have welcomed her being there? Ana, at the time I would have out money on you slapping her and kicking her out of the door?"

"You're right, I would have, back then I would have definitely slugged her, but now it's too late to do anything about it."

"Well then Ana, that's something else we have in common, we can't either of us ask our mothers why they did what they did or actually tell them we forgive them for it. Now, I have a meeting with that woman pacing at the door! Do you want to grab a drink in the lounge and perhaps wash your face and make yourself feel better?" I look at Ms Gooding and she isn't so happy to see me in Christians arms, arms that are caressing me and holding me so tight, he kisses my head and I think she looks fit to bust as he passes me an embroidered monogrammed handkerchief, for my eyes.

"I will have this washed and returned, CTG thank you for the use of your snot rag, and for being here for me, you know when I opened the darned thing, I wonder what surprises we have at her home to look forward to? Right Boss Man, do you want a coffee?"

"Snot rag... God you kill me Ana, as to coffee, can you make mine a Cappuccino Baby? This won't take too long, she looks annoyed because we have kept her waiting a while..." I am hugged again and as he kisses me I swear I swoon... One coffee coming right up, I head to his lounge and make him his Cappuccino and as I finish I hear raised voices, I take the coffee and head in...

"You just couldn't wait to tell him what you thought you heard could you, you snitch..."

"What the hell are you talking about Ms Gooding? Ms Steele has not said anything to me; the shouting you got was for putting your hands on me, Ana what the hell did she say to you?"

"Nothing to me, but she had a lot to say to her friend Courtney, didn't you? And as you used your company phone don't deny it, he tracks all calls as of yesterday..." I smile at Christian, give him his coffee and tell him everything I heard... Warts and all...

" _ **I AM FUCKING WHAT... YOU BEING MY WIFE... ME MARRYING YOU... ANA BEING A KID OUT OF UNIVERSITY... YOU ARE DOING MY JOB FOR ME, REALLY... YOU ARE TOO GOOD AT YOUR JOB FOR ME TO FIRE YOU... WELL OF ALL THE THINGS YOU HAVE EVER DONE AND SAID THAT LAST ONE WAS THE BIGGER LIE YOU HAVE EVER TOLD YOURSELF, YOU ARE FIRED, GET YOUR THINGS... IN FACT NO... TAKE YOUR PASSPORT AND FUCK OfF TO WHEREVER IT IS YOU CAME FROM, YOUR THINGS WILL BE SENT TO WHATEVER PLACE YOU TELL SAWYER ABOUT..."**_

Okay that was a hell of a rant, and to think I was actually not going to say an f-in thing either. I was going to prove myself to her and the rest of them of my worth to GEH. Now, thanks to Mr Hothead here I don't at least have to prove myself to her...

"You cannot, I will drown you in litigation, so much so your ass will be mine Christian..."

"That is Mr Grey to you Ms Gooding. Did you not read that memo either, because you sure has hell missed the one about making Ms Steele here feel welcome." He picks up his phone. "Luke, could you see to it security take Ms Gooding home, and that she grabs an overnight bag and her passport and is on the next commercial flight out of Paris, make sure you have her address back home, she needs her shit sending back to her... Take her phone and all our company electronics off her; make sure she has no files or anything belonging to me with her when she leaves. I will have Barney change the pass codes to everything and Ms Gooding good luck in finding another job, without my reference you will be lucky if they have you in McDonalds tossing their burgers and nobody you stepped on to get that office will entertain you either..."

"I am stopping in Paris..."

"Feel free to try..."

"What are you going to do to stop me _**Mr Grey**_?"

"First, there's the matter of a work permit. This country's recession has made under the table jobs hard to find, and if you get caught working illegally here,then the punishment is dire: immediate deportation, plus a five year ban on visiting most of Western Europe. We will cover all the legal loopholes and exchange programs available to us, to see to it you cannot work here, so there's no point risking it. Secondly, you don't speak French, that's why you had a native as your PA. Thirdly, piss me off and I will make sure Barney and Welch freeze all your bank accounts, it seems we have a thief in or midst and you are the prime suspect being COO of GEH Europe, the buck as they say stops with you! The fourth and final point, you allowed your PA access to your password and she used that to access files she had no right seeing. I think they call that Company Espionage? I think you will find I will and can take you for everything you have left after Barney releases your bank accounts Ms Gooding..."

"Mr Grey you called?" Luke comes out of the lounge area.

"Take her to the company apartment, watch as she packs and get Reynolds to see to it she gets home."

"Sir the company jet has been delayed, she could be on that and home faster than her flying commercial?"

"Umm, what do you think Luke, should she fly in luxury and quickly, or should she fly commercial in the cheap seats, with poor food and a stopover? Commercial, I do not reward bad behaviour. Good bye Ms Gooding..." She looked at me and I knew that look all too well, but as she went for me, a body stepped before me and she was sent flying into Christian's brand new book shelf, opps, did anyone call for a Ninja Gage?

 _ **"GET THE FUCK OUT NOW OR I WILL HAVE GAGE TAKE YOU OUT THE SAME WAY HUNTLEY TOOK?"**_

She left a little dazed, confused and jobless...

"Thank you Gage, but are you okay?"

"Ana, that was nothing, how are you did she touch you?" She looks me over.

"Nope, my personal Ninja protected me. Thank you Gage."Christian smiles, what's he up too?

"Gage, as a small token of my appreciation and as a little sweetener, because hopefully you want to stay in the job, Ana trusts you and I really trust you to look out for her! My hotel, The Woodmark Hotel, on Lake Washington? Well it is yours for your wedding, simply give your fiancée a call and work out the dates, they are expecting your call, it is for the soul use of the hotel and grounds for as long as you need it, Friday to Monday perhaps and the use of any of my homes worldwide for your honeymoon?"

"There is no need for that, not for doing my job Mr Grey..."

"I reward good people all the time, and for far less than saving the love of my life..."

"Christian Grey you really do romance very well..." I smile as I say it and Gage leaves the room agog at Christian's generosity... "You do realise with all these gestures, that proposal has to be better than those right?"

"Yes, I'm working on it Baby, are you okay?"

"Yes Mr Grey, I am fine, more than fine I am actually feeling the happiest I have been in a long, long time."

"I live to make you happy Ms Steele."

"You make me very happy."

"You make me happy too Ana, oh crap, Ros is going to rip me a new one?"

"Why?"

"I need a new COO, over here..."

"Umm, perhaps one of the people she side swiped to get her chair would like the position?"

"No, unfortunately most of them refused to work here after she trod on them."

"You knew that and kept her on?"

"God yes, she was good at her job, she worked harder than them, she put in the hours and she bested them at every given opportunity they gave her. So, yes I hired her. Back then I wanted people to work as hard for GEH as I did and she did."

"Okay then, give her a second chance?"

"No, nobody gets a second chance Ana, nobody..."

"Good to know..." I wasn't sure how to take that, but take it I did, as a warning not to piss him off and expect automatic forgiveness, ha, like I am one for forgiving easily either... My mother is proof of that.

"Now, we have that lunch to get to, this should be pretty calm waters compared to this morning Ana. Are you hungry?"

"Famished, I mean I threw up breakfast."

"You did?"

"Umm, when I heard her talk about BABYGATE..."

"Oh..." Oh indeed, we head out to lunch; hopefully there are no frog's legs and snails and no f-in dirt on the darned menu...

* * *

Well that was a quickie, no lemons but plenty of revelations...

READ AND REVIEW AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO DO... I LOVE GETTING THEM...

I CANNOT REPLY TO GUEST COMMENTS BUT THANK YOU ANYWAY XX

XX PM's ARE ANSWERED TOO XX


	28. Chapter 28

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 **Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers !,.:?**

I have a Pinterest page, go to their site and type this into the search bar...

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 28: More drama than a telenovela?

Christian's POV:

"Ana..."

"Yes, Dear..."

"That sounded like a thing my mother says to me."

"What do you want Stud Muffin..."

"And that sounds like something my grandmother says to my grandfather, Ana..."

"Granny T is hilarious, that said, what do you want to ask me, Christian?"

"Were you going to tell me, you know what she said to you and if not why not?"

"Nope, I wasn't going to say anything, because it didn't bother me, you know, her bitching about me? It just made me more determined to prove to her and the others around the water cooler, that I am not just your bit of fun fluff." Shit she heard them all bitching about her, I need to know when and who, then I will have them fired...

"Bit of fun fluff?" It sounds nice whatever it means!

"Yes dear, or would you prefer my being your bed bunny, I think that's what they said yesterday, tomorrow it will be something else..."

"Bed bunny? They said bed bunny who, who said this, I swear they will be fired, they really called you my bed bunny?"

"Have you got a problem with your hearing Mr Grey? Do you not remember the part where I said this would happen? If you fire them you are adding further fuel the 'let's hate the bosses new girlfriend fire'... So leave it be please, for me?

"I may just have had a lapse in auditory and memory functioning, yes! But Ana I care how you are treated here. Ana, they need to know it's not alright."

"It comes with age, the deafness, as to the gossiping, it's part of the course when you work with women, please don't worry on my behalf, I can handle a few gossips! As to going deaf, I can sign for you, you know ASL?" Then with her fingers and hands, she makes gestures, hopefully, none of them are fuck off you idiot? She smiles.

"You do the finger stuff and the, you know, the hand talking thingy?"

"Gosh yes Christian, that was so very technical of you, the hand talking and finger stuff, teaching you should be fun... I learnt it in preparation for being the best Teachers Aid possible." She moves her finger to her chest and out towards me, clenches both her fist, then crosses her hands and sort of blows me a kiss? "I love you..."

"Good to know," my girl has many talents, "but is it hard to learn Ana?"

"No, it's not that hard actually. So Christian, where are we eating lunch then?"

"What did you say?"

"I said... Oh god you are so not funny..." She points at me and then sort of thumps her head with an odd finger movement, "that's the sign for idiot." Good to know, I can use that on Elliot, "you are an idiot..." She does the other sign thingy, "but I love you..." I knew that last one, yeah for me, 'way too preppy there, head Christian,' I say to myself.

"Ana, why did you not tell me what she had said? Please tell me, do not sign or we will be here all day. You didn't like her from the get go did you Baby?"

"Okay Mr Grouchy Pants. I put on my big girl panties when I knew working for you and being your girlfriend would lead to this kind of happening. No, no I didn't like her much, being my daddy's girl, I find I have this strange ability to spot a bull shitter, then there's the first impression thing I have, it hardly ever fails me, I can't explain it, but there's that deep down feeling you know someone is riddled with bad juju, Ms Gooding had very bad juju."

"Okay, so what's that when it's at home? You have the ability to guess what a person is like when you first see them, that type of thing? If you have, what were your first impressions of me, when I was up and about, I know what you thought of me in that hospital bed or rather should I say I know what Nahna thought of me?"

"Truthfully, in the hospital bed there was nothing really to work with, somehow, I knew though that behind the bruises, there was a beautiful face, as I think I told you when you were sleeping? That and sighing because all the good guys were gay...However, when I saw you the first time getting out of the elevator at Kate's place, I was unsure, I couldn't tell if you were possible boyfriend material or if in fact you were a closet serial killer, you had the look of both! But as it was just a passing glance I couldn't say for sure, the second time, at the same doors, you looked a little more apprehensive and dare I say it shy?"

"I was, I had hoped to speak to you, but my courage left me!"

"Why? I mean why seriously why?"

"I had never asked a girl to go on a date with me before, and after I failed they came up with the idea of the job interview!"

"So I was right and this is a faux job? Invented so you and could do what we did, you lured me into your sexy web, a web filled with villains and submissives, by way of a none too real interview for a yet to be thought of job?"

"No, the job was always yours as I keep telling you, Ros loved the resume I forwarded to her, so it was her choice, and she wanted to interview you as I told you. I am glad you fell at my feet Baby, and looking at me with these beautiful blues you have, well if you had said no, I would have locked the door and made you change your mind."

"Can I tell you now, you had me at hello?"

"Good to know, you had me when the door opened to the elevator and we said those two words."

"What Christian?"

"Umm, you are the only one who has ever said my name like you did, it sounded so alluring and sexy, Ana, and it stopped me in my tracks. Hello Christian, has never sounded so damned pleasing to hear..."

"Really? Just me saying _Hello_ _Christian_ , did things to you? I mean just saying _Hello Christian_ , made you want me, _Christian_?" Fuck I want her now. "So _Christian,_ where are we going for dinner?"

"Stop that now, or we will be playing catch up with the damned the head of Harlow Telecommunication, Ms Jorgia Harlow, now be warned she is a grabber and no, I have never been there as they say, or rather as you women say. She is a trier Baby and can be very handy, snappy and snarky. She is a spoilt rich kid, raised by her mother when her parents divorced. It didn't go well for poor Henry, the divorce? She took him for all she could; Lucy raised their daughter to be one hell of a spoilt bitch. I didn't see a lot of her growing up, neither did her father come to think of it, but he was an old friend of my father, and one who mentored me in business. He, along with my dad and Pops would meet me every Thursday for lunch and they would advise me. I promised him, that if she asked for my help, should she need it, then I would do all I could to honour that promise I made Henry."

"Oh, so this is a family friendship thing? Christian, they do say don't get into a business bed with friends and relatives you know that right? On a less business and less jealous girlfriend note, she's snappy and snarky like me then?"

"Nothing like you Baby and she is not a threat to us Baby. Now, I am sorry but we are having lunch at Bofingers, it was chosen by Ms Harlow, so if you don't like it we will eat somewhere else!"

"I'm fine, order me anything but frogs, snails and dirt, in case you didn't get the memo, I don't eat garden crap and pests! If she is a family friend. please stop calling her Ms Harlow, Christian it sounds so stuffy..."

"Ana, when you see her and how she is with me, you will realise why I keep it business like and why I gave you the warning, she has always wanted something more from me Ana... Now, I am changing the subject, have you ever tried them Ana?" I would hate her to know her father said we'd be a fine couple, but I am not into party girls and I never was, for obvious reasons! Elena, she thought she would make a great sub too, I said there was no way I would ever consider taking her on, after which Elena swore she never mentioned my singular tastes to Jorgia, she just thought she had the look I went for and she had, but I never entertained her that way, one because of Henry and two, she liked to take drugs socially. "Ana frogs and snails, what do you know about them, have you ever tried them?"

"No, I haven't and I know they supposedly taste like chicken, so if it's okay with you, I will forgo the garden wildlife and partake of the actual barnyard variety of pest please? You see, I know I'd hate bungee jumping, even though everyone seems to think it's fun and they like it, but it doesn't mean because it's fun I want to try it too... Elliot has asked me to do it with him and Kate, for Coping Together, I said no of course!" I can't think of anything more terrifying my girlfriend dangling on elastic, fuck no... I will tie Elliot's ropes to his balls and throw him off, besides with his brain, he shouldn't be reproducing anyhow... The Moron...

"Okay, we're here, Ana is that your pocket ringing?"

"What? Oh heck it's my phone, because its new, I don't recognise the ringtones yet. You go in Christian, I will be fine and Gage is with me. I need to take it, it's my dad."

"Okay, I will be inside, if you're sure?" She nods and I head in so Luke can see to security.

Ana's POV:

"Hi Daddy. What can I do for you?"

"Tell me what was in the doll?" So he didn't open it and sneak a peek then? Interesting...

"Daddy, did you really not open it to check?"

"I really didn't Pumpkin, it rattled, that's all I can tell you."

"There was a letter and a locket, with two photos, one of me as a baby and one of me at my graduation from college, inside it."

"Shit she was there the bitch was told to stay away, she was warned you didn't want her there and Nene told her so too?"

"Apparently she ignored you then Daddy. Where are you right now?"

"Taylor and I are with the guys at Chris's fancy place here, we're busy making plans to fly to Germany; the guys wanna meet up tomorrow, so we are going after dinner tonight. I have been to see Carla too and it's her alright."

"I know it was, she wanted to say sorry Daddy in person, she said so in the letter!"

"What else was in the letter Pumpkin?"

"Just stuff, sorry she did things and apologising for other stuff she did, I guess when you're told your cards been time stamped, it puts things into prospective?"

"I guess it does Honey, we'll talk more after dinner, okay?"

"Yes Daddy." I end the call, and then stand with Gage, towards one side of the grand entrances, because I need some 'Ana Time'

"Gage, I know you have had a massive falling out with your parents, so can I ask you something? Will you ever forgive them?"

"I already have Ana, I don't think I will ever like them very much, but they are part of me and I of them! I get great comfort in knowing that they made me what I am and who I am, I was as Lady G says born this way, I laughed when they said it was the devil who did the dead, it was my rime for killing people. I hasten to add, I have never had to kill anyone yet... However, I silently thank them for making me the woman I am. They did nothing illegal or life threatening to hurt me, but their words were hurtful, but that's because they are just ill informed idiots. Ana, I don't think, unless they are for turning their backs on being a bunch of god bothering bigots, that I will see them to actually forgive them, but in my heart I forgive them, my head though sometimes wants to smack the stupid right out of their heads, and praise the lord doing it! What is it Pope wrote? Alexander, not His Holiness... 'To err is human; to forgive, divine' Ana, forgiving a dead woman isn't necessary, unless you think it's you who need the forgiveness? Ana, I can assure you, you have nothing to forgive yourself for, believe me Ana nothing?" I smile and my little cogs begin to turn...

"Can I ask you are you happy being like you are Gage?"

"What being gay Ana, or without the love and support of my parents and siblings?"

"No, god no... Do I act, or look homophobic, because if I do I'm so sorry?"

"No, you treat me like a colleague and I appreciate that."

"I do because you are and I hope a friend? No, I meant having a family and all that having a family entails, the oh god, family things that you do on high days, birthdays and holidays, do you have anyone apart from Natty to celebrate life events with?"

"Yes, I have cousins, aunts and uncles who all think my parents are fools, and I have Natty's fruit loops for my family, why are you asking Ana? Are you thinking of dumping your father?"

"Oh god no, I love my father, he is the only one constant thing I have in my life, he is always there for me and I could never imagine my life without him in it. He was, until I met Christian, the only man I would trust my life to."

"So why the long face and the questions about family?"

"I am going to tell him I forgive my mother and he could hate me, then what would I do?"

"Before you do any forgiving of your mother, you need to see the file he has on you and her! Ana, he has already done things to ensure your safety, things that you know nothing about. Ana, he would crawl over molten glass to protect you; in fact I think he may have. There is nothing you could do or say to your father to stop him loving you. If all this is because your mother found god and made her faux peace, then you need to read the file, there is stuff in there that she needed to beg you forgiveness for. I will never lie to you Ana, so believe me when I say this to you, that Ray kept you away from her with good reason. All this need for forgiveness, is it because she wrote you that two page letter saying sorry? It would have to be as thick as the jacket we have on her, to come close to being a heartfelt and a genuine apology!"

"She was bad then, as in really bad? So you think she made herself feel good, by writing that letter? I need to see this darned file, my father keeps secrets like Mr Grey there, tight against his chest! Thanks Gage, we better..." She is acting weird. Weirder than normal, in fact she's gone all super spy on me...

"I know, now shut up Ana and listen to the woman behind us..." Charming! "Here pretend to make a call, in fact, call Mr Grey now Ana... Now, Ma'am, I need to call Taylor too..." Oh fuck imminent danger, so I do as I am told, without question, however, I do look around, but there is nobody here, just a woman on her darned phone, smoking and polluting my clean air... His lordship answers his phone...

"Christian I am fine, I am with Gage, but you are to... What is he to do Gage?"

"Listen to the conversation pertaining to your meeting in ten minutes Mr Grey..."

" _ANA..."_ He nearly does damage to my ear drums... _Hell, that hurt... "ANA..."_ And again...

"Shut up are you trying to deafen me? Gage, she called me Ma'am, so I am doing as she said!"

"I'm coming out now..."

" _NO SIR_ , _listen and listen to me now, stay where you are there is no threat, I repeat there is no threat to Ana._.." She shouts at him sort of, she too is very bossy, and she is being bossy with her boss, besides the woman I am looking at, I could take down in like a nano second? " _I need you to listen to this from in there Now Sir..._ " They are very shouty these two and I am behaving...

"Fuck..." I hear him say...

 _"You will be Mr Grey if you do not listen to this..._ " She says as I point my phone in the woman's direction, then Gage and I pose for selfies... I ask you, f-in selfies...? "That's it Ana, now smile and pose, the folks back home will love these Suga..." Okay, when did she become a Southern Belle? Why is she calling me Suga too? I play along...

"I am sure he will pay the ten million more we are asking for, he has too and he has to do it today... I am very thankful for the heads up Trevor; yes we are cutting it fine, if he finds out I failed the Chapter 13, I am up shit-creek, but you said I could transfer my father assets to my Cayman Island accounts. Yes Grey knows we are in trouble, but not everything, I have people hiding assets and hiding the dire straights the company is really in from him and his people, but I cannot hide the missing ten million any longer, but I have to, to stop the company being snapped up for half of what it's worth, fifty cents on the dollar is nothing, he's offering seventy-five. What happens if I don't put the ten million back in the company account today, Trevor what happens today if he doesn't transfer it today? What, I lose everything, but the company is worth nearly a billion and what he is offering a pittance, he is breaking it up and selling it off, so why can't I? What do you mean I don't-in-fact own the fucking company? You signed the company over to government officials since when, yesterday you fucking moron, why when I can get him to give me the money today, I can work on him, he's a man ain't he?"

"Oh interesting Ana, Ana keep your phone on Baby..." Okay, I guess, but what's a book and chapter got to do with her company, is it a publishing company too, like GEH? I do as I am asked and we do a video blog on Gage's phone next, god shoot me, purleeze? When did I turn into Mia?

"Chapter 7, chapter 1, chapter 13, what happens next, fuck this Trevor, all this was supposed to be done quietly, when that crook found my 'hidden account' and robbed me, you said get Grey to pay more to cover my loss and it would all go away... You're my fucking accountant and you are losing me my daddies company... My over spending, fuck you, I can buy a car or two, yes three if I want too, a home, I bought them all as investments, all of them yes and I can buy anything I want to, because that company is mine, it's my name over the door...

What do you mean my personal bank accounts are all being frozen and now, but how do you know this, is it you robbing me Trevor? If it is I will kill you and string you out to dry, you are my ex husband and not my husband, though I can imagine it must have sucked being refused spousal support and as I didn't have money or my dad's company you couldn't claim it, it was the only good thing he did for me making me wait to get my hands on my fortune. I pay you well enough to hide my money, don't forget I have files on you sunshine, which you get back of this pans out. Yeah, I promise...

Nobody knows we are up shit creek; but you and me, you said it was being done quietly. You said I had a week to get the money? What do you mean you meant to tell me they filed papers in court yesterday, fucking Grey, he should have signed the papers yesterday and then the money would have been in my account to deal with this shit, if he finds all this out what next?" I zone out, and the chorus line in my head is singing... 'Money makes the world go round the world go...' Mad is I think a better word!

"Ros, please can you see to it that Barney and Welch are on to this and now, before we sit down to lunch, which I guess will be on me. Good work Gage, now the pair of you get in here, I just saw a few gray hairs in the mirror..." I hear Christian say as I take more darned selfies...

"You are such a vain man Christian Grey, we are coming in, so Christian did Gage do well?"

"She did amazingly well and has saved me millions, now get in and quickly please our meeting starts in ten and we have some work to do..." Gage and I go for lunch on Christian. When we get inside he envelops me in his arms and kisses me. "You had me worried, Gage, you Luke and Ana are at the next table, this won't be a long meeting, and I will join you when it is over, okay?" He is texting on two phones, impressive... But then again, I have seen his ability to multi task with those nimble fingers of his.

"So we are not lunching together?" I pout...

"Yes, we will I doubt she will be stopping for lunch. She will be rushing to stash her jewels and furs and hiding her cars, she is as she said, up shit creek and I have her paddles. Had I signed yesterday I would be facing paying all her creditors back, on top of the agreed price we hammered out, she was asking for another ten million to hide her accountants obvious thefts, obvious to me but it seems not so obvious to her. Her daddies company was dropped in her lap twelve month ago when he died and since then she has ruined it. Now sit and watch the show and do not, I repeat Ana, do not interfere no matter what you see okay?" Luke grins, I nod okay, so what's Mr Megalomaniac doing now? He got another moniker too... We sit and Luke smiles.

"Don't worry Ana; this is not his first hostile takeover..." He has ordered our drinks and food, god that man is a control freak, but I am hungry though. I taste the French Onion soup and salivate, okay he did good. We talk, we eat and we eavesdrop, because the bitch is half an hour late when she makes her way in, and she has done a Natasha and sexed up her outfit. B.I.T.C.H...

"Hostile as in fists flying?"I say to take my mind off the strumpet, heading his way, the strumpet, with the chest of a porn star on display... I like that word, it's so olde-worlde...

"No, more like plenty of legal jargon, even more bad words and cussing, then doors slamming, more screaming, fatherless children are mentioned a lot, you name it, Taylor and I have seen it all."

"Christian does all those things?"

"No, no he doesn't need to resort to calling anyone a bastard, he is way better than that! No, it's him that gets called it! They call him The Shark, behind his back of course, after the Gray Reef Shark? He has one you know, as a pet in one of his pools, one who he feeds his competitors to? That man knows his stuff and he is amazing to watch..."

"Run that by me again."I say. "He has a pet shark...? And he feeds it, people? As in actual people?"

"No, but it doesn't stop them saying he has one like the Bond villains Stromberg, Kananga, Kristatos and Largo, apparently Mr Fleming liked the old sharks!"

"Luke, is that all you guys do watch and try to emulate Mr Bond?" I finish my soup... She is pawing my man; Gage holds my knee and smiles. I don't follow orders and one more touch and she is going into her bowl of soup, which she hasn't touched, my boyfriend yes, and the soup no...

"Nope, I like to watch the Fast and Furious films, I like the car chases. We have yet to see what Gage here likes to watch, what are we in for, please say it's not gonna mean us watching Chick Flicks?" Our bowls are moved... I drink my juice and wish it was the hard stuff...

"My favourite films involve lots of bloodshed and a whistling tune..."

"Oh, I know this one Gage, Kill Bill one and two?" I say as I see them arguing. She, the Harlow woman is pissed off and is calling my man a bastard. Luke smiles. They are arguing, and if we were not on the next table I wouldn't know it was happening, because they are doing it through gritted teeth and being polite, sort of, it looks strange...

"The face slap will be next..." He says and sure enough it comes. "A few more cuss words about his dubious parentage and then the tears and the storm off, usually, there are men doing the crying too." He is watching, but not watching! Crap, this has turned into one hell of a lunch date! "So, we will be having a Tarantino night, good to know. We once had to sit through The Notebook, and let me tell you we are never doing that again, that night T, he let Gail choose the film. That was the worst beer and popcorn night ever, darned women and tears were expected, but grown arsed men; let me tell you Ana, it's not a good look..." I smile and watch as all Luke says comes to fruition.

"You have fucked over the wrong woman Grey, the wrong woman... I will never allow you to have my daddies company..." She attempts to slap him again, but this time, he grabs her hand and sits her down.

"I think you will find I have already bought the company. Now, as lovely as this was, and that Ms Harlow was me being facetious, and as to my parentage, you may just be right, because unlike you I don't know who my father was. He would be ashamed of you Jorgia, ashamed and turning in his grave. Now, if you have finished slapping me, I am sure you need to be getting back home before they come for your 'stuff'? Perhaps if you had taken care of your bills, your business partners and had given a shit about the hundreds of employees, and the many business and personal creditors you seem to have accrued, who by the way are hunting you down as we speak! Perhaps had you looked out for them as well as you looked out for yourself, then I could and would have helped you rescue your fathers company, alas you were only looking out for yourself and that bitch you call your mother, not for his company, his employees nor his good name.

I will, however, ensure that his employees are looked after, your business creditors are paid and I am the one that will profit from the lucrative deal your father was in the process of brokering, a deal he started well before he died. You see Jorgia, not everything is an instant money maker in this game, it can take months even years for the seeds sown to start to pay dividends, the deal he brokered with my help, you fucked up, your ignoring their calls and messages, was the straw that broke your companies back, your ignoring your business now means you missed out on millions and the company many more, and what did you favour instead of working?

That's right you chose to party and buy friendships, cars for boyfriends, homes, holidays and hotels for your hangers on, their gifts, and generous allowances, you have people on your payroll that I doubt you even know the names of, and let us not forget the sheer amount of coke you have bought them shall we? The money you sent on that would coat a mountain, which you long since stopped having the money to buy, when you frittered your own fortune away you then started on the company wealth, you had to, to sheer up the loss of your own personal fortune? Did you not think to check out your ex husband, Trevor and his rather large bank balance? I did and it took me three minutes to know he has most of what your father left you, apparently he was pissed off not getting anything in the divorce, he certainly earned it married to you?

But why would you notice, even before you started using you were only interested in yourself, you have been high most of your adult life, busy living the party life, though the one you have been and for over a year now is a damned humdinger of a mind-fuck for me to understand, even the hangers on you had around you are falling off, they know you are broke, how did you not? Your friends know their gravy train is dried up; the ones that are left, they are people who are only here for you to fuel their drug habit. Now, had you been honest with me when we started these takeover negotiations six months ago, I could and would have helped you out and the European deal I have just mentioned, would have made sure your fathers company was back to its former solid foundation, but alas you take your eye off the ball and you lose the game. So, enjoy your lunch and don't worry I will foot the bill."

"You bastard..."

"I will say this for you Ms Harlow you're on the ball at name calling. Now goodbye. Oh and I will have your things sent where?"

"Go to hell..."

"Umm, do they do Fed-Ex deliveries to hell? But, as you wish, I will send them to hell, or is that your mothers condo in Mexico, oops, my bad, I own all your homes too, including those she gave you, the ones she stole off poor Henry..."

"You what? You own my homes, all of them?"

"I believe so? Do you not remember you mortgaged everything you had, just to pay for the last six months of your vacation, the vacation you seem to still be on, here in Europe? Ms Harlow, you should have been back home and running your business, not here ruining it. I will gift you the apartment in New York, but only as a favour to your late father, because god rest his soul, he was my friend and advisor and a good man and an honest man. I own Harlow Telecommunications now and for a hell of a lot less than you wanted for it too; I got it for just ten percent on the dollar. Today was a good day for GEH and a good day for your fathers faithful employees. Enjoy..." He walked towards our table and sat down. WOW...

"Now that was hot Mr Grey..."

"Miss Steele, that was in fact, business."

"That was mighty fine hot business, Mr Grey."

"Mr Grey, Sir, she is heading this way..." Gage says as I watched in horror, as the bucket of ice she was carrying, was tipped over his head. Oh, fuck, Luke grabs her arm.

"That will make your head as cold as your heart, you may have won this battle Grey, but you have a war on your hands, because I know things about you that will blow your business out of the water... One name, in fact one name and one tell all book she had written... Elena, my Aunt Elena will help me bring you down Grey... I will go to her and I will get her to give me the means to bury you, she will too, because she loves me, her book will save me..."Fuck, she knows about the book, really? Elena had a relative and this is she, it seems the apple and cart thing works well here, but Christians face looks troubled? He regains his composure... The Shark has smelt blood, darn it she's gonna be shark bait...

"GIP has paid for the rights to that said book and we have it locked away, the only copy of that woman's books, we have! As to your publishing it, where would you like to try first, because GEH and GIP, have the means to tie you up in so much legal crap, you will be fucking lucky if you are left with the clothes you are standing in when I have finished with you, and you can now forget the offer of the New York place. I'm not giving you a fucking cent or a helping hand out of the mess you made!

Now move it, or believe me you will lose everything you have stashed in the Caymans, everything that your dodgy ex- husband accountant hasn't managed to get his hands on, remember Ms Harlow, in this game it's not who you know, it's what you know, and you, you know nothing, were as I know everything, including who your dealers are and how much you owe them, you and your friends like to party with drugs, after they hound you for their money, it will leave you with nothing, now... Do you hear me, you have two seconds to leave this building, but a word of warning, ditch the drug taking and the free loading hangers on or you will really not have a pot to piss in, and that days a coming Jorgia, sooner than you think." Ouch, he is angry and masterful too...

"Really, you are lecturing me on hangers on, you the supposedly smart business man? A man who can't even see he's dating a fucking gold digger? You lady, you are batting way out of your league, because many of us have tried and all have failed, rumour has it he's either gay or into something else, something way darker? What do you say Grey, so is she your Fag Hag Girlfriend?" Okay, he had his rant now it's my turn, gold digger, me really? A Fag Hag, no way she just went there B.I.T.C.H...?

"Really, I can't think why you would think he's gay? He does have great taste, so perhaps that's why he spurned your advances Ms Harlow, you didn't have the 'it thing' he needed? However, you need to go, and now before I forget my father raised a lady. I won't stoop to your level of name calling and slanderous remarks; if you choose to stay, and try miserably to best me, you will lose! I can tell you one thing Mr Grey, he isn't gay and I will stand up in court a testify just how un-gay he really is, if he chooses to sue you." I smirk and wink at Christian, a sopping wet and adorable wet through man grinning back at me. I have every reason to smile too. "Now to the business deal she and I hammered out yesterday. It is as Mr Grey here told you, GIP they own your aunts book and all the rights connected to it and Mr Grey here, he now owns everything she has too, because when she died, she left it all to him, have you not seen her around? No, silly me how could you, because if you had know of her sudden demise you wouldn't have said you were going to see her, now would you? She's in the city morgue, right here in Paris, so she alas will not be able to see nor help you either, feel free to go and see her, she's not talking much or giving anything away?" I am very snarky...

"I am going to check on her, she's at the...

"City morgue, as my girlfriend told you, but she was a guest at the Hilton before her death? My girlfriend is quite right; she is dead and as stiff as a board and won't be doing much talking. Now you really need to be leaving before I forget that I'm a gentleman!" She turned heels; after she dropped 'la bucket' she cussed a lot, and then thankfully left the building, taking with her all the bad karma as she did... Christian is being handed napkins, he says something to the waiter and he hands over his card. He is paying for everyone's lunch, by way of an apology for the floor show they got at lunch. My lunch was soup and a roll, gheeze, he throws a good lunch date business meeting, not...

Apparently, we are going home to change and I think I am in for some afternoon soothing. Yippee for me, being made love to by the non gay, not quite as dark as he was before he met me, freezing cold hunk! I am going to have some wet and wild fun with all his junk, not ice cold wet but hot wet in bubblicious hot tub, where very loud shenanigans will be had, and I swear Alain will definitely think we are being invaded by foxes later... We head for home... A hunting he will go, a hunting he will go, is the melody playing in my head right now, and I have images of Elmer Fudd hunting wasically wabbits running around in there too?

When we get back however, I know I am not getting my hoped for afternoon of bubbles and sex, he has hardly spoken on the short drive home and I think he is pissed off with me, we head in and go to change, there is no hug in the elevator as he is on his darned phone all the time. I get out and go to use the toilet, when I get back, his suit has been abandoned and he has gone, okay he's busy and I am not a needy girlfriend, I will not be that whiney woman, ever... I change into my jeans and tee shirt, throw on a hoody, put on my chucks and go and see what trouble I can get into, because apparently I can do it without knowing it, I whine, and I whine again...Bloody hell I need wine...

Okay, I get it he's too busy and slightly pissed off with me because I shouted at her in Bofingers, I had a right she pissed me off. I know he has a lot of company issues to deal with too, because I heard him shouting on the phone to Ros, he also has a conference call and other CEO Bigshot things to do too, things he was doing at head office, but now he's multi tasking here. I am content to help Madeline pack away Ms Gooding's apartment, apparently the new guy is moving here with his family, it seems Fredrick Scott has taken the job, and he will move here within the week. I go down to help, I amazed to see the pile of boxes piled high, there are two girls with Madeline and she is telling them off I think? Oh, how I wish I could speak French!

"Ana, I did not see you there; do you need me for anything?"

"No, in fact, I have two free hands with nothing but time on them; I need to do something, so I wondered if you needed an expert packer?"

"Yes, yes I do, my granddaughters are fooling around in here. Marie, Eloise, come, come and meet Ana..." They come out of her apartment and I smile. I have to stifle a huge roar of laughter trying to escape from my mouth, because they have lady toys in their hands... Oh, me, oh, my...

"Grandmother, Eloise says these are microphones, but I think not?" I grab a trash sack and have her put them in it.

"They are ladies toys and you really do not need to be touching them. Madeline, I have this go and spend time with the girls. Please go and have a coffee, I can pack and clear her things, well for a while anyhow?"

"I don't know, Mr Grey, he will be mad, but they are a handful, and are curious and far wiser than they are letting you think." She speaks to them in French and they both look suitably scolded.

"He is busy and I am not and I need something to do. You could make him some lunch as he missed his?"

"He said he was fine?" I smile okay he spoke to her at least...

"Madeline, how they hell has this place been allowed to get like this?" I step into the apartment and I am shocked...

"She had her own lock put on the door and said I was not to clean it, she is how you say a whore-der?" I laugh, because she was some sort of w-word all right...

"A hoarder, who likes hoarding, wow, she was one hell of a dirty woman."

I look around and I am amazed she lived like this, darned amazed. The girls are being collected by their mother and I shoo Madeline from the apartment and tell her to try Christian with a sandwich, at least... I get stuck in spring cleaning; it always makes me feel better! I grabbed the rubbish sacks and set about throwing away the crap Clare had accumulated. Several rubbish bags later, topped with three dishwasher loads of pots and a half a dozen piles of washing and after a whole heap of cussing, the place was coming together, all as I did my very best Mary Poppins act, unfortunately, I couldn't use magic, this was done though sheer hard work... I may have cussed and had a tantrum or two, too!

One tantrum came about because I cut my hand on a nail file stuck in between the sofas crease, which was the cause of a seriously mad swearing session, after I managed to stem the blood flow; I threw the offending file in box number ten of her crap. Tantrum number two, the amount of pots one woman used and takeaways eaten, she was even growing something in the cool box and in several buckets full of mangy furry cups. Tantrum three was the disgusting personal mess in the bathroom, including a used pregnancy test, thankfully negative, lucky I guess for the would-be-father? Oh, but there were just too many shameful things the slob who lived here previously had done to the beautiful apartment. I carried on and on to myself about the slovenly bitch that had made the mess. With lots of blood, sweat and tears shed, literally, I soldiered on.

To top it all, as if the mess in the lounge and kitchen wasn't bad enough, I was shocked at what I found in her bedroom, perverted was a little bit of an understatement. She was very active in the bedroom department, well judging from all the used dodah's and stains on the sheets she was, and I had to wonder if it was with security here, or did she bring them back from business meetings, but she did the in bed mambo a lot judging from the many used rubber dodah's, which I found in the strangest of places. I packed it all wearing rubber gloves, errkie eww's indeed and I will need to boil wash the sheets and towels with bleach and plenty of stain remover. I boxed away the underwear and her toys, errkie eww's again were said in plenty, and the cussing was heard again. I sealed the box and stacked it with the others. My job was finished just as my dad came through the doors... Now to deal with my father and his dirty laundry, or my mothers... Today I find out what it is he save me from...

* * *

Who is Christian angry at? Elena, Jorgia or Ana?

WHAT WILL HER DAD TELL HER AND WILL THERE BE YELPING IN THE HOT TUB?

Thanks for reading and reviewing, I don't ask for much just a :-) will do xx


	29. Chapter 29

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 **Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers !,.:?**

I have a Pintrest page, go to their site and type this into the search bar...

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 29: Drink is the mother of all evil?

Ana's POV:

My father sneaks into the apartment, just as I'd finish clearing away the detritus in there, all it needs is a deep clean, as all her trash and worldly goods are gone. Gage has obviously told him I have something on my mind as he takes a seat and waits for me to talk... It's a dad- learned-thing... When the last of the trash is in the elevator, I return and join him on the sofa.

"So a little birdy tells me you need answers?"

"Umm I think it's time, here read this and tell me what you think Daddy..." He takes Carla's letter and reads it, his eyes brows rise a time or two, he scowls a lot and he puffs' more than once. Okay then, it's as Gage thought, it's a make herself feel better letter thing I guess?

"So..."

"Would learning the truth make any difference Sweetheart? I mean she said she was sorry? She could have been I guess, but we will never know?"

"She said you asked her to leave, when she arrived at my twenty first party, why was that Daddy?"

"Would you believe she got a headache and left under her own steam?"

"Nope... Spill Daddy..."

"Hold up I will get you the file, it explains a lot. Taylor and I have to be going soon, the plans are changing, as we have a date in a Beer Keller that cannot be missed, but the good thing is we are back Monday. Hopefully the new men will have found this Williams woman by then, she really is very good at alluding capture, we could have used more of her when we went on recon, back in the day." He is avoiding something by slipping something else into the conversation, another painted dad thing, he smiles. What bondage phsyco whores, I think but do not say?

"So you are leaving me to read the file alone?"

"'Fraid so Pumpkin, Gere will be here to read it with you, she's a good solid head on her shoulders, but in there is the warts and all file, read it or not, but if you want to be saved the pain I wouldn't Annie. In it are a few home truths about Nene too, there's some dark shit from when Carla was hooked on drugs, there are reports in there on all of her friends and though she says she changed, she only did that when the last husband died, I do believe he was good for her, but it was too little too later as far as you and her were concerned. Now, give me a hug Taylor and I are setting off in a minute."

"So this was just a flying visit, you were merely coming to see me so you could have a beer or four with the men then?"

"Hell yeah, now that Sally and the twins are moving in, I won't get the opportunity to whoop it up with the guys for a while..."

"Seriously Daddy, Sally is not a ball and chain woman, and you are not a whooping it up type of a guy..."

"True, she's great isn't she? She wants to make a few changes to the kitchen Annie, so are we okay doing it Pumpkin?"

"Yeah, it needs some updating..."

"Good, I will let her loose on the home improvement brochures then. What's the matter with Chris, he seems a little snappy?"

"I don't know, I guess when he knows he will let me know... He had a bad business meeting, I think he is sad he couldn't keep a promise to his old advisor and something's were said that he will have to look into. He made an awful lot of money and he saved peoples jobs today, he should be happy, but as I said, I guess he will let me know, when he's ready? Now, you be safe... Send Gage up to the apartment with the file, if she can be spared that is."

"I will Pumpkin, and Pumpkin..."

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Remember I love you very much and that you are my world Baby Girl and I will battle the world to keep you safe Ana, I'd give up my life if I had to without giving it a second thought..." I gulped and the tears started.

"Okay, I know you love me. I love you too..." I am hugged and my head is kissed and as I look at the fairly empty apartment and I smile, I do love a good spring clean it helps clear my mind and god it needed some clearing... I go to Christian's apartment and change, my clothes and I feel errkie and dirty... One shower and with yet another lounging outfit on I start on dinner. There is all manner of food in the cooler, so I decide on reheating a pie and all the trimmings. I have worked up quite an appetite. I pour myself a glass of wine from a bottle Christian must have opened already, and as I sit down the elevator door opens and Gage coughs...

"Ana, your father has just left and he said you needed the file?"

"Are you off the clock Gage, will you join me?"

"I could use a wine, as to off the clock, I guess with the new guys they have the house covered and I got tomorrow off, because Mia's hairdresser is coming here. Mr Grey says to tell he will be up later, he's been mad busy, screaming and shouting at every poor soul he speaks to. Taylor and he had a heated debate about a certain book and finding out if there are more copies, but to do that we need to know where she has been hiding since she ran Mr Grey off the road." I had a feeling it was that f-in books doing, his bad mood...

"Well, it looks like you have earned this, I am doing dinner I guess Madaline is making him eat?"

"He told her to stop fussing, but he has welcomed all the food she has placed before him, and she is very impressed with your work in the apartment too."

"It helps me focus, and I think I needed it after today. So, Gage, this file is it bad?"

"As bad as it gets..."

"Where do I start then?"

"I wouldn't read it, if it were me, but you are not me, so read backwards and when you have had enough shred the fucker, I mean I will dispose of it for you..." I laugh and sip my wine, god this is so needed tonight.

"Thanks, I still don't know if I want to know my mother was an actual monster. I kind of liked the way having a repentant mother made me feel. You know that she did love me... In the end, she did care enough to put pen to paper?"

"I guess you have answered your own question, now the thing is Ana, do you want to live the rest of your life not knowing the truth about her, your mother?"

"I hated her before, I always have done but I am also a natural nosey person, a sticky beak and a Curious George too..."

"Can I...?" I nod and she takes the wine and pours herself a glass and we relax, she picks up the file... "Here goes nothing Ana...

September, 5th 2014...

SUBJECT: The latest Email from Carla Mae Vasin.

THINGS TO CHECK: She is back to calling herself Carla Mae again, interesting observation, but who is the Vasin, the security the old guy had was called Vasin? Need to check on last six weeks of her travel activity.

Find attached email: Changes to be noted as urgent: check on one Andre Vasin, and travel itinerary for past six months. Death report on Yuri Brusilov. Vladlena's name change, Carla Mae's passport activity. Logs for the Anastasia, Carla's private jet. New homes owned since last report...

"Wow Ana, she owned a shit load of them... I mean she had a plentiful supply of roofs, to lay her head under..."

I watch as Gage flicks though the emails which she says are threats from her and simple no's from Daddy... We have another glass of wine; it seems we will need it...

"I know, I need Barney to pull his finger out, I need to give them back all of them..."

"There were a few, now where were we? Oh yes the email...

Raymond, I am finally in a good place and think I am capable of being a mother to Ana. I will be calling at my grandparents home on her big day. I do not want you to interfere this time. I am sure she is old enough to know the truth about me from my own lips and not through the poisoned ones of you and my mother. I appreciate I have not been a good mother or spent any time with her. I blame my mother for this. My mother needs to know I have had it with her blackmail. Her threats to tell Ana who I really am, it does not bother me in the slightest. I may be a product of incest, but I am not a monster. My mother was the monster, not me...

Wow Ana, does that mean you are not related to the Brooks people, they of the pretty house? I mean was your grandfather not your grandfather, but your father no he was still your grandfather oh god what was he, grandfather I think it's confusing Ana?" We drink another glass as we fathom out he was not my great grandfather but my grandfather... But he was still my great grandfather by law, two glasses that took us to fathom out...

"I, I, I, I don't know... Gage, what the fuck does this mean my mother is a product of my Nene being raped, by who, her father or even another family member? Did my father know all this?"

"Hold that though Ana, because here is his reply..."

"Carla, I hate to be the one to inform you but your mother passed away during Annie's first year at university, as to seeing her, why bother, because you have little or no idea what is and isn't important to your daughter, but I can tell you it is not you. She made her choice after the last time you popped by and ruined her sixteenth birthday party, with your car full of hooker friends in Portland; I believe you rocked up at her concert there? As to discussing your dubious parentage with her, feel free to try and upset her with your vile lies and I will destroy you, she loved her Nene and you are not to tarnish her memory with your really freaky supposed trouble past with her father, your actual grandfather was just that you bitch. It was nothing like you want the world to believe, she had your fathers baby and not your grandfathers, stop putting all your sick fucking mind games down to incest, you know this already it was proved to 99,999% you were a Brooks, Ana was tested as a biological match to Edward and Georgia Brooks, before they would let us stay with them."

"Phew, Gage that's a f-in good thing to note... Yeehaw... I'm not a genetic-mutant-in bred-throwback, and won't be playing the fiddle in the swamp with my kin folk then..."

"Ana be serious, and now I have visions of you fiddling, great pass me the wine, have you got bigger glasses, these don't hold much?"

"I wouldn't know where to look. Do you want a bottle of your own and a drinking straw?"

"Nope, just pour the wine, wow why did your mother think she was inbred?"

"It's a Russian insult, my Nene you to say it all the time, she, Carla never bothered learning Russian, I guess she misheard something, read on, your glass is full, again..."

"The threats I used to keep you away from my daughter are still able to be put into action. Turn up and ruin another of her important dates and I will see you it you and whichever alias you are living under get busted for the murder of your fourth husband, there is no statute of limitation on murder Carla Mae. Please remember I like to keep close tabs them your ex's, just to see which one you send for Annie... This new one Yuri, he seems to be a fine and upstanding business man, but I know he uses his art contacts to smuggle in goods and girls. Don't try anything Carla or is it Vladlena now, it's hard to keep track of which of you comes in the county and which of you leaves, mess with her and I swear I have friends in all the right places?"

"Well, I guess she is a murderer then, so a little lying and back stabbing is nothing. Read on if you please...?" I say as Gage looks at the pages of printed of facts and figures...

"Ana, why the hell did Ray not take this further, he could have?" She hands me papers and I throw them behind me...

"I guess he needed leverage, should she try to see me, what do I know, I thought I knew my dad..."

"Here are her one, two, three, six shit information on all seven of her other husbands? Let's just call her Zsa Zsa Gábor should we? She has a lot in common with the Hungarian beauty, she and her collected husbands and houses, she once famously said Zsa, not Carla, ' _Darling,_ _I am a marvellous housekeeper. Every time I leave a man, I keep his house.'_ It seems so too did your mother. I count twenty properties. Two here and hell of a lot in Russia and back home..." We drink a toast to the fools who marry idiots and I open another bottle. We are not marrying idiots, I may have let slip he'd asked me, but she simply smiled and we clinked glasses, okay I like the thought of being married to him...

"All of their homes will be returned to those who she stole them from. My father should have said something. No matter what she did to me, excusing a murder or letting her off was wrong."

"I can't see what actual evidence he has, I think he called her bluff and it seems to have worked. Until she showed up at your twenty first. Hold up, let's see what she did prior to that shall we..." I nod like an idiot; I nearly got sucked in to forgiving her... Gage made a list... I sat and stared as she added more and more of Carla's misdemeanours to the list.

1: Attempted kidnap of Anastasia Rose Steele. A) on your fifth birthday. Taken from school. Apprehended at the edge of town. B) Six months later whilst shopping with your grandmother. Apprehended in store, she served six months in rehab for that stunt... C) You were taken by a taxi driver whilst you attended a ballet recital in Seattle? The taxi driver said he was paid to pick up the ladies daughter? The teacher stopped said abduction. D) Prostitutes come to school to pick you up to take you to hospital to see your mother, Ana... They should have changed schools; they let you go with anyone... Hic... Sorry Ana, I need food..." We ate the pie...E) A business man calls to pick up Anastasia Steele as part payment for a personal debt for Carla Johnson. Arrested for child trafficking, did he not know your father was a... Hic... Sheriff? F) Carla burns her mother's hand, locks daughter in root cellar and tries to rob home. G) Solicitation and prostitution, in Vegas... H) Drugs possession, serves twelve months in prison. I) Breaks into Brooks Cottage and steals money and a small amount of jewellery and her mother's prescription drugs. J) Taking a car without permission, totalled car and fled scene. Warrants for arrest. K) Sent to rehab for trying to sell stolen television sets from Wal-Mart, whilst high on crack cocaine. Court ordered rehab skipped out on bail... How the hell did she get a television set out of Wal-Mart? Much kudos Carla Mae, I got caught with a can of coffee..." I look shocked...

"You did?"

"Yes, I blame the PMS and three days without sleep. I was tired I wouldn't mind I paid well over a hundred bucks for the coffee maker, and they were getting all prissy about four bucks oh beans... There are loads more all in different names and at different times, including breaking a couple of restraining orders Ray had in place. She was a regular at school apparently?"

"Oh crap I forgot about all these... How did I forget about them?"

"Ray had you watched a lot... Plus you were probably not sure who she was half of the time, there are a couple of years between kidnap attempts and she always got someone to try and grab you. The last one was planned for your birthday when she turned up after being told not to by Ray. They had a van waiting off the property to take you to Vegas; there are flight plans logged and everything, nobody would realise you were doped up, they would probably think hey what's one more couple of drunk teenagers getting spliced in Vegas?" I shiver.

"So it was true she was coming to make me marry that dick wad of a Russian?"

"It would seem so... There are three pages of petty crimes she committed, all stemming from before she had you, the last thing in her jacket here is a note from the Russians, there was a request for her to return to back to answer questions, on this Yuri guy she married, concerning his murder."

"She reckoned he was the love of her life and that Andre did all that bad crap?"

"From these reports Ana, it was all your mothers handy work. I think the Black Widow thing you thought of, well it could be how she worked." I shiver again and finish off my wine; I top up our glasses and go for another bottle...

We spend what seems like a long time reading and oh fucking, a lot. My mother had sixteen alias's, eight husbands, none of whom died a quiet death and all had money and property. She wasn't married to Vasin as there was a clause in her will that meant had she married, she would forfeit all her inherited wealth from him... Interestingly, if that were to happen I got a sizable chunk of his art portfolio, his wealth and his homes, I would share it with his eldest son Alexander; I had to wonder why, because I never met the man? I guess he wanted to wind up my mother after his death and tie her to being an actual widow. It also explains why I had to be married to Junior, they wanted me dead and for him to inherit it legitimately, or as legit as it could be I guess? We emptied bottle number three when I realised we had finished the files and I finally realised what my father had done to keep me away from her, I didn't know it but until the day I met Christian Grey, I had protection on me around the darned clock...

"Fanks for stopping wif me..."

"No probs' Ana... I feel like shit Ana..."

"You look ruff, here have more pie..."

"No more pie Ana, but it's so good..." She grabs a slice, this one is apple, I'd put a cherry one in early to have with all the fixings, we sat down and had carrots and green beans and cherry pie...

"It is good pie Gage..." I feed her pie and she scoffs it down.

"I will puke if I have more pie, put me in the lelevator and press my stop, please...?" I giggle as she stumbles for the hall thingy, were the elevator thingy is... My legs are all wobbly and we have Bruce playing on the television screen, we are on die harder or something is dying hard...

"Okay, here we go, this way... Do you think we should go for a walk to sober up a bit Gage?" I push her in the small box and laugh as she falls flat on her ass and I struggle to get her up...

"Can't feel ma-ass... My legs are all funny too... Wee...wwwwweee, why do I need to pee?"

"I dunno, hold it in or I will shout..."

"Will do, sides I can't get up, my legs are dead Ana I'm paralysed, oh shit did Ironside leave his chair?"

"Opps a daisy, nope stay there, Luke can get you out when we go for a walk, because you are too drunk to watch me walk..."

"Nope, too drunk to walk, can't walk too much wine drunken Ana you are sooo bad..." She giggles and slumps against the wall and her foot stops the door closing, I fall backwards and giggle too and land on my butt. Then I snort like a donkey, which sets off Gage...

"Don't Ana I need to pee real bad now..." I carry on braying like a donkey and she wiggles to stop herself from peeing...

"Okay, I guess he wouldn't like it anyway, Mr Bossy Boots... Night, night Gage floor three staff and drunks..."

"Stay there Ma'am, shush, troubles coming up the stairs see..." I turn and see Christian... "Good evening, Mr Boss Man. Thanks for the day off, I will need it... Ana got me drunk, she's bad..."

"I'm bad you know it, Michael Jackson, bad. I blame, who did I blame Gage? That's it Vladlena the Vile... I am sure she's Russian, not Russian around much she's sharing a slot in the morgue with Elena... They knewed each other you know... Hic...Hic... Scuse me... Hic, I a little bit drunk Christian... She did it, she kept pouring."

"She did, did she?" He looks down at me and smiles; he has dreamy eyes and looks so cute, I need him like crazy and then I giggle again...

"No, not her I gived it her, because, Hic... I didn't... Hic... Sorry can't get drunk on my own. The wine did that, we stopped in and read the file... I have a whore for a mother, did you know that Christian and my mother was her grandfathers daughter, yeah that's when we hit bottle three, but its alight in the ending, he my great grandfather not my grandfather she lied again, Vladlinkers, a clinker, Vladlinkers her name, she is a vampire and sucking money is her game, Vladlinkers a clinker, that's a shit you know, slang for shit, she is Christian a bloody great turd, that's a shit too..." I sing and Gage joins in, our Russian song that sounds sooo cool...He says something on his phone and smiles. "Gage said I had enough Hic, but I need more, I need lots more, it's nice your wine Mr Grey, why are you so tall, you are a giant Mr... Hic, oh crap the floor moving fast, get off it Gage before you fall down, opps you down too... Hahahaha, you fell over, you feel over..."

"I don't feel well Ana, my head hurts shut up you shrew."

"It does, so does mine, shush, they will hear us in a minute, an, shush, my boyfriend has never seen me tipsy..."

"Yes, he has he's there..."

"That's not Christian, it's a giant... Shush, Christian your boss is sooooo bossy... Hello up there can you hear me down here?"

"Yes, Anastasia I see you..."

"Oh Lord, why are you moving around like that, stop moving..."

"I think you will find Anastasia, you are drunk..."

"Nooooooo, nooooooo, I'm happy not drunk... Noooo, no-not-drunk, but happy... Clap along if you know what happiness is to you, because I'm happy, clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do... Sing along to Phara, Pharra, Pharrell, Phararalle, oh god please sing the happy man song, and be happy Christian, I'm very happy and I think I wanna marry you too, in a bits... Not yet, I have bad man to find and bitch that looks like me to see to, then I will marry you..."

"You are a happy drunk Anastasia. We will discuss this in the morning..."

"You are mad at me again, Christian are you mad at me 'gain? I am sorry but the wine it was divine and I needed it, tell him, Gage, tell him what we found out... Are you mad at me Baby 'cos I think you are Mr Grey, very mad? I'm so sorry for drinking... Hic..."

"No Ana, I am not mad at you, did you at least eat something?"

"Yup she fed me pie, Mr Grey I am so sorry, but the file is bad. We read it and I texted you..."

"I know several times and it is why I am here, they didn't make much sense I now see why." He looks at me again and as I stare up at him the room goes all fuzzy and warm... I feel like I am on a turntable and my head spins around and around I want to sing again...

"We wanted to warn you Raymondo has photos of mummy dearest an your friend, together... They knew each other... See the file and tell me how they knew each other... She, my mother, was selling me to a friend of Elena to be a sex slave, shush I was only eighteen and he was old enough to be my grandfather... But Raymondo stopped her. Ask him how he knew Elena; she is a dirty whore like my mother...Hic..."

"Luke, can you see to it Gage here gets to bed and leave her with the usual precautionary measures, bucket, water and pills. Tomorrow, we shall be having words Miss Gage."

"Mr Grey do you need a hand with Miss Ana?"

"No, he does not I can shuffle on my butt thank you very much, Luke... How come your big and I'm little?"

"You are flat on the floor Ana... Drunk..." He laughs and I snort like a braying donkey again...

"Nah, tipsy that's all, if you fire Gage I go too, she is my bestest buddy now, she knows ever fink about Vladlinkers clinkers..."

"Am I drunk Ana, crap fess now I am in trouble..."

"Okay, tipsy and a bit drunk, but no trouble... Night Gage and fanks for the company, you're welcome, see you later Gator. And shush I have some pull with Boss Man, he loves me, even drunk he loves me, see you Gator..." I see the doors shut and two eyes looking into mine.

"My girlfriend is indeed paralytic..."

"Nope, tipsy..." He bends down and picks me up like I weigh nothing. It is then he sees the mess I made, I may have flung the file everywhere...

"Ana, you have drank almost five bottles of wine..."

"No, no... No... I would be comatosed if I drank so much wine... You were hot in your coma Mr Grey; did I tell you I wanted to cop a feel?"

"I was and you did, did you? Very interesting... Ana, I love you, really I do but this is unacceptable... You haven't eaten and have drank some really good wine..."

"I ate a full f-in pie, two of them and vegetables, but they didn't go with the apple and cherry pies... I ate some bread thingies and I read a report where my mother tried to sell me to a pimp, your pimp, your Elena was selling me to pay off my mother's debt, twice, did she want to sell me to you too I wonder?... Hic... And now I want to be sick..."

"I bet you do and no Ana I did not buy my submissives and she was not my Elena for god's sake Anastasia..."

"You say potatoes and I say tomatoes, I said I needed a drink Christian, and you left me to get drunk on my own, so Gage came to be my friend, you didn't like me much after I nearly swung for Jorge ass pie wipe, oh god pie I wanna up chuck Christian... Please, if you don't take me to the toilet right now, you'll be very sorry..."

"I will be having words with Gage in the morning Anastasia..." I wretched and before I knew it I was throwing up over him, ha I warned him, Mr Bossy Boots...

"Sorry, I think I need..." That was the last thing I remembered as the room went black and I thought I heard an oh fuck...

Christian's POV:

As she throws up over me, I am stunned, I mean stunned... I look at her and she is covered in her own vomit... I knew she was not good with her drinking, but hell she has knocked back some really good wine and will suffer for this in the morning, would that I could be here to see her suffer. I get the smell of her vomit hitting my nose. "Oh fuck..." I run a bath after I lay her on the tiled bathroom floor. I Strip both her and I and place her in the hot bubbles, I am sat holding her to my body and wash her. She murmurs in her drunken state that nobody loves her...

"I love you, Ana..."

"Umm, you left me to sulk."

I stare at her, why would she say that? I wash her and clean away the vomit smell from her hair. and as I pull her into my arms she is gently snoring... I rinse her and I off under the shower head and wrap her in a towel, I am juggling her body and the towel. I place her on the bed and get her some clean underwear, all the plans I had went out of the window because I had to save Henry's company and sort out with security to check every property Elena had ever owned, for copies of her fucking book. We have as yet got to find any. Barney has checked the file and he says it has not been copied or shared with anyone and the only files there were in the word document were previous versions of the same book, along with the photographs to back up her claims of our relationship, photos she told me she had long since given me. She lied, there's a surprise.

I put Ana to bed and kiss her head, she murmurs something about being sold as a sex slave again, and I go to see what she means, she said it was in the file right? I spend the best part of an hour putting the file in some semblance of order, and to say Taylor skirted over her life story was an understatement. Carla had tried to take Ana several times, she had sold her several time and had been stopped by Ray and his friends Ana's body guards each and every time. I get to the episode at eighteen and sure enough Ana had been sold to a man I happened to know and I am shocked at the name I am looking at, Henry Harlow, was the name on the paper... I was saving his fucking company when he was nothing more than a perverted old fuck. How wrong had I been about him? Very it seems... No wonder Jorgia referred to Elena as Aunty Elena, it seems her father and Elena were birds of a feather. He must have known about me too? I feel sick, did he know and did he think we were alike? I would never take a slave, that's the dark side I hated about Elena, the slave markets she held and I turned a blind eye to, because I was afraid of the fall out in case I was linked to her darker clubs... I look at all her mother has done to hurt her and I want to go to the morgue and do harm to what's left to Carla and Elena... No wonder poor Ana got drunk, had I not got a six o'clock start in the morning I would be on the wine too... I tidy away the mess and call Barney.

"Barney, my friend and my confidante..."

"Boss Man, what else can I do for you tonight?"

"Do you have the file that Ray gave us saved?"

"I do and it is not good reading; if I may say so Sir, please do not let our Ana read it it's not good..."

"It's too late Barney, she has done and has with the help of Gage drank nearly five bottles of my good Sancerre reading it, and now she is very drunk, very sad and extremely confused."

"I'd have had to do shots too had it been about my life... What do you want me to do?"

"Barney, I want nothing left of the Harlow name, nothing, not a door or a window nor a factory sign left anywhere is to have his name on it, can you see to that Barney? I want nothing left of the man I considered a friend and a member of my family."

"I had wondered, you know if it was one in the same person. It just goes to show you never know a person one hundred percent, but consider it a done deal. I have sent a full list now we have it of all her mother's holdings and where they came from originally, there's a lot Boss Man."

"You may have a point Barney, you could very well be right. I am glad I saw the light when I did, or I would have been just like him." I shiver.

"There is a list of phone numbers of the rightful heirs, and some would welcome their family fortunes back too."

"I bet, now get on to the things I asked tomorrow go out on a date and wow your new girl. You deserve it Barney."

"I will Boss Man I will, and Boss Man look out for Ana, she will feel bad if she remembers the file tomorrow and be mad at her mother and possibly Ray for hiding it all from her. Oh and I sent you the sign language things you asked for, I am impressed that you want to speak to the deaf of the world too."

"Ana, Ana can sign so I figured I would learn a little to surprise her with..."

He laughs and ends the call. I head in to see Ana. I should have come up to see her sooner, the text they each sent were undecipherable. So I took a moment to come and see what they were all about, the sight of them falling down drunk was amusing and quite funny to see, the usually stoic Gage and the meek and mild Anastasia Steele, drunk and giggling made me sort of happy and mad in the same breath, but they were safe and in the apartment and as Barney rightly said the file was horrific. I will need to speak to the elusive Taylor and Steele when they and the guys get back from Germany. He will have fun pushing Ironside into the Beer Kellers of Germany...

I wake and Ana is gently snoring, I place Tylenol and juice at her side of the bed. She is hugging her pillow and looks adorable, would that I could stay in bed I would, but I cannot, she will be feeling so rough and the hairdresser is coming to do her hair, that will be fair warning for her not to do it again. She could forgo the hair extensions, because I have to admit its growing on me the shortness, or it was doing, until I saw her clones with the same style. I also have a trip to the jewellers in my dinner break. I have jewels to buy my girlfriend and a ring to find for my fiancée. Taylor will be grinning when he knows he was right... Ray has okayed the knee drop; as long as it is what his daughter wants he is happy. I know even drunk she made me happy. Holding her in my arms and doing just that was amazing... I take the fucking file with me. I head down and Madaline has done breakfast. Luke is grinning at Gage, who is like the walking dead as she slumps to the table and takes the coffee from Madaline and thanks her.

"Can I just apologise for whatever I did last night Mr Grey."

"It's fine, Ana needed a friend and you were there for her."

"The wine though, it was so moreish and the more we read the more we drank. Her mother was a monster, a hateful monster, how did she birth such a wonderful daughter?"

"I think that was down to her Nene..."

"Poor Nene, poor Ana, oh god my head... I'm going for a run and when I get back I am hitting the gym. It's the only way I can shift a hangover Sir, I mean Mr Grey...

"Your girlfriend Natasha, is she still looking for her own premises is Seattle? I seem to read that is why you took this job to get her funding her own salon?"

"Yeah, but they are too expensive. I will get her what she needs one day."

"Have her go to see Ros at GEH, I recently came into several salons, tell her to take her pick and get back to me, it is part of the bonus you earned yesterday for catching the conversation, a conversation that saved me nine hundred million..."

"Okay Sir... I saved you nine million, big deal, it was just eavesdropping, besides Ana and I had fun, we looked at the selfies we took too. Oh god, I sent them to everyone I know, crap drunk texting should be banned..."

"We know we got them... Thankfully it was just your work phone used, do I have to remind you Gage that whilst I am here I am in charge and though I said you could relax I did not say you could get too drunk that you could no longer stand."

"Luke stop shouting, Mr Grey said to do whatever Ana needed and she needed a drinking buddy..."

"I did she's right. I just was amazed at the floor show..."

"Oh fuck, what did I do this time, not the pole dance routine? Did I use you as a pole, Sir?"

"Erm no, no you did not, I was talking about the elevator fall and the drunk talking between the two of you..."

"When I stood you up you used me as the pole..."

"Shut the fuck up Luke I did? If I did I am sorry..."

"Don't be its funny and it is trending on Twitter..."

"Oh god no..."

"He had very little to do with it, but you dedicated it to your parents and sang say a little prayer for me... You got to the final 'I will say a little prayer for you' and passed out cold and peed yourself..."

"Oh lummy... I need to hit the road, will Ana be okay?"

"Yes, she has four guards until the Russians are dealt with..."

"When will Ray be there Mr Grey...?" How the hell did she know this? Taylor only told me the truth this morning?

"He and Taylor and the team will be there now, we expect no problems, the men they owe money to have been given a few of the contracts I had there, they will be dealt with, how did you know?" Luke answers her.

"I had a feeling they were off to the Baltic's and not the Beer Kellers. How the hell will Taylor manage?"

"He has a van..." Luke says as Gage suffers...

"Oh god like the real Ironside?"

"Yes, now we have to be going, Madaline can you see to it Ana is rehydrated today and eats, and I am sorry but she left a mess..." I ask

"I will clear it for her, because she made short work of Ms Gooding's mess..."

"She did? I am impressed, now the hairdresser will be here at ten and it will be an all day appointment, there are also several racks of clothing being brought to the apartment can you see to it she has your help today? I will be back late again, Gage relax and rehydrate and I meant it about the salon, get Natasha to go for a look see, Elliot has the keys..."

"Wow a wedding and a business..."

"And more, when we work out your percentage of the profit we make you will be cash rich too."

"There is no need; the wedding is more than enough thank you. I work for what I have, hearing that was just a sheer fluke I heard her mention your name!"

"Well take whichever building she wants as rent free then?"

"Rent at a slightly reduced rate and you have a deal..."

"Okay, we have a deal..." Besides slightly reduced from zero, is a negative, that conversation saved GEH nearly a billion dollars I got it for the debts and just short of a eighty million dollars... We stand to make over a billion when we break it down... Saving peoples jobs and their pensions, which Jorgia was about to get her hands on too... It seems I have made two new enemies this week... I will have to watch my back, because Jorgia meant business. I have people on her 24/7 as I do Clare Gooding... Luke and I hit Nagomie Telecommunications and head in for the meeting to buy his Asian networks. I spend the time wondering how Ana is feeling, I also watch the video she sent to me from the bathroom. Entitled tits and drunken ass... I checked her phone and thankfully mine was the only number to get said tits and ass video of Ana drunken twerking is hilarious...

Ana's POV:

Oh god, help me, and now... What the hell did I do last night?

* * *

Well, drunk Ana is hilarious... read and review :-} if you can't be assed writing a lot... xxx


	30. Chapter 30

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 **Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers !,.:?**

I have a Pintrest page, go to their site and type this into the search bar...

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 30: Did I lick a kitten?

Ana's POV:

I wake up and I quickly shut my eyes again as the sunshine is like a laser light burning at my iris's, I look around the room as I slowly open my eyes, nope I do not remember getting into bed, but I do seem to have done it somehow and dressed myself. I turn towards Christian's side of the bed and its empty and the sheets, as I span my hand across the obvious outline of where he has lain, are cold, but at least he came to bed? I stumble out of the bed and then fall to the floor with a thud and I hug it, the floor is cold and welcoming so I stay there for a while and to get my bearings, but I suddenly have the desperate need to pee and think I am on a merry go round, help me someone, why is the room spinning out of control? I crawl to the toilet and I quite spectacularly throw up. Great, I am never drinking again. I try to stand because I desperately need to pee, leaning against the wall to steady myself, I remember I did this last night too, then I laugh and I have a flashback, Christian had to toilet me and I remember I laughed a lot as I arsed around, happy thoughts? No, they are embarrassing. I add some toilet cleaner to the stinky mess I made and flush the toilet to rid the room of that vile smell; I am definitely never drinking to excess ever again. I drink the water someone has left for me, 'good thinking Popeye' I say to the mirror as I drink it...

I look at my hands and they are shaking, god I need to detox and quickly, I try my best to get ready. I am remarkably clean and not too smelly, and then I think I remember a bath and being cleaned by my man. I think he put me to bed after he toileted me and bathed me, oh shoot me now... I look at myself in the mirror and then I have assume Christian dressed me too, he has to have put me in these pyjamas, I had loungers on when I got drunk, I think? I make my delicate way to the wardrobe and grab my gym bag as I need to use the gym desperately, but first, I need to change, boy oh boy this task is easier thought about than it is actually doing it. My bloody legs don't want to go in the bloody things, I manage getting my panties on and the shorts, but only just, then grabbing a workout bra I pull it over my head, which is still a tad groggy and heavy, I manage the tee shirt and a hoody, because they had even more bloody obstacles to get my arms into, and it took me forever. I grab my socks and as I sit on the bed and attempt to put them on, I fail. I lie down and admit defeat... I can't do this.

I am starting to remember things, like dancing to someone on my phone, playing in the elevator and being sick everywhere, I am having an awful flashback and think I threw up over poor Christian? My alcoholic amnesia is a bad thing; I hardly ever remember anything I do, especially if it is after indulging in copious amounts of alcohol, and I if I am this bad, then lord help me I must have consumed loads last night.

I get my feet into the pesky socks and throw on my running shoes; there is nothing for it but to sweat this crap out of my system... I sit up and the room spins, oh hell... I grab the pills Mr Thoughtful has left me and drink the room tepid orange juice. I devoured the other bottle of water and still my mouth feels like a cat took a dump in my mouth. I have some sort of fur deposit on my tongue, did we get a cat and did I lick it? I 'urghk' a few more times as my teeth try to rid my tongue of the furry deposit, there is nothing else for it, my feet and my very fragile head need to make it to the bathroom, I manage to get there and to brush my teeth however I hurl as I scrub the fur from my tongue, I am never drinking again... Gage, did I remember Christian firing Gage? Oh god did my getting drunk and our drunken shenanigans cost her, her job? If he has fired her ass, his will be sore from the whooping his gets...

I need to get some air, some fresh Parisian morning air, I give the patio a miss, because the light is killing my eyes... I find a pair of Aviators in my gym bag, they have to be Kate's, because mine are Police knock offs from China town in Portland... I head down in the darned elevator; I am not risking the bloody stairs, besides it hurts to walk... I push the button for the basement and head down... I hope I remembered this right and this is where the gym and sauna are... The doors open and I see the cars, okay, it's the door at the end I think? I have yet to be given the full tour... Has everyone left for work or what, because its deathly silent around here? I head in and I am rewarded with the sight of an ultra modern gymnasium. Workout machines line one side, fight mats are to the middle, whilst weights and bags are to the other side. I make my way to the water cooler and drink three large cups of water and then need to find the toilet... God, I tell myself I am never drinking again. I find the toilet and shower rooms. Okay... I gingerly make my way to a stall and I throw up... Kill me now... Please? No one answers my plea...

I rinse my mouth and drink some more water. I remove the hoody and head for the running machine, I set it for a low resistance walk to warm up, and after walking a harsh kilometre I increase the pace, as my head finally begins to de- cloud... I am now at a decent pace and the thudding of my feet on the running board is now music to my ears. I then see the buttons on the running machine; it has inbuilt controls for the media outlets here on the walls, talk about futuristic and over the darned top. I select the television setting and search out music, I get to the classics channel and settle for that... I am pounding the metaphorical pavements to a little bit of Bach's Air on a G- string. I love running to the classics it's so soothing and nice... As I hit five k I am finally feeling like my old self, the pre-drunken Ana... The music is loud and it is inspiring me and willing me on to run harder, then when I hit seven and a half k's I start walking... I feel rather good... I hit the spin cycles for a further five k of body-punishing, sweat making hell and then when I am good and relaxed, I start on my bag work, stripping down to just my fighting kit, I wrap my hands and take off my running shoes and socks, then add the foot braces and begin to beat the crap out of the bag for a grueling self punishment session... My top must be sweaty and stinking of fine wine; because I am wet through and nearing normality...

"Miss Ana..." I look up and see Madeline...

"Hello Madeline, how are you this fine morning?"

"Ana, I should be asking you this, should I not?" She almost looks surprised to see me here?

"I was a little ropey when I woke up, but nothing an hour here hasn't put right. What can I do for you?"

"Mr Grey, Christian he has arranged for Miss Mia's hairdresser to call here, he did not think you would be up to spending three hours in the hairdressers?"

"Oh that's sweet of him, but I would have been fine. Right, where is he?"

"He is in the family quarters, in Miss Mia's special room, you cannot miss her room, as it is pink..." I bet it is...

"Thank you and I am sorry for the mess I caused."

"No worries as you youngsters say, it took no time at all. Now he is waiting and his name is Rafe, or Rafaela, depending on his mood."

"Italian?"

"Oui..."

I gather my kit and she watches me carefully, as I add to my kick boxing shorts, the training pants and the tee shirt. I throw my unused gloves, fight shoes and the things I have worn, back in my gym bag, a bag I am very thankful Kate had thought to bring to Christians. I dare say I could purchase new stuff if she had not, but there is nothing better than worn in gym gloves and shoes... I feel a trillion times better and way better than I have the right to be! As I head up the stairs I see the remnants of last night's wine bottles and I count five, oh crap, how am I even walking? I run up the stairs passing two new guys and Gage, she smiles and says she will be ten minutes. I guess she is surprised to see me too? If we drank all that wine and I say if, then I should look like her, wow I bet she drank way more than me? I laugh and drop my bag in the apartment and head down, he's washing my darned hair so why shower? I wonder do I pong? Should I shower? Mia has one in her room and clothes I can use if he refuses... I sniff my arms and look stupid as he comes out to see where I am, yes I had my head in my arm pit, sniffing...

"Anastasia? I am Rafaela..." Opps, he's making me call him by his Sunday best name... "You are late..."

"It's Ana. I am sorry I did not know you were calling, let's start again, hello I am Ana, and if it has been a long wait then I apologise and if so, add it to my bill..."

"Your bill is taken care of; I am to believe you want your hair as it was a week ago yes?"

"Yes, I had a whim to cut it and now wish I had not. It's too short and I would like the old colour back if that is possible?"

"Everything is possible Miss Ana. Now can you change please you are fresh from a run, Oui?"

"Yes, I am, I will shower in Mia's room if that's okay?"

"Yes, yes I will ready the products..." He faffs around with his man bag...

"Will you need a photo of how I used to look?" I ask...

"No, Mr Grey he has sent me a photo of how you looked before, very pretty, this, this boy look is not a good for you." He wafts his hand in a more than slightly gay way, I then wonder where he got it from and what does he mean boy look? I shower and change into Mia's pink velour designer track suit thing and clean underwear, all in pink, the woman loves her pink, the only pink in my wardrobe, is my training kit. I head in and I am ushered to Mia's salon and yes I did a double check to see that I read the sign right, she has her own beauty parlour in her suite... He brother spoils her, if I didn't know that before, I know it now...

"Sit..." I slide on the chair and he dries my hair and he tutts as he combs, I am sure it's a good cut and the tutting is not necessary, but tutt he does... Unless he has an annoyingly bad habit? He adds in a few Italian swear words and the occasional French one too. Okay I guess it's not a good cut? He places some sort of bleaching agent to my hair and he, you guessed it, tutted some more. My hair is scrubbed and the colour that flows from my hair is really very shockingly surprising dark mess like sludge... I look up as he washes it and I look like a ginger nut biscuit... I gasp... Oh lord I fucked up my beautiful hair. I am a bloody red head.. I am about to cry when he sees my distress...

"We take off the bad black and dye the ginger to match the brown of the real hair, you had this beautiful hair I have here, and do you want me to keep a few lighter honey kissed pieces adding into it?"

"I don't know; just get it back to looking like girl hair please?"

"But of course... Leave it to the expert. Sit back and relax..." I do just that and he starts on my hair and as I watch I see the old me coming back, after its back to brown he runs several lines of skin tight plaits across my scalp and then begins to sew in lengths of the luxuriously soft as baby's breath faux, real hair into the weaved plait. I know I screamed OMG, when he did the first row. It seems he likes praise... I know this is going to be good and though it feels strange, I feel like I am me again... He finishes off the last one and then asks me about the cut? What, no way...

"I want it long; these look so good long, yes, can I keep the length?"

"But of course, I will just blend the old and the new if I may?"

"Please, this looks so good..."

"Miss Mia had pink hair for about a week, then Mr Grey he says no, and it has to go, she is how you say, pampered, her salon here is better than mine comprendre?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not speak either Italian or French..."

"It is fine Rafe, he speak lots of languages, he has mastered lots, as he has many clients from many places, and I ask you if you understand?"He speaks of himself in the third person, okay he's not at all barmy...

"Yes, you speak English very well. This is wonderful; I don't think I will ever cut my hair again..."

"You will have to have these tightened in six weeks, it is a simple job to do and if you follow my instructions your hair will last for six months maybe longer, yes?"

"Really?"

"Yes really, now my work here she is done, and you look beautiful. Mr Grey is a very lucky man." I am admiring the cut and shaking my head when Gage and Miranda enter the salon.

"Wow you look rough..." I say as Miranda shows Rafe out.

"If you need me Mr Grey has my number, thank you and enjoy the hair that a thousand Nubian slaves gave up to correct your mistakes, you no cut it again...Non..." I am grinning like a fool. I have even better hair than before.

"I hope he's joking Ana?"

"No, well it is real hair; I think its Asian hair. They apparently sell it to pay for important things, I asked Mia once... So, how rough are you feeling?" I ask as we make our way up to Christian's apartment. I need to change out of this preppy pink shit... Sorry Mia, I just don't do pink any justice...

"Better than I deserve to be Ana, but how are you looking so darned normal?"

"I was rough this morning, but I drink three bottles of water and then puked, then worked out, whilst rehydrating all the time, I sweat it all out, I would have gone for a run, but in here was good enough. Now last night what did we do?" We get in the apartment and I go to make Gage some strong black coffee, I feel so good, I should be as rough as poor Gage is feeling, I thank whomever it was that gave me the whatever it is I have 'thingy' that stops me having the hangovers from hell. Not that I do it much, I hate that waking hour, I get an all day hangover feeling in that one hour, so it is hell... My mind races and I sweat thinking about being like this all day... Gage looks to the cup of coffee I hand her like it is the Holy Grail and her salvation, alas I think it will take more than coffee and painkillers...

"Oh I don't know, got drunk read your ma's file, I pole danced for Luke. Wet myself in the elevator, and that's all I remember, oh and Mr Grey not firing my ass... I hope I remembered righty that he is giving Natty the choice of his salons, for a bog off stupid price in rent too, why though I got my bosses girlfriend drunk..."

"Hey I got myself drunk, we, well me, I needed it and you, you stopped with me... Besides I think you earned it, you saved him a blinking fortune, some very eye watering amounts if I heard him correctly. Now I have had my hair done, what do you think?" I throw my super long hair around and she smiles.

"I liked the short look on you, but you look happier with it long. So what are we doing for the rest of the day, besides sleep?"

"I would like to go and see my mother's home, I want to see what other lies she has hidden from me, and to think I was forgiving her..."

"Okay, if we have to, but we have to take Boyce and Hall with us Ana, they are your new roadies... I am your CPO, they are support."

"If Taylor thinks its necessary then I am in agreement with having them, were they the two I saw with you earlier?"

"Yes, they are familiarising themselves with the place. Taylor and your father will be back sooner than expected too; it seems the reunion hit a few snags..." She sips the black liquid and it seems to be working, sort of, I guess?

"Okay what snags, did they puncture Ironsides wheels?" I laugh as I say it.

"It seems they, they got there and they were two days too late. The party was over because the guest of honour was killed in a car wreck, along with his two boys and a cousin; they flew right off the side of a mountain, a break failure, just before they arrived too. Wheeze, they went right down a friggin mountain... Oh god did I sound too happy for the death of four men? They deserved it the fuckers, so I am not sorry..." She makes a plane motion and a crash bang thing with her hands... "All gone... Boom, bye-bye Boris!"

"Oh those poor man, so they were not army guys then not for you to be so happy. I hope Daddy managed to pay his respects..." I say knowing full well they went to Russia, were the Crazy Ivan's he was after were...

"Ana, I think they paid their respects before they headed back."

"So my father and Jason didn't have to get their hands dirty then?" I say as Gage takes a couple of pain killers.

"How, Ana How the hell did you know?"

"My father hasn't attended a reunion in over five years, because he gets upset about the decreasing numbers , and I know there are none coming up as I have to plan them for him, he likes his friends and old comrades to call on him at the house, they let loose there. He isn't a reunion type of a guy. So, what happened to the Vasin family then?" She bangs her head on the table, okay you have to get up early to fool me, well sometimes you do, there was no way my father would ditch me to go to a corps reunion ever, nor would he fly thousands of miles for one either, he hates reunions, did he think I didn't know this?

"They pissed off some big men, who they owed a fortune to, they were well overdue in fact. Taylor and your father were going to pay their debts for them and in return have them swear to keep away from you. However, the cousin and the elder of his children decided to piss off the wrong guy, they got a little handy with their bosses sister, he didn't like it and they flew off the side of a mountain. After confirming that they were in fact dead Taylor and your father are now headed back."

"Okay then, so now all we need is the nut job Leila and the sets complete. Any news on her?" Am I glad they are dead? I guess I am, because it's one less thing to worry about and one less obstacle in my way regarding returning all the stolen property.

"No, her room at the hotel was empty, she had packed in a hurry, they guy at the desk confirmed you were stopping there, he had a copy of your passport and it is a good fake, so Mr Grey and Taylor want to know where they got it from, I bet you can't guess who delivered it to Andrea? Anyway, she had just left before the guys got there. She left a few paper traces in the trash, receipts for a blonde hair dye and new clothes tabs, and a train ticket to Italy, which is your next stop on the tour of Europe, so Mr Grey has someone there already." Huntley gave my passport to Andrea, but why? I guess my father and Taylor will wheedle it out of them; if they haven't already...

"Wow, where is Huntley and his girlfriend?"

"They went back to the good old USA, with the other nutter, he will be questioned there, Taylor has a place somewhere in the woods, shush, it's a need to know thing and the holes already dug nice and deep..." She taps her nose and snorts...

"Really?"

"No, you idiot, they are in a room downstairs, he needs medical care, he can't fligh because of his leg, so a nurse is looking out for them. He ain't talking though and the assistant slash girlfriend is keeping quiet too. T will sort them out when he gets back no doubt..."

"That was not nice, Gage I believed you, but oh crappola, his security and all the teams Christian has must cost him a fortune?"

"He needs it; there are many idiots out there. Idiots that will want to get to him through you." I shrug my shoulders.

"So, after lunch can we go to see my incubators home? Or would you rather we did a little sightseeing?" I ask again.

"Can I not just huddle in bed and die, how the hell are you functioning, you drank a lot of fine wine Miss Ana!"

"I detoxed, I drank water a few litres of water, puked up and was ready to go, and then I simply sweat the remaining alcohol from my body; I only suffer for about an hour, it's a tough hour, but if I ignore it and push through the headaches and the retching I am good to go. I still can't remember getting to bed."

"Think yourself lucky, Luke put me to bed. I woke up this morning after sleeping in pee drenched clothing and bedding and if that wasn't bad enough, I added in puke sometime in the night too Natty would have killed me, the last time I got drunk was my welcome home party, I did the naked bar top dance thingy, the same one I tried on poor Luke. I have not been that drunk since and I swore to Natty I wouldn't do it again, I am sorry to say that wasn't a good morning for me back then either, but this morning's run was really bad in fact I wish I could forget it, I too threw up, but not in the toilet, but over the bridge thing I was running over, to sober myself up, it was an epic fail Ana, epic, oh god shoot me now please Ana, I will do anything you want, but you have to kill those memory's, oh god the poor girl... I remember my sick hit a boat and a young lady, a poor young lady who was having breakfast on the top deck, they were going under it at the same time my evenings pie and dessert wine were being set free, and I guess I made someone else puke over the edge, she was not happy, I will have to find out who got last night's wine on them and at last pay their dry cleaning bill!" I gulped...

"I am glad I wasn't that bad and I guess I owe Christian an apology or three, because at least he washed and dressed me, but I think he had too, because again, I have a vague memory of up chucking all over us both..."

"Ewe, at least I can't remember anything I did last night for my shame, and would be none the wiser but for the bastards I share the floor with, they have recorded it all for posterity, my singing fly me to the moon for some reason, then falling out of the elevator, peeing myself and let's not forget me pole dance against Luke and puking..."

"Oh heck, we need fresh air, so we could go to see the Catacombs, and see people less fortunate than us and I wouldn't mind going to take a few photographs of the cemetery near here. Christian says it's a good run?"

"No running if you please Ma'am, my head would not thank you, but I could lie down for a while with the dear departed of France, for a while at least?"

"Okay then, a pleasant stroll it is and we can grab a coffee and get something to eat, I am famished..." With that Miranda brought a tray of her wonderful breakfast breads to the apartment and I readily partook of them. Gage refused and drank her coffee like a wounded soldier, I am glad I don't suffer with hangovers from hell. My friend and body guard is as rough as fuck and yeah I swore in my head, because she is a very bad drunk...

"Ana, your dresses have turned Up. Mr Christian, he had them send you a rail full, you are to choose which ones you like. They are in your bedroom."

"He thinks of everything, I bet there's one for you Gage you are seated at the Grey Table, you and Luke. Thank you, were you told to watch me too?"

"I don't wear while well... I hated wearing the formal white jacket at functions..." She places her head in her arms and falls asleep at the kitchen table, she is so ill... Miranda smiles and refreshes her coffee. She pats her head and smiles, how did Christian Grey master getting such good angels to pander to his every need, they are, so far, so sweet...

"Yes, he said you would be how is it you say, under the weather?"

"I'm fine Madeline; I actually don't suffer too badly after drinking too much. I blame my Nene feeding me copious amounts of Russian vodka from an early age."

"She what..." Gage says a little-taken-aback and her head raises slightly from its resting place...

"That was a joke Gage, she would kill me if I as much as looked at her vodka bottle. I think I have been drunk a total of about a half a dozen times since I was eighteen, and all of them were because of Kate, she is like you and annoyed that I too don't suffer, I call it the good drunk gene..." Gage looks green around the gills rough and I feel amazing and I swish my hair and run my fingers through it, It seems a little heavy, but I am glad it's back.

"You look different with the hair, it is very full and very beautiful." Madeline says as she returns from making me a pot of tea, with even more baked goodies..

"I cut my hair and hated it, this is my natural colour and it feels so good too. Gage and I are going for a walk to the cemetery and perhaps to see the catacombs, but I don't want to miss Christian, do you know when Christian will be back, did he say?" Gage is asleep on the table. I guess it's better than under it?

"He will be late, he said to keep dinner back for him so perhaps after eight?"

"Oh, okay I guess, well that gives me all afternoon to see some sights."

"Do you require me to come with you Ana?" She asks as she too sees and hears Gage sleeping, poor Gage is suffering for the both of us.

"No thank you Miranda, I can go it alone, or as alone as you can be taking security with you. If Gage can't make it I will take the others, do not worry I am not silly enough to ditch them."

"Good, Mr Christian he worries."

"That he does..." She leaves me alone with the now sleeping drunk. I head into see the rail of dresses, there are two for Gage, simple and elegant. He does think of everything. I have the choice of six, they look amazingly expensive, two look like wedding dresses so they are a no straight away, and I note there are no darned tabs on them, his shopper here as been warned, obviously, I look at them and I cannot picture me in them, me plain Dorkey Stasia Steele, Stone Cold Steele and oh yeah Stainless Steele, Kate's favourite name for me. I like them, they are elegant and nice and the others are not too wedding dressy as I was assuming they would be. The shoes OMG, yes I had a 'Mia Moment', because I love the shoes, I think I would sell my soul for the red sole of a Christian Louboutin's shoe! The bags are cute and I guess enough for a lippy and a breath mint! I take them off the rail and add them to the closet, grab Gages and take them to her room, whilst she sleeps. Ryan is in their lounge and I ask where they are holding Huntley.

"In his room Ma'am... Why?"

"I was just wondering, will you show me where it is?"

"I don't know Ma'am, Taylor said we were to feed him and leave him."

"Well, I am the one he was trying to have taken, so unless you want to piss me off more Ryan, show me the firkin' door and stop calling me Ma'am please it's Ana!"

"It's that door there, but he's kind of whacked out on painkillers."

"The girlfriend?"

"In there too, she's his nursemaid. She's a strange girl and very protective."

"As we all are when our men are threatened and hurt, lead the way, I would guess there is a live feed?"

"There is Ma... Ana, in case they speak..."

"Okay, then turn it on I'm going in for answers woman to woman..." I head in after knocking. He is as Ryan said spark out, and looks just like Taylor, wow he must have tumbled all the way down?

"Hello, I'm Ana, we met briefly at GEH, it's Helen, isn't it, Helen Berger?"

"Oui..."

"I am sorry I do not speak French, Oui and Non are the limit, that and few of the words in Lady Marmalade's song... How is he?"

"He is in pain, but he will get the specialist help he needs when he can fly."

"Okay then will you go with him?"

"No, they have said I have to stay here to answer questions on company espionage, but I did not know Elena she would use the password I gave her for evil, Graham was covering for me, when she threatened to out my past with Ms Lincoln."

"Your past with Elena, as what, her secretary or her assistant or what?"

"Or what, I was an escort, yes I paid my way through college working in her club here in Paris, she spotted me a few weeks ago, she said she needed a favour, I said no of course and she, she said my employer would be getting my manila file in his personal in box. I had to get her access to Clare Gooding's password. I did not want to do it but she had proof of my being an escort, Graham here, he was protecting me. I told him I would come clean, but he said he would cover me, then he got transferred to Seattle and well I was left here to do her bidding. She is dead yes, that much I pray for?"

"Yes, dead as a Dodo, so you worked for her here in Paris, for how long?"

"I was eighteen when I went for bar work at her club here, well it's not her club, but her friend the crazy Russian owns it, Vladlena, she is very bad person, very bad and Elena is just as bad..." Ouch, more proof as if I needed it that they knew each other... "Cauchemars et rêves, it is an exclusive club where certain people get their thrills, it is truly as the name suggests a nightmare, the only dreams that are had there are dark ones."

"So why not leave?"

"She loaned me the money to pay off my tuition and so though debt free I was in debt to her and had to work it off. Graham came in one night to look over the club for a client of his I believe, and he saw me crying, he asked what was the matter and he took me away from there. I started working for GEH and put the past behind me, until she saw me coming out of work..."

"He was working for Mr Grey then?"

"No, no he wasn't he was working for an older man, I never met him, he started working at GEH, when I did, he was liked by Mr Taylor and he offered him a job on Mr Grey's staff."

"So why did he not tell Taylor all this?"

"Pride I think he is ashamed I was used like I was and by whom I was used by. He knew who Elena was when he got to GEH Seattle, she was on a list, he had an accident and she was wanted, so her photo was everywhere, he recognised her from the club and he wanted to tell them everything, but it would have meant telling them on me. Elena saw him here and knew she had more than one way to get to Mr GREY. She paid him a lot of money, money we were using to escape, we were fleeing to our own place away from Paris and away from all this madness, she said she just needed a way to get to see Mr Grey and would do him no harm, she lied didn't she?"

"She did, she really did. Now, what do you know about your old boss Vladlena, what was her second name? Do you remember?"

"Vladlena Kirlian, she was a Russian who didn't speak Russian, that made me laugh that she lied about being a Russian..."

"Oh, no, my mother was Russian alright, she was born in Moscow."

"She is your mother, she is really your mother, I am sorry I can't say anything else she will kill me already for what I have told you she has eyes everywhere and you, you are her daughter, go away. Please forget what I said. I promise not to say more..."

"Hey, hey shush I hated mother. I really had nothing to do with her, and the more I hear and read the less I want to be her daughter. I promise you everything you are doing will help me keep you safe, besides Vlad has been dead longer than Elena. They share neighbouring box's in the morgue her, I swear she cannot hurt you or Graham, now tell me all you know..."

"Really they are both dead and cannot hurt me, but what about Vasin and his sons, they see to it she gets her way and that we do as we are told."

"I promise you Helen, they are just as dead as the women, they are dead, but in Russia..."

"Thank you, thank you thank you... The son is worse than the father..."

"What do you know about Yuri Brusilov?"

"Vladlena's husband?"

"Yes him..."

"He was very nice, kind and trusting, too trusting, he fell into her trap and there was nothing he could do, she had him in a spell, he was the owner of the building, he came to check the club and they fell in love. I believe she drugged him, but I guess love can be blind? She was seeing his bodyguard Andre, and his son at the same time, he was just her meal ticket, she wanted rid of Elena and her people and to run her business her she married Yuri, she had the billions he had to do it with. His son came looking for her after his father died, in that terrible boating accident. Let me tell you, she was behind

After she married Yuri, she had the billions he had to do it with. His son came looking for her after his father died, in that terrible boating accident. Let me tell you, she was behind that, because he was getting on in age but far from feeble in the head, he was not the brain dead moron she said he was and he had no dementia at all, though I did wonder what he saw in your mother Ana! He was very nice to me before I ran away, we talked for many hours so I know there was no way he left the gas on his yacht and forgot about it, he has people to see to that he told me they did everything for him, he wouldn't know how to boil a kettle, let me explain that, I was making him a coffee one day at the club whilst she saw to the delivery of the other girls, he offered to make me one as I was so sad, but said he hadn't a clue how to do see I had to keep him 'company' and away from the parts of the club he did not know about. I told his son that too when he asked me about our last conversation, he was talking about going to America for an art show and it was where he hoped to finally meet you, you were the girl he was going to see, you were her Babushka, yes? He wanted to know all about you, but I did not know you or your name?" I want to physically be sick now and destroy all my dolls in a cleansing ceremony! "She didn't like it much that he was nice to me, she hated me and wanted me gone and that's when I found out about my impending trip to Siberia, and that's when Graham spotted me, she was shipping me off to her Russian Club, just for being nice to Yuri... I have been happy here whilst it lasted Ana and until Elena spotted me I was very honest with everything I did here..."

You see I had to keep him 'company' and away from the parts of the club he did not know about. I told his son that too when he asked me about our last conversation, he was talking about going to America for an art show and it was where he hoped to finally meet you, you were the girl he was going to see, you were her Babushka, yes? He wanted to know all about you, but I did not know you or your name?" I want to physically be sick now and destroy all my dolls in a cleansing ceremony! "She didn't like it much that he was nice to me, she hated me and wanted me gone and that's when I found out about my impending trip to Siberia, and that's when Graham spotted me, she was shipping me off to her Russian Club, just for being nice to Yuri... I have been happy here whilst it lasted Ana and until Elena spotted me I was very honest with everything I did here..."

"I don't need to know more, but when Mr Taylor comes back, tell him all this and I swear he will treat you and Graham differently, if not I will see to it you are safe okay? We all do things for love and it seems Graham here was doing just that. Now do you need anything, clothes, food anything?"

"No they are seeing to our needs and have been kind to us, they are being nicer than we deserve, the mad woman was going to kill you Ana, kill you. Graham was about to tell Taylor everything when she turned up to see you, but it was too late, we had to run... But he, he fell and now we are here and I don't know who to trust..."

"Trust me..." I turned around and Taylor in his chair at the door... "You could have always trusted me Helen, always, now Miss Nancy Drew, get to your wanderings, show your father some sights, because I believe your CPO is comatosed?"

"She is and it was all my fault so do not upset me and fire her 'cos if she goes I go, do you hear me? And do not call me Nancy Drew or Phew, it's the one thing Kate knows about me from my childhood that she used in the Burn it Book..."

"Burn it Book? I like that, now go and have some daddy time, Christian will not be back until late, go see to it Ray has a foreign beer or two..."

"I will pass on my beer thank you, Jason thank you very much for rushing to Russia to kill the Russians, because of that my daddy has a lot of explaining to do, and you have got to be good to Helen and Graham here because I promised you would be nice, don't let me down and for god's sake let her out of this bloody room..."

"Yes, Boss Lady... Go and enjoy Paris with your father... He is in the security room cussing you being in here. And Miss Anastasia, we weren't going to kill them just pay them off..."

"Well use that darned money to set Graham and Helen here up with somewhere nice and safe, and what the hell has he got to cuss about he was the one with the file and a half on the monster that was my mother and one I know you read, even if Mr Grey did not, now I will go but only if you promise Helen her can at least go and sit with Madeline?" He nodded and I went to find my dear about to be departed father... Wow I think my hangover is coming back... Oh holy moly...

* * *

So hopefully the Graham thing is sorted, the Russians and the hangover, I have a friend who is dead o her feet and comatosed, yet at seven in the morning she is up cleaning ironing and I sit in bed and tell her to shut the muff up because my head is aching, she is the worlds worst drunk and a gloats about not suffering a hangover.

read review and your welcome for the extra update I got a few nice reviews and one barmy one...?


	31. Chapter 31

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 **Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers !,.:?**

I have a Pinterest page, go to their site and type this into the search bar...

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 31: Damn that's not right...

Taylor's Pov:

That stupid Helen girl has lead us on a merry dance, keeping quiet about all this. I am sure they had their reasons for doing what they did, but Christian Grey will not reward them for doing what they did, he may let them go and have done with it, because realistically they have done nothing we can ask for jail time for, he stole a dress, and Ana's passport was somehow cloned on his watch, though we have no proof that was him and we scanned the video footage until our eyes bled, but there was nothing, to prove it was him other than he was the one to give it Andrea. Then there's Helen, she stole her bosses pass code and told them about the hidden door, or hid the damned door, again who knows, but it was all done in the name of love? He may do something if Ana asks him to, she has the love sick sap wrapped around her little finger and I for one am enjoying it immensely, I know he's pussy whipped, because I too would do anything for Gail and see the signs. I have had two pleasant days with Ray and I know the boss has asked for Ana's hand in marriage. Which given that Ray has known him for just a week; he has agreed to it being given, he knows the boss will look out for his daughter. I would shoot the balls off of anyone Sophie was interested in until they had been dating for at least ten years. His dick will have long gone if she isn't married in white too... I make the call...

Christian's POV:

"Mr Grey, the girl Helen has spoken and it seems we were right to worry about Elena's involvement with Carla. They go way back and the club Elena had here and the one she told you she was swindled out of? Well, it seems it was a club owned by Carla and only ran by Elena. They were 'frenamies' apparently friendly enemies, very oxymoronic don't you think? Go figure that one Sir!" I can't think of anything about Elena other than the hate I have for her! "They ran a one stop girl for sale warehouse, where rich men could find a woman to marry, be their sex slaves and they ran a slave market, as in chained fucking subservient's, you know girls to pander to their every whim, some as young as fifteen were found. I have people checking the other clubs Lincoln had a hand in and I have a feeling, Carla or Vladlena was the true owner of them. We could get their guest list now, now that Ana owns it and then run with your Henry Harlow theory, I hope for one it is not true, he was I thought a good guy?"

"I am praying for that to be wrong too Jason, I need it to be or I don't know what to make of it. So, how did you manage to get them to talk? You said you had tried everything to get them to confess?"

"Ana did it, she spoke to Helen and she got her to talk, I think what they did they did for self-preservation and fear."

"Fear of who, me surely not?"

"No, Elena and the Russian mob."

"The dead Russian mob, correct? Not Carla, but Elena?"

"Yes, correct. Elena was using Helen's past to bully her, for want of a better word, into doing their work for them and Huntley was just looking out for his girl. We have her full confession and dates and times everything she had on Elena and Carvla. And a few things we did not know about the Gooding woman, which can wait."

"Carvla?"

"Yeah, Barneys new name for Carla and Vladlena... It saves a hell of a lot of time. Anyway we now know they were sworn business enemy's, and friends don't ask me how that one works, I think it's a matter of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer. From what little Helen did know, Elena was using the Vasin's to double cross Carvla in hopes of getting back her businesses and they were in it for the money too. She was using this Andre guy to get information on Carvla's other clubs and their high stake players. He kept very detailed client lists at all Carvla's clubs and gave them to Elena. Elena then planted her own girls in them with his help!

They then partnered up on selling her accumulated insider information on GEH and many other insider dealings she had, she had got more insider info from more poor saps, all with the help of her insider girls who had been drugging Carvla's business clients, in all the clubs and they reported back to her too! Andre then fed news of your deals and theirs to the money men he courted for a cut of their profits, do you remember all the business opportunities they won and you couldn't figure out how, well it seems you now have your answers. I must say if she ran her salons as well as she did her blackmailing ring, she would not be in trouble... She has dirt on a few big names and had Andre Vasin in the palm of her boney hand; he couldn't cut her out because she knows it was him, who killed this Yuri guy, for Carvla, oh fuck it... I am calling her Carla; it doesn't work for me the new name..."

"It had me confused too, so Elena was trying to blackmail who?"

"From what I can gather all of the big names in Carla's clubs, who didn't have any insider business knowledge, either had wives and families or political careers she could ruin so they stumped up cash. Oh and we have our own insider knowledge, from Helen, concerning the kidnap for sperm collection... Elena was still planning on grabbing you at the ball tomorrow, however, she had died after Leila exited the building, Helen saw her leaving, so with any luck, and we will need it were Leila is concerned, she, Leila should still think the plan is still a viable plan and she could try to grab her future babies daddy tomorrow. I don't think she has moved to Italy, not without at least trying to gain admittance to the ball tomorrow. She may still make her move on being faux Ana tomorrow."

"She won't get within a foot of my Ana right? And if you mention them wanting a deposit again I may have to seriously shove that chair and its occupant down a elevator shaft, it's not funny Jason, in fact the very thought of it makes me puke, they were and are willing to rape me to get their hands on my swimmers..."

"She won't get in the building Mr Grey. Ray has called in some favours of the guy running security at the Four Seasons and they are willing to work with us and allow us unprecedented access to their security. As for the swimmers, I am sorry it was a stupid plan..."

"Not really had they got their hands on the baby maker and well, you know, worked their magic, I could have been impregnating half of the girls Elena had working for her... So what else are we doing to prevent shit like that happening again?"

"Well the hotel room was a bust, it was a dead end she booked it, but did not stop there. We think she was using one of the two apartments Carla had here in Paris. The one Carla was murdered in, was the one she shared with Andre Vasin. They used it as a very high end erotic sex club, a members only thing, your former sort of a haunt...Sir... We have not been allowed to check over, but as Ana now has the keys we could start there? The other is way out in the Parisian sticks and was the late Yuri's home here and had nothing to do with any type of sex, we don't think it has seen the light of day since his first wife died there. Besides we think was too far away for Elena to use as you know she does not, sorry did not drive, but it is far enough away from neighbours, to be the place they did their thang on your thang to get your spawn into the world..." He laughs, really he still thinks this was a joke? "I'm sorry Sir, but it just seems so preposterous and ridiculous, I mean their plans didn't figure into it we had you micro chipped in hospital... But with Ray's help we will get the keys and check over the death house. Have you thought of having the boys taken care of?"

"Shit, run that last bit by me again, Jason, I have a pet chip in my body where? As to the boys, fuck no I want children, just not with those nutters, I mean, oh god I mean someday I want children with Ana. Speaking of whom, can we not call it that in front of Ana the death house and where is my fucking dog chip?" I had thought about it, having a vasectomy, but it's a man thing and I wasn't sure. Even with advice, that it wouldn't impair my performance in red room... I am glad I didn't do it now because I want to fill my homes with many little Christians, and not the godly ones... One day Grey, one day...

"After she chewed my butt, which is where your chip is at, in your butt, now about the file, she is past caring what her mother did. Oh and she was as chipper as a fucking lark this morning, she ran, she cycled and she kick boxed, and according to Ryan like a seasoned athlete, she is good at kick boxing too go figure. She only suffered for about an hour at the most, the guys said she was an epic mess and then wham she was like a battle ready soldier. Even Madeline was amazed and she has seen Alain off his face more than she cares to mention, oh and he's fox hunting so beware, he lectured me on new security for a damned hour when I got back. Oh and he doesn't think Luke's much of a lighting guy either..." I roar with laughter, I imagine him with his hunting rifle, a rifle that I am sure he used as part of his time with the French Resistance, well to hear him speak he did, but he was only seven when the Germans set up camp here in Paris, but his stories are good to listen to and I do. I do like the old coot, because he is quite charming and funny.

"She was comatosed when I left her; did she take drugs to right herself?"

"No Mr Grey, she did not, nor did she have an IV to hand. She is simply able to exercise herself sober, as Ray said she would do."

"Fuck, how is Gage? Please tell me at least one of them is paying the price for drinking my fine wine, wine worth ten thousand dollars a bottle?" I best not tell Ana that though.

"Suffering and asleep. She is not to be fired or Ana goes with her, you have been warned, she really likes Gage. As to the wine I told you to store it in the cellars!" He did and I thought it was safe, I need an Ana lock on my wine safes...

"I was informed Anastasia was not a drinker. As to Gage are you fucking kidding me, she and Ana get on great. Last night Ana needed a drinking buddy, and even drunk she saw me spying on them, granted she was too drunk to shoot me and hadn't got her gun thank fuck, but she went for it. No, I think Ana has her Taylor..."

"You fired me Boss Man..."

"I fire you three times a day and still you are here."

"Only because you don't want to lose Gail!"

"That is so true..."

"You were informed correctly on Ms Steels drinking habits, Miss Mia said she was not a drinker, however, we were misinformed how well/bad she handles it during after and the morning after. We do know she isn't a party girl, so I would safely bet your billions on it being the file that drove her to drink. Even the file is nothing compared to what we now know she did, the death of Yuri Brusilov was ordered by her and she even had the Vasin's use the same plan she herself used to kill her own grandparents, a boat that had her husband and daughter on, our Russian friends showed Ray and me her file there, she, to the world is a good lady and is quiet and was a brainless trophy wife, but she is far from it, she was a ruthless thug, who could get anyone to do anything for her, she is coated in Teflon, because nothing they had stuck and they tried... She was a piece of work that's for sure; they say she has mental health issues, which Ray has since confirmed... How she wasn't on any of the most wanted lists which beggars belief, but they couldn't get anything to stick to her, in fact they had her Russian husbands down as the head honcho's, but this Yuri guy was not an evil man at all, far from it, he nursed his wife her in Paris, she died in the villa and then weeks later he met Vladlena. I found that a little too coincidental; the son is looking at having her body exhumed and wishes to speak to Ms Steele. I have advised him she does intend to deal with the mess her mother has made. Now the Vasin's are dead, she will find dealing with Carla's Russian ex's a lot easier to do, go figure The Vasin's were on Interpol's radar, but not her?"

"She seems good at getting people to do the things she could go to prison for. She was the mother in law from hell, who I hope is warming nicely where she belongs. I am glad she's dead and that is something I do not wish on anyone lightly."

"Ana is better off without her. Ray saw to it she was safe and now it's our turn. Did you visit the jewellers and get the knee drop rock?" He knows I did. The guys had a bet on which ring I was going to buy. I bought her a ring yes, a dress ring! I also ordered the ring and it is being made for her tiny finger as we speak! A ring was procured by Ray and brought with him to Paris, and used to size it.

"I visited my man at Chaumet. I have picked the stones for the ring and chosen the setting and it will be ready for the big bang in Venice... I hope to fuck she says yes or I will drown myself in the canal there."

"Can I have it in writing Sir?"

"Fuck off your fired again... What time is it?" I look at my watch and grin; she makes me like this a smiling moron... "Okay I will be done here in an hour. So do you want to check out the home/brothel where Carla was found, Jason how the hell did that just sound like check her home office?"

"You are still not funny Sir... I bet the Vasin's were hiding Elena there and Carla found out, or why kill their cash cow?"

"Perhaps they tied her up and tormented her, just to see if they were in her new will. I am amazed she left Ana anything, she hated her or she was really sick in the head."

"I am sure she did it to mess with her Mr Grey and yes Ray wouldn't go into detail with her health issues as he has yet to tell Ana, he said she needs to know first."

"Yeah, I bet they are sorry were some serious issues like mega bi polar, but you have a point, and it will be fine Ray loves Ana, she just needs to realise what he did he did for love, so I will see you in an hour. Where is Ray by the way?"

"Out with Ana, they are discussing the file and going for dinner. Having some Daddy and Daughter time and he's telling her everything..."

"Okay Jason I will see you in an hour. Hopefully we will be able to tie up some loose ends..."

"We can but hope Mr Grey..." I wish he would call me Christian... Now that I like it I want him too... I should call Ana and ask how her days went too, did she have her hair done or did she leave it? I have just been told it suits her by all concerned. My mother and father arrive in a couple of hours too and I wonder what news my father brings with him, via the safety deposit boxes he emptied on Ana's behalf? Questions that all need answering, but for now I need to get my head back in the Japanese guys mind games, the fuckers think they have me over a barrel, they can think again, I'm so on the fucking ball...

Ana's Pov:

My father and I have discussed the file, like adults, and we are in agreement that it is to be given a ceremonial burning. I have had enough of hearing her name and if I could strike her from my memory I would. Had I known about all the crap Ray hid from me I would have insisted he went to the police and got her skanky butt behind bars and this issue has my father and I not speaking because of it, well he's speaking, I'm sat fuming because he didn't do anything to get her put in a tiny prison cell and I can't seem to make him see that it was wrong to protect me, whilst she was free to ruin other people's lives. He says she had friends out there who could still have got to me? We will have to agree to disagree on that piece of bullshit, he had made sure I was covered with her out there and free, so would they not have been able to cover me with her in prison just as easily?

As I said we will never agree on that, because she really did do some horrific things, things he knew about and she got a free pass on, he says nothing she did could be blamed on her as she had an army of butt kisses and sycophants working for her. He is a lawman and still I can't understand why he didn't at least try to get her locked up, or had her killed! I was easy with that last snippy remark. I am sulking and not in a good place because my dad and me have never fallen out before, and I mean ever... They say the first times the hardest... I hope to god this is the only time we don't talk... I am pissed off that she got a free pass at living her sordid life and ruined other people's lives doing what she wanted to do! Yes, I do understand that he did it because he loves me. Yes, he protected and me for the same reasons, but at what cost? Why was my life worth more than theirs? Was I better than they were? Did they not have families too? I silently fume and want to drink this all away, but think better of that idea...

"Pumpkin, I did what I did because to me you are my world, even now there is only hearsay and rumours and guess work on her actual role in this whole fiasco, she was very clever Annie, too clever for me, and I am pretty damned smart Pumpkin. My reports could have been seen as me trying to justify keeping my ex wife away from you. She wanted you and it wasn't for love either. I would die to keep you safe Annie, she wanted to kill you, I guess now we will never know why."

"You could have had her killed." I snap back...

"Then that would make me no better than her. Annie she was a conniving bitch and had an addled brain in that head of hers. I mean she told everyone that would listen to her that her father was her grandfather for god's sake, that's why Nene had had enough, she ranted at her real father and he died of a heart attack, after that Nene and she they never got along. She was mentally disturbed, but she had a high functioning brain, she was too clever for her own good. She was money mad and good with figures, but when she took to taking drugs she became a lost and dangerous woman, all the times she got her 'friends' to try to take you, she was as high as a kite or so low coming off the fucking drugs, she was so convincing they did it to please her and she was mortified and hurt that they wanted to harm her Babushka, when they were following her own orders.

I mean it Annie, I saw one of the interrogations and she even had me fooled Pumpkin. Everything she said, it made sense she could wrap anyone around her fingers and I don't know how the fuck she did it, as I said I was there when they questioned her and they did, after they finished with her, she'd end up in some rehab, do well on her medication for a while then she would start with her next fanciful plan and would disappear, if I was lucky she'd be in prison so I knew where she was, other times she was in Russia, other times Europe, but all the time she would come and go freely and I still don't know how she did it, and that's when she was dangerous, it is when she would try to take you."

"She wasn't that clever, she was a prostitute, madam and brothel keeper. That's what she was, she preyed on the weak and she got away with it. I am fed up of arguing Daddy she was not clever she just used what god gave her and what money she stole to pay for plastic surgery, she kept the money maker fresh, and she used her body to get guys to bend to her ways. Men who should have known better, you included, for fucks sake Daddy, she drugged you and stole from you, which I am happy about and is the only thing I am grateful to her for, the only nice thing she ever did for me, was to spike your drink, rob you and bring me back a father, a father who I love, but at the moment one I am finding it hard to understand. I don't want to talk about her anymore, I just need to right all the wrongs done to those stupid feckless marks she either married or conned, but to do that I need to see her house, if you want to make it up to me come with me and help me that way, because I will never, never, never understand why she was able to keep on playing you and that's what she did Daddy she played you like a fiddle, by using me to do it."

"She did, you are right and she knew I loved you enough to keep you safe."

"We are not going there Daddy it is finished, over and done with and never to be spoken of again!"

"Okay, if you say so Pumpkin, but I have a feeling we may uncover more than we bargained for, be ready for it."

"Oh nothing she did or will do is going to surprise me after the files."

"She was only bad when she was with bad men Baby Girl. She was easily led."

"Make your mind up she was the one leading them around by their dicks, she can't be both the player and the played Daddy..."

"She can Pumpkin, and it's who she was, it was also dependant on who was in control in her head, it could have been anyone of the many and at any given time."

"So she suffered from some sort of delusional schizophrenia, really she had you fooled with that too? For fucks sake Daddy, here I am wanting to forget it and there you are playing on the world's smallest fiddle, give me a fucking break. She played you all she was conniving and manipulative and everyone fell for her charms apart from me and Nene? Where was that in her file? I saw the police reports and my birth reports, where was that big fucking golden nugget? I mean it explains a lot, all the personalities would have to have their own real identity, I'd have opened up with that Daddy."

"She was diagnosed in her teens, after her father died. Nene came home from work and she had changed into someone, no, not someone, something is what she said, Nene said something evil, yes that is what Nene said, she had cut her hair wore hooker clothes and was violent and bad, she beat her badly and then in the next moment was kind and caring, or bossy or meek, she would flit from persona to persona and none were the same, she was never the same again..."

"So, when she was on her meds she was fine?"

"I don't know, I never saw her take anything other than snort coke and smoke pot."

"Oh great, or not, do I have or could I have, the same fucking condition too. It is hereditary is it not?"

"No, I don't think so, she got it early on and Nene and I watched you like a hawk to see if you, if you, you know if you, if you..."

"If I turned into a Goth Emo chick selling my soul for a joint? Great Christian already thinks my families crazy, now the likely hood is I have the nut job gene too... All hail all of Carla's personalities. Did you find out how many she frigging had, all knowing father of one pissed off daughter, _that nugget should not have been buried ever... Daddy,_ why did you hide the most important thing from me, I am not mad Daddy and I am never going to be Carla or have any of her nut job phsyco minions in my head, or perhaps I do have them and they needed this to come out and play, do you not think I need to know these things?"

"When she was hospitalised in junior high, when they diagnosed her, they thought she had five, but Nene said she had many more, and some of them were men."

"Fuck a fucking duck, my mother the multiple phsyco nut job, what the fuck am I going to do now? This day just gets fucking better and better. Let's get this house looked at, they keys are at home, but fuck it I own the damned house we can break a window, all of the damned windows, if it makes me feel better, gheeze Daddy..."

"Actually I have keys for the house and the apartment, Taylor had them copied. He and the guys are doing a full search tonight! They need to find out where Elena was staying. They need to find Leila..."

"Another nutter, are she and my mother related do they have the same nut job gene?"

"No, no you are your mothers only child."

"Well, we should be thankful for small miracles then. Have you got some sort of Sat Nav thing, because all these streets are the same Daddy?"

"Taylor has programmed it into the Sat Nav in this car, they were using it to you know, to go and check out her homes here? So, do you want to go to the home/brothel or the home/office she hasn't stopped in, in a while?"

"I wonder why that was?"

"It is a little further out of Paris than her city apartment. It is old from the reports Jason has, but the power is on and she pays her bills, her taxes and everything is legal here, she has to, to be able to stay in Paris, we think it was where his first wife died..."

"Okay, do we know that she died or did fucking one of her mad minions kill her to get to Yuri's billions? Well lets hit that one first. When are they going for a look see?" I am fuming and the widows steam up from the heat radiating from my body. Damn it, Christian doesn't need me to be like her, but I can't risk telling him for fear he will leave me if I have the condition she had? Oh god, I can't lose him, I fucking love him, he is my other half.

"Do you want me to ask Taylor where they are Pumpkin?"

"No, I think I need some Ana Time, again. I swear, sharing five bottles of wine didn't give me half the headache her crap and your crap has given me. All I need now is for bloody Christian to dump my ass for being the daughter of a nutter; speaking of which as a pissed off Annie, did you ever have me checked out, or was watching and waiting yours and Nene's own medical thing?"

"Yes and you are fine, though when you have you hissy fits we used to worry. When you fell off Poppet, Nene and I had you given the fully body workout, you had electrodes and stuff monitoring you, do you not remember?"

"No, the nurse told me they were to listen to my heart and to stop me passing out from the kick to the head I got falling from Peanut, not Poppet Daddy... Nice to know you remembered the wrong horse that had to be put to sleep, you could have said something."

"I just have done."

"Okay then, I meant before now, I am a grown arsed woman, did you not think to tell me my mother's head was full of the Manson Family and she was Charlie boy herself, reincarnated? Is it any wonder I am snippy?"

"She had problems Ana."

"I'd sing a Jay Z song, but I think I have more than ninety nine problems, and unfortunately for me the bitch is the main problem for me!"

"Who is Jay Z a friend?"

"A rapper..."

"Did he sing anything I may know?"

"No Daddy, he is not Frank Sinatra, he is no Dean Martin and he may be black, but he is no Sammy Davis Junior either... His lyrics are a little cruder and more gangsta..."

"Gangsta? Well sing me something your old dad may surprise you, I have kids working for me ya know?"

"Daddy, Kyle is the youngest kid in that office and he was three years above me in school."

"Just sing me one of his songs, I like Kyle's Snappy Pumpkins songs."

"Okay then, but its Smashing Pumpkins Daddy, keep eyes peeled to the road..." I shuffle through my phone and see I have several missed calls from his lordship, well he can wait, one problem at a time is all I can mange right now... I find said rap song and it plays... "99 Problems but a bitch ain't one... If you having girl problems, I feel bad for you son, I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one, Hit me..."

"No, that's enough of that, turn it off, Annie have you got anything soothing on there, some country music would be just fine right now?" I laugh and shuffle to country. I have accumulated quite the collection on my iPod... My old one was almost full, but this one has room for many more hours of my eclectic taste in music... I did notice some of Christians stuff has made it onto my new gadget too.

"How about a little Patsy? I better give Crazy a miss..."

"Try a little Hank Williams; it was always good listening to you sing his songs?"

"I know the very one... It's quite appropriate right now..."

"Fine, you choose. Besides we are nearly there now, but gheeze Annie, this dirt road needs some good ol tar and brick work Baby Girl, its full of dips and pits, my butt thanks the lord for the cars good suspension, hold on Annie it's gonna be a bumpy ride..."

"I am Daddy, it needs seeing to, ouch..."

"Sing for your supper Annie..." I pressed play and sang a good ole church song... This is the closest that woman is getting to a church service, she's gonna be a burn and toss...

"I wandered so aimless life filled with sin; I wouldn't let my dear saviour in. Then Jesus came like a stranger in the night. Praise the Lord I saw the light. I saw the light I saw the light. No more darkness no more night. Now I'm so happy no sorrow in sight. Praise the Lord I saw the light. Just like a blind man I wandered along. Worries and fears I claimed for my own. Then like the blind man that God gave back his sight. Praise the Lord I saw the light. I saw the light I saw the light. No more darkness no more night. Now I'm so happy no sorrow in sight. Praise the Lord I saw the light. I was a fool to wander and a-stray. Straight is the gate and narrow the way. Now I have traded the wrong for the right. Praise the Lord I saw the light. I saw the light I saw the light. No more darkness, no more night. Now I'm so happy no sorrow in sight. Praise the Lord I saw the light, I hope that my mother, she saw the light...'Well Daddy I hope she saw the light, and speaking of light... Why is her house lit up like a fairground ride and who's cars are these? Oh hell they are Christians, he's here?"

"It would seem so, let's head in Pumpkin..." I turn off Hank and we head in, it is then I hear the ear piercing scream of no fuck no Ana, no my baby is dead, no... I rush in and see Luke heading up the stairs... I follow... I push two of the new guts out of the way and see what Christian is seeing; I'm dead on the bed... Oh fuck I think we have found Leila... But how the fuck is she way out here?

"Christian, it's not me... Christian, Christian..." I lean down and see the tears, he turns his head and see's me...

"Ana, you, are, not, dead... It's Leila...Taylor get up here, she's not Ana, she's here oh god she's alive..."

"I would guess so, because that sure as shit is not me... Get up off the floor Christian and call Detective Burden. Taylor is down stairs he's worried... She does look like I felt this morning, a little blue around the gills, sorry I make jokes when I'm nervous, obviously some are not in good taste and that was one of them. Christian, I am fine, let me breathe, please?" He releases his grip but not fully, I am not going anywhere.

"I'm here Ana, what the fuck is Leila doing here too?" Taylor rolled into the room.

"Not to be too pedantic Jason, but I would say she's slowly rotting away... Daddy use your skills how long has she been here?"I snap.

"I wouldn't like to say, when did you last see her Pumpkin?"

"She was on the other side of a door on Wednesday..."

"Well, the doors and windows are open, keeping the air in here real cold; I'd say she has been here since then... Maybe? I have experts who seem to be able to tell me time of death. I just find the perpetrators Annie..."

"Christian, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Looking for the last place Elena laid her head..."

"I doubt it was here, the things wrapped up like Christmas, For some reason she didn't like this place much... It's a little like stepping into Brooks Cottage, don't you think Daddy?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it does... I wonder if this was the old guy Yuri Brusilov place, perhaps the one he had with his wife? The first Mrs Brusilov and the second one hated it?" I look around and yeah, this is like my great grandmas room alright... I take hold of Christian and he finally realises I am stood with him. The flood gates open and I'm hugged to death again.

"Ana, she looked like you, I flew up here first, as Elena would have had to sleep somewhere, and then I saw you I mean her, Leila lying there, Ana, Baby, she looks like she is asleep, I thought it was you Baby."

"It's not obviously. Luke, look for her bags, I doubt this place has seen the light of day for months, probably years, have you seen the dust? Has someone rang the Detective and the police?"

"Yes, we did. Boys look for anything out of place, anything that is uncovered, and I mean anything and quickly before the locals get here." Luke tells the new guys, really, that's overkill on security.

"Taylor how did you get up here?" I ask...

"There's an elevator, on the landing. I guess the old guy needed it?"

"I doubt he's been here in a long time either. My mother would not come here, that much I do know, it's too old and frumpy. What did you find at the other place Luke, Taylor?"

"Ana, Ana you are okay... Oh god you are okay..." I am hugged again and as a grown arsed man sobs into my chest, I realise how upsetting it was for him, because we did look alike, she lacks some colouring though, and yes I have to stop myself from smiling because she's no longer a problem, or is she?

"Shush, yes I am here, I'm fine, but just a little pissed off with this fucking world they infected, the world is not going to miss these loony cockroaches, Leila, my mother and Elena all of them had the lettuce missing from their tossed salad, they'd plenty of nuts but no lettuce. Now shush Christian, I am fine and I am here and I am safe, you have me in your arms Mr Grey."

"I'm not letting you go either. That was some scary shit. I like your new hair, Ana."

"Okay, I'm glad you noticed it, it cost you a hell of a lot of money to fix my mess. Can we go down this is making me want to hurl. We will have to wait for the Detective."

"Ma'am..." For love of pancakes. I turn and it's a new guy.

"It's Ana... New Guy..."

"Sorry, I am Tobin, Holister Tobin Ma... Ana... We would suggest you stop in the SUV, at least until the police are on scene. They have found her bags Sir, I mean Mr Grey, and they are now in the back of your car."

"Thank you Holister, is that your real name or what?" I ask...

"It was my mother's maiden name, and yes it can be a pain. Taylor, there was a gun in the bag too... Hidden in a glittery purse, Ray has it. Whoever dumped her didn't look through her stuff, there's some nice clothes and a very pretty dress, her paperwork and other personal things." Taylor rolls off and speaks to Ray, she was probably gonna kill me with it and I shiver...

"Thank you Holister. Ana and I will wait in the car. Are you okay here Ray, Taylor and you Luke?" They all nod and I am very grateful to leave the spooky house. Why bring her all the way out here? Was she killed here? I shiver again and Christian removes his jacket and wraps me in it, kissing my head as he does...

"Yeah take Annie for a sit down, she looks peaky..." We head down and I am thankful that the windows are open because the smell of death is hanging around my nostrils. Christian guides me into the back seat and gets in the car with me.

"Ana, let me look at you..."

"I'm fine really I am. I just wanted to see where she lived and it quite obviously wasn't here. What's the other place like?"

"We came here first, we had just got here and I was a little impatient and went straight up the stairs. The lights were off and as I opened the door to that, that room, Luke turned on the electricity and I saw you, her, I mean Leila, that was the worst time of my life, the worst time ever... If I didn't know it before I know it now, I never want to be without you Anastasia Rose Steele, you have to fucking marry me, you just fucking have to, do you hear me, you have to marry me and soon."

"Okay..."

"Okay, Ana did you just say okay, just like that, okay?"

"I think I did, but I can say _NO_ if you want me to? I had rather hoped for flowers, and candles and perhaps a little music to set the moment. I guess you telling me I have to F-in marry you is you being bossy. Just for the record, I don't have to F-in do anything, I want to..." He kissed me and I swear it was like the Fourth of July, Christmas and all my twenty one birthdays rolled into one hell of a sloppy kiss, tears and kisses. God he's all I want and all I need, well that and a couple more Tylenol... It seems I said yes to Mr Grey...

Christian's POV:

As I pull my lips from hers, I have never felt as happy as I am feeling right now. I feel loved and needed. I sigh as she looks at me. I am the luckiest fucker alive.

"I have the ring on order. I just didn't plan this to go like this, I mean I wanted to make it a wow moment, not an okay moment."

"Are you back tracking Mr Grey?"

"What, are you f... I mean no I am not back tracking, I have a ring, I have a beautiful ring but it is not the ring."

"You bought me a ring?"

"I bought you two rings. One for the ball and one for the proposal in Venice."

"Venice... As in on a gondola ride, surfing through the waterways, a singer crooning and you down on one knee?"

"No, as in I was hiring the whole of the St. Mark's Basilica, there in Venice, I thought of having a table and chair placed slap bang in the middle, with perhaps some fine wine and a simple meal of sliders and fries, your favourite food, not a fancy meal, but your favourite comfort food and after we had eaten I was going down on one knee whilst your favourite band played in the background."

"Okay, and who is my favourite band then?"

"Kate said it was the new group with the hair... One something or other?"

"One Direction?"

"Yes, those people, I hadn't heard of them to be honest with you..."

"If I was a preppy teenager then hell yeah, but alas Kate likes the Harry guy, I like their songs, but to have my favourite band, you would have to dig them up Mr Grey, I love, love, love the Rat Pack, the old crooners of yesteryear, they made romantic songs sound so sexy and real. Old fashioned for a girl my age I know, but their songs and their voices are so sexy and romantic. I like Enya too; her sultry Irish love songs and traditional piano songs are mood music for me. I love John Legends all of me too."

"Okay, the dead guys may be a little bit of a problem."

"Enough of death, you really want to marry me, like as in really want this, after what a week?"

"Yes, after a week and definitely when I thought you were the dead girl on the bed, Ana I thought I'd lost you."

"Really, I have a tail and my father with me and I know you have been asking about my sorry ass all day. I think you were expecting me to be suffering, yes?"

"Yes, but tell me how the hell did you do all the shit Ryan said you did?"

"I don't know it worked the first time and every time since and I am never drinking again, ever."

"Gage is in agreement, she was suffering when I last spoke to Madeline... Now the ring, what do we do about the ring, you said yes and I have no ring."

"You said you bought a ring yes?"

"Yes, but it's not the ring, the ring I chose for you is perfect like you, unique and perfect."

"Well do you have the ring that's not quite perfect and is just a ring?"

"Well yes it's here in my bag, but Ana it's not the one."

"Well we will pretend it is the one."

"Had I known you would say yes I would have chosen a better one, fuck."

"You won't be if you keep putting off the knee drop for real."

"Kneel in here, okay I guess I can kneel, just... Hold up, wait a minute, there's a couple of boxes, yup got it, it's not the one."

"It is the only one you have."

"Ana, will you please fucking shut up and marry me...?" I open the box and I see tears, she likes it, this small trinket she likes?

"Yes I'll fucking marry you Mr Smooth." I place the ring on her finger and I have to admit it suits her. "Oh my god, this is beautiful it is so very much _the ring_. Christian, this is beautiful."

"It's a dress ring, apparently?"

"It's the ring Christian..."

"It's off the shelf..."

"It's the ring Christian Grey..."

"It is? What do I do about the other one?"

"I don't know but I love this one so much..." I guess she likes the not the ring... She will fucking love the other one then... Oh hell she said fucking yes... I am getting married... I really am getting fucking married an I really need to stop swearing... Even my proposal had the F Bomb in it, way to go Grey... _She is mine..._

* * *

I'm on a roll like Taylor... Read review and thanks for all of you who do leave a comment or two :-} this would do too... Now I know its not the knee drop you wanted lol but its what you got... for now lol...


	32. Chapter 32

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 **Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers !,.:?**

I have a Pinterest page, go to their site and type this into the search bar...

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 32: Oh hell no, you fool!

Ana's Pov:

We were allowed home after what seemed like an extremely long night. Taylor and the others are going to check the other house tomorrow, because quite frankly I think Christian and I have seen enough of Carla's homes for one French visit. As we pull up into the garage, he takes my hand and kisses it again, he still seems a little distant and lost in his thoughts, and he has been since I found him in that room. If I'm being honest with myself he looked more than a little afraid, it looked like he was about to bolt under the bed and hide, as I grabbed him and hugged him. Then when I saw her on the bed, I wanted to run and hide too, because Leila only looked to be sleeping, at first glance, then as I studied my nemesis I saw the tinge of blue and the pale ugliness of her skin, now I may never sleep again. I also remembered the talk we had about his mother and his laying with her and my gut retched. Poor Christian. Ordinarily, I would be hitting the wine for the shock, but after last night I think a cup of tea is the order of the night...

"Ana, we are still engaged aren't we?" He asks as he holds my hand tightly.

"What?"

"It's just we well were both shocked and you didn't have to say yes just because I made you say it."

"Okay, it's off then. There that was easy, now would you like a coffee or I may have left you some wine?"

"Ana, you have to be fucking kidding me right, I don't want a drink I want you?"

"Christian I am joking, of course I am. So cool your heels, Mr Grey. I said yes because I wanted to say yes, yes I love you and yes I want to marry you, but if you only said it because of the body in the bed, than I understand that too."

"Oh thank god, I sort of zoned out back there, after seeing Leila like that, I can't remember what I said and did, sorry but I am glad I got a yes... I romanced you well then?"

"You did a 'you thing' Mr Grey, and ordered me to marry you and I said yes."

"I beg to differ; I think the words were you had to fucking marry me Ana, and you said okay, not yes."

"I stand nearly corrected, but trust you to add in a f bomb to the most romantic of questions you would ever have to ask a girl, you swear too much. I am however very sure I said yes, because I am wearing a beautiful ring, a ring given to me to wear by a man who I love. Who I am sure loves me too, crappy proposal or not, I knew you meant it and that you were afraid to lose me and that's why I said yes, because it came from the heart and it felt right to say yes. Now, coffee or wine..." We look at the ring and I grin, Christian helps me out of the car with yet more kisses.

"Christian... Christian..." Oh god, I know that voice.

"Oh fuck, Mia..." He says before I can. Great no peace and quiet.

"Christian, what the hell is she doing here?" I say snapping, with no right to do so.

"Mom and Dad were coming; I didn't expect them to bring Mia too." I see others heading into the garage.

"Strike that the gangs all here, Elliot's here too and Kate. Do you want me to take off the ring Christian?"

"Fuck no. You are mine Ms Steele, soon to be Mrs Grey; now, let's see who's the fist to see it shall we? I would guess Mia..." He kisses me again and I relax, we step out and face the family.

"Christian, darling how are you, are you both alright?"Grace sweeps in and smiles as she hugs her son and it is reciprocated.

"Mother we are fine. Luke, can you see to the things in the back with Taylor please?"

"Mr Grey..." He nods at Leila's stuff in the back. Mia pushes past and launches herself at Christian. I am then enveloped in a warm hug by Grace. I like her Mom Hugs...

"Christian, surprise. We are here for the ball and we brought friends too. Ana, you look very chic. Is he treating you right?"

"He is still stood here Mimi. Elliot, you do realise the surfs up in Bali right?" I too notice Elliot and Kate have they rowed?

"Wats-up-Bro. I know, me and Kate are heading there laters, I am holidaying with her family, oh and they are all here too, Mom said it would be cool. Besides Ethan, he wants to use you in a paper. He has found a cure for being an arrogant bastard. He deserves an award or two for curing you Bro. Now, tell me why is Ana, the love of my life wearing the bling on the finger of doom?" Elliot notices my ring and not the girls...

"She is what..." Mia screeches, she turns and grabs my finger and screams again... "OMG, Mommy look at that ring. Ana you are going to be my sister how great is that?" I sigh, okay I realise she is part of the package and smile at his steely gray eyes staring in to mine.

"She is not the love of your life, she is mine. That surfboard over there is the only thing you truly love and if that scratches my car again I swear..." Elliot pushes Christian, and Kate does not look happy. "Ouch, you fucking hit like a girl Lelliot."

"Umm, and you cry like one Bro..."

"Mom, why did you bring the party boy to Paris with you?" Christian says as Elliot are being very childish.

"Ethan, he needs to be knocked out again. Mom grab the book and you two, start reading again, the ass is back..." Elliot screams as they rough house. This is a very childish and relaxed Christian Grey and I smile.

"Elliot Trevelyan Grey..."I smile again as Grace slaps his head and then Christian's. "Christian Trevelyan Grey, this has been a long day and I have had it with you two now shush, Mommy has had a bad day. Now, we were coming to Paris for the ball and the Kavagnah's kindly offered us a seat in their plane. We asked them to stay and attend the ball with us tomorrow. Now, let me look at you and Elliot, move the board, or lose the board, now there's a good boy." She slaps his head again. I then see two elderly folks laughing in the doorway. The olds are here too.

"Ouch Mom..."

"Grace, stop hitting my eldest grandson upside his head, he can't afford to lose anymore gray matter. Now let Granny T see the bling. Congratulations Christian, Ana... Upholding the week long Trevelyan tradition, I approve."

"Yes, let me get a look at this ring too."Both she and Grace grab my hand and smile. "That is very nice, very tasteful, Cartier Christian?" Grace asks.

"No Mom, Chaumet. It was for Ana to wear for the ball and it will do until hers is ready."

"Was it a romantic proposal Ana, tell me, I want to know everything, Mia and I knew he would, he was a smitten kitten a month ago." A month ago? _**REALLY?**_ Kate whisks me off to god knows where, and then I wonder is there room for them all here? We hit the formal lounge area on the first floor; I do wish I knew how big this place was? Madaline can give me the tour tomorrow... Speaking of Madaline I see her grinning and I see the friendly face of Gail is at the side of her, I guess Madaline would need help because the gangs all here?

"So spill, what the fuck has been happening, Carla, Elena and the bitches he slept with, tell me Ana what the hell's happened in what? Three days, sorry four days?" I wave at Gail as we pass and she smiles.

"I wouldn't know where to start and I now that's a very clichéd thing to say, but I really mean that Kate, because it has been one drama after the other, my mother, she was killed by her lover and we think Elena Lincoln. Elena Lincoln attacked me and ended up falling on a bottle of gin, which has put me off gin forever... That was after the episode with Suzie. Then we had security breaches and then the letter from my mother and then to top it all off Leila... So I don't know what else can happen that hasn't already happened to us."

"You got that rock for starters, what was the knee drop like, romantic?"

"Yes very Kate and private, one day I will share, but not today. Now, what are you all doing here really?"

"It was a stopover, we really are going to Bali with Ma and Pa, they added in the other two because they want to know if Mia and Ethan are family material, alas, the ships sailed for Elliot, he's already screwed, because he spilt his beer on dad's laptop." Poor Elliot. "Mia, well she's Mia and she's heading this way with Champagne..."

"Here we are let's celebrate my brother getting married. I cannot believe it, Ana you are going to be my sister. Kate, we did well..." I grin and bite my tongue.

"No thanks Mia, I am nursing a hangover and I don't want to drink today I can't do that two nights on the trot."

"It's a celebration; Christian says one is fine..." _He f-in said what?_

"If I wanted the bottle full I would Mia, I do not need your brother permission to drink; I am engaged to him not owned by him. One glass my butt, who the hell does he think he is?" I stomp off. How dare he, how dare he tell me what I can and cannot do... As I head down towards the garden I see him laughing and joking with his pops and his father, and he is drinking his damned glass of champagne. I am in the garden and not in a good place, when Ethan comes and joins me. It seems he was serious about the paper he has it with him.

"Ana, I hear congratulations are in order?"

"Umm..."

"Umm, what? Ana what has upset you?"

"You really want to know, because there's a list Ethan?"

"Tell me..."

"I am nobodies pet project, nobodies..." I feel an arm snake around my waist and hope to hell it is Christian's arm I have around me. I tense a little.

"Hey you, what are you running away from?" Ethan smiles, as the arm grabs me tighter.

"One glass of champagne, really?"I say as the arm holds me tighter still.

"One what, of what, why is one glass of champagne being mentioned?" Christian asks.

"You said I could have one glass of champagne. How dare you tell me what I can and cannot have to drink?"

"Run that by me again Ana?"

"Mia said, you said I could have one glass of champagne."

"She did, did she? Well Anastasia, what I actually said was I doubt you would entertain one, but she could try you with one, wow, is that what you are doing down here?"

"I was angry."

"I bet, Now, is that the paperwork you want me to sign Ethan?"

"Yes, it's as agreed I refer you to you as patient G, no names are to be mentioned."

"Okay then, drop it off with my father and I will sign it later, because right now I have to calm down my fiancée."

"I will leave you to it and rescue Mia from the champagne, she is definitely having just the one because she was drinking your fathers famous lemon drop martinis on the plane ride here. Which was good really, because she slept most of the journey; it was mighty peaceful I can tell you, mixing Mia and alcohol means a hyper and very loud and preppy talkative girlfriend. Now, thanks for this and Ana, you need to let it out not keep it bottled, when will you learn this, when will you understand Anastasia, you have to communicate once in a while?"

"Yes Dr Clueless go and rescue your girlfriend and I am learning, slowly I blame the crap part time therapist I see now and again." He left laughing.

"Ana, do you think I control you, Baby?"

"No, well yes, but no, not really. I mean sometimes I feel controlled and not in control."

"How, so Baby tell me."

"Security and I understand that, but I just don't know how I am going to manage, being your wife? I mean you know all about this..." I fling my arms around making grand gestures. "This is all way above my understanding. I mean take this house; you have guests, guests who I am not sure we or you can accommodate, your staff will see to it and as your wife or soon to be wife that should be down to me, oh god I mean, you see I don't know what I mean, they know more about you than I do, they know how to make your life easier, all I am doing is adding in the crap I have, including madness and my mother..."

"They know me because they have known me longer than you, obviously. We are still learning things about each other Baby and I do believe you know more about me than they do in other ways. As to your mother, let's not forget the women I have brought into your life, Baby."

"Mia will be fine. In small doses, and I love your mother, and Grammy T, well she is hilarious!" He smiles.

"I meant Elena and the twins..." Urghk, of course I knew who he meant...

"Okay yours are fruitier than mine, you win... I am sorry I found out something tonight at dinner with Daddy. I may have to have some proper tests done, in case I have what Carla had, I mean I ran off and had a frigging childish rant because of the glass of champagne thing. I lost it, Christian, what if I am like her?"

"Like what, what did she have, that you may have Baby?"

"If I tell you, and you can't handle it, then I will understand Christian, really I will."

"Okay now I am worried, what did she have besides a few slates missing from the roof and a mean streak, oh and she may have been a Black Widow, oh and she was a jail bird and..."

"...I get it she was bad, but Ray seems to think it was because she had some sort of multiple personality disorder. What if I have it too, you wouldn't want to be with me then."

"I love you Ana and if that is all that is worrying you, we can have tests done, Mom knows people who specialise in all areas of medicine."

"No, no, no I don't want them to know I may be like Carla."

"Baby, you are nothing like Carla. You are kind and caring for a start. You and I will get this sorted out Ana, and if you have it, this condition, we, yes we will sort it out together. Okay?"

"Okay, I am telling you now just in case, you know I too have multiple people in my head."

"You have three I like very much..."

"Three, Ray reckons Mother Dearest had eight..."

"I like the three you have, the sexy minx, the caring soul and the understanding woman who knows me and my ways."

"They really aren't different people Christian that's just me. Sod it all... I am supposed to be happy and I am turning into a fruit loop over a glass of champagne. I am so sorry, but today was a little crazy."

"The whole time here has been crazy Baby. Now I believe you were worried if and how we can house the multitude."

"I guess you can, or they wouldn't be here. God, I am such a whiny bitch, I am due my period too, so I may be very snappy..."

"Ouch, chocolate, tissues, pain meds, girly films and a hot water bottle?"

"Wow, Mia does share the pain I gather?"

"She does, so we always knew when to be out of town for a few days. She is bitch, with a capital B. So we are in for a few days famine then? Unless you don't mind a little messy sex?"

"Urgh, really you want to do that when I'm doing that, nope that's gross..."

"Okay, I guess I didn't think it through, so you have taken your pills, when?"

"Every pigging morning before I came here and like clockwork, I even remembered the time difference and now I take it at dinner time."

"Have you thought of having the shot?"

"Nope, I like the way I do things now. Do you want to see them, the pills? I am taking them you know?"

"I trust you to take care of the planned parenting thing Baby; I trust you are open to gifting me a child or four?"I gulp, oh god the baby talk, and so soon, I mean we have joked about it, but now we are getting married I guess the shit just got real?

"What, you are kidding, I am not having four. Two yes, but not four. Now, the guests have rooms yes?"

"We have the room, my parents and siblings have their own rooms here and several offices of their own here too, really it upset you that much?" We slipped back to the reason for my storming off like a child and now we are discussing children, oh lummy...

"No, it's the old straw and camel's back thing I suppose? Mia said it like it was your word and mine didn't matter. I should have realised, it was Mia after all."

"Are we okay Baby? I won't ever tell you what to do and when to do it, other than security and you are good with it and them. Speaking of which, Gage was asking about your visit to your mothers place. She was worried and listening to it all go down in the security room."

"Can I please have a hug and just go to bed, we seem to have been up all day, and I am exhausted?"

"Sure, we have a meeting at nine, so we have to prep for that."

"Really?"

"No, but I don't want them to know that we are consummating our engagement."

"Marriages are consummated Mr Grey, not engagements."

"Ha, potatoes, tomatoes..."

"What? Oh lord I am getting the 'you know what you did when you were drunk lecture'..." He laughs.

"Oh don't worry I was lectured by a drunken lush on certain things and she said; potatoes tomatoes..."

"I did, did I. Was I a mess?" I know I was, from the things I do remember and I do deserve the lecture.

"You were fine and it was funny until it wasn't, when you threw up over us both. That was not a good look."

"Oh lord I am so sorry, we bathed yes?"

"We did, and I changed you and then we slept..."

"We did?"

"Yes, and I unfortunately had to leave you, though I have to admit I wanted to stay and see you suffer, alas so did they guys, they were however very impressed with your morning. They were expecting the same mess they had just seen from Gage. I believe they are searching for a river boat and a poor girl who it seems was having her breakfast alfresco and got a side order of vomit."

"So she said, poor girl. I wasn't that bad then?"

"No, not that bad at all. Let's go and spend some time with our family and then what's saying we make our way to bed. Oh and my apartment is soundproofed too and for the same reason, the nightmares..."

"The Jacuzzi would feel good right about now, I have a few kinks that need easing, and I don't suppose you feel like joining me for a little de stressing?"

"I was thinking the same thing, we do have a lot to de stress about."

"Great minds Mr Grey, great minds..."

"And nimble bodies if the dance you did for me was anything to go by. You are very bendy Baby, very nimble and the splits you did, wow..."

"I am a gymnastics fanatic, Nene wanted me to be either a gymnast or a ballet dancer, like Ann Pavlova or Olga Korbut... I just loved the work out."

"Kill me now Baby."

"Oh I intend to, now that I am tantrum free, lets mingle and show of the ring, shall we?"

"Indeed and Ana no matter what, I am behind you a thousand percent."

"Good to know, besides I am told they had me tested, but given my fathers penchant for keeping bad news from me I don't trust him very much."

"Well, we will see to it you are given another through work up tomorrow."

"Another?"

"Oh yes, but tonight's testing is for me and you, all night flexing that nimble body of yours, I intend to thoroughly work you up, down in and out and all over..."

"Promises, promises. Now I do believe I have a glass of orange juice with my name on it."

"Best you have champagne Ana, they will think I only asked you to marry me because I got a hole in one..."

"Oh hell, I didn't even think of that." Crap...

"We have all the bases covered Baby. Oh and Dad has the content of her box at the bank."

"Oh heck, more worries. Did I tell you today I love you Christian?"

"Umm, just a few times. I love you too. More than you will ever know Ana, more than you will ever know." I am kissed and as he kisses me I fall so deep into the happy rabbit hole that is Christian Grey, I swear I am actually dreaming all this.

"Ana...Ana...Ana, where are you Ana?"

"Mia, can we make a run for it Christian?"

"Too late her and Kate are already here, and they look like thy are up to no good."

"Ana, Oh hello Christian, we came for Ana, Daddy wants to see her and you in his office. It sounded important, so I came to see where you were." Being nosey more like, the detective and the journalist, the deadly duo and I'm back to being her...

"Thanks Mimi, Ana and I were just coming back; we have had a bad day. This way Ana."

"I love the hair Ana, the other cut was too, I don't know boyish." Thanks Mia, she who said it was fantastic at the time, when really she it! Go figure.

"I like it both ways Ana, but this is really good, how long did it take..." Good old Kate making me feel normal. Christian and I hold hands as we head up the stairs, where a food selection is on the table in the family dining room.

"Not long at all Kate and he was very good too. Christian, how come Gail is here?" I ask as I see her with Madaline.

"Why not, the rest are here and she needs some downtime too. Besides she insisted on coming, seeing as Madaline is on her own here. Watch out Pops is heading your way Baby." I see the smiling face of Theo heading my way, and he has what looks like a cocktail in his hand. "Beware they are my father's Lemon Drops, and they are lethal. If I say one is enough take my word for it, it is. Grammy T has three and is pie-eyed and asleep in her soup, true story, ask Pops." He kisses my neck and hugs my butt...

"Ask Pop's what Son?"

"Grammy falling asleep in the soup..."

"It's a regular occurrence I am afraid, well if she has more than three of these, normally we manage to move the soup, but the last time was a killer, she went down like a kamikaze pilot and wham she covered Elena in tomato rich gazpacho, I have never seen Elena looking quite so red... Okay, that was perhaps not the right story, but it was as funny as hell. Now, drink up and go in and see Carrick." Christian gave his grandfather the look.

"I am sure its more bad news Christian, nothing she did was good."

"Apart from you Ana, do you want me to come with you?" Oh god be still my beating heart.

"Yes please and thanks for this Theo, it may be needed; girls there are white dresses in my closet, if you need one that is?"

"Oh dresses, come on Kate, we do need them and Rafe to call and do my hair... Thanks Nahna, laters come on Kate..." They head to the elevator, as Christian and I head to the office Carrick has here...

"Christian, what if it's more bad news it will definitely be lies. I don't know what to do about her anymore?"

"We won't know until we see the contents. She weaved a wicked web that's for sure." He knocks on his father's door and we head in. My father is there as is Grace, okay then this is bad...

"Annie, I am here for support, apparently you will need it and Grace is here because she thinks Christian will need her help."

"What, why would Christian need her help?" I say and wonder what the fuck my mother has done now...

"We have a diary, and in it there is something pertaining to Christian that is relevant to him and his mother. I don't doubt for one minute Carla would ever have imagined you and my son getting together or for this information to ever see the light of day..."

"Okay hit me with it first Mother."

"You will both need to sit for this..."

"Why, is it that bad Daddy?"

"No, no well I don't think so. But it will be for Chris here..." I grab his hand tightly and we sit in the two chairs earmarked for us. Carrick has several sheets of paper before him, and as he begins to read them and I wonder how she is managing to fuck with us from the grave?

"As you may or may not know Ana, Christian was born in Detroit, to a woman called Ella James."

"Christian has told me everything about himself and all about his past." Christians hand grabs mine tighter. I am his lightening rod and I am keeping him grounded when the thunder clap I know is coming, hits him...

"Good, well what you may not know was that when your mother left you with your grandmother Ana, she fled to Detroit to be with a friend of hers. She stopped there for a couple of years and it is where she met someone and married for the first time. She married someone we both know Christian and yes I have checked this over and over. She married Henry Harlow, she was the reason he and Lucy divorced."

"No... How did he keep it a secret?"

"He gave Lucy half of everything and she signed a NDA. It turns out within days of their Vegas wedding, he the stupid old fool noted his accounts emptying. She maxed out her credit cards in a matter of days and when he confronted her, she admitted she married him for money not love. He then started putting together the pieces, of how his wife had got photos of them together, how Carla had manipulated him by saying she was having his child. He then wondered if his feeling unwell was down to her too, you see according to this, he had not been feeling well and had undergone a health check, it turns out she was slowly poisoning him."

"So he went to the police yes?" I say. My fucking mother was a monster and this Henry was a moron...

"No, he was too embarrassed. So as I said, when he confronted her, she admitted to trying to kill him for his wealth. Needless to say it didn't end well."

"What did she do to him, I gather she did something?" I say.

"Yes she did something, she demanded two million dollars from him and for him not to press charges or she would reveal to the world that he had an illegitimate son, a son whom he had abandoned and ignored for his entire life, even when he knew his mother had died from a drug overdose." She is a fucking cow and I want to kill her again...

"Are you saying what I think you are saying, that Henry Harlow was my birth father?" Grace rounded up on Christian and her chair is placed so she too can hold his hand. Oh lummy... That I dd not see coming WTF?

"Yes, it seems whilst Carla was looking through his personal papers, after she had drugged him one night, he had fallen asleep at his desk and it was there that she found a file, and it contained photos and things pertaining to a woman called Ella James and her son Christian James. When she confronted him, he was too shocked to say anything, and he also knew that we had adopted Christian by then, we were very friendly with Henry, he was family, almost, I looked at him like he was the big brother I never had." Poor Carrick.

"Christian, he was even there the day we brought you home, he was your fathers very best friend and we thought a very good friend, and as a good family friend, he was there for every birthday and every memorable day as that family friend..." Why does she keep saying friend? Christian's cogs are turning because his grip on my hand is getting harder. Is this a good thing or a bad thing, at least he knows who his father was, and as icky as this sounds he even liked him for a long time and admired him...

"Henry was my father, Dad are you sure I mean Mom, surely you knew something way back then?"

"No, no we didn't, we moved to Seattle after we adopted Mia and although he made sure he was there for birthdays and holidays, he never said anything, he was more like an uncle and we now know why!"

"Why did he not say anything?" He asks.

"Why would he, he knew we loved you and you were well looked after." Grace says. "He knew how much you meant to me Christian, he knew what you went through, he was there when we applied to adopt you, he championed us to everyone, he wrote an amazing letter of recommendation to all concerned and his word carried a hell of a lot of weight, he was the reason we got you so quickly."

"He gave me away instead of stepping up to claim me? He sat back and did nothing?" He is hurt and rightly so.

"He had just married Lucy and she was having Jorgia."

"Fuck, Jorgia is my fucking sister, a sister I have just ruined. I fucking own everything Daddy Dearest worked for, oh fuck no."

"Well ordinarily I would say watch your language Christian, but given the news I will allow you one or two more..." Grace rubs his arm and he flinches. Which we all notice. He lets go of my hand and sits still and aloft in his chair, crap this does not look good at all.

"More why... What more is there to know?"

"The diaries and yes there are more, several more in fact, she noted everything she did, to whom and what was in it for her..." Carrick says.

"My mother was a monster." I say.

"We know Anastasia!" What the fuck, I get the name he knows I hate. "Let my father continue because I fear that is just the tip of the iceberg, correct father?"

"Well yes. He had the marriage annulled, when she told him she wasn't in fact pregnant and to save face he paid her the money and gave her a home in New York. Later his business began blosomng abd he needed a bigger place for a new head office, better than in Detroit,more upscale and marketable, so he moved to New York to be nearer to the business sections. I hasten it was not to be near your mother Ana, by then Carla was in the wind again. When he got there he became a big name in telecommunications, he even mentored you whilst you were at Harvard Christian."

"I remember, I remember everything that man and I did, all the time the fucker knew he was my father."

"We were family friends son and he was good with you I am sorry but nothing he did made us doubt he was anything but a good friend looking out for his friends son."

"Well, what more is there, there is more yes?" Christian is angry.

"Yes, he was very much involved in a similar lifestyle to yours." Christian is tense.

"I believe so, he and Elena... Fuck she knew didn't she, she knew he was my father, please tell me she did not know? I mean I know Elena knew Henry his daughter calls her Aunty Elena, fuck Elena even suggested I got together with Jorgia, the sick fuck even tried pushing us together, what a sick bastard he was..." I shudder and think of the conversation we had...

"Christian, he was perhaps hoping for you to know your sister, she probably took it to mean something else, did you not say he wanted you to help her all you could? He never actually said you should marry her did he?" I say, no father would do that, especially not one who looked out for him from the wings as he did.

"No, no he didn't, he just said we would be good together, fuck, did Elena know? Did she know he was my fucking father, the sick bitch was pushing me on my sister, really?" He is distraught. His mother ignores the stiffness and hugs her son.

"I don't think she did until much later if at all. In another diary, years later Carla mentions meeting Elena at a club she had, again in New York, Elena was interested in joining the club and they became friends. She, Carla, had had her ill-gotten gains stolen from her by a couple of her boyfriends and was high and drunk most of the time. She served time and she changed her name several times too. It's all here Ana; it backs up Rays files and in much more detail. Anyway Carla had a little money invested in a club and Elena wanted in too. Linc wasn't paying her the attention she needed, and she enjoyed the life style she had, and did it fairly well unopposed by Linc. They had moved to Seattle and were friends of ours too. It seems in the world they travelled in its a selective crowd."

"Tell me about it. Dad, get to the Elena news..."

"Well when they divorced, Elena and Linc, well we know why now, but not back then, your mother and I pushed Elena into meeting Henry..."

"Well she did it in secret if she went there because believe me I would have known about her and him together, I would have right?"

"No, they met in New York and had a business arrangement only. They pushed out Carla, the ex was not happy she lost more money in the fight, we believe that Carla did not know Henry was the sleeping partner and he had only done it to mess with Carla."

"My mother used that man and was surprised when he bit back?"

"That's the thing Carla didn't know who Elena's partner was at the time. She only found out a couple of years later. By this time Elena had a young stud on her arm. I can only imagine it was you Christian?"

"Yes, but not in that way, I was investing in the club scene and went with her to view hers."

"Well Carla was here back then, as I think as someone called Violet Parsons, she changed her appearance and worked for Elena in a club she had here in Paris and when she saw the young stud and her together, she heard the name and she had at last a way of getting Elena out of the club, she contacted Henry and it seems he was not happy. But he refused her money, so Carla sought out Linc, and she took him for everything he had, promising revenge for you and Elena, sadly she ran out on him taking what money he had and he took his own life."

"Cary darling let's do this in the morning, we have given them much too much to think about."

"I would prefer to know if Elena knew about my father and I, and about that fucking club?"

"I don't think Elena knew Christian or she would have used that against you, but Carla had plans to blackmail Henry and you. I believe she was working on the plan when she saw you on your eighteenth birthday Ana. There are ramblings in all her diaries and most of it does not make sense, Ray had told your mother and I of your mother's health issues and the ramblings would make sense if she was having an episode, she talks of people who are her friends and they are constantly there with her." Her other personalities no doubt?

"I know, my father told me about her mental health issues tonight." I stare at Ray and inwardly curse him.

"Anyway she never got around to it, she found a better way of getting what she wanted, she fell for the man whose wife she was a companion to a sick woman who needed help, here in Paris, it seems she loved Paris, Russia and New York..."

"Don't tell me she was nursing Yuri's wife? For god's sake just when I thought she was as low as she could go she gets lower."

"Mom, Dad, Ray, I need some time to digest this, I mean I really need to understand what this means for me. I just don't know what I feel apart for hurt, anger and loathing. I need to read her diaries and see if there is anything that links Elena and Henry. I bought into the clubs; I was her partner in everyone of them. I never came across Carla or Henry."

"From what I can figure Christian, Henry stopped the lifestyle suddenly. He retreated into himself in the last year, perhaps he knew, or perhaps he didn't? He never acknowledged you in any way shape or form, he could have done in his last will and testament, but he didn't. Christian, we have the file Carla copied, if you want it?"

"I don't know what I want, not now. I need some time, I need to digest all this. I cannot believe this. Ana's mother, Henry and Elena. I wonder what she thought when she realise we were together Ana?"

"I doubt she knew, I mean she did tell my father she needed to speak to me, it could have been about this I guess? My mother took too many secrets to her grave and I am sorry she has upset you Christian really sorry." He shrugs his shoulders and leaves the room. What do I do follow him? Grace smiles and holds me in my seat.

"He's best left to his own devices Ana. He has had a lot to think about. Carrick showed me your mothers dairies and I am shocked and horrified to find out what Henry has done, he was a good family friend a very good person, or so we thought. Ana you have nothing to apologise for nothing, you are not your mother, nor are you responsible for anything she did. She was very sick, very unstable and deeply deluded and confused. She has done some heinous things and none of it was your doing."

"I know I just feel so heartbroken for you and Christian. Why did she even write a diary? Are they lies too, have you even questioned her insane ramblings? Done blood work on Christian and Jorgia? I mean you didn't know about my mother and his father's marriage so why could it not be all a giant lie?"

"We considered it, of course we did, and we contacted Lucy who of course did remember your mother and yes she was the reason for the breakup of their marriage, but she didn't recognise the name Carla or Vladlena, she said her husband cheated on her with a woman called Anastasia Steele... We believe she used your name Ana..." Oh no not my name, what the hell?

"So on paper I was once married Christian's father, great... How much worse can this get? I mean what happens next? I am deported back to Russia to pay for her crimes too, what next? Daddy you fucked up and mean big time, she should have paid for everything she did and now I wish she had been made to face the fucking mess she created and you Daddy are the reason she continued to do it, protecting me was not a good reason for all this, no reason at all. I am done with her done with everything Carla Mae related. Daddy I am sorry but right now I don't like you very much... Grace, Carrick I am sorry you were dragged into my families crap house of a mess. I need some me time, Daddy don't say a word, because sorry does not come close to how hurt I am feeling right now."

"Pumpkin, she was already on this path when I met her, she had already met, married and divorced this Henry guy way before me."

"Well yes way before you, but she managed to cram in a couple more husbands after him and before you, but you knew she was still married to you when she married again, but you did nothing about it. My god I am so sorry, sorry I even opened the damned letter, I am sorry I even let you read her will to me Carrick, I am sorry she was my mother Grace. I need to get out of here and do not follow me any of you I need some major Ana time..." I stormed off, grabbed my bag from where I had dropped it earlier and headed out into the dark night of Paris...

Christian's POV:

As I storm off I need to be alone. I grab the keys to the car and drive; I drive with no particular place to be and with no purpose. How the fuck could Henry be my father? I looked up to him, I worshiped him and I fucking looked like him and I liked him, the times people said we looked alike are too various to mention and now I fucking know why, the bastard smiled and laughed it off, because all along he was my father, I wonder if he enjoyed all those people actually being right? I often wondered who my father was, and now I know I wish I didn't!

I have been driving for about an hour, I look out and I am on a highway heading to Chartres, how the hell did I get so far? I guess not thinking did that. I stop along side of the highway and turn off the engine. What the hell is going on in my life? I was once so organised and focused, now I am a mess, I am not the man I was and it is showing, I am too soft I am not in a good place at all. I am in a fucking awful place and its down to that fucking book... I thump the steering wheel and wonder what the fuck has happened to me and why?

I am engaged to a woman, a woman who a month ago I had not even met. In just over a week of dating her I am unrecognisable. I have gone too soft I am too weak. I am confused, and me? I am never confused. I need to start to get my life back. I need the control back I want my life back... My phone rings and I ignore it. It rings again and again, I got to turn it off, but I see that it is Taylor calling, so I answer it...

"Sir, is Ana with you?"

"No, I left her there. why?"

"She slipped out of the house and has not got her phone with her. It's in the car Sir, we have no idea where she is Sir..." Why has is he calling me Sir, fuck this shit is serious...

"She is missing how? Where were security?"

"She slipped out of the garden, by the gate, Alain left it open and it's not got a camera attached. We have people looking for her now Sir..."

"Fuck, how long has she been gone?"

"She has been gone an hour Sir, as soon as Gage realised she was not in the garden, we set out looking for her, she had an almighty row with Ray, apologised for bringing the mess to your parents door and headed off. She was not in a good place Sir..."

"Neither of us were, find her Taylor I am..."

"...An hour away according to the locator chip in your butt Sir... So drive safely and we will continue to look for her." I end the call and turn tail and get back on the road, and hopefully back to Ana. I am a fucking fool, I love her and everything else can fucking wait. That's why I changed, because I fell in love. All the other crap going on in our lives is a mess, but we are not... I am not going back, I am going forward, with my fool of a girlfriend; strike that fiancée, who is going to get her butt tagged too, when we find her. She is lucky there is nobody out there waiting to get her now, thankfully the nutters that where are all dead. She will be sulking and worrying somewhere, thinking I blame her when I don't. God was I mad to even thinking of stepping back into that life?

Ana's POV:

I head out into the garden, and notice the gate at the back is ajar, great. I head out and walk as fast as I can I need some me time... Christian has left and I have no idea where he went, he could still be in that ginormous house for all I know? But what I do know is we are in a mess, a mess of my mother's making. I need answers from a mad delusional woman. How do I get the answers I need, did she have other friends besides the ones in her head? Who can I turn to, to help me? I walk for what seems ages and I think I have escaped unscathed. I haven't got my phone with me, just my bag. I fumble into the darned thing and have the keys to her other house in my hand, my father must have slipped them into my bag at some point. I wonder if there are answers there? I need to get my head around all this and soon, before it explodes with who what why where things... I swear that witch; she is getting burnt at the stake. I get to the house, which really isn't that far away from Christians and ponder if it is safe to go in? The nutters are all dead, why not? I head in and suddenly feel like I am not alone... I hear a noise behind me and realise I am not... I hear a Russian man's voice and I freeze...

* * *

So who is the man in the house with Ana...? Will Christian really rethink being the nice guy he now is? Will Ana forgive Ray again? Read review and let me know... Thanks guest reviewers too xxx Cliff hangers are such a good motivator for comments ladies xxx lol try a :-} or ;-{ or :-0... I loves emoji's lol xxx Laters... off to photo watch that darned hunky Dornan man, he has bulked up nicely cant wait for those scenes lol... hesnot bad for the daddy of two girls or so we are led to believe!


	33. Chapter 33

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 **Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers !,.:?**

I have a Pinterest page, go to their site and type this into the search bar...

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 33: An Ivan's a hiding:

Ana's POV:

I turn around and walk backwards to the nearest wall. He is tall and stocky that much I can tell from the light in here. I wonder why I thought this would be a good idea?

"Please do not worry I am not going to hurt you, are you Anastasia Steele?"

"I might be dependent on who's the one asking?"

"I am sorry if I frightened you, but as I was leaving. you came in and it seems..." I kick out and ask questions later, I hear a muffled groan, as my foot hits paydirt.

"...You scared the crap out of me,instead? Well great work comrade, I think I need a change of underwear. What the hell are you doing here answer me now? And before I have to kick your butt for real, tell me who you are."

"Ouch, was that meant as an insult? If so, then I have had better ones thrown at me, and please, I've thrown bigger minnows back in the sea, you are a mere, girl." I edge forward and without thinking he receives a second and harder swifter kick to his man zone. "Fuck, my balls oh god I hurt!" I smiled and step back.

"Well I told you I wanted answers, now what are you doing here for the last time, and that was just a tickle to a small minnow? Who are you?"

"Might I sit down and perhaps ice my balls?"He begs.

"Do you want to lose them completely, your name first please and that's me asking nicely one more time, the next has you playing the triangle in a Russian Enoch's band, talk and now?" I take up the fight stance and wait.

"I'm rather attached to the fuckers Miss Steele. I want to keep them for another forty years please?"

"Well, talk then. Tell me, just what are you doing here and as its seems you know my name I do not know yours, you have me at a disadvantage?"

"Do you think we could, at least, turn on some lights, just so I know who it is I am talking to?"

"No, I want to hear your name first, I think that would be a good idea, name first, light second."

"I am sorry I startled you Anastasia. I am Alexander Brusilov!"

"Okay, that name I know! Elder Son of Yuri, my mother's last husband, yes?"

"Yes Anastasia. I am Yuri's son and you it seems, you are my step sister?"

"It's Ana, I hate being called Anastasia, she, the bitch that was my mother did it to annoy me. I think you are pushing it. do you not, because I am nobodies step sister. I am an only child."

"You did not like your mother much, only child?"

"I hated her and until coming here, I didn't know her enough to care either way, but since she was murdered, I hate her more than ever and I am so glad the other Russians killed her. Do I have you to thank for that? If so thank you."

"You and me both, I hated her for many reasons it seems little Ana, because we found out yesterday that she was the one killed my mother, it was confirmed yesterday by an old security guard of my fathers, that he, my father hired your mother, the lady of many names, to nurse her and to be her companion. It seems your mother gave her too much morphine. The security guard is one of two brothers, who worked back then for my father, they were not the brightest of men when they worked for him, and when I spoke to them yesterday, they were afraid and stupid still."

"Who are they afraid of you; do I have something to be fearful of too?"

"No Ana, you have nothing to fear from me, but can I just say you look very good for a corpse?"

"So, you know about Leila then? They killed the wrong Anastasia Steele. Do they know I am not dead and they got the wrong girl?"

"They killed an Anastasia Steele, but if you are here they killed the wrong one yes?"

"Yes, the police have the body of a woman posing as me, found dead in your fathers villa. How did you know where to find them and who they were?"

"My team found their mother, I knew they worked for Andre here and they were left behind when, when they..."

"Killed my mother, you can say it, I have no feelings for the woman."

"She hurt you badly Ana, yes?"

"No, she was a non entity in my life, I am sad about the evil she did to others and the more I hear about her makes me glad she wasn't ever in my life."

"My father, he spoke about her need to get you back in her life, he was making it happen, and he purchased a home for you both in Seattle?"

"Why would he do that, I hated her?" He is sat in the shadows and still nursing his nethers! "Did you ever meet her?"

"No, well I do not think so, but I saw her friends. I found it very confusing finding things out about your mother, she was like a ghost. My team, they hit many brick walls with her."

"Don't worry about it, she's at eighteen aliases and she married eight times, she also had countless fools for boyfriends and she suffered from schizophrenia, which may have led to her to also have a Dissociative Identity Disorder! I see the look Alexander, the look that says I am making up excuses for her behaviour, well I'm not sure of anything concerning Carla anymore, because as said, the more I hear about her the more I hate her. I was confused when my father showed me her records too, was he trying to placate me with reasons to forgive her, or was he trying to justify her being like she was? As I said, I don't know what to think, was she pulling the really long con and was just really clever at this crap, or was it true, was she truly fucked in the head? You see Alexander, not all people with schizophrenia have D.I.D. I'm not sure but I think D.I.D may also lead to schizophrenia? I am a book worm geek and not a medical expert. Carla, she first got it in her teens, well from reading her file, she could have been building up the D.I.D for a while, she spiralled out of control when she killed her father, I will add he died of a heart attack whilst they were arguing? I think that's when she first got the kick out of seeing someone die."

"How young was she, when she went mad?"

"She was a teenager, I think? When they had her tested she was in high school, the school and her mother, my Nene, they found out she had eight differing people within her, all of them had a different identity, each of the voices in her head had their own names, some of whom were even men. So you are forgiven in not knowing who she was, I doubt she knew who she was all of the time. I think there may have been a couple of nice ones in there too because she did do some nice things, well, I am taking them as nice, but they are more than likely just another pack of lies!"

"What did she do that was nice Ana? Tell me."

"She bought me Babushka dolls lots of them, which come to think of it was pretty much the only nice thing she did for me? She wrote what I thought was a heartfelt apology letter for every bad thing she had ever done to me, and I so very nearly fell for it, until I read my father's file on her, which was not a nice thing to read, then hearing other things from her diaries, she had long since past simply vengeance, she was insane, she was evil and she was my mother, which is hard for me to acknowledge that she is part of me, and I wonder if I have the madness within me too?"

"So she had the madness of the brain, interesting. It explains a lot and it fits with the ten names we have, and the one she used as my mother's nurse, it was not Carla, but Violet Parsons, and I didn't connect the two because my father went on to marry a Vladlena, Vladlena Kirlian. We wrongly thought there were three people in his life, and as I only came once or twice I never really got a look at any of them, thought Carla was the manager of this tacky club we are sat in, I thought Violet was his mistress and I then thought Vladlena was the woman who stole everything from us."

"She confuse a lot of people, all of the time. We are still searching for answers. I think some of it is here. She kept detailed diaries..."

"She did, good perhaps she mentions killing my mother in them?"

"I think they do, as well as a crap load of other hurtful things, that's why I came here, to find out more about her. So, you were telling me about the brothers who killed my twin?"

"I am sorry for your loss, but they assured me they had killed Anastasia Steele." I then spent ages telling him about my fiancés crazy ex's and their plans for him. He was; I am sure, thinking I am making this shit up as I go along. It takes a whole lot of explaining, but he gets it I think, well obviously not all of it, I forgo the mentioning Christians darker past, and I am calling them ex's...

"Now explain the hit men and their failure in getting the right Ana, please?" I ask, so I know if I was the target or not, if not, is he the hit man in a nice suit coming to get me?

"Through the mother, we found her two sons, as I said they were once members of my father security and latterly in the pocket of my sworn enemy Andre Vasin! The brothers Nici and Vasilis Utkin, were hired to find you Miss Steele, they it seems found you and overdosed you accidently on Chlorophyll, they meant for you to sleep, instead they, killed you! I am pleased to see you still alive Ana, they were bringing you here, to the club, but alas the police were still here, so they took you to the villa. Where they made it look as though you had died in your sleep, they were not the smartest of hit men."

"Well that explains the death of Leila Williams, we were awaiting the coroner's report, it seems we now know the who and the where. Now, I need to know why my mother or her husband, come boyfriend, come security guard, hired them?" He laughed. What I am serious.

"I believe he did it to get to the money he thought she had left you. Apparently the younger of the two henchmen, Nici, is a simpleton and her killed her, he was not in a good place when we found them in Austria, hiding out. They told me everything and I reunited them with their mother, they are good boys, if a little simple."

"You let them go, but they murdered someone?"

"True I did, because they were basically only gophers, not killers, and I think Nici; he may have petted a girl a little too hard before. He is very much younger in the head than in the body, he looks like a giant, but he has the mind of a child? His brother looks out for him. As best he can." I nod, unsure of where he expects this to go... "Anyway, after speaking to them, I flew in today to speak to you to ask did you know anything about it, this matter of my mother's murder, the money and my foolish father? I have asked people where you work, if it would be possible to meet you and they have said they will ask. I believe he is called Taylor, just Taylor?"I won't ask how he knows; he probably has security at his beck and call too.

"He is, and he is my fiancé's trusted security guy. Where are the damned lights in here?" We have sat and talked in near darkness...

"By the door there, I only have the security lights on. I do not own the building, so I did not want to be arrested being in here."

"How did you get in?"

"I have a key; this was my father's club before she got into his sad brain."

"Sad brain? Do you mean he was depressed and he was upset and she pretended to care for him and made him feel all better?"

"Yes, exactly like that, he was a weak fool and she was a temptress and a murderer..."

"I do believe you have met my mother, because that was her, to a T... I was told by a woman who worked for my fiancé, for Christian, that you and she talked, a girl called Helen?"

"Yes, she was a nice girl, who my father talked of fondly. She was kind to him, alas so was Violet, so you see my mistrust of all the woman he came into contact with."

"I would trust her, she was very hurt and truthful to me, and she was worried I was going to do her harm, so she clammed up for a little while. Then when she told me my mother ran this place as an upmarket brothel and of the other things she did, I can assure you hearing what she did made me sick to my stomach?"

"I believe she did run this place as either Carla, or Vladlena, or both?"

"It is a big place, yes?" I ask.

"Yes, extremely. This floor was where my father had the chess tables, over there in that room, that room there was the cigar room and a nicely stocked vodka bar. There are reading rooms, with Russian papers, he hadn't hit the W.W.W when I was here last, it was filled with the community elders reading the papers and doing what the world thinks we Russians do, drink vodka, play the balalaika, spy and play chess."He has a very loud belly roll for a laugh and I join in too. My mother was a sort of spy, sort of! "He had a very small staff here, a staff that pandered to the rich Russians who for their own reasons liked to live here in Paris. There was never a girl nor woman allowed in here, as a guest, until he became attracted to the one he married? I wouldn't have blamed him, she suffered for months. He needed to get away from her at the villa.

I think my father tired of looking after my mother, and your mother it seems as Carla made him forget his worries. I thought your mother, started out as a companion to my mother, but my mother told me in our phone conversations, that her nurse was a nice girl called Violet, she was the occasional nurse and friend. She was cared for and happy, and that was all I was bothered about. Whilst all along my father became enamoured with your mother, Carla who was at the time his cleaner at the club, I had yet to meet her in person, and when I did come to Paris and protested about the odd arrangement, I was told I could not see my mother and was sent home to Russia. The medical facilities here were better for my mother, or so he argued, I called my mother before I left, of course, and she loved Violet and she was kind. You get it,yes? That I thought she was okay to be left in VIolets care, and that Violet was charming, because when I spoke to her, Violet, she was very, how you say British, very nanny like? She assured me my mother was getting the best care and was comfortable and that she would call me if she took a turn for the worse, she was very convicting and very nice, so I trusted her, more fool me I guess?"

"I get it, Violet was a British woman, kind and good and very Mary Poppins like. So, she was and could have been one of the nicer women in my mother's head."

"My mother liked her, so yes I would think so? I think my father tired of looking after my mother or he hated to see her deteriorate, and your mother it seems was the one who recommended this Violet to my father. He agreed to take her on, Violet, she interviewed by Carla, and she became the occasional nurse and friend to my mother, according to the boys this was true she had a noce woman looking out for her. My father became enamoured with your mother, Carla, whom I had yet to meet in person and when I did come to Paris and protested about their odd arrangement, I was told I could not see my mother, as she didn't want to see me and was sent home to Russia. The medical facilities here were better for my mother or so he argued, I called my mother of course and she confirmed all this and said it was her choice, not to see us, she was sorry but she didn't want us to see her in skin and bone form. She loved Violet and she was kind, you get it, I thought she was okay and that Violet who was charming when I spoke to her, she was very how you say British, very nanny like? She assured me my mother was getting the best care and was comfortable and that she would call me if she took a turn for the worse, she was very convicting and very nice, so I trusted her, more fool me I guess?"

"So it's true then my mother's personalities were individual? So he did fall in love with her and married her was he senile, sorry mad?"

"I believe he thought he loved her, but I also believed he loved my mother, but to allow his mistress to care for his dying wife, under the guise of Violet the nanny, it was just too much for my brother and I. We found out what he was doing and we decided enough was enough and we Anton, my brother and I, we came to get her, but alas she died before we could get here. The boys were confused, because they never saw or knew anyone called Violet, just this Carla woman, who split her time between the villa and the club. They said Carla dissapeared when our mother died."

"It seems she changed apperance then with every persona in her head! Clever..."

" It seems she was. Could we please put on the lights? I would like to see who I am talking too. By the way your Russian is wonderful..."

"My Nene taught me her mother tongue, she was an Armenian Russian. My mother killed your mother, with the help of Andre Vasin, he too was lead around by the nose, living off her money awaiting his time until he had full access to her money, sorry your fathers money."I flicked on the lights and blinked several times, the pigging lights nearly blinded me. "Wow, over kill on the chandelier mother?"

"It was here when my father purchased it, the house I mean, they are it seems the only thing she left in place, but she kept the tea room which I found strange, the samovars my father collected are still there, he did like his tea to be traditional, in fact he once owned a Russian Samovar Tea Room, here in Paris, in one of the buildings, a book store and a grocery store and a bakery, he liked the bagels and dipped them in his tea, sorry, I am remembering some good times spent here with my father, they were not bad when my mother was alive, they loved Paris, especially in Spring time, we would sit for hours in the garden with my mother, yes we had happy time, many happy times?" He sighed and I have heard that before, Christian does it a lot, crap he will kill me when he finds out where I am.

"Sorry, I gather he had a few businesses here?" I change the topic of conversation he's getting maudlin.

"He did, and a beautiful home, this place was just his bolt hole and it is where he met your mother. She cleaned the place, when she first started here. There are a lot of crazy rich Russians who frequented the place, it turns out she was his custodian here, she was a down on her luck girl and she played the people who came her with her sob stories and with an ample bosom and a sorry tale of being cheated away from her daughter by her husband who beat her, the older fools fell for it. Though I gather your father did not beat you Ana?"

"God no, he never even touched her and believe me he could have, she did horrid things to me, my Nene and to my father Ray!" He was told some of the things she did and he understood my hatred ran deep.

"She was only fit for cleaning the toilets here, it was all she was fit to do anywhere." He says.

"Oh so women can do some things in a gentleman's club then?" I joke.

"Yes, the cleaning, making their tea, and the cooking their meals her and changing their bed sheets. It is an old fashioned way of thinking, but Russian women know there place."

"Ouch..."

"Can we sit? There is a good bar here, it has much changed since I was here last, and not in a good way."

"I know; I have the reports on my mother's assets. Her stolen assets. Which I will be returning to you and all the others Alex, if that is what you were wondering?"

"Taylor said as much. I do not need them Ana, as I am wealthy in my own right as is my brother Anton, I am in oil and he is a banker"

"Did he help you to start in business?"

"No, no our start up in life came from my mother family, who were from old Russian money and back in 1989, my mother's father bought an oil company from the state when they privatised oil companies and my future was made. My father's family were also wealthy bankers, wealth attracted wealth back then. Anton has a good head for figures and investments, and my grandfather passed his wealth to Anton not to his son. We are what you Westerners, like to call us The Russian Oligarchs? We are entrepreneurs, this I think you will understand more, yes?"

"Yes, I also understand the term Oligarchs too. So, that's how you made your money and why your father was rich?"

"My father was a renown art dealer and an antiquities dealer. He made his own money, he had to, as his father, my grandfather obviously, he did not approve of his leaving Russia as much as he did, and of his selling of Russian artefacts to rich non-Russians and he did and made his fortune doing so. How about a drink Ana?"

"I should say no, but it's been a hell of a day?"

"Vodka?"

"It would be rude to drink anything else when in a Russian sex club, would it not, I'd like a traditional tea, but I guess that would take time make, so vodka it is and lease make it a small one unfortunately, I am not too good with spirits."

"Indeed it would and so I pour you a small one." He pours me a very generous shot of vodka and joins me as we sit in what I can only describe as a very vulgar and garishly decorated room in deed and yes, I think it had Carla written all over it. "This room was the reading room, it was polished oak and the walls were very different, the paintings were of the old country and it was..."

"...Tasteful? I bet it was; because I know my mother had no taste." I sipped the warming, very strong vodka, oh mama, it was like lighter fluid, gosh darn it, no wonder Nene slept well.

"What do you want for your share of his businesses here Ana?" He gets down to business.

"Nothing, I am giving each family she robbed, all of their families properties back."

"Really, you are willing to give up everything she stole from us?"

"Yes, and not just your family but others too, if I can, because believe it or not I am nothing like my mother, I was raised by my Nene and my father Raymond Steele to be honest in everything I do and did, I would like to think I learned from the best people to be a good person."

"When my father died, he placed a codicil in his will, that should she remarry, you Anastasia Rose Steele would inherit half of his wealth in its entirety. Can I ask why do you think he did this?"

"I don't know, I never met him or knew about him. I can only presume he wasn't as enamoured by my mother as she thought, he knew perhaps she would hate it, being an actual widow, I said this to Christian the other day, when we found out about her death and I learned about all the other atrocities she has done. to get her hands on money? I believe she killed my great grandparents to get what they would leave me when they died, and she had someone kill your father the very same way."

"I do not care what she did to him; he had it coming to him, Karma I believe you say."

"We do and I agree. So, have you an attorney because mine is going to need his details to repay back everything she stole from your family."

"All we want is my mother's home back; I doubt the family pictures are there?"

"I think they are actually, but the place is really run down."

"It was a beautiful home once upon a time. My brother and I spent many happy holidays there!"

"You may have to wait a couple of days, it's a crime scene, but once its cleared the place is yours and yes, for some reason my mother has not been near the building."

"Argh yes the dead body of your twin yes?" He poured himself another vodka. It was definitely a three vodka kind of a conversation, but I was still sipping the first one. We spent ages talking about what had happened to me and all that had ruined my first trip to Europe. He was so easy to talk to and so nice. He liked his vodka though and I was still hugging the last one...

"So what will you do with the rest of it Ana?"

"I told you, I am giving it all back to you, and if you don't need it sell it. I just have to search this place for more answers to the questions she left behind in her wake."

"There is an office on the top floor. A safe and I believe many filing cabinets?"

"Really, that's good to know, so after I am done looking for my answers, what will you do with it all?"

"To be honest with you I have no idea? As I said we have more money that we will need? Perhaps I will donate the club to church, for use as a place for the less fortunate Russians here in Paris."

"The businesses?"

"Will be sold, she has tainted them, they are all now not the homey shops they once were, they are as you say brothels?"

"I figured as much. So your family will be happy to get it all back, your wife and children can come here to the family Villa?"

"I have no family, but my brother and his wife and children would love to come back, when we have seen to its repair, did she not touch anything in there?"

"No, no I don't think she has, perhaps she is afraid to be with your mothers ghost? I thought you would have a family of your own Alex?"

"No, I have yet to meet the right one; they are either only after my money or they are married, the ones I seem to like." He smiled. It was only then I noticed just how rugged and handsome he was. Was I blinded by vodka? Or had I not noticed him, because I had the man of my dreams already? I then had to wonder if they were looking for me? "Your fiancé, he is a lucky man."

"It's me that's the lucky one. He would love to meet you, he is in business too."

"I know, even in Russia we have heard of Christian Grey, of GEH, he is one of the youngest billionaires in the world. I myself am a little older as is my brother."

"You are?"

"I am, now we have to come to a fair price for your share in this, please don't worry we can afford it Ana."

"I don't want the money, I told you I want nothing that was stolen or tainted in my life, but I would like it if you donated whatever you see as fair to a charity close to your heart, perhaps something to do with, oh I don't know the aged of Paris, perhaps help Russian widows and orphans, sponsor a gorilla sanctuary, plant a forest, dig some deep water wells for the waterless people of Africa? I really don't know about charity work?" He smiled again.

"I am attending a ball later; it is for orphaned children, for their upkeep and to help build new schools for them, it's a good cause. I will donate it in your name tonight, but now I really have to be going Ana, can I drop you off at home, because the papers you seek will still be here tomorrow?" I umm, as the warming vodka makes my head a little fuzzy; I am now not drinking wine or vodka ever again...

"Thank you Alex, that would be great. I was so glad it wasn't the Vasin's who were lying in wait for me!"

"No, I believe they were in an accident with a mountain and the mountain won."

"You heard that too did you Alex? My father he went to make sure they would stay away from me."

"I heard they were in the country, I tried to see your father too alas it was a flying visit, they were all in and out the same night. I am very pleased to find out that you were not part of your mothers plans Ana. I would however ask that you keep the property in Seattle, it is quite beautiful and one he picked himself, by the water. Your mother told him you loved the water..."

"Why would she say that when she tried to kill me in the damned water, fuck she was a piece of work? Can I ask you, what would you have done, you know if, if I was like her?"

"I hear there are some nice mountains here in France too..." Did he make their trip off the mountain happen? I see the grin and like Christian he is hard to read when the mood takes. Speaking of mood I wonder how he will be when he gets home?

"I bet there are, now take me home please, though my Daddy did say I was not to get in cars with strange men..."

"He is a wise man, but have no worries I am not a mass murderer. Now, will you lock up or should I?"

"You have keys of course you do, but I will lock it; I hope everything is okay at the villa?" I lock the door and we head out into the chilly night air.

"It will be, now it is back with me. I will make it as it once was. Thanks to you and your generosity we have my mother's home back, my brother and I thank you, now here is my car and driver. I know where your fiancé lives, because I was going to call on you today and try to speak to you."

"I won't ask how, he has his own way of finding things out too." He laughs and we get into a very nice Bentley, oh my god men and their damned cars... We are back at Christian's in no time at all; he declines the offer of a drink and says he will be in touch. I feel pretty damned good as I head in and I am suddenly hit with a chorus of 'she's here'...

Christian's POV:

"Ana, where the fuck have you been?" I ask as I rush forward and check her over. "We have been looking everywhere for you?" Mia, Kate, my father and grandparents are loud and ask her too where she has been.

"You have? Why?" Is she fucking serious?

"Why, why Ana... Because you went out over three hours ago." I scream at her, does she not think I would worry?

"Shit I did? Oh I didn't have my phone with me, I walked around for ages, trying to clear my head and I ended up outside my mother's house of death... God is it awful inside, wear gloves when you search it, it seemed very dirty." What?

"You went there on your own?" Is she stupid or trying to kill herself? Leila's killers mistook her for Ana, they are still out there and I have every fucking right to worry.

"Well I went there on my own but I wasn't on my own for long. Well to be honest with you I walked in on someone, a man, a Russian speaking man, and for a while I thought was one of the Russians still after me."

"What the fuck Ana..."

"Oh relax Christian, it was Alexander Brusilov... He and I talked about me gifting his estate back to him, we argued, a lot. About my not taking his money, he told me about the house, his mother who he adored and how he hated his father, so we had something in common, the love of one parent and the hatred of the other, and well we just talked, it was nice to put her wrongs to right and I feel amazingly clean, because at last I am erasing her from my life."

"You went out alone Ana, everyone is out looking for you."

"I am more than capable of looking after myself and you, you went missing in action too, so don't lecture me. I needed my Ana time too... If you are just going to shout at me I am going to bed, in fact I am going to bed, because it's been a fucking awful day. I will see you up there or not if you are too pissed off with me..."

Ana's POV:

I storm up the stairs, and bang a few doors, forgetting the family are all here. I see Grace sitting in Christians lounge.

"Hello Dear, are you feeling better now?"

"Surprisingly yes, yes I am. I spoke to the man who was my step brother sort of, in the house where they found my mother?"

"Ana you went there alone?"

"I figured all the nutters who were out to get me were dead and the dead and they can't harm me."

"Ana, Christian has been besides himself with worry, he even got a ticket for speeding home."

"He did, where was he?"

"He went for a drive to clear his head. He stopped to think and Taylor told him you were missing. He has fired the whole security team twice, Gage has offered her resignation and he accepted it."

"He did what... Oh that man, he is... Oh he is..."

"He is very much in love with you Ana, he always imagines the worst. He will be fine now he knows you are safe."

"Well, I am glad he is fine, I am a darned mess Grace. My mother was horrid, why would you welcome me into your family?"

"That's an easy question to answer, because Ana, dear sweet Annie, you are nothing like your mother and you do not need the tests doing, I looked over the files and you are free and clear of both of her conditions. You may want to thank your father and read the files sober, he did it all to protect you his number one concern and Ana dear, you father is leaving in the morning; he is very hurt and ashamed."

"I was a grade a bitch wasn't I?"

"You were a little hot headed, but with reason, he realises this too. It seems she has ruined countless lives and is still doing so."

"Do you know where he is?"

"With the others looking for you."

"Oh heck, I really only needed some quite time. I was so ashamed and so confused. The talk with Alex helped. He too learned a few things he hadn't quite worked out for himself Grace. My mother killed his mother."

"She would have died anyway Ana, she had terminal cancer. She faced a horrific death, horrific she may have done her a favour, not that I am an advocate for euthanasia. I consider the Hippocratic Oath I took to be non negotiable."

"I really don't know, I mean that, she had one nice person in there a woman called Violet, she could have been the one caring for his mother, she could have been the one who fell in love with Yuri and I hope she was the one who wrote me that letter. I will never know."

"Something's are best left unsaid Ana, now you are safe I will head to my bed and await everyone's return. It's been a hell of a day."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, do not apologise, we got on that plane knowing what we had to tell Christian all we knew, that is what the worry was. My poor baby was abandoned all over again. He knew Ana and he made himself a part of his life and when he could have come clean he didn't."

"Perhaps he left well alone for a reason, I mean Christian was happy not to know who his father was, and I think as bad as you think this Henry person was, he did what he thought was best for his son, he gave him to someone who needed to love and care for him, someone caring, loving nurturing, someone who was able to give him a family. Grace, he put his sons' needs before his own. He sat in weekly meetings, with his son, he made an effort to be in his life and that deserves some recognition that he was at least given good memory of a father who loved him and was in whatever way, in his life? We, me you and Christian may not like the subterfuge he used, but he was there for him. He turned into this monster type of a stranger after death and when all this crap came out, but before Christian found this out, he that he was a loved part of this family, he did something to earn that. Didn't he?"

"Ana, he did and I never thought of it like that. His life, the other life mirrored Christian's and I don't love Christian any the less for having had and needing that life. So why should we punish Henry for that too?"

"Mom, I hate that he lied to me, can you both not see that?" I watched as a teary eyed Christian entered his apartment.

"I see that Christian, but I also see you need to let it go, how much of our conversation did you hear?" I say as he sits next to Grace and I.

"All of it and some of it made sense, he had his reasons and I will never be able to ask him why..."

"Do you need to know why? It's not like he committed murder, had people kidnap you, erm tried to kill you what else..."

"Okay I get it your mother was a bitch. My father was an saint..."

"Oh no you don't, don't try to make this a pity party, because I do win hands down, because Christian Grey he was a good man, but with a dark side, did you even stop to think he turned to the dark side for a reason, perhaps because like you he couldn't face being hurt again? Do you even know what made him and your mother lose contact, well do you? Grace do you know why, is it in his file?" I ask.

"It is Henry's file, not the one we had to have to adopt him. I agree you need to read it Christian, I have to admit I stopped reading it when we realised what had happened."

"Mom, why did he abandon me?"She comes in with the sweet Mom Hug I love so much. He cries into her shoulder and I feel like a peeping tom. I should sneak out but I can't, it's like knowing a scary bits coming in the movie, knowing someone's for the chop, but you can't draw your eyes away, this is the same feeling, oh god I am waffling, because he will hate that I did rally the old guys corner a little, okay a lot.

"Oh my sweet boy read the file. Read it now and please know your father and I love you to the moon and back again..."

"And we can touch the stars along the way Mom?" Oh no way, he has the same lost look on his face, the same look he had at the bedside.

"Yes Christian, each and everyone, and then watch as they shine brightly for you my beautiful boy..."Oh my god I think I really love my new mother. How sweet is she, how f-ing adorable is Christian? She leaves us to talk... Oh lummy...

* * *

So, Carla's misdemeanours are coming in thick and fast and Henry poor Henry... Thank you all for your comments and ideas keep them coming and I cannot reply to guest comments but thank you...


	34. Chapter 34

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 **Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers !,.:?**

I have a Pinterest page, go to their site and type this into the search bar...

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 34: Make up sex is the best:

Christian's POV:

I end the talk with a hug with my mother and kiss her goodnight, she is the brightest star, and she was the only star I wished I could hug. Thanks to the book, to Ethan and Ana, I can be normal and she at last gets the contact I always knew she yearned for; I was so stupid I must have been to even think of giving this up... When my mother has gone to bed I turn my attention to Ana, who from the look on her face knows this is coming.

"Ana, you scared the crap out of me Baby."

"I didn't mean to, I promise you that's the last thing I would do, I wouldn't want to make you worry."

"I was worried Ana; I think I will always worry about you, but today has been one fuck up after another."

"Only today? I think since we stepped off the plane we have done nothing but walk into big steaming shit piles of fuck up. I am sorry for leaving, but I needed to get away and I didn't mean to make you worry, and I will always worry about you too, I am still worried about you, why is that Christian?" I move closer to Ana. I promised never to lie to her, but how do I tell her I wanted my old life back? How do I tell her that for a maddening moment she and I were through? "You have been a little 'strung out' since finding Leila, I know it must have been bad, but I don't think you were yourself as you sat at the bedside, who was it Christian?"

"Ana, I don't know I remember seeing the candle light flicker under the door and walking in, but after that it's a blur!"

"There was no candle light Christian, just the moonlight hitting the windows, and the wind blowing the curtains."

"That sounds about right; it sounds like a page from one of your novels Ana. I was worried and my fear and that damned spooky house, well I felt, very, I don't know weird?"

"Christian what happened, tell me please tell me!"

"I swear I saw a flicker under the next rooms doorway, a slight flicker of something, not too bright, perhaps it was a candle? I guess it was the wind and the moonlight, but it drew me to that room, and being the impatient bastard I am I headed in, and then the cold night air hit me because all the fucking windows were open and there was a definite chill in the air. The curtains were blowing and the wind made its noise, it was dark and I was trying to get my bearings; I noticed I was stood in a sitting room, again covered in dust cloths, it was very spooky, I will keep saying that because it was Baby, the others were checking the rooms below me and it was frightening, hey I've seen enough of Elliot's freak shows to know the murderer always kills the guy on his own." She laughs!

"It was very spooky, you're right, that's why you should have waited Christian, what if someone had been in there?" I shrug my shoulders, I thought she was the one being reprimanded, not me?

"I know, I am sorry for not listening to Taylor and Luke now... Anyway, I then headed through a pair of double doors, I remember opening them and the wind seemed to get behind them and they opened with just the slightest of my touch! And, okay Ana, now here there is where I will admit to jumping back, I was convinced I was being led into that room, the whole place it was a little too like Scooby Doo, and I was half expecting a ghost to run out, followed by the rest of the cast and crew." She fucking laughed at me again! "I laugh as I calmed myself so I will let you off Anastasia! I headed in, whilst shining my camera at the walls; it was nice, in a mausoleum sort of a way? It was old and expensive and very French... I saw the bed, the old four poster and I then spotted something lain in the centre, it seemed to look like a young girl sleeping, I edged closer and the sight I saw, it made me drop my fucking phone... I scurried to find it and the smell hit my nose, I looked up at the body, wanting to touch it and see if she was sleeping, but I'd smelt that smell before, on the last body I saw dead, it was hers Ana, my mothers and they look the same. I stared as I fumble for my phone and I when I did find it, I shone it at the body on the bed and I know I screamed..." I scream again and I am dragged right back, right back to finding Leila...

"No... Fuck no... Ana... No my baby is dead... No... NOOOOOOOOO..."

"Christian I am here and safe..." After a while I continue with what happened in that fucking room...

"I was there squatting on the floor staring at you Ana, all that was going through my head was Ana she's dead and I was so afraid, that's what went through my brain Ana, losing you, then I looked and saw my mother again, and then I just wanted to hide under the bed until the monsters had all gone, I put my hands in my pockets and looked for my cars, they weren't there, they were missing, then I was thought did I drop my cars under the bed, should I look for them? I stared and I cried thinking that girl is dead, that girl is like my mommy dead... Then I heard the doors open, I see them open and I see faces as the lights came on and I heard you, my Ana, oh god my Ana you were not the girl... I stared at the body and I am still lost and afraid, but you were there to save me, all that I was thinking, thank god she is not dead, thank fuck she is safe. I looked again at the girl on the bed as I held you Ana and I see it is poor Leila. I felt sorry for her and I thought 'Oh Leila what did you do? Who did this to you?' I was in a very strange place, I, I felt sorry for her and yet glad she was dead and more than anything I was happy it wasn't you I was looking at Baby!"

"She meant something to you once upon a time, and the smell and the fear made your mother's death come rushing back. I knew you were traumatised by it all. I guess that's why you were so needy and wanted your fucking answer..."

"I got my F-in answer, stop swearing. It doesn't become you Ana."

"I have had just as much reason to swear as you since we got to Paris. I swear it's been one thing after another, if it isn't the subs, it's my mother..." I laugh as we both seem relaxed.

"Your mother was a piece of work, a fucking nasty piece of work and I am sorry I swore but a gosh darn it does not sound right." She laughs and I hug my baby tight.

"Don't worry I swore a lot too. Half the romancing couples from here to my mother's thought there was a lune walking the streets, I swore a lot about the whore of a mother and as I walked I somehow landed at her door..."

"You went in Ana, and you didn't know what lay in wait for you..." I say as I hung her again and kiss her head as I do.

"Well we all do things in the heat of the moment and that was mine Christian yours was rushing up the stairs..." She then explain everything that Alexander and her had discussed.

"So, where did you go in your hurry to get away from hearing the truth?" She asks me and I ponder telling her everything.

"Ana, I just had to get out of there I couldn't stand it. The truth did not set me free Ana, it didn't. I drove for an hour; I just drove with no place to go. I'd had several calls and ignored them all, I didn't want to hear it, I didn't want to hear them tell me it was okay, because Ana, it wasn't okay. I loved that man and I respected that man and all along he was my fucking father. I know, I know before you start, he was there for me and he helped me make some important decisions in life. Ana, he lived a lie he knew who I was all along..." I sob into her chest and somehow I end up crying in her lap, with my feet are curled up on the couch and I am sobbing, all whilst hugging Ana. Ana combs her fingers through my hair and the sobbing eases. "Then I finally picked up my phone only to hear Taylor panicking because they had lost you. All the stupid thoughts I was having were then pushed back and I drove like a maniac to get back, the damned police pulled me over, I may have a hefty fine to pay, because I was not my most charming of selves."

"Are you serious; was it not a lady cop? Now her you could have charmed."

"Yeah probably, but this fucking man was having none of it. He even followed me all the way back to Paris the jobs-worth-fucker, making sure I stuck to the speed limit? I swear it was the longest hour ever. I had everyone on the phone; I think I fired everyone including Alain for leaving the gate unlocked, Gage for not finding you and Elliot from building my new offices. I told Kate she was a nosey fucker and Mia to stop acting like a drunken brat. So when I got back in everyone was up in arms, those that were left in the fucking house that was. Mia was crying and drunk Ethan was tutting, Mother was making tea and calming down Madaline. I swear I don't cause that amount of carnage normally. I now know how the people on the end of the phone feel when I lose my head at them, because I was seeing the aftermath for myself."

"I did all that? Wow I am sorry..."

"What for, doing what I had done? The only difference is that I have a chip in my butt."

"Isn't the chip normally worn on your shoulder?"

"Normally it is, if it's a metaphorical one, but this one is real, because fucking Jason Taylor shot one in my butt cheek whilst I was in a coma."

"He did? How strange, because I have yet to see the scaring or feel that sort of a bump?"

"Well how else did he know where I was?" I ask...

"Erm, let me see? The GPS on your car, the ones on your phones and whatever else spyware he has? I doubt very much your butt needs a bug. But something is bugging you isn't it Christian?" God, and I thought I was the one who was good at reading her...

"Yes, Ana and it's bad!"

"How bad, like taking back your proposal?"

"You many want to end it when I tell you."

"You don't know me well enough yet to know what I will or won't do, so just tell me and you will find out."

"I wanted the old control I once had back again, I didn't want to be the man I was sat in the car, the cowering sad wimp, I didn't want my staff calling me Mr Grey, Christian or anything else I wanted the respect back, I wanted the Sir back, I wanted everything back Ana, everything..."

"You wanted me to be a submissive and not your fiancé? You wanted the total power exchange thing you had, you wanted that back?"

"For a short while, yes I did, I really did. I sat there and it flooded in, all I wanted was my old life back."

"The life or the control?"

"Both, but Ana I changed my mind as soon as I heard you were missing, then all I wanted was you back and safe. It was just a momentary lapse Baby. I like what we have and how I am and what I am able to do, but I was so fucking confused, everything I knew about myself was a lie. My old friend was my father, my dear old father was just like me, and I did everything he did."

"Well then going off what you have just said, I am heading the same way as my mother then aren't I and let's face it, I am seeing a billionaire, who might have to worry if and when I send a hit man after him!"

"You are not like your mother Ana!"

"And by the same reasoning's you used, you are not your father."

"He was my father Ana. All the things you said to my mother, they were how I should have been seeing this, but what did I choose to see?"

"The worst in him, because you were hurt. We can keep going over this again and again, we are not who our parents were we are what we make ourselves. I had Ray and Nene, you had Grace and Carrick. Yeah you went down the path you chose because of her, not because your father influenced you. Now, were we not going to make poor Alain go hunting for foxes?"

"Unfortunately Baby, the patio is not sound proofed and as much as I want to fuck you into next week right now, it will have to be done in the bedroom, if you still want me that is?"

"Okay you stupid man, get it into your thick scull I am not going anywhere, oh and Grace says I am quite sane..."

"Are you sure, because agreeing to marry me with that lame assed proposal was mad?"

"It was you and I loved it..."

"I bet I can think of something else you would love?"

"Ice cream, vanilla some sprinkles and umm some whipped cream, a few cherries and nuts..."

"That sounds like an Ana sundae..."

"It does sound good enough to eat, so what are we waiting for?" I stand, pick her up and run to my suite of rooms and lock the damned doors, close the curtains and begin making it up to my girl...

Ana's POV:

I can't believe he wanted his old life back. That is all that's going through my mind as he takes me to our room. Then I think would I like it, the way he was? Would I do that to keep him? I hug him as he carries me to the bed and places me on it. He disappears into the bathroom and I undress and climb under the covers. When he comes back he has on a robe and has a basket of lotions and potions, oh this looks promising...

"Lay on this Baby, I know you and your need to keep my sheets clean..." I take the bath sheet from him smile and get out of bed, strip it and throw on the towel.

"Am I getting my kinks de stressed?"

"Yes Baby..."

"Well you have a particularly big kink right here." I grab his dick and smile. "Do you want me to deal with this stiff problem you have first? I mean you can't massage my butt with this between your legs can you?"

"I could if your training was more advanced, find a very good way to put this inside your butt Baby."

"We have done it there a couple of times."

"With only my finger Baby, I need the tools to make it easier for you, it will be far worse than when you gave me your other gift Baby. So we can wait until we get back and I purchase a few milder toys for us to enjoy."

"Okay, I liked what we did in the hot tub, that was very nice!"

"How about we have the massage, then a nice bath together and see about playing a little in the tub?"

"Okay..." I say like a child denied an ice cream until after I have eaten my dinner, oh but I do get to have dinner... Goody...

"I love that you are so keen to try it Baby, but I swear I love the other things we do, just as much." I smile and see that he means it. I have the pleasant task of helping erase the problem he has. I sit on the bed and he is stood before me, he smiles and our eyes stare into each others, I wink and my mouth finds its target. I have all that darned hair in my face and I am about to lose it when he gathers it together and holds it out of my face. I feast on the end sucking and licking, just call me Ana Arousal? No that didn't work as a pornesk name, I am giving him the best I can, varying the things I do, from sucking, to swallowing, and dragging my teeth backwards and making him crave more. He has his hands in my hair and he trusts his hips forward, making me take him in, he hit the back of my throat and I swallowed more of him! "Fuck Ana, you really can take me all in god I fucking love this, Baby more give me more..."

I duly obliged and I know I am about to choke as I take him further in than I have done before, all of him I move down on his shaft and it feels very weird, as I now have a face full of Christians pubic hairs in my mouth too, I know I gag a little and I slowly begin to pull out, as I do my teeth grate along his thick shaft and as I do the veins that run through it seem to pulse, I get to the end and clamp hard and suck, he is in heaven apparently? Before he can ask for more I do it again, and again, with the wetness of my mouth I coat my fingers and my hand wanders to his butt. As I pull him close my fingers find that spot and they too invade, he cries out for more, more what, mouth or finger? I chose to play harder with his butt and suck hard too, oh hell is all I hear before he explodes into my throat, and as he empties himself he screams out for release, what there's more, I think? He actually meant for me to get my fingers out, because he began taking them out for me. I did as he asked and as I did he pulled himself from my mouth, he then fell forwards and crushed me under his body. I climbed from under him and sat on the bed; fuck had I killed the master of kink?

"Ana, that was amazing, fucking amazing..." I am lay at his side playing with his head as he regains his composure.

"Was it okay to you know, play there, I mean do you need training there too?" He laughed; okay that was a stupid question...

"No Baby I do not."

"Have you had sex there, I mean have you..."

"No Ana I have never had sex with a guy. Elena took that virginity from me too, she used the toys on me that I will eventually use on you and then she used a strap on when I was..."

"...Stop, I don't want to know what you and she did, I was just being naive of course you have done other stuff, I just don't think I can bear to hear it from you, you know talking about what she did to you and what you did with her or the others, I am just being stupid, but for now can we just pretend that you haven't been the master of kink for years and that I am the only person you have made love to, please, or my mind will just keep comparing things and them and us?"

"Ana you are the only one I have ever made love to, so I am not pretending, as to the comparisons, what you did to me, it blew them all out of the water. I love you Baby, come here you, I love you."

"Marry me then..."

"I am, I think that ring says I asked you already!"

"No, I mean marry me now, here in Paris, whilst all our family is here, Christian Trevelyan Grey, will you please marry me ASAP?" I don't believe the words are coming out how I want them to, but coming out they are...

"Ana, you wanted to wear the dress and to have... Sorry that was book Ana... So, you are serious, now here and in Paris?" I smile... Because he didn't say no...

"Yes in Paris... Whilst the folks are all here, and I have the many white dresses to choose from, including two wedding type dresses."

"Fuck me yes, yes oh god yes..."

"So, what do we do next then?"

"We have the last sex we will ever have as single people, because by hook or by crook tonight you will be mine Baby all mine..." I liked hearing that and boy did we make love a lot, I think I may have hit the mother lode... I am marrying a sexy beast and today... Lummy...

I woke in the morning and all I could hear from the opened doors were people on their phones. I grabbed a quick wash and brush of my teeth, changed and went down to see what the commotion was all about. I looked for Christian and Grace gave me a monster hug, smiled and pointed to the garden... I looked out and he was speaking to my father, I gulped I guess I best go and grovel... I head down and there is all manner of people here, okay what's happening?

By the time I head down and I see strangers handing Christian a heap of papers and my father hands over several documents too. I enter the room nervously and wonder what the hell's happening, have more nutters turned up? Christian is speaking to a very official looking gent in a nice suit, he and Christian are very jovial and he says something in the beautiful French voice thing he does and I get a little moist, but that sort of ends, when I am surprised to hear my father speaking French too. I smile, wave and head to the kitchen, where I hope to find some semblance of peace and quiet. How wrong was I? It seems everyone and his manservant is in here too. Okay has war been declared whilst I slept? I search out the only quiet spot I can find and it seems to be some sort of library? I guess shelves filled with books and a comfy couch means it is one... I am about to sit when Christian powers through the doors.

"Good morning soon to be Mrs Grey..." I smile.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Last night actually." He leans down as I say it and kisses my nose.

"Well it was rather moreish, do you think we can work off some more single sex?" I ask and kiss him back.

"Nope, we are getting married at four o'clock and you have to get ready!" He just said married right?

"I am what?"

"We, we are getting married at four o'clock." He repeats...

"Okay, what about the paper work?"

"What about it? We have had all the documents translated, and I have been to the embassy to get the paperwork from there, my friends have pulled some strings and we are being married in the Mayor's office by the Mayor."

"What about waiting time and things like that?"

"It's all covered, I pay taxes here, I have a business here and two homes in France and having one in the section of Paris I want to get married in it helps, and I guess being a friend of the Mayor helps too. So we are to be married here and have the whole church thing when we get back home, it will be a simple civil ceremony."

"Okay then, is this a case of having money speaks?" I stupidly ask. I mean I said I wanted to get married I just thought it couldn't be done, well it goes to prove if you want something badly enough it can happen and Christian has made it happen...

"It greases the wheels Baby, now you have three hours, if you need food Madaline has placed some in the apartment Baby, oh and your father wants to talk to you too."

"He does, well I need to talk to him too. Where is he?"

"Looking at the monkey suit he has to wear."

"Monkey suit?"

"His words not mine. Now I have to go I have a million things to do include getting the rings, I am sorry but they are off the peg as I didn't have time to arrange for yours to be made. You sort of hit me for six last night and well I am making it happen before you change your mind."

"I am..."

"Speechless? Good, I love you and if I'm not mistaken that is Mia and Kate, apparently they have you all kitted out and the good thing is you will be ready for the ball too." I am given a chased kiss and his butt is out of the door before I can say 'but Christian' the once...

"Ana, there you are we are ready for you and your fathers waiting, my lot are out shopping for their darned hats!"

"Okay so what sort of a nightmare is this Mia? Kate is this really happening?"

"Ma Oui..." Mia says, and I am taken to see my father. I head up the stairs to our apartment and my things are out and are being steamed by Gail, who is like Kate and Mia, grinning.

"Ana, you will look lovely in this. I knew you were then one I just knew it. I told Jason you were the girl who would make him into the man I knew he was capable of becoming." I smile and give her a tissue and head to find my dad. who if I remember rightly I upset yet again because of her wrong doings.

"Daddy I am so sorry I was an utter bitch yesterday and I know I said we were to forget it, but I was stupid and let..."

"Its fine Pumpkin, when I thought you had been taken last night I realised if this was because of her I could have stopped it. I am to blame for this, Carrick said once I became your father there was nothing she could have said or done to take you away from me and I realised too late that you were in more danger with her and her friends on the loose, than if I had I put her behind bars, where she could have got the help she needed to rein in all her voices and perhaps still be here?"

"Yeah Daddy ifs and buts are all we have now. I am sorry I shouted at you and I promise I will never do it again, besides she has gone now and I doubt there is much more she can do or say to hurt me. I should be thankful for the life I had with you and Nene and be thankful it was not a life with Carla Mae and her head full of varying mad and bad people in there. I swear since she died I have wanted to kill her so many times, I just hope the people who got her body parts are not made into clones of her, they won't will they?"

"I doubt it Pumpkin. Well I hope to god her heart went to someone who was a saint before!"

"I know, oh god Daddy I am getting married."

"I know. You should see the suit I have to wear... Is this what you want Baby Girl?" He asks as he holds me tightly.

"Yes Daddy, yes. Christian is what I need and who I want and I know I am what he needs too, we seem to have found each other at just the right time. Now I have to go and get ready are you okay Daddy?"

"I am now we have had the talk, I am sorry she has made your European vacation a nightmare though."

"Oh fuey, it's only been a week and we still have three weeks left here yet."

"Good, you enjoy it Baby, now I am going to get Taylor to give my head the trim it needs. Oh and Gage is here and looks happy to see you." I turn and see my CPO and my newest best friend. Daddy goes to get his buzz cut trimmed and I walk towards Gage.

"If you ever do that again, I have a butt gun ready loaded and I will shoot your ass with it, do you know how sick I felt thinking someone had got you? How worried I was? How angry Christian was with me?"

"He fired you and I am sorry. I just didn't think there was as much of a threat with them all dead or in custody."

"There is still the threat of someone taking you because you are marrying Christian Grey."

"Okay, so he gave you your job back minding the errant trouble maker did he?"

"He did, as well as everyone else he fired. Alain was the one most upset because he left the door unlocked."

"Poor Alain, how did he smooth the waves with them, I believe Madaline was upset too?"

"A bottle or two of his favourite wine and a very expensive bottle of whiskey, Madaline? Well he gave her a huge bunch of flowers and a hug. Then he surprised them both, they have a month off and have the choice of any of his homes in which to send it!"

"He is definitely able to win a person round. Are we going to be okay Gage?"

"Yes Ana, but I do not like that I have to wear the dress to your wedding, it's bad enough I have to wear it at the ball."

"I feel your pain, I have seen the dress Mia has picked for me, and I am sure I saw something similar hanging in a shower stall somewhere... All that fluffy stuff will make me look like a body scrub..."

"You will have to tell her no then Ana. I have to be going we have security to run through. See you later."

"You won't miss me I will look like the big white body puff..." I head up and I am stopped in my tracks by Christian.

"Hello you. Where are you going?"

"Apparently I am getting ready for our wedding. Christian how much sleep have you had?"

"An hour, when you said you wanted to marry me and soon, I hit the internet and made some calls, called in a heap of favours and the wedding started to happen... I hope you meant it now?"

"Oh heck you mean I can change my mind? No, no I would love to be your wife, is it okay with you if I throw Mia from the roof?"

"Don't worry Mom came for her two minutes ago, they are being pampered in the salon next to the Mayor's office, after Grammy and Mom have got their big hats. Rafe is here to do your hair and makeup Baby and this is to go with the things that go with the ring, your added bling for the ball." He hands me several boxes and smiles. "I have to see to some work and then I will be up to shower. You get ready Baby, see you in two hours; we have to be there to do the paper work. Kate has stopped to help you until I get finished here." I get a kiss and I struggle with the boxes. He seems happy as he leaves me stood on the stairs. I sigh and wonder if the old saying marry in haste is true? The Trevelyan's and the Grey's seem to have made it work? I can but hope it works for us too. I head into the apartment and see Kate with the wash puff dress in her arms!

"Do you think we can spill wine on this one Ana?"

"I think you could say we spilled wine on it, and send it back unscathed?"

"I picked the other one and Gail has steamed it. What have you got there?"

"Bling? It was for the ball and now is for the wedding, am I mad?"

"As a hatter, but are you happy?"

"I would be happier had I known him for longer, but it feels right. Rushed, but right."

"Rushed, well we will be, because the hairdressers is in Mia's salon, erm do you think we should have a glass of the champagne to calm our nerves Ana?"

"Yes, and I need to put these somewhere safe." We get inside the apartment and I proceeded to see what he has bought me. I swear when I open the boxes each one is better than the last and by the last one I am sobbing. There is a beautiful tiara and a card, _Ana, you are my princess, love Christian x..._

"Oh hell, theses are really blingy Ana, wow. Who knew he had this in him?"

"I did, he is really romantic, and I think I need some of that champagne, have you seen the hairdresser?"

"Ralph? Yeah he and Mia are best friends, she comes over just to get her hair done, don't tell Chris, he thought she was finishing up her college stuff here. She's coming with me to see Natty in Blades, she awesome. Did you hear she's got the main Esclava salon from the bitch?" Trust Kate to mention her... I smile and listen as she tells me how they set us up. Like we hadn't worked everything out for ourselves... We head down and I grab the tiara and Rafe sets about styling my new hair, that someone may have got a little rough with last night! He begins tutting and combing back coming, tutting some more and spraying and faffing, all whilst he speaks to Kate in Italian, 'cos she can... At least he leaves me alone, when I am done I swear I have been given someone else's hair and I laugh because I have really, but even for me I feel beautiful. Kate has hers done and I go to change. I first get into my underwear, and as I finish putting it on Christian heads in to grab his suit... I smile and bend over to get the Manolo Blahnik's to finish off the look.

"Fuck me..."

"I intend to later Mr Grey..."

"Wow, you look amazing, is that all you are wearing Baby?" He heads my way and I screech as his hands grab my butt. "Ana, this was the best idea you have ever had... Now I need to get dressed too. Where's Kate?"

"Having her hair done. Now are you getting dressed here? I am not sure, but I think seeing the bride before the big day is bad luck, but that is now a theory that has gone to hell in a handcart!"

"I will get dressed and leave you to it, aren't you glad I said we needed that last shower?"

"Oh I think we know why we needed the last shower..."

"I do, it was kind of hot coming all over you it was an accident I swear Baby, you make me so fucking horney and I can't control him around you, he is so bad... You and me are going to be so fucking happy Baby." I laugh...

"I know, I see the strain it takes for you to hold back its a good job you can lock and reload your soldier though. Now what are you wearing, combat trousers and camouflage, you and your not so little ever ready soldier Christian?"

"Oh you naughty girl, I have a problem Baby, but no I am wearing my Kiton Tuxedo, only the best for our wedding. It's there, can you possibly pass it to me."

"Why you are nearer to it... Oh I get it you want the walk, in the shoes and the underwear, you pervy man you."

"It's just one of the perks of having you as my wife, you and that ass squeezing by me and all the better if you are wearing fuck me heels too."

"Is your Mom not too mad at not having the whole thing done properly?"

"Nope, she's just happy full stop. Now my suit woman."

"My dress boy..." I pat his shoulder as me and my Manolo Blahnik's walk past him. He strips and goes for a very cold shower and as I pass him; he kisses me and laughs as he slaps my butt. "Ouch..."

"You are a painful temptation Baby, do you need a hand? Because I do!" I smile and shout through to the bathroom.

"Yes in a minute, there are a few buttons and I need help with, you know to put the damned dress on. Where's my dad?"

"With mine and the others having a drink. I have been working at this wedding stuff and doing the work I had planned to do today too, so this shower was much needed, Tangerine or wood musk Baby?"

"Wood musk, you're fruity enough. Christian, this is happening isn't it and you do want to marry me, really marry me?"

"What Baby, my ears are full of soap?"

"Nothing, I love you..."

"I love you too, now I am ready for the suit, is it okay Baby?" I open the bag and see the darned suit and I swear my man could be James-Frickin-Bond in that, I grin and bite my lip...

"It looks nice and feels so soft; I am a very lucky girl to be marrying you Christian." He comes in to the bedroom and I swear I need clean underwear all ready, oh hell I am so F-ing lucky...

"I am the lucky one; it's me that's the very lucky man. Now let's get you buttoned into that dress shall we, did you not like Mia's choice?"

"No it was too puffy and she chose the Grecian one I did like and Kate had the Jessica Rabbit dress, and this one I wasn't going to wear because it was to wedding dressy. Who knew?"

"Indeed, step in Baby; I am eagerly look forward to you stepping out of it too."

"Do we need vows or anything?"

"No, that's all for the church service when we get home, this is just the legalities of making you my Mrs Grey. Once we have the paperwork, we could get married in a church here, if you wish?"

"No, we will be married and that's enough for me."

"Me too. Now where were we, okay buttoning my bride into her gown...?" I watch through the mirror, as the water flows down his chest and I bite my lip as his hands work at closing the dress and when the final one is done, he smiles and kisses my neck. Oh god I feel like Cinderella...

"I just need to put on the necklace..."

"Here, let me?" He opens the box and places it around my neck and the blue sapphire is just above my breasts, he touches it gently and I swear my uterus has just flipped and I now need new panties. I sit down and place in the earrings and fasten the watch. I have my ring on my hand and stare at it. Christian is dried, dressed and messing with his hair as I grab the Confetti Clutch Bag, because it matches the dress's embellishment and the sparkle on the shoes. I place in a clear lip gloss and a small compact and pack of tissues, because I am sure I will need them.

"I just need the rings and we are ready, wow Baby, you look good enough to marry. Will you do me the honour Miss Steele of making me the happiest man in the world?"

"Only if you promise to make me the happiest woman alive?"

"You have a deal, and this is the best deal I think I have made, now we have to be going, there is only security here everyone else is waiting for us. Come Ana, fuck, I love you..."

"And even on our wedding day you swear..."

"Wait 'till tonight, you will be doing your rude sex swearing all f... Darned night." We get to the car and Gage looks very nice. She smiles and opens the door and Christian helps me in and runs for the other side of the door as Luke gets behind the wheel.

"Boy you two look kind of nice! Where are Miranda and Gail?"

"They are with the rest of our family Baby. Security are here for when we get back. Oh and there will be a press release with one photo, informing them of our marriage. If that's okay?"

"It is, you really didn't forget anything did you?" He forgot my flowers, but what the heck...

"No, and your flowers are behind you Baby." It was then I noticed he was fastening his rose to his lapel, I rummaged through my tiny bag, but before I found the tissues Christian pulled out a handkerchief and wiped my eyes. "No more tears..." He did the hand sign for I love you, and I swear I fell even more I love with him, I so far down the rabbit hole that when I hit the bottom, I will be staring at Kangaroos and Emus, in Australia... We arrived at the Mayor's office and I swear it was just up the darned street from home, we were hit by everyone kissing and hugging Christian and I. We went into the small room and filled in paperwork. My father, Grace, Mia and Gage all produced their documents and they sort of ignored me completely as they spoke to the guy I saw earlier in the nice suit, he smiled and spoke to me... Because my lug of a near husband was wittering away in French.

"Two or more of your witnesses need to speak French Miss Steele. They have already filled in the forms I am just checking them." I nodded my head that I understood, well now I did.

"Thank you, I looked a little like the kid in the middle of a ball game waiting to be offered the ball." I gave Christian a stern 'we will talk later look'... He just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"The marriage will be totally in French, have you a problem with that Miss Steele?"

"No, no I haven't. Thank you."

"Your guests may come in..." I swear I am back to being the monkey in a zoo, being watched and then they all start speaking French, those that can and I am again in sodding limbo. The Mayor smiles, Le Mairie, that much I did gather he spoke to Christian, he spoke to me and it was interpreted by Gage stood behind me, basically was I Anastasia Rose Steele was I free to marriage, was I doing it freely and did I want to go ahead. I smiled and said Ma Oui... He smiled did a ten minute talk, which could have been anything from how to change a car wheel, to what was on his shopping list, it was sounded so romantic whatever he was saying. Christian said Oui, I said Oui, when Gage whispered did we want to proceed, he talked a little more, and smiled. I had a ring put on my finger, Christian had one put on his and that was it, we were frigging married. We signed more paperwork and within half of an hour, we were heading out they way we came in. Wow...

"Hello Mrs Grey..."

"I am, am I? Are you sure because I could have sworn he asked did I take in washing at some point?"

"I know Baby, but we are married, they have their rules and we have ours, so give your husband a kiss then!"

"Okay, if you are sure you want to kiss a married woman?"

"You bet your sweet-butt I do!" He leaned down and kissed me, and as I ummed into his soft lips, when we were suddenly hit with confetti... It seems we are in fact Mr and Mrs Christian Trevelyan Grey... I would love to have been more involved in my own wedding, though everyone was happy and smiling and Christian was particularly happy. We were congratulated and hugged. I am like that damned monkey in the cage again. Christian sees I am upset and hugs me.

"This is a little bit of an anticlimax for you isn't it Baby?"

"A little bit, was that you just making stuff up? I know there was a lot of expectation on my part for it to be romantic and a little wordy, but that was just like, well like expecting a pony for Christmas and getting a toy My Little Pony... We really are married?"

"We really are."

"Are we going to eat somewhere?"

"Back home, Hence the panic and the many people in the house today. We have an afternoon with the family and then we are at the Ball later."

"Okay then, I guess Mr Grey you had better take your wife home..." He smiled and kissed me again, I guess my feeling of dead at my wedding anticlimax is worth it if I get these kisses? I am hoisted into his arms and we get in the car, the rest are walking the three hundred yards to the house...

"So, what do we do now?"

"We Mrs Grey are going to eat drink and be merry, whilst we are travelling; you can plan the biggest wedding Settle has ever seen. Then I can assure you, you will wish we were back here..."

"I am sorry for being a Debbie Downer Christian; I thought it would be more..."

"...More romantic and personal. That's why it's called a civil ceremony, it's just civil Ana." He and I arrive home and drive through to the garage, it is then I see the place rigged out with a sort of mini tented area and its set for dinner, there are flowers music from a string quartet and white swags and flowers everywhere, I finally break a smile, this is what a wedding should be like, bright cheerful and pretty..,

"Do you like it Baby?"

"I love it, thank you, thank you so much..."

"Thank you, now what was it you said about an engagement not needing consummating, but a marriage had to be?"

"Laters Baby... Because Grammy T is heading your way, and so is my dad... Who I totally ignored at the town hall thing." I smile as my husband kisses me again... Yikes we are married...

* * *

As this is a fictitious story I have taken a liberty with the forty day wait period required by French law, but as Christian spent two months there before the accident and he has a home in the district he married in I sort of made light of the forty day thing... so they are married as if they had been there forty days... Just in case you were thinking of having a very civil marriage in Paris, it is just like that... And they have to have that before they can marry on a church too... read review like or don't... I would like your comments, so I can re write it...


	35. Chapter 35

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

I have a Pinterest page, go to their site and type this into the search bar...

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 35: Mia and Kate have a bitch fit:

Christian's POV:

Ana has made me the happiest man in Paris today, no strike that, the world. I know she expected more at the 'wedding', but it is usually done as a requirement of law before the official ceremony. I was so nervous during the ceremony that I forgot she did not speak French; thankfully Gage was on hand. As we drive the hop-ski-jump home, I have to hope they have finished the garden, because they have been at it since four this morning. I have to make the reception a little more 'wedding friendly' and I hope the wedding planner, come miracle worker, has pulled it off. She assured me she would have it looking perfect! As we get home I take my wife, my fucking beautiful wife, through the garaged area, to see the back lawn and garden, and judging from the look on her face, thankfully, I may have pulled the wedding reception off...

"Do you like it, Baby?"I ask as I lead her down to the tented area, even I am taken aback to see Mademoiselle Regimen has pulled it all together, she has the right name for this, it must have needed some planning and a hell of a lot of bossing her poor staff around? I hold Ana tightly and breathe a sigh of relief.

"I love it, thank you, thank you so much..." She kisses me, and I wipe away a tear.

"No, thank you, now what was it you said about an engagement not needing consummating, but a marriage had to be?" She pats my chest and winks.

"Laters Baby... Because Grammy T is heading your way, and so is my dad... Who I totally ignored at the town hall thing." She sighs as I kiss her, our kisses taste and feel all the better for being married.

"How much later Wife, because right now the tent we're standing in isn't the only tent?" She looks down and snuggles closer into me and kisses me, "wow this is so not helping alleviate the problem, Ana..."

"Now, dear and charming and rampant husband of mine, think of your Grammy catching you and I at it, she sees you and me naked and... There you go, Mr Grey, one trouser erection taken care of, but not in not a good way, now these flowers are beautiful. You certainly can plan a party." She fingers the roses in an urn and grins; this was the best merger I have ever had.

"I had the Black Amex and that woman over there; she did it all." I wave at the sergeant major of wedding planners and nod my approval.

"Well, you chose well. Now, have we got food I am starving?"

"We have a buffet, it was all they could do at short notice, but they have canapés, aperitifs, finger food and all manner of buffet style nibbles."

"It's perfect, it is... God I love you and here she comes Grammy T and her bird hat?"

"Don't ask Baby, she says a wedding isn't a wedding unless there's a hat involved, just wait until the real deal, wow there will be a battle royal for the title of the best hat at the wedding."

"I thought that was a proper wedding?"

"It was, because my lady wore white and the papers are signed. We, Mrs Grey, are in this all legal and proper."

"Christian, Ana, this looks beautiful, give me a kiss. Ana, I know I said this at the Mayor's office, but dang you look pretty. My grandson chose well, and he was just two days shy of beating his parent's seven-day record, but nobody will beat my record in landing my man, three days and I had the Trevelyan name, three days..."

"Okay Grams, how about a glass of champagne?" I wave, to catch the attention of the girls and for them to start circulating the drinks, as everyone is arriving home.

"I wouldn't say no. Having the reception here, it is very unexpected Christian, because I thought we would go to an excellent restaurant; it's not you, I mean having a wedding in a tent." Okay, this is not her usual behaviour. I wonder what has got her so riled?

"I wanted Ana, my wife, to feel relaxed. She doesn't care much for fancy food and she is even more uncomfortable in an elegant restaurant, but it is perfect for the new me, and here we can all relax. Ana and I will be having the big show and tell when we get back, so your friends can come to that, okay?"

"Okay, I guess, it's just this is not what I expected, but if this is it, then it's best we make this a lovely day."

"Grams, what's the matter? Ana does not like a fuss you know that already, is there something wrong?"

"It just didn't seem like a wedding, I at least expected 'do you take Ana to be your yadda-yadda-yadda' and all we got was that!"

"I know because I felt cheated too. I mean at least you knew what was said Grams, I stood like a nodding dog in a dog show..." Grams smiled at Ana.

"I want to give Ana the days she deserves when we get back. She is worth showing off don't you think?"

"Okay, this is the quiet thing some folks like, I guess? At least, you look like a bride. Ana, the dress is very elegant, let me see the ring." Ana shows her the simple band and smiles. She has added her engagement ring to it, and it looks perfect, my fucking life is perfect. "I like that too, let me see yours then." I show her my matching ring, and suddenly I feel very strangely owned? Nicely owned, oh fuck it I am just that, owned... "That's nice too, now I need to mingle, is that a string quartet? What are they playing, that's nothing I have heard before, or have I?" I laugh they are playing the theme from Star Wars... Okay, that is odd?

"Christian are they..."

"...Yes, I think it is what it sounds like May the Force be with you, Ana!" She sighs and I am hugged again.

"We did it."

"We did, now let's get you a drink and some food, would you like champagne Mrs Grey, or a cocktail perhaps?"

"I think I like you calling me Mrs Grey, and I would like to try a cocktail please Christian. Is that a bar?"

"Yes, and that is an extra long couch, and you are just too perfect not to kiss you on it, do you fancy making out?" We are about to hog the sofa when Elliot comes in with Kate; she's mad for some reason, and Elliot is in the party mood, okay, are they and relationship not in the right place?

"Well, you did it, Bro! I never saw this coming when we messed with your deep sleep Chris."

"I am glad you did, now thank you for coming and help yourself to the bar. Kate, you look stunning."

"It is a lovely dress and thank you for noticing it Christian, and I believe you are paying for it?"

"Yeah, your tits look great in it Babe." Wow, I can see the problem. Elliot is in surfer mode. He is in the holiday zone and is a typical thirty-year-old adolescent surfer. Poor Kate. Ana is by my side, and it may be my new husband's intuition but she knows something is wrong, yeah right, an hour into married life, and I think that I know when she is hiding something? I am a fool. I look at Ana, and she smiles. "Way to go, Bro, are those Cuban's? Only my brother would have a cigar bar. Laters Baby, do your thing and mingle, there's a Montecristo, with my name on it, way to go Chris..." He walked off in the direction of the cloud of tobacco smoke. Ana sighs; okay, I now know there's something wrong.

"Christian, do you think you could get me a glass of champagne?" My cue to leave her and Kate alone.

"Of course, Kate can I get you a glass?"

"Erm, no, I mean no thanks Christian, but could you perhaps make mine an orange juice?" I obliged and kiss my wife, did I mention I love calling her that?

Ana's POV:

"Okay KK, what's with the long face and the orange juice, and why are you and Elliot acting a little odd?"

"I'm not, it's him. I swear since my father said he could come with us on holiday he has been a, oh a, a, I don't know what, like a dumb fucking puppy chasing his tail?"

"That's just Elliot. Perhaps he's excited about going away with you?"

"More than likely it's because of that board." She points at the surfboard on the grass. "He spends more time waxing her than I spend having my garden trimmed and waxed smooth for him. I swear he is just a big kid, why the fuck can he not be grown up like Christian? I mean, look what he's done for you in less than half a morning, he went to two work meetings, arranged a wedding, sorted out this and Elliot, well fucking Elliot, he forgot to put his underwear on! I swear I don't need another kid when I have the biggest one for a boyfriend."

"What run that by me a frigging 'gain? Kate, did you say you are pregnant?" I whispered that, as I seem to be attracting attention.

"I am late; I mean you are due the curse next week right? I was due to be finished today. You know I know your cycle as well as my own; Mia is having her time now, so why am I still showing no signs of it coming? You know it is me, Mia and then you Ana, I am late and a mess."

"Oh wow, what made you twig?"

"Mia asked me for some tampons, and it was then I realised I still had a drawer full of them, you see the feminine hygienist provider hasn't been back to top up our drawers, so Mia ran out, and I have a load. Ana, please tell me it's a bad joke?"

"It's a bad joke? Did that feel better?"

"No, no it fucking didn't."

"Have you bought a test kit, stick thing?"

"I have one in our room; I got it at the airport drug store. Shit Ana look at him; he's itching to be in his board shorts! He even asked Christian if he could wear them, wear them to a fucking wedding, I ask you, is that right?"

"It's Elliot; it's just who he is..."

"Oh fuck Ana, why is this happening to me, why me and why now?"

"We don't know if it is happening Kate, there could be many reasons for your delayed lady time. We need to get that test done, and then we will know for sure, okay?"

"Okay, what if..."

"Test first, what if's next. Here's Christian, I guess it's a shut up until we know?"

"I guess so, I mean look at him he's like a smoking monkey." Christian comes to my side and hands Kate her orange juice and me my champagne.

"Did I hear you mention Elliot, the Smoking Monkey?

"You did, he's like a thirteen-year-old boy stuck in the body of a hunky thirty-year-old. I mean he does know he is allowed to smoke right, he's hiding it from your mother look?"

"She will be cursing me later, because the bad influence that is Grams, is enjoying a puff on hers too though she's hiding hers."

"Why is he acting like a child, he has been manic this week, waxing his mistress and making sure he has his surfing crap sorted. Elliot came home with a present for me, great I though sexy lingerie! Nope, I opened the box, and he had only bought him and me matching board shorts, I mean board shorts? Is he confusing me with Ana, now Ana would love them, me not so much?"

"Ana, you like board shorts?" He asks me, and I smile and think of a way to get that test done.

"Nene made me wear them remember? I told you, that and a baggy top, well I used to like them, and I guess he did see me lounging in them a time or two. Good grief, I need to use the toilet, can you help me with the dress Kate, Christian, your mothers on the war path and I will be back in a minute."

"Don't be too long and Kate I wouldn't worry, he just loves vacations, and if there is surfing included, he is a happy man. I wouldn't worry, once he gets the first wave out of his system he will chill a little, I can have a word with him?"

"No, I think I will wait and see, oh my god what are they doing now?" I look over and see what she sees the two of them are chug chugging against the back wall and I don't know what they are doing?

"They are pretending to be the smoke stack of a train... It's their thing, sorry; it wasn't one of my better wedding suggestions. Wait until they sit and do the pow wow and smoke rings. He is very easily lead. Oh, hell my mother's on her way, quick pay a visit to the little room, I will still be here getting a telling off, again." I give him a kiss, then Kate and I go in search of the test kit...

"Thank you. And Ana, I am so sorry, you know, for ruining your wedding and making it all about me?"

"You haven't ruined anything. So come on Kate let's get peeing on a stick then should we?"

"Why do you think you are preggers too?"

"No, no I know I am due my hell time, and so does Christian, he's already ordered in chocolate, painkillers a fluffy comforter and a hot water bottle. He will be glad he is at work next week."

"Oh god, I wish I had some chocolate right now?" Kate says as we head up in the elevator and as I see mice running in and out of the cage I breathe in and out slowly. We hit my floor and step out. "It's in Elliot's room Ana. This house is so beautiful and large. You are so lucky that you now have a home in Paris, I love it here. Before Elliot and I got together, I'd stop in his room here, when I came with Mia. We'd joke about him and me, getting it together and now we have, I may be regretting it."

"Kate pee first, question later. Get the damned test done. I need to use the loo too." She disappears and I wiggle and wait, and when she comes out, I dash in and struggle with the dress and the darned underwear. As I finish, I look at the stick, and Kate comes in as I say oh my God a little too loudly. It says she is 3+ weeks into her time. We head out and sit on the bed. Kate is very pale, and I am holding her pee stick, great...

"So the idiot and the spoilt bitch are about to have a baby, what the fuck am I going to do Ana?"

"I don't know; the first question is do you want a baby?"

"I do, and I don't, I mean I want a family sometime, but not right at this time." We are discussing the test result when Mia comes in and sees Kate in tears and me holding her test stick.

"Tell me, who's is that? Ana, really you get pregnant to trap my brother? Why that's the lowest of the lowest thing to do, he and you getting married so quickly, it all makes sense, it does..."

"What the hell, no Mia, no I did not..." It seems we had an audience; Grace and Christian are at the bedroom door. Mia and her fucking big loud mouth.

"Mia, why are you upsetting Ana on our wedding day?"

"She's pregnant, that's why you got married, I told you she had trapped him Mom, Ana the gold digger."

"Mia, apologise to my wife now, Ana, Ana are you... I mean are you having my child?"

"What no, no this, this is not what it looks like, I am, I am..."

"If you are having our baby then that's fabulous news too Baby..."

"Oh Christian, I am not having a baby this test is..."

"...That test is mine. Mia, it's mine. Ana was just helping me get to grips with this when you barge into my room and well, what was that because you were so happy this afternoon getting a new sister?"

"I, I, I was, but I love my brother, but this has all happened too fast."

"I am in love with Ana that is why we got married. Mia, right now you had better leave the room, I think Kate and Ana were discussing the test results in private, we will leave you to it, Mia downstairs now. Mom, are you stopping?" Christian is a little angry.

"I think I had better stay, if only to help Kate through this, but Christian keep everyone away, especially Elliot. Mia, keep your mouth shut, and we will be having words later young lady."

"No, no, no. Please do not fall out about this? Mia is looking out for Christian, I understand your concerns, I do, but I am angry you think so little of me Mia, you were so happy for us today and now? Go down with Christian and say nothing, it's not up to you to tell Elliot, let Kate tell Elliot when she gets her head around this, and Christian, she is just looking out for you, please try to remember that." He sounds like he wants to package her and then send her home by Fed-Ex.

"I know, but she was hurtful to you Baby."

"No, no she was looking out for her big brother, deep down she knows I am not a gold digger." I hope so at least.

"I'm sorry I just don't know what came over me, I am so sorry."

"It's forgotten." Mia and Christian head down the stairs.

"Go with them Ana; I'd like to talk to Grace... Please?"Kate asks as she cries into her tissues. I place the stick on the dresser. I need hand sanitizer...

"Okay, and whatever you decide I am behind you a hundred percent, Grace I am not a gold digger, and I will sign any paperwork Carrick has to protect your son's fortune."

"I am sure that won't be necessary Ana, and besides that's something you and Christian need to discuss, we know you two married for love, its written all over your faces, now leave Kate and me to talk, we will be down shortly."

"Okay, I will see you down there." I head down, only to see Mia having a strip torn off her and Christian is angry. I glide behind him and put my arms around his waist.

"Ana, is Kate okay?" Mia asks, with a shame face I have seen all too often.

"She will be Mia, now go and mingle, because Christian and I need to talk..." She scurries off like one of the mice in the elevator. "She meant no harm, and she will not be the last person to call me names, I have a tough skin, and you know if money was the be all and end all, I would keep the money Carla left me. My step brothers have said all they want back is their mother's villa." I smile, because I have never asked him for money. It annoys the crap out of me, that she doesn't realise, that she is more of a gold digger than I have ever been. She has an allowance from her parents, and Christian sees to it she has her credit cards and funds her wild spending. I work for what I have, but I have a feeling she will not be able to spend as freely as she once did.

"Wow, Elliot is to be a father, I think this could be the making of him. I wasn't worried if you were pregnant Ana. I'd welcome that news and when our time comes I will be happy, but just for now, can we please enjoy being us for a while longer?"

"Oh thank god I thought you were going to say I want a baby too?" I am massively relieved.

"I do, but I'd prefer to perfect the making them part of it first. Now come, let's get my bride some food."

"I love you; I do, and one day the stick will say yes for us too. Now come, let's get my bridegroom some food."

We headed to the tented area and were listening to what I can only describe as a string quartet doing their homage to Bond? The viola guy he is using his bow like a gun, oh my god, they are frigging crazy, I thought they would be playing Brahms, Dvořák or perhaps Mendelssohn, not John Williams and John Barry. It seems they are new school and not old school?

"Ana, I am sorry about my sister." Let's get something to eat and mingle. Mia will sulk for the rest of the afternoon, and we are not going to pay heed to her mutterings. Besides, I bet I have spent more on her in the past month than I have on you."

"Let's get something to eat and mingle Christian."

"Mia will sulk for the rest of the afternoon, and we are not going to pay heed to her mutterings. Besides, I bet I have spent more on her in the past month than I have on you."Possibly not, the jewels and the clothes say a big fat nope...

"Christian, I left my cocktail in their room, can we go and get another, that was a very nice Bellini!"

"I think Madaline is annoyed she is not doing the food, and judging from the look on Gail's face she is having the same thoughts, help your husband out Baby? Please?" We go to see his foster mom's.

"Gail, Madaline I am so glad the slave driver gave you the day off, but to be honest with you I think you could have done a lot better, but you would have needed more notice than a day to work your magic. Besides, if you were fretting with the food, you wouldn't be enjoying being waited on, now will you please smile and enjoy yourself? If it makes you feel better, think of all the washing up to do tomorrow?"

"You look beautiful."

"Why thank you, Gail." Christian's attempts at humour are rubbish.

"I meant your wife Christian, but then again you knew that."

"Yes, yes, yes I would have loved to do the food of the finger for you. As it is, I will enjoy not cooking. Oh, the girl, Helen, she is waving at you Christian." I look up and see her trying to get someone's attention. We go and see what she wants.

"I am sorry to disturb you, but security says I cannot leave, and the kitchen people say I cannot use the kitchen. I need to go and get some food!"

"Oh heck, are you still in that little room?" I say.

"No, no Graham and I are in a larger space, but the new guys, they are a little off with me, and I can't find Taylor to explain this, and the others are out here."

"It's okay for you to be out, you are not a prisoner here. Please, grab a couple of plates of food for you and Graham. I am so sorry Helen; in my haste, I forgot to explain that to the new men." I smile as Christian genuinely apologises. "Please take whatever you want and feel free to join us, I know Ironside mark two is in bed, but please feel free to wander. Your new place will not be ready until Monday."

"You have both been kinder than we deserve, especially after what they did."

"Its okay, Ana has said you were in an unfortunate predicament, and she made me see that you needed help."

"Thank you, and Mrs Grey, you look breathtaking and are very kind, thank you." I give her a hug, then smile for my husband because the big softy gave in to my request to help them not prosecute them. She goes to get their food, and I grab a snack off a tray a young lady is handing out. Then I spy the sliders...

"Christian, did you get them for me especially?"

"I did ask for a selection of things, let's grab a tray and sit and eat. I am worn out, how about you Baby?"

"Umm, me too, we need a nap before the ball..."

"Oh we need a rest, after the next musical experience, I think the quartet were a little different, the next lot I am assured know their stuff..."

"Why who have you got now a Calypso band?"

"No, I thought I'd dig up your favourite singers..." With that Christian took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"Will you do me the honour, Mrs Grey?"

"I think I would, Mr Grey." The Dean Martin lookalike he began to croon.

 ** _"How would you like to be. Down by the Seine with me. Oh, what I'd give for a moment or two. Under the bridges of Paris with you?"_**

I am in the arms of an expert, he glides along the floor, and he sings along. Who knew he too liked a little rat pack music? "I like our Moments Ana all of them..." He says as he nibbles my neck.

 _ **"Darling I'd hold you tight. Far from the eyes of night. Under the bridges of Paris with you. I'd make your dreams come true."**_

"And I will Ana every single thing you want and desire I will give you, ask me to move a mountain and I will..." Tears, the man, had me in tears.

 _ **"How would you like to be. Down by the Seine with me. Oh, what I'd give for a moment or two. Under the bridges of Paris with you?"**_

"How about after the ball we take that cruise, the one we were meant to have before?"

"Why, do you not want to get back and consummate our union Christian?"

"Ha, we will be doing that before we leave for the Ball, we need a little nap before then."

"Oh..." He grinned, we danced and as if things weren't perfect enough? I find I am in the arms of a God; a god, whom can dance like Fred Astaire, and who croons as well as the Rats on stage, and who makes love like the sex expert he is, oh my god, whoopee... I got myself the whole package.

 _ **"Darling I'd hold you tight. Far from the eyes of night. Under the bridges of Paris with you. I'd make your dreams come true... Thank you please join the bride and groom on the dance floor..."**_

We are joined by the family and invited friends, AKA staff, and the Kavanagh's... My dad comes to take me from Christian and Grace takes her sons arm...

"We are cutting in, to dance with our children..." My father says as the band plays. "Annie, you look beautiful. I am so proud of the things you do Annie and everything you do to make my world a better place. I did two great things in my life, serve my country and adopt you. I am so very proud of the things you have done Baby Girl, so very proud."

"Oh Daddy, I couldn't have done any of the things I did without you and Nene."

"She would like this, but would have wanted to be the one in the biggest hat here. Chris, he's a good guy, a great guy Baby Girl, who wasn't afraid to ask me for your hand and who knew what he wanted. I saw that when asking him about his intentions, he said, and I quote, 'to give her my heart and hope she keeps it safe and in return I will give her the world and keep hers safe too'."

"He did?"

"He did, the kids got balls asking me if he can marry you within three days of meeting your old man. Balls of Steel. I like the kid. Now, Carrick is coming for his spin around the floor; I'm going for the old dame in the bird hat, because damn it, she looks like she could be fun..."

"Thanks for being my Daddy..."

"Always Baby Girl, you are always going to be my Annie..." He kisses my head.

"May I cut in, and grab a twirl on the floor with my new daughter please Ray?"

"You may, I am going for Miranda and her hat..."

"You are a better man than me; watch her hands they wander..."

"10-4 and understood, she's a grabber..." They each laughed, and I nervously take Carrick's hand.

"I'm not as smooth as my son, but I think your feet will be safe with me. Can I just say you look wonderful?"

"Thank you. I can't believe it happened so quickly."

"We thought he would never meet the right girl-or boy!" I smile because he said they thought he was a secretive gay! "But he has, and I welcome you into the family Ana, a family who despite our ups and downs are pretty much a good bunch of ne'er-do-wells. We have had a fair old time with Christian, but he has proved to be the strongest and wisest of us all. He has come a long way and with you, and he will only get better. Now more dancing, because I am sorry to say it the king of the dance floor wants a twirl too. And he doesn't have a wandering eye, just a wicked sense of humour and love for Christian like no other, he likes that you are right for his favourite grandson, and like us, he is happy you found each other."

"I'm happy too and if you need me to sign..."

"...Stop that; I know from the copies of the paperwork I was emailed today, paperwork that your step brothers have sent to the firm, I noticed that they only want their home back, and that they also know that legally it is all yours, the fortune and the property and the artworks, they are stunned you are gifting it them back. You do realise there is still a greater amount of money in her accounts than she stole from them don't you and that is legally yours too?"

"You mean interest?"

"I do, and it is a hefty sum, which we will discuss when you get back to Seattle. Now it is dancing time, drinking time and a happy time, this old man has enjoyed the dance and we love you for the kind and caring person you are. The proof of that is how well you handled my daughter. She has been spoilt, by everyone and that's our fault. Christian, he loves her so much, I think she is frightened of losing the bond they have, She shouts first and has a tantrum or two and then with time realises she was nine times out of the ten being foolish. She is being dealt with, so don't worry."

"She's just Mia, I knew that. I shared the apartment with her remember? But I will sign anything you think is proper to protect Christian's property and fortune."

"That is not necessary Ana, anyone but a fool can see you are not that type of a girl. Besides, I did broach the subject with Christian and he flatly refused, saying that you and he would be together forever and you and he would never end your marriage. He said and I quote the man himself, if you were to leave, you could take everything he had because, without you, he wouldn't need anything." I am handed another handkerchief, to wipe away my tears.

"Thank you, I don't know what to say other than he's right. I have to hope we do as good a job at our marriage as you and Grace and Theo and Miranda have, speaking of which thank you for the dance, Mr Twinkle toes is heading our way..."

"It was wonderful while it lasted, now I think I am going to claim my bride." He too kisses my head, and Theo grabs my hand.

"Now young lady, you have danced with the rest, now you get to dance with the best. My grandson, he learned his moves from his Old Pops. Are you ready, I believe Anything Goes is a quite lively quickstep, let's give them a show..." I grinned again; it's all I seem to be doing... I think I surprised him by keeping up and twirling and dipping. He was very graceful, very powerful and very entertaining and his singing voice had an excellent Tony Bennett sound to it. I am glad when the song comes to an end and it is my husband now doing the excusing. I love that it is so small a celebration that the line of excuse me's is as short as it is! "Son, she dances well, now I think I am going to find your grandmother before she and Elliot are leading a conga line." The Rat Pack were doing the whole funny stand-up routine as they started to sing The birth of the blues. I loved watching their clips on youtube and I still do and cannot believe Christian did this just for me...

"Are you happy Mrs Grey?"

"Very, and it seems everyone but your sister is happy for us too."

"She is off licking her wounds somewhere, because I have her credit cards in my back pocket. Kate is keeping the baby, and Mom is ecstatic. She, Kate, is going to tell Elliot after the ball tonight. Then tomorrow we get the house back to ourselves, everyone is going home, including the extra security. I figure we can manage with five."

"You figure right, now do you think they would mind if we took a break?" I ask, and he winks. Consummation time is upon us. Good for me.

"No, I don't think they will miss us, besides it looks like there's a conga line starting and that is so not my thing, quick Baby let's get you and this dress upstairs..." We smile as we pass people on our way to the elevator. We scurry inside like naughty schoolchildren doing a bunk from lessons. When we get inside, and as the doors close, he pins me up against the elevator wall.

"Now I have you alone. What am I going to do to you?"

"I would hope we could have a mighty fine time Mr Grey?"

"I want to fuck you and hard right now and right here."

"Oh that's so romantic, but I'd rather we waited," the doors pinged open, "until we get in our room."

"I like elevators, and one day I will fuck you in one."

"You will, will you, and one day I might just let you, and stop F-bombing, please?" He grinned as I am once again in his arms and carried to our room.

"You look fabulous, and I want you right here and now. The elevator was a little too small for all this dress, and I need to make love to my beautiful wife, not just a quick session in a small mousy box. How do I get you out of this dress?" Like he has to ask how to strip a woman. The fool!

"You unbutton the buttons at the back, and it slips off, and for the record husband of mine, I think I would have enjoyed the rumble in the little mouse infected box. I needed you so badly, because I missed you this morning, and because I missed out on wake up sex and my morning butt ogle, I am pouty. Lord, I bet you look good naked, it's been so long I've forgotten." He laughs.

"All will be revealed in two seconds. Sorry there is no time to ogle, and I am so sorry there will be no sexy-arsed stripping either because I need to make love to my wife, oh hell my soldier is ready to go to war and damn it, Ana, he's fully locked and loaded. Baby, I need you." He turned me around, carefully taking the tiara from my hair first, Christian placed it on the bedroom table and started kissing my neck, all as he undid the first of many buttons and after each one, he kissed my back. I stepped out of it, and he hung it over the back of the couch.

"I like what's underneath a whole lot too, I know I didn't appreciate it enough when you put it on, but taking it off, that will be a different matter." He picked me up, and I kicked my shoes off. Then laying me on our bed, he started taking his suit off. Putting it on the chair as he did, he looked so breathtaking naked, what, so I enjoyed the strip, and as he began leaning over me, I pulled him on top of me kissing him as I did, he looked into my eyes and cried.

"You make every day special and I know I tell you all the time, but I do love you, Anastasia Grey!" I wiped his eyes, and he removed the garter that Kate had given me to wear, with his teeth.

"I look forward to doing that again tonight. Let's get you out of this. I need you, Baby." He undressed the rest of me smiling as he did. He kissed my body; he began slowly moving down to my needy sex, the tiniest kisses from his soft lips as they touched my skin, caused a fluttering feeling in my chest. My heart raced, and my eyes began watering with tears, tears of joy and rapture, all as his mouth played and his tongue pleased, his teeth are gently nipping, and his mouth soothes away the tingle, every touch made me want him more. He played with my sex with his tongue until I came, and as I finished he kissed my body again, only in reverse this time. But before I totally combust and my inner harlot breaks free and I begin shouting 'take me take me' he is laying on top of me and in one long hard thrust, he took my breath away. He raised himself up on his elbows and looked at me. All as he thrust himself into me repeatedly. He called out my name with every hard controlled stroke in and out of my sex, euphoric, you bet I am, and I began speaking in my bad language tongues and dishing out orders like a waitress in a diner, any second now my eggs will be over easy and I know I will be making the sailors blush...

"My wife, you don't know how happy you have made me. I mean it Ana you are my whole world. Thank you for marrying me." I couldn't speak as he whispered he loved me, who can concentrate when the sex is out of this world?

I couldn't hold back any longer; my dirty mouth, it began giving the sex god instructions. As I grabbed at his hair, pulling him further into me, and as I wrapped my fingers in his hair, and I pulled harder, and ordered him to take me hard. He was to be fast and to be furious, and boy did he do as I asked, he sent me to heaven with the fiercest of orgasms, and I'm crying as he did, crying for him not to stop and do it again until I said stop. "I have a very demanding wife. Please try to relax Ana. Your poor husband is filling the brief shush Baby, let me enjoy you. You're so ready again Baby, come for me again. Argh, you're squeezing him tight yes Baby that's so good. Ana squeeze me harder argh yes." He moved within me with long hard strokes crying my name over and over. Sheisk was this better, this married sex? I had to wonder why it felt so much better, and as Christian collapsed on top of me, he continued to empty himself, he was so damned emotional. He cried, and then I cried as he kissed me, we were exhausted crying and so overcome with emotion, we could not move or utter a word, he lay on me for ages just looking at me and smiling.

"I can't believe we're married Christian, but I need to pee and now, sorry but shift your cute married butt." He laughed as I ran to the bathroom. I did what I had to, and then started the shower running and jumped in, he joined me, and helped him wash, hell he was hard again, and as we stood under the water kissing and hugging, I slid my hand up and down his length. He devoured my tongue as it went into his mouth and between the kisses there were the cries for me to do him harder and quicker, it seems my poor husband was in agony, and he needed to come, but I teased him going slowly and then quickly.

"Baby, finish me off please yes Baby fuck yes." Finally, he shook and shivered as he climaxed. He sighed, as the water washed it away. "This being married larks all sex and debauchery so far, and you Mrs Grey, you are a wonton married hussy, but your husband is tired now and needs his rest, I'm too old to keep this pace up all night." I got out handing him a towel and wrapped one around myself and sat on our bed.

"I may have to trade you in already then Mr Grey and get a younger model; damn it I've got to do that frog kissing thing again? This wanton hussy you married intends to have lots of sex with her husband, and you did say if I married you I could have the world, are you back tracking husband?" Like I had kissed many, if any, serious frogs, a couple of toads maybe?

"No more bloody frogs or trade in's. Sorry Ana, but you're stuck with this one for a long, long time, and more of this sex with you, are you serious, then if so, then yes please Mrs Grey, morning noon and night, fucking you and this all night long." He lay at my side running his finger into my sex; he watched as I closed my eyes and moaned. He didn't stop until I came and as I finished, he tasted me on his fingers, smiling as he did. "You taste so sweet and all the sweeter now that you're mine." Wow, more please after the more is given we shower again, I am a clean and sated bride, but unfortunately, I had to get ready again. He lay on the bed watching me do my dratted hair. I decided to keep it simple, and as I did, I could see him through the mirror, that smile he had melted my heart. He was suddenly knelt at my back and holding me tightly as I did my hair, no distractions then Christian?

"You looked beautiful today, a perfect bride. We did it, Baby, we got married." I laughed because he's right it seems we may have got hitched.

"Umm, are you sure? It went too quickly, one minute Steele and the next minute Grey. Thank you today has been great so far, and thank you for the married arsed sex, it was much needed."

"You're welcome, I figured to start off as we mean to go on, consummating our union in the elevator would have been nice, but here in our bouncy bed, it couldn't have been better. I managed to do it like Rafe had done it, nearly! Christian re-dressed after grabbing another shirt, and he then he helped me to get ready again.

"The underwear you wantonly removed or new stuff?" I asked and he smiled.

"Oh I don't know, are you changing your dress too?"

"How long until the ball? I can change before we leave, I think, but the dress I liked Mia has on..."

"Two hours, the rest of them will be redressing later. We still have the dress Leila stole, I am sorry, but that was very tactless, but it is unworn and in the bag there in the closet." I didn't know what to make of that... But the dress I was wearing is so heavy. And though I loved the dress, we were going to a ball, not a wedding. I looked at the bagged dress, and I knew I hated it, and I am so glad they did steal it, it was awful... Why would they pack me a dress that would only look nice on a pole dancer? Kate or Mia would pay for that.

"Would you want me in that?" He looked at it and grinned.

"In here, on our own and you doing a sexy-arsed dance for me, yeah, but in public and for the Grand Parisian Ball, no fucking way, please can you keep your wedding dress on?"

"I think I will, but I may change the underwear. These seem to be a little moist, for some reason?" He laughed as I replaced the boned corset and slipped into something just as sexy, apparently they would be just as nice to take off too... I'd married a perverted sexy monster. _I will say it again, good for me..._

"This is not the fairy-tale you wanted is it Ana?" I smiled. Turned and hugged my man.

"I have my Prince Charming, and we are happy, wildly happy and so in love with you right now. It doesn't matter how we became Mr and Mrs Grey, but we are, and I don't need anyone else with us but the people we have right here and right now, come on then, put the dress back on. I think the tiara is lopped sided, is it?"

"Nope, it's your head, you are tilting it, so much so it needs another kiss." He softly nuzzled my neck and copped a feel of my boobs. "I had to try that Ana."

"You did, did you, well get me dressed, we have a beautiful cake to cut."

"Yeah, about that, I am sorry I forgot about the cake, and we only got that because another wedding party cancelled, so it's a second-hand cake sort of... Had we had more time we could have had all manner of layers and flavours, even chocolate."

"It's hardly second hand Christian, and it's quite lovely, I even like the tower on the top, I will have it as a paperweight on my desk afterwards. Now, I know we rushed it, and it was all my fault I know, but I didn't expect you to pull it off, and I amazed that you did, genuinely amazed in fact. Now get me dressed please?"

"Your wish is my command, and given the motivation Baby I can do fucking anything, I will do just that Baby, and promise to to give you the world, I promise to love you and only you forever..." Oh hell, I am about to cry again.

* * *

I AM USING A GRAMMAR CHECKER BECAUSE A FEW OF YOU RIGHTLY SAY THAT MINE IS ANNOYING AND SPOILS THE STORY, LET ME KNOW IF THIS IS BETTER? ITS EXPENSIVE AND ON TRAIL, SO IF ITS STILL BAD HOLLAR AND I WILL CANCEL IT... THANKS XXX

* * *

So, more fun at the wedding to come, because Grammy T and Elliot are just warming up...

Thanks to all of the guests who like the story xxx for you, as I cannot reply xxx


	36. Chapter 36

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 **Grammar, is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers!** **,:** **?**

I have a Pinterest page, go to their site and type this into the search bar...

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 36: She shall go to the ball:

Christian's POV:

As we head back to the reception, it seems we have lost a few guests; it is as I suspected, and they are changing for the ball. Taylor has Gail on his knee and is being rather romantic and wheeling his chair around so they can dance. Ana grabs my arms and smiles.

"There's a romantic man hidden behind that hard exterior he puts on."

"There is Ana. Now, do you want a drink and perhaps we may get to finish it, and add some food this time?"

"Yes please, this bar is amazing, it's all amazing."

"Will you be angry if I say it's all the other couples things, Ana?" I tentatively ask...

"No, but I am now wondering why they cancelled?"

"They eloped; her mother was apparently very annoying and his mother hated her mother and his choice of bride. So, we inherited their wedding and the wedding planner too. That's why it has gone off without a problem, the wedding planner has been paid twice for the same thing. Only she didn't have to place three hundred seats near the Medici Fountain in the Luxembourg Gardens Paris, it's where they met and it was supposed to be very romantic, which was apparently the reason it turned into a giant fist fight between the mothers. His mother thought it was in bad taste, her mother, she made it a tacky affair because she wanted swans, so his mother then wanted doves, her mother then wanted Peacocks, and then his mother wanted them to be white. Apparently, the mothers ruined their day; the young couple thought they were auditioning for the remake of Hitchcock's 'The Birds' in the end. So they flew the coop to Vegas! They were having a lavish garden party wedding in the gardens, so to bring it here was not too much trouble, as it is only at the back of the house. Though I have to say, I am glad we do not have their swans that were to swim in the water there. I managed to hijack their caterers too. I am a fraud, who cashed in on their cancelled wedding!"

"You are nothing of the kind, you were very lucky and, in turn, I am very lucky because it's beautiful; it's still amazing she has managed all this. I do hope they are happy wherever it is they went."

"So do I. I want the world to be as happy as I am right now." I am a very cheesy groom!

"What is Elliot doing?" She asks after she tells me I am cheesy and her dreamy, cheesy guy? I stare over at him.

"I would hazard a guess he is giving Kate a surfing lesson? She seems a little more relaxed Ana, what do you think, will she cope, because I do not think Elliot will? He's, well not to put too fine a point on it, a frat boy surfer dude, with only fun on his mind, God knows how he is such a business success?" I do employ the best behind the scenes people to do the paperwork and such for him. My brother is a great builder and a great guy to work for, but the mechanics of his business, he leaves to others, he's a hands-on boss. Him with his cool 'Big Boy Toys'. I sometimes have Toy Envy visiting his sites, that is where I have to admit my big brother is shit hot at doing his thing, he is great to see in action and I really do feel very proud of his achievements! Ana is gently stroking my chest and she snuggles in closer, so close I smell the hair products she used in the shower and remember the very nice time we had. She is amazingly good for me...

"I don't know how she will cope? She's not too organised, she cannot cook and well, to put it bluntly, she needs a Gail of her own, oh and she is anti-marriage too so there will be no big hats for your mother, hers or Grams to fight over, it's not happening."

"Elliot will be glad about that; he's not into weddings either. He will be stunned and happy or stunned and amazed; he will definitely be in Mom and Grams good books. They want Grandchildren."

"No pressure on us then?" She says and I hug her.

"No, they have taken The heat off you and I. All we need to do is enjoy being us."

"I would like that. Alas, it will have to be between business meetings, I guess? Have you got someone to replace Clare?"

"Yes Hillary Green, she is Ros's right hand and one Clare had vanquished to Seattle, I now believe she broke many rules to get the position she had. I will make time for us Ana, granted there are a lot of important meetings, some are lunches and dinners."

"Okay, so between meetings and lunches and dinners, will there be you and me time?"

"Yes Baby, not as much as I would have liked, but you can still come with me can't you?"

"If you want me too, I am good at being your PA/Wife/Junior Editor and whatever else I am..."

"The list is endless, but the top of the list is my best friend, followed by my lover and all wrapped up in my wife... Now, wife, you and I need food, what do you want?"

"I want to graze the table and pick, is that okay? What will the food be like, at the ball, so I don't fill up?"

"Mass produced, small portions and lukewarm, if any of the others is anything to go by. So eat up, besides we can party on here afterwards, if you would like that, seeing as the cruise was given the thumbs down."

"Oh, to continue the party back here and then lots of you and me alone time, and lots of sex. or you could have me being seasick and you getting no sex, you choose."

"Well it looks like we are coming back here, besides the DJ will be happy, he gets to spin a few records. The Rats seem to have left alas, it was a flying appearance; they did fly over from London for us and they still have their own nightly West End show to do."

"What they flew in, just for that, for us?"

"Yes, I flew them in for you, my wife, because she said she loved their stuff, besides, I could hardly dig the others up could I? They were very good. Now, here is your plate, graze and eat, I need to see if the bar has champagne. Do you want the same or something else Baby?"

"Surprise me, because I know you can!" I head off to get my woman a drink, as I pass Gage and Luke they are sipping orange juice, with Ryan and Reynolds. They seem to be relaxed, but they are eyes peeled and on duty.

"When we get back from the ball, you can hit the bar, and the GEH guys can take over. I am working from home tomorrow, and Gage, limit it to just two bottles of wine please?"

"I am never drinking Mr Grey again, not even if it is a free bar. And may I just say your grandmother is hilarious, I wish I had grown up with her, she's a hoot? She's been telling us about you and Elliot when you were little. The pranks you both pulled?"

"I wouldn't believe her if I were you, besides she egged us on into doing most of it. My Grandmother is a big kid at heart and is very, how can I say, individual?"

"Was she responsible for the piglets in Wall-Mart Sir?" I smile. That was a happy, hilarious memory. Elliot and I caused havoc and all because they threw us out for testing the cakes, granted he wanted munchies and was drunk and or wasted and not a kid, but I was, and like a dutiful brother, was just following him to keep him safe. Lord, it was funny finding the piglets, he did a deal with the local farmer, he got them cheap if he did the catching, and a drunk Elliot managed to catch four of the squealers, eventually. He went back to Wal-Mart covered in pig shit...

"What, she told you about that? That stunt was all Elliot, I just got the blame. He was the one that let the four piglets loose, which he had numbered 1, 2, 3 and 5. It took them ages to look for Piglet four. Our mother grounded us for a month for that stunt. The poor piglets, were sent to live God knows where?"I smile as I remember the stunt that cost Elliot a month's allowance, and with him away at uni, that meant fewer keggers for him, as I said he is and was a Frat Boy...

"What about the bread Mia baked and you changed it to microwaved soap bars?" Luke asks.

"Again Elliot, and it has Elliot who used cable ties on all the schools toilet rolls, and he was the one who taped fog horns under the principles chair and the toilet and under his car seat."

"Did you do anything bad Mr Grey Sir...?"

"Yes, at Mia's sweet sixteenth. I swapped out the ice cubes for homemade Mentos ones! It was so good seeing her grabby friends all covered in coke. I also will plead the fifth on placing food wrap over the toilet seats at my father's office, and the walking of fake bloodied footprints though the corridors of my mother's hospital. Security saw a woman walking her size elevens through the corridors and with no face photos, as I knew where the cameras were. It was only when Mom recognised her expensive dress, that she twigged it was me. Thanks, I had forgotten I was normal at some point in my childhood, oh and don't ever accept a vanilla sundae off Elliot, because it's just freezing cold mashed potato!" I smile and go for cocktails. It is then I see Mia she has the reddest of eyes.

"Mia, have you been crying all afternoon?"

"Nope." Liar...

"Well why the red eyes then?" I am not going to cave into this act of hers; though it normally works, not, this time, Baby Sister, not this time!

"Okay, I may have had a cry. I upset Ana, I have pissed off Kate and I have been told by our parents my allowance has been cut and I have to manage on what I earn. You took my cards from me, and I have no money, and I'm supposed to be going on holiday with a man I broke up with, or he walked out on me? Either way, I am not going to Bali, but going home with Mom and Dad to work."

"It's about time you stood on your own two feet Mia; you were very disrespectful to my wife earlier. I would also like to point out that since I have been with Ana, you have had way more spent on you than she has. Way more."

"You never used to mind giving me money and using the cards, has she stopped you giving me things so she can have then instead, she was always envious of me and being able to shop and spend money, eat well and enjoy life?"

"No, that was all me, I now see what Ana's sees, a spoilt rich girl. Mia, you were never such a mean girl, or were you, and I just didn't notice?" I think I chose not to notice...

"I was only looking out for you Christian, I won't interfere again. I am not mean on purpose, I just don't think before I say something. Ana will like not having to worry about money, she had two jobs and still it wouldn't make a dent in her debts, I guess marrying you, she doesn't have to worry about money anymore? That's my problem now. I am the poor church mouse and not her!" Wow, this is not a side of Mia I have ever seen before, she is a spoilt rich bitch, and that's my fault.

"Have Mom and Dad spoken to you, Mia?"

"What about, besides the cutting me off talk, are you happy now?"

"About Ana being left millions by her mother?"

"No shit?"

"So you see she doesn't need me to fund her Mia, she has her own millions, millions that she is giving back to the people who her mother stole it from, if she wanted money and easy money, she would be keeping that and she isn't. Mia, being married to me is not going to be an easy ride for her? Don't make it harder by being a bitch, Mimi. She is a good friend to have. Don't treat her like she is nothing Mia because she is, she is my wife, my wife who I adore."

"Why to rush to get married, explain that then?"

"Because Mia, we want to be together nothing more nothing less, there is no hidden agenda and she has no plans to have me killed, for god's sake Mia you and the others orchestrated out meeting, you must have thought something would happen?"

"Yes, you would date her a few times and be normal, do normal family things and find someone more suitable."

"Who, like Lily, the best friend from hell?"

"She is the right people Christian." Right fucking people? She is a socialite bitch and I think I know where my sister gets her attitude from.

"Mia, you really are a stupid little girl. I would rather you left our wedding than sit here and be a brat."

"I will then..." She left and I was left stunned. My kid sister is a grade A tantrum queen, I then wonder how much this is going to cost me? I don't give her a second thought, her security is here, so she is monitored. I order two Strawberry Daiquiri's and when they are made I go in search of Ana, who is still eating as she chats with people as they 'graze' the table. I see she has met the neighbours, it was kind of rude not to invite them, especially seeing as the tent erectors woke them at stupid o'clock! I smile as I see her speaking to them. She makes friends with people so easily, and I am in awe of her genuine ability to be nice, as I struggle with that task on a daily basis, even now. So I must have been a real pain in the butt pre-Ana, oh who am I kidding I know I was.

"Ana, can you grab me a little something I need to eat too?"

"Sure Honey..."

"Ana, no..."

 _ **Honey was what Elena called me...**_

I shiver at the thought of what she and I had, what we had done and how foolish I was. I am so far removed from my old self, that smile. Although I have to wonder had I met someone like Ana way back then, just how would my life have panned out? Would I want to go back and change things? I would if it meant I met this Ana but that's all stupid thoughts, I did what I did, it made me who I am and I did meet Ana. I still have to find a way of helping Ethan, I guess publishing his paper will help, I guess and he is a trust fund kid so I cannot help him financially, perhaps I could introduce him to John Flynn? I haven't needed to see him for a while, okay that's a lie because I saw him before we flew out, I needed reassurances that I would be able to maintain the new me. The new me? That nearly went to pot when I drove off, the thoughts were frightening, the session we had before I left, I guess must have reinforced Ethan's sleep therapy because I so very nearly turned to the dark side again. Would Ana have been dragged into it too? I shudder to think of doing the things to her that I did to the others. Others that were and still are as sick as I was, and I guess still am, I am as John said, like an alcoholic, each day is a new day of sobriety, had I been a drunk the next bar I saw I think I would have been paralytic that night. However, and this is a good thing, clubs that are to my singular tastes are not on every road you drive down, you can find them, yes, but it's not a thing easily done. Thank fuck... Now, I need to learn to kerb the swearing too, alas my mother has been trying for years to do that to both Elliot and I, she or we fail constantly. My wife brings me out of my daydream...

"I was still trying something new!" Oh yes, the name and the reason for the reminisce with my old self.

"I like it when you say my name, I really like it." I do, she says it in a special way, and I like it. I go to sit down and as I do I see Kate and Elliot having a row, fuck, this bodes well for the later show and tell... I see a flash, fuck, that damned photographer has been like a mosquito, buzzing around everywhere and generally grating on my last nerve! The only ones I am looking forward to seeing are the ones of Ana and me together and dancing, the one we will be releasing to the Seattle times, one of Kavanagh families own papers, it hopefully, is the one where we are showered with confetti. That one, I hope, will be the one. Ana returns and has a tray of sliders.

"This is good food Christian. I wonder where they went to elope?"

"Vegas Baby."

"I bet that was fun. Now eat, these shrimp things are really good and these things here, they are foul. They have some sort of grit on or in them? I took a bite and the lady passed me a napkin before I was ill. The lady said it was caviar? It tastes worse than the dirt. How come you rich folks all eat things that taste like crap, just because someone says it's good and because it is expensive, you all think it must be? Yep, because it costs the same as a month's worth of groceries, it must be good, well it's not. It tastes like my fish paste sandwiches I had at the beach, you know when they got blasted with sand?" No Baby I don't think I have ever had a paste sandwich, ever? "Tell me why that caviar is way better than sand and crab paste sandwiches Mr Grey, when they both taste the darned same?" I shrug my shoulders, how would I know, never having had sandblasted sandwiches before?

"Firstly, you too are one of the rich folks. Secondly, it is not to everyone's refined pallet and thirdly, I wouldn't know how much it costs, if I like it, I eat it. Simple..."

"Okay grumpy butt, I was just saying. So, that steak tartar, is it really raw beef? The nice lady there she filled me in on what the chefs are making, really three chefs for a finger buffet, or as Madaline said 'food of the finger' that made me laugh, I gather she doesn't do that sort of food for you here, for your clients?"

"Umm, she does and she has always called it that and I have never corrected her? The tartar is raw Kobe beef actually and mega expensive, I believe your sliders are made of the same cooked variety..."

"Okay then those I love, so you know now that I don't like the raw meat either, one bite and I nearly puked, again. I like the sushi and I like the lobster tails too."

"So you have eaten something raw then?"

"Yes, I have and I have a napkin full of stuff I didn't like. Lord, I am such a fussy eater."

"No, you just like what you like."

"Thanks, but my dad will tell you otherwise. Now, how come they are all going back tomorrow instead of on Monday?"

"To give us some time alone. Besides The Kavanagh's will need time with Elliot, especially with their daughter about to tell them she's having the idiots child. Plus there are storms predicted on their flight, for Monday so they are beating the storms over the Indian Ocean and going tomorrow."

"They should have flown the other way around; I looked on Google and its closer the other way, flying over the Pacific? Did you set this up, Mr Grey?"

"No, they already had seats at the ball, but they had the holiday booked too; they are only going now because Mom and Dad were going. They have been their friends for quite a while."

"I know, that's what I got bummed out about hearing Mia say those things, it brought back memories of me having to say no to going out with them, I had money issues, they did not and I am nobodies hard luck charity case. Mia, she really should be a little quieter when she backstabs me, they Mia and Kate, they knew the same people and went to some really great places, bars, restaurants, parties and holiday places. They knew the right people, people apparently who are all rich and stuck up? They once came to see me at work, with a group of Mia's Seattle Society friends, and yeah they taunted me behind my back, Mia joined in and Kate, Kate left with a headache instead of sticking up for me and hurting Mia's feelings. So you see my skin it thick for a reason, I have had to put up with those sorts of people since I left Montesano. You can apparently take the yokel out of the local, but take the local out of the yokel. Mia's favourite put down of me when she was with Lily."

"Well, you too will now know the same people. Though they are not the right people, they are just people with money and a family history of wealth and there is the occasional idiot in there, Mia's friend Lily and her sidekick Mia. It's all they know Baby. I could apologise for the few bad apples, but they are not worth apologising for, you know that right? They are just money orientated bitches and my sister is one of them, Ana, I have heard things about Mia that I guess I have known all along but chose not to believe? Now, Baby, I mean Mrs Grey, you have what Lily wanted to capture so desperately, me and my fortune, I guess she won't be happy. You will see her a lot as she tends to mingle with at parties and things that I have to attend for business."

"Oh lummy, Lily, crap. I need to go to some sort of training like Eliza Doolittle had in Pygmalion."

"Ana, I don't think you need lessons, but I am willing to be your Professor Higgins if you want them?"

"Christian I need all sorts of lessons and I think I would love you to teach me more! Now, we have eaten and drank, so can we dance? I would like the Crazy Sting Guys to play something proper, I am not romantic dancing to Bond and Star Wars, can you ask them to have the something more romance dance worthy?"

"Leave it to me, Ana." I leave her staring and people watching, or as she says, she is not staring; she is allowing the day to soak in, so she doesn't forget a thing? She is adorable; does she not think we have CCTV footage of everything that happens here? I speak to the Crazy String Guys and yes, that's their actual name! They had a more relaxed repertoire, but apparently Elliot has kept on asking for more outlandish theme tunes. They start to play the song I remember asking me for. "Ana, they are playing our tune..." She listens and smiles.

"You remembered." I hold her in my arms and we dance to John Legends, All of me... I hum and she sings. She has the voice of an angel, but then again she is my angel. When the music ends, we have apparently got to cut the cake? Then Ana needs to re-apply her makeup, grab her bag and change her shoes before we go to the ball? What do I know? We stand with a knife and as the family smile, we cut the first slice, as we each take a fork full, I remember I have seen footage of the cake in the face mush, do I dare? I dare and as I eat her forkful, mine is pushed into her face... I get an oh god from my Grams and Mom, and a way to go Bro from Elliot, she smiles and kisses me, Ana and cake, oh god this day gets better... Who knew under all that white frosting and those Macaroons, was my favourite cake flavour, Chocolate.

"Right folks, if you are nearly ready, when my wife clears away the chocolaty mess I made, the cars will take us to the ball. I would guess you have ten minutes, Mother, have you seen Mia?" My mother shakes her head.

"Mr Grey, she is passed out in her room..." Says Luke. "Her security is watching her, she has had a bust up with Kavagnah!"

"Is she drunk?" I ask.

"Yes, she has had a very bad day, I don't know if you noticed but Ethan Kavanagh left the building shortly after you and she had words?"

"I will go and see to her, you and Ana get clean. Kate, Elliot and the Kavagnah's can go there now and we will follow. Christian is there any need for as much security as we have?" I don't blame Ethan my sister is hard work when she is a brat. My mother is annoyed at Mia; she is not the only one!

"No mother, you will each only have the one CPO now, the threat is now not as it was before. Madaline and Gail are here, they can see to Mia; please ask Madaline to keep an eye on Mia, you are not missing out on the ball Mother!"

"Good, good I will ask them, I am glad about security too, we don't always need to look like the presidential cavalcade riding into town," I smile.

"No, no we don't Mother!" Ana and I take the elevator to our room and she cleans her face and smiles, any more smiling and I am sure our faces are going to crack. It's a good feeling being so happy...

Ana's POV:

As I wipe off the cake and the makeup, I am watched by Christian, I swear my face aches with all this smiling, but I am sure that's what you do at your wedding, smile? My father has done a little mingling, but he has preferred to sit with security most of the time, he is happiest with the ex-service guys, like me he is not a social butterfly, we, it seems, share some of the same traits! I am just sorry that Sally and the boys did not come. So, I will have to make sure they play a bigger part in the grander-hob-knob-wedding! Christian is singing in the bathroom and seems very happy. Maybe this soul mate malarkey has some merit, or how else would something so quick so confusing and so unusual, seem so right? I sound like a scratched record...

I wipe off the gunk and moisturise and run through the makeup lesson Rafe's girls gave me. I look at Christian for advice on the amount. I smile when he saunters in and helps me blend and tone. He is still worried about Mia. "She is in a sorrowful mess Christian; don't be angry, life is too short to wallow in the mire. She is a silly girl and a spoilt girl and that I am afraid to tell you is down to you and your family spoiling her, but, and this is the big but, she only does it because she doesn't know any better. You are right about Lily too, she and her used to talk all the time about you and she being an item. Wow, you could always be a makeup artist if you flunk out of billionaire school." He laughs as he takes off the towel protecting the dress.

"When you have Mia for a sister you learn some odd yet useful skill sets, hair makeup and shopping. Ana, as far as Lily is concerned she was always avoided like the plague, she was and I suspect, is still a bigger brat than Mimi. She may have thought she stood a chance with either me or Elliot, but she didn't."

"She loved the saying Mrs Lily Grey, and Mia and she would croon about being sisters."

"Again, she is going to be upset. She is a very immature girl, as you have witnessed, but they have been friends like 'forever'" He over exaggerates the last word and I laugh so hard I bray like the f-in donkey again... "Ana stop you are killing me; she does say it like that and they both scream and shout O.M.G all the darned time and she is very handsy, you may have to guard my butt, Baby!"

"Such a task and yes I do know, she used to lord it over me at the apartment and say stupid things like could the girl perhaps get us a drink Mimi? Or does the girl own anything other than converse and jeans, does the girl own a hair brush and they would laugh at my having to work two jobs and missing out on the fun, as I said I have a thick skin. Besides, I put a few drops of Little Tummy's Laxative Drops in her coffee. If she pissed me off too many times, she always left our place with a bad case of the squits..."

"Ana, you didn't?"

"Christian I did. She was a bitch. Mia needs to ditch her. Now, am I presentable, will I pass inspection for being Mrs Christian Trevelyan Grey?"

"Yes, is the only truthful answer I can give, my wife is beautiful and I am lucky but have you got more lip colour because that will need constantly updating, I think I may kiss you, a lot!"

"Good, Christian let's get this show on the road then. I am suddenly very nervous Professor!"

"Ana, you have no reason to be worried, you look stunning. I am the lucky one Baby, so fucking lucky!"

"I may ban sex if you keep swearing, then you won't be so f-in lucky Mr Grey."

"Oh Baby, I think we both know who would miss the sex more?"

"Okay, shot, foot and for-get-aboud-it!"

"Joey..."

"Yup, Joey..." We head out and I have my bag with me. The catering staff they are clearing away, everything that is left and is still edible, I laugh, because we had chefs in the kitchen, and they spent the day making everything fresh. So everything left, is being donated to a homeless shelter. I am pleased they are not wasting it. The rest of the party have disappeared in dribs and drabs to the Four Seasons, where this ball thing is happening. I am ver

Christian takes my arm and I smile as Daddy and the Greys set off, he is coming to the ball too. I am helped by Christian into my seat because me and the dress are a lot to get in.

"Mrs Grey..."

"Yes, Mr Grey?"

"I love you."

"Oh, okay I love you too. Come on them let's get this ball thing out of the way."

"Umm, we don't have to stop long Ana."

"Hey, just call me Cinders; I doubt I will turn into mousey me at midnight?"

"Mousey? I doubt after the press gets an eyeful of my new bride, they will be describing you as mousey Ana!"

"Press? Fuck..." I say and cover my mouth.

"We may have to run the gauntlet of their questions Ana if you don't know the answers smile and move along. It's a cattle market of paparazzi. I am always known as 'America's most Eligible Billionaire Bachelor'."

"Old news..." And I smile as I say it.

"It is, now, are you really okay? We can give this a miss Ana if you want to?" We ride on and I hold my husband's hand and sigh.

"I will be fine, besides I am with the best looking newly married unobtainable youngest billionaire in America, what could possibly go wrong?" As we pull up I see exactly what could go wrong, Alexander gets out of the car that arrived just before ours. Crap fest, Bummer and Fuck... Let the fun begin, why did I not think this was the ball he was attending. Okay then, it is time for Christian to meet my step brother, crap there are two of them... Double crap... Now I really do feel like firkin Cinderella, only I have two step brothers, step brothers who ain't ugly at all!

* * *

So what will Christin make of the Russian Billionaire Brothers? Ana makes more frenemies and Christian sees a face from his past? Thank you: my guest reviewers, I do appreciate your taking the time xxx

* * *

BUT FOR THESE GUESTS...

Thank you xxx for leaving a name xxx

Desini, Dseiladmnd, Melonie Brown, GuestG, MAXI B

Melonie Brown, GuestG, MAXI BRUX,

Stacey Marchino Kfrei, Melkrose, SuzB, Stacey,

Marietjie, Nicky, Yocasta45,Kathy729, Reader in Oz,

Marina, Shazjackmeg, Adrienne, Maureen, Violet.

X THANK YOU X


	37. Chapter 37

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 **Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers!** **,:** **?.**

I have a Pinterest page, go to their site and type this into the search bar.

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 37:Lord, the walking dead hit Paris:

Christian's POV:

Ana's hand suddenly clenches mine, tightly, I look at her and realise she is nervous. I look out of the window as we await our turn for getting out of the cars and heading to the red carpet.

"Ana, Baby it will be fine. It looks worse than it is."

"Oh really? Well, I think I will be fine. Only it seems my brothers are here? Well, Alexander is, he said he was going to a ball, I just didn't think it was this one."

"He must be a late addition, Mr Grey. He was not on the guest list." Luke assures me. "We still have a couple of our security in there. Any instructions?"

"No, don't be silly Luke, I am sure my brothers, if that is Anton, they don't look too alike though, even if it's not, they will be fine. I am giving them money and property not keeping it from them. Christian, he was very nice to me at the brothel."

"Ana, please don't say it like that."

"Okay then The House of Death, is that better?" I am not sure what to make of this? "Isn't that what you lot call it? Anyway, we have security. I hardly doubt they are here to cause trouble, do you?"

"No, no I don't, well let's go and meet the family, I guess they are your step brothers? I mean she was legally married to their father after all?"

"She was. Though according to them they only met her the once and after she married their father. Before I explained that she had a multiple person disorder they were a little confused about who all the women in his father's life were?"

"How did they not know? I mean they are wealthy men, because they like me, have security though theirs seem a little, I don't know a little, would you say, Beefier Luke?"

"Sir, I could take offence. But they look like they do look to have overdosed on steroids!" I have to agree.

"Stop it they are probably body builders. or you know. Russian seals, or their special forces guys. As to my mother we all know, she was very manipulative, and she was a master at it, she had to have been to get away with it for so long. Now, stop name calling their chunky monkey's, Gage you can take the big one with the veins in his head, right?" Ana laughs. Okay, overreaction on my part I guess?

"I will leave that one to you, Ana. Luke, it's okay, we will protect you from the huge Russian weight lifting Olympians."I look again and she could be, right, because they are a little huge.

"Right, you to get your security heads back on, my husband and I, yikes I said it, my husband and I, and I love it. We have to get into the big-wig-hand-shaking mode now. Christian, if I say red roses, it means I am struggling to converse, do not leave me alone, please?"

"I won't do, I promise you. Now, Luke, their concierge parking will take the car to the reserved spot please make sure you stand by Ana and me, Gage when they open the door..." Like I have to tell him this, but normally Taylor is way ahead of me. He has been with me for many of these functions, but for Luke, this is his first big assignment on his own, as the wedding was covered by Ironside.

"I will already be there by Ana's side, and Ana, if I say, Ma'am..." Gage, I have said this before, but she is the best find Jason could have made, to keep my Ana safe. I thank God that they have immediately settled into what will be a very close relationship, much like the one Jason Taylor and I have, and one I know recognise as a friendship.

"You mean business, I know." The car stops and the door is opened. Luke steps out step out first and then Gage, I step out and hold my hand out for Ana. It is then the flashes begin. This is a first for the paps; they are seeing me with a date...

"Grey, Grey, Grey over here, over here Grey. This way for the camera's Grey."Ana scowls, that will not be a good photo Baby, and then she turns her head to face them, and smiles. Okay that one will be.

"Wow, how bad mannered are they, not one please or thank you and it is Mr Grey, did they not get their memo?"

"No, but they are to get their money shot. Kiss me, and lets got this walk over and done with." She smiles and lays a chased kiss on my lips as I help her out of the car. "Well, that will definitely make some of the front pages of the gossip rags I seem to find myself in." We walk past the baying hoards of cameras. I am tempted to push one and see them fall like dominoes, making the ones on the step ladders fall too, the idiots.

"Does the date know it is a ball man, and not a wedding?" I want to punch this turds lights out.

"Who is the date, Grey...?" Let it go. I tell myself and I hold my bride.

"What are you called, over here mystery date. This way. Look at the camera Miss...Miss...Miss over here?" I am about to lose it when Ana, puts paid to turd one and two's questions.

"That would be Mrs to you, and it's Mrs Christian Grey," I smile and hold her tightly. "And the dress has a dual function today, both as a wedding gown and a ball gown, now if you would please move, and be nice, because we are running late." Wow, she put that snarky little turd in his place.

"You got married Grey or had too? What is she a gay man's wife, what's the deal is she pregnant?"

"I am no mans gay anything, we got married because we wanted to, not because we had to! Now, take the shot because as I said, we are late, moron!"

"Ana, I thought you said you couldn't handle them, you seemed pretty darned fine to me?"

"He pissed me off. Now, let's run the rest of this carpet, Gage are you okay, they got a little close to you?"

"I am fine, he sorry they, however, will be walking home. I pocketed someone's keys see?" She dangles several key fobs.

"Oh, that was what you were doing. You are a Pickpocket too; your gifts and talents are endless. Good work."

"Yes, very, Gage you have to show me how you did that," I say as we head in and stop for photos, as we get to the end Ana's new family are there smiling.

"Ana, you didn't say you were coming." They hug her and then they kiss her cheeks, I get a little over protecting and I will admit annoyed.

"You must be her fiancé; I am her step brother, Alexander."

"I know who you are, my wife explained you're meeting her at her mother's house here."

"She did, did she? Well, this is my younger brother Anton, Anton this is Anastasia and her husband did you say. Ana you got married without us?"

"Yes Alex, we got married earlier today. I would have invited you had I known where you were staying. Hello Anton, it is nice to meet you." Ana says in her sing song voice.

"I arrived an hour ago, I had to meet you. I did not believe you when Alexi said you were gifting us back our father's property and assets."

"I am, but we will talk tomorrow, tonight there is definitely no business talk, because we are celebrating. I am pleased to meet you!"

"And I Ana you, and I am pleased you didn't kick _my balls_ into the next room too." I look at him and scowl. "She attacked my brother when he scared her at the house. She kicked him twice in his man area it seems, before he answered her." I look at Ana and give her the look.

"She did, did she?" Ana smiles. We will be having words Mrs Grey, later...

"I only tapped him, besides it was dark. Now, who's table are you at?" Alex answers.

"We are at the Russian delegates table. We are here to put right the thefts from the building fund for the New Russian Orthodox Church here, I believe your mothers friend helped himself to some funds, which was rather a stupid thing to do, given whose money they stole. We will talk about that later, now, you look very happy little sister."

"I have never had siblings before, well, I guess you are a step sibling?"

"We may not be blood but, a member of our family you are. Christian, I have heard a lot of good things about you too. Your name in the business is heard, even in Moscow." I smile, really and I thought Gregory Boynikov, was just blowing smoke up my ass. It seems he wasn't or he was, and this other Russian is doing it too? "We have to talk, tomorrow perhaps?"

"Perhaps, Ana and I are working from home tomorrow. Join us for lunch. It was nice meeting you, we are holding up the line again and our parents are awaiting our arrival." We walk and talk and end up only a few yards in when we stop again.

"Come and meet them, please? My father would love to meet you both, is that okay Christian?" I smile, then when she blinks her Baby Blues at me, she gets everything she wants.

"Sure, come on then. Anton, have we met before?"His face is a sort of a hazy semblance of someone I may have met once before, but its the voice, the Russian-English-Oxford voice, I know I have heard before.

"I don't know, we could have, I have heard the name before today, of course, but seeing your face, I just know I have seen you before too, but not in business, but where that is the mystery?" We are interrupted by Elliot.

"Bro, what's the holdup? Whoa, what are you doing here Ant, dude you look different, where's the face fluff Bro?" I look at them and wonder why they are so friendly towards each other, and then it hits me. Anton or Ant, he was with Elliot once, on a surfing holiday in the same place I was doing business, okay it's a small world, or is it?

"Eli, why in god's name are they allowing you into this fancy suit and tie dinner, they do know you don't know how to use cutlery, right?" They shoulder bump and horse around.

"How do our brothers know each other, or let me hazard a guess, your brother too would prefer to be surfing rather than working?" Alex asks me.

"It would seem so. I guess they don't call themselves by their correct names?" I ask, because we both seem truly confused.

"Possibly not, my brother makes a lot of money, and he enjoys his down time spent surfing, both he and his wife, and their children, they too like the surfing life. They are in Australasia at the moment house hunting, though he would much rather be there surfing, he left them to it and came to meet Ana. They are there because that is where they are moving to when he finishes the sales of his banking group. They say surfing is in your blood, and I am sure this to be true of Anton, I am sure if they open a vein, my brothers blood will have waves in it!" I laugh.

"Well, it seems their world is a very small and unusual world, who knew they were friends?"

"I just wish sometimes he acted his age, I should say most of the time I wish he was more..."

"...You don't have to explain, I know where you are coming from. They need to be more responsible? At least your brother has a family, yes?"

"Yes, a very fun loving and energetic family, I have two nieces. Anastasiya and Yana, then there is my nephew, he is called Alexander too. I am thrice blessed with children, who I adore. His wife, the Australasian girl he met surfing of all places, actually Alice and he met on the surfing tour, where I believe these two met too? Now, I have the prospect of having to travel to see them. He sold his banking group and has taken early retirement. He has had enough of this rat race of politics and ever changing markets, the Euro Crisis and everything else that takes him away from the water, now he has enough money to do as he wishes."

"I have to wonder sometimes, why do I work so hard too? Until I met Ana, I didn't know why I did it?"

"I do it because I get the thrill, I like the adrenaline rush of the deals and the whole start of negotiations, alas I too have been feeling the call to take things easy. Try perhaps to find someone to settle down with, alas, as yet, nobody has found their way to my door as they say!" He is me in Russian form...

"I felt the same, and then in walked Ana, who tripped through my door."

"Well, there is hope for me then." I think I like the guy. Elliot thumps my shoulder.

"Bro, you remember Ant, right?" Elliot finally remembers he came to find me.

"No, when last I saw Ant, he was heavily bearded, wore board shorts and had slightly longer and unkempt hair. I think you and he spent more time together than we did, I was there working and you tagged along for the ride remember?"

"Yeah, that was an epic Asian tour. Surf, sea and plenty of shenanigans were had, well by me anyhow, you worked a lot."

"Elliot I was there to work, you moron." My brother is a fool, god help his kid and poor Kate, I see plenty of holidays in their future, alas with surfboards playing a major part, their kid may even come out surfing, poor Kate indeed...

"I know, I am just saying. But me and this clean shaven jobs worth, we still had a great time, didn't we?"

"Yes we did Elliot. That is why I didn't recognise him as the surfer dude, he is very different now. The voice is the thing I remembered!" I haven't met many Russian surfers with a twang of a British accent.

"He needed to be taken seriously at a recent takeover meeting and needed to look the part of the head of the bank, not a surfing dude."Alex tells me. I see the same look I have when I speak of Elliot, I may be very proud of his business, but the surfer dude, is another Elliot altogether...

"Is your brother a workaholic bore too Eli?"

"Yup, he was until he met my new sister Ana here. Ana meet...

"...My step-brother Anton, I already have, thank you Elliot."

"Dude, wow, I mean way to go Ana, you have brothers. Cool, anyway the olds are wondering where the love birds are, we have to take our seats, see you laters Ant, man..." He headed back and I am amazed at what has just transpired.

"Laters Eli, wow that was unexpected, meeting Eli here and you know my old friend too Ana, that is crazy. Sorry, I guess I have what your mother had, a non crazy way, of course, sorry, I did not mean to offend you, we did not meet her as such, so we , sorry I, I am digging the hole for myself as we speak! This personality disorder Alexi says she had, it explains a lot. We thought my mother was hallucinating, I may have had a joke with you about many people in one body, and that is me, I am businessman when I have to be, and surfer and fun loving dude when I don't and a family man all of the time? Anyway, I want to ask you many questions. We need to talk, save a dance for your big brother Anastasia?"

"I didn't know what she was like Anton, mixed up or sick, I never knew her and yes she was many people but she was never my mother, so you did not upset me."

"Good, you may be interested to know, I have a daughter called Anastasiya too, though her name has the Y, the same as our mother and sister."

"When Nene registered me, she wasn't very good with her English and the poor man he dropped the Y by mistake, but it's no biggie! Alex, he never told me about your sister, nor did I know your mother's name, I am named after my Nene, her with the Y in her name too. Wow, I cannot believe you have a sister called Anastasiya too, can I meet her?"

"No, I am sorry, we had a sister, she died in infancy, she slept and didn't awake, and our father was so lost, whilst our mother, she pretended it didn't matter? But our father he was so hurt. Perhaps that is why he was eager to meet your mothers daughter Anastasia; he told us she was very proud of her Little Babushka. I think hearing her call you the same thing he called his daughter, it made him want to see you?"

"I think she played on that, my mother and I were never close, I did wonder how she got a hold of him. She was good; she found a weakness and hooked her men that way. I am sorry to say my having the same name as your sister may have been why he died."

"Umm and why our mother died. Though we were told by the doctor who did the-autopsy?" He stuttered. "She wouldn't have had much longer, and she would have been in pain. Maybe she did what my mother asked her to do and stop the pain? I have to hope so. Now less of this depressing story, we have a sister and that is all that matters and we it seems have a brother-in-law to scrutinise, to see if he is good enough for our Baby Sister. What do you say Alexi?"

"What, oh right your humour is not too good Anton. Leave them alone, they are in love. Like you and Alice, Now, we need to be seated."

"Yes, we will talk tomorrow or later. We need to let the others in. Alex, we will speak later I promise. Besides you have to meet my father." They kissed cheeks they hugged and I had my hands shaken. I smile at the guests as we pass their tables, and it is then I have to do a double take, how the fuck, what the fuck. I step back and grab Ana.

"Ana, we have to get out of here, now." What the fuck, who the fuck, why the fuck is he here?

"Why?" Ana asks, just as Luke arrives at my side.

"Ma'am, do as Mr Grey asks, Gage get her out of here now..." Luke asks. I look at Gage and she shrugs her shoulders, but she does as she is asked and we do a swift turn and walk away from the dining area of the ball. "Sir, we are heading to the security suite, our guys are tracking him."

"Good, Ana I am sorry but I think we may have to leave, all of us." I call my father, I have him on speaker, so Luke can hear our conversation, he is busy on his phone too, I guess to Taylor? "Dad..."

"Son, where are you, they are waiting for you to start. They can't without their guest of honour?"

"Dad, stop fucking talking, sorry, but please turn your head to the left to the mirrored wall and tell me who the fuck is that at the table?" I wait...

"Fuck, he looks good for a corpse?" I sway. "Where are you Son?"

"In the hotels security suite, can you make your excuses, we may have to leave?"

"Sure, give me a minute, he is laughing and joking with someone. I could fucking kill him." My father makes his way. I turn and see Ana, she is spinning on a swivel chair and waiting for news. She smiles. Thank God I have her, or I would be out there making sure, my now not dead father, is actually dead. My dad arrives, fuck this dad and father thing is going get old before too long.

"Dad, how the fuck is Henry Harlow still alive? He died two years ago of a heart attack, whilst visiting his relatives, in Israel. What the fuck is Jorgia playing at?" I scream at my father.

"She wasn't able to get there in time, you know he had to be buried within the day. We flew there with her, to see to it all, you and I were with her, she was genuinely distraught, when they passed her his ashes, he was meant to be buried. She was not responsible for any of the funeral arrangements; it was all done when we got there, and all according to Henry's wishes. You were there Chris when she kicked off, that was not an act."

"No it wasn't, it is the only time I have seen her defeated, well apart from losing all her money and her father's company. Luke can you zoom in on him, let's make sure its him first and not a fucking doppelganger, please?" Their guys zoom in as he is leaving the hotel. They can't get a clear picture, but they get the registration of the town car he leaves in, good we have something at least. It would seem, my sperm donor is alive, or he had a twin? Ana coughs.

"Can we go and eat if he has left the building, please, I'm starving. Your father will still be a part of the walking dead tomorrow. Besides you have security to get you the information and if needs be you can do it later, it seems he knew you were here, or why else would he break cover?" Says my wife, the voice of calm and reason!

"Why indeed Ana. Now Ana is right, you are here to be honoured Son, they cannot hold the ball without you."

"Okay I guess?" I am stunned; perhaps I should spin around in the chair like my wife and relax? She smiles and heads us back to the ball. When we get there the chatter stops, as Ana apologises quite loudly. Way to go Ana... She walks towards the table and we take out seats. I note the now empty chair over by the wall and feel oddly sad; my father has walked out on me, again. As I sit My grandmother is laughing.

"Ana, Annie, Anastasia, you have just told half of the rich and the fabulous people of Paris, you were late because you needed to pee, classic move girl, here's to you. I only wish I had the gonads, when we were late, to come up with that excuse? So, what really happened, did my grandson get amorous, like his Pops? I used to do that walk of shame a few times a year, now not so much; my arthritic hip isn't that flexible anymore, despite my pirates class and the Zambia lessons?" Fuck, is that what they all think we were doing, Elliot is grinning, Kate is shaking her head and Pop's gives me the thumbs up, it would seem they think we were fucking and my father came to get us. I wish that's what we were fucking doing. Because this thing has me confused am I sad am I angry, how the fuck is he here and why, The Flintstones had better be good.

"Mother, it's called a Pilates class and a Zumba lessons you take, I think we need to enrol you in rehab classes Mother. Stick to juice. Please." Wow, Mom is angry, at who though? Ana for telling the big-wigs-she needed to pee, loudly as it seems, she was riled as the poor lady who tapped her watch at us, she got more than she bargained for tonight. Or at me? I will find out later that's for sure, The food makes its way and I smile as Ana nods her head.

"Mom, it is was not what Gram's thinks, it is a serious matter, we will need to discus after dinner. I am sorry they delay was needed."

"I am not mad at you, that table over there are being obnoxious and loud about my son's and their girlfriends."

"It's because they need to enrol with Grams in rehab. Mom, it happens all the time, why is it upsetting you now?"

"Because they called Ana a whore." She whispers and I take note of the women and their table partners.

"Did they? Well don't worry about it, I will see to it their married lovers keep them in line, perhaps they need to learn a lesson the hard way. They should never have brought their mistresses to a social ball, three of the table I do business with are married and they are not their wives, and two of them lost their shirts to me, and they are only jealous Mother. Now, how many drinks has Grams had?" I text Luke to take their photos and send them to their wives with my complements. He smiles and does as I ask. This is unusual for security to eat with us, but they were not allowed to be in here unless seated. I think they will like it, I hope so anyway.

"Too many, anymore and she will need her stomach pumping. I am so sorry Christian, but she is acting really weird this trip. I am worried about her."

"She is ill?"

"No, at least I don't think so or hope not. I thinks she's bored."

"Okay then, why, did the pottery class not float her boat?"

"No, she was banned."

"What, from a pottery class?"

"Well I guess when she took to making phallic handles on her tea cups; they didn't see the funny side."

"What?"

"Umm, the tea spout was amusing too. I don't think I can look a teapot in the eye anymore, not without, you know, imagining tea coming of something resembling a phallus." I roared with laughter. "The sugar bowl, well, let's just say, the two naked people she moulded into some sort of impossible sex position, isn't were I'd like to get my sugar from I can tell you. I gather the milk 'jugs' leant a whole new meaning to breast fed is best fed. They were meant to be for Elliot's birthday. The church group have banned her from all their groups now. She is... She is heck; I don't know what she is..."

"Bored probably. I will find a project for her; perhaps she can start one of her own cottage industries, like book Grams?"

"No Emu's and no pets Christian..."

"I think they were ostriches mother."

"Where they? I like goats, Ana has a goat according to Ray and a pig."

"She does, we could get Grams a pig?"

"No, she isn't a lover of bacon."

"I meant to race mother not eat!"

"I can't see that, Seattle's finest pig racing, Christian really?" I laugh. It could be a fundraiser I would attend willingly and bring in Winnie, to race and win, as a ringer?

"It could work for a charity night."

"I think it's more than boredom my darling boy, I think this is serious. As in dementia."

"Oh crap." I say and hold my mothers hand tightly.

"Indeed it is a mess." I look at Grams and see what my mother sees, a change in her eyes. This is all bravado. "I have her in to see the specialist on Tuesday. We will know more then, until then enjoy her fun times. There may be a lot of dark times with her yet to come." I hug my mother. My wife has been chatting to Gage, and hopefully did not hear us talking? She would only worry, and I am doing enough of that for the two of us.

"Christian, I thought you said the food is awful, this soup is great, and hot. Is Grace mad at me?"

"It normally is, so eat up then. And no not mad at you, she has a few things on her mind. And by the way, thanks for distracting the crowd earlier Baby; you could have said we were running late."

"They saw us come in you duffer. I think they are good, I mean everyone gets caught short, rich or poor we all need to pee."

"That's it; you could have said I needed to use the rest room."

"Okay Professor, peeing lesson learned. This is great soup."

"It is. What will we do Ana?"

"Eat soup and worry about him tomorrow. It may be a lookalike, until we know Henry is dead still. What do you think about my new family?"

"I like them, I am sure they are good people, Elliot likes Anton and he is really choosy about his friends, girlfriends not so, I will rephrase that, pre Kate he was not choosy about the women."

"Nice save Christian. I wonder, when do you think she will tell him?" I look over and Kate is not eating. Elliot is worried, because she is drinking water too. Can he not guess? I guess not... Funny, I am still not. Dinner is over and for a change it was very nice. The speeches are to begin.

"Christian, what is this ball in aid of? I think I should have asked?"

"Its supports orphaned children of war torn countries, it feeds them, homes them and educates them. In hopes that one day they give back to their country. I sponsor one such school in Africa. Hence the award tonight."

"Oh yes, yes Alex said something similar. Do your family do a lot of charity work?"

"They, and now so do we Ana, will have to attend the occasional fundraiser. My parents also run a charity called Coping Together."

"Oh that one is in the book they wrote and it is real. Hence the charity bungee jump... Good, I do like a masked ball."

"Really Ana?"

"No, I have never been to one actually. I liked the thought of attending one and finding my Prince. Alas, the ones I did attend were the ones that Kate's parents threw and let me tell you there were no Prince's in attendance, many slimy toads, but no Frog Princes."

"The road trips, I remember. Three days to go to a ball must have been a little bit of a buzz kill?"

"It was, that's why they stopped inviting me and she took Mia instead, I knew it was coming, the end of the road trips, and so when they were due, I said I had to work, so Kate wouldn't feel bad. It is where Kate first saw Elliot too. Perhaps you were there?"

"No, I can assure you I didn't ever attend their parties. I only went to ones which had a work place need."

"You were it seems a boring, man... So, Henry?"

"Yes, indeed until I met you very boring, and what about Henry?"

"He could have all the answers you need about Ella, and he could have gone to ground for a reason, do you not think there is something hinky? I mean, Elena dies and suddenly he turns up? What's betting there is a story to it? If it his him, let him speak first, put your haltered of him aside, I mean if hatred is what you feel? Christian, what do feel about him, because I don't think you don't hate him, or do you?" Ana waffles when nervous, but these thoughts have merit. Perhaps she is right?

"No, I am disappointed in him Ana, he was a friend and an uncle of sorts. I just don't know what happened two years ago to change him and for him to go on the run and hide away from us, from me, from Jorgia? God Jorgia, what will I tell her?"

"I don't know if you have to tell her anything Christian, she ruined his company and she was and is a grade A bitch. Putting her aside for a moment, think about it, was there anything hinky with Elena back then? Or the girls, hers or yours?"

"Yes, she suddenly shut one of her clubs; she said it was after someone accidentally choked during a scene. She had a latex allergy but to me that never ran true, she could have called it in as an accident. People die of allergies all the time. But I don't know for sure, because it wasn't one of my clubs; this one was hers and an investors, obviously the investor was Henry, he went to visit relatives in Israel a few days later, where he died!"

"Perhaps he had something to do with that?"

"Possibly, but I thought he was a good man Baby..."

"The world is full of good people who do bad things Christian."She says and I have to agree.

"Quite... We will know soon enough, he didn't exactly hideaway did he? Perhaps he thought we had left?"

"Do you not think that perhaps he left, because he thought you had left?" I smile, and kiss my ladies hand. She is one smart cookie."

"You two, what are you whispering about?" Mother asks.

"The food and charity work." I say.

"Well you talked all the way through the meal. It has been noticed."

"When I pay a hundred grand for the table Mother I think, if I wanted to, I could start a conga line and they could stick that up their butts too. Besides we are not the only ones talking."

"Quite, but you are the guest of honour and being very unlike yourself Christian. The Mayor is at our table, please, could you try not to sound and look so rude?"

"Okay, we will stop talking and join in the table conversation mother." Ana smiles as I am told off by Grace.

"It is too late, because now they are calling your name and Ana is smiling. Did she not know this is why you are here?"

"No, wish me luck Mom, Ana I will not be long Baby."

"Okay, I will still be here, I had a pee earlier..." I smile kiss her face and go and accept my award... "I think I may have to wing this I think, because I left my speech at home.

"Tonight, it is my honour to be presenting to our biggest benefactor from the last Grand Parisian Ball, the Parisian Humanitarian of the year, this year it goes to Mr Christian Trevelyan Grey, his company Grey Enterprise Holdings, last year contributed ten million Euro's to our 'Keep them safe. Keep them Educated' program. Without benefactors like these, the very children we are saving and helping are children who without guidance and help could be the next ones fighting the war, and making other children orphans too!" Oh god that is an awful thought. I climb the three steps and shake hands with the president of the charity.

"Thank you, this is indeed an honour for both my company and myself. I believe that we need to help these children to live a beneficial life for themselves and for their villages and communities. They need to feel safe and loved first and foremost. They need to be able to enjoy a freedom that we in this room take for granted. For a child to be safe and to enjoy life.

First and foremost, they have to be in a safe environment, away from the toxicity of war, they should be playing with tin soldiers and plastic play figures, and should not be holding a real gun and shooting real bullets at real people. They should not be taking life, but living their life. I know from personal experience what living in a bad place can do to a child, it can fill you with hate and with fear. Believe me it's not a good feeling being afraid, being hungry and feeling abandoned. Take it from me; no child needs to live a nightmare as I once did, and as these children are still doing. These children we sponsor, they need the same chances that I was given, they need to fed, to be kept warm, and to know what it is like to be wanted and cared for, they need to know they are loved. Unfortunately the help I was given, I cannot give them. I had, and still have a loving mother, father and a caring and loyal family.

However, you and I, we, we can give them somewhere to at least be safe, somewhere they can be loved and be educated. We can and do give them a roof to sleep under, food to feed them, clothes to cover their bodies, toys to play with, toys that help them to learn again what it is like to be a child. We are able to provide counselling to those children need more than a teddy bear to comfort them, children who have seen things no child should ever see. We see to their medical needs too, we help children to see again, walk again and live again. In the schools we build, we provide them with the books and equipment they need to gain a great education.

Your donations tonight, they will help to pay for the house matrons to care for them, the school doctors and therapists to heal them and caretakers to make sure their homes are clean and tidy. But most of all we need to provide these children teachers whom feed their imagination and cooks whom feed their growing bodies and see to it their food is good and nourishing. Tonight, I am asking you to dig deep and fund a future for these children. Is there anyone here right now who can, and who cares enough to fund a school in a new district? Ten million Euros it was is needed, it will build them a home campus, and it will keep that school, home and medical unit open and thriving for many years to come?" I Watch as my step brothers stand. My husband, has had me in tears during his speech. What are these two up to?

"We would like to do just that, we would like to donate twenty million Euros for two new communities, and a further twenty to help fund the ones you already have, for a few more years, and we would like it done in the names of four wonderful ladies called Anastasiya, our mother, our two sisters, and a beloved Nene. We would also like to donate a further twenty million dollars to Coping Together. My sister Anastasia Steele-Grey asked that should we have money we didn't need nor want, then we should perhaps like to donate it to a good cause, so Ana, we decided we would." I am handed a handkerchief as I sob. Christian leads the round of applause. I blow my nose like I have a snot monster in there.

"These generous people are the brothers of my wife, Anastasia Steele-Grey, and if you don't know them they are two very generous and caring men, Alexander and Anton Brusilov. Ana, my wife, is the very shy lady who needed to pee earlier, delaying the wonderful meal we all ate. Ladies and gentlemen as she made quite the entrance, as I am sure you all saw, she doesn't need to stand and take a bow. I hope you agree that her two brothers have been amazingly generous. Now, in the envelopes on your tables, please place in your donation, and perhaps next year it could be you receiving this award. Remember those children are working for themselves and to give their country a hopeful tomorrow... Thank you for this, and thank you for all you are about to give. Gentlemen, the children thank you too." I watch as Christian leaves the stage and greets my step brothers, the three billionaires high five each other. I am very glad they donated the darned money. I am just speechless and blushing from the pee comment.

"Ana, you do realise that is a small fraction of the billion dollars US, you have given or are about to give them back right?" Carrick says as he sips his whiskey. Grace is in shock, she is overwhelmed that their charity was given such a public boost and here in Paris too. "Leaving you Ana, with about the same amount still left in your account darling."

"What? Holy Fizz Balls. How much did she Fizz Bombing steal Carrick? Really, okay, we will talk when I get back home."

"A lot..." He says and smiles...Fuck, I am not book Ana...

Christian comes back from the stage and he chats to the others on the table, others that have stared and spoken French all night. Parlez Vous Francais? Well that was met with a very loud non. So they chatted on and ignored me. I watch the room and Gage and I stare at the obvious wealth here.

"Gage, I don't think I am ever going to fit in."

"You look as good as all these people Ana, and you are kinder than most of them in here too. Don't worry you are doing fine."

"If you say so. So what's the word on Henry?"

"They drew a blank at the car firm it was hired by the folks at the table he was sat at the Freedom Electronics and Communications table, they are here from Hong Kong."

"Oh and any clues?"

"They are working on it." I see a lady at the table the man was sat at, get up and tell her fiends she needed to powder her nose.

"Gage, I need to pee. Sorry, I need to use the rest room."

"Okay, you lead I will follow. Ma'am."

"Okay, I am doing what you say, Gage." We head off, after I signal to Christian where I am going. When we get there, the lady who I am interested in is washing her hands. I go to fix my lips. Gage is outside and we seem to be alone. I smile and redo my lips.

"That dress is beautiful. You look very regal. I am so sorry I don't know if I am allowed to talk to you?"

"Ha, of course you can talk to me. I like your dress too."

"My boss bought it for me; I can't afford clothes like these. He was the man who brought me, but he left me, because he felt ill."

"Oh, is he okay now?"

"I don't know, because I don't know his number. To be truthful we don't know a lot about out boss. Mr Gersham Horowitz, but I can tell you he has never been seen at any functions before, or headed up a new business meeting before, we are here to bid for a contract with GEH Europe, did you see the hottie getting the award, Christian Grey? Well it is his company, we are seeing on Monday."

"Have you worked for him long, this Mr Horowitz did you say his name was?"

"About seven years, two in Grand Rapids, Michigan and then nearly five in Hong Kong, he closed his company down there and moved a few of us with him when he relocated to Hong Kong, the market there was much better and I wanted the adventure."

"Is it a big company?"

"No, not really, there are large companies out there, but we are a good solid company. we are very big in Asia and have a great foothold thanks to his old business connections, but he is a very strange and private man, we haven't seen him a lot in the past two years. However, he wasn't ever a 'big in the office boss', he was, and still is more likely to do business on the phone or by video links, because he is an elusive and mysterious CEO. We call him Howard, behind his back that is, because he is very reclusive."

"Really does he have a family?"

"You are asking a lot of questions, for a stranger? Who did you say you were?" I smile.

"I didn't, but my name is Anastasia Grey, and it's my hottie you're in the meeting with, Christian Grey CEO of GEH. my husband?"

"Oh crap. I mean oh sorry, I mean..."

"...It's fine, you haven't told me anything that Christian's team won't already know. It was nice speaking to you, what is your name?" She looks like she is going to be sick.

"Jane Plane, and yes that's my real name, Plane Jane Plane, my parents thought it would be funny. Alas it has been anything but for me. Will our chat harm our chances of getting the contract?"

"It all depends on how you answer these really strange questions I ask you." She nodded her head! "Do you know where Mr Horowitz comes from?"

"His family were Russia originally, the family moved to Poland, where he was born, and after escaping from his home in Poland during the war, when was just a small boy, they landed in America as Jewish refugees. His family then settled in Michigan, they managed to hide their money and valuables and were able to set up in business, they were radio engineers, I think he said? He likes to talk when you take him papers; he seems a very lonely man, but he is a kind and a very sweet man."

"Thanks Jane Plane, you can change your name you know, many people do, I should know, my mother did it all the time. It may make you feel better, because you really are no plain Jane, Miss Jane."

"Thank you, but it's kind of who I am now. I have a blog, you should read it, and it's called Plain Jane: Paper Plane Rider."

"Interesting why that name?"

"Oh god, because I spend days on the real damned planes. I have more air-miles than I can ever use. You see, I ferry old fashioned paper work here to Paris all the darned time. My boss is old-fashioned despite working in a high-tech world."

"Okay, where else do you take paperwork?"

"Hong Kong to either Paris or Seattle and back again sometimes."

"Okay, I was just asking in case he is doing anything dodgy? Like laundering money, or you know something he shouldn't?"

"No, nothing illegal, I opened the package once and it was just pages of numbers and Russian writing."

"Where can I ask did you take the paperwork here in Paris or in Seattle?"

"A place on the Avenue de Versailles, I had a package to deliver this time too, but the Boss took it back on the plane here."

"Where in Seattle?"

"Umm it depended there were a few addresses there, a place in Belleview, an upmarket salon, Esclava, an apartment in Escala, why?"

"Escala, the penthouse?" I ask and I think I am making her worry.

"No, the tenth floor, I don't know who got those packages I left them with the doorman there. Why are you asking me these questions Mrs Grey?" I stop for a moment and listen as she calls me Mrs Grey and I swear my heart did a flip?

"No real reason, it's just my mother, you remember her, the name chameleon? Well, she died recently and we have been finding out she had properties everywhere, some she obtained not very nicely too. When you mentioned Seattle, it is where we live, and my husband has properties there. Who did you give the packages too?" Fake it till you make her talk Grey, I tell myself.

"Two women, both hard faced women, both bleached blondes, both botoxed to blazes and both had more surgeries than I cared to see. Why?"

"You have just described my mother and an old business partner of my husband. Elena Lincoln and Vladlena Kirlian, they either lived or worked in some of the paces you mentioned, and to be honest with you your employer looked familiar that's all?"

"Okay I guess, but my employer, he hasn't been to American in at least two years."

"The women's names do they sound familiar?"

"Yes to the Vladlena woman, but no, the woman at Escalava and a couple of those sleazy clubs, she was an Italian woman, Giuliana Accardi. Yes Italian, she had a very cringy, awful Jersey Shores voice." O.M.G. Elena's book name... Fuck-a-duck... Gage came to see what the holdup was. I smiled and motioned for a minute.

"Thank you. I will keep this conversation quiet, if you do? I think no I know you will get the contract. See you later Plane Jane." She smiled and I headed to get my husband and fill him in... We have some more gaps filling in nicely, so the man that is or was Henry, he knew my mother and he knew Elena and her old self, I need to read that f-in book and the files need to be retrieved from the Avenue de Versailles, death house, and ASAP. I am so frigging good at doing my Daddies job...

* * *

So, is that edge of seat stuff...?

Hahahahah, I live to tease...

Read and review and please let me know what you think?

Needy, that's me... Laters... Going to eat my Easter Egg, an egg that I promised myself one when I finished re writing the lost chapter, I couldn't remember a lot of it so it came out this way. Now I am happily munching on a Cadbury Mini egg, egg, yummy... My reward for a hard days writing...


	38. Chapter 38

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 _ **This is an extra long one and was complicated to write, if I have missed something holler out, in the comments box...**_

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 38: It all comes down to blackmail:

Christian's POV:

I am mingling, without my wife and I feel odd without her. This is a networking event and unfortunately, it has to be done. The chatter around the tables is the news of my wife and the generosity of her brothers. I would ordinarily think there was something funny about their insistence to be known publically as her brothers. After all, there is no blood bond and until recently they did not know of each other existence, or again did they know about Ana? They are three strangers who, for all intense and purposes, are related to each other by a dodgy marriage. I cannot reason why they would want to know Ana, especially because Ana's mother killed or we think, killed their mother? I have to wonder if this is some elaborate plan to take revenge on my wife... Am I worried? You bet I am. But, and this is the kicker, they seem very genuine, they seem to care, they seem nice, so are they too good to be true? I am have so many doubts, but they do seem to fucking care for Ana. I mingle and when I hit their table, they stand and we hug. Okay a couple of months ago that would have had them on their asses.

"Chris, where is Ana?" Anton asks.

"Good question, she went to use the rest room an age ago!"

"Did she need to pee?" He is Elliot, only in Russian form...

"She did. Now, the donation it was amazing, you do realise that next year you get to do the speech, I doubt this lot will raise more than forty million. I am shocked you donated to my families charity too, can I ask why?"

"Ana she was very angry, no, she was very sorrowful and strong willed. She said she would not keep the money she is gifting us back, and when we told her we do not need it, she said well give it to a cause close to our hearts. So, we are going to do as she asked and do charitable things with it. She mentioned, in our chat, that your family are altruistic, and had gave their time to just causes. So, I went on-line and researched your mother, she is indeed a great woman, as is your family. You should feel proud to be one of them." Alex it seems is very knowledgeable of my families charitable works, when Ana herself wasn't too sure about them. Interesting...

"I am, very much so. It means a lot to her that you included her charity, the money can only help her to expand it to other cities, across America, she is rather pigheaded about taking my donations, so she works hard to make others donate instead." Anton is scanning the room.

"Where is Eli, I'd like to catch up with him?" He asks.

"I think he is trying to socialise, he hates these things."

"I feel his pain, and after next week that honour falls to Alexi here. I am official a beach bum." He goes in search of Eli; really, I cannot see Elliot as an Eli, Lelliot yes, fool? Definitely yes!

"Good luck with that. I may need a holiday after all this, we have had quite a fraught few days in Paris, when I suggested that she came with me, I promised Ana the time of her life, I didn't quite expect it to have so much drama thrown in." Alex smiles.

"Yes, it was a hell of a week for me too. I have eyes on Ana's mother for a while, so if you need information, let me know, my security have extensive files. I myself came to Paris to find proof of her misdoings and in doing so, I found Ana in the house."

"Did you know about Ana before?"I do some digging of my own.

"Yes, her mother visited her several times, when she started working for my father. She was, I don't know, she was very difficult to understand. Ana telling me of her illness explains everything perfectly. The changes in her personality, her dresses, her differing ways with my mother."

"Your mother, why?"

"We were forcibly banned from the Villa, by my father's thugs, his body guards, because she did not want us to see her as she was, but we would video message her constantly and saw that she was fine. She spoke of Violet all the time, her kindness and of her caring nature, my mother said she would speak of her daughter Anastasia all the time, and they bonded. My mother truly cared for Violet. As the weeks passed, it got a little confusing when she told us Carla was making visits to the villa and had stopped Violet coming. I of course asked my father what she was talking about. He told us Carla had found and interviewed a woman for the position and as far as he knew, she was still there.

It was then I realised he didn't go to the villa much; I was told it was because of the illness, it was slowly killing my mother. So he stopped at his club more, seeing this Carla interviewed a woman, a British woman, a nurse and companion, called Violet. Then Carla, she stepped into the role of manager of his life and saw to our mothers care. She was promoted from cleaner and tea maker to manager within weeks of starting at his club."

"Why did you not go for your mother sooner, if you thought something was wrong?"

"Why indeed. I was wrapped up in business that's why. For my shame I cared too much for it, and not enough for my mother. It is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life."

"We all have regrets Alex." I say.

"That we do. Anyway, after I was told about Carla's illness, I did some digging when I got back to the Embassy on Carla Brooks a name we knew nothing about. Apparently there is one dominant persona in the mind of a person with her illness, and it would seem that Carla was a stronger figure than the weak Violet. So when she had to go to care for my mother it wasn't always as Violet. I am sure Vladlena made her appearance too, because that is when my mother was truly afraid, that was the last conversation I had with her, that my father's mistress was trying to kill her.

Believe me; I did not ignore that call. I had the jet readied, got a nurse for her and grabbed Anton. We, alas, we got there too late. She was already dead. Violet had gone and so too had this Carla woman. We took our mother home and buried her there; we left my father to his life he didn't even come home for the funeral. We went home and he went on a holiday, returning a few months later to Russia, married to the Vladlena woman."

"It would seem so. Can I ask why your parents, both seemed to be fascinated by my Ana, as do you and Anton?"

"I thought you would ask, it must seem strange to you, but for us we are making amends for being bad son's. My mother was very spiritual. She believes when we die, we return to earth as another being or entity. She believed Ana, your Ana was her daughter Ana. It was that simple for her to believe this. Violet would show her the photos she had of her Ana as a babe in arms and my mother saw what she wanted to see, her daughter back. I allowed her to indulge in this fantasy, because it made her happy."

"That I understand, but what about your father?"

"He was no different, he just saw her as a replacement for her full stop. His mistress, she really made her daughter, his daughter. In his grief over my mother, he 'adopted' Ana as his own!"

"I believe so. He left her a lot of money." I tell him, like he doesn't know Christian, I tell myself.

"He was very rich, lonely and complicated, we didn't have much to do with him, we were angry with him over his abandoning our mother and keeping the truth from us. He would then talk about this girl Ana, who our mother wanted us to care for, and we of course listened, purely to see if he was going mad with the grief. He bought her a home in Seattle you know, Ana, he bought her a home?" That was random...

"I didn't, as in _he_ bought _her_ it or he bought it for her mother?"

"As in he bought it her Ana, it was not bought by or for her mother, but my father bought it for Ana. He was convinced she was his daughter reincarnated too, they did a number on both my parents it would seem."

"But why buy her a home in Seattle? She has only just moved there from Portland."

"I don't know the real reason. I only know when he and Vladlena got back from a trip there; apparently, she had business to tend to, he had bought Ana a home there. He called one day, he told me had bought Anastasiya a home, that's when I thought he had or was losing his faculties. It turns out however, that he left it to your Ana. He had been driving on his own, and was watching the sea, and he remembered that Anastasia she loved the water. He was driving, and watching the water and spotted a home for sale, he bought it sight unseen for Anastasia Steele, who he had yet to meet. I was so confused as to who was her mother, was it Violet, Carla or Vladlena. We were so sure that there were three women in his life. I wish we knew then what we know now."

"I am feeling like that at the moment. I wish I knew more about my past than I do."

"Mine was very good, that was until my mother got ill and she and my father moved here. She loved the Villa and she adored Paris. After she got ill, that's when our lives got complicated. When others got involved, my father's advisor and security guy, Andre Vasin and the other women. Or the one woman, with the others. I wasn't too bothered after my mother died, about anything my father wanted or asked of us, because he became someone I did not know, I did not like and was someone I did not want to be around. He was just not our loving father anymore."

"I'd say if Carla, and that's what we called her and the others, because believe me it's a mind fuck all her names she used. If Carla planned the meeting with your father, then it was with a purpose, she was always quick to draw men in and planned their downfall just as quickly, usually she had married them. She knew what she was doing, or one of her 'people' did. She had an IQ off the charts or rather one of her others had a great inelegance, though you wouldn't think so, because reading her journals, they are confusing. In them you can see the confusion and the torment she battled daily, you can see the in-fighting going on in her head, for one of the personas to be the dominant one in control, the hardness in them is an ugly thing to read, though, there are some very sweet thing too. I do believe some of the others were good people and Violet was one of them."

"Madness, this is all madness, the many people she ruined and the many women inside just one vindictive woman, who knows for sure, who was the one who did bad things." Alex, is as confused as Ana and I.

"Yes, it is. Why though do you consider Ana your sister?"

"Right, yes, the original question. My mother is the reason, my mother asked us to look out for her and we loved our mother, so much so that I said would look out for the daughter of her friend. We, at the time, did not know was in fact the daughter of her murderer. You don't know how much Anton and I worshipped our mother and what we would do to make up for our abandoning her to the monsters herein Paris."

"Oh I do, I love and adore my mother Grace, and yes if she were to ask me to do just what you have done then yes, I'd like to think that I would."

"I was hesitant at first taking on their madness, but I did seek her out. But for my shame, and only after hearing of Vladlena's death, did I think to look for this Anastasia Steele. I had too, seeing as Ana got everything my father had left his wife, upon her mother's death. Her mother not remarrying meant we forfeited everything, to a girl our mother thought of as a daughter, but who we thought was in this with her mother."

"Ana never wanted the money."

"I didn't believe that, but after just an hour spent with her, in the house on the Avenue, and I knew she was not the same as her mother. I will always be there for her as a friend, to honour my mother's last wishes, but now having met her, we, Anton and I would like to be there for her as her 'brother' too. She is something special, something rare; she is a girl with a pure, uncomplicated, kindly and good soul. You are a very lucky man, and I am envious of what you have."

"Thank you, we found each other at just the right time. Now, now we have a mess on both sides to sort out, both hers and mine." I told him about my father and his being here at the ball, here one minute and gone in the next minute.

"Wow, what will your first week in Italy bring? A world war?" He has a fucking point, perhaps I should get Ros over here and take my lady on a honeymoon?

"Knowing our luck Venice will sink..." We roar with laughter and I notice Ana and Gage rushing towards us...

"Christian, oh hello Alex. You will never guess what I have found out, no? Well I have found out who the guy is, the one who you thought was your father, well I think he is your father, he is Christian, but he is not called Henry, this man calls himself Gersham Horowitz, well that's the name he goes by, I mean that is who he has been living as and not just for two years, but for well over seven years. Christian, he is here to see you, Freedom..." She is rambling and hasn't taken a breath...

"Slow down and breathe Ana, breathe. Gage can you ask one of the waiters for water please." She nodded and went to get Ana some water. Alex and I sat her down and she explained everything about Jane Plane? I did not ask if she was the same girl as Jane Doe... Her tale was complicated enough as it was.

"Ana, this girl you spoke to, why did she tell you everything, without question?" Alex asks.

"People tell me things all the time, if I ask nicely they tell me more, and I did, so she did. Anyway, he must have been planning this a while, he moved to Hong Kong five years ago, but before that, he was in Grand Rapids, Jane only worked there for two years, prior to Hong Kong."

"Michigan?" I ask. "Ana, did she say Grand Rapids, Michigan?"

"Why is there another?" She says between breaths...

"No, well there could be, I happen to know Henry he did a lot of business with Freedom Electronics and Communications, in fact he did business with them all the time, they were based there or they were until it moved to Hong Kong, as you said. They weren't of interest to me, not until I wanted to expand into Asia, hence the meeting on Monday. Ana, how did you get her to talk?"

"I asked her and she sort of thought I carried some sway with you for some reason. She, Jane is a nice girl, who says Henry, or Gresham, is a very kind man and very lonely. So the packages, what do you both think they contained?"

"I would hazard a guess, information on new and opening markets in Russia and Asia, or insider trading, but really they could be anything." Alex says, as Ana becomes sort of, well for the want of a better word, 'A Nancy Drew Detective'. For fucks sake, all I want to do is relax; I would love to do nothing but relax. As soon as this shit is sorted we're going away for a month, a month with no phones, and the only way to get to the damned island is a boat. Ana nudges me as I get lost in my thoughts, why did he fake his own death, if in fact it is Henry, why let his daughter ruin his company, why not come to us for help, if in fact things were that bad? We would have helped. Questions, the dead man needs to answer.

"Christian, earth to Christian. I know it's a lot to take in, but it makes sense, well to me it does. Do you know anything about his dealings with Freedom?" She has the bit between her teeth and is not letting this drop...

"They do have a very firm footing in Asia Ana, and Henry liked to visit there and often. I wonder how long he was planning this, because he must have been switching his Asian assets from Harlow, to Freedom for years. He bought the best parts of his own company that must have taken some planning and some dodgy paperwork. It's neat trick, if you can get away with it. I had wondered why he'd cut back on his time at Harlow, because when he died he'd left a moron in charge, I had to help Jorgia with the company, it was in a mess, but she got very angry when I said she should downsize and streamline to a level she could more easily manage. She thought I was after her father's company and we never spoke of business again. I have to wonder why he let the moron and then Jorgia ruin his family's business?"

"Well, perhaps he'd had enough of his daughter too, perhaps the only family company he was interested in helping was his old family company, founded by his father?" Ana says. Alex starts to laugh. Okay I see the funny side in all this we have had nothing but death and mystery since we got to Paris.

"You two have had a rough week. We will leave you to yourselves tomorrow. We could come on Sunday perhaps and bring all we have on your mother and join it with what you have." Alex says, as I wonder why all this crap is happening, Karma is definitely biting me in the butt, that's for sure. I must have been a bad bastard, because this latest twist is certainly a fucker to get my head around.

"No, come, Ana and I are only working for a few hours in the morning, come for lunch and after lunch we will see what there is to be found at the club she had here." I tell him.

"Which one she had several?" He counters.

"Death house, Christian, he means death house." I laugh as Alex looks at Ana with what can only be a look of astonishment, welcome to my world, my wife and her straight forwardness.

"Good idea Christian, but the girl, she definitely delivered packages there Ana?" Alex asks.

"Yes, she described it and my mother perfectly. You looked in the offices yes, was there a lot of paperwork and files and office stuff?"

"There is a room with a lock and I could not get in it." There are filing cabinets and boxes everywhere, in there, it was a mess!"

"Where else would you put secret paperwork, but in a locked room?"Ana says.

"Anywhere, knowing the mad lot we are messed up with..." Alex is part of a plot he isn't aware is as huge as it is turning out to be, Elena and Carla were in cahoots with Henry, but why and for how long, that's the key to understanding all this. I want to know why, why was he in league with the devil and a witch?

"Christian... Can we please, just have two or three days were nothing happens?" Ana asks as she catches her breath with the water Gage hands her.

"We could try I guess!" I say as she smiles.

"All this would make for a great book Christian." I have to admit it would be a long winded one.

"Well my dear wife, get writing it then, I do believe you are under contract to Grey Independent Publishing are you not?"

"I am, and my non-fiction story is being swamped with this real page turner of a fact filled fiction murder mystery thing." That was a mouth full and right now all I want is my mouth filled with Ana.

"I have to be going, Anton and I are guests at the Russian Embassy, we may have donated enough to cover one of the onion domes in real gold, or it feels as though we have. I will see you tomorrow, yes?"

"Are you not staying to dance?" Ana asks, as I stroke her bare back, getting hornier by the minute.

"I do not dance, I hate dancing. Anton is the dancer of the family; I would rather take my own teeth out. So Ana, we will see you at lunch, about twelve thirty? You have my number Christian; call me if there is a change." He gets up, as do Ana and I, he hugs her tightly, and then I am given a man hug and a hand shake. He smiles as he passes my mother and grandmother, who it seems is asleep stood up.

"We are heading back because your grandmother is tired, I say drunk, she says tired, so she is being put to bed. Elliot is worried about Kate, who is being sick, so they are already at home."

"Is she okay?" Ana asks.

"It was just the men's horrid cigar smoke; it is one of those smells she cannot tolerate. How Elliot has not guessed yet, well it is beyond belief. Are you stopping?" I look at Ana and she winks.

"No, we can finish off the party there; it's been a long day." Ana says as she twigs I need some loving.

"Is that okay Ana?" Please say yes for fucks sake or me and my boner will be heading out of here caveman style?

"Umm, this has been a heck of a long day, and you Christian Grey have had no sleep at all. So Gage can you find Luke and tell him we are ready to leave. It seems our table and half the others are in the ballroom."

"Your grandfather and your fathers are both outside; they were the one's smoking and feel terrible, because they cause Kate and Elliot to leave early. We will see you when you get back." We help her with Grams to their cars and await ours. I take off my jacket and throw it around Ana's shoulders as she shivers. Their cars arrive and we wave them off.

"Alone at last. Now, stop worrying Christian, it will all be alright in the morning."

"We are working in the morning, well I am, Ana, you can do whatever you like. Stay in bed, read, shop, whatever. Though I would like for you not to try and solve all this on your own, promise me you won't?"

"I solemnly swear I will get up to no good." I ponder her words for a moment.

"Ana you will solemnly swear _you will_ _ **not**_ _get up to no good_ , you were missing a two consonants and a vowel Baby!"

"I thought I nearly had you then. Who's the meeting with and what's it for?"

"It's a takeover, of a small publishing firm, with several outlets over Europe; they have one or two very good authors on their books. It could be all signed sealed and delivered in an hour, or it could take all day?"

"A hostile takeover?"

"It isn't yet; it is however, bordering on unfriendly at the moment. They have not been very lucky with their last big name; his work was stolen from a student of his it seems. I have not got the details, but the real author has submitted her books and hers can be validated as she scrap booked each chapter on this Pinetrest thing? He cannot tell the company how he got his inspiration."

"Working Girl..."

"No, I don't think she is a prostitute Ana."

"No, the film, Working Girl, not that sort of working girl, you ninny. A new girl in mergers and acquisitions, your line of work, I do believe? Well, she has some great ideas and her boss takes all the credit for her work and she gets shafted, but she fights back, when her bitch boss breaks her leg she sees how she did it, and she makes her mark, only for the boss to call her a liar, and like the Pinetrest girl, she too can tell them how she came up with her ideas, were as the wicked boss, she couldn't. It's a pretty good film, with Melanie Griffiths and Sigourney Weaver in it. It's an old film, late eighties old, not old-old, but old."

"You do like your romantic movies Baby." I kiss her head and we hug.

"They killed a few hours when I was on my lonesome." I smile and try hard not to think of her as alone and lonely with only a film for company. She hugs me close and we kiss. I swear there are fireworks going off as we kiss, because the sky seems to get brighter. We continue to kiss, and it is then when we hear the fuckers start screaming for a comment, the fireworks were camera flashes...

"It's the Pap Rats, Baby keep snuggled in against my chest and cover yourself with my jacket." I am about to lose the plot, when our car arrives and Luke gets out and helps Ana into the car. Gage is driving.

"Sir, they were at the garage and saw Gage and I. Then they blocked our path with their mopeds."

"We are safe now, just drive carefully home, because they like to get in your face and may try to follow us home Gage." She nods and we head for home. Somehow she loses the hangers on and we coast home. When we get there Luke gets a call, apparently the house is in uproar, because we have a zombie for a house guest... Henry has arrived for a visit. Elliot, Pop's and my father are with him in the office and Taylor and Ray are combing their contacts, apparently the security suite is hectic...

We get out in the garage, I ask Gage to see Ana to her room, to change. I don't doubt for one moment she would stop in her room, and this has something to do with her too I guess? Fuck, we head in and I feel so sick with worry, angry with him and afraid to hear what he has to say too. It seems our answers are coming sooner than we thought and from the horse's mouth...

"Christian, I am not stopping up there..." I cut my wife off.

"...I don't expect you too, get changed though and join us, I am so sorry this is not the wedding night I had planned Baby."

"It isn't over 'till the dead man sings..." She gets in the elevator with Gage and I head to the office. My mother is seeing to my grandmother and Kate, one is in a drunken stupor and the other, green around the gills according to Gail.

"Christian we sent everyone home and told them to come back tomorrow. We had to when Mr Henry turned up and asked to see you. Jason was in the security suite on a conference call with Fred and Barney; I answered the door and stopped dead in my tracks."

"Are you okay, did it shock you too?"

"Shock me, that's an understatement. When I saw Lazarus at the door I passed out for a moment, I knew he was real when I came to; to find he'd caught me. He carried me to the office and Jason pulled a gun on him."

"Good for him, you can' be prosecuted for killing a dead man, well I don't think you can? Gail can you go and see to Ana, please?"

"Yes, I was heading to your room anyway, to dress you room for the night. If you need refreshments give me a call!" Gail is a born romantic. Doing the room would be her idea...

"I will hardly be killing the fatted calf Gail. Get some rest." I need to go and see what a dead man looks like up close and personal. "Gail, please go and rest up, or go and see Ana, she may need a strong tea, go and do whatever you want Gail, It is going to be a long night."

"I will go and see to Ana, if that's okay and then come and busy myself clearing away and help Madeline, she too was shocked. Christian, I don't think either of us could rest knowing we have a dead man in our midst."

"Okay, but try to relax, he is not dead, he just faked his death, I don't think Paris is under threat from a Zombie Apocalypse, though I bet Elliot thinks that's what's happening?"

"He keeps saying 'this is so not cool man' he was behind me when Henry walked in."

"He would, I will see you later Gail, and Gail thank you." She smiles and heads off to see Ana. I go and head to see my papa!

My father and dad are screaming at each other, Pop's is sat with his hands in his hair staring. Jason is on a conference call and I see endless amounts of security rushing around.

"Can all security stop what you are doing, please go and help the ladies clear up, with the exception of Luke and Jason, if we need you we will call." They head out and I sit down. "You look well Father dearest!" Henry looks up and looks almost shocked; shocked I knew his dirty secret.

"I am not your father Christian."

"I beg to differ I have a file that says you are and it is in your handwriting, I have yet to look at it but my dad says it's yours. The contents of the file were verified by your ex-wife, too."

"Well, I can assure you Christian, I have never fathered a child ever."

"Jorgia and I are proof you did."

"Jorgia has my name, but she is not mine, had she been my child she would have bore my mother's name, not the awful one her mother gave her, it was a strippers name, one she was friendly with. As to you, I can assure you, to make a child you have to have had sex with the mother, I never knew your mother, I am as they say barren. I cannot father a child, never could and never will. I had an undiagnosed case of the mumps when I was young, and I am one of the rare men who it seems cannot father a child because of a childhood disease. When we escaped from Poland during the war, my having a sore throat was not thought of as life threatening when we were escaping persecution for being Jewish."

"We have evidence." I counter.

"As do I, I can assure you, you Christian, are not my child, would that you were, I would be proud to call you my child."

"Blood tests, we need blood tests." I scream at the man.

"It will be my pleasure. It will reveal I am not you father, and a test of my sperm will also prove my inadequacy's to father a child to be true too. Who told you this, or do I have to guess it was Elena Lincoln, or her mad friend Carla?"

"Carla who you married." He laughed.

"I beg to differ, I was married once, and that was to Jorgia's mother and that was a marriage of convenience. She needed a father for her child and I needed and heir. Being infertile and gay, meant there was little possibility of having an heir."

"Right, you are gay now too?"

"I have always been gay; alas it is frowned upon in my religion. It is written in the Torah, Lev: 20:13 'And if a man lie with mankind, as with womankind, both of them have committed a detestable act: they shall surely be put to death; their blood shall be upon them.' My parents and my brother, when they found out, they exiled me, killing me was much frowned upon in America. I was left with nothing but the clothes on my back and my papers." He can quote the Torah all he likes, but it may quack like a duck, but it aint always a fucking duck... I must stop watching Duck Dynasty with Elliot. And there I go away in dream land again...

"So, why did they say you were my father why did Lucy back up the claim written in the file, have you the file Dad?" He passes Henry the file and he commences to read it. He laughs as he turns the pages.

"Interesting, and this file was where?"

"In her safety deposit box, left to her daughter Ana."

"Ana, she is safe I presume and her mother did not manage to sell her?"

"So, you know about that, but you don't know about the other shit?"

"Christian, to understand Carla, Lucy and Ella, you would have to make them undergo countless medical tests, I did and found out all three of them were at some point treated badly. I ran an organisation helping girls escape from the very thing they went through. They were all, at some point sold as a sex slave."

"Lucy too? You married her... She was worth saving and not my mother?"

"Lucy was fifteen and pregnant when she was offered up to me. I bought her and freed her. She was so damaged that it took months just to get her to trust me. I was a man and she saw me as an abuser. I took her under my wing, and when she turned sixteen we married, to give the child my name and to give Lucy a secure future, I must point out I never slept with her. Just in case that was your next question Christian?"

"It was. So, how did you get into that world?"

"By accident. I met with an investor after I had been exiled from my family, an investor who helped me patent some devices I had invented. They were..."

"I know the early listening devices. Used by secret agencies to spy on people." I was always in awe of this fact.

"You remembered Christian? Well, the investor was into this world and I went with him. He saw them as prostitutes, and were nothing more than something to as I saw them as girls needing to be saved. You see the woman who saved us, she was a lady of the night, and gave up her home to many Jews escaping Poland and I never forgot her kindness. She slept with the enemy, to get information on the raids in the Jewish sectors, all whilst keeping us safe in her basement. She died for the cause a few months after we escaped, and I never forgot her, she gave me comfort and warmth. When I made my money, I founded the charity in her name, Hania's Trust." Okay, that sounds plausible I guess?

"Yes, I do remember, I do, but what are you talking about, how did you meet Elena and the rest? That is what I want and need to know and about my mother. Why were you in bed with Elena and Carla?" I will do some research on this trust later, but for now I want answers...

"When I became wealthy because of the patents for the devise, I set up Harlow; I was wealthy and lonely alone and I attended an upmarket gentleman's club. A young lady named Giuliana Accardi, she was a lowly hostess at the club, and she became a friend, I liked her business and she was very strict on secrecy, or so I thought. After a few years, the hostess became the owner, with my help. I was away travelling a lot, so I didn't attend the club and in my absence it turned into something I did not like, so too did Giuliana, she was a deviant. She had changed her name to Elena Hough because bad men from her past were following her, and she was about to marry a man called Matthew Lincoln. She had a few more clubs too by this time. Alas, did not attend the clubs anymore. I had long since got my wants and needs in check, so I didn't need to seek out male companionship. I did however still own a stake in her clubs, I was the very silent partner. When I went to ask her how we were doing, I stumbled upon her sick and twisted ways. The doorman assumed I was in on the markets she ran... It sickened me to my stomach. Some of the girls were runaways, some of the girls were willing submissive. All of it to me, was sick..."

"Yet you let it continue." I scream.

"I did, you are right. It was the only way I could buy the girls who asked for my help. It was where I met Lucy, because I bought her, she was saved from getting rid of her baby and from the life she had. The others I saved I told Elena I was sending to Hong Kong to a club I had there. She wanted a cut of the profits that the girls were sure to make me."

"So she hooked you how?"

"Blackmail."

"Okay, that I believe."

"To the world and to your parents I was a married man with a child and ran a successful business."

"You were Henry, you were. Grace and I are the ones who read the file to Christian."

"Why she wrote it I do not know? I saved her from the same auction, Elena ran in Detroit. I save her and she did this. What can you expect from a washed up drug user. I knew she was up to no good. She was a worthless woman who ruined many more lives than I saved. She was very sick..."

"You have described my mother perfectly. Hello I am Ana, you must be the elusive and dead Henry Harlow, or is it Gersham Horowitz?"

"I am both, my family name was Horowitz, my name at birth was Gersham, when I was exiled I lost my right to the names. So as a lover of Jean Harlow, I took her name and the legal clerk doing the paperwork, her father was called Henry, so that is where my name came from. I needed a fresh start when I started my own business."

"Do you know why my mother did this to you? Did you marry her as me Anastasia Steele?"

"No, I never married her at all, she was a very good story teller, I would think this file is her attempt at a book? I never knew about you until years later, but I am glad to see you are safe Anastasia; your mother was a very sick woman, who offered you up to me many times, once, I actually thought she was going to deliver you to me. I am glad she did not now. Carla, presumed, because I had bought her from the slave market, that she was my wife. I had to remind her I was married and that I had a child, she knew this, she was still Lucy's friend and she knew I liked men not women... She became like a crazy stalker, even after I paid for many months of care for her in a private clinic, I thought she was cured; alas she returned more determined than ever. She then started playing around with Lucy. Lucy was back doing her stupid things both her and Carla, she partied hard and they were close, Carla told Lucy to divorce me. She even gave her photos of me in compromising positions. I was then divorced and had to pay for my secrets to be kept secret... You don't need to know about this, but I am telling you I never once slept with a woman, so the photos were not of me with a woman, if you understand. I did not know where she got them from, until I realised they were taken at the Detroit club I helped Elena fund. I can only presume I was set up by Elena."

"It sounds like my mother, how did she and Elena know each other?"

"The club is the common factor, once I had bought Carla and freed her, she was still friendly with Lucy and had somehow managed to grab a whole chunk of Lucy's divorce settlement, using this, she went after Elena, for selling her. As revenge she wanted all that Elena had, including the husband and her properties. I went to the club to get out of their worlds, we had words and I had to give her my shares in the clubs, in return for the photos, it was then, when she was searching her files for my indiscretions I noticed a file on you Christian. I asked her about it and she said you were her pet project. I was saddened to see your name there, you were like a son to me and she had got her hands on you. I then made sure I was as close as I could be to you, But you, you fool, took her money to set up GEH. I could have given you the start up funds, had you asked, it would have saved a lot of trouble had you done so." I hear my father say here-here. I fume.

"We could all have done things differently had we had a fucking crystal ball Henry." Ana slaps my arm.

"Christian, please let him talk, we need sleep and stop swearing, please?"

"Ana, we need answers. Why fake your death? What were and are the files your employee delivers to Elena and Carla?"

"My, my, my you have been busy." Is he fucking serious?

"We have had to be, this past week have been a nightmare Henry." My dad says. He moves over and Ana sits next to me. I think, she thinks this will calm me. I am wound up tightly. I need to believe what he says about me, I need to ask questions about Ella too.

"Of course, where as I have had to deal with them for years. I have got used to their mental mind games and their bribery. Faking my death was done to protect you Christian, and let me explain... When it became clear that both of the women in question were hell bent on ruining the other, I had to play the long game. Elena was easy to watch, she lead a very open life. Carla, not so much, she has several people controlling her, as I am sure you are aware? Well she would travel from place to place using any number of aliases. All of which she had a life story for and paperwork to back each of the people she became. She is or was very clever. Anyway, I went to another club to pick up the latest batch of slaves, and Elena was there and became suspicious about my reasons for buying the girls..."

"Why, as long as she got her money why bother?"

"Ana, she kept their papers and she then 'rented them to me' it was her way of making more money. I had to pay her a percentage of what the girls brought in. I had the girls looked after as I did your mother, got them clean, got their medical needs covered and finally when they were ready I got them new lives. I had to send Elena a cash payment each month, and because I stopped, the payments she came back at me with something more than just my sexuality and the girls. She said she would use some pleasing photos she had of my son. This was news to me. She sent me a photo of you bound and in chains. I was being blackmailed to keeping your secrets then."

"Who told her Christian was your son?" Ana asks. What I want to know what he had on me...

"Your mother. She also told me your mother's name Christian and I recognised her as one of the first women I saved, three girls that night, Lucy, Ella and Carla, all were bought at the same slave market and all sold by Elena and their pimp, as used goods. Carla had run away from her parents and was a mess, when I found them both at some dingy back street market. I bought them all and I managed to get Carla back home, she had been missing for two years when I sent her back clean and healthy, I had hoped she was healed; alas that was not the case. They stayed friends, Lucy and Carla, or so your mother claimed, I am sorry but everything she told me was hard to believe, because there was only ever a smidgen of the truth in any story she told, so as you can imagine I took everything she did and said with a grain of salt..." I bet. "Lucy you know her story, she stayed with me and I thought was safe, well she was safe, she spent money like it was going out of fashion, so I knew where she was, Carla, stayed with her parents for a few years. Until she ran away again, on her return she killed her father, you would know more about her, she was a serial runaway. I believe she returned the last time, pregnant with you?" Ana sighed.

"She did, but what about Ella, why did she return to what you had rescued her from?" I ask...

"Apparently, Ella had returned to the only life she knew, she ditched the name and the home I gave her, she sold everything in the house and left nothing behind. She it seems once she had had the baby, she returned to the life she had, she was used by the same pimp who had sold her at the slave auction. Carla told me about her being pregnant, and that was why she ran away from the safe home she had, when she found out she was pregnant with Christian, who looked like me. Carla, she sold me their information when we met up again at another auction, but before I could find her to help her with the baby, she had disappeared again. When I finally found her and you, she was back in Detroit, but I was too late, she had died, and call it what you will, the gods looked out for you and sent you to the arms of a good family. One I was already blessed to be a part of."

"So this is confusing, Carla, knew my mother had had me and yet you didn't. How come you couldn't find her parents, or my real father, why?"

"Why, she was a foster child, abused by the family she was sent to live with. She was an orphan and had been in the system all her life. The only home she had of her own was the one I set her up in, was the one in Grand Rapids, near my parents home, it was with my family company that she found employment. She was in a good place and was settled, or so I thought. When I asked about her all I heard back were good reports. So I stopped asking. It was years later when I learned the true reasons that she had left the home and her job, and disappeared without a trace, Carla told me her being pregnant was the reason she had ran away. She ran from the father, my brother, because he was married and she felt ashamed she ran and he took to the bottle." My mind ticks away and Ana says it before I can...

"He was your brother yes? The married man was your brother?"

"Yes, yes he was. He was in a bad place in his marriage, the business was suffering and with my parents death, he struggled to run the factory and the company was going bankrupt, he was missing Ella and he hit the bottle hard. So hard, that he drove home drunk and alas killed himself at the wheel. He wrote me a long letter telling me everything. About Ella about Hannah and asked me to take back the company and to find them and care for them."

"Wow, so you are not my father but my uncle?" I say in shock...

"It would seem I am, blood tests will confirm this. I don't need to have them done, I see my father's face staring back at me when I see yours and you have your grandmothers gray eyes. Like mine and my brothers... You were happy with my friends and what could I give a child? My name yes, but nothing more, besides they would not have given you a male child to a homosexual man. So I kept quiet and made sure Grace got to keep her angel. Carla used this information to keep me in line too."

"Henry, you did all that for me?" My mother says as she sits to his side.

"Yes, he needed a family, he had had three years of being in her world, he needed a family, and I was still part of the family. I was Uncle Henry... I thought, I was a great Uncle Henry I did everything I could to make myself a part of your life Christian. I was as close as I could be to you. You are my only family; you are of my blood..."

"Ha, you had a family you had, Lucy and Jorgia..." I bite back... "You walked out on them too."

"I did not feel anything for Lucy or for her daughter. She was in it for the money; she and her daughter hated me. Jorgia knows I am not her father, she always had done. Her mother spilled bile. Half of my company was a good payoff. She however wanted more after the divorce; she and Carla spent a fortune on surgeries and travel, on homes and generally hiring escorts, they were non-stop party girls.

When I realised Jorgia had the same problem, I set up Freedom Telecom, in Hong Kong, my brother left me what was left of my family's business and I swore to make it a flourishing company for my nephew to have back, he would have wanted you to inherit it Christian. I slowly closed my more profitable businesses and sold them to my new company. I was not leaving them destitute, but neither was I letting her ruin my company either. It took its toll my living three lives, and the amount of blackmail going on in my life." I bet... Thats why I send a fortune on shutting it down before it spirals out of control.

"Why what was the matter with you?" Ana asks as I am still stunned that Uncle Henry, is my actual Uncle Henry, it makes me happy and mad at the same time, I have some answers but not them all, but Nancy Drew is on the case for me, I am too confused by it all to be thinking straight, but my parents keep smiling, so I know it's not all bad...

"I have heart problems, I knew after the last attack I had, my time here was limited. So I set about liquidising Harlow Telecommunications, alas I didn't quite manage it before I was hit with the bombshell that Elena laid at my door..."

"What did she do?" I ask...

"She called me in a blind panic, she said you had strangled a girl during a scene at her club and she didn't know what to do. I, of course went to see for myself and the girl had in fact been strangled in some erotic choke hold submission scene you were playing. She said she had sent her young prodigy home and wanted my help clearing away the mess."

"She what. You thought I was still her prodigy two years ago?"

"You were still in business with her, you still dined with her and she still broke bread with your parents, so yes I still thought you and she had something."

"Christian, he has a point..." My mother says.

"Fuck..." I reply.

"I would say fucked Bro..." Elliot mutters. He can shut the fuck up too...

"So what did she have on Christian?" Ana asks, before I can.

"She had filmed the whole thing... She would keep your secret if I gave her a percentage of my company. She would keep the video and photographic evidence as a levy."

"Well, more fool you. I never went to clubs with her."

"I saw you with her in a few when I was there to buy slaves." We are arguing now...

"I went to advise her on business, I was never there for the slave markets."

"How was I to know that, she told me you were her biggest patron, you got all your submissive's from her?"

"I did, but not from a fucking slave brothel." Ana doesn't need to know all this. Neither do my parents, fuck I would kill Elena if she were alive to kill.

"I agreed to giving her a substantial amount of money to invest in a new club and I agreed to give her fifty thousand dollars a month to keep her silence. Somehow though she was not as careful with her clubs as she thought, the finances were a mess, and she didn't know it, but someone far cleverer had been taking what was hers for years. Carla..."

"And my mother was good at taking what was not hers." Ana says.

"I know, I was then hit by the two of them blackmailing me. I decided to fake my own death. I had taken all I could without raising too much suspicion from the company. I went to Israel to visit nonexistent relatives, and the rest you know about."

"The paperwork?"

"Money owed to the pair of them, it had to be done the way it was or they would have traced it to me in Hong Kong..."

"So how... Why keep paying them?"

"They could both still ruin you Christian."

"How..."

"Elena still had the film and photo's and Carla knew about the slave auctions. I had agreed to them having a stake in Harlow Tech. These were the payment s they received. Trevor, my ex son in law he knew what I was doing and he too tried to black mail me. Alas, he was not too bright, he took money too and I had the proof. So all he stole went first to his accounts and then to my off shore accounts, so in a way he was giving me back what I had left Jorgia. She was too busy socialising and being a party girl, spending way more than the company brought in, she was a rich drunk and drug taking party girl. He agreed to my terms and he pocketed ten percent of everything he took. She stiffed him in the divorce so he stiffed her after it, she should never have kept him on as the company accountant, that was her first mistake."

"Was it you who alerted Ros to the Asian deal?" I ask.

"It was, it was one that was five years in the making. That was a long haul deal. I didn't want her blowing away even more money that she had, she had a good run whilst it lasted. I couldn't risk buying it either, not with those two still in the blackmailing game. It is a huge contract and will be worth billions to you. You got everything yes?"

"Yes, I did. So, what next?"

"What indeed?"

"Who was my father?"

"My brother, Lesham. I never spoke of my family They did not exist to me after what they did. I took with me their biggest money maker and they never forgave me. I am not sorry either, they cast me aside and gave your father the company, the man was useless in business, he was too lazy and a spoiled son. I was much older and expected to be a leader and they made me work and let him live the American life, I was to be a leader in the community, whilst he partied. All I did was work and work and make them money, like a good son does, then one day they announced I was to marry. My father and hers had arranged for me to take a child as my bride, she was barely sixteen and I was thirty something, that was not a good match for either her or I, and I had decided I did not want live a lie and told them who I was and what I wanted. Alas, that is all I seem to have done, lived another lie..." Ana is crying...

"Can we all please go to bed? I am so tired Christian?" I look at my wife and I see her red eyes.

"I am so sorry Baby. Of course, Mom Dad, Jason, you all have early flights tomorrow, you go too. Uncle Henry is here to stay, yes?" Elliot had slopped off to see to Kate after her got the glare.

"Now they have gone yes, but they still have their blackmail files Christian."

"They had them; I have them now and believe me I have ordered the biggest shredder Paris has. I am spreading all her files and giving back what I can." Ana says...

"I wouldn't, it will open you up to being blackmail too, these people may just be glad their outgoings have stopped,or they may want revenge too." My thoughts too. Though Alex and Anton seem to be good guys...

"It seems we have more to talk about tomorrow, will you stay?" I ask.

"I have a room at the Four Seasons, but if I might, could I have a ride back and come back tomorrow with what I have on them?" I nod.

"Luke can you take my uncle back to his hotel, please and please come back tomorrow Uncle Henry."

"If I am welcome then yes, I would like that. Grace, Carrick I am glad you are both in good health and you Theo, I am sorry for the hurt I caused."

"We will have plenty of time to talk again, if you are stopping around Henry?"

"Umm, I want to, but as me, as Gersham."

"Okay then Gersham, there's a spot at the Thursday table, same time same place. See you soon." They hugged and slapped each other, would that I could be so forgiving. I guess it will take some time for that, I have many more questions that I know he has the answers to... Ana too has many more than I do, but as she smiles all those can wait. I need my wife...

* * *

Wow sorry for the non updates but I had to sort out a complicated who what and why... If you see something I missed shout out... I weave these plots and get a headache un-weaving them... Oh lummy... The pain killers I have taken this week, any way back on a roll, so tell me what I have missed. Carla's part is yet unfinished, that is coming, the shredding and the paybacks...

* * *

Thanks for the comments, the pm's and the reviews I love the lot of you xx


	39. Chapter 39

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 _Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers - !-,-:-?-._

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 39: Wedding Night Bliss:

Ana's POV:

As we say our good nights, Christian is deep in thought, we have had a lot to take in tonight and it's helped clear up some issues. I still have plenty, but they are not going to bother me, she and they are nothing. I need to make sure Christian is okay, today was tough on him; though he has some sort of closure and his would be father is now his real uncle... He at least knows some of my mother's fictitious shit stirring was real. Poor Henry, I mean Gersham, boy the shit that has just unfolded was amazing, I am married to a man whose mother and my mother knew each other and years before we did. I used to laugh at this six degrees of separation thing, but not after tonight, thank god they didn't reveal I had married my half brother or some other strange assed stuff.

"Pumpkin, your Daddy is hitting the hay too. Your Mama was a piece of shit..." What, oh yes, my dad's still here, god this has not been a great get together for us either. Thanks to Carla, she who will no longer be named.

"I know."

"Fancy your mom and Christian's knowing each other?"

"I know."

"Will he be okay, the boy?"

"I think so Daddy and he isn't a boy. He at least has some closure."

"His Uncle is a good man, and I for one like him."

"I do too. I think Christian is just happy to have him back."

"Those women had some dirt on him and would have used it. I wonder what Carla had on him?"

"I don't know Daddy; I still have to look at it and my shredder and I will have a lot of work to do."

"Be careful; a lot of what Gersham said was true, they may want vengeance. Get Welch and the guys on it."

"I was thinking of sending them a copy of me deleting their actual file and saying 'please do not pay any more money, as your blackmailer has died and all evidence is here and you will be bothered anymore.' Unless it's bad, and then I will send it to whichever police authority in charge. I will not be a party to allowing and bad things carry on. Especially to the vulnerable."

"Just run things through Barney and Fred, they know their shit Baby Girl."

"I will Daddy. I promise. I will see you in the morning." He kisses my head and heads to his room. I watch as Christian talks to his uncle. He will take some time to digest this, and knowing Christian he will be checking everything out and thoroughly, before he allows him back in fully. Luke has pulled the car around to the front and I see them hug, this bodes well for him being in a good mood. If not, I would have had to work extra hard on ridding him of his niggles. He smiles and waves. They rest of the family are either in bed or having nightcaps. We are going to bed, it's long overdue and my head aches. He walks towards me and smiles.

"Are you glad that part is over Mr Grey?"

"I think I am Mrs Grey. How about we have the wedding night I promised you?"

"Umm, I think I could just about handle some loving."

"Some loving?"

"Okay, your loving. Was he okay?"

"Yes, surprisingly so."

"My mother was a piece of work. Why write that piece of shit file?"

"We can, but hope, one of her more lucid friends wrote her reasons down. Hopefully Violet was allowed to fill in a journal note or two, otherwise we may never know? Now, enough of them, let's make the rest of this night about us..." We are heading up the stairs, I am being carried to our room, when Elliot comes at Christian, and I am not sure what is wrong, until he opens his mouth, that is.

"I am the fucking man..."

"It would seem so..." Christian says, with a dead-pan-face. I know he is happy about the news of a neice or nephew and for his brother, I am happy too.

"You knew, I mean you know I am having a baby Chris?"

"I think you will find it is Kate doing the hard work."

"She has just kicked me in the nuts so hard; I think that kid will be the only one I can ever have. I need ice they are swollen. I'd show you, but I wouldn't want to make Nanah here envious of what she settled for 'Little Bro.' I mean it, they could be damaged." He rubs them and grins. Christian grabs me tighter. I chose the right brother I want to say, but say nothing; has he forgotten I have seen the boys and their friend dangling in the refrigerator?

"What did you say to her Lelliot?"

"I asked did she need a hand in there, she was spending ages in the toilet, I was worried when I heard her puke, because she said she needed help, only I don't handle people being sick so well, because you know I sympathy puke Chris! How sick was I when you and Mia started? Anyway, I told her she would be fine on her own, then she said I would have to get used to it, because pregnant ladies puke a lot. I asked was she fucking kidding... I was about to ask was she sure, when she threw up again. I laughed. That was my second mistake..."

"The first?" Christian asks as his hands grip me tighter.

"Not saying I was happy about it, so when she stood up I grinned and said..."

"I'm the man?" I asked.

"Yep, I should have asked if she was okay, did she need a cup of tea, did she need to put her feet up. You know, all that lame assed new dad crap. I just high fived myself and her foot collided with the baby maker and hard. Thank fuck she'd taken off her Christian's or I may have been on my way to the emergency room to have them removed from Itchy and Scratchy."

"Do you still call your balls that?" I say? Then Christian gives me the look, oops...

"Yep, I am going to tell the olds, are they still down stairs?"

"Yes Elliot, now my wife and I are going to be busy, keep it down."

"Go and do your thang, you have to catch up Bro. I have one on the go already. I am the man..." He went to join the ones who were still up.

"It seems your brother took the news well then?"

"It would seem so. Now, where were we? Arggh yes, going to consummate our union."

"Already done."

"We did? It seems a lifetime ago. Now, where were we?"

"You were carrying me up the stairs, to our room." I squealed as he charged up the stairs. Heading into the apartment, he whisked me up to his rooms, slammed the door shut and took me to our room. I looked at the room and smiled. He'd had Gail decorate the bedroom and oh me oh my the roof top was filled with all the wedding flowers... It looked so beautiful, and so very unlike the upchuck in a valentine's day parade it was before. "Wow..."

"Gail seemed to think you needed romance, and candles, let me light them."

"That would take so much time there are hundreds."

"We have all night Baby and I am still in these cumbersome clothes."

"Then you strip and I will see to it I am dressed to impress, for you to undress."

"Okay then, why am I so fucking nervous Ana?"

"Umm, beats me, you are definitely the man that can."

"I am. Now, let's get you romanced Mrs Grey, skedaddle and put on something sexy for your husband."

"I was thinking red lips and a smile?" I say as I get sassy.

"That would work too." I kissed his cheek and went to the wardrobe, and perused the skimpy things Kate had packed. Oh my god, there was some strange underwear, that's for sure. I settled on a baby-doll night dress and a barely covering anything bra and thong. I had already brushed my hair out when I took off my dress. I looked at the dress hung up and pinched myself, yes I was here, yes I had on the ring and I smiled. I washed, brushed my teeth and 'dressed' in what could only be described as a naughty angel outfit. I think I had given him enough time to light the candles and strip. I put on the silk robe and added the fluffy porn star heels and head in...

Christian's Pov:

As I light the candles, I multi task and strip at the same time. I feel like a kid on prom night. Doing the romance the girl expects. I finish off by dimming the lights and adding the romantic music. The champagne is chilling, and I have brushed my teeth, I notice Ana is locked in the dressing room and is oh godding, she is saying she didn't want to look like a hooker, or so I gather from the noise coming out of there. I should run the tub and scatter rose petals? I figure we will be clean from the hot tub and that's where I go next to place the champagne. I am wondering what the fuck to do next, when the sight that greets me is 'a-fucking-maz-ing.' She is stood by the door and is trying to do the sexy pose, her leg is out of the robe seductively and her feet have on those fuck me heels, the heels I'd wondered would she ever wear for me? I am glad she did.

"Is Sir ready?" Fuck me, yes... "Only I have a an itch that needs scratching?" She walks towards me and I swear I couldn't be more geeky than I am right now, I feel like a schoolboy about to get lucky. "Is there something wrong with the outfit?" I shake my head.

"No, no, there's nothing wrong with the outfit. It's just you seem a little over dressed?"

"Well, you it seems are rocking the birthday suit very well..."

"Why thank you kind lady." She shimmies up to me and trips over the night gown, do I laugh? Do I fuck, I somehow I mange to catch her before she hurts herself. Me however, that's a different tune, my junk crashes to the floor and I scream out in pain. Ana gets off me and knees my nuts as she does, then she falls again and this time managed to wind me as she falls on my stomach.

"Oh fuck..."

"Ana, please get off me Baby, I think you may need to get my mom..."

" _WHAT...HAVE I HURT YOU?"_

"Not a lot, no... Oh god, strike that yes they hurt, can you get me some ice Ana, you managed to catch me good in the junk Baby." She looks at the cause of my pain and gasps.

"I may have bruised the, erg, the bits that have the dangles in." I see the redness of my scrotum. Wow, this is a wedding night to remember. Ana goes to get the champagne bucket and come back looking worried. I should tell her I have had worse nut crunches fighting with Elliot and being kicked by Claude... She kneels down and before I can tell her I am fine, she pours freezing cold water on my dick. Talk about instant deflation.

"Fuck, Ana fuck are you trying to freeze my balls off?"

" _WHAT HAVE I BROKE IT MORE?"_ She is nearly crying and my dick is left looking like a baby seal flopping on the ice.

"No, I think that worked Baby, I don't feel a thing." She takes off the dressing gown, and I swear I oh god again. My dick sort of flays around like it has a puncture. "Ana, you look amazing Baby."

"I do?"

"Yes you do. Now, take off the shoes and come and help me up please, we need to get in the hot tub before my balls and I die from hypothermia."

"Sorry, what was I thinking? Will it, I mean will you be okay? Have I hurt you?"

"My pride is dented and my ego may need a boost. Come here Ana." She kneels down and she looks upset, my balls and I are recovering slowly, I still can't feel them. She helps me up and I grin, pick her up and make her scream as I run for the tub, before I really do have cold and frozen useless balls. I place her down and admire her for a second or two, before I strip her bare of the angel suit and rip off the flimsy bra and thong she barely has on. My princess is amazing and naked. I thank god that my dick seems to be alive and responding well to the sight before me.

"Oh god, thank god for that, you seem fine Christian, let me just check though..." She kneels before me and takes me in hand and inspects the problem. I groan as her hands cup my balls and she gently massages them. She smiles and then places a kiss on the area she kneed me. I groan again as she sucks them, what the fuck is she doing, trying to inflate them? I watch as she sucks and she plays with my shaft. I hate to ask where she learnt this from, but right now I don't care... She moves her attention to my shaft and her tongue runs its familiar root, from my root to the tip. She kisses the end, and as she does she smiles, then all I see is her head as she swallows me whole. I hit the back of her throat and she continues, fuck me this is good...

"Baby, yes Baby, more, more Ana, more please... Yes... Yes... Fucking, yes..." I hit the back of her throat again and as I remover my dick, she gags a little before slamming her mouth back onto me. I pump in and out of her mouth a couple of times, before she clamps her teeth down and rises and falls on my dick, as she gets rougher I lose myself and slam into her hot, hot mouth, as I drag myself out I fucking come, her mouth is full and she gags, crap...

"Ana, spit it out Baby..." She chokes as she does and I quickly pour her a glass of champagne. "Ana drink this..." She drinks it in one and I watch in horror as she chokes. "Ana..."

"It's okay it went down the wrong hole. Sorry I mean..."

"Wow, this has been a great night. I find I am Jewish, get kneed in the balls, not once but twice, I nearly kill my bride with my dick and then I nearly choke her with semen and champagne. What next?"

"We get in the tub and eat those strawberries and drink the champagne, perhaps?"

"Sorry, I mean I really am sorry Ana."

"Why, it was that darned gown that did the worst and those stupid heels. I think I told you I was clumsy did I not?" I help her into the tub and set the jets, to relax us. I need to make up for the crap start we seem to have had. I hope that does not make it into any fucking books she writes. I get in with her and we kiss. We really kiss and as I deepen it, she seems to melt into my kisses, she turns and sits on my lap and we relax.

"Ana, I love you."

"I love you more." I pour the drinks and she and I clink our glasses and kiss again.

"Ana, what are you doing?" Like I need to ask, she has woken the beast and is inching her way onto my dick. As she takes me in I swear she does her wiggle jiggle thing and I hold her hips as she continues. "Ana, Ana, Ana..." I take her glass off her and place them on the side; this is too fucking good to have to stop for broken glass. Oh god more I want more...

"You like this?"

"I like that."

"How about this?" She pulls out all the way and slams back on to me hard, and then my dick is treated to what can only be described as a heavenly massage, as she tightens and loosens her walls around me, I watch as she concentrates as she moves, she holds my shoulders and suddenly I feel her come, I she shakes and she continues, she then seems to falter and so I help her to rise and fall on my length. She is coming again and this time I let her ride it out as I do the pumping upwards, and into her. I swear I see stars and then as she comes she bites down on my shoulder, in that moment her pussy feels to be on fire and my dick feels like a red hot poker, fuck me this is so fucking good, yes, yes, yes... Ana Yes... I send my hot seed deep into her, I swear as she continues to come, she clamps and releases me so hard, that I come again, harder, and harder. She hugs me tightly and as she does she kisses my shoulder, I have been marked twice tonight, I have her bite on my shoulder and blue bruised balls, they do say trouble comes in threes... So then I wonder, just what the rest of the night will bring.

Ana's Pov:

I wake to the sounds of birds chirping and the streets below coming to life, I look towards Christian and he is sleeping. He and I managed to well and truly consummate said union between Steele and Grey. We managed to make love several more times, without harming ourselves further, though if you count the scratches on his back, he would disagree, my tigers talons bit into his skin hard. I look around the room and it's a mess, there is ripped underwear and sheets, pillows, tea lights that served their purpose and dead rose petals everywhere. We drank two bottles of champagne and ate the strawberries. I Look towards my husband and smile, he, the man at my side, wanted to marry mousey me and he did...

I seem to remember we had a shower before we collapsed in bed, so I brush my teeth and change into my outfit for today. I look very official and wife of the CEO, ace assistant and the underwear is sexy as hell, for the hooker look, god I may have just a pinch of Carla Mae in me, all these people in one body, I re think that, to a nope, there not even a bit of her in me or so I wished... We need to be off in an hour and the rest are leaving shortly after us. I am dressed and heading back in when I see Christian waking...

"Good morning my wonderful husband..."

"My wife left me in bed. A.L.O.N.E. I don't like being alone Ana..." He pouts like a whiny girl. Cute...

"Your wife has a lot to do, including cleaning the bedroom, where it looks like we had a wild night."

"We did, but Madeline..."

"...Will not be clearing away this, or this or this." I wave my ripped underwear at him...

"You may need to restock..."

"I am running low on panties. You seem to like them ripped and on your floor."

"Our floor and yes, yes I do. Now climb on here, I have a problem."

"But I am dressed already and we only have an hour..."

"Fuck... I am never late for an appointment, why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you looked so beautiful sleeping. I was about to wake you with a kiss."

"In future, note that I would like to be woken early enough to have the morning wood sorted and for the favour to be returned, allow for at least and hour Baby."

"Yes Sir... Would you like a hand with that?"

"No, we don't have the time?" I climb on the bed. "Ana..." I smile and help relieve him of his morning wood; he is not a morning man... Moaning yes, especially as I relieve him of his problem, he moans and groans and he forgets we need to be out, and relaxes as I give him the best head ever, well of the day so far... I finish him off and dash to the bathroom; he saunters in after me with a grin on his face.

"Now that Mrs Grey is a hell of a good morning." He stands at his sink naked and grinning. I tap my watch and he smiles. I leave him to his grinning and do my very best Cinderella routine. I know some of it Madeline will have to do, but I do pick up the ice bucket and throw away my ripped clothes. The room looks manageable as I head down to the kitchen in the apartment; I see Grace and Grammy T. Grammy T is in tears...

"Ana, could you give us a minute, please?" Grace says and I nod. I go and look for something to do; Mia is coming out of her rooms, and she scowls.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you before we go back home." She says. Where the heck does she think I would be staying?

"I can go downstairs, if that would please you?"

"Thank you, I have an awful time in Paris."

"I am sorry you had a bad trip, are you not going to Bali with Kate and the rest?"

"No, as you know Ethan got a flight to Canada last night, he and I are through."

"Oh I am sorry."

"Are you? I thought you liked Ethan?"

"I do, as a friend. Mia, at some point you are going to have to get over this hostility you feel towards me. I thought we were friends. Was all that at the apartment a lie? Did you always mean to be mean to me?"

"I treated you well. I gave you my things and I took you out with me, to dine and to shop."

"You gave me things you didn't want and I went with you to carry the bags and to eat expensive soup."

"Well. You. Won't. Have. To. Eat. From. The. Starter. Menus. Now. Will. You?" Each word she says is spoken with venom and spite. I guess I was right she was always a bitch and I chose not to see it.

"I guess that will be you from now on then Mia." I say and head down for breakfast with people who I like. Normal folks, working folks and people I have more in common with. She is not going to ruin today for me. I get down and smell the baked breakfast goods and sit myself at the staff table.

"Mrs Grey, Ana, I have just taken the breakfast rolls to the dining room, your father is there."

"Oh, okay I wasn't too sure what people were doing." Being as I feel like a stranger in the house. Asked to leave the kitchen and the apartment by his family. I feel out of my depth. Now, now it would seem I am too good for the staff kitchen...Paff...

"Are you and Mr Grey out all day?"

"No, we are back for lunch. My brothers will be coming and I think, Christian's Uncle Gersham. Mr Henry?"

"He is already here Ana, in the dining room with your father." I smile and head to the first floor guest dining room. Damn this house is too big. I hope he hasn't got an apartment like this in Venice? I hope we are in a hotel, with staff I do know how to be around. When I get in the men are all eating their breakfasts and drinking coffee. They stand...

"Please sit, I am not the queen. How is everyone this morning?" General consensus, they are all happy to be going home, so they can sleep on the plane, it is then I notice Eamon, Carrick and Theo are still in their dress shirts. Taylor is speaking to Carrick and I head for food. I worked up an appetite, with all the room dodging.

"Annie, come sit by your old man."

"Yes, please join us. I hear you and Christian got married, in the confusion nothing was said." Gersham gets up and kisses me, politely, on both cheeks. I sit, as Eamon Carrick and Theo join in the good mornings.

"We did, we had a very busy day and a very strange evening. Now, why are you three still in shirts you had on last night?" I ask.

"We fell asleep in the bar area. We manage to finish of a couple of bottles of Christian's finest bottles of whiskey. Toasting Elliot and Kate's good news." Eamon says beaming with pride.

"Where's the man in question?" They all laugh.

"He's in the garden he passed out on the grass. He was showing me how to surf."Eamon says. As Kate's mother enters the dining room.

"Hello Ana darling, you look wonderful as ever, is my daughter up and about?"

"She wasn't when I came down. Go up, I am sure you know where her room is?"

"I will go and check on her later I'm famished. Hello Christian," I look around and see him in his suit, god he looks good enough to eat, "did you see Katherine up there?"

"She is coming down in a moment. After she finds my brother." I point towards the garden.

"He's out there; do we have time for coffee Christian?"

"Yes Ana, I will just grab some breakfast. Uncle Henry, sorry Uncle Gresham, good morning, did you stop here too?" I pour coffee for him and a tea for me.

"No, no I couldn't sleep though. Now that you know, and don't worry, Eamon here has agreed to keep it out of his papers."

"I am not worried. Tell whom you want, you are family and as Ana keeps saying family is important. I do have a early morning meeting though. At the new GEH headquarters here in Paris, would you like to come with me?" I smile as Christian asks his uncle to join him.

"I would love to, thank you, are you joining us Ana?"

"No, no I think you and Christian need some you time. I am going to do some shopping and perhaps order that shredder for the house."

"I have taken the liberty of having one delivered and a scanner and setting up an office for you to work from there. Your brothers phoned earlier and would like to help you."

"Thanks Jason."

"The remnants will be destroyed with the rest of GEH's security paper work. I have to go now, to tie up some lose ends with security. I will see you before you leave Mr Grey." Christian smiles as Jason wheels himself out.

"I asked him to join us son, is that okay? That wife of his was cleaning and tidying and he looked helpless sat there?"

"Daddy, its fine. Now, have you got gifts for the boys and Susan?"

"Yup. I picked up some army gear from the Russians, and I know the boys will love it. I managed to get Susan a pretty scarf at the place by the Mayor's office, yesterday."

"Good, Daddy all my babushka dolls, can you burn them, and all of them even the ones you did buy me?"

"Honey, some of them a real pretty."

"All of them Daddy, or give them away As long as I never have to see them again."

"What about Nene's dolls?"

"I have them already at the apartment. I don't want any reminder of Carla after today." Gersham looks a tad upset...

"My mother collected them. Some are very old, hers were from her homeland and some we added to, my brother and I. We managed to get them out of Poland with us, they were not worth anything, but to her they were all she would have left from her parents. They did not escape with us." He sighed. I guess Christian has a lot to learn about his father, his grandparents and his Jewish background. I wonder if he will have to 'change' and become a good Hebrew boy, because I know he has had the dick thing done already. I must ask him when he had it done!

"My mother bought them for me and I want nothing from her, after today, I will no more about her and close some big doors. She caused so much harm. I can't believe you saved her, she may have been better off being sold."

"Argh, but then little Anastasia, where would that have left you and what would Christian have done for a wife then?"

"That is a good point, well made Uncle." Christian says.

"I second that, without you Annie, where would I be?"

"I third that, without you were would I be Nanah?" I look at Elliot as he comes in, he has been hosed down by Alain.

"You lot, okay she did one good thing, she had me, and she did a better thing leaving me with Nene."

"Nene, your grandmother right?"

"Yes, my wonderful Nene. I believe we share a Russian heritage?" I say to Uncle Gersham.

"We do, I am Polish Russian, were I think you are Armenian Russian, yes?"

"Yes."

"Do you speak Russian Ana?" We then converse in Russian.

"I don't speak it a lot, as I am the only person I know who speaks it, or I was." He smiles and we continue to speak Russian, Christian listens and as I am speaking Mia comes down with her grandmother and mother. Mia too comes in for breakfast and sits at Christian's side.

"I approve, you have a second language, do you play a musical instrument and do some sort of sports?" Grace says.

"My Annie plays several instruments, she sings pretty too. I have lost count of the awards she has for all manner of sports, horses, gymnastics, martial arts, you name it my girl is good at it..." I blush. Christian is seated by my side and he grabs my knee.

"That you have to do again, it sounded very sexy. Now, are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"I think you and your uncle need some time together. I will keep Gage near me at all times. I promise, besides, I want to photograph some touristy sites. I know how much you hate it."

"Don't forget to shop for underwear, I like those things."

"I will buy replacements."

"Your cards are fully loaded Baby."

"What... You take mine off me and give them her..." Mia says as her chair hits the floor, as she forgoes breakfast and storms off.

"Really that girl is going to learn the price of things. The hard way. Do not give in to her you two and I mean it, Mother, that goes for you and for you Father." Theo smiles as his daughter shouts at him. "And whilst we are on the subject of secret gifts and withdrawing money and being secretive about it, Father. Who have you been seeing every Thursday for the last six months and why does it cost you three hundred dollars a week?"

"Grace Amanda Trevelyan Grey, what on earth have you been snooping in my business for?"He says as his fork too hits the table, what is it with cutlery throwing today?

"Since my mother started drinking and being forgetful. I thought she had some form of dementia, but last night she confessed the reasons for her seeking solace in the bottom of a glass! it seems she thinks you are seeing some pretty young woman."

"Oh she does, does she? Well, if she had asked me I would have told her I have been having lessons, and for three times a week, not once a week, in Reiki Massage and Spiritual Healing, from a very nice boy called Thomas, who one day wants to be a nice girl called Molly, we meet up in the morning for my Zen Meditation Class. After that we go for lunch, sometimes as Thomas and sometimes as Molly, if you care to ask, she and her partner Adam run the school together, it relaxes me. I was told was I not to get some calm in my life; was it not you who suggested it dear daughter? As to you Miranda, why would I cheat on you? _You are too much for me._ So as to having a fling with a young woman, do I look stupid enough to take on more trouble, you take it out of me, a younger woman would probably kill me. Why did you not just ask me, we never have secrets Miranda, why would I start now, besides, it's in my diary, Monday, Wednesday and Thursday..."

"... Joy and happiness."

"Yes, and that's what their centre is called, Joy and Happiness Wellness Centre. I am a silent partner in it and the three hundred bucks a week, it to pay for an old girl who was sleeping rough in their door way. She, with the help of me, lives in a cosy apartment next to Adam and Molly. Some of we elderly folks are not so lucky as to have a supporting family, she had nobody and before you start, and she is not my fancy piece either. She is a good woman, who when her husband died, didn't know how to cope and took to the streets."

"Okay then, the mystery is solved. Mother it seems my father is not a cheating no good man seeing a girl who needs a shave for lunch on Thursdays. It seems you two need to talk. Ana, that is why I asked you to give me a minute dear."

"It's okay, I wasn't upset."

"Yes, yes you were, I was sorry but I had the old coot booked in for a day of testing on Tuesday. Mother, talk to my father first. Do you know she was booking in to have the surgery on the girls and a nip tuck Father?"

"Oh lord Grams, really, what the hell were you thinking? No surgeon is that good."

"Elliot..."

"He has a point Gracie."

"Carrick..."

"He is right Grace..."

"Daddy..."

Meanwhile, Miranda looks a lot better, knowing her husband has not been up to no good, oh to be that much in love she must have been out of her mind, its sweet that they still love each other like that. I see the relief in Christian and Grace's eyes too. They must have been really worried?

"Oh phooey, shut up my head hurts. I guess should have asked you straight up Teddy, so can they fit me in too, you seem much more, I don't know, in the zone I guess, the Zen Zone! I was only having my face botoxed and a few you know, minor face improvements..." She pulls her face tight and I swear the table was in uproar; their laughter was hilarious, as she then looked at the girls.

"You are fine as you are, just perfect in fact you silly old coot. Stop drinking and start speaking, but keep it nice, you are a grandmother. A perfectly fine and beautiful woman. As to your girls they are fine too. Besides at my age, they all look the same to me." We laugh.

"For an old broad, these girls have been good to me. I was thinking they need a little help, gravity and age hasn't been good, as to the rest of me, its fine and toned, I have the body of a forty year old, it's just the girls and the face letting the team down. Elliot, why have you got a daisies and dirt in your hair?"

"I fell asleep in the garden, the baby's grandfather left me out there to rot and the idiot with the gun, Alain, he turned the hose on me, he muttered away all night about some fox's. Has nobody told him it was you two, trying to..." Grammy T cuts him off from spilling the news, that I scream or yip like a fox, when we romp on the terrace.

"What baby, who is having a baby, who is the grandfather in question?"

"Oh yes grandmother, you were passed out when everybody was told the news, my girlfriend and I are having a baby." Elliot says with pride.

"Oh god, I am getting a great grandchild, good work Elliot, you do some things right then? Now Christian, when are you and Ana gifting me another?" I smile, that old chestnut, you have to marry and produce a baby within the year, or you are doing something wrong. I am not ready for that step and neither is Christian, if we are still in a good place, in a year or two, then we can start our family. I want plenty of getting to know him time, usually you d that before marriage, we are certainly doing that before we add in dependants.

"We are working on it Grammy." Christian winked as he said it. Just as Kate came down looking peaky. Elliot dashed to her side and walked her protectively to the table.

"What do you need honey? Tea, because you cannot have coffee, breakfast? A chair, here sit down. I will get you some eggs and toast yes?"

"Oh yeah, if you want to be clearing it up? Mommy I feel so ill. Help me please, he is useless." Elliot looks at her and shrugs his shoulders, because he thinks he has done his bit. The fool.

"It doesn't last forever. Now, have some tea and dry toast. We have to be going soon the cars already here. Ethan has had to skip out on us darling; he got offered tenure at Oxford. He left last night." She says with pride, just as Mia enters the room with her bags.

Okay, she scowls at me again. One more Miss Mia and I swear I will slap her so hard, she will be sore for a week. I clench my napkin to stop me hitting her. Christian feels the tension and rubs my leg. He is trying to sooth me, and no it isn't working, but at least he is trying. He is between the rock and a hard place, she is his beloved sister and I am his wife. The difference being, I would never make him choose between us, she will and she is. I would try I will try and I will get to the bottom of her hatred of me. I always knew she was not a hundred percent genuine, and now I know she was a hundred percent fake. Damn her and her snooty up their own butt girlfriends. I am good enough to be here and I am good enough for her brother. I am just as good as you Mia Grey. I silently seethe and she continues to moan and whine.

"He told me he was going to Canada. Why did he lie to me?" Mia wailed mournfully. "I am already packed. Christian, please have my things shipped home, I will not be coming here again. Ana, I hope I never see you again, because of you; everyone has turned on me. Are you happy now, now you have wrecked my family? I would like you mother and father to do the same at home, seeing, as I am such a disappointment. I know where I am not wanted; you have the perfect daughter now. My taxi is here, because I would hate to have put you out asking for a lift to the airport and fly me home Christian." She turned on her heels and left.

"My god, where does she get off. Chris come with me, we need to sort our sister out." Elliot looks mad as hell. As do the others. He gets up. Grace stops him dead in his tracks.

"No, leave Mia to ride commercial home. The trip will do her and her ego some good. Now, I know her security will have to rough house it. For that I am sorry." Taylor comes in and he coughs to let the others know he is there.

"Dr Trevelyan, Miss Grey only had enough funds for coach. I have booked her security on the same flight; alas Miss Mia grabbed the last seat in coach and so there was only business class left."

"Okay then. That's fine; I doubt that girl even knows what coach is?"Carrick says.

"It's the cramped seats, isn't it?" Grammy T says.

"It's the part of the plane were the meals are not up to much." Grace says.

"People, some of us travel coach all the time..." Elliot says.

"Yes we know you do. Mia has never done it." Christian says.

"Well I can tell you she will miss Christian's plane that's for sure. Now, we are leaving her to it yes?"Pop's says.

"Yes." I do not feel comfortable with the rest of them ganging up on their daughter or for her having to travel home alone.

"No, no it s not, she may be spoilt and she may be a hot head, but she needs to be safe. She needs..."

"She needs to learn Baby, and please do not worry, she isn't alone. She has security with her and I will have her picked up at the airport. This was her choice; the use of my plane was never refused her. She was told she had to fend for herself and apparently doing that begins now. Ana she is not being fair to you."

"No Ana she is not. All the time she lived with us, she treated you so badly, she even made you feel guilty about having the big room, which in turn made you move your things to the smaller room. I am sorry, but I didn't see it until today. I am so sorry Nahna."

Breakfast is eaten solemnly, the deathly silence is deafening, and after they finish, they all go for their things. Taylor and Gail are going to Christian's place in Aspen for a couple of weeks, so will leave after lunch. At least I can spend some time with Gail. In dribs and drabs they leave the table. Christian kisses my head and he and his uncle leave for work. I see them having words with Grace and the others as they all congregate in the hall. I join them and see them and my father off. I promise to keep in touch with my dad and promise to not worry about Mia, but I will. Even if I dislike her right now, I do not want to make this family chose her over me... They head off and I am alone with my thoughts. I go to our room and get my bag, and my camera. I grab my coat and go to find Gage... Oh lord... I wonder what the hell today has in store for me now?

* * *

Mia the bitch, Grammy the over worrying wife, Pop's the in training Zen Master. Grace and Carrick being strict parents, as Elliot and Kate get used to becoming parents. Christian and his uncle try to build bridges... I hope you liked this second weekend chapter... I may have zoned out during the week by over complicating my stories; I hope to keep them far less chaotic... I would say one thing: 800 people read the last chapter and there was just short of 2000 visits, so from this I guess not everyone likes to review or comment? I find it strange... Not complaining _**{much}...**_ because my numbers are sky rocketing daily thank you very much... Perhaps, if I too were to do 2000 words, I would be hitting the high reviews? Nah, I hate small chapters.


	40. Chapter 40

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 **Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers - !-,-:-?-.**

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 40: Have camera will shoot:

Ana's POV:

After the house is quiet, I go downstairs and have a cup of tea with Gage, Gail and Madeline. They were drinking tea; I just joined them to be fair, I've hijacked their bitching session about Mademoiselle Mia. That much French I did understand. They seemed to clam up when they heard me going to sit with them.

"Please, carry on I have my own opinions on my sister in law, I am sure they are not to dissimilar to your own. Gage can we please go for a tour of the catacombs and the cemetery near here, I have my camera and I need to get out. It's not for long I have to be back for lunch?"

"Yes, if you hold on a few minutes, the cars will be back and we can hijack one of those."

"Okay, I guess I could wear flats, but I have to go shopping too."

"Wear flats and put the heels in the car."

"Derr; why didn't I think of that? I swear it was a lot easier when all I wore was just my chucks and jeans all the time."

"Mr Grey would love you in your chucks and jeans Ana." Gail says as she sips her coffee.

"I know Gail, and will you please call him Christian?"

"I will try to remember, but it's a hard habit to break. It is very pleasing seeing him so relaxed, so happy and so, oh I don't know acting his age. I have to admit, that we, the staff are truly overwhelmed by the change in him." She wipes a tear away and Madeline nods and says the same thing.

"You look beautiful all the time. You always look how you say? Tu es magnifique. Ana, my Alain he thinks you are, how did he say, hot stuff? I think this is right, Gail, is this right?" I laugh and nod my head.

I am a hit with the fox hunter. Gail says something to her in French and they laugh, she apologises and they drink the coffee. The tent men are here and the party planner is getting paid, by Jason. I swear I don't know how anything works in his world, Mr Grey is an enigma and so is the life he leads. I mean, as stupid as this sounds, do I have to pay bills? Do I help towards the cost of food? I know the answer is a big fat no, but there has to be something I can do as a wife? I can't even wash his shirts, they are taken by ninja's who bring them back washed pressed and sparkling, before I can blink my eyes. My clothes have never and I repeat never, been washed and ironed and back on the racks and shelves as quickly as these two manage it. That part I don't actually mind, that's why I wear jeans, wash dry, out of the dryer and shake them a few times, all whilst scaring the crap out of Buck, he hates me at laundry time, I then hand flatten them and they are ready to go.

"Why do you think Mia hates you Ana? I have my own opinions on the matter; I think she is spoilt and hasn't had to share him with anyone before, for starters?" Gage says.

"I don't know, I guess that could be part of it, but I think there is more to this, perhaps she thinks Christian will not like her as much? But after that performance, he doesn't like her very much right now and I haven't done anything. I think they were very close before I arrived on the scene." I reply honestly.

"No, he kept them all at arm's length before you. She did come and see him a lot more than the others, but that was generally to ask for something. He generally said no and then later the in the day the money, a car the holiday, the new clothes, they would make their way to Mia. He hates to disappoint. He is generous with his money, it's just his time he is a little lapse on giving his family. That was until the accident." Gail looks visibly upset. Given that Taylor was hurt too, it is hardly surprising. I drink my tea as Jason wheels in.

"Miss, Mrs, I mean Ana, Boss Man says have you your phone only you are not picking up?"

"Damn, it's in my bag; but he only left a half hour ago? What has he done, bought the Eiffel Tower?"

"No, he wants you to meet him for lunch; your brothers are joining him and Mr Horowitz. They are eager to get into the club in the light of day; the Russian charity want the club to be used as a care home for the elderly. So they need to get the work men in soon, apparently?"

"They can do what they want with it after I have searched her clubs for stuff on either me or Christian or the others. After today they are their concern. But they may want to get the dudgeon cleared away and the kinky stuff shifted, or the old dears may keel over and cark it."

"Ma'am, I am sorry I mean Ana is that a yes then?"

"It's a let Gage know where and when and it's a yes. Is that okay with you? You were going to say goodbye, were you not?"

"I speak to him more now than when we are together. I will be seeing him soon enough and he hugged Gail before he left." Did I see an 'I love you' too?

"Okay then, so that will be no to lunch them Madeleine too. I am sorry. But dinner tonight is a yes, a yes please."

"Mr Grey, Christian, he has plans for tonight. He told me so earlier and no I have no idea where you are going."

"Thank you then and I am sorry not to be eating your food. I hope you two have a great time in Aspen. Is Sophie joining you?"

"She is; we are vacationing as a family, whilst her mother jaunts off to Vegas to get married. She has met another jack ass dumb enough to fall for her charms." Gail bats Jason's arm as he says it.

"Jason Taylor, without meeting this jack ass, there would be no Sophie, so hush up."

"Yes Ma'am. Gage the cars are back, take the white SUV, Ryan and Reynolds are in the black one, please."

"Yes Sir, when you are ready Ana, I will be out front." She goes for her things. I like this relaxed way I am being allowed to be, with the 'staff'. Having never had any and only being on their side of the fence, it's all I know, how to take orders and not give them, or rather ask, as I said I am not used to bellowing out orders like Christian, thank god my husband is open to change. Change for the good, judging from his happy staff.

"Okay, well it was nice seeing you both, if only for a couple of days, thanks for coming and we will see you when we get home. Speaking of which, my things Gail, you know, in the other apartment?"

"They are all in your room at home, it is already done dusted. Your things are awaiting your return."

"Thank you... Taylor, when you get back of vacation, the house Yuri bought me; can you and Gail have a look at it and see if it is a good house, a nice house, I mean a secure house? I think for some strange reason it is something special. He wanted me so desperately to have it?"

"We will do you that for you. Do have the keys?" He asks.

"No, I don't even know where it is, but we have two weeks to get you the keys. Make sure it's safe first and foremost please, and that there is room for a separate house on site for you and Gail, because engaged couples should share the same roof?"

"How did you know?"

"You hid the ring as I came in, why I do not know, because I am very happy for you? Would you happen to be marrying in Aspen too?"

"You don't miss a trick do you Ana?"

"No, it comes with being my father's daughter. So remember room for a house, a garage for god knows how many cars, secure and nice."

"Will do and Ana, stop worrying, we have you covered."

"I could kiss you, but that I guess is much frowned upon Jason Taylor?"

"Yes, my bosses both are a bit touchy about personal contact, and my boss is particular about me being kissed by other pretty females Ma'am. I mean the she boss over there." He smiles at Gail, romance is alive and thriving in Paris it would seem.

"Okay, see I got the code, that's a no, and a do as I say moment, yes?"

"Yes, you learn quickly Ana. Now, get your shoes, your phone and take a brolly its set to rain." Gail says as she pats my arm, well if I can't hug Jason I sure as hell can hug Gail and then Madeline too. So I do as she says and go and grab my flats and a brolly. When I get back down the car is waiting for me. This feels like it is a whole new and better day; thank the lord...

Taylor's POV:

"So, what do you think of the new boss, ladies?"

"She is wonderful and just what he needs to be human. He is much changed Jason, and for the better. Do you know why the usually just annoying Mia is being so nasty?" My soon to be wife asks me. Yes I did the sort of knee drop. Last night before she passed out at seeing the bosses Uncle wake from the dead. I know we have all signed the NDA's and these two are not gossips. They care about Ana and they know the boss will be hurt by his spoilt sister, a spoilt sister he adores, so for Ana to try to keep the peace for the sake of the family is admirable. More than Mia deserves, even if she thinks she is the victim...

"It seems her and the young Kavanagh boy broke up. He was non-too complementary, he was drunk and she had drank even more, so not the best time to be arguing, truth comes out to play when you're not in control of your sober thoughts. What I mean is; he told her a few home truths, hateful truths that were hurtful and not nice for her to hear. He told her Ana would be sorry she'd married Christian, she would regret it and when she did see sense he would be there to help her through it. He has had feelings for her for a long time. Alas, she only sees him as the big brother type of a friend.

Mia slapped him, and he carried on, telling her he had slept with most of her friend and she was no better than any of them, Lily included. He then went on to say Lily had slept with both of her brothers; Mia was stunned and couldn't quite believe it. He went on to tell her Elliot was drunk and a bit of fun, where as her and Christian and her made love in their parents boat shed. She said and I quote him, 'there isn't an inch of his fine body she didn't kiss and hug."

"But Christian has only just allowed his parents and Ana to touch him." Gail says, she knows where this is going...

"That's when she knew either he or Lily was lying and she socked him in his jaw and stormed off. That is when she had the first pop at Ana."

"When did she say these miraculous couplings happened?"

"He didn't say, but she or he was stupid to think we don't watch the fucker day and night."

"Language Mr Taylor."

"I am sorry Madeline, but I didn't like hearing such blatant lies."

"I knew he was too good to be true, I heard him on the phone when he got here. He was making plans to see Lily in Bali; he had no intention of Miss Mia going with him."

"I know Madeline; we monitor the calls not authorised in the phone. He should have charged his cell phone. Anyway, she came back, but he had slipped off into the office and had written a dear Ana letter, telling her what he had told Mia. He added in seeing her and wanting her. He even put in the letter how good she looked coming out of the shower. That I found very unsettling and creepy. He made another call to this supposed Oxford professor. It turns out the rich kid has a problem on the horses. He is not doing a paper on the boss, he is writing a tell all about him, those were the papers he was having Christian sign. Papers saying Christian was okay with his records being used as research, but they were not for medical journals, but for a tell all, thanks to Mia and Kate confided in him, so he knows more about his past life than we first figured. And, as technically he was not Ethan's doctor, but a family friend, there was a gray area in the area of patient-doctor-confidentiality. So, I had the boys sweep his computer and his room here and we think we have everything, besides he used 'Anastasia' as his password. Barney cracked that after the third attempt."

"He did what?" I hold Gail's hand, as she is so angry. "Where is this damned letter?" She asks.

"Mia went into the office and saw the letter read said letter and that was the straw. She placed the letter in her purse and whilst she went to give him a most excellent right hook, I swooped in and stole it back. Before Ana and the boss caught a look at it."

"Good burn it. Mia will not tell anyone, she has her pride. It explains why she is angry, but she is angry with the wrong girl, this Lily is a bigger bitch than I said she was. Her lording it over me at home. Like she owned the place. That girl is going down when next I see her." Gail is being held until she calms by Madeline.

"I know I am just a housekeeper, and I am not privy to his life there, but from what I see here, between Ana and him, they are a strong couple, so someone needs to tell them and let them decide on the way this goes, the letter will vindicate some of Miss Mia's actions and may help smooth a few ruffled feather?"

"Madeline may have a point. Jason they are happy and in love and we know nothing in this letter is true, apart from his cheating on Mia."

"We have a few hours to think on it. I would like to burn it and not take the chance. I like this guy and he loves Ana..." I then get where they are coming from. "The deluded ranting of her best friends brother, are nothing in the scheme of things and even the boss is way smarter than this, and when I tell him about the book deal he has on the burner, his ass will be toast."

"My man, he learns quickly do you not think Madeline?"

"Yes, now teach my husband to tell the difference between foxes and humans enjoying the great outdoors. There are two newly married couples and both take the air of a night." The women giggle and I shake my head and decide on leaving the letter for the bosses... Besides, I have a wedding to plan of my own and to book a doctor to get these blasted casts off and have a fucking good scratch. The give the fucking chair a deep sea burial or a deep lake burial. I roll off and see to the rest of the issues we have.

Ana's POV:

Gage and I head first to Montparnasse Cemetery, not the largest but the nearest and hopefully it is peaceful and I get to focus on the dead that have done me no harm. Gage it turns out is not a lover of cemetery's, and she chose our being slap bang in the middle to tell me, and her fear of creepy statues of angels, which was all I had snapped photos of, because I like to draw them? So, as we walked back to the car, she apologised again and again.

"Speak up next time. So, is that a no go to the catacombs too?"

"No, it's not actually where they were buried, its where they ditched the overspill, I am okay with bones, it's just something about cemetery's that does not thrill me, I think it's the headstones and those creepy angels they have watching over them? My dad's graveyard, at his mission, well it is just made up of simple crosses and nothing as spooky as these places, Ana don't worry, I will be fine." We drive the short distance and we park. Heading to the kiosk type shed thing I wonder where the cemetery is. It is then I find out it is down in the depths of the underbelly of Paris, of course it is, how I wish that they were on the top of the ground, alas no, they are well below my feet? I smile as Gage pays our entry and she remembers my many phobias. We read the map and see several abandoned workings, many flooded tunnels and thankfully a few touristy ones, I can't believe we are going to see and photograph something so macabre? I span the map and point t the obvious places I think will be okay...

"Do you want to quit whilst we are ahead?" Gage says as she folds the map.

"Nope, I need to get over this fear, besides there is no water down here right?"

"Yeah, about that, there is, but it's in a different section. We will stick to the high vaulted bits, okay Ana? It will be fine, nobodies died down here."

"I think you will find that is all the exhibits are made from human skulls. I hope there aren't any shocks and surprises in store, like a fresh one." She laughs.

"I am sure they are filming the place, seeing as it is full of dumped bones." I shiver; we are paying to see this? Really, this was not my finest decision to date?

"Umm, if I go a little gaga, pull me out, as I may faint, I do not know why I am doing this. I can buy postcards with bones on for the twins?"

"Yes, but we need to rid you of some of these fears Ana. Talk to me about why you like photography?"

"Honestly, I picked a camera up one day and as corny as it sounds me and the camera just clicked, it became part of me. I never normally leave home without it. However, since meeting Christian that went out of the window, as has jogging and normal stuff. I think this is a little too deep Gage, do you not think so?"

"No, but the first lot of cool bones are here, through this doorway and that plaque says' Stop! This is the empire of death."

"That's stating the obvious," I point and click, "no shit Popeye."

"What the who?" She asks.

"I had a friend a long time ago, he used to say it all the time, no shitting me Popeye, I never knew what he meant by it, but it gets used a few times a week when I get frustrated, and normally just before I strop off on my own. Be warned, it is normally a precursor for the walk and stomp."

"Noted, are you okay? It is light and quiet high enough for you to walk under. This is amazing, it must have taken them ages to do this, I wonder why we don't do this back home? It makes sense doing it like this, sort of, keep the land for the living and the underbelly, for the dead..." I nod my head and take my photos, and begin seeing the skulls up close through my lens. Crap, she doesn't look too good.

"It is for me, are you okay, with all these bones?"

"I am fine. Now snap and flash and do your thing, because these were people and I can touch the skulls, it's funny, see I am sticking my fingers in this one. Shush, that woman over there is kissing one, that is gross. She needs a boyfriend."

"The boyfriends is there he is stroking that big ones head, I mean skull. There are thousands upon thousands. This is very bizarre and very dark. Oh look, a, what is that, a barrel shaped mound of skulls? The man who did that must have been loco. Can you see the shiny bits that people keep touching?" She nods and touches a few too. I dread to think what they all died from and keep my hands free from dead folk's skulls, and bones.

"I may donate Carla Mae to their collection, what do you think?"

"Nope, burn her and I don't know, pour her down the sewer with all the other detritus that life doesn't need any more or want?"

"Umm, let her rest with the faeces and the cooking fat."

"Erk, I saw a program about that, I think it was the London sewers, they are grand brick waterways, only nowadays, they are full of baby diapers and cooking fat. I gagged and thanked god for it not being smelly television."

"A fitting epitaph, dirt to dirt, and ashes to ashes sort of a thing, only this time I will say piece of shit, lay with shit." I laugh and it makes me jump. Okay not too spooky down here at all... We go down another level and snap images of whatever I can, "Gage, I need to get out the skulls are kind of weirding me out a little, okay a lot, it's like they are falling on me." I make the last one of a heart made; you guessed it, out of skulls.

"Where to next Ana, the local abattoir, for some more fun?" I scrunch my nose.

"No thanks, I draw the line under death. I need to shop, I need to buy underwear, I have had enough of the dead and the not so covered in muck bones." We both agree to tell the others it was great and hope they don't call our bluff and make us do it again. As we slowly climb our way out of there, my need to get to the fresh air again is desperate. My beating heart needs to slow down, a little, I need to make it out in one piece and that's all that matters.

"I need a coffee and a cream bun." Gage says as we head up the steps to fresh air. Then it hits us and we both take in a deep breath, thank god for the morning air and the busy Parisian streets. I have done the Heights of Paris and now the depths of Paris, now for the best part of Paris, their bakeries come cafe's. Yummy.

"I need a tea and at least three of them. Come on there has to be a cafe around here somewhere? The whole place is littered with them."

"The like their cafe' the French and the Italians, the Greeks and well just about everywhere I have been there is a stronger coffee than the next."

"Is it good to travel? I mean proper travel, not this thing I am doing, like proper get on a plane with a backpack and pick up a pin and prick the map?"

"I wouldn't know, until I joined up, I never went anywhere. My planes then were troop carriers and my back pack was not a simple pack and go affair. My 'pins' had been planned for months in advance and it was an open ended ticket, we knew roughly when it would end, but never the date, sometimes it was get your bags packed boys, we're headed home."

"I know, but with Daddy we never knew where he was going when he was going or anything, sometimes we woke up to a note 'gone fishing' and then we waited for news. The older I got the more used to it I got."

"Army brats are used to almost everything, try being a born again church hating, god botherer. I would love to have travelled and seen the world freely."

"Okay then, the drinks are on me."

"I have not got a problem with that Ana. I have had an interesting couple of hours."

"And we still have to shop for underwear. Deep Joy." We find a cafe and Gage and I sit in the morning sunshine. Gage orders for us and I relax. I feel very odd, out of my depth and different. Gage takes a phone call from Natty. Who it turns out is looking at the big Esclava salon Christian offered her. I happen to know he is gifting it to them as a wedding present, and giving Gage a bonus too. I photograph the people walking by and getting on with their everyday lives. Then the odd feeling I have returns, is this now my everyday life? Shopping and sightseeing? Crap, will I still be able to work; will he want me at home? All these issues we should have discussed before we got married. I then see my ring glint and sparkle in the morning sunshine, and the worry fades. I have money the excess of her money to do whatever I want with and I have the time to make things happen. I have books to write and books to read I will be able to fill my time with work, even if I am married. I hear Gage say fuck, oh god not more bad news, please?

"Okay Baby I will get right on it, no, no, leave it there and don't try to open it. It could be what my boss has been looking for. Yes, I am glad you rang me. Now, stop crying and tell me you like the new place?" I stop listening as the drinks arrive and I swear I am in pastry heaven as a platter of sweet treats and cakes is set before me. Gage finishes the call and smiles.

"This makes up for the interesting places you have taken me today."

"I am sorry for that, now eat up. Was it a bad call, I am sorry I heard you I tried not to listen."

"No, its fine I have to call Taylor now. Eat that éclair and listen, it could be good news." She calls Taylor who is still at the apartment. "Sir, I have just had a call from Natty, as you know she got the keys to Esclava and when she and her designer were walking around the place, he uncovered a hidden room, it is locked and she wonders what she should do as there were no keys on the ones Ms Bailey gave her. Do you think it's where she hid her blackmail photo's?" I smile, and as I chomp on the cream and chocolate treat, I groan oh god this is amazing.

"I will have Welch and the team go and see to the problem and thank you Gage. We are heading off, is Mrs Grey safe?"

"I am Jason Taylor thank you for asking. I am eating cake as Maria Antoinette famously said. Have a great time in Aspen and you know everything you do there. Give my love to Gail. I will see you when we get back. au revoir." I say as Gage ends the call. As we sit and enjoy the sun and the cakes I get a text.

CTG: I'm missing my wife.

AEG: I miss my husband.

CTG: I am sorry, had to push lunch back until 2pm. It's turned hostile.

ARG: Oh lummy, well I will leave you to your war. Do you need lunch we are only around the corner?

CTG: Having lunch brought as we speak. Cakes would be good. Could you bring your husband some, please?

How the hell does he know that I am eating desserts? I smile.

ARG: Desserts or me?

CTG: Both would be good right now.

ARG: On my way...

CTG: I await your arrival; eagerly...

ARG: With cherry's on?

CTG: I now have visions of those breasts covered in cream and cherries. Working with a hard on Baby, not good.

ARG: I will be there to help the situation. Hold on to your hard on until I get there.

CTG: Not helping...

ARG: Well you started this. Husband.

CTG: I look forward to finishing it. Hurry up wife.

ARG: Non hostile wife on her way... I giggle as I hit send.

"Gage can we pop to the bakery and take a few to the guys there?"

"Yes, I have had the same request from Luke, apparently Mr Grey is very annoyed and they are winding him up, the and demanding insane amounts of money."

"I believe so."

We call at a nearby bakery, or as Gage tells me it is a boulangerie, even an idiot like me knows that this is bakery, especially with those row upon row of fresh baguettes and breads, in the window. As we enter my eyes, they almost pop out of my head with the sight of the cakes, oh lummy, I need all my willpower to stop myself from going mad. Alas, one smell and my will power is shot to hell. We leave with box upon box of cakes and treats. Gage and I get back to the car and load the treats into the back. We have discussed what we think is in the room and the plans Natty has for Razors Edge in Seattle. Gage and I have a very good friendship thing, and seeing as I will be with her a lot of the time it is somewhat of a necessity that we do get on. We have disused everything from Mia to our future plans, I have still got to remember that she is security and I am finding the lines blur a little. I have to hope she is discreet and does not blab to Luke. I mean she is still staff and I have not discussed sex or anything. Likewise she hasn't spoken of her behind closed door habits with Natty.

When we get there I need to freshen up and hope to use Christian's office to do so. Gage is taking the treats up to the staff room, and I have a box for Christian. There seem to be a lot of people hanging around and the place is busy, a hive of industry almost, I feel proud knowing this is all his, he has worked hard to amass all this and again I feel the tightening in my chest, unfortunately all the tea I have drank means the urgency for the toilet won't wait. I need the toilet, so I forgo rushing to Christian's office and use the one the visitors. I place the cakes at the reception and Gage waits by the door, guarding me and our treats. Whilst in there, I hear a woman on the phone and she it bitching about some pain in her ass, who is the most fuckable man she has ever met, that is my husband I bet? I listen as I tinkle and smile as she continues to bitch and moan as the door slams shut on her way out... I then do the necessary and wash my hands and go to meet Christian. Gage takes the excess boxes of cakes to the staff room as a treat, as I take the cakes I have for him and I to his office. I straighten up and head into the conference room, where I find Christian is sat with his head down and texting, as a portly man, who does not need to eat cake is shouting his demands. When Christian sees me he stands and introduces me as his wife, I get an odd feeling of excitement as he does.

"This ladies and gentlemen, is my wife and partner here at GEH, Anastasia Grey." I am shocked, oh god no, no we are not going down that road anytime soon.

"Hello. I am sorry to interrupt, please continue..." I sit and the bulbous man, he reels of facts and figures and throws a paper at Christian. I pick it up and read it. Much to my husbands amusement, because yeah right, like I know what I am looking at?

"Interestingly enough, I don't see here the mention of fifteen of your top writers leaving you over the few days? Ten of whom, I might add, have approached my company Grey Independent Publishing, about a deal to switch ships, mid contract?"

"They are contracted to us. Mrs Grey, and for the foreseeable future they belong to The Seine Moon Publishing Company, my company ."

"They were you mean, not that they are surely? I repeat, they were contracted to you, that was until you were told you had to sell, to settle the debts incurred? You remember those, monies owed to cover the legal issues pertaining to Mr Hyde's book plagiarism case, the one you lost two days ago? You see, I know you are now trying to sell the company as an ongoing concern, a concern that on paper looks amazing and is worth every cent you want for it. A company, bludgeoning with a vast number of authors and a thriving reserve of up and coming writers already under you? Then yes, the asking price, is all well and good, if and I repeat if, you first gave them notice of your intentions to sell their contracts on, as part of the deal to sell your whole company. Have we got their written consent to be a part of any future company, then yes it's an amazing deal, so show me the paper work of them agreeing to this deal and we will sign right now, if not, then no we are not interested..." He says nothing, but the looks he gives Miss Fucked Over are priceless.

"No? Then shame on you for being so sly and underhanded with them, and with us? Do you need reminding that if you fail to protect their future, they can seek out another publisher, and as such yours and their contracts become null and void, or so I am lead to believe? Anyway, as those top fifteen authors make up the mainstay of your publishing empires profits, I have to say without those, we at GEH and GIP, we would like to pass on the deal. We are sorry but we are withdrawing from the negotiating table, the very generous offer we made, based on the information we now have, we are reducing that offer to a more reasonable one, which reflects the loss of those authors and their as yet unpublished works..." I stand and pour myself a drink of water and sit back down.

"You cannot do that, not so late in the day. I will sue you and your husband's company, for wasting my time here today and try to take them and I will sue them and you." I sip the water and smile.

"Has my husband signed anything, have you for that matter? No, then we have nothing more to say to your preposterous demands for more, were are in open negotiations, nothing has been set in steel, in fact the offer on the table is now half of what it was. So, again thank you for coming, but the offer now, if you want it that is, is for how... Wait a minute, how much Christian, is a quarter of his companies worth, because I changed my mind I am not feeling generous today?" Mr Portly looks like he has a cake in his pathway. His gobby assistant sat to his side and eye fucking my husband, she should never have called my very fuckable husband, a prick, nor told the friend she was worried about her job still being there Monday, when the final demand for payment was due.

"I don't want his company, Ana, good call. Now, thank you for coming Mr Moon, you know the way out, and good luck finding even a fifth of what you need to save you." My husband backs me up. I smile because Mr Moon, his fat face is moon like too, round and big...

"We can do a deal now, give me half of the money you agreed on and its yours?"

"A quarter and not a cent more!" I counter.

"Fuck..." He says, I smile and go and eat cake... I leave my husband to the red faced cake eating portly Moon man, whose name matches his face. I sit an await the outcome of my hijacking his hostile takeover bid.

Christian's POV:

I have legal draw up papers and agree to buy the company for half of what they wanted, its more than fair, their original price was more than fair. I did know about the top people wanting out of the company, but not how many it entailed. I have to ask her where she gets her information from. Uncle Gersham had already left for a previous appointment by the time Ana arrived, but he is meeting us at the Four seasons for an afternoon late lunch. I head in to see my wife, who is sitting at my desk, her fuck me heels are on the table and she has on her coat. Interesting...

"Mrs Grey, you had me hard as fucking nails then..."

"I had you hard earlier too..."

"You did..."

"Now, what was it you wanted to do to me? Eat cake, or eat me? I forget...?"

"Oh Baby, I want to eat you." I'm about to grab her, when she stand and takes off her coat... "Fuck me Ana, have you been naked in and around Paris?"

"No, Mr Grey I didn't want you to rip any more of my clothes to shreds, so I took them off."

"Good idea..."

I shut the door and head towards my wife and her naked body, she smiles as I grab her behind. pick her up and crash it down on my desk. I open my trousers and thrust inside her, hard and fast. I have never wanted anything as much as I want and need her, right now. She places her legs up and over my shoulders, her shoes red heels are there and I grab them and continue to thrust harder and harder as she moans and groans at each thrust enters her hard, I hold her legs to my chest and watch as her body moves up and down my desk, I hear her wetness and feel her innards tighten and my dick struggles to dominate what little space she leaves me, I feel her coming, I see her eyes close and hear her moaning for more. I give her more and as she shakes and starts to scream I silence her with a kiss, I have her doubled over on my desk and slam so hard into her she has little choice but to bite my other shoulder to silence her scream as she comes.

"Ana, fuck me Ana if this isn't the best lunchtime treat ever, Baby I'm coming..." As I spill into her I thrust until I am at empty, and as I still she opens her eyes and smiles, finally sated I remove myself and grab some tissues from the box and begin clean up. Fuck me this is a great way to spend office time, lunch sex with the wife...

"Christian, that was very nice... Now let me up, I think I have a pen in my butt?"

"No, that was my finger."

"Charming, thanks for asking may I."

"It was thank you, now get dressed we have to be at lunch in half an hour." I help her up and we head to my bathroom and she showers quickly, dries quicker and dresses slowly, fuck me she could have left those numbers on, they suit her and they are bondage in theme, very good Mrs Grey... "How the hell did I get so lucky... Now, how did you know all that stuff about the authors?"

"Women in toilets, I find they speak to their friends on phones all the time. I always seem to be there when they do. Sometimes I know more about blow jobs and other sex stuff than was good for me. Now I see it as a tip line thing."

"Okay, so anything else worrying you?"

"No, not really, only I got a text when we were in the catacombs, my mother's body and the others are ready for release."

"I know, I got the text message too Baby. If you don't mind, I had Taylor arrange their cremation of all three. Leila's sister has said she would like the ashes returned to her, for burial with her parents. This has been arranged. Elena and your mothers, I don't know what to do, she didn't specify what we should do with them?"

"My mothers, I think am going to scatter by the river and hope she finds some sort of peace wherever she ends up, the wind and the tide can help set her soul free. I did think of pouring them in the toilet and flushing the water, but knowing my luck she would block the damned drains."

"I think we can let her friend and enemy Elena join her. So, now you have saved me five million Euros, what next?"

"I want you to have Maurice, as a wedding present. Daddy says he is happy for you to have him, if you want him that is?"

"Baby, wow this day just got a whole lot better. Now let's get you in this dress, I have a muscle car better than Elliot's. Oh by the way..."

"Kate hates Elliot. I know she texted whilst I was under Paris... I didn't like the bone yard much... its spooky walking with the dead of the past."

"I went when I was here with my parents, Elliot and I were thrown out for fighting with a couple of very humorous looking leg bones. Apparently, it wasn't too humorous at the time, my mom freaked out. It is was cool back then, but I was a kid and they were real bones."

"I know I have pictures, now big ,my big kid feed me, oh and I am due the curse, either today or tomorrow so be warned..."

"I have chocolate and a hot water bottle, and Anastasia, if I were Jewish proper, do you know we would have to sleep separately. For seven days a month too, I don't think I will be changing religion any day soon, no sex are they mad and sleeping in separate beds, are they mad?" I smile, okay then, that answers that unanswered question. Now, to the dangly question...

"Okay then, I am glad you a researching your past and my bitchy days. Can I ask, if it's okay I mean, I mean when you had your bits tided up, Oh god... Christian, your thingy looks different to some of the ones I looked at in the porn videos I watched, sorry they are the only point of comparison I have, before you say anything, remember I led a sheltered life, before you Buster?" He laughed.

"I would rather not say, it was quite painful."

"Okay then don't." I say, but I don't mean, he is hiding something.

"Elena, Elena made me have it done, after we had sex the first time, she grabbed my dick and said she wanted me to be circumcised and clean, so she took me to a man and he, well, he tided me up as you said. She said it would be better for us and feel better. It fucking hurt for weeks after." I wish I hadn't told her now.

"I think they look better. Though I can't imagine why you had it done, and how you got your mother to agree to it?"

"What, no my mother never knew, Elena had a man do it, she knew plenty of people, he did it off the books and my mother didn't need to know, if she knew that, god help me."

"I think, from the photos I have seen, a dick looks better when it is mushroom like, the other way it looks like a slug in a cape..." I laugh. She kills me.

"Okay, mushroom looking is good, I guess?" I can't help but laugh, especially at some of the things she just spurts out? Mushroom and slug like? I help her on with her coat and hand the pastries to Eliza, my new CCO's replacement assistant, she is taking over from Helen Berger. We leave and I feel so fucking relieved. Apparently, according to Barneys new text, the room was a store room full of blackmail files and paperwork. It is being emptied and sealed in my safe room at Escala as we text... I knew she lied to me...

* * *

Light and airy. Pest free and phsyco free... read and review, you're a love if you do...


	41. Chapter 41

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 **Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-**

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 41: Mysteries of the apartment part one:

Ana's POV:

As we climb into the car, my husband of nearly 24 hours smiles. He texts again and finally puts his phone away.

"All finished for the day, now Mrs Grey, I. Am. All. Yours," he kiss me between words and I swear I am swooning, as I run my hands through his unruly hair, and tug at it he smiles, "yeah, I need a haircut."

"Okay, that I can help you with, I know an excellent coiffeur, by the name of Ralph, he says Rafe, but I say Ralph."

"You do know he is really called Tony Cousins and comes from Liverpool in England, right? I had him checked out when Mia started using him and having him call at the apartment."

"Okay then, he is still gay right? Or is that an act to distract the husbands of his female clientele?"

"Yes, well, I think he is? He lives with a guy called Boris anyhow? He is and a good hairstylist though, and Mia liked him enough to fly back several times, she thinks I did not know, but I did. When he comes to the house to do your hair for the dinner tomorrow, I will have him cut mine too." He sighs; the Mia thing is really putting a downer on his mood.

"I'd offer, but my experience of haircutting is not good."

"Why Baby?"

"I was giving Daddy his usual buzz cut and sneezed, he went to work with a bald head. I took more off than I intended because as I sneezed the thingy ma bob flew off the sheers, I didn't see it and he had a neat bald patch. I am now banned from buzz cutting anything other than the hedges; even the poor hedges look like they have been butchered. They go from looking bushy to being a bonsai's best friend."

"So, you are neither a hedger nor a hairdresser?"

"I am not. How did your morning with your uncle go?"

"It was a little strained at first. He is pleased I have his company and I have welcomed his advice on what to do with it. I think it is going to take more work and I can handle that, with your help."

"I am at your disposal. Now, is there anything I should know, I mean do I have to eat at a separate table or keep my head down?"

"No, why would you do that Ana?"

"He is Jewish; do they allow women to eat with them?"

"He is not an Orthodox Jew, he is just Jewish. He lost his religious beliefs a long time ago. So, just be yourself Ana, be yourself and nothing more. Airs and graces are not needed around Harry; damn I wish I could keep from calling him that. Gersham, he is a down to earth guy."

"He seems very nice. I think Plain Jane was right, he is nice and he was lonely."

"Right, is that really her name?"

"Yes, Jane Plane, as in jet plane, she has a great blog on her travels from Hong Kong to Seattle and all the other places Gersham sent her."

"She is coming to lunch; I think Uncle G likes her."

"Oh god, he's old enough to be her grandfather."

"As in like a granddaughter Ana, remember he is G.A.Y?"

"I can S.P.E.L.L. Christian."

"Good to know. No, she was a little stressed out that he disappeared yesterday, and he left her to fend for herself. He feels a little responsible for her being left alone."

"She was worried about him. I like her, she was nice."

"So he says, he is bringing her to meet his family so you get to see her again."

"So, no talking about business then as in family business?"

"She has signed paperwork and I doubt we will talk about Carla and the rest, we can leave that until we get to the house and start on the room of doom."

"Room of doom, I like that, Oh we are here. Do I look okay?"

"Ana, you look fine. Gage, Luke leave us here. Then please will you go and get some you time? Gersham has his man and the brothers have theirs, so I don't want to add you two into it too."

"Is that wise Sir?" Christian nods and Luke says no more.

"Gage, take the time to get Natty something nice, something Parisian and sexy, for the wedding, perhaps?"

"Yes Ma'am..."

"Okay, not sexy then..."

"I will get her something touristy; she's like you, she loves touristy stuff and trinkets Ana." She is talking about my awesome stash of bone goods for the twins.

"Isn't it good, that I know that Ma'am is of duel usage warning Gage? I am in danger and that I have crossed the line..."

"Yes dear. Here we are." Christian says, just as Gage opens Christians door and he helps me out. "I will call you when we are ready Luke. Enjoy lunch." They nod and head off.

"Ana, stop worrying, you look amazing. I like the coat."

"It's a warm coat."

"It covers an amazing body."

"Down boy, we are in company. My brothers are here see. Now that, that I cannot get used to, having brothers?"

"I like them, they seem honest enough, and they are not after anything other than answers."

"Hopefully we will have them today. Hi you two, did you not get the note, there's a dress down lunch code?" I am surrounded by three hunky men in their business best and wow the women are staring. I feel like hundreds of eyes are giving me evils.

"Alas we were in a meeting too, as were you Chris I gather from your lack of casual attire?" He kisses my cheek and Anton shakes Christian's hand and then they swap.

"Yes, Ana and I bought a publishing company."

"Good, I hope it was profitable. Now, where are we eating? I find I am particularly hungry; I have had nothing to eat all day?"

"Well, you did stop out all night, you missed breakfast. Did the lady not do breakfast?" Anton teases his brother.

"Anton, leave it alone, especially in front of Ana."

"It's fine, I am discreet. So, who was she then?"

"It was just coffee, she was in a street cafe and I was there too, before we realised it, it was morning. I left her to her day and went on my way."

"So you don't know her name then?"

"I called her Heloise and she called me Abelard. She is visiting the graveyard tomorrow I mean today."

"I went to the other one, that one is too busy, I may go again, but I have seen enough death today."

"Why..." They both say together, "who, who died Ana?"

"Oh lots of people were in the cemetery, and then we went to see the catacombs. There were a fair few dead people there too, that was very macabre." The breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anastasia."

"I know, it was in bad taste, but heck it was good. I loved my relaxing morning. What did you do Anton?"

"We looked over the files your attorneys sent us, with our legal team. It would seem we just need signatures and we have back what our foolish father gave away. I still cannot believe you do not want to keep at least half of it? You are not good with your money Ana; so, you will have to teach her well Christian." Christian wisely says nothing.

"We have one stipulation to our accepting back his property, and it is nonnegotiable Anastasia." Alex says as Anton shakes his head.

"Okay. I guess?"

"You are to have the house in Seattle and the funds to renovate it. No arguments and you are to take something that was our mothers, something to remember her by. I know you did not meet her, but hearing about you, it made her days seem better."

"Wow, my mother did know how to make a few hours with me seem good. I swear I have had three conversations with her my entire life and well, she is undeliverable for lying about her life and mine to your mother."

"Yes, but it made her happy. Now, who are where are we eating, you do remember I am hungry little sister?"

"I don't know Christian and his uncle arranged it, Grouchy Pants." He smiles and gives me a hug.

"We are eating in my uncle's room. He is not a lover of crowded places." We head to the elevators and I smile and get in. Christian presses for the eight floor and we ride in silence. It's a crazy slow elevator.

"Country Mouse..."

"What Ana?" Alex says as he searches the floor looking for my imaginary mouse friends.

"My wife hates elevators, and she imagines them filled with dainty mice. The higher the floors travelled the more mice she sees."

"Rat Fink..."

"That would be Mr Rat-Fink-Husband dear Ana..."

"You two are hilarious. Ana my wife Alice hates them too, elevators. She says she is never going out to dinner with me again, after I took her to the Burj Khalifa, in Dubai, to dine on the 123rd floor, she was not happy. I chose that particular restaurant to ask her to marry me. I have to say that I am lucky she said yes. Now it's beach front bars and restaurants on the ground floor, or we don't go anywhere."

"Oh hell, I agree, I say twenty floors is my limit, which is how many Grey House has by the way."

"It actually has twenty two Baby, you just haven't seen them yet."

"Really, what's the worst thing that can happen Ana?" Alex asks me.

"I passed out at the top of the Eiffel Tower, that was too much for me."

"Okay then, remind me not to take you above twenty floors." He says with a smile. "So, the highest building in the world is a definite no-no then?" I nod my head, as we head up.

"I bet it was a nice place to ask her to marry you Anton, in the clouds?" He smiles.

"Where did Christian ask you to marry him Ana?" Oh lummy.

"I asked him, in the back of a car. No romance, just fun and yes he had a grand gesture planned but I am not that type of a girl." Christian kissed my neck as I said it.

"True story... Now, here we are its the Penthouse Suite." Christian guides me towards the door and he knocks, his uncle is there in a flash and he has the most wondrous and happy smile on his face.

"Christian, Ana, welcome, welcome. I am sorry to have us eat up here, but I like to dine in private, I am..."

"... Don't worry, I too love to dine in my rooms and what a place to have lunch in. No wonder we could not get the suite Anton."

"I am sorry these are my new brothers, Alexander and Anton Brusilov. My mother married their father."

"Yes, Christian mentioned this. Welcome, please take a seat. Would you like a drink before lunch?"

"I would love a tea please?"

"Yes, yes of course. Boys?"

"I would love a glass of wine."

"Me too,"

"Make that three Uncle Gersham."

"Are you still struggling with the name change Christian?"

"A little, but I am getting there. I thought we were having company for lunch?"

"Yes, Jane my assistant, she spilled ink on her dress and has gone to her room to change. It was my fault, but I do so like writing in ink. Alas, my hands cannot manage the refilling of my favourite pen."

"You still have it?" Christian asks. I then wonder what it is with this pen that has my husband looking so happy.

"I do indeed. It and I are inseparable." He takes out a very nice pen. "My father's only gift to me. He signed all our contracts with this, he signed for our new lives in America with this pen and I in turn have used it ever since."

"I wondered where it was when we went to Israel to..."

"...No more Christian, what is done is done, and it cannot be undone. One day it will be yours, but not for a while yet Son... Do you still have the one I gave you?" Christian smiles and takes out the pen he gave me to sign my NDA with. To me a pen is a pen, but to these men they seem enamoured with them. It seems they have a pen club going on, as they get theirs out and I sigh, it seems they are now 'pen friends' and loving it!

"I do, you gave me this when I graduated from high school. It is what I sign all my important documents with, including the ones Ana and I signed, yesterday." I see the pen and smile. Okay, I guess they like their pens? I get mine out of my bag.

"I like my trusty Parker she and I have completed many examinations and I have written many words with her." They laugh, okay the pen snobs... Just then the door opens and in steps the non too plain Jane... Okay she looks different. She looked uncomfortable in the gown and like me she looks more relaxed in normal girl clothes...

"I am so sorry I am late, oh hello..."

"Heloise, what are you doing here?"

"She is my trusted assistant and right hand, but I think you will find she is called Jane, my boy!"

"Mr Horowitz, this is the man who kept me company last night drinking coffee and discussing where I should go today."

"Argh you are the elusive Abelard? Jane, she visited the cemetery today. Now, Jane this is Alexander and this is his brother Anton, I believe you met Ana at the ball and this is her husband Christian Grey, my nephew, my most favourite nephew..." She blushed as she remembered calling him a hottie... But her eyes are on Alex. Christian seemed to have a warm glow about him hearing his uncle say that about him. Good.

"Good to meet you, we it seems were destined to meet again?" Alex has a glint in his eye.

"It would seem so, I was thinking about you when I found the graves of Heloise and Abelard today."

"Okay shall we order food?" Gersham asks, and I wonder where the hell they will cook it? Room service it turns out.

"Yes I am starving... As is my brother and my husband. He missed out on the baked goods brought him."

"Why did that pompous ass dig his heels in?"

"A little, but he sold it to me, eventually when this savvy negotiator I married, laid down the law and told him except our price or the meeting was over."

"Did he cave in?"

"We got it at half the price he wanted and a quarter more than Ana offered him..."

"You are a shrewd little business lady then, Ana?"

"No, I am a schemer and a fraud. I told him fifteen of his people were leaving him, ten of them were coming to GIP, when in fact we have only had one, the best one but alas only her. He fell for it because his assistant had been listening to gossip and not researching her facts. Were as I did, I did some quick fingered texting as I sat and I listened, I confirmed her reasons for jumping ship with an annoyed Rosalind Bailey, my boss, as I keep forgetting the time differences, she was feeding the baby and I luckily didn't wake her, and the rest they say is history."

"Baby, remind me not to play poker with you." Christian kissed my head and I smiled, okay that will get me a spanking, I think, and I blush at the thought. Goody...

"Quite, now lets' sit in the dining area and order food and whilst we await we will take in the sights of Paris from the balcony, it is where the wine is chilling. Jane, can you see to it Ana gets a tea please?"

"Yes, Ana how do you like it?" She asks.

"I will come with you I am a little crazy on how I take my very weak tea..." The men go to order, I ask Christian to order for me... Jane and I head to the bar area. "So, you and my brother?"

"He and I just talked. After I left you things there got a little over the top and it just wasn't me."

"You had me believe you didn't know a lot about my husband's uncle?"

"You were a stranger asking about a man who I care for like a grandfather, of course I was cagey. He has a lot of people wanting to know what he is doing next, what he is working on. I run interference for him. I am his COO. I am to Gersham, what Rosalind is to Mr Grey, he follows him you know?"

"I didn't, but nothing should surprise me by now. Do you know the reason for his faking his death?"

"I do, I know he was upset at doing it this way, but he only did it to protect his nephew, and with his death there was nothing to blackmail him with. I don't know everything, but I know enough. His daughter, was she as upset as Christian seemed?"

"I doubt it; she doesn't seem to care for anything other than her father's money." Jane scowls.

"She does like to spend it, that's for sure. We have been passing on information to GEH, through third parties and reminded Christian about this mega deal, Gersham unfortunately did not have time to sell that arm of the company to his new company, and it's taken a lot of negotiation to get it to where it is at now, lord knows how she would have coped having that much money to blow. I mean she ruined a profitable company in two short years, so what would she have done with this billion dollar contract, snorted it away and died doing it, no doubt. He saved her in a way and he will see she doesn't go without funds for living. He still sees to Lucy's care and treatments, she has Lou Gehrig's disease, A.L.S? Unbeknownst to Jorgia, not that she cares as soon as she had to be hospitalised three years ago, Jorgia left home and went a little wacky, when Lucy was diagnosed? Harry, he left enough money for her care, money that Jorgia cannot touch." He still keeps an eye on her; even after all she was willing to do to Christian and him? Interesting.

"Isn't that insider trading and illegal?" I ask? Hey, I watched The Lion of Wall Street, well some of it...

"It is a gray area... We don't profit from it and Christian's company did the leg work for it. Now tea, how do you take it?"

"Bag in, colour the water, bag out, weak I know and a waste of a tea bag. I do however like Russian tea made the traditional way, that is strong. My Nene had an old Russian samovar, that was her parents and we would drink tea and dunk bagels in it on Sundays, when Daddy and I got back from church."

"You miss your grandmother?"

"I do, I miss her smile and her smell; she smelled of lavender soap, honey and lemon. She was a wonderful and kind woman, despite what my mother told Gersham."

"The elusive Carla Mae, I never liked her, as either Carla or the Russian blood sucker..."

"So you know about my mother's past?"

"I run the charity that Gersham set up. I too was rescued from that life. He rescued me when I was just fifteen. I was a stupid runaway, who thought I could hit it big on the stages of New York and Broadway, after I played Annie in the school musical. I was swayed by the bright lights of Broadway, four days after they watched my play, my parents died in a hold up in a bank, my dad stepped forward to protect my mother and the one bullet killed them both." Oh god. How sad. How awful.

"Did you have no other family?"

"No, so they put me in a horrid foster home, I ran away to seek out fame and fortune. I was in the big Apple three days when I was kidnapped and luckily for me I landed in an auction where Henry Harlow bought me, or god knows where I would be. He put me through collage, he set me up in a nice foster home with a lady who he rescued too, and when I finished college and University, he helped me get a foot hold in his company."

"How long have you known him?"

"Fourteen years, I have worked for him for seven and he found me when I was fifteen. I will be forever indebted to him for saving me; he is a good and kind man. Now, we have to be going back in." Wow she looks younger than me and she is Christian's age, really? I must ask what she uses to look so young. I take my tea and we sit on the balcony and even though we are high up, the view is amazing, Christian joins me, as Jane sits between Alex and Uncle G.

"What were you gossiping about?"

"Jane, did you know she was in a slave auction at fifteen?"

"Yes, Uncle saved her and others, she runs his charity, I asked about the paperwork and it is as he said, 'bogus receipts' for the girls earnings. He would like those shredding too, if we find them."

"I can't wait to see what there is, paper shredding is so much fun, and I love it."

"Okay, you are going to be happy this afternoon then aren't you?"

"Huh? Oh yes shredding, sorry, but I was watching Jane and Alex, they seem smitten."

"I wouldn't know seeing as I am staring at my wife and seem just as smitten by her."

"Smooth Grey, very smooth. I love you."

"I love you more. Now, when were you going to tell me about that impressive show you put on earlier?"

"What, the being naked under my mac thing? I think that Mr Grey was self explanatory Kind Sir..."

"I mean..."

"...I know what you mean; I may have called his bluff. Sorry, did I cross some sort of line thingy?"

"No, and I am serious, you have a very good poker face."

"Just call me Gaga..."

"I see where you are going, now, what else did she say?"

"Just that he missed you and how kind he is."

"He is. He really is."

"Oh and I think she knows you were into kinky stuff."

"Great, how do I look her in the eyes now?"

"I wouldn't if I were you, my brother looks like he would tear you limb from limb, is his hand slipping by her back?"

"It would seem so; Anton and Uncle are getting on great too."

"What did you order me?"

"Frogs legs and dirt..."

"You better not have, or I am finding the golden arches of MacDonald's..."

"Wait and see. It's here now..."

"Lunch is served; please join me in the dining area. How is the tea Ana?"

"Fine and weak. Thank you."

"Good, good sit by me please I want to get to know my new niece. If that is okay Christian?"

"It's fine, be careful she doesn't get you to sell out to me."

"I will be on the lookout don't worry." We sit and we eat proper food, and as we do we talk and we laugh, I am not questioned too much, as I have a feeling he knows more about me than he lets on. I find out he has always wanted to live in Asia, Hong Kong specifically, because he saw a picture once of a Chinese Junk on a post card and he liked it, it turns out it was on the mirror of the lady who saved him and his family from the Nazi's in Poland. She who's name heads his charity. I have said I would love to help, especially seeing Jane and how well rounded she is, after all some people do want to be helped, unlike Carla who wanted to help herself and not in a good way. Christian talks to Anton and Jane; she though, only has eyes for my lug of a step brother. He is very taken with her and hangs off her every word, she is flirting and he is loving it. Gersham, I note, is watching over his right hand woman, with the eyes of a hawk, however as the afternoon wears on, he seems a little more relaxed.

"Well, this has been a wonderful afternoon, but alas I have to go to an appointment, you are going to the house yes?"

"Yes Uncle, we are, we should be there for a while, call around if you have time. We will let you know what we have or haven't found out."

"I might, if the appointment doesn't over run."

"Okay then..." We say our goodbye's. Alex and Jane have exchanged numbers and I think they are going for dinner. I kiss his uncle and we head down, Alex looks like he is in another world, something his brother notices too.

"So, is she the one to melt your hard Russian Heart Brother?"

"She is something else, something very different. So very different. I think I like her."

"Only think Alex? I am sure you missed your mouth twice with the soup, looking at her."

"It was hot soup."

"Well it was hardly hot, but you two were smoking hot. What do you think Ana, Christian?"

"I think you should leave him alone. How are we getting to the house of horror and the room of doom?" I ask.

"Luke and Gage are here Baby." I look up and see them sat in the car.

"We will see you there; I cannot wait to see it all Ana."Alex says.

"Me neither..." We head off and I wonder what we will find...

Christian's POV:

As we pull off I grab Ana and place her on my lap. The thought of what she has on under her coat is making me want her even more.

"Ana, my uncle likes you." I kiss her neck.

"Your uncle knows more about me than he is letting on, way more. I think after she tried to sell me to him, he watched out for me."

"He possibly did. He has saved thousands of women Ana, and children. I am genuinely amazed at what he did to save them and all because of one chance after deal meeting at that club."

"He is amazing you're right. I would like to help him, I know I can help, I mean I want to help. Besides isn't that what all women who marry men with money do? Charity work and take tea?"

"They might, but I hardly doubt you will Baby. Unless that's what you want to do?"

"Books are my first love; you of course, you come a very close second." I take her in my arms and ravage her mouth with mine. I deepen the kiss and Ana submits to my wandering hand. My fingers find her sweet spot and I play with her and tease her. She moans and groans as I make her come, she pants as she comes down and I watch. I love seeing her at my mercy, I love how I can feel every muscle tighten and relax. I love to see the fire and the need in her eyes.

"Did I make the top of the list Baby?"

"Oh god yes... Oh no, Christian, they are sat right there and we made out in the back here. Luke and Gage are only there."

"We did it discretely. Besides we are married Mrs Grey."

"Have you, you know actually had sex in a car?"

"No, I can honestly say I never have, but I would like to revisit that scene in the book, where we get caught by Sheriff Steele."

"Oh heck, they went to town on that one, but I think it was a toned down version of what Kate and a man called Greg Lemmon did in his town car, he was a manipulative and smug bastard and she was his intern, he got rid of her after he sealed the deal and bad mouthed her, poor Kate. She made our car sex very raunchy... Another charm..."

"By the time we get home, you Mrs Grey, you will need another bracelet, we have amassed many firsts already."

"I like our firsts and look forward to many more."

"The list is endless Baby. Now, we are here. I get to look at this den of inequity for myself." We get out of the car and meet the brothers...

"So what first Ana?" Anton asks.

"Well could you see what is in the basements and let me look through her personal things and then we could look in that file room afterwards, I want to see if she left me anything." I give her a hug; she so desperately wants to see some good in her mother, even if she is in denial. "I know Christian, she was not a nice woman and I shouldn't hold my breath."

"You can but hope. Now, let's get to this basement apparently it's a sight to behold. According to Alex here, it's very how you say, unusual." I look to Ana and we head in. She opens the door and I am taken aback by the place, I can see the this was once a beautiful home, now it looks tacky, which bodes well for the dungeons here being equally tacky.

"Here, put these on and watch were you touch." Alex hands us all gloves. Gage and Ana each take a pair, as do we all.

"Where are your men?"I ask.

"In the car, if we find a mad man or woman, I am sure Luke here can handle them yes?"

"Sir, I think you are safe. Mr grey, will you be going with Ana?"

"Yes, can you checkout the small office there Gage, bag paperwork and open the computers for Barney to do his thing?"

"Yes, of course Mr Grey, if you need me Ana, yell."

"I will, thank you Gage. So, let the looking begin, happy hunting boys..."

"I hope you find your answers Ana." Anton says as he Alex and Luke take the steps down into the bowels of the damned house, whilst Ana and I walk up the stairs. Ana is silent as she looks at the tacky artwork on the walls. I smile, because three of them are worth a fortune, they are works by Lucian Freud, admittedly they are a little, unusual. Yuri had good taste, despite Ana not liking them.

"The boys would like the pictures back, they can have the fat lady ones, because they are gross they could be a good idea for a diet club, I guess?" I laugh.

"Ana some men are into the more voluptuous figure."

"Okay then, don't moan f I put on a few pounds."

"I will never tell you your ass is huge."

"You will never have to, I like exercise too much, which reminds me, we need a run too. I have been very lapsed since getting together with you!"

"We exercise Baby."

"Yeah, sex-ercis-ing is very good... With you Christian..." We reach a door that says private accommodation and Ana falters, she is about to see where her mother was brutally murdered. She uses her keys and opens the door; the smell hits you right away. I dash in and open the windows; I look around and see the bench marks where they found her body. It is obvious they have not employed a crime scene cleaner. I grab a throw from the settee and cover the mess. It's not great but it will do. Ana has stood on the small landing and is looking a little puce...

"Wow, they could have cleaned up."

"They could have, do you want to start in the bedrooms and leave this to air a little?" I will have to arrange for it to be cleaned.

"Yes please... This one is locked." She opens it and heads in, I follow and I immediately recognise the wigs on display, they are Elena's, so she was here. Interesting.

"This one is where Elena stopped, they are hers." I say.

"Do you want to search in here then and I will take this room?"

"Okay, shout if you need me Ana."

"Oh, I will don't you worry. I am sure it's going to be fine." She opens the door and heads in, and I start my methodical search of Elena's last resting place. I see the unmade bed and put the sheets straight, for somewhere to put the things that I find. It doesn't take me long before I find my mother's bag and her passport, along with several others, five in all. So, why did she feel the need to steal my mom's? I place it on the bed and the search out garbage sacks from what is the kitchen, I open the window in here too. I drop a roll of them into Ana, I give her a kiss and leave her to it, I go back and as I rifle through the drawers I throw her things into the sacks. She liked her underwear to be expensive and red... I don't find anything of interest in the three sets of drawers only clothes and sex toys, no surprise there then! Five sacks later, and I am heading to the wardrobes. Here there is evidence of her need to dress like a woman half her age.

I throw the stuff away, and then as I start to look through the various bags and purses, I find what I am looking for, another copy of her dratted book. There are also several thumb drives and what looks to be a box filled with journals. I interestingly find one form my first time with her and yes, written in detail is everything she and I did together. I throw up in the nearby toilet. How could I have been so stupid? Those too go on the bed and I continue. There is a jewellery box and in it are some of the things I bought her over the years. I am not stupid enough to throw them away, they can be sold and the money put to good use. I am surprised to find a locket, similar to the one Ana was given by her mother and as I open it, I see a picture of me, as a naked fifteen year old, and one of her naked, when I see this, I realise how wrong it all was, I was a adolescent boy and she was old enough to know better.

I have found everything I need to find in here and the bags have piled up. The bed too is piled high. I hear my name being screamed by Ana, so I rush in, only to find my wife, crying...

Ana's POV:

I walk into what is a ladies bedroom; there is no sign of a man being in here, which surprises me. I thought her and Andre in here. What was their game? I see Christian and he hands me a roll of trash sacks, his eyes sweep the room and he kisses me gently. He is all I need to see me through this... I take the sacks and make my way to the beautiful bedroom armoire, my mother liked the finer things in life, the bed is an antique four poster and is festooned in pale yellow curtaining, that matches the window drapes, it is beautiful room and light and airy, I open the window and look around the place. This is where she laid her troubled head. I note the bed is made and check underneath it, there is just a pair of slippers, pale lemon, to match the room, I place them ing the sack and head to that massive armoire. I open it and she liked her classy clothes, I rummage through them searching pockets and find nothing. What was I expecting; post it notes for instructions on what to do with it all?

I throw the classic Jackie O style dresses in the sack and wonder what to do with it all? Charity shops could make a pretty Euro out of this lot, because everything is designer. I filled a few bags and head toward the walk in wardrobe and fuck me there is more, but these dresses are in various sections, these dresses are for the others, these dresses are not like the others. I run the rail and wonder who wore what? I come to a section that is very plain, cheaper than the rest and these are very nice and normal. I look through the pockets and find things like tissues and shopping lists, ordinary shopping lists for groceries and drug store needs. I think I have found Violets clothes... I sigh; this is as near to normal that my mother came close to being a mom...

I see shopping bags and smile, hessian earth friendly in one wardrobe section and in others designer expensive bags... I open the shopping bags and sit myself down, there are hundreds of those pocket sized note books. I open one and I sit and read...

"Today Anastasiya is very ill. She has asked for me to help in her suicide, of course I said no, because life is a gift. I cannot in all good conscience harm this frail old woman; she will be dead soon enough. Her son's rang today and I hear their concern, I try to tell them to come, but she is saying to keep out of it, Carla is bad. She will deal with it she says. I want to be by Anastasiya, so I stay quiet. If I protest they will hide me away and Vladlena has threatened to get rid of me altogether, and then I will never see my Anastasia again. They know I need to see her, why do they not let me be there, why does Carla always have to be the one? I want to see Raymond again and ask did Anastasia get my dolls. Did Carla give them to her as she said she would, or is that a lie too? I can but hope she likes them, I loved my Mama's they were all I played with when I was little, before they came, before I died in here..." I sigh as I close the book. My god Violet was a nice side to Carla; she sent me the dolls not Carla... I text Daddy and tell him not to touch the dolls and that I will explain... Besides I bet he is still in the air... I open another notebook.

"I am only good for dealing with my sick ward, they want the high times with her husband and I watch as his wife dies alone. I called her sons today and told them to come, because her time is near. I hope they get here before it is too late... I paid dearly for this, Vladlena she ruined the new doll I got for my baby, Ana. My Ana, They tell me I am never going to see her again, I cry in my room for hours at some point I fell asleep and when I woke I found Anastasyia was dead, she has been keeping her medication under her pillow, I cry for her, but her pain is no more, she has left a letter for both of her son's, I only hope they get them, they are in my good day bag, I hope they search and find them. However, I have a feeling the others are planning my downfall as I speak. I have the copy of her will and I have it hidden with their letters and there is one for my Ana, they think I am worthless so they will simply get rid of my things. I don't know what more I can do... I feel so strange, they are ganging up on me now, they are crowding me, I have to say goodbye, goodbye Ana, they will not let me out again, and I ruined their plans, because all was not ready... I hope good people find these books, before the bad ones burn them..." I cry, I cry for Violet, she was my mother, Violet was my mother...

"Christian..." I scream and I cry... I cry for this part of my mother... My husband is by my side on the floor with me as I sob uncontrollably. "She loved me Christian, Violet loved me, she wanted me, and she wanted me Christian, Violet, because she really wanted to be my mom..."

"Let it out Baby, grieve for Violet. Not for the others, but for her." I cry and I hug him. He reads the letter and I feel like I have lost the only good mother I could have had, and because of this strange and unusual thing, I don't know how to feel? I hate that this illness made my mother a monster and I hate that the monsters stopped me having a nice mother. I had one, I was just not lucky enough for her to be the strong one...

"I hate this Christian, make it all go away?"

"I will move mountains for you Ana, tell me what you need me to do?"

"Pack this section, in that big Louis Vuitton trunk, please can you help me to pack this section, because it is Violets, I want to keep her things, besides there is a letter for the boys and a will and loads of notebooks of Violets time out in the world. I had a good mom, she was in there Christian, hidden and sad, Christian, I had a mom..."

"You did, she loved you Baby." He helps me pack and search her things; this is going to take a long time...

* * *

This is a two part chapter, and I am posting both tonight... Lucky for you lol...


	42. Chapter 42

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 **Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-**

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 42: Mysteries of the apartment part two:

Ana's POV:

Christian helps me to pack away my mother Violet's things. We find her good bag and I laugh, it's a market stall purse, nothing expensive, and is actually something that I myself would buy. In it are the letters addressed to Alexander and Anton, along with their mothers last will and it is in Russian so I had to translate the wording on the envelope for Christian. I place them in my pocket. In it too are well worn photos of me. All of them are from differing ages, and then I have to wonder when they let her out to take them? When her section is bare, I sigh and close the lid on the trunk and wonder why I need them? All I know is somewhere I seem to think I do, Christian takes it to the landing and we continue. I notice there are no men's clothes, perhaps they were the strength she had, perhaps they were the henchmen inside her, who knows, who will ever truly know her, or her many personas.

The racks span all the walls, every Carla has their own section, or it looks like they did. There is a central rack with very nice 'Louis V' travel trunks and suitcases, all are expensive and all of them have been used and some, more than others, and her bag collection, is amazing and again nice, some are vintage and some are unused and new. I mean, I didn't want her damned bags, but I have a serious Kate moment and think no way am I throwing them away, did that make me shallow? Possibly, but I like bags, and yes my husband could buy me more, but why does he have to, these are all going to charity. I place the bags I like in a trunk and think what the hell. I check each section and the bags and pockets of the coats as to who wore what. Alas, Carla must have that paperwork elsewhere.

All these rails of clothing, the shoe racks, the row of coats and jackets is like the cloakroom at fancy ball, there's even a few fur wraps, coats and capes, expensive too, but I am not a fur coat wearer, but lots of Russians are and wow the hat boxes! It makes the large spare bedroom look like a charity store, because of the eclectic miss match of the differing clothes types here. The mixed shelves, they are filled with biker chic, smart yet secretarial looking office wear and actual charity shop clothes, possibly for the bag lady she was wearing them? I even start laughing when I see normal Mom clothes, like the clothes the other moms at school wore, there are the preppy mutton dressed as lamb clothes, there are Gothic things in black and I think seriously? Why, she would want to look like Morticia Addams at her age? I even start singing the theme tune from the song in my head... 'They're creepy and they're kooky, mysterious and spooky' I even add in the der-der-der, at the end.

I just can't get my head around the number of exhibits residing in 'The Carla-Land-Zoo' that passed for her brain. Christian has said he will make an appointment with his guy, Dr John Flynn. He says he will help me understand what I so obviously can't get my head around, I did suggest Ethan, but for some reason he didn't like this idea? I will have to ask him why later on...

I smile when I find the safe and I wonder can I guess the code, self centred and arrogant. I press her date of birth and nothing, I try mine and then in desperation I try Nene's, why it worked I do not know? I opened the door and I gazed at the jewels. Okay, so is this what she splurged on, diamonds and precious stones? I hand them to Christian, he has a small trunk filled with Elena's stuff, I add each piece and there are loads, I then grab a velvet purse that looks so familiar, I sob and as I open it, my Nene's ring and her necklace fall out, nothing more, just the two things she loved the most, they were two of the many things stolen from Nene and I have them back.

"She sold other stuff, but not these, she kept them Christian."

"It seems she did. Perhaps she did have a conscience? It's pretty, the ring is not expensive, but it is old."

"My great grandmother was a Russian peasant woman, this is her wedding ring and this, this is my great, great grandmothers and they are priceless to me Christian, because these two things are from my past. These are my only link to my heritage Christian. I know I am American, but deep in here, I am part Russian too, Armenian and Russian. I have something back that Nene loved. I am glad I came, if only for these. I doubt there is anything more in here, why did they not come in here I wonder? They could have taken their things and ran I guess there are only the two bedrooms here?" I hand Christian a huge stack of money and passports, there are Yen, Pounds, Dollars US, Canadian, Hong Kong, and Australian, there is a stack of Rubles, and something I am not sure is even money, I show it Christian. It has an Arab looking man on it.

"It's the Saudi Ryial, Baby, there is a lot of varying currency in there, bag it and the passports. Was she a spy do you think Ana?" I take out a gun...

"Possibly..." I check it out and he freaks out, when I check that it isn't locked an loaded...

"Put that a fucking way now Ana..."

"It's not loaded. My Daddy is a sheriff and I know how to handle a gun Christian, see the safety is off and the bullet clips are here. I will put it in that bag there and hand it to Gage or Sawyer. They can dispose of it or use it; it's a good weapon and looks familiar." It's a Close Quarter Battle Pistol, Daddy has two, and I only know because they are his ex service guns. I wonder if he lost a third one.

"Put it away in the bag trunk, and lock the fucker."

"I wonder what sort of place she was at, did she think of herself as a spy too?" I ask him as I do as he asks and lock the nasty gun away.

"We will never know. Are you ready for the other room?"

"Okay, but I am not holding out for anything else, until we get to the file rooms."

"Taylor had the guys place two shredders in there and some bags, the things, they will then be sent to a pulping site and washed and cleaned and made into new paper. part of out green approach to recycling. they just call them burn bags Ana." Christian says as we make light work of the death parlour, there are some first editions, and yes I packed them in another trunk, because they are by Keats, Hardy, and the Bronte sisters and many others, Christian agreed they needed saving, as they are too good to be thrown into some lucky charity shop donation bin, which is what the boys will be doing with everything that is not theirs, as their father did not collect books, Alex said they must have been my mothers. He is fascinated by the dungeons when I call him...

I see a book mark in a copy of Hardy's Far from the madding crowd, and see that it is a flyer from a cafe bar, the chat noir, the black cat? Could it be signed from someone famous? I don't know, but its signed with love to a Sarah my lady with a tormented heart? It is interesting that whomever signed this knew Sarah had something of torment in her soul, something called Carla. I close it and put the book in the trunk. Christian says take them, but he also tells me he has a vast library of books at home, but I love books and these are history and another of my weaknesses.

It still stinks in here and I have avoided the throw like it is quicksand. I look at the walls and though the artwork in here is nice, it is not to my taste either. I guess art is like the expensive dirt, if someone tells you it is good and it is expensive it is worth collecting. I beg to differ, I mean, who but a pretentious frig wants a picture of something that looks like a kid in kindergarten drew it? If thats the case, then I have many new pieces of great artwork in my own portfolio, if this is the case of art and expression, because my kids sure can draw master pieces. I may be loaded with future masterpieces, especially if the shit on the wall is anything to go by, and I tell Christian this too... He laughs and says he agrees, he doesn't, but he agrees anyway. As we leave the room, the rest of them are joining us. It seems it's a seedy place to be and they all want showers.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Anton asks me. as Alex changes his gloves, he is not a happy man. Apparently, it is going to take miracles to get the place back to its former glory.

"Yes, I have trunks and I have bags and books and charity has a heck of a lot of clothes. More importantly for you two, I have the answer to who killed your mother."

"And..."They both say together...

"She asked Violet for help in ending her pain and suffering, and she refused. It seems she then stored her pills and took them all at once and she died by her own shaky hand. Here, she left these for you both and this too, read it on your own; it's the last thing she wrote you, it shouldn't be done here in this grubby den of filth and murder. Perhaps read it when you go to the villa, read it there where you were happy?"

"We will read it later, I know deep down that I really want to leave and just read it in the car, now Alexi." Anton says.

"Go, I know what we are looking for brother. I will read mine when we get back to the embassy, I can wait, as long as I know she was not murdered, then I am a little happier. Violet, said she was afraid something like this would happen and she was right, it did, damn my father..."

"According to the note book, it happened as she rang you to come, she went back and she was already dead, Violet was then locked away or killed, or whatever they did to her for calling you. She never wrote another entry in the notebook after writing that. I really would like one of you worldly men to tell me just how does that work? How could she get rid of one voice and not the many? I wish Violet had been the strong one, I really do. So, Anton go and read it, your brother is able to look for what it is you need."

"Thank you, I will be back to help after I read it Ana." He kisses my head and goes down the stairs, we head into a room, not as large a room as the charity store, but it has drawers and file cabinets, Taylor had had them opened for me and we each grab a section, I notice Christian goes for the H file cabinet and notice Alex goes for the B file cabinet, it seems they both have their reasons for being in here.

"She had something on you and your brother?" I ask as he is tormented about opening the drawer.

"She had many things on us, things my father told her and things she used to stop us coming for her and killing her. I am sorry, but we did not tell you this in case that is all you thought we were interested in." Christian looks at Alex and I can see the cogs turning. There is more to this. Much more, but for now we are searching and destroying...

"Hey, she had shit on everyone, why not you two too? How else could she stop you taking what was yours, back after your dad died?"

"You are a good girl Ana and I hope you too find something to make you happy?"

"I did, I found out that my real mother was Violet, she loved me and she sent me the dolls. It was her that birthed me and it was Carla that made her run away after she had. I am happy that at least I had a mother who did love me, even if she was messed up with the others. I guess you will need these shredders then, so feel free to shred away and fill the bags..."

"Can we dispose of our bags, the files contain secrets that could start wars and cost us everything, please Ana?" Christian sees something I do not at first see; a look of fear, Christian looks fearful too, he needs to see what she had on him and I know Henry/Gersham has paid a fortune to Elena and mommazilla to hide this crap from everyone.

"Yes, of course, Taylor only brought the security burn sacks that my firm uses, wash away all trace of anything left on the pages. Without harming the environment."Christian says, he is very big into green energy, something else to learn about him. I think as I ponder which of the many drawers I want to open. There are many, I head for the S's of course and I ask Alex, whilst he is searching for the ones in his B section, to look out for those named Brooks. He passes me a thick file. Holy fuck, a doughnut and sweet tea would go down well right now, because I need a sugar rush and fast. I settle for the soda Gage passes me, god she's good.

"We will burn them ourselves in the embassy boiler; if we may, along with any other Russian dignitaries she was blackmailing. We were also approached by several associates who will be grateful for your help and be generous with their connections, should you need the help in the future, either here or in Russia, their net is spread wide Christian, and Ana, they really need your discretion too, they will be very grateful to get their photos and videos back. We spotted the cameras in the vaults down there, and I can only imagine she has a stash of video evidence on way more people too?" I look in the first file cabinets and laugh.

"Yes, see here on their file is their name, the position in whatever company they held, either in government or in the many private firms and associations out there, their misdemeanours and the monthly amount, and this one has photo a thumb drive, perhaps with the video crap on it? We are going to be here forever."

"Many hands make for light work sister, now shred like you have never shredded before." He laughs, but I like the gadgets, it shreds it first and then sort of turns it into confetti at the same time, I like it already.

"Hey, I will have you know, I made the hamster bedding for my kids at school, from shredded police documents. I live to shred for a bed..." He looks befuddled by what I am saying, why do they not hamsters, who need beds in their Russian schools?

"Ana, where do you think I should look for my uncles files?"

"Umm, try Henry Harlow, under H which is where you are standing dear?" He smiles.

"She didn't know him as Gersham Horowitz, but she knew my mother and she knew about my father, so okay smart ass I will start at H, god I am so dense right now, she knew crap about Ella, my mom." He goes and opens the H and it is a filled cabinet not just a drawer. As he rifles through it he takes several out, I look one on his mother and one on Henry himself and there is one on his birth father, one on Lucy and Jorgia and even a slave file on me. My head is a mess at seeing that. He puts them to the side and he shreds the rest of the files that she had on the girls.

This is an old fashioned way of keeping files; surely they could have saved it all to the superhighway of the WWW? I guess she had trust issues; the irony of her own trust issues does not escape me.

I start in the middle at M. Luke is at Z and the others, Ryan Reynolds, Gage and I shred, after we pass on the details of the people who are still paying out money, to Barney, as he is sending out messages telling them their blackmailer is dead and their files have been deleted and shredded by a concerned friend. If any money they have paid is still about, it will be used to fund varying charities world wide. I guess if they were blackmailed for something, if they were stupid enough to pay, they can afford to lose their money to charity. I have several that need funds, but does that also make me a blackmailer too? I keep the ones that I deem police worthy, those involving murder and involve children and the rest we shred, like maniacs... I am sure something's have got lost in the mêlée of the shredder and the keep piles, but on the whole we did what we could. Besides after looking at a few of the darned files, it seemed to me they were in the main married men caught with an escort or my mother, which was the same thing really, if you think about it?

She was organised an methodical, I bet that was the secretary persona Deidra Bianca, her name, and no other appears on all the paperwork. How many hours a day did she sleep, did she sleep, between travelling, blackmail and the sex, how did she do it all?

We spent most of the evening shredding. Alex had five large bags of files and I hope they are not going to continue to blackmail people, but what do I care? He assured me they were not going to do this and I chose to believe him, besides he could have come in at anytime and done this without my knowing. Anton did not come back; he went to get drunk with a friends. Whilst Alex, he stayed until the last file was shredded and the last bag was thrown into the elevator, twenty full cages were sent down, and they were all large cages of paper confetti. I had the files pertaining to the husbands she had swindled and the boyfriends she ruined. Christian had his file, his father and mothers file, his uncles file and yes my own mother had a file on me, the fucking witch. I would happily pour her ashes down the toilet, but for the part of it containing Violet. As the last cage was sent down, Gage loaded it with the shredders, the laptops and the scanners we had used. As she did this, Luke loaded my files and the stuff from the two bedrooms and lounge into the back of the car. It was the end of a bad evening and I too felt dirty.

"So Ana, all we have to do is send the clothes to charity, are you sure?"

"Yes, I have what I want. The house is now yours, including the paintings, the furniture and her curious statues, they are gross too."

"Do you not like any of them?" He asks, as I critique them going down the stairs, he and Christian are a pair of those easily led art fools, and they laugh as I apparently insult some really good artists. What, I like Monet, Matisse and Renoir. I even like the Ninja turtle inspired artists too.

"Yes, the one of the ballet dancer, she looks out of place, because it seems like the only normal one in here, all the others are of nude fat women and gross men and their danglies." They are annoying me now... It's been a long day anymore laughter and my husband is on the chaise, in the dressing room...

"Ana you kill me; that is a Sir John Lavery, it's an original oil and is of..." I smile I have books with her in, so of course I have seen the picture but the artist meh... What do I know of art?

"Anna Pavlova... I know who it is of; I just don't know the artist, so kill me Alex, besides I kill Christian daily, or so he says. Anyway, you have your files back and your friends files, you have your letters, you have your mothers last will and testament and here have the keys to the porn palace and here the keys to the villa, all is yours. I do not have the keys to the rest, they are god knows where, by the way, the deeds to all your fathers properties are here too enjoy it all." I had him a thick file. "I hope I have given you back what was lost to you?"

"Ana, you have given us much more than you know, because you and Violet gave us some of the answers we had about my mother's suicide, which we would never have known about without you. Now, I have a drunken brother to put to bed, he is singing in the embassy bar about feelings and surfing in the USSR, which could get him shot... We leave for Australia tomorrow, will we see you again, the pair of you?" Christian smiles.

"Try keeping her away from you. I will take my wife to see her grandmothers country of birth. Perhaps will even go there for our honeymoon, after the wedding, which you will both have to come to. We will see you before you go though yes?" Christian says as he hugs me. That would be amazing...

I feel very, well actually if I am being honest, I don't know what it was, an anticlimax, if that's a the right word for feeling, like what do I do now? I feel ashamed still and the years she has been doing this amazes me, how much did she need, she lost a lot in the beginning to Elena, but her husband's made her very wealthy? I had noticed she didn't do a lot after she married Yuri, but being a billionaire, it did not stop her keeping the old money coming in. She even had several files on all the Vasins, it seem she was not his lover, but she was blackmailing him and his son's into doing her bidding, because they stole money from the Russian Mafia and she had the proof of their church funding thefts,, the god men and the gun men, it serves them right, the grubby slugs in capes. Alex was right they did rob the wrong people. There was a section on Christian and I was mad as hell that she was about to start blackmailing him and the Grey's too, but why them, I will find out later...

"Yes, breakfast, how about we come to your home tomorrow before we fly out? I hear your housekeeper is a fantastic baker?" I giggle. I may have said her food was better than store bought.

"Perfect, and thank you, you know, for not hating me, as you should." I say. "I like having you two on my side, I always wanted brothers and I now have two. If you still want me, now that you have everything back?"

"We would be fools not to want you in our lives and to hate you Ana, and I am not a foolish man, now I have a drunk brother to put to bed, who is a fool, but not foolish, I know a contradiction of words, he is a fool when he drinks. I am not forgetting that I have a girl I have to call too. I also have letters to read and files to burn; if I am lucky I may get an hour or two to sleep. Until tomorrow Anastasia Grey, sister and friend. I bid you goodnight, Babushka." He gives me a hug and a kiss, he gives Christian a hearty man hug and he and the giants carry down the files, because they are not letting those out of their sights...

We head down to find two packed cars, the white one and the black one, they have all the old Louis Vuitton trunks in the back, and yes, I may now be a trunk junkie, because I asked could I have them for my books! I ask you, I want old trunks for my mass of books. Alex said to help myself, as these were apparently his fathers, one was big enough for a body removal and I gulped when I said it aloud, only for Alex to tell me his father loved his clothes, which he presumed were at the villa. oh heck. I am watching as a plain white van comes for the papers the bags and bags of shredded papers. It is packed and Christian says something in his cute French Fuck-Me-Voice, and I swoon. Okay he sleeps in the bed, well some of the night anyhow. We get in the car and sanitising gel is passed back by Gage. We thank her and squirt a generous dollop on our hands, yet I still feel dirty.

"Home, we need to get home, we have to get some of this dirt off us, Ana it was an awful house." Christian says he is going to burn his suit...

"Sir, the dungeons were far worse." Luke says. "I mean I have been in some nasty places, but that was a hell of a place, I swear there was actual blood on the floors?"

"I bet that is where they killed her or where they started it, how did the police not know it was there? And what did the brothers really think of it and me I wonder?" I say because I don't care about her demise, and I don't, nothing Carla did was nice, she deserved a slow and painful death...

"The door to the dungeons, it was hidden by a very non descript empty old damp store room, it was there, during the war that the then owners, they hid the persecuted people in there, some of them, they lived there for the entire duration of the war. Apparently your brothers used to play in there when they were younger and showed me the door, it was f-in gruesome when they opened the door."

"So, they knew about it and how to get in it?" He nods. As Christian asks him the simple question. Why though, does he not trust them?

"They were desperate to get those files, they didn't know I speak and understand Russian and so I listened."

"Luke Sawyer, how in the hell did you not say anything?" I say in total disbelief and fire off a few choice swear words in my Nene's mother tongue. Much to Christian's amusement because he sees the Mia foot stomp too.

"Ana, you never asked, but my great grandfather Luka, he was Russian and you learn fast and well or get a smack upside your head, if you don't, that was a true story of how I learned Russian, quicker than I did English."

"Tell me about it, my ear hurt a lot in Russian lessons. So, okay then, what did they say?"

"Let's just say, they have a lot to lose if their dealings with some Russian high up people get out to the public. They got rich very quickly and were paying vast amounts of money to some high up people in the big house there," he winked, "it's a good job your mother kept her mouth shut, those people do not take prisoners, they kill first and apologise over their dead bodies afterwards. They saw to it that Vasin and his boys were taken back to Russia; they did not go quietly into the night. Apparently, the return of some of those files will keep you safe for life Ana and a lot of people will owe you a favour, that someday you could call in.

The Vasin's promised those files to someone higher up the food chain, they were giving them the files in return for money to save their lives; alas they could not get to them, because your mother would not give up the room codes. They must have really tortured her in those final hours, because they themselves only had two hours to get the money and the files, the files your brothers took. According to Alex, those files, they will save you and that's why they are glad you let them in. Or so they said, Ana they seemed very genuine to me." Room code? I didn't see a bloody door, let alone a lock... Luke grins.

"The rooms door, if that's what has you worrying? It was behind the reinforced, earthquake proof, mega thick steel walls and floors, it was a solid build too Ana. The door, Ana I have never seen anything like it and neither has Taylor, he wants the plans for himself, your uncle, he designed it you know Mr Grey, it is so cool, it slid back into the wall, it was an expensive, well made and impenetrable room, and yes they tried to get to it. They tried everything, but it was like a stronger version of a panic room. The code for the room, it was in the paperwork from the safety deposit boxes from back home. Fred solved it and he has the codes for them all, it was in a file called Babushka, they wrongly presumed it was in the dolls, but it was your mothers idea of a joke, that she was safe inside the room like a babushka. Alas, they jumped her before she got to the safe room..." Karma at its best...

"Alex said as much, and that she had them installed in all her properties, they checked out the main house in Russia. I guess we can give them the code for those yes? Now we know why she needed them, you have to love karma; the thing they wanted, it could have saved her had she not been stupid enough to employ thugs. Dumb thugs it has to be said, I would have had a camera on her to get it, the number I mean." I say. "How do I appear to Anton and Alex really?" I change the subject.

"They like you and they want to trust you. They thought you were mad, Anton still thinks you are by the way."

"I know it's in the blood ya know!" I laugh as I say it. "Well, that's one man's property returned to his family. The next one is in Venice, where I have a beautiful Venetian Palazzo in Castello? Apparently, it's for sale, she was selling this one, but the markets stagnant! Hey billionaire husband, yes you, do you want to buy it Mr Grey?" I hand Christian my much depleted property portfolio, because Yuri had a lot, and now I only had this lot to return. It's still a lot; he texts and he smiles and texts back, boy his fingers are nimble. Then he looks through the house details and I see his eyebrow rise, it is pretty. I won't ask how the damned things float on water, but I may ask Uncle Gersham to dumb it down for me. What do they do it the sea rises, or a tsunami hits them? All valid questions. I want answers about how and why Venice still floats; is it on mega legs? Do I risk looking totally stupid and ask the Professors advise? Nah, I will research it on Google.

"Okay, Ana, this man had no family, and no relatives and he married your mother as, is she fucking kidding me? Ruth Colby, really that is a weird blast from Seattle's murderous past and it's here, or rather there in Venice? Is it just a coincidence I wonder, it's the same MO?" He calls poor Barney and Fred, I'd be about to hit my husband over the head with their stone clubs, if I were the Flintstones, and go all yabba-dabba-do on his ass. God, I am tired hungry dirty and so in need of sexercise, exercise of the good kind and dirty sweaty kind.

"What? Is she an old friend?" I ask as I keep my fingers tightly crossed.

"She was a member of a book club in Seattle's rich and elite; she was a distant social friend of my mother, before she mysteriously disappeared when I was about eighteen, I think? I was away at college when it happened. Her husband reported her missing two weeks later, he said he was away fishing on his yacht, but there had been storms and no fucker fishes in stormy weather. When he got back, he said she and her ward, along with the contents of his bank and his home were gone and he had nothing..."

He smiles when I suddenly start to cry and wail like a mother hating banshee. He shushes me and hugs me and I open the window and scream at the passing traffic. Great, another load of French folk have seen a mad American screaming into the night...

"It was my mother, well there's a surprise, is he even on the list, wait, passports, we have them all well I think we do, okay where are those darned passports? When did she marry this one?"

"They married the same month that she left Leonard, he was arrested for her murder, and he never recovered. The press had him hung drawn and quartered, she also had a daughter who went missing to, or perhaps she was her niece, anyway, she was her ward? I think she was a child from another marriage? Mom and Dad would know more."

"My mother only had me. Is she still about this relative?"

"No, she was found dead, it was her death was why the public were in outrage about Ruth's disappearance, the girl, she was only in her early teens, if I remember rightly she was a quiet girl, but I can't say that I ever saw her face or met her, nr can I remember her fucking name. I only remembered Ruth, because it was Henry's moms name..."

"What's betting it was one of Henry's rescued girls, perhaps used by mommy in helping to reel in the husband? Did he like young girls, this Lenny guy?"

"He did and he had been warned at the golf club about his touchy-feely attitude. He had been inappropriate with some of the guest daughters, which, if I remember rightly, was why they hung him out for both their murders. He finally said he was with his mistress on his boat in an Antigua secret bay hideaway, but there was no record of him being there and this woman didn't come forward either, he appealed for her to come forward, but she never did, he killed himself rather than go to prison, dirty child killers are not popular in prison." Okay, I am in Lala-Land.

"Well I am going to enjoy playing Nancy Drew with this one, because all the players are dead it would seem. I bet there is an open cold case on her death and Ruth's disappearance too? I am going to get to write several books from just my mother's exploits alone and then there's our books. I also need to see the notebooks and see if there is a clue as to what triggered each of the new arrivals, you know in Carla's head, because there are way more than eight passports and sets of clothes."

"We have yet to see what is in the other homes she had too."

"Okay, now that's too much to process. Christian, I can't juggle being a wife and being me, how the hell did she do it and to so many people at the same fucking time and yes that warranted a good f-bomb...?"

"Juggle Baby or struggle? Did you say? I didn't hear it behind that growl Ana? You are as sexy as fuck when you use bad language and growl Baby."

"Both of them at the moment, I mean I am legally Grey, but all my paperwork is Steele, my passport is Steele and you know, the newness of it all and the world you live in. I am not saying it's bad or it is a bad thing, I am losing it over me being me not just me, but I am a part of a couple, oh heck that didn't come out right, but that is why I know I am nothing like her. I am happy being the two people I am because we are one in the same, give your wife a break Grey, I am the daughter of a serial adulterer, bigamist, murderer, fraudster and whatever the hell else she is, was I mean..."

"Here is you shovel Baby, you need to dig yourself out of that hole, I understand Ana. It is really friggin' cool Ana, and we can, now that we know the threats are at amber and not black, we could solve a murder and a disappearance and though we cannot bring Lenny back, we could clear the poor dudes name and do what the police couldn't do find answers, fucking ace or what? I am the man that can?" I snigger, he certainly can, but why is he so happy, when all I have added in is more worry... Oh wait just one firkin minute; he added this one in, thank god...

"Dude, cool, fucking ace or what, you are not your brother Christian. Dial down the surfer dude and bring back Mr Sensible please, because I need him? As if this shit couldn't get more screwed up, we suddenly find it can. So, I need you to bring that methodical head and level headed voice of reasoning and your famous stoic logic, back to the table. Christian, I need you to help me, help me to calm down my sudden world of chaos. You need to be the rock to keep me from going stupidly Nancy on your ass about solving this. I can't handle an Elliot Grey mark two..."

"Nobody can, god help Kate, poor Kate..." He sniggers... Did he have a drink I didn't know about? Mine was soda, so was his something stronger?

"I am taking a couple of days off and we are going to sort this shit out. Are you with us guys? I said are you with us guys." He taps Luke on the shoulder and he and Gage take out what looks like headphones or ear buds, great they thought we were getting frisky.

"Mr Grey can I help you? I was listening to Black Sabbath..." Great it has to be loud to drown me out, I get it and he isn't again, ever.

"Umm we are solving some of this shit out, tonight; we are setting up a control centre in the dining room. We need some answers to who all her people where, match the names with files and go old school, and get new school to confirm it. It's a fucking pity Jason and my dad are not home..." We head home, it seems a night of passion and howling at the moon just went sailing down the Seine... Bummer, my mother the sex blocker.

* * *

TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY, I SPLIT IT... READ AND REVIEW MY LOVELIES XXX


	43. Chapter 43

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 **Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-**

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, updated, regularly.

* * *

Chapter 43: My mother & Mia, both nearly understood...

Christian's POV:

We have been home just moments when we get a call in the security suite. I am setting up the room with the files from Ray, Gersham, the house and our own searches. I look at Luke and he is arguing with someone. I gather it is Mia's security, well I presume, the Jefferson he is calling an dumb fuck is Hugo Jefferson, who I sent back to watch over her.

"Sir, Mia did not arrive back home, when Jefferson got off, he was informed Mia had told the stewardess she was ill, and as she only had hand luggage the plane was not delayed, by the time Jefferson realised this they were in the air."

"She did what..." I scream... I call mom and Dad... "Dad, Mia is not at home..."

"Why where is she and how did her security lose her?"

"I don't fucking know. She slipped off the plane in Paris and they have just landed. Her security have not been able to do fuck all."

"So, she is still there then, can we have the plane turn around?"

"No, there is no need for you to do that, I will have her friends here checked out and have her phone tracked."

"Call me when you find her, I will keep your mother in the dark, she is sleeping at the moment, but call me as soon as you can, and son, go easy on her."

"EASY...EASY, I will fucking kill her, how dare she be so stupid and irresponsible. Does she not know the danger she could face?"

"Possibly, but then again she has not been herself for a while. Find her first and talk to her, and Christian, I mean talk to her, not at her."

"I will strangle her and then tie her to a chair and then talk to her."

"Christian..."

"Dad, she makes me so fucking angry."

"Me too, but what do you expect, we spoil her and she knows no better. Call me and Christian, remember to keep calm." I end the call and go and tell Ana...

"Ana, Baby, where are you?" I head towards the dining room, come HQ for the now Nancy Drew Detective Agency. "Ana..." She comes behind me and makes me jump. "Hello Baby, we have a slight problem..." I am hugged, and feel instantly calmer.

"Have you got a tent pitching, you need a hand with, perhaps?" I grin as her hand slowly gravitates toward my dick. Oh hell, yes, I fucking love having such a caring wife.

"I hadn't, but it's now getting there. Ana, Mia didn't make it home."

"What security throttled her?"

"No, snarky, as in she got off the plane in Paris and because Jefferson was in the first class section, he missed her telling the member of their crew she was feeling unwell, they unloaded her and well, she didn't make it home. I have to find her..."

"Okay, where do you think she is?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have to find her Ana."

"Oh, okay, I was only asking, go do your finding her stuff; I will look in her rooms for clues..." She heads up and I head into the security suite...

Ana's POV:

That damned brat is going to be the death of my husband. I head up the stairs and get to the family suites. I open the door to find Mia is sleeping on her bed and is wrapped in her comforter and looks to be dead to the world. Mystery of the disappearing Mia solved, I close the door and call Christian.

"Hold off on the search party, she is here and asleep. Fast asleep. Let her be Christian and worry more about the fact that she managed to get back and back in her bed and nobody knew she was here. I am coming down."

"Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping."

"I will kill her."

"No, no you won't, you will let her be, and call your father and tell him she is here. "

"Luke, turn the cameras on in my apartment, the family suites please, no not mine and Ana's floors. Mia is in her room."

"Sir, how did she get in unnoticed?"

"She has lived here long enough to find the blind spots. We shall ask her when she wakes up. Get the camera's on in her room."

"Christian, not in her bedroom, that's invading her privacy. Luke, just the family areas and the outside camera's."

"Ma'am..."

"I have not done anything wrong, so drop the damned Ma'am crap, but she may not like it much, being spied on all the time, trust me it can be fucking annoying, being under constant scrutiny."

"Ana..." Christian says... Go on I dare you... PMS and me are not good for being calm, so try it sunshine... He is about to get his first look see at Ana and her mean days...

"Christian. Trust me darling, if she came back here it is because she needs to talk to you. Do you really think she would go anywhere else? She loves you and knows she is in trouble. Last minute nerves n the plane, the rows, the sudden turnaround in her fortune, me, me stealing her brother from her, Ethan being so nasty with her, do I have to make her case for being depressed? God knows I have every reason to dislike her right now, but even I know she is here, because she feels safe here."

"That's why I married you. Luke do as Ana asked. Now, where were we?"

"Well, we either leave this until the morning or we tackle it head on?" I say as he looks at me with sex on his mind, funny how that will change in a few moments...

"Umm, Luke we are retiring for the evening. We will start on that lot before breakfast. Can you remind Madeline, we have Ana's brothers here for breakfast at nine?" Yep, unhappy husband in a few seconds...

"Yes Mr Grey. I will close up and make sure the cameras are on and doing their jobs. The new guy from England arrives tomorrow too." Luke says.

Christian's POV:

"He does, good. Good evening Luke, enjoy the evening off." Ana smiles as we head up to our room. As the doors close, I pin her against the elevator wall and grind my body against hers. "This Baby, I could do all night long." I attack her body with mine and my dick feels her body against him and I gyrate harshly against her. I swear I am feeling like a hornie teenager, all over again. She groans as my hands then cup her breasts and I free them from her dress, my mouth finds them easily as they are hard and ready for me. She is so easily aroused, but then again, so am I. She has ruined the old me, the controlled and focused me. Now, now I am a fucking horn ball and rampant teenager all the fucking time. I have even looked into new cars with privacy screens so I can fuck her and make love to her between journeys and between fucks. I do love this practising for a baby malarkey...

"Christian, I got the curse earlier..."

"Fuck... Way to bring down the fucking mood Baby..."

"Sorry..." I did warn him I was due it...

"So, no baby then?"

"Nope, not this time Grey..." Was he fucking kidding me?

"That's Mr Grey; did you not get the memo Baby?"

"Umm, I did, could you please put the boobs away." Cranky Bitch Anastasia is on her way to the elevator and soon...

"No, I like the way you look."

"You had the cameras turned on and we have to cross..." I put my playthings away and sulk, I don't mind fucking when she is bleeding... She however does... I am now on a drought for god knows how long... She can go on the fucking shot, and then there will be no bleeding for months...

"Christian?"

"What..."

"Snarky..."

"No, just frustrated..." So shoot me... She smiles and heads down my body, my dick twitches and I don't have to guess what's coming next. I brace myself and as Ana frees her plaything I groan, groan like I haven't had sex in months. I am pushed against the opposite wall and she fixes on the crown like a clam. I look down and all I see is her head as she helps herself to the goods. My demanding wife, she can have this as much as she likes when she likes, I am going to die a happy man.

"Ana, Baby thank you." She mutters something. "It's rude to speak with your mouth full Mrs Grey." I feel the hot warmth leave my dick and I swear I whine.

"Less talking, or no playtime. Shut up or I will stop making you feel better; do you want me to stop?"

"Oh god no, carry on, I will just lean here and watch..."

"Pervert..."

"Mr Pervert, Baby, Mr Married Pervert."

"Mine..."

"Yours Ana, all yours."

"Good, now shut the fuck up I was in the zone then."

"Yes Ma'am," she clamps back on and I scream like a girl, "okay Ana, go easy on the baby maker there."

"Oh I intend to be anything other than easy..." She says as she takes me out of her hot mouth and smiles up at me, she winks and then impales herself on my dick. Oh fuck is she good at this. I brace myself as she takes me deeper and so very slowly, I am amazed at her ability to take me in, deep throat isn't for everyone, but god it's so fucking good if you get it, and I am getting it. I groan as she bites the top of my dick and her hands begin massaging my balls and begins to move her mouth slowly back and as she does she pulls my balls and plays with me, this never gets old. "Ana, this is so unfair, oh god don't stop though. Please do not fucking stop." She looks up and I think fuck I should have shut up whilst the going was good, but she continues to pull out slowly and as she does she keeps the pressure on the boys, massaging and pulling gently, and as she pulls me nearly all the way out, she lets loose with a series of hared head movements in and out of her mouth, I swear I am in seventh heaven as she repeats the deep throat action and does it over and over, she continues the massage as I groan and cry for more, she then sticks her finger in my butt and I swear I explode in her mouth like a fucking volcano, where the fuck did she learn that trick from, I meant to ask when we did it before? She smiles as she swallows and as I shake to my finish, she removes her finger and smiles, she blows on her finger and puts it away, like it's a smoking gun. Fuck me she is a sexual deviant in the making, my deviant, my wife and the fucking love of my life, her that mouth and that fucking finger...

"Now, we need to shower away the filth of that house and sleep, my belly hurts and I need..."

"...Chocolate and a hot water bottle? I have them and painkillers, you need to have a hot bath to ease the pain away Baby. I will ready the bed."

"No good sheets, please, Christian I'd hate to ruin those on there already."

"I only have good sheets Baby." I tell her, what sheets are not expensive, are they?

"Well, damn and blast, what if I leak?" I cringe, because I have never had to face this problem before. Other than taking her virginity, of course. What a fucking conversation to be having after an amazing blow job, talk about killing the mood in the elevator...

"Well the crap will come out in the wash, won't it, and it's perfectly natural? God I am discussing your monthly's with you like I am a fucking expert."

"Did you not, you know have this problem before?"

"No, they have the shot, so no bleeding." I say so matter of fact and business like, in my head I sound, in that moment I seem cold again, but only for a moment, they and her are two different times in my life and though I want them never to existed, I have to remember alas, that they did, fuck me I need to stop comparing them, they are chalk and cheese, fire and ice, Ana and them, they are so fucking different so fucking different... I smile as I look down and there she is, and yes, she is still knelt worshiping the ready for action monster between my legs.

"Well, I suppose I could switch, these monthly's are a painful thing, and I do miss having this inside me." She strokes my dick and I succumb to her again, God we have a bedroom and she has jacked me off in the elevator. I have to fix her bleeding issues, because I need to fuck her all the time, I am not a gynaecologist, but I do know about the female form down there very well, but the inner workings elude me...

"Great, we will see if there is someone you can see here in Paris Baby, or I could fly out Dr Green." She sniggers. Why?

"When we get back I will go and see Dr Green, you are not flying he out here, hold off on that stupid idea. If that's okay? I swear you need to chill out mister, 'cos I only bleed for three days, we can do other things. I swear you are very needy Mr Grey."

"Very, but only for you. Now, let's get a bath and some sleep." I say as the elevator doors open at my apartment floor... I gather Ana up into my arms and we head up the stairs to my rooms. The place is eerily silent, with no family here, well apart from my sleeping sister, who I will be speaking to, tomorrow...

"I can't wait to see what those files reveal Christian, there are loads though, and how will we do it? Its mind blowing."

"We can get help; I will send for Barney or Fred, you know to do their thing? We could even get Andrea here because she is so good with organising my life, my work life. Gail does the other things. Between them they could do that in like no time at all."

"Now you have me, and they are having a break from you and your demanding ways, a break they have earned, we can do it, we just need a system. Now, stop talking and get me in our bedroom." I do just that and I am so fucking happy too.

"I will do in a minute Mrs Grey..." She shrieks as I run her to our room... Bath sex could be on the cards, if I play this to my advantage, I smile as the door closes...

Mia's POV:

I hear the two of them coming into the apartment, and sit quietly, sipping my chamomile tea. I fucked up and I don't know how to put it right, getting on that plane was the biggest mistake of my life. I should have told Christian everything, now I am nothing more than as spoilt brat. A pregnant spoilt brat. I am having a baby by a fucking bastard and I am so worried and do not know what to say to make this right, of course Ana, had I not lost it with her, she would have made this alright, she is the voice of reason in my life, she never judges and I have done the worst thing, turned on the only person who, despite me being an utter bitch with her at times, was still a friend to me, now, now I need her more than ever and what did I do, I pulled out the super bitch card.

I am betting Kate and I, we are due our babies about the same time, because I have not had my last two periods, I covered this fact by begging tampons from Kate, if not she would have grown suspicious, she is switched on with the tampon drawers in our apartment, she uses them as a regulator to her own lady days. It wasn't until I mentioned the tampon situation, I twigged she could be pregnant too. I wanted to tell her I thought we could be pregnant, that was until I overheard Ethan on the phone to a 'client' and I might add they seemed a little too cosy, and it was then that I felt there was something iffy going on with him and someone else.

Then when we were playing the drinking game, the night before Ana interviewed Christian, I was sober and throwing away my drinks in Ana's prized pot fern plant, the poor thing could have an alcohol problem and be in withdrawal, because of the amount of wine it has had in the past two months. I hasten to add that I stopped drinking and started chucking it away when I figured I was with child. Anyway I diverse, that same night, he called me Ana as he made love to me, and me, being me though the worst of poor Ana, I of course checked her phone, and she had last called Kate and her father, not Ethan . My baby, my poor baby has a fucking man whore for a father, and finding out I was being dumped here, and that the reason why, was because he slept and was still sleeping with Lilly, my suppose best friend. She is on the holiday I should be on. He is her problem now, never am I going back to that man and his problems, and if it means that I am left alone to cope with his small problem, then so be it. Elliot can kill him in the surf and when he hears this he probably will...

I wait until I hear their door slam and head down, I need food. Madeline has a stocked fridge and I need sustenance, my child and I need food and water. I get there and see Luke and Gage. They know I am home, I smile and help myself to water and make a sandwich.

"Does he know I am back?"

"He does Miss Mia." Luke says. "It wasn't your finest week here was it?"

"It was three days and I was a bitch, you don't have to tell me I know, I frigging know okay..."

"I don't know you well enough to judge you Mia, I have only just started working for the Grey's but what I am hearing is that you are a spoiled brat, and can bitch about everything and moan until you get your own way." Gage takes over the shouting.

"Oh good, then there is no need for me to deny it. I am a brat and I am a spoiled brat to boot. I know it, you know it and now the fucking world and security know it." I sob into my tissue. Luke hands me another and I thank him for it. "Sorry Gage, I am having a hard time at the moment. I have issues."

"We heard, Ma'am. We heard all you said to poor Ana, she was very hurt by your words and your past actions have been noted, especially with your friends and your belittling of her... Constantly Ma'am..."

"No, you heard right, I was a Monster Brat and Bitch Mia for the longest of times, I was and am, lead easily by my friends, and for my shame I didn't see it, not until it was too late and Ana had left the room and I heard her crying, but I needed to fit in, and I guess I still need to fit in with the mean girls and fit in I did; this Mia is very ashamed of what I did. This is Mia, the new and stripped bare and sorry for what I did. Really I am. I just have to tell the family why I am being more ornery that usual."

"I have to do a security check and I am leaving the night guy to it, do not try to runaway Ma'am, the doors and windows are now alarmed and Alain has fox traps in the garden, enter there at your own peril." I smile; did Alain not know it was Christian and Ana, I did...?

"I am stopping here in Paris I think for a few months, if Christian lets me, and perhaps get my job back at the bakery? I liked life here it is so much easier not being Christian and Elliot Grey's little sister. Do you know how hard it is to compete with the billionaire and the millionaire brothers?"

"No, I guess I don't, Luke you go. I will stay with Mia."

"No, Ma'am Gage?"

"No Mia, you seem sad enough as it is. Go Luke we will be fine. Do you need help with that?"

"No, I thought I wanted it and now I don't, I think I will stick to the fruit Madeline has prepped for breakfast. Here do you want it?" I hand her my sandwich.

"What is it?"

"Well, it started out as a peanut butter and jelly, now it has an added banana and now it has mayonnaise on it too." Luke gags and leaves us to it.

"How far along are you Mia?"

"Oh god, you know?"

"I guessed as much when you kept tossing the champagne away, at the wedding."

"I don't know I have missed two cycles and I have felt crap for three months, so your guess is as good as mine? I forgot to take some pills when Christian got in his accident. I doubled up, but I guess it failed."

"Ethan Kavagnah?"

"Yes, god you are good. Ana is lucky to have you, I get all the idiots."

"You get whoever draws the short straw in the PO pot, because if we lose you more than once we are out. Nobody likes losing this well paid babysitting gig, and believe me from what I hear you make them earn their money with your drama and running away crap you pull, do that to me and I swear I will slap you so stupid, you will ask to be tethered to my wrist..." She is fucking serious and I am shocked, so shocked old Mia comes out, well that lasted ages, not...

"You do know I am Christian's sister right and can't talk to me like this right?"

"Is the long gone brat sister in the room again, that lasted a long time then, not?" I like her...

"Sorry, I just do it like a defence thing now, hit out, march off and sulk a lot. I have taken years to hone the skill; it may take ages for it to be unlearned. Give me time Gage. Are they really mad at me?"

"Disappointed, not mad, well Christian is mad as a fucking March Hare, but Ana, she has calmed him down to just the steam coming out of the ears mode... She is angry, but she knows he loves you and she knows there is good in you! Believe it or not that woman, despite what you did to her, knows her husband loves his sister and is putting him and you first. Try it Mia, put Ana first, you can but learn from the best woman I know at having patience and being understanding, she is a hell of a woman and a good friend to have on your side."

"Wow, she has you hooked, do you fancy her too?"

"Okay then, try working on the bitch thing and harder. I am in love with Natty, my woman back home. Ana, she is like the kid sister I always wanted. There is nothing more to her and I than her and I being friends."

"Sorry, but until Ana entered his life, security knew their place and there was none of this friend crap, it was sir, yes sir, three bags full sir and now, it is so different and hard to get used to."

"We have fun and yet we know where fun needs to stop and where professionalism takes over, we are new to this too. Have you taken a test?"

"No, I am too afraid."

"I happen to know Kate had two test in that package, go and get it and do the test in. The we will know for sure."

"Okay, but I know I am. I mean, what else can it mean?"

"Stress, that can stop your cycle and believe me, I have seen it happen." I do as I am asked and head to Elliot's bathroom and there is the pack in the drawer, I take it out and do the business. As I place it on the counter top Gage joins me. I pace the room like an expectant father and keep dashing back. The I stare at the stick and I sit down on the toilet seat.

"I guess it's not stress then and like Kate, it says 3+, congratulations..." Gage looks at it for me, but I know what I saw... Doom...

"Fuck..."

"It would seem so; now let's get you that drink and something to eat. I have to get to bed, promise me you will not do anything without speaking to Ana and Christian first?"

"I won't, I just need something to take my mind off things. Is that sandwich still on the counter?"

"It is, I don't think Luke will have taken it..."

"It just needs some cinnamon and it will be perfect." We head down and Gage makes me a tea and heads to her room. I take my sandwich through to the dining room, where there are piles of interesting paperwork... I eat my sandwich and check the files and the piles. Okay, this I can do... I go and get marker pens from Chris's office and get the plexi-glass and cork presentation boards from Daddies office. Grabbing some sticky tape, pins and supplies and I do what I am good at, I try to figure some of Ana's mothers crap out.

I start with the photos they do have of Carla, Vladlena and the others, and under each photo I place the married names she has used and I am surprised to see Anastasia Steele has been married once too. I need to make sure the proof she provided was nothing to do with our Ana, or it could make her marriage to Christian void... I looked at that first and its a dud, she never was married, just used in a scam with a man to fake a pregnancy... Henry Harlow, okay thats why it's crap, he was an old gay guy, anyone with a nose could tell, he wasn't a mincer god rest his soul , but he fancied my brother, only Christian and the others didn't see it, I did, my 'gay-dar' went wowowowowow, every time I saw 'Uncle Henry.' He was still a nice man, gay but nice...

Vladlena: Has married just four times... First to an Andrew Jackson, Andrew Jackson died three months later, car wreck... Her bounty was three million pounds, an estate in Cambridge, England and a home in Aspen. Next for her came a Dutch man, Casper Janze, who she didn't receive anything from, the money he had was in trust for his son. Perhaps she did not do her homework on that one. He died of natural causes, I figure eighty year olds bonking a twenty something woman could do that? She made meticulous notes on all her conquests, including how they died. Sick, the woman was sick. Next an American, Daniel Alters, he only left her a million dollar payment, and a small home in Texas. Slim pickings. Then she landed Yuri Brusilov...

Carla: Raymond Steele; married for six months. Luckily she left him only penniless not dead. She then married The Dutch guy, and as Vlad, which is why this lot are struggling to see the bigger picture, the in-between-switch-around thing she pulled... The she married Donald Pikeman; a cattle farmer he left her everything, and it ruined his family. She sold the farm from under them. Bad blood, you bet, they spent a fortune looking for her. He died in a boating accident like Yuri... Inserting, she likes boats that go boom. Next and straight after him, then Carla disappeared for a while, and according to these papers, she flitted between four other names, Violet Parsons, Ruth Colby, Deidra Bianca and Molly Millar. No photo's are in any files. The time between husbands could have been because of the prison time and rehab she served, she was always charged as Carla Mae Brooks-Steele, the only legal name she had, thankfully fingerprints do not lie, unlike this woman of many coats and cons...

I look through this guy Gersham Horowitz's files and a charitable trust thing he has and I see two of her other names are in here. Bianca and Millar. Then I see Carla Mae Steele in there too, what the hell? Is that Ella James; is that Christian's mother, really? I mean, I read the file Mom and Dad have on him, when they let me read my file, but even this name was a made up name and nobody could find him a family, as she was a foster kid and abandoned by everyone. So when she went to this charity for help, they changed her name to Charlotte Gosling, and she like Ella lived in Detroit, I guess she reverted back to Ella James for whatever reason. Interesting... My inner journalist takes over, I get put my laptop and do research on this Hania's Trust... I read all about their charitable status as a refuge for battered women, abused girls, runaways, sex workers and slaves, what the fuck, slaves really in this day and age? I look at their names and sure enough Carla Steele has slave written at the side of her name as does Ella James and Lucy Brogden, wait, I know that name, that is Lucy Harlow's maiden name, Uncle Harry's old wife, the bitch with the bitchy daughter and she has slave too. Interesting, I always knew she was his fag hag bitch... His daughter looks nothing like him, because she isn't his not unless he closed his eyes and pretend she was a man?

Okay... I continue with the fact finding mission and it seems between all of Carla's faux names she has married a number of twelve times. When I have finished up the daylight is breaking and Madeline is here to start her breakfast baking, I have been so busy and on a roll. I have emptied all the files, most of which was bogus stuff, that they only presumed was real. I have proved that the Carla files, which are the most legitimate ones and in them are all the paperwork to back up her files. So much so, that me and hereditary and family record sites are great friends now. I place the paperwork under the names and it's now an organised sort of chaos. Whilst searching I also found out that Carla had mentioned a Doctor Foster. I presumed this to be another alias, but further research proved this not to be the case, he was a member of the board at the Hania's Trust, he was a therapist, and I went on line to find out about him. He is renowned in the area of multiple disorders and as I look at the board, I presume Carla had this and perhaps far more wrong with her, she was a blackmailing, bigamist, murderer and a bad mom.

Dr Foster was the main head shrink who Carla, according to her own notes, trusted more than the others, perhaps because she was not a him, but a she, as I had thought, she is one Dr Helen Foster, but there were several others and in many places too. Dr Killon, Dr Thomas, Dr Rodgers and well the list was endless. I make a note for Ana to get them checked out, but the one who could help her the most is the Foster lady, as she saw her the most. I am concerned though, by one very big problem, a massive one, that poor Ana will have to redress, it is concerning the first doctor Carla saw whilst she was in school. There is the slight, but very real possibility that he was the father of her secret child, Carla, she says and states in her own records quite vividly, that she was raped, and somewhere where she should have been safe, in the school psychiatrist office and her parents didn't believe her. Ana, she has a much older brother out there and there is a gap of nearly ten years. She had him when she was just fourteen, she called him Andrew, and unbeknownst to Carla her parents had him put up for adoption, the doctor concerned, he was found dead and drunk at the bottom of a cliff, Dr Clifford, how very apt, that he should drive off a cliff and dying with him the secret of where her son was, as he dealt with the adoption. I felt so sorry for her, thinking her child had died because she was a bad girl, being ignored and being called a liar, and being locked away for telling the truth. What a fucking barmy world she was part of. I read on and it interesting...

Her parents, instead of believing her, they went along with it, believing him and not their daughter, wow was she such a handful that they didn't believe her? She was told he, the baby, had died at birth, apparently they lied to her and she never forgave them, the bad doctor laughed as he told her this, and just as she pushed him over the cliff too, so she literally killed her only lead, and her arguing with her father about what he had said, well it only brought on a heart attack, from which he died, after that she went a little potty, well a lot potty if what she did is anything to go by, she changed from book worm geek girl, to serial killer in months. I can see that being the catalyst that sent her into a downward spiral and why she turned out like she did, she lost her son, killed her baby's father and her parents were monsters and rowing with her father, about wanting the truth, caused him to die. What the fuck chance did she have of being normal?

She'd spent millions of her stolen money looking for him too, but the adoption was so secretive she didn't know where to start, whoever helped the rapist, Doctor Clifford, hide their child, did it so well even I can find him, but I did send the file to Barney and ask him and his hacker girlfriend to see where this baby disappeared to. I mean how many baby boys were born and adopted in the nine or ten years before Ana was born and in Violet, New Orleans? Funny, I always imagined Ana coming from Montesano. Okay, there could have been hundreds of baby boys born and adopted in that time frame, if only she had written down a date? I would guess that could be in one of the many doctors reports she has?

Ana and Andrew, they were however, both born in the same place, so that could help narrow down the search? They, Nene, Anna and Ray, they only moved to Montesano when Ana was a toddler, but before that, the late Edward Brooks junior and Anastasia Brooks and Carla Mae Brooks, they stayed in the same area as the Army camp and in a town called Violet, which is just outside of New Orleans, even after Carla's father died, they didn't move far, perhaps Edwards old army records could help, he would still have had the young Carla on his insurance and Carla, she would still have been a service brat, because he died whilst he was still a serving marine? My work here is done and as I sneak past Madeline I go to my room. Wow, I need sleep...

* * *

More confusion or more clarity? Short and quick as I have a returning case of carpel tunnel, bugger and blast I do not want to type with a pencil lol, but I will if needs be lol... read review and let e know who I missed out, I didn't place in the criminal reports as I was focusing on the husbands, in between all the marriages and boyfriends she did some prison time and all as Carla Mar Brooks or Steele... Christian is not old enough to be her brother, just to clear that up too lol ...


	44. Chapter 44

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 **Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-**

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 44: Please, like we need more trouble...

Christian's POV:

Ana and I head down after a very restful and very sex free night! Did I say I hate her curse week, well if not, let it be known I hate it? I feel like Ana is all give and no take. We have, or rather I have had several blow jobs, unexpected and yet needed. A couple of hand jobs, both were a much welcomed bonus. I can honestly say I feel like a geeky teen, getting my rocks off that way and whining like a bitch, because I can't have sex. In fact, she called me needy and whiney, as she relived my morning wood. I only wish she'd let me help her in the tub last night, but no, I had to stop in the bedroom, because apparently she was too grossed out? Is this another girl thing I have to get used to?

We have breakfast in an hour and we have yet to deal with my fucking pain in the butt sister. She will have wait, because I know Ana is itching to get started on her files and ending this fiasco thing, she calls her mother. She looks stunning in her baggy fat time of the month trousers? She isn't fat at all, or was that a trick question, wisely I thought first and I did not say a fucking thing, although I was tempted to ask why she needed fat trousers, but I valued my dick. I watch her ass as she walks down the stairs and I get the tingle in my dick, a-fuck-ing-gain...Yes, even with the ban on sex, I am the luckiest man alive, god I am so, so lucky, I have a spring in my step and a fucking ear to ear smile, it's good to be her bitch. Owned, yes the once heartless CEO is official owned. I look at my wedding band and smile, again.

"Mr Grey, have either of you seen Mia this morning?" Gage asks as we head towards the kitchen. She is speaking to us of the bitchiest of bitches, Mia. Now, what are we to do with the super nasty bitch in our midst? I may still be angry, go figure?

"No, why what's the matter with her now?" I ask.

"We spoke last night and she has a lot on her plate at the moment." Gage looks concerned, she shouldn't be this is how Mia works.

"What like which dress to wear with what shoes?" I snap back at her and immediately apologise. "Sorry Gage, I did not mean to shout at you. I will start again, why what is the matter with her, has she broken a nail or is she having a bad hair? What is so important she had security on high alert, again? So Gage, come on. just hit me with it, what has she done now?"

"It is worse than we thought, and it is concerning Mr Kavagnah. Far worse. She was in tears last night." Gage looks very concerned, she looks pained almost, I am good at reading people and she has a secret she is too afraid to tell us. Ana holds my hand and sighs, okay stop being nice Ana, and remember what she said and did to you, but I see a look in Ana's face, she cares too much to be a bitch even though Mia deserves all that is coming to her. Ana leaves my hand and puts hers on Gage's shoulder. Gage smiles. Okay, the Ana magic is working.

"Where is she Gage?" Ana asks. She will comfort her and make my sister feel great, even though she doesn't deserve it. Do I say something, I want to, but not to Gage or Ana, but to Mia.

"She was in the dining room eating a very unusual sandwich, when I last saw her, she was feeling sick and looked a little peaky, she was deep in thought and told me to go to bed." We head in and as we open the door I have to do a double take, holy fuck.

"Christian, did you get someone to do this?" Ana asks, just as Madeline comes in from the kitchen.

"No, that was all Miss Mia, she was up all night too, I left her to it, she drank tea, and did this all night, and she went to bed after I came in to bake. She avoided me, so I followed her. She cried for a while and now she sleeps."

"She did all this on her own?" Ana asks. "I mean all this? Christian, this is amazing. Here is your file and post it notes and here is mine and again post it notes. Wow, I mean double wow."

"She does like organising paperwork. Her clothes not so much, but this she excels at, its why she works for our father. It is why she knew so much about me and the others, she is a born nosey bitch, and a journalistic nightmare. Why she didn't become one always bothered me. She is very good. Very intense and bloody minded, like a dog with a bone."

The walls of the dining room are filled with pictures file notes, dates times and red ribbon? Plexi-glass panels show a time line of the life of Carla Mae Brooks, from her birth in Moscow, her name at birth Vladlena Kirlian, their boat tickets to America, photos of Ana's Nene as a young girl with a baby in her arms and she is stood by another woman, a larger than life lady from the looks of her, I look closer, and see that this is Carla Mae Randolph, a Hollywood film star of a long bygone era. I am impressed that Nene knew this golden screen idol of yesteryear; Carla was named after a blonde-bomb-shell. I look again and run the line, it is fairly normal, her parents married when they hit stateside and she was renamed. They lived happily enough in Army service quarters it seems, until the onset of puberty and then Carla's change began, perhaps her illness had started around this time? I see the girl with the troubled Goth look and the parents looking at their daughter. Ana looks at the photos and smiles.

"Wow... Someone did something nice Christian, something very nice."

"She did. She has a lot to make up for. This does not let her off the hook. What she said..."

"...Is yesterdays old news Christian, old news and forgotten. Oh heck look..." I follow the line and from certain dates we see big question marks and blank sheets of paper stuck to my fucking walls. Gheeze, this was a nice wall covering... Ana looks at in and smiles.

"What Ana..."

"More mysteries. Here see, look, she was in jail here, and at the same time she was in Russia..."

"What?"

"Look, here is her rap sheet, and she was picked up for prostitution, and yet here, there is a photo of her in Henrys file, of her in Russia. How is that possible?"

"We can ask him..."

"Yeah about that Christian, she has left us some cryptic notes. She is concerned about Henry's death; why, does she not know he is still alive, she was sat at the table with us at breakfast, though I did note she didn't say anything to him or anyone until her tirade on me began, has be changed much?"

"I didn't tell her he was still alive, did you?"

"Nope, I thought she saw him but she had her head down and was sulking. That was the row that caused the chair to break. Is he so different?"

"He has changed his appearance drastically, he has silver hair now, he had my colour before he 'died' exactly the same, and in all fairness, he does look a little like Eamon, she may have mistook them? If I remember rightly she wasn't looking at them when my mother and grandmother came down, even Grammy didn't notice him, but she was hung over, perhaps Mia was too? Who knows with her lately?"

"No, she was off and in a world of her own, I thought it was because of Ethan and Lily, she must have seen him, right?" I shrug my shoulders; all I do remember was that she just went off on one when I said I'd loaded up Ana's card. Did Mia not expect my wife to have money at her disposal? Money I know Mia would spend in a finger click, where as Ana, it will still be there in a month. I bet!

"Excuse me Ana, Mr Grey, its far worse than that." Gage says, almost apologetically.

"Did she swear you to secrecy Gage?"Ana asks. This is a typical girl thing. Apparently...

"No, actually she did not, but it is not my place to tell you, but I fear she will do something stupid if I do not tell you."

"For fucks sake, just tell me Gage, please I mean, please tell me what is so bad that she is too distraught to tell us?" I ask and Ana holds my arm.

"She is pregnant, she is very worried and very confused, she took the test last night and it was positive." I spin on my heels and head up the stairs, taking the steps four at a time, I barge through the doors of the apartment and head to Mia's room, as I grab the door handle I hear the sobs coming from behind it and step back, just as I do, Ana comes running into the apartment behind me.

"Calm and steady, if you lose it with her, then I swear I will take her back to Seattle myself and stay there. Keep calm, she needs you to be calm, and not be a hot head Christian, remember she is having a baby, and that calm and steady wins the race." I sit down before I fall down, she is just a baby, she is my little sister and I will fucking rip his head off and I will fucking do it with pleasure.

"What the hell do I do Ana; she is my sister, my annoying sister, my baby sister? Kate is Elliot's problem, Mia, Mia has nobody Ana, she is not going back to that fucker, she is never seeing him again, in fact I am calling Elliot, and he can deal with him. In fact why has the fucker not called me? Ana why has Elliot not rang me? Call Kate and see if the fuckers still alive, I will call my parents, do I call Mom or Dad first? Ana I am having a heart attack, oh hell help me Ana..." She rounds up on me and slaps my face. Okay, what was that for? "Ouch, what did I do to deserve that Ana?"

"I haven't got a paper bag, you are having a panic attack, breathe deep and breath slowly, in and out, that's it in and out. Now, stop there calm down and shut up, I can slap you again if needs be, okay? Mia, can you come out please?"

"Ana, I can't." She says as she continues to cry, and all as I continue to hyper-ventilate, fuck this hurts, but so too does my face, so I shut-the-fuck up.

"Yes you can Mia, we are here for you."

"No, I really can't come out, Christian will kill me."

"No, no he won't, I promise you he won't. Now, come out and let me see you."

"I promise I will stay calm. Mimi, I am calm, but if you don't come out of that fucking room I swear I will..." The door opens and I see her red blotchy eyes and she is in her comfy pj's she looks a mess, do I tell her that? Ana steps forward.

"... I am so sorry." She looks like shit.

"So, we are having another Grey Baby, Grace is going to be thrilled. Now, come down and have breakfast. Christian, grab her robe."

"Oh, okay, are you okay Mimi? Can I get you a tea, do I have to carry you down, in fact let me carry you down, unless you want to go back to bed and then I will bring you some breakfast up, unless you are feeling sick, are you sick Mimi? Do you need a doctor, a drink, do you need me to get Mom, okay what else can I do, do you need me to kill that fucker, well that's a given the fucker is on my hit list. Do you want anything Mimi? Why are you not saying anything?"

"I would do if you were to let me get a word in. I am fine, a little sad and a lot angry. I am mad I took this out on the wrong person, you Ana. I am such a fucking mess right now. I haven't slept for days. I have had stuff going on and then there is this blip. I have been manic Christian and afraid. I am a bitch at the best of times, but since Ethan called out your name when we were having sex, I have hated you Ana and it festered and ate away at me..."

"He fucking what..."I am beyond angry, I am about to blow my stack, but Ana calms me when her arm wraps around my waist and her lips brush mine gently. Calm, I calm, I calm right down. Good...

"Did Taylor not give you the letter he wrote for your wife? I socked him good and proper and yes I broke a nail and two fingers, when I read it."

I am still reeling that he called out Ana's name, that calmness lasted all of two seconds... I knew the sick fuck liked her. I caught him in Ana's bathroom once, at their apartment. I am on the next plane to Bali; he will leave there a fucking ball less bastard and unable to impregnate any other girl. Fuck Mia is pregnant. I grab her robe and place it around her and yes I carry her down. Ana and Mia are smiling, what, I may not like her attitude towards my wife, but she is my sister, my beloved pregnant sister, oh fuck...

"Christian, I can walk down you know? Not that I mind this attention, but why are you not shouting at me and having a manic episode, especially about the letter for his beloved Ana?" I can't take all this in... What fucking letter? What beloved Ana? I have a pregnant sister in my arms, so I cannot lose it right now, but I need to refocus and I think I do need some old control back, in work if nothing more. I need to be sharp again. I love Ana, but since being with her, my work life is a joke, and so it seems is my security. What fucking letter?

"Ana calms me. Besides, you are having a baby and well, kid gloves are called for. And rubber gloves when we sort out that fucking party boy. What letter Mimi?"

"Perhaps he didn't take it; you'd have to ask him. I had it now I don't, I may have lost it. I was so angry I read it and cold have screwed it up; you will have to ask him. It was all lies anyway."

"Okay I will ask them, but I am still going to kill Kavagnah."

"Leave him, he is not worth it. Please Christian; he really is not worth it. He was selling you out and he liked to play the field, why did I think I was enough for him, when all he did was use me and my family, to get to you Christian, it's a good job you didn't sign the papers, that's all he came for, he was doing a tell all book about your past as a dominant and for some reason he isn't covered by a NDA, well he wasn't but he is now, but he just doesn't know it, I had him sign some insurance papers for the holiday, and as he never checks what he signs, So I had him do a back dated one to cover our time together. Besides, Taylor and Barney will have got everything he had on you, he is not old school, and I say, more fool him for not making paper note, but then there can be too much of an old school approach to paperwork, like the dining room..."

"He was doing what? Ana, get Kate on the phone please I need to speak to Barney, I would call Jason, but there is nothing he can do from there." I hit the hot button on my damned phone and he answers first time.

"Boss Man, what can I do for you today?" He is jovial and I don't need jovial I need a business head on. I need his best security head on, too, if he has one that is, god if I didn't like him so much, I'd fire his ass, but he knows too much, his fucking book would be a best seller...

"Ethan Kavagnah..."

"Argh T told you about hr dear Ana letter? Wise move."

"No, he did not, what was in it?"

"Threats about the book, about you and Elliot having a thing with Lilly and things she did to you, general lies, which we sorted out."

"How come I am just hearing about this now?"

"I do as the puppet master T asks, mine is not to reason why. Besides it is all shit and it is shit we sorted."

"How... Did you put a hit out on him?"

"No, we hit him where it hurts, in his pocket and in academia... We have blackballed from every university he wanted tenure at, including the London one. And as a juicy bonus, he has signed away his book deal to a stellar publishing company, but unfortunately for him, it seems he wasn't aware GIP owned Impress & Publish in London, his new publisher and owner of his book, and as he signed away his rights to us, if he approaches another company, we have his contract and he can't go anywhere else to try to get it published. I presume you will not be publishing his medical book of mumbo jumbo about you? Do we add it to the other tell all?" Elena's book, two books, two fucking books about my past, what the fuck?

"You guess right, and you did all this last night and today?"

"I worked through the day; you're forgetting the time zones Boss Man, now is there anything else? Argh yes, I have more... We have all his gambling debts, all those pesky notes he signed, he owes a lot of people a lot of money."

"No, I paid off his debts. Christian, he used me." Mia says as she dips her head.

"Do not worry it's only money Mimi."

"It's only a lot of money." Ana shakes her head for me not to lose it. So I try to keep a lid on it. My ears may however be releasing the excess steam build up, out at any moment.

"No, it's not a problem Miss Mia, because Welch didn't authorise the payment from your account. The men he owed have still not been paid, they are about to inform his parents."

"His parents, why?" Mia asks... "They won't give him more money, that's why he asked me for it." I am mad as hell...

"They have not been sent anything yet, and yes, we have it all. We have already purchased all of his IOU's. I am sure there is something brewing on that side of the Atlantic, because I can hear the wind from over here, or is what I hear the steam from your ears Boss Man?"

"Really?" I say through gritted teeth.

"No, you grind your teeth, which can I point out, is an annoying tell of yours, think of the dental work you will need doing and halt with the grinding Boss Man?"

"My dental plan is fine, thanks for asking. Now, is there anything else, that I have to ask you to remind me about Barney?"

"I need to remind you that I like to bathe in asses milk; the last lot you sent me was cow's milk and it was 0%, what gives, are you spending my asses milk money on the Mrs? Mazel Tov, by the way. Marriage and a dead uncle returned to you, what is your next amazing feet? Walking on water?"

"You are an ass, you don't need to bathe in your kin folks milk, now be serious Barney."

"I am astounded you have found a sense of humour Boss Man. You know I have sensitive skin, it's in my contract, I have to have one asses milk bath, once a month, to de stress and unwind. It's there in black and white, signed sealed and delivered, you have reneged on my perks, Boss Man." I now have a vision of his ass in a bath bathing in milk, great I need a scourers and bleach to get that from my brain...

"Barney?"

"Okay, I use coconut butter and thanks I got the last bucket load you sent me. So, why the urgency for our charming chat?"

"Mia, Mia, Mia is..." I stutter when I realise, yet again, my sister is fucking pregnant.

"What Boss Man is saying or trying to say is that I am pregnant, Barney old mate..."

"Hey, it's not mine Boss Man, I know we had that one awesome kiss Miss Mia, but I don't think a kiss under the mistletoe did that sort of damage."

"You kissed my sister Barney?" Mia is laughing and Ana is sat shaking her head as she cannot reach the Kavagnah's, she tries the others and there is nothing. Now I am worried, they set off in plenty of time to miss the storm. I text Welch discreetly, as this comedy routine continues.

"No, Boss Man, it was all her doing, she cornered me in the elevator at Grey House."

"Mia..."

"What, he had a jumper on that said kiss me here if you like good cheer. I chose not to kiss in the direction of the mistletoe suggested."

"Oh god, we got sued over that fucking jumper, did we not?" I laugh.

"It was not my grandmothers best kitted sweater ever, how did I know it wasn't meant to dangle over the boys, and was meant to go on the hat, she got a little confused, the hat had a pudding on and the jumper the mistletoe."

"I know I am going to regret this, but what did the hat have on?" Ana asks us.

"Let's just say I will never eat Christmas pudding again..." I say.

"What, it said find the sixpence hidden within. I got a lot of kisses and the freak who reported me, she had her tongue in my ear, and I will state again, never did I ask her to clean them out looking for the sixpence."

"Gross, Barney..."Ana says.

"Shoot me Boss Lady; I have an ear fetish..."

"And a foot fetish, a food fetish and feeder fetish..." Mia teases him.

"Okay Mia, stop it now." I say.

"Boss Man, I have Welch in on the call, regarding the text?"

"So where is their plane Barney, none of us can reach them?" Welch is on the line too.

"I will check out their flight plan and get back to you," Welch says, "according to the weather reports, the storm hit early, and it was bad, but they set off early enough, however, we are monitoring reports of a plane that has gone down, with the loss of all life Sir, please take me off speaker." I do and I suddenly get very tense and this feeling in the pit of my stomach I have, it, well it is not good. My brother may be a dick, but he is my brother and I want him back.

"Oh god, Elliot..." Mia says...

"Kate..." Ana says, "The baby... Barney and you Fred, can you check please, check now, do your super spy thing. No, call my dad he can get things done quicker, don't ask, he just can..." Ana says as she takes in what has just been said... There is news coming in and we sit and we wait. Barney is contacting the coast guard and we are watching news feed from India, on the tv, about the devastation the storms have caused there. My god this is bad news.

"Holy Fuck..." I say aloud.

"Sir, they have launched a rescue party, early yesterday evening, when they failed to land in Bali, it seems they landed in the ocean somewhere off Christmas Island. They are tracking the planes locator beacon and it is in the ocean, three hundred miles off the coast, their guys have been trying to reach the Kavagnah's plane since their distress call was made, a mayday message was sent and their location was given, the last they heard they were going down in a controlled sea landing." I know I heard Ana cry and I know Mia is suddenly limp in my arms. Holy Fuck indeed. I am about losing the plot when my parents head into the house. Thank fuck...

"Son, do not panic, we have been doing that enough for everyone. Please can we have some help with your grandmother, as she has had to be sedated? Your grandfather is on the phone to the rescue ship, the planes location was found over an hour ago, but communication is hard..." Luke and Reynolds go and help their security and Ana goes for blankets and to get Madeline to make tea.

"How, how did you know?" I ask my father, who looks dishevelled and so unlike his usual calm self.

"We were worried about Mia and turned the bird around, or Stephan did. What's the matter with Mia?"

"We have just heard the news, and she passed out, so why were we kept in the dark Dad?"

"I didn't want you to worry." Pops says as he comes in, he looks like my father and worried, what are they not telling us?

"Well, what happened?" I ask my grandfather; "Barney is doing his upmost to find out more for us."

"As far as we are aware, they were hit by the tail end of the storm and went down in the sea. The last message was them loading the two life rafts into the sea. Stephan says this is common practice, split the crew and the passengers into divided boats. They have a good crew; Stephen says they are the best." I pray they are and that my brother is safe, that they are all safe, even the fucker Ethan, so I can kill him.

"Not Elliot, please not Elliot or Kate." Ana says and she slumps in the chair and I take Mia to her and try to comfort them both.

"Daddy, what is the matter, do you know who is missing?"Mia asks. God, why did I not see his poker face too?

"No, but they have only found the signal for one of the two life rafts. It seems they were separated, and now we have to pray that they find the other one. We want them all to be safe, but I want my son and Kate to be in the one they found, your mother is convinced she would know if Elliot were dead and she doesn't feel it, she says she knows he is safe."

"Good, I hope they kick out Ethan and feed him to the sharks..." Mia gets off my lap and heads to the kitchen and Ana follows.

"What is the matter with your sister, she is not looking too well. I expected her to be a little more, oh I don't know, distraught and not insensitive and just plain nasty?" My father asks. Crap.

"Dad, Pop's, Mia is having Ethan's baby and yes it's as real as this shit gets."

"She is what..." I hear my mother scream. I guess they all know, Grammy T is taken to their room and Gage offers to sit with her, apparently Mom had shot her butt with the good stuff, I think I need a shot too. "Christian, my baby is having a baby, she is too young, she is far too immature, oh god and the baby is Ethan's?"

"Yes, on all three counts, young, immature and it's a Kavagnah."

"Fuck..." My mother is not too calm and collected either, I have never heard her cuss like this before and I have given them a lot to cuss about.

"Mother..."

"Oh suck it up Christian, I have many emotions coursing their merry way through my body right now, My son is missing, my grand child and his mother are swimming somewhere near the damned Christmas Island in a storm. I think a few oh fucks are called for. Oh good Henry is here, you speak Malay, yes?"

"I do, well remembered Grace, how can I help?" Uncle Gersham is such a hard name to remember, but he smiles as my mother hugs him.

"My father, he is not too good with the differing dialects and needs help."

"Go in to the security room Uncle and I will have Barney can set up a conference call, Pop's in there already, with Welch and Barney and the coastguard who he is speaking to."

"Okay, I will do anything I can to help." He disappears just as Mia comes in and they clash head on and I swear she dropped like a stone.

"Mia, fuck Mia..." I say as go for my sister. She wakes up and looks at my uncle standing over her.

"Dead man, there's a dead man, in your house Christian. Uncle Henry, shush he has come to tell us bad news, his spirit has come to tell us they are dead, poor Elliot, has passed..." I laughed, whether it was shock or genuine hilarity at the thought of the ghost of Uncle Henry coming to inform us of their passing I do not know, but I quickly gather myself together and explain he is not dead.

"It is quite the tale Mia, but for now relax, he is very much alive."

"Thank heavens. I really have to stop going with Lilly to fortune tellers... Well problem solved, was the whore on the plane with them?"Okay, that was quite the switch around.

"I think there were three passengers added to their list in Paris. Lilly Willis, Amy Pak and Alicia Choy?" My father says, as he comes to see what the commotion is about.

"My friends, my fucking friends went with that skank. Oh god. I hate them all." Ana smiled. I guess this was the bitch squad who made her life a misery? "Mom, will Elliot be okay?"

"He will be I feel it in my bones Baby, now, let's help Madeline with breakfast shall we? We need to keep calm and wait. In the meantime, you can tell me how you managed to get pregnant?"

"The usual way mother..." And she's back. "I was as stunned as you to find out that birth control only works if you remember to take it." Is she fucking kidding me? Ana raises an eyebrow.

"Well, at least you learned something I suppose. Mia Miranda?"

"I did, never to have sex with a dickwad, again. Mommy, you will help me won't you, with the baby I mean?"

"Of course. Ana are you coming too?"

"Umm, I think I will, I need to bake, I need to really bake, I bake when I am worried." She looks pale and I begin to panic.

"Good, can I have a chocolate cake Baby?" That was a stupid thing to say, and boy am I getting some looks.

"Really, your brother is missing and you want fucking chocolate cake, well of all the self centred things for you to ask..." She stormed off and I am left with that 'what-did-I-do' look on my face, great!

"Go after her son, that's her best friend who's missing."

"I know Mom, but she said she was baking, I wanted her chocolate cake."

"Christian, she was just thinking of ways to take her mind off things, not taking cake orders my darling boy..."

"I'm going, but Mom, she makes great chocolate cake..." Great my brothers missing and Ana quite rightly so is worried, I am too but I handle stress in my own way. I have great staff to ease the burden. I go out and find Ana is sat under the cherry blossom tree and as the wind catches their branches Ana is showered with natures own confetti. She is sat on the bench and I head towards her. She is sobbing. My heart breaks seeing her there.

"I am sorry for shouting at you. I just don't know what to do. Christian, what if..."

I hug her tightly, yes what if, I hold her tightly and breathe in her scent, I never want to lose her, I hold on to her like the lifeline she is. We don't say anything, we just hug each other and as we do, the cherry blossom continues to deposit her pink and white petals upon us. I love it here under this tree, the calmness of the tree, the gentle wind and the morning sunshine, and Ana gently sobbing into my arms, it makes this bench quite the surreal place to be at this moment in time.

"Stop, we will know more later. After breakfast, you need to eat Baby."

"Oh hell, breakfast? Anton, Alex they will be here soon, what do we do?"

"Shush Baby; we can still handle breakfast with your brothers."

"Oh hell. Why is all this shit happening to us? Do you think this is a bad omen? I mean all this crap that someone is throwing at us, so soon into our marriage? Do we need more? Do I need to know everything about her? No, no I do not, I just need to put her past to rest with her, sort out redistributing her stolen assets and get on with being happily married to you, all that crap in there pales into comparison, when you have real worries to worry about, Carla Mae is dead and that's where she is staying, Elliot and Kate and the Kavagnahs and the crew, they are what we need to worry and focus on. I will pack away the dining room. I don't need to know more about her." Thank fuck Ana, because neither do I, I think but do not say.

"I think that's best Baby. I hope it means we get this lot now and no more for the many years we have left to travel."

"I do too. I love you too, so much, if it was you on that plane I would be..."

"Shush Baby, I know, because I feel the same. Now, about that chocolate cake?" She thumps my side.

"Okay, chocolate cake. Come on let's see if they have hear anything. I mean how big is the search area? They know where the plane went down and I would guess the life raft is still pinging?"

"Come on, let's go and see. Mia is going to be okay you know, even if the dickwad is dead?"

"Christian that is an awful thing to say."

"Just because he is missing doesn't mean I am not going to ruin his ass for the things he has done."

"Okay, I get that, really I do, but remember his sister, mother and father are on there too?"

"I like his parents; I like his sister, it's him I could easily drown." We get in and everyone is pacing, Henry and Pop's and now my father are in the security room. We here a thank god and rush in... All of us...

"They have found one of the life rafts; Elliot, Kate and the crew were in the one raft. The missing raft has just the guests and the rest of the Kavagnah family in it."

"What, why did they split up like that?"

"Apparently it was a rush; they just got in the first raft they got to." My father says.

"What about the missing raft?"

"They saw it drift off, but someone let loose the tether that kept them tied together. It was drifting, when last the pilot saw. One of the crew has died too, he drowned whilst trying to swim across and get them re-tethered. It is dark now, so they have called off the search until morning. Come on we are going to Skype them. Your mother, get your mother and Mia. Christian go and get them son."

"Yes Dad." I do as I was asked and thank fuck my idiot brother is still around to be an idiot with. We get to the conference room and I see a very dishevelled Kate and Elliot on the big screen.

"Hello, hello Elliot hello Kate, are you okay Son?"

"Yeah, a little cold and wet but Kate and I are fine, shook up and worried for the others but fine, Kate is good too and that's all we know. It was all such a blare, it hit us hard and fast, I mean we were up in the air rattling round in our seats, the girls and Ethan were losing it and well it was so shity and scary Bro. I mean I was there and yet not there, my life flashed before my eyes and I was so frightened, and then I was trying to phone Mom, to tell her I loved you all. Kate was calling Ana and then the pilot announced we were going to crash and that's when the shit it the fan, Ethan lost it and well he started confessing all his sins, let me tell you, he is dead to me either way Bro, he has sold your story, he has been paid to write a book."

"Elliot, he is missing have some thought for Kate." I say as I see Kate sob into her blanket, she is shaking and crying.

"Oh I am with Elliot on this. He used poor Mia, he is bankrupt and in debt. He is... Awww... Awww... Elliot he's dead, awww, awww..." Oh god. Awww indeed.

"He is also the father to my daughters baby."

"He did what, he knocked up my sister?" And there he blows; Kate stops her caterwauling and looks up.

"Mia, Mia is having my brothers baby? Mia, are you sure."

"What sure it's his or that I am pregnant? Yes, it's his and yes I am sure I am pregnant, and that he promised to love me forever, if we you know if we..." I do not need a picture of him taking her virtue; As if she reads my thoughts Ana holds my arm. Yes, I did the same thing to her, promised to love her forever once we had, the difference being, I meant every word I said. Mia starts to cry again. "When all along it was to get my brothers money. He took Lilly, did you not think it was funny she was in Paris?"

"No, she was already coming with the girls; he met them and invited them to join us."

"He has been with her the whole time Kate, the whole time and he loves Ana too."

"That's old news he always has done, she knew he was a player and told him so. Hi Nanah, are you okay you look kind of sad there."

"Kate, you are okay, really and the baby?"

"Is still making me hurl, but I am glad we are okay. I am just worried now about Mom and Dad."

"They will be fine Kate." Ana says... Barney calls me...

"I will be one minute," I go into the dining room. "Barney?"

"They have found what's left of the life raft Sir, Elliot and Kate will be hearing this soon enough, there was no signs of survivors. They have called off the search until morning, but they don't hold up much hope for finding anyone alive." I hear a scream... It seems Kate has been told. "Thanks Barney, keep on this and try to contact the girls families, they either think they are in Paris, or they knew they were with the Kavagnah's. Mia's files have their numbers in. Thanks Barney, I need to get back in there. Ana loved the Kavagnah family, and she will be hurting for Kate." He sighs.

"Sure thing Boss Man. I am glad Elliot is okay, I would have missed the dude..."

"Thanks Barney I would have too, have Elliot and Kate booked into the best hotel nearest the rescue site, please?"

"On it already Boss Man and Stephan will go and pick them up in Grey One right? You are still using the small jet right?"

"Yes Bagley is bringing it to Paris on Saturday."

"Okay then, laters Boss Man." I say goodbye and head in. The screen is blank...

"Son..."

"I know they found what was left of the other life raft; they were no bodies near it. They have called off the search until the morning, however they do not hold up much hope of finding anyone alive."

"We were just informed and Kate passed out and the internet failed on their side."

"Poor Kate." Ana says. "All her family are gone. What is she going to do?"

"Be a part of our family Baby. She will need us."

"Can we go to her?"

"They will come to us Baby, when they have wrapped things up there."

"I guess life goes on?"

"We can take time to grieve for their loss Baby."

"Good..."

"Hello family..." Anton and Alex walk in to the conference room. "What has happened Ana, why are you crying Babushka." He looks at me and I shrug my shoulders and quickly explain the loss of the Kavagnah's and their friends.

"Is Eli okay? I am sorry for the others, but I care deeply for my brother, he is okay, yes?" Anton says.

"Yes, shaken up and mightily relieved to be alive. He and Kate were in the lucky raft it seems." Pop's says as he comforts Mia, who has just recovered from hearing about Ethan. Despite her saying she hated him, she didn't. I need kid gloves on at the moment. I do not do this thing called emotion and these feelings that go with it, they are very confusing, and I am at a loss as to what to do. Ana is sobbing still, as Alex holds her tightly and they speak in Russian with Uncle G, and is it wrong to say I am turned on at such an inappropriate time? My mother is weeping too and being comforted by my father, they have lost their oldest friends. Of course they are going to be upset...

"Okay, okay then, what can we do to help?" Anton asks.

"Nothing, everything that is being done can be done, the rescue services are being just brilliant, considering the storms and the other things going on over there at the moment. It is devastating."

"We heard the storms have lashed the coast of India and the smaller islands have all been hit with all sorts of devastation. I pray for them. Now, we have to be going, we have to pass on your breakfast offer, there are problems at home, which pale in significance to this happening, but needs must and all that. Here Ana this is for you and this, this is from the villa, it was my mother's most treasured possession and has been in our family for a mere three generations, she would want you to have it. I would be honoured if you would accept it, and care for it, and for many more generations to come?" He hands Ana a package. The large framed picture of the ballet dancer she admired and a small box.

"Alex, Anton, I can't take your family legacy."

"You can and you will, we insist oh and here the keys to the house on the sound, I realised you did not have them." Alex says.

"Or know where it is." She says...

"Okay, yes that would be a problem. It is on Vashon Island." Anton tells her, and I am floored I have looked myself for property on the island, and for what seems like forever.

"Property there is very rarely on the market."I say aloud.

"My father got lucky then? Now, are you going to be okay, because we can cancel Ana?"

"No, no I will be fine; can I open these first Alex?"

"If you must." He laughs. Ana smiles at the picture of Anna Pavlova and carefully unwraps the small package wrapped in brown paper. I am totally speechless when she reveals the Fabergé Egg, and I may have wowed too.

"Oh, this is so pretty, so very pretty. Is it not too expensive a gift to be giving to me, surely your children should have this Anton?"

"No, they have enough of my father's things to own again."

"My mother's home here is filled with pretty things, a home it turns out she left to us, my father didn't own anything here, it was all my mothers. That was what was in the will. Carla did not sell it because it was not hers to sell."

"So, I have given you back things that were already yours?"

"And much more, but yes. We thought my father owned it, but this was not the case. She left the villa to Anton and I for family vacations."

"Alex, we have to be going, the plane will not wait any longer. We will see you soon Ana, and remember call if you need anything."

"I will and thanks for these, what is in the small box?"

"Open it after we have gone please. That was our mothers too, and we want you to have it." Ana smiled hugged her brothers and we waved them off. I am exhausted already and it isn't even lunch time, I have yet to eat breakfast. Madeline calls us through to the kitchen; we are using the staff dining area as the damned dining room is filled with files and paper work. Ana has the small box in her hand and ponders opening it.

"Go on Ana, open it..." She does and looks in shock, so much so, that when I see the exquisite ring she is looking at, I gasp too. She immediately rings Alex, and even I know one of the words she used is a swear word. She smiles and switches to rude English.

"You should be giving this to one of your wives. Not me your step sister, keep it for the family."

"You are to wear it; we couldn't agree who got it. So we decided you should have it, now we are going to be late. Give my regards to your family and make our apologies known, now if you have stopped cussing and calling me the goat kissing moron, then I have to be going. You need to mind your cussing young lady."

"And you need to stop giving me expensive stuff."

"Okay, next time inexpensive stuff, got it, we are going now. Take care of it Ana, because she loved that ring, and we know she would have loved you too. We will call you when we land, but it's clear skies from here to Moscow."

"Okay I would only worry, bye..."

"Bye Babushka..." She ends the call and looks at the ring again. Wow is all she can say... Wow indeed. We go into get breakfast and to try to calm down as best you can, seeing as before breakfast we have been ground through the mill a few times.

* * *

 _Now, what should Ana do, shred the rest of her files or what?_ Should she shred the things and forget, but wait, there is more to the story to come, when Mia finally regains her composure about Ethan and the dead uncle returning and remembers her important finding, about the brother and her mother... Read and review... Pinterest pictures are up, including Ana's new home, on the island... Enjoy ... xx


	45. Chapter 45

This is my story using some of the characters and lifestyles from Fifty Shades:

* * *

 **Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-**

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, updated, regularly.

* * *

 **I have to apologise:**

I cannot for some reason reply to the comments you leave?

I can though still reply through Pm's, but I am sorry it takes too long to reply that way xx

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

 _ **THERE IS A MENTION OF RAPE BUT NO DETAILS: IT IS ALSO A TOUGH OLD CHAPTER TO READ: BUT A CLARIFYING ONE...**_

Chapter 45: Carla versus the world:

Christian's POV:

We sit down as a family for breakfast, come lunch, it turns out it is called brunch? Well, whatever it was it is much needed. We have had the baby news, the plane crash, the rescue and the news that the other raft has been found, but the missing people have yet to be found. We sit around the table and Mia; poor Mimi, she keeps looking at our dead uncle. Ana coughs as we all reach for food.

"Before we start this wonderful breakfast, can we please say grace?"

"Of course Ana, do you want to say it?" My mother asks her.

"Please... "We bow our heads... "Thank you father for our heavenly bounty, thank you for the miracle of life and the return of family. If you have a little more compassion, and if I promise to have more faith, would you, could you, I beg you, please make sure the others are returned to us safe and well... Amen." We all amen after her.

"Ana, they will be out there somewhere, we have to hope so. I for one am sure they will be found when the daybreaks." My father says as he pats Ana's hand. "I am happy he spared my son and Kate, I daren't ask for more, I prayed enough for their return." H e says as he breaks bread.

"Me too, me too Son." Pop's adds. "Now, eat up, we have Mia's wonderful paper trail to chase, many hands make quick and light work."

"Oh heck I was just going to shred it all." Ana says.

"No, we will get you your answers. Gersham here can fill in some blanks."

"If I can I will."

"Okay, the Doctor that the charity got her Dr Helen Foster, is she still working with the Hania's Trust?" He coughs and nearly chokes on his eggs and bacon; it seems he is not a practising Orthodox Jew, because last time I looked bacon was not Kosher, at least he still likes bacon.

"She is here in Paris with me. I asked her to come; she has been helping me find Vladlena."

"She's dead."Ana says.

"No, well yes she could be, but we have to see which one you have identified. There were two. Your Nene had two daughters. Vladlena and Olga."

"Okay, where are the camera's, this is a joke right, a very bad joke in very bad taste."

"I wish it were. When I got word Carla had died, as you know I turned up here, but when I arrived here, I went to my apartment here, only to see Carla or her twin sister pacing in front of my home, which is why I am at the hotel."

"Wait of freaking minute, run that last bit by me. Twin sister, as in two?" Ana starts swearing and I know she is angry, as her Russian is very fast as she screams at my uncle.

"Ana, Baby, calm down and speak English."I ask because I am in need of answers too. What the hell? I call Ray...

"Sorry to bother you Ray, did Nene ever say she had another daughter?"

"Yes, she died in child birth, Olga I think, but I don't know a lot as she only spoke about it in her final days, when she was making her peace. I don't think she knew a lot herself, as her father dealt with it. She came around, from the caesarean, to be told they had only managed to save the one."

"Apparently they lied to her, one of them is still alive and here, and she has been seen. Unless the dead really do walk the streets here, then if so, my home and business are being transferred." I joke and he laughs.

"Fuck... One was bad enough, but two of the manic murdering bitches? Two of them is not god news. Ana how has she taken this?"

"Badly, she is cussing in Russian and flying around the room, and well I have never seen her angry like this."

"Okay, if its Russian and swearing, beware of her throwing things, it comes next."

"She is being calmed by my mother,"

"Tea, sweet and strong, not the bag in and out crap, Russian tea would be best, but strong sweet black tea. She calms when she has it."

"Okay I will ring and let you know."

"Keep me informed. The General, the Russian Grandfather, he died when Carla was about eighteen? It was about all that Nene told me about him, and that he was a bad man. Hateful, and nasty, she didn't elaborate, but I think there was something iffy about their father daughter bond, because it took her a lot to trust me to be alone with my Ana." He tells me everything he knows about the two of them getting to America. Okay... That could explain some things. I end the call with the promise of keeping him in the loop. For fucks sake our loop just got loopier.

"Well... What... Did... Daddy... Say...?" Ana says through her sobbing.

"She did have another daughter, one who died in childbirth, and yes, she was named Olga. It seems this story could have some merit, Nene always though the other twin died, she was ill for weeks after she had them. It was because of her father's insistence she gave up Vladlena for adoption, that she ran away with her baby to the American Embassy in Moscow, they did the rest, she was sent to America as soon as the paperwork was done and Nene never returned, not even for the Generals funeral." Ana lets loose from my mother and seems to be in a manic sort of a state, could they be wrong and she has inherited her mother's problem? She marches around the room, she goes to the dining room and she brings in her file, she routs through it, and when she finds nothing she throws it in the air... Okay, what next the table ware? My mother disappears for a moment, well a few moments and returns, she was just checking in on Gage and my grandmother. Ana had calmed and then started again. This time she was muttering under her breath, in Russian, the same words over and over Chimera, and then she sort of seemed to finally figure something out.

"Oh god, no, no, no she though Carla was something she called a Chimera, Nene said it again and again, she said she was a monster, her daughter was a monster within a monster. I always thought it was my misunderstanding of the words she used. That was until just now, you see I saw that word in the title of a book, in a bookstore and read it, yes I read a book of the same name, and it was about a rouge soldier, who was nice one minute and a stone cold killer too. He was shot and well being a super natural story, they found inside the living twin, was the small body of a baby, his twin, and when they removed it he was lost and afraid, the stone chimera twin was his strength, god it was so farfetched, I stopped reading it. It can't be real a Chimera is a mythical Greek monster with four things making up its body, not two fucking twin girls separated at birth, fuck me, what's next, are werewolves and fucking vampires real? Oh god, oh god help me Grace, please tell me why is this happening to me, and why now, why is this happening now am I finally going mad like her, was today my trigger? You're a doctor tell them this shit does not happen, please tell them..."

"Ana sit and calm down I will have Helen here in twenty minutes, she wasn't sure what was happening. When I told her Carla had died, she was confused, because she had just had a message on her phone that Carla was in trouble. We presumed it was a time thing and the message was left before she was beaten to death."

"How did you know she was beaten to death, the reports never said she was beaten to death, just that she died in suspicious circumstances?" Ana screams again.

"Because Carla told us she had seen her sister beaten to death. I was so confused too. My man here he told me you had identified her body and she was Carla/Vladlena. You had to recognise your own mother Ana."

"How the fuck would I know, if they were twins, shit Grace what did you just hit me with?"

"It's just a shot of Ativan Ana; you will just sleep for a short while."

"You shot my butt with..." Ana... I run and catch her as she starts to fall.

"Mom, what the fuck?"

"She was losing it. We need to let her rest, we need to sort this out and give her the facts. She was only going to hurt herself. We had enough with my mother doing it earlier."

"She's still out of it Ana, how long will she be out of it mother?"

"For about an hour, maybe a little longer, your grandmother had a larger does, because we were on the place and she was demanding Stephan land the plane in the bloody ocean. She went into their space and threatened him with a champagne bottle."

"Okay then, I guess. Why was Ray not on the plane, I forgot to ask in the confusion, I didn't realise he was there and you are here, for fucks sake I am so screwed, Mom my life has gone from organised to chaotic, why?"

"Because you have more people in your life and you are dealing with the everyday, not the mundane things of work, you are now dealing with real life, well Ana's real crazy life, no pun intended Darling. As to Ray, he went with Jason and Gail. I thought you knew this, he is being Jason's best man today."

"Okay then. I guess?" I didn't know they were getting married, but it seems Ray did, I am hurt. "I will put Ana in the guest suite here, we need t keep an eye on her." My mother comes with me as I take her to the guest room. I place her on the bed and cover her; she still seems a little restless. "Mom she is on her, you know her lady thing; so, will she be you know, okay?"

"Yes dear I will keep an eye on her."

"Was the jab necessary?"

"In my opinion, yes, she was about to get violent, she was in a state of extreme anxiety and stress, there was no telling what she would have done next. Besides it is only a mild sedative. She will be thankful for the rest."

"You think?" I laugh, she is gonna be mad as hell is what I think.

"What would she have done next? I had to calm her down and hugging her wasn't cutting it Christian."

"Thrown things according to Ray. We need to get her answers, before she wakes up, or else your ass and mine will be toast."

"We will all pull together. All of us..."

"You stabbed her butt; it's your fault if she starts on me, Mother. This thing this Chimera, is it possible?"

"No, not in reality, however people put new names to new 'disorders' all the time, it is not my field of expertise. But, there are lots of studies on twins, separated at birth. Sometimes the bond between twins is so strong they feel the same things, the same pain. I have read were twins separated at birth, who have never seen each other, do things in the similar pattern, marry, wear the same fashions, and chose the same path of education, even husbands and having families. I would also say it's not impossible for them to have met up, they from what I have heard have they are bright enough to have worked this out for themselves? It could be that all these sightings of Vladlena and Carla were so confusing, because they were in actuality, two different people. So imagine if they both had the same problem and were both suffering from schizophrenia?"

"Fuck, how many mad fuckers would there be running around with us then?"

"Quite, now stop with the cussing, Ana certainly blew her top and cussed a lot, and yes, before you say it. She had every reason to lose it. Now, let's help solve this. Today..."

"I doubt it Mother this has been going on for years. One afternoon is not going to help us."

"We can but try." We head back in and Helen the good doctor is coming in through the front door.

"This is my nephew Christian; Christian, this is Helen Foster, Doctor Helen Foster. She has Carla's files."

"Hello, The Grey family. Can I just say having heard all about you for years, I am so pleased to finally meet you? Now, ordinarily I could not show you these, but as Carla Mae is legally dead, I can reveal the contents of them to you, besides from what I know already there is a chance the other she talks about is this Olga? The other twin that Gersham has told me about already, whom he believes is here?" I give Gersham the stink eye look.

"We just don't know, we have only just found out she was truly bonkers and now we have two of them?" I say.

"Double the possible trouble, especially if they are as identical as Gersham here says?" She says.

"And then some, they are a murdering double set of troubles or were a double set, you know, well we know one of them is actually dead, we just have to figure out which one of the psychopathic murders is still with us."I say.

"You see that's where I have the problem; none of Carla's people were that way inclined, you know to be violent? None of them were angry enough to kill, none of them. Believe me, I have seen and spoke to all eight of Carla's head friends? Some were more vocal than others, but none were filled with murderous rage."

"Okay, but she or her sister killed many people, its well documented, well documented walk this way." I have spent enough time being analysed, to know she is doing that to us now. She thinks we are making this shit up, how I wish we were. I show her Mia's findings... She looks at the wall and gets out her own files. We go and sit in the adjourning lounge to talk.

"So I believe, but I don't think it was Carla. Carla, she has been sharing her time since she was sixteen, being passed between rehab and prison and it was all done with my involvement, she has been with me since she was sixteen. She wasn't helped before she came to me, quite the opposite in fact."

"What did she go to prison for, are those reports real at least, prostitution and those things?" She nods her head.

"When she came to me, she was taking an unusual amount of prescription drugs, by the age of sixteen. Thanks to her conditions mismanagement before me, she was a habitual drug user, and she turned to prostitution to fund the habit, the arrests are for solicitation and being drunk and disorderly, dependant on the state and the judge is dependent on where she did her time started when she was eighteen. However, that said from the age of sixteen until her early twenties, we knew where she was at all times, she spent the majority of her time with me, whether it was in rehab or in jail, though we had five surprisingly trouble free and clear years from the age of twenty two to twenty seven, they were the years where we never saw her or heard from her, but after that, what a different tale, we heard from her monthly, but she has been far from lucid since her thirties, the drugs have addled a once very smart brain, she tested off the charts for inelegance. It is such a shame they ruined her. Carla Mae, she was my one regret, that I didn't get to her when she needed me the most."She dabs her eyes, she likes and feels things for Carla.

"Okay, and she tells you this or this is a fact?" Ana shouts. Wow tight and cog springs to mind and she is a very different Ana. I look at my mother and she shrugs her shoulders, I thought she would be out of it for a couple of hours, not twenty fucking minutes. I sit her down and she scowls at me.

"Okay, calm down, I did not shoot your butt Baby. It was Mom..." She still gives me the look. Crap...

"Fact, I am her contact on all her arrest sheets, So, for her sake and yours Anastasia, let's get to the bottom of this, shall we? The twins and your worries Anastasia."

"How would you know, if it is Carla or Olga? Oh, and for the sake of my sanity, could you please call me Ana? I hate Anastasia. I hate it, I really hate it."

"I'm sorry of course I am sorry, but I presumed because your grandmother was called Anastasiya, you would love the name? Your mother in a moment of clarity gave you her mother's name."

"No she did not, is that what she told you, if so you were lied to. My mother birthed me and then went for a fix. She forgot she had me. My Nene she named me, she looked after me, she and she alone was my mother."

"I am sorry Ana, but your mother did want you, desperately. Your grandmother, she was quite the strong and ruthless woman. Ana she took you from your mother, she had court papers ready and a lady from family services ready to hand her to her the moment she gave birth to you, I have the paperwork here. It is genuine, I promise you."

"What the fucking hell are you talking about? My Nene loved me."

"She did you are right, she knew your mother was a weak woman, and did the right thing in making sure you were safe, however, she went about it the wrong way."

"You say that, but I saw what my mother was like growing up. Coming back time after time so high she could go days without sleep and then for weeks we would watch her sleep, it was never one or the other with her, she had a drug to wake her another to keep her buzzing and another to come down and another to sleep, she didn't eat food she took a handful of pills. I missed nothing going with her. She was a waste of space and it seems had you fooled."

"What do you know about your mother Ana, I mean really know about her, tell me something you do remember about her that your Nene didn't tell you or remind you about?"

"I don't think I can remember anything nice."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"What about the dolls."

"They were from Violet. I have only just found that out though. I always thought they were off Ray, my father."

"Adopted father right? What do you know about your real father?"

"He died when I was a baby, she didn't tell Nene who he was or how he died until much later. Why?"

"Your father, Francis Lambert, he was the first man she trusted to be intimate with after she was raped."

"She was what..."

"So, you didn't know this about your mother?"

"No, no I fucking did not, when, when was supposed to have been raped, a client not paying is not considered rape...?"My mother gasps, as does the whole room, I have never witnessed such venom from her before and I call Ray. Again. I step into the kitchen to get Ana the strong sweet tea Madeline has brewed for her, and in a samovar too, how very forward thinking of her, I think but do not say. I smile and talk to the father in law...

"Ray, the shit hit the fan, she is being told her grandmother forced Carla away."

"I suspected as much, but as I told Annie, I didn't want to rock the boat, not until I was her legal father. So what's she telling her? About the supposed son she had?" _**WHAT THE FUCK?**_ "Do not put me on speaker, but I have tried to find this elusive boy for years, but with no luck, in the end I thought it was just a drunk Carla venting. I had no choice to believe it was anything more than her mental health issues raising their ugly head again, because Christian, there is no paper trail leading me to believe anything other than is didn't really happen. Perhaps this doctor knows more, but whatever she says about Nene, believe it, she wasn't the nice lady Annie knows, I saw the dark side of her, and her constant over protecting Annie, it's a small wonder she got educated at all, she hated her being around boys, that bit I never worried about, she did my job better than I did. I was even glad of her insistence she went to college local. But shit, she lost it when she went away to university; I swear she only got sick to get Annie back home.

My poor Annie doted on her Nene, a Nene who for all her faults loved that girl of mine very much. She was a hard woman to please, but Annie, she did it easily. Watch her; she will flip out if this woman belittles her Nene. I mean it Chris; she will do some real damage. I once saw one kid beaten to a pulp for calling her a witch. It was so bad we had her tested again. She was fine, but we did find out the reason for the smash and grab. The teenage hormonal boy in question wanted Annie to like him and he got a little too mouthy around his buddies and when Annie told him to back off and she wasn't interested, he started showing off to his friends and goading Annie with her Nene. Then came the smash to the nose and the grab of the head into the wall outside the house, she used his head as a battering ram for the poor gate and made him apologise to a smiling Nene. She warned him a lot before she blew her stack. So be on the lookout for the sudden no, no, no, no thing she does, it's like a steam train building up steam and she just all of a sudden, whammy, hits out..."

"Okay good to know. I will let you get back and yes, I will keep you informed." I go and sit by Ana, and pass her the tea, which she smells and she smiles, she thanks me and drinks the strong sweet tea, and yes, she calms a little too. Good it's working...

"Can we all sit back down, it is a long story. I have everything here in black and white, court documents and school records. Everything is not as you have been told Ana. Whether you like it or not, your grandmother was a hate full woman, a woman who ruined her daughter." Oh fuck... Ana is steaming mad. She gets up and she is not having this. Nene raised her, and she loved her Nene.

"Show me what you have, please? I want to see this horrid woman I have never met. My mother yes, but not my Nene, Nene she was everything to me. I was loved and safe." She hands her the file and Ana sits by me. Wow, it's got her hooked and calm.

"As you can see, when Carla hit puberty, she was nearing the age of fourteen, according to her middle school report, she became moody and sullen, her grades dropped and her attitude changed. It can do that in a girl, I read the report from the doctor they had on the army base. Look at the file in the clear cover, the army doctors evaluation and recommendations... Ana reads the file...

"A sad case concerning a service family's well being has been brought to my attention today by Sergeant Edward Brooks and his wife Mrs Anastasia Brooks. They are worried about their daughter Carla Mae Brooks, who is thirteen nearly fourteen years of age. They want her to be put on medication; they want her tested. I say they, but the one doing the demanding is the mother... Sergeant Brooks is a quiet man, and sits and looks around the room, unfocused on their daughter, she too seems detached in the same way? The strongest voice in the room is the lady with the very stern voice. I would say the girls problems are not of her own making, but of the mothers. She seems overly harsh and very critical of her daughter. I ask what specifically brought them to my door... Below a list of the things the mother reeled off, like a shopping list...

A decreased interest in enjoyment and time spent with friends and family...

 _ **Teenagers like their own space. I have two and I am lucky if I see them for anything more than a fleeting glance at meal times. I am lucky if I get a grunt hello and a snarled goodbye...**_

What does she expect from this poor girl sat before me, she is underweight and looks rundown? I am thinking she has anorexia or bulimia, I note she cover her arms and hugs herself when her mother raises her voice.

Carla Mae Brooks laughs this off. She says what time, chores is not time spent with family and she is not allowed to spend time with friends, she has no friends, and none of the extra classes she has means she has time for anything else. I asked Carla to tell me what classes she takes after school... She mentions eight classes, dance, ballet and tap. Gymnastics. Russian language class, which she hates and is failing, which I find surprising seeing a her mother speaks it most of the time. She is a member of the chess club, she is in math club and she is in the swim club and is a member of the school orchestra, she plays the piano. She also has extra lessons in this. No wonder the girl is as she is; she is exhausted, which in turn explains the rest of the shopping list of things wrong with her..." Ana huffs... "The poor girl... My butt..." She continues to read the things wrong with her mother...

"A significant decrease in school performance. A strong resistance to attending school she skips lessons all the time. She has problems with memory, attention and she does not concentrate on anything for long. There have been big changes in her energy levels, her eating habits are hard to monitor as she is in her room all the time and this is causing her confused sleeping patterns. Her physical symptoms, or the ones she says she has doctor, the stomach aches, headaches, backaches, She says she feels hopeless, she has a sadness about her, which leads to days of anxiety, she is crying all the time. These outburst lead to more frequent acts of aggression, disobedience or lashing out verbally and physically. All because I tell her to wash herself and keep herself clean, the neighbours think we are as dirty as she is. Her neglect of personal appearance or hygiene makes me look bad to the other army wives and it is not acceptable. I suspect substance abuse. Which leads to dangerous and illegal thrill-seeking behaviour, she hangs around with boys in their cars; she is a hussy and a harlot. She is overly suspicious and paranoid of others and finally, if that is not enough to worry you doctor, she sees or hears things that others do not... Please note this is the actual conversation her mother and I had, as she snatched away her shopping list...

"This I find most interesting, the voices... He must have noticed it then, he has underlined it several times?" She sniggers and continues to read. "All the other things are typical hormonal teenage angst that all parents are unlucky enough to have to go through. Some sail through their teens, others are not so lucky.

 _ **I note I had a bad time with acne and washing I turned in to an Emo, because I could not be bothered**_ , just like poor Carla sat here in her black attire, scruffy shoes and unkempt and greasy hair. I feel she and I are kindred spirits. I too had over bearing parents. It seems Carla Mae is rebelling the only way she knows how, she is hitting the over education issues her own way. She is a pleasant girl timid and shy. I see nothing in her blood work to say she is abusing anything or taking anything. I do suggest that pacing her on contraception could balance out the hormones and bring on the poor girls lack of a menstrual cycle. I recommend a gynaecologist check and the pill. Both solutions are denied her as her mother says she is promiscuous enough, to which I heard Carla laugh. She has a nice laugh and I feel she doesn't have much to laugh about; I do know one thing for certain, it is her mother who is the problem, as she is overbearing and a domineering woman, very scary in fact. I then suggest she talks to the school guidance councillor attached to Violet Middle School. This the mother approves of. I ask that they bring her back to see the base physiologist. They leave with a maybe..."

"I checked and they did not take her back, but they did take her to see the school's on staff physiologist and guidance counsellor. Dr Elijah Clifford. He was an elderly man, who seemed to hit the right note with her mother, a church goer and a strict disciplinarian. Traits her mother liked. I had him checked out when she came to me and I was not happy with what I found out..."

"When did she come to you exactly and why?" Ana asks. Okay, a valid question we do need to know, I think but wisely, I say nothing...

"To explain that, you have to know what her life was before she came to me, please be patient and listen. I know you are very upset, and believe me it is going to get worse before it gets, well I would say better, but alas it does not get any better..."

"Fucking ace..." Oops, my mother gets up and Ana scowls. "You jab my butt again Grace and I am back in Seattle quicker than you can say let's have a cocktail party. I need to know what this shit is all about and I have a right to be angry. My life here is spiralling out of control and I want to know why and how to stop this madness. So please sit down and put away the damned needles Grace and I will try to remain seated and calm, but remember most of this is all new to me and I am not liking it at all. Continue with this epic tale Doctor Foster, I am all fucking ears." Wow, my wife is indeed angry. Gersham looks none too happy either, what's his problem?

"Dr Clifford, had Carla in his office for their counselling sessions for six weeks, Carla was still being a problem for her parents and your grandmother, insisted he be more aggressive with her treatments. He was then given an hour a day with her for the next six months. In this time, she became more docile and manageable and your grandmother was pleased. Whatever he was doing was calming her down."

"And that's a problem because?" Ana shouts.

"Because Ana, the reason she was being compliant with her mother was the drugs he was giving her."

"He did what." My mother says as the rest of us listen to the tale. I feel compassion is called for, for Carla, dare I mention this? I decide not to.

"He was giving her antipsychotic medication, Risperidone, I later found out these were his own pills he was giving her, prescribed for him and him alone to treat his bi polar condition, because he had this he had no valid licence to practice actual doctoring, he should not have given her anything. But the small school didn't check him as good as they should have. It seems the psychotic doctor was treating an as yet undiagnosed Carla Mae as a schizophrenic."

"Well she was, he was right, right?"

"Yes, but the doses he was giving her were adult ones and she had more going on than just the one mental health issue. She had depression; she was delusional, she was prepubescent and a mess, that no fourteen year old should ever find herself in..."

"Like what sort of a mess, this rape you mentioned? The one I was scornful about?"

"Yes and like the baby she had, the baby he put there."

"Oh, I mean oh crap. As in my mother was pregnant at what fourteen. How the hell did that slide by Nene? No, no she noticed things like my swollen tummy when I had the curse, she was..." Ana drifts off... "She was checking to see if I had a baby wasn't she?"Ana says as the realisation sets in that Nene may not have been so perfect...

"I suspect so. I only met your grandmother the once and that was enough..." Oh crap.

"She and you met how and when and why, why you and why are you here and why is Christian's uncle looking shifty?"He smiles that sorry I know what's coming look, with a shrug of his shoulders he sighs, the doctor she takes over.

"Can I continue and all will be revealed?" Ana nods her head, just as Madeline serves tea; we help ourselves as Ana tries to take this all in. She accepts the tea I give her with a smile and my finger skims over her dry lips before I kiss her. She needs to be strong I fear more bad news is coming.

"I can't seem to switch off the bitch mode I find myself in Christian, I am so sorry but it's hard to hear the woman you admired the most was some sort of monster, but she wasn't, she really wasn't, she was strict, but not a monster. I don't recognise this woman at all. What did my dad say?"

"That he knew all this and tried to tell you but he also knew if he didn't do as she told him, he wouldn't have been allowed to adopt you. He knew she was wicked to Carla, but he never saw her be that way with you, or he would have stopped it." She holds my hand and she squeezes it tightly.

"She was a wonderful Mom to me, wonderful and kind and yes she had rules, but that's what children and teenagers need, rules and boundaries. I was raised right to respect my elders, to say please and thank you and be hard working and to work on my education and I did it all because of her, I had a happy childhood with her and Daddy, crammed packed with everything to do those things and I thrived, so why didn't my mother?"

"Because Ana of the baby she had... Can I tell you the rest of this tale?" We all nod. "Carla went to see the school nurse; she had a wicked pain in her stomach. The school nurse examined her and called in the doctor, who confirmed she was in fact pregnant. Six months so, according to the records. They called in your mother because your father was away. She came in and they agreed to her going into a facility for troubled teens. It was a private clinic for teenage mothers, a shameful bolt hole for parents to dispose of their pregnant daughters in. A catholic hell hole. A church ran hell hole, filled with pious nuns and churchly-do-gooders thinking of hateful ways of making them pray for their sins, she was brow beaten and physically and mentally tortured. They tried to get her to admit to her sins, when all along she had no idea what she had done to get a baby in her belly."

"She was in a young mothers home, ran by what church can I ask?" My mother says.

"A church ran home just outside Greenfields, Indianapolis. It was called Mother of D..."

"...Mother of Divine Providence School?" I stare at my mother... Mia cries and my father, Pops and Uncle Gersham gasp.

"What the fuck are you all looking like the end of the world has arrived?"

"When did she have her son, she had a son yes?"

"She did, she had a little boy who she called Andrew William, she..." my mother cuts her off...

"Didn't die in child birth..."

"No, I was going to say she was told the child had died in childbirth..."

"Cary, please I need to get out of here now."

"Why?" Both Ana and I say together...

"He was born on February the 10th 1980." Ana reads from the file, has she just learned she has a half brother out there? I have a horrid thought of why my mother and the rest look like shit.

"No, oh thank god, Elliot wasn't born until the 19th, they are not the same boy, oh thank god, two boys named Andrew William, what are the odds of that at that same place we got Elliot from, oh god it is him isn't it?"

"What is happening Mother will you please tell me why it matters when Elliot was born?"

"Because you idiot, he could have been Ana's big brother, Carla had two children. No wonder I couldn't find them I was looking in bloody Violet..."

"We adopted him from our church in Detroit, but Elliot was born in that home for unwed mothers."

"What was the name they gave you as the mothers, Mother?" I ask. Just for clarity...

"Deidra Bianca, a seventeen year old runaway. No address known and no family they could find."

"Oh crap..." Mia says.

"Quite..." Gersham says.

"Holy Mollie." The good doctor says and the rest of us just scream _**"WHAT..."**_

"One of Ana's mothers others was called Deidra Millar. I think the church lied to you Mother."

"No, no, they don't lie. It's against the law."

"Really Mother I beg to differ there are thousands of boys and girls that would beg to differ. They lie very well when they have to to protect their god their son and their holy ghost and their priests and holy go gooders..."

"It is easy to falsify birth records they are the damned church for god's sake Mom." Mia says...

"Cary, darling, you did the paperwork, was it fake, did it look iffy to you?"

"No, the adoption was straight forward and all above board, but if I am hearing what I am hearing is true, we have some checking to do. Gersham, you knew about this?"

"I knew she'd had a child before Ana, but not until Grace mentioned the home did I put two and two together. It was closed down many years ago; If remember they were in the process of destroying all their records when The Feds were called in when their goodly godly deeds were finally figured out... I think they burned all their records before they were investigated. We had another girl come through the charity with almost the same story. She however was giving her baby away, willingly, she said. She also said that hundreds of girls passed through their door whilst she was there and they were all rich folks who came to see the babies for adoption."

"We didn't pay for Elliot, Gersham how dare you..." My mom says...

"No, but we paid for a hell of a lot of hymn books Sweetheart." My father says and Pop's head is banging n the table. Ana takes in what has been said and stands up and is tapping her foot as she calmly, but quite loudly, she begins to annunciate clearly ever word of her question for the desperately dumb in the room...

"So... Let. Me. Get. This. Straight. Elliot. Could. Be... My Brother? His birth mother has the same name my mother used as the accountant at Anastasia Enterprises! Shock horror Gersham; she used my good name for her filthy porn..."

"She was very clever with figures." He says as she shakes his head.

"Umm, if you say so. So carry on and let's hear about our darling Carla shall we? Carry on doctor; we need answers, now more than ever."

"Ana," my mother says, "do we have to?"

"No, but I want to know and so should you. If and I repeat if, he is my brother do you think he wants to know he was a product of rape and the rape of a child at that, because I am finding it difficult to believe all this crap right now. Doctor when did you meet my mother and why is Gersham involved, how is he involved?"

"Argh, right yes... Please sit."

"Madeline, do you think you have something stronger than tea, they may need it?" Ana asks.

"I will get the bottle and glasses I need a drink Baby a stiff one or four..."

"Bring me the brandy..." Dad says,

"Bring me the gin..." Mom says

"Bring me a..." Mia is about to say...

"Forg-ed-abo-ud-it you, you are with child... The rest of you, help yourself, the bar is open..." I say, Joey style to make Ana smile, all as I grab a bottle of Balvenie, a fine forty year old single malt whisky for Pop's Uncle G and myself. Ana has a taste of mine and opts for tea with Mia. Dr Foster continues...

"Right, Carla... After the traumatic birth was told her child had died, she was very depressed and they treated her sex addictions with the use of electroshock therapy, it is called ECT now. It was overused in her case and it blocked out most of her memory of the time she spent in therapy. When they had ruined her, they sent her back to your grandmother. She continued to act up, but it now included running away and doing some of what her mother accused her of, especially the drugs. Her father was worn out and old before his time she said and did nothing to help her. Then one day four years later she was walking along the highway from college, when her then unknown tormentor picked her up from the roadside, he said something to her and she said and I quote, 'she had the feeling he was telling me something from someone else's past, but it was something that felt so familiar it could have been about me.' He was already drunk and touching her inappropriately and she hit him hard, because it was wrong. He veered off the road and through a crash barrier.

Carla got out of the car and was about to help him when she heard a baby cry, she was sure she heard a baby, she asked Elijah did he hear it and he said could she hear their son crying for his deadbeat momma. She pulled back her offer of a hand and she swears she did not know what happened afterwards, all she remembers is waking up at the side of the crash site and the police were asking her what happened. He, Clifford had gone off the road and his car had bounced all the way down the short bank of a grassy hillside and into the murky waters of the Mississippi River, he and his car were found later that day, he was way over the limit and she was said to be lucky to be alive.

However, when she hurt her head in the fall backwards, she started to remember things, bad things and she went home to ask what it all meant. She rowed with her father and he keeled over, your Nene as you call her, she came in and saw what she wanted to see her daughter causing trouble again... They rushed your grandfather to the hospital, where he died. Nene returned home and threw Carla out of the house with what she could grab and what she had on and told her she had murdered her father and the police were coming for her. She ran away, she ran away and as far as her money would take her on the Greyhound buses. She ended up in New York and had dreams about making it big on stage, however when she got there it was harder than she thought and whilst grifting,(petty theft for the promise of sexual favours without delivering) she met up with a pimp and that is where she met Henry Harlow. He bought her in a slave auction when she was of no more use to the pimp, she was using more drugs than she was fetching in in money for sex."

"You bought a slave Uncle Henry?"Mia and my mother both ask...

"I have bought thousands of young ladies, young men boys and girl who needed to be rescued."

"He didn't use them mother he freed them. He is a good guy remember? Did we not have the conversation once already? When we thought he was my father?"

"We did... Sorry... I need more tonic in with my gin."

"Mothers ruin..." Ana says.

"Quite."

"So, she was bought, yes?" She asks.

"Yes and as I told you. I paid this good lady to head up their care at the homes they were placed in, and continuing their education and keeping out of trouble was a condition of them stopping with the charity and getting help."

"She did a flit then?" Ana asks, "Did she not do as well as Jane Plane?"

"No, and given what she revealed during our time together I am surprise she was not more of a mess than she was, she had bad days, but mostly she was very calm and very lucid. I had her medication I thought sorted out and she wanted to get back to study literature in school, but that only lasted a few months before she disappeared again. I fear she stopped medication and started searching out her own way of blocking out the voices and the baby's cry. That was what made her so hard to help, the unknowing, her mother refused to help us and the only two that could help were dead, the father and the doctor."

"Okay, so if I read the files right after she ran she ended up in Russia and was now calling herself Vladlena, if I can draw your eyes to this section of their timeline?" Mia points and we all watch...

"I believe this is when she met up with her twin. Whilst in Russia." Gersham says...

"No way..." Ana says.

"Yes, when she came back to us, she was such a mess; she was convinced she had a shadow person with her all the time. We thought it was the multiples playing up. It could have been the twin messing with her head. I suppose?"The doctor says.

"So, she had me and then what?"

"Yes, she went back to college. Off her own back, she was clean and, getting educated and turning into a success. It was where she met your father, they were both at the community college; she was in love for the first time. He was everything to her, her first love and her heart. But then she said she cursed it by telling him about your impending arrival and during that important football match he died. She was bereft and alone and she was having you, so she returned to your grandmother, had she come to us, back to us things would have been so different. Alas you have there the reports of how she got you away from her daughter. The court awarded her full custody and told her to keep away. She had played into her hands and Anastasyia Brooks got her second chance with the young Anastasia Brooks, soon to be Steele. They rest you know about. We now just have to find her and see she gets some care."

"Locked away care I hope?"Ana says.

"I have the rescue team search her out as we speak. They have the number of the clinic here and we will see to it she is cured."

"This is the detective dealing with the case..." I hand over Detective Boudin's card.

"I know Eloise well, she is a good person. She sends girls our way all the time. Ana your mother needs help." Dr Foster says.

"She does, she really does, because believe it or not I want her to get that help." Ana says in return and seems to at last mean it... "The woman we identified could have been my mother and this woman you saw is her twin Olga, what then?"

"We treat her as we would any other person in her predicament, with kid gloves and with love and give her our time."

"They both can't have had a hysterectomy or have the scars of childbirth s the chances are you are looking for Olga. My mother's body was hers I knew that looking at her and her plastic surgeon pulled out bits that Carla had paid for."

"Ana, what's not to say they both went to the same doctor?"

"Mia, shut up can you see I am not in the mood for your crap right now?

"Sorry Ana..."

"Are you really?"

"Yes truly sorry for everything. I want to write this story though its frigging awesome and I may even win an Pulitzer with it?"

"You work for me young lady." My father says as he sips his brandy.

"No I work for Kavagnah Media now, since you told me to grow up and get out. I got the job by having friends in the right places and I start Monday. Or I did until the boss and his wife disappeared with their dickwad son."

"Mia Miranda..." My mother shouts.

"Did someone call my name? Oh good oh, the arms over the yard arm, make mine a stiff gin and bitters please. I have a hell of a hangover, that dream I had was pretty bad... Christian, Ana what the hell... Is this some sort of time warp thing, did we not leave this place once today?"

"No, that was yesterday Mother. Welcome back."

"You jabbed my backside with shit. I remember please tell me did I hit the nice man in the plane with the bottle of Dom?"

"Mother... No you did not, but you nearly did and you could have killed us all..."

"What no I didn't, you didn't mean that Grace Amanda? So, where's my drink and what did I miss and have they found my idiot grandson and the airhead having my great grand baby?" A room full of fed up people groan as she helps herself to a Hendricks and I rub my head... What next?

"Yes Grammy T and guess what I am having a baby too."

"Oh good oh, so you two..."

"Grammy..."

"I wanted a hat-trick; still I can wait a little longer. By the way Chris, hire a boat for the journey home will ya, I ain't much looking forward to flying anytime soon, so what's the news that has a room full of folks crying and looking like I feel, like shit?"

"Miranda as ever so forward..."

"Holly fucking hell, you look good for a dead guy Henry, is it a flying visit from hell?"

"Keeping your seat warm there Mimi, keeping it warm, the devil says quit dodging him..." He and she hug...

"So is this the reason for the faces?" Oh lummy as Ana says, We all groan as she swigs her gin. I need to get drunk and quickly...

* * *

I hope I covered Carla I now hope to continue on... We need some fun and laughter... some is coming in the next chapter...

Read and review please, you may have to read this once or twice, sorry after this it is plain sailing in Venice...


	46. Chapter 46

**Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-**

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 46: Sunstroke and Scotch:

Ana's POV:

After the shock of learning I have a possible brother out there, which quite frankly was not what I expected from today's happenings! So, I have a real brother I thought, great I thought. I just got my frigging head around it when whammy, I then find out that that brother is my brother in law already. Never in a million years did I figure into this whacky story Elliot being adopted by the Greys, and then thirty years later, I'd meet my brother for the first time with his junk in the fridge, (I have to say the last time, the night before they set me and Christian up, was not the first time I saw my big brothers junk, because oh yes, it's my brothers favourite party trick and happens all the time, especially and after having drunken sex with my best friend!) Now, a sane person would ponder this for a while and then freak out, me? Me, I have had enough freaky thrown at me this week to think 'what the fuck, why not really shock me, come on fate and whichever god like deity feels like fucking with me some more today, bring it on?

Tell you what big boys; why not bring the Rajah of all fucking India, into my life, and have him reappear as Ray's secret love child? Why stop there I scream at myself? Why not bring back all Christian's remaining submissives, and invite them back into his life to fuck with my head some more, have them all turn up unannounced at this really shity family reunion/come welcome to Grey family pity party Anastasia seems to be throwing herself, myself, you know what I mean? Oh fuck, I am confused and brain fart ranting, again...

This Parisian dream for me and Christian, is and has turned into a hell of a mess in reality and in my messed up head too, because let's face it it's a pretty fucked up and surreal party my life is throwing for the Greys? I should shut up too, because though I seem to be mocking my past to come back and taunt me with more, I should stop whilst I am one brother, two step brothers, a missing crazy assed Aunt and a uncle, who rose from the dead, up on the week. So really, I shouldn't mock this idea, not totally, because knowing my luck, all the other impossible things in my life may bloody well become a real possibility...

I start to calm and see a funny side; Elliot is going to love this and will dine of it for weeks no doubt after he has exhausted his epic tale of surfing the ocean in a plane... Having explained this to Grammy T, we are all finally well versed in who is who and why things happened like they did. Barney has done the checks and it seems Elliot became a Grey legally, as far as the Greys are concerned they did nothing wrong. The matter is now closed and it has been agreed that there is to be no mention of his father. My mother will get full credit for birthing him, but father unknown on his adoption records is to stay that way, even Mia agreed. I have had Gage set up the shredder in the dining room and we have shredded everything pertaining to me, Elena, Carla, Vladlena and the others. The only thing now left on the table is Christian's file and as he looks at it, he looks sad. His uncle stands at his side and pats him on his back. I am about to leave when Christian grabs my hand for me to stay.

"Did he love my mother?" He asks his uncle.

"Yes, but he was weak."

"Did she love him?"He wouldn't have cared about love a short while ago, because love was for fools.

"I think she did, but she loved him enough to leave him to his wife." I wouldn't walk away from the love of my life, and I never will. Christian and I are in this until the sunsets on our twilight years, I get a fleeting moment of coldness passing through my body, and it makes me feel really nauseous. Great, I need to do my girl thing...

"Why did she run back to the life she had?"

"Perhaps she did the only thing she knew how to do. I just wish I had found her and you sooner Christian."

"Don't take this the wrong way Uncle G, but I am happy you didn't. I love my family. Had you not been part of my life I would say perhaps I may have missed out on knowing you, but as you were there for me and for my parents, I can honestly say I haven't missed anything."

"So the file, what do you want to do with it?" He asks Christian.

"Will it tell me more useful information Uncle; will it tell me why she was a hopeless case for redemption?"

"No, everything that you need to ask, you can ask me, well concerning your father anyway. I don't think Ella ever had anywhere to call home or to call family, she knew nothing else, I like to think of darling Ella as a free roaming gypsy, because she really did have itchy feet and a gypsy's soul, she was different and charming when she was clean and sober, but it wasn't her, that part of normal, it wasn't for her despite having you. She was too damaged when I found her, and then by the time I found you Chris; you too were marked for darkness and had inherited her dark gypsy soul."

"You can paint as pretty a picture as you want about her, but she was a useless mother and put her own needs before mine. She should have stopped where she was stable, or she should have given me away when she had the chance to, she should have asked for help. Your charity would not have turned her away; they didn't turn Carla away every time she returned. She was just too weak to do the right thing for me and for that I can never forgive her; at least Carla tried to see Ana. I can put it to rest, but forgiveness at least for her, is never going to come. I found a woman who completes me and it is her who has helped heal my dark soul and gypsy heritage, please tell me I am not a fucking gypsy too?"

"No, you are not a gypsy, but you are healing yourself, something she couldn't do and something I am very pleased to see. I had so many worries about you during my absence. Worries that now no longer bother me. Ana here was the key to unlocking that dark part of you and letting in that amazing light you hid well. Ana here she needs you just as much as you need her, or why else would this mess be sent to try you both, if not to prove you are stronger when you pull together?"

"It is a mess and one that is yet over. Christian, shred the thing, or keep it, there is now nothing in that file you need though. You know who she was, why she did things and who your family where and still are. You have all the answers you are going to get from it. Shred it and move on, have you seem my pile of shredded crap? I don't want to boast or anything, but I have more crap than you..."

"Your crap pile is bigger than mine, but then again Baby, what's mine is yours, so here add my shredded file to the bag Baby."

He picks up the file looks at her photo one last time and shreds it and the file and breathes a deep sigh of relief. He is wrong; my mother did not try hard enough to put this right. It seems both out mothers were useless and for the same reason, drugs and mental health issues and we are linked in ways we may never understand, not unless this Olga woman knows things we do not. We had better be better parents than those two or our kids, all six of them, will be screwed. I smile and imagine them looking like the copper headed god in front of me and his uncle. I want to put down strong family roots for a strong family tree, I don't want the bough to break and I do not want their cradles to fall, baby and all. I want to grow old gracefully and yet still be a little like Grammy T and add in a smidgeon of disgrace too, and all with Christian Grey by my side...

"How does it feel for you Ana?" Gresham asks me as we watch the bags disappear to be mulched. The files are getting a fresh start and so it seems are we. Clean paper will come from the detritus of those dirty secrets and lies... I sigh... I feel odd... Is that right odd? I try to clarify this mess and well I can't do, so I lie and say I am fine, when really I am anything but fine, or do I just say 'what the fuck help me'?

"I don't know, I honestly don't know. To now know that my Nene was not nice to her own daughter, in fact I would go as far as to say she despised her, that is a hard and bitter pill to swallow, and the blinkers are off my foolish eyes. I now see the shocking and painful ways in how she treated Carla and how she treated me. I was closeted and smothered and she was abandoned and despised and for no other reason than my Nene was a bitter old woman. I think because my mother had abandoned me, I was relieved that she cared enough to love me like she did. Was she wrong to do the things she did to her own daughter, hell yes? Am I confused, yes again? I will never treat my children like that ever, should we be lucky enough to have them that is. So yes, I have learned to be a better person despite my family's pasts mistakes, I won't repeat those things they did, but I will take them and grow, our family will become stronger and it will have in it love, trust and honesty, because without those three things, we are nothing..."

"You can only learn from your mistakes, Ana I do believe your Nene, she tried to get it right with you."

"At the expense of her own daughter and turning her granddaughter against her mother. No matter how you sugar coat Nene's crap, it's still anger and bitterness covered in her sugar coated lies, no matter how you spin it. Who knows had we taken her back and cared for her, she could have got better? Had my Nene not poisoned me against her, I may have insisted she came back to Brooks cottage. We won't ever know that now though will we?"

"No, not unless the other twin is her." Gersham says. "We have teams looking on the usual places and there are a lot to cover."

"I hardly doubt it is Carla out there, Dr Foster reckons she was killed because she genuinely did not know the code for that damned room, how could she if she was the one being used by the stronger Alpha Twin Olga? The survivor is the one who ran this operation. I believe Olga, she was Vladlena, and I can't believe I didn't see it before, but to be at the villa and caring for Yuri's wife and to be running the clubs, couldn't be done as one person, the men saw two women two different woman, two women with their bad ways and their bad lives, lives ruined by their many, many mental health issues. It's just a matter of finding out the Alpha and Omega; you know the beginning and the end, because the middle is too farfetched and weird for us to understand fully what went on and who did who and what? I have to face it, we will never know everything they did and why and just realise it happened and get over it. I will get my redemption in being able to give back and make good their mistakes."

"Do you think there was good in them Ana?" Christian asks...

"Violet, yes I do believe Carla had Violet, which is where I spent my first four years, in Violet, it was where I was born so perhaps, and yes it feels stupid saying it, but perhaps she too was happy for a short time there? She said she was threatened by Vladlena, and I thought it was the inner demons in her head, but what if Olga is the bad one and my mother was the good twin all along? Well as good as you can be when you have her mental health issues?"

"Kane and Able?" Christian says.

"Yes sort of. I reckon, we will find out more when we find her and ask her."

"Okay then, I am going to leave you two to it. I have to meet a very happy Jane, she and I are to be guests of your brothers in Russia, Ana."

"Oh, you get to see Moscow before me, that's not fair."

"I am there on the start of my long deserved holiday, and now poor Jane does not have to do my errands for me. She can quit the meetings and have some fun with this old man and his money. I have been in hiding too long already and she has shared my secrets and helped me, she deserves some enjoyment too."

"We will see you before you go yes?" Christian asks.

"No, we leave here in four hours. I came to give you this file and to wish you luck on the rest of your trip. Dr Foster is staying here to deal with the twin trouble, should she raise her head. So you two, go out and do what young people do in Paris, live a little, start to celebrate life, not commiserate your crappy past."

"We will and we will see you when we get back to America again, yes?" He says, as almost begs his uncle for more, bless him...

"Yes, I have a standing appointment with my favourite nephew for lunch on Thursdays."

"You do." He smiles, that little boy is back and looking at his uncle with happy eyes, thank god...

"I do. It was good to see you Anastasia Steele-Grey, you are what he needs and I am glad he has a strong woman behind him. Never go to sleep on an argument and never put off until tomorrow, what you can easily do today. Oh and a sorry that is given in honesty is better than a sorry given out of necessity."

"What does that mean?" I ask, stupidly.

"Don't say sorry unless you mean it, because if you don't mean it, it means nothing."

"Both are long winded." I say.

"I agree Ana, but we Russians, we never speak one word when many make us sound more important and wiser than we are." He laughs, gives me a hug and kisses his nephew and they back slap and hug a lot more before his town car comes for him.

"So Mrs Grey, any plans for this evening?" Christian says as he sweeps me into his arms.

"A moon light stroll along the river bank, dinner, unplanned and simple perhaps in a side walk restaurant, you in jeans and a tee shirt, me in a simple dress, you know doing young honeymooners stuff, in the city of love?"

"That sounds like a plan."

"No security." I state, so matter-of-factly.

"That is not a good plan; they come and stop in the car."

"If they have too." I moan.

"They do Baby..." He answers with a kiss. Mia comes in and sighs.

"I am glad Uncle Henry isn't dead."

"I think he is too." Christian counters, he is being funny and the mood has changed between them, thank god, again...

"Can I tell Jorgia?" Mia asks.

"No, he is still dead as far as she is concerned."

"Oh I always wanted to slug her."

"You did several times when she pushed you out of the way, if I remember rightly Mimi."

"Hey you lugs are my brothers not hers. Though technically she is your cousin."

"Don't remind me."

"What did Henry say about the company and you owning it Christian?"

"Is this the front page for Kavagnah Media Inc, Mimi?"

"No, they are starting me off slow and in the mail room. I ask you!"

"He was fine about it."

"So, what's in the file Christian." I ask. We head into the office and he sits in his chair and I perch on his desk as Mia gets a drink of tea. He opens the file and looks like he has died; or is seeing nudie photos of Grammy T, he looks so shocked...

"He has given me Freedom Telecommunications, I have total control, all the shares and he has transferred it all to my name Ana, why?"

"Oh good you got the contract?" I say.

"No, as in I am the new CEO of Freedom Telecommunications and I get the company; he has retired and passed it on to me, his nephew. Ana, why would he do this?"

"He is weary, did you not see that?"

"I just saw Uncle Henry. I need to call him, now..."

"We will leave you to it, and I will send Carrick in..."

"Thanks Baby, put your prettiest dress on, we are feeding you garden pests tonight. I know I tell you this all the fucking time, but I fucking love you Anastasia Grey..."

"Well no thank you kind Sir, I think I will stay in and wash my fabulous hair, I do not eat the pests from the garden or the dirt they live in idiot. And unless you stop cussing, these Grey Babies will say fuck as their first words."

"Yes I agree my baby needs a least one clean mouthed uncle, because I have two brothers who swear too much."

"I agree and stop messing with your great hair and get ready to be wooed Mrs Grey and Mia, get your feet up." She laughs.

"It is good your hair, Rafe did a great job. Ana, can I walk with you?"

"Yup as long as you don't frigging apologise again."

"Okay then, what do I do about Ethan?"

"There really isn't a lot you can do Mia, it's not looking good about finding any survivors."

"So, what you are saying is to prepare for the worst?"

"God Mia, yes..."

"Cranky."

"I am having bad period pains..."

"Ouch I forgot do you need tampons I have a frigging draw full of them?"

"Nope, I am covered, I do have chocolate, so Mia do you want some?"

"Lead the way, I need twice as much as you, I'm eating for two."

"Okay, less talking and more walking. See you upstairs when you have finished Christian."

"What, upstairs, what, yes okay Baby I will be with you in a minute, he isn't picking up."

"Okay, see you soon." We pass Carrick going into Christian's office. He smiles and heads in.

"So, Anastasia Steele, you are married to my brother and my other brother is your real brother. What magic trick have you got lined up next?"

"Oh I don't know Miss Grey, and that's Mrs Grey to you minion."

"That's a pregnant minion to you."

"You're going to milk this aren't you?"

"Damn right, the baby, Elliot being your brother and my brother being a sickly sweet love sick sap. It doesn't get any better."

"It would do if the others were found. I feel so sorry for Kate."

"Umm, the vultures are already circling at KMI."

"What already?"

"Yep, Ros is helping Katherine out and Christian has offered to help her too. Their fathers company is safe."

"What about Kimberley's business?"

"It runs itself, she just goes in to write the check and swan around 'Kimberley Kavagnah Couture' after all, it is all about my face darling, you know one is the figure head of the company, one doesn't do menial work, that's for the common people."

"Oh god you kill me Mia, that's Kimberley Kavagnah, its perfect, even the darling bit!

"We should be praying for them, not mocking them, I feel bad Ana."

"I will, now help me chose a simple yet pretty dress for tonight, we are doing normal."

"You do realise my brother doesn't do small and normal."

"He does now. The wedding was simple and normal."

"The one he has planned for home isn't, he has a budget of fifty million dollars in mind..."

" _HE HAS WHAT... IS HE FUCKING KIDDING ME...WE ARE NOT SPENDING SO MUCH ON ONE FRIGGING DAY..."_

"Oops, you didn't know?"

"No and that is ridiculous and it is not happening, we won't get married, simple."

"You have to; this marriage over here was not a proper wedding. Not really."

"Well we will have a small wedding at home too then."

"Good luck with that, Mom and Dad and the grandparents, they have a lot of showing off to do. Everyone had him pegged as gay; of course they want to show off his pretty wife."

"They could have shown off his pretty husband."

"Believe me, if they could have got him to marry anyone boy or girl, they would. So let's talk about the elephant in the room..."

"There are elephants, where?"

"Har de har... Elliot being your brother, what happens next?"

"We do the blood test and see where it goes, nothing will change, and he is still Elliot, my brother in law."

"Oh I beg to differ; he will be unbearably protective of you, because he's like that."

"I married your other brother I do know. Now, let's choose a dress and eat chocolate shall we?" We go and get my stash...

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK...**_

* * *

"Kate, can we do it in the bedroom, on the plane my balls are aching?"

"Elliot, I have just puked, what do you think?"

"I'm on a promise?"

"Think again?"

"No mile high loving?"

"No fucking loving at all, this is all your fault, you knocked me up."

"I can't take all the credit Babe..."

"What the fuck is Lilly doing here and the rest of the coven?"

"Beats the shit out of me, this is your family holiday. Okay, why's your douche brother all over Lilly? He dumped Mimi just three hours ago? Fucking ace, this is going to be a fucking ace holiday, I will kill him Kate."

"You will have to get in line, Dad is fuming and Mom is fawning over Miss Fake Tits. Why does she look like Ana, why has she changed the look?"

"Okay, less looking at the witches of Belleview and let's talk about me and you and our 'Lil Dude'?"

"What if it's a little dudette?"

"Fuck no; Chris is having all the girls as payback for his kinky side."

"Were as you, you were perfect, you were never a man-whore?"

"I was until I met you Babe, but I was single and living the dream, and there was no man whore about me, my services were freely given..."

"You say the sweetest things, to your pregnant hormonal girlfriend, you dumb dude..."

"Yeah well its turned into an fucking nightmare..." Kate punches Elliot hard. "I meant look at your brother he is with two of the witches. What is he playing at?"

"Being Ethan, the party boy Mommy's boy and Prince of his own fucking dreams. That boy is the bane of my life. I am so pissed at mom right now."

"Why what has she said to upset you Babe?"

"She said I have to get married, or I will be badly talked about."

"Cool, who has she got lined up?"

"Not you that's for sure. She had hoped I'd marry Christian actually."

"The bitch..." he say as he gives her the Elliot patented stink eye look, how old in the head is the idiot I love?

"That's Momma Bitch to you. Oh look they are loading Darling in the hold." I say as watch Elliot as he goes to rescue his board.

"What no way, she stops with me all the frigging time. Save me a seat Babe I will be right back." He heads off his board at the pass. Lilly saunters over...

"Did you hear we are a couple, Ethan and I?"

"No, but congratulations or commiserations, I never know with him, you know is this one a keeper or just a piece of ass he taps between his addictions and you know other women."

"If you mean Mia, then he has been seeing me all the time."

"Well that's something I didn't need to know. I am sure you and he will be very happy, the slut and the man whore."

"I am, very happy, unlike you. Why the face?"

"I wanted a relaxing holiday with my boyfriend, not to be part of the Ethan Freak Show."

"Your boyfriend, Elliot Grey, really?"

"Yes really."

"What is Christian not available then?"

"No, no he married Ana..."

I smile and walk off to join the lug and Darling; I ask you, who calls their board Darling? We get on board, and great Mom is badgering poor Daddy again. One day she will be sorry. He is only going to be pushed so far and this latest stunt she's pulled, allowing those skanks to come on our last family holiday was one step further to ending this farce of a marriage they have. Ethan knew Dad was already stressed at having Elliot here. Four giggling girls, who shock horror, my mother adores, are four too many! However he likes Elliot for some reason. We take our seats and Darling in stowed with the back and is safe. I sigh as Daddy joins us and my mother sits with Ethan and Lilly, and so it begins a month in hell with those bitches, my surfer dude baby daddy, my warring parents and my dumb ass brother. Okay kill me now...

We, Elliot and I have slept for hours and yes screwed like bunnies. When they knocked on the door for the room, I told Lilly to fuck off, I came in here to get away from her and her mouth, I couldn't stand listening to them cat call Ana and her gold digging ways. So we retreated to the second room, Mommy has the other cabin and is suffering with one of her migraines, Daddy is locked in his office drinking his scotch, this flight has been awful from setting off to now, now we are hitting the tail end of the storm and are told to return to our seats. My father is locked in his room, I don't worry; he is a workaholic and spends all the flights we take in there. Away from Mom...

"Katherine, I think you should get your father."

"Mom, he will be fine, his seat has the same straps on." I am pregnant and she want me to rattle around looking for dad? I do not believe her, besides knowing Dad he will sleep trough this. He slept through an earthquake in Peru, one in Italy and a mega one in Japan, I think I should stop following father doom around the globe, I'd laugh but this shit just got real

"Ethan this is awful, hold my hand please..." Lilly is crying.

"Okay, now all of you stop worrying, it's a little turbulence. I can always pop in and help them fly this bird."

"Yes, of course Ethan you are so clever. My son can fly this plane Elliot." My mother says and Ethan the dickwad preens.

"Good for him because he crashes his car weekly, so god help us all if he flies a plane, and mother he failed his pilots test. Four times."

"Katherine, please stop telling lies."

"Yes Katherine shut up." Ethan says.

"Whatever, ask George if he would let him pop in there you smarmy fuck? He'd pop his chin." I say under my breath. Elliot smiles and runs his hand over my belly, why? It's as flat as a pancake. George's voice comes through the intercom.

"Please stay in your seats; this is going to be a bumpy ride. We are in the middle of a thunderstorm." With that a clap of thunder seems to explode at the side of the plane and I must admit to peeing my pants. The girls freak and my mother is convinced this is my father's damned fault. With the next clap the plane is hit. Both Elliot and I take out our phones as the warning lights and the oxygen masks are on and deployed, we are given the life jackets to wear and this shit just got real. The girls are freaking out and Ethan begins confessing his sins, including being bankrupt and to selling our research for our story as his story. I promise to drown the fucker, he is going down, unfortunate term of phrase there as the plane is heading down, fuck...

"Brace for impact, we are being forced into a sea land, we will deploy the two life rafts, you need to remove your heels and take nothing with you. Keep calm and may god help us in our hour of need. Brace, brace, brace..." Elliot and I hug my belly and we pray to fuck knows who. We can't get through to our loved ones and we are listening to the plane fall apart and although it takes a mere few seconds, it feels like hours. There is a thud and we are shaken like a cocktail. There are several more thuds and for several moments the plane stills, we are in the sea and in one piece. I am dazed and confused because my head was hit by something hitting me in the head, I am groggy in the confusion and panic of the next few minutes, everyone is heading down the slide and into the life rafts, and I am in the damned thing and wondering where my parents are. I see Elliot fly into the raft and I see the rest of the crew in with us. Apart from Peter, he must be in the other raft. I pass out...

"Oh my god, what the fuck?" I wake from nap and my feet are wet through, what the hell happened, okay the emergency lights are on and my feet are wet, where the fuck are we. I stand and try to open the door, it's a little though, but I push it open, okay my family have ditched me. My new plane has an indoor swimming pool it never had before and water is coming in. I get to the door and see no sight of anyone, I look for the life rafts and they have been deployed, I guess I have to wait it out here and hope they find me before this tin can sinks. I speak too soon as I hear a creek, okay that was not too good. I look for something anything to use as a buoyancy aid. I see Darling and a couple of life jackets; I place them both on, yes greedy I know. Me, Darling and a fine bottle of scotch head out of the door and ride the rapidly deflating slide, into the sea with Darling I know the kids always say I could sleep through an earthquake, but a plane crash? Much kudos to me...

I am glad I had the lesson yesterday and sit atop of Darling and take in the calming sea, where are the others? I do wonder why I did not now go to sea scouts instead of boy scouts. I can tie a mean knot, I can light a camp fire and if there were trees with moss, I could find North, or is that the South? I didn't do well in scouts. I am freezing cold and open the whiskey for warmth. I then see a man in the water and wonder is he dead? I fucking hope not. I paddle towards him and he is asleep on his back. It's Peter, the newest member of the crew.

"Okay Son, did you see a life raft or two pass by?"

"Mr Kavagnah, is that you?"

"Yes, I think so, what are you doing out here?"

"Your son loosened their rope keeping it tethered to the second raft, just as I was sliding down to get in. He or someone in there hit me with a bag or something to stop me getting in. I ended up floating for a while, the other raft, went over the horizon that way. Your sons raft went further into the sea. I swam towards the plane, but the current or the waves are keeping me here Where were you?"

"In my office. Sleeping. Here climb on." I help him on and we share the whiskey. "How are you with sharks?"

"I have never met one I liked Sir." I laugh and swig more whiskey. "We were not too far off Christmas Island when we went down, the raft with the crew in went towards it."

"Who was in that one?"

"There was only your son, Mrs K and the girls in the first raft."

"Kate?"

"No, she was with Elliot, they tried to get to me but I was holding on to the rope Ethan loosened."

"He did it on purpose?"

"Yes, he said it was safer to separate the fool, and he wouldn't let me in as I was too heavy."

"The fool indeed. Now, I had a nice sleep, you lean back and try to sleep, if I see a shark, I will punch him in the nose. I saw that on a rather good nature program. It works."

"If you say so Sir."

"Call me Eamon. Now sleep it could be a long night."

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yes, sleep and hopefully we will see the sunrise in together."

I sit on the board and sip the whiskey. If it wasn't for the water and being cold, this would be a nice night for star gazing... I bob about for what seems like hours, I am hungry thirsty and freezing. The sun is rising somewhere in the distance and I thank god for the calm after the storm. I only hope the others including my eldest child is safe. Because when I find him, he is being disinherited, my wife is being served with divorce papers and my Baby Girl and I are going to run my empire together. I am now in a better position than I was when I married Kimmy, and her father making me sign her stiff pre-nup has at last paid dividends, because now thanks to my hard work and good friends, I am richer than her and her trust fund, thanks to her son, is now nearly worthless. Ha and thanks to her fathers gall in thinking I was marrying into the Howard fortune, signing his iron clad get nothing contracts has come back to bite her in the ass, because she cannot touch my fortune, she laughed when I added that part in. That I keep what I make and she keeps what she has or had, and it is how it has always worked. I do find Karma is either nice or a bitch.

"Sir, what time is it?"

"Umm, let's see shall we, it is five in the morning and the sea is calm, why can your young eyes see something in the sea, like land, a boat, I'd even settle for a bloody bird?" We see the sun rise and we see it rise and rise and it gets hot I start to falter and the young lad keeps pulling me back, we have talked all day about shit, funny stuff and meaningless crap, it was fun and nothing too taxing, because this sun is a killer. I need a sun shade...

"No, do you want to sleep now Sir, I mean Eamon?"

"No, I want to watch the sun come up one last time tomorrow, you know in case we don't make it. The sea is picking up again, we may not make it Pete."

"We will, I put clean underwear on, so chances are we will be found and I don't, surprisingly have on dirty pants. My gran says it's sods law when you get run over, it's normally in dirty drawers."

"Mine too, is she Irish perchance?"

"Umm, and more Irish than those born there. Peter O'Malley, the names a giveaway, the red hair and I have the darlin' cheeks like a leprechaun, don't cha know..."

"Okay, I guess you have got a characteristic face." I smile as he says it.

"It's okay I have a face only a mother could love. Grams was very cutting."

"Mine too, now do you know any good drinking songs so we can finish this whiskey?"

"Not really, I have a voice that cuts glass too."

"When him up there was dishing the good stuff out where were you?"

"Please, I was critiquing the stuff the other bitches were wearing."

"Okay. Are you gay Pete?"

"No I was just joshing you; I was given a sweet disposition and a good soul. I am not outwardly nice looking but inwardly, I am sickly nice. I was raised with good manners, despite my gran."

"Here's to good manners and a sunny disposition. It's a far nicer thing to have. Here have a swig and make it a good one."

"Cheers, your family are very..."

"Strange, loud and obnoxious?"

"No, they are different. Kate takes after you, she always says please and thank you and though she is lazy she is always kind and never talks down to us."

"She is very lazy, other than when she is working or shopping."

"Your son..."

"Has my name but he is not my son. His mother for all her airs and graces she liked to drop her panties for martinis."

"Sir, I don't think..."

"What, she was always a woman who wanted people to bow down and kiss her butt, don't let those false uppity moments she has fool you, because she is no better than anyone else and despite her well to do upbringing, she has the morals of an alley cat."

"Sir, I don't think..."

"What Peter, am I being too harsh, I wouldn't want you to die out here thinking she was better than you, because she is not, you are a good boy, so don't let anyone tell you anything different, okay?"

"Okay Sir, but I don't think seeing another sunrise and dying will be a problem, there's a ship heading toward us. Give me that bottle. I want to toast the morning and empty it then try to get the sun to glint on it so they can see us..." I pass the bottle and we hug, I have never been so glad for company as I have been these past, god knows how many hours. "I would use my phone but it's a little damp."

"Mine is in the damned office. Oh hell it's a fishing boat and I hate fish..."

"I am a vegetarian, so I feel your pain."

"Well with any luck they speak English..."

"I think I don't care as long as they get my feet to warm up and my bum warm and get us to dry land,"

"Here here... My god I feel funny."

"Sunstroke and scotch, it's not a good combination Sir."

"It's Eamon, and no its not Peter, but I left the sun block in my bag son..." We laugh as the boat comes to our rescue...

* * *

Happy enough, the lemons are coming... I'm not asking you to leave a comment if you do you do 600+ people read the last chapter and I had twenty comments, thanks if you did xx the reply feature is working so I have replied to your comments. xxx


	47. Chapter 47

**Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-**

 **We all know by now this ain't Fifty per se, so there's your warning.**

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 47: By the light of the silvery moon:

Ana's POV:

Mia and I are looking at the dresses I have and she pulls out a cocktail dress. I smile and shake my head. I have never had as many clothes as I have right here and it's still too much for me to get used to.

"Mia, will he always do this, buy things, go over the top and just I don't know, spoil me?"

"Yeah, it's sort of how he is. He couldn't say it before; you know that he loved us? Not that we didn't know he cared about us, but actually for him to say it, it was hard for him, you know because he was so emotionally stunted? So he just showed he loved you by giving us what you needed or asked for. Think yourself lucky, I used to have to beg him to get me things, now that won't work again, and in fact hell will freeze over before he spoils me again."

"Yeah, about that..."

"It's a thing of the past. My free ride is over. I get that."

"Okay then, I was going to say he didn't stop your card, he just put a limit on it."

"He did, he is such a sweetie, but as a sign that I am finally growing up and taking responsibility for myself, I will keep it, but use it just for emergencies."

"Emergencies?"

"Yeah, if I don't have the cash for the new Manolo Blahnik's or the new dress I simply have to have."

"Mia, I thought you were serious then."

"Me, I am never serious. O.M.G. What the frig is this?"I look over, and see Mia fawning over a rather garish dress, it definitely is not me, her yes, me no.

"A dress, why?"

"It's only Dolce & Gabbana, and only available on pre fricking order Nahna, I have my name down for one in every Italian city name they do them in." She is screaming she has to have it and kissing the ugly thing. I want to see the towns and cities on the dresses, not wear them, and I bet they are expensive?

"Okay then, so it's a dress, sheisk stop shouting Mia."

"But this is the dress everyone will be wanting." I shake my head and now, by this one act Mia is being enabled by me now too.

"Well then Mia, you may take it, I don't suppose I will miss it seeing as I didn't know I had it now will I?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, I mean it Mia; I have never been a clothes horse, so this, this room full of fashion is not doing a lot for me."

"It comes with dating, sorry, I mean marrying Chris, he is a powerful man and you are his girl... Wife."

"Okay, I guess. I can afford this lot myself now, I'm not a kept woman, just to put you straight once and for all Mia."

"I know and I am sorry for my tirade of Mia and her mouth at you. Chris and Dad said you were wealthy, how wealthy Ana?"

"I am not really; I am giving it back and if there is anything left I am giving it to charity. Coping together and the school and education thing Christian donated to at the ball. The hospital where your mom works and perhaps a few school reading programs back home will benefit too."

"Oh goody, Book Ana, she is back in town Baby..."

"No Mia, I am literally giving it away and not playing at being lady bountiful. I will give it away without all the pomp that goes with it and do it truly anonymously."

"Okay then, what's in the big Louis steam trunks?" Mia asks. I had forgotten about those.

"Mom's stuff."

"Can I look?"

"Sure, it's only bags and shoes and books." She opens it and shrieks again. "Fuck Mia, keep the screaming down please, my ears have just bust."

"These are amazing, amazing and so collectible and god beautiful. It's a pity the shoes are too big for me and too small for Kate. Hey Cinders they are your size."

"They are, and I was tempted to leave them."

"Madness, it would have been madness for you to do that."

"I know right? I think this dress and those shoes and that bag and this jacket. What do you think?" I chose a red and white dress with flowers on it and match everything else to the red.

"I think you do not need my help, but I need this dress and those pumps in my size, I have to have this beautiful creation, and wear it whilst I can, shoes, umm, I have just the pair in my room." She smiles takes the Italy dress and goes to see her parents. I shower and get dresses for our 'date night' and as I'm finishing off my hair, my man comes in and looks exhausted.

"You look like you have lost million bucks and found a dollar. Christian, are you okay?"

"I feel worse..."

"Why?"

"Because Uncle Gersham won't take back his company. He says he has had enough and is relaxing for a while."

"And that's bad news why?"

"Because it means us going to Hong Kong for a couple of weeks to get someone in to run it for me."

"I guess that makes sense, because you can't be in two places at once."

"You guess right, now give me a moment and I will ready myself for our date. You look beautiful Baby."

"What, this 'ole thing? My rich fuck buddy bought it for me."

"Lucky man..."

"You think so? I think I am the lucky one." He smiles as he goes to change.

"Ana, never refer to yourself as my fuck buddy again, you are my beloved wife."

"Okay, but we still get to fuck right?" He comes out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth. Laughing.

"Oh yes, like bunnies and all fucking night. I have to wine and dine you first."

"Damn right. Now, get dressed."

"Okay then." He disappears and he is still laughing as he does. He is a man of many moods and a lot of them I have yet to see. He saw rather more of mine today than I liked, but I did find things out that did put my emotions through the ringer.

"Mia says she loves you." He shouts.

"That was because of the dress I gave her. It's to die for."

"Spoiling her, whatever next Mrs Grey?"

"Spoiling your niece or nephew I would guess."

"I still can't believe she is having a child, and they will be our niece and or nephews we get to spoil Ana, what's mine is yours, including the off-springs of my siblings."

"We have a while to get used to it."

"We have a lot to get used to. So too does Elliot. I can't believe you and he shared the same mother."

"Umm, I can't understand how the big guy up there works. I mean Carla lived in New Orleans, both you and Elliot and you were born in Detroit and somehow, god in his wisdom moved both my mom and your mom towards each other, and then my mom towards your parents. I still can't quite believe that they knew each other, it's too much for my tiny brain to figure out, so I stopped trying, I am of the opinion shit happens for a reason... Oh wow..." In walks my Adonis, he is in tight black Jeans, a simple black tee shirt and a black suede jacket, okay wow is an understatement.

"What are you wowing at?"

"Are you f-in kidding me, you, you look wow..."

"Ana, you have seen me in clothes before."

"Yes, and out of them, but you look kind of different, why?"

"No shirt and tie perhaps?"

"Yes, but there something different about you, I mean you wore casual at dad's place but, hell I don't know, be still my beating heart, I'd walk over but I may have wonky knees." He smiles as he walks towards me. Oh my god the man is a freak of nature; he is über sexy, and he knows it. He is a confident, beautiful, worldly and amazing man and he is with me, is he mad?

"Ana, I thought you said you wanted to blend and be normal. So, are we ready?"

"Yes, we are. How does this work, you blending when I can't take my eyes off you, which means Mr Stunning, you will have others watching you?"

"I don't care, the only person I do care about looks stunning herself, now are we ready Mrs Stunning?"

"Umm yes, I think my knees have stopped shaking, now how are we getting there, walking, or what?"

"We will be dropped off by the river and then I believe you wanted to walk along the river, holding hands and doing honeymoon stuff yes? I want to do what you want to do, after they drop us off, try to ignore Luke and Gage and just relax."

"Okay, but I feel awful going out knowing they are still lost at sea."

"As soon as the authorities know something we will be informed. We still have to live our lives Baby,"

"I know, but I am allowed to feel shity about being safe and in the arms of a god, whilst they are battling with Poseidon. Come on then, do I look okay?"

"As ever Mrs Grey. I do wish you'd stop asking me that, have confidence in yourself Ana, you are beautiful, and I am never ashamed to have you on my arm, quite the opposite in fact. Now woman, let's get you romanced. And stop worrying, Poseidon will have two minutes with the dick wad and throw him on a deserted island with only cannibals for company."

"Christian..."

"It's true, I hope he spares Eamon, I have a soft spot for him, he is a true a man as I have ever met, and works damned hard. I love a self made man."

"He didn't inherit his company from his father?"

"No, he got lucky and met my father at university and he and dad rescued a drowning paper, sorry that was a crass thing to say, well he with my father's help got the financing together when Kim Kavagnahs father refused him his support. He did it himself and he is the best there is."

"I didn't know that, to hear Kim speak her father set him up in business."

"No, quite the opposite, you should not believe everything you are told Ana, unless it's from me, of course."

"Okay then, that was a nice save on the end there, and you are right, as long as you are truthful we will be fine, a lie always comes out in the end, if we have truth and honesty and each other's backs, then we will be fine Mr Grey." Luke smiles as he opens the door, Christian helps me in and walks around to his door, gets in and tells Luke to drop us of somewhere near the river. We drive down the avenue and Luke criss-crosses roads and side streets and we cross a bridge. We pull up by the river. I am glad we were driven, the new shoes I have on look good but are not practical for walking long distances in. The stupid things we do for fashion. Christian gets out of the car as Luke opens my door; I smile and thank them both. I know they will be following us, so I try to imagine them staying in the car and allowing us to be normal, sadly, this is as near to normal as it will get for us now.

"What do you want to do first Ana? I didn't plan anything beyond getting us here; spontaneity was called for was it not?"

"It was. Where are we?"

"Over there is the Louvre, and..."

"The glass Pyramid, in Dan Browns novel?"

"I believe it may have been used in a novel and a film. Would you like to walk there?"

"Yes please." His arm pulls me towards him and I am walked towards the crowds, I look around and see the other two and oddly enough, seeing them means I relax. I am a contradiction of my own making, my own uncertainties of what is the right thing to do and when and if, I am I doing something wrong, has me constantly second guessing myself, I know we need security, and I have to learn to adjust. I know I feel great and I looked good, so why did I ask him to validate me?

"Ana, what are you thinking about, you seem very tense?"

"Do I?"

"A little, yes."

"It's this new me and the all new us and this, this place, it's a place I have always dreamed of coming to and here I am, I am here and I can't quite believe it, but I think I married way above my pay grade." I spin around and take in the sites as I turn slowly around, Christian keeps hold of my hand as I move around his body, people stare and I smile, yes, he's all mine ladies, this hunk with a goofy grin on his face is all mine...

"Hahaha, Ana you are not bellow me, not yet anyway. So, when you have finished making me look like Nureyev, with all this spinning around, can we please take in these sights?"

"Okay cranky, I think you are far more handsome than Nureyev, way better looking in fact and Mr Grey, and I look forward to being under you later..." I hug his arm and we continue to walk with the masses.

"What have you got on under your dress Ana?"

"Underwear of curse silly. They are racy red and very pretty. I didn't think you'd appreciate my Grammy time of the month panties."

"Ana, thank you for that, I now have an image of you with Grammy's panties on."

"Ha, they are probably the same ones actually. Oh and thank you for the chocolate, it was needed. Unfortunately Mia knows where my stash is."

"She has her own I ordered some for the both of you, I remembered the talk, so I got her some too, that was of course before I found out about the invader she has on board."

"I can't wait to spoil the two of them."

"Ana, do you mind waiting to start our family?" Okay he looks worried, now is there right or wrong answer to this loaded question?

"Are you frigging kidding me? I want to enjoy the look on their damned faces when we don't produce your heir in like eight months. I want to stick my finger up and say, he married me because he loved me not because I tricked him into it."

"Okay then, I was just clarifying it. We can spoil the other two's kids for a while."

"So, when you said you wanted children, you weren't just saying it to placate me were you Christian, you do want children?"

"No, no I do want to start a family with you; if you will grant me that honour that is, of carrying my children?"

"Okay, seeing as you asked in such a goodly manner kind sir." He span me around as we approached the museum. "I wish I'd brought my damned camera."

"You do realise your phone has just as good a camera as the one you have right?"

"Erm, about that, Christian I left it at home. Sorry..."

"Ana..."

"Well, you have yours; I just figured I didn't need mine. Sorry..."

"Okay use mine." He handed me his phone and I smiled as gave it him back, it would take a degree in engineering and computer sciences to use it. Gage approached us and I was so sure our night was ruined, she smiled and handed me old faithful, and disappeared as quickly as she appeared. "God she is good." Christian said as I looked at my camera.

"You can say that again. I swear that woman knows what I need before I do. I mean how did she know?"

"She is just attentive."

"It was in the car though, I left it there the other day, smile for the camera." He smiled and I snapped a few frames, of my husband, the man is black, god he rocks in those black jeans and that plain tee shirt shows every one of those delicious muscles he has. He posses then takes some photo's of me.

"In the mess and the rush of the past two days, I forgot to tell you the photographer from the wedding has sent over all the pictures he took."

"He did, good are they good?"

"Very, I like the one of you and I dancing. It is already in my wallet, would you care to see it?"

"Please..." He shows me the black and white photo and I swear I see a tear fall. Okay I did, as I wipe it away he kisses my upturned palm and I swear I feel a rising surge of volcanic heat reach every single part of my body and the steam is escaping through my sex, I relax and smile and hope to god I am fine down below, I hate lady time...

"It's beautiful. I heard a wild rumour earlier that we are having the Moscow State Circus brought to Seattle for a wedding, and that we have hired Celine Dion, Jennifer Lopez, Snoop Dog and the Royal philharmonic to play at our wedding?"

"What?"

"Fifty million dollars full of what Christian."

"Fifty? I said five..."

"Five..."

"Are you deaf Baby?"

"No and neither am I stupid, we are not paying five million dollars for a wedding. We are having a small family gathering and your mother and Grammy can invite their closest friends, but we are not spending a fortune on another wedding, You will set the budget at five million and whatever change is left we donate to your educating a village charity. That is enough money for a half a sodding village."

"Okay Baby, so how much will we be donating then?"

"Well, by my reckoning about four hundred million nine hundred thousand, and change. I even consider a hundred thousand way to stupid an amount."

"Okay Ana, we can do it for that."

"Umm, why do I think you are just humouring me?"

"Would I dare?"

"Yes..." He smiles and we head in to see the pictures and the beautiful decoration, in the opulent halls and rooms. My feet ache by the time we have seen old Mona and the many works of art, my camera is loaded with images of everything I could take a clear picture of, because there is no flash photography allowed, but the light was good and I was happy with the results. I swear to the almighty up there, to kill the next floozy who throws herself t my man. Christian really does hate being a tourist, he hated to be touched by strangers and touched he was, and I swear some of it was deliberate. We got out of there and headed for dinner...

Christian's POV:

My wife has taken more photos than the damned museum has on their official site. I have been touched in places that only my wife should be touching and I swear she is laughing at them, that is until someone tried to slip me their number. Never have I been so grateful to see the word exit before. When we get out Ana rounds up on me and kisses me. Okay, it was nearly worth being groped for that, I kiss her back and we hear wolf whistles and a get a room or two. We have many rooms was the reply she gave them back as she ended the kiss, and we head to dinner at fucking last...

"Did you have a good time Baby?"

"I did, I liked the shot of the inverted pyramid on top of the pyramid."

"Did you really have to ask the guide were the bones of the virgin Mary under the tiny pyramid Baby?"

"Yes and I am not the only one to ask her, she says everyone asks..."

"Okay, so I we have to watch these The Da Vinci Code films."

"There is only the one the other is called Angel and Demons and that is set in the Vatican City."

"Are all your tourist hotspots from films Ana?"

"Pretty much. I do watch a lot you know."

"I didn't, but I do now. What do you want for dinner Baby, besides pests and dirt?"

"Anything I am starving..."

"We have been missing meals, which is not good."

"We have had a lot on."

"We should make time for food always."

"We will, and we have snacked a lot."

"You still owe me a chocolate cake..."

"I do you are right. How about we get one for desert and take it home, where you can eat it off me?"

"Fuck..."

"Well we can't, but you can be entertained."

"Are you cramping?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because Anastasia, you are going to get fucked and hard in the tub..."

"I am? Okay, and if I don't like it?"

"Ana, we will stop."

"I don't believe we are discussing lady time sex in public!"

"We need to talk about everything; it's how we learn to grow as a couple. How about that bistro, over there?"

"O. K. A. Y... We went from fucking to eating in like a nano second, Christian..." We give the posh place a miss... Did I say I love her when she just says something without thinking?

"Hey you promised me chocolate cake and sex, if we had eaten something tonight we'd be going home now. I. AM. ON. A. PROMISE..."

She giggles and I swear my dick thinks it's bed time already, the fuckers dancing a fucking Irish Jig, it has never been so hard to control myself, or should I say I have always been able to control my urges, that was before she became my life. We head across the busy street and walk across the river, we walk with no particular place to be, and without a care in the world. We seem to walk for ages, chatting and discussing what we expect the rest of the trip to be like, hotels we will be staying in and general get to know you stuff, had we dated longer this would have been done over the course of months and even years, we went from nothing to married in a nano second and I still can't believe it. We have been walking for an hour and are near home, when Luke slipped off for the car I do not know, but as we get to a small bistro, he has returned to Gage's side. He looks breathless, Ana feels sorry for him pandering to our every whim, again said aloud. Ana smiles and asks can we go in. We are not the only couple in here and Ana seems to like it. I now get the reason for dress down night, we fit right in and she is relaxed. There is a large family party and they seem to be celebrating a family occasion. It looks like they are having a good time.

"Christian, will the other two be eating, they need to eat Christian?"

"If you must know they are three tables to the right of you, and yes they will be eating."

"How does that work, them eating drinking, and you know peeing?" She whispers the peeing bit and it is hilarious as she blushes.

"The cars are equipped with food and if I am in a meeting they are in a security suite, which has toilet facilities, I don't tend to ask about their ablutions Baby."

"Why would they have to wash?"

"You asked about peeing..."

"And ablutions is showering, washing, shaving, teeth and hair prep. You should have said using the head..."

"Okay; I know, I was being polite. I forget you are an army brat."She looks at the menu offered to us and smiles across the small table, her eyes stare into mine and I ogle, my lust, and need are playing havoc with the dancing snake under the table. The waiter offers us the menus; I see the have a half decent Pinot Nois available. "Would you like a drink Darling?"

"Oh god yes, can we have wine? Lots of wine?"

"Yes. Any one in particular?"She shrugs her shoulders.

"Any made from grapes and anything that doesn't taste like vinegar." As I said priceless... The waiter comes back for our wine order. So, I order a Pinot Noir.

"Umm, Christian, it's in French."

"What do you want Darling?"

"I like it when you call me darling."

"I like you being my darling."

"Okay then. I would like soup, and something chicken based?"

"They do say frogs legs are chicken like." I jest and just know I am going to get the pest lecture, and sure enough her eyes look over the menu, she sighs and she smiles before I get the said lecture, again...

"We have had this conversation quite few times, I don't want anything on my plate that slivered up a path, lived on a lily pond, ran in the Kentucky Derby or anything used to grow potatoes in."

"Kentucky Derby?" I ask, as she has me lost for words...

"Mia told me they eat horses here."

"Oh my god, I will kill her. It is eaten here and in many places in Europe and Asia, they do not equate a horse as a pet, as you seem to be doing. It is healthier and it was a cheaper source of meat in difficult times. Your father east the deer he kills and the rabbits, they too are pets!"

"I know he eats venison, and yes we eat rabbits, but Mia told me they eat old racehorses and you know old pets and I don't like the idea. Have you eaten it?"

"Yes, and it is very good."

"Okay, I think I am going to become a vegetarian, I can't eat Poppy, Bambi or Thumper, not now."

"Really, sliders and burgers are meat?"

"Yes, I am going to become a veggie, they do veggie burgers too, you know Mr Meat Eater."

"Okay then, so you don't mind if I still eat meat?" I laugh as get yet another Mr Moniker...

"No, you eat what you want. Erm, frogs and snails are classed as animals right?"

"Yes, yes they are Ana." She laughs. I love how she just says what she thinks and her reasons for doing this whacky think on your feet stuff. She is priceless. The wine is brought to the table and we are poured two glasses, he takes our order, and as he is taking it Ana is stroking my dick trough my jeans, god she is a minx. She smiles as I order the escargot for myself, onion soup for her, steak medium for me, and a four cheese tart for Ana, and ask do they have chocolate cake for dessert, to take away? I am told they do, good... He smiles takes the menus and Ana continues to tease and please, I glug on my wine as her lips touch her glass, and she begins seductively teasing me, and then she begins to rub my now errant dick with more furore, she then unzips my jeans and I am glad I went commando...

"Ana, you do realise what you are doing don't you?"

"Why is playing with my toys at the dinner table not okay?"

"Oh its fine Ana, it's more than fine. Play away Darling!" I purr. Fuck she is good, her finger caresses the end and I am already producing a little pre come, she smiles and I swear she and those nails are going to see a manicurist in the morning, as she slides her nail into my third eye, and wow does that do something to me. She is inflicting a pleasing torture and she still looks like butter wouldn't melt to the crowded restaurant. The family gathering are being loud and happy and I hear the rousing cheer of the birthday song. As they sing louder my panting is drowned out. She is using my escaping seed to lubricate and as she does, she concentrates on just my head and the third eye, I swear I am so close when she suddenly stops, takes her hand from under the table and sucks her fingers.

"Fuck me Ana..." I signal for the waiter and ask where the toilet is and put my hand up for Luke to stay put, I do not need an audience for jacking off in a toilet stall. When I get in, I slam the door shut and within a dozen strokes of my rock hard member, I come, and fuck do I come, if anyone is listening it will sound like I am dying in here. When quite the reverse is happening, I think of Ana as I fist myself, hard. I pump harder and harder as I brace for impact, and when I come, I scream her name. Wow, jacking off in a restaurant toilet, another first... I clean up and wash my hands, when I return Ana and Gage are missing, apparently she needed a toilet stop of her own, I sit back down and pour more wine. I fucking love Ana's great ideas for dinner... She returns and apologises.

"I needed to you know change. Now, do you feel better?"

"Much better, it will tide me over until dessert."

"Umm, chocolate cake and Ana."

"Stop it please Baby, or we are going home now..."

"I am hungry; all that walking has given me an appetite. Gage says the car is back at home, I didn't realise we had walked so far."

"The small streets are very misleading; we talked a lot so it didn't seem as far. We have yet to do the river cruise..."

"Perhaps we can go tomorrow night?" She says.

"No, I am sorry we are having dinner with the owners of a ship building company I want."

"You want or you need Christian?"

"Is there any difference?"

"Yes, do you really need it to help your business, or do you want it because somebody else wants it? The thing I have learned about you Mr Grey, is that you do not want anyone to posses what you want."

"You know me well then."

"Does that include me? Do you want me because other men looked at me?"

"Men, if you mean Kavagnah, he is anything but a man."

"You even got jealous of our brother,"

"Urk, stop that Baby, but you are right, I was jealous, you are right and saying our brother sounds like we have committed incest."

"So, did you want me or need me?"

"Both, and I wanted you and I know I needed you. Ana, the sunrises and sets around you, for me. I have never thought of anything but business and work and playing to my dark fantasies. Now, now all I think about it is you; you are a witch who had put a spell on me."

"You are all mine too, and that's a Nina Simone song, a very nice song, that describes us very well, enchanted and spell binding. I love you so much Christian."

"It feels amazing this love thing I know of another song that describes you and witchy things, Witchcraft by your favourite group of dead men Ana."

"It is, because there is no nicer witch than me. We are going to be very happy Mr Grey, I promise you."

"I already am Ana, very happy. In fact Baby..." I get up and kneel down... "Will you Mrs Anastasia Steele-Grey; will you do me the greatest honour of marrying me?" I pop out 'The Ring' and as I do you can hear a pin dropping the bistro, what don't leave me hanging for god's sake, we are already fucking married. Why is she not saying yes?

"Christian Grey, I would love to marry you, again... But I love my ring..."She shakes her head and then nods the fucker... The crowd watching my proposal cheer when she says yes and I am heartily relieved, she takes the box from my hand and admires the very nice other ring...

"Wear whichever you want Ana..."

"I love this; I really do, now get up off the floor and kiss me then you ninny." I do as I am asked and lean over and kiss her.

"Waiter the drinks are on me, in fact the meals are on me, thank you." I proclaim in my rather loud and excitable French voice, mainly so that Ana doesn't know we are paying for everyone's dinner tonight. The diners are shocked I think, and Luke shakes his head, what? I was being spontaneous and sharing my happiness, besides she said yes to 'The Ring'! She takes off her other ring and adds the diamond to her platinum wedding band; she has a tear as she places the sapphire back in the Chaumet box, so she doesn't lose it...

"Ana, you can wear whichever you wish Baby?"

"I love this one, it's beautiful and shiny, but does the Bond villain know you have the diamond to power his weapon of mass destruction?"

"I didn't but he will do soon. Now, eat your soup, please..." She does and she keeps staring at the rock on her finger and smiling, as people pass us they congratulate and thank us, Ana has no clue they are thanking us for dinner and the champagne they are drinking. She and I argue over the snails and she turns away as I release my starter from their garlic butter shell. I swear if she tell me once more they were playing happily in the back garden once more, I will, fuck what will I do, punish her? I grin and bear it as our main courses are brought t the table. She eyes up the steak and quizzes me.

"Ana it is beef, du bœuf, Ana I can assure you it is one hundred percent moo cow." I even moo as I eat my succulent steak.

"Okay, just checking... Do you want to try this tart Christian, because it really is very creamy and cheesy?" She offers up a forkful of the tart and I umm as I eat it. "I think tonight has been perfect. Just perfect, all we need now is for a phone call to say the others are safe and it will be truly perfect. Have they called?"

"No Baby, but as soon as they do I will tell you." We eat our dinner and chat, hold hands and kiss; I think I may be learning this romance lark as quickly as Ana is learning the art of seduction. After we finish the bottle of wine, we drink another. When that too has gone and the restaurant is emptying, Luke pays the bill for the nights diners and we are about to head home. We are hugged and congratulated by the remaining staff and diners and Ana gets out her purse to pay...

"It's covered Mrs Grey... Come on let's get you home. We have cake to eat..." We walk the relatively short distance back to our home here and walk in on the new girl moving in... Hillary Green is fresh in from Seattle and looks happy to be back. I smile and leave Christian and her to chat; besides I feel like I need to go and see if Kate is up to some face time. I go into the security suite and Ryan and Reynolds jump to attention.

"Sit back down; has there been any news on the missing?"

"No Ma'am, I mean Ana, they are setting off at first light which should be anytime within the next hour."

"Okay, do you know if anyone is up still?"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry Ana, they are in the family lounge in the family apartment."

"Thank you, Christian is with Ms Green, can you let him know I am heading up... Oh no need he's here thank you."

"Ana, my parents and grandparents would like us to join them for a chat."

"That sounds ominous."

"I know, normally Ana I would be worried I'd done something. This time I am not so sure."

"Okay then, once more into the breach Dear Husband. Thanks again guys, when Luke and Gage get in can you tell them we are heading to our apartment for the night thank you." Christian smiles.

"It seems you are getting used to giving orders Mrs Grey."

"No, really crap, did I sound bossy?"

"No, you were very pleasant and polite."

"I didn't learn that from you then."

"I am learning politeness from you, Baby. Come on, let's go and see what the elders of the Parish want from us, shall we?" We head up and find them drinking. "Do you want a drink Ana?"

"Am I going to need it?" Grace smiles. "If so yes please, can I have a glass of wine?" He goes to get me a drink. I watch his ass as he walks away and get those damned hot, hot feelings coursing through my body and escaping through my sex, again...

"It's not bad news, we just wanted to catch up before we actually try again, you know, to go back home tomorrow."

"Oh, oh yes of course, you came back for Mia. How silly. Where is she?"

"Sleeping, she is tired and so I sent her to bed. She will be moving back home too."

"Why is that Mother, she is a big girl and the more you pander to her the more she will be dependent on you."

"I want to keep her safe Christian so shush..."

"Mother, the apartment she shares with Kate, the mother of your other grandchild is quite safe. Besides I have a feeling Elliot will be there a lot."

"Yes, I was thinking what if Kate moves into Elliot' home though?"

"Then I have an apartment at Escala she may use, it is safe, in fact it is the one Ana was to be moving into."

"Yes, it's beautiful, and safe, but I guess she would be safer at home with her parents. Christian they want to look out for her, that's all."

"Your mother is experiencing delayed empty nest syndrome Son, so cut her some slack, besides the house is rather too large for us."

"You too Dad?"

"Yes, me too Son."

"So, where have you been?"

Grace asks as I lose myself watching Christian pour me a glass of wine, he looks up at me and mouths he loves me, okay Mr Grey, way to guild the frigging lily. My heart feels like it is about to burst. I am brought out of ogling my super fit husband to answer Grace. Grammy T is reading a book and Pop's is texting someone. I smile as I see this cosy family setting and realise these people are my family too; I get warm feeling of belonging. Which is silly because I have always had my father and Nene, but this is a Christian's large family, a family with a mom, a dad, grandparents, a brother and a sister, and do they have aunts and uncles? I Guess I will have to ask to find out?

"The Louvre and it was beautiful, crowded, but beautiful. I loved it and the pyramids of course."

"There are some beautiful things here in Europe and I hope you both get to see some of the sights and don't just work through your honeymoon."

"Mother, we were here to work first. I realise that Ana needs a proper honeymoon, but for now this will have to suffice. Perhaps we will disappear after the blessing back home, which by the way will be a slightly larger ceremony than here, but not the next grand ball of Seattle, Ana wants to keep it small..."

"It's no hardship Grace, besides I like working with Christian. We make a good team." He passes me a glass of chilled wine and sits beside me with a whiskey.

"So, where are you planning on holding the wedding then?"

"I don't know I hadn't thought that far ahead? Perhaps we could look at places when we get back. Otherwise it may mean throwing together a bbq at your place."

"Why not hold it at our home, we host many large gatherings there. Ana I would love to have it at home, are you sure?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful, I mean I know you have friends and people you have to have there, but my family is near nonexistent, I have my dad and a few oldies from home and that's it. I have my step brothers of course and Kate and that's it."

"Well we will keep it small; after all it is your day and not a works function."

"Do you and Carrick have any other family?"

"Oh yes dear, Gracie has a brother called Dylan, and he has a partner called George and we have three, sorry four grand-baby-pugs... My son Dylan is a happy boy and a doctor like Grace. He's gay man, so I have no hope for grand children or great grandchildren from him, he keeps adding to the damned dog collection, they are cute though..." Okay I think Grammy T is drinking again...

"Mother, I am sorry Ana, yes I have a brother, who is yes happy in himself. He lives in Los Angeles and is a plastic surgeon."

"Okay then so why did you not go and see him about the girls Grammy?"

"Oh lord, the last time that boy saw his Momma's girls he was suckling on one and that is all I will say on the matter." I laugh aloud and so does everyone else. She is great.

"I have a sister, we are estranged, Julia, she still lives in Detroit." Carrick says as he swills his drink around his glass

"Oh I am sorry you have fallen out?"

"I haven't fallen out with her, she fell out with us." I did not push the matter. "My sister and her third husband tried to..."

"... My aunts husband, Linus, tried to best me in a business deal, he used information he gleamed from a family dinner and tried to trade on it. My father is being nice, I ruined him and in turn she has not spoken to my father or I since and for that I am sorry."

"Son, he could have taken you down too." Oh lummy...

"Insider trading is frowned upon. I pulled out of the deal after I learned he had bought a lot of shares in the company when they were low. Me going into the company would have raised the share prices and he would have made a killing and a very hefty profit, as it is he lost his shirt and his home. I was blamed and Aunt Julia blames me for their loss of face."

"Oh lummy."

"My sister is now divorced and he is a card hustler in Vegas."

"Oh, I am sorry if I upset you. I just didn't know; you know, about cousins and family?"

"It's fine Ana. We were once very close too. Now, she is so cold..."

"Perhaps if you invited her to the wedding, you and she could build a few or mend a few bridges?"

"Perhaps, we could try I guess. Now, I have to be getting to my bed, we have an early start in the morning, again. Hopefully we will hear something in the morning. About the Kavagnahs and the girls?"

"We can but hope and pray they are safe." Pops says as he finishes his texting.

"Gresham sends his love; he is in Moscow and loving it. Now, we have to be getting to bed. Miranda, are you okay darling?"

"Yes dear, I am ready to retire too. You two don't stop up late."

"Yes Grammy, we were on our way to bed when we got the summons."

"We simply asked for a chat dear boy. Now, off to bed, we will see you all in the morning." They dished out their hugs and kisses and as finished my wine, Christian leaned over, removed my glass from my hand and kissed me.

"We have a bath to be had and a night of romancing to begin, Mrs Grey... I have chocolate cake and Ana to consume..."

"I guess, you want your cake and to eat it too?"

"Oh hell yes Mrs Grey..." He picked me up, the box of cake and ran me up to our room. Oh heck.

"Christian, strip the bed we are not ruining even more sheets."

"Oh I don't eat food in my bed..."

"Where..." We are standing in the kitchen as my jacket is removed and the zipper of my dress is unfastened, it pools at my feet and I am in my red underwear.

"Wow, they are nothing like my Grammy's panties..."

"I may have lied a little."

"A lot, now you were very naughty in the bistro."

"You didn't like it?"

"I fucking loved it."

"Did you, did you, you know finish..."

"...I jerked off in the toilet, something I have never done before."

"You have never jerked off before, seriously?"

"Oh I have done that before, just never in the midst of dinner and in public."

"Oh..."

"Indeed, now I need cake..." He picked me up and lay me on the counter top. This is going to be a disaster. He takes off my shoes and he strips. I watch as he opens the box and takes out a slice of the gooey messy cake. He smiles and then places it on a plate; oh thank god I had visions of him actually eating off me. "I think we need a bath first, we will eat cake in there."

"So why am I on here then?"

"I changed my mind. I wanted to fuck you whilst I eat cake."

"Do you not mean you want to make love to me?"

"No, fuck and hard. Would you like that Baby, a hard fuck, with this?" He is palming his dick and I swear that is the sexiest thing I have ever seen, well to date anyhow. He is stroking himself and I watch as it responds, I am mesmerised as I watch the beast rise. God, help me I am so turned on I feel like a voyeur at a peek show. Oh lord, what a show, he groans as his hand twists and pulls, is it wrong to be so turned on by a man pleasuring himself and then I realise I am being deprived of that pleasure.

"Christian you are being so cruel."

"Umm really Ana, do you want to eat cake Baby?" I nod, is he stupid, I love cake! I smile as he takes a handful of cake from the box and smears it on his shaft, of my god... Cake and Christian, yes please. I slide off the counter top and down to my knees and worship his dick. I begin by gently eat the chunks of delicious chocolate cake as he watches. "You missed a bit Ana, and don't bite so hard."

"Umm, you taste divine..."

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full!" I look up at him staring down and smile as I begin to lick him clean. Oh how I wish I wasn't on the dreaded lady days, I feel like I am missing out, if I hadn't been I would have been smeared with cake and he would be eating dessert from my belly, boobs and thighs. My husband is now all clean and sticky as I stand and kiss him. I licked my lips and giggled.

"You tasted so nice..."

"Ana..."Before I can ask what, he takes off my bra and covers them with the gooey mess, oh my god, I am feasted upon and he is far gentler than I was, each bite and lick causes me to moan out in pleasure. Each bite makes me whimper for more and when his tongue licks my nipples I come and hard... I frigging love chocolate cake...

* * *

Sorry for delay decorating is a bummer and I hate it if I see another butterfly with wonky wings someone will die, its been a tough old few days... I will be posting more this week too...


	48. Chapter 48

**Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-**

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 48: Chocolate cake for breakfast?

Christian's POV:

I carry a very sticky Ana to the bathroom. She and I have made quite the mess in the kitchen, we have chocolate and cake messed bodies, the counter tops and the floor look like a chocolate mess. I will never see chocolate cake and not think of my Ana dessert night. It could have been better had I been able to cover her delectable body in the rich moist cake, alas no means no, her breasts were all that were allowed to be covered... I draw the bath and pour in some lavender oil for calming Ana's cramps, I was told the blend of marjoram, lavender and sage, would ease her suffering. I also stocked up on pain killers, chocolate and bought her a cute fluffy bunny covered hot water bottle, and several sets of flannelette pj's? Yes, I had to ask Ros what those were; apparently they are soft and feel comforting. I swear I will never ask Ros again, if I got those wrong, but they came today and are in fact very soft and warm. I have also had the bed warmed, so it eases her and we have older cotton sheets on the bed, to ease Ana's worries about ruining the 'good' sheets? Madeline is both wonderful and understanding.

"Mrs Grey, your bath is ready. Please grab the top of the counter and look at me in the mirror." She is stood in just her messy red panties. She pleasingly does as I ask without questioning me. Her hands are flat on the marble surface and I kiss her neck as she grinds her butt against my dick. "Ah, ah, ah, did I tell you to help yourself?" She looks at me in the mirror.

"No Sir, you did not."

"Good girl, now are you cramping?"

"No Sir, I am not."

"Good..." I reach down and free her from the mess of the chocolate and red lace, she then gasps as I reach between her legs and pull on the cord between them, throwing the offending item in the trash can.

"Christian..."

"Ana?"

"A little warning next time would be nice. What if I make a mess?"

"Well a little blood has never put me off before."

"You don't say."

"Shush, you started off so well, with the Sir thing..."

"I sorry, but my husband removing my tampon, well, it sort of shocked me a little."

"I can assure you Baby I have removed much large items from..."

"...Ah, ah, ah, ah... No you don't. In future I do not want to hear what you removed from where and from whom, unless it's from anyone but me, Sir..."

"Sorry Baby. I didn't think. Let's get you in the bath; we have a long night ahead of us." I didn't think, but she is right, they should not come into our time together I am a fool for almost blurting out the things I have removed from the other girls orifices...

"What if I said I wasn't in the mood now?" What? No, she can't be serious, or can she?

"I would say you are sulking and are telling me a blatant lie, because my darling wonderful wife, your eyes are begging to be fucked." I bluff as I stare into the mirror and she smiles, okay good call Christian, I rally myself.

"Okay, full disclosure?" She asks. Please do not ask me now about the orifice removal objects, or she really will flee the bathroom, and probably Paris too?

"At all times Ana..."

"I want to be fucked, but I want to be made love to more." Thank god...

"Well then, my wife gets what she wants."

"Okay, thank you and if it feels odd?"

"We stop, but I can assure you it won't feel odd."

"Says the sexpert, have you..."

"...Ah, ah, ah, ah. No talking about anyone but you remember?"

"Okay." I lift her and place her in the sweet smelling water and climb in behind her. She passes me the large sea sponge and I pour a liberal amount of camomile bath lotion on it, I read up on all the calming potions when she said she was due her 'period' I am an expert in massage techniques, and will also offer her a full body massage tonight to ease her pains.

"My camomile bath infusion, you did well choosing that and the lavender, you are amazing Kind Sir."

"Ana, I am here to care for you, it's my sole purpose in life now that we are married, and I intend to do that to the best of my ability. Ana, please, don't call me Sir again; it doesn't feel right coming from your sweet lips." It is very pleasing to the dominant in me, but not so to the caring husband in me.

"I wanted to please you Christian and to add in some spice and give you a taste of your old life back, just a taste, and it's not like I haven't called you Sir before!"

"Oh Baby, you please me all the fucking time, I mean all the time Ana, all the time. I, sorry we, we do not need spice Ana, we are more than great with cake, and my old life is just that old. I am up for the kinky stuff we do and I appreciate the offer of your submission, but I don't need it and the Sir thing, let's just forget it Baby."

"Okay and just to let you know I wasn't submitting, I happen to like it calling you Sir, it turns me on and it's because you're my boss not my master... Silly..."

"Okay, and I am back to being your bosses boss again. Now, how is the sponge and camomile?"

"This does feel amazing. Can we you know make love now or are you going to wear out my boobs with that sponge?"

"Oh, I think there are a few more stick patches left to find on my impatient wife."

"Christian, can we try more butt play?"

"Butt play Ana, are you sure?"

"Yes, you have used your fingers, what more is there to do?"

"Plugs and anal vibrators."

"Oh, okay. So, we need to wait until we get home?"

"Actually no, I have had a starter package delivered here."

"You did?"

"Yes, but and this is the thing Ana, I don't need the hard stuff, these are just pleasure enhancers and toys."

"Well how can you enhance on perfection, show me, please?"

"After we have fun in this tub." I kiss her back and as I do she turns and straddles me, yes, I love it when she takes control and rides me, which she does. She places me at her entrance and toys with me, she begins kissing me, and as our tongues fight for dominance, she places her hands on my thighs and lowers herself down, slowly, she moans and she groans as I slip further inside her. Ana has her head back and she leans away from me, my hands run up her stomach and head towards her pert breasts, all whilst she moves on me slowly, seductively slow in fact, groaning as she does. She then starts to play with herself and I watch as she gets off, she plays with her clitoris and I am treated to the best show I have ever had a front seat at. As she moves she moans for help.

"Baby, what do you want me to do, for you?"

"Make love to me Christian, help me. Please help me I'm coming and it feels odd, I don't want to stop but I am afraid it will hurt." She begs for my help and I continue to watch her tiny fingers at play.

"You have never done this before, Ana masturbated?" She blushes. Her already flushed cheeks are now a very funny red colour...

"No, and no I never felt the need to use rabbits or other toys, before you ask. Oh god Christian, I am so close, help me, Christian, please help me come, I can't, Christian, I can't oh god help me..." She is so near its painful and her body is telling her to stop, and yet the desire to come is making her continue, she looks amazing.

"You need only ask." My dick thrusts into her and I suckle on her hardened nipples. "Come for me Ana, come, with me, Ana, Ana Baby, come..." She growls at me to 'shut the fuck up'... Charming! Suddenly her breathing becomes laboured and I feel every muscle tense around my shaft, shaking and pawing at my chest she throws her arms around my shoulders, she kisses me fiercely, biting me and almost drawing blood. She bounces and grinds as I pump and thrust, she has turned into the enraged fowl mouthed and hornie Ana, we lose ourselves in the savage coupling we have worked ourselves up and into, and as we come together we both pant breathlessly. Our list of do again things is growing daily, but that tops the list, so far...

"Christian, can we go to bed, I feel very tired. So very tired..." She puts her head on my shoulder and falls asleep. I sit for a moment and wonder what the hell do I do? Wake her of course, as she has lady needs to sort out, though I am sure given time I could do those things I do not think my dick would still be on my body tomorrow if I tried, she still won't let me watch her pee for god's sake, so inserting a tampon, I do not think so...

"Ana, you have to wake up Baby, because you have to sort yourself out."

"You killed me."

"I don't think I did, but it was very pleasant. Now, climb off me Baby."

"No, I think I like it just where I am thank you. I think he's ready to play again, unless I am mistaken and he's not doing push-ups."

"He is but you are too tired..." We make love again. She is such a hard task master...

Ana's POV:

I wake up and my husband is missing... I ache in places that nobody my age should. I am missing my exercises and my running, I am missing my routine, my husband is ruining me and my ordered life is now so chaotic. I call Gage.

"Are Christian and Luke about?"

"No Ana, they went to a meeting four hours ago. Mr Grey said he would call if he was able to make lunch. His family left very early this morning."

"What time is it? Oh crap, why did nobody wake me?" It is eleven thirty and I am still in bed. "Can we go for a run?"

"Yes, if you wish. I can be ready in ten minutes."

"I will meet you down there thanks Gage."

"Ana." I showered last night, so I change and get ready for my run. I place my hair in ponytails and head down with my phone. Which Christian so thoughtfully made sure was charged. When I get down the place is eerily silent.

"Wow, I don't think this place has been this quiet since... Well as long as we have been here." My phone chirps and I see it is Kate calling. I answer.

"My dad is alive Ana, they picked him up on a fishing boat a couple of hours ago, and he is alive Ana, alive..."

"Oh Kate I am so pleased for you and your mother?"

"Umm, she is still missing as are the girls and the idiot brother. I don't think it's looking good for them."

"How did your father manage to escape their raft then?"

"Okay, promise not to laugh, because I hate to admit this, but Elliot's bloody surfboard, Darling? Well he paddled off in that, apparently we left Daddy asleep in his office. He also rescued the young cabin boy Peter, so nobody as yet has died. Elliot is praising his board for saving dad's life and you do know he is going to be murder to live with and I am never going to be able to get rid of Darling now, Ana, it is the darling of both their lives now, I have been ousted by a surfboard for fucks sake..."

"I bet, listen have the Grey's been in touch with Elliot?"

"No, the storms knocked out phone lines and crap, but he did say he was gonna try again, why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering what you are doing next, and you know, have they told you how things have been here?"

"As far as we are aware, when Dad gets back, he will have his burns dressed and he wants to head home, back to Seattle. We have been told they do not hold up much hope for the others, their raft was found and there were no signs of life. Ana, is it so wrong that I am glad my dad is okay and feel nothing for Ethan and Mom?"

"It's shock; you always were a daddy's girl. It was Ethan that was the proper Mommy's boy."

"He was you are right, but when I found out Mom hit poor Peter on the head with her bag to keep him out of their raft I was more than a little annoyed with her."

"I bet Peter wasn't too happy, so they are safe then and you are happy, how's the baby?"

"Making me sick. Elliot has been wonderful. Speaking of which he's here. He's been on a call to Christian. He looks like he has had bad news, what's the matter Honey?" I hear Elliot in the background cussing.

"Nothing much Babe, can I talk to Ana, your meal is ready. Go eat; my son needs nourishment, go woman..."

"Okay, Ana I have been ordered to eat, ring me later and we can catch up."

"Okay, I will see you later KK."

"Laters Nanah." She hands the phone to Elliot. Okay what has Christian said?

"Well hello, long lost sister..."

"Oh so he told you then of our findings?"

"Yes, he was the one designated to tell me our news... So, you are my little sister then?"

"It would appear so. Hold on a minute Elliot. Gage can we stop here and perhaps workout in the gym before lunch?"

"Sure I will see you there."

"Thanks Gage, I will be down when I have talked to my goofy brother." She smiled and headed down and I went to sit in the staff kitchen, breakfast rolls and jams were still there for me to pick at. Good I am starving. We were up most of the night, and I have woken with an almighty appetite... "So, you are okay with all this then?"

"It's not like I have a lot of say in the matter Ana, we are who we are. How do you feel, about it all?"

"Confused, shocked and saddened, saddened that our mother was a sorry mess."

"Umm, it would seem so. I don't think I need the test done, I believe the paperwork. However Chris says it's better if we do it to make sure."

"He would be likes things ticked off and boxed away."

"That he does. Now, being my sister comes with a few rules..."

"Okay and they are what exactly?"

"Me and, I mean it Ana, I alone am the only one to get first dibs on your most excellent chocolate cake, so I call elder brother dibs on that..." I splutter on my roll.

"I think you will find husband beats brother all the time."

"Yeah about that, I need to have words with your husband and see to it that he treats my little sister a little better."

"Elliot Grey, he treats me just fine."

"Well, he will have to up his game plan, you are my sister and he knows how strict we are with our sisters dates." He is serious too...

"I think you've closed the stable door Elliot, on an already escaped horse."

"Yeah well, I have placed my list of demands before your husband."

"Demands for what?"

"A very large dowry, for my sisters hand in marriage. I have my eye on Maurice The Muscle Car for one."

"Blackmail does not become you Elliot. Besides I gave Christian Maurice as a wedding gift."

"Oh sister you displease me so... Well, he told me to go screw myself anyhow. So in all seriousness, are you okay Ana?"

"I don't know is the honest truth, it has been a fraught few days."

"I heard, Christian says they are looking for the other twin, our aunt?"

"Umm, the elusive Olga. She is missing and they are looking for her. Perhaps she has answers for me, sorry I mean us, but either way what's done is done, I have decided to draw a line under it and put it behind me. I got a brother out of it and few answers to some questions. I do want to know if you agree to my giving back what our mother stole from people. Seeing as the inheritance I got is half yours too?"

"Whoa, I don't want a thing from her, and I do not want anything from you either Ana. No, continue to do what you are doing. I am okay for a few dollars Ana. Now I have to break the news to Kate, that I have a sister, or should I say another sister. How did Mia take it, the news?"

"Very well actually. She is better now that she has come clean about Ethan."

"Yeah, least said about him the better. He is so finished with this family." I am sure he is. "So, we need a catch up, and soon." We end the very strange call and I go in search of Gage. I find her on the running machine and join her. She for the most part watches me as I have in my ear buds and run through to the end of my running playlist. I am exhausted by the time we finish.

"So, it would seem we have had no call to go to lunch, how do you fancy coming shopping with me?"

"Ana, do we have too?"

"Yes, I need underwear and a dress for tonight. You will need one too. I am exhausted."

"Okay, I can pick up Natty some things; I suppose we have put it off a time or two."

"We have, I could order it on line, but I don't want to sit around doing nothing. I need an updated list of these functions too."

"I can get one to you. Mr Grey has cut a lot of his meetings, because of the past few days. Luke says he is now cramming them in back to back to make up for it."

"Oh hell, he will be in a bad mood then."

"There have been a fraught few meetings."

"Well let's get changed and I will meet you back here in half an hour."

"Okay. I will let Luke know we are shopping." I smile and head up to shower and change. I still ache and could do with another of his most excellent massages. My husband has amazing hands that can do many wondrous things. As I am choosing my next outfit I get a text...

CTG: Sorry, no lunch date possible. Will need my navy suit for tonight readying, please.

ARG: Okay. Going shopping for underwear.

CTG: Get plenty.

ARG: Need more panties. My husband is a knicker ripper.

CTG: A room full of men are wondering why I just lol.

ARG: Let them wonder. I miss you.

CTG: Miss you more. Got to go. Love you Mrs Grey.

ARG: Love you more x.

I get ready to shop, something I have never really liked doing before, shopping. I wonder if it will be any better because I can now afford to buy the dresses, before I would look and sigh at the price tags, now I must learn to ignore them, but old habits are hard to break. I put on a pretty yellow dress and match it with a wrap and sensible shoes. I grab my bag and load it with my phone, a lip balm and my wallet I check I have in it the damned card and some Euros. My husband in his wisdom gave me the combination to the safe and as I open it I see the little box with my other ring in it. I open it and sigh, looking at the one on my finger; I close the box, I see the other box, with my other ring in and smile. From a girl with no jewels to having some pretty ones, I realise how lucky I am. I place on my great grandmothers ring and the one from Alex and Anton on my other finger, and decide that they look pretty together. I have on my old watch, as the diamonds and sapphires on the one Christian gave me are a little too much for shopping in. Closing the safe I head down.

"Gage, are we set?"

"We are, Ryan will drive us and we will call him for a pick up when we need it, traffic is horrendous here and parking far worse."

"Okay, good afternoon Ryan." He smiles and opens my door.

"Ma'am..." I let it slide. Hard habits it seems are hard for everyone to break. We drive for about twenty minutes in the madness of the Parisian traffic. I swear we could have walked this quicker. It is literally eight or nine blocks from home... We are in front of the store Le Bon Marche, the oldest shopping centre in Paris, and according to Mia, I will get everything I need from here and love it. I doubt me and the word love and shopping will ever be used in the same sentence again. However when we get inside, my inner shopper has a heart attack, its huge and it reminds me of a mall at home. I guess I could be happy in this one.

"Ana, please stay close."

"Okay, I know Gage."

"Just until we have word from Dr Foster about..."

"...Aunt Olga, I know. Now, where to first?" We find a store locator and I see names even I don't need translating. They have a food hall too, good and a places to eat. "We won't need to go anywhere else Gage, as they have everything here under one roof."

"Good. We can get Ryan and Reynolds to come for the bags."

"How much do you think we will be buying Gage?"

"We will see..."

"We will." I say.

We head up the very nice escalators, which I am more than okay riding, the criss-cross in the centre of the mall like store and we head up to lingerie first. We find a whole floor devoted to lingerie. Here I am sure I will find things to please his lordships panty obsession. I go on a mad dash to seek and acquire new panties. My mission is completed in no time at all and the card to be used breathes a sigh of relief when the assistant rings through the total. I gasp and stop to smile as I hand it over. Wow... I may not like shopping but I sure know how to spend money. I have chosen pieces from a few designers and Stella McCartney's series called panties of the Week were bought in bulk, and as here were four sets and each set, I doubled up on them, from Monday through to Sunday. I smiled and wondered which days will be ruined first. Gage laughed and didn't ask why I needed so many. Gage has a few items and rings her modest purchases through. We then head on to just brows the stores. I get a text from Christian.

CTG: Will be home at six.

ARG: Okay in Le Bon Marche, have underwear.

I await a text back and get nothing; I can only presume that he is so busy he cannot text back. Gage and I head up to the next floor and I shop like I have never shopped before, without a care in the world. I may regret this tomorrow, but for now I can see how this takes your mind off your worries, Kate was right and yes Mia, it does make me feel better. Tomorrow, as I say, I may regret the amount spent shopping in this amazing place. Ryan has been in twice to grab our bags; yes that's how much I shopped. I have eight dinners, a dozen lunches and two balls to attend, so I justified my spending spree, on the fact that I need dresses in attire becoming of a CEO's wife. When I leave the store at five, I have half the store in the car. We have eaten a late lunch and grabbed coffee's in between; Gage and I, we have shopped and talked all afternoon. Gage and I are going to be good friends. When we arrive home, there is a new man stood talking to Madeline. I smile and head in.

"Mrs Grey, Ana, this is Fredrick Scott. He is stopping here until he can find his family a home."

"Mrs Grey? Are you a relative of my employer, Mr Christian Grey?"He asks in his dreamy English accent.

"I am his wife and you sir, are my new boss. Hello, I am Anastasia Grey; pleased to meet you."

"You work for me?"

"It's a complicated tale, but I do work for GIP, but at the moment I am with Christian, I am attending a few conferences and meetings here for GIP, whilst he works. I do not know when I will be back, but anything I can do whilst I am here, you need only ask."

"What was your position Mrs Grey?"

"I was a junior copy editor."

"I see... Well, if we need to call you we will. Now, I have to be going, I am to check in at GEH headquarters here."

"Do you need a lift?"

"I was going to walk."

"It's too far, I will lend you Ryan, the new COO of European operations lives here for the time being too, she could perhaps drive you back?"

"That would be nice. Thank you. Rosalind Bailey, she speaks highly of you, I presume you are the same Anastasia Steele?"

"Yes, that's me too. Ryan, could you please take Mr Scott to GEH?" He nods. "The garage is in the basement, there are all manner of bicycles there and there's even a scooter, perhaps once you familiarise yourself with the murderous Parisian traffic you could travel in by either of those modes of transport?"

"I have my bicycle with me. Thank you Mrs Grey."

"Thank you Mr Scott." He disappeared down the flight of stairs. Somehow I think my days at GIP are numbered. He seems less than pleased I am here holidaying and shopping, when in all actuality I should be in Seattle and working...

Christian's POV:

I leave Ana sleeping, I have that damned all day meeting with Gylim and Nevis, I want their company and they know it, but I am not willing to pay their stupid price for it. Ana has put me in a very good mood, but I dare say by lunch time my mood will have changed. I go for breakfast and find the staff are talking about Ana; I listen and hear nothing but praise for my choice of wife. I head in to a sea of smiles.

"Madeline, Ana is still sleeping. Gage, you take your cue's off her today, because I don't know what she has planned, Ana may want to sleep or read and not bother you at all. I am in a meeting all day, but if you need me call Luke. I can be reached if needs be."

"Mr Grey, the new COO of GIP Europe arrives later today, Mr Fredrick Scott?" Gage reminds me. What with everything else going on with Ana and the Kavagnahs.

"Argh yes, Madeline have you the second apartment readied for him, he will be stopping until he finds a home here?"

"How many rooms does he need, Christian?"

"I am not sure, he has a family, perhaps the larger of the ones we have."

"I will get it ready for him, it is nice to have this place is busy again."

"Yes, and if you need help get help in. Do not try to do things yourself."

"Thank you Mr Grey, I will be fine." She goes to see to it and I grab my breakfast to go. I have a travel mug of coffee and Luke and I set off for GEH. When I arrive Hilary Green is in her office, she seems to have settled into her new role. Luke and I head to my office. I find a stack of paperwork and files, great a busy day at the office. Luke checks the office and lounge and heads to the security suite. Minutes later Green heads in and smiles.

"Mr Grey, the new floor plan for GIP needs your approval. If you want them to start work today?" I look them over and approve them.

"Make sure they have offices here for the remainder of the build time, Mr Scott arrives later today."

"Will Mrs Grey be in to work?"

"My wife is busy with her own projects, Miss Green. She is on holiday from GIP for the moment. Is there anything pertaining to the meeting?"

"No Sir, the files you asked for are there on your desk and your brother has called several times this morning."

"Thank you, I will call him back. If that is all, I have a pile of work that needs my attention?"

"No Mr Grey, I have my meetings to attend and my own stack of paperwork, thank you again for the opportunity."

"Thank Ms Bailey; I had nothing to do with your appointment. Now, as I said I have this to sort through." She nods her head and goes back to her office. I may have been a little curt with her, but she has the same fucking moo eyes. I sit and sip my coffee and fly through the files. I am almost done when a file hits my eyes. The Esclava files... Elena loved the stores and worked hard blackmailing good folks to keep them, but it all surmounted to nothing. I turn the page to Esclava One and sign it over to one Natasha Miller. Natty has a second name. I sign the others over to some health spa chain. Closing the file I have to wonder is this the end of the road for Elena Lincoln and I, or are there more shocks from the past to come back and haunt me? I head into the meeting, and it is where I spend the next few hours. We argue and we cuss. Finally I remember what Ana said, do I want it or do I need it? I heed her words and I look on line and find a similar deal only in Denver. I could make that work if I had too.

"Gentlemen, my wife said to me only yesterday, did I want this deal or need it? The truth is I wanted this deal, now having listened to her thoughts on the matter, I have looked elsewhere, it's not what I want, but if you cannot meet my terms then I will make the Denver place work for me just as well. The offer on the table is good for the time it takes me to get a fresh cup of coffee and to call my wife, if you do not want to sell me your company, feel free to look elsewhere for a buyer, my last price is my final price, and I will not be budging from it." I head out to them shouting I can't be serious, I smile and go and pour myself a drink. I text Ana I will be home at six and that I need my blue suit. She texts back she is at the shopping centre near home, I am about to reply when I hear the smash of glass, fuck not another set of windows that need replacing, fuck...

"You fucking cunt Grey..." It has been said before; I do hate that word...

"Gentlemen there are ladies present. I can see from the broken window and your distasteful language you are willing to deal?"

"We have no choice, as it seems you have enquired about Donald of Denver."

"I have and I am buying that company too, I have the paperwork and your signatures are needed, and then we can wrap up this meeting."

"You are a ruthless bastard. The name they call you is warranted."

"Is that cunt or The Gray Shark?" I say as I smile.

"Both..." They sign their company away and I smile as I add my signature to the pile of paperwork. I know own the last part of my puzzle piece. My new and much longed for 'All American Shipyard' will be in action on Monday. I love to build ships and this is the culmination of years of buying small shipyards and amalgamating them into the one larger one, most men build model ships as a past time thing, my hobby is making them life sized. I am at last going to build my own yachts and catamarans.

"Mr Grey, your four o'clock appointment is waiting."

"Thank you Ms Green. I will be in as soon as we finish business here." The two of them say goodbye, slam the door and head out. Hey, they ruined their company I just waited until they had no choice but to sell me it or lose it. I pick up the phone.

"Hello is that maintenance? Hi Geoff, it is Mr Grey, the conference room glass needs replacing and the door needs putting back on its hinges. No, no it wasn't me, not this time. Thank you." Perhaps we should use plexi glass? He is right it is normally my cell phone flying through the glass that causes the window to shatter into those millions of tiny square shards of safety glass pieces... Hey, it was a small price to pay. I head in to see the person whose publishing company I want.

"Ms Gold, hello I am Christian Grey..."

"Well hello Mr Grey..." And so it begins, she looks at me like she is a starved wolf and I am the innocent lamb to slaughter. How wrong is she, it's just a face and it and the body belong to my wife... An hour later and I have bought her e-book publishing company. And for far less than intended. I am finishing off for the day when Luke shows a gentleman to my office.

"Mr Grey, Fredrick Scott..." I stand and wave him in.

"Hello. I am glad to meet you, you come highly recommended."

"By whom?"

"Ms Bailey, she says it was you who saved the company and you alone."

"I loved the company, and they were my family I hope to treat my family with the same car and attention from Paris, I was assured their jobs were safe? " I nod.

"We are amalgamating all the small offices into one large office, your old firm was the largest in England so their jobs are safe. Others will be transferred here or to Seattle. Ros is dealing with that, its her baby not mine." He nods his head and I know he is wondering what we are doing, and that becomes apparent with his next question.

"You are building a very large company Mr Grey, can I ask why you want to expand at the rate you are?"

"I don't do things in half measures, Rosalind Bailey has never been wrong in anything she has championed, she is the CEO of GIP, and you are her COO. I own the company but you work for Ros. Ana. my wife, championed your being over here in Europe, however there will be the odd week you need to be in Seattle, but in the main, you will head up operations from here in Paris. Ana and I are looking at buying a few more smaller publishing houses and a couple of e-publishers too. If you have any ideas on other companies, champion them with Ros, the same goes for new authors too. You will be given a large leash, but your moves are being monitored. This is Ros's baby and she is fiercely protective of it."

"Your wife works for me? She and I met at the house."

"She does, but she and I are on a working honeymoon. Ana has a book deal again championed by Ros. If you need her to do anything just ask."

"I think we will be able to manage."

"I think so too. Now I have to be going home, I hope you like working for Grey Independent Publishing. I hope too that the apartment is good enough for you, for now, send for your family and take your time finding a place, we are not in a hurry to turf you out."

"Thank you, my wife will be here at the weekend."

"I am sorry but it looks like we will miss her, we leave in two days for Italy, please if you need anything changing on the plans for the publishing annex, you will need to see Hilary Green, she is vice chief of operations in Europe for GEH. I have approved the basic layout, and security are designing the server rooms to accommodate the e-publishing division, you may want to look into hiring a head of that department."

"I have that authority; I thought that would be down to Ms Bailey or yourself?"

"Yes, subject to rigorous security and background checks you may hire whom you wish, several key members of Ros's staff are coming here from Seattle, other than that, the ship is all yours. I do not want to micro manage GIP, that's Ros's area, mine Is GEH, impress her and you will impress me, she is far harder to please than I am." He nodded his head and left my office. He seems a competent enough person to head up GIP, I will inform Ros her choice seems fine. Now, I really need to get home, my wife informs me she bought undergarments. Luke and I head back, and on the drive home Mom calls...

"Mother to what do I owe the pleasure?" She laughs. "Did something I say make you laugh Mother?"

"No, Christian, I was simply informing you we are safely back in Seattle. We had a very good flight..."

"Did you hear they found Eamon?"

"Yes, Stephan informed your father, we are hoping for Kimberley and the others safe return. Kate and Elliot called. They are being flown back later today. Eamon really does not think the others will be found alive."

"That was the rescuers told Elliot. I hope they are wrong, but to be honest with you it would save Elliot and I killing the fucker."

"Christian, that is the father of your niece or nephew."

"It doesn't mean a thing, he left our sister. Now Mia, can you get her in to see the best..."

"Are you really trying to teach your Momma to suck eggs Christian Trevelyan Grey?"

"No Mother, I would not dare. But let us know how she fairs."

"I will, and take some time out to enjoy yourselves Christian."

"I will. Now, I have to be going I have had a busy day and it is not over yet."

"All work my darling boy, makes Christian a grouchy boy."

"It doesn't make Ana much happier. I love you Mom."

"And I love you too." I hang up before her tears start off a chain reaction. I get home, only to find my wife is mulling around in the garden. She is on the phone...

"He is here now. Yes, yes I understand and thank you for your help. I guess we will never know the truth now, and it is definitely her? I understand Dr Foster, yes, yes and what does that mean? I am her next of kin as her niece, okay yes but how can identify her I never met her or knew her. Match her stuff to that of my mother. I guess so... Thank you I will leave it with you then."

"Ana that was the good Doctor Foster?"

"They found Aunt Olga; they fished her body out of the Seine early this morning. She asked could I identify her. I of course said no, having never met her. They will tell me what they find out, as I am her next of kin. They need a DNA sample, I told them to use my mothers, as you probably guessed."

"How did she die?"

"She was beaten and robbed. Then they think her body was thrown into the river after her throat was cut. Christian they have her on camera, her death, and she was seen on camera following us last night. I didn't see her did you? Did Luke or Gage?"

"Really, she was following us?"

"She was and she was also seen on the spy cameras they have outside GEH and at the Four Seasons."

"It is definitely her?"

"Yes, the same person, you know autopsying her, he noticed the resemblance to Carla and was a little shocked to see the same body within a week of seeing my mother, he called Detective Baudin to see if we had disposed of her body correctly. It wasn't until he contacted Detective Baudin, that they realised the body they had was the one the person they were looking for. And after their test thingy they were totally different inside, this woman had never given birth, so she wasn't my mother, thank god, but it still leaves lots unsaid..."

"So, their story ends with her death then?"

"It seems so, I mean I am sure she was the evil sister, but we will never know now. I wonder who killed her and why, they said robbery, but I wonder if she pissed off people too?"

"As you say we will never know Ana. Do you want to cancel tonight, because we can?"

"No, wine me and dine me besides I bought nice stuff to wear..."

"Show me your wares..."

"I bought underwear."

"You did, good, I like underwear."

"I noticed." I smile as she and I head up to our apartment. I have a sudden need to make love to my wife...

* * *

Sorry, but all fanfiction is not allowing me to reply to your comments. It is playing up. I am sorry too for the one update, I have had a bad week, decorating and the doctors... More this weekend xx


	49. Chapter 49

**Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-**

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 49: Goodbye, Paris, you will be missed, not!

Christian's POV:

Ana and I have the quickest of showers after the much too lengthy welcome home sex. I would ordinarily have cancelled, but this was one of the many I dinners I had already done that to. Ana is going to hate me as it a cruise along the River Seine. Still there is dancing and food. Music and romance. Ana and I dress in a hurry. My suit has been steamed and Ana is wearing some of her new clothes, I am stunned with her choice, she is wearing a green lace cocktail dress and looks stunning. She has her hair straight and has on the minimum amount of makeup and she looks perfect. I smile as she leans against me to put on her heels.

"Baby, I forgot to tell you we are on a river cruise."

"Shit, nice timing buster, what about the heels on these bad boys?" I look at the heels and smile.

"The boat has floors Baby, clean polished floors."

"That's the problem, what if I slip as we to and fro?"

"Well we had best sit a lot or I will have to hold you close if we dance. You look stunning Ana."

"I think I am getting a hang of this shopping lark, but Ms Acton does it a hell of a lot quicker than I did. In the end I just ran a rail and grabbed dresses like I was running out of time. They will be such a waste of money, should I not wear them."

"Mia, she will love coming over. Now are you ready, purse, phone jewellery?"

"I am just wearing my rings. The dress is blingy enough."

"Where is your watch?"

"It is blue, the dress green and my old one isn't classy enough for an evening meal with your, sorry what are these people and you interested in, are you selling or buying tonight?"

"I am selling a processing plant and offices. I only wanted the dockyard part of the deal and I got the fishery and the rest of the buildings thrown in for good measure. I am holding on to the land. I have plans to expand."

"Why are they here in Europe, the buyers and not in America?"

"They are based here, they use their own fishing fleet and have a processing plant that their boats feed, they then sail it here to France for distribution to Europe and the Far East and of course Russia."

"Okay then and where is this shipyard?"

"Maine. Portland, Maine actually."

"Okay then not at all confusing having two businesses in two differing Maine's." I'd laugh, but she is right. "Have you asked the good folks, to change the name to Grey Ville?"

"No, they wouldn't go for it Baby. Besides it's not too hard to remember."

"What do you actually specialise in?"

"Anything and everything, I buy a company and either sell it or keep it. Within any particular company I buy there are certain profitable aspects and businesses I can work with, but generally there tends to be parts of it that I have no interest in and that serve no part of GEH, as is the fact with the port buildings, I need the shipyard and not the rest of it."

"Okay. So, is tonight an important deal?"

"No, not really, I mean I don't really need to get rid of them, so I can also keep them if needs be. They sit on some good waterfront property. The land that comes as part of the deal, I intend building homes on, affordable homes for families..."

"Okay, so you're a real estate agent too?"

"As well as my telecommunication businesses and publishing, I also specialise in the leisure industry too, I have hotels, clubs and restaurants. I have a vast amount of shipyards and associated boat businesses, from design, build and manufacture of yachts and catamarans, from start to finish. I do not farm out each process when I can make them in one place, or in my case two places. Portland Maine and Portland Oregon both will be shipyards." I say with a certain amount of pride.

"Most men get their kicks from building kits and models; I guess you do it large and build the real McCoy?"

"I do Baby, are you ready?" She says she is and I walk her to the car, were Gage and Luke are already waiting. We are driven to the river side mooring of Bateaux Parisian, who run glass topped cruises for the masses. I don't usually go in for this touristy dinning thing, but Ana, has never experienced this. Apparently, neither have the two gentlemen's wives. Ana looks out and smiles. I grab her wrap and help her out of the car. Gage and Luke park up and join us. They are to be seated on the next table to us. Our hosts are already on board so Ana and I join them. Ana looks around and looks at me.

"What?"

"We are not alone, I thought we would be in a small boat and you know just us and them?"

"Apparently Baby, you are not the only one who has not seen Paris. Their wives do not speak English either sorry."

"What damned language do they speak?"

"Their husbands speak a few, and I am not sure about their wives."

"Okay and what are they called..." Too late...

"Mr Grey, Christian, and who might this be?"

"Please let me introduce my wife Anastasia, Ana this is Edgar and that man there is Wilhelm Falcon, who together are Falcon Fisheries."

"Hello, I am Ana and I am very please to meet you. Are you brothers?"

"No, we are cousins. Our fathers are brothers, and we are the eldest of their son's. It is a family ran company." Ana smiles and shakes their hand and does the polite near air cheek kiss. I keep my hand on her back and we walk to the table to see what I can only describe as two trophy wives. These men are old enough to be their fathers. Ana smiles and they are introduced.

"You will have to forgive my wife, she suffers with sea legs." Wilhelm takes over; he is the eldest of the cousins. "She is feeling quiet ill."

"Me too I am not a lover of the sea or any water courses I cannot see the bottom of." Ana makes them laugh. She relaxes. The women stare and not at Ana, unfortunately...

"This is Jana, my wife. She speaks a little English."Wilhelm says as his wife sniffs her handkerchief.

"How do you do?" She says and Ana smiles and shakes her hand and responds.

"I am fine thank you. I am pleased to meet you all."

"We will sit down and you will drink some of this wine?"

"Marta, you ask would they like to sit and would they like wine." Edger says; his wife was a little curt.

"Hey, its fine, what is you native language?"

"I speak a little Latvian, a lot of Polish. I was raised and went to school in Poland. Jana she speaks only Polish, we are supposed to be learning English, to help out our family business, alas it is not easy."

"Oh okay, I am a little rusty with Polish and I do not know a lot, I can ask for tea and coffee and ask how your day has been and chit chat, even what I do know may be wrong."

"You have relatives in Poland?" Edgar asks.

"No, no my neighbour were, when I was growing up, he was Polish and his wife was deaf, so I learned to sign to talk to her, she was a nice lady." We sit down and Ana kicks me. Okay, I haven't met the women before don't blame me if they think it's a nightclub and dressed accordingly. They don't seem as flighty as Kate and Mia, so she should be fine. I wonder why she didn't advertise the fact she speaks perfect Russian? I think that's what the kick to my ankles was about.

"Your English is wonderful by the way." Ana compliments her. Which pleases the woman; sorry, this pleases Marta and settles her.

"Thank you, it is most hard language to learn. What do you do for your job Ana?"

"I am a book editor, I have a masters in English literature and languages, and I also write books in my spare time."

"Good, are you famous writer?"

"Oh lord no. I haven't published yet."

"Good, when you do, you must send me a copy I will read and learn more." She says something to the others and they smile. Ana however does not. Okay, I bet Ana knows more Polish than she is letting on too. Wine is served and I order Ana her veggie starter. I have ordered myself the venison. They chatter on and on and I settle. We then talk business as we await our food. Ana listens as the boys speak and as they do the women answer their questions. I personally think it is very rude to speak in differing dialects at a business table, especially where language is a problem, neither of the cousins have a problem with English and it is starting to piss me off a little, okay a lot. Ana holds my hand under the table and the women say something to piss my woman off. How did I know? She is taking clumps of skin off as she squeezes. The Jana woman, she tries to make small talk in broken English and she flirts a lot. Even Ana knows what she is talking about, she is wise enough to know that her flirting doesn't need translating. However her husband seems to puts a stop to it. Ana listens as they rabbit in Polish, how very rude...

"Jana, stop that now, Christian is important to our finalising the new branch of Falcon Fisheries, do not mess with his wife, she and he are newly married and she is very possessive."

"She is a mouse; we Falcon's eat mice for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"You are not to mess with them." I tap my glass and make a speech. I fucking hate listening to them gabber away in whatever they are speaking.

"Thank you, thank you for asking Ana and I for dinner, I have one request can we speak ether English or French. Ana here has no clue as to what language you are speaking in."

"Sorry we do not do it on purpose, our fathers are Russian Polish and our mothers are Latvian, so as you can imagine it gets heated around the dining table." Edgar apologises. I knew we should have had interpreters. Damn, Hilary was not too great in her research notes. I cannot fire her two days into the damned job.

"It's fine but Ana is struggling to understand any of it." She smiles, like hell she is, my woman is mad as all hell so they have said something, that much I can tell.

The women snigger and say something else and I lose another fingernail of skin, ouch that fucking hurt blast it Ana. We drink more wine and the girls have an empty set of legs for the expensive wine they are throwing down their throats. Ana has stuck to wine and water. If she had downed the wine like these two have they would be face down in their soup or the Seine before dessert. I know she wants to tell me what they are saying, but she cannot. We eat our main course and talk business. Ana has taken out her cell and is taking pictures as we pass the monuments on the pleasant river journey. The ladies ask to be excused between courses to feed their nasty smoking habit.

ARG: They are up to something hooky, they need you, remember you don't need them.

CTG: How?

ARG: I understand more Polish than I first thought. they have competition interested in the yard too, Artisan?

CTG: Good and stop tearing my hand to shreds. Please?

She smiles as she looks at me through the boats glass roof, and takes some more photos from the deck. The women have finished their cigarettes and Ana comes back in with them. She smiles and sits back down next to me, and alas she smells of their nasty habit and says sorry. The night has been in the main them telling me of their expansion plans in America. They already have a premises in Vancouver that process their Bering Sea crabs, they want to move to bringing in Maine Lobsters. I am asked about the processing plant.

"I don't know what to do with it, I was just saying to Ana the other day I had been approached by a Russian seafood processing company, is it a coincidence that you both seem desperate to acquire the property? The dockyard as a whole has been struggling for some years and all of a sudden there's renewed interest in a part of it that could have saved it for the owners. Is there something I should perhaps know?"

"There is talk of enlarging the quotas we are able to take from the sea."

"And this happened when?"

"It comes into force by the end of the year. So, we would need to be up and running by then. Who else is also interested in it?"

"Artisan Foods... They are badgering GEH several times a day, they send food baskets and seem very keen, and then when you asked to meet, we started to dig a little deeper. So, if you want it the price you pay would have to better their offered price?" Ana smiles as she declines the dessert...

"We have offered you ten million for it and it a good price."

"Was a good price, Artisan have offered fifteen and have yet to start negotiations. Ana and I will meet up with them when we go to Moscow, to see her brothers."

"We opened up at our best offer."

"Well then it looks like Artisan have it, if I decide to sell that is. As I said I have no need to sell the processing factory, I could knock it down and extend my boat yards."

"No, no we can match their offer if we shake on it tonight?" I text Ros and ask her to do some checking and they have indeed extended the short catch time by two short weeks. Wow there seems to be money in crustaceans. I lean over and shake each of the gents hands.

"It seems you have yourself a Portland processing plant. Thank you for dinner; it has been a pleasure doing business with you. We must have you over to dinner when we break ground on the new shipyard there. Ana has yet to see my home there."

"I look forward to it." As we are leaving they are grinning, Ana listens and smiles, she says something to Marta in what I thought was Russian. We walk off the tourist trap and head to the car. It has been a long night and quite a boring night for both Ana and I.

"What did you say to Marta?"

"Nothing, much."

"Much, what did you say Baby?"

"Just that they need have no concern about the state of my marriage. I told them you were allergic to all things crustacean and that you had your bed warmed by something that doesn't smell of a crabby old ashtray."

"Ana. Where did you get Artisan from?"

"Google, it's good for all that you need to know about crabs, shrimps lobsters and all manner of crustaceans, including some things you don't need to know about, you know other forms of crabs? Now, how do you fancy fresh cream sundaes for dessert?"

"I could do with something else to eat, that was not a good evening Baby."

"You made fifteen million; I think it was a good nights work."

"Ros had the place set at ten. Only we didn't know about the increased quotas and extra two weeks." We drive off and in a matter of mere moments Ana looks a little peaky.

"It's all good then; Christian I think I am going to be sick... Luke can you please pull over. Quickly..." Luke did as he was asked and Ana opened her door and ran to a flower bed by the roadside and hurled. I was at her side in the blink of an eye.

"Ana, speak to me Ana, are you okay?"

"No, I feel like crap, I think I ate something that didn't agree with me."

"That would be the pesky vegetables." I joke; apparently I should not have said anything food related as she began retching again. When she had finished Gage passed her a bottle of chilled water and a damp washcloth, my poor Ana was burning up. I picked her up and we drove with the windows down and Luke got us home as quickly as he could. I carried Ana up the stairs and asked Gage to call a doctor. I stripped Ana and laid her in a warm bath, got her a change of underwear and new pj's helped her out of the bath, dried her and she readied herself as best she could for bed. In between throwing up and calling for me to help her, she managed to get herself ready. I folded down the sheets on the bed and helped her get under them, just as Madeline came up with her box of tricks.

"Oh Miss Ana, what is the matter little one?" And the floodgates opened and I stand and wonder what the hell is happening to her. I watch as her temperature is taken and pills are given, she is sponged down and I am told to put her in cotton bed ware. Okay the warm period pj's may have been a tad too warm. Madeline changes her and gives her a cold compress for her head. She leaves the pills and a re-hydration drink at her bedside and plenty of water. She has a slight fever and a possible bout of food mild poisoning. It seems Gage and her had the same thing and Luke has come to inform me she too is being sick. Madeline smiles and goes to see to her other ward. I will watch my Ana.

"I'm so sorry I promised you sexy sundaes and you got nadda..."

"Ana, I want you well we can have the sundaes any old time of the week. Now drink this..."

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me."

"Never, you are stuck with me forever Mrs Grey, now let me get these off and join you."

"I am so sorry Christian..."

She retches again and what little water she has had comes back in the waste bucket Madeline so thoughtfully left. I undress and throw on my lounge pants and a tee shirt and help her to sip the re-hydrating salty drink and mop her brow. She is sobbing into my chest as I wipe her head with the washcloth. She suddenly goes very limp and I realise she is sleeping; I tidy up and climb in at her side. She is dead to the world and I am watching my baby sleep. It isn't long before I too join her. I am suddenly dug in the ribs and rudely awoken for the sick bucket and to help her die. I would laugh but she looks like she is in fact dying. I even called my mother, who tells me Madeline knows what she is doing and it is possibly just a mild case of food poisoning, as Ana hadn't eaten all her mushroom risotto, as it tasted funny. I cry about not wanting Ana to die and I am not laughed at, instead I am told to go to sleep. Ana may be up a few more times in the night. I end the call with an I love you, to which Ana replies she loves me too, and then she sleeps as I end the call to my laughing mother. Ana is in fact sick three more times. Gage and Ana suffered all night. Madeline sent Luke back to the boat for a takeaway order of their mushroom risotto, only to find it had been taken off the menu, apparently a batch of wild mushrooms and a junior chef in training were to blame for their sickness, Madeline gave Ana and Gage charcoal tablets and we continued to give them the re-hydrating water containing electrolytes, thank god the damned girl didn't pick death cap mushrooms for dinner or my poor Ana could be in hospital now and France would be short one junior chef. After a hell of a night, I decide to work from home; I have to help Madeline pack for our trip to Italy, she too has been up all night, and at eleven in the morning I send her to bed, protesting of course that she is fine, and with the help of her daughter Louise, who happily takes over her mother's duties, so that between us we manage to pack everything neatly and tidily, Ana is leaving here with more bags than she came with and then there are the trunks she acquired from her mother's too. Gage and Ana sleep most of the day. I cat nap and Luke well he grabs forty winks here and there too. We leave first thing in the morning and we will all be arriving looking like crap. We can't even sleep onboard; it's only a two hour flight.

Ana's POV:

I have had twenty four hours of sheer hell. I throw up and I change my pj's every few hours, my poor husband never knew that in sickness and in health, actually meant being vomited on as he gave me a soothing cuddle, which I did not once but twice. He has been so good, I think I asked him at some point to kill me, because I was embarrassed and too weak to change my tampon, he managed to find my bad days towels and used those. There was only so much humiliation I could stand in any one given day. I have decided I hate vegetables now and I am back to being a carnivore. I drink Madeline's homemade chicken noodle soup, my cure all for everything apart from embarrassment that is, I mean, my poor husband has been vomited on, cleared said vomit up, he has wiped my butt, seen me pee and taken out another tampon, so I guess apart from witnessing a bowel movement, but hold the boat, I do remember vaguely breaking wind several times loudly, so I guess that could count as a bowel movement, I just hope I didn't blame the beans and do a Bart Simpson rendition of beans, beans the musical fruit, the more you eat the more you toot? So really, he has seen everything bad about me in one short day. I woke briefly to see Madeline's daughter Louise; she too is very nice and is like her mother sweet and understanding, she was busy packing my things, good luck with that you need more bags, I think I said that aloud before I passed out again. Christian joined me in bed looking so tired, the sun had long since disappeared from my sky line and he had worked tirelessly to tie up all hid French loose ends.

"My wife had me worried there for a while. How are you feeling Baby?"

"Better than you look, how are you?"

"Tired, but I am used to surviving on a lot less sleep."

"Hey don't lie; since we have shared a bed, you sleep soundly for hours."

"I do, but sometimes I have to pull all nighters and last night was one I was glad to pull. You worried the crap out of me."

"I'm not a very good ill person I whine like a baby. I puke like a drunk and I well break wind."

"I noticed, now, how does the song go?"

"Kill me now, I sang Bart Simpson to your seriously?"

"I loved it; it was funny and called for."

"You have seen and done things above and beyond the call of your husbandly duties."

"I loved caring for you besides I am sure one day I too could be ill and you will have to wipe my butt. Now, how are you really?"

"I am fine, really I am. Did anyone else get ill?"

"Gage and the rest of the people on the boat who had the wild mushroom risotto, the young girl picked the wrong wild mushrooms and the chef did not check."

"Accidents happen."

"Chefs get fired for nearly killing my wife."

"You didn't..."

"I did; both her and the chef. Hey, Ana they are lucky we are not suing them, the others are."

"Oh, okay when you put it like that I guess someone should have checked. So Gage was she bad?"

"The same as you, Madeline was a godsend, now drink this and we can cuddle, how are your stomach pains?"

"All good in the scheme of things. I can honestly say this trip was not the ideal start to the European experience was it?"

"No, but hopefully all the trouble has been dealt with including your aunt. She was your mothers identical twin, finger prints and everything, the only difference she had never given birth. As soon as they release her body, the same people will cremate her and ship both her and your mother back to America, I didn't know what else to do with them."

"I will bury them with Nene. I hope that is okay, I mean I love my Nene and I find it hard going believing she was this other different person, so reuniting them may do something good for their souls, if they have them that is. What did you do with Elena in the end?"

"I had them scattered at the crematorium. She had nobody and it seemed fitting. Leila' sister has hers and well that's the end to all that. Now, drink your tea I need a cuddle or two."

"When did Helen and Graham Huntley leave the staff quarters?"

"Yesterday, they are in a small place in Nantes, near her family."

"You are such a kind man, and are going to be such a good uncle, Christian such a very kind uncle."

"I can't wait, now have you finished?"

"I have, can we come back to Paris again, and do the romance properly?"

"Yes Baby, besides my wife's boss works here."

"He does? Then Lucky me... I love my boss's bosses boss, very much." I am kissed and as she falls against my chest she tells me she loves me. I don't think I will ever tier of hearing those three words.

"I love you more Ana, way more." We sleep in each other's arms.

Ana's POV:

I wake up just as Christian's alarm goes off. Boy this trip has been a roller coaster ride crossed with the damned house of horrors. Yet thrown in there too was a little bit of Walt Disney too. I lean over and stop his alarm before his phone gets thrown against the wall. I wake him with a kiss.

"Good morning my handsome husband. We have to shower and change. Have we time for breakfast?"

"We would have had time for sex had you not been on the dreaded lady time."

"Umm sorry, we should be fine for a shower bunk up?"

"Ana you say the nicest of things."

"Okay then is that a no?"

"Hell, it's a fucking yes Ana..." He rolls over me and I scream as he tickles me, his lips devour mine and I return them. "Shower now... I packed the toys damn it."

"I forgot about those."

"They will keep. I have just the thing for right here and right now." He lifts me up and carries me to the shower, all the heads are pointing to the centre I strip and do the necessary and I am pleasantly surprised by the lack of blood. Yeah, I am all finished. Christian watches as I pee. Given he has seen everything I don't think this is now a bad thing. I smile as I walk naked towards him priming his shaft with a salacious grin on his face. Fuck me this is going to be good. He is standing under the shower and I join him, the powerful spray is massaging every piece of flesh it hits and feels amazing. Then without any warning I am hoisted up and he thrusts his dick inside me and the shower heads do wondrous things to my skin, he suckles and thrusts like a god damned multi taking sexpert. I am so damned close as he suddenly stops and I slide sown his body.

"Turn around and grab your ankles Baby and offer up that butt to me." I do as I am asked and he enters me from behind I half expected to lose my other virginity to my mad and passionate husband, but he had other ideas for my backside, he took a remote shower head from its coupling, and it was used as a massaging tool, why the hell had I not noticed this before I could have had fun in here on my own? I guess that was the reason he wanted to be the one giving me my pleasure and enjoying it together. Whilst I was thinking about it, he continued to thrust into me and my legs and I swayed as he continued to be merciless with his needs.

"Christian, I am coming, hard Christian what are you doing, oh god whatever it is don't stop, please don't stop..."

"Ana, come for me, come for me now, I am so close Baby; I need you to come for me Baby, now Ana now come now..." He was thrusting and pointing the hot jet at and up my backside and as I came I relaxed and the hot water hit me in a wondrous way, it felt amazing. Like a thousand tiny kisses were nipping at my butt hole and it made my head spin and my knees feel like they were failing me. The water jet suddenly stops and he pistons into me with all he has, the slap of his balls against my wet backside sounds like music to my ears and I come hard and fast in quick succession twice. I am help up as he continues to slam harder and harder, god he is magnificent and has stamina that puts me to shame... He grabs my hips and suddenly wails like a banshee and as he comes, I begin to shake like I am having one of those little death things and as he screams my name loudly, he stills, he is moving slowly in and out slapping my butt and crying as he finishes. Oh god I know that feeling, he drives me there each and every time. He grabs my hair and pulls me up turns me and kisses me like we have been apart for weeks. His tongue fights with mine and we begin our shower make out, which leads to more sex and more kisses, he seems lost and afraid when he comes again and I have to wonder what the hell brought that on?

"Not that I am complaining, but what was the sadness for?"

"I had a dream and you died, and I never got to say good bye, you woke and told me I was dreaming, but I wasn't asleep I had been watching you and crying as you had a nightmare, you were begging me never to leave you too."

"We are very needy people, we are both new to this and both of us are a little emotionally stunted. You and I are very unsure of this. I love you like I have never loved anyone before. Christian, I promise you I will never willingly leave you ever. It would kill me too much."

"So I am being stupid then?"

"No, insecure like me. We are going to have times like this."

"Ana, can you stop taking your pills please?"

"What..."

"Can we start a family straight away? I love you and want to make babes with you, now whilst we are still young enough to do all the great things with them I dreamt about last night. I had such an amazing dream, and then it turned into a nightmare and the children were not real, we had put off having them and then you died and I was left with nothing and no family, but wishing we had started a family sooner."

"As in today?"

"As in now yes... Please Ana, let's at least try?"

"Can we talk about this, I want children, but we need to get to know each other better."

"So do you want to wait Ana?"

"I think I do, but then I want a child too, how about we see how things go on the rest of the trip and when we get back I get a full physical and see my body gets all the things it needs to make healthy babies with you?"

"A month, you want to wait another month, not months down the line?"

"No, I promise after this trip I will go and see Dr Green and have her run all the darned tests she can and we can start then."

"Ana, thank you, I don't know what came over me. I was so adamant I wanted to wait, we had to travel and do the dating whilst married thing. But then seeing you helpless and so weak it scared the crap out of me and I thought why wait? We will have plenty of time for the trips when we have the children, we can do family vacations and put down those roots you wanted."

"How many children do you want? I was thinking two."

"I want a huge family. I want five maybe more..."

"Fudge... Good luck on birthing the remaining Grey babies yourself then Grey. My lady bits will be good for nothing after giving birth so many times."

"No, you are very good down there Baby, good for at least four."

"Two... When we start. Now, we need to get dressed. We will miss breakfast."

"I set the alarm three hours early. We really needed good wake up sex, and Ana, that was amazing wake up sex." He smiles and kisses me. This man I understand, the playful and nice Christian. The troubled Christian, I only get a glimpse of when he lets his guard way down, even then he hides things, because he is very good at that. He is already dried and is dressing, I ogle and suddenly begin to imagine life with children, how will it work, will he stay home more, will I be left holding the baby, whilst he continues to be the CEO in charge of his mega empire?

"It seems we did." I too dry myself off and head into the nearly empty closets, it seems I am wearing my dress I flew out here in. He is wearing a pair of jeans and a skin tight, thin, body hugging sweater and I swear he is making me drool. I guess the practicing is going to get a little more heated. I guess we could just wait and see if it happens, it's not like we are struggling to pay the bills or that we have a mega mortgage on anything, or do we, does he I mean? Practicalities have to be discussed before we do anything as life changing as having children.

I really cannot believe that he is thinking of starting a family and straight away. What happened to seeing the world and it being just we two for a while? I guess his dreams do strange things to him. I guess he has lived so long with those dreaded phobias, issues and his dark side, that when he has a bad dream, it's not just a bad dream to Christian it is way more, it is his old life coming back to claim him. I know he didn't sleep too well last night, but nor did he wake up screaming either. His dreams must be very vivid to affect his waking mind? What do I know about such things, all I know from Mia is that the man before his coma was nothing like the man who woke up and was normal. Well as normal as a multi-billionaire can be I guess? I seem to be doing a lot of that of late guessing.

"Ana, have I shocked you?"

"No more than usual Christian. I just thought there would be more time to get to know each other."

"We can still get to know each other Ana. Are we okay?"

"Yes Christian we are fine, we will be more than fine, now let's get the last of our things packed." I am dressed, packed and ready in no time at all. We head down to breakfast, where we find Madeline has been very busy. She has done me a stack of blueberry and buttermilk pancakes and oodles of bacon, I am glad she was told I was no longer a vegetarian. I get stuck in and enjoy them whilst they last. I sip my tea and ponder what in the hell has just happened, had I really been expertly guilted and manoeuvred into doing what he wanted? I stab at another pancake and add it to the maple syrup mess on the plate. Christian is sipping his coffee and staring at me like I have just spouted two frigging heads, or I have a bludgeoning Baby Belly already, nope that's a 'pancake food baby', I shouldn't joke.

"What, do you want some of my pancakes?"

I offer him a piece and his lips touch my fork and I swear if this man sat oozing that 'do as I ask' pheromone thing he has going on, if he were to ask me anything I would willingly comply. That makes me weak or does it make me his sort of none contracted submissive? No wait, we have a damned contract, written in French and signed by the pair of us, the contract of marriage, and it is far more binding than his kinky one too. So why am I getting my panties in such a knot? I want a family I really do and with Mr Mercurial sat eating my damned pancakes. He like his new moniker is up and down like the mercury in the glass thermometer I has shoved in my mouth yesterday. He is a very deep man, he is still hiding things and I know they are bad if the things he has already told me about are very off the chart weird.

"Baby I can see the cogs ticking away, you needn't worry, and we have all the time in the world?"

"What for pancakes or babies?"

"Both of course. It is something we have to discuss and I know that too. I am sorry my bad dream, it got the better of me."

"Not a nightmare?"

"Oh it was that okay, you dying was my worst nightmare Baby." He finishes off the pancakes and bacon and wipes his chin as I suck the syrup from my fingers, he leans in and takes my fingers and suckles at them, his tongue and lips suck the maple from my skin and I swear the pulse of fucking sexy explosion it sends to my sex has me groaning at the breakfast bar...

"You know what, how about we start practising; it could take months for us to get the right results..." He stopped sucking and I felt bereft. "I didn't tell you to stop sucking Christian." He smiles looked me in the eye and kissed me.

"I stopped because the syrups all gone..."

"Well perhaps will need to get a bottle for your Ana Sundaes?"

"Um, as well as a cherry or two and fresh whipped cream..."

"It sounds delicious."

"I cannot wait to try it Baby! Now wash your hands, we have to be going. Ryan and Reynolds have already taken the bags and trunks to the plane."

"Oh I am looking forward to the flight."

"It's in my new plane, she is the Embraer Legacy 650, and you are her first passenger of her first tour of Europe."

"Why did you not fly her here?"

"She isn't comfortable enough for long haul. She is still comfortable, but she does not come equipped like GEH 1..."

"Oh, get you Mr President..."

"That's CEO, to you."

"No, that's husband to me and soon to be father of my children. I should say our children before you correct me."

"Ours..." He smiles and I wash my hands in the kitchen sink, stack the dishes and help myself to a bottle of water from the cooler. Christian declines the water and instead he grabs an apple, and as he bites into it he grins. He is like Eve and tempting me to bite into forbidden fruit. He is very good at his underhand tactics t getting me to bow to his wishes... Well if all else fails I get to practice sex, a lot...

Christian's POV:

Ana and I are starting a family, and I think to myself, I can do this, I fucking hope so anyway. I was so convinced she was going to die, that it left me feeling physically and emotionally drained. I worked out with Luke, we packed away our things and I worked at tying the French ends up. I busied myself into not thinking of life without her and I failed miserably. Everything I did was with her in my mind, even when I managed to floor Luke a couple of times in kick boxing, I felt great. A small result that didn't last too long, before I was flat on my ass again. He pulls no punches and hates to lose...

"Mr Grey, Christian, I hope we will be seeing you again soon?" Madeline asks as I throw away my apple. Ana is washing the dishes and stares.

"Of course, Ana and I will call back a lot; it is where her boss works. Speaking of which his family will arrive at the weekend."

"She called, she is called Amanda and they have three boys, Joshua, Jacob and James, who are eight, six and four. She is a painter and how you say, illustrator."

"She is, good. Now get help in should you need it, I was serious and please keep an eye open for Hilary Green, I would hate her to be as bad as the last tenant of my apartment."

"Um, the whore-der."

"Hoarder Madeline, hoarder." Ana corrects her.

"You say that, I remember what Eloise brought out of her room, I remember too well the lady microphone." Ana laughs; I can bet there was a story behind that encounter, I will ask later. Ana gives Madeline a hug and I present her with flowers and wine. She is still crying when we set off for the airport. When we get there the cars are parked in the hanger for their later pick up. Ana looks at my smaller plane and smiles.

"Boys and their toys..."

"Indeed..." We are starting week three, and I can only hope Italy is kinder to us than fucking Paris...

* * *

Lemons and the end of Paris, for now... Oh Vienna... I love Ultravox... Pity its Venice lol...

NOW DO YOUR THING AND LEAVE A COMMENT OR TWO ! A SMILY FACE WILL DO XX


	50. Chapter 50

**Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-**

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, updated, regularly.

Sometimes before the story chapter is posted so you get a sneak peak lol

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 50: Venice, I hope, is good to us!

Ana's POV:

I am helped up the small set of steps into the plane, and I am taken aback at just how different the two planes are. This is small and cosy.

"Ana, what do you think?"

"It's amazing, it feels so small though."

"It is small compared with GEH1."

"Oh you were serious?"

"Yes, this is GEH2. Now, take a seat, I need to see Captain Bagley. She is in charge of our flight for the rest of the trip. There is no cabin crew, but there are drinks at the back. Ryan, Reynolds did you have a problem getting all the luggage in?"

"No Mr Grey, but Mrs Grey needs to hold off on the ball gowns or you will need an extra plane for her dresses." Christian laughs and I blush.

"I will send some things back home. Sorry, but I haven't bought a lot, it was my mother's trunks."

"They do take up most of the back, see for yourself Ana." I smile and head in the way of Ryan's pointy finger. I get there and okay I do need a private jet just for my dresses.

"Sorry, he's right..." They all laugh and I grab a water from a chill cabinet, in the rather small kitchen area. It is much smaller than the big plane. I notice Gage still looks a little peaky and grab her a bottle. Luke is with Christian and I sit where Luke has placed my laptop bag and purse. Gage smiles and heads to the back seats and takes some pills with the water. I guess my Ox like constitution didn't let the food poisoning hit me as hard as it seems to have hit poor Gage. I sit down and take in the surroundings, my phone goes and I answer it. It is my dad...

"Hello Pumpkin, how are you this morning. I called yesterday to be told you had been poisoned by mushrooms, are you okay?"

"Yes and a lot better for not eating the death caps she had in her basket apparently, she doesn't know her mushrooms. What can I do for you?"

"I have chased up three of your mothers ex's and they are waiting to hear from you. Two others have no relatives. Susan and the boys are all moved in and the twins want to know does the pink room have to stop in the tree house?"

"I am having Carrick settle the ones he can and the others, well we are thinking of things to do with their estates, Christian says to do nothing for the moment, and wait to see if something can be done in their names for charity. As to the tree house, yes, it can be changed. Are they behaving Daddy?"

"They are being as good as gold. Schools back and they are keeping up their grades. Little Hoggie started school yesterday too, he nearly got suspended, he took Laters with him. Laters now has his own school room cage there, and he loves it. His parents are so happy; thank Chris for them, though Hoggie is sending him a picture of his nuts? I didn't ask, but he showed me them."

"What..."

"He is growing seeds in coconut shells. I breathed a sigh of relief I can tell you. He's a good kid too."

"So how is it having company at Brooks Cottage Daddy?"

"Noisy, but hell its good too. Now, the real reason for the call Pumpkin, Buck has had an accident."

"What, is he okay? Daddy has he been killed, tell me how is my dog?"

"He ran into a bush and ran out with needles in him, he was bested by a porcupine and he stinks to holy hell and has a few spikes in his face. He will be fine; the porcupine is all good too."

"He never learns. Is he okay though?"

"Yes, Hoggie has the needles for his cool collection and keeps dropping treats into Bucks light shade."

"He has on a collar cone, again?"

"He needs to the needles have made a mess of his face and he keeps scratching at them. He will be fine. Now where are you?"

"Paris, setting off for Venice. I am looking forward to it too."

"Well it can't be any worse..."

"...Stop Daddy, please do not jinx this part of the trip, please...?"

"Okay, I won't, I have to be going because some of us have work to do."

"Hey I am working too. See you soon Daddy." He says goodbye and I turn off my phone. Christian opens his jacket and sits down. "Did you like the control room?"

"Cockpit..."

"I prefer lady bits, but hey if you insist..."

"Ana, you kill me. It is very new and I cannot wait to get some hours in flying her. Now was that your father, because I forgot to tell you Ray called, sorry. I had my hands full when he called."

"He said. Yes, he was telling me Buck got hurt."

"Buck the dog."

"Yes Buck the dog. He fought a battle with a porcupine and lost."

"He's dead; your fathers dog is dead?"

"He's sore and has a cone on his head and he is my dog, I just lost custody of him when I left for university."

"I always wanted a dog, but my mother isn't a lover of pets. Plus we would have needed one each, we didn't share very well."

"Perhaps we could get our own dog? Start with a dog and work up to babies?"

"We could, if that's what you want? I threw that at you, the baby thing, but I think we will be excellent parents, when it happens."

"When it happens, it happens, but seriously, can we have a puppy?"

"Yes, I like those English Bulldogs, the big ones with the wrinkles."

"I love Husky's and their grey blue eyes. I have only ever had Huskies, three of them all called Buck." The plane is taxing and I snap shut my seatbelt.

"Why were they all called Buck?"

"I made Buck One a water bowl with his name in Kindergarten and well each one I had, had to use Bucks bowl."

"Logical thinking."

"I was very demanding. Buck two was a lady dog too..."

"Poor Mrs Buck!"

"She ran in front of my school bus, the dumb dog. She chased the empty bus coming back and the driver smushed her."

"Ewe Ana..."

"I know gross or what? Anyway, I got Buck three when I was fifteen and he is still going strong despite this being his sixth trip to get needles from his nose. Oh and Hoggie started his new school today and all is well, he is growing seeds in coconuts, and his mouse, Laters, has his own cage in the school room, as he wouldn't leave Laters at home..."

"He is settling in then, good he is a cool kid, he reminded me very much of Elliot. I look forward to seeing him again."

"I do too. Now we are up and it was a lot quicker than before and far less scary!"

"I liked how smooth it was, Bagley says she is a dream to fly." He looks towards the man pit and sighs, his fingers tap out a tune on the table in front of him and he sighs a little louder, it's okay Christian I hear you, he has a new toy and he wants to play. Lucky GEH2...

"Go and fly the damned thing I may take a look at a couple of books I have in my in box."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No, go with my blessing. Let me read." He gives me a chased kiss and goes to fly his damned plane. I will now panic about flying alone.

I open up my messages and there are hundreds. I shift through the junk and place them in their relevant folders. I see the property details for the house in Venice and ponder what to do with it, there is nobody left to give it too and it is too pretty to let rot. It has a grand piano nobile and it is in a historical palazzo. I look that up, because I was thinking it has a grand piano in it. It literally means grand floor and is Georgian and it is where all the grand rooms are... It has Frescoed and beamed ceilings, Venetian terrazzo flooring, a large level terrace, a boat mooring and it has views of the garden and of the canal... I think I am in love with a house on water? I Google why Venice is on water and find it is a series of islands and the large buildings are built on the islands there a millions of wooden piles and then a board is placed on top of the piles and then the buildings are built on the board, the brickwork keeps the water out if treated correctly and the whole of Venice has a twice a day tidal water change, they are constantly draining the interconnecting canals, to repair the walls, replace the utilities and have been doing so for almost two millennia. So I guess I got my answer from Google about my house sinking. My house, should I keep it, has been renovated and the canals recently drained and repaired for the whole canal faced houses, offices and shops. My little house comes with its own boat thing too. The more I read about it the more I want to keep it, but I will have to find the funds to buy it. I close the file and decide to ask Christian's advice; after all he is the real estate mogul. Who happens to be able to upkeep the boat thing they use in Venice instead of a car...

I read a manuscript sent to me from Ros and I hate it, it is badly written and there is no continuity of the time line or the characters. I make my notes and type up my report and suggest this story is shelved or better still the writer told to do a complete rewrite and or get a proof reader to help her. When it reaches my desk it should have been at least proof read and this one has not. I return it to Ros with my suggestions and open another, this one is marginally better but again needs proof reading, the woman is struggling with grammar issues and it makes for hard reading, the story though, that is brilliant. I send it back to proofing and ask them to read review and improve, I have always been an extremely fast reader and in this game I think that will be a thing that gives me an advantage, it's bad enough I am the owners wife, but to be crap at my job, is a no go for me. If anything I have to be doubly better than anyone else. I set myself with some hard goals and by god I will not only reach those goals I will exceeded my own expectations. Christian comes back as we begin our decent, as I presume we are nearing the airport.

"I'm so sorry; but she is just a dream to fly. How was it for you Baby?"

"Lonely..."

"I am a bad husband."

"No, just one with a new toy. Good flying by the way we didn't crash. How do we get to where it is we are stopping?"

"That is the only ball ache about Venice, the lack of roads to drive down. We get picked up at the plane and taken to a private hotel jetty and from there we travel to the hotel, it's on one of the larger islands. The luggage could be a problem though."

"The trunks can stay on the plane; I just need Violets journals and the file for the house, the housekeepers details are in it. She has the key to show us around."

"Good, have you looked at it again?"

"I have and think I'd seriously like to buy it."

"How would that work, seeing as you already own it? This is the one of the few were there are no relatives, yes?"

"Yes. I guess it all depends on how my conscious is about taking the darned thing. I could make a donation to, I don't know, another charity, I really do not know. I just don't know how to handle wealth I guess?"

"I could buy it and you could then donate the money?"

"I was joking."

"I'm not."

"Clearly."

"Ana I earn over a hundred thousand dollars an hour. I think I can afford to buy you a house."

"Okay, we will take a look, besides now I know we won't sink I kind of like the idea of a water house."

"Sink?"

"Don't ask, well, you are going to now I have said that. I didn't know how they floated, the large homes and palaces, I wondered if they were on stilts or if they were you know on some sort of floating island thing, anyway I Googled it and found out its built on pylons and boarding and brickwork, I even found a guide to things you didn't know about Venice. It was really interesting, like the water gets changed by the tide twice a day. It floods every once in awhile because of high tides and they have to close a street down, drain the canal, you know the watery street that is next to houses and rebuild it, it was fascinating."

"Well, you know about it than me. Seriously Ana, I saw the Bond film and thought they were floated on large pontoons, that's why I have never bought property here in all honesty, because I wasn't sure how they controlled the water levels. You live and learn."

I don't feel half as stupid as I thought I would, knowing he didn't really know how the water thing worked. We come into land and I sigh as we land safely. I go and grab the hessian bag with all the journals in and a couple of files on the properties I still have, and when I finish I ask Ryan to leave the trunks in the plane. They seem relieved. Had I known it had to be transported by water taxi I would have packed light or lighter? After customs pays us a and friendly visit, I am helped off with my bags. I then wonder where we are staying. The hotels courtesy bus service picks us from the plane and I giggle when I see just how many bags I have. We are driven the short distance to their private dock, where we are to take the hotels own water taxi to the island. I just follow Christian and Luke's lead; they have done this a few times already.

"Christian, this is manic."

"I know; our water taxi is here Baby. We are headed to Giudecca Island, and The Belmond Cipriani Hotel. It's a pleasant thirty minute boat ride."

"What about the bags?"

"They will come too." Funny you still are not...

"Okay..." He helps me onto a nice wooden boat and we sit and watch as they load up another boat with our luggage. I feel like I am in a fifties movie, as I sit and watch the busy taxis filling at each side of us. Its very surreal, to see so many boats, I guess when you are used to seeing taxi cabs and cars on roads, it is a little bit unusual... We set off and I stare into the oncoming waters, I really am heading to Venice. I mean I am in Venice and heading into the canals and the waterways. Christian watches everything I do and smiles. I pepper his face with kisses. The open water is a tad windy and I gather my warm cardi around myself and snuggle into its soft warmth. Christian then places his arm around me and we snuggle as I watch the water taxis disappear into the distance. It's amazing and very exciting and I am just a little too wound up. I am in Venice, home of gondolas and houses on water and in the arms of my caring loving beautiful husband.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you again."

"You are welcome. Is it as you imagined it?"

"Yes, loads of water and boats everywhere... You should set up shop here Mr Boatman."

"I have a shop in Italy that deals with private designs for the Venetian residents to design their own water transport. It is very profitable."

"Okay then, we have a boat at the house. It may be a fixer upper though?" He laughs as I hug him to near death. He kisses my head and with his sunglasses on he stares into the oncoming water. I lean in and we hug.

"New week, new start. Ana I will be busy so there won't be much time to sightsee?"

"I have Gage and we are getting used to it. We will have some time together though?"

"Yes Baby, we have lunches and dinners and a ball."

"Balls are a ball ache..."

"Indeed they are but they come as part and parcel of doing business I am afraid."

"Ummm... I guess I will learn to live with them then. I did buy the most beautiful red dress..."

"Red?"

"I know, it's not a colour I usually wear, but it felt so nice and I look okay in it. Do you not like red?" He looks out at the water.

"No..." He moves uncomfortably away from me and messes with his phone. I guess that a no to the red dress then. He doesn't for some reason like red, yet his playroom was red, how very strange. I guess red means no in more ways than one...

"Christian, I have more dresses, if red upsets you?"

"I don't think the colour will be good on you, it is too harsh for one as young and as beautiful as you." I smile as he continues to text. I think about what he said and wonder why he said what he said? I guess I have pushed it too far. I look at where we are heading and see the pink building and the glorious trees and greenery that surround the pink floating palace. I sit up and the red dress incident is forgotten. Our boat heads into the landing and we are greeted by a man and they seem prepared with luggage dollies. I think they must have radioed a head for the bag ladies arrival. After we have moored, Christian steps out and holds his hand out for me. We are then greeted by a man, who turned out to be, Giampaolo Ottazzi, the general manager. He and Christian have words in Italian none the less and I am introduced, the customary air cheek kisses are given and we are escorted to our rooms. Four fricking suites, I am not sure where I thought security would sleep, but of course they needed rooms.

"Is Mr Taylor not with you this time Mr Grey." Good memory, I think but I do not say.

"He is with his wife in Aspen. I have Luke Sawyer with me."

"I remember you from last time. We have the three suites you requested two doubles and a twin and we have set aside the Palladio Suite for you and Mrs Grey."

"Thank you, as ever you accommodate my staff and my needs perfectly. This is why we use your hotel. My wife and I look forward to our stay."

"It is our honour to have you stay here Mr Grey, Mrs Grey; I will leave you to settle. Your luggage will be delivered to your rooms." He smiled and headed off.

"Okay, so how many times a year do you come here then?"

"Twice, for business."

"You do business in some pretty great places Boss Man..."

"It's a perk."

"A pretty nice perk. Wow this place is beautiful. How long are we here?"

"Six nights, I am afraid."

"Are you frikin kidding me, it's wonderful." He smiles as security drop off at their rooms, Ryan and Reynolds have a twin room and Gage and Luke doubles. The hotel porter, concierge guy, he walks us to our suite; Christian and he have words as I head in... Oh...MY...GOD... I look at the view and the room and think I am the princess in a fairytale. It is sumptuous, opulent and wow beautiful and the view is breathtaking... We are surrounded by water. I have to stop myself from running around the place and acting like a big kid. I feel so spoilt.

"Do you like it Ana?"

"Oh god, is it wrong of me to like your love of fine things?"

"This is where George Clooney's family honeymooned. So if it is good enough for them, it is good enough for you Baby..."

"Okay, smooth talker. You stop here all the time. This is so amazing, where are security?"

"Argh you ask just the right questions Ana. There is a series of connecting doors, in the lounge the door leads to Luke's and then on to Gage's and then the boys room. We are safe."

"Oh look at the view."

"We have a private jetty too, so if you need to go to the main centre, to shop or sightsee, call the reception and they will have their courtesy boat, ferry you there from your room. Gage will have the number to get back, or any of the water taxis will bring you back Baby."

"You really cannot come with me?"

"No, I am sorry, but I have to change and go to the first of two meetings today."

"Oh, okay..."

"Ana, I did say there would be days like this."

"I know, but, well, okay go and change then. I'd hate to keep you." I head out of the door and stand on the terrace and watch the water. I half expected, nay hoped, he would come and comfort me, but alas he changed and left. Great, I had turned into Mia... I sighed and went to sort out my bags and his. He had left his clothes in dressing room and I picked up the tee shirt and smelled it and burst into tears doing it. I had been a brat and now was suffering for it, he brings me here and I turn into a needy whiny wife. I unpack with gusto and decide on unpacking the red ball gown too. I hung them in the vast wardrobe area and went to find Gage. Loaded with my camera purse and attitude. I was determined to make it a happy stay.

"Gage, I am going for a look around the place, do you have to come too?"

"Yes Ana, I do. It's okay I can give you space, I noticed Mr Grey slammed a few doors as he and Luke left..."

"Oh..."

"Oh indeed. Where do you want to go first?"I shrugged my shoulders, still upset with my selfish attitude. "How about the gardens?"

"Yes, the greenery always relaxes me it reminds me of home and the wildflower meadow and the woods."

"Did you enjoy being brought up In Montesano?"

"Yes, I love it; it is the perfect place to raise a family."

"So will you find a place there when you start your own family?"

"No, no we will stay in Seattle, I think? It is one of the many things we have yet to discuss. I don't even know what he is doing here. I never thought to ask. I mean why can they not go to Seattle?"

"He is here to look into something to do with the water issues, I think? One of Mr Grey's many companies is big in the green power and recycling issues. He is here to discuss Venice's worries about sinking, it is not just his company either, from what I hear, from Luke, it is a big problem and one the Venetians are spending billions on, anyone who can help is throwing in their hats and ideas to save the place."

"Okay, so he lied to me, he said he knew nothing about Venice staying afloat. Great he thinks I am a stupid airhead who needs placating. Welcome to hell week three Gage."She smiles and I head to the garden and take my damned photos. After about an hour of finding out where things are, I decide I am hungry too, it seems like ages since breakfast. We eat in their poolside restaurant, as the light is over the yard arm I order a cocktail. We are seated on the terrace looking at the water. I turn and see Ryan and Reynolds. They are dressed casually and they blend. I think over kill on security, they must be thinking great day to baby sit.

"How come I have three security?"

"No reason, it seems they are here for lunch and are off duty Ana."

"Oh, I thought they were minding me?"

"No that pleasure is all mine. Now, go easy on those cocktails."

"I will, besides have you seen the frgging price?"She nods. They are twenty six Euros a pop, and I have had two already. I wonder does the fruit class as lunch. We forgo the risotto, for some reason, I have no wish to eat it again, anytime soon. We order the safe options and as the world rides by in their many boats I watch and take photos. I play with my food when it comes and don't really have the stomach for it. Gage nudges my hand and I eat the salad and drink my third cocktail...

The lunch we shared is spent quietly. Gage walks me to my room and once inside I decide to change into a rather daring blue bikini and lounge in the sun, perhaps I will pick up a book to read too. Then I remember they are all in the darned trunks. I am not in the mood for more madness today so give the note books a miss. I change into my swimwear and put on a white cover up thing too. I look for my floppy hat and sunglasses. Finding the ones Mia packed for me I am stunned. These are not my Chinese knock offs from Chinatown, but the real deal. Fudge... I take my phone and plug into my feel sorry for myself playlist.

I set the sun lounger to face the sun and strip to the bikini, I am not over looked and yes, I did check. I cover myself in sun cream and get comfy. I listen to music and look to the sky, the sunglasses block out the glare and the music in my ears soothes me to sleep...

Christian's POV:

I am on the minutes when Luke and I finally head out to the meeting. I cannot be late not on the first day of this important meeting, had I had the time, I would of course explained this to Ana. As watched her on the terrace as I left she looked lonely. I did warn her it would be a lot of meetings. This is my only reason for being here this week, for the conference to tackle the climate changes and the need to find a more permanent solution to replacing the aging brick walls holding back the sea, the salt water surrounding Venice is doing the old place no favours. I wanted to hold her and tell her I was sorry for snapping at her wearing a red dress, the dress she seemed thrilled to have chosen for herself, and I was short and snappy with her about it too, but how do I say Elena only wore red? I mean she wore black too, but red was her signature colour, her nails her lips and her clothes always had a splash of red, red was the colour of the welts she left on my skin, red was the word she hated me to use. I hate the thought of Ana in red...

We take the taxi to Ca' Rezzonico, this is a museum the council have hired for the week. We are arriving en mass it seems. Perhaps the over use of motor boats could be a problem that needs looking into, the stopping of the damned cruise liners was a good thing, Venice was not meant for ocean going liners. I head in and Luke follows, the people from my Green Team are here. They have brought with them the new plans for solar powered water taxis that are not capable of high speeds. They also do not pollute the water ways either. We mingle and talk and then head into meeting after meeting. I have four more days of this and already they are annoying me, or is it that I am in a bad mood? I think the later is to blame, why did I argue with Ana? I carry on.

Over lunch I talk over the days thoughts with my team, they are of the opinion the work will be long and far more costly that the poor people of Venice can afford, but it is sods law that they have to do something. The youngest member of the Green Team is a university intern. She has many ideas and the men are not listening to her. I ask them to shut up and hear her thoughts. She blushes and I smile. After a very terse argument, as she tries to speak, I have decided she is to be paired with the head of the department. He is annoyed, and he wastes no time in telling me so when lunch is over.

"Grayson, forgive me but who do you work for?"

"GEH's Green Team Sir..." He didn't get the memo then?

"So when the head of GEH tells you Miss Kaur, she needs a guiding hand and for her voice to be heard, what do you think I mean by that?"

"I am past babysitting. I am the head of the green department because I have paid my dues and worked my way up the food chain."

"Did you listen to her thoughts and her ideas? I did and they need your guidance and your experience to work. I chose you to head up the department, because you are the best. Did I choose wrongly?"

"No Sir, but she is very young and quiet and inexperienced."

"I am not that old and not too long ago, I too faced the sniggers from people who thought me an upstart and a fly by night, as Miss Kaur did when she put forward the idea of a small desalinisation unit at each of the seas intake gates, and if I remember rightly, the biggest problem the bricks face is the water and the salt from the damned sea..."

"I am sorry for that, but she is way off in her calculations and they would have to be massive and they do not look too good, Venice is a city of beauty..."

"Venice is beautiful, I agree, but alas she is sinking, the wooden piles are well past their sell by dates, and the work is relentless replacing them and it is costly. So I suggest, respectfully, that you work with her, the plans have merit. How old is she that you feel so threatened by her or is it because she is a woman, I did notice the only women you have hired are members of your administration team, if I find out you are running a good old boys club, you will be seeking other employment, I want to see twenty percent more members of your team to be women, not your old university friends looking for a cushy retirement job, nor male students who you have taught. I am not stupid; I do read your reports, with eagle eyes I might add. I want your top women working for me too, I want the best people for the job and whether they are female should not factor into their ability to help _my company_ go forward?"

"She is twenty two and still doing her masters, and she is the top of all her classes, that is why she is here. As to women, I do not have a problem hiring them, if they are the best in their field. In fact my wife would string me up by my balls if I was a male chauvinist, I am easiest around male company, perhaps because I have a wife and six daughters at home, I come to work and like the male company..." Wow, six daughters and a wife, I am struggling with the one wife...

"I think the people with the ideas are getting younger and some are of the female variety, the wiser and older of us need to listen and not totally dismiss their ideas and plans, that is to say not before the older eye has listened to the plan in full. I am only up in arms now, because none of you let her get a word in edgewise and I saw what she did, your laughter and ridicule. I won't stand for workplace bullying; everyone at GEH is included in that, I myself tend to shout and lose my patience, but not until I have listened first. Now, if you are not up to being a team leader, and think being a teacher is below you then I will happily take your letter of resignation?"

"That won't be necessary Sir, I am sure Miss Kaur will be heard and I will take her ideas on board. She has only worked for GEH for two weeks and hardly says a word, that is the most I have heard from her in all that time."

"Perhaps if it wasn't such a boys club she might feel more comfortable? I look forward to seeing the female population on the Green Team to increase, and I am sorry you are in an all woman environment at home, but it should not determine the working environment you are creating, I will get Ros and her head hunters on to it, she is good at finding the right people." I go back and go into the final meeting on finance, this is why I am here, they need backing and ways to bring in more money and I have a knack of being able to do it, as do a lot of people they have asked to attend. We leave the building at just gone seven; it has been a truly long day. Luke and I head to the hotel and I wonder what mood I will find my wife in?

I head to our suite and I find Ana is outside on the terrace sipping what looks to be orange juice. I take off my jacket and tie and roll up my sleeves and head out to face her. Is this going to be our first row? I fucking hope not...

"Hello?" She is ignoring me, great... "Ana, I said hello..." Nothing... I touch her arm and I am suddenly covered in her damned orange juice.

"Fuck, a word of warning you are back would be good."

"Perhaps if you took out an ear bud, you would have heard me come in?"

"What?" She screams, I reach over and take out her head phones and she laughs. "Sorry, I am listening to Guns and Roses... It has to be loud... Oh crap you are orange, you have pith in your hair and you smell not unlike my tangerine dream bath bomb."

"It would seem so, I am a little sticky, Ana you have caught the sun."

"Umm, it seems I have."

"What did you do all day?"

"Nothing much, I went into the gardens, took some photos and Gage and I we ate a late lunch. I unpacked and I listened to music, had a swim and generally did nothing."

"Ana, about this morning and leaving you?"

"Yeah about that, I am sorry, I was so needy and that is not like me at all. I apologise, I know you are here to work, I just feel out of sorts, that's all."

"I was coming to apologise to you."

"What for working on a working trip? I was the one being snippy not you. Now, we need to get you clean before your shirt stains. Oh heck your suit."

"The hotel will launder it and anything else you put in their laundry sacks. Ana, we were t have had dinner with a couple of work colleagues, but I have had enough of them and decided to wine and dine my wife alone."

"They do a butler thing; they will do us dinner in here. How about we get a bath, get downright dirty, get ourselves pink and clean and then eat on the terrace and watch the evening from our room?"

"You haven't been out all day you were cooped up; do you not want to go out?"

"Not tonight, I would have if we'd had to, but no you and me time is great anywhere and here we don't need to dress for dinner, and as a bonus, we get to practice baby making."

"Practice makes perfect Baby. I am sorry for having to work."

"Stop, you are here to darn well work. I was not being reasonable."

"Still I could have said goodbye and given you at lease an I'm sorry hug."

"Yes, you failed me miserably, your fired. Rip up the papers of marriage and I will look for another frog prince."

"Like hell I am ripping them up, they are best merger and acquisition to date. They made me five million the night before last and before that you saved me a fortune." She laughs and I relax, her laughter is a cure all that's for sure.

"Umm, Christian, how long are you working tomorrow?"

"I finish at lunchtime, why?"

"I have the keys to the house here, I thought we could go and look at it. I looked at the paperwork again and I think I can live with me keeping it. As long as it is used by work too, I want it to be like Paris. I mean how much is this costing you per night? I gather there is another team from GEH here too, how much is their hotel costing?"

"I see your point; I guess if the redevelopment of Venice does get a green for go, we will need place here."

"About that, why did you listen to me spit all that crap when you knew all about the city built on small islands on wooden poles?"

"Until recently, I did not know what Venice was made of, and I did not care, not until I went to dinner one night last year and saw them in the process of draining a canal. I sat and watched them work for hours. I was fascinated and the old man working on rebuilding the walls told me the tale of how the city's claiming back water ways from the sea, was now backfiring, it was only after his detailed talk, did I truly understand how this city was built. Grand walkways were once under the sea and you can see these everywhere they look like bricked up bridges and archways. Some of the underpinning fails and they then have to float the building on giant inflatable's, the old man showed me these sites and we talked for hours and drank wine and generally I found I had a passion for the place I only saw as a stopover."

"You and your big boy toys. I guess they cannot be Poseidon and hold back the sea? Or perhaps they can. I mean they built that massive land thing in the middle east did they not, perhaps if they made new islands and then drained the old ones, they could wrap it all in water proof material and make new waterways with all the utilities in a massive tube thing all around the place?"

"Ana, do you know how turned on I am hearing you talk this way?"

"Oh god, that is as technical as I get husband and I only got that know how from building my vast gaming empire, my Anaville is an amazing and thriving community, you should see me on transport tycoon, I ship candy floss and toffee from my mines like a bitch..."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"On line gaming, I am a Sim's addict, I have all the add on packs they brought out and even moved on to the three-d game too, and my own character was amazing. I was a lonely girl and spent a lot of time on my own, so I found solace in making my own worlds, I farm like a mogul on Farmville, I build the most excellent of cities for my City Ville and Transport Tycoon, well let's just say I have Anaville covered with roads seaways trains and all the futuristic tube stations... Derr..."

"Okay that was a random fact I did not know about you. So, you liked to build do you?"

"Yes and before digital gaming grabbed me, I loved my Lego's, and yes, I built houses and farms and all manner of things before we went all digital. My dad has box upon box of Lego blocks. Our children will have masses to play with."

"Our children?"

"Yes, our children. I want to start a family too. I want those roots. I want them with you too."

"Oh god Ana I thought I had pushed you into wanting what I wanted."

"Hey, I will have you know I have a pretty good brain of my own you know? I am quite capable of thinking for myself; I just needed time to wrap my head around things. I expect you to do fifty percent of the work though. Nappies, baths, clothes changes, feeds and everything else too."

"Where do I sign up for dad classes?"

"You really do want this don't you?"

"Yes, and I never did before. I swear when Book Ana died and she told me she was pregnant I was so damned happy in my dreams happy I mean, and yes I mourned your loss when you died in that crash, it killed a part of me and the loss of my family was so real, my mom sedated me I was so bad. I really did mourn you Ana."

"You did? I was not that Ana though."

"No, she was Book Ana, you are my Amazing Ana. Now, let's start our family..." I carry my woman to bed...

* * *

Now, stop with the twins the triplets the masses of baby's poor Ana has to have lol... I have this hotel on my bucket list so it made it into the story... so when my books start rolling in the cash I may get to go lol... Read and review please and I may write more before weekend lol xxx


	51. Chapter 51

Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 51: I lose myself in Venice...

I have changed Ms Singhs name, as it is wrong, as I gave her a mans surname.

Thank you very much to the person who helped me. XX

Ana's POV:

After the wildest nights sex ever, I am lain awake, alone and missing my husband, he left early and with a much cheerier disposition than he did yesterday. I feel really happy and loved, especially after we attempted to make babies several times last night, we even forgot to eat. I made Christian promise to eat at least a hearty breakfast as he left. I decide that I need to shower last night away and walk naked to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and I have a hicky on my damned neck, what is he, like fifteen? I see the bikini in the shower and smile, oops and there too are the butt plugs he used need cleaning an put away... I loved our shower and remembering it makes me glow...

"Ana, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Umm, I am ready for the next step." We are wet and hot in the shower and I have had the pleasure of his finger, so I think I am about ready.

"If this hurts you in anyway Ana, tell me."

"Red and yellow I remember."

"No Baby, just say stop and I will. Are you sure Ana?"

"Yes..." Did I tense? I did when I sat what looked to be a bloody lemon squeezer plop out of its bag. "What's that when it's at home; a lemon juicer Christian?"

"Oh god Ana, it does you're right... No; this is a medium butt plug, it is the next step to two fingers."

"Okay then, why does this sound like a sex ed lesson?"

"Because it is? So, we lube the 'juicer' up, and you relax as I play for a while longer, grab those pretty ankles..." I did as I was asked and as he played and the hot water hit my buttocks I felt calm and relaxed. Christian kneels and I giggle as his tongue plays, I shouldn't laugh I am a naughty girl, but it feels so naughty and I can't help but giggle and laugh. Something I get my buttock slapped for, six times. Did I mention I like my ass being slapped? Well, I do and a lot...

"Christian, god that nice, so nice, so, so, so oh god n, i, c, e..." He has the thing inside me and he is easing it in and out, slowly, oh my god, my inner harlot is screaming for more and I am not far from swearing like a shipyard docker, for more...

"Ana, are you okay?"

"Yes, oh god yes... Can you please continue?"

"I think you and I are going to have a great time in the shower..." I am about to complain that I want more when I get the more I wanted, I have Mr Butt Plug and my husband's hard member inside me, I am so aroused the dirty docker is about to set sail, I am so excited, tormented and aroused, I start to swear and I do it in Russian, because this does things to him and boy I like the things he does when he is aroused like that, I think my Russian forefathers are turning in their graves as I call my husband a few choice butt words... He is pleasuring my lady bits and my butt at the same time and as I shake to what I can only describe as orgasmic overload, he suddenly takes out the butt plug and I come hard, it is hard enough for me to have to put my hands on the shower wall for stability.

Oh my god do I swear as I explode. I clamp my sex on his dick and I squeeze him so hard he squeals like a pig for me to let him loose. He is horse when I finally stop and let him loose, the orgasm I had, it lit my fiery soul, my sex, my breasts and my butt hole tingled, I can seriously say I think I am going to like butt sex... too coarse for sweet little Ana? Of course it was... I swore like a docker, came like a steam train and mewed like a kitten when he came inside me... He was overly attentive carrying me to bed, I then realised the legs over his shoulders were to help his tadpoles to stay inside, not that I moaned, I had the man between my raised legs, pounding away with his dick, like Morse Code making sure I came every which way he could think of, I guess this practicing lark is all good so far... I smile, as I wash the thing and leave it to dry in the sunshine, just whilst I take a shower, alone...

I get dressed for a morning of sightseeing, with Ryan as Gage and Luke are to be given the day off. I guess she needs days off too? Paul Ryan and I have never had a lot to do with each other; he usually is driving the support car, but I guess there will be days like this? Reynolds is with Christian and he is apparently looking forward to it. I dress in a pair of green skinny trousers and white funny bug top and as I haven' got my trusty Chucks I have to make do with a pair of sneakers with flowers on and I do not believe it but the maker normally makes heals, with the red soles... I grab a matching bug bag, which I am sure Kate must have packed because she had paired it with the green pants and the bug shirt, I place my camera around my neck, throw my loaded wallet into the bag, and I remember to include my fully charged phone; I think my husband mistrusts me, because it mysteriously is charged every morning. I remember to re-bag the butt plug and giggle as I lock it away in the safe, I must ask Christian what the silver shiny balls are for, because they look cool. I head out of the wardrobe and sneaky beaky Paul Ryan is in the room...

"Ma'am..." I grab my white cardi for the boat ride, because the winds over the water can be chilly...

"It's Ana and if you are going to be a stick up your butt guard, then stop here, Paul."

"Ana, of course, but if I say..."

"...Ma'am, I follow your lead and do everything you say. This isn't the first time I have been outside Paul Ryan. I am more than capable of looking out for myself, as I think you witnessed the drunk morning in the gym. Now, we will get on just fine if you remember I am no fool, okay?"

"Yes Ana. The taxi is here to take us to the Royal Gardens, and then we can head wherever you like, there are plenty of places to visit."

"Okay, lead the way, oh right it picks me up here yes?"

"Yes Ana and it is waiting." We head out of the glass patio doors and sure enough it is there and waiting. We head onto the boat and I take my seat. Ryan hates being called Paul, so he too is going by his surname. I give up with the lot of them. I honestly do... We are in the little boat no more than ten minutes and are dropped off by the walk way to this particular part of Venice. I sigh as I look around. I cannot believe I am here, I am spoilt, and I am in heaven. My holiday of a life time is happening, Paris was a bust, so my fingers are crossed for smooth sailings, I'd laugh, but the taxis here are rather bouncy.

"I tend to wander and take photos, so follow me and feel free to stop me if I am doing something you deem unsafe, okay?"

"Yes Ana..." He is being sarcastic, he is not Gage and I am not sure he likes babysitting me? I choose to ignore him and snap away. My camera is good but I think I may treat myself to the better and newer model when I see a camera shop that is... I wander and snap for what seems like an age, I have seen Venice from behind this little window for too long. I place my lens cap on and sling the camera over my shoulder I think I have been rude long enough judging by the tutts coming from Ryan behind me. We have walked all the way around this wonderful square and been in all three buildings, which are all within a short spit and slow shuffle of each other. I have filled my camera card almost; I really enjoyed the walk today, which was not such a long walk it has to be said, as The Piazza San Marco is not that large. I decided we need to stop a brunch, because we'd missed breakfast because I was caught up in my photography and Ryan didn't have the man balls to tell me to eat, unlike like Gage. In his defence, he probably thinks I am a grown arsed woman and I eat when I am hungry and now I am. I had spotted a Hard Rock Cafe, so guess where we are eating?

"Ryan, after you and I know what I am having, and I am going to enjoy it too."

"I think I may join you for a burger and fries, this French food and Italian stuff is not like you get back home." Whilst we were are eating, I get a call from Christian.

"Hi, when are we meeting then, and where?"

"Baby, I am sorry, but something's come up and I have to work through lunch and possibly later than I did yesterday."

"Okay, I guess if you have to, you have to."

"Ana, if I could get out of it I would, but I can't and I don't want there to be any misunderstanding as there was yesterday."

"Hey, no worries, I am more than capable of finding things to do. I still have to go see the house, so don't worry I have plenty to do."

"Ana, I am sorry."

"You are here to work, not to entertain me. I am a big girl I understand work comes first. See you when you get back."

"You are pissed off aren't you?" _Good deduction Sherlock..._

"No..." _but hell yes I was..._ "I will make it up to you Ana." _Umm, what he really means I will have another expensive trinket, when all I wanted was for his promise to be kept._

"There is no need, as I said I am fine, if you are working you are working."

"Ana I have to go, they are calling for me."

"Okay, arrivederci..."

I ended the call and continued to vent my anger on the poor damned fries, I take one and jab it into the ketchup and then the mayo, I do the same for a few more and feel sad, sad that I may have to get used to being let down a lot, which does not bode well for when our children come along, will he disappoint them too? Ryan had had a text from Reynolds and knew what was pissing me off before I ended the call. He wisely said nought. We finished lunch and I grabbed for the tee shirts I ordered before I was pissed off, and now I was bloody angry and wanted to throttle him with his, I paid for them and lunch and I head out with a quiet Ryan in tow...

I know Christian is here to work, but he promised to come see the house with me. I decide to carry on taking photographs. We, well me really, I went to find the Rialto Bridge and I did and I crossed that with the masses, Ryan is still keeping close and quiet, wisely. I will calm down, but not just yet. I walked along the canal until the path ended and then back tracked and followed the masses down side streets, and if I have to admit this to anyone, it's just to the voice in my head, I think I am lost... I turn and Ryan is still with me thank god.

"Where are we Ryan I seem to have, you know, run out of ways to turn, we have hit the damned water more times than a damned duck. Is there a museum or something to take photos of? I think I have had my fill of canal shots and old buildings?"

"We are near to the university; you sure walk quickly when you are angry Ana." He studies his phone and I look at his map, I want one too.

"Sorry, I got us lost, and hated to admit I was, so can you show me how to get a map thing on my phone please?"I hand him my phone and he downloads an app and minutes later I know where we are. Well I know were the darned phone says I am... I look and see if there is any museums on it, and there are a few, I am in luck and Ryan is not. We walk through the never ending maze of houses in small back allies, if I thought Paris was short on space, Venice is in a far worse predicament. You can lean out of a window and shake your neighbours hands. Add in to the space thing, the stupid side streets are confusing, and we hit a dead end more than once, walk into a person's house twice and nearly drown when we hit a hidden waterway more than once.

I am tired and just about to say lets pack up and go, when I see a meeting square and a museum. I could kiss the floor, but I think I will settle for a few photos and then hit the water way back to the damned hotel, I need to get the file from there and then perhaps get a water taxi to the house from the hotel. I look up and Ryan is pissed at me, he isn't guarding me again, he hates sightseeing. Gage at least fakes liking it. I see a museum and an art gallery thing and Ryan says 'please help me god' with those eyes of his and I take pity, on him and decide we are going back to the hotel. We are next to a bridge and we walk over it and into the museum, I think we have walked into someone's private party, because there are people in suits and lots of flashes, and there is a party on the mezzanine level, I look at Ryan and shrug my shoulders. At least these people are clothed and are not bathing in their backyard. The poor man, he was not too pleased to see me and my camera!

"It says it is a museum Ana, and if we pass through it there is a water taxi right outside."

"Okay, if you are sure? I think I have had it with sightseeing for the day. Can we head out and look you know, less touristy, do you think?"

"Yes, I wouldn't worry Ana, it's a public building." As we walk I hear a girl laugh and I wonder what she is laughing at, someone's lame joke, it is something highly amusing judging from her loud laughter? I'm not laughing, because my feet ache and I want my bed for an afternoon nap. I look up to where the girl is laughing and I see an amazingly pretty Asian girl. I take a photo of her because she is stunning, a work of art almost. As I focus my camera I see her companion and take several photos of the happy couple.

"Ryan can we go, did you say the way out is through here?" He nods.

"Yes, I am just texting Reynolds to tell him we are leaving for the hotel."

"Okay do it from outside please, I am tired and its clammy in here and I don't want to spoil their party by passing out and making a show of myself." We head out, even in Italian I know what exit is and I cannot get out of their fast enough. I hang my head over the wooden railing and Ryan texts Reynolds to tell him where we are, and we are just getting in a motor launch back to the hotel. We are on our way when he gets a text back. I turn off my phone and we head back to my private launch. I pay the taxi and head in.

"Ana, Mr Grey asks are you okay? Your phone is off."

"I am fine, please tell him I have a headache and then could you please leave me alone. I want to sleep for a while?"

"Oh, if you are sure, do you need anything, do you want me to get Gage?"

"No I want to be alone." He texts Reynolds or Christian and I close the door. The walls are suddenly closing in and I am having a panic attack. I change out of the clothes I have on and slip into a pair of running pants, a plain tee shirt and a sweat shirt; I put on my runners and grab my satchel with my laptop, and download the film I shot today to free up the card. I look at the pictures and one by one I flick through them until I get to the last few frames I snapped. I rush to the toilet and throw up. I had hoped I was wrong, I had hoped it was a trick of the light I had hoped it wasn't Christian with his arm around the pretty Asian model.

I was wrong... I have now relieved my stomach of the burger I ate for lunch. I take a few screen shots and I attach it to an email and I ponder what to write, but I can't think of anything but, did you enjoy working through lunch. I do not send it, I cannot send it, and I don't know why? I pack an overnight bag, grab my passport and I take the file for the house. I haven't a clue what I am doing; I just order the water taxi to pick me up from the private terrace. When it comes, I place my wedding band and my engagement ring on the table with my laptop. I need my phone so I keep it, but keep it off. I hear the boat pull up and in a daze I get into the boat. I show him the address of the house I own and he smiles and takes me there...

Christian's POV:

The early morning start with my beautiful wife made today a much better day. I am looking forward to the early finish and to look at the house Ana wants here. I have looked at it and it is large, but not as large as Paris. It could be my wedding gift to her, she gave me Maurice, and so I think I can give her the house here. I go into a deathly boring finance meeting. It goes on and on. They won't commit to anything and want as much as they can for as little as they can get away with giving. Many of the men in here came with a shopping list of buildings they want and need, me I am happy to donate if I get the telecommunications work involved in the rebuild. They though want to keep the work in country. I guess I will have to start buying Italian telecommunication companies and quickly. I text Ros and she is on it. We end the meeting before lunch and I can finally head back to the hotel and change, meet Ana and go and see her house. As I head out my Green Team are in the midst of a battle royal, and I see Ms Kaur being bullied by two other idiots. Who I think are part of my Green Team experts? I see their boss laughing as they ridicule her again. I step out of the shadow and round up on them.

"Get in that room and get in there now."

"Sir, we were just having a banter with Ms Kaur."

"No I saw and heard everything you said to her and for the record I am very happily married and she is not 'my bit in Green', I do not have bits in every department and my wife is the only one who does the act you accused Ms Kaur of doing, you two are fired. You may use the ticket you have to get home and that is all you will get from GEH."

"Sir, it was a joke as in hahahaha?"

" _Am I laughing as in HAHAHAHA?_ Am I finding any of this amusing, you not only accused me of adultery you also accused Ms Kaur of fucking her boss for a promotion. She and I did nothing of the sort. Now get out before I rip up the ticket and leave you to fend for yourselves. You, I want to see you alone, Ms Kaur, please go and wash up, I will take you for a coffee and you can fill in an official complaint for sexual misconduct in the office."

"But Mr Grey, you have done nothing like that."

"I know I haven't, but those good old boys did and their boss joined in, it is the you will be suing."

"Now listen to me Grey, it was a little harmless fun."

"It was what? From what I saw you encouraged them to belittle her and from what I heard you put the damned ideas into their heads. I am happily married and love my wife and would never and I repeat never shit where I eat."

"Says you who is married to an intern at GIP. I believe you married her because you got her pregnant. Had to is the word around the water coolers." I punched the idiot so damned hard I hurt my fucking hand on his nose.

"You are fired you asshole and you are finished as far as getting work anywhere else. I will see to it that you are black balled everywhere you apply for a job. Male chauvinist? Yes you, you sir are the biggest one I have ever met, and a bigot of the worst kind, I can assure you, your wife will be thrilled when you tell her why you lost your job, now you two had better pack your bags and leave and you, you can find your own fucking way home. You can get back on your own dollar not mine."

"I will sue you Grey."

"And Mr Grayson if you sue Mr Grey and win, which I doubt, I will have my mother sue you for the amount you get and more on top, and then I will see you are blacked at all the colleges and universities in America. My father used to think highly of you, and I guess I should tell you my name is not Priya Kaur, but Priya Havers, I use my mother's name so as not to cash in on his name. Oh and my mother is a very good attorney called Pia Kaur if you were wondering. Feel free to try to get a job in teaching. I do believe my father's name carries a little more weight in your man circles does it not?"

"You are his half breed daughter?"

"Actually no, I am his quarter breed daughter; My mother is part Irish too."

"I suggest you pick yourself up and get your bags packed. Reynolds see he leaves. I have to go and appoint one of the others as the head of the department." He does as I say. I need to put the others straight. I call Ana and tell her I have to work through lunch which I will have to do now. To sort out this damned fiasco I call my Green Team. Ms Kaur and I walk into the office and I have them sit down. After a very fraught discussion, I appoint a temporary chief and we discuss if they can handle the next three days without their boss. It seems they can as he was lazy and had long since had any ideas of his own, but took the credit for others work. We have a battle plan and we head for the refreshment area in the meeting hall for we invited few. Priya is very happy the three bullies have left and she gives me a hug, I am a little taken aback and push her away. She seems crest fallen and I have to reassure her I am happily married. When I do, she laughs so hard I wonder what the hell she is laughing at.

"I am so sorry Mr Grey, I am promised in marriage already, and you are not my type at all. I am sorry if that offends you but I like a quiet and unassuming man. You are neither. I also am not an adulterous either. I would hate for your wife to think that of me."

"My wife would through you in the Grand Canal and then kick my... Well she would do my... I mean she would..."

"I get the picture, she would castrate you."

"That would be easier; no, she would cut me off altogether. So do you lot think you can manage until Thursday?"

"We will be fine now the three musketeers have gone. They were always hard to work with." I am again shocked. I need to do better research on the people I hire for the Green Team in future. Speaking of which...

"We are hiring if you know people who have good ideas and don't mind hard work?"

"We all have friends and people who would kill to work for GEH Sir, and they wouldn't cost you as much as those overpaid friends of his and their idiot sons he employed, way less." I smile and take a call from Reynolds; the former employee has left the building loudly... The remainder of the party including the future Mr Kaur, or as he is better known to everyone else he works with, Chad Long Ms Kaur's fiancé seem at ease with me and I with them! It seems the couple didn't tell anyone they were engaged, in case either or both of them were fired, it was what went through my Ana's mind too. We all have a friendly chat over lunch and head back into the various meetings, Ms Kaur gives me a hug and she heads into her meeting and I go back to mine, it's been an eye opening working lunch that's for sure.

My meeting last until eight o'clock, when I get home I intend to have words with Ana, she has had her phone off all damned day again. I called Ryan and he tells me she is in our room with a migraine. The boat drops me off at our private jetty and Reynolds slips through to the security suite. I go to see to Ana, I knock gently on the door and I don't hear her reply so I head quietly in. I notice the curtains are open and the door to the terrace is open. I then note the bed has not been slept in, I panic and head through the other rooms like a whirling dervish and I scream at Luke to get in. Their door opens and the lights go on, she is not here, where is she? I look around the room and there is nothing out of place, her camera is here, as is her laptop; however her phone is missing but other than that I am at a loss as to what's different.

"Call Barney and have him trace her phone, and the chip in her wedding ring please. Find her, Gage did she say anything to you?"

"No Mr Grey, I have not seen her all day and Ryan here says she fell ill at the last place they visited. He texted you to tell you they were heading home."

"We did head home Sir, straight back. She was dropped off here and I walked her through to the bedroom and she told me to leave and she would call if she needed any help. She didn't call and I didn't check in on her, she is a grown woman. Sir, her words when I fussed with her well being."

"Barney, where is she?"

"Her phones off and the chip says she stood next to you." I look on the floor and the table and under the camera and her rings are there, both her wedding ring and the second engagement ring, what the fuck? I look to the others for help. Where has she fucking gone? I check her laptop and I see the photos she shot today and I scan them I see the last few frames and I know why she left me. She has captured the very moment Ms Kaur chose to hug me and I look to be happy about it. I scan her emails and I see the draft of one left for me... Did I enjoy my working lunch? I guess they do look a little more than they are. Fuck... I start to panic.

"Boss Man, I know where she is; a wine merchant has delivered a lot of fine wine to her mother's home there in Venice. If she drinks that lord help her."

"I have the details, I was meant to go and see it with her. Luke order me a taxi, what the fuck, when I need a fast car there's no fucking roads to drive on." I pocket her rings and text her.

CTG: Ana, where are you?

CTG: Ana answer you fucking phone.

CTG: Ana this shit is serious.

CTG: It was not what it looked like; her fucking fiancé was at her side.

Barney: Ana's phone is now on; she is in her mom's house and has ordered a pizza. From a Seattle Pizza place, I doubt they deliver...

CTG: Thanks Barney. Can you order one on line and get it sent to the house there?

CTG: Ana, where are you Baby?

ARG: I am fine and in a house, an old man's house. It smells.

CTG: Why did you run?

ARG: I took a boat thingy, Mr Fancy pants with a lover...

CTG: I swear to you she is a work colleague and her fiancé was right there as were all of the Green Team.

CTG: Ana, are you drunk?

ARG: Not drunk enough S.I.R...

CTG: Ana I swear you are a pain in the ass.

ARG: You wish...

My water taxi arrives and I head to find my wife, alone, I do not want an audience. Not for this, this is not how I envisaged married life to be like. I am way beyond angry with her; she is in a strange country and got lost earlier. She has put herself in danger and she could be having our baby and is drinking. You bet I am angry with my wife... I jump in the taxi and I tell him where I want to go. He nods his head; he took Ana there earlier. Good he knows where he is going. We seem to take forever to get there. He drops me off at the rear of the property, by the boat room. She has left the fucking door open. I ring her again and I tentatively walk in. Wow, this place is huge. I call her again and I hear her shouting at the phone. Good at least she is here. I head towards the sobbing and the shouting.

"I hate you Grey. I really hate you. Oh phooey, I hate wine. I hate my husband and I hate this fucking water... Happy honeymoon Anastasia, you got dumped by your boss and are talking to a picture. Madness must run in my family. Now, I am eating this amazing pizza pie..."

"Ana..."

"Oh hell, get out of my house. I don't like you very much."

"Why?"

"Why, well I have a hatred of being used and cheated on. I think I am keeping the house and staying here forever. Seattle Pizza deliver here and they deliver it quicker than you flew here, they have a speed boat. I billed it to you, don't mind if I do..." She eats the pizza and smiles as she does. God if I didn't want to spank her before I fucking do now. She is drunk.

"How much wine have you had Baby?"

"Not a lot three maybe?"

"Three glasses?"

"Nope, I opened three bottles. I had a bad-d-d-d day. You cheated with the model. How could you do that to me?"

"I didn't, what did you see, a hug? Did you see her fiancé at her side; did you see the team there with us?"

"I know what I saw, the hug the smile the laughter, you don't laugh like that with me."

"Ana, you and I laugh all the time, all the time Baby."

"We did? Yes we did, I'm not laughing now though."

"Ana, why did you not just come up and talk to me?"

"I hoped it wasn't you. You said you were working through lunch and she was obviously was lunch."

"Ana, sit down before you fall down."

"I am fine. This house smells of old men."

"It does a little. Who let you in?"

"Mrs Lucite, she is the housekeeper, I fired her when she said I looked like my mamma. I do not look like her at all. I look like my grandfather. Oh god my head hurts."

"It will do with three bottles of wine drank."

"What? I opened three but didn't like them and as such, I have had three sips of three lots of horrid wine. The rest is because of the headache pills I took when I got here."

"What headache pills?" She gives me the bottle... Tylenol...? I open the bottle and pour the pills into my hand. These are not Tylenol; no, they are Percocet. "How many have you had Ana?"

"Two, just two, why?" I call my mom...

"Christian, what's the matter?"

"Ana, Ana has taken two Percocet, and looks drunk."

"Whose Percocet has she taken?"

"I don't know the names missing why?"

"I would worry if your staff are taking them, they are addictive."

"Ana, where did you get them from?"

"In the bathroom, upstairs, there are lots, but I recognise the word Tylenol, so I figured they would be okay."

"You heard that Mom?"

"Yes, have Ana drink water, lots of water. It may make her drowsy, and slur her words. Christian, they are a strong painkiller. She may sleep a lot. How are you both, why did she need to take Tylenol?"

"Mom we are fine, and Ana is enjoying Venice." She huffs and sits on the sofa. She starts eating the pizza. "She had a migraine. Sorry I called you Mom; I will call tomorrow at a more reasonable hour."

"Christian I am just about to have lunch with my patients. It's noon here."

"Of course it is sorry, I will let you eat. I love you Mom." She sobs and hangs up, she still can't get used to the new me.

"I am glad you love your mom."

"What do I have to do to prove what you saw was Ms Kaur telling me I had got her wrong, after I told her to back off for hugging me, her boyfriend/fiancé thought it was hilarious, he was there Ana."

"So I got it wrong and I didn't see her hug you like she was your girlfriend?"

"No and I told her I was very happily married. Am I still able to call us happily married?"

"Umm, am I allowed to say I am sorry?"

"You need to grovel Baby."

"If we had a car we could have makeup sex."

"A car?"

"Book Ana, she thought were screwing Gia. She drove her car to a way off bar and you came to rescue me, or Book Ana... We had sex in a car, my new car and my dad almost caught us, do you remember that chapter? This isn't like that, I messed up and I don't know why Christian. I just saw what I wanted to see, I keep expecting us to fail and I think I am inventing ways to fail, I am sorry and I am so tired. So tired and this Pizza tastes funny. It's not from Seattle is it? Oh god I am going to hurl again..." She runs off and I follow. She is in a very seashell bathroom. I hold her hair as she pukes, this seems a little like déjà vu...

"Ana, let's get you back to the hotel. Is this place any good?" I try to take her mind off the retching.

"It needs money sent on it, its dated and ugly, but it also has that amazing view." She says as she finishes.

"Is the housekeeper here?"

"Yes, she doesn't speak English, so she doesn't know I fired her ass, or she does and she is mocking me again. Can you, you know ask her about this place, and sort of ask her did the old guy have any friends family we do not know about?" I seem to have taken her mind off things. We head down to see where this Mrs Lucite. She is in her rooms and looks to be deep in thought. She speaks very little English, so I speak to her in Italian.

"Hello. Is it Mrs Lucite? I am Christian Grey, Ana's husband. Pleased to meet you."

"No it is Mrs De Lucca. I am Michael De Lucca's first wife, she did not hear me correct her, she was crying a lot and I was confused as to who she was, but she looked like the witch who stole my husband from me..." I didn't know there was a former Mrs De Lucca. By the look of Ana's face she didn't either.

"Ana, this is the previous owners ex wife."

"My husband, he met this lady, Ruth when she was on her holiday, she rented a home here for three years and they talked, I never liked her, the old fool fell in love and he divorced me, because I could not give him the child he wanted. He was a stupid foolish man, she promised him a son. I was tossed aside and he married his whore. I was allowed to stay in the staff quarters here, because she did not cook and clean I had nowhere to go, no money to go anywhere, this was all his families and I was too sad and too old to care, so I became the housekeeper in a home that I was once mistress of; he was a stupid old man, who died two months later in pain and hurting. She was too busy to care for him, she took all the money he had saved, she sold his business, she took all the family jewels she stripped the place of its wealth and put it up for sale. It does not sell because I tell people the property floods and is haunted and all the bad things to put them off. She took my home and she ruined a stupid old man I loved for forty years, he knew I could not have children, he knew and yet when she promised him what he desired most and I am left like the rubbish." I tell Ana, everything she tells me and Ana, sits and puts her head in her lap.

"What else can she do, why promise him that, she couldn't have more after me. So, this house is Mrs De Lucca's, because Carla was illegally married to Mr De Lucca. Can you ask her how much my mother stole from her husband?"

"Mrs De Lucca, Ana wants to know how much her mother stole from your husband."

"He had a lot of money; I can show you papers she told me to throw away." She opens a chest and hands Ana a stack of letters and statements. After she reads them she sighs.

"Christian, this lady was robbed of four hundred thousand euro's, that was the money my mother took and for the small business she sold. Please tell her I will have the money with her tomorrow and she can keep the house, she was his wife not Ruth, nor Carla or any other of her head case friends." I smile as Ana has her hands in her head and she reads crap her mother did.

"My wife is giving you the money back and she is gifting you the house back, it will be yours to do with whatever you want. Ana is righting her mother's wrongs."

"She is really, so she is not taking the house for herself?"

"She was, but was only the owner because we could not find a relative. He had widower on his marriage licence."

"I am very much alive, a stupid old fool who loved very much the stupid old man Miss Ana's mother killed. I don't know what to do?"

"I would take what Ana is willingly giving you back and enjoy it."

"What about the things in her mother's room?"

"She kept things here?" I ask.

"Yes her clothes and her things. She sent pictures here from Russia and America, London, Rome and everywhere she traveled too, she sent things and I put them in her room. They stopped coming a few weeks ago and I wondered what was happening."

"Can we see this room?"

"She is dead so yes. I do not want the whores things." She walks towards the bedrooms.

"Ana, your mother was using this as a stash house. She has a room here."

"Okay, show me the honey..." I laugh as she finally breaks a smile, I know why, because she is righting another wrong.

"Ana are you okay?"

"Yes, peachy. Are we okay?"

"We are fine Baby, how's the head?"

"Its muggy. Let's see this room then, and then can we go back to the hotel? I do believe I have a lot of grovelling to do..."

"That was my plan; oh, and you are coming to work with me tomorrow, because Ms Kaur is working with me tomorrow, I'd hate to have lustful thoughts about an employer."

"Nah, I am good with reading and writing in the garden. I think I have had enough of the water for a couple of days. I like the thought of having a home here, like Paris, used by visitors and staff. I had hoped this was it."

"We can look for a property on Friday; as we have the day to ourselves."

"So are you are romancing me Friday, perhaps with a Gondola ride and doing mushy stuff, even though I was a super bitch today?"

"My super bitch, mine, Ana you had me so worried and Gage is pissed off with you too."

"Okay I deserve it, I was a fool." I smile, because she was and I am relieved she is fucking safe. We are led to a large bedroom and Ana sighs as the door opens.

"Fuck..." She says as Mrs De Lucca stands back.

"Is any of this your husband's property Mrs De Lucca?" I ask.

"No, that was sold locally, she did not keep anything of his, this lot it started arriving soon after they married. It was placed in her room here and we were told to keep out. How the fool thought you make babies in differing rooms was beyond me, but he knew better despite me telling him she was up to no good, he was a fool, my fool not hers and I watched as he slowly realised she was nothing but a money hungry whore, he was having the marriage annulled, when he started to get sick. She took care of his meals and I was shocked at how quickly he died. I tried to get him help, but she was having none of it and then it was too late." I tell Ana this and she sighs.

"What a surprise. Tell her I am sorry." I tell her. Ana heads in and rummages. I am sure these are worth some money. I keep that to myself, she does not need this crap. Not today anyway.

"Ana, it is like an Aladdin's cave."

"Who's is it all is the real question, some of this has been here years, look at the dust, why scrooge it away here?"

"We can't ask her, I will have it all shipped home and we can sort it out then." I tell Mrs De Lucca this is what we will do and she nods her head. Ana takes out her phone and takes pictures of it all. We head back t the lounge and Ana takes Mrs De Lucca's details. We will have the legal team on this and check out everything she has given us and after a hug or two is given I order a water taxi back to the hotel. Ana is feeling down and embarrassed, I just feel relieved she is back, I am so fucking relieved I forget to be angry. She snuggles into me and I hug her.

"Don't ever leave me again Ana."

"I won't, I was a moron, a wild and stupid moron, I was so jealous, so very hurt and so very insecure, she was and is beautiful. I wouldn't blame you, she is very pretty."

"She is? I didn't notice, because my wife is far prettier and far more beautiful and I might add has nothing to be jealous of. I love you and only you."

"I am learning; I have never had anything to be jealous of before, this feeling is hard for me. I mean look at you. Then look at me."

"Ana, I am looking at you and I like very much what I see. You don't see what I do, so let me tell you Anastasia Grey, you are it for me, you are the woman who stole my heart and I love you, you are perfect and you are mine, I am yours and we may face people who want to try to come between us, Ms Kaur is not enamoured by me at all had is her everything. As you are mine. Now, when we get back to the hotel, you and I are going to set some ground rules and yes, I may be bossy, but never do I want to go through the night I have had trying to find you oh and put back on your damned rings, and please do not take them off, that was the most hurtful thing of the night, seeing them on the table, do you realise how much that hurt me?"

"I guess that was a low thing for me to do, I'm new to this romance lark Christian, I write about it, but I have never experienced it, bear with me, please? I know I over reacted and should have stayed and talked, I should have popped up and talked about what I saw, but, well I felt threatened, what have you done to me Christian, I was so easy going before you." I laughed.

"Do you think I would put up with this shit if I didn't love you? I am oblivious to some of the women who cross my path, others are in my face and I see those, and deal with them. Now, to this grovelling. What does it entail, exactly?"

"I will wing it, and perhaps we could you know do a little more lemon squeezing?"

"My juicer and I are at your disposal..." We pull up to our jetty and I have already texted the others to take the night off. Now let the grovelling commence, not that it was needed but hell why look a gift horse in the mouth?

* * *

Ana and her insecurities, how must her mind work and she finds closure with yet another of Carla's victims... She lost her Venetian home, upset her husband, and had a wobble within her marriage... The road to the rest of the Europe better be paved with better days lol... read and review... I like getting them ping into my in box...


	52. Chapter 52

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, it is updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 52: Balls, silver balls and dangly balls...

Ana's POV:

Christian and I get back, and I know I am in trouble, what I did was stupid, there could have been anyone in that damned house and I went there alone. I wasn't thinking straight. I was a wreck. I was angry. I was heartbroken. I was wrong...

I am so happy it was just my over thinking imagination and my lack of confidence in myself. I am a strong person, yet I am also shy and I do not have a great deal of confidence in myself. I never have, that's despite my being in so many clubs, and participating in so many sports. I was still a loner, a bookworm and a home girl. I am strong willed and stubborn too. I guess that's about to change. I think I have met my match as far as stubborn is concerned.

"Earth to Ana?"

"Sorry, I was in a world of my own again. I am sorry for today. I really am. I know you want to shout at me so get it over with."

"Ana, I am past wanting to shout at you."

"You want to punish me?"

"God no, I wanted to spank you when I thought you were drunk."

"I ordered a bottle of wine and he didn't understand me, so he brought me several bottles and they were all crap, I mean how do you know what to order, or what you are ordering will taste good?"

"Understanding wine is an education in itself. Knowing what is good and what is rank is a learned thing, you can study it for years and still learn new things, given the rise in new vineyards and new growers, I am still learning Baby."

"You know a lot about wine, how did you learn?" I am changing the subject, so I don't get the telling off I know I thoroughly deserve.

"When I was trained to please, I had to learn everything." I shiver, he went through hell at her hands and now I am making him rehash it. Damn it Ana.

"Everything? Such as? I mean obviously there was a lot of learning about sex, but what else did you have to learn?" He looks uncomfortable, and yet still I ask, I wonder if he will train me?

"How to dress, how to dance, to be knowledgeable in a lot of areas in the arts, music appreciation, manners, grooming you name it I learnt it and mastered it or I was punished, and I still continue to learn things to improve myself each and every day."

"Well I guess I am playing catch up then. I'm hungry..." Food will calm him down, especially if I eat, I am manipulating him into an easy forgiveness, I hope. It works with dad, every time.

"I will order room service, and then we talk Baby, really talk. I don't understand why you feel so threatened. You are amazing."

"I don't feel amazing, I feel such conflict rising inside me, self loathing mainly, well lack of confidence is the route of that problem, I lack it and I need it, the thimble full I have is like using a bucket to put out a forest fire, don't laugh Christian, but I seriously need to bathe in it. I think because I am such a novice at everything and you are so knowledgeable and experienced, it makes me feel so inadequate."

"I struggle too Ana, but in different areas. I am or rather I was a very lonely man. I didn't every think that I'd fall in love, I never imagined meeting someone who would change me, I never thought anyone would see past the money, and see me for being me. You Ana, you are changing me for the better, you don't need to change Ana you are perfect. It's me who is not worthy of you Baby, you are better than me, I don't deserve you."

"Christian, you are perfect too, why do you think you are not worthy of me? I am a mouse, you are a mountain lion."

"I felt like a headless chicken earlier."

"My fault, I know. I am stupid and I promise to try harder."

"You don't need to change Ana; well you do, you need to communicate more, much more. Tell me if I am doing something that pisses you off, believe me I can do that to the godliest of men and the most angelic of women. Take my mother for example, she has the patience of a saint Ana, and I always piss her off and easily, she too forgives me all the time and with an ease I don't deserve. I am learning too Ana, we are learning to be married, and I guess doing it in haste is going to lead to a few tricky moments and today was one of them. I am however loving the challenge having a headstrong wife by my side. I love you Baby and the married in haste thing wasn't hasty enough for me."

"You are still learning, wow I must be in remedial class then?" I laugh out loud and he joins me, he hugs me and I nestle against his chest, and his beating heart calms me instantly. He speaks and I feel safe and loved, I am a moron for running, did I say that already?

"Oh I am. Ana, I woke up this morning happier than I have ever been. I mean I had a spring in my step and I headed into the shitiest of meetings and I didn't care because I had you to come home too. I had a reason to get up before, and it was to go out prove myself in business. Now, now Ana my reason to get up is to be a part of your life. My life changed when I met you and for the better."

"Mine changed too, meeting you was amazing. I know I have a lot to learn and I keep saying this, I will make mistakes, I am learning to be a wife and a member of Team Grey, I know I am antsy, I know I am maddening, I know I pissed you off today, by taking off my rings, running away and being a total idiot, and I guess it won't be the last time I do something so stupid and crass, but I will never take off my rings again, I swear."

"I pissed you off too didn't I? I let you down and I reneged on a promise I made to you. An appointment I failed to keep, one that meant something to you. I am not used to putting others first and I should have. I mean what if we have children, what sort of father would I be to say sorry kids I had a problem a work and I had to miss your football game?"

"Or ballet recital?"

"If our son wants to dance I'm down with that."

"Down with your daughter being a ballerina?"

"Oh hell you do get the option of the girl, I am only giving you boys, seeing as I read somewhere my swimmers choose the sex."

"Oh really? Well, we best start working on baby making then."

"Are you beginning your grovelling Baby?"

"Um, I thought I'd start with getting in the bath, do you want to join me?"

"Is there a puddle or two in the Venetian streets?"

"There is, and Ryan and I nearly walked into the Grand Canal more than once."

"So, was it a bath you wanted?"

"Oh I want to be wet any way I can get wet. Mr Grey, you have on your stuffy suit, I think you should strip to your birthday suit. Now..."

"I thought you were the one grovelling?"

"Oh I will grovel, when you have stripped. I am going to shut the curtains, because we don't want the water taxis getting an eyeful of me stripping for you, if you strip to please that is?" He grinned and without any further persuasion, he began walking towards me slowly, oh lummy.

He took off his jacket and it is abandoned on the back of the chair, next his nimble fingers unfasten his tie, which was seductively unknotted and slipped from around his neck, he tossed it towards me and he then began slowly unbuttoned his shirt leaving it on, teasing me with the glimpse of what lay beneath it, as he 'danced' those same said nimble fingers started to take off his trousers. I am mesmerised as he taunts me with a sexy strip. Oh heck, his trousers slip down those legs and I smile and point at the underwear, my finger points to the floor and I mouth 'off' he grins, they are inched off his backside slowly and sexily, as I am treated to the best sight ever, his obvious arousal. I beam with pride, I made him hard and I haven't even started with my show and tell. He is stood there stroking his dick and grinning like a well endowed school boy. I walk towards him biting my lip. Seductive and silent, the mood in the room is very sexual, the tension is smoking hot and I fan my face as he continues his self service.

I take of my running shoes, and then I remember, in the book of the damned, the other world we were in, once upon a long time ago it seems. Ana turned him on dancing to a little, Jessica Simpson. I look on my playlist and find it. The tune starts playing and I shove him into the sofa and smile.

I begin to dance around the sofa, where my husband is sat naked and keeping himself hard. I pull my eyes away from the heavenly sight and pay my dues, all whilst do my best and sexiest dance moves around this very nice hotel suite. My hips and I swish to the music and I sing.

" _Are you ready boots? Start walkin' let's go, yee-haw, come on let's go..._

 _You keep sayin' you got somethin' for me, well officer, I don't mind to say you do, now you're lookin' right where I thought you'd be lookin', legs come handy when law's in front of you..._

 _These boots are made for walkin', that's just what they'll do, one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you..." My sweat shirt is taken off and I swing it around my head like a cowgirl... I let it loose and it hits Christian square in his face, he grins..._

" _You believe you stopped me for a reason, and I'm pretendin' my bendin's just for fun, you keep playin' where I got you playin', yeah these double-d initials work to run..."_

My hands accentuate my own double c's and I sway and sashay around the room, I get to the chair opposite Christian and I do like Book Ana and do the whole Jessica thing, I become a floozy and make out with myself, he licks his lips as my hands play with my breasts through the naughty bra I had on, and as I perch on the chair arm, I take off my jogging bottoms and seductively show him my butt, which has an almost nothing type of undergarment adorning my butt crack, yes my butt is in the very naughty G-string thong, I slap my cheeks and sashay that butt in his face, I laugh and lose myself and continue to sashay and sing...

" _These boots are made for walkin' that's just what they'll do, one of these days these boots a_ _re gonna walk all over you..._

 _I'm the girl with the good ole boys don't mean you no harm, just have my way with Hazzard County charm, there ain't a crime in havin' a little fun..._ _Southern stride, I got my sexy eyes, where my boots at? Ha, ha..."_

I fling the bra around my head and ye haw... Now, I am unable to wash the car and wet my chest with hot soapy water, so I dance like a naked naughty hornie ballerina and do a lap dance for him instead, he likes his lap dance or his dick does anyhow.

" _Strut yourself, come on! Hey, ya'll wanna come see somethin'. Uh huh, uh huh, can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back?_ _Tick tock, all around the clock, drop it push ya tush like that, can I get a soo...ey? Can I get a yee-haw?_ "

I stroke his dick for a moment then stop and slap my butt, the tension is so high he's pumping his dick harder and harder, its working, good ole Jessica... Yee Haw indeed...

 _"You keep thinkin' what you shouldn't be thinkin' another two buttons down till you're kissin' ground I'm a gonna send you back home ta Essex baby cryin' but Uncle Jessie he sure is gonna be proud..._

 _These boots are made for walkin' that's just what they'll do one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you..._

 _These boots are made for walkin' that's just what they'll do one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you..._

 _Come on boots! Start walkin' come on ladies! Hey, ya'll wanna come see somethin'. Uh huh, uh huh, can't touch can I get a hand clap, for the way I work my back?_

 _Tick-tock all around the clock drop it, push ya tush like that can I get a sooey? Can I get a yee-haw?"_

I drop in front of him and twerk, yes, I push my actual tush and sway and rub it against his legs, and get rather turned on and I am now more than a little wet myself... I sing loudly and yea haw in the right places. I lie on the sofa and as I do, I laugh and edge close to the goal post, or rather the erect penis of my husband, I kiss it, it is just a peck, but hell he groans and the reverberation to my sex, is a little erotic and wow, I love to strip for my man. I grin and finish the singing with the most appropriate line of the song, well appropriate for the moment that is...

 _"Come on Willie! Ah yeah..."_

I hear him panting and take over from Christian's reliving of himself, with my mouth, and suck and play as the music plays on without me singing, I have my mouth full. I play with the danglies and as I do he groans and he arches his body and offers up more, my head is pushed down and I feast on his shaft, I think I am pretty damned good at this now. I do like playing with my food and as he comes hard, he groans as he shoots his seed deep within my mouth and cusses... Oh hell, I need to throw up, there was just too much. I get up pretty damned smartish and rush to the bathroom. I let loose the pizza and I vomit, great...

"Ana, my god I am so sorry, you nearly choked."

"I know, its fine, you as ever are a little over generous with your seed Grey."

"Mr Grey, to you wench, that was a fucking waste of baby making product. By the way..." I laugh.

"Oh it was, was it? Remind me again why did you not stop me then?"

"I fucking loved it, okay, I fucking needed it and now you are done for the night."

"Oh I think I have more grovelling to do, you got off Mr Grey, and I didn't. So how about I brush my teeth and we fool around in the tub, I do hear its good for making babies in, you know hot water and steam."

"Really?"

"No you idiot, I was setting the mood for more hot sex with you and your baby maker."

"Oh hell, you have stopped taking your pills haven't you?"

"I have, I threw them in the trash can. So what are you waiting for, fill the damned tub."

"What if you are being sick because you are already pregnant Ana?"

"I hardly doubt you get morning sickness after a bloody day... No, that was down to a overload in your overgenerous deposit and those shity pills." He smiles as I brush my teeth, he runs the bath and fills it with bubbles and climbs in, he looks at me and I see something different about him, he seems at peace almost. I get in and we simply snuggle for an age, his hands protectively, yes protectively rub my belly.

"We could already be pregnant Ana! I should ask Mom, would taking those two tablets damage the baby."

"You dare, we keep this to ourselves for a while, and I doubt they did any harm, they just made me a little woozy that's all."

"Oh we hit the Nooz today, Ros released the wedding pictures and she is pissed she wasn't there with us."

"Okay, what did it say?"

"You were right, I married you because I knocked you up and did the honourable thing and it is a marriage you tricked me into. Basically everything you said would happen has. I now expect there to be more people following you, they also got pictures from the ball too, and they are speculating as to why you are related to two hot Russian Playboys. I guess that shit is going to come out, so be ready they will delve into your past like the nosey intrusive mother fuckers they are."

"I knew our bubble would burst, but it is too soon. Okay less, talking and more sexing needs to be done. I think my belly is settled enough now."

"I think you are pregnant Ana."

"I doubt it; because I doubt I have ovulated so soon after my monthly curse. I will read up on it if we haven't managed to. you know, do it in a couple of months, can we just not enjoy the trying first, you know, without being pressured to see if we pregnant moments after every time we make love?"

"I guess we could. Now, grovel Baby, the dance was a bonus and when we get back I have a fleet of cars that need a wax and polish from you and your double d's. You have to love Ms Simpson and her cowboy boots; do you have any cowboy boots?"

"They are double c's actually, you kinky fucker you, but yes I do and the hat and a whip of my own, for training the horses, you and me have a lot of things to learn still about each other, now where were we? Oh yes, I was grovelling, and I think I know just what you need." We made love in the tub, and went to bed sated, and sore...

Christian's POV:

With a sleeping Ana in my arms, I feel an unusual feeling of calm, whatever this is, it is the best feeling in the world. She makes me so angry and yes so happy, i go from meek mouse to raging rhino in any given conversation with her. I guess I am just as confusing to her sometimes as she is to me. I wonder all the time if my darkness will return will it be what drives us apart, my failure to want normal and her nit wanting to accept me as I once was. I hear my phone ringing, I rise myself away from Ana and go and answer it. There are six missed calls from Ray and my father. Has something happened? I call Dad first...

"Hello, sorry my phone was dead, what can I do for you, Dad?"

"Chris, it's an update on the settlements we have made, all but three of them have now been settled, there are a lot of people very happy with Ana right now."

"Yeah we found the owner of the Venice place, Mrs De Lucca, is alive and well, and was living there as a housekeeper."

"How did she take the news?"

"She pretty much kissed Ana's feet. Ana wants her to have the money her mother swindled too. I think she will call you."

"So, with three of her victims not having anyone to gift it back to, it means Ana is still a very wealthy woman."

"She is wealthy, she has my wealth, what's mine is hers."

"She offered to sign a pre nup you know, she is not in this for money son, that much is very pleasing to know."

"Hey dad I will have you know I have a lot more to offer her than money."

"I have no doubt you do, now we have had Uncle Gersham on the phone, he is going to the same ball as you in Vienna, he wants you to join him at his home there."

"I will call him, it would be nice to have some time with him to discuss Freedom and why he has given it to me."

"He will explain all there is when you get there. Now, how is Venice?"

"It is wet and still sinking. Ana is so funny she now hates water more than she ever did before. She has been sightseeing and has almost walked into the canals a few times. Does that remind you of someone?"

"Yes Mia, she was chasing you that one time and you ducked into a side ally and she somehow went head first in the Grand Canal."

"Elliot pushed her in it was not me."

"He said the same thing and Mia didn't know who it was. You three were horrid tourists as children, horrid and boisterous; just wait till you are chasing kids around foreign places. Revenge is sweet is all I am saying Chris. That and Karma."

"I can't wait for it to come my way. I think my life is how it always should have been, normal."

"Chris, you are anything but normal. You are though learning to accept that the love that was always there for you is okay to finally accept. We are so happy for you, so relieved and so thankful for the crash. I prayed for a miracle after that night and promised the lord anything he wanted in return for my son to come back to us and in any way we could have you and we got much more than any of us expected back, we got the happy boy we never had back, we got the teenager with teenage dreams, we now have the adult who wants a future, do you know how happy I am that someone is looking out for you, up there?"

"It had nothing to do with anyone up there, Dad it was everything to do with the people who stuck with me through all the angst and hate I allowed to rule me, I don't believe it has anything to do with guardian angels or the lord above, it is down to my family having more faith in me that I deserve and for that I am sorry but thankful for, if my children did what I did to you and Mom, I would be devastated."

"No, you will understand and learn and grow, as have your mother and I. We have helped so many people because of your problems. We have grown stronger as a family and most of all? All our patience and understanding has worked and that is reward enough for us. Now you are finally free from the evil that dragged you down, live your life Christian, live it with Ana, get people to help you run GEH and take time for you and Ana, for your future family, work to live, don't live to work. Delegate, and learn to relax, learn to live like the young man you are."

"I intend to, I intend to get together with Ros and really shake up how much I have, how much I need and I promise to cut back, today my overworking it nearly cost me Ana, I am not about to put her or my children second to work ever again. I guess I have never had to think of others before and it may take me a little longer to get my act together, but Ana, Ana makes me see it is possible, she has the same faith in me you and Mom have. I guess I still have more to learn Dad, I just need time and a little more of your teaching Dad, for a little while longer anyhow."

"I am here for you, all the time, until you don't need me to help."

"So you are in this for a long time then, because I will always need you and your ear and your wise thoughts and knowing words."

"So when are you back?"

"I don't know; it depends on the replacements we now have in Paris and how much I need to do in Hong Kong. Why?"

"Well Jason sent us the details for the house Ana's step father Yuri gave her, and well your mother and I had a drive over, its some place Son, it is amazing I can tell you that much. The place is huge, it is a massive place, in fact it is eight miles long and has dozens of buildings and homes on it already, there is a private golf driving range, with a chipping and putting area Christian, a 2200 foot landing strip and heli-pad for your daily commuting, and an amazing set of stables, it reaches out towards the sea, where there is a boat house big enough for the Grace to be moored there, and let's not get us started on the house, and your mother and I had the tour with the housekeeper there. She has been expecting Ana for two years. Nobody has been near it since he bought it."

"Who was paying for the high upkeep?"

"The housekeeper was given a huge amount of money and access to it for the running of the house and grounds, there is a fifteen strong staff, some of whom live in the houses on the 512 acre estate, its huge."

"Wow, Ana asked Taylor to see if there was scope for building homes on it for security and for Gail and Jason to have their own space."

"Well it ticks all those boxes and then some, because there are ready made family homes there and let me tell you, even those damned cars of yours get a heated barn for themselves."

"Really?" A heated garage for Maurice and somewhere warm for Ana to wash my cars naked in? I like the place already.

"Yes, it is a true family home, that's for sure. Ray is going for a look with Taylor, when they get back from Aspen. He wants to see it too they want to run through new fencing and security measures."

"Good, so we are moving to Vashon Island it seems?" I end the call and turn and see a sleepy Ana, she's standing in the doorway. "Why are you up Baby?"

"I woke and you were missing, so I came for a look see, who was that?"

"My father, he and mom went to look at our new home."

"You bought a family home without me?"

"No, the one you were gifted, it seems Yuri was a man with great tastes and exceptional buying skills, he bought the old retreat for artists and tired city folks it seems."

"He did, and your mom and dad they like it?"

"They did and there are new stables for your horses and much, much more. Mom says you are going to love the house too, it's a perfect family home, with room for all the staff we have and for the ones that run the estate. The commute to and from work is short, because we even have a helo pad and a landing strip. We could even house GHE1 there. There is a mooring for The Grace too."

"Oh, is that all, can we go back to bed I need more sleep."

"So you are not as excited about the house as I am?"

"Yes, but I need sleep."

"Your dad called too."

"He did, did you call him back?"

"No, I called my dad first. Boy you are cranky."

"I need to call Daddy, it could be important."

"Sorry, of course, here he called me." I dial his number and hand Ana the phone.

"Chris, thank fuck I have been calling you for ages, listen we have had a fire at home, a big one, but don't tell Ana until we know more."

"That would be kind of hard to do Daddy seeing as I called you from Christian's phone."

"Pumpkin, I didn't want to worry you until I had the chance to find out how it started."

"Is everyone okay are my animals okay?"

"Luckily yes, because whoever burnt it to the ground, they set fire to the stables too, they let the horse's out and Winnie and Lucifer were in the horse paddock with them, they had a conscience about killing the animals, Buck was in the station with the guys so he is fine too. Sally and the kids came up to Seattle to pick me up from Sea-Tac, and we spent the day there shopping and you know getting the kids stuff they need for school? We could have been in the damned place, as it was they did it at night the flames couldn't be seen in town until it was too late, all that's left is the damned chimney stack and the metal of the barn, it's been razed to the ground Pumpkin, everything is gone, the kids things, Sally's things, everything is gone, your things too and to put the knife in, the tree house and the trees are no more, someone has some serious grudge with ether you or I Annie."

"Wow, oh god, I mean fuck. Where are you and Sally and the boys stopping?"

"We are in Sally's old place for now. I have to go back in the morning and work through the remains with the fire investigators, but there is nothing left, I am glad your car is with Christian or that would have been history too." I listen as Ana put it on speaker almost immediately.

"Ray, get Jason home, he can help you."

"I have all the help I need, besides he's back at the weekend."

"Daddy, how do you and the guys fancy a move to Vashon Island, there are homes a plenty on the new place Christian and I are moving too."

"It's too far from work. The boys school, Sally's work."

"Well the offers there, besides you said you were retiring this year, how about you set up a wood shop at our new place? The schools are good there and Sally can work with Gail, if she has to work. The place is three times as big as Brooks Cottage and it is bigger than Escala too."

"I am getting too long in the tooth for the job sure enough. Annie, how about when Jason and me, when we go to do the security check, Sally and the boys go for a look see?"

"Perfect, we all get fresh starts Daddy, all of us and it's not like we are under the same roof. Let me know how the investigation goes and Daddy, keep safe please, I can't lose you, not now, I need you more now Daddy."

"Pumpkin you have me, all of me and always will have, why is it that you sound so sad, Pumpkin?"

"I'm not, I just can't bear it that Brooks Cottage is no more, even if we rebuild its not going to be the same, where are the notches on the kitchen door frame of me at four and at my last birthday mark off, where are the photos we have where are the memories that place held for us Daddy, why would someone do that?"

"I don't know, nothing I see and hear anymore shocks me, but on a good note all the photos are safe do you not remember the lock box we put in the basement for the photos and papers, the fireproof thing? Hopefully we will find them unscathed in there when we dig into the ashes." Ana cries. I hug her and take over the conversation, today has been a bust. I swear even I haven't done this amount of wrong to deserve this amount of Karma. Or have I?

"Ray, if you need anything let me know, and I mean anything, if you want to stop at Escala, there is plenty of room there too. Security will let you in and anything you need to get for Sally and the boys, get it from Neman's, I have an account there, they will need everything I guess?"

"The insurance will cover that son, and we have good friends who have rallied around, but I know there are things Sally will need, so I will have her make a list and send it to Annie."

"If you need it get it, I mean it Ray, you are family and we want you to be okay. Do you have any theories?"

"A few, where is Ana?"

"She is back in bed I am making her a sweet tea. Why?"

"There is a possibility this is something to do with Carla."

"No, no Ana has settled all her debts, or rather my father has and we have sorted out the place here, everyone is happy with their wealth, property and homes being returned to them, everyone."

"I guess it could be someone I have upset, the last person I did that too was Silas the town drunk, he is a little mad at me but not burning down the house mad!"

"Did you have security?"

"Not state of the art like you have, it was a simple home safety set up, but the uncles put something special in at the tree house, because Annie spent time alone in there, I will get on to it but all the monitors and stuff were fried in the fire. Meanwhile, you double up on your places, just in case it's you. You and Annie have hit the newsstands and hard too. There are pictures at the ball, on a boat and even of you jetting off in the plane to Venice, make sure she is covered Son, I'd hate to have to kill you." I know I gulped, because he laughed.

"Ray, she is everything to me, and if anything happened to her I would offer myself up to you, but she is so strong willed and so defiant. She has to have the last word and hates to follow a simple order."

"Well that's your first mistake, she don't take kindly to being told what to do, the trick is to let her suggest it and then praise her, but not too much, she can be manipulated, slowly if you let her think she is in charge. But, and this is the big but, never ever fall for the eyes she gives you, she also uses food, she will say I am hungry and of course I stop shouting at her and feed her, she then says she is tired after the meal and disappears to her room having escaped the reprimand she was facing, she is very conniving when she has a mind to be."

"Crap, I think she did that very thing to me this evening, wow she was so convincing." I will skip the part of the strip and fuck that ensued, it's not a topic to discuss with her father.

"Listen Chris, watch your backs and I will be in touch, oh, and Taylor is out of his pots. He is a little less moody now."

"How can you tell?"

"True. He has one face for every occasion, though I did catch the odd smile and heard something that resembled laughter at the wedding. I have video evidence."

"Send it forthwith to Barney, Night Ray and watch your back too." He says goodbye and I finish off Ana's tea, when I get back into the bedroom she is searching out the new house on the estate agents website.

"Okay, I thought it was just this house and the back yard, but I guess it's all this too Christian, its huge."

"Dad said it was, here let me see?" I pass her the tea and take the laptop off her. "It is huge and there are a lot of homes included in the deal too. I wonder if he thought I would invite them to stay if you know I even took it off him. She must have been good in the sack to get him to send money on me."

"He perhaps had high hopes of you being the reincarnate daughter he loved and lost?"

"More than likely Mom put the idea in her head and then she would use her information of me to get the damned thing for herself. I think that's what happened. Why would they not want it back? I mean he spent over thirty five million dollars on a house for a stranger, and if the boys think I am falling for their bull shit they can think again too."

"Ana like me, they earn more money that they can ever spend," I then think of Ray's wise words, "it's up to you; however it is after all, a gift given with love?"

"Do you think it's okay then? I mean if you say it is okay to take it I guess it is all right?" Oh hell she knows, she is making me make the choice, she had Ray fooled, she knows what to do to counter her dad and she knows how to play me like a fiddle. I love this woman.

"Ana, we can buy it if you want too, but I think if we give it them back they would be hurt, had they wanted it they would have kept it Baby, perhaps they want to respect their fathers last wishes, and they feel proud to have done that, don't throw that pride back in their faces baby, we men like to feel pride in the small things, don't embarrass them by letting them think they have failed their father.."

"Okay, I guess they are only doing what their father asked of them, I guess he did it for his own reasons too, It's hard for me to accept such generosity from a man I never knew. I could sort of do with somewhere for the girls and for my pets. I will accept his over generous gift and figure out the real reasons later, I have to now get them transported to our new home then, I can't wait to get home now." Yes I was played... She finished her tea and settled against my chest. She kissed one of my scars, and it led to a very wicked lack of sleep for either of us. We squeezed a few lemons and by the break of dawn, we were so fucked we slept till eleven. Luke had to wake me, as we were in a post coital sex coma and I had a lunchtime appointment to discuss my companies solar powered boats. Last night, it was better than anything I have experienced before, sex love and rock and roll? It certainly was, as she sang Guns and Roses as we frolicked and fucked, I'd have said made love but it was too wild a ride to be classed as love making.

I dressed quickly kissed my woman good day and she eased my worries by asking for Ryan and Gage to go with her to see Mrs De Lucca and to sight see some more. I of course said I was worried when we lay talking about the fire this morning; it seems she took note. I leave for my meeting happy, knowing she is taking the fire seriously enough to heed my warnings of foul play was to blame, she goes to shower as I leave, I have to admit her offer of the joint shower was hard to turn down, but I did, stupid me...

Ana's POV:

I shower and change, and dress for another day of bumming around doing touristy things. Gage has read me the riot act as I put my things away, she is stood in my bedroom telling me what a foolish thing I did, "preach to the choir sister" and fuck me was that a mistake, saying that to an already angry Gage, well let's say it went down like a fart in a spacesuit, once it was loose, it stunk and was hard to escape from. She ripped me a new one, I think she is forgetting I am her boss too, but I take it because she is right, Olga's killers are still out there and the arsonist is still free, though he wouldn't be able to get from there to here, unless he used the most excellent Pizza delivery guy, how high was I to even think my order had been delivered from fresh from Seattle?. I have my check book and cards, as I need to see Mrs De Lucca and settle some debts.

I don't know how Carrick and the Flintstones do things as quickly as they do? I am forever waiting on my banking crap; it sometimes takes a week to get a paper statement. They get legal documents and bank statements checked, double checked and looked over in hours, my stuff takes me weeks of routing through old stuff and searching out receipts and all manner of crap when its tax season, I do legally own Brooks Cottage and I have a small taxable nest egg left to me to do it up with so they have me do taxes and I work too. I can at least get Christian's lot to do my taxes now, I wonder if I get a refund for a burnt out house and barn?

I put a pen in my bag as well as all the usual crap and wonder why she hates banks? I have been told she only has a banking book so needs a check to deposit into it. I had one of those as a little girl, come to think of it I still do, my Nene deposited my birthday money in it regularly, all for my wedding fund, I haven't seen the darned book since before she died, I do hope it is in the fire box and I really hope my photographs and the deeds and insurance documents are there and safe. Ge is standing in the lounge.

"Right, where is Ryan?"

"He is waiting by the taxi jetty, he is so mad at you, Mr Grey was angry with him, and though he has apologised, you still made the poor guy look like a fuck up. He was not impressed with you Ana."

"There you go..."

"Go where?" She follows my finger to the suites door.

"There's a queue forming to shout at me, tell him to get to the back."

"It was serious Ana."

"I know Gage and I thought my reasons for running were valid."

"Yeah right, like that man would ever cheat on you, he was so, he was so, he was... He was damaged when he found the rings."

"He said as much. I was stupid I know, but did you see the photos, she is stunning."

"And engaged according to Luke, to her co worker. Now, where to after the De Lucca woman's house?"

"Oh I want a new camera; I think the new house is going to take some serious cataloging. I am so glad I did Brooks Cottage last year and through the seasons too, it won't ever be there again."

"You can rebuild it."

"No, I can build a house, but it won't be the same. It had sounds that have been there forever, the third creaky step, and the bathroom boards that rattle in the bedrooms, the sound it makes when the house sleeps, it won't be there in the new one and the history will be missing. I would rather sell the land and move to the island."

"What about Nene?"

"Her ashes are in an urn, they can come with us, so are my grandparents and my father, it's doable I guess? I looked and there looks to be like a chapel on the land, perhaps we are sharing it with the lands past owners too?"

"You are seriously disturbed Ana."

"I am? Okay I guess I hadn't quite worked out all the fine details. Besides they were happy there. More problems I guess? Those I can deal with, so are we ready?"

"Yes, and I have been all morning."

"You are not having another day off you are a cranky bitch today, what's the matter?"

"I checked my checking account."

"Has Natty gone overboard on the decor at her new place?"

"No, I have a lot of money in my account."

"And that's a problem because?"

"It's a lot of money."

"Okay, as in a few hundred more?"

"As in nine hundred thousand more."

"Oh, wait; is it the bonus from the Harlow deal?"

"Apparently so, it's a lot to take in Ana."

"I know I checked my account and my book deal money went in too, and my husband topped it up to too many zeros on the end, I give up and I now am looking at ways to give it away."

"I guess the rainy day fund is well funded and to be honest with you I like babysitting you, even if you are a pain in the butt. So let's get the old lady squared away."

"She only speaks Italian."

"Ryan's your man..." We head out into the glaring sunshine hitting the water, good I dressed appropriately...

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...

I AM ALREADY WORKING ON MY NEW STORY, EVEN THOUGH THIS ONE HAS A WHILE TO GO...

I WILL NOT BE POSTING IT, YET, AS HAVING TWO ON THE GO IS A NIGHTMARE...

AM WORKING ON THAT WHEN I HAVE A SLUMP FUNK WITH THIS ONE...


	53. Chapter 53

Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, it is updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Its a sort of closure chapter so you may need to read more than once be warned lol

Chapter 53: The assassins are coming...

Ana's POV:

Gage, Ryan and I, we head to Mrs De Lucca's in the hotels motor launch. We are at the back entrance and see what looks to be an ambulance, type of a boat thingy. Our man drops us off and we head in. What the hell is going on?

"Gage, we need to go up a level and the grand floors there. I wonder what the hell's going on. Ryan, stick by me she doesn't understand a word of English."

"Ma'am, stick behind Gage and I as we head up."

"Okay." He used Ma'am, so I follow them up three steps behind. "Ana, is that Mrs Da Lucca?" I peer over his shoulder and she is sitting in the chair and looks like she is dead. Holy shit balls...

"Ryan ask what's the matter please." He walks over and he speaks to the medic. He comes back and he smiles.

"It seems Ana, that she got a registered letter from Mr Grey senior, and fainted. She had friends around and they called for the ambulance. She is fine, but lost for words."

"Okay, so she is not dead and yet she looks like a corpse why?"

"She had a shock. She wants to see you."

"Okay then, but am I safe?"

"Totally, she is happy."

"Oh gawd, I'd hate to see a sad face. Gage come with me Ryan translate, please? Ask her what the letter said, please." He did and his brow arched.

"She says the amount of money she has been offered is too much."

"What four hundred thousand, I worked it out, it's all she was owed and she is having it, its hers, tell her please Ryan..." He speaks to her and he tells me what she said.

"Ana, it is four million euro's. You didn't carry a figure over."

"Oops, I wasn't ever any good with figures, shit I did mess up. So she is very wealthy then, no wonder she looks so pale, she needs to go on a bloody holiday?"

"Very rich, very happy and is going to go spending, her husband was a miser and told her they were as poor as church mice..."

"Ask her does she want a check now?" Ryan speaks to her and she is shaking her head no. "What, she doesn't want my money?"

"She has your money, they did a wire transfer to the bank and she has to go in and see the manager. She is very happy and plans to make the house beautiful again. Oh and your packers emptied the room and it is on its way to America. She, Mrs Da Lucca, she would like to speak to you Ana." The ambulance people leave and they are happy to leave her with her friends. I inch forward afraid of her actually dying on me.

"You Ana are nothing like your mother, I am sorry."

"You speak English?"

"Of course, I had to know what you were really up to."

"Sneaky. So what will you do now?"

"Me, oh I intend to throw away my widow clothes, get a haircut and have a spending spree, go on holiday and make myself a beautiful home, and get myself a lover." I nearly choked. "Well that is my plan after I see the bank manager. I do not know what to say, thank you seems so very inadequate for what you have given me."

"You have given me far more by taking the money and the house back. I will leave my address and phone number, if you need anything, anything all will you please call me?"

"Yes, yes I will. Are you okay now, you and your husband?"

"Yes, it was all a misunderstanding."

"Good, good, now a package came for your mother an hour ago, before the letter from your attorneys."

"Your English is amazing."

"It is much improved since I heard my late husband tell her your mother I did not speak it, the fool I never had any reason to speak English, I was a house wife in Venice, he never took me anywhere but to Italian speaking places, but as a bonus she didn't know I knew half of what she did and now I know I can trust you I have some things you should have." She beckons me to her rooms and my security come with me. She opens a cupboard and takes out a familiar box, why does it look so familiar?

"She had two; she took one away with her. This one she left here for some reason. There is no key I am afraid and I did not know if she would come back for it. So I did not open it. I heard her telling her sister on the phone she was giving her back her box and to shut up. I do not know where the sister was but she left that day with another box and she never came back." I look at the box and try to think where I have seen this.

"So Gage have you got your lock pick?" Ryan pulled out a bloody Bowie Knife, jiggled it about and opened the darned thing... "Is that company issue Ryan?" I asked. I sat on the bed and tipped out papers and photos. I scanned them and I scanned them again and again... No... Really?

"What's the matter Ana, what do they say?" Gage asks. She moves closer to inspect the contents with me.

"It seems my mother and her sister were part of something very clandestine? According to this paperwork, Chimera was real, it was the code name for something iffy, as in an actual spy thing, a secret scheme to impregnate women with twin embryos and have one live in one country and the other live in Russia, they would then swap places, allowing the girls to come and go as the real American deal. Then do exactly what they did, marry rich and stupid men and the money went back to Russia, the plan only worked if the twins were identical and my mother and aunt were. No, this can't be right? According to this it was started by my grandmother, my Nene, she was the brains behind this, she left one of her children there and went to America, why Gage why would Nene do this?"

"It seems she was sick as her daughters."Gage says.

"More so Ana." Ryan says. "She used her own children to do some bad shit, and it looks like she was training you to do it too. All that sports and fighting." No, that wouldn't work, because I wasn't a twin.

"Fuck!" I say... "The reason this box looks familiar, is because Nene has or had one. Oh god, the fire, they are closing down their operations, tying up loose ends, they burnt down my house to get to the f... I mean to get to the darned box. Shit, shit oh crappy shit. Mrs De Lucca, what is your name, by the way?" I ask.

"Cinzia, your mother called me chin-chin, she was very nasty."I bet. My mother the spy and I did joke about it. Now it seems I was right, it's very clichéd to say Russian and spy go hand in hand. "I should have said, now little one, what is the matter?"

"Is there anything in this house that means anything to you?"

"No, everything here now means nothing to me, my life here was a lie, so no why?"

"Grab a bag, take what you need and get out of here, I think they will be coming for this box. They have burnt Nene's what's betting they have Olga's. This is the only box left."

"Ana, they do not know I have it here."

"They seem to know a lot of things, what's betting they have eyes everywhere." I sound as loony tune as my mother and paranoid, really this shit is a wind up it has to be or it is a book she was writing, I mean spies, blackmail, twins born to be trained killers and whores, god my life is a disaster. Carla was a spy and my grandmother was a spy master, oh god am I taking drugs and I don't know it? Yeah, all this is a drug induced bad dream, I mean am I the one in a coma and this is a book being read to me? I look around and I feel lightheaded, weird and afraid.

"You could have a point Ana. Cinzia, Mrs De Lucca, can you stop with friends?" Gage asks. I then spot a letter and an attached photograph. I shush them. Holy shit...

"No." I grab my phone and call Alex. I speak in Russian and Gage and Ryan look confused.

"Hello, Ana." Why did I think he was expecting this call?

"I know this is a really weird thing to ask, but have you or Anton got a twin?"

"Yes, we both have or rather had one."

"You know why I am ringing don't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm not safe am I?"

"Yes, Ana, that is one thing I can assure you, you are very safe."

"Are you trying to kill me Alex?"

"No, I am putting things right and making sure you are left alone."

"How?"

"I can explain Ana, I am here in Venice, and if you are calling me then can I presume you have found your mother's box?"

"I have, its filled with photos and several torn pieces of paper."

"Come back to the hotel, please, Ana. I swear you are in no danger from me."

"How can I trust you?"

"You are part of this Ana, whether you like it or not your mother was a Russian spy and America would hate you and in turn would hate your husband, he would be guilty by association."

"Are you blackmailing me Alex?"

"No." Is he threatening Christian?

"I will have my people with me and they armed up the yin yang, brother."

"Ana come back. Please. The house you are in will be safe as will Mrs De Lucca. Oh and bring the package that came for you today, Olga posted her box to your mothers place there." How the fuck, I look around, what am I expecting to see, spy cameras, fuck are there cameras, I wouldn't put anything past this 'spy ring' I sigh, wake up Ana, wake the fuck up. Gage nudges me, because I zoned out, and because this shit is hard to take in. I mean it's just too crazy not to be actually real, because nobody makes this shit up, they couldn't could they?

"Okay, I am coming, and the lady here is safe to stay if I bring the boxes?"

"Yes, you have my word, she was never in danger. Ana, it was just the box or boxes we need. I promise you."

"Which means Jack Shit to me Alex, your word and your promise seem rehearsed and fake, does Anton know about all this too?"

"No, as I have only just found out the full extent of this shit myself. When I went back home, to search through his things, I stumbled upon what is now is turning into something quite unbelievable. I found my father's files in his office. When I met you and heard the extent of what Carla was capable of I had to find out where else she had infiltrated. What I have found out Ana, is beyond crazy, its I don't know very odd, very unusual, very, as I said unbelievable. My father was some sort of megalomaniac, a deranged sort of mad professor, and some sort of a bad spy. What I have uncovered is a type of greed and needing I have never seen before and believe me I have seen some bad shit in my business, but nothing on the scale of this wacky, yes wacky happening. It seems my father, with the help of your Nene, had a big bad business going on and together the intended to get rich and be powerful enough to do anything they wanted. My father was cut off from his father with good reason; he knew what he was doing, and disowned him."

"Okay, enough. I'm coming with the boxes and Alex I will shoot you if you try anything. I swear I will."

"Spoken like a true Russian, you are after all the daughter and granddaughter of a spy. I will be waiting." I hang up and smile. "Cinzia, you are safe, it's the box they want and the package that came this morning."

"Ana, what's going on?" Gage asks as I call Christian, I pace the room and am jumpy, I hear a sound on the water and jump, a bang of a door and I jump. Ryan is watching the canal and I feel like my world is going to implode, explode and or get really confusing, shit I am confused now, knowing my luck, hearing more could be worse. Fuck, my husband has married into a truly lunatic set up of a family, I was born into it and feel like crap, will he stick by me, if I am a spy's daughter, will I have to go to prison, will I have to go to Russia, and if so will I be sent to Siberia? I am panicking, when something icky is snapped under my nose, eke...

"Gage, thank you. What was that for?"

"You were having an episode Ana, now where are we going and what are we walking in on?"

"I don't know, but I am not going in there without all of your guns on Alex."

"You don't trust him?"

"I don't know Gage? But, and this is the thing, what he is saying is too kooky not to be true, but whatever it is this spy thing, the answers are in these two box's and he wants them. He even knows we have Olga's box."

"Do we?"

"Yes it came today, he knew it was here and he only wants the boxes." Cinzia pats my back and gives me a glass of water.

"I am going away for a while, so do not worry about me, I have a little money behind me." I need humour right now, because my head is exploding with three words, what the fuck...

"Um, so Cinzia, be on the lookout for the playboys." I make light of this and pile all the papers in the box and grab the other, my damned husband is not answering my calls. We say goodbye and head to find him. We don't have to; he is outside when we get there, because apparently Alex called him before he called me.

"Ana..." He holds his hand out for me and I gladly take it and the kiss and hug I get. He knows this crap just got more kooky.

"Do you know when I said I didn't want any more drama?"

"I think so." He says as he hugs me.

"Well here take the boxes; they are the next bit of even more drama."

"Apparently not, they are the answer to shutting down a big problem with a cold war spy thing being used by two very greedy people, two greedy people who used or wanted to use their children to do heinous things." He has spoken to Alex about it then.

"Nene and Yuri. I know." We head back and I feel sick. We land by our terrace and Alex is sat at the table, he is alone and Reynolds confirms this, he let the fucker in.

"He is unarmed and alone Mr Grey. Ana. He is clean." Oh god more spy crap, what's next a horse's head in ma bed? No, no that's the mafia, not the Kremlin and the KGB goon squad. Oh hell this is a spy novel.

"I told you I did not mean to cause you harm. Please sit." We do and as we do I see he has his boxes. "My father's was filled with ledgers in code and these torn shreds of paper."

"My mother's has torn paper in it too and I haven't opened the other box. How did you know where it was?"

"It is in my father's box that there are three active boxes, his your mothers and your aunts. The document's we took away from the house in Paris were the actual hard evidence, but when we delved deeper, we found out there are several places where similar things are kept, backups if your will, should their secret be discovered. They it seems distrusted everyone, even your Nene was no longer in their gang, she hadn't been for a long time, she apparently couldn't be trusted after your mother had you, they had her watched, but they did not see her as a threat."

"Okay then, so she was out of it you say?"

"Yes out of it, but she and a few other mad scientists and power hungry old Russians still started this branch of the spy world."

"How do you know all this?"

"My father kept amazing records. The files we were asked to get, we did so thinking it was just blackmail, but it goes deeper than that, much deeper. People have been made mega wealthy off what was in those files and from what my father procured for these power hungry men. I know it goes high up the power ladder, I have just scraped the surface and I do not like what I have found out so, I took it to a friend and he is helping me close it down and finish what our family started Ana."

"Who is he?"

"I cannot say, but he is a good man and he knows how to handle this. Please do not push me for more, but I swear on all that I love and hold dear, he is a man you can trust, he has already made sure your mother, aunt, Andre Vasin and his brother too and many others have been dealt with and cannot hurt you or I or our families, he can be trusted Ana I swear he can."

"Okay, will we know who this person is one day too?"

"No, it is how he wants it. Ana, please do not look so worried, the worst is behind you I swear, Christian sit, and your security can sit too."

"Thank you, I will stand Sir, Gage over there and keep your eyes peeled, Reynolds over there Ryan by the front door to the suite please." Luke looks pissed off and so too does Christian.

"That is over kill Mr Sawyer, if I do this." He waved his hand and everyone on the terrace had a fucking red dot on them."

"You bought laser sight snipers to a knife fight, and you say I can trust you Alex." I scream.

"Yes, I have had them watching you for a while. Ana they are security you didn't know you had and I know you have needed it, you did not know the danger you were in."

"Thanks for sharing."

"If I had wanted you dead Ana, yesterday I would have stormed into the De Lucca home and killed you there. When I said you were family Ana I meant it, you are family."

"OH CRAP... Am I your sister for real or something just as stupidly sickening?"

"No, no, no, but it would be funny if you were, I mean not really but amusing. Especially with what I am about to tell you."

"Okay, my Nene always said family was not just blood and bone, but it was what you made it. Hit me..."

"Alright... My father was a genetics scientist with the Russian old government, he answered to a specific department in the old KGB, you may have heard of them, yes?"

"Yes... The Kremlin's own police and bad boy department. Carry on." I snap.

"Your Nene was a key member of the team; she came up with the idea of using genetically altered children as spies."

"That has been going on for many decades, Alex it is a conspirator theorists wet dream, the Russians placing ordinary families in America, where they would spy and report back to the powers that be, often getting jobs in the government too." Christian says. "It has some truth as during the eighties and nineties there were many such families uncovered and there were poor women who did not even know their American husband was a Russian spy." Christian says and he continues to ponder, I see the look, he believes this shit, where as I am still bloody well confused.

"Yes, this was similar, very similar, but they went a step further, they had this idea to make their families interchangeable."

"What... Oh I think I am getting this, the twins... They used twins for something more didn't they?" I chip in.

"Yes they used women to carry genetically altered embryos."

"This is nothing new, they say Hitler had himself cloned, the Nazis worked on this too. They apparently cloned doubles to interchange with each other. Yet again though more conspirator theories." Christian says.

"I saw a couple of old movies about that and a couple of made for tv films about spies."

"Yes Ana, there have been you are right."

"So, who had these babies for the New Order?"

"Ordinary woman, wives of the team, the team themselves and girls who were used to host the twin embryos, those where the ones who played the bigger part, one would be left in Russia and trained, the other placed in an already placed established family in America and what was later to became Europe."

"Why split them up. Was it meant to be permanent?"

"The foreign families would start taking their twin to a clinic for tests, when they were small; they were being monitored and compared with the one in Russia, when they hit puberty they were injected with all sorts of their sick drugs. In many cases, they were chipped like pets, with something much like control devise, it is beyond my limited knowledge, but I believe they were at some point going to kill off one twin and bring in the second, but something happened with your mother that stopped this happening, she was..."

"...Yeah I know, she was molested and had Elliot."

"She had two babies Ana, two, they were starting impregnating the American twins too!" It turns out this Doctor Clifford was a part of it, he was a part of their sick plans all along and was councilor in a few schools the second twins were schooled at and did the same there, only he pleaded that Carla was too young, but her mother said they were to do it, to control her, after that he wasn't happy, she was wrecked by this action and was to be terminated, according to the notes my father has, the godly Doctor Clifford, he turned to drink and the rest you know."

"So he wasn't the baby's father," I ask, "he wasn't Elliot's dad and the other twin..."

"Fuck, Elliot has a brother?" Christian says.

"No there is only the one. The other died it was not born right? The home that he was born at was not a church place it was ran by my father and the team, right there under the noses of the establishment, and they were hoping to infiltrate America with an army of ruthless money soldiers. They used girls they found at slave auctions and planned to birth a new race of assassins, women and men who would do as your mother and aunt did, marry murder and disappear into the night. It is big business."

"Okay, no this shit can't be real; can it really, can it?" I ask.

"It would seem it can and it did. My mother, she was a part of it, she had six sets of children for the cause, Anton and I are the only ones who survived past a year, it is worse than a bad b movie and I have watched some killers with Anton. Ana when I said I mean you know harm I meant it and I will not hurt you. We are family; we are part of their twisted plan to rule the world."

"How many are left Alex and how many have had second generation twins?"

"Out of the original three hundred, it was down to below a hundred, the twin sent away often died before they reached a year old. There were many more who went mad and killed themselves when the voices in their heads took over."

"Like my mom?"

"Yes Like Carla, they too became mad, depressed and suicidal. You name it, they had it."

"How come you are okay then?"

"I wasn't part of the program, my twin died as did Anton's so we were raised by our mother and were fine."

"Good, at least they did not kill you or send you mad. What did they do to the remaining twins?"

"They started injecting the non Russian with an experimental drug early on at the clinics they attended when they were in their early teens, it was meant to make them smarter and it rid them of their consciences. Ana it made them a drone if you will, a high thinking set of monsters. The majority suffered some sort of psychosis and either killed themselves or were killed when they got sloppy, and started to use drugs to stop the voices in their heads, the drugs normal doctors gave them made them twice as bad as they were meant to be."

"I guess my mother's wasn't helped by her supposed assault, are you sure Elliot is you know a single not a twin?"

"Yes, I am sure and there were not many twins born to the second generation, they used girls with problems and drug addiction, in truth according to the records I have most of the babies were born with health issues, they stopped their plans when Elliot's twin died. They burnt the place to the ground and fled. I guess they stuck with the remaining eighty pairs."

"Eighty fucking sets of what, what are they? Blackmailers, killers, what was their purpose?" Christian asks.

"They were money makers and I am sure there were plenty of other ways they could have made money, cheaper ways, much cheaper. Hell drug smuggling would have paid them more."

"Why did it stop?"

"The cold war ended and the new and evolving technology meant they didn't have to plant a person in the office the home or in the school to get the same information. Their program was disbanded or so the Russian government thought, but my father he took over and used the girls to build up his vast wealth."

"Nene was not rich."

"She turned her back on them when your mother had you. She wasn't in it for money she really believed in Russia ruling the world. A true communist and lover of Russia and hater of all things American, she only married your father to get into the country."

"Okay, so who is my father then and how did I pass the Brooks blood test? It doesn't sound like her, but hell my whole life has been a lie, so hey what I know."

"Your grandfather, was in a Russian hospital for weeks, he was your grandfather Ana, and possibly father to more children, your grandmother was a nurse there at the hospital. There were a lot of men used as donors Ana, unwitting ones in most cases." I scrunch up my face. My Nene did that? Really? Bugger...

"How many are left then?" Gage asks.

"None now, I think Olga was the last one on the cleanup list..."

"Alex, who killed my mother and Olga?"

"The same man who killed Anton and his twin and has made sure you are safe Ana, he is my friend and if he says you are safe, you are they call him the caretaker. It seems someone in my home town found out and well they started shutting it down two years ago. They killed my father and your Nene, then as the twins started to disappear the others went underground, making them harder to find, however your mother, she did not run, but instead with the help of another of the twins, Anton Vasin they began blackmailing people, just so they were left alone."

"Fuck no..." Christian said before I could. "How did your father expect this shit to end?"

"He always said the right piece of knowledge used at the right time could start a war and or end a career, he had a lot of information on some high people in high places, people who ride Air Force One, have government positions, run governments, hell some of them still run countries, then there are the arms dealers, drug lords, and human traffickers. Chris, you name it he had it covered, he had information on it, information that Carla used. Unfortunately for her and the remaining twins, they overstepped the mark, blackmailed the wrong guy and it was then just a case of 'hasta la vista' anything can be bought for a price."

"Oh, so what was his plan then, before he was executed by the Russians? And are you sure it wasn't my mother, it was after all her kill style?"

"He bought the place in Seattle as a base for them all to return to. A sort of commune, its huge and already set up as a sort of health retreat? He got back and the warnings came and he ignored them they gave him the choice stop and desist or face the error of your ways. And Ana before you ask, yes it was the caretaker and not Carla, I know someone who confirmed this, he was the first one whose files I sent back he was happy to help, he was happy to get his company back too. I haven't slept in days trying to sort this out, I have a crack team of hackers and helpers wading through the files, making sure we the children of the cause are left alone and are no part of it."

How many more children are there, children like Alex, Anton and me? We are not children, we are fairly normal adults, from what I thought I knew of my step brothers that is. Why did he then marry one of his engineered killing machine, was he in love with my mother or afraid of her? Do I want to know more crap? No. Do I now care? No again. All I want is closure, real closure and after all this do I have a cross on my head am I an accident waiting to be killed off. Will the damned house he bought for me make me easier to find? Epic fail, on my part, I am married to a billionaire I am easy to find. Fuck a duck...

"Okay and you gave me a mad mans paradise, so please explain why I have to have it?"

"Because we don't want it and feel you need the space to relax in, you, your horses, your space, your gardens, your flower meadow and yet be near to Christian's work and life, the island does that and it is clean we have swept it and had our people in there since my father died. You can change them but they are good people, all of them. He bought it Ana to start the fucking foolish thing up again. Olga and Carla, they made millions between them. Can you imagine how much he has made with eight pairs of twins and he wanted more and wanted fresher models, he was a sick man? From what I can figure out your aunt was the last one as I said my friend was very happy to tell me everything for his file. My father left me his box; it was in his safe at his house in Russia. It was like he really thought I needed to continue with his life work. He wasn't an art dealer, the pictures and things he had were stolen or given as blackmail deals."

"We have just sent a lorry full back to Seattle, from the place here." I tell him.

"I found a warehouse full of the stuff too."

"So why do you need the boxes?"

"I have a crack team waiting to match them and give everything back that has been stolen. My father's torn sheets have the names, your mothers the things stolen and your aunts has the places where the treasures are, and in one of the boxes a bank account with enough money to run a small country for a very long time."

"There's more?"

"You wouldn't believe how much more money is involved, and there are companies that they stole from their victims too. The pilfered pension schemes, you name it they did it."

"And my Nene, my kind caring Nene she did this to her own children?"

"Your Nene was the first one to have twins."

"So her father was he involved in it all?"

"She killed her father before she fled to America, he found out what she was doing and was turning her in. Olga, she was placed with a trusted member of the team to raise as their own. At eighteen something bad happened and Olga killed her adoptive parents, it seemed to happen around the time when Carla turned up in Russia looking for the General. The parents were living in his old home; imagine the twins surprise seeing their own face staring back at them?"

"Wow..." Gage said. Alex smiled and opened his box and I opened my two.

"How did you guess Ana?"

"This picture is the same as the one on your fathers desk at the brothel. You at some point met both my mother and her sister."

"I haven't changed much since I was fifteen. However your mother and aunt had. I remember the meeting in the picture. It was taken at a twins convention in America; only in America could you actually do this crazy shit and get away with it. Why have a convention for twins?" He says with a laugh.

"Was it a convention or was it the firm getting together I wonder." Christian asks.

"Probably both. A high proportion of the twins were in America." Alex replies, is this a wind up by my husband and brother?

"How do you know they have them all?" Christian asks as he looks at the box contents.

"You would laugh if I told you Christian."

"Try me I could do with a laugh today, I lost the contract for the new telecommunications network. I am not Italian enough..."

"Their loss, the caretaker had a kill list and sent my friend photos of their kills and for each one of the eighty there was a bounty of a half a million dollars..."

"Have they claimed it all?" Christian asks.

"The caretaker has been paid and has now retired. I have the last photo of Olga and it is the same man who is seen on several other kill shots. Now can I have the lists from your boxes Ana and then we can start re gifting."

"Will it take you long?"

"No, it will take longer to find their property in that damned warehouse. Everything else is done electronically. Like yours has been done, your lot will be here too."

"Oh heck I need a drink. You lot, go get your lunches I will order ours. Are you stopping Alex?"

"No sorry I just came for the boxes; Jane is waiting for me in our hotel room. I need to get this lot started and some sleep."

"Did you set fire to my home Alex, Brooks Cottage?" I ask before he leaves, I have to know.

"No, there would be little point, your grandmothers box only has the pictures of the many in the twin army, we have the important ones, the who the how much and the where their victims property is." I hand him their boxes and as I do I get a sense of closure.

"Do we have anything to worry about Alex, do I have to have Ana watched?"

"Yes I was wondering that too." I chime in wiping the x off my head, in case there is one.

"No, as I said this shit is all they want back, they have their files and they just want what they were blackmailed into giving them back and that is happening very quickly. Don't worry, It's not like you are going to blackmail them Ana, and I have no intentions of dying for that stupid cause. It just goes to show you never really know someone as good or as well as you thought, I mean my mother, your Nene, even my father were good people or seemed to be at least. If you were to write a book, not that I am suggesting you open that can of worms Ana, would anyone believe this crap as a work of fact? I think it would struggle as a work of fiction." I roar with laughter, I am having a cosy writers office built, wherever we settle in Seattle, for my book choices now actually runneth over. Alex takes the boxes and we say goodbye. I look out onto the Grand Canal and wonder who the hell his friends are? I hug myself and think, fuck it Popeye, I have retired my inner Nancy Drew and for good too. That shit got a little too real for me. I turn and Christian is watching me.

"I think you Mrs Grey; you could attract all the wrong attention on a deserted island."

"I could if I stripped naked and danced for you."

"We need a taxi for the airport, fire up the jet and get us the fuck to a deserted island."

"Or we could go to bed and you know do what you said you would last night, show me what the Ben Wa balls do?"

"The Burmese bells are, well they are very arousing Ana."

"So arousing they will make the taking of my other, you know my butt virginity, all the better and make me wetter?"

"Ana, why do you want everything right now?"

"I am a needy greedy wife and I want to experience everything there is to know."

"Ana, after all that shit we have just gone through, I think we need to eat, we have the dinner to go to and we could if you want to that is, after dinner, come back here and we could if you want, try to do what the lemon squeezer has successfully done? You know Ana we could try to..."

"...Yeah, yeah, fuck my butt."

"Wow, you've got your docker mouth on you today Mrs Grey."

"I want you and need you now."

"Who am I to displease my wife?"

"When is dinner?"

"Eight o'clock."

"Dress up or evening wear?" I ask.

"I thought we were talking about anal sex?" He sulks.

"I was working out my time management; do I need to go all stylish in a fancy gown and need a ton of time, or throw on an evening dress and leave plenty of time for making love to me and staking your claim to my virgin territories?"

"We have all afternoon for claim staking Baby, because we need to eat, and it's an evening dinner not a function Baby, wear what you like."

"Okay then sweat pants and runners it is then, so order room service and tell the others to do not disturb, please." He grins and orders food.

Wow, I am so hornie and need him like mad. I could use that deserted island right now, I could use his dick right now, I want it and I need it like now. He orders food and wine, Yes wine, I need wine. I take off my shoes and sit on the sofa, he joins me and we make out like kids on a promise, right there on the couch, for what seems like ages too. The distraction was just what I needed. The knock on the door means lunch is ready, the butler sees to it and we sit down to eat. As the plate is put before me I salivate, the salmon looks wonderful; the salad Looks greener and prettier than any salad I have ever seen. I breathe in the fresh smell of the fish and rush for the damned toilet.

* * *

Closure for Ana and Alex, but should they take the ranch of a house still? Oh and yes she was sick again...


	54. Chapter 54

Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, it is updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 54: Cause for Celebration:

Ana's POV:

After I finish being sick I brush my teeth swill my mouth several times and head back. Christian has a grin on his face, the butler has vanished and my wine has been changed for a glass of milk, is he frigging serious?

"So Mrs Grey, do you still think you are not pregnant?"

"Oh I doubt it, I had hoped it was just dads salmon that made me up chuck, but it seems it's anybody's. I should have said that I am not a salmon lover."

"What, why do you not like salmon and why did you not say?"

"Derr, we have only just started dating, then we just got married and oh yes, we were strangers a month ago and we don't talk a lot when we make love and we do that a lot, and why would we talk about fish, when we do, especially about bloody salmon? Perhaps?"

"Snarky, just tell me why you hate salmon, please?"

"I am none too fond of the smell of salmon. I think it has to do with a camping trip I once went on and the salmon, thousands of them, were swimming upstream, I was told to breed, anyhow the water stank and the fish were dead and dying and I wanted to rescue them all. Most of the girls were upchucking, the boys were 'catching supper' and since then I have never liked the smell of salmon. I had hoped because it was a fancy schmancy chefie salmon it would be different, but as soon as I saw the pink, I wanted to vomit. Sorry Christian, I should have said salmon was a none starter, excuse the pun! What else do we have?"

"Are you sure Ana?"

"Yes I'm positive I hate salmon!"

"About, being pregnant Ana!"

"I am a hundred percent positive I am not pregnant. But, we can get the kit, although I can assure you, even your swimmers have to wait for the egg to drop and it is still tucked away saying fuck of tadpoles, we need a rest after lady time, come back in two weeks, we will be waving our panties at you!"

"Ana, I know have visions of tadpoles and eggs and panties."

"Yeah, it's a good ole reproductive rodeo, I have heard the tales of reproduction woes enough from Hoggie's poor mom, they can't get pregnant and she regularly tells Sally she is fed up of trying. She is fed up of testing her cycle and is fed up of everything, including having sex at the right time to try."

"Okay, we will hit that one on the head then, you can't go off having sex Baby, ever..."

"Like that would ever happen, so where is the salmon then?"

"The butler took it back to the kitchen; however, we still have the main course and dessert."

"What have we got then?"

"Steak fries and fresh steamed vegetables, and for afters we have strawberries and cream. I quite fancy eating a sundae off you back as we rectify the anal matter."

"F-in hell, you want to eat off me whilst you do that to me? You are one kinky fucker Mr Grey."

"I am and I blame you for it all."

"Huh, really?" He smiles, just as the butler returns with the steak. He says something to Christian and I smile. I am passed my lunch and he steps back, I think he holds his breath as I inhale the smell from the steak. He is mightily relieved I do not do the dash to the toilet. He leaves us to eat and I point at the milk.

"I figured if you were pregnant you wouldn't want wine, sorry!"

"I like milk actually, so if it's okay with you I will have milk with lunch."

"Ana, what if..."

"Oh for craps sake, and so it begins." I call Gage and as she knocks on the door I smile and answer it. "Hi, are you busy Gage?"

"No, I have cleaned my gun and the boys are playing poker. What can I do for you?"

"It's more of what you can do for the boss; he thinks I am pregnant because of the risotto incident and now with me puking at the salmon. Could you please find a drug store and get me a hand full of tests, because I don't think he believes me that I cannot be pregnant days after my period."

"I will go right away, I need more supplies myself, anything else?"

"No, thanks Gage and please keep it to yourself, I am mortified to even have to be asking you, but if not I am going to be drinking bloody milk for the rest of the trip."Gage spies the milk, smiles and heads off to find my things.

"I heard all that you know."

"You were meant to, but please just don't go all miserable when the thing says you ain't knocked me up sugar!"

"Ana..."

"I know I kill ya!" We sit and eat lunch and I drink my rather nice milk. I devoured it in fact, because it is so good and after the mouth melting steak I am full. He smiles when he sees my empty plate.

"Christian, who do you think the friend is?"

"We are not talking about that anymore, if Alex says he trusts him, then Ana, so do I."

"Do you trust Alex?"

"I do, he seems just as pissed off with his father as you do with your mother, and now Nene."

"Nene, how wrong was I about her. I feel like poor Cinzia, that my life too has been a lie. She was sneaky pretending not to speak English, when all the time she did." I start to cry and he swaddles me in his arms like the baby I feel like, I loved her still even if she was this monster, she was nice, she was kind, she was my Nene and hearing her as some sort of monster is breaking my heart.

"Let it go Baby, perhaps she too was ill like your mother and she was two Nene's your loving one and the other you knew nothing about. As to Cinzia, she is a very clever woman, I had no Idea she spoke English. I guess when your treated like crap you either get harder and wiser or disappear into nothingness and don't give a crap." He says as I get the head kiss and the butt hug. "It was a good thing as it turns out for her. She kept her enemies in the dark and until she trusted you, you too were an enemy!"

"She is a nice lady; she is like the barmy aunt you see in tv shows. I liked her. Now, you slipped into the conversation you lost the telecommunications deal here, how?"

"They went with and Italian company, which I guess is good for the economics of Italy, but now all the company's I am looking at buying here are now a waste of time and as the company chosen was one of them it is guaranteed to make a big profit, so is now not for sale. So, my darling wife we have two days of us time. What do you want to do?"

"The romantic gondola ride. It wouldn't be the same with Gage, and if it is okay with you can we give house hunting a miss here?"

"Actually, I have a hotel to look at its an expensive one, but one I think we could make special, after all Venice is all about the tourist and this one is very nice."

"A hotel, really, this one?"

"Yes it is a nice big one, and no it is not this one." There was a knock on the door. It was Gage. She smiled handed me the bag and disappeared. I looked inside and my stomach did a flip. "Okay, you get to pee on a stick for me, dear pregnant wife." Christian says as he looks over my shoulder.

"How romantic. I will do this now for your peace of mind, but only If you promise this is not a fortnightly thing and promise me, when it says negative you will not mention the p word for the rest of the trip, I still think we should wait until I can see Dr Green, I have been on the pill for a long time?"

"No I will not keep annoying you, but I have a really good feeling about this. Besides we have started now, I don't like wearing condoms with you. Your skin touching mine is the only time I have done it that way."

"Good for you, I need a condom charm then, got to love your unusual firsts Christian." I went to pee on the damned stick. Emptying the contents of the sack on the bed I looked at the array of boxes and picked up the one that Kate and Mia used. Christian sat on the bed and laughed.

"Maybe I am in the wrong market, look at that lot." I smiled as he bagged the unused boxes. "Don't worry Ana, its fine and I will be happy whatever the stick says."

"The Nooz will have a field day writing crap about me if this says congratulations."

"Fuck them, we know the reasons we got married and it wasn't because you were pregnant Baby, go pee."

"Now I have too I can't."

"Run the faucet."

"Okay..." I headed into the bathroom turned on the taps and tried to pee, but I couldn't. I took off my jeans and grabbed a glass from the table. I would throw it away after, I man I know they wash them but the thought of someone drinking out of my pee-pee cup was gross. I turned off the taps and sat. I have to admit I was relieved when I was successful.

"You good Baby?"

"Hu, yeah I am about to commence the soaking of the tip. Wish me luck." I dunked the tip for the required 20 seconds; I snapped on the pee guard, place it on the counter top and went to sit with Christian on the bed. We wait on the bed and I have never known three minutes take so long...

"The weathers nice." I say.

"Ana?"

"Killing time Husband."

"Okay."

"The weather?"

"It is very nice, the sunshine here has made your skin a very pleasing colour, and you look very nice."

"I like the sunshine, its' a happy weather."

"A happy weather Ana?"

"Yes sunshine and snow are happy weather. Thunderstorms frightening. Rain is miserable. Cold is only good if you are inside snuggled under a duvet and in front of a roaring fire, but too much heat is really draining and makes you feel icky." I give him a kiss and shoo him to go and see.

"Ana..."

"And..." He comes in and I can see from his face, I don't really have to ask because he is grinning like a kid at Christmas.

"So?"

"It says you are pregnant and 1-2 is underneath. Ana we are having a baby, we are going to be parents, oh god, it's happening, Ana your gifts are the best in the world. I mean they are the greatest gifts anyone has ever given me."

"So you are happy then?"

"Are you not, you look in shock, why?"

"I am wondering how the hell can I have got pregnant and I had a period too."

"I am the fucking man, fuck Elliot; I got you pregnant on your fucking period." He is fist pumping the air and looking at his present. He will have that bloody stick framed I bet.

"Gross. I was very light it has to be said and I didn't bleed as long. Okay, now what do we do?"

"We, well we make sure your feet are up, we get you some tea and we, I don't know we sit and gawp at this stick thing and be happy, are you happy?"

"I am, and I am confused and I am stunned that even on the pill, I am pregnant and oh god the Nooz and all the other gutter press are gonna have a field day."

"Ana, I fucking love you."

"Umm, and I really love you, quit with the mouth too, my little girl doesn't need to hear you cussing."

"His Momma cusses when she has sex too, remember my little docker?" We are already disagreeing about the sex of our baby, oh lord our baby, crap-a-doodle, this shit got real.

"Okay, that's an easy solve, no sex then. I have officially gone off sex."

"Like fuck you have." He kisses me and smiles. I guess he is a tad happy?

"Actually I haven't I am as hornie as all hell."

"Good for me."

"Good for us, I have heard people do go off it you know?"

"Well, we will have to make sure you don't then. I will pack away the toys for the duration of the pregnancy. You will have to wait to try the balls."

"Oh... Do we still get to do the, the... You know the butt thing?"

"Is it safe, hold on, I will check?" I do not believe he is on line, I hope he is on line and not face timing someone. "It says here we continue to do things as we did before, we have to be take it easy for the first few weeks, but we can still make love Baby!"

"Okay then so put the stick down and lay with me a while Christian?"

"Can we cuddle and just you know let this sink in?"

"Have you gone off me already Christian Trevelyan Grey?"

"No, have I fuck. In fact if it were at all possible I would say we have taken this being in love, to a whole new level of happiness. I am so happy Ana I could cry."

We collapsed on the bed and I swear we did just that and laughed and then cried a bucketful of happy tears. We spooned on the bed and as his hands stroked my belly he sighed. I am sure this is going to be a very long and very controlled pregnancy. I am stunned and thrilled all at the same time. I thought we would have months of trying. I even envisaged us having to seek out help. My periods were all over the show and painful, so I have been on the pill for years and I only changed to the new one a couple of months ago, so now do I blame the new pill Dr Green said would be better, or is someone up there giving us good news to banish the bad shit of late? Who knows, but I do know I am in the arms of a man I love and giving him the greatest gift I can. I guess being pregnant is a good thing after all.

"Ana, when can we tell people?"

"They say twelve weeks, but Gage already knows we took a test."

"I will have to tell security they need to be more alert when people push and pull you."

"Okay."

"We need to tell Ray and my parents."

"Okay."

"Nobody else, until we know everything is good."

"Okay."

"You are very monosyllabic in your answers Baby, why?"

"I am shocked, and in shock and well stunned."

"I am too, now sleep you need to rest, a lot."

"Okay."

"Okay Ana." As he rubs my belly, I feel soothed and loved and we fall asleep wrapped in his strong arms...

Christian's POV:

I am woken from our family hug by the ringing of my phone, I cover Ana and go to answer it, but I cannot take my eyes off her as I walk to the lounge. She is having my baby, fuck yeah... I head to my jacket and answer it.

"Barney, how are things there?"

"Hunky dory Boss Man, I have the feed from the fire, Ana's tree house camera captured the person responsible for the arson. Facial recognition says this idiot worked for you until he was transferred to Bethel Alaska, he is called Jonathon Grayson, his father is or was the head of your Green Team too, and Boss Man, remind me, didn't you let him go too? He must have flipped as his loved up world shattered when you sent him to the cold Canadian place. Johnnie's girlfriend left him broke, when she stayed in New York, and your father managed to get an eye watering amount of child support, which is garnished from his salary at GTI, and the money he got from GEH, in the takeover, he hid in his girlfriends account, she split the money with Sally, he is a lot poorer right now... He is pissed at Sherriff Steele and Ana, seeing as she is married to you, he must have burnt their home down as some sort of vengeance thing."

"How do you know all this?"

"Easy, when I had his identification nailed down I looked at his emails and his father has encouraged him to get back with his wife and make nice to get at least some of his money back from the mess he caused. He got back to town and they were happily ensconced in Brooks Cottage, he sent a hell of a rant and said their world would burn and they would suffer. I guess he and his father do not like being bested by women?"

"Fuck if he is Jack Grayson's son then yes, but he said he had six daughters, he didn't mention a son. If it is that Grayson, then yes I did let the fucker go. Do some digging and get both their files up to speed for the police, and help build their case, if the father encouraged this I will have that fucker too. How did I not now they were related, for fucks sake they have the same surname, Grayson."

"He has two families and Jonathon is from his first wife. The girls are with the second wife, and the girls are still teenagers. Whilst Johnnie is much older, and lives in a differing town, perhaps, Boss Man?"

"Okay, does Ray know?"

"I called him when I couldn't reach you."

"Okay so he knows and Sally is she okay?"

"Madder than holly hell apparently. The boys and her want his backside in jail."

"I will call Ray, and thanks Barney, you do a great job."

"I know, but thanks for the acknowledgment of my greatness."

"You are milking it Barney..."

"Talking about milk, where's my asses milk?"

"Barney goodbye you ass..."

"Asses milk, don't forget it this time Boss Man, I am chaffing, again..." I end the call laughing. As I turn to call Ray Ana is yawning at the door. "That was Barney; he found out the arsonist was Sally's ex. His girlfriend stayed in New York and Sally has been given a chunk of his payout from the buyout, he hid a lot in the girlfriends name and she has split it with Sally and he is a little poorer."

"I said he would come back and ruin it for my dad and Sally. Great, my house burnt down because he was taken to the cleaners. How did my dad take the news?"

"I am about to call him, would you like to speak to him and see if they have apprehended him?"

"I guess so, but I am not telling them about the baby not yet."

"I want to shout it from the rooftops."

"So do I, but we are only at two weeks? It's too early Christian. Perhaps when we get home?"

"Okay, if you say so, what about security?"

"Taylor, Luke and Gage only. I promise to stick close to Gage, but for now just those three and you and I!"

"Okay. I do love you Ana..." I dial Ray's number.

"Hello Chris..."

"We are on speaker Daddy; have you found him, the prick Grayson?"

"I have found him and we are having a cookout with him right now."

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

"Johnnie here was hiding out in the old cabin by the river, he tried to swim off down Sylvia Creek, we fished the fucker out and he punched me, he actually sucker punched me in the nuts like a girl. So, we are drying him off real slow in the fire pit."

"Do you mean next to the fire pit Daddy?"

"No, in the fire pit, he is on the ole pig roaster, turning real slow. We may lower him in a little while to get him toasty warm."

"Daddy..."

"Yes Pumpkin? What, he likes to play with fire. So we are letting him play with ours."

"Daddy."

"Okay, he has pissed in the fire so many times already there is barely a flame now."

"Daddy."

"Yes Pumpkin?"

"Where is Sally?"

"I'm here; with the boys, we are making s'mores."

"Sally? Not you too?"

"He is lucky I didn't find him first and drag him up and down the creek behind the motorboat. That is what I wanted to do. Here Kane, do you want another?" Really they are roasting their father and having a camp cook out, what sort of world did I marry into, a cannibalistic one?

"Yes Mom, Able ate my last one. Is Dad dry yet, this is kinda boring Mom?"

"He is little man and then he is going away for a long, long time."

"Bitch... Get me off here Steele I will kick your other ball."

"Tutt tutt, boys help lower the spit roast it seems it's not hot enough for Johnnie."

"Daddy who else is there?"

"I have a few of the staff and a few friends and neighbours; you know how this works Pumpkin, if you do the crime.. Lower the rack; he wants a little more heat boys..."

"You do the time..." Ana says. What sort of town is it?

"Wait, its fine, any lower and I will be on fire you fucker." I hear the poor man scream.

"Tutt tutt, boys I think we need to get the prisoner in chains and get him charged for his court appearance."

"About time. Sally I need clothes." The angry mans shouts, even I know that is a stupid move, I suddenly envisage my nuts roasting, if and I repeat if, I do something wrong.

"I burnt them. I have a fetching nightgown you can wear to the prison dance. I hear thy like new blood in prison."

"Sally I swear." Angry man is losing it and I hear the sound of metal hitting metal, they are turning up the heat or lowering him to the flames, really?

"I am not listening, Kane, Able say goodbye to your father." They are watching this, watching as a town murder their father? All whilst they eat s'mores?

"Why where is Dad going?"

"He's going to prison. For setting fire to Brooks Cottage and for setting fire to the stables and the tree house."

"Dad didn't do that, did you Dad?" Ana and I listen to the chatter and Ana is smiling. "Dad, Dad are you taking him to prison for burning all our ducking stuff?" I hear Ana laugh and I hear Ray do the same.

"He is not your father I am." Angry man fumes...

"No, no that's not right because if you were you wouldn't have made Kane and me cry, you were my dad and now you are my old dad. Sherriff Ray is our dad. He wouldn't burn all our stuff, my new dad wouldn't ever have killed my hamster and he wouldn't have forgotten to let out Tickle and Tommy, you remember those don't you, Kane's snakes? So Kane and me, we agreed Ray is our new dad and you are a murderer. We are being called Steele when Mom marries our new dad, and you are a no good son of a gun who killed my pets."

"Now now Able, that's enough of those rude words. I raised you better than that. Now Johnnie, you have hurt my children, you have destroyed all out memories of our children. I think you lost your right to call yourself a father when you burned down their home and killed their pets."

"Oh fuck you. Get me off here now Steele you can't get away with this I have witnesses."

"Will do. Sally take the boys home, they don't need to see this. What witnesses? These good folks are here for a cook out, you came to get warm after a drunken swim in the creak... Next?"

"Fucker." I think angry man had better shut up...

"Okay sweetheart, me and the boys are going home. Oh and Annie, we will be going to see the island at the weekend, we need a fresh start and your father is retiring. It seems we have twin trouble on our hands." What they know already? I then realise they have twins...

"Okay see you when we get back, give the boys a hug from me." Ana says; is she okay with her father passing down his own justice? Remind me not to piss her or them off.

"Pumpkin, me and the others are going to be busy for a while, so can I do anything for you?"

"No, no, but make sure the walk to town for the bastard is done the long way around, just so that the whole town knows what he did and they can show him what we do to men who play away and leave their kids hungry and homeless."

"Okay Pumpkin, see you when you get back. Did you hear that, they want my name?"

"Who wouldn't it comes with a very great dad attached."

"I love you Pumpkin."

"Love you too." She ends the call and cries.

"What, what are they going to do with him?"

"Oh that? Not a lot. He will be stripped naked covered in tar and feathered and walked down the main street, where the townsfolk pelt him with eggs and rotten fruit and tomatoes, it's a very old school punishment that works."

"Next you will say you have a set of town stocks?"

"We do, it's used for the summer fate now, apparently it's against the law to lock someone up in it and throw stuff at them."

"Yet it's okay for them to burn him with hot tar?"

"No, he is already good and hot from the pig roast and I can assure you he was at the very top of the roasting spit, it barely touches him, he warms through at a low heat, if he gets mouthy they lower it a little. They then warm the tar through, paint him from neck to ankles and roll the offender in feathers."

"So he won't burn?"

"He will be hot under the collar, but tar isn't like it was in the good ole days it's not as solid as it used to be. It's gonna hurt when they try to get it off, especially around his..."

"...I do not want to know."

"I was going to say his chest hair, but hell yeah his balls will be red raw when he has finished scrubbing his nethers. Now, what time are we due at dinner?" I cannot believe they are going to tar and feather him, god I wish I was there, it sounds hilarious. Now that I know they are not going to roast his man nuts...

"Are you okay to go out to eat Baby?"

"Yes I am starving and eating for two!" I grin like a moron. "Well, are we going out, or are you going to deny your wife And child nourishment?"

"Fuck of course we are going out, I will drink for two, how's that for sharing the pregnancy?"

"Christian, are you going to drink to excess tonight?"

"I believe they call it wetting the baby's head."

"I believe that comes after the birth."

"Okay I will have a glass or two. Now, we need to be getting ready and then perhaps we could do a little more than snuggle when we get back?"

"I would like that. Very much." We go and have a shower together, so of course we were very nearly late for dinner...

Ana's POV:

We are sat in the very elegant Ristorante Quadri; it is the new place to be seen at and is, I am told, amazing. Our guests are the members of Team Green and we are waiting their arrival. I am nervous to see the Asian model I saw hugging my husband, I fidget with my dress and Christian keeps telling me to stop. I smile and sip my lemon water, as Christian drinks his wine, he asked me was it okay for him to drink? Bless his bothered socks. I said no as a joke and he ordered to lemon water. I stopped the waiter and told him to drink. I think he would have stuck to the water though. I have chosen to wear my hair loose and I am wearing the Alexander McQueen strapless cocktail dress I bought and the shoes I wore on the river cruise. I have on minimal make up and I feel very under dressed.

"Christian, what will we be talking about?"

"Whatever you want, it's not a work dinner as such, but a thank you for the teams hard work. Ana they are here and you look beautiful."

"So do you, is that new?"

"Umm, no, but I don't think you have seen it before."

"As with most of your clothes. Oh heck she still looks like a model." He looks up and smiles.

"I sent her the first snap you took and her fiancé is having it framed. It was what he said too, that she could be a stunning catwalk model and I had to agree, because your photo was amazing. She is a very nice person and I am sure you will get on like a house on fire... Oh god I am so sorry for my bad choice of words... You will be fine." I laugh and he looks suitably embarrassed, whilst I thought it was funny.

"You did what? You gave her my spy photo, really Christian and the others too?"

" No just the one of her on her own, and she loved it."

"Oh gawd..."

"Ana."

"Yes?"

"Where has this gawd thing come from?"

"Oh, I didn't realise I had been saying it, it's in a great book I have been sent to read. I think I will champion this one. If I can still work that is?"

"Of course you can, why do pregnant ladies not work? I mean Gwen did, she almost delivered at her desk, you will not be working that long, that is the only request I will make, that you stop way before we have GEH special delivery, on the GIP floor!"

"Good, agreed, now shush they are here."

"I know I told you that... "We stand, so I can be introduced. "Hello please sit wherever you want, everybody this is my wife Ana, Ana this is Miss Priya Kaur, this is Chad Long, this is Michael Jaggar, the acting head of this new Green Team, this is Dirk Loma and the quiet one is Roger Banks. Please sit, sit down," I catch the waiters attention and he comes for their drinks orders, "now, how have you enjoyed the trip?"

"It was amazing... Chad and I are coming back on our honeymoon."

"You are? I can recommend The Hotel Cipriani, it's wonderful."

"I hear it is. Can I sit by you?" I look up and smile.

"Please, take a seat." She sits down and I sip my water and watch as their drinks come.

"They are letting off steam, we finished early and they are seeing who can drink the most?"

"Oh I had competitions with my friend Kate like that. They are not good competitions to hold." She smiles and takes her mineral water.

"I am designated get everyone home person. We can't say driver because there are only boats. I don't like not having a road. I fell in the damned canal on my first day. I ruined a perfectly goof Fendi bag and my phone is out of action, I was walking backwards and the path just stopped and wham, I am feet first in the darned water, do you know it's not that deep in places?"

"Really?"

"I didn't find that spot, nope, not me, I went down like a sack of turnips."

I laughed as she told me all about her work and her family, we did get on great and Christian relaxed. Is thanked for the photo and she blushed when I told her she could be a model. The food flowed and it seems so did the wine, the whiskey and the champagne. Priya and I sat and watched as they attempted to drink the bar dry. When the bill came I handed them my card because Christian couldn't get his card out of his wallet, he couldn't even see his wallet, his had to eye coordination was hilarious. Except when it came to table, glass mouth glass table. That he did quite well. At the end of a great and relaxed evening I sent Ryan and Reynolds back with the others, as poor Priya could not handle them all. Luke smiled as we carried the very happy and very drunk Christian Grey back to the waiting boat. I had agreed to keep in touch with Priya and had a great night, drunk watching is hilarious, and watching a happy relaxed and very boyish Christian was a nice thing to see, he was normal or so he kept saying, normal and lucky.

As we got in the boat Luke and Gage smiled as he told them our news and swore them to secrecy. I am sure Gage guessed.

"My wife and I are having a baby. Yup a baby."

"Shush, the whole of the Grand Canal do not need to know Christian." I said as he tried to stand to tell the world our good news. The boat was sturdy enough not to rock, much, when he fell down and told Luke to watch the first step it was a lulu...

"Luke, why are you up there?"

"Sir, you fell down, again."

"I did?"

"You did."

"Okay then as long as you didn't push me then you are not fired."

"Christian, nobody is getting fired. You are drunk."

"And Mrs Grey you are pregnant. I am celebrating."

"I had sort of guessed as much."

"Did I tell my funny jokes?"

"Well you tried Dear, you tried."

"Hey I am funny. Funny ha-ha and not particulate."

"I think you mean peculiar Christian?"

"Not if you are talking to a scientist Ana." The joke, if there was one was lost on me. "Ana, will you marry me Baby?"

"We are already married."

"Yeah about that, we are not..."

"WHAT... Christian Grey what did you say?"

"We need to get married again; I did not mean too, but we not meet the legal stuffed, req, requir, fuck it... I am not been ere longd enuf..." And as quickly as he told me we were not married his head hit the boat floor again and he passed out dead to the world. I looked at Luke and he shrugged his shoulders.

"He found out as we left Paris and has been too afraid to tell you Ana." Luke knew and I did not what the hell? Why did he not say something? That explains the second ring then...

"Gage, did you know too?"

"Nope, I did have a suspicion at the ceremony, but because he does have a home there and pays the bills and taxes, I thought he was covered."

"That's what he thought too, but some stick up his butt bureaucrat, he said no."

"Okay, so how bad is this?"

"It is not bad at all you are having the proper thing when you get home, but he thinks you will leave him if he tells you, you are not married."

"He is a fool; because I don't need to have the paperwork to be his 'wife' I love him."

"I told him that when he first heard and he really wanted to tell you, but he was so sure you'd hop on a plane."

"Thank you Luke, thanks for telling me and no, I am not leaving him, ever."

"When he found your rings he thought you had found out."

"I could see that being a problem. Now, we are here, I know I don't have to ask, but I am asking anyway, can you please keep the news of the baby to yourselves, don't tell the others, I wouldn't tell you and Gage if you didn't have to watch me."

"It is very good news and I'm happy for you both. Gage grab his feet..." Luke says as I offer to help. I watch as we, well they carry the lush to his bed. The leave when I say I can undress him. Thank god he is not seeing anyone else for a breakfast meeting. He is going to be hung over in the morning. I cannot believe we went through that farce of a ceremony in Paris. I should be angry but I am not, I was right, it didn't seem like a marriage because it wasn't. Perhaps it was an engagement party I tell myself; yes, that's what it was an engagement party. I take off his shoes, jacket and have a try at undressing him, but his shirt is a little harder to get off as he keeps pawing at me, he pulls me on top of him.

"I love you Ana, you are my whole world. Mrs Grey I love you."

"Do you not mean Miss Steele I love you?"

"Oh crap which bigmouth spilled?"

"That would be you." He laughs snorts and then very unlike him, he breaks wind. "Oh my god Christian, what the hell was that?"

"Beans, beans the musical fruit, the more you have the more you toot, and I had a frigging load. Excuse me, but they are mere love puffs Baby, phew they stink... Sorry, did I tell you me and my butt flute we love you..."

"There is nothing lovely about those farts..."

"Farts, hahahaha, that's funny Ana." He snorts, and sounds very much like my braying donkey impression. I should be angry but I am not, I am so damned happy I could cry.

"How long is it since you have been this drunk Christian?" I get his shirt off, and he pulls me on top of him again.

"Umm, a long time ago... I never lose control, because I would be punished... Now, do you want to punish me?"

"Christian, you cannot be serious?"

"Nope, but I want to make love... Out there... On the loungers. Please?" He whines. I laugh and then I start snorting as he pulls up my dress and kissed my belly. Oh gawd indeed. He surely cannot do it when he is so drunk? I look down and apparently he can. "I have a really hard dick, and I have a really hot wife."

"Do you Mr Grey?"

"Yup, really hot, now strip woman and show me the underwear. What day is it can I see?"

"We have for you perusal, these very nice boy shorts, with no dates. I chose to go braless and I am not sure, but I think you need to sleep this off."

"I can't go to sleep with a boner. Nope... Come here please Ana... Please, please, please. I am going to call Elliot and tell him I am the man..."

"Really?"

"Nope, I see the look. I'm in trouble..."

"No, you're not."

"I am, and I still have a problem. You are naked, when did you do that? You a magician? You look like a yummy mommy, come here and tell me something I don't know 'bout you..."

"I lost my virginity to an idiot."

"Nope, you lost it to me. Next thing..."

"I have a third nipple?"

"You have where? Hahahahaha, you joked... Hic, oh hic, oh, hic, hic, hic, hic. Ana I, hic, am, hic, gonna, hic, be sick..." I grab the waste paper basket and he looks at in and laughs, oh god this is going to be a long, long night. "False alarm, just hiciups...Just hiciups, hic... Now, where are we...?"

"Where were we?" I correct him.

"We went to dinner, and had a drink."

"I meant... Oh never mind." I grab a bottle of water take some pills from my bag and give them to my, fiancée, I need to sleep. But my too play full husband has got his second wind.

"Ana, can we make love, you never said yes."

"Can you do it whilst drunk?"

"Never tried, wanna 'ave a go?" I laugh as he strokes himself. "Climb on my love stick." I swear I laughed so hard I think I nearly peed. I crawl up his body and look him in the eyes.

"What will it take for you to shut up and go to sleep?"

"Sex and lots of it. With you Ana in case you were wonder-in who I wanna have sex with." I looked him in the eye and as I did he licked his lips. "Make love to me Baby, please?" Drunk sex is it a good thing, but what if he doesn't remember this in the morning, am I then taking advantage, and is it wrong? I am pulled down and he kisses me, his breathe smells of alcohol and he is very insistent on more. Is this what a drunken hook up is like? I am about to find out. As soon as I initiate contact, he groans and his hands wander my body, they stop at my waist and he move upwards and groans, his groan is so arousing I swear my nipples could be used as coat hangers, he notices and sits up, holds me in place and suckles, oh hell oh god oh yes...

"Christian yes, more..."

"More, you are my more Ana..." We make love, and considering he couldn't stand on his own, this it seems he can do even when drunk. I moved faster and wiggled and each time he moved a little differently then I don't know what he did but wow, sparks and a series of head shatter things started to happen, he smiled and kissed me, as he pulled away he grinned again.

"I found your g-spot Baby." He continued and I begged for more, and got more I pushed him down and rode him like I hadn't had sex in months, slamming into him repeatedly, I tweaked his nipples like he was doing to mine, I swear it was like a torture devise and he was turning up the electricity. I rode out the 'current' and I started to come hard. I rode into him like I was riding the bucking bronco; well I was, sort of! Beads of sweat fall from my brow and his breathing is laboured and as I start to grab his dick inside me, he sits up and we grind together like we are mixing our sex together my wetness and his explode as we grind slowly and to the most glorious of climaxes. I have my head on his shoulder and his is on mine, as we gasp for air as we come down off of an extremely pleasing high together, he fills me and I feel his release, I carry on slowly milking the last of his seed from him...

"Fuck me Ana..."

"I think I just did..."

"I am going to suffer in the morning aren't I?"

"Umm, we do need to speak in the morning dear..."

"Oh I am so fucked..."

"You are Mr Grey, you really are fucked..." He collapses and as I climb off to shower, he is snoring gently. God help me but I truly and utterly love my man...

* * *

So... you lot won, she is pregnant as requested by you all in the many Pm's you sent. Now stop with the quintuplets and the quad wants lol... The fire starter is revealed and Ana sees her first drunk Christian, but he was happy... As to the marriage it was pointed out that it would be an illegal marriage as he had not physically lived in France for the required number of days, and ever vigilant I am putting it right and do not worry they get their big day... She and he are a gloriously wonderful HEA waiting to happen lol...

Read and review, please...

Off to write a chapter of the new one now... Laters xx

* * *

Loved the Met Ball, loved Rita's gown, but I was not sure Daks was all that special, more bbq dress and summer party dress, but again another shout out to her nipples being there for all to see, they need a credit in the film credits. lol...


	55. Chapter 55

Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, it is updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 55: Oh crappola:

Christian's POV:

I wake up when the sun decides to go laser tag my eyes. I turn away from the sun and see Ana sat on a chair reading her book. I think my face is not working, I may have had a stroke, my face feels numb. I try to lift my head and it hurts, it really hurts. Ana says nothing, she hands me a glass of cold orange juice and a couple of pain killers and three health tablets of some sort. She says I am to swallow. So I do. I grab the pillow and cover my face with it.

"Ana close the curtain please Baby, it hurts..."

"I like the sunshine, Sunshine. Now, I have ran you a bath, please get in it. I will order room service; we need to eat, because we have a long day."

"Ana are you angry with me?"

"No Dear."

"Which, according to the looks I am getting, really means you are, I am sorry?"

"Do you know what you are sorry for?

"Being drunk?"

"How about my being Miss Steele?"

"Oh..."

"Oh indeed. Why have you kept up the charade?"

"I didn't want you to leave me. I still don't."

"You stupid man. I love you and I am not going anywhere. Now, get out of bed I am sure housekeeping is going to love you."

"Why?"

"Whilst I slept you had a party."

"I did what, who with?"

"All on your lonesome, after I told you to fuck off I didn't want to jump up and down on the bed, I did until I figured out thats all you wanted to do bounce. You slopped off in a mood, and attacked the contents of the mini fridge, and you ordered room service."

"I did? How?"

"You picked up the phone and ordered the ingredients for a sundae. They covered yourself with it and passed out. I woke up to cherries Christian, and melted ice cream everywhere. You are stuck to the sheets."

"Oh so it seems I messed the bed?"

"And the lounge. It looks like a couple of adolescent schoolboys had a rave in there, there are nuts everywhere."

"I think Elliot flicked them everywhere."

"Elliot isn't here."

"Why where is here?"

"Venice."

"Oh crap."

"Indeed, now get in the bath."

"You are bossy."

"And you are going to get washed, changed eat brunch and then take me to see a hotel we should have seen and nine this morning."

"I forgot about that, what time is it Ana?" I ask without moving the pillow, because she refuses to shut the damned curtain.

"It is nearly eleven, and as luck had it I was up and phoned them back. We are there at one, so move your ass, before I never marry that ass again."

"Okay, was I bad?"

"Well I would think the party for one aside, the sudden sundae attack and you insisting you called everyone to tell them you're the man, then yes you were. Now I am ordering food..." She leaves and I peak from under my hidie pillow. It failed, because it didn't hide me from my wife's wrath, and she is my wife. I have the paperwork. It just say not be a hundred percent legit... I get out of the bed and I swear some fucker has moved the floor, because I land in a heap.

"Are you okay in there, what was that thud?"

"My balls hitting the floor."

"Okay."

"Ana I hurt my balls."

"Well rub them better you seemed to be able to manage well enough last night Dear." I get another pissed off, Dear. Crap I must have been bad. I crawl like a man looking for water in the desert and my knees and hands crawl me to the bath tub. I slither in like a snake and immediately feel clean. I am covered in dried milk and feel like an old block of cheese. I whiff too. I have curdled. I use the bath things and clean myself very well. I have that crud in the most unusual of places. My skin feels soft, that is an added bonus, after washing my hair I feel a little better, I am not shaving today, I would slit my throat if I tried. I am not asking Ana either, she would slit my throat, I joke to myself and then it hits me, she is pregnant... How the fuck did I forget that? I dry myself off, like a good boy and change; I am going to be a dad. Fuck this is a good day. I go for smart casual and head in to see Ana sat at a table full of food."

"Ana, what is this lot?"

"This is your uneaten room service."

"Oh hell."

"Indeed and for a man who hates waste, you wasted a lot. They are coming to clear this when they bring breakfast."

"What's that?"

"Oh that is sausages mash broccoli trees and cabbage bushes. That is Grey island."

"What?"

"You woke me to tell me the sausages were taking over Grey Island, and then fell asleep covered in your treat."

"You left me like that?"

"Yes, you are far too heavy for me to lift and I didn't think you would appreciate me getting the guys in."

"How much did we drink last night?"

"Too much, but you were very happy and you seemed to need it. Have you been drunk like that before?"

"A few times in my teens and a couple of times with Elliot. Are you still sore with me?"

"No, I'm not. When we go to Spain, where is it we are going?"

"I didn't say Spain; I said I had a shipyard to see in Gibraltar, next to Spain, why?"

"Good, because we are going to get married for real. If you want?"

"How?"

"Well when Luke clarified your we are not married slip, when I woke up I decided as you so eloquently say, rectify the situation. The only place in Europe that does the Vegas type wedding is Cyprus, which I knew we were going nowhere near, and Gibraltar. So we are staying an extra day, and have the simple ceremony with Gage and the others. Then we can have the giant party in Seattle, I don't even want the blessing. I just want to have a party."

"Okay, I mean we could just get married in Seattle?"

"If you want to we can do."

"No, I like that you looked at a way of rectifying my mess."

"It wasn't a mess it was an oversight, now, how are you feeling really?"

"I really hurt my balls when I fell out of bed."

"Did you, how are they now?"

"Sore and hurt."

"Hurt, you are hurting?"

"Yes you didn't come and rub them better for me."

"I was laughing too much, had I come in I would have peed, sorry."

"I may forgive you if I get a kiss." I sulk like a kid and she comes and sits on my lap. "That's better. Now, are you feeling okay, how is the invader?"

"I feel great actually, I woke up and forgot for a while, and I mean how could I do that?"

"Its new, I didn't realise until I felt my skin after the bath and said to myself that's as soft as a babies ass and I remembered. How weird is this Ana?" She is looking up into the ceiling. Thank fully I did not do toilet paper spit bombs, or did I?

"Way up there, way up there with that, why the hell are their nuts in the light?" She points at the light.

"That's a top pointer. Mom hates me and Elliot for doing it to the hall chandelier at home; she has to get the people in to clear it."

"I won't ask why you a grown assed man did all that damage, but this is a hundred times better than it was. I mean what will they think of us? I nearly went to housekeeping for a vacuum and trash sacks."

"Ana..."

"Well its hardly rock and roll, the tv is still intact. It was shock and awe at first and then I couldn't stop imagining you doing all this, Mr Neat Freak..."

"That's the door. Come in please..." It was breakfast. Ana shuffles off my knee and helps them clear the table. They try to stop her but that is a fruitless task. They leave the table cleared of my party food and Ana serves us breakfast. She has ordered me egg white omelettes, fresh fruit and toast. I could kiss her for not ordering a greasy fry up, that is until she uncovers hers and that's exactly what she has.

"I fancied it, so I am having it. Eat up, we have the day to plan and I need to pack. What time do we leave tomorrow?"

"Whenever you want, we don't have to be in Austria for a couple of days. I figured you would like to do your sightseeing there?"

"Thanks, it would be good, I want some photos of this relaxed you too, just to prove you don't have a stick up your butt. The ones I have of you and I by the Lock Bridge are so good. You should relax more Christian."

"I am learning Baby; I promise I am learning to relax." I eat my breakfast and Ana clears her plate. My head is getting better and I am drinking fucking tea. Apparently its better for me than coffee, I bow to my woman, after all she gets up sober almost after her drunk binge, and me, I am a fucking train wreck.

"I was thinking of baby names last night." She says.

"You were, what did you chose?"

"I love Harry and Teddy, for a boy obviously, and I'm not sure about the girls name, I have to clear the name to see if Mom used it first. I like Grace though and your other mom's name Ella?" I drink my tea and look at her.

"Seriously, you want to call our baby girl after a crack whore?"

"She gave birth to you; she gave the world and me, Christian Grey..."

"No... It is not up for discussion. Ever. Now are we finished?"

"Yes." Great now I have upset her.

"Ana, I have nightmares about her and she wasn't a strong person, I want our daughter, if and I repeat if we have a daughter, to have a name she can be proud of."

"Okay, I was just mulling the names around."

"Sorry I sounded off, but I don't have anything to thank her for, she had everything and ran away."

"Umm, had she not where would you be? The illegitimate son of an equally weak man."

"True. Pop's would love his name to be carried on. Come on let's get ready to sight see whilst we wait for one o'clock." She smiles gets up kisses my cheek and grabs her bags and camera. I may have to buy her a new one. In fact I will. Luke and Gage are with us today the boys are doing night duty at the damned ball. We head to the main island to shop. I apologise for the previous night and they graciously, unlike my wife don't tell me what I got up to. I get a call from the realtor, and much to my dismay the hotel has sold. I am not interested in anything else they have, so thank them and ask that they keep sending anything similar to head office.

"Ana, we have the whole day to sight see, they sold the hotel from under me."

"Oh, what a shame. I was looking forward to sneaking around a hotel. So you and me shopping, this should be good, though you will hate it..."

"For you my dear wife I will put up with anything. Almost. I don't fancy being dried by the campfire at Rays though."

"Johnnie, he was lead through the town and was charged with arson. They boys asked for murder charges, but they don't consider murder if its two snakes and a hamster. Dad was taking them for another Buck today. A lady Buck for old Buck. Sally wants to breed dogs."

"Okay then, can we still get a Bulldog?"

"If I can have a Husky."

"Two dogs and a baby are you mad?"

"It would seem so, I married you, sort of, now I want a new camera, if that's okay?"

"I was going to buy you one for last night's unfortunate turn of events."

"You don't need to, besides I seem to have a stash of cash I never had before. Care to explain?"

"You need to have this certain appearance and unfortunately, it costs a lot. I could always just have Caroline keep your wardrobes fresh, I guess?"

"I hate that if I wear something more than once it makes you look bad, I mean it's stupid. I think I am going to have a word with Grace about doing a new to you sale. We get together all the 'ladies who lunch' and get them to donate last season's Chanel, I could do an online charity thing, like EBay, but have it all totally go to fund charity, and make a big thing of whose dress it was, that is sure to have the ladies bidding on their own clothes. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea, so great that Mia could stock the first auction herself and not miss anything." It could be her thing I guess?

"Kate too, and now me. Dad, the boys and Sally are going to see the estate today too. They really want to be near and I like that idea. I have gone from being a lone sibling to having Anton, Alex. Elliot, Kane and Able, and Mia of course and it feels so good."

"I am happy for you, I think things are working out just fine Ana, I think it will be good for you too, especially. having your horses around you too."

"That I cannot wait for, I will get Daddy to have them shipped there as soon as he decides if it's good. I guess you will be doing security checks?"

"You guessed right and I insist that Gail is our housekeeper, she is..."

"...She is family, and as such if she wants to spend time with her husband, she will get too okay?" I know I give her the ole Elliot stink eye.

"But Ana, she is my housekeeper."

"You Ninny she will still be there and will probably want to still work for you and me. How about we ask her to be this one's nanny, I have no mother to take my stress away, she would love it Christian and I love her already, whats not to love?"

"She would, and she would still be around and be there when you work."

"I intend sticking to my writing I think and set up an office somewhere on the new spread, I want to be there for everything our baby does." Result, I didn't have to even bring it up. Just go along with her until she made up her own mind. Who am I kidding? If Ana wanted to work I doubt I'd get much say in the matter. The boat drops us off at the same place it dropped of Ryan and Ana, the gardens she says as we head in to the landing dock. Our feet hit the paving slabs and I breathed a sigh of relief, one more moment on that boat and I would have lost breakfast. Ana seems really happy she knows where she is and we three are dragged behind her as she tells us what she and Ryan did. I must give the boy a raise, because she is killing me and we are only in the damned square. As the day rolls on I stop every now and again to sit and drink coffee, Ana obliges and as we are sat at the table drinking yet more coffee Gage laughs.

"Sorry I just got a text from Natty, her parents have seen the hotel and we'd like to hire it please, she has sent me the happy dance video. Sorry, but I am kind of missing her."

"I'm sorry you are babysitting me. Hasn't she got the salon to be going at?" Ana says.

"She has, Elliot is going around tomorrow, they just got back Kate says her dad is amazing. And she says she is having your phone glued to your ear she has been ringing you for two whole days."

"I haven't had any calls apart from Christian's." She gets her phone out and she's right. "I bet she is calling my old number, I didn't switch them over, crap. It's not here how do I do it?"

"Call Barney, he will see to it. Ana stop shouting."

"I'm not, is it my fault you are fragile?"

"No that was my own doing as you keep reminding me. Gage did she happen to say if the others have been found?"

"Apparently not yet. They have scaled the search back, given that the storms were bad and they found the deflated life raft, they think they perished at sea. Sorry Ana."

"I feel sorry for Kate, he was her brother and Kim, was a pain in the butt, but she was still her mother. Eamon is okay though, he is a nice man. Him I like. Now, are we ready to hit a few more shops? They have a Ferrari shop here too Christian, we passed it the other day, but I will be buggered if I remember which street it was in, they kinda look the same after a while."

"Ferrari as in a dealership?" I ask. This could be a good day after all.

"No, I didn't see any cars just the expensive car crap they sell key rings and stuff. Do you like fast sports cars Christian, I mean I know Maurice can hit the high numbers?"

"I like all cars in general and after a week here without one I love them all the more. I never knew how much I relied on them until just right now."

"You really are a grouch. I still want my gondola ride."

"Well my stomach has stopped feeling like crap so I guess we could give it a try, for you."

"Thanks. I just need a few things for the boys from here and then we can ride the water in a romantic way."

"Okay. I guess you two will be following us then?"

"We will Mr Grey."

"Luke you have been really quiet, has something happened?" Ana asks Luke, who does look sad almost, I feel your pain I hate sight seeing too, I say but wisely not out loud.

"No Ana, nothing why?"

"You look like you have something on your mind, that's all."

"I am fine and loving the fresh air. It makes a nice change."

"Suck up..."

"Christian Grey, that was uncalled for. How old are you?"

"Sorry. My inner child came out to play again."

"No nut throwing..."

I paid the bill for yet more coffee and we headed off to shop, I wouldn't care but I doubt she has spent a hundred euros all day. She is a pleasure to watch really as the simple friendship bracelet catches her eye, yet if I turn my head we are next to a jewellery shop selling gold and diamonds, which she avoids. I did however manage to get some charms for her bracelet, a gondola, a ballerina and a very charming butterfly, not firsts I might add, but pretty things like her. She is so perfect. She or we have yet to find a damned camera shop, I may have Welch source the best one available and have it sent to Vienna, or get one there even, because I hate that these tiny streets are claustrophobic almost and packed with tourists. Remind me again why I said yes, I hear a squeal and see Ana head into a shop, closely followed by Gage. Luke and I head in to see Ana with a mask on, hell is that all?

"Your Mom's ball is a masked ball yes?"

"Yes Baby, do you want to get yours here?"

"Yes please, they are glass, is that safe?" She whispers. She has a point are they? Gage shakes her head.

"They are for decoration Ana. Those over there are for a masquerade ball." I look over and she is right. Okay... Ana still buys a dozen masks and I wonder where the fuck she will put them? Would I like them on my walls? Then I realise, they won't be just my walls.

"These are going on my travel wall when I get my office, I want a whole wall filled with tourist stuff, so that when I have a flunk I can remember the good times I have had here. I have a few things from Paris including a funky skull for the dead place."

"Okay, so what about these for the ball then?" I show her a beautiful silver mask and she smiles.

"That is so pretty, yes please and I have a dress in silver and gray to match it perfectly. This one iis very you Christian, it's very masculine and bold." What she means its leather and kinky and I agree it is very BDSM looking, she grins.

"Do you think so?"

"Yes." She bites her lip again and I lay a chased kiss on it.

"Well okay then I will get that then, you two need one too."

They moan, but pick theirs too. We leave with Ana's purchase and walk the side streets window shopping, I have my arms full of bags and Luke looks loaded down with tourist trinkets too, I believe they are for his girls back home, and for Gail. We finally come to a stretch of water that has these damned gondolas Ana wants to ride in and after I tell him I want the less crowded waterways we set off. I need the peace and quiet to close my eyes and relax. What I get it fucking Italian opera and my wife pointing her camera at anything that fucking moved. I may never drink again, this is Ana's punishment and it's a doozie.

We see all the sites she wanted to see, they have been photographed and admired. Ana is such a joy to watch even with the hangover from hell. We get back to the hotel after skipping from the gondola to the motor launch from the hotel, when Ana decides she still needs to do an impromptu photo shoot, with me as the damned model. I had hoped she had forgotten, so I do a few poses for her and the other two nearly got fired twice, in fact I think I did fire them once, under my breath of course. The things you do for love, and apparently looking like a dick is one of them...

"Ana, we have to get ready for the ball do you think we can stop this posing stuff?"

"If we must, you do know if the cash runs out you could be a male model, right?"

"Yeah right with you on that. As I said last time you said that, I don't like the attention."

"Okay and I hate chocolate. Now, thank you we can go back. Thank you for today it was wonderful. I enjoyed it very much."

"I did too, surprisingly, even with the throbbing head."

"We are going to be okay you know?" I looked at Ana and wondered what she meant by that, but as usual she answered my unspoken question. "Just because our real parents were epic fails, it doesn't mean we will be Christian, we have had some great people to show us how this parenting lark is meant to be done. We will be great parents."

"Where did that come from Baby?"

"I was a little worried; you know, about starting our family and not having had the best person to show me how to be a mother."

"Really? I never thought I'd be happy to hear the words I'm pregnant and find joy in them. Before you I would, I would, well I don't know what I would have done, demanded you got rid of it, and did as I said and laid down the law I think? I was a shallow man and I despite what you say; I was heartless enough for that to be true Ana."

"No you had one, a heart, the lock was just it a little rusty and the differing keys people used were they wrong ones. Now, what is this damned ball ache for?" I laugh, which hurts my head, how long do hangovers last?

"It is to end the conference. We can give it a miss if you want?"

"Can we order in room service and dance on the terrace?" She asks.

"We can do that if that's what you want to do?"

"Please. I like it when it's you and me time. I guess you would have had to go if you were still in the running for the telecom deal, yes?"

"Possibly, why?" She is deep in thought again and I see the cogs turning.

"You remind me of Richie Powel from back home, if he couldn't be on the winning side or if he was not being passed the ball and having it his way, he'd have a bitch fit and he'd take back his football and left us with nothing to do."

"Well, if you are saying I am sulking, then I guess I am. I would be great and they would have the damned best network available. It is their loss not mine, we would barely break even on the deal anyway, and holding back the sea and the canal reservations is costly. So damned right me and my bruised ego and balls are not going to the ball, unless you want to Baby?"

"Umm, did you really hurt your balls when you thudded to the ground? Anyway, I bet they will regret it. So dancing and a meal in the hotel it is then, you me and the stars?"

"I did bruise them and you didn't rush to check them." I wink and she laughs. "It sounds wonderful, spending the night in the room, with much better company too. How are you feeling?"

"And so it begins..." She says and laughs.

"Hahahaha, no, sorry Baby, I was just thinking my feet are killing me."

"Oh yeah, mine are throbbing a little. So did Barney sort out my missing Kate calls?"

"I turned off my phone, so I wouldn't know. We can call Kate when we get to the hotel. I want to know how they are and how my brother, sorry our brother is feeling."

"I still pinch myself, that my brother is your brother. I may have to claim my missing birthdays gifts and Christmas gifts." I laugh and hold her next to me. "Thanks for turning your phone off too. It meant a lot not being interrupted, thank you."

"Today was for you, besides I pay people enough money to do their jobs, so I shouldn't need to be holding their damned hands, they should be able to do their fucking jobs."

"So they should. We are back, thanks guys, I need to pee." As ever straight to the point and charming. My very own Eliza Doolittle. "Thanks guys you go and paint Venice red, we are going to be fine." And she has mastered ordering security around too.

"Mr Grey, really?" Luke asks.

"We won't be leaving the suite and she is right, enjoy yourselves. You earned your money today, because tourists and sightseeing is a total nightmare. Gage, well done, thank Ryan too." The leave for their suites and I go to find Ana. She is in the wardrobe looking at her clothes. "What's the matter Baby?"

"I have some really beautiful clothes, thank you."

"It's my pleasure. So, what do you want to do?"

"Take a nap and call Kate later. I feel so tired." She winks.

"Ana, you can say you want to make love, unless you really are tired?"

"No, I want to be made love to."

"As ever your wish is my command. Oh look they have cleaned the suite, there's no nuts."

"Umm, only the man I married..."

"Almost married Ana almost married."

"Gibraltar then?"

"Yes, Gibraltar then, The rocks there are covered in monkeys Ana."

"I know, and its British too. I read up on it. Guess what?"

"They do some great sightseeing tours?"

"How did you guess?"

"I'm good like that... Bath or shower?"

"Shower and if it's not too much trouble can we, you know?"

"Get clean and dirty?"

"Yes and you know..." I laugh. "Christian, why do you make me spell things out?"

"I love how you blush. We can see where the night takes us Baby."

"Well, I know what I want."

"You are very demanding, have I told you that already?"

"Once or twice, once or twice. I am eager to learn and to try everything we can. You did the research and its safe. You do want to don't you?"

"Yes, of course I want all of your firsts. All of them." I walk up to her and as I do she leaps into my arms. I guess we are taking that next journey. Thank you god...

Ana's POV:

Christian and I had a very pleasant, very energetic shower; he then sends me to the bedroom with a massive bath sheet and tells me to relax.

"Ana I am going to give you a massage, to relax you, and then perhaps we can fool around?"

"I need a little fooling with..." He kissed my neck and I swear his kisses are like a drug, I'm addicted to them and needed more and more, he looked at me and smiled.

"I want to claim every part of you. Baby, I promise to be gentle. If it hurts tell me Baby please?"

"I'd like to give it a try, but if it hurts we stop? You won't be angry, if I ask you to stop will you? Because I thought you were giving me a massage, with all the oils and stuff?"

"I promise if it hurts we stop and don't you keep doing it just because you think it's what I want, please Baby just tell me, and we stop, and yeah you get a massage thrown in as well." I smiled as he looked nervously at me. He had me kneel on the bed with my backside offered up to him, and he entered my sex from behind, he then made love to me gently, he pushed his fingers into me too as he moved slowly within me. He then reached for the oil, and he squirted some in his hands and he played with me there in that place, all as he continued to make love. He suddenly moved my legs further apart and he withdrew from me and kissed my back.

"Remember, if this hurts tell me Baby." He entered me again this time it was a strange feeling, his fingers were massaging the opening and warm oil is dribbled between us. He is being gentle as he probed the unknown. Lord this was really different, he was so quiet, and then suddenly he moved, he'd placed his dick there and nervously put it in me, he's moving slowly in and out. He caressed my belly, and stroked my backside as he moved faster, and with the change of pace, he added more oil, the warm trickle from my back to my backside felt nice and it eased Christian's movements within me. I grabbed the sheets on the bed screaming for him, needing him, wanting more from him.

He caressed my belly with his oiled hands, and that alone sent shivers everywhere, my legs were about to give way. I tensed up, I murmured his name and begged him not to stop, he moved his hands to my hips and he started doing it harder and quicker. He stroked my sex with his fingers, as he made love to me, he then cupped my breast massaging them, tweaking my already hard nipple between his fingers, Christian the multi-tasker held me tighter, until he started to tense up and get harder. His sweat is now dripping on my back and the noises coming from within my wet sex and well-oiled back were driving him wild. He ran his fingers into my sex again, working his fingers in and out, my body was shaking and hot, he kissed my shoulder, then it felt like I was going to pass out, it was such a highly pleasurable unusual pain, he kissed the back of my neck gently.

"Baby, if this is hurting tell me, I will stop!" He let go of my belly and gripped the sides of my hips. This was amazing and I shook beneath him; the moaning of pleasure was mingled with the whimpers of pain. Lord it was a nice painful, nothing like when he took my virginity, he was being so loving and caring. I relaxed, and then he moved slowly, not actually all the way in and out, but he used slow and gentle movements. "Am I hurting you Ana? This is so weird, but oh, it feels so nice, you're mine all mine Baby, all mine. Argh, you're so tight, so damn tight Baby, you're making me come, Ana yes."

"Christian it's so nice, different but so nice and when you play with my sex too, it sort of feels amazing, enough talking, and more delicious sex please?"

"I live to serve Baby, you're damned tight, I'm going to be crude and start smut talking, fuck me you're mine, mine Baby mine, let go, let my dick enjoy this, you're gripping him tight, relax Baby, yes , fuck yes you are tight and wet for me." Oh hell, oh crap, oh-me-oh-my.

I grabbed the sheets and screamed as my orgasm blew me to pieces. He was crying too, and his speech was slurred and smutty, and I was near again, so much so I thought I would pass out like the other times, oh boy did I come hard and it continued for ages. I held on tighter to the bed sheets as the music played. I concentrated on stopping myself from falling into the bed in an exhausted heap. He was near, so near, then he was within me fully, ouch did that hurt. I panted as he slipped in me and out, he held me tighter as he built up to his finish.

"Anastasia, I love you. I'm coming Ana, Baby oh hell yesss, fuck me yesss." He tensed and came as he held me tighter. He had his arms around my belly and as he rubbed it gently, he withdrew and he gasped as he did, that didn't hurt as much as he did taking my other virginity. I had thought it would really hurt, but perhaps this time I was more relaxed with Christian? "You and he make me so happy, I love you Baby." He ran his hand over my belly and then disappeared and ran me a bath. He is going to be sorely disappointed if he is a she... He returned, picking me up and gently putting me in, that was sore but the hot water was soothing my sore rear. I let out a yelp as I got in and Christian sat at the side of me.

"Are you all right, you know down there? I loved what we did, but I promise I enjoy the other way better. I love watching you come and lying between your legs as you cling on after we finish." He leant down for a kiss and helped wash my back, my soothing soapy bath is finished. Christian grabbed a towel and he wrapped me in it, kissing me all over as he dried me, this I could get used to. Then he climbed into the big comfortable bed besides me and I put my arms around him, he hadn't spoken as he washed me, but then neither had I, I soaked in the feelings, as he'd pandered to his pregnant fiancée, it was very sensual, intimate and gently done, I was so relaxed I could have slept for a week.

"I love you and the things you do to me, Christian thank you for everything you have done for me." I leant into him for a kiss.

"Baby, I live to please you and umm, your ass is literally all mine too. Ana, you don't have just have a piece, of me Baby, you have all of me and everything I have is yours too. Now sleep, you have had a busy day, and as much as I want you again, and I do. You need sleep." Oh, I'm never too tired for sex with Christian and he seemed to forget I needed sleep as we made love some more, then however and being totally sexed out, we slept a wonderful night's sleep, the total exhaustion helped.

* * *

Sorry for just the one update my girls are doing my fruit tree in, they are fighting about everything so giving big mama a headache, which turned into a migraine... they have gone away for weekend, god help Liverpool...

read and review and thank you xxx


	56. Chapter 56

Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, it is updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 56: Another plane ride another country:

Ana's POV:

Waking up, I feel so rested and I am glad we did not go to the ball. We had a ball of our own. Christian is gently snoring, and as I run my fingers through his hair he smiles.

"Good morning. How are you feeling Ana?"

"If I said great would you believe me?"

"I would."

"Well then as I do not tell lies, my butt hurts, if you must know."

"Ana, why did you not wake me?"

"It is just a little tender. I mean it's not used to stuff going in, the stuff usually comes out Dear..." He laughs. "I'm serious. Now, when are we leaving Venice, you did say? I forgot."

"Well as we are not doing more trips or meetings we can go when we are packed, I will inform Captain Bagley."

"Okay, where is she stopping, is she here too, only I haven't seen her, don't tell me she sleeps on the plane?"

"She stops in a small hotel near the airport. She and the crew usually only stop the night, this is the longest I have ever stayed here. Now, you and your backside, how sore on the scale of one to ten?"

"Four, I rubbed creams in and around it and winced a little."

"You should have had more training, but as ever. You had to have it your way."

"I know I am relentless and eager to please and to learn and asking for more is how I am doing it. Can you order breakfast and tell them we are leaving and tell..."

"...This isn't my first time this Ana. Sorry, I was a little harsh, but please stop worrying. What do you want to eat?"

"Muesli and yogurt please and tea, green tea I think? Yes green tea we are flying again." I get up and pack. I have packed more than I need and some, most of them actually are still unworn. The ball gowns didn't even get a twirl. I have finished packing bags and zipping away suits when breakfast arrives. I am already knackered too. I sit down to see Christian has ordered himself a stack of pancakes and bacon, now I want that too. I eat mine and smile when he gives me three and some bacon.

"How did you know?"

"You are drooling; I ordered more because despite the healthy breakfast you ordered I knew the lure of pancakes would be too much, so welcome to the dark side Ana."

"You know me so well. Where did you say we are stopping in Vienna? Did I tell you I thought they were the same place Vienna and Venice, they sound so alike?" I sound like a dumb shit. "Sorry I knew they were different country's derr, I meant to say don't they sound like they should be in the same place?"

"They do, you have a point. We are stopping at my Uncle Gersham's place there. He is going to the same ball so we will be his guests."

"Is it big enough for the others?"

"Yes, it has enough room Baby, stop worrying."

"Okay. Where is in Vienna?"

"In the suburbs, just outside of Vienna actually, it is great for skiing in winter, we spent a few winters there, Ana it was the best place to go to ski. Well, it was until I got the place in Aspen, do you ski Ana."

"I do actually, Dad taught me. We only skied locally though, there were no fancy places for us. How the hell do you manage all your properties, sorry you have a property manager, shit Christian do you think I am getting this pregnancy brain thing?" He laughs. "Hey I am serious, it's a known fact."

"No Ana, I just think we have had a lot going on. Do you have any properties in Vienna?"

"Nope... The rest are back home. All the European ones have been snapped up. At least I think they have? Now, eat those before I do."

"Ana, did I tell you, you are very bossy?"

"You tell me once or twice a day. I like bossing my boss around."

"Somehow I get the feeling you do. Are we all packed?"

"Yes. How long are we in Vienna for?"

"Three days, it's just a flying visit, then we are in Germany for another week, if all goes well there it could however be just a couple of days, we have earmarked a week though. Then we are in Gibraltar, it has no time frame as I'm only looking at the place. It could be too small. Then we are in London for another few days. And all dependant on what Uncle Gersham has to say about giving me Freedom. Then we may have to tag on a far eastern trip. To Hong Kong, but that will be as short as I can make it!"

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I can't wait to get home."

"I don't know, spending time with you has it's perks Ana. I may miss you too much and you would have to come to work with me."

"And do what sit on your desk doing nothing?"

"Umm, on my desk doing rude and wonderful things, actually."

"I have to work for a while anyway; I don't want to let Ros down."

"She will be fine Ana; you can read from home, yes?"

"I can thanks to the internet. I can work anywhere they have a connection to the web. Oh crap, Kate, I need to call Kate... We got a little caught up last night."

"We didn't do much dancing Baby."

"We didn't, but the fireworks going off when we you know when we..."

"Umm, that was like the perfect end to that wonderful experience and one you are now paying for."

"Can we do it again?"

"I think we will let your butt rest for a while, but yes, as with everything we do the list is getting longer."

"Sex in a car next..."

"I guess that is a must? We did it in the book..."

"We need to rerun through the book, in case we are missing something?"

"Take it from me Ana, we are not missing anything, if anything the book is tame compared to our European adventures."

"I guess so. Now, Kate I need to see why she has not called this number too." I grab my magical phone that is fully charged and sit on Christian's lumpy lap.

"Sorry, I have a problem."

"I can feel it. Wait until we finish with the call and I may do something about it."

"Okay that sounds like a plan, but for now, pull down your panties, please?"

"Why? Oh... You want to... Whilst we... I haven't anything on under this robe, forward thinking Mr Grey, what do I get for my forward thinking?" He released the beast.

"You get fucked hard with this. Now that's it Baby, arghhh, Ana yes..." I sit on the beast and as he slides in I grown. "Now, sit back and tie your robe tightly and don't wiggle, let's take this really slowly."

"I feel like we are being very naughty and very kinky."

"I feel like doing you, now ask for the Skype session Baby, and don't come."

"How can I stop myself, I sometimes come just watching you walk across the floor?" He grins. Kate's swollen face appears on the screen.

"Wow Kate, what is the matter?"

"I had a reaction to something in the meal I ate. I have had a shot and well it will go down. You look flushed is it hot there?"

"It's getting hotter yes Kate."

"Hello Kate how are you coping?"

"Oh hi Christian I didn't see you hiding there. I am fine; it's annoying not knowing either way. Dad is acting like he is a born again man. He and Elliot are bonding."

"Is that a bad thing Kate?" I ask as Christian's arms come around my waist tighter and he wriggles his dick inside me like he is looking for that spot again and when he hits is I clench so tight he groans. "How are you and the baby?"

"We are fine, it's hard to believe it but I think Elliot has finally grown up."

"That I have to see. I thought he would forever be the Peter Pan of the family."

"When are you back Christian, I know I have asked you before, but I really need Ana back, you have had her too long." He laughs and moves so slowly it is intense; it is nothing like when he fucks me hard. It is different and I'd say nice, but that is way better than nice.

"We have just been discussing this, with any luck we will be back on schedule."

"I'm sorry, but I need someone to talk to. Mia is in a world of her own and I know she said she hates Ethan, but she is hurting and nobody can get her to talk."

"Mia? Is she eating and looking after herself." Christian asks and jolts inside me, oh god. "She doesn't eat when she is depressed."

"We are making sure that she eats, and she is eating well. I guess she just needs time. How is Venice Ana?"

"Wet." Like me, his hand reaches down and he pinches my sex, I tighten so hard at the shock of how wild it feels, he bites my shoulder. "I don't like it very much. It's so different from anything I have ever experienced, but the water and the tourists are both too much. It is packed everywhere you go. It's beautiful and the hotel is amazing, but Venice isn't big enough for this many people and I am still frightened it will f-in sink." She laughs so loudly when Christian groans and moans at the back of me, she misses him tell me I can come. Like I could stop if I tried!

"I liked Milan, that was a nice part of Italy."

"Fashion stores and shoe shops is not visiting Milan Kate."

"Where is Elliot?" Christian asks, he is moving deeper within me and I am wiggling.

"He is with Natty, doing her quote for the salon. Are you two okay, you look like you are in pain, what... Ewe Ana, Christian are you having sex, whilst talking with me?" Nope, nope we are having a fumble... "Ana..."

"No okay we are not.. Now what phone number have you got?"

"Your new one now, I didn't save it to my phone sorry I have this pregnancy brain thing."

"See I said it was real..." I say without thinking. "Mia could have that, I was right Christian Mia could have that." He smiled as he bit my neck.

"Good catch Baby."

"Listen as much as I love you both, I know you two are up to no good and I am feeling a little icky. See you when you get back..." She ends the call and I let out an oh fuck or four, Christian stands and I am bent over the table and he pounds into me, I hold the table as it rocks and the things fall off it. Oh god this is good.

"Ana come for me, come for me now..." I explode as he orders me to come and I find it such a turn on I do as he asks, he finishes with a flourish and holds me tightly as he does. After we stop panting he slaps my butt and I tingle. "Ana, that was very much needed, now let's shower and change and get the bags in here they guys can take them to the plane."

"I can't believe we did that in front of Kate. Christian what came over you?"

"I enjoyed it, did you not?"

"I did yes, but you seemed so, I don't know in charge, I guess?"

"I was, and you liked it. Now, let's shower." He carries me to the shower and we wash. I can't put my finger on it, but that was different, as though he was getting off, literally at fucking in front of someone. I put it to the back of my mind, because it was good, but it was also too risqué. We change and I pack away the hand luggage. I come out to see the ninja's have cleared the bags. Christian is texting. I guess it's back to work? I watch him closely.

"Ana, has something upset you?"

"No, well yes, I mean what came over you?"

"I don't know what you mean Ana, did you not like it?"

"It was different, I mean you don't like me looking too sexy in public, yet you fucked me in front of Kate."

"And your point is?"

"It was different. It was rude. It was not us?"

"Okay, we won't do that again. Simple. Are you ready?" I nod. "Let's get going." I followed him to the launch; he held his hand out to help me in. Luke and Gage were already in the boat. There is a chill in the air. As we headed towards the airport dock, Christian texted again and again. I am in a funny mood; he does this all the time, so why am I being snarky now? He smiles as he puts the damned phone away.

"Sorry, but if I am to have some time with you Baby I have to do some work before hand. Now, what is the matter with you?"

"I don't know I think I got out the wrong side of the bed, that's all."

"Ana, are you feeling okay?"I shake my head, I feel so emotional and unusually teary.

"I think so; but I don't know, I feel, I feel..." I cry, bloody hell I sob uncontrollably and I am pulled into Christian's chest and he hugs me.

"Ana are you feeling moody and confused?" Between sobs I answer Gage. As Christian pulls me tighter into him.

"Yes, why is it something bad? I knew it, I knew there was a reason for it and that I feel odd for a reason." She laughs. As Christian soothes me and kisses my head.

"Umm, hormones. Mr Grey, Ana will be all over the place and quite possibly all in the same conversation. My mother was like a walking time bomb. One minute she was with the fairies and in the next she was channelling her inner Lucifer. I was so afraid of the mood swings I went to stop with my grandparents until she had the twins. She was murder."

"Thanks for that I thought I was going mad."

"I need to read up I really thought, when we..." I cut him off before he tells the pair of them about our Skype sex with poor Kate. I am hormonal, I get grouchy when I have my lady days, but this was totally different. He won't be the only one getting a darned book. "I wonder if we have any on the books already, perhaps in our E-books section, can you do that please Ana?"

"I'll check, I really did feel like, well not me." He leans in and hugs me.

"You felt okay to me, and if it was the public performance, we will not do it again. We are here Ana."

"Christian, are we skipping out on paying the bill, only we didn't sign anything?" He laughs for a moment and then realises I am serious.

"They charge the credit card Luke gave them. I don't think I have ever skipped out on a bill. Elliot has, many times, he steps out to take a call and I end up footing the bill. Let me help you out Ana, here watch your step, its wet."

"Thanks, I won't be sorry to see the back of water for a while. I mean it was very nice but I don't think I want to live here anymore?"

"Okay, we will not get a home here in Venice then."

"I wouldn't, I hear they are going with crap telecommunications, and I do like a good Wifi hot spot." He smirks and hoists me in the air and spins me around, boy he's in a playful mood. We are at the plane in the blink of an eye. I could actually do the whole Pope thing and kiss the ground. Luke laughs and is smiling.

"Luke Sawyer, you are afraid of water, I get it now the face, you were afraid of the damned water all along... You are smiling now because we are on terra-firma. Why did you not say anything?" Christian listens and smirks, he knew and brought him here. Poor Luke.

"I like my water at the edge of the property and preferably half a town away, I did not like that stay at all. I had nightmares thinking we would sink. I am okay on a ship, its meant to be on the water, a big assed hotel and gardens, that just wasn't right and I don't care what you say Gage, the restaurant we went to last night moved." They all laughed as we climbed on board the plane. Christian was laughing too.

"You should have said, point duly noted Sawyer is not a Venice person. Does Jason know?" Christian says, oh thank the lord, he didn't know bless him.

"He does and he thinks it's hilarious. I will be fine once I see the back of this place." He says his mood is very much improved already. The captain is waiting by the doors.

"Captain Bagley, did you have a good time?" I ask as she nods her head and sort of curtseys, oh gawd not her too, "cut that out, please? I am not the queen, a simple hello is fine."

"I did, I did some painting Mrs Grey. I have spent some time painting a beautiful Venetian water colours. And you, did you enjoy Venice?"

"I did, thank you. How long is it to Vienna?"

"A little over an hour Mrs Grey. It is just a short hop overland. Mr Grey, will you be joining me in the cockpit?"

"I will thank you, Ana will you be okay?"

"Of course it is Christian, please go and fly the plane. I have emails to read and answer. I want to ask Dad and Sally what the new place is like, and if he knows when are Mr and Mrs Taylor back in Seattle?"

"Next week, now go and take a seat, are you really okay?" He answers that question. Of course he would know.

"Yes, I promise I have things to do for an hour." He left me to my own devices, like I could get into trouble on this place, especially with four body guards.

"Would you like a water Ana?" Gage asked.

"Yes please, could you come and sit with me please, if that's okay Luke?"

"Yes M... Ana, its more than okay, we can't even have a game of poker the flights not that long."

"You could get a couple of hands of snap in." They all laugh as the door is closed and we head off down the runway. I take a few photographs from the air and watch as the floating island disappear. Luke smiles and salutes the darned things.

"Ana, are you okay?" Gage asks. Do I look that worried? I have been pondering something since Paris and I don't want to ask in case I don't get the reply I need or would like.

"I wanted to ask you about stopping on with me when I work from home, it will be so boring for you, would you still want to babysit me?"

"I have already had this discussion with Mr Grey, he says we will be all allotted our own homes on the island and Natty is thrilled that we get our own place, as we share with the loudest people in Seattle at the moment. I wouldn't worry about me Ana, I can always find things to do, besides I like to ride and love horses, so I think if it's okay with you, I will stop and babysit the bosses wife a while longer, because she is only going to get scattier."

"Good, I mean you're okay, I'd hate to have to train someone else, because you were murder at first." She laughs and drinks her water. "Did you tell Natty about your windfall?"

"I didn't have too we have a joint checking account, I had some explaining to do, she was relieved that I wasn't selling drugs and doing illegal stuff. She is a little more relaxed now that Blades is on a secure footing, she has even decided to let Razors Edge go and concentrate on Blades."

"She is selling Razors Edge?"

"She never owned the building and a friend of ours wants to open a tattoo parlour and its in a good location and ripe for doing well."

"Have you got a tattoo?"

"Yeah got one to annoy my parents, when I told them I was gay, they went loopy."

"Is it hidden, only I haven't seen it?"

"Its covered when I have a dress on, with a good concealing cream."

"What does it say?" She pulls up her shirt sleeve and its quite tasteful.

"I am what I am and I make no excuses. It's a song. It has a couple of cards, the ace and a deuce of hearts, its rather nice, and did the job perfectly."

"Derr I know... Gloria Gaynor, I did rollerblading to that back in the day. I wanted a tattoo, but Nene hated them, they are in her opinion for marking a harlot, for prisoners or the Bratva, the mob men in Russia. I never dared get one before and now I doubt Christian would like it." She nods her head.

"Taylor has some nice ones and Luke has one on his arm."

"Really?"

"Yes Taylors are on his shoulders and are very good."

"Do they hurt?"

"No, no they don't, but I wouldn't have one again, seriously, they are fun for a while and then damned hard to get rid of."

"I don't think I will get one, because I hate needles. So, do you think us moving to the island is a good idea?"

"Luke has seen the aerial photos and its huge. It's wide open to the possibility of invaders to the island, but then again everywhere has those possibilities. You won't know if it's for you until you go and see it."

"I like the idea of it. I just don't like that it landed in my lap."

"It's better you have it than the mad Russian spies. I don't mean your brothers."

"I did wonder if they were spies you know."

"Taylor checked them out as did Welch and Barney. Other than their parents dodgy dealings with the Kremlin, they are squeaky clean. I wouldn't worry Ana, from what I have seen of them they are good men." I drink my water and stare out of the window as the plane dips.

"Have we really been on here for an hour?" Gage checks her watch.

"Yes. Ana did you empty your safe, only you are not wearing your watch?"

"Oh yes I have the contents in my bag there. My dodgy one from Chinatown was in the end only right twice a day, and one of those I am never up to see. It died so I gave it a burial at sea, or rather in the canal. I can't wear the blingy one because it is too..."

"Blingy?"

"Yeah, blingy. I will get a decent plain everyday watch when I go for my camera. Wow, did we dip again?"

I look out of the window and I see the buildings flying by the window and realise we are landing. I grip the arms of the chair and hope to god they land us in one piece. Which they do and as we land I relax. Gage gets up to see to her things and I thank her for the company. I didn't even unpack anything. So I await Christian's appearance back by my side and it's not long before he joins me and customs head onboard. I am a seasoned pro and hand them my passport and smile. Again we sail through the inspection and I relax, I wonder if I do look like a drug smuggler, because they make me feel like I am up to no good. The guys put the bags in the waiting cars and I again tell them to leave those big trunks. That is when I realise I haven't read Violets journals not once whilst we were there. I take them again in case I get board. I really do want to know about her.

"Ana, did you have a good flight?"

"Yes, my man is as smooth in the air as he is between the sheets."

"Good to know. Did you get anything done?"

"Nope, Gage and I talked tattoos."

"You have none, are you thinking of getting one?"

"Yeah a tramp stamp with back of buddy I belong to Mr Grey..."

"No Ana. Absolutely not, you do not belong to me, no Ana, please don't."

"I was not serious; I hate needles for a start, but Mr Grey, I do belong to you and you belong to me. I would quite seriously have Ana's man on your head."

"But you are not a man."

"Still not funny Christian."

"I try... Now, let's get you to Uncle's house it's not too far away, a straight run in fact."

"How do you know how to get there? I mean the streets have funny names and the signposts are foreign and yes I know we are the invaders, but how do you know?"

"SAT-NAV and GPS."

"What did we do before technology went mad?"

"Fifed and farted around with huge paper maps, Mom and dad only ever argued when it came around to map reading."

"I can't ever imagine Carrick and Grace arguing."

"They didn't very often; perhaps I pushed them into them when I was younger. I did seem to be able to find an argument easily."

"You were a troubled boy."

"I was a troubled man until very recently. Ana I am so very different now, in fact some will say that I have lost my edge, but I haven't. I am now channelling that into work only."

"You have said that a time or two. I don't think it is all down to the book though or Ethan's phsyco babble, I think it was the near death experiences you had."

"How..."

"Mia, she was worried about you. Did you see a white light?" He laughs.

"No Baby I didn't. I heard people in the room, it was like I was in a cave and they were at the mouth of it. Distant and unable to see me there, flapping my hands and screaming like the man in Edvard Munch's The Scream?"

"Another scary picture. I only ask because people say they have had an out of body experience, some people say their relatives came for them. Oh get me I am being very morose... Sorry."

"Its fine nobody has asked me that before. Trust it to be you." We have been driving for about half an hour when we pulled up to a large pale yellow house and I know I wowed.

"It is nice isn't it?"

"Do your family only go supersized?"

"It would seem so, I was very surprised to find out after my uncle died that this had been sold. I guess we know who he sold it to."

"Umm, himself. So, those steps, are they the only way in?" He laughed again. "Christian, there are loads."

"No, we will drive into the garage and take the indoor steps."

"Thank god, or you would be knackered carrying me up and down them." Uncle Gersham is stood waiting for us in the garage and I know I wowed again. The garage is filled with all types of cars...

"So you two like your cars it would seem?" They both laughed and said yes. They hugged and I am sure Christian is getting emotional.

"Hey, what's with the face son?"

"It's just so good to be able to do this; I missed it that's all."

"Come in out of the cold. There is a chill in the air today, you are early and so your rooms are not ready."

"No matter we can do them, or rather I can do them, and Christian can't make a bed to save his life. How are you?"

"Ana, I am fine. I had a lovely time with Jane and Alex. I believe they came to see you?"

"Yes, well we saw Alex for a deep conversation."

"I bet it was. When he asked me to help him I was more than a little shocked at the story unfolding. I mean it would make a good spy novel. Now, would you like tea Ana?"

"Yes please, do security have rooms?"

"Yes, yes, of course where are my manners, your rooms are at the back of the house facing the gardens, take a right at the end of that corridor and there are five empty rooms, my security are in the others, go through. My guys will take your luggage to your room Christian; I have taken the liberty of placing you in your parents room. Your bedroom is just as you left it."

"Really how long has it been since you have been here Christian?"

"Five years ago, before I got Aspen. It was winter and it was snowing too much to ski."

"It was a bad winter I remember the cold." His uncle tells me.

"Doesn't it have to be snowing and cold for skiing?" I ask

"Yes, but it is not advisable to ski in the fog, visibility was a foot in front of your face."

"Elliot fell in the pool as I recall?"

"He did, and nearly froze to death." They both laugh and we are shown to a cosy lounge and the fire is roaring. "Sit please Ana." A tall gentleman came into the lounge, I saw him at the ball walking behind Uncle Gersham. "I see you recognise Wesley, my, what are you Wes?"

"Sir, if I ever figure that out I will let you know, what can I do for you?" He winks; he's Gersham's very own Jason Taylor.

"Can you see to it Ana and Christian's bags are taken to the cream room. Is Marie in the kitchen?"

"Sir, she is bring through lunch and drinks to the dining room. Are these all your cases?" I think he is trying to be funny.

"No I left three trunks in the plane."

"Good god, I have yet to see a woman travel light, did you pack the kitchen sink Mrs Grey?"

"Nope, do you need one?" Gersham laughed. Christian just shook his head. What banter is funny, well mine is, I think?

"Please come through, alas the view is just of the mountains in spring, in winter the snow up there looks amazing, this window is an ever changing living picture frame."

"Uncle, why are you here in Austria?"

"The same reason as you, I was invited. I think the organiser, Bret Tech, want access to my satellite."

"You have a satellite, as in a dish or as in one in space?" I say.

"I have two or three in space; it is why I have, or rather why Freedom has the Asian market sewn up. It is also why Christian here was in Paris to start negotiations with us. Now Ana, how did you find Paris and Venice?"

"Umm," A chair is offered to me and Gersham smiles as he pulls it out, "I loved the places, just not the palaver that went with them. You know..."

"...With the mess your grandmother started. I know. Welch kindly kept me updated. Who'd believe that really happened? I certainly didn't, I guess stranger things have happened in the world."

"Not much stranger I mutter."

"Christian, please sit. Now, please relax there is nothing here but peace and quiet, I am trying to figure out which house to keep and which I need to sell, I think my skiing days are over. I seem to be gravitating to keeping my Parisian apartment and the one in New York."

"Why are you selling them Uncle?" Christian asks. "Do you need to?"

"No, but I no longer have to hide in Hong Kong either. I am not a globetrotter anymore and slim lining the homes I have is just one of many things I am doing to make life easier. Including gifting you the family business. Argh Marie, this is my nephew Christian and his lovely wife Anastasia. Anything they need can you see to it they have it?"

"Yes Sir, do you require me to unpack your cases Ma'am?"

"No, I can do that thank you; we are only here for a couple of days. I need to stream line my wardrobes, like you are doing your homes Gersham."

"Please Ana; call me Uncle, I like hearing it from Christian and Gersham sounds so stuffy and formal and you are family dear girl."

"Okay, Uncle. This is a really nice home."

"It is yes. Now, eat please, this looks wonderful Marie." She nods and then disappears. I would have said call me Ana, but he seems to like his staff to call him Sir. I taste the soup and quickly take another spoonful because it tastes amazing. "It is very good is it not? I hope you are not a vegetarian? Chicken soup is best made with chicken I find."

"I was for all of two seconds, but alas I love bacon and chicken and meat in general. Besides being a vegetarian nearly killed me, it was only sheer chance that girl didn't serve us Death Caps."

"So I heard; I like my mushrooms to be of the un-deadly type too." He and I laugh as Christian just watches.

"Has Jorgia taken the news of your being alive well?"

"She isn't returning my calls; I think she thinks I want the business back, businesses she no longer has. She did hit me up for a loan."

"And you gave it her of course?"

"No, no I didn't, she can have the money if she goes into rehab and stays there for as long as it takes to get herself clean and back to good health. Her mother's health is fading and she thinks she will be getting her hands on what she has left. She is in for a rude awakening. Her mother is broke, her last husband saw to that."

"Oh..." Christian says. "So, Mom and Dad say you have something to tell me, and it will explain you gifting me Freedom?"

"Christian, as usual you cut straight to the chase. I taught you well. Can we eat lunch first?" Marie comes back with a tray of pills. I scan them and give Christian the look.

"Sir, your medication. Please do not think of throwing them away again. Can you make sure he has them Sir?" Christian nods. Marie leaves the tray and I stare at the amount on there.

"How long have you got left Uncle?" Christian stops eating and does as I do and stares.

"I have more than enough to put my affairs in order and make amends, to you my daring boy. Now eat up, we will talk later and it's not all doom and gloom. Eat, please eat." I had finished the soup and watch as he takes the pills. Christian finishes his and seems worried. I know just who he will be talking to later. Marie brings out a tray of subs and Christian smiles. "You do still live off these don't you Christian?"

"Yes, yes a habit I got from you. I would order them when you took me and Elliot for our usually Saturday drive; when we'd at that roadside 'restaurant' you would order them and so Elliot and I would order them too, they were the best."

"Why did you say restaurant like that?" I say and they both laughed.

"It was a road side truck stop and it was well before these new fangled food trucks were invented. It was an old couple who's farm was not doing so well. The wife's cooking was amazing."

"Didn't they open a proper restaurant when I was in my teens?"

"They did, they used old train coaches..."

"Wait, they aren't the Ruby's diners are they?" I ask.

"They were my friends so I helped them start off their business; their farms now provide their meat and food for their diners."

"I remember them well, they were nice people. Their kids have them now and they are doing well."

"I love the one in Portland," I say with my mouthful of the Italian Sausage and tomato sauce, "my dad used to take me in there all the time."

"I used to take Christian and Elliot in it too, who knows, perhaps we were all in there one weekend and never knew it?" Christian smiles.

"I wouldn't put anything past this fate thing. I mean who knew the boy you helped mom and dad adopt was your own nephew?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, far from it, grateful for it in fact."

"Good, good, now I hear that Elliot is your brother Ana, as in half brother, how did he take it?"

"Like Elliot I guess, easily and happily. He is milking the dowry thing from Christian, they were fighting over Maurice the last time they spoke, that and Darling the surf board being amazing."

"I heard that too, I hope they find the missing people. I am glad Eamon was saved, his newspaper kept e well informed. Speaking of which have you seen the photos the Nooz have of you looking rather worse for wear Christian?"

"That must have been the epic night I had with the guys from work."

"You went drinking with your employees, whatever next, are you adopting a few kittens?"

"No, two puppies..." They laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"His mother was not a lover of pets, of any kind, so my home had all the ones the boys 'adopted'! Be warned he loses interest in them after a while. There was a reason Grace said no, he was very fickle with them."

"Okay tell her everything bad about me, why don't you?"

"Aww, I think it's cute. You had pets."

"It was mainly Elliot, he was a stray dog magnet and he has continued to pick them us to this day."

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, be nice." I say. "Kate isn't a stray..." He laughs.

"I was being serious; he finds them all the time, actual dogs. People tie them to his building site fences. Some people..."

"In all fairness, you only lost interest in the animals the summer you..." Christian cuts off his uncle; I know what that summer meant.

"...Enough, Ana knows. I don't want to rehash that time in my life, but yes, I couldn't go and see you as much after that summer. I did like Buster very much."

"Buster?" I ask...

"He found this scraggy old mutt scavenging in his new schools trash cans and rescued it, he skipped school if I recall, and brought it to me to save. He was such a mess too; he'd been hit by a car and was struggling to walk."

"Was he okay, Buster?"

"He was, he had a very good life and died of old age long before I went to live in Hong Kong, Christian was devastated."

"He was old when I found him, but he was the nicest dog ever, and I know that sounded very preppy, but he was a sweet tempered mutt." Christian looks sad.

"Don't tell me, he was a Bull Dog?" I say.

"He was an English Bull Dog actually, why?" Uncle asks me.

"I asked could I have one, I want my children to have a dog, because all children need a dog. Boy's especially." He smiled; okay I really hope I have a girl now.

"They do, so when you get to the Island you are getting a dog then?"

"Yes..." I say, we are not telling anyone about the invader just yet, but I know he wants to shout it from the roof tops.

"Good, now eat the subs before they go cold. I have photos of Buster somewhere in one of the houses. I will find them. Eat Ana, eat please?" I eat and watch as Christian devours his food. As his uncle tells me the tales of their Saturday road trips and the holidays skiing here. The lunch time meal was eaten and we retired to the comfortable lounge. I wonder what is wrong with Uncle Gersham. I guess we will soon find out?

* * *

 _READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WILL... THANKS..._


	57. Chapter 57

Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, it is updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 57: Flash, bang, cake and coffee:

Christian's POV

Ana and I are sat in the comfy lounge with the roaring fire. I take her shoes off and she places them on my lap, as we are waiting for my uncle to bring something from his study. I am on edge and worried.

"What do you think it is Christian?"

"I have no clue. Now how are your feet?"

"They are much more relaxed; thank you, you are a good foot masseuse too." I continue to rub her feet and uncle comes back with an envelope, a thick one too.

"Carry on, stay sat down please. Now, you have questions, of course you do, I would have thousands if I were you."

"Are you dying Uncle Gersham?" I ask.

"We are all born to die son. When our time comes we follow the light."

"I am being serious, are you ill?"

"I have been for a long time; I have had heart problems for while. I had a little operation, and I am in a gentle recovery. I hope to be here to see you have a family and see a few more sunsets by boy."

"You said you had time to sort out your affairs, I thought..."

"...You thought that's all I had. I am sorry I should have said I have more than enough time to sort out my affairs, which I have. I have been ordered to cut back, so I am doing just that. In that package are the papers for Freedom and the deeds to three of my properties, including this one, the house in London and the nice little beach hut in Australia, that I have. The rest are being sold to fund the rescue charity. I will take up residence in one of them, until that time does come. I have the best care before you start to panic and your mother has insisted n seeing my records and is quite alright with them, so if you don't believe me, believe her. Now, as it was the family business, and you are the only blood family I have, it goes without saying it gets passed to you, my heir. In there is a copy of my will and it's just me being cautious. I am not preparing depart. Just yet, okay?"

"I guess. So, what sort of heart problem?"

"I had a quadruple bypass, and it was a blast. Never let it be said I do thing by halves, why have a double when you can do the double, double?" He is fucking joking right? I am about to go off on one of my tirades, when Ana grabs my hand and shushes me.

"Why indeed." Ana says. I give her a look. "What, he is right it's called the life, and again he's right death comes to us all. If your uncle says he is fine then I for one believe him and I agree, all work and no relaxation will bring on more stress, I guess you have cut back on the stress by doing this yes?"

"Yes, I have Ana, The trouble is I like to micromanage everything and that's what was doing me the most harm second guessing the staff I have, I have had to delegate these past few months and then there was in-fighting amongst the department heads over who got the eventual top slot. That's why I have given you the reins Christian. I do so in hopes you can get my heads of department to run the company not ruin it. I am also here to tell you ignore my advice about being involved with everything within your business, I would hate for this to be you in a few years, so I say get the best people in to help you, trust in their judgment and your own for hiring them and live a little. As I should have done. My top people are not used to me not being there and are a little worried and snappy, there is a lot of in house fighting going on. I want you to sort that first. They are good people, they just need leadership."

"I will have their asses, I have people, good people, who will do that for me, and I will get the best people don't you worry. If they value their jobs the ones who have made you panic and be stressed will know about it."

"Spoken like me, many years ago. Now, I am in good health and the rest I am currently enjoying is doing me some good. I Have my two trusted sidekicks who make sure I eat well take my pills and generally boss the hell out of me. I may be losing Jane though. She is enamoured by a Russian." Ana laughs. "He is good for her and she will be good for him. Now, what are you two doing today?"

"I don't know, Ana what do you want to do?"

"Umm, I want to go and get a new camera. I think, and do my usual thing."

"Uncle, has there been a delivery for me?"

"Yes the package came yesterday, it's in my study. Go and get it, you know where my study is son."

"What have you done Grey?" Ana shouts. "Have you been buying me stuff?"

"He used to hate gift giving and receiving them too, even as a child he wouldn't know what to do with them when given something, so to see him actually running to give you a gift and ordering it, is a remarkable change. I like the new Christian."

"Did you know about the crash?" I hear them talk; this old place is very echoic. So our love making will be have to be hushed, I like our hushed times.

"I did, I came to see if I could help, but in the background of course. I prayed for his recovery and him up there, he kindly answered my prayers, all of them Ana." I rush back and present the package. Eager for her to like it, I wait as I did when I used to make Mom her birthday gifts when I was young. I'd wait and watch her face as I backed away from the hug that she yearned to give me as a reward for my hard work, now, now she can hug me and I will relish getting them too.

"Here Ana, it's for you. I hope you like it?" I hope that Welch knows his cameras. She opens the package and for once is speechless. "Ana, is it not a good one? I asked for the best one they did, Ana say something, please I can change it, if you hate it?"

"Ana, what's the matter; you are worrying Christian and now me, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I mean wow, I mean double wow. Do you know what that is?" I looked in the box.

"I ordered a camera; it looks like one to be, is it not?"

"It is the Bentley of camera's it is like the best one on the market and I have one, why?"

"A wedding present, you gave me Maurice and you wouldn't let me get you a home in Venice, so is it good?" I am hugged and as she hugs me she kisses me I breathe a sigh of relief, she likes it.

"The best, thank you it's beautiful, but I am too afraid to touch it. It is like the Mona Lisa of cameras and too pretty to use. What if I break it, what if it gets stolen, what if..."

"...Ana, what if you take it out of the box and play with it in here and then perhaps work your way out into the garden with it." Uncle Gresham says as he laughs.

"I guess I could do that and use it When I go..."

"...Sightseeing per chance?" I say.

"Yeah besides I need a hairdresser, my extensions need screwing in or whatever it is they do to them. When is the ball and is there a dress code?" I laugh.

"Argh yes apparently it is the Blue Danube Ball, I believe the ladies are wearing blue or silver gowns, have you not got one?" Uncle Gersham asks, "we have a few dress shops here in Vienna, if you do not?"I smile.

"She has two or three very pretty ones, which I am sure Ana will look lovely in it. Now get the camera out of the box and enjoy it, whilst uncle and I talk over some things, will you be okay on your own Baby?"

"Yes, but do not stress him out, and do not keep him long and do not..."

"...I won't, go click that thing at something Ana..." Uncle laughs as she hesitates about taking out the camera.

"I will."

Ana's POV: 

I am holding in my sweaty palms, a Hasselblad H4D 200MS; it's a top of the line camera from one of the best camera makers in the world. I am almost too afraid to touch it. I say almost, as soon as the two of them left me to tinker I grabbed it from the box and inspected it, my new toy. I may overload on the wow's and the OMG's for a while, because she is so pretty, so good and so blinking expensive I could cry, its eye watering the cost of one of these beauties. I do as they suggest and snap the interior of the house, which, if I heard correctly, is now Christian's? I don't know why people have homes the barely live in? I guess it's a rich thing? I am happy with... What am I happy with? I mean Brooks Cottage is no more, Escalla, I never even moved my butt into my apartment and his Penthouse there? I would be afraid to raise a child there, because I couldn't even go to the windows and peer out. I head out to the garden and shoot some frames and the frames I do take are amazing, I may just have to go back to Paris and Vienna, just to redo my holiday snaps.

Gage and the others are out admiring the view and I take their photos and yep they are good, so clear and soooo, good! I know I am like a kid at Christmas, and they are laughing at me.

"Ana, where are we going today?" Gage asks.

"I need to find a hairdresser. I need to get some makeup to go with the blue and the silver dress I have to wear and you need to buy a blue dress, all yours are back oh and the one white one."

"Great, can I sit this one out?"

"If you need to I guess?" I say, sad because I would be on my own.

"No, I will get the dress, I could wear a tux."

"Umm, and stand out like sore thumb, it will be fine, if I have to wear one, so do you." She smiles and Luke is looking at the panoramic view, which I get a great shot off, I love my camera. He can have his car, because I have my Sassy Hassy Camera...

"This place would look great in the snow Ana. Look at that vista, the mountains are so pretty." It's like a scene from Heidi.

"They are, very pretty. Who knows we may be back to ski, in winter one day. Come on, we need to do stuff. Have you downloaded places for us to go see? Places you lot want to see too can be included in that, this trip s for relaxation, apart from the ball, this is pretty much all sightseeing, yeah for me boo for you, sorry fella's... Gage smiles.

"I have and the top of the list is the Spanish Riding School. I figured that was a must see?"

"Oh hell I'd love one of their horses, they are soooo...

"...Pretty?" She says as I go moo eyed.

"They are my dream horse; I love my rescue horses, my three black Aztecs, Poppy, Patience and the black and white one called Papillion, I rescued them when their owner died, but they are getting on now and they like to rest a lot. I think the last time they had a good long ride was the weekend we spent at Dad's. The new place has room for more and what I wouldn't give for one of the Spanish horses."

"I wonder if Luke wants to come with us." She asks sarcastically up to no good, poor Luke he gives her the stink eye.

"Nope, you know he hates horses, and far worse than buildings on water; please remember he popped his pants when he saw to Demon and Thor, aka, Poppy and Patience? I am not riding home with the smell of that in my nostrils"

"Oh I remind him all the time, that was epic."

"You two do know I am here you know, right?" I laugh and snap his unhappy face.

"We will make sure you keep well away from them Mr Sawyer, I promise. Now, does this town have a hairdresser?" I say as Luke groans.

"I would think that's a yes?" Gage says

"Yes one who knows how to tighten these extensions please?" She does her thing and I go back in.

"Hello, little one, is it any good then?" Uncle Gersham is coming out of a room and looks tired.

"It's wonderful Uncle, very flashy and the pictures are amazing. Where is Christian?"

"In the phone to Ros. My office is through those doors and to the right; I am going for a nap. I need to rest more these days." I give his cheek a kiss, then go and find Christian. He is sat behind an old desk and is deep in conversation, I doubt he knows I have sneaked in, so I take some pictures of the man at work and the almost silent shutter sounds like music to my ears. He smiles when he sees me and puts his finger to his mouth and points to his lap. No way are we getting up to no good whilst he takes a bloody call. I place my camera down and sit on his lap and he continues to talk.

I could easily fall asleep here as I listen to him talk, his voice is soothing and I feel so relaxed. I snuggle against his chest and listen to what sounds like financial gibberish, I don't know when I started to doze off but did. I hear him speak and moan for him not to move.

"I have to be going Ros, get me the numbers for the people we have to let go, I hate doing it, offer the older ones retirement packages and others, get HR to place them elsewhere in the company if possible. A few redundancies are always expected when a new broom sweeps house, I just hate doing it. Yes I have balls and they work fine, as do yours, now get on to the Hong Kong bunch and do not be afraid to fire anyone who is underperforming, and yes I mean as high up as department heads, they go first, you lead from the top and if they can't lead they shouldn't be there. I have to go Ana is asleep in my arms here. Sentimental? I guess I am where she is concerned, but not in work, there is no sentiment in work, its business. Yes Ros hard business. Get back to me with numbers for Hong Kong too. I want the satellite program working on and quickly, now we have them I want to maximize ther use. At three billion dollars a pop, they have to pay their way." He ends the call and I am hugged.

"I like it sat here it's cosy, you are nice to cuddle against. I was just coming to tell you I am going to town, do you need anything?"

"You, only you Baby, oh and our baby too of course."

"Of course. Did I tell you I love you today? I can't remember if I did?"

"You did Ana, and I love you too. Do you have to go? Can we not just sit here and admire the view?" I yawn.

"If you want, I can get my hair done tomorrow."

"I can fly Rafe here?"

"Okay, I don't want to move its so comfy." I agreed to that actual ridiculous suggestion, I am ill, I must be.

"How about I take you to bed?"

"That sounds like a plan, tell Gage I am too tired to go anywhere, could you please for me, and tell them to do their own thing please?"

"Bossy woman."

"My hunky man had best do as he is told..."

"Yes Ma'am." He texts and I am carried to our room and it is beautiful, old fashioned and quite plain in comparison to his other places, I guess? But it is homely and nice. I like it here already.

"Christian, I like your uncle. He is very nice." I say as he lays me on the bed and removes my shoes and jeans. I breathe a sigh of relief as he takes off his shoes and we lie in bed and stare at the amazing views.

"Ana, we are going to be good parents you know?"

"I know we are. Where did that come from?"

"Uncle Gersham, he says we are perfect together and we will make beautiful babies, and I have to admit I think we are sickly perfect Ana."

"I guess we are, now cuddle me closer please. Can we just sleep for a while, I am feeling so tired, so very tired." He kisses my head, and I murmur I love him and sleep.

Christian's POV:

Ana finally goes to sleep. She is very drained lately and I wonder if it is because of the baby? I can hardly ask my mother, the expert, not without telling them of our news, and the articles I have read say no one pregnancy is the same, they are all useless. I even hit a few new age sites on my travels, and went on-line and spoke to a doula some New age midwife. She said the same as the books, that women are as different as the leaves on the trees, and as individual as their souls. I ended the chat. My wife will have the best care I can afford, but for now I am taking this thing day by day. I have read up and she apparently needs pre natal vitamins and tablets, so I have been in touch with Dr Green and she has sent me the list of things Ana needs. She was a little shocked and will see us on our return, she answered my one hundred and one questions and laughed at my concern, again I am not the first worried first time father she has had that same conversation with. I have sent Luke to get them for her.

I called Rafe and he is more than happy to fly here, but he recommends a place in Vienna. I guess it is over the top for one night? I just want her to have the best of everything, and give her all that is within my power to grant her, is that so wrong? I sneak off the bed and hope to god she is okay, because she went to sleep so quickly? As I walk down the stairs Marie is coming from my uncles room.

"Marie, is he okay?"

"He was excited about seeing you both, so he was a little worked up, but he is doing very well. He could have done with a few more weeks rest before he flew to Paris, but he is a tough man and is fighting it."

"Has he told me the truth, is he okay? Is he here for as long as he says?"

"There is no need to worry he is here for a good few more years yet and with my help, even longer. Now, what else is worrying you? You and he are so alike you know? You too have a little v here above your eyes when you worry. Tell Aunty Marie, what is bothering you, I am good at secret keeping?" Aunty Marie? Really?

"Are you a nurse?"

"I am now, I am some sort of a nurse, come housekeeper, come friend and general dogsbody for your uncle, I am also his prison warden, but I ignore that and you would be wise to ignore him, I am only looking out for him and keeping him well, someone has to or he would be back to his old ways. I would miss him, so I nag! Before I retired, I was a doctor in Poland. Gersham's family were friends of my family, back before they fled the country, the family always kept in touch and paid for my brother and I to have a great education, his father, your grandfather was a very honourable man, so he made good on the promise, our families made, if we looked after his parents, who were too old and ill to escape to America, he would make sure we would receive a good education, and we did, they lived as my grandparent for many years, the Nazis were not concerned with my elderly bed bound grandparents, being as my father was not Jewish and was a policeman. They were hard times for us and your family. For all Jewish families in Poland and Germany." She crosses her chest. "Many, many friends of my parents were taken away in the middle of the night, only to be never seen again." She crosses herself again and I realise she is very emotional.

"Anyway many years later, I was contacted by Wes to come and see to your uncle, when he had a turn in Israel and flew to tend to his needs, I had to smuggle him out of Israel and sign a death certificate for him and I gather you know the reasons?"

"I do, the mess with the charity and the blackmail and the potential harm to me and my family? Why did he call on your help though, why not a local doctor?"

"Did I not say I am a heart surgeon? No? Well I am, and I have been with him ever since that maddening plan, to escape the clutches of those awful women. He had several small attacks because of all the worrying, which we took care of with pills and life style changes and then six months ago he had a big one. I had enough and we booked him in for more extensive tests, in America and we stayed hidden. It was where he had to have the big operation and is now much improved. So relax the v here and tell me what worries you? He is much improved Christian, he has been in good hands for three long years Christian, I care for him deeply, he is like my brother, we played and we laughed when we were little and they were good times despite the war going on around us, he is a special man." She dabs her eye and smiles. I guess she does care for him.

"Ana, Ana is pregnant and only just too, I want to scream it from the rooftops I am so happy, but in the past couple of days she seems to need a lot of sleep, more than before."

"Congratulations, I am sure your uncle will be very pleased for you, it is all he talks about, you and your happiness. Now, Ana was she well before you conceived your child, did she eat healthily and exercise well?"

"Yes why?"

"Well she needs to continue, and as soon as possible, if she has stopped running and exercising her body will be missing the rush it got from doing it, she is becoming lazy, and her body is reacting to it. It's very draining for some new mothers at the best of times, but the body of a super fit person needs the endorphins or it sort of shuts down, the running did she do it a lot? If so that's all she is missing, the exercise and as she did it before, she should continue to do it now. She needs to have more iron in her diet and take multi vitamins and folic acids, I gather this was not planned or she would have already been taking them?"

"Yes unplanned but wanted. So if we begin running and exercising she will get her energy levels back?"

"Yes, her body is sulking or depressed, if your will, but only because it is missing the endorphins, once those are back to normal so should Ana. Now, dinner is at six, I will see to it she has the required nourishment, you see to it she gets the correct exercise, the roads here are beautiful for running along, I run twice a day. There are bicycles in the garage, I believe they are yours and your siblings, perhaps go on a bike ride?"

"I will take her for a run." Ana on a bike, god no, she's clumsy at the best of times.

"That sounded like she was a puppy dog, word it better when you ask her to join you Christian." I laugh and head down to see to more damned work. I am worrying over nothing is what Marie is saying. I get some more work finished. Ana comes back, to find me finishing up. Gersham is behind her and they look well rested.

"We liked our nap, now how about you and Uncle here, take me to see this wonderful place, Christian?"

"How about, we go into town and have coffee? Are you coming too Uncle?"

"You don't want..." He is about to say no.

"...Do not finish that with 'an old man coming with us' we are here to spend time with you, please come too?" Ana links his arm and smiles, go on I dare you to say no to that smile, I can't? Neither can he and I laugh.

"Okay Ana, I will come too. I know the best places to sneak in a pastry or two, Marie would kill me if she knew that's what I did when I went to town here and everywhere I go. The ones in Russia were rather moreish and rich."

"I make a really good Ptichie Moloko, a very nice Charodeika Cake and some rich Kartoshka Cake Truffles, they are very nice."

"Argh yes, Birds' Milk Cake. I did like that very much." I forget they both speak Russian. My dick twitches hearing her speak in tongues and then the thought of her tongue, fuck, why did I not make love to her instead of letting her sleep?

"Christian, where did you go, you went all moo eyed. I will make you a gooey chocolate cake when we get back, how does that sound?"

"Like heaven, but you best make more than

one, Luke stole a couple last time."

"I know. Now let me put my shoes on, and grab a coat. Do you need a jacket Christian?"

"I will come and get it. Wrap up, there was chill in the air Uncle."

"I will, I will inform the others we are heading out. My security or yours?" I laugh, but Ana tutts.

"How about Gage, Luke and Wesley?" I say as Ana scurries up the stairs. I follow after uncle goes to tell security we are off into town. I find Ana putting on her boots and sit on the bed. I hand her the bag of pills and as she opens them she smiles.

"Who did you tell, your mom?"

"No Dr Green, and Marie, who is Gersham's own doctor, she is retired heart surgeon you know. She says you are tired because you have stopped running and need these to boost your thingies in your body. So how about we start a fresh tomorrow, I have been very lapsed since coming out of hospital, Taylor and I ran all the time and at all hours before I fell for you."

"That's it blame me."

"I wasn't I was just saying..."

"...It was a joke; I know we have sex instead of working out. I sussed my tiredness was down to that myself, how about tomorrow we exercise first and then we have shower exercise when we get back?"

"Do I have to wait until tomorrow; my balls will be really blue by then?"

"No, we can have an early night; because tomorrow we are watching the Spanish Horses and going to the zoo and sightseeing, with my new camera. Come on let's get going."

"After you take your pills Baby."

"Check in my overnight bag, I have them already, there is a folic acid, vitamins C and D and an iron pill to boot, courtesy of a drug store in Venice, and I have the ones you have got for me. I'm already ahead of you Sunshine." When does she do these things? "Gage got them for me, when we or rather you told her I was pregnant, when you fell over drunk in the boat, they turned up the next morning."

"God she's good."

"She is. Now, will I be warm enough in this?"

"It's not too cold, but it can change in the blink of an eye up here in the mountains. We can out the thick coats in the car."

"Okay, I have you to snuggle into, now let me at this Vienna place then. It sounds like Venice, so I hope there is no water."

"Just the Danube, Ana it runs along the road we travelled along to get here." She slaps her head, and I laugh.

"The Blue Danube Ball, derr, pregnancy brain hits again, of course there's a river runs through it and Strauss wrote a piece of music to dance the very famous Waltz to. I danced to that in my last ballet recital before Nene died; it was very moving, so if they play it have a tissue or two handy."

"They will definitely play it; they always do at these types of grand balls. Do you waltz Ana?"

"As well as I ride horses, I took dance classes remember?" We head down and the others are in the cars waiting for us. We head into Vienna. Ana watches the river and smiles. We park up in a side street, I have a feeling Wes knows where uncle likes to eat his cake, if I remember rightly it's the grand and glamorous Cafe Central, where Elliot and I would be so well behaved we got to eat cake all afternoon, it was about the only time we never fought in public, we even put up with Mia to eat cake here.

"You know where we are going don't you son?"

"Cafe Central?"

"Yes... It has not changed in all the years we have been coming here. Ana, your camera will love the pretty colours of their pastries and cakes. The architecture is good too, tough I come for their cakes and coffee, come, and Wes, remember this is between you and me."

"One cake, and make it the least cardiac killer they have please or she will kill me."

"Death by cake, what a way to go." He says, and Ana is not pleased.

"Uncle." Ana says.

"I forget you two are so very serious, I am not stupid, but a man can dream about their cakes, and so will you when you get inside Ana, this was about the only time I have ever seen Christian be unable to choose just one cake. In fact we sat in here one winter from ten in the morning until nearly dinner time."

"Eating cake, I remember that. Elliot didn't come and Mia was sick, you and I we sat and you read the papers drank coffee and I ate cake. Mom was so mad when we got back because I was on a sugar high and I hadn't had anything good to eat. Until you pulled out the boxes of cake we brought home, cake I hasten to add I did not want to share. And she forgave you; I was up all night, too high from cake to go to sleep. It was an epic night."

"It sounds like you have some fond memories the pair of you?" We smile and head in.

"We did indeed. Many happy times." Ana snapped away as we headed in and wowed when we entered the building. "The ball is to be held at another of their venues here in Vienna, the Wiener Börsensäle, the former home of the Vienna Stock Exchange, is now hosts many special events. Now where to sit?" I stare at our table. "Christian, do you remember where we sit?"

"I do, I haven't been back here for five years, but nothing has changed, over there, so I can see the cake counters." Ana laughs. "Wait until you see them and you will not be laughing."

"Okay, so give you cake and you behave? I already knew you and Luke here were cake fiends, now I know for sure. Luke is that you belly rumbling?"

"I can smell the chocolate and the coffee from here; this is worth putting up with your darned horses for."

"Argh, you are going to see the Spanish Horses?" Uncle says as he lead Ana inside, mu uncle is as smitten with Ana as everyone else is in my family.

"Oh yes, horses are my Kryptonite. As Cake it seems is Christian's." We are shown to the table and we order coffee and a hot chocolate for Ana, she is taking sneaky shots of the cakes and wows... I know Ana, this is cake heaven. I take out my phone and take a picture of Elliot's favourite cake. I send it him and moments later I get a text back.

Elliot: Bastard...

CTG: A bastard eating cake, get it right.

Elliot: I hate you right now.

CTG: I will have some shipped to you.

Elliot: Make it two of each. Kate likes cake.

"Christian, are you annoying Elliot?"

"I may be doing."

"Are we shipping him half the cafe again?"

"We are."

"Really you ship Elliot cake to Seattle?" Ana says.

"When you taste it Ana, you will realise why we like them so much." She laughs and as she points at the cakes she wants, uncle and I await the look on her face when they arrive. The table at the side of us is over flowing. Luke and Wes like cake!

* * *

I'm back to 5000 -6000 words, I hate to short change you all... But I'd rather post little and often than long and once a week... Now let them eat cake, this place is on my bucket list and it has been for a long time lol see the pinterest page or Google the Cafe Central Vienna and tell me that is not the best coffee and cake place ever lol...

* * *

Oh and a little bit of a nudge for the next chapter...

Do you remember who escaped to their place in Austria...?


	58. Chapter 58

Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, it is updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 58: Excuse me:

Christian's POV

Ana, is eating cakes like there is no tomorrow. I should have stopped her after the last of seven, but she threatened to cut off my most favourite of appendages, when I tried to take the last one from her. coming between a pregnant lady, with cravings is not a good thing? I bow to her wishes and watch. Can she be serious and she really does have cravings? I again bow to the lady in the know. I think it is the damned cakes here, I have had three and security? Let's just say they have eaten more than I sent home for Elliot.

"Ana, you can take some home dear." Uncle said.

"I know, but which ones?"

"Perhaps some of the ones you have not tried?" I say.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea. I love their cakes and their tarts. I know why you loved coming here. I was thinking too, why do you not come and live with us in Seattle? I mean you could you know? We have the houses?" I am taken aback, as is Uncle Gersham. "I mean think about it, we have an estate full of homes and you need to be looked after. Grace knows the good doctors and Marie and Wes could come too."

"Ana, thank you for the offer, but..."

"Think about it please? I mean we have the space and Christian would love you around more. Perhaps you could help him out from time to time and not go stir crazy wondering what he's up to?"

"Ana, he has to take things easy." I say.

"I am not saying he should run the place, but keep his brain active and his toe in the water. We would love you to think about it."

"Thank you Ana, I will it's a good offer, but you don't want an old man..."

"Paff, do not say an old man cramping our lives. I have my dad coming to stop. He and you could go fishing."

"I am not a fisherman."

"Okay then, what about golf?"

"That I do like."

"Good, we have a golf thingy." I laugh as Ana finally puts down her fork. "Christian," she whispers, "I think I am going to be sick..." I look at her and she nods her head, fuck. I move and Gage and Ana make a mad dash to the bathroom, with me in close pursuit. I pace at the door and wonder what the hell is going on in there they have been in there ages. I go in and Ana is crying as she vomits.

"Ana..."

"I ate too much cake. Christian, I feel so sick..." Gage waits at the door as I help my wife to her feet. The sooner I can call her that for real cannot come soon enough. "Christian, can we go home; I want to see my daddy?"

"Really, you want to go back to Seattle?" She sobs.

"Yes please..." I suppose Ros could cut back her leave? Do I dare ask her?

"Okay, I will have Ros fly out and take over." She throws up again and cries.

"I am never eating cake again. One of them must have been icky?" I laugh.

"Or, you just ate too many." I Stupidly say.

"Yeah, and you let me."

"You stabbed my hand with your fork, when I tried to take that last icky one away Dear."

"I did? Oh crap, sorry." After she washes her mouth out and dries her hands and face we head out. "I think I will be fine, stopping here with you on your trip."

"Mood swings, are they this confusing Gage?"

"Umm, Mom used to have them all the time, she could put on one sock and hate the choice she had made before the second was on, and let's not go there with the food stuff she liked then hated. As I said, you have my sympathy; it is just the start too."

"Erm... You are with me just as much as him." I laugh, because Ana has a point.

"Ana, we will see what you are like in the morning." I say and hope she is feeling better.

"Is everything okay?" Uncle Gersham asks.

"Yes, Ana, she, I don't know? Ate too much cake?"

"I did and now I am sorry for overindulging. Can we go for a walk? This place is amazing."

"It is and yes, walk with me Ana. Please?"

"Of course, Uncle. Christian have you paid the bill?"

"I have Ana. Where do you want to go?" I ask.

"Anywhere, I just need fresh air. I gather there is some here?"

"There is, there is a park over the way. I used to take the boys there when they were younger, would that be okay Ana?"

"Umm, I love parks and fresh air. Please don't worry I am fine."

"I did wonder if you had over eaten. It is best to pace yourself in there." We walk to the park and Ana and Uncle chatter away and I remember the times we have spent here as a family, skiing. The place looks different without the snow, that's for sure. I hang back with Wes. I need to get to know this new guy Uncle has.

"He looks well."

"He has his moments, he is quite the stubborn man and does not take no for an answer."

"How long have you worked for him?"

"I took over from my father when he retired."

"I liked Thomas, he was a nice guy."

"You probably saw him more than I did growing up; he was a way a lot, with his clients."

"I guess it must have been hard for you?"

"We got used to it."

"Where are your family from? Thomas was not very talkative as I remember?"

"He was very contentious about his duties. Do you have concerns Mr Grey?" Straight to the point.

"I wanted to know what you were like, how you and my uncle get along; you seem a lot less, what's the word I am looking for, erm..."

"...Unlike my father perhaps? Well you are right; I am not like my father, I am not just his security chief, but his friend. He has needed one these past three years. My father had to retire when Israel happened, your parents did ask if he was okay. I had to tell them he had retired due to failing eyesight, and to be honest with you, he was losing his sharp edge too. He now gardens and sits in it for hours, he has dementia Mr Grey, and home for us is now in Seattle, but we were from Israel, originally, Gersham was there to see us and set up that part of the plan."

"Oh, okay. So, what makes you qualified to look out for him, what training have you had?" He laughs.

"I joined the Israeli Army when I was seventeen, until I was thirty and I served eight years with Mossad, is that enough to qualify me to look out for your uncle?" I nodded.

"I missed him when he died, he was my Uncle Henry and I worshipped him, and I don't want to be missing him like that again, now that he is my actual uncle, I need to know about me and I need to know about my family."

"They are good people, but he was the best of the family Horowitz."

"Did you know them?"

"No, they did not like your uncles life choices. They put up with them as long as he was discreet..."

"...I know that much about my family. So, you and he are you..."

"No, I am just his friend and security chief. He hasn't had anyone in his life like that for a long time. His one friend died and he hasn't found anyone else."

"Wow, you do know him." He looks to the rear of us and stops walking.

"Carry on and keep to the side of your wife and Uncle. Gage, Sawyer, get to the rear of them now." They do as he asks and he disappears into a crowd taking photographs at the Strauss Statue. I of course hold Ana tightly around her waist. I am worried. Ordinarily Taylor would have ordered the cars pick us up, but we came out low on numbers. I hear a commotion at the side of us and Wes, Wes has a man, his hands are tied with zip lock cable, I like his style... His knee in his back. The guys camera is smashed and he may be a little blooded.

"It seems, you may be a little famous, this man wanted to take your picture Mr Grey, Mrs Grey."

"I will sue your ass." He screams at Wes.

"You will, how? How will that work, you have no witnesses and Sir, and you can't speak to anyone with a wired jaw." He says as he places his knee further in the guys back, causing him to cry out in pain.

"I know your face."

"I know yours too, so too the best places in Austria to do a body dump, now when we leave if you follow us I will know, then I will have little option to make sure your last place of rest is good and deep. There are no more photos to be taken of the Greys this trip by you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, but this is how I make a living." He throws some money at him.

"Take up office work. That will cover the camera." He moves us off and we head towards the cars. "Are you okay Mrs Grey?"

"Umm, was that necessary though?"

"Yes." I like him.

"Okay I guess? Wow though. I mean he was only taking our picture."

"Did you allow him to take it?"

"No Wes I did not."

"Then he invaded your privacy, and as such Mr Horowitz's too. He hates to have his photos taken."

"Is that why you were with him at the ball?"

"Yes. He has changed dramatically over the years and people tend not to give him a second glance."

"Wes, I think I can speak for myself. Thank you though. Ana, I keep myself from the public for a reason."

"Sorry, I am new to all this. I suppose I will have to get used to it, won't I?"

"Yes Ana, Christian does not attend many gala's and balls for a reason. He, like me hates the sneaky paparazzi, that man and men like him invade our personal space all too freely. I have caught people on my bedroom balcony before today, I have found cameras hidden in my hotel rooms, they pay maids to wear cameras, you name it they will do it. They are horrid people who will do anything for a quick buck; with the right photo they can make a lot of money."

"I guess so. So the quiet stroll was nice. Where to next or do you want to go back Uncle?" Ana asks.

"Do you like Ferris wheels Ana?"

"I do not I am afraid of heights, I'm sorry but that would be my worst nightmare, to me that would be far worse than my elevator phobia. High up, enclosed space and no way out, so no I do not like Ferris wheels. Sorry."

"How about a night at the ballet? I was invited to the production of The Wiener Staatsballett's production of the Snow Queen. I wonder would you like to come and see it with me Ana."

"Ballet? Tonight? Where? Yes, I am sorry, yes please, that sounds like something I could do." I guess we are going to the ballet then. "Is it dress up?"

"It is a black tie night, so yes would be my guess?"

"Oh phooey, we have to rush home than and change. But the ballet, I haven't seen a professional ballet performance in over three years. I would love to go please?"

"I guess Uncle we are going to the ballet. Thank you, I really should have looked into this myself. Ana dreamed of being a ballet dancer."

"Hey I wanted to be many things growing up, including being a spy. So you are forgiven. Now can we go home and change?"

"Yes. Yes we can Ana; you are so like your mother, when she was calm and lucid, she and the other girls loved to go to the ballet and to see shows."

"You took my mother to the ballet?"

"No, not personally, but the organisation took them to places to widen their horizons and educate them. Your mother though, she was a very good dancer, when she was focused that is. It didn't last long before she was either wild again or she had ran off." We walked back to the cars. Uncle and Ana talked about her mother.

"She like me had to do many things to keep her mother happy, my Nene she filled my life with many wonderful things, but I guess because I am not as medically challenged as my mother was, I enjoyed them all, where as my mother, with the drugs and everything else going on, she took then as punishments."

"Alas, we saw your mother and her many personas quite a lot. She used us like a holiday break. We never turned her away, no matter what person she came to us as. She was one of a few people who were lost to us before we even started. We helped whilst we could. We still do."

"There needs to be more people like you in the world Uncle Gersham."

"I think so too, it would be a truly fabulous world if there were. Now, ballet, do you have a favourite Ana?"

"Umm, I like Swan Lake. The Firebird is another, the list is endless but if I had one choice and only one it would be a Christmas time production of the Nutcracker, that was the last one I saw, it moves me to tears every time I watch it and dance it."

"Well, we will have to take you to see it this Christmas, Baby." I say.

"We will have things to see to around then Christian." Oh crap, baby things... Uncle looks at Ana and then at me. Okay, are we ginning too much? "It will be our first Christmas at the new place. Which by the way is harder to get on and off of, than I thought, there are no darned bridges. Just three ferries and I don't think they are like on the hour things either, when my brothers said it was an island they meant a bloody island..."

"Really? That sounds like something we could look at Ana. Wes here, he was joking about finding me one that met my high standards."

"Everything I found he hated."

"I don't like heat all year round." All the ones we looked at had damned heat and wild things to kill me."

"Well then you have to come and look at it then, won't he Christian?"

"It would seem so. Apparently Yuri got a lot of bang for his buck. It is massive, so yes you come and pick the plot or the house you want. Ana is insisting on filling all the houses on the land."

"I like family to be near family. Shush or you can stay in your castle in the sky Mr Grey."

"God forbid, but she is serous Uncle Gersham." We get into the cars and make our way home.

"Christian, did I do something wrong?" What? Why would she think that?

"Ana?"

"Inviting Uncle Gersham to live with us at the island?"

"No, and besides he wouldn't be with us, in the main house, would he Ana?"

"No. that would be just you and me and this one, for now. Christian."

"I am not mad Ana, if anything having him near would be great. If I am to have Freedom, I need to know what it means, its huge and not the small and independent company I first thought it was, he has many, many subdivisions and though it works like a well oiled machine, he is right there is in fighting at the top. All fighting for the chair."

"Will we have to go to Hong Kong?"

"No, Ros is going. She insisted actually."

"Okay then, so what do you think of Uncle's security?"

"He seems okay actually. I don't say this often, but he is a good guy."

"He is and I like him. He is very hunky too."

"Ana..."

"What he is, it doesn't mean I am going to make a move on him. Besides I kind of love my husband too much to stray."

"Well, its best we get the legit ring on that finger as soon as possible."

"Umm, it's not coming off, the one I do have on. Christian, I love you."

"I love you more." We arrive at the house and see their car descend into the garage. Luke follows. There is a woman waiting for us. It is not Marie either.

"Ana meet Helga, she is the hairdresser that Rafe has sent to do your hair, she is fully booked tomorrow, and so she wants to know if she can do your hair before we hit the ballet?" I wanted a quickie before we set off too; fuck it, my uncle the cock blocker...

"Yes that's great uncle and it needs it too, I need a quick shower, I will come down when I have done that, would that be okay?" The hairdresser nods and Uncle Gersham grins.

"Chris I need a quick word anyway. Ana we will see you in a moment it doesn't start until eight, so there is not too great a rush."

"Okay see you in a moment Helga." Ana says as she shoots ff up the stairs. We leave the hairdresser setting up her equipment and I follow Uncle to his study.

"Chris, I have to ask the offer of the place, was that okay with you?"

"Yes, as Ana says the place is massive. Why?"

"I wasn't sure, if you wanted me so close?"

"Yes, I do, we do. Mom and Dad would be thrilled as would Pop's."

"I would like to take Ana up on her offer; it has been a long time since I have felt like I was part of a family." I am amazed and as I walk towards him I see tears. I give my uncle a hug, he seems to need it, and I have to wonder if his hormones are up the Swanie too?

"You were always a big part of our family you old fool. Now, this Freedom thing, how about you keep it as it is and I help you out?"

"No, no that part of my life is too stressful, it is yours. Get someone you trust into running it for you, a new broom, someone who can knock the others into shape, they are all good people, they just need a firmer hand."

"Ros will be that hand for me. I have seen that woman make a room full of y top executive check to see if they still have their balls when they leave a meeting." He laughs.

"She could find there is a diamond in the rough, already working for you, I don't usually employ idiots. Look I am going to get dressed; I will get us a couple of tables at Cafe Mozart, yes?" I nod and go an find Ana. She is coming down as I am heading up.

"We must stop meeting like this." I am hugged as she carries on down, she has on her lounging outfit and a thick robe. I watch as Wes follows her to the room where Helga the hairdresser is setting up and quickly turn around and head into the room too. I may be a little wary about Thomas Wesley now. I saunter in under the guess of wanting a trim.

"Helga, how long will you be?"

"As long as it takes, Sir, why?"

"I'd like a trim, that all, I didn't get one before we came away. No matter I will grab on it town tomorrow, did I see Wesley, come in here Ana?" She looked at me and rumbled why I was here.

"You did, he went through that door there and he is now with Uncle Gersham, why?"

"Oh, nothing I was just going to ask him about security tonight."

"Okay. Well he's through there."

"I'll get into the shower and change; do you want me to lay out a dress?"

"If you want to then yes that would save me some time I guess."

"Okay."I feel stupid. Ana knows why I am in here and I look like a jealous freak, well I guess I am one.

"Christian, thank you." I smile and head up to our room. God damn it I have never been like this before. Why I am staring now is beyond me. I run a shower and wash. I am leaving the beard as I like it. I love having facial hair, is very liberating hiding behind a beard. I brush my teeth and change. I opt for the Brioni tux, a dress shirt and tie, for Ana I choose a dress which to me looks like it has a peacock design on it, and dress friendly underwear, which I guess she has to wear, and shoes. I dress and head down and as I am entering the room I hear chatter in the staff wing, apparently have a touch of the green eyed monster about me. Really? Have they seen my wife? I smile and head down, I was apparently jealous over Wes, I was whoever it was, was right, I was. I go back and she is finishing off Ana's hair and she as ever looks stunning.

"Helga has time to do your hair if you want Christian?"

"I think I would get hair everywhere, I will call into a place in the morning. You look great. Does it feel better?"

"Umm, it had come a little loose. Thank you Helga, my husband here will pay you, thanks." She headed up and I paid Helga I think five hundred is enough, she certainly snapped my hand off for it. Wes came in, smiled and saw her out. Uncle Gersham came from a downstairs room and smiled."

"I have my room down here now. The stairs are not my best friend at the moment, all my other homes have elevators, and wouldn't you know it, this one is the only one without one. Now, you look smart, how long will Ana be?"

"Ana, she doesn't mess around actually. She can go from shower to out of the door in a half an hour if she has too, and she does not want to miss the ballet, so she will be down in ten minutes if I know her. I should have taken her to a show or something in Paris."

"From what I her and what I saw you had your hands full. Now, do me a favour and pour me a ginger ale please? Help yourself to a whiskey. I Would indulge and join you, but word got back to Marie I had a cake for afternoon tea and a coffee. So I am to be good tonight."

"Wow, does she have spies everywhere?"

"She it seems does. Now, how is married life?"

"If we were married it would be great, alas we have to do it all again, I haven't spent enough time in Paris this year to make the service legal. So, we are having a quickie in Gibraltar, Ana has arranged it all. She was a lot more forgiving than I deserve."

"Secrets have a way of coming out Son."

"You keep calling me son, are you my real father?"

"No, I wish I was but alas no I am your uncle. Your mother was such a sweetheart though, she was I thought going to be a success for the charity, but alas my stupid brother ruined it for her, but had he not done that we would not have you."

"My mother, was a prostitute and used drugs, I cannot see her any other way Uncle."

"I believe you call her the crack whore?"

"That's what she was to me. I don't remember a lot about her. I think I have one photo of her."

"She looked a lot like Ana funnily enough. She I gather is your type of girl?"

"You have seen the blackmail photos so you know what type I went for."

"I didn't look at them, I destroyed them."

"I was a fucked up man before the crash. I never want to go back to that time uncle and I don't want to discuss it with anyone. Ana knows and that's all that matters. Here is your 'ginger ale'."

"She is a beautiful girl. Carla did well, if she did nothing else Ana was her trump card."

"Violet was the one who birthed her. According to the journals Ana has."

"She was the nicest of the others. She was the one Carla turned into when she was normal. I say normal, but you know what I mean."

"I do. Ana is going to write a book about her mother and her life, or write a story about it."

"I am going to do what?"

"Write a book or three... You look amazing Baby."

"Thank you, did I hear you mention the journals, because I was looking for them just now and could not find them, I think I could have left them on the plane, but I could swear I brought them?"

"I will have Captain Bagley check the hold for you?"

"No, they will turn up. Wow, you two look great. I am being spoiled. So, when are we off then?"

"We were just waiting for you Baby. We can go now."

"I would like to say I have never known a woman dress so quickly and look so polished, you look amazing. This way your ladyship." Uncle guides her to the garage where Gage, Luke Wes and a lady are waiting."

"Why thank you Uncle Minion. Oh who are you? Sorry, I mean hello who are you?"

"Mr Grey, Mrs Grey, I am sorry, I should have introduced you, this is Elisabeth Fry, she is another member of security and my fiancé. Elisabeth, this is Mr Christian Grey, Mrs Anastasia Grey."

"Hello." She looks very strict? Can a woman look strict? Stupid Christian, of course they can...

"Please call me Ana, or Ma'am if you need me to heed your warnings. Have you met Gage and the team?" She nods and gets in the car. I then notice her gun and sigh.

"Are you travelling with us to the venue Uncle?" Ana says.

"If you don't mind?"

"No, I will sit in the middle. I can't wait to see the performance. My feet will be dancing from the seat and my mind will be on the stage dancing." We smiled as I helped her in. Luke smiled as he doffed his imaginary hat at Wes. We set off and drove back into town.

"Did you get reservations at the restaurant, Uncle?"

"Yes they are staying open late as the ballet crowd have booked tables too."

"I could eat a horse, but not a real one. Oh and no salmon either, or risotto, and now no mushrooms either." Ana says as she watches the river.

"Anything else Ana?"

"No, well yes, I at anything unless its garden pests..."

"... which are not food? My wife means frogs, snails and anything else that should be in the garden, which includes truffles."

"Oh lord. We are in for an interesting night then." When she laughs and it makes my heart sing. Uncle is quite taken with her too.

"How long have Wes and Elisabeth worked for you?"

"Three years, they came to work for me after Israel. They are to be married later this year."

"Oh good. She seems a little I don't know frosty?"

"Ana..."

"Well she does Christian. Sorry I normally just say stuff."

"She puts her professional hat on every time we head out. She is okay, but yes, very strict."

We are in front of the building, for tonight's performance. Luke and Wes leave the cars to Ryan and Reynolds to park and we head in. Ana is excited and I think it is pissing of the frosty Elisabeth. Suck it up lady, because this is Ana's night. We head to the bar and grab per show cocktails. The security have fruit based cocktails and Ana joins them. I have a Harvey Wall Banger and Uncle has the same, as we walk to our box Ana is chatting away to Gage, I gather neither of the girls like poor Lizzy. We take our seats and the lights dim. Ana is a joy to watch as the ballet is danced, I am not a lover of the ballet, but will sit through one if I have too, it seems I will be sitting through a few, Ana is enamoured by them it seems?

From a private box opposite...

"Vasilis..." He hands his brother and mother their drinks.

"Yes Nici, what do you want now? Mama wants to watch this."

"Do dead people rise from the dead Vasilis?" He asks as he sits and stares.

"No, only in your stupid games and tv films, why?"

"I just saw a lady, the lady we were meant to give to Andre? Well she is sat opposite us, in that box."

"She is dead, that woman looks nothing like her. She has long hair for one. Mother might I borrow your glasses?" His mother passes the son her opera glasses. He takes a long look and goes pale.

"Nici, it looks like her, that's all now you know what the caretaker said, she was not our problem and we were to forget about her."

"Okay Vasilis, but she looks pretty, do you think I could say hello to her when I see her again?"

"No, the Caretaker is with her... Best you don't brother, it is best you don't go anywhere near her..." They watched the ballet in silence. Vasilis hoping the night would end and he could get the fuck out of Vienna, before the Caretaker spots them...

* * *

Sorry I am typing on my phone and its taking me forever, I have ordered a new laptop and hopefully should have t for the weekend, fat fingers and a tiny key pad and auto correct have done my tree in...

* * *

Read review thanks xxx


	59. Chapter 59

Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, it is updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

 _ **Tissue Moments are in this chapter be warned:**_

Chapter 59: Oh Vienna: It means nothing to me:

Ana's Pov:

Watching the ballet has brought back many happy memories for me, I've happily kicked off my shoes and danced along with them and my imagination even has me on stage with them... If only... I haven't taken my eyes off the stage all night and as the ballet ends I stand with the rest and clap my silly hands together, wishing it was me up there, sadly I am only watching. I think I will take a class or two a week, because I do miss it. As I turn around the others are watching me? Was I too crass whistling with my fingers? I may have gone all Pretty Woman on Vienna...

"That was amazing, thank you Uncle; it was nice to see such class."

"I am glad you liked it. Now, dinner walk this way."

"Christian, that was amazing."

"I gathered, and I will make a point of having more art appreciation, including the seeing of ballets penned into our schedule."

"Where has Elisabeth gone, Uncle?"

"She and Wes went to see to the cars." We walked down the staircase and I felt like a belle at the ball. Then I remembered tomorrow I will be. I hope this time we get to actually have fun and dance at least one dance.

"Ana, this way." We are met by Wes and Elizabeth, she looks flushed, and I wonder if they were up to no good or had been having a row? They sit in the first car with Ryan and Reynolds and we get in the second car with Gage and Luke. As we leave there is police car and an ambulance pull up. I guess they have crime everywhere, but here at the national theatre? We drive the short distance to The Cafe Mozart. Shown to our tables we sit and I take in the beauty, how come Europe is filled with such grand and imposing beauty? I guess they have been around longer than the good ole US of A?

"Ana, Baby, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, this is another old and beautiful building." The waiter gave us our menus and I noticed they did salmon; I stop short of throwing up, because even the thought of it has me gipping. I opt for the goulash soup, the Wiener Schnitzel for my main course, with mineral water to drink, though wine was offered, I had to decline. Of course it was offered by my lug of a 'husband' playing dumb about the baby, I can't wait until we can tell people. Diners are coming in from the ballet in the finery and the place is lively and looks very elegant.

"How is it I am faced with temptation everywhere I go? I mean have you seen their desserts? It's like a cake paradise here." I say as I point to yet more chillers filled with pastries and cakes...

"I find myself tempted a lot to have many afternoon teas. I must admit Vienna and Belgium are the place to avoid if you are a dieter, their pastries and cakes are trouser popping." We laugh, but security look like they are swallowing wasps. Gage smiles, well at least mine is okay... I eat the beef and pepper soup and the crusty roll, wow. I will need bigger clothes if my eating like this continues. We talk and we laugh and I get to know more about uncle and his time with the Greys'. He kept tabs on Christian, of course and his 'daughter', he was the one to steer Christian towards the buyout. I swear they talk shop a lot. I just take in the sights before me and crowd watch. The main course comes and I take one look at it and see blood, err, no thanks...

"It's too pink Christian." He asks the waiter if perhaps I could have it cooked a little longer. They oblige and ten minutes later my lamb comes back. Uncle keeps staring and then he asks outright.

"Are you keeping something from me, Ana, Christian?" I smile and nod.

"Ana and I are having a baby, but it is too soon to go shouting about it from the rooftops as I wish I could." He smiles and a tear falls down his old face. Wow.

"I am speechless and so happy, so very happy. Are you okay Ana?"

"Yes, certain foods make me feel icky, but other than that I am fine, touch wood, that it stays that way. I of course didn't think we would be having children for ages, so this has shocked us a little."

"When they come, they come and all are gods little miracles. I am very happy too. I will keep it to myself, your parents, do they know?"

"No, not yet, we figured with Mia and Kate, they were fine for now." Christian says, with a tinge of disappointment.

"I am so very happy. I of course will have to move to the island now, how else can my great nephew learn how to invent things without my help?"

"What if, and I repeat this, because you both seem to forget, that he maybe a she?" They both laugh. I shake my head. I want you to be a girl little one I say to myself, just to put them in their place. We eat our lamb and I can honestly say I do not have room for dessert. After tea and coffee is drank we head to the cars. We had a very nice and quiet night. As we drive back past the Opera house, the police cars are still there.

"What happened there?" I ask

"Something big by the looks of it." Uncle says I watch as we pass and the dogs are being deployed. "It looks like another dratted terrorist scare, they are a pain. Someone has probably left bag. It happens a lot more than it ever has before. It is a serious threat to everyday life unfortunately. Now, less worrying. Those dogs will sniff it out." I nod.

"It's the bane of my life; I have had to upgrade all my buildings. Gone is the need to just simply frisk, I have had to put body scanners in. Like airport security." I look at Christian and my jaw drops. He cups it and kisses me. "It is better to be safe than sorry Ana."

"Are you in danger? Derr, of course you are, we have security already. I don't think I will ever get used to it."

"You learn little one, to ignore them, if they are doing their job correctly, you forget they are here, I do, Wesley and Elisabeth are the best I have ever had, their parents worked for me before them too. It is a family business."

"She seems a little frosty; I think I have said that before though." I say as I look out of the window.

"She is extremely focused on her work. She grows on you after a time."

"She is your security, but I like mine a little less chilly, Gage here is really good and makes me feel safe." I get protective of my girl. Which Luke likes as his shoulders rise and fall, he is laughing at me. "Luke could with some more training though." He stops his shoulder shrugs and Gage starts.

"Ana, leave poor Luke alone."

"I will, besides we have the ball breaker coming back soon. Jason Taylor."

"He will have a lot of time in rehab yet, he may think ditching the chair and plaster was a good thing, but according to Mom he will have to learn to walk again and will need the damned chair for a while."

"Oh, was it that bad? He seemed so buoyant about ditching the wheels."

"He is still in denial that Elena got the best of him, pissed actually." Christian says.

"She was a very strange friend of Grace's, very false, very domineering and sick." Uncle says.

"She was..." Is all that Christian says, so I think he needs to change the topic of conversation?

"When we get to the island, will we need our own boat?"

"I have the Grace, she will be moored there."

"Derr, I can hardly hop on boar your big ship and sail over for groceries or stuff."

"That is what we have Gail for, the guys will see to it we have everything we need. Besides, can you even steer a ship?"

"No, I don't actually like getting on them."

"So, why ask about a boat then?"

"Because you two never get on public transport and correct me if I am wrong, but the ferry is public transport."

"We have yet to see the place you may hate it Baby."

"I doubt it. Look we are here." We have arrived home and the front car is already here and security are in and checking. Wow, I don't think I will ever get used to the counter terrorist thing they have going on.

"Will you join us for drinks Ana?" Uncle asks.

"No, I am tired, you to enjoy the evening I need a soak and sleep, we are horse visiting tomorrow." He smiles kisses my cheek and goes for a nightcap. Christian kisses my cheek too.

"I will be up shortly, I promise."

"Take your time I am going nowhere." I head to our room and indulge myself with a lush lavender bath bomb and soak away the tension in my bones. We need to get up and run in the morning, I have to get back to pre Christian workouts; I laugh and immerse myself in the foam. Yep I need to work out the other muscles too. I am drying the newly secured hair when he saunters in and kneels on the floor behind me. He looks into the mirror of the vanity unit and kisses my neck. Gosh... Slowly, he kisses my shoulder and his hands remover the towel, I put down my hair drier, and I gasp as he suckles at my breast.

"I think we should be very quiet when we make love tonight, this place is not too good in the soundproofing department."

"Oh god you stopped."

"You like?"

"I love... Like I love you."

"Good..." He picks me up and carries me naked to the bed. I get the striptease I get each and every time the Grey God takes off his clothes; I am one hell of a lucky girl. "Ana?"

"What, I am ogling so shoot me, now get that appendage of yours over here and now." He smiles as he snakes onto the bed and I murmur my delight as he kisses my leg and works his way to the apex of my sex and just as he does, i start to feel those intense I want him feelings. He is relentless in his need to please, and please me he does repeatedly. I chew on the pillow as he takes me from one high to another, then when his hand cups my breast and his fingers twist my nipples gently I cry out for more.

"Ana you are so fucking good to watch come, now shush."

"Please, more I need more..."

"Patience is something you will have to learn, I do not want instant gratification tonight, I want to savour you Ana, to love you and make love to you."

"Oh god, do that again..." He continues and I hug my pillow and fall apart as I do. God he's good. I am riding through an orgasmic crash, when he turns me over gently begins to claims my backside again. I know I cannot be quiet when he takes me there and try as I might when he enters me in silence, I am far from it, and Ana The Docker comes to town.

"Ana I will have to gag you if you continue." Fuck that sounds none to pleasing.

"I can't be gagged; I hate hands being placed over my mouth." He slows down and I try to stop swearing, but god it's so hard not to. "Ana, Ana, Ana my woman is going to have to be quiet."

"Urgh... Fuck me Mr Big Cock and fuck me now, do it fuck me, fuck me hard and long. Fuck me, fuck me, Christian please to god fuck me hard and now..." I have my head down and immersed in the downy pillow, bit with each instruction given I get rewarded with another swipe of his dick. His hands are pleasuring my sex and I clap hard on his shaft like a Bulldog clamp and refuse to let him move until I stop coming and when I do release him he pistons inside my butt like he needs to win a race, the noises he makes and the pleasure I feel is way beyond fucking nice...

"Ana, let go of me Baby, let go I need to finish... I need... to... finish... yes...fuck yes...Fuck..." I die a million tiny deaths as he grabs my hips and slams hard into me one last time, as he does he shakes violently on my back and I feel a warmth on my back and he rubs his milk all over me and as he slaps my ass he groans, erk, he has come on my back again... There is nothing for it but to have a shower... I think he does that on purpose just so we can have steamier sex in there too, which we do...

Christian's POV:

Ana and I are running with Ryan and Reynolds she woke me at six and I thought it was for more sex and it turns out I was wrong, we are running. Ana is remarkably able to keep up with me and at times leaves me in her wake, then for a moment or two I get to ogle her butt... I remember the wonderful time in bed last night and my groin strains. I race forward to catching her up and she is singing to some god awful crap as I call it; she even sings their f-lyrics like they are the sweetest of things...

"Clap for a nigga with his rapping ass. Blow a stack for your niggas with your trapping ass. Clap for a nigga with his rapping ass. Blow a stack for your niggas with your trapping ass. Tom Ford. Tom Ford. Tom Ford...

Coming up, coming down. Riding clean fix your head in my crown. Bad bitch, H town. Keep it trill y'all know y'all can't fuck around. Paris where we been. 'Pard my Parisian. It's Hov time in no time. It's fuck all y'all season. It's Bordeaux's and Burgundies. Flush out a Riesling. When's Hov's out, those hoes out. Y'all put y'all weaves in. Clap for a nigga with his rapping ass. Blow a stack for your niggas with your trapping ass. Spent all my Euros on tuxes and weird clothes. I party with weirdoes. Yeah Hov, yeah Hov... I don't pop Molly. I rock Tom Ford. International bring back the Concorde. Numbers don't lie check the scoreboard.

Tom Ford. Tom Ford. Tom Ford. Tom Ford. Tom Ford...

Hands down got the best flow. Sound I'm so special. Sound boy burial. This my Wayne Perry flow. Y'all know nothing about Wayne Perry though. District of Columbia. Guns on your Tumblrs. Fuck hash tags and retweets nigga. 140 characters in these streets nigga. Pardon my laughing y'all only flagging on beats nigga. Pardon my laughing I happen to think you sweet. I don't pop molly. I rock Tom Ford. International bring back the Concorde. Numbers don't lie check the scoreboard.

Tom Ford. Tom Ford. Tom Ford. Tom Ford. Tom Ford...

Coming up, coming down. Riding clean fix your head in my crown. Bad bitch, H town. Keep it trill y'all, y'all can't fuck around. Coming up, coming down. Riding clean fix your head in my crown. Bad bitch, H town. Keep it trill y'all know y'all can't fuck around. I don't pop molly... I rock Tom Ford..."

She is amazing and oblivious as the boys and I listen, we have had a little bit of Dolly Parton, Barbra Streisand, One Direction, Bruce Springsteen and a little bit of Maroon five, she is more eclectic than I am in her music choices and all of them are perfectly sang, we even had the treat of a little gospel music too. My wife, fiancée or more appropriately mother of my child is an amazing singer. I don't think she realises we actually stopped listening to our music a long time ago; she is so focused on her running. I fucking love my woman... She suddenly stops and takes a call, so we run into the back of her...

"Hello, Kate, what's the matter?" I listen. "They have, and so they have been declared missing at sea? I am sorry. So sorry Kate, do you want me to come back? No, I doubt I can bring them back if I do come home. You need a friend right now." I make a call to Elliot, as Ana goes to sit on a farmers wall. I cross the road and give her, her privacy.

"Elliot, Kate is on the phone to Ana, what's the matter?"

"They got a call from the big guys over there and they think they are dead, so they have stopped looking for them, they have been missing now for too long for anyone still to be bobbing about in the sea. Her dad is in some sort of denial thing and well Kate is stressing at the news. They have declared them missing presumed dead. Mia is crying all the time and well Kate is either crying or laughing. I am a little bit lost."

"Do you need us home, we can put off the rest of the trips, and they can come to Seattle?"

"No, there is sweet fuck all you can do, but be here for us and well we have all the 'I'm sorry's' we can handle right now, she just wants to vent. Ana is good for the odd vent or two. How are you and my sister?"

"We are jogging at the moment my wife and I are taking in the Austrian countryside, which looks fucking awesome, but better with snow on these hills."

"My sister and I..."

"Husband out-does Brother..."

"Says you..." We laugh. "I can't wait to hear the story. I can't believe Ana is my sister, I still pinch myself."

"It is hard to believe I know. Now, about us coming back?"

"No, we are fine. Just get back when you can. Planning your wedding is taking Mia and Kate's mind off thing, for now anyway."

"As long s it's not too garish then Ana won't mind what they do."

"Hey I liked my idea of monkey waiters. Mom said no though."

"I wonder why?"

"Hey, did I know that Capuchin would actually shit in her hair and attack Mia?"

"Mom was not happy with the monkey or you for putting it there. Photo bombed by a shitting monkey, the picture, does it exist still?"

"Yup, I found I looking for my old baby photo's to see if Ana and I look alike, because I can't see it."

"Well bloods don't lie and apparently you are."

"I know, listen Kate is wailing again, this pregnancy shit, is just that, shit... Wait till you have this coming your way, its epic, like a fucking roller coaster, up one minute down another, loads of sex to no sex, slaps to hugs, you name it that woman can do fifty shades of change in any one fucking day."

"I will take your word for it, now if you need us call me and we can be back as soon as possible. Look out for Mia for me; she isn't as hard as she thinks."

"I know Bro, I know. I am taking Kate and he to Aspen, is it okay to use the house?"

"Yes, you know that."

"Thanks, we will see you when you get back and I still want Maurice for my sisters hand in marriage."

"I already have her hand and everything else Elliot."

"Hey that's my sister you ate talking about, I don't want to hear the details of her and you, fuck, cheers Bro, and it's there now... Dirty fucker, she's my sister... Bye..." He ends the call and I am laughing when Ana ends her call.

"What did you say to Elliot, whatever it was Kate is howling with laughter?"

"Nothing. We were disguising Maurice again..."

She smiles and heads over the road, when suddenly a speeding car screeches around the corner and Ryan grabs Ana in time to save her being hit, he gets a hell of a whack and Ana is sent into the hillside and is out cold. Chaos ensues as I call for the rest of security to get here and now and for them to bring Marie. I am cradling Ana in my arms when they all turn up. Elisabeth takes care of Ryan, who is in a state of shock and looks like he needs an x-ray or two he is kind of messed up in the leg department. Ana still hasn't woken up. Marie looks her over and as she finishes the ambulance arrives. Gage is beside herself and is questioning Reynolds, Luke and Wes ride off in the direction of the car that nearly hit my wife and has damaged Ryan. We ride to the hospital where Ryan and Ana are taken to have all manner of test done on them. I pace the corridor as the doctor who is dealing with Ana does her tests. I am joined my Uncle and Gage as we await news. As Marie comes out she says something to Uncle and he nods his head.

"Sir, Christian, I am afraid to tell you Mrs Grey has lost the baby. She is going to be taken to theatre; she has some internal bleeding. They need to operate right away."

"What, no, I mean she was saved by Ryan, he took the brunt of the impact. Ana was just thrown down."

"She was only a couple of weeks into the pregnancy; it does not take much of a jolt to do this to a woman."

"Will she be okay?"

"She is strong, yes she will be fine. We will have to wait to see what damage has been done, you may go in and speak to her but she is sedated and drowsy."

"Does she know?" She nods her head.

"She was the one who spotted the bleed." I head in and she looks lost.

"I'm so sorry Christian, I am so sorry..."

"Ana, please just get better, we will be okay I promise you. I love you Ana, I love you so fucking much, please don't die on me, I can't bear to think of life without you." She sobs and then goes all slack and lifeless, has she died? I cry...

"Mr Grey, she is only sleeping now, we are going to take her now, and we will be back as soon as possible." He doctor says as I grip her hand tightly. She cannot die; she cannot, I love her she is my life. We stand, we pace, we sit and I get more and more frustrated. Elisabeth brings coffee and she and Uncle speak in Hebrew and she goes on her way, looking like shit. I am about to ask what that was about, when the surgeon comes out with news about Ryan.

"The family of Mr Paul Ryan?" I step forward. "Good, he is all good, he has a broken leg and we have had to pin it, he will be okay, he has very minimal damage to anything major, he escaped with just the leg damage. He will need to be here for a week, the bone broke through the skin, so we are going to have to keep an eye on that. He will be on pain relief for some days."

"Did he do damage to his head, the car hit him with some force?" I ask.

"He has several stitches, but there was nothing on the scans. He escaped as I said quite lightly on the injury front all things considering. Now, do you have any questions?"

"Can he be flown home?"

"Yes, in a day or so, if you have medical staff with you. Then yes."

"Good and my wife?"

"Your wife is in another theatre; I will go and see what the news is?" I think I thank him and continue to pace. Ryan was hurt more, and Ana, Ana has been in longer. I pace in front of the double doors when the doctor and the surgeon from earlier come out together.

"Mr Grey, your wife is in recovery, she has lost the child and she suffered a loss of a lot of blood, she has undergone several blood transfusions and we only just managed to save her from having to perform a hysterectomy. She may find it hard to conceive again, but she still has the capacity to carry a child." I don't care about that, just yet, but Ana, what of Ana...

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She will be fine now. She will need a couple of days in here to rest, but she can go home afterwards."

"Can she fly back to America, can she go home, she will need to be home around her things?"

"Yes, as with Ryan, she will need help, but yes they can both leave here and be flown home."

"Thank you, can I go and see her?"

"Yes, give them ten minutes to settle her and then by all means go and see your wife, she will be out of it for a while and if she wakes she may be weepy." I nod, because she won't be the only one. I tell Uncle and Gage and they sigh. Gage goes to see Ryan and I head to see Ana with Uncle.

"I will have the large Jet brought to the airport. The smaller one Captain Bagley can pilot home."

"I have mine here, we can go on that. Christian, she will be fine."

"She lost the baby how will she be fine?"

"With time and love Son, with plenty of both."

"What did you say to Elizabeth earlier?"

"They want to know who else wants you or Ana harmed?"

"This mysterious Caretaker is the top of the list? Her mothers enemy's, my business opposition, fired employees, you name it we have them."

"The caretaker, is watching out for Ana, she is not out to harm her. She was never on his list."

"You know this for sure how?"

"The Firm, they owe me. They were watching Ana hoping to draw out the twins."

"Who is this firm?" He paces for a while and I press him again. He talks and I listen, gobsmacked? You beg I am...

"A large multi departmental cross borders, cross agency, cross government, cleanup crew, they work off government books and clear up messes that any particular government cannot. They send in others to do it for them. Mossad are dealing with the Russian problem."

"As in Elisabeth and Thomas?"

"As in Elisabeth, she is part of a cleanup crew. Her father before her too. I will not admit this again to you or anyone, but yes, she is responsible for the deaths of Ana's mother and Aunt. She saw someone at the Ballet last night, the same someone who killed Leila, she had to remind them of their mistake, their mother she had a heart attack whilst she was in their box, and the brothers, may have done this in revenge, if it is them, they have mere hours to live. She is clearing up any trace of them now. It is best you do not know how she works, I find the less I know the better, but she asked did I want it done officially or off the books. I chose the later, they took from me and mine and I want them to pay with an eye for an eye."

"Wow. So, it is over?"

"It will be, Luke and Wesley have them in their sight and Elisabeth and her team will dispose of the bodies. She likes the flare of cars over mountains of hills."

"So she killed the man who did those things to Carla and the others when they were younger Dr Clifford?"

"No, that was her father... As I said they like to use their own calling card."

"How did they kill Carla and Olga differently?"

"Cara was killed by Anton for the money. She couldn't drive Olga off a mountain in Paris, so threw her body down an embankment of the Seine. I have a feeling in a couple of days there will be the bodies of two men fished out of the Danube..."

"Wow, and you knew all this?"

"I knew her father and he was friends with Wes's father, who worked for me between jobs. Wes took over in Israel and fortunately, unfortunately I had to take on Elisabeth too, they come as a package, Elisabeth will disappear from time to time, I do not ask unless it concerns me, as this did."

"Thank you so the people who killed Leila, they ran Ana down for revenge?"

"Yes, the one who killed Leila recognised Ana at the ballet from the pictures they had of the old Ana and the new Ana, he was approaching Ana and Elisabeth put a stop to it, their mother simply died in the box, she, Elisabeth had nothing to do with it, but the elder of the brothers ranted and the younger one took it upon himself to kill Ana, so she is ending it for both of them."

"Wow."

"Indeed wow, she is sore because she let them come to Austria, to be with their mother. The mother won tickets to the show and that was the only reason they were here. Any other time and they would never have met Ana, they do not fly anywhere, the younger one is a simpleton and the elder brother his carer."

"Karma, is out to get me Uncle Gresham..."

"No, you and Ana have done nothing like this to be mocked by Karma."

"I have."

"No Son, you have not, they were two stupid men. One more so than the other and now will pay for it. Unless you want me to have them brought in?" I think about it for a nano second.

"No an eye for an eye sounds about right. Biblical and correct. Ana does not need to know any of this."

"We destroyed the journals too. Violet wrote down all the things they did, and she named names of previous Caretakers. They value their secrecy, way more than you did with your BDSM life Christian."

"Wow, was there anything in them to give Ana some closure?"

"Yes, but it was hard reading, Elisabeth reasoned she should forget and move on, she is very wise and very knowing, she never does anything without forward thinking and planning, she is methodical. She did say Violet was the nicest of the people within Carla, but she still wrote about some dark things and they would bring Ana and her father down."

"Okay... I need to go and see Ana, are you coming?"

"Try to keep me from her, I may be a little smitten by my new niece."

"Me too..." We head in and Ana is sleeping. Marie is in and reading her chart and records.

"I have some pull here. Ana will be out of it for a couple more hours. I will stop here, you go and change and bring her in some clothes."

"No, Gage can do that and Luke can bring me mine in, I am not leaving her, but please take Uncle for something to eat please?"

"Christian..."

"I don't want to be worrying about you too, please go and eat rest and come back with Gage later, please?"

"If you are sure, then okay. I will have Wes bring in some food, make sure you eat."

"I couldn't not until she wakes at least." They leave and I am alone with Ana, my poor, brave Ana. I stare at her belly and cry, we lost our baby and I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening, she will hate me... I hate me right now...

* * *

Love me or hate me, I know it was a bad thing to happen... Will it tear them apart or bring them closer?

Will Christian get back the dark and will Ana be there to let him? Read and review, **but don't leave any nasty comments,** just constructive please...


	60. Chapter 60

Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, it is updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 60: Home the travellers:

* * *

A tad more confusion, sorry... But because I had so many questions asked about the mysterious Marie. I have brought forward the story. She wasn't supposed to be outed as quickly, and Elisabeth yes, is one of the good guys as is Wes... sorry PM'S BEING ANSWERED AGAIN AND I CAN NOW REPLY TO REVIEWS BLOODY FANFICTION LOL

* * *

Christian's POV:

It's been the worst few days of my life... Ana has had an infection after the operation she had, so spends most of her time sleeping. I have reorganised everything and have cancelled the rest of the European disaster of a trip and we are now in the ambulance travelling to the airport, where Uncle Gresham's, Freedom Jet is waiting. He informs me he only had it on loan from Freedom, and as of now, it belongs to me! We have sat by Ana's bedside and chatted to her when she has been awake, but she is not taking the baby news well and I can't say I blame her, because I am a ball of pent up aggression and rage myself. I have not asked about the brothers Utkin, though I do know they have been dealt with. Elisabeth sort of hinted that the problem had gone away. Ana took a turn for the worst yesterday and as much as I like the staff here I only trust my mother, and there is something about this Marie woman I do not care for.

We were given permission to take Ana and Ryan home, by a reluctant medical staff, they wanted them there for a week but three days is three too many, Marie was right, she had pull, but why I do not know, Uncle said this was his first visit here in years? I think I am seeing conspiracy's were there are none. Nobody knows we are coming back and the fewer people who do know the better. Ana has been a little better overnight with the new antibiotics, but is still so sad. Mom will know we are back when we hit the hospital. Though Marie did say Ana would be fine at Escala, under her care, but I want my mother's opinion. I need it almost. I have this crazy feeling that woman does not like my Ana or me and wants Gersham to herself?

We get to the plane and security load the bags and crap we have accumulated in the past three weeks and head back to Seattle. Kate has taken her mother's passing harder than she though and Elliot is worried. So if they ask, we will tell them we are back for her. Taylor is fuming with Luke for not sending a bigger team to run with us. I did say it was a my request, but he is reviewing staffing, I gave up worrying about it, because I pay him enough to sort out that shit. I get Ana settled and join Uncle for a whiskey. Marie is hanging around and checks Ana's dressing as she sleeps and tells me she will be fine until the morning. Uncle is trying to keep my spirits up, but alas I fear my dark side is winning the day. I am snappy and moody and the pent up rage I have is eating me up and I need the same release as I did before, I am fighting the urge and its taking me all I have. We go through customs in a timely manner and head off. After takeoff I go and see to Ana, but she sleeps and I stare, I also ask myself again, is she enough for me, she asks me this all the time and now I have begun asking this of myself too...

I head to my seats on board and the office is better than mine on Grey 1, I need to take meetings I had to forgo in Germany by phone, and by continuing to work during the flight using the conference facilities on board all goes well and apart from a little turbulence interrupting one meeting, I successfully buy three more small publishing houses to add to those we already have. Ana will be getting a very nice company for our first anniversary. She wakes midway through the flight and wonders where she is, she was asleep when we set off and she was in hospital. I go in to see to her needs. Marie wants to help and I want her to stay the fuck away, she is forever hovering and annoying me. Uncle says she is like that attentive. I say intrusive and sly almost.

"Hello, you." Ana says as she wakes.

"Mrs Grey..."

"That's Miss Steele."

"That is Mrs Grey. I have the paperwork." I kiss her head and she smiles.

"The same paperwork which is iffy at best?" She laughs. "Christian, where are we, and are we going to Germany now?"

"No Ana, we are heading to Seattle. We have finished with Europe for a while. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit with food poisoning all over again. I am sorry I lost the baby."

"I know you are Ana, it just wasn't meant to be. So how about we concentrate on you and I for a while?" She sobs and I hug, we repeat the same words, the sorry's and the it's my fault, the same words we say over and over. This time though she kisses me.

"We will have more time to get to know us. Can I still have your children; you avoided that question at the hospital."

"Yes, of course you can. We just have to wait a while."

"Okay, I guess?"

"You guess?"

"I want to get married and try again and as soon as we can, no waiting. Now I have been pregnant, I want to be with child again and soon, I don't want to wait Christian."

"Really? Well you still have to be cleared for action first Ana. Now, do you want something to eat?"

"No, no thank you but I could kill for some juice. When will we be home?"

"Not long Ana. Not long at all."

"Christian."

"Yes."

"Why do I feel like there is a cavern between us and its getting bigger, wider even?"

"What? What do you mean a cavern, you mean a void?"

"You don't talk to me unless you have too. I am sorry I made us go for the run."

"Ana, Baby, I just didn't know what to say too make you feel better."

"Well, calling me Baby again helps. It hurts to hear you call me Ana like you have been doing."

"I didn't realise I had dropped calling you Baby. I am sorry."

"What's the matter Christian, what's worrying you?"

"I can't explain. The darkness since it happened has been tormenting my soul. I need to get control back, I have let things slide and not just with you either, it's in everything I do."

"Everything?" She says.

"Everything." I reply and go and get her a juice. When I get back she is wrapped in the cover and is sobbing uncontrollably, fuck what have I done now? I leave the juice and let her cry. I can't cry with her anymore. I sit down and read my emails. I have one from Elena's lawyers; they want to know what I want to do with her one remaining asset, her club. I email them back for details, I wasn't aware she actually had a club of her own. The ones I thought she had, my father and I liquidised after the crash. I didn't know she owned anything else. They send through the details and it's a new one on me. I read the paperwork and do my own research. Barney agrees to do the background checks because I am above curious, something about me is drawn to the place, and I bog myself down with knowing all the details.

"Christian, how is Ana?" Uncle asks as he joins me. I am sipping whiskey.

"She was crying again, so I left her to it. I can't do or say anything that seems to help. She thinks I blame her and I don't, it's a mess and I don't know how to cope anymore. This whole thing has brought to the surface feelings I have never had to deal with before. The grief I feel for something that was barely there, I mean it was nothing more than a few cells and this is nothing more than a bad period for Ana. I hurt and I don't know why?"

"I hope you didn't say that to her?"

"No, I am not heartless."

"You sound like it Son."

"Do I? Perhaps that's how I am feeling? Who knows what I am feeling if I don't?"

"Ana, what of Ana?"

"How can I help her if I don't know what to say, there are only so many I am sorry's and never mind and it will be okay's I can stomach."

"Christian..." I hear her voice and I wish I could take all that back, but it's too late she heard me.

"Ana, come and sit down, let me get you a tea?" My uncle says as I sit and stare at the screen.

"Christian?" She says as I ignore her.

"What Ana what more can I say, I don't blame you, but at the same time I don't know how to handle this and I am sorry I am a heartless bastard, but I don't know how I feel right now."

"Well that's honesty for you. I think I will go and stop with my dad for a while. I think the past month has been just too much too soon."

"As you wish." I stare at the screen and I like what I see. My uncle snaps the screen shut and I sit back. I look at Ana and she looks a wreck. She turns and heads back to bed and I drink the whiskey and wonder what the fuck happens next?

"Christian. What just happened there?"

"God knows. I think I will call it a day and grab some sleep too. I need to hit the ground running when we get back."

"What about Ana?"

"You heard her; she wants to visit with Ray."

"She does. Does that not worry you?"

"Why should it?"

"She is leaving you Christian."

"Really, I heard she was going to stop with Ray for a while, her father?"

"In a burnt out tree house?"

"He has a place."

"Christian, please stop and think about what she heard and what you have said?"

"I was told love was for fools a long time ago and I ignored that and look what's happened, I loved that baby and it's gone."

"Do you love Ana?"

"Of course I do."

"Yet you are letting her go too?" I drink the rest of my whiskey.

"I am giving her the space she needs."

"You are using the get out of jail free card. Don't kid yourself. If you do that you will be sorry. She has made you a better person Christian, a much better person."

"If you say so."

"I do, now I need to do some work, if you will excuse me?"

"Sure, do you want another drink?"

"No, and I don't think you should either." He leaves me to my own devices and I open the laptop and the email. El Alma Perdida... Elena liked her Spanish names, that's for sure, The Lost Soul? Am I lost? I feel it. I wonder who she stole from to fund this lavish set up. I didn't give her enough that's for sure. I call Barney.

"Boss Man, what can I do for you?"

"Sir or Mr Grey..." I remind him, I have been too lapsed in my work life, and personal life, the staff need to be mindful of that and be staff, not friends...

"Sir, what can I do for you?" Good.

"Look at where Elena got the funds to fund this club and who helped her."

"Anything else Sir?"

"No." I end the call.

Barney is vexed.

"T, we have a problem, the old Grey is back. It's now to be Sir and he has no sense of humour."

"Fuck, you mean he had one and I missed it?"

"I am being serious. He has asked me about a new club. The Lost Soul, the same one he had me running security on, it turns out it is one of the witches. It has just landed in his in box."

"Has he replied Barney?"

"No, but he is doing the usual research..."

"Keep me informed on what he does. He is not himself."

"Perhaps he is and he is back to his old self?"

"Fuck, no I can't put Gail through that, not again. I won't."

"What do we do?"

"I am fucked if I know; all we can do is pray that Grace can reach him."

"Luke says the air is tense and Ana spends most of her time alone and crying."

"He isn't with her all the time?"

"No, she is going to stop with Ray; she wants to go straight there."

"No. If she leaves him, he will slide back down the pole."

"He is letting go of that pole T, and he is sitting at the top as we speak."

"Fuck."

"You are rather fond of that word since you came back from your honeymoon."

"I had hoped that things would calm the fuck down now."

"And now?"

"I don't know, I really don't, just keep me informed."

I end the call and do the research he wanted. He was so very nearly normal. I badger away at the facts and figures and nothing makes sense. Nothing. I look at the membership and it seems they are all using non-de-plumes. I check further and their bills are sent out as stationary items billed once a month. Even we at Grey house don't use that sort of amounts of paper and clips. I dig further at the address and find it isn't even big enough to hold a club, let alone have a club attached. I would say there wasn't enough room to swing a cat of any description, the real or the leather studded crap he has, and I would be right, it's a building which leases out small rooms, drop boxes and phone lines and they have use of a state of the art server, it is as secure as the GEH secure server, but I am the Superman of encryption and code breaking and crack their firewalls. I find just what I am looking for too. Naughty Mrs Lincoln; she was still using Christian's birth date as a password and I find out more about the new venture she is involved in. You kinky old fuck Lincoln, I say as I look at the crap before me... I call back Mr Grey...

"Barney..."

"Mr Grey, Sir... The club is an online site for men and women who like young boys. It is not an actual club but a rented room in a shared building. The members log in to see live shows, which could be anywhere in the world. They are bouncing the signals off of towers and servers that could be here there and everywhere. The next show has just started and I wouldn't advise you watch it. It is horrific and involves a kid of no more that thirteen, he is being swung from ropes and he has on a blindfold, he is restrained, he is ball gagged and being whipped. Does that remind you of someone, because to me Sir, that boy is you Mr Grey, so what do you want to do about the child being mistreated?"

"Stop it Barney close it down now..."

"I can't you own all the passwords and codes, the membership is in your hands."

"Give the file and everything in it to SVU, the FBI and whoever can shut this fucking thing down and Barney please do it now and help them find the boy, thank you."

"Boss Man, are you okay, the boy is not there because of you, but because of her depraved indifference to distinguish the right and the wrong age to start grooming a child? Fire me if you have too, but I am going to say this whether you like or not, but meeting Ana was the best thing for you, she and she alone will stop you taking that giant step back, a step that I know you are thinking about, don't forget I monitor your emails Sir..."

"Yes okay, Barney I was distracted for a minute. I am fine. Shut it down and pass everything on and do it now Barney, hopefully they can trace some of the names."

"I am shutting it down now and sending everything including Elena's evolvement in it to every agency out there. Sir are you and Ana going to be okay?"

"Yes Barney."

"I am sorry for stepping into your private life, but I care about you, she was the monster not you and as soon as you realise this the better. Sir..."

"Quit with the Sir, I have had little or no sleep and Ana has done nothing but cry, do you know how helpless that makes me feel?"

"No, I just know you will regret going backwards. I kind of liked this new man you were becoming."

"I think I liked the new me and I think the blip was just that, a blip. I think that old thing time and patience needs to run its course. I will be in the office tomorrow." He ends the call. I still have my job. Thank god for that... I send the files...

Ana's POV:

I sit in the empty cabin and stare out of the planes oval window. What lies ahead of these fluffy clouds for you now Anastasia Steele? I ask myself. I hear a knock on the door.

"Ana, can I come in?"

"Yes." I sit up and continue to stare out of the window."

"Ana I am sorry."

"For what Christian?"

"Being a complete bastard."

"I hadn't noticed."

"Liar..."

"What happened to you Christian, where did you go?"

"I don't know Baby; I really don't know how to handle this loss Ana."

"Do you want the life you had back? It was easier for you; you were a lot more content to be you back then?"

"I thought about it for a while, in all of the confusion it seemed like an option. The loss is hurting me so much more than I thought it would. I never had to look at these problems before. I have fought for years with my mother and her issues, and doing what I did worked for me. I was in an emotionless void, a safe void where nobody and nothing hurt me. Then I fall for you and I am in a space that is alien to me, despite me saying I want this, I don't know what the fuck I want anymore. I don't want to hurt like this, over something that was only a blip on a screen, a late period. A heavy period. That's what the doctor said it would be like for you, he simplified it and I ran with it because it was easier to think of it that way."

"Wow..."

"I am sorry. I know it's stupid; I tried to imagine that was all that it was. A heavy period and not our baby. But Ana it was our baby and seeing you hurt is something I don't know how to handle, the other crap with your mom and her seven sisters within and her odd-bod villains and life are nothing compared to this mess we are in and that's what's scary, I don't know what to throw at it to make it go away."

"Time and patience and love, you have to throw that at it and in time we will get to that good place again, but only if we stick at this and not run away to something we each think of as our safe place. You with your dark and kinky fuckery and me running back to Ray. We made a commitment to each other, but if you want out then you have your out Christian."

"So, where do we go from here, and do you want to go to your fathers and leave me still?"

"No, but I thought you wanted an easy way out. We are not married, so I was giving it to you, you can still have it if you want it, the easy way out?"

"It wouldn't be easy Ana, quieter maybe, but not easier. I love you and I need you. I want to have babies with you. Ana I am sorry."

"Okay, so, what changed your mind, about going back to your old life?"

"Elena..."

"Oh what has she said now from beyond the grave, that I am a bitch not worthy of you?"

"No, she has done something far more heinous than anything I have seen before and I think she had help from your mother, she and someone else, if it wasn't Carla? Had set up some sort of kiddie porn site and at first I thought it was a club, club, you know a BDSM club. It made me think back to the safe period in my life and I wanted to be safe Ana, safe and in control."

"So, you thought it was one of your old haunts, a rope, whips and cage type of a club?"

"Yes Dear, one of those clubs, but I had Barney dig deep and it's a site that shows live shows of men and women doing what she did to me, to other children, Ana she was and is still doing it to innocent children. I couldn't let that carry on Ana, because I was a dad for just a few days but I couldn't wish that life, my old life on my child or anyone else's child for that matter. I am so sorry Ana. I see it now I see it for what it was, she used me, she steered me in the wrong direction, she helped herself to me... and I allowed it, thinking it was doing me good, it made me who I am. Ana I'm no better than her..."

"She was good at her task, and you learned at the hands of a seasoned paedophile, you are not like her at all, nothing like her Christian. So have you stopped hating me?"

"I do not blame you or hate you, I never did, I blamed myself too you know? But Uncle is right; it was one of those things that happen. Had we been in bed it could have happened, you know, the night before and my throwing you around on the bed, because Ana the night before was nothing worse than what Ryan did, but we were out running and you blame yourself and I blame myself. Shit happens and you get over it. I will get over it, but I am still allowed to be sad, we are allowed to be sad Ana."

"I am sad too, but together we will get over this, you are right, record that I don't often agree with you Mr Grey, but we have all the time in the world."

"You want to stay with me Mrs Grey and have a shit load more kids with me?"

"We are not really married yet, so can the next one be born on the right side of the broom stick?"

"What broom stick, we are hitting fucking Vegas as soon as we get you sorted out..." She still wants to have my babies, Thank god.

"Never mind the big wedding your lot have planned, but Vegas sounds like fun... Crap, I wanted to see the Spanish Horses and the monkeys on Gibraltar, bugger and blast..."

"They will still be there and we will visit Europe again Baby. Now, Uncle wants to come in and he knows I have been an ass, I think he likes you more than me, I am sulking see..." I pout and she giggles. That is the best sound she makes...

"I hadn't noticed seeing as I was wallowing too."

"We are allowed to feel like this you know."

"I do, I really do. Now, can I have a drink?"

"No. We are coming into land, come on let's get you strapped in, Marie is itching to take over."

"I don't want to go to hospital, I think I am over the worst and we will go and see Dr Green as soon as she can see us, okay?"

"She is seeing us at two tomorrow. I will come home and take you myself."

"Okay. Ryan still needs to go into hospital he is not looking too good. Oh and I don't want anyone to know about the baby though, that's my only one ask, I hate the pity looks I get now, seeing more family hurt is just too much Christian."

"Okay, do you want to put on these lounge clothes?"

"Can I stay in my pyjamas?"

"Yes." We kiss and make up. I feel like such a fucking shit husband. Especially for wanting my old life back, that gave me no joy at all. What a sad and twisted fool am I, wanting that life back, and be willing to throw all this away in doing so?

Ana's Pov:

We land at Sea-Tac and the place is in darkness. After customs have done their checks Ryan is take straight to the hospital and we are met by Taylor. I am carried to the car by Christian and wrapped in a blanket. I think it's a little bit of overkill, I just feel like I am having or have had a bad lady time. I need a long soak in the tub and bed. Christian climbs in at the side of me and Uncle Gersham is sat at my other side. Talk about over swaddled. We arrive back at Escala and I feel relieved.

"Remind me never to ask you to go on vacation again Christian."

"It wasn't all bad." Gail is in the kitchen and has cooked up a storm in baked goods.

"Umm, I beg to differ. Wow Gail you didn't have to wait up. I am pleased to see you though."

"How are you feeling Ana?"

"I will be fine and I am on the mend."

"Do you want something to eat Ana?"

"I am fine I just need a bath and then get to bed. Please go and get in yours. I am sure once Christian and Taylor have caught up it will be gone midnight. Have you got rooms for Gersham and his security Gail?"

"We have, his nurse and security are in your old apartment and Gersham is in the guest suite here. Ana it will get easier, I had many miscarriages with my first husband, that is why I have never been blessed with a little one. Take it from me I know what you are going through, I know just how you are feeling, because right now you want everyone to go forth and multiply, I get that too, but when you need me, you know where I am, okay?"

"Thank you Gail, for now I am in one of the many stages of grief, I will get to acceptance eventually, but thank you for sharing, It can't have been easy for you, thank you. I will leave you to your night. We have gifts but they are in that lot, somewhere." Gail's so nice, she smiles and heads to her rooms. I go and run a bath, strip out of my pyjamas and climb in the bath. I squirt some of Christians expensive musky smelling liquid in the water and clean myself; it seems we have run out of my bath homemade bombs. The hot water and the steam make me feel very sleepy and tired. Like I haven't slept enough since the running incident? I am climbing out when Christian comes in looking hot and bothered.

"Okay, what's the matter?"

"The press have got wind we are home; we were snapped at the airport. I have put off Elliot and the family rushing around for now but expect them first thing in the morning."

"Okay then, now have you and Taylor had the chat?"

"No, but I know he wants to get rid of Luke. I think and told him it was a no go on that and that it was my insisting just Ryan and Reynolds came with us. He is not back to full fitness yet, so is feeling a little down. How are you?"

"Happy to see you."

"I was only in Taylor's office Baby. Now have you finished?"

"I have and feel much better. Will you be coming to bed soon?"

"I'm here now until the morning."

"Good, we will be okay Christian."

"Yeah, I know. Has Gail told you the house and the island are perfect?"

"No, we discussed her and Mr Jones's many tries at having a baby and she assures me it will get easier. I believe her too, because she seems happy."

"Jason said she had eight or nine attempts before she and her husband called it quits, they were about to start fostering, when he died. Ana we have each other, so lean on this idiot you are marrying."

"We have the paperwork that says we are married. Now, get a shower and join me in bed..." He smiles kisses my head and gets ready for bed. I am cuddled up with a book when he slips into bed and holds me.

"It seems like forever since we were last in here Ana."

"It does, it really does. I think that trip has made us stronger. I mean how much more shit is there out there?"

"Who knows Baby, put the book down and get your ass here."

"What?"

"I mean to cuddle. Though I may struggle keeping my hands to myself."

"I know the feeling." After a long time just being held, I slept...

When I awakened Christian had gone to work, and there were pills and a juice by the bed. The condensation on the glass and the warmth of the sheets meant he had not been gone long. I took the dratted pills and sipped the much needed juice. I am about to get up when a smiling face enters the bedroom after gently knocking. Kate is here. She throws herself on the bed and cries. Okay I guess there are worse things going on...

"How are you Nahna?"

"Like what? Like how?"

"Like how are you, you look drained of your colour."

"I had a bad bout of gastric flu. I am fine; I have pills and a loving husband."

"You lucky bitch I have swollen ankles and Elliot." She flops on to Christian's side of the bed and makes herself at home. "No, he's been great actually. He asked me to marry him."

"He did?"

"Yeah, I told him to take a flying hike. I do not need a pity marriage."

"Hey that is my brother you are talking about."

"Oh I know and he is so fucking excited he is like a kid at Christmas. Ana, I can't believe you married your brother in law, come step brother, that's some weird arsed shit even for me to get my head around."

"We are not related. I am not that stupid. Adoption and crap make it impossible you know. But yeah we did check..."

"Mom and Ethan are dead can you believe it?"

"After this past month KK I can just about believe there are little green men on the moon if you tell me there are."

"I don't know about the sodding moon, but there are a few new faces here. Who is Miss Frosty knickers out there and the hunky dude with her?"

"Wesley, Thomas Wesley, Gresham's head of security and Elisabeth Fry the hunky dudes fiancée and killer Mossad agent. Don't mess with Wes, she is a killer..." From the heavy chatter between the people around my bed she had disposed of the offending brothers, especially the one who thought killing me would bring back his mother, he was a simpleton, and refused to stay away from me until I was dead. I guess she at least gave him the option of cease and desist. I wonder too if Christian knows she is a killer. I will not be messing with her. Kate is moaning, I guess she is allowed to be sad. I am...

"Ana, how are you and Christian really?"

"Really? We are still getting to know each other, but we have been through some really tough crap and I guess it's made us stronger. Why did you ask?"

"He called his mom in tears a couple of days ago. Elliot was there and they were all worried he was slipping. He ranted and he raved, and Elliot said it was a humdinger of a meltdown, and so out of character for the normally cold hearted Christian Grey."

"He did?"

"Yeah, so what gives really?"

"We were in an accident, someone tried to run me over and I was in hospital for a few days. He was worried that's all."

"Shit are you okay now?"

"Yeah, achy and bruised but fine. Now enough about me how are you and my niece?"

"Elliot says it's a boy, he keeps calling the lump his 'lil dude' but I know it's a girl."

"All men want a son..." I sigh. "So, how is Eamon, really? I mean is he accepting it?"

"I don't know, but he has already disowned Ethan, and I mean disowned as in he was never my son disowned..."

"Oh."

"I know. It explains a lot. Why he was Mommies favourite little boy. Apparently my mother loved his dad more than mine, but mine stepped up and his ran away. It seems they were divorcing and Mom had a killer prenup. Mores the pity she had none of the crap left she had when they married, Ethan has eaten away at her fortune and wanted dad's, he was a piece of work alright."

"I guess it takes all sorts of men to step up and be a father, Ray is great, but I guess I got lucky. How is he though really?"

"He is relaxed; he is chilling and planning his retirement to some surfers paradise. He is giving me the damned publishing dynasty and is going to spend his time with fucking Darling." I laugh. "Ana, can you really be jealous of a surf board, because it's the damned thorn in my side, first Elliot and now Dad?"

"It seems she is called Darling for a reason. where is Elliot?"

"In with Chris, discussing his dowry." We laugh. "Fuck I need to pee. Can I use your loo?" I point towards the bathroom.

"Your baby is going to say that word first up you know?"

"BLAHHH..." Elliot bounds in as she disappears.

"What are you doing in bed sis? Give me a hug then."

"Okay, but be gentle with her Elliot, the hit and run bruised her." Christian says as he comes in behind Elliot, who is now spread eagled on the bed.

"Are you okay, Chris said the idiot nearly ran you over, are you okay?"

"As I told Kate, bruised and sore but fine."

"Has my brother been looking out for you?" I stare at Christian and he grins.

"He has, he really has. Now I need to get dressed. Christian and I have to go and see the doctor."

"Okay, but I was just coming to discuss..."

"...The damned car?"

"Hey Maurice is not just a damned car. No actually, we need to talk some serious stuff?"

"As in the wealth and the will?"

"Nah, as in our mother?"

"Oh her."

"Yes her Ana, our mother, the piece of work and messed up person who birthed us both. They say the worlds getting smaller Ana, and that you are only six people away from having a past with anyone person you meet on the street. Crazy hey?"

"If that were true of everyone, then yes, alas it isn't. We need to do this when my head is clear though? Christian knows everything and I know you have discussed it. Uncle Gresham knows things too. I am just too confused by it all the spy shit is way above my simple brain."

"Hey, you got the brains in the family."

"We are screwed then." We laugh as Kate comes back.

"What are you two laughing about?"

"Six degrees of separation." I say as she looks up and laughs.

"He is six degrees from being a moron."

"Hey that's my brother you are talking about, KK. I am not a moron."

"Nah, you just have one for a brother, so we will see you for dinner, because we are all going to Mamma Greys. She insists."

"I hadn't told Ana yet, and it depends on how we fair at the doctors. Mom knows Kate. Elliot, get off my bed. Please let my wife breathe a little."

"Okay, we will see you later, what did you bring me back from your vaykay?" He says as he grins at me. He is taking this being related thing really well, I think?

"We brought you your brain back; it's in the packaging somewhere, with the rest of the silly stuff Ana brought."

"I should and could be insulted, the mother of my boy thinks I am a moron and my Bro thinks I am a brain dead idiot. Sister stand up for me?"

"In all fairness to Christian and Kate, you are a Muppet."

"I am going back to work, my guys treat me better than you lot. Kate your driver will take you to be pampered with Mia. I will see you three at dinner..." He slaps the bed, kisses my head and leaves.

"As I said, there is no hope for you, Baby Girl because your daddy is a moron." Kate rubs her belly and I sigh. "We will hopefully see you at dinner. See you later Nahna. Chris, laters..." She too leaves and I get out of bed.

"I thought you were in work?"

"No, I figured we have more important things to see to, the doctor and the island. How do you fancy a flight over in Charlie?"

"Hell yeah, let me get dressed; my husband let me sleep in."

"Your husband slept in too. I was only just out of bed when they barrelled in. We have subs for lunch and then we will see Dr Green and take Charlie across to the island, grab your camera, because the place is huge..." I get dressed and as Christian is in his jeans I follow suit and wear mine. After we have subs and salad, and tea, we head out to see the doctor. Taylor is still on restricted duties, so is riding side shot with Luke. I won't ask where Gage is I don't need to, because I can see the blacked out SUV with the other team are behind us. Gersham is with Carrick and Grace at their home. We get there and Christian is holding my hand. Why do I think he knows more than he is letting on? We sit and wait fifteen minutes and I read a crappy magazine about gardening, I rip out an article on the ideal small farm kitchen lovers garden, we may have one of those on the island...

"Mrs Grey, Doctor Green can see you now, go through..." I smile and Christian and I head through the doors.

"Hello Ana, I am just reading your very sparse notes, please sit, both of you. So, according to this you were in a hit and run and it caused the loss of the baby you were expecting, yes?"

"Yes." I say.

"Well according to this the surgeon it was a straight forward process. How do you feel Ana?"

"Like I have had the worst ever Lady Time ever. Is that normal?"

"Yes, are you still bleeding?"

"No, I don't think I have at all, should I be doing?"

"No, no reason, I was just asking. The infection you had could it have been a piece they missed, the clot you had was..."

"...What was left of the baby? I don't know Doctor Green, I never saw it or the clot; I was with the fairies on drugs." Christian is listening and texting, great... He is double checking the doctor, he will be a bloody Google Doctor in about ten minutes, ten bloody minutes on Google and he is all knowing.

"It could be, but more than likely remnants from the surgery. Climb on the bench, I need to check you over. I am sure they did a good job, because they didn't seem to be able to keep good notes, is this all they gave you? It's so lacking I need to give you a really good look over and take another panel of bloods. What did they tell you your surgery was for?" She has taken bloods and the nurse takes them away, she asks for a rush to be put on a vile of blood in her hand.

"I was out of it you would have to ask Christian."

"The doctor, she said she had to perform a dilation and curettage to clear the uterine lining after a Ana's miscarriage they said there would be some scaring and somehow the damage was so bad she nearly died and they only just managed to save her lady stuff?" I am shocked, so too is Dr Green.

"That's what you told me, and that does happen in all but a few cases, but something is wrong, there should be much more paperwork, can I have the name of the clinic, if you can remember it, perhaps they have more in their records, I need to know how much blood Ana had what her operation entailed, her aftercare, there is nothing here and it is now a third world country for god's sake, there should be way more information for me?"

"De Brett, private clinic. It was just outside of Vienna. We spent three days there. Ryan was seen to there too, his bone was out of his leg, it wasn't a pretty sight. They just gave Marie those files and she said she would pass them on, are they bad, as in am I suing someone's ass bad?" Christian tells her as I lie wondering what the hell is going on.

"Where is Ryan?" She taps away on her laptop and then makes a call. After several attempts she gives up trying.

"Here, he is under Ortho, why?"

"There is no De Brett clinic or hospital. There is not even a dial tone to the number here in the files. Mr Grey, who else saw to Ana's care, whilst she was there, names doctors anything you can remember, would be a help?"

"Marie, my uncles nurse. Why?"

"Something isn't right, Ana, have you checked under the dressings?"

"No, I left it to Marie I am a little squeamish were my own blood is concerned, why?"

"There is nothing here but this tiny incision." We all look and it is about a half inch with one stitch.

"What is that?"

"I have no idea. Lets scan it?" Ana has gel on her belly and Dr Green does a scan. She clicks and she enlarges the image. "Well that's a new one on me for leaving an instrument inside, if it even is an instrument, I have yet to see it if it is, perhaps it's a new European thing, it's a solid mass of steel by the looks of it."

"What is?" Christian and I say together.

"You have been chipped. As in what looks like a locator chip, it's about as big as a bullet, but why in the name of god put it here?"

"Why in the name of god would someone want to chip me full stop. Daddy always threatens me with it. I thought it was some sort of idle threat."

"No, they can put pet ones inside anything, this is not just a pet chip, its bigger."

"So..." Christian says.

"It's been put in under a local anaesthetic. It is hidden by the dressing. Had they put it anywhere else Ana would have noticed it, this she hasn't questioned because you were told she'd had surgery?"

"So what the hell sort of chip is it? Taylor get in here..." I am covered and as Taylor comes into the room, he notices me he looks and turns away.

"Taylor, there is a chip in Ana's belly."

"It's okay to look Jason; we have a mystery object in my belly. Christian stop shouting and calm down, unless it is a tiny bomb then run..." I think that was a lame arsed joke because now they all look worried.

"What?" They all say. OOPS...

"Dr Green can you show it to my husband's security chief?"

"Yes here it is, please take a look on the screen. It seems to be about an inch in length, bullet shaped and possibly made from steel."

"It is much bigger than a pet locator. I have however seen these sort of things before. When we sent in guys undercover they had these put in their stomach, it is an easy in and an easy out, they placed them in the muscle of the stomach and take it out, they acted as a mapping device and a GPS, it was said when I was leaving the service that these would be the norm in all recruits someday, but I always thought it was a little too much like Star Trek and too futuristic. What do I know, apart from right now, seeing that, I want to say beam me up Scotty. Christian, ask your Uncle, he is the inventor and into this spyware crap, it's how he made his billions after all. Meanwhile get it out of Mrs Grey Doctor Green, or is it attached to anything vital?"

"No, but I will need to re-open the incision site. Ana, I will numb the area and be as gentle as I can okay?"

"Okay. I want to know who did it and why too. It is sick. Was I ran into so they could do this Christian? Did I lose my baby for this thing?"

"Ana calm down." He says, easy for him to say I have a mini submarine inside me. Dr Green gets out a pack and I am numbed. When she snips away the stitch, she digs around and it is uncomfortable. It is pulled out and placed in a plastic tray. I am cleaned and the stitch replaced. Whilst this is going on a file is placed on the doctors desk by the nurse and Christian and Taylor are pacing the corridor, and then when the doctor finishes with me Christian steps in and Taylor disappears.

"It seems Ryan has been mistreated in that fucking clinic and because of the lack of any decent medical care, it could cost one young man his leg, they botched his legs setting and they have him so doped up he was unable to tell them it hurt, and the surprise is that he too has an implant under the cast he had on, they have that device too. Fuck me this is way beyond fucked up."

"Christian, calm down. Dr Green has taken the thing out. All I want to know is am I going to be okay and can I still have children in the future?"

"Yes and I don't know what they told you, but according to the blood tests your HCG, the pregnancy hormone, human chorionic gonadotropin, Ana your levels are raised, in fact I'd say you were slightly advanced on the dates you gave me Mr Grey."

"Ana, is still pregnant?" We stare at her and then at each other, what the hell why do this to me, to us?

"Very much so." She says and I slump down on the bed. What the fuck...

"What? How? Marie said I had lost the baby."

"She told me Ana had miscarried. She said Ana saw the bleeding.

"No I didn't, she said something to the doctor and they jabbed my butt. Then I don't remember anything until I woke up and since then I have been groggy."

"The infection is possibly due to this thing; your body does not want it inside you, and the drugs are nothing more than a sleeping pill. Ana you have been violated. I need to inform the police."

"I'd hold off on that Dr Green, there has been some strange things happening to me and my wife since we got together and this, this is up there with who shot Kennedy and is their life on Mars conspirator theories. My uncle employed this woman and I want to know why she lied to us, and is he a part of this too?"

"No, he seemed genuine in his grief. She is a very strange lady Christian and I didn't much care for her she has evil eyes." Dr Green is as shocked as we are and we are fucking shocked and a tad happy.

"The drugs Ana was given have they or will they affect the baby?"

"They could have, but as I said her levels are high and strong. I will call if there is anything wrong with her other lab reports, but the infection will be gone now threat is out of your wife. I think she will be fine. If you have pain then I can prescribe an alternate and the sleeping pills are only mild."

"If you are sure, when is Ana here again?"

"Okay, yes another appointment, so I will make an appointment for you to come back in a month, you need to keep that clean and well there you are, the object. I would say give the police a call and get to the bottom of this. Ana rest and take care of yourself, do nothing too strenuous. No out there aerobics in the sexual department and yes, you may resume gentle intimacy. Nothing..."

"..I get it doctor. So I am really still pregnant?"

"Yes Ana, congratulations Christian, you will be a mom and dad in about, thirty seven weeks. We will date you more in the next appointment, these antibiotics they had you on and everything else is making it difficult to determine an accurate due date."

"Wow..."

"Indeed wow Baby, Thank you Dr Green, we have to go and check on poor Ryan and get these to someone who knows his sci-fi shit."

"Barney?" I ask and he nods and I pick up the new prescription from Dr Green and leave that damned room more confused than when I walked in. What was the dodgy bullet in my abdominal wall? Why was I still pregnant and why the hell do I have the damned bullet and not Mr Grey? Christian calls Uncle Gersham, and what a surprise Marie is missing and hasn't been seen since she went to bed last night, so she is in the firkin wind now... We are heading to the Grey's home to see Gersham... I am still having our miracle, and it seems Christian is a tad pleased about this as he carries me to the car and hugs me tightly, I feel loved and in love and a little bit sick...

* * *

Far fetched, yeah a little, and no they did not dream this up lol I did, but the bullet has wide reaching implications and isn't what Taylor thought it was its way more sinister. All will be revealed and we find out what it is and what they want Ana for in an up coming chapter, you lot are bloody impatient and I cannot wait to have a full sized non auto corrective keyboard back...


	61. Chapter 61

Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, it is updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 61: No way, the spy within?

Christian's POV:

Having been in to see a very out of it, one legged Paul Ryan, I am filled with such rage, the poor boy lost the leg and someone will pay. It seems they only pulled the leg, and in between the marrow they placed this bullet as I am calling it. The doctors think the placement was rushed, there were bone fragments left untidy, muscles left alone and not seen to and his stitching apparently looked like a blind man had done it, but that's not the worst thing, he was in so much pain and we hadn't a clue because he was drugged. I will fucking kill Marie when and if the fuckers find her. Gersham says he is besides himself; he and Ryan spent a few hours playing chess and drinking coffee. Who knew they had got close? Luke, Elisabeth and Wes are here and are mad as hell with themselves as they chased the fuckers who did this and didn't come to the hospital straight away. Sure Gage looked around the clinic, or should I say she looked as far as the staff would allow and in areas she was allowed to go, she saw nothing amiss, as it was a private clinic, other patients had to have their privacy respected, or rather the rooms were fucking empty because it wasn't a fucking clinic but some sort of thrown together, though expertly done, faux facility, one the ambulance men took us to it and neither we nor security questioned them. We never went into X-ray nor into the scan unit. No, we paced behind doors like dutiful worried morons.

It takes a lot to stun me into silence and we have had an ample sample of stupid and bizarre over our brief stay in Europe. Ana and I had the misfortune to witness all kinds of weird, but this, this makes it to the top of the list for the most un-fucking-believable thing ever. Ryan will be placed in the best place possible and hopefully return to work for me, if he so wishes, though I will also pay him a stupid amount of money to make up for this, and get him the best faux leg possible, which goes without saying, but why in all that is holy did they do this to him? Was that meant for me? Was it meant for Ana? Why did they place it in Ana where they did put it, she is so slight in a couple of months it would have been seen as her belly protruded and why, why did they keep the pregnancy viable, no wonder her surgery was longer, they had to be careful about The Blip...

"Christian, what just happened back in there?"

"Well, other than being extremely pleased to still be having the baby, fuck knows? I mean I have Ryan's bullet and we have yours. We know Elisabeth is using her contacts to look into the clinic. Other than that as I said fuck knows? Gersham may be able to tell us what these are. Other than that I don't know what to say."

"I meant about the baby dummy."

"I am beyond happy Ana, so unbelievably happy. You are jogging indoors from now on, and if and I repeat if you go out it is with a ring of guards, Taylor make a note. Luke have Gage brought up to date too. Now Taylor and you Luke, are you sure nothing else can be done for Ryan?"

"No Mr Grey, he has got the best care available, the surgeon last night was amazing. I would have called you but the surgery went on into the small hours, besides phoning you to tell you he was having a limb amputated wasn't something which warranted you being told over the damned phone, it was a face to face thing. He will be out of it for a few days more and then we will have to be there for him." Luke says.

"We are sure the device is meant to pass through metal detectors as a leg pin, the metal is not steel but something we have never seen before, it is a dense plastic, almost similar in its make up to the old Bakelite, used for phone cases way back in the day. I am at a loss as to how they hoped to pass off the one in Ana's stomach lining?" Taylor says as he handles the bullets, h has seen these before or something similar at least.

"It is a mystery; perhaps they thought she would break a leg or an arm too, thank god she didn't?" I say as we ponder our thoughts out loud. We need to its so fucking bizarre to keep the thoughts locked away I want Barney here he is the expert on all things X-File, government cover up and conspiratorial theorist in nature.

"But what I don't understand is, if this Marie woman has been with Gersham for three years, why the sudden change of sides?" Ana asks. "Or was it always meant to play out this way and does she have a connection to the twin project? Two fucking mystery's in a month its more than likely connected. Don't you think?" She has a point I guess?

"Elisabeth is on it, her father or Wes's father was the one who got them in touch and she didn't have her checked, because he had. She had no reason to doubt her father's loyalty. Wes says her father; he was a troubled man in the end and his is no better."

"Oh he's dead?"

"Yes, he was killed in the line of duty, so to speak."

"Oh. Poor Elisabeth." Ana says as we head to the car. "I have to wonder if this has anything to do with Carla and the others, I need to find Violets books when I get back."

"They won't help they are dust and ashes by now, Elisabeth destroyed them, Violet wrote about the Caretakers of old and they value their privacy."

"Oh, okay, I guess, but why did she, Violet know about The Caretakers? Especially if all she was, was one of the others who inhabited Carla's body? How come she wrote about them at all, this amazingly secret company of bad assed assassins was found out by a subdivision of Carla Mae's brain? I bet Gersham knows more than he is letting on too. What do you think Taylor?"

"I agree Ana, why get rid of the scribbled notes of a mad woman? Sorry about that slip Ana. And he knew a lot about the others or so Luke and Gage have said."

"No she was as mad as the others; she was a part of the Chimera Collective after all."

"If they did it was because there was something more in this. I reckon much more. The amount of money involved in this blackmail and marrying for money doesn't add up, it never has to me. The big men Carla married were billionaires, those I can understand, she wanted the wealth, but the others, why target them?"

"She didn't always marry wealthy men you are right, she married a couple for land, property and buildings too and others because they were friends with the right people apparently..."

"My point exactly, why marry a dirt farmer and a Venetian, who only had property assets and not cash?" Taylor asks as we think aloud...

"He wasn't a poor dirt farmer; his land was part of what's now called Silicone Valley and worth more because of the company's wanting to expand on it. I haven't been able to give them back their land, but the money Carla got from it yes; they got that and a bonus of interest. They have all seemed okay with it. As to the Venetian, his properties were small and next to important buildings, foreign consulates and embassy's." Taylor smiles...

"They would be a little pissed off because the land would be worth treble what Carla got from it now." I say.

"So, who bought the land Ana? And who bought the waterside properties off her?"

"I don't know you would have to ask Barney, I just authorised the family to get their money back. You know this Christian. I went through it all as I signed the paperwork but it's all wrapped up in legal crap. I have to trust Carrick knew what I was signing?"

"I do wonder if it is more what was next to the buildings, who comes and goes from them and what business is being discussed? Had we anyone to ask, who is still connected to the damned The Chimera Project, we could ask them. It's a clusterfuck of what if's without them, that's for sure." Taylor says as he sends his texts.

"Yeah, well she isn't here to ask and the damned journals have gone. All of them point to Gersham. They were his people he must have known this shit was going on? You know most of what's going on with your security, right?" I laugh.

"No, they or rather Taylor run the shop. I get to give my orders and they are then ran through Taylor, so Wes or Elisabeth are running his security for him. Perhaps he hasn't a clue? I have some inkling of what's going on, don't I Taylor?" He laughs as I stupidly ask that question.

"Yes Sir."

"Be honest Taylor, please, do I know everything going on?"

"No. You pay me to deal with things, if they pertain to your safety I deal with it, if I think you need telling, I tell you, if you wanted to be bogged down with the day to day running of your security detail, you wouldn't have left everything to me and the Flintstones."

"Okay... I guess?"

"Sir, if I can be honest with you, we have three people, four including Ana here, who knew how your secret life before your wife actually worked. We need a full time team working on the kinks and the freaks that you 'hung around with' and those same freaks and kinks, knew other like minded souls, so we not only had the girls to deal with but everything else connected to them. And heading up that world of trouble was one very manipulative bitch called Elena Lincoln. She was focused and determined to land you and your billions. Did you ever ask yourself why?"

"Hey, there's honesty and fucking being insulting. I know she found me to be attractive and the money was a turn on for her, she figured she would be able to be my puppet master for a lot longer, but I grew up. Alas too late to put a stop to her starting it in the first place, but yes she made money from trading on information I passed on in our meetings, at first and then I got wise and hired security, Taylor you told me what she was doing and I put a stop to it, paid her off and well you know the rest..."

"She was in love with him and hoped he would return to her. I knew that from our little chat and... Wait a frickin minute, oh my god, we have her book, they don't know we have her fucking book... We could be sat on the answers, I mean my mother was a fuck up, sorry Baby Blip, Mommy swore... But Elena was focused and not at all as mad as Carla. What if she knows more about this than even you knew about?"

"We have a problem Ana; I may have ordered the books in every format be destroyed."

"Sir, it was done too, we made sure Capabilities files were wiped and everything to do with it no longer exists, fuck..."

"I have a copy, because I liked the damned book." Ana says.

"You have?"

"I have, I always print off a copy of all the books I am sent. It is in my laptop bag. I said I liked it and it is well written."

"FUCK..."

"Umm. I wonder how far back Gersham and Elena go. He knows a lot about you and you know very little about him, other than he was a trusted uncle, who 'died' and suddenly came back to us, I mean you, and it all happened when we had started to unravel this epic clusterfuck of my mothers, do you not find that a little too convenient?"

"He wouldn't, he is like another father to me. I trust him."

"Sir, our checks on him came up with nothing too, even you have some insane shit still out there, and if we dig hard enough, we could hit some, though we have covered most of your business, but once it's on the highway, of the web, its somewhere it can never be truly got rid of, even if you have an army of Barney and his black hats. We have nothing on Gersham. He is cleaner than a new born babe, Sir..."

"Okay, I have blinkers on, if we can hide shit, he has been doing this long enough to hide shit better than us and he deals with secrets and agencies we never knew existed!"

"The Caretakers, I know it's in films, but these dark sites and firms working independently within the 'firms' are the real deal and not fiction." Taylor says. "I know people and will have to reach out and deep, but it's so secret I doubt they will come up with anything we can use though. I knew I got out in time, crap this shit is fucking bad. How long is it going to be before men are replaced with robots and crap? My headaches Boss Man..." He is channelling his inner Barney, I would laugh, but my head aches too.

"Firstly, I want tests done. I want my blood and his tested, I want a test sample from my mother and I want it done quietly. Have her body dug up in Detroit and buried here in Seattle. Tell them I want my mother close to me."

"Sir?" Taylor says, both he and Ana look disgusted with me, what, I need answers.

"To get a positive and real sample of my DNA, I need my mothers, my supposed fathers and mine."

"Has Grace got anything left from your old life, before you go digging up your mother Christian? I mean did you come with anything, and or did the house just empty it's self? Perhaps there was something Grace kept for you, before you go to such silly extremes Christian?" Ana asks me. Brains and beauty.

"I never asked? I know I had a blanket and my cars. I don't remember much about those times though and I don't care to know either..."

"Well then we had better ask the expert, Grace. How will you get your fathers DNA?"

"Leave that to me. Sir, we have ways of getting to a bone sample without informing the authorities."

"Erk, that's called tomb robbing. Taylor." Ana says.

"Actually it's called grave robbing." He counters with a smile.

"Ewe, that's gross..." She says and I laugh.

"If he was buried within the Jewish tradition, his body will have been washed dressed and laid to rest within the day and there should be plenty of familial DNA, for us to test. Because we know where the Horowitz family tomb is, as we placed Henry's ashes there remember Christian? I doubt there will be any digging involved, let's not forget they were rich and the rich people have fancy tombs, not graves Ana!" She oh-ed loudly. I should have remembered that, Henry's ashes were placed in there, or someone's ashes were placed in there. Fuck, was he a fucking member of The Chimera Project? I shake my head. Don't add more fuel to the fire Grey...

"I won't ask how you get it, but be careful how you go on about it and tell nobody. Though technically the tomb is that of my family, so I am not breaking any laws, going to see my family am I?" I add.

"Christian."

"Yes Baby?"

"Can we go to a deserted island, because it seems the shit followed us home?"

"It did didn't it?"

"Yup."

"Look, talking of home, we are here now, Taylor fill in Gage and ask Barney and Welch to do whatever they can to dig up everything they can on Freedom, the family Horowitz's and the Harlow's. Everything, we never dug before because he was 'family'. Dig like he is my worst enemy and competitor. I have just inherited a multi-billion dollar family business for nothing and I want to know why. This is all you lot have to focus on, I want answers and get Barney to please get his 'friends' involved and I don't care what it costs either, we need peace of mind and the quiet back as soon as possible..."

"Mr Grey, Christian, can I suggest you ask Gersham first. Tell him what we know; he doesn't seem to be a fraud?" Taylor says and I get a little tense.

"Check out this Marie woman first, her I never liked, she actually called herself Aunty Marie and was a little slimy!" I say as I remember me telling her all about Ana and her telling us to go running, fuck I did as she asked and made Ana and myself an easy mark.

"Elisabeth wasn't sure about her. She said as much to Gage." Luke says.

"Well, she will have done some digging, with Mossad. She is a smart woman and wouldn't have left anything to chance, when did she start having these doubts about her?" I ask.

"When they flew here for his big operation. She says she thought he wasn't as bad as Marie made him out to be, but your Uncle was enamoured with her, and with the Aunty thing, Elisabeth thinks your uncle and she are that close or they were, until you arrived back in his life..." He was and still is gay and dancing in the gay parade for Mardis Grais, with the rest of the rainbow loving tribe he lovingly comes from, but she is a fucking deluded woman, who ever she is, and not forgetting a manipulatively dangerous murdering one...

"Well, for starters look into her family, she seemed very eager to tell me her family cared for my great grandparents, check that out first. My family could hardly return to check up on them or could they? I doubt they went back there in decades; you may need to dig into my great grandparents deaths and check with Simon Wiesenthal Los Angeles Holocaust Centre. They have the best records of the holocaust victims and people who helped them escape, if her parents did help them they will be there, this Hania Jankowski, who Gersham named his charity after, she is there, she was shot as a collaborator when they found she was helping get Jewish families from out of Poland families. I did contemplate tracking Jewish ancestry once I found out I was who I was, or who Gersham said I was."

"Another book in the pipeline for me..."

"Ana..."

"What Christian, you wanted a stay at home mom for your Grey Babies and I need a reason to write, this trip has given me a bountiful supply of both reasons."

"I do love that you are still pregnant Baby..." I say as I rub her belly.

"Gail, will be thrilled for you Ana, share your good news with her please, she is a little sad at the moment. I mean if you would, she thinks the world of you?"

"I will, besides I will need help with the tribe, we have a massive house to fill."

"Oh lord..." I say. "Well the gangs all here, he does look to be a part of the family, I think we will have to ask him and hope he isn't behind all this crap... Be there for it all Taylor, Luke get back to Gage and the others and do some digging, use your connections and be vigilant about new people, oh and have the building swept for devises too, GEH and Escala especially please, include our bedroom too, multiple scans and look for these fucking bullets." He drives off and leaves Ana, Taylor and myself stood like lemons at my parents door...

Elisabeth's POV:

"Tom, have you done the checks on Marie I asked for?"

"Yes, I am awaiting confirmation, and I am waiting for the owner of the clinic to get back to me and we are checking with the powers that be to see if everything she has said about G's grandparents was true. Why did your father not check the facts again?"

"Dementia, you know what he had and how he used to forget his own name in the end. He found this Marie Hurst , through his contacts, she was the one who G kept talking about, she is either the real one and is a twisted sick fuck or she is a plant, which is my best bet and gut feeling. The Nazi's took over ordinary people's lives to escape persecution, but back then she was but a mere child, her father was a policeman and could easily traced. My father, he slipped a lot whilst I was away, your father too was not right after he shot my father; they got too comfortable living the life of a billionaire with G, the drink and prescription drugs addled your fathers brain and my fathers, well enough said of that brain..."

"It wasn't our fault you know, they let things slide and you were lucky you caught his illness when you did."

"My father had dementia and he did a lot of things wrong, getting Marie Hurst to help Gersham was the worst thing the pair of them did, and I including shooting your dad as an intruder, that was my idiot of a father, who he forgot lived with them. We both have our crosses to bear and your fathers sin is not yours and my father's unfortunately this time are mine, security should have been double checked when the bullet killed my father and ended his suffering. I know she isn't who she says she is because my gut instinct says she is a plant. But when she said those things to Ana, about you getting her there to Israel to see to him, I knew then there was something off with her, why did I not trust my gut, it never lets me down, it was my damned father responsible for getting her there, but then her adding in the sickly being grateful for the education Gersham's family gave her and her brother, it was then I knew she was a fake, his family haven't paid a bean to the Hurst family not since the war ended, but she showed him the 'proof' of his families donation to her and her siblings education and well he was grateful to have her around I guess a reminder of Poland and his long forgotten family, the stupid old fool?"

"And you jumped on it as soon as you did, she was good or her back records were good I'd ask Dad but you know he's with the fairies most of the time."

"I doubt the Grey's see it that way, his sweet wife was told she lost their child and they put that crap in her. How did they even have it, why did we not sweep the clinic, we would normally, we would have transferred them to a better clinic, we, we, we... Tom why did I let protocols fly out of the window, why Tom, why did I do it? I am a fucking Mossad trained killer and I slipped up?"

"Because we were all worried about Ana and Ryan. The thing they took out of Ana, is it one of G's?"

"I don't know that it is the same as the things G was working on, but it looks similar. We won't know until he sees it. But why use the bone bullet on Ana?"

"I don't think they were aiming for Ana, they went for Christian, but his security got him out of the way. So if it is what I think it is and you know it is Lizzy, how many top people do you think they have implanted the bullets in?"

"I have no idea. I am having Grace check Gersham over, it's not a coincidence that he signs away Freedom and days before it is legal; an attempt is made on his life. Nor that when G changes that will of his and wants to meet Christian again, that the fucking Chimera Project reared its head. The girls were so quiet after the grandmother died, and for the past five years have been living comfortably, that was until Marie came to stop, so she has got to have had something to do with it? And if he has one, what's betting she knows all his moves before we do?"

"How does it pass through scanners?"

"It hides because its organic, he used a new plastic polymer and rubber thing to coat the few small wires, it has and the rubber insulates them from scans, given there is no solder and no metal conductors on the chip, that are not rubberised in this new thing he invented, it makes them nearly invisible, but they do show up on a portable scanner, and body imagery like the ones used in hospitals? Gersham invented it to be placed into things, things as in actual pottery and wood, hidden deep within an object. I guess they found a new use for it the organic nature of it would make it blend perfectly with the healing bone."

"But why target the Grey's new security guard? Ryan is a boy and fresh out of which ever military school they got him out of."

"I happen to think Ryan was targeted because he told Gersham, well boasted actually, that his Uncle Taylor was grooming him to take over as security chief when he steps down, she must have heard this and implanted one in him. Obviously it was a rushed set up so they couldn't do the correct surgery, but I hazard a guess that they were bringing in the experts to see to them correctly, but then with Christian insisting his wife and Ryan were flown home, it sort of blew up in their faces, she tried desperately to put them off. I am glad Gersham insisted on the flight. I am sorry the boy lost his leg. Had I known it was that bad I would have had him shipped home and had him seen to? Its cost them a lot of money and effort to get that set up, I mean Tom, how did they know they would be running, according to Luke and Gage they haven't ran anywhere in all the time they were in Europe?"

"I believe Marie spoke to Christian and told him Ana needed to get back into her usual routine. She works quickly who ever she is. Gersham is going to want answers. He will want to know who she is and if she isn't the real Hurst girl, then he will want to know why she pretended to be Marie Hurst, his neighbour and childhood friend. Lizzie he is going to be so hurt..."

"We will have answers for him soon, their case would be well documented because she said he was a policeman and supposed collaborator. It's one thing we do have, a pretty good list of people who helped we Jews escape the camps, if she told the truth then why not stay, she took off like a thief in the night, but where did she go and who helped her? I need to get in touch with the powers that be and get my suspicions looked into, one way or another, that bullet thing is in way more people than Ana and Ryan."

"How many do you reckon?"

"How many heads of state, CEO's, head of major armies and crap leaders with power have had surgery? How long is a piece of string, the first one I want checked is Gersham, I called Doctor Grace Trevelyan and she is going to have him looked at?"

"You told her he could have this bullet thing in him?"

"No, but I told her I didn't suspect he was as ill as Marie says he was, if he too has a bullet and it is the same listening device, then it would explain a lot..."

"Yeah, but really how would they get it into them, there would have to be many specialists and doctors involved, surely?"

"Possibly, how long ago did he stop tinkering with it and work out when someone could have got their hands on it, he keeps his shit locked tightly away, even I can't get in, well I could if I had too, but a nurse come doctor, how would she do it unless she drugged him, and let's face it he takes enough of her crappy pills to be taking anything?"

"Before I came on board, but your father and mine were with him then Lizzie. I see where this is going they could have got their hands on it and my father went downhill damned quickly, as did yours, I wonder if my father was shot by yours or was it made to look like that?"

"He shot him and we have the video evidence of it. That was never in question, your dad fired at him because he was drunk and thought dad was an intruder, he was half a man and I understood that, but the dementia, it could have made him weak to persuasion and coercion, like the drink and drugs made your father vulnerable."

"My father is too much of a cowered to take his life so he sits and gardens and drinks all day, Mom is in the house in the city away from him he has got so bad. Lizzie he is hiding something I bet or is drinking to forget something bad?"

"Why couldn't G find a cure for cancer instead of a super secret microphone? I mean they bug rooms Tom, so this cannot be impervious to a bug free secure room or can it, and is that why he stopped working on it because he knew it would be used to fund terrorism and hostile takeovers, if so this puts a whole new spin on insider trading if it is actually inside someone?"

"We will soon know, they are giving it to G later..."

"I just hope this is not as big as I think it is. I mean The Chimera Project has taken years to wipe out, and the common denominator between the two sets of security threats is Gersham. It won't take the firm long to work that out for themselves. And they will want him terminated too, but I know he is an innocent in all this, and as soon as he knows they have used his invention for evil, he will be devastated."

"He was used by Marie. If we find out who she works for, then we could be nearer to finding their head."

"She had nothing to do with The Chimera Project, not until Gersham took her into his confidence, six months ago. Six months ago they came here to America and six months ago Gersham wanted his family back, I think they wanted his company and his giving it back to Christian his nephew and only blood relative has fucked with their long term plans. Freedom have some big listening ears up there and if they are all in-tune with the bullets, this could be mega Tom, way huge and way bigger than Chimera..."

"Oh crap..."

"Indeed... Now, get to work I want answers within the hour to take to show him."

"It's kind of hot you being my boss Lizzie..."

"We can get back to that later, now I need answers. Luke and Gage are back; let's get together, many heads..."

"Stop shaking that ass at me, your killing me Lizzie..."

"It can be arranged Mr Wesley..."

"Hi you two, come in we have theories to run by you and we need for you to get Christian and Taylor scanned as in a full body scan, but we think if they had bullets in them there would be no need for them in Ryan and Ana."

"Okay Wes, what do you and Elisabeth think they are, because we think they are micro chips for data and or listening devises?"

"Correct on both counts and many more. It was an old invention of G's we think, and one he shelved when he realised the far reaching implications for it..." Elisabeth tells Gage and Luke about their theories and what they do and don't yet know and with the help of Barney and his black hats they start finding answers... Christian however, still want his answers, so whilst the spy teams join forces to beat The Chimera Projects, new blackmailing and insider trading money grabbing idea they are running with, all whilst Christian sits down for the talk with his uncle...

* * *

Dum da dum dum dahhhhhh... read and review and tell me I am a crazy cow...

may not update until new laptop arrives my eyes are straining and my fat fingers hate the small keyboard on ma phone, thanks for the reviews and pms, but I am struggling to reply to them for some reason it had been playing up again... Thanks for the offer of a keyboard but i is my laptop that is fried, luckily my boos and stories are in the cloud lol

love you all to bits you story hungeyr chapter loving nutters


	62. Chapter 62

Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, it is updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 62: Oh so quiet?

Christian's POV:

We head in. Uncle Gersham face looks like thunder, obviously Elisabeth has informed him of the days happenings. I put my finger to my lips...

"Dad, Mom and you, Uncle Gersham, we are back and bring gifts." My finger is on my lips again and all three look puzzled. "Mom how about some afternoon tea, Ana here is thirsty."

"Son?"

"Uncle Gersham." I show him the 'bullets' and he instantly drops into a hall chair, fuck, this is real then and not something we had cobbled together as a con or something less sinister than it actually seems to be? Science fiction had become science fact. Fuck, fuck and double fuck. "How are you feeling? Mom did you arrange for him to see the specialist?"

"Christian, he only got back last night, but yes, we were leaving in an hour."

"Good, tea Mom? Where is the tea?" I look at Gersham and Dad, they know something serious is afoot. "Sorry Mom, but Ana has had a bad couple of days and needs to keep her fluid levels up."

"Yes, especially as we are having a baby..." She went there... Ana told my parents, lord help her.

"Mom before you go all Momma Grey on her, she was in an accident, so please get your Doctor Trevelyan head on and treat her with kid gloves. She needs to rest; so can we use the small lounge so she can perhaps grab some sleep?"

"Yes, oh yes Cary, we are having three grandchildren." Taylor comes from the lounge and gives the thumbs up sign. The room is clear, which just leaves Gersham, Taylor and I to be tested. Taylor has placed a white board in there and has written on it a message, my parents read it and Gersham sits by Ana, she smiles and gives him a hug.

 _ROOM BUGGED, KEEP THE TALK SIMPLE AND KEEP CALM WE WILL EXPLAIN ALL WE CAN AS WE HEAR THINGS._

Simple and to the point, apart from we could be the human bugs, I'd laugh at Ana's hatred for bugs right now, but this shit is way too crazy to be joking about. I write on the board and talk to mom.

"Mom, the drinks, I know you are happy but staring at Ana like that is beginning to look freaky."

 _KEEP IT JOVIAL, THIS IS SERIOUS, WE HAVE THE BULLETS INSIDE US, ONE OF THEM WAS REMOVED FROM ANA, DR GREEN SAYS SHE IS FINE. THESES BULLET THINGS ARE LISTENING DEVISES. ONLY TRACEABLE WITH A BODY SCAN..._

"'Ana, I am so sorry, but I am shocked, how are you yes put your feet up, an accident, what sort of accident?"

"I was pushed out of the way of a speeding car by Ryan; I am fine and to be honest with you, it's all a little fuzzy to me. Christian says I was out of it for a while and poor Ryan has had part of his leg off. I feel sick just thinking about it all." Gretchen is hovering and smiling at me. What the fuck I am married and still she is giving me the doe eyed look? Ana is smiling and I smile back. We make small talk about the 'holiday from hell' and Ana regales Mom and Dad about the photos she took. All as Mom checks Ana over, she gets the thumbs up and then she paces the room for a while before Gretchen enters the room.

"Gretchen can you please make a pot of tea and a pot coffee, thank you." Gretchen leaves us.

 _WE HAVE TO BE SCANNED, WE COULD STILL HAVE THESE IN US, TAYLOR, GERSHAM AND I, THESE BULLETS WERE FROM ANA AND RYAN._

"So another grandchild, Gracie, you are going to be busy, congratulations, this would normally be cause for celebration, but we are on an alcoholic dry month for some sort of charity thing Mia came up with. So tea and coffee will have to be enough. Three grandchildren, lord help us." Great I could thrown down a scotch or two right now... Damned Mia... We continue to talk about the baby and other things that will send the 'listener' to sleep. There is nothing we can do until we know what we are dealing with, but I have no doubt Gersham knows exactly what the bullets are and what they are being used for.

"We were shocked too, weren't we Christian?"

"Oh you can say that again, we thought the bleed Ana had was a miscarriage, it turns out it wasn't the case." I have yet to mention Marie, but Gersham does it for me. I pray to god he isn't in on this and he was genuinely in the dark about her misdoings.

"I will have Marie look into what the hospital told us. Ana congratulations, we cried a few tears in Vienna because we thought the baby had been lost to us, it's a miracle." He says as he pats her hand and cries. He isn't that good an actor, not just to turn on the tears like that. Mom gives his hand a pat and I try to gage his reactions to things, well this will be the tester. I write on the board...

 _MARIE IS IN ON IT, IT WAS HER THAT SAID ANA HAD THE OPERATIONS AND SHE HASN'T HAD ANYTHING INVASIVE DONE TO HER, ONLY THIS DAMNED BULLET PUT IN, THE ONLY SCAR SHE HAS IS FROM THE BULLETS PLACEMENT. MARIE IT SEEMS IS NOT WHO SHE SAID SHE WAS, YOU AND I COULD HAVE THESE IN US. TAYLOR TOO. WHO WAS SHE AND WHY DID YOU GET HER IN UNCLE? YOU CANNOT TALK HERE SO WE HAVE A FACILITY AWAITING OUR ARRIVAL IN HALF AN HOUR, ANA WILL SAY SHE HAS A PAIN AND MOTHER YOU WILL SAY SHE NEEDS TO BE SEEN AT YOUR HOSPITAL WHERE WE HAVE PEOPLE AWAITING 'OUR' ARRIVAL. IF SHE TURNS UP THERE WE WILL KNOW ABOUT IT, WE HAVE A ROOM RESERVED FOR ANA. THEY COULD TRY TO GET AT US THERE. I HAVE MEN THERE. WE HAVE TO CONTINUE THE FACADE UNTIL WE KNOW WE ARE FREE FROM THESE BULLETS OF YOURS. THEN WE NEED A SIT DOWN TALK AND IT'S A HOLD NOTHING BACK TALK. IF I AM TO BELIEVE YOU HAVE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS UNCLE..._

"I was as worried as Chris here when they were rushed into the clinic." He was worried, and that was no act. "Poor Ana was in there so long."

 _NOT A CLINIC... NO HOSPITAL EQUIPMENT... ALL CLEAR. HOAX HOSPITAL... MARIE KNEW THE DOCTORS THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN PICKED UP ON AND WE FAILED TO NOTICE THIS IN THE PANIC... ALL DID NOT ADD UP...RYAN WAS NOT EVEN OPERATED ON, LEG LOST BECAUSE OF INFECTION, HIS BULLET FOUND IN THE ONLY BONE THEY 'FIXED'._

"You should have called us." My mother says. I wipe the board as Gretchen comes in. "Leave the tray thank you Gretchen." She disappears.

 _MARIE DISAPPEARED IN THE NIGHT, SHE KNEW ANA WAS SEEING DOCTOR GREEN TODAY AND THE GAME WOULD BE UP. DOES SHE HAVE FRIENDS OR RELATIVES HERE?_

"Marie was so good to me, that's all I can remember. It's a good job she is a doctor, or we may have lost Ana and Ryan. I wonder if she will meet with her brother, he is a doctor in New York, I say Doctor, but heads up a department doing research into Osteoporosis, and it's rather successfully too, it's a debilitating condition that weakens bones, making them fragile and more likely to break, he himself has the disease, and is in a wheelchair because of it, but he still hopes to find a cure or something to help strengthen the bones in a sufferer," I say.

 _IS SHE EVEN A DOCTOR? IS HE EVEN REAL? HAVE YOU MET HIM? IS HE OLDER OR YOUNGER, WHERE IS HE EXACTLY?_

"She was a great doctor before she retired and now she is a good friend, she came as soon as I had my heart attack, without her would have died. Her younger brother keeps in touch with her all of the time, daily in fact, I joke she only needs to be working again to pay for the phone bill. They are extremely close, that's why she took the assignment because I pay well, but the only drawback was I lived in Hong Kong and would not relocate. She pushed for New York, and you know why I didn't want to be state side."

"Well we must find a way of thanking her properly." He nods. I answer a text.

 _ANA, START THE SHOW... MOM REMEMBER TO SAY WE ARE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL. DAD AND UNCLE GERSHAM KEEP TALKING IN THE CAR LIKE THIS IS REAL OUR LIVES MAY DEPEND ON IT AND I MEAN THAT, THIS IS NOT A JOKE... WHEN YOU ARE READY ANA ... I LOVE YOU..._

"Christian, Grace, I feel ouch, oh god Grace my stomach is sore, no oh god..."

"Ana, what's the matter, is it the baby?" My mother smiles as she hugs Ana

"I think so Grace, it hurts, it really hurts, it's like I am having bad cramps." She sips her tea and grins. The show has begun and with serious shit happening we drive to the private health lace where we will all be canned and hope we are free and clear, there would be no need to attack Ana and Ryan had Taylor and I got the things in us. I think we are clear, I am not sure about my uncle though, and throughout the journey Gersham has been deep in thought. Ana and My mom have been playing ther part and I hope it has been for nothing Gersham has been scribbling away and passes me a piece of paper.

"Is this all my fault, Marie Hurst was a dear childhood friend I have had no reason to doubt her, she recalled memories only her and I shared. She showed me their school fees paid for by my parents. I will have Elisabeth check her out, my security it seems have let us down."

"She should be told we are heading to the hospital Uncle, she was wonderful with Ana." I say and he sighs as he writes more. God he is was as in the dark as his security it seems.

"I designed the bullet to ease pain, on my own joints, it was a mini transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation, a TENS machine, similarly used today for women in labour, back when I stumbled upon another use for the damned thing. I made it small enough to be used inside the bigger of the bodies bones, with the help of an independent monitor, when the pain struck I'd hoped that the stimulation would help the pain I suffered dissipate. Eradicating the need for drugs. I was telling Marie about the device when she said her brother was working on a similar thing, I shared all I knew with her, I showed her the device and she sent it to her brother. All of them are now gone but she had the one I sent her brother. It seems we have a problem then don't we?" I nodded my head, a fucking big problem...

We continued the charade whilst Uncle went through the rigorous hand held scan, and a CT scan. To our utter amazement, he has one; it seems it was put in when he had his open heart surgery. Heart surgery it turns out he did not need. The thing is growing on the bit of the rib cage they supposedly cut away! The incision is as deep as Ana's and the top and the bottom of the scar was made for show, what the fuck they butchered an old man for beggars belief. Taylor and I it seems got away with having nothing on board, apparently having things done in a reputable hospital counts for something these days, I will never insist on a private clinic again. The scar he has down his chest is merely for show, is that a good thing or a bad thing we have yet to find out? The good thing is the damned bug bullet can be removed under a local anaesthetic, as there is nothing wrong with my uncle. I should be more happy that I am, but until the damned thing is out we sit around scribbling fucking notes. We get to mom's hospital and are seen by the chief heart surgeon, who confirms the old guy is as strong as an Ox and the bullet can be removed easily and under a local anaesthetic, Uncle Gresham insists the thing is removed and after the tiny hour long procedure, which seemed to take all day, we finally have the three bullets. I write on the last note...

 _What do we do with them? Can you deactivate them?_

Taylor gets a box from a bag and places the three things in it, really a jewellery box? I look at Taylor like he has grown another head. If it can listen to crap that is a mile away and through ten ton of concrete then what the hell us is a jewellery box gonna do?

"Lead lined... I had Barney get me one from a friend of his, who is extremely pleased to know his theories were correct and body spyware is everywhere."

"He knew this? Have we got him on the team?"

"No Mr Grey, he wears tinfoil hats and listens for radio signals from outer space in his underwear. He's one of Barney's more way out there friends. The others are helping Elisabeth and the team to get everything together; they need a briefing at Escala as soon as we can."

"I have been told as long as I take it easy I may go home to bed rest, please don't leave me here." Uncle pleads to be taken home.

"I will stay with you; I need to check on Ana to make sure the infection is under control and to change her dressing." Mom states as we both stare in Ana's direction; she is sleeping on the chairs, and has her head on my father's lap. We head home and I am fed up of hearing about conspiratorial theories, aliens and bloody gadgetry that James Bond has bloody Q or bloody M to invent. Barney told me they have been using a similar device for years, its inserted into the anus but is apparently detectable? I don't know fully what that entailed, because I did not ask for details. He is stoked, because I gather he likes the new espionage crap. We get back and great the teams all here. Welch, Barney, his girlfriend, I find I have to do a double take, because she is stunning. Ana kicks my leg as I keep staring, not that she isn't beautiful, but that she thinks Barney is a catch. I would have said she is way out of his league, but she loves him for his brain. Apparently Welch had already asked, as had Luke Reynolds and Gage... Barney is as Elliot sees him, the damned man... He got his leg kicked too. The only ones not here are my grandmother, Mia and the bloody doorman. I doubt my home has ever had as many invaders. Even Ray is here, with a familiar box in his hand... Oh lord more spy crap; it's the box of the elusive Nene... One of the funding nutters of the Chimera Project. Elisabeth sees the box and her eyes do not leave it. Ana sees this too.

"Daddy you came and have brought Nene's box. Can you give the box to Ms Fry please, it has to be gone through to destroy incriminating spy crap?" My wife took the words from my mouth. He hands it over and she picks the lock.

"I had the key, and thankfully that darned box saved all Annie's drawings, photos, certificates and everything we thought we had lost of her childhood, thank god for Nene and her forward thinking." He says as the lid opens. She takes it to a table and she looks through reams of photos, she puts them back and hands them to Ana. She has taken only a handful away.

"It seems she loved you a lot either that or she did not trust you? They are all of you, she had you followed everywhere, she was good. Very good if slightly bonkers. Oh and when you go away to university you are supposed to have fun, you always looked miserable."

"I liked to study..."

"Obviously, most of the photos are of you in the library in your old University, I hated that place, it was so deathly boring."

"Wait, you saw me there? No way, you were there, crap, were you going to kill me?"

"I was sent to look after you after we got word Carla was planning to abduct you. She was even nuttier than her mother. The threat was idol, but the powers that be were not willing to risk you having a twin."

"I have a twin?"

"No, you were a single pregnancy, unlike your brother. Elliot how are you?" Elisabeth says as she eyes up Elliot, don't worry about him, he had to watch the Bourne identity a few time before he sussed the movie out, he is not a spy...

"Umm, we hadn't told my father he was my brother, surprise Daddy you have another step son."

"Hell's teeth, what the hell went on after the damned wedding?" Ray asks, as Elliot beams with pride at his sister, god I love my idiot brother-brother-in-law and that never will get old.

"I am fine, thanks for asking Lizzie and Ray, a lot has happened and it wasn't great, we will fill you all in but for now we need bullet answers. Come on Lizzy spill the deets, I am one step away from exploding with questions. Get it; exploding bullets, do they explode even?"

"Elliot shush, let her tell us you idiot."

"My wife is correct. Elisabeth, what did you hear back from Marie's back story?" I ask before Elliot gets too excited.

"Mr Grey, Gersham, it's not good. What do you know about your grandparents, after you left Poland?"

"Only what my father told me that they lived as part of the Hurst family and were to all intent and purposes their relatives. They died shortly after war ended. Apparently one died first and the other soon after, why, is this not so?"

"No, far from it, a neighbour reported them, the Hurst's, for helping Jews hide from the Nazis, they did it for more food for their starving children, the Hurst did not share their wealth and this attracted enemies. Your grandparents, they were dragged from their beds and along with the other Hurst's in the house, the mother, the father two children an aunt and her two children, they were all shot in the street. The Hurst's own children Marie and Randolph were in the country with their real grandparents. When the returned their home had been ransacked and destroyed. They were then sent to live with their grandparents, who from what we have found out were not very nice people and they abused the two children.

They were taken into care when they were teens when their grandparents died in a home invasion, police report stated they suspected the girl, Marie did it but they cannot prove it. After that they were separated and because of the boys brittle bones he needed a lot of clinical care he spent a lot of time in hospitals. They lived in differing foster homes and group homes, they were separated until they came of age, when they left the authority homes, they came into a lot of money and they both then disappeared for a long time, until Marie popped up as an expert in her chosen medical field, of genetics. She reappeared in Paris four years ago, Randolph, he specialises in bones or he did until his death five years ago, we think this caused some sort of breakdown, when her brother killed himself blaming the abuse he suffered growing up in care, after which Marie she went to find the reasons for their tortured past.

She blamed your family for her families death and their being separated, they were twins believe it or not, but because of his disease he looked much younger than Marie, she never got the disease and they wondered why it didn't transfer to her, they became a team to try to eradicate or help stem the pain her brother suffered with. At some point she traced the money deposits in her parent old bank account, and she found your family and you. She made herself known to you around the same time, yes?"

"She did, but she never said her brother had died. She said he worked in New York and in California at a small genetics laboratory down there in Silicon Valley, he was near to a breakthrough and he needed more private funding. I of course helped out. So she wasn't a heart specialist then?"

"No, far from it, she worked with the Chimera Project, as their genetics expert, when she qualified top of her classes this found her a place with the project." Elisabeth is so matter of fact and Elliot and the rest of us are sat listening to it like its a soap opera on the radio, I half expect Elliot to let loose with some jokey comments but he is shocked into silence.

"Fuck..." Ana though she isn't as silent.

"Annie, language..."

"Dad, how is all this even possible, I never saw this twist coming, how, how did she get into the Russian bloody secret plot to ruin the western world with nutters that were like my mother, nutters she helped 'create'?" Elisabeth sighed and continued to read.

"Money is all this has been about, and she had a lot from Gersham, but apparently the expenses of running the research centre and the elaborate lifestyles of the girls were spiraling out of control. It was the side projects she had going on that intrigued us, like her using the disturbed girls state side to bolster their depleting funds for research. It seems the blackmail and prostitution was all her idea, she was the head of that particular money making scheme, she and she alone was the head of the alternate project to ruin the western world from the top down through business."

"How is that possible, the charity was started a long time before I met her, a long time? She used my girls and boys? For her own gain, how long, how long Lizzie, how long was the monster within?" Mom settled my uncle, as he was heartbroken.

"She became friendly with you Gersham so that she could help with the charity, the Caretakers were removing more of her twins and she needed more girls and boys. She knew about Carla's troubled past and had recruited her and the other disturbed twins into the alternate Chimera Project when they were young, and she accidentally stumbled onto a fresh supply of working girls who Carla told her about, all eager for money and drugs, when you took in Carla she made notes of girls and their new positions. She was a key part of it and Carla she then had the pick of the girls to hand over to Marie. Marie then placed the girls with people in certain area of the working worlds, as girlfriends and mistresses. They passed on insider trade information and she got rich, but only to carry on her brothers work, it seems that was the only truth she ever told you."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Violets journals have been very important, they were sent to HQ and have been thoroughly researched, in her more lucid times Violet wrote her troubled past down. She did mention a lot, a lot of things we could not allow you to read Ana, and for that I apologise, they will never be returned to you, because she mentioned seeing people be killed and as an avid artist she captured the Caretakers faces perfectly enough for an identification to be made. Carla was troubled, where as Violet was the studious girl, she was the only normal one inside Carla. We believe from the writings she was the one who birthed you and kept the others away until she had you. She brokered a deal with her mother and promised your Nene that she would slit her throat in the night if you came to harm. Something of an irony really, when Carla and the others wanted both you and your Nene dead."

"Oh..."

"Ana are you okay hearing all this?" I ask as she sobs.

"Yes, I read one short passage and realised that myself. So where is Marie and what in the hell are these bullets then?" Gersham tells his tale and I drink whiskey, It seems it could be a long, long night.

"Argh those I have already explained to Christian. I was working on a pain reliever, yes, just a simple vibrating pain reliever, similar to the ones used in pregnancy nowadays. I figured if I could make them small enough and strong enough to be placed on varying joints and with the help of a small control unit, the person in pain, with the vibration bullets stuck to the wearers skin with a simple piece of tape on the joint hurting the most. Tests I ran on Pee the dog were good, but alas she could not tell me where her pain was, Marie said her brother was working on the same thing, but for use inside the joints, he had stumbled upon research that pointed out the bullets he used when vibrated made the bones stronger for some reason, but the erosion properties of placing the bullet inside the bones made the need for constant operations to replace them, thus undoing his months of work.

He knew his stuff and from the information she gave me I knew my bullet could be used safely inside the body, so I sent her brother a copy of my work and a sample. Then one day Pee was with me in work, Lucy was kindly taking her for her exercise when I stared to fiddle with the controls for her tens meter, I was also working on something for another project and I managed somehow, to pick up on Lucy speaking to people in the garden, it seems the components I had used in Pee's device were being picked up by the listening device I was working on.

Later I began tinkering again but on specialising an inside bullet for Pee, who kept losing the outside ones, and whilst testing the damned thing I happened upon its use as a long range listening device. When I realised this, I told a government contact of my findings and with a little more tinkering I made it invisible to the usual 'spyware detectors' out there. I used a new patent I have pending for a high density plastic, which for some reason bonds easily to bone, it had caused very little irritation in Pee the dog I used it on. The poor thing was in so much pain; anyway Pee was my constant companion and friend and I wanted her to be happy and healthy and the damned thing was working she was able to run and jump and with no pain. One day I picked up on Pee barking at something and she wasn't for shutting up despite my telling her to shut up, I thought she was in pain and the device had stopped working...

I went in search of her, Christian she wasn't running around the building as I thought nor in any of the twelve floors of my building, nor was she in the damned garden. It turns out she was with Lucy at home. I'd switched to a satellite device at some point in the test and left it on, as I tinkered with the listening device. Christian I was two kilometres away and could hear Lucy and Pee as clear as day, and they were in the pool swimming. It even worked in water and in my soundproofed rooms. My swimming pool is in the basement and wrapped in thick concrete, it was like we were in the same damned room. My contacts were amazed, not only could it go inside inert objects, but a living object. I realised what the agencies would use it for and what it could be used for if terrorists got their hands on it, I destroyed the copies I had, all of them, I even had Pee's taken from her. The only copy anywhere of that is the one I sent to Marie's brother Randolph Hurst. I swear I thought they had all been destroyed. All of them. It seems we have a problem then don't we?" I nodded my head, a fucking big problem...

"She has a team of the experts working on it and they have been placed in a few test subjects, you were her first, and it worked, she has traded hard on your stock and the people you had conversations with. She was able to pick up everything and you were not aware it was you acting like a spy. She also knew you were gifting your stock to Mr Grey and panicked. The car accident was we think meant for you Mr Grey; they placed the one in Ana because she is always going to be close to you, pillow talk and working in GEH and the one in Ryan because he said he would eventually take over from his uncle Jason Taylor. Alas it was too rushed and mistakes were made, we really messed up not checking the clinic, but we were worried about Ana and Ryan, they were planning to do this in Germany where they have a clinic set up."

"Pillow talk? We do not discuss work..."

"Christian they do not need to know that. Were they running, the ones in Ryan and me?"

"No, you would have been taken for a check up and they would have been activated but luckily Mr Grey was sticking to his guns about transferring you and Ryan. My father messed up his security checks on the Chimera Project, we knew nothing about Marie Hurst, nothing, and I am sorry, Wes here is speaking to his father to see why he allowed her to be a part of your lives without checking her out thoroughly. I have doubled the security on you all. I am sorry; I will resign and have myself replaced."

"No Lizzy, you have been so good at your jobs, I am sure you are being over cautious, we were all fooled by her. So, she is the head honcho then? All along there by my side and for what money? I would have funded her brothers research I really would. But for her to use it as an insider trading device and blackmail tool, no, I want no part of that."

"I know you do not want to hear this on top of all the other things I have just told you, but until she is found and deactivated, you are in danger. Money it seems is the root of all evil. She has mass produced this product and now we know exactly what we are looking at, we have traced a few of the bullets that are undergoing testing and were turned on, so from that we know where the rest are, and we are closing down the factory and the research facility they have in the valley. You Gersham, you have to work out how to keep her from using the three big brothers you have up there from picking up on the bullets signal, she still has the plans she must have, to have made the more that she has."

"Oh, is that all. I have that solution right here in my phone; I have an app for that. I just have to sort of flick a virtual switch and it's over. The signal only works on the one channel and yes we tried several and several frequencies, this was just a pure fluke, and I am the only one who knows which it is and the pass code to it. I am shutting them down now." He takes out his phone and taps in a few numbers and then a few more and then a load more.

"I thought you said a few?"

"Umm, I reset the whole kit and caboodle. Just to make sure. Hold on I have to go through the re boot series now with the lady on the phone."

"Seriously?"

"Umm, she is very one directional, I put things in and she does as she is told. Automation is the future."

"It was the future back in the sixties Uncle. Really you have shut it down with a cell phone?"

"My favourite era. Now shush..." He taps in a series of lengthy letters and words and ten minutes later, he is finished. "I will have to walk Barney through all that, there is a whole department in charge of those three birds in space, the bullets were only able to send a signal through one of them and I have been working tirelessly to find out why the two differing devices were so very symbiotic. I thought the nightmare was over, alas I was too stupid to realise it wasn't. People will do anything to get easy money."

"I am telling Alex and Anton, they need to know what their father did and who he was in bed with and to see if any of their business associates have had surgery. Who knows there should still be bullets in other people and there are other satellites out there are there not?"

"There are Ana, call them, but the problem for now is over."

"Until the next crazy scheme comes our way. I am going to write a bestselling spy novel, a kinky book and a romantic book, and all since meeting up with you Mr Grey... So... What do we do now then Elisabeth?"

"Wes and I have run through the islands security and we feel, as does Taylor and your security teams, that you would best off staying close to home."

"That means we are virtual prisoners here. I can't see myself liking that at all. And I am not for changing my mind on that. Surely Barney can find her and shut it down. You and the Caretakers took out hundreds of twins, why can't you take down a nutty Polish lady with a god complex?"

"She has built up a great security detail around her."

"You said you were blowing up the Valley thing, if you do that won't it be like taking a leg from under her?"

"We would be making her a quadriplegic. But she would still have her brain and bank account."

"Okay, did you think of closing her grip on her cash and her assets? Barney can find anyone's money unless it's those coin things, he said so."

"We would need to do everything at once Ana. We could try."

"Stop humouring me, I saw that look, you are already doing something. Is it a Queen of Hearts thing?"

"Ana..."

"Off with their heads?"

"Ana..."

"What. Uncle Gersham isn't a walking listening device and oh crap, you mean the implanted in furniture and walls crap don't you. Opps..."

"We scan everything that comes into Escala Ana, and the place was swept, so speak freely." Taylor laughs as he says it, what I think she had a valid point.

"Okay, now what about drones, they are the scary future, they can get up here to the ivory tower no problems, not that I am going anywhere near those windows, but if they had one of those they could see everything in here because in the gods there was no need for curtains."

"Ana, shush." I say as she seems to be losing the plot.

"I am just saying some curtains need ordering pronto."

"Dinner is served..." Thank god for Gail... "It is waiting for you in the dining room, security yours is in our dining room, but I would hurry Reynolds looked ravenous."Gail says.

"Please Gail, we will be fine, go eat." I say as we make our way into the dining room.

"I just had a thought, because you are so high up, do you have a gun thingy on the roof? You need one of those as well as curtains."

"I will get right n it Ana."

"No you won't, but thanks for saying you would."

"Annie?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"How much sugar have you had?"

"Not much why?"

"You are hyper that's all."

"I am excited about the spy thing. My Nene the spy, but it's hardly a kiddie book is it Daddy?"

"She was hardly a kiddie kind of a woman Annie. I wonder how they are finding hell."

"Pretty warm I would guess? Now, when are we going to see the island Christian?"

"Tomorrow, as soon as we can get out of this glass box in the sky the better."

"But you love Escala."

"I did until you asked where the bloody guns were..."

"Forward thinking they call it. Now... what's for dinner I'm starving being a spy catcher is exhausting work." Everyone laughs and I do too, but I am now deathly afraid for what the future holds.

* * *

Sorry another week before the damned laptop gets here. I am hating the hone and it's doing nothing for my sanity lol... Auto correct was sent into a frenzy with this chapter lol... Read and review more lemony goodness in the next chapter we haven't had some in a while...


	63. Chapter 63

Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, it is updated, regularly.

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 63: Back to normal?

Ana's POV:

As we sit and eat the food Gail has prepared there is silence at the table. I think we all have various thoughts running rampant through or heads. I know I have and not being a techno geek I have to ask the burning question...

"Uncle Gersham?"

"Yes Ana..."

"Did you really shut a satellite down with your phone?"

"No Darling I did not. I was conference calling several key members of staff; it will be possible in the near future to do it over a device as small as a cell phone. Why did you ask?"

"Well it doesn't matter now, but its best that it wasn't just down to just your phone, because I was just thinking what if you lost your phone and someone found it and sent your flying things to the earth?" He smiles and the rest burst into fits of laughter, as I said I am no techno expert and it shows.

"Okay Ana, stop panicking about everything Baby." Christian says. "I mean, first it was our needing a gun on the roof off this place, curtains to stop drone strikes and now satellites. You do not need the stress, not now..." Christian doesn't realise it but the cats outta the bag now, or rather the baby news is about to hit everyone.

"What do you mean not now?" My daddy asks.

"I am having baby, so now you all know, apart from those not here of course. Christian and I are joining the Grey Baby Parade we are having a baby of our own and in about eight and a half months, so yes we are just pregnant and are really happy."

"Annie, really I am going to have a grandbaby?" My father looks happy I think, but it's hard to tell because he's got a goofy and unusual smile on his face so I would guess happy is good?

"You are Daddy, but it's going to be a long slow slog, we are literally only a couple of weeks into it."

"Baby Girl, my baby is having a baby. Come here and give your old dad a hug. Christian, are you okay with this?"

"Me, I am over the moon about it. Ana and I thought we had lost the baby in the hit and run, but the Blip is still there and when Dr Green told us Ana was still pregnant to say I was relieved was an understatement. We were very upset going into the clinic, and now we are happy. I am ranting but yes Ray, I am looking forward to it."

"You knocked up my sister..." Elliot says with a smile on his face too, it seems baby news is good news?

"My wife and I conceived a child Elliot. I did not knock her up. Elliot do not throw stones, people in glasshouses..."

"...Should grow tomatoes, and care for them." What the fuck is Ana on? She has been a little out of it all day. I look at mom.

"Ana do you feel okay?" She asks.

"Yes, tired but fine. I think I am sort of zoning out because this whole mess is unbelievable. I said tomatoes because Hoggie says you shouldn't break glass in greenhouses because it kills the tomatoes, and they have feelings too. Do you remember him shouting at the big kids throwing stones at old Mr Lidals greenhouse Daddy?"

"I do Annie. He loves looking out for the tomatoes sure enough, he likes sitting in there and eating them all day too, him and his darned mouse. Now we need to be going and letting you get some sleep. I am going to be a grandpa, oh Lord..."

"Where are you going?" I ask, and I wonder why he's not stopping here with us?

"I am stopping with The Trevelyan's, because Theo and I are going fishing tomorrow. Why?"

"I thought you could stop here?"

"What with no gun on the roof, are you mad?" He laughs as he says it, as does everyone else, god it was an honest mistake, he hires god knows how many gunsmiths and assigns, so why not have a bloody gun too?

"Daddy..."

"We didn't want to put you out. Besides I like stopping with your grandparents Chris, they are very entertaining. I will be back to see what you think of the island, tomorrow, Sally and the boys are coming to look at schools so we will be stopping in an apartment downstairs, Kane and Able are a little excited at the moment. You need to be getting some rest and not being their teaching assistant, and we all know you would be bossing them around, if they are under your feet." I sigh.

"Okay, but we have the room."

"I know, but I had already promised, please remember you two, you turned up a couple of weeks early Pumpkin. Now jump off my legs and go and grab some sleep. We can work out what to do about the spy crap and the psycho's tomorrow. Tonight I want you to get some sleep."

"Okay, so is everyone leaving? Uncle, Elliot, Carrick and even you Grace?" She smiles and nods her head yes.

"Yes, your mother seems to think I may need help with this thing. I too will be back in the morning; I need to put my name down on a Grey Estate House. I need a home with a sea view and a garden I think, with a greenhouse for tomato growing."

"There are a few to choose from, all of them are damned impressive. So G, you are a gardener then?" My father asks as I get off his lap.

"Heck no, but it has to be safer tinkering with tomatoes than it is inventing accidental spyware." We all laugh.

"You could have a point, besides my Annie makes a really good pasta sauce with the tomatoes we grow at home, or we did grow at home, the fire crew ruined the veggie plot. Oh and the horse's can be ferried here and over the water when you give the word Annie, it's all sorted." My horses, I would get to see my horses every day, there is a good side to having stables on the property. "The goat and pig will be with them too."

"We will be heading out to see it first thing, Charlie Tango will be here. I will also go for the Susan and the twins. If that's okay," Christian asks, "I'd like to go and see Hoggie and Laters too?"

"Whose Hoggie?" Elliot asks.

"A young boy, who if I did not know his mom and dad were good people and college sweethearts, I would swear she'd had your kid Ell."

"He must be super awesome then, this Hoggie Dude?"

"He is that and as accident prone as they come, yes she and the boys would love that. Call when you're on your way. She hates the drive up here on her own." My dad says to Elliot and stress at him. No we do not look alike daddy, he is blond and I'm a brunette and he is tall and thick set and I am tiny and skinny. Chalk and cheese. I still can't believe I have a brother; we will have to fill in my dad and the others properly when we know more.

"I hope the place is as good as it sounds." Grace says, I think for a second about inviting them o live there too, but I figure they are close enough to come across whenever they want to. Besides I have heard their home is big and beautiful, and down the block from her parents. I smile as everyone congratulates us and they head off, Elliot hangs back.

"Ana, we are okay aren't we, I mean these nutters seem hell bent on getting to you and Christian?"

"They do have the knack of ruining a perfectly good holiday. I am worried as is Christian, so tell Kate the security is necessary for a while, Mia too, they need to know this is not a joke. They set that clinic up within hours and it fooled our security, and they would have done more had it not been for Christian demanding we were come home. Now go home and tell Kate I will call her and Mia tomorrow. We have a club to start."

"Too late you're in one..."

"Hahahaha, funny you are not, but no seriously perhaps a knitting club. Something to do when we get to fat to walk and our ankles get cankles."

"Fuck, not more crap, do you know my woman, your friend, she keeps dipping her pickle in peanut butter, then mayo?" The thought makes me feel queasy, "It made me hurl, I can tell you Ana if she has to eat that shit, she does it in her place not mine."

"So, are you moving in together?" Christian asks as I sip my tea.

"She already has, Mia is at home with Mom and Dad, so I didn't want her there on her own, and because she says she will live with me but not marry me, she likes sinful living, we figured my place was the better of the two options. Thank fuck she doesn't want to get married, it's not a great thing to have hoisted on you, marry me or else, don't get me wrong, crap, I mean marriage is good for you, but me and Kate, we are happy as we are for now." I give him the look and he sort of looks suitably embarrassed, then he gets a text. "Now, I have to be going, we have run out of pickles and peanut butter. I may insist she sleeps in the spare room, she gets gas eating the damned pickles, and you dear brother have all this to come, it's all good fun... Not..." He gives me a kiss and hugs Christian. At last we are alone.

"So Mrs not really a Grey, what next?"

"I do believe my daddy said I looked tired, and needed to rest. Care to join me?"

"I think that's the best thing you have said all night. Now, how big a gun do we get for the roof Baby?"

"We have plenty of spare rooms Mr Grey..."I pull out my tongue and he laughs.

"We do? I like the one I share with you."

"Smooth talker..."

"Guilty."

Christian's Pov...

So, the secrets out and my wife, that is going to have to be rectified as soon as possible, Ana and I can take a couple more days off and work from home, or Vegas... I make silent plans to get Elvis to marry us. We head to our bedroom and it feels so good to be home, for how long it remains so god knows, if the island house is good to go we can have Escala packed and readied in a couple of days... I already know we are moving, but before we do haul our asses to the island we need to see what Ana has been gifted.

"You have that worry v on your forehead, are you okay Christian?" She soothes my brow with a kiss.

"Yes, more than fine, so we are still pregnant and we are going to have to take things easy for a while. How do you suggest we do that?" I place Ana on the bed and slowly lower myself on top of her. Taking possession of her mouth before she can answer my question. I have wanted to do this since we got the good news and knowing that we can still have sex has sweetened the pot... I move down to her neck and unbutton her blouse, she arches her back upwards and groans as I latch on to her nipple, and suckle.

"Christian... More, more, more..."

"Yes Baby," I answer her cries, "more you say? How much more?"

"Anything, everything now, I need you now."

"I need you wearing less clothes." Helping her to undress is amazing, watching as her clothes come off and revealing her soft bronzed skin, Ana caught the sun and looks great and as I stand before her watching her as she lays on our bed I thank god she is still alive and we are still having a baby. She smiles as I strip from my cumbersome clothes, it was not a flash sexy strip at all, but something I seem to have done has my wife a little excited, it has been a while since we had out fix, and as I free my dick from my shorts she latches on before I can stop her, and why the fuck would I stop her; I am not that kind of mad. She takes me so far in to that sweet mouth of hers, I swear she is choking, but she repeats this action again and again, I'm so deep inside her that her nose breathes in my pubic hair, god it's so good and I know I cuss and swear several times for my inner me to stop myself from coming, my dick is wet from her mouth and as I stare down I feel like the king of the world. She deep throats me and I take it, I need it, but as she drags her mouth back, her fucking teeth are clamped on me like a vice. I feel the hardness of her teeth biting into my end, her teeth have it encircled and her fucking tongue, it runs around it and I can't help it but come a little, she slaps my butt as I do and I have never wanted to come as quickly as I did when her hand hit my buttock. Turned on I grab her hair in my hands and pull her head off my dick before she eats me alive. What a fucking way to de though?

"Anymore of that and I will have to spank you Ana."

"Yes please..." Is she fucking serious? I guess she is when she flips down on the bed and offers up her backside to me. Way to go Ana, I slap her buttock softly but this she does not want.

"Harder Christian, please harder..." I oblige and as I do she groans, it sends a signal to my already pulsing dick, he, it and me, we all want release. I stroke her sex and gather the moisture and coat her behind in her own juices and as my dick is already nice and wet, I take her ass as mine again and again, and I get lost in the moment and as her hands grab at mine I suddenly stop. I was so lost in the moment I didn't hear her ask me to stop.

"Ana, am I hurting you, you asked me to stop?"

"God, no, no keep going, please don't stop. I think my old man needs a hearing aid, I said if you stop now I will kill you, it seems you have a death from sex coming your way..."Oh god, she is amazing, and as we continue where we left off, lifting her butt off the bed slightly, I piston into her and my hands find their own amusement with her nipple and her heated clitoris, its hot and wet and seems to be reacting to my fingers well, so well that she falls apart under me, and as I play with her swollen bud she shakes beneath me, she begs me to kill her, and I do several times over and when at last I can hold back no more I take myself out and spray my milk on her back...

"Fuck Ana, fuck, Ana fuck, oh god fuck me that was so needed..."

"Wake me up, tomorrow, you killed me..." She says as she collapses on the bed her breathing is heavy and he back is rising and falling swiftly, we have just run what seems like a marathon...

"Ana are you okay?"

"Hu, I guess I am still breathing and talking, just, so yeah I am fine, I just hope I am not one of those women who goes off sex."

"So do I Baby, so do I... Ana, we need to wash I may have made a mess on your wondrous ass and back."

"I do? There's a surprise, still you can waste all the tadpoles now, now they hit the spot. I swear I bet we got pregnant the first time we did it, it would be just my luck, I mean what if you hadn't been ready for being a father?"

"They did, and I am the man as I said before. Now, we need a bath and to get to bed. Ana, as to being ready, I am nowhere near being ready for that, but I am going to be a quick study and learn all I can."

"I didn't mean that way."

"I know you mean emotionally, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess the book had me wondering what the hell did I want from life, when I woke up and it was all a dream, the thing I was most upset at after losing you was losing the baby and the family we had started. Then when it happened again, for a moment at the roadside I thought wake me up now, wake me up before I hear bad news, I prayed for it to be just another story, a part two if you will, but then when we waited by your bed and that damned Marie woman told me it would be hard for you to conceive children and you would need help I didn't care about the family, as long as I had you I was fine. We could adopt, it's not done us any harm being adopted, right Ana?"

"Wait a minute; she said I would need help?"

"Yes it just came to me then. Why?"

"They would have implanted something mutant in me like my mother and my aunt. I half expect she hoped I would have miscarried, so she could start earlier. Why did they not abort the foetus?"

"I don't know why they lied about anything, perhaps they were going to take you in for more surgery, and she only disappeared when we made her aware of the appointment with Seattle's best OBYG. I wonder how she got out, I didn't see her leave Escala, nor did security."

"Is she still there? Anyway, wherever she is, she had to run before we found out. I need a bath Christian; I feel erkie, because your stuff is gross..." Fuck did security not check the place? I carry Ana to the bathroom as I run us a bath, she sees to her toilet needs and I make a call...

"Taylor, did you check all the floors and this apartment whilst we were are my mother's?"

"Yes, we had four teams in, working from the corners to the middle and out again, had she been hiding out, we would have found her Mr Grey. We believe she escaped down the trash chute. It would have been hard on a woman her age, but she did run a lot and bike and apparently was an avid mountaineer, so was very fit it would seem."

"Just to be safe, have someone stop with Charlie Tango when it arrives tomorrow. Did you find anything more out, at Silicon Valley and the master plan to inside trade?"

"No Mr Grey, those buildings are being watched and there is apparently a lot of activity. Three teams are going in at first light Sir, and they have another team in place for stopping vans and lorries coming out. I will tell you if the find anything. Elisabeth went to head up the lead into the bullets."

"Okay, so everything here is double safe?"

"You and Mrs Grey are in the securest part of the apartment there are added cameras here at the entrance all the windows have new alarms, the security cameras out there have been replaced and re positioned, they are new and on a different loop to the normal ones. Barney is keeping his new boss safe, he would hate for the grumpy bastard back and those are his words not mine, though I do concur."

"He does know I could fire his ass. Right?"

"He says he double dares you. He has all your bank codes..."

"He does not."

"Argh, but does he not?"

"Fuck, he knows everything else about me; I would not put anything past him, if I do something stupid to lose Ana."

"Sir; can I just say we got all too serious there for a second or two?"

"I just never realised before I met Ana, that these spy things were real and how much I had to lose, not monetary, that can be replaced, but family and friends, they cannot."

"They are a little too close to home Sir, that much I do know."

"Right, I'm with you on that. Thanks Jason, thanks a lot. If there is anything you need, you know you only have to ask, right?"

"Yes Christian, goodnight, Ana will be worrying if you take much longer with this call."

"Goodnight and thanks Jason, Gail and you are coming with us tomorrow, we need to make sure your home is big enough for Sophie to come and stay."

"I doubt her mother would agree to that Christian, if I get her she loses her monthly pay date, and she would have to go back to work."

"Everyone has a price and she dumped Sophie quick enough to go to Vegas, how did her trip go, by the way, did she come back married?"

"I don't know, I dropped off Sophie and Sophie ran into the house I got a message saying her mom was crying a lot. I guess this one has fleeced her and done a runner too. I have no doubts she will be asking for more money if that's the case."

"Does she do this often, with the men in her life?"

"More than I care to remember and yes I keep meticulous financial records and yes I tape all conversations. I also know who goes in and out of the home she shares with my daughter at all times. It has to be said Mrs Clarkson raises my daughter, she is her nanny, whose wages I pay because Connie covers it in her maintenance costs as chid minding."

"Does she know anything we can use as leverage and does Connie do anything to make her a bad parent?"

"Plenty, but I wasn't able to offer her up a home and now I could do the less demanding hours her attorney demanded and of course I would now have help with Sophie because I have Gail, who now is not just my bit of stuff, but my wife, she always used that against me too. Then finally, with Ana mentioning the island and having our own place it means we have a home not strictly connected to work only purposes. Your paying the very expensive school fees and her medical bills meant I couldn't afford to go elsewhere. Sophie loves her school and she needs braces on her teeth." He laughs, but he knows why I offered up the school she attends, so I admit it openly for the first time.

"I pay them to keep you with me, I was selfish like that, but if you want to leave you can and I will still pay her school fees for as long as she needs them Jason."

"No, we actually like working for the new you, the old you could try the patience of a saint though. We, Gail and I, we have the house, hopefully on the island and I will revisit Connie's custody arrangement again. Connie has played me for a fool one too many times. Thank you though, thank you very much and again Ana will be waiting." I end the call and see Ana in the bath. Yes she is worth changing for, and she is worth giving everything for too. She and my baby and my family mean the world to me. I finally realise what Jason Taylor has given up to work for me, I think Dad can work on getting him custody and not just visitation as soon as he is able.

Ana's POV:

Waking up in our bed I turn and see the rising chest of my other half, last night we made up for the days we missed whilst I was out of action and I have a credit note for more... I swear my man can touch parts of my body in ways I never imagined would be possible. I died at least six times last night and we had both a shower and a bath, the bathrooms at the new place had best be as luxurious as the one here and be sound proofed, because boy did my leery sweary sailor hit the decks last night. I swear he was attempting to make me more pregnant, and it was glorious. I felt safe for the first time in a month. Silly really when the biggest threat is still out there. Marie, the mad scientist. I had to wonder what made her so bitter, the Nazis killed her parents and family, a family she has forgotten readily took Uncle's family money and their greed caused their neighbours to turn on them. She must have had a bad time in care, that's all I could think of. I get out of bed and change for today, leaving Christian sleeping. He worked hard to please me last night, my poor baby daddy; he had to say no to me last night, no Ana, no more. He and I had fucked against every surface in the bedroom, the closet and the bathroom, and I ache in some wondrous places. I had toys used on me for the first time and what that man can do with a vibrator and his dick, is phew, amazing... I giggle as I close the bedroom door.

I hope to head into the kitchen to make Christian and I some breakfast and perhaps give Christian his in bed. I am however greeted by the smell of fresh bread and bacon, the smell of the bacon hits my nostrils and I swear it hits me like the many orgasms I was given last night, I groan as I see the array of breakfast goods on display. Mama Gail is spoiling me.

"Good morning Ana, how are you?"

"Still pregnant, I guess Jason told you about our strange but wonderful news?"

"He did, he really did and I for one am truly thankful for the good news. Now, do you want a pot of tea, with your fresh orange juice?"

"Yes please, Gail."

"Coming right up, help yourself, Mr Horowitz, is on his way over to Escala now, young Wes is bringing him over as we speak. He eats Bacon right; he did before the name change anyhow?" I nod my head.

"He does, but I think Elisabeth doesn't, she is a vegan I think and secretive, Wes I am not sure about either. Gail I have something to ask, and please say you will think about it?"

"Ask away Ana."

"Will you consider being the baby's nanny as well as head housekeeper? The lady who is there has been working for my brothers keeping the place ticking over and I don't know if she wants to stop or whether it will be fair to rid her of the position she has to make way for you. Either way Christian and I want you to look out for the baby when he or she gets here. I will be working from an office somewhere on the grounds, or within the house."

"I'd love to Ana, I really would love to." She dabs her eye with a paper napkin and goes for my tea. Whilst she is doing so Christian schleps to the breakfast bar in his lounging pants and his mussed up bed hair, I ask you, who in the normal world wakes up with model hair, hair that looks ready for a cover shot on GQ? My man that's who. He kisses my neck and cradles my belly, this could get annoying the belly rubbing, he rubs it like a genie will pop out, if he rubs it the right way, I guess we have eight months or a tad longer to see that magic trick work...

"I woke up and you were gone Baby."

"In here is not gone, you looked like you needed your beauty sleep... And, what-da-ya-know, it worked the man god woke looking perfect, as per... I could hate that all that comes ready packaged."

"It's a gift being godlike, it's in the genes and as I keep telling you..."

"...It's just a face, I know, but still you are one hell of a sexy man first thing in the morning."

"And you are my woman. Now, are we eating? Where is Gail?"

"I am here Christian; I have coffee for you and a tea for Ana. As I told Ana your Uncle is on his way with We, they have news about the raid. Can I get you an omelette?"

"No, this looks like you have covered all the bases, Ana are you eating?" I turn and have my mouth full of pancakes. "I see you have started already Baby."

"Hu, what yes, the pancakes are amazing. I needed to eat pancakes like you wouldn't believe. Now I have asked Gail about being Miss Grey's nanny."

"Why does Mia need a nanny?" He grins.

"Our child could be a female; I am just making sure you know this is a distinct possibility."

"Not necessary Ana, because our boy told me in a dream I had last night that he will one day be the future president of the America."

"He did?"

"He did, he came to me in a dream and told me he will be in charge of the country and make his Mommy and Daddy proud."

"Wow, you have some crazy assed dreams, whilst yours were all power crazed, mine, mine involved a meadow and a copper haired little girl with pigtails running in that meadow catching butterflies for her parents as her mom nursed a little boy."

"Okay so we are having at least three then, so where was the Tedster?"

"Tedster?"

"Our son Theodore?"

"Theodore? I like the name, very much, Teddy, our teddy bear. So three kids then Christian Grey?"

"It would seem the dream gods have spoken."

"Nah, I still haven't got my Beyoncé butt nor my Christina Boobs, nor my Angelina lips."

"Because you can't improve on perfection my darling Ana. Seriously why would you want a bigger booty and boobs?"

"You forgot lips."

"No I love Angelina's lips." I slap him. "Seriously, why do you think you need to change?"

"Not all of us were born looking like you, that's why. I always fancied having bigger boobs."

"Ana, there is a distinct possibility you will get them with your pregnancy." Gail says as she hands Christian a plate. "Forgive me..."

"No, any help is a good help. So bigger boobs?"

"A possibility that I like. Now Gail are you ready to see the island? I believe you are house hunting too?"

"It would seem we are coming with you. Jason says you and he had a chat last night?"

"We did." Christian is being snaky, both Gail and look at each other and shrug our shoulders. "Men talk about Sophie. Now, eat Ana, for two."

"Urk, this is going to be a bloody long bossy pregnancy that's for sure. Look I am eating. I love food and I love Gail's food especially. Now you eat too." We eat breakfast and as we do Uncle and Wes enter.

"Good morning. How are we all this fine morning?"

"Fine, what's made you in a good mood Uncle?" Christian asks as I battle with more pancakes and syrup.

"We have good news where is Jason and the others?"

"I can get them in here in two ticks, watch... Jason Luke, Gage help me please..." Within what seems like seconds the room is filled with security, wow over kill Grey? Some of them I do not know. I grin and apologise. "Sorry I only expected three not forty three. Really, are we taking a troop carrier to the island Jason?"

"It's a large island Ana..." Fudgsickle popcorn. "Please go back to the briefing room and we will carry on the discussion in there, now Ma'am, what do you need help with a bigger fork?" I pull my tongue out and he breaks into laughter, something that shocks Christian.

"I don't need anything Jason, Wes and Gersham have news. I need to cut my bacon thanks very much the forks big enough; your wife makes great bacon. Help yourselves whilst you can, bacon is the saviour of mornings."

"Is it not pancakes Baby?" Christian adds.

"Umm add pancakes and it's a pigging epiphany... Smart ass..." I eat whilst I can have a feeling some of this chat, is bound to be weird assed killer talk, spy talk and megalomaniac cult leader talk, enough to put a girl off her holy breakfast. Christian smiles and the others join us for breakfast. It seems I was right.

"Marie was there at the 'establishment' in the valley, it seems she was leading the relocation to an island off Argentina. We managed to apprehend three containers of equipment heading down to the dock."

"What equipment?"

"Finish eating first." Wes says and I immediately stop. It's always the case; it's going to be bad news I guess? "Ana, please t isn't bad news its jut very strange news, out there with aliens being hidden in area 51."

"Wes, you have been spending too much time talking to Barney and his friends." Jason says.

"No Sir, I have not, some of the things they actually know are true, but they do not know it."

"Such as?"

"The Chimera Project for one, the real reason it is called the Chimera Project and what the Project is really about."

"Twins..." I say.

"No Ana, it's not about twins..."

"Okay then Triplets..."

"No Ana not triplets."

"For the sake of my sanity, what's it about Wes?" Christian says.

"Clones..."

"Clowns?" I say.

"No Ana clones..."

"Fuck..." Several people say at once.

"As in Dolly the Sheep clones, that type of clone and the cloning of a beloved pet, form the original?"

"The very same."

"So..." I say then I realise... "My mother wasn't a twin or a triplet?"

"I have had talks with Elisabeth and she has finally been given permission to tell us what Chimera was..."

"A fucking headache?" I say, hopeful that it isn't more fanatical than money grabbing lunatics.

"It's a genetic experiment gone array, the Hurst's were leading geneticist, they pioneered the cloning of a person from the unique DNA and stem cells of one person. That person is known only to the cleaners as person A, she alone carries the DNA of her twin brother, who became part of her, she carries the genes of both her and her dead twin brother, and it is known as the Chimera effect."

"Wow, I need tea." Gail pours me a cup and I head for the sofa's. I am followed by everyone else.

"Carry on." Christian says, because he seems fascinated, me I have already sussed that all these differing personalities of my mother could be fucking real copies of her.

"Carla and her brother Anton..."

"Were the clones of this Person A?"

"Yes Ana, they were put into selected birthing mothers as twins, and then separated and raised unconnected to each other. Somehow your mother met a few of her clones and they sought each other out. It has been a long process finding them all. Miss Hughes, she was a sort of Dr Frankenstein. She is a crazy woman, how I never saw it before..."

"...She had everyone fooled Wes, not just you and Elisabeth but me also."

"I know, but how she juggled so much depravation and sick science is beyond my meagre brains capability."

"She is very bright; you have to be to be such a good liar." I say as I sip my tea. "Did The Caretakers, did they clean up all the clones?"

"Yes, but unfortunately that's the bad news, the equipment we seized, it is all the equipment used to restart the Chimera Project. She has enough equipment to run a large IVF clinic and we believe with the loss of the older clones, she has made a fresh batch, only this time she has perfected the insanity gene."

"Why?"

"What would you give for the baby you carry to be perfect?"

"Everything." Christian says before I can say the same thing.

"What if you could replace a dead child, what of you could replace an ill child with the same one, only without the faults?"

"I wouldn't, but then again I have never lost a child, but I know a child cannot be replaced, not matter what."

"Ana, I think I would."

"Urh, Christian that's morbidly stupid. You cannot replace a baby like for like, you can add to your family others, but no, that one baby is or should be unique, unless of course, it is a multiple birth?"

"I agree with Ana, I am afraid that bringing a cloned child Back is unnatural." Uncle Gersham says as he stares out of the windows. "Its un godly and unnatural. The things she is saying are not sane at all."

"Where is she?" Christian asks.

"She and her equipment are in the governments hands, as are my bullets. She had plans of implanting the babies with one to keep a firm grip on their whereabouts. We have seen the last of Marie Hurst, she will be set up in a facility much like the fabled are 51 and do the governments bidding."

"She has been hijacked by which government?" I ask

"Ours, I hope!" Christian says.

"I hope someone puts a bullet through her brain before any government can claim her or her ideas. I mean she is a monster, making Frankenstein baby monsters. Why should anyone want that, why would a government fund that sort of stupidity, do they not realised what sort of monsters the clone sister Carla's were?"

"That's the problem, other goverments want in on the deal too. It is why the Caretakers cam e about. Believe me, she isn't long for this world, The Caretakers always finish their job. Elisabeth will not be back until this task has been completed."

"Wes, what does that mean?"

"It means Elisabeth will finish her task and then return to me."

"How long?"

"It could take years. She may never succeed. It has taken two generations of Fry Caretakers, to clean the Camera Project so far. Who knows how long it will be before the snakes head is freed from the Chimera's body."

"Wow. They probably have a bountiful supply of the host's DNA so we could be overrun with clone Carla's."

"I do believe they used a different process this time, the 'sperm' used was of a differing Chimera person." Wes says.

"How do you know that?"

"She was very frank with Lizzie before the government agencies stormed the building. We have her full confession on tape. She wished she had killed you Gersham whilst she had the chance oh and for good measure the bullets, they do have a self destruct button in them, it can kill you when you have outlived your purpose, and yes, she was only hours away from reinitiating your bullet when we found her. She told us the listener number two was the eye in the sky and she gave us the codes they used."

"Why would she give up so freely what she held so dear?" Uncle asks.

"We, or rather Lizzie and her men had hold of the eight canisters with the only remaining DNA of the original Person A and the new Person B, Lizzie threatened to wash the DNA away. If she did not cooperate."

"And she did?"

"Only after Lizzie was down to one of each."

"Wow, she did that?"

"She is a trained assassin, flushing a few cells is hardly murder."

"To Marie it would have been." I say. "They were her babies."

"She talked a lot and cried more when the last canister was poured away too. Lizzie had her orders to kill every trace of The Chimera Project, and she has. Now they have to search out Chimera Part Two."

"Why bother, the children will be raised by loving parents. I am sure without the outward interference of the spies, that the children will have the opportunity to be raised normally?"

"The Caretakers are taking it under advisement; they have a part list and know the clinics that were involved in the illegal cloning of dead and ill children."

"They should not kill children; innocent children are just that, they should be left to be raised by their stupid and overbearing parents. Monitor them not murder them." Christian says as he agrees with me.

"It is not being done that way. The Caretakers only clear up a mess that could cost lives on a larger scale. If the children born from the CP mark 2, are normal children they will be watched and their progress monitored, I doubt even The Caretakers like to kill babies and children, I know Lizzie wouldn't do that."

"So, the whole thing is settled?"

"It would seem so. However she said something cryptic when she was carted away."

"What?" I ask.

"For you to enjoy your bountiful harvest Ana, reap all that she has given you and delight in the miracle of birth. She said you would appreciate her help."

"Oh fuck..."

"Ana, what did she mean?"

"It means she didn't just put the bullet in me, she has put something else inside me, but what?"

"Ana."

"Christian, she may have put one of her Chimera embryos in me too. That's why she put the bullet there to see the babies growth."

"No, no she wouldn't have done that. Would she Wes?" Christian asks.

"Who knows what she has done. I mean you are only a couple of weeks into your own pregnancy, I guess she could have placed extras in there? We could get you checked out?" Uncle says.

"I had a check yesterday. Christian call Dr Green."

"No, no we have specialists on board already."

"No, stop, whatever happens we are still having our child, if having the cuckoos in the nest harms my baby then we will do something about it. If not then we keep things as they are. For now. My baby has to come first. Besides, she could be saying this just to frighten me and worry uncle Gersham."

"Ana..." Christian pleads.

"No, for now me and Blip are fine not knowing if we have invaders in here. Harmless invaders."

"What f they are Carla clones and not new ones?"

"Then I am having my aunt and or uncle too, or is that brother and sister, god only knows, when you figure that out let me know. Mean while I may be eating for more."

"Ana, be serious."

"I am being serious, this shit is amazingly stupid to begin with, and I am not worrying about something that I cannot control."

"Okay then, I guess?" He says as I sip my cold tea and wonder what the fuck is growing inside of me? A clone or my baby, my aunt/sister or my child, or a new age clone borne out of the evil genius of a freak and her freaky brother? God and I thought the worst was over too, it seems I may be in for a bumpy pregnancy, great...

So... more to follow and I will be time hopping in the next few chapters... I'd hate for this to be a forever soap type of a story like Coronation street lol... Besides the new story is coming... As is my new laptop hurrah... Oh and many thanks to the guest reviewers, please register so I can reply to your questions. I have had a lovely lady comment on all the chapters of putting down roots and now she is reading bough breaks and I cannot reply to her questions, thanks though xxx Sorry you only got the one update this week I hit a block and a blister on my damned typing button skinny finger, I will never moan about a sticky key on a laptop every again... I miss my laptops big keys... Oh and I have published a novel on smashwords and Amazon. It's called Sun, sea and second Chances, my pen name is Curly Shirley, and all because I have to pay for my own laptop damn it... xxx


	64. Chapter 64

Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, it is updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 64: Para, Para, Paradise.

Ana's POV:

We finished what stared out being a friendly breakfast, and ended up turning into a stone faced silence. I refuse to be tested by Wes's lot, Dr Green or any other person. I meant what I said, as long as my baby is fine then _**if**_ there are others inside sharing his space then we will deal with that problem should it arise. I keep getting looks off Christian and I know he is struggling with this. He is a control freak at the best of times, so god help me at the worst of times. I push away the empty plate and sip my tea. I see the looks I am getting off the faces at the breakfast bar, Christian Gersham, Gage, Wes and Gail, they all look like they are expecting me to start ranting and raving, but I guess with so much shit happening over a short period of time, my brain is sort of immune to the weird science and shit still happening to us.

I get up and help Gail to rinse the dishes and place them in the dishwasher. I look at the faces sat staring at me and shake my head...

"This would be hilarious if it was a film plot." I say as I shut the dishwasher, "Gail, please go and grab your bags, and the rest of you, we leave for the island in five minutes. Now, can we please stop looking like the moon is falling? Chicken Little?" I say as I look at Christian.

"Ana, it is serious not hilarious." Christian says as he stares back at me. Those puppy dog gray eyes of his look moody and dark. I am not that callous to know he is worried, I am too, but I am only going to make myself ill if I think about what she could have put inside me besides the bullet. I shake a little, because I feel so very odd! I then grab a bottle of water and go to take my pills. Gail has them on the side so's I don't forget, I take them and smile.

"I know, but what do you want me to do, Christian, get rid of everything inside my womb, including our baby?"

"God no, I just don't know what she meant. I wouldn't ask you to kill any child Ana, especially not our baby. Uncle what do you think?"

"Wow, I trusted the old trout, why would you ask me, I brought this trouble to your door."

"No, no you didn't, greed brought this problem to our door and nothing more and nothing less. Now, we need to be going. We have property to look at. Then we have to go see Hoggie."

"Ana."

"Christian stop, there is nothing more we can do for weeks yet. Dr Green says I am barley pregnant, so I doubt she could tell me more in twenty four wonderfully crappy hours since she gave my belly a scan yesterday..."

"You are right I know you are, but not knowing..."

"...Is killing you, do you not think I don't feel the same way Christian? Uncle Gersham, please stop worrying, if she has done that to me someone will be getting the gift of life from me and Christian."

"You'd have them?"

"Yes, and if they are not mine, then I will look into having them adopted, being adopted did wonderful things for you Christian and Ray didn't do me any harm."

"Ana, do you not think we should discuss this?" Christian states, so matter-of-factly. Typical.

"I have no doubt in my pea sized brain Christian Trevelyan Grey, that this matter will be discussed with or without my say so! So, I am simply telling you the state of play in my peas sized brain right now."

"Pea sized brain? Ana I never said that at all. You are very bright and very understanding and you are far from stupid."

"So, when I say I am fine, please believe me, I am." Liar, liar, pants on fire Steele, my inner calm says as she runs around my head shouting the sky's falling, the sky's falling. Inside my Chicken Little is a raving loon and understandably so, my man needs someone to be calm before I am carted off to a secret lab for all manner of alien testing done. I grab my jacket and wait by the elevator door. I am joined by Taylor and the rest. Wow, I wonder if we will all fit in. "Christian how many people does Charlie hold?"

"Seven and the pilot, why?"

"There's too many bodies, that's why..."

"No there are just six, you, Uncle, Wes, Taylor, Gage and Gail. Luke is already there with Reynolds and Henderson, checking the place over."

"Okay then! Sorry, but I thought everyman and his follower were coming too."

"Don't be sorry, are you going to be warm enough Baby?" He says as he envelops me in his arms.

"I think so. I have my jacket."

"Okay then, so let's go see our possible new home. After you Mrs Grey..." He winks as the doors open and we get in the elevator. "Gail, did you pack the car with essentials?"

"I did, though the housekeeper. Mrs Mirnova, she says she has stocked the cupboards and stores already."

"Is that what she's called Gail?" I ask. "We were never told, is she foreign?"

"She sounds to be Russian; at least I think she does. Jason?"

"She is your elder brothers housekeeper and her family, so I guess she is. They are also going home too and has given notice as have several other members of staff."

"Oops, was it something I said?"

"No Ana, she has other family at home, and the ones going back are her family here." Jason says.

"Have we got people in to replace them?" Christian says as the doors open. "Gail can you manage for the time being?"

"Yes... I can, Sally has offered to help too." She answers Christian, charming.

"This may surprise you lot, but I can wash a pot, clean bedding and cook. It is only my husband here who struggles with the mundane. He can fly this tin can, but work the cooker, paff..." I say as we walk towards Charlie. "Don't say a word Grey, you know it's true."

"I am capable of doing anything I put my mind to. If I want to."

"Okay then, dinner is being made by you tonight then."

"Okay then, Gail..." He says as he helps us in. "Where do I keep my takeout menu's again?"

"Top draw in the kitchen."

"Sorted... Now Ladies, are you buckled in? Ana, let me check." He buckles me in and snaps me in the kiddie-proof restraint and grins. "Now I know where you are." He kisses my nose and I push him away."Now, now Ana, put on the cans and shush woman. Gail are you fastened in? Gage?"

"Sir..."

"Uncle I am sorry you and Wes are backseat riders today, because Taylor here, he needs the leg space."

"Thank you, I am still a little stiff, I should be out running soon." He says as he hops in and the others take up their seats too.

"What he means is he wishes he could be out running soon. Jason you were told slow and steady wins the race. You should be using the chair still." Gail says as he gets seated.

"Old man, where's the chair you had?" Christian asks.

"Don't ask Christian, he took it for a boat ride and it didn't return."

"Jason, you killed the chair?" I ask.

"No, it fell out of the boat."

"What was it doing in the boat?" I ask. Why the hell I asked I do not know.

"In case I needed it."

"Okay, for a smart security guard you are pretty stupid, you could have left it at the house in case I break a leg skiing."

"Ana, you are never skiing." Christian states.

"I am. So, how quick did it sink?" I ask.

"Very well. Now, less chatter about my wheels. Mr Grey get this bird in the air."

"Yes Sir... "Christian says as they put on the cans... He runs through his top secret talk with a guy somewhere in can land. Golf Tango Charlie is heading off...

"Gail have you flown with Christian before?"

"No, is he okay, I mean this is my first time in a helicopter and to be honest with you I'm a little afraid."

"Shush, can I let you into a secret I was too, but he really is very good at flying this tin can thing he calls Charlie."

"She is not a tin can Anastasia."

"Oops, I forgot the cans meant you could hear me."

"Ana, hold my hand please?"

"Okay Gail. He really does know what he is doing though. The worst parts flying off the edge of Escala."

"Ana..." She screams as we do just that. "Oh my god... What the hell was that?"

"That first steps a lou-lou, after that its plain sailing, see the people look like ants, I kept my eyes shut the first time we flew off the edge. He really is good. Now, look at the whole of Seattle, isn't it amazing Gail. Gail open your eyes, please? Gail, we are nearly there aren't we Christian?" I look over Gail's shoulder and smile as I see the giant H on the grass of the huge ranch type house. "Gail, Gail we are already here wow, and it has taken less time to get here than it did to get from the basement of Escala to the penthouse. Wow again really is that how long it talks Christian less than ten minutes?"

"Hear that Jason, we have cut the commute to work way down." He says to Jason with a smirk, okay I think he knew exactly what this place was and where it was too.

"Sir... Gail are you okay Honey?"

"I think I am fine as long as this is not how we get to do the grocery shopping?"

"No Honey we will drive to the store. We are going to have a fly over the whole place so open your eyes or you won't see the house we get to choose from?" He says, as Gail is still fretting.

"Okay, I am sorry Christian; I have never been in helicopter before. It's very smooth yet very loud too..."

"Just think we can he home in under ten minutes. Ana that's a great commute."

"It's not very eco friendly though?" I say as I stare at the amazing sight below us. "Gail, please open your eyes, look. Sophie is going to love it here, see a pool a lake, oh my lord the stables are huge..." She opens her eyes and stares like I do, in wonderment.

"Is that a golf course?"

"The paperwork said it was a putting thingy."

"What's that big building there?" She says.

"I think that's the museum or it is a big garage. Which, no doubt will double up as a hanger, for Charlie and for the car collection? Is that giant grass path way the landing strip Christian?"

"It would seem so and look Ana; it really does hug the coast, this place, it's amazing. What do you thing Jason?"

"Security are going to be nearly as busy as the darned gardener... Sir it's huge. I mean its half the darned Island or it seems like it? I guess it's doable, protecting you I mean. I knew it was big bit seeing it. Wow..."

"Good wow?" I ask.

"Yes Ana, it's beautiful. With space for everyone. I guess we can work with it?"

"Yeah, now fly over, if you can?" I say as I bat Christian's shoulder...

"Yes Ma'am..." Christian says as he takes everything in. I know the golf and the room for his boat is all he is interested in that and he can land the small plane here and be in work in like six minutes flat. It wakes us longer to ride half a block... I think this is home. We fly over the houses that are currently used as guest houses and staff homes, we have eight in total that are empty and a few that have staff already in them... We apparently nearly fifty plots of land to build more. I am in love with the place; I have Montesano here on the doorstep. I have paradise as a back yard and I have my two step brothers to thank for making me see sense. I then wonder will they want to come to stay.

"Ana its beautiful. But wow the gardens are huge and the woods? What will you do with those?"

"I have no frigging idea. I read that they employ an arborist to see to them full time. I guess I have my hands tied, for the time being getting to know the lay of the land, at least for a while I will be busy. Wow, Gail we are all going to be so happy here. What do you think Uncle Gersham?"

"I am in awe of the place; the golf set up had me. Now let's see these homes you have for we squatters. Gail he fly's the planes and helicopters very well."

"He does, I should know better than to mistrust his abilities. I was the same when I first flew for the first time. I had to be unloaded I panicked so much. My first husband was very mad at me after that I did not like the thought of flying, so after that I did not fly, Jason, Stephan and his crew allowed me in and out of the plane a few hundred times before I actually sat down to go to Paris. I was okay after the third gin and tonic." I smiled.

"Look, that's pretty. Oh and that one too, oh that one, or that one." I say as I spot the homes dotted around the place, some are in the woods, the big yellow one is possibly ideal for the boys and Sally and my dad, the blue one on stilts, which backs on to the golf course could be good for Gersham and then the really large one for security, by the docks seems ready to move into for them. I am in a little bit of a head spin when we actually land on the H, where Luke and the boys are waiting. We are unbuckled and I hug Christian as he helps me out.

"I guess even without seeing the house we are moving in?" He says as I wipe away a tear.

"Yes... Subject to all the checks and stuff, yes please, it is somewhere I can see us raising out children Christian. All of them, and our dogs, we could house a pack of them. We have to have it Christian and it is so close to work for you. Please, please, please can we move here?"

"You had me at raising our family here Ana. Yes, yes this is home I think, though the summer fate and the parties have to stop. I can't see it being a problem."

"I think they are fun days to look out for, you can hold your family days here too for GEH and GIP too."

"Ana, you are getting carried away, let's go and see the house. Taylor, Gail Uncle go and survey the homes, Wes I guess you will need one for you and Elisabeth?"

"Sir, we would be with Gersham, it's how he likes it..." He smiled as Luke pulled a golf buggy around.

"I love the new mode of house transport there are six of these. We have had them all morning; we can get from security by the dock to the main house in four minutes. It's a massive place and so at one with nature Sir, I mean Mr Grey. Ana, your horses, Satan's helpers, are well away from the security house too."

"You will learn to love them Luke." I say. He hates horses, poor soul...

"I doubt that very much Ana..." We head to see the house on foot as all but Gage leaves us. She follows discreetly behind. I am like a kid on Christmas day as I head to our new home. I take a call from Sally as we get to the door, where the retiring housekeeper heads us off at the pass.

"Sally hello. Yes we are at the house now, just going in. saw the yellow house you talked about, it looks perfect and the trees out back could house a new tree castle easily for the boys."

"We can't wait, we liked all the houses we looked at and the two schools were great too, but Christian was on about them going to the same school as Sophie?"

"It's too expensive."

"Christian gets a discount because he is a trustee there; I think he bought them a science wing or something. What were the local schools like?"

"Kane liked one Able the other. Typical really. Are we still okay for a lift?"

"Yes after we have had a look here want to see the damage at the old place and then yes, back here."

"Okay I was just checking. I will look at the school Sophie goes to. We don't have rent or mortgages to pay, so we should be good."

"Hahahaha, I'm good for funding the twins education, please stop worrying. Oh, I think I have a new hobby for Daddy too, trimming the darned grass." She laughs.

"He has his eye on just the right ride on mower; he has all the gardening manuals all over his study and has been picking things out of it all week, including a massive green house and stuff to go in it, he's going to be busier on the farm, than he was out on patrol. He and the tree guy got on like a house on fire, anyway the one he eventually picked out, it looks like a Sherman tank, and needless to say the boys want to have a go."

"I bet, look I have to be going I will call before we set off. Christian wants to see Hoggie too."

"He is looking forward to it, he has his nuts ready." I laugh as I end the call. "We have to pick up Mrs Guck tomorrow too. Will you come with me?"

"Has she got many puppies? I want one too?"

"Ask does she know a bulldog breeder." Christian says as he nuzzles my neck. "I want my dog too."

"There is a breeder up near Greys Harbour. Get Annie to take you Christian. Don't tell me you want a fat little wrinkle crinkle?"

"Yes... Two actually..."

"Christian..." I say.

"What we have the space." I shake my head. Go big or go home seems be the quest for today.

"Listen Sally we have to go, the nice housekeeper is here now."

"Say hello from me." I agree and end the call.

Christian's Pov:

Flying over the island was not a new thing for me to do. Fly over it all the time when I fly from Sea-Tac. I very nearly put an offer in on the place when it went on sale, it sold the same day, so didn't have much of a chance to have a look see. I am amazed by the land it has with it and the number of homes already waiting for the staff. Securing the place is going to be a nightmare. Taylor and Wes say that it is easier than it looks; I respectfully bow to ther expertise in the matter. When we landed on the rollaway helli-pad and I was looking forward to see the house that I am sure will be home. Ana takes a call from Sally and we wait for her to finish, the homes housekeeper comes out to greet us. Mrs Mirnova, I must remember her name. Ana ends the call and smiles as she shakes the housekeepers hand.

"Hello I am Ana, this is Christian and this is Gage, my security. You must be Mrs Mirnova; my brother says you have been here for a few years?"

"I was paid to look after the place, yes. Do you need the tour or are you happy to just look? Your men have already walked around?"

"We should be fine, where are you living at the moment?"

"I live in the apartment at the side, my family left this morning, your brother Alex said it was okay for us to return?"

"Had you wanted to stay you could. You still can if you wish too?"

"No, thank you but I am missing home now. The place is very big and takes a lot of time to organise. I have stopped the bookings we take for weddings and office functions family days and such. They had their own planner."

"Really?"

"Yes, they use the heated barn as a venue and the grounds for their photographs, it is quite popular, but I do not know why it is called a farm, they do not farm apart from the black cows?"

"Cows, we have cows?" Ana says, as she gets excited again. I have a feeling I am going to be deaf by day's end.

"You had cows; they went when I got here, but there is land for them. They have cow houses, and horse stables and room for hay and things, out there, lots of buildings. There is lots of space for farming properly Mr Grey if you are farmer, yes?"

"Yes, I mean yes there is the land, but no I am not a farmer."

"You look good and strong to farm land. You should try it. Now, you want tea, yes?"

"Oh yes please can we look around?" Ana asks as I tag along. I all ready can see the changes I want to make. Ana loves the place already. That much is obvious. So we start the look see, I already feel this place could be home. Ana though has gone from loving it to silent as we walk from room to room. Bedrooms there are five, possibly more if we cut back on the store rooms and 'hobby rooms' I am a little worried when we get to see the basement rooms and Ana has hardly said anything. I however oh fucked more than once when I saw the wine cellar...

"Christian, pinch me please?"

"I'd prefer to kiss you Ana." I kiss her as she stares at the wine racks. She smiles and deepens the kiss.

"Wow, I love our home. When can we move in?"

"It needs a little work Ana."

"Like what?"

"New lighting for one, some walls plastered, there's too much stone and it needs a new kitchen. There is only the one closet. The bathroom needs one way glass. The..."

"So you don't like it?"

"I love it, it is just a little too cowboy for me."

"So if we got rid of some of the cowboy western style kitsch, you would be good to move in?"

"Yes." I say.

"Well we will move in and do the jobs as and when we can and I am sure they do curtains for the bathroom, you could even get your design woman to do it for you?"

"Gia?"I ask with a look of worry on my face.

"Is that her name? She was in the book too."

"Mia doesn't like her very much, but she is a very good architect and interiors woman. She knows my tastes."

"I bet..."

"Ana she is just the woman who knows what I like in design."

"Okay then, so we can move in?"

"We can, it's not the worst place I have ever seen, and it looks like my Aspen home. Ana it is a beautiful home or at least it will be when we put our own touch on the place."

"I like the kitchen, you want an Escala while thing don't you?"

"I like white."

"I like wood."

"I have wood..." I point to my obvious troubled area.

"You would have, sorry I am not helping rid you of it here, in someone else's home. No, we are not christening the house, besides this is someone else's furniture." We walk back up the stairs to see Gage sipping her tea.

"We love it. Whose is the furniture Mrs Mirnova?" I ask.

"It came with the house Sir. The photos are what the agent left. They are from books, not real. I think it looks okay, no?"

"Christian and I love it, how long will you be here Mrs Mirnova?"

"I go when you say you moving in, yes?"

"Okay we are moving in over the next week. How are you getting home?"

"She will be coming home with me..." Ana and I turned around to see Alex. Ana ran to her brother and they screamed at each other in Russian, did I say I was suffering from erection wood, now I had enough to do complement the rest of the pretend cowboy homestead...

"Alex, good to see you, how did you know we were here?"

"We were informed by Taylor you were on the island. We borrowed a friends helicopter to get us across. I believe you have things to tell us?"

"Who spilled about the baby?"

"Baby, what baby I was told the twins were clones. You are having a baby?"

"We are having a baby. Christian and I."

"Oh lord. You work quickly. So, congratulations. Mrs Mirnova, could I have tea. Jane do you want tea too?" Alex says to his housekeeper.

"Yes please Honey I am worn out from the damned journey here. Ana pleased to meet you again. Now let me please sit down. My feet are killing me. Yesterday we were in Australia, now we are here. The last part in the helicopter was the worst. Now where is Gersham?"

"He is picking a house with Wes."

"Good, so he is moving here, yes?"

"I told you he was going to be looked after." Alex says to Jane and she bats his arm playfully.

"And I told you before I agreed to marry you, like a mad woman after only two weeks, that I had to make sure Gresham was okay."

"He asked you to marry him?" Jane blushed at Anas question, see I am not the only quick worker...

"I did, I took a leaf out of Christian here's handbook." I smile as Ana sits down with Jane. "So explain the clones, or is it clowns I said to Anton it was clowns it had to be, it made more sense than clones, illegal clones too."

"I wish it was clowns. No, it was clones..." We spent an hour talking them through the Chimera Project mark one and two... It led to a few gulps of the coffee.

"So, she is in prison then?"

"No, she is a government prisoner working for the good of the people in same secure unit like the fabled area 51." Ana says.

"I would have killed her if I had the chance."

"You told me the man who was looking out for me, the cleaner, was a man. He is a woman, she is looking out for me and she is very nice, Alex have you met her?"

"He is both a man and a woman, dependant on which countries caretaker you are dealing with; I dealt with the Russian cleaner, Ana you have been dealing with the one from Israel, the ex Mossad agent, yes? The ballsy woman with the fiery temper and amazing knife actions, that one?" I smile as I see Wes and my uncle appear ing the doorway, followed by the rest of the team. Gail looks so damned happy too.

"That would be Elisabeth. Hello Alex. She is very good at being scary... Ask her fiancé Wes here..."

"She is very scary..." He says as he goes to sit with the security around the kitchen area.

"Hello Mr Horowitz, how are you, it is nice to see you again?" Ales holds out his hand for uncle to shake.

"I am fine son, Jane come and give me a hug, how is he treating you?"

"He treats me very well."Jane says as she too is hugged tightly. "He has something to ask Gersham... Go on ask then Alexi..." She smiles and he goes red.

"I have come to ask for her hand in marriage. You are the nearest thing to a father she has, so Sir, I would like to ask to marry her. Sir, please?" I remember now how I felt asking Ray now, at least then it was just me and him, he has asked in front of a room full of people. Poor Alexander.

"You need to treat her right at all times, I know you have money, but time is what she needs spending on her time and love. Where will you live?" Jane smiles and answers for them both Alex looks like he is going to throw up anytime soon and I forget where the damned cloakrooms are...

"I am, we are going to live in Russia, in his father old place there its beautiful. So very beautiful. Or it will be when it is put back to how it was before your mother got her hands it Ana."

"Tacky?" Ana says.

"Cheap and tacky, but expensive. If that makes any sense?"

"Perfect sense, we saw the old Russian whore house she ruined." An laughs as she says it.

"So, is that a yes or a no Mr Horowitz? I have had a ring burning a hole in my pocket for a week now?"

"It's a yes from me too..." Ana says, like she was asked.

"And a yes from me..." Jane hugged Uncle Gersham for the longest time; he really did care for her and she for him.

"Can you give me away too? Please?" She is loosened from the death grip he has her in, only for his arms to envelop her again only tighter...

"I would be honoured. I never thought I would ever be asked. Not having children of my own. I'd love to. I am very pleased to do so too. Jane I am speechless, and pass me a handkerchief Christian I know you carry them..." I pass him mine over and he dabs his eyes. "When and where?"

"We thought Summertime, and in Moscow..." Alex says, "The house should be finished then."

"Oh can we come too?" Ana says, as she smiles.

"I expect all the family Grey and Steele to be there. My family is your family. Now, the house do you like it little sister?"

"We have fallen in love with it. However I am not too sure about living in something that was bought from the proceeds of his wacky clone and twin thing?"

"We can make a few donations of ten million to the African school project to cover some of the cost and another ten to Coping together, and another ten to Gresham's charity to help the girls and five to the club in Paris to help the less fortunate elderly people. So we have covered the cost of the house in charitable donations."

"I could do that too. You and Anton are not buying me a damned house."

"A house you love Ana, dear sister..."

"A house and estate I can afford to gift you Ana, and perhaps the money I pay Anton and Alex for it, they could then donate it to whomever they see fit..." I say to end the war on who pays what.

"Christian, you'd do that for me? I mean I know you'd do that for me?"

"I would and I will, because you love it here Baby."

"Thank you, as long as you know, I could have bought it, but my money is just as tainted as your fathers Alex, that I am using to fund homeless shelters, and before and after school projects. I want to keep the island because I already feel happy here."

"I loved it here when I came the last time, there was a wedding on I think?" Alex says as he stress out of the huge picture window...

"When?" Ana asks.

"When my father died, he sent me the deeds and asked me to give it to you. I was, as you know, keeping it back in case..."

"...I was anything like my mother."

"Yes, the clone."

"We think she was only a disturbed twin. The clones only came in later."

"Okay, send in the clones to strike fear into people's life. My father's works were on twins, that much I am sure."

"They joined forces with a Marie Hurst."

"Her I do not know, sorry."

"Its okay we thought she was an nce old friend of Gershams, but it turns out she was freakier than the first lot all together!"

"I was telling my brother the tale as told to me by Taylor and Anton said have you seen The Americans and something called Orphan Black? He says you are shiting him because it is those two television series made into a farce?" They both laugh, me? I am wondering what the hell they are talking about.

"We will watch it Christian I am sure its on netflix or something, it's cool..." Great a night watching what we have just managed to live through, great...

"So I am to be an Uncle again? When?"

"In eight and a bit months. We are only just pregnant."

"Are you okay after the accident?"

"Yes. For now we are fine."

"Has this woman done something to you Ana?"

"We don't know is the honest answer, but nothing can be done until later on anyway."

"What has she done do you think?"

"Put a clone thing inside me and the bullet to monitor it."

"This is very science fiction, very made for television. Ana you need to see someone as soon as they can tell you, yes?"

"No. I will see someone, but not to get rid of it, or them. I will carry my cuckoos and have them adopted, if that is what they are. However if they, are mine, I will love them too, that goes without saying."

"Christian?" Alex says to me, I am still wondering where to have the bigger hanger put.

"I am worried, but not overly so, I think she wasn't equipped to do that sort of procedure there and then, they didn't even have the time to fix poor Ryan's leg properly, and I hardly think she carried a canister of frozen embryos in her hand bag." Ana laughs. "Well I too have done some thinking. I think she would have had we not got you out of there. Thats all I am saying, my wife loses her temper so I am keeping my mouth shut."

"I said it sounded like Orphan Black and everything that is happening is the same, sorry was the same damned thing they were doing, and I said it just the other night to Christian." I shrug my shoulders; I never watch television.

"So the house you are having it?"

"Yes thank you. We are having the house. Now, where is the food I am starving?" Ana says as she stands and hugs me. I can afford the damned house. I was paying more for a home near my parents, this way I get way more. My wife's happiness is priceless.

* * *

 **Sorry short and sweet and down to once a week, thanks to the ones who bought my book, Sun sea and Second Chances, and left those wonderful reviews, it's now on Amazon Kindle Unlimited... buy it so my laptop can come quicker... lol no it will be coming after my holidays besides even at once a week I am updating more than other writers and five thousand words is more than the 2 and 3 I have been getting from the stories I am following...**


	65. Chapter 65

Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, it is updated, regularly.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 65: Hoggie Vs Christian:

Christian's POV:

Our guests left after we had eaten a lively luncheon. Uncle Gersham and Wes left with Alex and Jane. They had business to discuss and I think Jane wanted some time alone with Uncle G. Reynolds left with them and Jefferson he set off with the car to meet us when we land in Montesano. Mrs Mirnova, she has left the island with her family, where they are going I do not know, possibly back home to Russia? Gail and Taylor are staying in the main house tonight and are driving back when security come and take possession of the island. I have a headache thinking of the staffing logistics already, it turns out the sons she is taking home with her ran greenhouses and the garden maintenance side of things and as much as I like gadgets, there is no way I am fucking gardening for anyone, even Ana. Ray will ride the mower, but it takes an expert green keeper to maintain the golf side of things.

I guess having money affords us the luxury of getting someone in to deal with this. An estate manager is needed. Ana has not stopped smiling all day, she and her brother seemed to argue a lot in Russian, it turns out this is how they converse, loud and with lots of hand movements. My wife is amazing. I keep on saying wife too... I have looked into popping into the courthouse here and just getting the paperwork takes three days, so we are flying to Vegas tomorrow evening and having the long weekend to ourselves as man and wife for real. We are going on our own, well with Gage and Luke and doing it. We now have the ideal place to get married in, the island has all we need, and as it has catered for weddings for years, it's a no brainer. This way Mom and the rest can take it easy too.

Ana is very happy and is super excited, her words not mine, about the move

and with any luck and a lot of money thrown at the problem, we will be moved in by the time we land back here in the small jet. Late in Sunday evening, officially and legally man and wife...

"Christian, Christian..." I run into the bed room to find Ana laughing.

"Ana what are you laughing for?"

"Do you see this door here?" I look at the end closet. "This one here silly."

"Okay." She pushes it open and I wonder what's behind it. "Ana it's a secure room." She looks inside and smiles again.

"Oh, I thought it was a kinky room for sex and stuff."

"Okay Baby not every secret room is used for that?"

"I think this place is going to be full of hidden finds. What is this like then?"

"If you are under threat, you come in here and you are safe and secure till help gets here, you are free from outside interference and have supplies in here to last until help gets to you."

"We already have a ton of security Christian."

"This is extra security."

"Will it ever end? I mean, the need for Taylor and his people watching our every move?"

"No, I could lie and say it will be easier, and it may be a hell of a lot easier now the Clone Queen Marie and the twin set threat is over, but there are still people out there out for a free buck."

"Buck was very expensive..."She smiles as she says it.

"Ana."

"I am sorry I was making light of the problem. Let's get our butts to Montesano. I wanna see the twins and Hoggie. I missed the little guy."

"He is kind of infectious."

"Like Poison Ivy, and yes he knows where it is and where all the other threats to his skin are, and yes the little monster still manages to find new patches."

"Come on then let's go get the twins. Are we totally mad?"

"No, I think this is the normal you wanted, well million, sorry billionaire normal. Thank you for my house. For our home and for agreeing to moving here Christian. Do we change the name?"

"Yes the name changes to whatever you want Ana, and moving here, it was a no brainer, have you seen the golf out there?"

"Christian Trevelyan Grey. I love you so frigging much. I think I'd like to call it Hidden Acres Farm..." She pushes me out of the bedroom and into Taylor. I like the name too I had thought she would place the Grey in there somewhere, and I am kind of glad she did not. This is home.

"Mr Grey, I mean Christian. Gail and I will stop in here tonight if that is okay? We have checked the houses and they have left them spotless. The young lady who deals with the horses wants a word with Ana. The lady who deals with the hiking and the fun days wants to know if she still has a job, seeing as you have closed it down to the public too." And so it begins.

"Wow, how many staff are still here?" I ask.

"There are six part time and ten full time, the lady from the hiking centre Doris Hobbs, she comes in three times a week to do the books and see to the reservations. You still have six riding school horse here Ana, they came as part of the package, with one full time hand and a part time girl, and a hundred and something Black Angus cows, which is well taken care of. Mr Grey is now a farmer, it seems."

"What? I thought the stables were empty. Can I just go and see them, if only for a few minutes, please?" Ana asks as I take in the fact we have fucking cows roaming around and where there is a cow there is a bull and I remember the last bull I locked horns with, Elliot is going to love it here. Bull worrying is what he does best and it is why we were thrown out of summer camp, he let the fuckers loose, and I got the blame, again. Fuck...

"Taylor, you are fired again..."

"Yes Sir, the cows are in their field and are quite the something to look at, the bulls a mean bastard though. The man, the herdsman and his helpers are still here, they are a local family and I have taken the liberty and told them their jobs are safe, unless you want to milk and manage the herd? You own a small dairy too; it seems you supply the locals with fresh milk and an award winning cheese, which his wife makes in the dairy place. She says the fruit orchards are coming into their own too and you will have a plentiful personal supply seeing as you are closing down the come pick your own thing they did here, Farmer Grey..."

"Christian, there was none of this in the bumf I read. Did you?" No, no I did not envisage my being a fucking farmer. Fuck, Elliot is really going to enjoy this shit.

"Nope, it must be one of the many taxable and multi zones usage sections we have been given." I tell her, more headaches are to be had for my accountants.

"I bet you look good in galoshes and dungarees." She is fucking kidding me right?

"I love you Ana, and please take this however you want, but the pair of you can fuck off? Shit, is this a windup Taylor?"

"No..."

"Ana, we have turned into my book grannies, After Apple Picking thing for real." I sigh as Ana laughs.

"It seems we may have to look into opening it for apple picking and fruit picking. Unless you want to pick it all yourself?" Ana says with a grin. No, 'cos I am not Farmer Grey.

"Can we hire people? I mean it did say the place was filled with heritage trees and plants?" I counter. "With a tree team in place, someone said he is still here please tell me he is?"

"I don't know I bet we need a week to discuss this with the people in the know. Christian." Oh lord this Farmer Grey thing, it just got too close to home. Did I say I hate cows? "Hey we could have friends for Lucifer and Winnie too." Kill me now Ana I think but do not say.

"There are the outbuildings for it. It is going to be a full time job keeping this place running; you need a full time estate manager." Jason says. We head to great Ana's new friend, Luke stays at the helicopter. Chicken.

"Christian, do you want to look at something smaller?" Do I, I see her face and it's a no brainer.

"No, I am sure it will pay its way. If this is what you want Ana?"

"Do you not realise, this is the best of both worlds, we are on a farm and near Seattle, you have your perfect place and I have mine. I will even let you have the house how you want it, if it makes you happy. White walls and gray marble."

"I want rid of some of the stone and the wood, but not to totally wreck the place. Gia will know what to do."

"I bet she will." I open the stable doors and I am amazed by the neatness of the place. Ana goes to see her horses. "Oh wow... Quarter Horses. Look Christian." I look over and see a horse.

"It looks like a full one to me..."

"Hahahaha, you are not funny. They are beautiful and placid horses. Ideal riding school horses. I am loving this place more and more. I can get two more and the sable will then be full."

"No, you can't I have a present coming. So no you are full, there is no room at the damned farm for more hay eaters."

"You got me a horse?"

"I may have got you two white things."

"You got me two Spanish Horses?"

"Those were what you said you wanted right?" She threw herself at me and I just managed to hold her. Okay that I did like and the kiss I got for the damned horse. "They are ready to be delivered whenever you want them here, they are from a horse farm here in America, the quarantine and crap made it a nightmare to get them from actual Vienna. Uncle looked into it for me."

"Did I tell you I love you today?"

"A few times yes, can I put you down my pockets vibrating?" I place her down and she chats with the stable girl. It seems my wife is happy. "Dad what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong for a change, is Ana there?"

"Why, is this bad news?"

"No, and I have authority to talk to you and you know this, but it's concerning some worrying holdings her mother had in Russia. Your mother says Ana should decide what to do with them, as we cannot."

"What holdings Dad, here Ana is on speaker..."

"Carrick, what's the matter? What did you and Grace find out?"

"Something worrying actually. Grace as you know, with your permission has been helping with the some of the things I have on your mother here at home."

"Okay. Shoot. Sorry bad wording, hit me with it."

"She has left Elliott, or rather the son she lost, a home in Russia and several industrial properties there."

"So, he was her son, she left me a lots of stuff too. What's the problem Carrick and why is Grace crying?"

"The industrial properties are fur farms Ana and Elliot is fuming, he has a passion for animals and well he is shaken to the core about owning them and the plant used to kill them."

"I can see why Grace is upset, but if she left them to Elliot, why are you calling me about it?"

"Grace told him and he is very upset, he wants them closing down and any animals freed."

"As would I if I owned them. Grace stop crying. I am sure my brothers know of someone who can help. Why was this not in her will?"

"She made some adjustments and we have just found a new will, it's the same deal for you, but more property was added in for Elliot to have, should he be found. Grace and Mia found it whilst they were looking for the last of these people she conned. I am sure Alex could help Ana do you think he would mind helping out?"

"He's here in Seattle, call him I am sure you have his number yes?"

"Yes, yes I do. Good, Grace said I was worrying over nothing. Elliot doesn't want the house either nor anything from her. Your mother..."

"That is something as well as blood we have in common. I am sure Alex can sell the buildings and things and Elliot can then donate the proceeds to the PETA charity too. When will it all end, we still have the stuff from the Venice house to go through?"

"Soon Ana, soon. Now, your father is still out fishing anything you want me to tell him?"

"Yes they get the yellow house. Oh and Christian and I own cattle, horses and a dairy too. We are farmers, Farmer Grey and his wife... How good is that?" I hear someone walking into the house.

"What my brother is a farmer, oh god please tell me there is a bull?"

"Elliot, fuck off..."

"Oh boys, please stop. What are you doing here Elliot?" I hear mom ask my doofus brother.

"Charming mother. I am happy to see you too."

"That's not what I meant..."

"... Mother I know. Ana, did my dad tell you what our crazy bitch mother left me?"

"A fur farm?"

"A killing factory. It is huge and I don't want it. What do I do?"

"Alex is there ask him. I swear this is not the weirdest thing she owned, which poor soul did she con this out of?"

"Apparently she paid cash for it; because she liked her fur coats."

"I saw that at her house. There were a lot. Alex did say they need them over there for warmth and they are not always a fashion statement. It's just the rich Russians who make it so."

"Still Ana, I am a card carrying member of P.E.T.A, what the fuck will this do for my reputation for being green, and animal lover and environmentally friendly builder? Chris, what do you reckon?"

"Leave it to Alex and Anton. They are in the know about all things Russian and Ana is right they do need the damned fur to keep warm it is freezing there most of the damned time, its a necessity not a fashion thing."

"Okay, so has it got a big bad bull, your new place?"

"Yes and it's got your picture to stare at and is gonna get you this time and not me. I own the damned bull and he will toss your butt in the biggest pile of cow crap this time."

"You have to tell Ana about the summer camp rodeo Bro, it was epic."

"It was not a rodeo, you let the cows out and then the bull and I got the blame for the girls screaming and the herd tramping cow crap through Tall Waters Indian Reserve. The only good thing to come from it was that they sent me home and you had to stay and clean the crap with the rest of the would be Indian's. That was not the best of the summer camps to send Elliot to mother."

"He swore blind it was your doing. Sorry Christian..."

"Hey, no worries Mom, if I thought it would have saved me a week less in fake Indian hell I would have done it on day one."

"You two must have ran your mother ragged. They do say Karma is a bitch so best your kids are better than you two or I see a lot of gray hairs in your future, your girls could be as bad as their fathers." My mom laughs at Ana's comments.

"We are having sons..." Elliot and I say together.

"Hey Elliot, brother and best friends boyfriend." Ana says.

"Oh god she is calling in the little sister markers already. At least Mia waited until she was ten before pulling that one."

"I am way older than ten..."

"Yes but you have been my sister less than a month. Go on what do you want?"

"I want you to come and see the new place and stucco some walls for me, Christian says it's too little house on the prairie for his taste. I have to agree there is too much stone, wood and slate."

"I said he'd hate it Cary I win."

"Did you and dad have a bet on this?"I whinge.

"I bet your mother a fancy lunch that you'd be getting some of it covered."

"Along with new lights and a new white bathroom and stainless steel kitchen and white kitchen cabinetry."My mother adds

"God Christian they know you so well... Listen we have to be going, but call Alex and thank you for looking out for Elliot and me. Our mother the nutter was not a patch on the mother you are Grace. Thanks for searching the paperwork from the bank and everything, I trust the family Grey to look out for me like my daddy does." My mother is sobbing. Ana smiles as she hugs a horse.

"Gersham asked was it ethical for me to be looking at your files Ana and for Carrick to discuss this very thing."

"Grace, like I told Christian, I trust you and I told Carrick to share everything he found out with you, because you have cushioned some of the harder blows for me. Besides we women can sniff out what other women do. So Elliot get your butt over to the island and bring that Gia woman too."

"Ana, I'd prefer to bring my new guy. Gia has already made a pass at me in front of Kate; it was not a good night. Blood was shed and Gia may be suing Kate for a new nose."

"Ana was having concerns about Gia too." She shoves me. "What Baby, you were. Yes Elliot bring your new guy."

"He does clean and clinical real good." They all laugh apart from me. "Funny you are not Elliot, anyway we are going. We will see you all tomorrow." I end the call.

"So Farmer Grey, tell me about the bulls?"

"Ana get in the god damned helicopter. Jason, we will be back sometime tomorrow, you have a car so take Gail out to dinner, on Ana..."

"Yeah do that, I will deal with my grump of a husband."

"When did it turn into the pick on Christian Grey Day?"

"When your went green, about the time you heard about the herd."Says Jason, as he goes back to the house and we head to the helicopter spot. Gage and Luke are already in the front seats so that Ana and I can have some privacy. We head in, up and off. Ana and I cuddle in the back of Charlie and discuss things.

"I love our home Ana. Just not all the wildlife."

"But think about how our children are going to enjoy the best of both worlds. Country and city. It will be so amazing for them growing up with nature on their doorstep. I loved it and you will love it too."

"I like my wooden houses, I really do. I love this place too..."

"Except for the cows?"

"Yes and we can hardly get rid of them if people we employ would lose their jobs now could we?"

"No Christian, besides all that fresh milk and cheese. How cool will that be?"

"I guess so. So the horses?"

"Thank you, have them sent here, Daddy can have the three P's and the ornery two here too."

"I wonder if there is a Little Red somewhere for the pig and the goat, if not we can have them build us a couple of pens thingies for them. We really need to look at what we have got ourselves into, it's friggin huge Ana."

"See you are already honing your inner farmer. Did I say I fancy a roll in the hay with my very own Farmer Christian?" We hear coughing. Ana goes red and then we make out for a while, without the cans getting in our way. The half an hour flight seems to fly by, for some reason.

"Mr and Mrs Grey, we are approaching Brooks Cottage now."

"Land anywhere you are hardly going to ruin my meadow are you? Oh look my horses... I need to ask Daddy to get them moved. Miss Winnie does not like being with the horses, thought old Lucifer seems happy to be with them see." I look and see her goat head butting the horses and running away.

"That goats a menace."

"Umm, he can be... Wow, they really did a number on this place there is only the chimney sack left. It needs clearing ready for sale. Then I have to get the ashes of my great grandparents and Nene and my grandfather moved to the local graveyard. I doubt anyone would want to have to look out for my ancestors burial plots."

"I read somewhere about bio burials... We have enough trees to have them placed on the farm Baby?"

"Hu?"

"Yeah it's really cool, you put their ashes in a bio urn and then plant a tree in it, the tree grows and helps feed and nourish the growing tree, so you have a living breathing reminder of them. You just have to pick a tree, that's the hardest part of it Ana."

"Okay, someone takes his green living thing really seriously."

"I do."

"It will be given some thought. Seriously Nene would have a tree grow from her ashes?"

"Seriously Ana."

"What tree will she be? I know we once went camping down south with Girl Guides and we had to collect leaves and I got some from the Bitternut Hickory. The berries are bitter and inedible."

"How the hell did you remember that?"

"I don't know I just did, so the Russians, my mother, my aunt and Nene can be Bitternuts, quite apt really. My great grandparents planted those cherry trees so they can be them and my grandfather a Red Maple, because he fell in love with a commie Red Russian. Do you know there is a tree for you out there too?"

"This conversation just took a turn towards the silly Ana."

"Yeah well, you married me, so get used to the silly me Buster? Hey, I like that name for you."

"I will be doing just that at the weekend Ana, two words... Vegas Baby, and I am not a Buster either..."

"Really, two more, hell yeah..." I am kissed as I help her from the helicopter. "Your tree's name is the Cucumber Tree; it's a Magnolia tree, with cucumber shaped berries. I had a couple near the now defunct tree house."

"Okay. Ana I won't ask why."

"Hahahaha. No, I wouldn't. So, I see you have forward planned. Hello Jefferson."

"Ma'am..."

"Is there a threat of imminent danger Jefferson?" Ana says as she faffs with her bag.

"No, Ma'am, I mean Ana. Sorry old habits are hard to break. I have only been here a short while."

"Where do Sally and the boys live Ana?" I ask

"Main Street. They will be outside waiting for us, or on their way here. I have lost my damned phone Christian. I can't find it." I take her bag and find her phone in the bag that looks like she has everything to survive a week in the woods. "I know I need to ditch the crap. I just haven't had the time. Thanks for finding my phone."

"You are welcome, why do you need it because the twins are heading our way. You were right. Do you think they are second generation twins Ana?"

"They are mad like Nene, but no they are not. Not every twin is going to be a Russian implant, besides they were raised together."

"Oh yeah. Hi boys. What can we do for you?"

"Mr Christian Sir, can we stay here and fool around in the helicopter?" I panic. "We have been waiting all day for you to get here Ms Steele."

"Jefferson, stay with the boys and boys Luke and I have the keys. Do not pull anything too hard and do not touch that button there. It's an ejector seat." They look at each other and like Elliot I know they are planning something bad with that button.

"Cool." They say together.

"Boys."

"Yes Miss Steele. What did we do wrong again?"

"Do not push any buttons and do not wreck the damned thing or you will be on stable duties at the new place, you hear me?"

"We hear you we ain't deaf Miss Steele and sorry I don't want my ear pulling sorry."

"It's fine Able. Kane look out for your brother and make sure he behaves."

"Yes Miss Steele, but you do know I am Able right?"

"Yes, I was know who you are I was just testing you." She playful roughs his hair and he grins. "and I know you are really Kane too."

"How do you always know when we switch?"

"I have known you all your lives. I know each of you has a different tell when you tell lies. And no I am no telling you what it is boys, be careful in Charlie or you go with Jefferson in the SUV to Seattle."

"Okay Miss Steele."

"Boys," I say, "Ana is called Mrs Grey now."

"We know, we have not been told in home room she has changed her name. It's a school rule until you tell us, we do not know, do you remember Miss Potts saying come Monday she would be Mrs Fadden and she got dumped at the altar, so after her it was a rule, no name changing until home room assembly..." Ana nods.

"That is quite right boys, because if I remember rightly you all knew that before homeroom but called her it anyway?"

"We were in her class and she cried so much they sent her on leave."

"She was nice." Ana says.

"She was nasty. She killed frogs for fun."

"She was your science teacher. It was part of the biology course she had no choice and they were already dead and frozen when she got them."

"Okay, I guess..." They run to torment Jefferson. We smile and take off for town before they really mess with my head, life on the farm got interesting. We have the town hoodlums moving in. I must remember they can hot wire cars, golf carts and fucking tractors. Fuck...

"Ana, they are a handful."

"They are. I like them though. I sort of have to like them now they are my brothers too. If Sally and Daddy get married that is."

"So, more frogs?"

"Yeah, she did a cool trick making dead frogs dance."

"She did what?"

"I don't know it's a science thing and science wasn't an elective of mine, when I had the choice of lessons and I never had a cool science teacher. Mine was a stuffy old ex professor of physics, not cool. The lesson Miss Potts gave before her plebe of a boyfriend left her at the church steps, were always fun, she had them blowing square bubbles and then the frog shit. I, remember the frog trick, it involved salt and muscle tendons. All I do know is for weeks we had a plague of dead frogs and calls to the station and church that Satan had made dead frogs dance."

"It seems they like the school. Will they be happy moving?"

"Yeah, those two can make friends so easily. Christian, we need to see the island again I am so excited."

"We will see it tomorrow and fly from there to Vegas."

"Gage and Luke are coming right?"

"Yes just the two of them."

"Good. So we come back all legal and married."

"We are married as far as I am concerned, I am considering appealing the mayor's decision, and I pay taxes there."

"It's fine. Now, here we are Luke pull into the blue house there, see Sally is waiting. How about you and Luke go and find Hoggie and I chat with Sally?"

"Okay are you up for that Luke?"

"He is a cool kid I wonder if he has broke anything else?"

"Go and see, he will have a tale or two, have you got your gifts for him?"

"I have, see you in a short while."

"Yeah you know where I am. Though I may go for tea and cake."

"I may see you there then." I give her a kiss and we head to Hoggie's home, to see the little monster I seem to have formed an unusual bond with. We find the house easily enough and he is playing in a pen of some kind. I hope to god they are not having to pen him in? No, he can climb out of there! I then see why he is in the pen, he had a half dozen piglets. Okay it's a country town I guess this is what passes for the norm here?

"Hi Hoggie..."

"Hi Mr Christian. Wanna come and play with the orphan Piggy's, my dad found them and brought them home and Mom cursed because now we have more damned mouths to feed?"

"Can I watch you from here?" I ask as I listen to his parents having a heated debate about pigs, food and bills. Crap.

"They don't bite, and I cleaned their pen it's fun. You need some fun. Mom will be inside crying and Dad will be hitting the bottle in a minute, it happens a lot."

"Oh? Why?"

"I don't know. My dad is around more since he lost his job and Mom doesn't like it that he may have to go to Canada to fish for something? I don't ask I sit with the piggy's and I go to school. I love my new school. I made you a present for finding my school. I will get it from my room."

"How about I go and see if I can help your parents whilst you get the present for me?"

"Okay, but watch for hell freezing over. It's coming soon."

"It is why?" I ask.

"Mom says that is more likely hell freezes over than the parks department need a new works manager in, she swore, but I won't don't worry, in f-in Canada, all they have are bears and lumberjacks and fishing isn't all the time. I fish all the time."

"Okay, so you dad, what does he do, Hoggie?"

"Apart from grate on my mom's last nerve?"

"Yes, what does he do for work?"

"He tells men how to do their jobs and wears a hat and I think he sits in a shed a lot, on his butt."

"That sounds exciting."

"No, but it pays the damned bills, or it did until he had to lay down."

"Lay down?"

"Yes work is tight so cut backs means my dad has to lay down and get a new job, in Canada silly." I call Ana...

"Ana, what the hell does Ted Hogan do for a living apart from order people around, wear a hat and sit on his butt in a wooden shed all day?"

"Oh my god, who told you that? Hoggie? Never mind he works for parks and gardens, for Olympia town council, it's a trek but they cut back here in Montesano so he got work there, he has an office but it's hardly a shed it's like a big garden site office. He hates the commute but it's all there is, he did want to open a nursery and grow plants and trees and stuff, but there is no market for it here. Can I ask why?"

"I think he has lost his job through cut backs. If the argument I am listening to is anything to go by."

"Hold up, Sally has Ted lost his job?"

"Yes, and he took it hard. He is a proud man and losing his job was hard, it's bad enough Christian pays for Hoggie's schooling. He had been running Hoggie into school every day to save transport costs for Christian, but he's had to have the service run him for the past week. Milly said he and Hoggie had quite the journey coming back, and Ted misses it."

"So what qualifications does he have?" I ask Ana.

"I don't know, but Montesano used to have some pretty good flowers and it always looked really clean and pretty. I would guess he has some management training he ran the place here. He went to some fancy English University to learn about whatever he did. I never asked because they are private people only brought into the light because of Hoggie and his accidents and walkabouts. I like them though they are good workers Milly bakes for a couple of shops and had a hope of opening a bakery, but Barbs had the start up cash that she didn't. Why Christian?"

"No reason, I was wondering if he could fill the Estate Managers position, I mean we need one and there is a spare house and it's just as far to Olympic and Hoggie's school from the new place, it is a better ride too he gets to ride the ferry and cross the bridges. What do you think?"

"I think my man is wonderful, but they have both of their mothers living with them too."

"We can put them to work picking fruit..." I laugh.

"Hey joke all you want, ask Hoggie to see his nannies garden. Then joke about it. Why do you think Milly has all those fruit pies and baked goods? The other Granny with the cat is a flower woman, ask to see her plots too. I think you have hit on a great idea."

"I've landed in the middle of that damned book."

"Yeah, Mia and Kate both liked the two grannies. They liked their pies and their neighbour too."

"Their neighbour?"

"Yeah, the fireman and all round hunky dude next door, the mothers like to sip lemonade and watch him trim his yard, funnily enough they would call Kate or Mia if they were here with me. I would guess the character of Jack's brother, stemmed from them meeting him. Though he and I didn't hate each other like the book character, we hardly spoke in fact, god yes Hogan Hyde, lord they used the Hogan's name too and he is called Adam, my brother's name in the book. Lord they liked to use my townsfolk. I still wonder where the Violet came from, and I know they didn't know about my mother's past life, because at the time I didn't know about her either. Hold on, Mrs Hogan's cat is called bloody Violet because of its weird purple eyes. God..."

"Well it seems I am about to get to talk to the Hogan's. I like that Hoggie would be near, is that not weird too Ana?"

"No, I don't know anyone who he doesn't charm, he has something no other kid has, an honesty and a character that makes you smile and feel so good."

"He does, my mother will love him too, she likes kids like that and it's why she chose me and Elliot."

"She chose well. Now, I am sat in Barbs eating cheesecake. Go and see to business Farmer Grey."

"Ana..."

"Go and be bountiful. I love you very much."

"I love you too, now Hoggie here is handing me Winnie mark two, he has six of them. Oh god he's put it in my pocket I have to go I do not want pig shit in my pocket..." I end the call and stop Hoggie gifting me a piglet. "Hoggie?"

"Don't tell me you don't want the piggy either?"

"What no, no you can keep the pigs; but can you show me your grandmother's gardens first?"

"Hu?"

"Your nannies and grannies gardens, can I see them?"

"Why, do you want to see Adam too? All the old ladies come to drink lemonade when he takes his shirt off; they are looking at him now." Oh god. "They have some strawberries and my nannie says she could do rude things with a pot of cream and a strawberry..." I bet. We walk around the house and I see the group of women in their fifties and sixties in some sort of old lady desperate for action knitting coven. Okay I see the man of their desires and he looks like a surfer dude or a workout junkie. I also see the formidable gardens the ladies work on.

"Can we go for a walk Mister Christian? I have a new set of weeds I have to show you?"

"Hu, okay let's go and ask your parents if it is okay, and I need to ask your dad something too."

"Okay, we can't get in the back door their chairs are blocking the path, there's more ladies here today for some reason?" I see the reason, the whole squad are weeding and watering the back garden readying it for some sort of kegger party. Hoggie holds my hand and passes me a pig from his pocket. Perhaps if his mother sewed up his pockets they would be animal free? We head in after we deposit the pigs back home and I say hello to Laters, when he pops out of Hoggie's pocket too.

"Mr Grey, what can we do for you, is it the school?" Milly asks.

"No, from what I hear Hoggie is a model pupil. No, Ana tells me you are some sort of garden organiser expert sort of a thing Ted, and I do apologise for not knowing what you do, but Ana and I have just bought over five and a half hundred acres of woodland, parks and gardens and farm plots, on Vashon Island and it has come to my attention that you work in this field, do you know anyone that could run my estate for me? We have an arborist, if that's the right thing for the tree guy, but he only deals with their welfare? She said given you work in parks and do this thing you may know someone in need of a such a job?"

"I do actually, there were several laid off when they shut down the parks department here and I happen to be one of them."

"Okay, what is it you do now?"

"Actually, my hours have been cut to as and when needed. Council speak for being put on short hours. I, sorry we were discussing this before you came in, did you hear us?"

"No, we were watching your mothers and the firemen, so would you be interested?"

"In a job?"

"Well I hardly think I was asking you to join the firemen in their garden show?"

"Sorry, yes I would, it's a hell of a commute though?"

"The position, should you be qualified for and offered it, includes a five bed roomed home and a really decent salary."

"What, there is a home attached to the job?" Milly asks, "a five bed home? Really?"

"Yes, a big home. If Ted here has the capability of running an estate that big?"

"Oh god, I prayed for a miracle and here you are... Here please sit, Hoggie can you give Mr Grey and me a minute?"

"He's my friend Dad, not yours..." I laugh.

"How about after your dad and I talk we go for ice cream and go and see the new weeds?"

"PROMISE?" He shouts...

"Promise, and if you behave we could take a trip in Charlie Tango, my helicopter?"

"Where to?"

"It's a secret? Would you like that?"

"Okay, but we get to see the weeds right?" He wants to see weeds and not to fly in Charlie Tango; damn this kid is something else. He goes to get my nut as his father hands me a thick file.

"Here are my qualifications; I studied in England at Royal Agricultural University, where I gained a BSc with honours, from my three years of study there. I love their old gardens and everything about their country side. I then came home and did a degree in forestry management and I too am an Arborist. I love the gardens though and the farming aspects to my degrees. Sadly, unless we move to England there is not much call for work in my chosen field. I loved the work here, but hard times everywhere meant the parks and gardens services had to be cut back, and it's happening at my new job too. I even offered to step right down and be a gardener, a pure and simple dig in the dirt, cut the grass gardener. I even toyed with doing landscape gardening and design. Just to put food on the table and pay the bills."

"Listen Ted all I know about gardens you could write on a post it note. I know my mother and grandmother have beautiful gardens and they employ a gardener to help, I also know they spend a lot of time doing it. I am okay to dig a trench if I have too and help plant a tree, but anything else is not in my remit. Ana and I own Misty Isle Farms, have you heard of it?"

"Yeah, it is a hell of a spread, we take Hoggie there for the pony trekking and for the hiking. It's a pretty big chunk of specialist gardening."

"I know. So could you manage it and the differing things on the land?"

"I know I could. Do you want my references?"

"No being Hoggie's dad gives you a leg in. You will have to have security checks, and sign NDA's, but other than that I think the jobs yours. Could you spare a couple of hours tomorrow?"

"Sure, I mean yes, yes I can."

"Bring the family there are a couple of homes you can take a look at whilst you are there. Ana and I will be there for a few hours in the morning before we leave on a business meeting?"

"You name the time and we will be there."

"Nine?"

"That's fine."

"Now, could I take the little guy off your hands for the evening? Ana and I are picking up Sally and the twins, they too are going for a look see at their new home?"

"Hoggie would have the twins to play with? They would be living there?"

"Yes and my security chief's daughter. Ray retired and will be moving to help Ana and I, all of my staff will live on the estate. We do have a few people who work there a herdsman and a couple of other locals, but as it is all new to me and Ana, we are hopeful you and the team will be able to tell us what needs doing?"

"Mister Christian, can I still go to my new school?"

"Yes it's just as far to go as it is now. Your dad can even take you before he starts work. Plus there is space for your piglets."

"And Laters?"

"Yes, and Laters."

"Okay can we go now?"

"If you mom and dad say yes then I guess you can?"

"He will be stopping with the twins and Sally right?"

"Yes, can you ready him an overnight bag, if that's okay I mean he can come back with us and see the place from the air? He can have a sleepover with Kane and Able and you can do your research on the place in peace and quiet? I realise I am a stranger, but Ana and her family are not."

"Mr Grey Sir, you are a huge part of Hoggies life, and for some strange reason he likes you, that alone is worthy of our trust in you, he doesn't take to strangers at all. If Ray let you marry his precious daughter I guess you are good enough to mentor my son."

"Mentor, I like that, it sounds a lot less creepy than befriending a child. Luke and I are going for ice cream and to see some amazing weeds."

"Be careful he found a new hogweed patch. I have poisoned it but it makes your skin blister if you touch it. It spreads like wildfire too. I would have burnt it, but the poison is better then when it is dead I will dig it up and then burn it and clear the ground around it. That boy of mine can find the beauty in the worst of the wildlife around here, he loves the weeds." Ted tells me.

"I will get his pj's, his blanket and his teddy ready, can you call on your way back to Sally's?" Milly asks.

"Yes, that would be perfect. Well, it was a good day for us all it seems? So Hoggie, what this for?" I ask as he hands me a coconut shell filled with greenery.

"It is a cress garden for eggie mess sandwiches. My favourite. You cut it like the garden grass and put it on your eggs. Do you like eggs? I do. I like cress too. So can we go and see the big weeds. I touched it and see I have a blister..."

"Oh are we covered for medical?" I roared laughing, at Milly not so unusual request given he sees Doc Jones a lot.

"Yes, yes you are my mother loves homemade pies and my medical cover is the best. Come on Hoggie let's get your ice cream and weeds seen shall we?"

"About time... Mom, the men in the garden are afraid of Granny and Nannie and their friends are being rude and putting dollar bills in the firemen's shorts, Dad you need to get the hose out and hose down the old dames before they need a timeout." I laugh as Luke, Hoggie and I head to Barbs for ice cream and pie. God I really like this kid, because he makes me smile.

* * *

I had a PM that I spelt Kane and Able wrong... No their father registered them wrongly... it should have been Cain and Abel.

Carrick allowed Grace to read Ana's stuff, and as a lawyer that was wrong... Ana actually allowed Carrick to share.

Ana jumps from hot to cold from funny to sad. I think give I have given them a lot to worry about she should be up and down like the weather...

I am sorry but Ray is not handling Ana, she knows his tricks and plays them right back. He is passing on her tricks and his counters for those tricks, it's man code... lol

* * *

I am loving that you like the story... It will start to time hop... To get to the end before I go on holiday in a month... I do not usually carry on a story so long and I don't want to get to chapter 500 lol...

Thank you for reading the book on Amazon Com... _**SUN, SEA AND SECOND CHANCES**_ , AND FOR THE REVIEWS CHEERS GIRLS... XXX

* * *

A month of more, read review and tell me what you think xxx sometimes I can reply other times I cannot fanfiction is very temperamental... I am just mental...


	66. Chapter 66

Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, it is updated, regularly...

or when something needs a picture lol.

* * *

I have a new book too out on amazon... REVENGE AND VENGEANCE.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 66: Hogweed, Hoggie and Helicopters:

Christian's POV:

Luke, Hoggie and me, we head out before the old dames are indeed hosed down, they were getting rowdier when we left. Ana is still in the cafe eating more cake. As we head in Hoggie sees Ana and screams her name...

"Ana Banana Wana..."

"Hoggie Bogie Snot Botherer. How's Laters little man?" He gets the damned mouse out of his pocket, crap I thought the little bogie monster would have put the mouse in his house, we are in a place that serves food for god's sake."

"Eating my cheese. Do you want to pet her, she won't bite she's full of cheese."

"Is is good cheese Laters? Barb, have you got a Laters box?" I look towards Barb the portly lady behind the counter and she smiles and brings out a large plastic container with a weird meshed top. Apparently a lot of stores have these behind the counter.

"Here you are Sweetie, now what have I told you about the mouse staying in her house?" Barb ruffs his hair and hands Ana the portable mouse house.

"She like it in my pocket. Besides, she needs fresh air and exercise."

"Didn't we get her an all singing cage with tubes and toys and plastic bits for her birthday?" Barb says and I watch, because she, like everyone else loves the kid.

"Yeah, and she likes it Aunty Barbie, but she misses me. Mr Christian is coming to see my new weeds."

"He is?" She looks at me and I sort of smile I guess? "Best Mr Christian doesn't touch anything then. Have you seen the mess he made of his arm and his finger?" She nods at it.

"It was cool it bubbled and I popped it too, it hurt when I did that, don't you do that." He shows Ana and she high tails it to the rest room, closely followed by Gage and me.

"Ana..." We say together as we hear her wretch.

"Oh god that was ugly... How the hell does he find them?" A little head appears at the washroom door, he looks like he is about to cry too.

"They find me. I am sorry Ana Banana Nana, Aunty Barbie says I should not have shown you my bubble are you finished being sick now?"She nods her head, smiles and then washes her mouth. Gage is smiling at Hoggie as he stares. "Did I do something really bad again?" Ana picks up Hoggie and gives him a hug.

"No, no Bogie Snot Boy, but you could perhaps keep it covered? I guess that will be in the epic scar book? You have to show Christian your Battle Scar book; because I am sure he would love to see it." He laughs as Ana carries him to the table. I am so sorely tempted to take him from her, but I have had the look off Gage and I know not to.

"You would? It's very big Mr Christian and gory and good."Gory and good eh? I wonder if it's his medical records. "My dad had to get more scrap books for my research collection, because when I grow up I either want to be a doctor who fixes kids like me, or I want to do gardens like my dad, but I want to grow weeds. I love weeds. My book of weeds is big too, isn't it Ana?" She nods and sits him in the booth and we pin the tiny terror in between us.

"I bet it is, how big and what sort of scars are in there?" I ask as he looks at the menu.

"Its two boxes big. I have seeds and leaves and photos. I am going to be a weedologist. It will be good to weed." He licks his lips. I saw the giant knickerbocker glory he was staring at. I haven't had one of those since I was Hoggies age.

"Are you excited about coming to see Seattle in the helicopter?"Ana asks.

"Yeah, I guess so. Are you finished looking Mr Christian, can we order anything?"

"You can have anything you want Hoggie." I say as Barb comes to take our order. "Ana do you want anything else?"

"Yes please could I have some homemade lemonade, Gage do you want another coffee?"

"Yes please Ana. Luke are you on coffee too?" He nods. "The peach cobbler is amazing too, I can recommend that."

"Okay you forced my hand, please could I have a large coffee and a slice of cobbler please Barb?"

"Hoggie, what do you want?"

"I can have anything? I can chose anything on here and you will say yes?"

"I guess you can, is he allergic to anything Aunty Barbie?" I ask his aunt.

"If he is, it is the weeds he pulls. Food he tends to be fine with. What do you want Hog?"

"Can I please have one of these, hold the cherries and have extra marshmallows, and a glass of milk? Please?" I nod.

"That sounds good, can I have the same, but hold the marshmallows and pile on the cherries. Please."

"Do you want milk or coffee, Sir?"

"Milk I think, for a change and please call me Christian. This is a nice place you have."I make small talk, or attempt to. It's not the greatest thing I do.

"Thanks, I like it. I will get your orders. Hog, behave." Ana is poking through her bags again.

"I will, I am always good Aunty Barbie or I don't get a sucker..." She smiles and heads to get our orders.

"What are you looking for Banana?" He asks as Ana hands him a bag.

"These are from my holiday." He takes the bags and unceremoniously dumps the contents on the table. I have to look twice.

"These are cool. Are they real bugs he asks?" It was the reason I had to look twice.

"No, they are tiny solar powered bugs, if you leave them near a window, they charge up and then when you press them down they runaway. I saw them and thought you would like them." Ana says as she watches him play with the roach, the lady bug, the spider and a caterpillar. I laugh as I hand him my bag. He looks at it and smiles and he thinks more bugs perhaps?

"This is the same bag Mr Christian. SNAP..." He shouts as again the contents are spilled on the table.

"I got you the mouse and the rat. Perhaps you can play with these and torment the cat?"

"She runs away from me. She didn't like falling in the rain water bucket."

"Hoggie, did you wash Miss Tiddles or Violet again?" Ana says as he plays with our gifts. We both must have gone to the same little market. Luke got his nephews a bag full too. I doubt they will last very long, but they caught my eye, as did the larger man toys, I wish I had bought a few for myself, I could have saved them for my time playing with my son. Luke and Gage are watching the room and Hoggie is watching them.

"I had too, because Violet rolled in fox poop again, I am being honest, I promise I did not put her in time out for kissing Laters too hard? What are you two doing, are you being a spy?" I suddenly sat up. "The old man three doors down from us uses a telescope to spy on my granny, do you want me to ask if you can borrow it?" They both look at him and don't know if to laugh aloud or keep it bottled. Ana decides for us all as she roars with laughter. God this kid should be bottled and given to people who suffer from depression He is cure for all that ails you I bet! Our orders come to the table, just as we are calming down; poor Hoggie is not too sure why we are laughing, because he was apparently serious. He dips his head and says grace. Oops, we all dip our heads too.

"Thank you god for ice cream and presents and for bringing me nice people to eat ice cream with. Amen."

"Amen..." We all say as he digs in. He has manners, he says grace and he makes me laugh. My mother is going to eat him up, though I better not tell him that, he may think we mean it. Dessert time is hilarious as his little roach 'bot' drops off the table and the old dames, who had been ejected from fireman watching, and were here having cake and coffee; they see it and are immediately on their chairs screaming. I swear I have never laughed as much in my whole life. I grab the bot and assure them it is a toy and I put their desserts on my bill, and as we leave one of the old dames grabs my butt. Ana laughs and we head out to see the darned weeds I promise to look at. When we get there, there are people photographing them and they seem to be spraying and killing them I am amazed they are as large as they are, I think I was expecting dandelion sized weeds, these look like they are auditioning for the remake of day of the triffids!

"Stop killing my friends, stop it now." He goes for a man in white coveralls, spraying a large patch of the gigantic weeds, and then he sees the others and loses the plot. Ana immediately tells me to pick him up and to take him back home. I do just that because he looks like Satan has taken over the small child's head. He is kicking and screaming for them to stop killing his friends. We see three people being treated by their tent thing and they have water blisters forming already and I don't need asking twice and do as Ana says. Holy crap that was unexpected...

Ana's POV:

Christian grabs Hoggie and we head for home, he needs to be calm and in his room. I have seen enough of his meltdowns to know what to do. He seems to have formed his usual caring bond with these weeds it's not a shock for those who know him well, because he has done this for a long time, he is a tad emotional and caring, he loves things that others hate, he loves them because he says they need love too, and he's right everyone hates weeds, except Hoggie, so he loves them for us. It hasn't go name, the condition he has, because it's not a condition it's how he is. He has his routines and his OCD about sharing his love equally, he rotates his cups, his pencils and books and everything he uses, in fact he does it with everything he owns so that none of them get left out. He thinks they have feelings. I don't think that's a bad thing, to be so caring you care about everything. He settles down as Christian hugs him and they talk.

"Why are they killing them? They are all part of gods garden Mr Christian."

"I know Hoggie, but they are bad, they don't mean to be, they just are and nobody knows why."

"It's because nobody loves them, that's why. If people loved them like they did flowers and trees and stuff that's pretty, they would be nice too."

"Do you think?"

"Yup."

"Are you okay Hoggie?" I ask, as Christian's soothing words seem to have calmed him right down.

"Yup. They will grow back in a while or go and live somewhere where people like them."

"Where do you think they would be loved?" I ask, so perhaps we can plant some there?

"I don't know, but Hob's Woods don't like them much." I have to agree they don't.

"They had to cut them down because they are stopping people going in to see the woods Hoggie." I tell him and he seems to be pondering again, this could swing either way, I keep my fingers crossed for a good outcome.

"Perhaps they should plant them around prisons then and stop people escaping then. Prison people would like them. They would keep the burglars in prison because they make your legs and arms sore. Unless they want bubble skin and water blisters, then it won't work keeping them in? Or if they like weeds like me they would want to stop in to watch them, what do you think Mr Christian?"

"That's a good idea Hoggie; I will tell Sheriff Steele to ask the governor to plant them at the prison." Christian tells him as he and Luke walk ahead of us. Gage and I watch Christian with the little terror. I am so pleased to see a calm Hoggie and a calm Christian, because in all this panic Hoggie is clinging to his chest.

"Okay. Are we going to fly in your helicopter now Mr Christian?"

"Yes, we need to get your overnight bag and say goodnight to your mom and dad. Then we have to pick up Kane and Able. Are you looking forward to it?"

"I don't know I have never flown anywhere. Is it good Ana Banana Nana?"

"It's way cool." I say. 'Cos it is.

"Way cool? Is it better than the twisty long water slide at Swimland?" He asks.

"Way cooler, it is even better than Putt Up & Shut Up and the smoking clowns butt." I tell him. Christian is intrigued.

"Pitch and put and a clowns butt, where do you two play miniature golf and why do I not know of this magical place, I love pitch and putt, how about you Luke?"

"I love the Hawaiian Rumble at North Myrtle Beach; it has volcanoes and water fountains, now that it is very cool." He tells Hoggie. Hoggie is now on Christians shoulders as he grips on tight to his ears. Ouch...

"Mrs Bodd, she went mad when her husband upped and left her, so she started making a pitch and putt thing out of his really nice gardens and his fish ponds and ornaments and stuff. She made one look like him only it was a big fat clown and you have to get the golf ball in his big fat mouth and if you hit his tonsils, it rings an alarm bell and the golf ball puffs out of his butt with smoke. He didn't like it much did he Ana, when he got back?"

"No, no he didn't but the kids love it. There is everything there she really hit his credit card hard, it has dinosaurs that roar when you hit the golf ball and windmills that spin, there is a big bird thing. It's really great, or it was."

"Was?" Christian asks. "What happened to it?"

"Yeah it closed down due to technical difficulties." Hoggie says. "Mr Bodd came back and wrecked it all including his fat butt that puffed smoke out of his butt. Mrs Bodd put his butt in jail, and not the one on Putt Up & Shut Up, and not the clown, but the real Mr Bodd and the real jail."

"Wow, so is it opening back up anytime soon?" Luke asks, Gage and I are in hysterics at their conversation and at the way Hoggie is gripping poor Christians ears, he looks like he's enjoying it though!

"Nah, Mrs Bodd sits on the porch with my grandma, she is going to live in Vegas and open one there soon when the old miser pays up." Christian roars with laughter. I did say the real Montesano was nothing like the book one. Though he does seem to be trying to recreate it on our island. We get to the Hogan's and they are waiting on the back porch.

"Hi Milly Ted, how are you?"

"We are great Ana, really great and looking forward to tomorrow."

"It's a nice place, Hoggie will love it."

"Dad, they are chopping down my weeds."

"They are being moved to a better place Hoggie. The people want to get into the wood and they can't son. so we are moving them."

"No, they are killing them but they will grow again. They said so. Have you got my bag ready Mom?"

"Yes darling it's here, can we have Laters please, and you took him to Aunty Barb's didn't you?"

"Yup, he was well behaved."

"He was, but you let bugs out of your pockets."

"I did not. They are super cool robot bugs."

"Hogan Hogan, why are you telling tall tales?"

"Mom, I am not see look, Ana Banana Nana and Mr Christian bought me these bug bots from their holiday." He took them out and showed the cockroach bug. It made my skin crawl because it looks really realistic. Milly apologises and tells her to put them in his bag. They do a swap, the mouse for his overnight bag. "Will you feed ma piglets and Laters please Mom?"

"Yes, there is food in her clean cage; did you forget she needed changing?"

"Nah, I did the pigs. Granny, they like you ugly coat, it's nice and warm in their bedroom."

"What ugly coat, I don't own an ugly coat. Hoggie, which coat did you put in your pig pen?"

"The warm one, they have to be warm. The fur one will keep them warm and it s ugly. Mom said so. Dad said it looked better on the rabbits."

"It was an expensive mink coat your grandpa bought me. Hogan Hogan... You stop laughing Ted Hogan; you have always hated my fur coat. Milly you let him use it?"

"Yes, it was either the pigs or the animal shelter."

"You had no right. I am going to bed. Hogan, you and I will have words when you get back. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Granny. Can we go please Mr Christian? Granny is going to blow her stack, again." Kisses are sort of given, as he isn't a kissy little guy. We walk off after Milly kisses him several times and he complains a lot; I can't believe that she let us have him. She is a little unsure of how he will be in a strange place. He's stopped with Daddy and me a lot, as I was his babysitter for a while, just so they could unwind. He is a handful, but for Christian he is behaving, I wonder what it is that he sees in Christian?

"Ana, I said Ana..."

"What Gage, I was with the fairies sorry?"

"Your husband is a kid magnate. That tiny terror seems to have a big brother crush on Christian."

"He always wanted a brother, that's why he likes the twins. Do you know you could be right?"

"Natty's kid brother is an ear puller. He can strangle you too."

"Have you and Natty spent any time together since we got back?"

"A little..."

"How about when we get back you go and send the night and the morning with Natty?"

"Ana, are you sure?"

"Yes, we are stopping home tonight and I think we have enough cover. We could take someone else with us to Vegas and give you some time together?"

"There would not be much point; she is going to a hairdressing show in Michigan, until Monday."

"How about when we get back you take a few days off then, you need to see the wedding place. So why don't you stop there, on me? Besides I have to get used to Reynolds or Jefferson following me, until Ryan gets back from rehab."

"That is kind of you, but if you remember we have a very nice rainy day fund Ana. I think Reynolds has been earmarked as your next jailor..."

"Don't joke about it. Christian. Did you say you are cooking tonight?"

"No, I am ordering takeout. What do the boys normally eat?"

"Pizzaaaaaaa..." Hoggie shouts.

"Ana, he has made me deaf..." I smile and take Hoggies fingers out of Christians ears.

"How's that, can you hear me?"

"Wow, much better thank you... Right down Hulk Hogan, we are here." Sally was waiting for us and had a couple of bags already in the car. She has locked up and cannot wait to be off.

"I can't thank you enough for this Christian. The boys have been bragging to their friends all day. Hi Hoggie, have you been good today?"

"Yes, mainly..."

"Mainly? Oops, what did you do?"

"I used Granny's coat for my pigs and she is mad at me."

"She won't stay mad at you for long, I mean those cats of hers has been shaved bald, stuck with fish flies, nearly drowned and Violet had her white hair dyed pink. I think giving your piglets an old coat that she never wears is nothing to worry about." As I said everyone loves Hoggie. We drive the short distance to the burnt out wreck of a house and Sally cries.

"I am so sorry for what Jimmy and his father did to the place. Whatever we can do to help clear and rebuild let me know Ana. I feel so bad."

"You didn't do anything Sally, he was the idiot who set fire to it. Besides the insurance will pay for the clearing, and Dad saved what he could. Speaking of James how was the walk of shame he did?"

"It was long and he was chilly, even with his feather quilt on."

"That was way cool... Me and the twins had toasted s'mores."

"You were there Hoggie?" Christian asks him.

"Me and Dad were fishing and we saw it all. I caught a fish this big..." He extends his hands out and nearly smacks me in the mouth. "Sorry Ana..."

"It's fine Hoggie, just tell me again, how big was it and did you take it home for dinner?"

"Really big. He tasted good too. I shared mine with Tiddles and Laters, did you know mice like fish. Mr Christian?"

"No... Really?"

"Can we fish at the new house, if we go there I mean, 'cos I like fishing?"

"Yes, we have a three acre pond and a creak and the sea too, it's very big and there is lots to see."

"I have a new fishing pole to try." His eyes widen as he sees the twins playing pilot. "Can I fly her too?"

"Erm..." Christian says, not wanting to upset his best buddy.

"You can have a play when we get to the island tomorrow, but you need to be way older and have lessons before you fly her for real." I tell him.

"Okay, later then."

"You brought Later's?" Christian asks. "I thought she was at home?"

"She is and she will be missing me too. The things I have to do so I can have a sleepover. She would have been good. She has stopped biting wire now. She bit into one last week and we had to take her to the vet. She had to stop in overnight too; she was all good when she got back though. Like new..." I looked at Sally and she nodded. When he got out to join the twins she sighed. "That damned mouse has been with him since he was four, he is nine next week, you do the math, they only last till they are two in a normal house, and Hoggie is on Laters mark seven I think? We all have a mad dash to find a new Laters when the cat licks her too hard; the damned thing eats a lamp wire or dies because of exhaustion!"

"So, you lie to him?"Christian asks.

"No, we just don't tell him the old Later's had died, we just say she is as good as new, and she is. He would be devastated if he knew they had died and that's not something you need to sleep, his melt downs are epic." We nod our heads; Christian got a small taste of a Hoggie bad day. We stow the luggage and the boys are strapped in. As am I. Sally and Gage are able to do their own, Christian seems to like buckling me in tight. The boys are by the windows and Sally is with me. Luke and Christian head to the front of the thing and he runs through take off... We are in the air and the boys are oh godding loud in my cans. I take them off because the three boys are loving it. I put my head back and try to relax. I think I may be getting the first batch of baby nausea, because I feel queasy. We fly over their new homes and the boys decide they are going to love it and as I take note the house which the others didn't pick is the one with the massive greenhouse cloches, and a mini barn thing. I will have to point this one out to Milly tomorrow. It is decided they love it. especially the woods.

"Mr Christian, are there bears in the woods?" I hear Hoggie shout and put on the cans to hear what he says, because I am not going in the woods if there are.

"And Tigers too...?" The twins scream.

"No, but there could be deer and other wildlife critters. I don't think there are bears or tigers. I guess there could be wildcats; we will have to ask the man who sees to the woods tomorrow. Right, calm down now, because need to concentrate on lading on top of my house now. It is coming up soon." They watch and wait and I see the Escala sign and point, they see the white H and go silent as Christian expertly lands Charlie in the middle of the roof. I breathe a sigh of relief when the rotas stop turning and a hushed silence suddenly makes me feel glad for it. Boy the boys are loud, three terrors in one tiny helicopter, I am never doing that again. we head out and are greeted by Dad, Gersham and Elliot; apparently the others are waiting for us in the apartment. Including a very quiet Mia. I am to talk to her. She is taking Ethan's death hard. It hasn't been easy for Kate either, I think without their bodies it hasn't hit home yet. I guess a burial or a cremation is the finalisation for those feelings? Christian saw to Carla's and Olga's cremation, not that I cared either way. I had hoped stupidly that they were some of the odd bods from the clone wars, just so I had Violet back, but alas this it turned out was not to be the case. I put the maudlin thoughts behind me and watch as the guys each take a twin in hand and we head down to the main room. Elliot is holding me close and I have a hug and a half. What's happened in my absence to warrant my brother being so clingy?

When we get down, I can't believe my eyes when I see someone sitting on the couch I had never expected to see again. Mrs Kavagnah... How the fudge is she here, and when did she get saved, how did she get saved? Did Ethan survive too?

* * *

Cliff hanger... I am so glad you want me to continue, but all things do come to an end, I may drag it out a while longer because phone writing is taking a while, thanks to all of you who bought SUN SEA AND SECOND CHANCES... It was very good of you xxx My second one is on now, and is called Revenge and Vengeance... It's a little darker than my others... Lol xxx If you have Kindle Unlimited, it's on there for free... read and review stars are what sell more thanks and thanks for reading my fanfiction things too... xxx


	67. Chapter 67

Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, it is updated, regularly...

or when something needs a picture lol.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 67: Mrs Kavagnah, the fisherwoman:

Christian's POV:

Okay this is a little strange why would Elliot bring her here, I ask myself as Ana and I head towards the seating area. Kimberley Kavagnah is hear and looks like she is a very different woman, she looks nothing like the heady business woman she normally is; she looks flawed almost, weak and lost. Ana and I stare at Kate, Elliot smiled as Ana and I looked at him for answers. He takes us to the side and my mother and Kimberley chat, but unlike the old Kimmy, she is quiet and subdued and not the life and soul of the party she normally is.

"So, you'd better explain why your mother-in-law is here Elliot and not at her own home?" I ask.

"Bro, surprise..." He says.

"Elliot why is that horrid woman here?" Ana asks, before I can. "She and her son nearly killed poor Peter. Did you forget that she hit him with her bag? Then let's not forget how shit she actually treats Kate."

"Ana she is different; her brush with death has changed her. She won't leave Kate's side and yes, we tried to leave her, but she has been very clingy since she got back last night. Whilst you are on your high horse sister dearest, you can blame Eamon for that, they turned up here and he dumped her at my door, Kate is stuck in the middle of warring parents and does not need this shit, so we took her in until Eamon decides what house she will be living in, it seems she is at his mercy now being as she is broke, thanks to Ethan. Eamon wants to keep their New York home and Kimmy doesn't want Seattle, she wants them both to get back together and work on saving their marriage."

"And you didn't deem it necessary to tell us last night she was alive and kicking?" I ask. I really didn't care much either way, I hate her son and I hate that they left a helpless man to die in the sea.

"Christian, she just turned up in New York sort of..."

"How do you sort of turn up in New York, when she was last seen at Christmas Island or there about?" I ask Elliot as Ana stares at Kim.

"Eamon had to go to the dock to rescue her from customs, immigration, homeland security you name it anyone who had yellow letters on the waterproofs and bullet proof vests were there when the fishing trawler pulled into a posh New York Yacht Club, which Eamon is a member of. Anyway, anyone with a government badge, who could have been there was there."

"Are you being deliberately obtuse with your replies Elliot, tell us how did she get to New York on a trawler?"

"Oh right, yeah right, it seem the fishermen rescued her from near death, well to her talk she had just mere hours to live. They picked her up half starved and dehydrated in a dinghy. When she woke up she wanted to get home, but they wanted to carry on fishing, she said if they stopped fishing and took her home they would get a million dollars. A million US dollars to get her home to them means the fishermen and their families would be set for life, and as surety for the money she gave them a ring of hers to hold on to. They took the ring, but they continued to fish. Apparently, because you can't eat a diamond. I had a real hoot when she said they made her work for her passage too, if she didn't work she didn't eat, so she learned damned quickly to fillet and gut fish. God I wish they had that on film, she says her nails are ruined and her skin is dry and needs a treatment and she says she can still smell fish. I have been so good and only sprayed her with deodorant a few times." Ana giggles. "I swear Ana, you would have peed yourself, because Kate did, literally and she honked like a duck too. She then started crying because she is so confused by her mother's sudden change of allegiance, Kate feels she has always come second to golden bollocks Ethan, and now she is suddenly the best thing since dry shampoo? Kate hasn't waived in her loyalty to her father, but him dropping her off at my house has upset her a little, and their fighting is making her ill, because Kimmy can play the hard done by woman very well and Eamon is enjoying his freedom and doesn't want her back at all."

"I bet Kate is confused, her mother and her were cordial if they had to be and didn't speak unless they had to, so being ignored by her mother, she was and still is a daddy's girl but despite her not admitting it she loves her mom too, she has craved the attention Kim seems to be giving her, but she has learnt to do without it. Kate didn't like coming second to Ethan."

"Kim now hates Ethan and had her eyes wide opened apparently. I bet if he walked in now though Kate would be history." Ana nods her head.

"Where is the golden boy and has she really been sailing for three weeks, and where did they rescue her from Elliot, do you know?" Ana asks as I stare at Kimmy and hold in the laughter. She has quite the tan...

"Were they searching in the right area Ell?" I ask. "I mean it was quite the distance from Christmas Island that they covered."

"That's it Bro, she was way off course, way off they picked her up off Madagascar, she was over four thousand miles away from the places the rescue people were searching and from where they picked up Eamon, but she was alone in a small dinghy and out of it, she says she came too and they were still fishing, they didn't speak English and her French was not up to much. Somehow they understood the million dollars and upped nets and trudged around the cape and then across and up the Atlantic. She landed in New York like an illegal, the fishermen were arrested as the fisherman were not meant to be so far away from home, and because of what she told them or the pictures she drew them, of the big house and the money, they thought they could come to live in America. When they were stopped that's when all hell broke loose at the Yacht Club.

She was handcuffed and they were taking her to prison for being an illegal immigrant, as she had no paperwork. The police were called when someone recognised her and she fainted in embarrassment. Kate and her father went to rescue her from the powers that be, and she reluctantly agreed to come here to talk finances with her attorneys. Kate flew back with her last night, she is tired and pissed off with me because I said Kimmy could come and stop with us until her father and her talked this over, I couldn't see her on the street Bro, that's not cool it's her mom when all said and done." He is right, of course he is.

"So how come she was alone and not with the others, where was Ethan and the girls?" Ana asks.

"Umm, according to Kimmy, and this bit I do believe, she apparently was too noisy for the life raft, so she says they had her transferred to the single that was in the big raft, so she then had a wing all to herself and again because he was panicking about being dragged down with the extra weight of the small dingy, she thinks he set her adrift in the tail end of the bad storms as she slept. Apparently he didn't like his mother nagging him or so she says. We have told her that she wisely chose the small boat, because they found the larger deflated life raft and thought they were all lost at sea. She heard this and has been very clingy with her one remaining baby, and refuses to let Kate out of her sight. So I am sorry for bringing her, but it was easier to bring her than argue with her."

"Okay and what is wrong with Mia, Elliot?" I ask. She looks deflated and ill.

"It seems Lily and Ethan were engaged. It also seems Lily went down with the 'Kavagnah Diamond' on her finger, that's all that is now pissing off Kimmy. Mia is devastated that Kim knew about their dalliance as she keeps calling it and approved of Lily and Ethan being together. Mia is a mess and Kim is insistent that when Mia has the baby she and it will go and live with her. Then she realises what she has said and to whom and back tracked quickly, by saying it will be like having Ethan back. Kate is fuming that she is making Mia doubt herself and Mia got all weepy, because she is hormonal with a capital H!"

"What..." I shout.

"Hormonal, which means she is very weepy and down!" Elliot says.

"I didn't mean the hormones dumb ass, I meant that woman suggesting our nephew or niece lives with her. I am going to take Kimberly to my study, we need a word..." I am held back by Elliot.

"Don't worry Chris, she was put straight, Kate told her straight that neither of her grandchildren will be living with her, and that she is only here so she can take up residence in Eamon's house, Eamon is coming over with the paperwork for the divorce and is using the house here as leverage, he is going to be saying sigh or be homeless. He isn't for having her back, it seems she has other friends she spends time with and he's suggested she may be happier with one of those." Ana is staring at her.

"So she is here because she is playing Kate again. Can you not take her home Elliot, she annoys me the way she treats Kate, and that she is willing to hurt and use Kate, it's no wonder KK does the things she does, she learnt the bitch thing from an expert." Kate came across as we were speaking. "I bet all this is an act too."

"Sorry Nahna, I was a cow some times and a bitch the rest of the time, Ana you deserve a better friend than me, I'm sorry, you are right I learned bitchiness from the best. I think I'd have liked another mother, but we play the cards we are dealt I guess? You are right too Ana, she is a little bit of a fruit loop most of the time and very conniving at the moment, she says she is a new woman and wants to start over again. She says nearing death really changed her, but I couldn't give a shit about how many fish she has gutted and how she faced death, she forgets she told us she was asleep most of the damned time; she is not a changed woman, she knows Dad isn't for bending and is latching on to me to make him change his mind. It could take forever this divorce and until then or until she gets a house, it looks like I am stuck with her. Thanks Elliot..." He shrugs his shoulders and it looks like he is in the dog house.

"How long is she staying here?" Ana asks.

"Too long... I have agreed to keep her with me until Daddy can get her paperwork sorted and the divorce stuff started. Her being here and alive Ana means Ethan and the others could still be out there, if she survived she thinks they have survived. Despite the fact they found their raft she has a feeling he is alive somewhere. Look Ana I wanted to come and talk but we have to go because she's had enough, if we don't go she will start being a bitch. Don't look at me like that Ana, you know how she was with you and now, right now, I just wish she'd disappear again... Ana stop with the looks, please? I didn't want her dead but now she is here and demanding to be queen of the castle again, I wish she had drowned. I mean we have had to pay those poor men a fortune for their dinky fishing boat that cannot be sailed again, their time, and their lost stock, apparently they had their cargo seized because they were a health hazard, and then we had to pay to get them sent home."

"You paid them?" I ask.

"Yes, the ring she gave them was worth over five million. So the million dollars daddy had to pay them to get it back is cheaper than losing the ring."

"I thought Lily had the big ring?" Ana says.

"Oh she does, this was a ring Daddy bought mother for their last anniversary." Her mother asks to leave she feels unwell; Kate sighs and agrees to take her to Elliot's place. Poor Elliot. Poor Kate.

"My head aches with all this Kate. Are you really going now, we haven't discussed anything at all in like ages?"

"Do you mean since you and Christian Skyped me having sex?" Elliot turns and squares up to Christian.

"They did what Kate, Bro, you didn't?" I shook my head and Ana blushed at our brothers question, and still saying our brother makes me uneasy.

"We were talking and I was sat on your brothers lap. Kate, we will meet up and discuss the knitting club."

"Oh yeah, way to go reminding me."

"Are you not happy for us?"

"For you? I was talking me and Mia, you, you and Christian are having a baby?" She screamed.

"Elliot didn't tell you?"

"Surprise..." He says. "I can keep a secret; you said you wanted to tell her Ana."

"Wow, I bet that killed you Elliot?" Ana asks.

"Ana, that is wonderful, I cannot believe you are having a baby too. Grace gets three babies to spoil."

"I thought for sure my brother would tell you."

"We have been a little preoccupied, but you are you okay Ana, I mean I know you wanted to wait until you were dominating the publishing world, you know before you got married and had a family, so what changed your mind, or who?" She looked at me and Ana smiled her love me smile and then hugged me.

"I found the man of my dreams and decided why wait, so we didn't and I guess through all these troubles, our baby has survived and there has to be a reason for that. Kate I can't wait, though it will be a long wait."

"How far are you along?"

"Oh, not long, perhaps a month at the most..."

"What, that means..."

"I got caught straight away, yeah... He married me 'cos he had too." Ana and Kate are hugging.

"What a chore having to marry you Mrs Grey."

"Katherine, are we going. I don't feel well. Oh, hello Anastasia."

"Mrs Kavagnah, how was it on the trawler, were there many fishwives on there or were you the only one on board?"

"It was very traumatic. How I wish to god we hadn't gone to your wedding now. My son would still be alive had we done just that."

"Yes, yes he would. I am sorry for your loss."

"He is alive I feel it in my bones he is alive."

"So when he gets back is he back to being golden bollocks again?" Ana says with a venom I have never seen before. "Where will his return leave Kate?"

"She is my daughter. She will still be my daughter. Kate I need to go before I say something I may regret."

"Say what you will Mrs Kavagnah, but hurt Kate like you did before and you will lose the best thing in your life. You need to look out for her occasionally and not yourself." Wow Ana is angry.

"Like you looked out for your mother? Don't preach to the choir Anastasia Steele, you hated your mother and what for, bettering herself by marrying well, she certainly upped her game if that is who she was once married too? What have you done so very differently from her, you married for money too. Like mother like daughter, that apple didn't fall far from the tree did it? I knew you were hoping for Ethan to fall in love with you, I told Kate as much and to keep her away from you, he was too good for you. It seems you found a gullible fool with money after all. I always thought he was gay and I told Ethan the marriage wouldn't last, at the wedding, a marriage you undertook for cash and a place in society, a society you always wanted to be part of, I told Kate you were only friend with her for one reason, to marry a money man and it worked, you married Grey for his money." I saw the flash of an arm and I heard the thud and a smack, I looked at the woman flat on her back and didn't know what to make of it. Ana had flattened Mrs Kimberley Kavagnah with one smack to the nose. Ouch...

"My father is a far better parent than either you or she was, and never call my daddy again, or so help me god you will know about it, he could teach you a thing or two about parenting."

"Not from what I am seeing he didn't. I can't see what The Grey's see in you. You are not good enough for their name." She really said that, I am about to swing for a woman in sheer anger for only the second time in my life, would that it were with a whip, but my wife calms me with a hug, and kisses my cheek. She whispers she loves me and then lets loose on The Kavagnah woman, I may just kill Elliot for bringing her to our home...

"I always knew you thought so very little of me Kimmy, but let me assure you I am not a gold digger and not a charity case either, I work for what I have and I am not dependant on anyone for what I have and I never have been. I married my husband because I love him and for no other reason, let me tell you Christian could be as poor as a church mouse and would love him. I don't need money to make me happy; you are an ugly mean woman on the inside and fake on the outside. Kate doesn't need a mother like you, she is a better off without you, do you hear me she is better off without you, she is better off without you, you spill your bile and don't care about her, you are still hurting her even though you profess to have changed, I can't see any change, I saw the looks as we arrived, am I still like shit on your shoe. That is what you said to Lily and her mother, was it not? Don't answer that because I know I heard what I heard I also heard the other things you told them...

I know you never approved of the charity case Kate befriended and I don't care too much for the bitch of a mother she had either. You and your son were a sub species of human, you and him were a cut from the same cloth, and please believe me he did want in my panties and I was the one who said no, I even broke his fingers when he came on to me. So, had I wanted a money man I'd have fawned over Kate's useless brother? I have high standards though and truth and honesty are top of my list, Ethan couldn't tell a truth if his life depended on it. It seems that apple didn't fall far from the tree either. You both used people and hurt people; you looked down on everyone you came into contact with. I don't like you very much before, that was even before you turned up here looking for sympathy."

"Boo-who have you got bad mummy issues still, even though she is dead, did you not kiss and make up, or did you and that's why you are loaded?" What, how did she know Ana was wealthy, who told her... Ana again holds me back before I do something bad. Kate looks horrified and mouths sorry, I guess she was the one who said something...

"Everything was great in my life, I was great and I am great, I hate you so much right now, do you know what, I don't need you and I have never needed you, do you hear me, I have never needed you and I don't want you back trying to ruin everything, do you hear me mother get out of my life and never come back you are not welcome here, nobody wants you, least of all me..." I watch as all this happens, me and the assembled room of relatives are stunned into silence as Ana turns into something, someone else...

"I am not your mother, if I were, I would have raised you far better and with better standards, look at you, you are confusing me with your mother, I do hope that you don't have some sort of mental issues Anastasia?"

"No, I am quite sane, get out of my home and take you fake ass home. My brother and Kate don't want you, Eamon doesn't want you and it looks like even Golden Bollocks didn't want you, so leave..." Ana is in hysterics, one minute Kim is her mother and the next she is Kate's mother what the hell is happening? Ray rushes forward as does my mother and Kate, as Ana shakes and cries and screams more abuse at Kate's mother.

"When did you decide to make things up to Kate, when you found out you were broke and her trust fund was still good for a free ride? You and my mother are birds of a feather. so perhaps that's why I confused the two of you. I am as sane as the next person; it's just being around you that makes me want to throttle you."

"Your mother was nothing more than a slut from what I heard."

"Again birds of a feather, you heard right and yes you too are slut. However, I am no slut, but your son was and has made Mia so very unhappy and you enabled his behaviour, it's a pity you didn't know Lily's parents are bankrupt and were looking at spending the Kavagnah millions propping up their failing business. You really screwed with the wrong family and the wrong daughter, you will be lucky if the Greys let you within an inch of her child, because unlike you they are protective of their daughter."

"How do you know this?"

"Her father came into the bar all the time with his mistress, they didn't look at the waitress as they chat and made plans. I just didn't know Mia would later become involved with him, had I known I would have stopped it happening, but he was very much the skilled liar, he had me convinced he loved her. You taught him well... Mia was an unlucky victim of your greed and your sons bad habits. You have shown your true colours today Mrs Kavagnah, and all I had to do to make everyone see what I saw, was to push a few little buttons and finally you told the truth, albeit in anger. I was confused for a moment, because for a moment you sounded and looked like my mother the slut..."

"I will go to court for access to it..."

"Try, you just try that and I will see to it all I know about you I tell Eamon. You see when I worked at my other job, I saw you in the hotel rooms with the other man in your life, oops sorry that was a secret Mrs Jackson? You see if you weren't looking down your nose at the people you considered beneath you, you would have notice that I was the temporary chamber maid in the hotel you use every Thursday afternoon, that was my day for working there, yes I was working an extra job to pay for books..."

"Ana, why did you not say anything?" Kate says, what have just told her her mother was pressing mattresses at the Hilton and she blanked it out?

"Because at the time I was pissed off with you and Mia. Besides, would you have believed me? You do remember your mother can spin a tall tale when she has too, like the time she said her diamond earrings were missing and that they went missing whilst was staying with you at their place in New York. You asked me three times had I borrowed them. Then a few weeks later she had them in when you bumped into her on an unexpected trip home?"

"Oh yeah. Dad will be interested in that Ana..."

"You bitch, you are scum you are a nobody who will bring the greys to their knees..." Elliot does what I should have done and manhandles his mother in law, and takes her to the elevator. Kate hugs Ana...

"Shush Nahna, shush sweetheart, she isn't your mother Ana, shush, she is gone now, Ana, Ana calm down she is not Carla..." Wow, why did I not do that?

"She needs to leave Kate she needs to stop. My headaches and I feel so funny Grace, Christian I feel..." She faints; luckily Kate and I grab her.

"Mom what the hell was all that?" I ask as Ray and I carry Ana to the sofa.

"Transference, Ana saw the threatening way Kim went for her and she thought it was Carla stood there and well... I guess enough was enough? This isn't my field of expertise. I would suggest she needs some help? That was epic and I have to wonder what it was that made her flip?"

"I would guess when my mother said, 'it seems you found a gullible fool with money after all' she was convinced Ana wanted Ethan and stopped me bringing her to New York and invited Mia. God that was her plan all along, Oh god why did I not see it? She was having me pimp out my friends to Ethan and all rather than have Ana there. Ana wouldn't give Ethan the time of the day; she wasn't very fond of him..."

" _HE DID WHAT. SHE DID WHAT?"_ Elliot has returned... "I put your mother in the car; she is not stopping with us. We will drop her off at a hotel. Your father can deal with her. How is Ana, I rushed straight back up? Why is she out of it Chris, Mom what's the matter with my sister?"

"Oh god, my head hurts, where am I?" Ana wakes and everyone steps back. "What did I do, kill someone?"

"You may have broke my mother's nose Ana," Kate says with a smile, "but don't worry she deserved it."

"I did what?"

"Annie, you had a little bit of a blackout again, I haven't seen you have one of those since you and your mother came to blows at your last party."

"Did I hit her, really? Oh god, I don't remember, one minute we were saying goodbye and then it went blurry and I... I don't know what I did..."

"Ana Banana Nana, you went mad as hell and thumped the lady; she was mean and nasty to you. Do you want me to give her what for?" Hoggie crawls between Kate and I. "Here have a sucker, you need one." I pick up Hoggie and Ray takes him and the twins back to the games room.

"Please tell me they didn't see all that?" She eyes the room. "Oh god Christian, the boys saw me lose it What message was I sending them?"

"Yeah they were going to see the cars in the garage with Gage and Luke. It all happened so quickly Annie, they were cheering you on..." Ray tells her.

"Ana darling are you okay?" I ask. "You fainted."

"I feel such a fool. Kate I hurt your mother. I am so sorry, oh god did I tell her about working as a housekeeper at the Hilton, I think I remember I did, I am so sorry I didn't want you to find out like that."

"Don't be sorry, besides I have wanted to do that for years. I am only sorry I didn't realise what she was doing before now. I guess you can keep a secret, thanks for looking out for me, and I think dad knows of her Thursday Book Club at the Hilton, I am just surprised you had another job cleaning Ana I could have loaned you the cash, why are you so damned proud, don't bother telling me because I already know the answer, pride... So Thursdays were spent housekeeping and not at the library, reading and I fell for it too shame on me... I wonder has she always disliked you, because when I first took you home she loved you, or was that just another lie of hers?"

"She saw Ethan making a pass at me at one of their posh parties, I knew then I wouldn't be coming for a stop over again or any time soon after that. It was the same weekend she accused me of stealing from her."

"Sorry Nahna I should have known her better and trusted you more, I will make sure my father sorts her out, and she is being put in the old summer house in Long Beach, it's just not far enough way for me, the West Coast. Look, I have to be going to sort out Mamma, but we, we need to talk about everything I did to you and how I can make it up to you Ana and soon..."

"Yeah, we will talk more when we get back from Nevada and the business meeting, how about you come to the island and have a look around with me; I am going to stay at home and work from the island and sort of get back to my roots? Can you leave your mother at home next time, perhaps just you and Mia could hash through the trouble I know she caused between us all?"

"Yeah that sounds like a plan. I will bring Mia with me because she is family; my mother is not. I will come and see you Monday, and spend the day chilling and drinking orange juice, oh have Gail grab peanut butter and Dill Pickles, celery and grapes..."

"Can do, but can you make it Wednesday, please because Christian and I have some paperwork to sort out and see to a merger he is working on?"

"Okay, I am sorry I brought her Christian."

"It's fine Kate, you can't choose your parents." I say.

"You and Ana did, I want to too..." She gives Ana a hug and I get a cheek kiss as Elliot and they head home. I so wanted him to meet his twin, Hoggie... After everyone is given drinks we sit for a while to make sure Ana is okay, Ray smiles and tells everyone Ana has not done this often and will not remember doing it. Mom checks her over and Granny; she sips her gin and tells Ana that her aim was off by two inches.

"Ana Grey, you and I will have to have a couple of sessions at bitch slapping Trevelyan style, being married to a good looking man, it's a social skill one simply has to learn. I have bitch slapped half of Detroit and Seattle, as has my daughter, you have to fight dirty, because there are some women out there with no and low morals, Kimberley Kavagnah is one of those, didn't you slap her once or twice Gracie?"

"Mother, my children do not need to be told that. But yes, that was not the first time a Grey woman has slapped her, but you did it good Ana..."

"Mother..."

"What, your father was drunk she made a pass at grabbing his butt and she landed in the pool. True story of why we are not as friendly as we could be, and why when those two get married she will not be seated next to your father..." We all laugh as mom sits down and sips her gin too. God my family... I fucking love them...

"So I am finishing a merger and signing paperwork am I?" I turn and give Ana a much needed hug, both for me and for her, she was like a woman possessed with the Kavagnah woman, it seems she had a reason to dislike her.

"Really important paperwork. Christian, in you honest opinion, do you think he could be alive?"

"Who, Ethan? Who knows Ana, the flow and currents made Kim drift off all the way to Madagascar, who knows what happened to him, he could have drifted in the same vicinity or in another direction. I can't get over seeing her here though and her saying that to Mia."

"I will go and talk to her she looks upset. We haven't seen her since Paris, Christian she looks ill."

"She does, Mom has her in hand though and hopefully hearing Ethan was a bastard longer than she thought may pull her out of the funk she was in."

"I guess so. At least touch wood this is not our damned fight this time, oh god Christian Hoggie is heading out of the damned terrace doors HOGGIE NOOOOOO..." I see him going for the door, and my heart skips a beat too.

"I am just looking, Ana... Mr Christian, Luke says we are in the clouds up here are we? We were just going to look at the clouds."

"You can see them in the morning; now, let's get the pizza ordered shall we? Boys come on let's go to the games room." I tell them as my pulse stops beating so hard; we are not living here with children. Ana giggles and I shake my head. It leads to her laughing so hard people wonder what she is laughing at...

"Sorry, it's a joke about games rooms. I will order a few Pizza's Gage can you lock all the doors and bolt them?"I shake my head and smile, this place has turned into a madhouse.

"They are locked Ana, we wouldn't have let the monsters out, sorry Sally..." Gage says as she gathers said monsters in hand.

"Hey they are monsters all four of them. Hoggie, Kane, Able and you too Ray, calm down. What pizza's do you want Ana to order?" They screamed out their favourites and I took their requests under advisement. I am sure they don't do the toppings they want on, we can but ask. My mother, father and Uncle Gersham and the rest were amazed at my restraint and calm demeanour. I smile as Hoggie is running amuck with the twins, they complain that they want to see the cars not play on the playstation; they are followed by Luke and Gage. Damn it, Elliot missed chilling with his twin, they complain about wanting to see real cars not race pretend ones. I am glad the keys are in the security rooms. I agree to a short time out until dinner arrives and they happily go to see the cars and Maurice, and my security team seem to like this plan.

"Good I can hear myself think now." My grandmother says.

"Miranda darling, in a few years we will have our own great grandchildren running around." Pop's says as he sits down.

"By then I will be deaf I hope, I hear Ana and you have some news, so sit down and tell us all..."

"Yes, yes we are pregnant too, we had a little bit of a worry in Vienna, but Ana and the baby are fine." I tell her and smile as I do.

"Your mother told us, sorry she can't keep a secret, though she didn't break her Hippocratic oath, she only broke the mom code."

"I am just so happy to be getting grandchildren. So, how are things on the island?" Mom asks.

"It is the best of both our worlds. A farm for me and the city is just six minutes away, and the stupid thing is Christian can be at work quicker from the island than he was from Escala. So when we saw it, it was a no brainer. The only thing is Christian seems to want to turn it into Book Montesano."

"I liked Book Montesano; it had a calmness about it. Your father and I said you would love it. Now, when will you be moving in is the big question?" Mom says.

"Our things will be moved over at the weekend and when we get back for a business meeting on Monday or Tuesday we will go straight there and start our married life there."

"Can you not send Ros?" My father asks.

"No, this is something I have been working on for a while, besides Ana and I need a couple of days to relax. Especially after the European vacation from hell."

"Chris, come and sit with Grams and tell me everything those people did, our security won't tell us anything." I go and sit with Grams and Pop's as Ray listens and Sally goes to play mom in the kitchen. Ana orders enough pizza for everyone, security included.

Ana's POV:

I order the pizza's and the sides, the desserts and the soda's, we have enough to feed the whole building heading our way. Sally helps by getting the paper plates and napkins out, I don't feel like washing pots tonight and neither is Sally. The Grey's will have to slum it with us. Sally sighs deeply.

"What's the matter Sally, do you not want to move now?"

"What? Move, sorry Annie, yes, yes I dearly want to move. The life we have is not bad, but the one the boys could have on the island is much better and the school is near and with Hoggie coming they will have a friend, but the only down thing about moving here is that they will miss the others."

"We have a whole summer camp set up, so they can come for holidays and weekends. Besides I like most of my old pupils."

"They love you too. So where do you want to put the Hogan's?"

"I thought of the house with the poly tunnels and the small barn at the back?"

"The garden potting sheds and the garden centre for selling what they don't use on the estate, that Is massive? The housekeepers sons ran it, are they still at the estate?"

"No they left with their mother; I think they went back to my brother Alex's place. Did you not want it, it is bigger I think I only saw it from the air?"

"Ana, I looked at that but it was way too big for us. I loved the yellow one; it reminds me of a small Brooks Cottage almost. Besides the grandmothers will be in their element and they won't have to share rooms I don't know if that is a good thing, they are flighty nannies at the best of times. Still there is no bars to drag home a booty call..."

"Ewe, I have impressionable ears." Sally laughs. "So, will there be room for the kennels and will you be able to help Gail?"

"Yes and yes and Gail loves dogs too, so we may do it together, I like her a lot."

"Listen to us talking all business like and like adults Sally."

"So are you happy Ana, your father does worry about you, you know?"

"I know he does, but he doesn't have to worry about Christian, he and I are meant to be together, we have sailed some stormy water and yet we are stronger for it. He shows me so much love and gives me so much support its amazing. I know my daddy loves me, but with Christian it's like my father's love. only a million times more intense. He and I are I don't know that this will make much sense, but it's like we were destined to meet each other. The book was a coping aid for the girls as he was in the coma, and an experiment to make him a little more standoffish, but what it did was bring us together."

"Does he still mention the book? Only Ray seemed to think he fell in love with book you and changed you to be like her?"

"Hahahaha, I am nothing like book Ana. He knows this and I know this, but it's been fun seeing how the girls came up with stuff."

"We were worried that he was too controlling Ana."

"Don't be, that Christian over there and this Ana here are the real deal." I point to Christian talking to his grandparents. "He has changed so much in such a short time, and yet I have stayed almost the same, he accommodates my wanting to be me and the independent mouse I was when we first met, even though he has the greatest of urges to swaddle me like a child, he is learning to let go a little, that will be an uphill struggle. Sally his need to have control has always and will always be a big part of who he is. He is working on it and I am too, it's a two way thing. I have to stop and realise this is a change for us both too, I have to give a little and bend to his way of thinking in a lot of things, because I don't know about security needs, how to cope with vast wealth and the mega big houses and like Book Ana, I seem to have landed on my feet in the same quagmire of wealth, though I am giving it back way more quickly this time around, I still have a lot. He gives me way more than material things too; he gives me advice without having yet mastered how to get me to do stuff his way, he and Daddy think they are treating me like a child and conning me into their way of thinking, hahaha, they wish..."

"So Ray didn't get you to do things his way then, he was convinced he knew how to 'pull your strings'!"

"No, he failed, but I mastered bending Daddy around my finger years ago, I let him think it's his idea and he in return is teaching Christian his way of winning Annie around. I only give in to him and Jason and the others were there are safety issues. Freedom comes at a high price as we have found out in Europe and when I say freedom, we are not really free, we will always have the nutters of this world watching us and looking for their fifteen minutes of fame, so we will always have a security bubble, but living on the island I hope we will be able to be normal, and be Christian and Ana Grey, and not Seattle's rich couple..." Wow that was an epic chat and Sally is sat listening.

"The papers say you got pregnant to snag him."

"I got pregnant by accident, a very quick yet happy accident. Our baby, when we thought we had lost it was the best thing we had done together and devastated she had left us, and when we found out she was still in here..."

"...I was the happiest I have ever been. I love Ana, I love the clarity and the confusion and the chaos she brings to my life and I will always have her best interests at heart, even if sometimes it will seem to others I am controlling her, I can assure you I will not, I will be looking out for her and my family. Now the pizza's here. Stop saying our baby is female; he will get a complex... Won't you son?" He kisses me and rubs the belly like Aladdin and his lamp again... God, I wish it worked like that...

"I will call the boys back up, thanks for clearing that up Christian, Ray..."

"...Is worried, I know what he feels because I worry about our baby too. It's a dad thing. Or so my father says, now everyone dinner is served. Everyone head to the dining table, I will grab the wine for those who want it, or beers Ray?" The boys are back and looked happy; I hope they are worn out too.

"Beer, I have to keep my wits about me these three are smart..."

"We are, can I have a beer too Mr Christian?" Hoggie asks...

"Yeah, when you are old enough to vote..."

"When's that Mr Christian?"

"When, when you are in University Hoggie."

"That is a long time before I can drink beer then."

"It is, so as a compromise would a root beer do you?"

"I guess a beers a beer okay then, make mine a large one and hold the ice..." I Laugh and so does everyone else, it seems Hoggie has more hearts captured and I swear, as Grace and Miranda watch Christian with Hoggie, they cry. The men just laugh. The boys are stacked high on slices of pizza and they congregate at the bottom of the table, they are so cute...

"Ana, the twins want to know if you are Steele or Grey and do they get to call you Ana now you are their big sister?"

"They do, do they, well I am Ana, because I am not their teacher. I am Mrs Grey because I am married to Christian and if they want to be my brothers then my dad has to marry their mom."

"Okay. See I said she wouldn't shout. Now hand over my bug..." They look sad as they do.

"Oh gawd, I forgot about yours boys hold on." I dash to our bedroom and search through the packages and head back. "I got you some bot bugs too; I just haven't had the chance to give them you. Here you go." I hand over their bags of bugs.

"Wow, we can race them..." The twins scream.

"Can we build a race track on the table Ana?" I see Christian's face; his table is a designer statement piece, I don't think he wants a sticky tape race course on it...

"Sorry guys, you need to charge them in the sunshine and daylight. They may have a little bit of life left in them, like Hoggie's. How about we finish eating and have Dad and Christian put them somewhere to charge?"

"How about you say thank you boys, because I didn't hear one." Sally says to the twins.

"We did Mom... You just didn't hear us. With Dad chomping on your ear." My dad blushes; way to go Kane. They chow down on their pizza, and we leave them to eat and continue their discussing bug bots. Christian is hugging his grandmother. I see Mia and she is looking sleepy. I head over and she smiles.

"Hello you. I hear Europe was a bust and you are in this awful club too?" She says as she sips ginger ale.

"It was and I am. I hope I don't suffer like you seem to be doing."

"I gather we all three of us are different, I can't eat, Kate eats too much and you, what ails you? As to Paris and Europe, it is normally not so hectic. Perhaps next time it won't be as bad?" Mia says as she eats a vegetarian piece of pizza.

"I hope so too, besides everyone who made it bad is locked away or dead. Ouch that sounder awful. How are you really how do you feel about Ethan?"

"I feel a fool. He told me you made a pass at him and were very clingy and jealous of me and him, because he wouldn't sleep with you again, he loved me he said and you were history. I was a little gullible wasn't I?"

"Very, I was a virgin when I met Christian, so hand on heart there was no sleeping done with Ethan, only slapping and braking his two fingers when he came on to me. I should have told you about him and Lily and all I knew."

"Wow, so you gave yourself to my brother, I believe you Ana, you have every reason to hate me and I am grateful you do not hate me like I deserve. I would and did think you were just being bitch because I had the man you wanted and I would have believed Ethan over you, I did believe him and even looked through your stuff for his mothers missing jewels."

"You did?"

"I did sorry. As I said I am gullible and stupid. I am now pregnant with an ass's baby."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you get wise with experience and wiser still by bad experiences, you will not be the first person to fall for a con man. I am just sorry you feel so shity."

"I am going to be fine I have a wonderful couple of friends, who happen to be my sister in laws and an growing family of true friends, Sally is amazing and very wise too."

"She is, she s everything I need n a mother."

"Oh Ana, do you mean that?" Sally had slipped behind me.

"Yes, I mean that so you best marry my father when the inks dry on the divorce."

"Okay, well it was dry a week ago and we were thinking of eloping to Vegas, what do you think?" Christian came up behind us and laughed.

"That sounds like a plan. When were you thinking about it?"

"In the summer."

"Why run away, have a wedding on the island, it is a wonderful place and the wedding planner they use is excellent?"

"We could do I guess? I will talk to Ray. I kind of liked the idea of Vegas though and being married by Elvis..." I laughed as Christian grinned, why did I now know we were being married by an Elvis impersonator?

"Well borrow the jet and we will have the twins, make a week of it?"

"More to think about..." She went to speak to Daddy and Mia went for a hug from Grace and Granny.

"Are you okay Baby, you frightened me back then."

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me I guess I held in that hate too long and did confuse her with Carla for a while, but it felt good shouting at her then I just lost it and I know it was bad but I guess it was needed?"

"Do you know what else is needed?" He pointed to the wonky plate on his lap.

"I can guess that plate of pizza is not hiding just a stain from the pizza you dropped on it is it?"

"Nope, wanna be naughty with me later?"

"You bet, and very naughty too I feel I need it... Can we do the last night of having sex as a singleton again, the last time was epic as I recall?"

"I guess we can though I did intend for more mile high action too..."

"Oh gawd I can't wait for them to leave, can we try some of the things in the red room?"

"No..."

"Why, I want to try it before we leave for the island at least once."

"I got rid of it Ana, it's now a yoga studio for you, and it will look good in one of the basement rooms on the island."

"You got rid of your room, really?"

"Really, you are as much excitement as I can handle and I get my kicks now from making love to my wife I don't need the other stuff, just you Ana, just you."

"Oh shucks, what about all those new toys we bought?"

"I like the new toys and you too. God Ana feel how hard you make me."

"I would but we have an audience and giving you a hand out with your problem may not go down too well."

"It fucking worked seeing Grammy stare at me, I swear she has x-ray eyes." We cuddle and eat pizza and silently pray for them to leave...

* * *

Thanks to the those of you who bought my second book, I am putting them all back up when I have re written them. I am not pushing you to buy them, you can get them for free on smashwords or on kindle unlimited... had one review for my second book thanks I know it is a reader of this story, I'd love t know why its hard to read, is it the grammar or the content?

* * *

Back to the story... So next up Hoggie choses a house and they head to Vegas... Read review and report back to me cheers, xxx Love you all, and getting a new laptop when I get back from holidays the two books haven't made me enough for a new mouse lol...


	68. Chapter 68

Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, it is updated, regularly...

or when something needs a picture lol.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 68: Pig, Goat, Hens and Horses.

Ana's POV:

When finally the last of our guest leave, Dad and Sally and the boys, Christian helps me to our bedroom. I am in desperate need for a shower and more desperate for sleep. All of a sudden I have as much energy about me as a flat battery. My husband has the hard on from hell and although I want to be close to him, I want to sleep more...

"Ana, I will draw you a bath, you look drained Baby are you feeling okay?"

"I am tired it's been a long day. An eventful night and now I just want some peace and quiet."

"And me?"

"Can you be peaceful and quiet?"

"If I have to be. Do I have to be Ana?"

"Yes. Join me in the bath please and just hold me."

"Okay, really Ana are you okay?"

"Tired, but fine. I suppose you would be not best pleased if I were to tell you that I may be going off sex?"

"What the fuck, seriously Ana?"

"I am so tired I may not wake up for a week."

"Ana..." He looks worried.

"So, get undressed and help change my mind whilst in the bath."

"Ana, if you really need to sleep I can wait; I am not turning into a demanding monster. I may have a raging boner but you don't have to help with the problem."

"Even though my wiggling on your bits caused you to practice Morse Code on my ass all night?"

"Argh, the patented SOS, it worked then?"

"Really that was More Code, not Morse Code..." I got in the bath and sighed, god I needed this. "Strip and get in its beautiful and I do believe you have dropped an Adaptogenic Bath Bomb in the bath, you do know that is a refreshing one and not a calming one?"

"I just went for the pretty one. What is an Adaptogenic Bath Bomb? It sounds a little dangerous?"

"It is made up from all the herbs and roots that give your body a boost, nothing in my bath and beauty products are dangerous. Get in and I will show you how energetic their combined vapours will make me."

"Can I throw in another I want you really energetic." He stripped and got in behind me.

"Christian when are we getting actually married?"

"Tomorrow, as soon as we land we are heading to the courthouse and picking the first chapel we come to."

"It sounds like fun."

"We can wait if you want and do the whole thing at the new place?"

"No, I feel such a fraud keep saying my husband and calling myself your wife."

"You are my wife."

"We will have two wedding anniversaries Mr Grey."

"Lucky you, Mrs Grey..." He rubs the sponger over my skin and it feels like bliss.

"So, what are we wearing?"

"Whatever you want Baby."

"Is it too stupid to want to wear jeans and a tee shirt?"

"I thought you would have wanted to wear something wedding dress like?"

"I can I have plenty of clothes. I just thought..."

"What?"

"That it was a simple get it over and done with thing?"

"That sounded like our marriage would be like a quick trip to the dentist Ana."

"It did didn't it. Okay then, a smart casual white dress for me and you in a suit. Now, you stopped rubbing that sponge over my very tired bones, is there a reason for that?" I turn and sit on his legs and huddle up close.

"No, I am wondering whether or not to make love to you in here or the bed? I thought you were tired?"

"I like the energy bombs; I seem to have woken up. How about we fool around in here for a while?"

"How about you climb on board Baby?"

"I thought you would never ask." He smiles as I bite my lip and try to get his dick inside me. Why the hell do I look like I am grabbing for wriggly fish? He laughs as I all but lose it.

"Ana, calm down."

"I swear I can't feel my hands. Can we sort of get out I think the bath bombs numbed them; your tally wacker keeps disappearing. God this is so bloody romantic, not?" He laughs again and I climb out of the bath and into the shower, he sits there laughing as I cuss and rub. I really need to look at my book and see what I threw in that has made my skin numb. Christian climbs out of the bath and he isn't laughing any longer.

"Ana, my dick feels funny?" I stare at it and he looks like he has a bloody baby's arm protruding from his body.

"Not so funny now is it Mr Grey. I need to shower, you need to too, and I swear we are throwing those away."

"Wow, I am a hard as a fuck and I can't feel it. My dick could be cut off and I wouldn't know it."

"I think you would Christian, wow I need to find out what the hell I put in those, they would be great for numbing pain, like burns and stuff."

"Ana, my dick, help me please Baby, it feels odd."

"I am so sorry, here let me help you, you need some of this camomile soap. Here let me get you sorted out. How romantic is this?"

"About as romantic as sticking my dick in an angry hornets' nest."

"I guess you would know. How is it when I do this?" I lather up my hands and wash his favourite plaything.

"Oh god Baby that is working, do it again." I lather up and help him as best I can, but his moans and his groans are sending my lady bits into a severe meltdown.

"Turn around Ana and grab the wall. I need you," I do as I am asked and turn and face the wall, his k=legs push mine apart, "Ana, can you lean down and hold your ankles?"

"Yes..." I moan as his lathered dick enters my backside and I groan as he puts himself in fully. "Yes, give me more, more please Christian." He holds my hips and pistons in and out quickly. "Can you feel it Christian?"

"Yes, yes Baby." His hand moves around and his fingers stroke my hot place and I groan and grab my ankles harder. "Christian I am coming, I am coming..."

"No, I haven't finished Baby, hold on to it for a little longer, clench your ass tightly, that's it clench." I clench tight and he fucks my ass hard. I can't stop myself from coming and before I ask I am told to come. Like I had any choice in the matter. As he comes he slows down and rocks into me and wow, I feel like I have ran a marathon.

"Christian, that was, god that was great..."

"Hu, coming down here Baby, that was amazing. I could fuck you again. right now." He picked up the sponge and cleaned himself. I watched as he stroked himself and made himself hard again. I don't think that will ever get old watching him do that. I turn the lower hoses on to my sex and groan as they hit home.

"Are you washing the skin off?"

"No, Baby, he has to be cleaned before doing this," he lifts me up and I am impaled on his shaft, " you can't go from back to front Baby, front to back yes but never the other way."

"Okay nice to know, but why would I need to know?"

"That's right you will never need to know. I was just explaining why I am paranoid about anal sex."

"Oh god way to kill the mood Mr Grey."

"I have killed the mood, really, because your nipples seem to like what we are doing."

"Yeah well they are bloody tell tale tits."

"They are indeed, god I fucking love you Steele."

"I love you too now carry on pleasing me with your camomile dick."

"As ever, you are so uncouth."

"I learned from the best. Oh god you are the best, yes, oh hell yes, I love you Christian..." He played and he teased me to several crashes and all the time he held on to me, my back is against the wall as he nears again. I grip hard to the wall and ride out another shiver finish, when he suddenly takes us out of the shower and I am dumped in the bed, he opens the bed side drawer and takes out my new shiny bullet. Oh hell yes please. He smears on some lube and I feel it slide into my backside and he then flicks a switch and it pulses, I grab at the sheets on our wet bed and pray for more I beg for more. He leans over me and I swear my nipples are like bloody pine cones on a pine tree and as he suckles on one he twists the other, and then as if everything else going on wasn't enough he thrust himself inside me and fucks me hard. I swear my head explodes and my mouth lets loose with profanities that I can only liken to a drunken sailor with fucking Tourette's Syndrome... Fucks a plenty, bastard a few more times and I swear as he fucks hard my swearing is way out of control. I finally have to scream red... He stills and everything ends as I continue to shake and come like a thousand times an hour. steam train heading into the end of the line station too quickly... I woke up and I am in a clean set of pyjamas and the bedding is fresh and dry.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was every sensory part of your body being pleasured at once Baby."

"I thought I had died."

"I thought so too until you told me to fuck off and leave you alone."

"When was that?"

"When I put you into your nightclothes and moved you into the dry bed."

"That was wild."

"That was amazing, I am amazed that you took so much. I would have stopped had you told me to Ana, but I am glad you used the safe word."

"I used a lot of words. What got into you?"

"You, you got into me, you Ana, you Baby. I love you so fucking much."

"That's good to know. I have changed my mind, I love sex."

"That too is good to know, now here take this cup of juice and then sleep Baby. We need to market these bath bombs as bath time Viagra. I swear it was the stuff in them that did this to us."

"I may have to do several tests are you up for stiff nethers and a shaft of love that keeps on giving?"

"Oh hells teeth shaft of love Ana, really?"

"Okay then, how about your love sausage, spam javelin, love rocket or my favourite the seldom used words, the almighty vagina miner..."

"Ana?"

"Don't tell me I kill you?"

"Yeah baby you do. Literally as you passed out you held me in tight until I came too."

"You didn't pass out?"

"I think I may have squished you when I finished, are you and the baby okay?"

"I think so; she may be concussed with all that banging going on?"

"Really?"

"No you fool. I guess we were a little wild and hard? Don't forget crude too..."

"I am not, so Anastasia Steele, get some sleep we have to pack. We have to drop the family off on the island and we then have to go and put an official ring on it."

"Are we using these?" I stare at my rings and sigh.

"I had already ordered proper ones, when I got the bling ring, but I like these."

"I do too. Goodnight Christian." He holds me tightly in his arms and the lights turn off. God I ache in some wonderful places. I fall asleep feeling the throb of my lady bits calming down. I am married or I am marrying a sexy beast of a man.

Christian's Pov:

I wake really early and Ana is curled in a ball on her side of the bed, the distance between us seems like miles. I inch back into shared space and smile. Grow a pair Grey my inner me says and I shove him to the side and gently curl around her. We are in for a rough couple of weeks and I for one need some her and me time. I also want the wedding not to be just some tacky chapel thing. That is why I decided during the night it won't be.

"Wake up sleepy head; you have me in a major wrestling move Christian." She awakens at last.

"I woke up early and you had migrated all the way over here."

"Yeah I needed to pee and I couldn't get comfortable, so I did the kitten curl, it always works."

"Kitten curl?"

"Umm rolled up tight in a ball. I like how it makes me feel safe and it's kind of cosy. Have you noticed how cats sleep wherever they want and always look cosy?"

"I can't say I ever have, but I will be mindful to seek out cats and have a look see."

"Good, now we have to pack."

"We do... Ana I have a few phone calls to make first, I will be back in to help."

"I am fine with doing the packing. Is clothes for three days enough?"

"Yes Baby, if we decide to stop longer, we can buy more."

"I will pack more then, go do your thing and I will be out to do breakfast in a minute."

"One minute packing, I will hold you to that Anastasia."

"Oh my naughty name what did I do?"

"Nothing, I like hearing your name it's so beautiful."

"Yeah, whatever. Go make your calls because the boys rise early and are full of beans. What time do we have to be at the island?"

"Nine."

"Well scoot then we have two hours." I watch as she goes to pack. I pull on my lounging pants and make a mad dash to my office. I call Elliot.

"Ell, what are you and Kate doing today?"

"Bro, we were thinking of heading out on a road trip for a couple of days. Kate doesn't want to be in the same state as her mother, let alone the same city."

"Okay then how about you pack yourselves a couple of bags?"

"Okay, what for?" I explain and with details finalised he does the things on their list. I then call my parents and tell them of my plans. They are given their duties and I leave them in my mother's more than capable hands. I make the last few final calls, one to Taylor to sort out the transportation. Then I call down to Ray and Sally and tell them of our plans. I have been in my office an hour when Ana comes in with a tray, on it is plate with a stack of pancakes and bacon on, toast and a mug of coffee and as she passes it to me I see her megawatt smile.

"Here you only have an hour to eat to shower and to change."

"Did you pack everything?"

"I did, and I know this sounds silly but I packed some pretty dresses that will do nicely as a dress for the service."

"Elvis does like to see a pretty woman before him. Or so I am told." She laughs.

"Eat, please. I had a shower. I am travelling in these, will I be okay?"

"Yes Baby, more than okay. Are you ready for a busy day?"

"I guess so. Eat; I need to get my electronics together."

"Leave them just take your phone. I am sure the world won't end in three days Ana."

"My new boss has sent me like a hundred manuscripts to look over."

"He did, well I will fire his ass."

"No, you can't do that Christian."

"I was joking. Besides you will read them, I know you will. But for the next three days you belong to me."

"Heck that was a short marriage." She smiles as she heads out. God I love her and her smart mouth, and the things she does with it. I shake off those thoughts and eat. An hour later and the kids are here, I can hear them, I guess the whole of Seattle could hear them if we were to open the doors. No. I had nightmares about our children falling through the clouds, I woke before the nightmare ended in a cold sweat. I hear a scream and laughter, Ana has said hello. It seems they have been up for hours, cloud watching. I enter the great room and they are racing bugs and munching on granola bars.

"Hi, where is Ana?" I ask Ray.

"She and Sally are looking at the dresses Ana packed. So, you and Annie are not really married then?"

"No, I thought we were but the jobs worth in Paris said Non..."

"And Annie wants a quick and easy service does she?"

"Yes, she wants to get married in her jeans."

"She has had the pretty dress I guess? Anyhow, we are all set. Sally phoned in our orders and the things we need will be awaiting us at the Wynn. How many suites did you reserve Son?"

"Fifteen for family, the security are in the rooms by the elevators and Alex and Anton's guys are on the floor below, we have Wes and Elisabeth in with Uncle G, so I would guess all in all thirty rooms and suites? Why do you not think that's enough?" I thought I had reserved enough; Ray sits down and looks odd.

"I went online do you know how much they cost Son?"

"A lot I would guess they are the best. I wouldn't worry I got a good deal I took over most of the top floor. In fact I think we did take up the top floor. Did you manage to reach the Hogan's before they left?"

"I did and they are very unsure of attending their bosses wedding."

"I like them, besides Ana needs her friends around her too, if you didn't notice it in Paris it was all me and mine."

"I did. Hey whilst we are on about it, do you think we can slope of Sally and me and do the small wedding in an Elvis chapel? It just Sally has her heart set on it. She had the big white wedding with Jonny boy and now wants something fun?"

"Yeah, you slope of if that's what you want to do. You could get married with Ana and I?"

"Nope, I like this way the best. You keep your fancy pants wedding for you and Annie. The boys will be no trouble for an hour, because believe it or not that's all it takes you know?"

"I had read up on it Ray. Courthouse and then chapel Ana wanted to do that too."

"She will like what you have planned better. This time it will at least be in a language she understands."

"It will now shush she's here and she has the boys with her who have ears like bats."

"It's going to be a fun couple of days. Are you sure your folks' people won't mind having old Buck?"

"No, they will be fine." Ana comes in and sits down the twins and Hoggie look like they have been up to no good.

"Well?"

"We like you house Mr Christian, its massive."

"Thanks Hoggie, I guess it is."

"Too big for just you and Ana Banana Nana?"

"Why do you call her that?" I ask him.

"It's her Super Girl name silly." He plays with his bugs and Ana smiles as she explains.

"He and I spent hours in the tree house when I was babysitting him and he flung himself off it once, long story short, I had to dive off and save him, I was Super Woman after that. I swear I lost ten years of my life looking out for the Bogster..."

"I saw the trampoline I would have been fine."

"I know I was just making sure Hoggie. Now let's get to the roof and the helicopter." I am almost deafened by their screams.

"Boys, shush or you go with the security in the car." Sally says as she shrugs her shoulders. "Like I have anything else to hold over them Ana."

"I guess stuck in a car and riding the ferry is not as cool as the ride in Charlie is it boys?" They agree both are cool but Charlie is way cooler.

"Mr Christian."

"Yes Hoggie, what can I do for you?"

"I want to learn to fly Charlie when I am bigger will you teach me?" I stop in my tracks and turn to see his face pondering the idea. "It means I get to school quicker. Can I fly her now?"

"Not just yet Hoggie you have to be sixteen." I say.

"Oh heck."

"What Hoggie?" Ana asks.

"Well to drink I have to be in university, to ride a car I have to be in high school and I have to wait until I am sixteen too, to fly a helicopter, why do I have to wait, I am real good at driving?" I shiver at that thought and remember the damned twins; he is way smaller than them too.

"That's the law. As with many things the law determines what you can and cannot do Hoggie, it's for your own good." I say as I pick him up and take him to the elevator

"Well the law sucks." I have to agree some of it does indeed suck, I rather wisely say nothing.

"So Daddy did you catch anything when you were fishing with Theo?"Ana asks as her father hugs his girl.

"The sun and a minnow."

"So the fish weren't biting?"

"I don't think we did much proper fishing, we smoked cigars, drank some beer and generally talked. They weren't eager to jump on my line anyways."

"You need a Tickler. Do you still have your Cat Butt Tickler Mr Christian?" I smiled the others laughed.

"I do it is stuck in my fishing hat ready for when we try out the ponds on the island."

"Did I tell you I have a new rod and reel, Mr Christian?"

"You did, aren't you the lucky boy?" Ana says as I hug the rug-rat, I really hope my kids are as funny and as cute as he is.

"Nah, not really. One of Nannies bits of hot stuff got it for me to keep my mouth shut about his sleep over. Why did he not sleep in Grannies spare bed, that's all I asked, why do you think they were sharing, they are not married Mr Christian?" I swear I nearly dropped the kid.

I don't know how to answer that, thankfully I don't have to as the doors open and we wrangle the kids into the helicopter, for some reason Ana is not too happy having the three wild hellions on the roof of Escala. I am beginning to see why. The rest settle in and Luke and I sit and run through take off procedures. This will take longer than the flight.

"Hold onto your hats." I say as we take off and I swear I heard Sally cry oh fuck as we rose and flew off the side of Escala. I know the twins and Hoggie were too busy cloud watching to care. I think I like the fact that this is going to be my daily commute to work, only landing atop of Grey House instead. I fucking love being me when I get to do shit like this. As we land I see the H and Taylor standing at the side of it and at the end of the runway is the Embraer Legacy 650, Good, my plan is coming together.

"I see we are definitely leaving from here then?" Ana says as we disembark from Charlie. The boys run to see the plane. Followed by Gage and Luke. They need a bonus for kid watching, though I think Luke loves it, Gage is hard to gage and I laugh, the jokes are getting better.

"We definitely are. Jason, have all the plans been taken care of?"

"Yes Christian they have, Gail and I have Sophie too; I was called out last night to a disturbance at her Mom's house, it seems her husband is a little hands on. Mrs Clarkson phoned as they took Connie to hospital. The husband went with her, apparently she fell down the stairs, or so she told the police officer. However both Mrs Clarkson and poor Sophie saw them fighting on the landing."

"So is this the kind of leverage you need, and did you say husband a few times there too?" I ask.

"Already on it Christian. She is here with me until her mom gets out of hospital. Her husband, yes you heard me right her husband told Mrs Clarkson to stop in the house and if she knew what was best for her, she would shut the fuck up. Luckily she recorded it all on her phone. It seems my ex-wife has been receiving fraudulent spousal payments from me for six months, because she is married to the loser who beat her up."

"When did she get married Jason?"

"When she met the idiot in Vegas the first time she went alone and came back with the dead beat, they got hitched kind of secretly; he is a gambler and a drinker too. I now have the paperwork that will sink her and get Sophie away from him. God knows why he hasn't got a police record, nobody is that violent overnight, sorry strike that I am wrong, Connie could make me that violent. Until he told the paramedic he was her husband, my spy within Mrs Clarkson was as unaware of their marriage as I was."

"Oh, well that's good then for you?" Ana says. "Oh and you two sound like a pair of fishwives. I just thought I'd let you know. Where is the lovely Sophie and Mrs Taylor?"

"In the stables or doing lunch Sophie is in her element here and Gail is too. Apparently your horses and the rest of the farm were delivered at eight this morning. Sophie now wants her own pig, horse, goat and rabbit. She doesn't however seem to like your hens Ana."

"Nobody does, they are mean chickens since the fox got their boyfriend Ugg Monster. I also think that because they're not getting any, it is making them a little crankier than normal. Are they all in the stables Jason?" Ana asks.

"What the who?" I ask.

"Ugg Monster, my rooster, their boyfriend and baby chick maker, alarm clock and serial escaper. I should have called him Houdini; he got out and was killed by a fox."

"Okay, why Ugg Monster?"

"He had so many feathers around his ankles he looked like he had on a pair of Uggs. They all do they are so cute my Brahmas, did you not see them around the yard?"

"Nope, I can't say as I did, or I didn't notice them. So Mrs Grey, what do we need for them?"

"They have to have a dug in well and wire base is then placed under poured concrete and then they have a wire mesh compound, they are put into a safe compound for the night. They will be fine at Daddy's he likes his eggs fresh."

"Wow..." I say and then laugh. "When did Book World take over, pinch me Baby." She laughs and kisses me,that will do just as nicely.

"I know, who'd have thunk it, you a billionaire sexy assed beast of a man has been won over by a Montesano Hillbilly girl."

"Ana, you never cease to surprise me."

"Stick with me kiddo and I will show you my world, I didn't care too much for yours."

"I think you will find Ana that was a world not of our making."

"Two words Leila and Elena..."

"I see you mean that world; I thought you meant finance and the spy crap."

"Oh god that too. At least with a chicken you know you are getting an egg or dinner."

"What?"

"If they stop laying Farmer Grey, then they are food for the pot." I suddenly feel the need to be a vegetarian.

"Ana, for fucks sake I have never lived with my dinner before."

"Hahahaha, we have some of the oldest chickens in the world, the goat and the pig were saved from slaughter, Daddy is a big softy, and they all have names courtesy of Sheriff Steele, I was having a little fun at Farmer Grey's expense."

"Did I hear my name mentioned then?"

"Yes Ana here was telling me about Ugg."

"Damned Rooster from hell, he was a damned fine alarm clock. I may get another. The girls miss bossing him around. Look who's arrived Hoggie, your mom and dad and your grandmothers."

"Oh heck. Can I hide; I think I will be getting a spit wash. Quick Mr Christian, do my hair before they spit it down. Too late they are quicker than you this sucks..." I look in horror as I see the two women run towards Hoggie and one gets out a hanky and the other proceeds to flatten his errant curly with her saliva, gross... He escapes their clutches and runs into his mother who wet wipes his spit filled hair and runs her fingers through it. He is only marginally happy with the wet wipe. I would want a shower; thank god Grammy did not do that to me and Ell.

"Were you a good boy for Sherriff Steele?"

"Yup, can we go and see the house now? Dad is having a fly over the place with Mr Christian?"

"I guess so. Mr Grey, was he okay last night?"

"He is amazing, and yes well behaved, they all were and call me Christian please? Ted, how about I take you up and let you get a feel for the place?"

"That would be great; I have my camera somewhere in here." Ana steps forward and offers up her new camera.

"Here use this I was going to come, but I think I want to settle in the girls and see to my animals. Jason can you take Milly and her mother's to the big house by your new place?"

"Ana, this way ladies. Gail, my wife is making refreshments so you will get to speak to her later. How was the journey?" I laugh as Granny or Nanny link his arm. Wow he pulled a granny... I laugh as Ted and I head to Charlie. "Boys are you coming?"

"Nah, we are going to show the Hogster his new place and tell Dad where we want our fort."

"Okay." I feel slightly upset they think tree houses and a forest is better than Charlie Tango. Ana smiles, reaches up and kisses me. The boys climb in a golf cart with Ray and Sally goes to the house to see Gail it's when I see everyone heading off in their own directions I realise that Ana is right I am recreating Book Montesano. I wonder will life be as good here as it would have been for me there and that is why I want this. I mean I can see fucking Seattle from the top of the house, it's not like we are out in the wilds or anything.

"The boys like woods and trees and you can fly them around again, stop sulking."

"I wasn't. I was thinking."

"Was too."

"Ana you sound very childish."

"So do you. Now shift your ass we have a busy day ahead of us. What is worrying you?"

"Nothing, Ana, nothing's worrying me. I guess we are home then?"

"We are thank you, thank you for buying it me."

"It was the best dollar I have ever spent."

"A dollar?" Oop's me and my big mouth.

"Ana it was all the boys would take from me. So the camping ground over by the far end of our plot of land, I have decided to let Coping together have it and turn it into a summer camp for the kids, what do you think?"

"I like the idea, would your mother be okay with adding a summer camp to Coping Together, because it will mean more work?"

"I will leave that to you to ask her, Coping Together would and could do with your help, perhaps you could help Mom with this part of her charity. Now Ted is waiting. Do your horse whispering and I will see you shortly?"

"And so it begins, the wife who stops at home and does charitable things, if I didn't love you as much as I do I would kick your butt."

"Why?"

"I have agreed to work from home and on my books, and now you want to keep me tethered here all the time?"

"No Ana, that thought never crossed my mind, I would see you more if we were at work Baby. I was just suggesting it, what with your idea on the clothes thing and Island Camp; I presumed you wanted to help with Coping Together?"

"Sorry I am in cranky mode again. I am surprised you remembered the clothes thing though."

"Hey I listen, I listen all the time. Now I love you and as soon as I get this fly over sorted you and I are leaving."

"I love you too and thank you. I would get to fly in Charlie every day going to work. I hadn't thought of that."

"Bested by Charlie, I thought I would be the reason you wanted to work at Grey House?" I faux pout and she giggles and fuck me if it doesn't get my dick twitching, again... I think of Grams and a cold, cold shower.

"It's a perk. Now move it, I need to see to my animals."

"I love you too." I am kissed again and watch as she heads to her stables. Wow, this shit is real. I climb in the helicopter and Ted fastens himself in and we head over the estate...

Ana's POV:

I head in to see that the three P, princesses are ensconced in their new stalls. Patience's head nods as she sees me walking towards her. She greets me with a head shove and a horse lick, gross...

"Stop that, yes I have an apple... Have you been a good girl, have you?" She head butts me again and I get her, her apple. Her velvet lips grab at the monstrous apple and she chomps down on it. I love the feeling their lips make against my palm, its soothing almost. The other two, Poppy and Papillion smell the apple and I see to their needs for an apple too. The young stable girl comes in and smiles.

"Mrs Grey, it's nice to see you again."

"Hi, its Melody right?"

"Yes, I have seen to them already, they have been fed watered and brushed. What do you want me to do today?"

"I have no idea, what would you normally do?"

"Take a riding party out on the hiking trail, or teach a class or do lessons for the children with special needs, you know their horse therapy?"

"You do that here?"

"We did."

"I guess with the security issues Taylor put a stop to them?"

"He explained the horse stables were too close to your home. Which wasn't a problem before?"

"Security is tantamount around here, or it will be. Is there any other stables on the land?"

"Yes the old forest trail ones, but they haven't been used in a while. These have been the only ones used in ages."

"What do it look like and is it big enough?"

"It is a Monitor barn, you know..."

"...I had a small one at home. Where is it?"

"By the start of the forest trail. You may not be able to see it from the air, it blends pretty well with the forest, but it is a big old barn that's for sure it is a little bigger than this, and it has a exercise yard too."

"So, we could transfer the Quarter horses there and run the school again?"

"Yes, it has its own road in and out and is by the yellow house. It also has sleeping accommodation too."

"Where do you live right now Melody?"

"I have a room in town for now. My boyfriend went back to Russia and well I can't afford the place on my own."

"As in one of the boys from here?"

"Yes, Mrs Mirnova made him go home. I guess I was just fun whilst he was here?"

"Ouch, so what is the accommodation like over there in the old barn?"

"Good, it has been looked after; it was only replaced when the old owners opened that cart show they had. He loved horses and carts. Everything on the estate is in top shape they have a maintenance crew who come in to see to the place. Will you be keeping them on?"

"Yes, god yes my husband and I are not very good fixers, though my brother Elliot has his own construction company. Why did you ask?"

"My dad and brothers are the ones they use."

"Argh, well yes that's good to know, listen get them in and have them spruce up the old barn, is it heated?"

"Yes, it is. It is warm and cosy and has everything this place has. Apart from new resident chickens."

"Are you not a fan either?"

"They are a little highly strung."

"It has been said. So give your father a call, get the place how you want it and have whatever furniture you need to make you place in the barn homely and welcoming taken from any of the estate houses, the new residents have their own things coming."

"What as in I get to live in?"

"Sorry, yes if that's what you need?"

"Yes. Mrs Grey yes, thank you."

"No thank you, I am going to need you more, we need more help too, I want my horses kept here, so I will need a couple of stable hands."

"We have a ton of local girls who come up for riding lessons in lieu of wages."

"Good, I will leave that with you and if you need anything let me know. How did the lessons and hikes pay?"

"Well, everything they made was ploughed back into the lessons for the kids."

"Okay then so did you have help with that side of things?"

"I had my sister helping. She needed to find a proper job though. She now works at the dairy."

"Okay, then have her and anyone else that worked for the school and stables re employed. I want to open the school and the lessons are to start as soon as you are able to reopen the old barn and transfer the feed and stock over, heave them invoice me here for now and then we will work out, or my husband will work out a financial package for wages and running costs."

"Leave it with me, and thank you Mrs Grey."

"Call me Ana. So if you need funds or anything whilst we are away, please ask Taylor, who will see to it you get everything you need okay?" I am getting a hold on this having staff thing easier than I thought I would.

"Yes, thank you."

"You have thanked me. Now, I have two little Spanish riding horses coming too. My old girls here are not as youthful as they were, They need a lot of pampering and they like to kick their heels, they love my meadows."

"I will have them put in the large paddock. The grass is good up there, what do you want to do with the pig and the goat?"

"Erm, good question! I don't suppose there is a proper hen house on the estate is there?"

"Yes, it's by the cattle sheds. I think there is one by the yellow house too and there is a small barn by the golf links, but they store their golfing stuff in it."

"Okay I guess they can stop here for now and I will have my dad sort them out. I have to be going I hear my husband's helicopter over head. Thanks for the talk and thank you for looking out for my babies."

"You're welcome." She says as I finish with the apple gifting by dropping Miss Winnie her apple, and Lucifer his. I head out to watch Christian manoeuvre his chopper onto the H. I wait patiently as he and Ted get out and walk over.

"So, what's the news, is it good or bad Ted?"

"Amazing. It is amazing." He says and I see a glimpse of Hoggie about his demeanour.

"So I gather you are stopping?"

"You gathered right Annie. It is amazing."

"You like that word then Ted?"

"Sorry yes, yes Ana. I just hope Milly and Hoggie like it here too."

"Ted and I have photographed our estate and it is rather huge. I even spotted a river running through it."

"That was a stream Sir."

"Okay, I have told you already it's Christian. Now, what have the pets been up to?"

"Nothing they have eaten my bag of apples and are running the stable's head girl Melody ragged."

"Ana, you look flushed are you okay Baby?" He says as he takes me in his arms and scans me over. Oh hell this is going to be a bloody long pregnancy.

"I am fine; really I am deliriously happy, because I have reopened the riding school. They will transfer the Quarter horses there over the next couple of days and start with the therapy horse lessons and the hiking rides again, they made the money to keep the therapy lessons free and it pays its own way. I will have Taylor sort out some security but its way over by dads new place. Melody is getting in help and moving in to the stable house to be near. I love this place and how it is an essential income to many people's lives on the island. I can afford to run it as a working estate yes Ted?" Christian grins and is busy texting, what's he up too?

"I would think so, I mean it has everything here to do that, I will know more in a couple of weeks, so god willing Milly and our mothers like the new place, Hoggie seemed to be liking it as we flew over..."

"Ana, we have to be going."

"Okay, so how are Hoggie and the rest getting home?"

"It is sorted, all we have to do is get on the plane and head for Nevada."

"Okay, so Ted you are okay to start right away then?" I ask, I think I am eager to get a helping hand on board before we go.

"We will get home and start packing. If Milly and Hoggie like it." I find myself willing this to be a great start to something good, we deserve some good in our lives. As we are in the midst of discussing how this will work the golf buggies are coming back. It seems there are several happy faces on board. Taylor too looks happy.

"Mr Christian, Mr Christian, I am moving to here, I love it and guess what?"

"You found weeds?" Christian says.

"No, I found a skunk..." Oh god...

"Don't worry I pulled him away before we got spayed." Gage says as she and Luke wrangle the twins.

"Yeah we are gonna love it here, I got the big room too." Kane says. "It has a massive shower and I can have a water fight in it and not get in bother for wetting it." I laugh, as my dad and the others join us.

"I think you will find young man that is mine and your father's room." Sally says as she returns to tell us lunch is served. "Yours and Able's are the two with padlocks on and bars on the windows."

"Awww, Mom, there were no cool rooms like that, are we having those pink rooms, because I am not sleeping in a pink girl room."

"We will get your dad to paint them blue." I smile as Sally calls my dad their dad, from being a spoilt only girl I have oodles of brothers, and way to go me I am still the only girl...

"I liked my room. It's got stars and moons on the roof and it is blue and big. Real big Ana Banana Nana and the roof looks good for jumping off too."

"Hoggie..."

"I was joking Ana... I think I was..." He fiddles with his bugs.

"Hoggie which room did you pick Son?" Ted asks.

"I liked them all but I am having the one in the roof, it's the biggest and Mom says I can have a telescope of my own. Isn't that cool, oh and Laters has a few friends, Mom hollered there were mice."

"The cats will see to them. There wasn't many and they were tiny field mice." Milly says. "I just screamed when I opened a closet door and they ran out. My mother's two lazy cats will see to it they stay in the field, that is until Hoggie here rescues them."

"They need fields Mom, not Laters cage. The will be good too, I can have all the tubes right around the roof and we can have fun." It seems the Hogan's are here to stay. We head into lunch before we head off to Vegas, and I am suddenly all giddy and happy, because I can't wait to be Mrs Grey, again...

* * *

Ana's surprise wedding is coming up... I have a new story out too, and it so far has been well received, I doubt the shocks in store were as shocking as I hopped, and thanks to those of you who are helping the lap top fund, by buying my books on Amazon,Curly Shirley is my authors name, shameless plug aside, but no seriously, thanks xxx It's good seeing the yellow stars too, so laters readers I am off to do my house work and packing urghhh... I will be in Greece in a week yeah...


	69. Chapter 69

Grammar is not my forte: including the placement of these suckers -;-!-,-:-?-.-

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, it is updated, regularly...

or when something needs a picture lol.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 69: Take me away Mr Grey:

Ana's POV:

After a fun filled lunch we leave everyone either roaming the estate or doing their own thing in the house. I think we are going to be so happy, I look around and see people smiling and laughing and horsing around, that's happiness right? My dad and the twins are looking at the pool, when I see what looks like Kane pushing him in, but from here it could just as easily be Able. I smile as Christian grabs my hand.

"Are you ready Miss Steele? Don't worry I would think Taylor has spare clothes in his go bag." I wave as they all dive in.

"I love out home. I love how it's just family and friends. I think we could be very happy here, you me and our little girl."

"Ana..."

"What can you not imagine her running through my new meadow and chasing her?"

"No, but I can imagine getting gun training if we are _**blessed**_ with a girl child, I am going to have to scare off damned boys."

"Guns? You hate guns Christian, and why did you say blessed like the dentist had just told you that you needed a cavity filling?"

"I am scared witless if we have a girl Ana, I mean I know what men and boys want, but I have a feeling our nugget is a boy." His hand comes across and he rubs the lamp...

"Can I let you into a secret?"

"What more?"

"I think he is a boy too. I just like seeing you wince. I would like a girl though."

"We have the room for more, now can we get in the damned plane? I am going to enjoy our alone time."

"Where are Gage and Luke?"

"Already on board and I will not be flying today. I need a power nap."

"So do I, the room is..."

"...Soundproof?"

"I was going to say has it been made ready? I kind of figured it was soundproofed?"

"It is..." He helps me on board and Gage and Luke are sitting at their laptops. I guess they still have to control the uncontrollable nutters in our life? I feel like a princess when I see the bag of goodies awaiting me. "Those are for you from Sally, I think she may have guessed what we are really doing?"

"I wish they could come, I wish they all could, but I don't need the madness having everyone there would bring. I love our family, but I want this to be for us."

"It will be Baby. Let me go and see the new pilot and help with take off."

"Why where is Stephan and Yvette? Have you fired them?"

"No, I have not fired Fields and Bagley... They have to take Ros to Hong Kong. We use agency guys when the two of them need to pilot Grey 1..."

"Oh, good to know. Go do you pilot thing. I have a goody bag to route through. How long..."

"...Two hours."

"How did you know that's what I would ask?"

"Intuition Baby, now give me a minute and we will get you the rest you need." He winks and heads to the man cave at the front of his expensive toy. I delve into the bag and find all manner of pamper products and a little box and I tentatively open it. As I do I smile, it's a silver locket. I open it and see a photo of me and my father and on the other side one of Christian. Tears well in my eyes. I really should have had Daddy with me, I almost stop the plane taking off, but we are in the sky before I get the chance. True to his word once we are up Christian returns to his seat. He passes me a hanky and I dry my eyes.

"Hormones?"

"Yes and this, it's my something new, but it made me blue Christian."

"Why?"

"I don't know really, I mean I know this was my idea, the simple wedding and escaping to Vegas to do it, but now..."

"...You want your parents with you?"

"Yes, but I will be fine. Besides in a few hours it will be a done deal."

"Wow, that's romantic Ana, do you not want to get married in Vegas?"

"What, yes, Oh yes Christian, I desperately want t make us legal. I just I don't know wished for something more, I guess it's getting this." I pass him the locket; he opens it and smiles.

"I take a good mug shot, could she not have gotten a better picture?"

"Oh god, you vanity knows no bounds today."

"You and Ray look very happy here, where was it taken?"

"Graduation. He came to cheer me on."

"Are you sure you want to do this today Ana, we can do it another day?" I see that overprotective husband thing he does heading my way.

"Yes, ignore me I am out of sorts, emotionally, not I hasten to add physically, our baby is fine and I am fine that way. It has just been a maddening few weeks to faux married life and we are still getting to know each other."

"Ana you and I are going to be fine without the paperwork."

"I want the paperwork. I want you too. Now..."

"Okay, head this way..." We pass security and head to the small cabin. I'd laugh but even this is bigger than my apartment room at Kate's.

"Christian, could we just make out?"

"We could, but that always ends in more."

"I like the more too. I just think I need to be held and you do that so well."

"You are nice to cuddle too. Now do you want dressed or undressed cuddling?"

"Oh god, undressed... Which is what you want judging from the happy to see me greeting?" I smile as I see the trouser snake raising the tent pole in his trousers, again.

"I think you know I am always happy to see you Ana."

"How is he this morning, I forgot to check him out earlier. How very bad of me."

"You were very bad Ana, no wake up sex. I think I want that in your vows, to love honour and obey my morning requirements of wake up sex."

"I don't know if I want to obey you Christian. I will agree to love honour and keep myself faithful to you though?"

"Okay, I guess I was just going down the traditional route, I would like you to obey me, but I guess the good ship Ana independence means that's a no-no?"

"It's a I will do what I deem is right. I am no submissive fool. I guess wives were meant to be at their husbands beck and call when those vows were thought up?"

"I guess they were, and Ana you are fine saying whatever you want."

"I agree to obey you when my life or that of our child or children are in danger!"

"I am fine with that. Now, strip we wasted cuddling time talking." I slip out of the dress and watch as Christian loses his shirt and jeans... We lay in the bed and cuddle. "Ana..."

"I know I feel it too Christian, the need for another badge." We are facing each other and he leans in and his soft lips kiss mine, gently. I love gently and right now I need it. He then wraps me in his arms and deepens the kiss, still being gentle we make out like nervous first timers. I surrender to him and we make love to the sounds of silence, the muffled sounds of the cabin and the airplanes orchestrated noises are joined by the soft sounds of kisses and gentle murmurs, and then when we make love, and as he rises slowly and falls even slower, I stretch and my hands touch his skin anywhere they can. I don't know when the tears started to fall from Christian's eyes, but as I wiped away the wetness from his face he leant down and we were suddenly overcome with emotion. What the hell? I think this is something new. I feel things more deeply and more intensely, I don't know why it is different but it is, we are so quiet and gentle and it's like we are in slow motion almost. I feel strange, happily I might add, strange!

"Ana, I love you; I mean I love you, you the woman in my arms, not Book Ana. You, my real life saviour, I love you Anastasia Rose Steele, so will you marry me?" He says as he lays still on top of me.

"Yes, god yes... Christian, I love you too." He kisses me again and our passionate love making commences, he is still being very gentle but we are for some strange reason in a state of emotion we have never been in before and I don't know why it's happening now either. He buries his head into my shoulder and I run my hands through his hair and suddenly we get lost in ourselves, I am a powder keg waiting to explode. My usual dockers mouth cries out with soft spoken words of love and need. I grapple with his head and he grapples with me, we are as close as two people could possibly be, but it feels like we need to get closer to each other. My mind is thinking about stupid things, like what more can we do to get closer. I want to be inside his mind, in his soul. Id laugh, but all that bullshit new age crap aside, I really do feel like we are joined to each other that deeply, and I want to stay like this forever. Perhaps there is more to new age love making than I gave the article credit for.

I'd read an article on this the other day it was a magazine snippet about Tantric Sex and other ways help your marriage or partnership take the next step and have a soul connection, I was fascinated because I imagined it to be like the karma sutra, apparently according to the article, it is an ancient Hindu practice that has been going for over thousands of years and means 'the weaving and expansion of energy' apparently according to the article it's a slow form of sex that's said to increase intimacy and create a mind-body connection that can lead to powerful orgasms, which is what this feels like. Yes, Christian and I have a spiritual connection thing going on and as I feel something shift inside me I wonder if Christian read my magazine too, what the fudge, like this man needs tips. With no words now being spoken we touch and kiss and feel our way to the deepest orgasm I think he has given me to date, I will say it again, is there many more ways he can do this? Christian tenses for a moment as he rides through his orgasm and his face is filled with a passion and a light as he looks into my eyes and as he does smiles.

"I think that article on Tantra, nailed it Baby."

"Oh god yes, I think that I could do again and like Sting and Trudy I will willingly let you make love like that to me for hours and hours. That was amazing."

"It was. I have a very good illustrated Karma Sutra too."

"Oh god, books, toys and you, my poor huhu is gonna be well exercised."

"Right back at ya Baby, now have a quick wash we land in ten minutes."

"Oh, I mean oh... The flight wasn't long enough Christian."

"Oh indeed." I went to get my shower as, I came out he disappeared in. We need a bigger shower. I will suggest we get the rear two seats taken out and expand. If I suggest it to Christian now, I can guarantee we will have a shower big enough for two for the return journey home.

Christian's POV:

I have never felt such a deep and soulful connection to anyone as I did with Ana just then, I have ever needed that deeper connection before, before Ana I wasn't a passionate man, but right now I love that article. I will have to order some reading material on the subject. This is something new for the both of us to share and very doable... I head back in and Ana is having a moment. I want to surprise her with the wedding of her dreams, but I hate having her look so down too. She turns and smiles.

"Christian, I think I want to have a relaxed day, can we get married tomorrow?" What?

"If you want Ana, if you want. How about we do your touristy thing?"

"Umm, I like my touristy thing, thank you. I guess we are not the ideal tourist usually we have a nutter attached to us."

"I will tell Luke you said that."

"Don't you dare?"

"I wouldn't." I playfully hug her butt as she passes me. "We can see a show if you want?"

"Oh I like our own private shows Christian."

"I think I like them too. We need to take our seats. I need to fill in those two too."

"Okay. I will take my seat whilst you land your toy." I head towards Gage and Luke and tell them the wedding plans are in full swing for tomorrow. Then head in to help land this other baby of mine. As I pass Ana she is happily staring at the locket. We land with no problems and a car is waiting to take us the Wynn. With the bags packed away I help Ana into her seat and climb in next to her, Gage climbs in the back and Luke sits with the driver. I like this low key thing. We head through the gates and drive the short distance through the strip to the hotel. Ana keeps an eye on the things as we pass things I take for granted she is seeing for the first time.

"I love it here." Okay I was wrong, and so I guess she has seen Vegas before?

"Kate and I spent a long weekend here and I came once with my dad for a gymnastic tournament and loved it. Do you know the lights here are always on and nothing shuts?"

"They do say that New York is the original city that does not sleep; Sinatra's 'New York New York 'has the lyrics, 'I want to wake up in the city that doesn't sleep' because of all of its hustle and bustle. Though in my humble opinion Las Vegas is now the true city that never sleeps and you can go for miles inside all the hotels and never see open air, they even pump in masses of fresh air to keep the gamblers in." I say as she continues to stare. "Everything is here from another Venice, Paris and Italy. The strip is a varied place full of the mad and the unusual too. I found it to be fascinating. Elliot loves it here too for some strange reason?"

"I agree, and I guess you have been here a time or two Christian?"

"Not as much as you would think actually. I have been here maybe a dozen times doing business here and twice with Elliot for a boys weekend."

"So, we are stopping in a hotel then, and not a house you own?"

"No Ana, we are here now." She looks out of the car window and smiles.

"The Wynn, really?"

"Really."

The driver gets out and opens the door. Luke stands and looks over the place. He takes his duties very seriously. Gage helps the porter grab the bags and we head in. I have Gage distract Ana whilst I book in. I don't want her hearing we have a floor to ourselves for the night, the others get here at eight in the morning, and hopefully I can keep her distracted until then? I suddenly feel so damned happy as I greet the desk clerk and hand over my card. My eyes are met by the girl fumbling with my card and I make sure I take it back from her with my wedding ring staring her in the face. Not that a platinum band stops anyone I have found. it didn't in Europe and I doubt it will here.

"Christian this is beautiful, thank you."

"I guess the Wynn wasn't in the gymnastic budget?"

"No we stopped in a motel way off the strip, but it was good, it had a pool and an ice machine. What more do you need in Vegas. I stopped at the Bellagio Hotel and Casino with Kate; we were here for a friends pre wedding last chance weekend."

"That sounds like fun?"

"Nope..."She says that and the p on the end is never ending. "It was a nightmare weekend of drunk watching and watching Kate. She nearly got married here twice that weekend. I swear she was drunk lush with no morals. She was on her way to find the court house with a guy from the navy and one that was a seasoned player, Christian she was so wasted and I spent so much time with Kate that I missed the bride. Kelly playing the field."

"Did the bride to be enjoy it here and do the what goes on in Vegas, stays in Vegas thing?"

"Nope..." Again with the p thing. "She did get married and not to her financier fiancé. She married a man on a winning streak, I swear when he asked her to blow him a dozen times in an hour, I knew we were in for a fun weekend."

"What, did he ask her for oral sex in front of you?" She roars like the donkey.

"Oh god no, he was at the craps table. She was his lucky charm and blew on the dice."

"Oh okay." I say and wonder if I am being pranked?

"She could have done the other stuff when they got married I guess?"

"What they actually got married here, Ana are they still married or did they get it annulled?"

"Yes they, Kelly and Leroy Lamont are still married and are really happy. It turns out he was a shark and is mega rich and loves to spend his down time at the tables here, they fly him in on their plane. He is big in basket ball, a great player and a great guy."

"You mean he is a whale, he spends a lot of money on the tables and is wealthy?" She looks at me and laughs

"Possibly it was something fishy and he was spending money like water."

"So how happy are they?"

"Very...He and she have a honeymoon baby too, like us... He is the sweetest little boy you have ever seen, Leroy Junior, so I guess she didn't just stick to blowing that night..."

"Ana..." She zones out and smiles.

"What, sorry I am remembering other things too. I guess I could have easily been the one blowing his dice, he asked me first to blow him and I kicked him in his man junk and walked off and then bride to be took over and blew him away, and he appreciated the ice pack she made out of her clutch bag and he gave me a chip thing and I made five thousand by just putting it on number five, so the weekend was paid for and I didn't worry as much."

"So your kicking in his nuts helped them get together and paid for your weekend?" She nods.

"Yes and it is another reason Kimmy hates me, I ruined her perfect match, she was meant to be marrying Kimmy's nephew. I liked Leroy better anyhow. He and I throw some mean hoops when I go to Boston, he plays for the Celtics and I have courtside tickets whenever I want them, he kind of likes me, even if I did bruise his nuts..." She did indeed land a rich basketball player.

"Okay, I can see we are still learning things about each other."

"Stick with me Christian Grey and I will lead you into the world that was Ana not Alice in the rabbit hole."

"I intend to and don't leave my side. I want all the blowing done my way." She giggles and we head to our room, my wife to be is a wonder to behold. When we get to our suite Luke does a quick look around and leaves us to it with our bags. Ana does her usual look around oh gawding... I text everyone that we are here. I get several return texts telling me everyone is organised. I watch as she runs from room to room and finally heads into my arms. Life is perfect.

"Christian this is so big. Where are the others?" I realise she means Luke and Gage, thankfully my plans are still a secret.

"In the suites other bedrooms, there are three in this one. I have a few calls to make and then I am all yours Ana."

"I will unpack and change. I wish I had brought something more classy to get married in now." I smile.

"Anything you wear will be classy because it will have you in it."

"Smooth Grey, very smooth. I will get to my chores Sir..." When she says sir I cringe. "Sorry I meant oh masterful one."

"That is only marginally better than Sir, Ana."

"Yeah well you have monopolised all the bossy monikers."

"I get it; perform your wifely duties at once."

"What now?" I laugh as she goes to empty the bags we brought, wait until the morning when the dresses my mom and Sally have chosen arrive. I let Kate and Mia loose on that choice last time, I think I needed a better class of woman to chose this time, who says I don't learn quickly? I take a seat at the desk and set up my laptop and fire off all manner of emails to my trusty wedding planners, Sally, Ray, Mom and Elliot. I fire off another to Ros telling her she has a weekend in Vegas to get to and she is to bring Gwen and their little one Sian. She will at least be here for this wedding and to fawn over Ana. With everything done I look up and see Ana watching me.

"You could be so many things Mr Grey if you lost your many billions, you type very quickly, so a secretary you take your clothes of in a manner becoming a Chippendale and wow you make love like a gigolo. Though that was not just sex on the plane Christian, that was out of this world amazing."

"I agree that was not like anything I have experienced before either, I mean it was way more than sex and love making Ana. We had something I have never shared with anyone before. It was very..."

"...Moving and spiritual?"

"Yeah all that and more and to think we could have done that all the way to Europe, we should have read the article on the way there Ana." She laughs.

"I am thankful for Gail for her gifting me her used magazines."

"Urgh, now I have an image of her and Jason doing that stuff too."

"They may very well be compatible in more ways than one, Gail likes to fill in those survey things in lady magazines. I know he and she like long romantic walks in the moonlight and she likes to feed him his food."

"Urgh, really stop it Ana. I have only just got used to calling him Jason, now I have thoughts of him being babied by Gail."

"Hahaha, I am keeping the bedroom stuff to myself then."

"Best you do. So what are we doing now because I am all yours, we could get the paperwork sorted and then drive down the strip taking photos?"

"It would save time tomorrow I guess. Have you got everything we need?"

"It's in the French file. Used once before."

"Hu? Oh yeah the wedding that was not a wedding and never was. I mean I didn't understand one word they said. I should have known then that it was a hooky deal."

"Ana, I thought it was legal." I head into change and Ana follows, where I wash dress and change for dinner. We talk and she sits on the counter top. I look up and she smiles.

"Old record spinning there Grey; besides I kind of want to hear Elvis do his sexy Elvis voice thing and you know the hip wiggle thing he does or is that did? Wow you get changed quickly."

"You get changed quicker than any woman I know. Now it doesn't just have to be Elvis who marries us Baby, because you can get married by an alien, a clown and a furry and Ana you can even have a BDSM theme, I did some research into the madness that is a Vegas wedding, we can even get married skydiving, scuba diving in a shark tank, and during a ride on the roller coaster located on top of the Stratosphere Tower."

"Okay, the roller coaster is a no because as you should remember, I have a height phobia remember the Tower? So the BDSM themed wedding, does the pastor come out in leather and butt less chaps and whip his whip to pronounce you man and wife?"

"Have you been to one Ana?" I laugh as I say it.

"I think Elvis would be good, thanks. Now I have a kinky vicar in leather butt less chaps in my head now." She and I laugh as she grabs her camera and bag. I check for my phone and wallet and we head out. Gage meets us at the door as Luke is collecting the car from the rental place. We have a Mercedes soft top heading our way. We go to meet Luke at the main door and I get Gage to head off the woman the hotel has given me to liaise with the hotel, luckily Gage see's her too as she heads towards us and heads her off at the pass. How did I know she was headed towards me? I think the pulling down on her jacket and unfastening the buttons on her blouse and preening her hair was her tell. Gage hands her a memory stick with everything we want on it and the contact numbers for the others. I take Ana towards the exit.

"Wow it's so nice here. Is that Luke in a snazzy new car?"

"It's a rental Ana." I say before she busts a blood vessel with my wasting money on buying a car.

"I had to ask, you never know with you, I know you well enough to know you and your love of man toys." She looks around. "Where is Gage? Oh there you are, is everything okay Gage, you look frizzed?"

"I hate the heat it reminds me of the desert. It and me are not good friends. I think Luke is grinning at me because he is driving, he won the rock paper scissors thing we did for getting it."

"Don't argue children you can drive it on the way back." Ana says. Ana and I get in the back and its times like this I wish we could be a couple alone. I look at Ana and smile. We get in the back and let security have the front. We head straight to the courthouse and get our marriage license sorted out. It was less painful than I thought and over in a mere twenty minutes.

"Well, what next?" I ask as Ana as we head out into the sunshine.

"I would love to eat?" Luke gets the nod and we get back in the car. We ride the strip with the wind blowing in our hair and Ana take photos. We end up at one of the many restaurants in the Bellagio Hotel at their Le Cirque restaurant. Luke gives the valet the car to park and we head in, and to everyone passing we are two couples on a double date, Ana smiles as we get to the foyer she looks around and sighs, I have stopped here before, as has Ana.

"Do you like this place Ana?"

"Yes, it was very expensive if memory serves and I had a major melt down with Kate about the cost."

"I bet you did, where did you eat?" I ask. "We can go elsewhere if you want?" Luke calls the restaurant and gets us two tables. When Ana says here is fine.

"Me, I love it here it's amazing Christian and I think I have enough cash to pay for dinner, now? We ate a lot of the time in the casinos; they do food to keep you at the slots. Generally I followed the girls around as they drank, so apart from the odd restaurant stop because Kate was hungry we didn't eat anything but snacks, plus the bride and the brides maids all had at least five pounds each to lose to really look great in their skinny dresses. The twelve faddy and annoying models that came with us were not eating at all and gawped when Kate and I wolfed down our food. We ate at the Picasso here and at the Mandarin, it was very lush and the models salads even looked great."

"Where else did you go?" I ask.

"We spent the nights bar hopping, here are apparently no calories in booze and its fat free too, and the days recovering by the pool and topping up their tans and rehydrating with Smart water, wow was that ever an epic fail, they were all as dumb as doorknobs, unless they were way dumber before drinking it?" She shrugs her shoulders and I laugh.

We are seated in no time at all and the wine waiter takes our order, Luke and Gage are a couple of tables away, and order too. Ana drinks a mock-tail-cocktail and I have a beer. We talk mainly about the move to the island. We get our drinks and the waiter takes our food orders. Ana saw rabbit on the menu and did not want to eat Thumper. We were having soup of the day, steak and vegetables. I read in one of my books that Ana needs meat and green vegetables. She didn't want anything garden pest related, she did fancy a salad though and settled for the beetroot one as a side for her steak, even though she had vegetables coming too. It seems my nearly wife has a craving for salad and vegetables. That is a good thing, unless like Kate and her pickles it gives her gas, I do not know how we got around to talking about 'bottom burps' as Ana calls them, but it made for an interesting conversation full of tales of Elliot and his mission to do a loud BB in all the good places and embarrass Mom doing it, I also regaled her about the time when Mia bent over at a posh awards dinner to pick up her phone, the room was in total silence and as she did she blew a motorbike tune from her butt, which Elliot got the blame for. We talked about anything and everything as the meal is eaten, Ana is so relaxed and at least peaceful, even though we are getting married tomorrow. Still she does not know she is having the big-ish small-ish wedding she wanted. Her words not mine.

"I wonder if we should book Sally and Daddy a room here and you know surprise them?"

"We could do that Ana. What would you like if you could have the wedding of your dreams and not just the drive through thing?" I ask wanting to know if I have missed anything.

"I am a pretty shy person, so small and intimate would be great but as you have a larger family and more friends and business friends then that wouldn't work."

"Family and friends, real friends not work friends would work for me Baby. What about the dress and the flowers?"

"I loved my last wedding dress and the flowers you managed to get in Paris."

"Bridesmaids?"

"God they can be a nightmare and getting them dresses was no mean feat and they couldn't agree on anything, I mean poor Kelly had over a dozen opinions thrown at her and Kate sent me the photos and each one had an opinion and each of their choices, they were all awful, so war broke out and they had a massive fight in the salon and yes even Kate was a nightmare with her dress, she went with trampy red ones to piss of the bride's mother. I had to laugh though because she would have looked like a peach soap puff thing in the one the bride's mother chose; I think she did it on purpose because she was punched by the chief bridesmaid." I laugh.

"Who would you choose?"

"If I could have people here, I would have Kate, Mia and Kelly, she and I still talk all the time. Oh and Gage, just to see her in a girly dress." That can be arranged apart from Kelly, because until now I never knew she had other friends. I guess she has many more in Montesano too.

"Do you want to wait Ana?"

"No, I do not. Besides everyone thinks we are already married." She changes the subject. "This meal was really nice and the salad is amazing." She fills her fork and feeds me beet salad and damn she is right.

"I am glad you are not a pickle lover. Do you want a dessert?"

"Could we share one? Perhaps a strawberry themed dessert?" She winks.

"We could have room service bring us some strawberries and cream?"

"With sprinkles and sauce, chocolate sauce?"

"Yes, would you like that?" She suddenly looks like she is going to be sick.

"No the thought of it now I am imagining it altogether is now making me feel queasy. Sorry, I could eat some strawberries though?" I was looking forward to an Ana sundae too. I order more beer and another mock-cocktail for Ana and we wait for the strawberries, I am having chocolate cake. I am so relaxed for the first time in a long time. This was a good idea, one of my better ones. I get a message telling me everyone is ready. Even the boys. We eat our dessert and have tea and coffees, Luke and Gage seem to get on like a house on fire. I pay the bill and we head towards the dancing fountains were Ana flicks in a coin for luck.

"Can I ask what you wished for?"

"Hu? Sorry the dancing fountains are mesmerising. Can we walk back?" I look to Gage and have her go and pick up the car whilst Luke follows the mooning couple on our moonlight sorry, make that a light bulb lit strip, we stroll back to the hotel. Ana takes some shots of things that seem to please her and I watch at the simple pleasure she gets. I guess this is going to be the norm from now on?

"Where have you been all my life Ana?"

"Me? I have been here there and everywhere searching you out Mr Grey. I am so glad I found you too."

"No gladder than me Ana. Now, what do you want to do next?" I say as we head in to the hotel.

"I'm pooped can we try that deep and meaningful sex we had on the plane a little more?" Like I need to be asked twice...

* * *

The next chapter is the chaos of the wedding, the paparazzi finding out and three little boys and an idiot go missing... Then I have a two week break from this story for my holidays... Thanks for buying my books girls, it's making a small dent in the get me a new laptop fund lol, if I charged $50 dollars a pop I'd be getting it now lol... Hey-hu please read and review and tell me what you think? Oh and read my new story too... Please?


	70. Chapter 70

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, it is updated, regularly...

or when something needs a picture lol.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 70: What wedding breakfast?

Ana's POV:

I lay sated in Christians arms; we are so damned relaxed that I could sleep for a week, but I haven't had much sleep if any. We have made love for hours and it was the same as it was on the plane, spiritual and very pleasurable. I feel so loved. I watch as Christians chest rises and then falls, he is in a deep sleep. I decide to get up and have some tea. It is seven in the morning and the sun is already heading towards us. I don't want to disturb anyone so wander the suite with a little more decorum than I did when we first stepped into it. I find the bar area and make myself a cup of tea. As I wander I look out of the window, this is a task in its self. I see the whole of the strip and watch as there seems to be a mass of people hanging around even this early. I guess some of the city sleeps whilst others are out and about? I step away from the window as I get a little light headed. Gage is stood at the coffee machine and has one of those things in her hand for placing in the coffee maker.

"Good morning Ana, are you okay?" I nod and watch what she does. The machine makes a gurgling noise and fills a small cup; she does this three more times to get a mug of espresso. Wow did she not sleep?

"Are you having the big shot of caffeine for some valid reason?"

"Valid?"

"Did you not sleep well on the downy soft mattress or have you been up all night too?"

"I slept really well, but I feel like I need the high it will give to get me through today. What are you doing up can I ask?"

"I am relaxed enough to get up. I just wanted a cup of tea."

"We have a busy couple of hours ahead of us, how about breakfast?" She says as I sit at the dining table and sip my tea. I feel odd, like something big is going to happen and not a bad something, but a good something for a change. Derr my baby brain kicks in, it doesn't get bigger than seeing Elvis marry you, and I am marrying Mr Grey today, yeah...

"I would love a big breakfast of buttermilk pancakes and bacon with a side order of fresh homemade croissants and jam like Matilda made for us and juice please." She phones down the order and as she does Luke makes an appearance, where has he been? Christian too schleps in with his lounge pants on.

"Are you okay Baby?"

"Yes Gage is ordering breakfast, your usual?" He nods and Gage orders the food. Luke and Christian make their own coffees and I sense something is afoot and it is not just us seeing the fat man in the spangled white suit, just call me Sherlock. The bell for the door is rang and I know they couldn't do our breakfast as quickly as they did. The others sit around and I stare as the bell ring again.

"Okay I will get it then shall I?" They stay seated and I huff to the door and as I open the damn thing, a rail of dresses are pushed through the door. WTF... Thankfully I do not scream that aloud as pushing it in is Grace and Sally... WTF again goes through my head when in walks the carnival of little horrors, headed in with Elliot the twins and in his arms Hoggie...

"Surprise Ana Banana Nana, we are here for the shindig." Says Hoggie.

"What shindig?" I ask."

"Your wedding silly. We came on a big plane ages ago."

"Well we landed an hour ago the Hoggie Monster he just thinks it was hours ago. How are you sis?" Elliot says as he aeroplanes Hoggie.

"Elliot?"

"That's my name. Now where do I plonk the little dude?"

"You don't plonk me anywhere. Hello Mr Christian." He says as he dangles from Elliot's hands and I hope to god he hasn't got Laters in his darned pocket.

"Hi Hoggie put him down Elliot he is not a baby."

"Hey I rescued these three from the fountains..."

"We were just watching."

"You three were headed into the damned fountains."

"Elliot please son, watch the cussing." Carrick says as he heads in, he is followed by Uncle Gersham, Wes, Elisabeth and my other brothers Alex, Jane and Anton and I presume his wife Alice and his family of three children. Then just as I get over the parade ending more head in, Mia, Kate, Eamon, Theo and Miranda, Jason and Gail and little Sophie and bringing in the rear Daddy and the rest of the Hogan family.

"Wow, when did you lot get here?"

"We have been arriving all night. Ros and Gwen are settling Hope in for a few hours sleep or they would be here for the wedding breakfast." My dad says.

"Wow... Christian, did you do all this?" He smiles.

"Surprise?"

"The best surprise thank you."

"We are here to make this marriage legal." Miranda says. Christian's dear Grammy looks happy. "I didn't care too much for the last wedding. It was an okay engagement thing I guess, so where's the bar I need a snifter." I grin like a moron.

"Mother..." Grace says.

"Hey this old woman was sat with three little boys who talked my hind legs off for two hours straight and then I was given a baby to practice on, I've earned at least a Bucks Fizz for my troubles."

"Grammy I will get you a glass." Christian says as he and Hoggie go to the bar.

"Hello Sister Dearest. Surprise..."

"Anton it is so good to see you. When did you get here?"

"My plane landed an hour ago, let me introduce Alice my wife and these three are our children, my son Alexander and the twins Anastasiya and Yana, this is you Aunty Ana." They look like I am about to eat them.

"It's so nice to meet you at last Ana, you are all my husband and brother-in-law talks about, hello I am Alice." Her Australian accent is really strong.

"You are all he talks about Alice, you and his children sorry your family." I say, I stare at the twins and smile. They look so boyish, they are all dressed in surfwear, I guess they could be twin tomboys?

"Nah darling, they are his I get a look in at feed time and bedtime. Alex is his father's son and the girls are more boyish than poor Alex. Hopefully these are girly girls and I get a look in." She rubs her swollen belly okay wow. "I could only come because we own the darned plane, but I had to have the nurse come too."

"When are you and the babies due I ask?" She rubs her belly and grins.

"Three weeks, but the twins came early and these are ready to pop out too, but I was not missing this wedding and seeing you, I had to see the girl that has the men in my life rendered speechless, gifting them back their mother's property you are amazing. Don't worry I can wait 'till after the wedding!

"Are you sure you are going to be okay for the wedding?" I ask. "Can you even have your children here?"

"When a baby wants out they come Ana, and they do come when and where you are believe it or not," she laughs, "I had Alex in London on a business trip, and the girls I had one in Paris and the other in Italy, mid flight, so these two can join the multinational thing we have going on in our family and be American."

"Okay, so please sit before you have those two here in Vegas. Anton where are your manners?"

"Lost in all the jet lag somewhere, we came for breakfast not a lecture little one and my wife tends to give birth in the damned company plane, so you should be safe for a couple of days."

"Anton, do not speak to your sister like that, sorry he needs sleep so do the children they couldn't wait to get here. Their dad talks about you all the time. So they wanted to see you now they are being shy. Children where are your manners?"

"Sorry Mother..." They come forward and smile. "Hello Aunty Ana, you are the only Aunty we have why are you crying?"

"I am happy to see you that's all."

"Okay then smile."

"Alex, we do not talk to adults like that. Yana and Stasi please smile. Go play with the boys, I just wanted a minute of niceness, can you do that please? They met the others in the big room downstairs and well they seem to have a gang going on. Their father is a big kid and their ring leader and Elli is a hapless fool too..."

"It's fine Alice, I am just so happy to see you all. Hello you two, these are my little brothers Kane and Able and this is Hoggie, the monster!"

"We know we met them already Ana. They are cool and talk funny. Like Nene." Kane says, okay I guess they do, I laugh aloud.

"I am not a monster. Ana which house did you give them on the island?" I laugh.

"We don't need a house on the island darling, we live in Australia now and before that we lived in Russia." Alice says.

"Oh cool, they have spiders that can kill people, and snakes too, they have Kangaroos too I want one for my farm. I don't know what they have in Russia, sorry."

"We have bears in the woods." Alex says, and then they go and discuss bears and woods and spiders that kill. The two sets of twins tag along and Miranda laughs as she watches the influx of rowdy children.

"Make that a large one, the gang got bigger by three. Now Sophie here is a darling child, she sat and read a book. You lot better have girls."

"Grams?"

"Yes Mia?"

"Drink this and chill, you wanted great grandchildren and now you have them." She hands her a glass of Bucks Fizz. "Besides the boys remind me of Elliot."

"Way to go, I have a gang of little Dude's for slave labour and before you say anything, those girls of Anton's are dynamite and are already running laps around the twin boys, Anton mate, you have three dudes."

"I know, they are awesome right and Elli I think the term is child labour."

"What Elliot and I thought better of you Anton..." Grace screams.

"Chill Mom, who likes messing with massive diggers and trucks and wrecking balls and other cool stuff?" We have five hands waving in the air, "see Mom, I am the cool uncle with the mean trucks and building stuff."

"Mr Christian has the cool helicopters and the massive island and the plane too Mr Elliot."

"Okay we are just as cool as each other Hoggie." Christian says. "And Grams has an instant grown up set of great grandkids." She smiles and I know secretly she is going to be spoiling the lot of them. Sophie is her favourite though, that much I can see. Sophie is really shy though and is sticking by Miranda.

"Yeah, yeah be careful what you wish for is all I can say. I wanted them in dribs and drabs, not all at once. Keep them on the island for visits Ana. Theo here will take them fishing too, so I guess we have more than enough for now." We all laugh as she and Mia take Sophie for a quiet sit down.

"Daddy, when did you and Christian arrange this?"

"Yesterday, now are you and this lot okay for an hour I have things to do?"

"Okay, but you just got here Daddy."

"And Sally and I will be back in an hour." Okay... "We are going for the last minute stuff." He winks. I guess he is having the quiet wedding and we are having the big wedding? He and Sally slip out and I turn to Christian and smile.

"Thank you everyone, I guess we need to eat breakfast then?" I notice Alex and Jane are all loved up in the corner and smile. This sort of family I love, this is the big family I always wished I had, and yes Grammy T, and I will be careful what I wish for next. I want a beautiful healthy baby and preferably just the one. I had a dream last night I had four... I hope spiritual lovemaking does not send me into those sorts of weird dreams all the time, I can't imagine having two sets of twins like Alice let alone four. Phew, I get a case of the hot sweats, Jason answers the door and all manner of carts are headed in and extra tables and chairs too. Okay this may have been easier in the conference room. Christian is chatting to his uncle and they look happy. In fact everyone apart from Kate looks happy. I head over...

"Kate, what's the matter?"

"Nothing Nahna really it is nothing for you to worry about really."

"Now I know something is wrong, what is it?" She sobs.

"My bloody bitch of a mother told Daddy I am not his last night."

"She what?"

"They were rowing about her actions with you and Daddy said she was a mean bitch. They rowed a little more about Ethan and she let loose with that."

"Okay, and would it be the end of the world if he wasn't your father, he loves you that much you can see. Ray isn't my father but he and I love each other like we are, she was just being a bitch thats all. For god sake you look like him Kate, you even have the Kavagnah nose."

"Daddy said that too as he threw her ass out of the hotel room, it seems she blew her chance of any home or getting anything from him. Ana, she was so mean."

"We always knew she could be a bitch Kate, you learned at the hands of the best there is."

"She and I are through, I mean that's okay isn't it to dump her like that? Daddy said not to be too hasty, but she didn't think twice of hurting either Daddy or me."

"Well, you have your answer, Eamon loves you and you need to be calm for your baby."

"Elliot said that too. He has been so great Ana despite being a prat he is a caring prat, my prat."

"Hey that prat is my brother..."

"One of how many brothers?"

"Five at last count."

"Ana, I am sorry for being a selfish cow."

"Kate, you are forgiven for being you." We laugh as Eamon comes across.

"Kate that was the lab. They have the results."

"And..."

"Your mother lied and the nose has it."

"Oh thank god..." She flung herself at Eamon and wept. "I would have loved you without the DNA Daddy."

"I loved you without it too, now Ana, here is a check for the new camp site for kids. I guess you don't need a skillet, or do you? I mean wedding gifts for billionaires are hard to get."

"I don't know Eamon; I fancy a gold toilet to rest my butt on like yours."

"That tacky house is being sold and I am having a new place and a fresh start. No gold flushers for me. I have my eyes set on a nice little brownstone with room for my grandchild and her friend to come and visit with, that's if your kids get along girls?"

"They will because their mom's get along. So you ditched the witch?" I say.

"I did and now I am living for me and for the family that matter. So Ana are you happy?"

"I am Eamon, I really am. Be careful Granny Hogan is eyeing you up Eamon."

"She squeezed my butt in the elevator. So did the other one, the cute one with the twinkle in her eye."

"That is Nannie Nora, Hoggie's other grandmother. Mrs Pattern."

"Good to know I still have it. Apparently I have sweet cheeks. Kate your father is going to mingle."

"Oh god, single one bloody day and he is bringing home women." I laugh. I would have thought he would have gone for a pretty young thing too. "At least these two want him for his body not his money. I think Daddy has had it with the sweet things he normally plays with."

"What?"

"Oh god Ana, all men get it elsewhere when they are not getting it at home, and he hasn't slept in Mom's room for years..."

"Really?"

"I guess so. So Elliot and I had the conversation, about being faithful and not you know doing our usual crap."

"Argh the man whore and the she wolf?"

"I am very glad you said wolf and not whore. I guess we both ran around enough before bump here happened, so we shouldn't need to stray, besides I kind of like the sex..."

"...La, la, la, la, la I am not listening that, Elliot is still my big brother..."

"He is your big brother too." She taunts and smiles as she does.

"La, la, la, la, la Kate... I saw it all when you were drunk you know, the night you lot played matchmaker to me and Christian."

"I am pretty shit hot at match making. I knew he need you and I knew you needed a man like him. Opposites that attract."

"Where as you and Elliot are perfectly matched?"

"Yeah, perfectly matched. Horses for courses Steele." Now, I am going to grab breakfast I fancy a pancake and a dill pickle, can I get you one?" I fake a vomit. "That's what your brother does, but I caught him dipping his pickle in the peanut butter the other night."

"Urghhhhhh Kate..."

"What?"

"Is that a metaphor for his do dah?"

"That is gross, and no as in an actual pickle you sick freak. Now you may have put me off peanut butter for life. Oh look they have peanut butter..." She heads in the direction of breakfast. Christian is talking to the Hogan's as he hands back Hoggie. He sees me and heads my way.

"So, is this okay?"

"Yeah, I guess it's fine. You do know me better than I know myself."

"I am learning more about you every day, the Hogan's have just told me about the summer you and Hoggie spent in the tree house because you both got chicken pox?"

"Epic fun was had. We were not the only ones in the tree house; some of my kids from class were in there too. I got it from Hoggie and passed it along; he passed his head critters on to me all the damned time."

"Head critters?" He asks.

"Nits, head lice? You know those little sociable friends most kids and dogs have?"

"Errrrghhh, I have never had those."

"Yes he likes to share. You really haven't had smelly nit lotion scraped through your head?"

"No thank god."

"Urgh, you have never lived until the plastic comb and the head slaps commence."

"Head slaps?"

"Nene, she was a little rough when I got them at school. She used some old Russian stink balm and a metal comb and it hurt. So when I moved my head, it got a slap."

"Did you slap Hoggie, when you did his head Ana?" He looks worried.

"No, he has his head shaved; he is not a lover of the comb. He bit his granny when she did it so the sheers came out, and to think you have all this wonderful parenting stuff to come."

"Our children will not have these diseases." He looks so serious.

"Oh hell they will, the things kids pickup at school generally mean they have friends, so I want them to have nits and measles Christian, it means they have friends at school."

"Well that that explains why I never got them then." I am heartbroken and imagining a copper haired little boy all on his own in the schoolyard at lunchtime and recess. Oh god poor Christian. He stares at the kids and smiles.

"How about when Hoggie gets them again he shares them with you?" I say as he keeps watching the kids as they eat.

"Erm, no thanks I will pass. Now we are way off track, come and eat. Everyone is looking forward to it. You just have to sit and enjoy it; I have a nice surprise for Gage after breakfast. Rafe and Natty are coming to do your hair, because you need your weave sorting out?" He says with a smile. Great I guess my hair has grown a little.

"I do need my extensions tightening and I get to meet Natty too?"

"I sent the small jet back for them they landed ten minutes ago and are on their way here."

"Great, so you did all this?"

"I had a lot of help Baby and it isn't as mad a dash as it looks, we have had a lot of expert help." I see a sea of faces smiling. "And this way your father gets to walk you down an aisle at least." I am passed his handkerchief and dab at the damming wet spots. "It is okay isn't it?"

"Yes, I nearly asked you to turn back as we set off, well done you perfect man you. So which wedding chapel are we going to squeeze into?"

"We are having it here at noon. Elliot says it's my High Noon...Can I have that perfect man thing in writing, just in case I fuck up again?" I smile and cuddle into my perfect man.

"So there's no rush then Christian?"

"No Ana, no rush, your hair, nails and makeup will be done, the dresses are all your sizes and the girls have been told to keep quiet. You are to be left alone to be pampered."

"Wow, you tamed Kate and Mia, how?"

"They have free range at the stores for their dresses and stuff and then a pamper session with the hotel lined up for after breakfast with the rest of the ladies, we are monopolising it for the morning. So, have you chosen a dress?"

"No, I haven't, but I will look at them after they do my hair. So where is everyone stopping?"

"We have the top floor and some of the one below. Alex and Anton have an entourage Baby, security that makes mine look like a five aside soccer team, then there are children's nannies, cooks, nurses for Alice and a physio for Anton's surfing strain, don't ask I didn't and a school teacher for the children."

"Wow, thats some crowd. I will never complain about our team again." The twins head towards us.

"Ana, where did Mom and Dad go?"

"I think they went to the courthouse?" I tell Kane.

"What did they do?" They ask.

"Nothing Kane, nothing at all they went for some paperwork that's all." Christian tells him.

"See I told you they were going to make it legal."

"Make what legal Abel?" I ask.

"Their bunk ups of course, like you and Christian are having to do. So if Ana is now our sister, does that make you our brother?" Oh my god they went there. They are up to no good as they stare at Christian. Who is slightly shocked.

"I guess if they get married it makes me your sort of brother, why?"

"Just asking. We get brother perks right?" They seem to say that together.

"I guess so... Ana help me out here, please?"

"What do you both want?" I ask.

"Well we want to go to Disneyland. Mom always says money is tight and with you being a man in the money you can tell us how to make some to take her and dad on a fun honeymoon."

"Oh god is that all? I will pay for you and your parents to stop in my hotel there; I will sort it all out with your mom and dad." He breathes a sigh of relief as they run off in the direction of Gage and Luke the new babysitters. "God Ana I thought they were gonna ask for more detail on the bunk up."

"They will, just you wait there is time for that. I expect helicopters and cars will be on their list next. I think my father has a secret wish to meet a six foot mouse too." I eat some of the food set before me and watch as people laugh and joke and generally get on with each other. I have to wonder what else is in surprise for me today; he can keep a secret that's for sure.

"Ana, please eat a little more?"

"A little, are you mad I want loads, these pancakes are amazing? Where did Jason and Gail go?"

"They went with your dad and Sally. Grams is looking out for Sophie. I feel really odd Ana."

"Why are you feeling sick what's the matter Christian?"

"I have never had so many family and associated friends around me in a long time, I think the last time was Mia's twenty first and I only stopped an hour. It all feels so different so overwhelming for me, selfish I know but wow this is nice yet scary and you know different?" I laugh.

"Do you remember you said you wanted to try to be normal?"

"I remember yes and that saying that now seems like it happened an age ago. If I remember rightly it was when we had one of our first chats?"

"It was. Well my wonderful man, this is as normal as family life gets, celebrating and coming together when the call is made, hustle bustle chaos and smiling faces, wait till the rowing starts and then you will know what a family is like."

"Normal. I think I like normal Ana."

"Well this is as normal for a billionaire as it gets." I stare at the amazing good looking woman stood in the room. "Who is that at the door?" He looks over and smiles.

"Judging from the look on the face of your security officer, I would hazard a guess that lady is Natty?"

"Yes, but how did they get it in? Christian, if Gage and Luke are there where are the twins, the girls and Hoggie?" I panic...

"Keep calm this is a big place Ana, they could be anywhere, shit I didn't see them leave." Kate and Alice come towards me as I go into a meltdown.

"Hey Ana..." I turn.

"What, I mean sorry what do you want, we are missing three boys and two girls."

"You are not missing anyone Ana, Ant and Elliot took them to see the strip. I figured they would best kept occupied and out of the way for a while. They were talking about doing some stunt with a bug, involving one of the many grandmothers here." Alice says as I calm down.

"They are okay Ana, Elliot is with them." Kate says.

"Poor dumb Elliot, those two sets of twins will run him ragged and Hoggie, well he is probably on the lookout for weeds." Christian says. Why am I so on edge with the kids safety? Grace comes forward in her motherly fashion.

"Ana, are you okay?"

"I keep panicking about the boys, yesterday it was the terrace at Escala, today they have gone walkabout and I don't think my nerves can take it. I mean god I taught a full class of the little monsters a couple of years ago and now..."

"...You have your mothering hat on, welcome to the club. Though I didn't start worrying like this until Elliot slid down the banister at the big house in Detroit, he was four years old naked and we had the President and the Governor over for dinner. They were very amused seeing his naked tush and the nanny chasing after him. Since then I have worried all the time and still do. He has caused more than a few of my gray hairs over the years. Christian added to them and Mia, well she caused the ones on Cary's head when she started noticing boys. You have all this fun ahead of you girls."

"Mother I was..."

"What Christian, you made the trip to the hairdresser for a touch up a weekly thing. Now boys, you need to be going and doing your thing in the suite down the hall, you may have spent the night together but you are having these last few hours separated. Go and grab your suit and take it to our room Christian. Elliot's is in there too. He and the children will be back when they have seen a roller coaster on top of a tower. I didn't ask."

"Mom..."

"What Christian?"

"Nothing Mom." Wow, Christian Grey schooled by his mother. "Ana, you will be fine I leave you in my mother's capable hands, can have your wedding ring too? Sorry, we can use the new ones I brought with me?" I hand him my wedding ring and as he takes it he leans in for a kiss. "I know you said you would never take it off, but I need to put it on again. Sorry."

"Don't be, when you put it on the next time, it stays there forever."

"Unless your hands swell."

"Ouch, are you meant to be so bitchy Christian?" I say as I bash his shoulder.

"Sorry I read that water retention is a killer. Now I am leaving to grab my suit before that child is an only child and you kick my man bits." He kisses me again and disappears into the bedroom. Grace is smiling.

"I have thanked you before for making my baby boy a man, but seeing him so happy and, and I don't know..."

"...Normal?"

"Christian was never destined to be normal Ana, god knows we tried. I guess now he is as normal as he can be. He is happy and he loves you, he is quite the young man I knew he could be with the right person by his side."

"I can't take the credit for that, I have only known him a little while. I guess his parents and his uncle did the rest?" I see Gersham walking towards us.

"Have you seen my boy I have a wedding gift for him?"

"He is in the bedroom, go on through." He gives my cheek a kiss and disappears in Christian's direction.

Christian's POV:

As I grab my things for the wedding I am searching out my cufflinks and shirt studs when Uncle G comes into the closet.

"Hello my boy, so this is the best day of your life then?"

"I have had a few best days of late Uncle. Meeting Ana, seeing you alive, hearing about my son and well I have a lot to be grateful for."

"As do I Son, as do I. Now, as you know you are like a son to me."

"Am I about to find out I am your son?" He laughs.

"God no, you are my beloved nephew. Would that I could be your father, but it would not make me any prouder, you are my family and my son by default. Now, when my father went to his first big black tie event here in America, when he had but a few dollars to his name, he went with simple black buttons on his shirt. One of the men pulled him up about not having the proper dress shirt and embellishments upon it and he was sent away. Then a couple of years later he went to that event again, and that same man was for throwing him out again, only this time it was for something else, you see my father had bankrupted him, anyway the man was about to make the mistake of trying to belittle him in front of the organiser, saying he had chicken bones in his shirt, the fool was so drunk he hadn't noted his studs were not the black bones he had the previous year, but they were in fact these, his very expensive black onyx studs, these were the first gift he ever bought himself, the only gift he ever bought himself in fact, and these are my most prized possession. He gave them me when I came of age, not long after that he cast me out. These I want you to have, they are the only gift I can give you that is from my family, your family, I want you to wear them Christian with pride. I have not worn them in a long time because I couldn't wear them and think of my father hating me. I want you to wear them for me. I want them to see the light of day again. I loved my father and your father very much and seeing you with them on will make me feel happy to see them on your chest as they were worn on your fathers and grandfathers."

"You love your father after what he did to you?"

"Yes, I don't blame him for being as he was; he was a little stuck in his way and a bigot of the worst kind, but I forgave my father's ignorance and lack of tolerance a long time ago Christian. To hold in so much hate is not good for you. So, with that said please wear them to your wedding as your father did to his, unfortunately it wasn't to your mother, but it was the last time they were worn. Your father was the last to wear them."

"He was a weak man too."

"We all have a cross to bear Christian, don't make your cross the hatred of your past. Let go of it all and know you are already a better man than your father and a more tolerant one than your grandfather and a far worthier of wearing them than me. I let you down Son. Can you ever truly forgive me?"

"I have forgotten everything that made me a bitter and twisted man already and having you back is, it is, it is..."

"...What my boy is trying to say is that he is thankful to have you back in his life and to have you play a big part in his children's life. Now, I have come to get you both, because apparently Ana needs the room."

"Dad?"

"That's me son, I will always be your father, blood doesn't make a family Christian, love makes a family and we love you. I don't think I have ever told you just how much I love you, not in so many words anyhow, but I do. I may not like some of the things you did and why you did them but I always loved you." Is it okay for a grown-arsed man to cry? Fuck it alright I cried as my uncle and father embraced me. My grandfather came in next.

"Why is the party in here, the wedding whiskey is in our suite, Grace wants you three out of here and she means right now. So, have you all had the love stuff speech from your father and uncle?"

"Yes Pop's..." I say as I wipe away the tears.

"Good I will add my thoughts to the speech as we sip fine whiskey. Judging from the red eye, you three have cried a tear or too already. I can put a smile on your face and tell you how to keep a woman happy for as long as I have..." Oh god no... I have visions of my grandparents at it now. We grab my bags and I take the box from Gersham...

"Thank you for these. I will give them back after the wedding."

"Keep them for your son. Let's start a family tradition with the shirt studs and cufflinks shall we?" I smile as we pass the women all fussing over Ana. She waves her hand as I pass and I am walked to my parents suite. This bit I hadn't planned...

* * *

Sorry this was just a pre wedding taster... Hope to post the wedding before I go lol...


	71. Chapter 71

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS... (All caps & dots)... for my Pinterest page, it is updated, regularly...

or when something needs a picture lol.

* * *

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

Chapter 71: A wedding to remember.

Christian's POV:

I get to Mom and Dad's suite and Gersham and Dad follow me. I hope Ray and Sally managed to actually get their appointment with Elvis. Jason would have rang had there been any trouble I guess? They have become quite the pair of good buddies and good for them; after all we will be spending a lot of time on the island together. I place my outfit on the bed and go and sit with the men folks and start on a good bottle of Pop's good malt to calm my nerves. We are on our second glass when Jason and Elliot roll in.

"Hey, how did the wedding go?" I ask Jason.

"It was a little wacky, I mean he serenaded them with treat me like a fool. I did wonder if that was appropriate, but it's Sally's favourite Elvis tune."

"So they are officially Mr and Mrs Steele?"

"They are and are very happy. Gail is going to see to Ana and your female guests who are returning from the spa."

"Gail didn't go?"

"No we had a few drinks at a bar to celebrate. She is fine Christian; she looks like a million dollars anyway."

"Smooth T, real smooth and lovey dovey and she isn't here to hear it." Elliot says. "Much kudos for wearing your girl pants."

"How are yours? I saw you bringing Miss Kavagnah a pot of peanut butter on the plane."

"I carry a jar everywhere now. She insists." They all laugh as the room fills with males. Ana certainly has some big brothers and I am sat staring at my new brothers. "Bro, you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Relax."

"I will do when these rings are on our fingers for real this time."

"This time we get to go to our sister's wedding. Now are you going to get dressed Christian?" I sip the amber liquid and nod my head. The nerves raise their head again.

"Yeah I guess I need to. Now you loot scoot down to the room we have down there, where there is champagne and food. Jason, can you see to it that the smaller of our guests do not jump in the fountain?"

"We have people on it already. Alex and Anton's men are used to their charges. Wes and Elisabeth are there too." I think again about filling the house with children and decide the one we are having is more than enough. Especially if we have the twins, Hoggie and Sophie around too. When did the domineering Christian Grey turn into the bloody kindergarten cop? They leave me and my father to it. Pop's and Gersham go for a cigar and more whiskey. Finally with peace returned I go for a shower. I feel so blessed to be able to have these people in my life, but I also know I have to work hard to keep to this path I have chosen. I raise my head and the water falls cleansing my face and washing away my girl tears. "Thank you Elena..."

I hear myself say those words and I laugh. Not only did she teach me the things she did, and yes I now know they were for her benefit more than mine, but her running me off the road also brought Ana into my world and as much as I hate Ethan Kavagnah too, he along with Kate and Mia changed my life for the better. I do worry I seem to be changing The Island to mirror that of Montesano, but I think that's a good thing. It's a great thing if Ana is safe and happy there; surrounded with the people she loves. I have an ulterior motive in filling it with family, because should anything happen to me, she has people by her side all of the time. I feel a chill and get out of the shower thinking of my death on my wedding day is slightly morbid, but it is something I do worry about all the time, leaving Ana alone. I wipe the steam from the mirror so I can shave the beard I now have off and it is then I see a figure behind me. I turn and for a fleeting glance I see the back of a woman and shout after her for her to stop where she is.

"Dad stop that woman." He comes running towards me, but what the hell, there is nobody anywhere only my father? "Where did she go, Dad she was heading straight for you?"

"Nobody passed me Son." I feel odd as I look around, I am not going mad there was someone there, there was someone there, and I know there was.

"Go and get that shave, its nerves that's all Chris." He looks around the room for me as he did when I first went to live with them. He always seemed to know this would settle me, he was looking fr monsters under my bed, when in actuality they were all in my head, the closet in my bedroom was the only safe place I slept, for a few weeks anyhow, but Mom and Dad made me feel safe to sleep in the bed in the clean sheets and in a fresh smelling safe room. "There is nobody in the room Son. Perhaps it was steam and the mirrors playing tricks with you?" I shrug my shoulders and peer into the space behind him.

"I guess so Dad, but thanks for checking." I head back and leave the door open. As I lather my face I stare into the mirror and she is here, Ana is behind me but instead of my baby, it is a face from an old photograph staring at me.

"You did well Maggot, but take it from me work at it Baby Boy, work at being good and you will be blessed." I turn and there is nothing fucking there. What the fuck was in that whiskey?

"Dad..." He comes running. "Fucking hell Dad..."

"What Son? What's the matter?"

"Ella was here." He looks at me like I have spouted two heads. "She was stood where you are, she was stood just there." I point.

"Okay, maybe take water with the next drink. She is long since dead son."

"I know, but she was here I know she was."

"Well perhaps she came for a look at her boy all grown up?"

"Do you believe in all that stuff Dad?"

"I would be a fool to dismiss it out of hand; after all there are more things in heaven and earth, Christian than are dreamt of in your philosophy... I always knew Hamlet would come in useful for something. Who knew it would be calming my son on his wedding day?"

"Dad it was so real and she called me Maggot."

"Why would she call you that?"

"She always called me Maggot, I don't know why, she just did."

"Okay then, perhaps we should get you ready?" Great he thinks I am mad now...

"I'm fine I will be out in a minute, it's just nerves as you said." He smiles and heads back to finish changing too. Fuck me that was frightening. I managed to dress without seeing the ghosts of anyone else that has passed over; I was half expecting a visit from Elena and Leila. I shiver and dress, as I head into the lounge I smell a smell I haven't smelt in a long time. It smells of her for fucks sake it smells of my mom right here in the suite. I drink the whiskey.

"Are you okay Son?"

"Yeah, we had better get down and see to our guests." I turn as I am about the head out of the door and see her again, she waves and I wave back nervously and head out of the fucking door before all the ghosts of my past visit me. As I walk slowly towards the outside room where we are to be married, I see the assembled crowd. Was I this nervous the first time around and why did I not see the spectre of my dead mother then in Paris? I shake that vision from my head? I mess with my hair and I pace.

I knew I should have vetoed my mother helping Ana to dress. Thank god she wasn't here last night or our new obsession; Tantric sex, would have been off the cards. I grin and get a stupidly warm feeling from deep within, last night was amazing and we decided we are going to do as much research on it as possible, because it really was the best sex I have ever had, I love making love with Ana. Elliot is here and has the kids in tow. He really is good with them, but then again he is their age in his head. Everyone is waiting, it is the bride's prerogative to be late but she is fifteen minutes late. Damn it has she decide this is too much?

Ana's POV:

I am led to the bathroom by Grace and told to shower? Is she always so bossy? If so I think I know where Mia learned the art of being bossy from. I wash my hair and do my teeth, and suddenly get this sense of I don't know, déjà vu? I get dried and throw on the bathrobe, another one for the collection. I am amassing a great deal of borrowed bathrobes. I run the rail of dresses and see one similar to the one I wore in Paris and decide non... I want to look like a proper bride and plummet for the fullest one they have on the rack and grab a veil too, which means I can wear the tiara Christian got for me to wear to the ball. I packed it at the last minute. I head into the room and the gangs all here, well almost all of them anyway. Mia and Kate are buying their dresses, god help which ever store they are in.

"Ana, this is Natty. Natty this is Ana, my boss." I nervously shake her hand.

"I am so glad to be finally meeting you Ana; I honestly thought I had competition."

"Why?"

"You are all she talks about and how cool it is working for you, and damned exciting."

"It's been a wacky few weeks that's for sure, but it's going to get better, that's for sure. I hear you and Gage are moving into the housekeepers apartment at the Island, so that you two can at least spend some time together?"

"I believe we are, its good of you to let us have the place, it's bigger than the two floors we have now."

"It's the least we can do. So, you are doing my hair then?"

"I think you need a tighten on those and I gather you want the traditional bride with veil and tiara?"

"Anything you do will be great. So Gage, where is your dress?"

"I rue the day I agreed to stay put and allow your friends to dress me."

"Expect it to be girly." Natty laughs.

"If you manage that then I will do your hair free for life."

"She wears dresses when we go to fancy balls."

"Which are black and simple I bet?" I nod as she sprays my hair and starts dividing the sections and her nimble fingers weave a fine comb through the locks and I feel the tightening of the extensions on my head. I watch as Gage stares at Natty and get a lump in my throat. Her being with me all the time means less time for them. I decide to work with Jason and the rest to allow them time together. We hear the doorbell ring and Gage lets in Mia, Kate and their security. Mia at last looks happy. Kate hands Gage her dress bag and shoes and a bag of accessories.

"What colour are we wearing?"

"This is where we are arguing, I say it is lavender and Mia says it is lilac. What do you think?" She opens the dress bag and I see the nice pale purple dress. Gage looks at the rest of us.

"You got me a purple dress and it is as girly a dress as I have ever seen."

"Oh sweet mother of god, never go in Mia's wardrobe at home or at her mom's its wall to wall pink and lilac." Kate warns Gage.

"My brothers say it is an upchuck in a candy store actually. So, what do you think then Gage, lavender or lilac?" She shows me the dress and I grin.

"I'd say either orchid, if we are going down the vegetation root or Amethyst if it is the jewel root." She says Natty smiles as she works on my hair. The three of them go and get ready. I have to laugh because Gage looks like she is going to have kittens.

"So you lot know how to get my girl into a dress?" She says as she skilfully moves along each of the rows of false hair in my head. "These are really well done. Whoever did these can come and work for me any day of the week."

"He likes his spot in Europe. So you are coming to the wedding too Natty?"

"I would like to meet the man who has given me a beautiful building and a chance to better myself. I also want to thank you both for paying for our wedding, that was above and beyond the call."

"Okay so you like the hotel then?"

"Yes, very much so as do my parents. I just wish Gage would at least let me try to get her weird family there."

"From what I hear they are a little more than strange?"

"Wow, she told you about them?"

"Yeah, well when we sit around for hours doing nothing we tend to talk a lot, she talks about you all the time."

"She does?"

"Yeah, all the time. You and your family and the none religious ones are all she needs in her life and if they turned up it would be with placards and banners banning gay weddings. She fears that most of all."

"I guess they could be that bigoted, I met them once and it was like we had stepped back into a land that time had forgotten."

"So you have met them then?"

"Um and once was enough. It's a small wonder Gage turned out as well as she did, she can thank the army for that though. So, this hair do you fancy ringlets down one side and swept back to put on the bling?"

"Yes please." The girls are doing my nails and my toe nails and I drift off as the hushed voices in the room lull me into a power nap. I seem to have been asleep for hours when Mia screams in my ear for me to wake up. Oh hell... I nearly peed my pants...

"Mia, what's got into you?" Grace asks as she comes to rescue me.

"She is a little excited about her bridesmaid gift from the pair of them." I had forgotten about those, crap, wait we got her something? Of course we didn't, he did I am after all marrying Christian 'think about everything' Trevelyan Grey. "We each got these and I may add I am a tad envious of his eye for a diamond." Kate says as she flashed a tennis bracelet my way. Gage comes into the room and I have to do a double take, wow.

"Don't say a word; I deserve the full set after having to wear this and I have just had a wolf whistle off Reynolds, who is nursing a pair now, but I do love the sharp pointy toe on these suckers." She says as she points her lilac shoes at me. Natty laughs and blushes when their eyes meet. I wonder who will be wearing the dress or will they be wearing the same? Oh god they have finished and as they do Sally and Gail come into the room. I look past the commotion of the tennis club fans and see Sally smiling.

"So, are you my mommy now?" I say joking with Sally. Grace smiles as does Grammy, she looks drunk too, oh gawd...

"It would seem I am thanks to a great Elvis and the power of a twenty minute queue at the courthouse we got married at Graceland and I loved it, it took two years of planning to get the last epic fail to the alter and we were out of the chapel and into the bar for champagne in a half an hour, I have waited longer in a queue at the grocery store, it was amazing Ana."

"I am glad it went without a hitch." Grace says, "but now ladies we have to get Ana here dressed she is going to be late and my son will be sending out search and rescue."

"I have informed Jason we are running a little late and yes he is pacing the carpet."

"He is? Why?" I ask.

"Have you met Christian Grey the ultimate worrier?" Gail adds.

"A time or two Gail." Grace smiles.

"His father said he had a spiritual moment as he was dressing. He didn't go into details but he said it spooked him a little." Oh hell has he taken this Tantric thing to self service levels now, and how would that work? I want to giggle but she looks worried. "He had a few whiskeys but seems fine. Come ladies make your way down and Sally can you get Ray for us and Kate, Mia and Gage, can you please see to it my mother has a seat before she falls asleep in the chair?" They all go and leave Grace to help me dress. I slip on the dress and feel a little like the princess bride I once dreamed of. As she fastens the zipper and passes me my jewellery I look up and see my father and watch as a tear falls down his face.

"Sally said you needed an old coot to walk you to a meeting?"

"I do. Grace thank you for today, you have been amazing. Go and join the rest, I will see you and the rest in a few moments." She kisses my cheek and wipes away her lipstick kiss.

"You did well Raymond Steele, she is a credit to you. I am a little emotional right now but I am so very happy. Anastasia, we will be waiting my family and I, to welcome you officially to Team Grey."

"Thank you Grace, thank you so very much for rescuing Christian."

"I think with that said, I am going before I have to have Natty redo my makeup." She is given a kiss from Daddy and heads down with her security guy. I look around and grab my flowers and place Daddy's rose on his very nice new suit.

"I got two suits out of your weddings Pumpkin."

"Two, I have a rail full of wedding dresses. So Papa Bear, take me to see Christian before he comes up and grabs me."

We head down in the elevator and as I walk people stare. I need to get used to this and as Daddy and I enter a garden corridor I see the trees with their pretty flowers in and as my princess glass slipper shoes head over the marble floor they click clack and I hear the music playing in the background. I could swear I see a face I think is familiar in the crowd and when I look again whoever it is has disappeared. We get into the waiting room and I look through the doors and see my yummy husband waiting for me at the little altar thing they have, the outdoor space is light and airy and the sun is shining and the arbour we are to be married under is simply beautiful with the drops of glass crystals and lights. As Daddy and I approach the doors the three lilac ladies and Sophie, wearing a sweet little white dress with a purple ribbon are waiting and she has in her hands a basket of lilac rose petals and she is wearing a little charm bracelet, she is a shock addition and a pleasant one to have. I wonder if they tried to get my two nieces Yana and Ana into a bridesmaid dress? Okay now I feel like I am getting married. The music switches to two ladies playing a piano and a harp. They are playing The Music of the Night from Phantom. I know my father has told him this is the song I love to play and sing.

"Daddy my legs won't move."

"I doubt this old man's will move any either. So, we have to keep him waiting a minute until this lot get their act together. Girls take your places. Sophie scatter the petals little one." She smiles as she sets off and does thing, Mia turns and smiles.

"You look amazing." She sets off.

"You look very princess like Ma'am..." Gage says.

"Umm you look very girly Gage, and why Ma'am."

"There is a wild man waiting at twelve o'clock. I would be careful of him; he looks like he is up to no good." She sets off.

"It's only Christian he looks so nervous. I will see you at the altar, way to go Steele you look very regal." My dad answers.

"Why thank you Kate, you sassy young thing, I am however a married man, you missed your chance." She leaves smiling and then there were two...

"Daddy..."

"Here we go Pumpkin, on three two one..." We head down the makeshift aisle and I walk slowly down towards Christian. My brother stops goofing around and I hear him say, as does the whole yard.

"Wow Chris, my sister is too good for you."

"Shush you moron it echo's out here. I agree she is beautiful now shush." I smile as he looks towards me and mouths he loves me. As I get to the arbour and the little altar the man who is officiating says a few words to silence the people.

"Friends, we have joined here today to share with Anastasia and Christian an important moment in their lives and in their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one. Who supports this couple in their marriage?"

"We do." Say Daddy, Carrick and Grace together. Look towards Sally, and the boys.

"Mom?" I say.

"And I do too." Sally smiles and stands by my father as he gives my hand to Christian.

"Yeah you can marry our sister, but be careful, we have a gun..." The room echoes with laughter. As the minister smiles.

"Quite boys... Now we have been invited here today to witness and celebrate the uniting in marriage of Anastasia and Christian. They are taking the first step into their new life together. The ability and desire for one human being to love another is perhaps the most precious and fulfilling gift that has been entrusted to us. It is an all-consuming task, a lifelong endeavour and the journey we've been preparing for all of our lives.

Loving someone is a reason to stretch beyond our limits, to become more for the sake of the other. It is to look into the soul of your beloved and accept what you see. Loving is the ultimate commitment which challenges humans to become all that we are meant to be. As they join in marriage today, Anastasia and Christian are announcing to the world that they are welcoming that challenge. Now I will ask the two of you to recite your vows..." We repeat after him our vows.

"I Christian take you Ana, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Christian smiles as I look at him through teary eyes. He passes me his handkerchief to wipe the rouge tears away.

"I Ana take you Christian to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." I smile and take in a deep breath. I swear I didn't know I was holding so much in. I wipe away more droplets, this time from Christian's eyes.

"Now, who has the rings?" I look a Elliot and Christian points at Hoggie.

"Don't look at me; he gave them to Hoggie to hold because I lost the last ones." The gathered family and friends laugh as Hoggie brings out Laters, with the rings tied around her neck with a lilac ribbon, okay that damned mouse gets to go to a lot of places and all in the pocket of the Hoggie Monster.

"Can Laters have the ribbon back she has only chewed a bit of it see? Here you go she looked after them good." Milly apologises and takes out a plastic mouse house from her purse. He passes Christian the rings and I see the minister has climbed onto a footstool. Our wedding party are roaring with laughter as Elliot helps him down.

"I'd be more worried if he offers you his seed mix Vicar..." Hoggie walks back to the boys and they look like they are up to no good. God that little episode relaxed me no end. I was a little tightly wound. It's good to have laughter at a wedding and not tears...

"Thank you, could I please have the rings?" He takes them from Christian like they have bubonic plague on them. We each repeat the minister's words back to each other.

"I Christian give you Ana this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He slides on the ring and I breathe another sigh of relief that it's back.

"I Ana give you Christian this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." I am so glad I understand every word being spoken and smile as I realise it's nearly time for a kiss, a much needed kiss.

"Never go to bed angry. Let your love be stronger than your anger. Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than to break. Believe the best of your beloved rather than the worst. Confide in your partner and ask for help when you need it. Remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship. Give your spouse the same courtesies and kindnesses you bestow on your friends and remember to say "I love you" every day. This is where I give them the good news folks, so by the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the your bride Christian, and Ana you may kiss your husband." I take a breath as he lunges towards my lips and kisses me deeply. "Way to go Bro..." is heard from Elliot.

"I love you Anastasia Grey."

"I love you too Christian Grey."

"I present to you, Mr and Mrs Christian Trevelyan Grey." I smile as I turn and see the happy faces of our family. They all clap and cheer which wakes Baby Sian who Ros is holding. She smiles and nods her head. We head out and the crowd follow us.

"We are legal now right?" I ask Christian.

"We are. We definitely are and you Mrs Grey look stunning."

"You don't look too bad yourself." He leans in and kisses me again.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"We have a wedding lunch. Then we have the rest of the wedding things to do again and a rather ropey speech from Elliot."

"Oh, how bad was the mouse?"

"Very amusing, that we had a mouse at our wedding." He lifts me up and carries me to the reception room. I feel very differently than I did in Paris. I feel married. I am a very confused woman, because I felt owned after Paris rather than married, like he had asked the mayor for a dog licence...

"Ana, you really do look very fuckable and virginal."

"Old news Mister. You have had all the virgin territories I had to offer. All of them."

"Okay, I am just very needy at the moment. Especially after last night, that was amazing Baby."

"Last night was very nice Mr Grey." We head into a very nice room, it's not too big and the place settings are very nice, there are flowers and lights adorning the ceiling and giant flower displays everywhere. I guess our colours are white, lilac and purple? I am put down and we stand and shake everyone's hands as they head in. First at the front is Elliot and Kate.

"Way to go is you look beautiful Sis, Bro I am expecting her dowry again..."

"It will be a long wait Lelliot." Christian says as they man grapple each other.

"Thank you Big brother, so what was it with the rings and the mouse?"

"Cute or what?" He asks.

"Or what, what if Later's had done a runner?" I say with my hands on my hips. Christian laughs.

"His mouse is house trained. He said so Ana."

"His old mouse was, that Laters in his pocket he has only had four weeks. The other was eaten by the cat."

"Okay does the Lil Dude know 'cos he says its nearly as old as him?"

"Nope, so don't go telling him." I tell my oaf of a brother. Christian just laughs.

"Okay, so what do we do now then?" He asks as he looks around the room.

"Eat drink and be merry. Go and find a seat. Kate you look beautiful." Christian says.

"Thanks you look dapper too. How come Elliot never quite pulls of the Sauvé look you do?"

"I can't tell you why, but he looks better in boardshorts." He tells her. I have yet to see him in shorts but his legs are very toned and look good naked.

"Okay I guess you play to your strengths, Steele, I will see you later for a boogie."

"That's Grey if you don't mind Kavagnah." I say as she and Elliot go for drinks.

"Annie, Annie, Annie. You look wonderful Doesn't she Nora?" Hoggies grandmothers say as they step into the room.

"Thank you for coming, it was nice to see some friendly faces in the crowd." They laugh and head in and grab a waiter's ass on his way past them both.

"Okay they are worse than I remember." Christian just laughs.

"My ass mustn't be worth a squeeze, I feel hurt..."

"I wouldn't they pinch hard." I say as he pouts.

"Ana, Christian thank you for inviting us and we are sorry about the mouse, we thought she was still in her cage in the hotel room." Milly says, as Ted brings in the Hoggie Monster.

"What do you have to say Hoggie?" Ted says.

"I am sorry Laters came to your wedding without an invite. She did a good job though right? Mr Elliot says it was epic and gave me a twenty dollar bill see." He flaunts his reward and I laugh.

"He would and it's fine Hoggie I bet she is the first mouse to see a wedding here, don't you think?"

"She didn't see much I had her in my coat pocket, she chewed through my trouser pockets in this monkey suit."

"Damn it Hoggie that was a rental." Ted says and I laugh.

"It's fine all the suites are comped, so it will be added to my bill, thanks for coming both of you Hoggie keep out of the fountain." Christian tells them.

"I didn't go in the fountain me and water don't like each other, you do remember I drown easy?"

"I do, Hoggie I do, go and get a drink and we will be in later."

"Okay Mr Christian and Mrs Christian." He and his family head in and then along come my brothers. Mrs Christian? I smile.

"Ana, you look so beautiful. Jane here was very envious of your gown." I smile as she blushes.

"My mothers sought them out I just put it on, I am sure you will find your perfect gown, I could even come and help you choose, if you'd like that, that is?"

"I'd love you to come with us; Alice has offered to help too. Having no parents is hard in times like these. Gersham is giving me away and the girls have said they may put a dress on for a price."

"We did ask them to take up Christians offer of being your bridesmaids but they are a little hesitant about girl clothes. I am only getting them in a dress for Alex's wedding, if they get a surfboard for our new place." Alice says as they pass us and go and find the others. "Excuse them they have their grandfathers manners." I look in horror at Alice. "Aww, I mean my old man, not Anton's father, but he was a good father and grandfather and he spoiled them rotten until your mother entered the picture, and then as you know things hit the shitter and the rest you know. They love being on the ranch with my old man with the sheep and the cattle, he is a grumpy old bastard, but the kids love him." I laugh, god she is not what I expected of a billionaire's wife, I really like her and her Ozzy mouth.

"Hey Ana, excuse Alice she and the women folk hit the champagne hard in the salon. She tends to call a spade a spade. That's what I love about her that awesome mouth of hers."

"Anyway Ana, you look beautiful and we have to have a family photo, now we Russians are holding up the welcome line." Alex leans in and gives my cheek a kiss and so does Anton. They go and find a seat and it is then I see their security mulling around. I guess there is some money in this room? Next in is Jason and Gail with Sophie holding on to the empty basket.

"Mr and Mrs Grey..."

"Taylor..." Christian says.

"I am welcoming you to married life Sir..."

"Daddy, don't be stuffy. Thank you for my pretty dress and this, see the bells dingle and jingle Ana." She shakes her wrist and I smile. "You look very pretty like a princess."

"Why thank you Miss Sophie you look like a princess too." I say as she goes all shy. Gail holds her hand and they head into the room. Gage and Natty sneak in and go and sit at the back of the room, Gage is off duty, well as much as off duty as she can manage, I do see her scanning the room. We have more than enough extra security covering in the joint. The Russians and the, crap are Wes and Elisabeth the Jewish contingents? I guess they are? Speaking of which they head in with Gersham.

"My boy you did very well. Ana beautiful as ever. Now I have to be seated, I drank a little too much fine malt with Theo. The rooms spinning a little." Wes says hello and takes him to a table. Elisabeth smiles.

"He is rather emotional at the moment and he has had a few tears and just as many drinks too. You look very regal Ana, very bride like? I guess that's the desired look? I am not a girly girl; I am like your nieces, happy to be in a suit." I see what she means; she is wearing a very nice suit and though it is not like her usual black attire she is still in uniform. "Anyway I am going to watch the old man before we have to carry him to bed again. He is making up for lost time with Mr Trevelyan."

"My grandfather and he did like to lock themselves away, wait till they take you 'fishing' in Aspen, his drinks cellar is stellar and his cigar room even better." Christian says as Elisabeth smiles. She moves away and I wonder just how she is going to like the Island? "She is a tough person to get to know Ana. Good luck with that on the island."

"I was just thinking that."

"They won't be there all the time, he still likes to travel and he will be helping to keep the company going. She also has her other duties to do." He swipes the side of his nose and I bray like a pigging donkey again. The Greys all come in together and they are 'helping' the olds to their chairs.

"They got a little too excited before the wedding and now we are carrying them around." Carrick says as he grins. "Watch the mother-in-law, she is in a cheery mood and may want to let loose of her stuffy clothes, again..."

"Oh god, this is Mia's birthday all over again, Mother why did she hit the gin?" Christian asks.

"She is happy. She is not to be controlled and she has a hidden hip flask. I swear she is more trouble than Hoggie and the mouse."

"Mia's birthday?" I ask.

"Don't please, she told sailor jokes and danced like a Hoochie Mamma. I swear if I could have had her bundled off somewhere I would. Elliot was in charge of Grammy Watch and failed to notice the orange juice was loaded. She said she would be good too." Grace shakes her head as Carrick and Mia walk her to the table and it seems she is being given coffee. "That will only make her need the damned toilet. I swear take note Christian, this is coming your way when I can let loose like a teenager again and blame it on senility." She watches as they place the octogenarians near Gersham.

"Grace has she got problems?" I ask and Christian laughs.

"No Ana she is just a social drinker. She doesn't do it often Mother and only when she is happy."

"Which darling boy is all the damned time since you recovered and Gersham came back? Now, as I said before you look beautiful."

"Why thank you Mother."

"Not you Christian, your wife. I need to go and tame the table of drunks; Elliot will be the next one on the drunk table." She leads Theo to the drunk table after he kisses my cheek and grins like a drunken monkey.

"She's a keeper Gracie Grey a keeper; did you remember the headache pills Baby Girl?"

"Yes Daddy, I stocked up." They head off and I laugh, my laughter makes the next guest jump in her mother's arms.

"Hello little one. So this is Sian is it?" I ask as her little fingers latch on to mine. Wow, we are having one of our own and seeing her makes me wish it was sooner rather than way down the road.

"Hello yourself. Now excuse our tardiness, this is our little girls first major outing and she has already upchucked on Gwen, so watch it, she has a great aim for expensive dresses." Christians laughter shocks her into crying again.

"She is adorable." I say as I baby watch.

"She is isn't she, and she has a set of pipes on her that's for sure. Sorry about her joining in with the harp and piano. We couldn't find her pacifier." Gwen says.

"I didn't notice her crying." Christian says.

"Ha hahahaha, your Grammy did, but you Chris, your eyes and ears were looking at Ana here. Gwen this is Ana, Ana my wife and better and quieter one of the three of us, Gwen."

"I am pleased to meet the girl who has tamed the workaholic man before us. Do you work on COO's too?"

"I have cut back a lot since we had Sian, so Gwendolyn Bailey be quiet woman. Christian control your woman."

"Yeah good luck on you managing either of those things Bailey. We married opinionated women."

"Yeah well, enjoy married life it's brilliant. Now, let's watch the Grammy show, will she be stripping again?" I turn and look at Christian.

"She did it the once Ros, once and you encouraged her."

"Epic once though, you and Elliot shoving her in the pool before the dress came off was the best thing I have ever seen at a coming of age party. Mia was mortified and threw one of her tantrums. Your mother was mad as hell and you and Elliot were wet through and Pop's he slept through it all. Epic night."

"She was hung over for a few days. So we have two security guards on her and the band have been told to take no requests for the stripper song from anyone, so don't do it again Bailey. Don't think we didn't know it was you egging her on."

"I love Grammy T, she is a legend. Now, we have to refill the poop monster. Laters..."

"It was nice seeing you Gwen." They go and sit down.

"My boss's boss is very loud."

"She is, and get her with Elliot and Grams and there is always fireworks. I tried to put my foot down I swear I did."

"The old you was super strict then?"

"Super boring, Ros, she went to more family dinners and events than I did, hence her love of Grammy and Pop's. I know my family like her a lot. I guess I was a little too into my own thing."

"I like this you, I think I would have been a little afraid of the old you."

"You would?"

"The old you would have wanted my submission, if you had spoken to me at all." I say and dip my head, he places a finger under my chin and lifts my head and kisses my lips gently.

"I would have you are right. Now, who else have we yet to greet?" I look up and see the waiters coming in.

"That seems to be it, did you invite anyone else?" I look around and try to see Daddy and Sally. The boys snuck in with Alex's lot. Oh heck they are doing the married thing...

"Barney and Welch but Barney and his lady are enjoying a short break. So Welch is on duty."

"Poor Welch."

"He is far from poor and he is not a social butterfly."

"Where is Barney?"

"An alien convention and I did not ask where so do not ask me for details. I gather it's one of the many pastimes they enjoy as a couple."

We head to our seats, the piano player and the harpist have been joined by the other members of their ensemble and are playing in the background as people are seated and drinking, the kids are running around and at last I see Sophie is playing too.

"Christian where is Daddy and Sally?" He grins

"I think they are having parent time Baby. I saw them heading towards the elevator. Someone is getting lucky as we speak." I grin as they arrive looking a little dishevelled. "Oh, I thought they would be longer."

"Christian that is my Daddy."

"Yeah well I will be a hell of a lot longer when we consummate this union of ours." They pass us looking suitably embarrassed. I grin as I see Sally has her blouse out at the back I hear something from Luke and I bray like a donkey again. My mother and father got caught in the elevator getting downright dirty.

"Baby, what is it with elevators?" We laugh aloud and sit at the table. I love my friggin life...

* * *

That was the wedding, the reception will have to wait for my return, I am officially on holibobs right now read and review and if you miss me read my other stories...


	72. Chapter 72

Take a look at my pinterest page of the same name: When the bough breaks…

I am glad you like this story, after the next couple of chapters there will be some time jumping, which means we are coming to the end lol, I don't know how long there is left to travel either…

* * *

When The Bough Breaks.

Chapter 72: A death, a birth and an uninvited guest.

Ana's POV:

As the wedding party have all headed into the room where the pretty tables are, Christian finally sits me down in our damned thrones... I swear this is the Elliot touch, I am not into The Game of Thrones and our idiot brother has us sitting in chairs with the damned cutlery where the swords should be; yeah I guess he is having his fun at our expense...

"I am going to kill Elliot." I say as I scan the room for the idiot brother.

"Our chairs are a little different Baby."

"Why the game of thrones?" I ask.

"Porn TV..." He tells me. "He thinks I like Porn TV. I swear Ana I had the TV on and it came on, he walked in and well he thought I liked it.

"And did you?"

"I liked the dragons and the bit I saw was very, amusing? I guess he thought it would be funny I guess? He is grinning like a moron." Christian says as I inspect the cutlery. It's a prop chair...

"Our brother is a moron."

"I agree now, what do you think of everything else?"

"It's nice and wedding like!" I say.

"This seems to be more wedding like Baby. Our relatives are gathered, the music is playing and the day is young."

"The night you mean?" I ask.

"No the night is ours, this lot can wreck the place for all I care, the night is ours and unlike my father-in-law I intend to make it a very memorable evening for my wife."

"Thank you, I will expect the unexpected, I don't know what you are going to do to top this, but thank you for doing this for me, again."

"I would do anything for you Ana, anything at all." He leans down and kisses me again. I am one hell of a lucky woman, he takes off his jacket and starts to relax. "Now, why were you late Mrs Grey, we need to work on your punctuality young lady?" I giggle.

"Yes Dad, I had your mother, mine and the girls to deal with. Besides it's a bride's prerogative to be late."

"You arrived and that's all that matters, now Mrs Grey, dance with me?" He rolls up his crisp white sleeves and I watch mesmerised at his bulging arms and I get a little flustered, god these hormones will be the death of me, I either cry or crave sex. I know which we both prefer. "Ana, earth to Ana?" He kisses me again.

"I was away with the fairies again wasn't I?"

"Perhaps…" He takes me in his arms and we dance to the chamber music in the background. We shuffle and generally stare into each other's eyes. We are in a world of our own. "So do you feel any different?" He asks.

"I feel married and loved and there was a bonus, I understood the words this time."

"I guess we will have to have two anniversaries each year?"

"Oh lucky me, two wedding gifts."

"Okay you will allow me to buy you gifts then Mrs Grey?"

"Small and intimate ones."

"Okay then. Now are you ready for the dip?"

"Oh is there breadsticks too?" I say as I giggle. Christian dips me and kisses me in very showman type of a move.

"I love you Mrs Grey, so fucking much."

"Right back at ya Mr Grey. Now, you mentioned dips and I am starved."

"Well, let it not be said I am failing in my husbandly duties. I am feeding my woman."

"I like it when you are all masterful." We leave the dance floor and everyone claps their hands. The children then decide they are polishing the floor with their best clothes, they run and slide in the polished floor and seem to be having a whale of a time. We head back to the chairs and I see Elliot laughing. Christian and I sit and the food is brought out. We are having some sort of salad and there are tiny slivers of what seems like ham over the top. It tastes like it looks amazing, I then notice the children are having mini sliders and I envy their menu.

"Can I ask why they get the good stuff?" Christian laughs. "What I am serious."

"I know you are but I happen to know the kids do not eat fancy. You my eagle eyed wife will have to wait for the next course."

"How many course are there?" He laughs again.

"Six."

"Okay have you got a seamstress on call to sew up my dress?"

"No, but if you pop out of it we have an early out of this little shin dig we have to attend. Now, did you enjoy the salad course?"

"Yes, it was very nice. I still wanted sliders though." We eat a fish course an ice sorbet cleanser, a beef dish which was way better than sliders and then I was full. The next course was a lamb dish. I picked at this. Everyone was eating and drinking and I suddenly felt like there was someone watching me again. I heard a none too silent scream and looked around. It seems as though Alice is having her babies here after all. Anton apologises and starts to leave with Alice, cussing like an Ozzie barmaid at chucking out time, I may have to discuss this with her, and as she cusses it is decided the children do not need to hear their mother scream obscenities at their father, it seems Uncle Alex is looking after his nephew and his niece. They all apologise for disturbing our wedding and I laugh as Alice's water breaks as they walked over the dance floor. Okay I think, what's a wedding without a little drama? The children think it is gross and poor Hoggie is traumatised as he watches as a grown woman pees.

"Mom, when I did that I got shouted at." They all laugh. "Mom, why is she grabbing his peewee stick?" They all roar with laughter and he is stopped from seeing what comes next as she has a contraction.

"I think these kids are going to be born right here on the dance floor you Russian good for nothing freak. Why can none of your kids wait to come into the world in a bloody hospital and there she goes, oh crab- fucking-apples get me out of here. Now..." He carries her out and the staff bring her a chair and the last we see of them is their heading through the doors and a distant scream and I say a prayer that they make it to a room or hospital... The cleaners come and I for one am not in the mood for dessert, until it comes and then I want one of every type they have. I am licking my lips and choose for myself three desserts, yes three. Christian was under the impression I had ordered for him. I swear I do not share my desserts with anyone... I give in when he gives me the puppy dog stare he has.

"Okay but next time order your own."

"Yes Mom..." I laugh and feed him his chocolate cake. "How long do you think it will be before we have news?"

"Hours I would guess? I haven't done it before."

"No but we soon will be doing, I can't wait Baby."

"Me neither. I mean we have ages to wait and I want to hold our baby now."

"How about we get the dogs when we get back home?"

"Oh my Huskies."

"A Husky and a Bulldog. Two dogs Ana. One for you and one for me."

"Yeah we'll see." He shakes his head and smiles.

"God am I always going to be a pushover?"

"Are you? Are you a pushover Christian?"

"Where you are concerned, yes Ana I am and I think I always will be."

"My big softy. I love you Mr Grey and for that you can have my cheesecake."

"God, you love me enough to have your cheesecake?" He says and I giggle as I grab the dessert tray again I want jello and ice cream like the kids, their menu was way better than ours.

"Ana, do you believe in ghosts?"

"That was random Christian, I haven't seen any, but when I was heading in, I thought I saw..." I struggle with this too, because it was just a fleeting glance, but she was very much a face I am hardly ever going to forget.

"Yes Ana, tell me who did you think you saw?"

"Carla, she was by the door as Daddy and I went through the courtyard, but when I looked again, she wasn't there and there was no way she had passed me, I was just imagining it. I was a little nervous that's all."

"I thought I saw Ella too." The comment Grace made earlier makes sense now. "It was very, intense and I felt a little stupid Baby. She was there I know she was."

"Where?"

"In my parents bathroom. She was stood behind me smiling. I have never been so afraid in all my life, Dad came rushing in because I screamed so loudly."

"Oh, okay then. So we were visited by the ghosts of our past..."

"...Don't say bring on the other ghosts Ana, I mean it, seeing her was enough of a shock." He looks at me and I see a great sadness in his eyes.

"So our mothers came for a look see at our wedding then? Cool."

"Cool? It was bloody heart stopping Ana."

"I know, but still way cool. I saw her Christian, but it was just for a fleeting glace. I think it was Violet, because she smiled. She came she saw and she 'puffed away' it was confused but I think I am happy she came. Now, what are we doing now? Oh and those deserts were very nice."

"You went from ghosts to desserts in one peculiar conversation at our wedding; you are a strange, strange woman wife of mine!"

"Your strange woman. Now, when does the fun start?"

"Fun as in?"

"Granny stripping, Elliot's speech and the entertainment?"

"I have no idea, this was planned by Mom. She is there with Grams and Pop's. They seem to be drinking coffee. Oops did Uncle G fall asleep in his cake?" We watch as Elisabeth takes his head out of the Crème Caramel. His favourite too. "That was an epic way to crack the sugar top."

"A spoon would have been better Christian. He is wasted."

"He is getting up look..." Christian says as we both stare as he wobble walks towards us. He looks like he is walking on marshmallows and his arms are all floppy and his grin is ear to ear. He waves and heads to the microphone that appeared on the stage, where the band are playing. Oh crap he is drunk in charge of the mic...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, kiddies and family... Good afternoon and welcome to the Steele Grey union. As all of you know I have been MIA from my nephews life for too long. Far too long... There was never a day I did not think of him, ever..."He sobs. "I love that boy like he is my own son and now I have a niece too, a girl my boy needed to see into the light. Now, I am a man of very few words, but I would like the kids to come up here, please welcome the very happy couple to the stage, I have a something they need to do for me... Come up then... Chris Ana, now, now please..." A girl comes onto the stage with a napkin hiding a gift? We get up and walk towards him. As we get near he smiles gives Christian a hug to end all hugs and tells him he did good. I am swept into his arms and he thanks me for making Christin happy.

"Now as most of you know I am Jewish, and though I brought the glass to the wedding for you to break at the actual ceremony Chris, I got swept away by the love I saw and for my sins was a little worse for wear when you kissed your Bride Chris. So, whilst I am a little more, refreshed..." We all laugh. "I would like you to stand with me, whilst I say a few words..." We are as near to him as we can get and grinning. "If cared for properly this glass, it can last a lifetime. Like a marriage though, it can also be quite frail. We stomp the glass at the end of a wedding ceremony to remind you that just as your foot can shatter this glass, so too a single thoughtless act cause irreparable harm to your marriage. When you entered into marriage today, you committed an irrevocable act, which is permanent and final. As you stomp this glass at the finish of the ceremony, so too will you be committing an irrevocable act. It can no more be undone than this glass could be made whole again. Cherish each other with the love and respect the love of your life deserves." He wipes away a tear and he places the glass under Christian's foot. "Christian, do the honours please?"

Christian raises his foot and he stomps down hard on the napkin covered glass and it shatters into a million pieces. Every one screams Mazel Tov... "Seeing as you didn't have the traditional ceremony, which is fine by me, you can forgo almost every other element, but if you don't break glass, folks will not believe you are really married. I have every faith that this is a marriage to match the ones of my best friends and their daughter, your grandparents and their child. Who looks like she needs a handkerchief Carrick? Anyway, I live for the day you add to this wonderful family, a family that took in an old fool and made him a part of their family, a family I gladly gave you to Christian, and would do it again in a heartbeat. So my boy, my wonderful boy, make me even more proud and live a long and fruitful life with Anastasia Rose Grey..." I am in pigging tears... Christian gives me his handkerchief and I hug the life out of Uncle Gersham. Elisabeth comes for him, as he is a little emotional. The lady carefully places the glass shards in a glass box and hands them to me. Okay, I am not gluing it back together... Elliot then takes over.

"So as we seem to be doing the speeches, you two take up your thrones. Be thankful to that the venue wouldn't allow me to use the toilets I wanted you to sit on Bro..."

"Elliott Grey, sit down..."

"Awww, Mommy I have a good speech here."

"Elliot..." He laughs as Grace get her tapping foot moving.

"It's okay Mom. He can do his thing." Christian says and he carries me to my cutlery seat. "We are taking these bad boys home for the patio, and he can pay the fine for their non-return..." I laugh.

"Yeah right, they will fit right in at Casa Por Siempre, our forever home..."

"I like that Ana. Our forever home..." He kisses me and we await Elliot's speech.

"So, how do I follow Uncle G's wonderful words? I had an few anecdotes and jokes to pull, and as most of you know, I am awesome at those. However, I have very little to add to what Uncle G said. My brother, the pain in my ass, wow I remember the olds brought him home and he looked like a frightened mouse facing a crazed bunch of wild cats. He was tiny and pale and scared, he was lost and so very alone, and unfortunately, he stayed that way until he met Ana, off in his own world. I often wished he'd snap out of his thirty odd year funk, but he didn't. Now though after his gracing god's door a time or two recently, he found the light. Though I would love to break into a preaching song, I will not make you suffer my awesome singing abilities, besides I am not loaded enough to sing, yet." We laugh.

"I will kill him if it gets any worse and he does sing. He sounds like a dog being castrated without a numbing agent Ana!"

"I know he sings in the shower and he is not blessed with vocal training."

"Oh yeah I forgot he camped out at your place."

"Yup, I have seen and heard more things from our brother than I care to mention..."

"You do know they all heard that right? Your chairs are wired for sound?" Fuck... "Luckily I only turned them on when I got on stage." He winks. I will kill him. If Christian does not. He points the remote control at the seats and they are awash with lights and music...

"I had them customised. Oh and the stuff can be reused its magnetised, how cool are they. Kate says I am not having any..." We laugh. "Anyway, he slept a little and we nudged him towards another person who like him was lost. As it turns out, she is my actual sister. Same Mom and differing Dad, in case those of you who did not know this wanted to know, we get our fathers good looks apparently?" I laugh so loud I bray like a donkey. "Oh and my sister ate a donkey for breakfast..." I cannot control the braying coming from my mouth.

"Mrs Christian, did you really eat an Eeyore?" Hoggie shouts. "'Cos if you did, that's bad?"

"No Hoggie Monster I did not, you know I have a way cool laugh."

"If you say so Mrs Christian, I think it sounds gross..." He sits back down and plays with his mouse. "Very loud and very gross... Ya Know that right?" I laugh.

"Dude, this is my speech..."

"Yeah I know get to the good stuff. You promised us we could throw water bombs from the balcony in your room, when are we doing it?" Elliot gulps.

"Way to go Dude, now we can't do it, our Mom's don't look too happy."

"Sorry, how about we watch the dancing fountains then? You promised me."

"Okay Dude, but I am giving a speech here..."

"Get on with it..." Our guests scream. With that Alex stands and shushes us all...

"We have the first Baby Girl folks. Natalia Juliet was born as they got to hospital. You have a sister kids."

"We know and we know twins means that there will be two of them Uncle Alex." He laughs.

"Baby two is here now; here I will put on Anton on speaker..."

"Hello wedding party, it is a truly great day we have two beautiful girls to add to our family. Tatiana Ruth has entered the world too; they are as beautiful as their siblings. Ana, Christian we are sorry for stealing the show, but I have five beautiful children."

"And you are getting your balls lopped off you Russian baby maker." We all laugh as Alice is heard in the background.

"Yes dear..." He ends the call when we hear the cry of their two new additions, and I swear a room of grown men weep... Including the one by my side.

"We will be having a baby too Ana, I can't wait."

"I know, you have said so a time or two Christian."

"Sorry continue Elli... We have interrupted your story." Alex says and sits with Jane and they kiss. I swear I cannot possibly get any happier than am right now; I have a truly massive family and a very loving husband. I am blessed and I know it.

"Thanks Bro... Now where was I? Right... Water ballooning Ana and Christian as they leave for their honeymoon..."

"Elliot, she didn't know we were going anywhere. Cheers..."

"Is our going anywhere wise?"

"I think all the demons are out of our life Ana, besides, we are going to a place where security is tight and we can be alone and not know anyone is there."

"We are stopping here, in the suite?" He taps his nose and I swoon.

"Sorry, anyway I had some awesome jokes and anecdotes, but I want to say just three things and then we are done... Ana thank you for finding the strength to put up with our plans. Christian, thanks for going along with them and thirdly be happy and know this group of people here friends and family love the very bones of the pair of you and we wish you all the happiness you both deserve. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and Grammy T, raise you glasses to Mr and Mrs Christinan Grey, or as I call them my brother and sister and I love that they can't deny me my deserved status a cooler older brother, literally, gotta love someone's idea of a joke, to get my brother and my sister hitched, oh and don't be telling anyone strange you both are related without marriage, they will throw you back in the swamp..." And there we have it Elliot humour...

"Cheers..." The room rally us back to reality. I just had a knee trembler as Christian's hand is stroking my sex, and I squirm in my seat.

"Christian, our idiot brother has these damned chars wired for sound and vision. So, where are we going?"

"Not to Europe, things there are a little in turmoil, given the attacks."

"I know, we were just there and I am shocked by the hatred of it all. Poor Paris."

"We are going to an island a friend of mine owns and he values his privacy so much nobody gets within a foot of the island."

"Okay. Did you pack?"

"I did not, the ladies from Neiman's came for the dresses you did not wear and delivered your honeymoon wardrobe."

"You really did all that for me?"

"I really did. Now shush your father looks like he is about to poop coconuts, why is he nervous?"

"He isn't great at public speaking and is very shy." He laughs. "No really he is not good at this. Believe me he isn't Christian."

"Testing, testing one two three, testing. Hello folks and family, as father of the bride I have to say a few words, and if you know me, I'd rather be pulling my teeth out with pliers."

"I did that Sherriff Ray and it hurts, so don't!" Hoggie says.

"He did too, to get more tooth fairy money. Only he took out a second tooth, his front one, he had a gap for a few month as the old dentist up and lefts; but as luck has it the new dentist likes pies too." Daddy says.

"Okay that kid is a health hazard." Christian says with laughter.

"I know..."

"I am a very good tooth puller Mrs Christian."

"Elliot turn the chairs off, please?"

"Okay there Hoggie, it was just a figure of speech son."

"Okay then, but I can pull teeth. Mr Elliot, I think I have lost Laters, he escaped from my pocket..." We hear a scream and a sound that curdles my stomach, it seems the waitress shoe has found Laters, may god bless her little mouse heart. Elliot rushes over and scoops up the remains of laters and pockets them in a serviette. "That Laters didn't last as long as the others, Mom we need a new white mouse please..." I am both shocked and surprised he had realised they were not the same laters.

"Dude, where are we going to bury her?"

"It's a boy mouse silly. They never check the sex of my new Laters. So far I have had three lady mice and four boy ones in total. We can bury him in the garden here if we are sneaky. Mom can I have a pet rat this time?"

No... Is the general opinion I get... My father waits for Elliot and Hoggie to sit down and the waitress brings a spice box for Laters. I am upset about a white mouse called Laters and wipe my wet eyes dry.

"That boy is smart..."

"I know right?"

"So, how do I follow those two? I guess I need to speak from the heart, as I didn't prepare a speech. Hell we have just recited our vows before Elvis and didn't write any words for that either. So here goes nothing. When Ana entered my world, I was instantly in love with her, she was smart and cute and wound me so tight around her finger I couldn't breathe properly when it was time to leave her and her grandmother, so I didn't and it was the best thing I have ever done with my life. Sorry, one of the best things I did with my life. She gets into spaces in your heart you never knew needed filling and when she gets in there she is impossible to get rid of. Who but an idiot would ever let my baby go? I love you Baby Girl, you are my Little Pumpkin and my first love. Blood, I was told does not make you a family, love is what makes it so.

I love you so frigging much Baby Girl, so frigging much, and you Christian Grey had better watch out for my heart, because she is my life and my soul, you young man got lucky and grew a pair and when you asked me if you could marry her having known about her less than a week, I thought you had a screw loose, until her new mom pointed out that I had only known Baby Ana but a few days too, and it worked out fine for us. Sally here, the new Mrs Steele, she was right of course. I didn't want to go back to camp without her, so I didn't. Now I have to learn to share her with this amazing family, it's hard to let her go, but as another lady here said, we come as a package and we are a part of Team Grey too. Grace, look out for my girl, she is what made me a better man. She will make your son a better man too and he will know he is loved as I am. She is the light in any dark place and the heat in a cold place. Watch her for me Christian, treat her kind and love her. I am trusting my heart to your hands, and if you ever hurt my Baby Girl, I have a gun..."

"I won't ever hurt her Ray, I promised you that and I am a man of my word and love your daughter so much it hurts when we are apart." The room is silent until we hear a sound of a muffled tear is heard at the back of the room... We look around and I see the face again, but not only did I see her, so did everyone else, my fucking mother is here...

"Ana, you look lovely..." My world goes black as I stand to run at the ghost of Carla Mae...

Christian's Pov:

I hold Ana in my arms as the security sweep in and keep the woman in the dark from us. Gage was the first one to get to her. I am helped to get Ana to a side room by her father. Taylor is zip locking her hands together; how the fuck did we slip up so fucking much.

"Christian, she says she is called Violet Parsons she is not armed and is in a bad way, she looks to have been stabbed at some point in the last month, she is dirty and she looks half starved. What do we do with her?"

"Jason, did we check the reports the French coroners gave us?"

"We did, the bodies were that of Olga and Carla. We double checked the files with the ones the caretaker gave us."

"How the fuck did we fuck up, how did they fuck up?" Elisabeth says as she comes in and she looks worried.

"Mr Grey, she is who she says she is. We had reports of the odd multiple birth, but we never saw more than twins. She says she was stabbed by Carla in Paris and left for dead in the river. She says she is not Ana's mother, but she says she is real and she says she was never violent or has never had the voices the others had. Her mother was a doctor who worked on the project and couldn't have a child of her own, she says her mother told the program, that a few of the clones had died and they never questioned her. Her mother left the programme and moved back to her family's farm in England, where Violet was raised."

"How, all the twins were accounted for? How did you not know?" I ask.

"Simply because they cloned Carla, they did not make her a part of the twin program, this was a side thing her grandmother ran. Violet says there are possibly twenty more women who are identical to her out there; she met Carla when she was working in a bookstore at Heathrow airport, when she was twenty. Carla was fascinated by their resemblance and they became friends. However, Violet later found out that it was a lie, she knew of many more clones and she found out the sheer desperation and hate Carla felt for her mother."

"So the diaries?"

"Wrote by Carla in a demented state. Poor Violet has been running and hiding from Carla and her crazy sisters for years, but somehow they find her. She is afraid and she said she was going to find answers from the place in Silicon Valley, as all roads lead her there. I do not believe her Sir. I really do think there is something off with her, be careful..."

"So she is what? An aunt a reincarnate of Carla and the others, what is she?" My mother comes from seeing to her.

"She is not well Christian, we need to get her to a hospital, and right away. She has blood poisoning and all manner of scars on her body. Christian, she is part of this isn't she?"

"Yes mother and I am totally fucked as to how to proceed, but please can you at least take security with you and Mom, please be careful, she is a dangerous woman if she is anything like the others I want to know..."

"Okay, but I don't hold out much hope for her surviving the night, she has lost blood has an infection because of the dirty shipping container she got here in and I am sure as I can be she has been on drugs for a while too."

"Well, it looks like you are going to have my mother given the best care in the world Grace; she has all the answers we do not have."

"Baby, she is Violet, but not that Violet, Carla stole her identity and papers."

"So she was not my mom, Carla was still the one who had me?"

"It would seem so Baby. It would seem so."

"Can you let me know what she says?"

"I will Ana, now get back to your guests, Taylor is coming with me and Luke and I have my security too. I will call if she wakes, but I gave her something to relax her and she may sleep for a while, she needed it."

"Do you travel everywhere with your bag Mom?" Ana says as she looks towards the room they have Violet in. She needs to see this Violet and not doing so is upsetting her.

"I do darling girl. I have security carry it; they are good for something I guess? Now, she is very groggy and is adamant she has never had a child, so we can check this out when we get her to the hospital Ana."

"Is this ever going to end?"

"Baby, we will be safe on our honeymoon, I swear we will be nobody other than Taylor and Welch know where we are going. We are not even taking our security with us."

"I guess they need a break too?" Always thinking of others. We walk Ana through and she stumbles back into my arms when she see's Violet. She steadies herself and kneels down on the floor next to her.

"Ana, I am so sorry for coming, but I had to find you. I had too. I am afraid for myself and for you too."

"My mother is dead, she can't hurt you anymore."

"Our sister Olga is the one you have to worry about."

"She is dead too. Violet, are you not my mother?"

"No, I have never had a child; most of us cannot reproduce for some reason. My mother said it was a genetic marker they got rid of."

"Your mother, why did she save you?" Ana is up on her feet and is backing away from Violet, which I guess is not strange?

"My mother saved twenty of us. There was a high mortality rate and they never questioned her."

"So there are twenty more Carla's out there?"

"There are more, my mother was sure they had other places doing the same thing, she said Nene was a grade A bitch."

"Fuck..." Ana backs right off Violet, she looks worried.

"Ana, please do not swear; it does not become you Babushka..."

"Christian, this is my mother... She is my mother. Daddy what do you think?"

"Yep, I'd know that voice anywhere. She always called Nene a grade A bitch. Why did you come here Carla Mae?"

"I am Violet."

"Cut the bull crap woman, that was your put down on Ana all the damned time, y'all slipped in your natural Weeziana accent then woman... Officers this woman is wanted in connection with five murders that we know of. She is known under several other names, in several other countries and Interpol have a juicy thick file on her."

"Argh fuck you Steele. What was my tell?"

"Momma, you have always been able to rattle me, it's the way you said mother and then Babushka like it's a nice name, when the tone of your voice when you say it is such a put down. Perhaps you shouldn't have used it Momma. You really are a cockroach, I stomp on you and your spawn more monsters. How many of you are there out there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That's kind of implied Mother."

"So what happens now then?" She asks Ray.

"I read you your damned Miranda rights bitch, now which bitch? Here goes a handful we do know about, so Carla Mae Vasin, Carla Brooks, Carla Steele, Carla Johnson, Carla Pikeman... Vladlena Kirlian and Brusilov, you are under arrest for the murder of, now another dilemma, which one do you want to start with Carla? I know for the murder of your grandparents Edward and Georgia Brooks. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during the interrogation. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed to represent you. You can invoke your right to be silent before or during an interrogation, and if you do so, the interrogation must stop. You can invoke your right to have an attorney present, and until your attorney is present, the interrogation must stop. Carla Mae, do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Fuck you, you weak arsed man. You are a fool if you think the law will convict me of anything, my hands are clean!"

"No Momma, they are drenched in the blood of others and you are going to pay for killing them, all of them. I have a file as thick as your head and people more than willing to come forward and tell their stories. Momma, you are the sickest, evilest person I have ever had the misfortune to know. I for one will be glad when they lock you away and throw away the key..."

"You are like her; you are so like her..."

"Nene? I guess I am where you are concerned. She hated you for good reason and I hate you for those same reasons, it will be lonely in whatever part of hell they give you to sit in."

"I will be out Anastasia, and you will be the first person I come looking for."

"I Momma, await that day with baited breath. I challenge you to come for me in fact. Grace she needs another jab in her butt, she ain't that sleepy..." With that Carla dashed off the bed and fuck knows how it happened but she grabbed the cops gun who was taking her away. I don't know what happened next but as Ana walked towards me she smiled and I heard the sound of gunshot as Carla pointed his weapon at Ana...

"Holy fuck..." Ana fell into my arms...

"What happened Christian?"

"You tripped and fell into my arms and Gage shot your mother square between the eyes."

"She did?"

"She did, how are you?"

"I feel a fool for getting my cocky butt nearly killed, I got my shoe caught in my dress, oh my god, I am such a Klutz, Christian."

"Being one saved your life and that of our baby Ana, that and Gage and her sharp shot. Gage is she dead?" Ray leans over and grins...

"Yup, saved the taxpayers a fortune in legal. Now, let's get this body out of here."

"Hold on Sir, these rooms are now a crime scene. You and your party will have to move to another room and stay for questioning Sir, Madam. I am sorry Sir but you too I am afraid. You have no authority, here in the state of Nevada Sir."

"I guess I see that could be a problem."

"I will need your weapon and to see your permit to carry Ma'am."

"Here it is and here is her carry permit. I am Jason Taylor head of GEH Security, she works for me."

"Sir." He takes the gun from Taylor and it is bagged and tagged. Gage is consoling Natty and my party and guests are in shock, the only ones excited are the kids and Grammy T. They are pretty much awe struck with Gage.

"Christian, the manager has given us the use of any of the rooms to continue the party in." Jason tells me.

"No, we will take this up to the suite, have them send a bartender up and the cake please Jason, we need to keep the floor secure. We nearly lost Ana today and though the bitch is dead, she had help getting here."

"Do you think so Christian?" Alex asks. "My men will lock down the top floor; we have all the rooms anyhow."

"Good plan Bro, are you okay Ana?" Elliot says as he holds his sister. "So that was Momma was it?"

"Yes, that was Mother Dearest; sorry I should have introduced you."

"Nah, I am fine with what I saw. She did look at me like she knew me though, you know, when I looked in on her whilst mom looked after her. She was a hell of a fruit loop Sis."

"You can say that again."

"She was a hell of a fruit loop Sis."

"Elliot you clown."

"I am... Forever here to entertain you Mrs Grey. Now Ana, let's get you two and this rabble onto the top floor of this Gin Joint."

"Did someone mention Gin?"

"Yes Grammy there is a bottle with your name on it."

"Lead the way handsome boy."

"You do realise I am your grandson right?"

"Pafff... Trust me to make eyes at you. Point me in the direction of the elevators Elliot."

"Grammy I now need a shower, that was all kinds of icky."

"Thank god I didn't grope your butt, Boy..."

"Momma, get your mother..." Elliot screams.

"Here leave the old girl to me, come on Miranda, bedtime." Pop's saves Elliot's butt and gets drunk grandma to the elevators, where it seems all our guests are heading... So much for a quiet wedding...

"Christian, as soon as we can, can we get to the bloody Island and I would like to take Luke with us too. The rest need a break and to sure up security back home."

"Jason is on it. Luke is coming too. Gage is going home with Natty to have a week or two off as soon as we get the all clear to leave. So, Mrs Grey, do you ever think your mother's shit will stop?"

"I guess we will have to wait and see and wonder who the hell we had cremated in Paris Christian, they were so sure it was her and that woman had given birth, so I have a what another sibling out there or what the ever hell thing they are to me Christian."

"Um, I have a feeling Detective Baudin, will be stateside soon Ana and we will be waiting with baited breath now, let's get the hell out of this room." We head to our floor and I wonder too what the fuck mess is out there waiting to take Ana away...

* * *

Sorry more angst... This was a story line my daughter suggested... I wrote it and posted it, so tell me what you think?

* * *

More to follow, when I get back... Loving the sunshine and the shade lol I am four shades of odd I look like a Neapolitan ice cream and have peeling forehead and nose, third degree burns to my bloody face it is so bloody annoying... LOL XXX


	73. Chapter 73

Take a look at my pinterest page of the same name: When the bough breaks…

* * *

I am glad you like this story, after the next couple of chapters there will be some time jumping, which means we are coming to the end lol, I don't know how long there is left to travel either, not long but after this the lemons and fun come back lol…

* * *

When The Bough Breaks.

Chapter 73: Clone Wars and a visit by Aliens:

Ana's POV:

Our wedding was ruined by a crazy ghost from my past, and as we head up to the top floor I am at a loss to know why she even bothered to come all this way and how did she know where we would be? How did she get in the room and why, why would she come, this is the biggest mystery, sorry the biggest mystery is how many cloned nutters are out there oh and who was the body they correctly identified.

"Christian?"

"I thought I heard the cogs turning Ana, what besides everything is worrying you?"

"Besides who, what and why you mean? I wonder how they jumped to the conclusion she was my mother, you know the one on the slab? Her boob implants the obvious thing that she'd had a baby? I mean they all have the same fingerprints; they all look alike, other than some of them seem to be able to have children, I mean. Why did she come here and why did she look like that? We have found some of her stolen things, but what's betting there is more, there are big gaps in her timeline. She was stabbed, but by who?"

"Ana, we won't know these things until the police uncover more about her, even we thought it was over and she was dead."

"She is a vindictive bitch; she came here to spoil our day."

"She does have a knack; sorry did have a knack of doing that. How did you know it was her Baby?"

"She says certain words in a certain way and in a way nobody else can. It was always the same. Her and Nene, they really were a piece of work. We or rather the police and you know the FBI need to ask Marie what she really knows about my mother. Do you think she knows more than they are telling us?"

"Why worry about something we do not know about Ana?"

"Says the ultimate worrier?"

"Touché Baby, touché... Come here you are shaking. How is the baby?"

"Hold on let's get the x-ray glasses out shall we?" I say snarkily and almost as soon as the words hit the air I regret it. "Sorry, snarky Ana is in the room. I feel fine and I am sorry, of course you are going to worry. Sorry?"

"Apology accepted. So..."

"You want me to get checked over, because I fell over?"

"No I caught you, you didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"I embarrassed myself maybe, but I had strong arms to hold me... I hate my mother."

"I noticed you called her Momma, a lot..."

"It used to mess with her head that she was a swamp girl from Louisiana."

"Really?"

"No, but it wasn't a high flying place, Violet Louisiana, but it was well beneath the uppity Carla Mae."

"Ana, are you worried there are more? You know more clones out there?"

"No, the ones that hated me were Momma and her sister I guess?"

"Why would your 'aunt' hate you?"

"Good point, the only one to hate me was Momma and hopefully that's the end of clone wars." We get into our suite and the party is here. The main topic must be the shooting because as we enter the room is silenced...

"Please continue because we don't know more than you at this moment." Christian says as we head in.

"Luke, where is Gage? I need to see her." I ask.

"She is with Natty in their suite, Natty needed some calming down."

"Okay then its best we leave them to it Ana."

"Okay I guess. Any other news?"

"The police are keeping us in the dark, but they have called in the people you dealt with in Paris, they have also said they will be questioning the good Doctor Frankenstein, in her new home in Area 51..."

"How has it got so messy Luke?"

"It seems that money is the root of all evil..."

"Tell me about it. So are you okay coming with us Luke?"

"Yes, I could do with some quiet time. I am just security for getting you there and back."

"Okay, I guess..."

"Ana, Baby please stop worrying. It is as safe as houses. Do you know where Elliot is Luke?" Christian asks.

"He is with the kids and they are mouse hunting for a replacement for Laters, apparently Hoggie needs the mouse, it's some sort of calming tool he has. So Elliot and the kids went to find a pet store for the little dude!"

"And their parents agreed to my brother kid sitting?"

"I should have said Sir; the Russian kids took like a couple of armed guards with them."

"Okay now I feel better. Thanks Luke." We head in and I sit myself down and await the questions. Surprisingly none come. Grammy is dancing with Pops in front of the big windows and they look sweet. Drunk but sweet... My dad and new mom are with them, thank god Sally knew about our rather peculiar war with Momma. Grace shimmies her elegant self next to me.

"Are you okay Ana, you had a nasty shock?"

"I have had worse, believe me far worse since meeting Christian. What with his people and my people being nutters."

"I guess so. I am sorry she wasn't the mother you thought, this Violet?"

"I pinned my hopes on Violet being one of my mother's better others, it seems she would meet a clone and take on their life, Violet it seems if we are to believe my mother's last words came from England, and Alex did say the woman he spoke to was a Mary Poppins sort of character, I wonder where she is and did Momma kill her too?"

"Perish the thought. Elisabeth and Wes have resigned over this; they left Gersham's employment and are returning to study the files, where ever this caretaker program has head offices."

"So he is alone?"

"No, no your brothers have set him up with two of their security, Gersham wanted them to stay, but they feel this is a mess they caused, Elisabeth said she would go alone, but Wes went with her."

"Okay, I still don't know how she got here? Momma I mean!"

"I haven't a clue; she had me fooled with her back story. Her stab wound could have been self inflicted now that I think about it. She was indeed sick if she went through all that just to get close to you; she asked for you all the time Ana."

"Yes to kill me. I have never had such hate for anyone as I do for her. I am lost Grace, she hated me so much and why, I did nothing to her but be born. That woman they had as a therapist, she was hoodwinked too, and you know the one that worked with Gersham's organisation. I am over my mother Grace, over and done with her. I would like to know why she came here though; we all thought she was dead, so why did she not take advantage of that?"

"Well, we can't ask the dead can we?"

"What's betting there will be another and another. I want this merry-go-round to stop and let me off a while."

"I am not a detective Ana, but is there a possibility she had funds here in Violets name?"

"Possibly, I did say to Christian there a huge chunks of Carla time we do not know about."

"I bet that book will be a page turner, you need to write it Ana."

"I need to do a lot of writing and I will when we get home. I hear we are having Mia too when her sickness is over?"

"Yes, she and Christian have always been close, well as close as he would allow it that is. She needs the quiet for a while."

"I am sure we could add you to the island family Grace, you Carrick, Pop's and Grammy?"

"Good god, thanks for the offer, but I like my home Casa Mia, is that. I may have my parents live with us though. They are getting on now and Mother is drinking too much. Besides we can be there in no time at all and have a day out. So thank you but we are more than happy to stay at home." I laugh as she pats my hand. "Speaking of my parents, my mother has passed out; thank god there will be no stripping at this family function..."

"Yes thank god indeed."

"It was captured on film; the strip at Mia's coming of age party? Ask your brother he and Ros filmed it. It was hilarious, but she is my mother when all said and done, the dip in the pool was a sobering moment for her and the boys..."

"Oh why, they never said."

"Her underwear floated off and they were left with a naked Grammy... It was hilarious how quickly Christian removed his shirt for her. He had quite a few girls wanting to dive on in and help him..."

"Grace, that is my husband. I may now have to watch the film."

"He only has eyes for you dear; he hasn't taken his off you all afternoon. He is a normal boy at last. Thank you Ana."

"Thank you Mother Grace for rescuing him."

"That was really my pleasure, now I have to help my father ready mother for bed, she will have a hell of a hangover in the morning. Do you know where Mia is?"

"Umm, she is over there by the window taking a call. I will get Christian to go and see to her, the height thing is a killer, why are all the best rooms so high up?"

"Apparently so the rich can be nearer to god..." She laughs, gives my cheek a soft kiss and heads to save her mother.

"Ana, Mia is crying..." Kate says as she comes and sits by me. "Why?"

"She wouldn't say, she sent me away saying I didn't care. Care about what?" I signalled for Christian to go and see too Mia.

"He will get to the bottom of this. So where is Elliot?"

"Mouse hunting. I swear he is in his element with kids. This one is going to be spoilt rotten and have a constant playmate. I swear I am going to call him Peter Pan. Now how are you?"

"Confused."

"I bet..." We talk.

Christian's POV:

I watch as Ana and my mother talk, I cannot believe how fucking lucky I am. My wife and my family are my world, and I marvel in that fact. The old me was a miserable bastard and now, now I am not, confused maybe but fucking happy. I see Ana wave and look at the way she is pointing. Fuck Mia is in tears in the billiard room, what the hell... I rush in.

"Mia..."

"They have found Ethan and the girls..."

"And they haven't told Kate and her father?"

"No, they told Kim and she phoned me, they have cut her out of their lives, they wanted me to tell them. They were picked up by a fishing boat. The boat didn't head inland to take them back though so they have been part of the crew for all this time; they landed back in port yesterday. Christian, Lily is having his baby too. What will I do now?"

"Do you love him Mia?"

"I do, but I am not stupid enough to go back there in a million years, Lily is welcome to him, but our baby will always be second best, Kimmy said she would tell him, but that as far as she was concerned Lily's baby would be the only child he would be claiming as his."

"Okay and that's a bad thing right?"

"My baby needs a father."

"You think?"

"Christian every child needs a father."

"I doubt Gwen and Ros would agree. Mimi, he will have so many men around him he will not want for a father figure..." Luke comes in and heads back out.

"Luke what is it?"

"The detectives want you and Ana to go and answer some questions, they have just questioned Gage and me about Europe too."

"Okay we will head down... Mia will you be okay?"

"I will stop with you Mia, if that's okay I mean?" I see my sister blush and I see the look on Luke's face. Okay the old me would have fired his ass, but this me, this me sees the spark...

"Yes, she needs a friendly shoulder to lean on, Mia you will be fine and my nephew will be fine too, more than fine..."

"About that Christian, I am having a girl... Sorry Bro, but this one is inheriting a pink wardrobe..."

"Oh god, I wanted all boys on my island. Bummer. Luke watch my sister like a hawk." I head out; I am getting a niece. Fuck, I need to learn to shoot a gun.

"Kate, you need to answer the calls to your mother, they have found your brother and the girls alive and well. She has been trying to contact you and your father, oh and Lily is having the next Kavagnah heir too..."

"Like fuck she is, Dad is having nothing to do with either of them. He got hit with their last credit card bills yesterday and is mad as hell."

"Well he is alive and is in some port in Asia. I suggest you see to their calls at least. Your mother is heading out to see her boy."

"Well good luck her getting money off my dad for the fare. He is whooping it up with Hoggies Nannie..." Ana and I look and indeed they are close.

"Ana we have to go and answer some questions. Will you be okay Kate?"

"Me, yeah fine, I am going to circulate. I need to eat too can we order room service?"

"Food is being prepared and sent up as soon as they have finished. Tell your father the good news, that your brother is not dead Kate, and he is still your brother and he still carries the Kavagnah name whether Eamon likes it or not, he took the boy on as his and all this is bravado, he's hurt that Ethan is not his, every man wants a son to carry on their name, alas Ethan is an ass, but he raised him that way."

"Oh get you, but it would explain a lot, and the upset he feels. I like this you Mr Grey, but hurt Ana and you will be only having the one kid. When did you get that mushy heart Grey? Go and solve the Clone Mystery..." She goes and seeks out Eamon and Ana and I, we head to find out more.

Eamon and Kate talk...

I search out my father and he is having a chat to Nannie Nora. He looks happy and relaxed with a lady his own damned age.

"Daddy, I need to talk to you, urgently."

"Is it the baby Honey?"

"No, it's mother and Ethan, he's been found..."

"Alive?"

"Very much so, they were picked up by a fishing trawler and they had to stop out with them on their fishing trip. It seems they returned to port yesterday, the girls and he are safe."

"Good for him. Your mother will be happy. So?"

"Daddy, we need to see to it he can at least get home. Lily is pregnant too."

"Good god that boy and his sperm have fertilised too many girls. I am not paying for this one too."

"This one too, how many Daddy?"

"Let's just say Honey, he has three kids in the same first grade class and three more in Kindergarten, that we know of."

"Daddy, what in the hell?"

"Umm, it came as a shocker to me too, reading the bank statements and credit card statements from our joint account, your mother was paying for their upkeep from those. Your brother owes thousands in maintenance payments, and more to bookies and clubs than your mother had money for, he broke her and she was using my accounts and the household accounts to keep them quiet, at least his girl's family have money, they can deal with him, or they can sell the ring she had on, he didn't think I noticed, but I did. He has probably pawned the real Kavagnah diamond and that one's paste."

"Wow, and just when I didn't think things could get any worse."

"Well it could be worse, your Mamma could be a clone too and then we'd be screwed, it would make for good news piece."

"Daddy, you can't print their story."

"As if anyone would believe that crap, I saw it and still I don't believe it. No, Ana and Chris are safe from Kavagnah Media. Now, can I get back to the party?"

"So we are not doing anything?"

"I'm not no. You can go if you want to; he is your brother after all?"

"No, I don't fancy going anywhere near him or Mom. I will give them time to get used to their new home."

"What, there is nothing wrong with the house I gave your mother. It was the house I grew up in, I made it out of there and she will too, it will incentivise her to shift her ass. It is a fixer upper that's for sure."

"Daddy, you are horrid, I mean it's a three bedroom house in Queens."

"It's actually not quite in Queens, she can make it nice, if she sells her jewels she can upgrade."

"Daddy."

"Stop it Kate, what they have been doing for six years and more, is hideaway his children like they are ashamed of them, I don't want people like that in my life. I don't want anything to do with your brother or mother ever again."

"What about the children?"

"I am not that harsh that they will suffer, I have come to an arrangement to pay their housing needs, the children's medical bills and their schooling. They are all very happy with the agreement. They also would like you to go and see them. If you want to that is, they are still your nieces and nephews."

"O.K.A.Y... I guess?"

"I am not a heartless monster Katherine Agnes, just hard of heart towards your brother and your mother..." He walks off and I am left alone, that is until the rabble come back in with all manner of pets attached. Oh hell, no. What has my moronic boyfriend done?

"Hey faux wife, we got us some pets..."

"I see and who said it was okay?"

"The lady in the pet store, why?"

"One, the Russian three live in Australia, they have masses of quarantine issues! Two, Sophie has to ask her father for, what is that?"

"That is a Labradoodle..."

"Okay, you got Taylor's daughter a dog. He will kill you."

"Nah it licked his face on the way in and he is cool with it and Sophie loves me. Next, come on..."

"What do the twins have that Ray won't kill you for?"

"Those are way cool; they have the ninja turtles... Two each and Hoggie has Splinter, the ninja rat..."

"His mother said no..."

"They didn't have mice, only frozen ones for Hoggies new snake..."

"Holy fuck, you got him a fucking snake?"

"Shush, he must not be named."

"What?" I ask losing the plot.

"He who must not be named, the snake from Slytherin, the Basilisk."

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Not enough apparently. Now, what did I miss?"

"My brother is alive and is in an Asian fishing port, his girlfriend is pregnant and he has several older secret children too. Mia is devastated and well Ana is pissed at your Ma's appearance at her wedding, do me a favour?"

"Yes Princess?"

"When we get married, make it you me and a stranger off the street?"

"Whoa... You want to marry me?"

"Yeah, you scrub up well."

"What are we waiting for? Marry me Kavagnah?"

"Why you fucking romantic bastard you."

"And you love me... Oh and I have a miniature pony coming for our baby, that woman sold everything from her shop, I wanted a monkey but Hoggie said you'd hate it having to deal with two. I love that kid."

"Wait, you have a pony, a little horse is coming and where are we going to put it, in the spare room?"

"Nah, my sister has some cool stables, so I ordered three tiny things for the kids. They are getting delivered mid week to the island, they are awesome Babe and they all are so tiny, wanna see them?"

"No you fool, give me your wallet."

"Why it's a free bar and you can't drink..."

"I want your credit cards, that's why. They may have an island but you ain't filling it for them."

"Hoggie said you'd flip. I owe Lil Dude a hundred bucks."

"You are gambling with him too, Elliot Grey..."

"You love me. Besides we can hide them with the horses Chris got her. She may think they are its babies."

"Okay, you really are a fucking fool Elliot Grey."

"I like that title. I got's me an accolade Babe..."

"I got's me a bloody headache."

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"Umm, I could do with some fresh air."

"Fancy doing a Ray and Sally and seeing if Elvis has a slot for us?"

"So you don't want to have a big fancy wedding?"

"Like this disaster, I mean your mother and brother could turn up to that one and at least I know our mother is dead, or this version is anyhow..."

"Elliot, that awful."

"Yeah, so do you fancy a walk to the courthouse?"

"Yeah, we haven't got much else to do. Who is coming with us?"

"We have our security. Besides half of our lot are drunk."

"What are we waiting for?"

"Damn I thought you would be harder to convince than that, I got you a hunk of a rock too."

"As in a huge diamond?"

"Nah, as in a hunk of rock, its alien rock and has mystical powers, me and the kids got them at the alien store here, and the sticker says genuine moon rock. I could have swore we saw Barney on the strip too but I had my hands full with kids. We are only having one too, I was way out of my comfort zone and Ant's girls are hard as nails. If we have to have a girl, make her a pretty girly girl please, they hit my nads so hard I think princess will be an only child too."

"Umm, do you want to buy an Iceberg Sir?"

"What would I want to buy an iceberg for Kate?"

"If you were gullible enough to buy moon rock I figured you'd buy anything. Oh shucks, come on then we need rings, with bling, rock sized bling Mr Grey."

"Lead the way Nearly Mrs Grey..."

"After you Would Be Mr Kavagnah..."

"Shit Kate seriously?"

"Nah, but the look on your face was priceless..." We head out and I wonder what the hell my hormones are doing to me, I have agreed to marry and right now, the biggest child I know. But hell, I love the fool.

Christian's POV:

As Ana and I go to the makeshift office here at the Wynn, I feel eyes watching me and feel like the damned criminal. We are shown into the room and Ana sits and I stand behind her with my hands on her shoulders.

"Hello I am Curt Stevens, with the FBI. Please take a seat Mr Grey, this could take a while? I have been sent all the files we have on Mrs Greys mother."

"There are a lot."

"I know. Now first things first, are you sure this one is your mother?"

"They all look alike, but this one sounded like her, she had the same voice. She was my mother. How did she get here?"

"On her luxury yacht, The Chimera, it was being watched by the DEA, they were tipped off by a drug mule that it is loaded with drugs and weapons, so it was being watched. It is currently moored at Marina del Rey in Los Angeles. Her crew told us where we could find her, and the damned boat is loaded with everything from drugs, weapons money and girls. We were told she is booked into a room here, so we followed her trail." Fucking hell...

"Why the hell did she come here?"

"To settle some old scores was all her maid told us."

"Maid? Please to god she doesn't look like her or me?"

"No, no she doesn't. She seemed to think your mother was on some sort of drug induced episode, she has been popping the pills she was smuggling in all the way from France."

"Okay, I guess that's nothing new, we have many police reports of her turning up at home like that. How did she get stabbed, who told her I was here more importantly?"

"She and the maid fought, she left her for dead on the yacht. She managed to get top side and the police presence forced our undercover men to come to the maids rescue."

"She stabbed my mother?"

"In self defence, she has defensive wounds and your mother left the knife she used. It has her prints on it, and we matched those prints to several ongoing murders."

"So was my mother here to kill me as she suggested?"

"It would seem so. Why do you think that is?"

"Take your pick, read the files. Your guys have been following her, so you know her capabilities for police evasion and for murder. When did you start watching her and how did she know where I was?"

"We were not watching your mother, but looking for a mass murderer, who we thought had a type, then when the bodies of other women bearing a striking resemblance to each other were discovered in Texas, New York, Seattle, Canada, Germany, London, Ireland, and other places too. I can tell you it really screwed with us I can tell you, as their prints and blood groups, also matched more women we have not been able to identify, bodies we found had been dumped in rivers around the world. Then earlier in the month ago one of my team saw the same results from two more bodies, bodies that were an exact match to those murders, on a couple of women in Paris, so we headed there to find that these two in Paris were identical too, we picked up her trail in Paris, and after a talk with Interpol and a French Detective we were sent home to Washington and were finally brought into the loop by those in the know, but only when we asked for some restricted files and were shocked at what we read.

We liaised with the differing police forces around the world and when the other police forces they shared their files and what do you know, one day the body of one Carla Steele turned up dead in a morgue in Mexico too, it was impossible for it to be her though because she was dead in Paris. Then the DEA got involved and asked for a Carla File and they were looped in too, then we were told she was in the Bahamas on her yacht. She had a yacht and was living in international waters. Island hopping. It is a trait that the coastguards and DEA look for, they did some digging and the yacht was registered to an Anastasia Rose Steele, and that it had been bought by Carla Steele. They asked for the files and they too were read in and we have been watching her from onboard, there was a guy on board working as an engineer."

"I have never owned a boat of any kind officer."

"We know, we know you have never had enough funds to buy a four million dollar yacht when it was in fact only bought in your name by your mother as a twenty first birthday gift, and we know you have never had more than the inheritance and home left you by her grandparents, well not until recently that is, which is another investigation, the amounts passing in and straight out of your account, it looks like you are a part of the family business?" I hear this and feel Ana tense, she is about to wallop the FBI guy...

"What the fuck do you mean? She got me a fucking Chanel Babushka bag for that and a damned locket and a letter of apology for being a crappy mother, and officer please stop calling her my mother, she is not. I am only her daughter by accident, I have had nothing to do with the Black Widow and the murdering drug whore she was, I am not liking how this is going right now..." I grab Ana's shoulders gently.

"...Does my wife need her attorney present? I can assure you she is gifting the families her mother and others robbed of their savings and property. She gets huge amounts in and as soon as she and my father find relatives of her mother's victims, she pays it back, hence the large amount of activity and amounts coming and going, we have very detailed reports on everything Sir. In fact I insist my father comes down. He can give you the reports and files. Ana has done nothing but good with the money she was left."

"That's it though; her mother was still alive Mr Grey and so it seems are some of her cloned sisters..."

"I didn't pigging know that, because officer I was told by supposed experts those bodies in Paris were those of Carla and her sister Olga! Then the shit hit the fan with the damned clones, and now I find out she was alive and was coming to get me, why? You never answered that pigging question and how did she know where we were, because this was a last minute thing and I can assure you that nobody knew before yesterday?"

"She had some sort of tracker and it is still active and lead us to The Wynn, where we found the commotion going on and another dead Carla Mae Steele."

"She was Steele for a short time only. She isn't even entitled to use the name; she was still married to another guy when she married my father. Where is it saying we are now? This device?"

"It says you are in your suite... To be exact in the main bedroom. See..." He shows Ana the screen and he is right it's pinging us here. Fuck is there a damned bullet in our things?

"Can you come with us to our rooms to prove we have nothing to hide?"

"We were going to get a search warrant."

"What for my stash of coke and guns and prostitutes?"

"Ana calm down and think of the baby. My wife has had a bad time since her mother came back into her world. It's all been too much for her, there is no need for a search warrant on any of our properties, you are free to check anything we own."

"Thank you, it would save time."

"We have guests; will they need to be moved again?"

"No, we will be discreet." Ana laughs and brays like a donkey.

"Like hell you will be, you have bloody great jackets on with FBI on them, they won't blend with a wedding party officer, but get it over with. I am coming though." We head up and Ana is very angry. "If she isn't dead I am going to kill her..."

"Mrs Grey is that a threat?"

"Funny, I didn't think you could get arrested for murdering a corpse?" He grins. We head in and the kids are in awe of the FBI. We follow the tracker to Ana's borrowed trunk... Shit please tell me there is no hidden drug compartment, they were from the Parisian brothel, fuck...

"It's this one, can you open it Mr Grey?" I open it and see the empty space, he does a check and there is a small bullet in the lining.

"Do you know what this is Sir?" He shows it me and fuck yes I know what it is...

"That is a bullet, a spy thing, one that our government want and it is why you have its creator in Area 51, though that is a smaller one than my wife and security guard had implanted in them. I believe the Secret Police have that file, The Clone File?"

"I am not privy to the exact details Mr Grey, but this is the same as the ones you have seen before?"

"He said so didn't he? So that is how she knew where we were?"

"It would seem so. We also have people looking over your apartment in Seattle, it's pinging there too."

"It would be, sorry I borrowed several of these trunks from my mother's Parisian Brothel. Can we please finish with this whole bloody shit storm now? I do not know why she was coming to kill me, but she was, I didn't kill her, but wish I had, do I know her business, no. Do I want to know more about her deprived world, no? I want the Carla Nightmare to end, so can we have our wedding day back and see an end to this farcical Carla thing once and for all. We didn't kill the other women either, I would think that would have been my mother and her crazy fucked up mind wanting to be a one of a kind original, before she died she lied to me for the last time telling me she was really this poor woman clone called Violet Parsons and I very nearly fell for it, until she said Nene and told me off for being me in a way my mother did all the time. She also said there were twenty more lookalikes and if they were as normal as Violet, who was brought up away from my Nene and with a kind woman, then they are no threat to you, but to Carla, they made her not very singular and not special, she was a deluded and crazy bitch, being a working living clone made her bloody a wonder to science. That's why you need a working one right? You were following her here to get your hands on a working breathing clone and to work on them in whatever hell hole you have Doc Maria in."

"I cannot tell you that Mrs Grey, it's above my pay grade too, but did she tell you where the others are?"

"See I was right you need a living one. Ask Violet's mother in London. Unless she is dead too, she was a doctor on the Chimera project and rescued little girls from the project. Go and check on her, she placed them with normal families according to Carla."

"We will. She told you all this?"

"She did and we have a room full of guests who will tell you this and several law enforcement officers and hotel security. My security and most of the guests were taking pictures we have it on film too, this is our wedding after all, my security will give you the photos and a copy of the film the guy took, okay officer?" I say as Ana calms down and wow I'd hate to get on the wrong side of my woman. She is fucking hot when she is mad...

"Yes, and I am sorry for your loss Mrs Grey and for our crashing the wedding."

"Yeah well, don't worry about it, we will have another." I laugh. "She was no loss to anyone and good luck finding them and steer them away from me please, in fact don't even mention me if you find one thanks?" He and his men are set to leave and I am half expecting Mr Wynn to come in and ask us to leave too... "What number is her room?" Ana asks...

"Three floors below you, it's packed with information. She was coming to get back her fortune; I think she was down to her last billion before we froze her accounts down, you still have her money and she wanted it back."

"Please to god that lot is not coming my way too?" He laughs.

"No it will be seized as drug money. The money you had, is it really being repaid to her victims?"

"Every last dime and cent. I want nothing off her. My husband is willing to support me whilst my writing takes off."

"You should write about this and market as science fiction..." With that two guest arrive in fancy dress... Fucking hell, it is Barney and his girlfriend; they have arrived dressed as fucking aliens... God help me explaining this to them...

* * *

Explanations a plenty I hope, and yeah... Ethan is alive and will be getting a pummelling... because he has two Grey brothers waiting to kill him... Read and review please xxx


	74. Chapter 74

Take a look at my pinterest page of the same name: When the bough breaks…

I am glad you like this story, after the next couple of chapters there will be some time jumping, which means we are coming to the end lol, I don't know how long there is left to travel either, not long but after this chapter the lemons and fun have made a reappearance too lol…

* * *

When The Bough Breaks.

Chapter 74: Away from chaos as we land in paradise:

Ana's POV:

We head back to our rooms and a little clarity has been given to the situation, but the poor man Chuck, Chance or whatever it was he said his name was. I think about that for a second and I run the alphabet through my head, I get to Z and then remembered his name, it was Curt Stevens. God help the world and my husband and everyone I have to have an intellectual conversation with, because they now have to get through the talk with me and my muddled-fuddled and porous as a sieve brain, my once slightly scatty head is now in a mess. Mr FBI Man was as not read into this as he thought he was, he was so cock sure of his facts that he had to make several calls, to confirm what we had told him, I guess he was on a need to know assignment, and he didn't need to know most of the stuff we have given him, he now had more information than he knew when he started his fishing mission, and he was sadly just as damned confused as us too.

I guess we can expect more questions from the men in the know, because of our loose lips. I was politely informed, in a governmental way of course, to butt out, when I asked to see her rooms here and I was promptly told not to try to get in it because it was sealed, like any type of crime scene tape could keep me out if I really wanted to get into it, including red tape, I laugh to myself and Christian, poor Christian thinks I am going a little mad, as I think of her room and the tape. I bet I could get Taylor to get his 'friends' here to open it, but to be honest I really want to wipe her from my mind, my life and from ever having existed in it, because I do not add more crap into it. We are back in the suite and I notice there are tables of food. Christian seems relieved it's over, oh yeah we were given permission to leave!

"Ana, I have to make a quick call; will you be okay for one minute?" I stare at the food.

"Hu? What did you say, I was miles away on a white sandy beach, naked and sipping an iced cocktail?" He hugs my butt and his arms come around my princess dress as he tries for a belly hug and fails, there is way too much dress.

"I said I have to make a quick call, will you be okay for a short while?"

"Oh yeah, I have food for company and a room full of drunks, and children. I wonder if that is a good combination?" Sally heads towards us smiling, I then realise I have a wonderful caring new mom, thanks Daddy and I smile back and as she gets to me I hug the breathe from her body. I have a good mom at last. Then the tears start. Christian lets me hug out the tears and stands back a little, wisely not rushing in to wipe away the tears, instead giving Sally the honour of doing his new job, as snot and tear shifter. As I sob my last snot, he steps forward and gives Sally a smile.

"I am sure Sally here is sober." Sally is emotional, and I relax my grip on her.

"Ana, I am it's just the older ones who are a little erm, how can I put this nicely, tired? They were a little over familiar with Messer's Whiskey, Brandy and Gin before the wedding."

"Will you be okay Baby?" He says as he takes back his position as chief hankie bearer. He wipes away the last wet splodges into his crisp white handkerchief and sighs when he sees the mass of makeup I have deposited in it. He hates me wearing it. I bet Gail hates it too, because she has to get it out of all his white stuff. I have raging teary hormones at the moment. Poor Gail, poor Christian, poor world!

"Yes, I just needed a Mom Cuddle. I am going to graze the table and sit a while. Go do your thing." He kisses my neck and I swear I am shivering as he whispers he loves me in my ear. Oh god I need fresh underwear, oh and a cute little sandwich thing. He leaves and I ogle his backside as he leaves, he has rather a cute ass.

"Ana are you hungry?" Sally is by my side.

"No, well yes, but I am more tired and fed up really. Please tell me what the hell are those pets doing in the room?" I point to the various little pet carriers and portable homes we now have in the suite. What the hell? Did I miss a pet shop setting up shop in our rooms or something?

"Ana, your brother took Hoggie and the other children for a new Laters mouse and they didn't have one, so they now have those, and now it seems we have got even more to take back with us, because your brothers children cannot take their new pets back to Australia with them, so we have three rats, a dog and four turtles of our own to take back Milly and I, plus theirs and god knows what else he and Kate went out to buy next, he and Kate crept out a while ago. I heard him saying he was getting himself a horse, a mare? A brood mare I think Elliot said, I couldn't tell, they were a little excited as they left the suite. So, what did they say, the police?" My brother is buying a brood mare in Vegas, oh god what the hell next, lets pray he didn't find Hoggie a giraffe or the twins the zebras they love? It is too crazy for words being here in Vegas, you really can get anything you want here and whenever you want it! Now despite its title of the city that never sleeps, I need to get some because I am knackered.

"Sally, I mean Mom! They have just given us more crap to deal with. Nothing makes sense as to why she was here. I know I have her money, but it can't have just been that. Where is Daddy?"

"He went to give his statement with Jason. It seems it was a clean kill shot; you know a kill or be killed situation, but Gage she has been freed to go home. She and Natty went to the airport a short while ago, Natty was a mess, and all because she never thought of the job Gage was doing now as a dangerous one. It will take Gage to do some major calming I can tell you. Grace gave her some pills to calm down for the flight."

"Great, it looks like Gage will be leaving now. Natty will have to understandably come first. Did she say anything?"

"Yes, for you to have a good time and she will see you when you get back. When are you leaving?" He literally was away as promised for just a minute or two. He returns and stands behind me for some reason and then I figure out why, as he begins rubbing my ass with that bulge in his pants, I think I'd like to do rude things to what looks like a fancy hotdog in a bun, god he looks good enough to eat... I think as I bite into the dog I have in my hands, Christian stops the discrete grinding into my butt and stares at me, what now? He wipes the ketchup of my nose.

"Thank you Christian, when are we leaving?"

"In a moment Baby, how many of them have you eaten?" I look at the empty plate? It would seem I ate all of them? "I need to go and see to Mia, Luke says she is not coping very well and is exhausted."

"Is there room on this paradise island for one more?" I ask.

"I am not taking my sister on my honeymoon Ana."

"Is there a place nearby they could stop? Her and Luke?"

"Baby, she is a pain in the ass. You better than anyone know this?"

"She is I know, but she needs help. Is there another place or not?"

"There are six or seven bungalows all in their own bays, and secluded hideaways. Ana, you have to stop with those eyes please, Ana, stop it Ana..." I flutter my blues and he smiles. "Okay, but if I hear her moan once we are heading to a fishing boat and we will let them hold us captive for a few weeks, it seems they are where you go to avoid family."

"Ha, I don't like the smell of fish remember? Little Grey here makes me throw up."

"How is Mommy and Baby?"

"Tired..."

"Okay when Jason gets back we will head off, where is Elliot? We need to say goodbye to everyone the jets waiting."

"Mom said he was going buying a brood mare?"

"A what, why would the idiot want a horse, and a ratty one at that, and yes I know you mean a pregnant one, I am trying to improve my humour Mrs Grey?" I laugh and bray like a donkey. "It seems **_I am_** improving Mrs Grey." He is so darned cute.

"I would guess because I have stables and he wants to fill them? Christian, is he really as stupid as you all say he is? I mean I have seen him do some really stupid things already, naked cooking, not a good thing when frying bacon. Cooling his nethers in our cooler, when Kate gave him a waxing treat. Naked door answering, I sense a pattern forming and our brother is a not so secret naturist, Christian?"

"Hey, I warned you he was a kid at heart. I mean have you seen the cute dog he got Sophie? The gerbils for Yana and the hamster for Little Ana and the pair of lizards he got for Alex, the rats for Hoggie and the turtles Kane and Able have are awesome, and there is Hoggies extra pet from Elliot, a snake, but shush he is hiding in a tank somewhere. Milly hates snakes."

"Are you sure it's locked down?" I look around.

"I am pretty sure it's on its way to the house from a dealer near home. We were saved from the Basilisk, apparently the lady had a book of her more unusual and exotic pets and Elliot went a little mad with his credit card in there, Hoggie loved it so much he bought it. It's a big yellow thing apparently?"

"Elliot should not be allowed out on his own..."

"I have been saying that for years. So, Mrs Grey, are you feeling relaxed enough to leave the shindig of drunks and kids and head to paradise island, Jason and your father are here?"

"What, oh yes, can we slip off quietly, this wedding has turned into a circus, someone up there has a sense of humour or hates me getting married."

"I would say sense of humour Baby, nobody hates you."

"Apart from my momma..."

"I think she came to make up, I am sure she has money hidden she is, sorry was a clever woman."

"Yeah and the moon is made from cream cheese and jelly!"

"No, that's made from Monterrey Jack and moon rock candy pebbles. My mother told me so..."

"Oh god, we need to get you away from Elliot. Christian she didn't love anyone and I don't care, she is hopefully not going to hurt us anymore." My father comes across and hugs me again.

"So you are leaving us Annie?"

"It would seem so; we need to get out Daddy, because it's been a very surreal day."

"You should have got Elvis to officiate and snuck away."

"Shoulda-woulda-coulda Daddy..." He laughs as I get another hug.

"Chris, make sure she rests up a little and I mean rests. We will have the island all squared away for your return. Now leave whilst the coast is clear... Everything concerning your mother is being taken away and examined. Jason has had new bags and a trunk sent to your room and Gail, Grace and Sally packed your things in them and they are waiting for you on the plane, which has had a team from the FBI check it over for more bugs. All is clean. Mia and Luke are over there and are waving. I guess she is going with you? I need a holiday after this too..." Christian takes out a sheet of paper, the contents of which makes my dad grin like a twinnie, the good kid kind...

"Yeah, but not with us Ray, Sally, you and the twins are going to Florida for a few days, Disney and the Gators await you. The boys had plans for more, but a week is all Sally said she wanted. The small plane will take you and mine will return for the rest."

"Wow, who told you I liked Minnie Mouse?"

"Ana..."I get a hug.

"Annie, Chris, we will see you when we get back then, it seems I have a date with a mouse." He goes to show Sally their honeymoon plans. Poor Jason is left with the kids and their pets... We sneak out, well as much as a woman in a giant puffy white wedding dress can sneak around that is... We get stopped at the door by Grace; she has given her statement too. Momma sure ruined everyone's day.

"Oh good I thought I'd missed you. So, enjoy your time alone and don't worry, between this rabble and the moving crews your new home will be awaiting you on your return, here give me a hug Christian and watch Ana and make sure she gets the relaxation she needs. Luke tells me you are taking Mia, it's a nice thing to do, but why, she will be fine with us Little Man?"

"Mom, please stop calling me Little Man, it's embarrassing..." I see Christian blush and smile. "We have a hut for her with a padlock on. Besides Luke will have company and she will get the space away from everyone pandering to her, she needs to get over what the douche bag Ethan Kavagnah did to her and stop wallowing and looking for everyone's sympathy and getting it, because that is doing her no good either, she needs to realise she got the wakeup call before he got his hands on her money. Luke will see to it she gets nothing like that from him only straight talking. Keep the Kavagnah boy far away from us and her. Get Dad to..."

"...He is her father Christian and he is looking out for Mia so don't worry; besides this break could be what she needs to move on and do her the world good you are so clever suggesting it, I mean I know her friends are feeding her sadness and we are as you say not helping her move on. I also know she has just filled many bags with swimwear and sleepwear for about a month... The shopping arcade didn't know what hit it when storm Mia walked through their doors, she is very happy you thought about her Christian, since you and Ana got together she misses the you and her time. Thank you..." He is about to tell her it was my idea too.

"He does have some good ideas now and again Grace, and despite all this bravado about stopping pandering to her, he couldn't keep it up for long, because loves his sister very much. I am glad he suggested her coming with us because she needs this rest as much as I do. I don't know what would we do without him?" He holds me close. I get another Mom Hug from Grace, I am swimming in them now and we head down before anyone else sees us leave for our secret honeymoon, we get in the elevator and we notice Mia and her bags in the lobby before we see the woman herself. Luke shrugs his shoulders as he and Christian grab the bags and bags from her shopping trip, she is grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you really need to get so much Miss Grey?" He says as he picks up the last bag.

"Don't worry Luke, this is nothing for Mia. Mia behave and relax okay?" She runs at Christian as he says it and he grins as she hugs him.

"I thought you and Ana didn't like me very much. Thank you for this, I swear you will not know I am there. I promise I will read a book and plug in my music and chill, I swear I will be quieter than a church mouse." I will not hold my breath waiting for her to do the impossible.

"Yeah with designer clogs on and wearing mini Prada outfits. Mia, enough okay we get it you are happy, make sure you stay that way okay?"

"Yup big brother, besides Luke is going to teach me to fish." I see the look pass between her and her brother.

"Mia, you have been fishing with Pop's since you learned how to walk." She thumps Christian's shoulder.

"I was going to play the dumb card."

"Well that wouldn't take much doing Mimi..." She thumps his arm again and we all head through the Wynn private entrance and head to the airport. God I need to sleep...

Luke's POV:

We are here on Grey's latest purchase, a small island retreat be bought off a media tycoon, it is to be a wedding gift bought for Ana, she has now renamed the paradise retreat, Shark Island, because of the numerous ones that seem to love the oceans around the larger islands near us here in Carriacou, Grenada **.** We have been on Shark Island for three days and I can honestly say they have been quiet relaxing days. The only hiccup we had was with Ana choosing which of the bungalows she was willing to stay in. I swear she was like Goldilocks and the damned beds, the first one, Papa Bear's hut, the supposed jewel of the collection made my eyes water, the view was to die for and I saw as Christian's eyes popped too. However she went to look at the view and wadda-ya-know, when we all looked out over the terrace, it was hanging over the most beautiful rock face I have ever seen, Ana made her way back to the front door slowly she told everyone in no uncertain terms, she was not spending a minute more in a hut that could fall into the ocean as she slept. I guess the drop was a little high given her height phobia and all? Still Mia and I love it.

The second hut, Mamma Bear's hut, had been fine for the first two nights and then this morning Ana was out on the beach and several guys in a boat were ogling her as she sunbathed. Christian had to be held back. I guess seeing Ana naked was for his eyes only. So we are here at hut three, and I like this one too. I mean they have their own cove with an entrance that no boat can drop anchor in and they can frolic and do naked couple stuff naked day and night, which no doubt they will. I check in on them morning and evening and leave them to it.

"Luke thanks for this, have the maid service bring over the bags and then you go back to your place, how is Mia?" Christian asks me. I smile, what he is really asking is have we done more than stop in the same hut and read books?

"She was sick again, I held her hair out of her face and she cussed a lot, cried a little and now she sleeps."

"Does she need a doctor?"

"No, no she doesn't, count yourself lucky that Ana does not have this problem."

"Indeed. Are you, I mean are you..."

"...Mia and I are friends, nothing more, it is taking all her energy to open a book and sit in the sun and read. We get along great and enjoy the talking and the games of chess and sipping iced tea and putting the world to rights from that amazing balcony. We are comfortable in each other's company, Christian and nothing more." We are very comfortable in fact and I just lied to my boss.

"Okay, but if you, you know if you..." Mia wants to take things at a snail's pace and so we are just friends, for now.

"...If, Mia and I do more I am sure she will tell you. I however will not kiss and tell. If ever there is something to kiss and tell about, I mean. I can tell you Derek Diggers is not that great a spy, and that Mia has had it with Ms Bronte, Ms Day and Ms James, and that she is missing her slow comfortable screws." I don't know if I need permission to hold his sister's hand and cuddle, or do I?

"Enough about Ethan..." We both laugh at his very droll joke. "So she is being her usual bored self?" I want to grin and tell him to mind his own business and that Mia and I are at the friends holding hands stage in this odd romance we have.

"She finds things to do. So are you and Ana okay?" I ask Christian as he stares at his wife, with what I call honeymoon eyes, Mia calls them sex eyes? Go figure I am the romantic one? Ana comes back having approved Baby Bear's hut.

"We are, thanks Luke. We are going to have my next swimming lesson, I am glad to see the shark gate is closed; I'd hate to be eaten on my honeymoon. Will we see you tonight for dinner?" Ana asks. Did she wink when she said eaten; I guess they are randy honeymooners after all? Good God above, I need Mia to make the move that I know she wants to. She told me I was the best guy she had ever known as she fell asleep with her head on my lap last night. I kind of like her that way too, now...

"I was thinking of taking Mia over to the mainland for dinner there, will you two be okay with that? I am asking for permission, because I am your only close security and T will kill me if I fuck up?"

"We will be fine. Besides those poor fisherman this morning, we have not seen anyone at all." Ana says.

"Those fisherman had a telescope Ana."The overprotective husband jumps in.

"They were very old local fishermen of course they have a looking glass, they could hardly see the darned fish on the line. They didn't see anything but my yellow bikini bottoms and the bottom of my feet. You threw the towel over me before my top barely even grazed the sand. See you later Luke, you Mr Grey need to cool off, lets swim." I head off before I see his naked butt bobbing about in the bay. When I get back Mia is pacing the room.

"Oh thank god, I woke up and you were gone. I thought, I thought..."

"...What Mia, that I had left you?"

"Yes, I thought you had left me are you happy now?" She looks red eyed and upset.

"I was with Christian and Ana. They are in the hidden bay house now."

"Okay, why?"

"Fishermen, naked Ana and Christian..."

"Interesting. Did you see naked Ana?"

"No, and I don't want to, because I want to keep my job thanks Mia. Even the fishermen never saw naked Ana."

"It's sweet how much he loves her. They can't take their eyes off each other and their hands, but let's not go there. So, what are we doing today?"

"How do you fancy fishing?"

"Okay, let me get ready."

I watch as she goes to her room to change and ring the big house here, the control centre for the old exclusive leisure resort that Grey bought sight unseen. We need a boat and a couple of rods and reels. It will be waiting for us when we get there. There are three other loved up couples here, all enjoying their honeymoons, honeymoons that even he hadn't got the heart to cancel. Besides they are in the huts on the small island attached to this one by a way cool bridge, Mr Grey is on the medium island for two weeks, we are stopping on a virtually deserted luxury island vacation complex, though it's far from deserted, what with security and the staff that live on the larger of the three islands, islands that are connected by bridges of differing designs, so okay I may have had three days exploring the island with Mia, and because of the seclusion and the security here, my job has been so fucking easy. There is nothing here but huts, water, trees, sand and sunshine and its blissfully quiet. I don't think I ever want to go back to Seattle. Mia comes out in a crop top and shorts, a pair of sneakers and a hat that's so big I'm sure we can peg it down and use it to sleep under.

"Luke, when you see me what do you see?" What I have always seen, a woman I have wanted to be with since she shimmed her ass at me at Grey House on my interview day.

"Is that a trick question Mia? Because you girls have this thing for saying one thing and meaning another, my sister says I should never tell a lady her ass is big if she asks me to voice my opinion, I should say her dress is nice even if it's not and you know be a gentleman."

"I mean Luke Sawyer, do you see me or Christian Grey's sister, do you see the spoilt girl, or do you see me? I could add in there the desperate lonely pregnant girl, but if you can't see that already buster you are in the wrong job?"

"Mia I see you. Yeah you can be a pain, yes your family spoil you and yes Mia Grey I see the beauty in you too." Not one word of a lie.

"Oh your sister taught you well. So, how can we get to the next level?"

"I am shocked; you want to kiss me, and me being as pure as the driven snow too?" I am deadly serious as I say it too. She steps back and looks at me and I do contemplate laughing, but I think it would be fun to play along for a while.

"What? Are you a virgin?"

"I am not a virgin Mia, no..."

"Have you been with a lot of girls then?"

"A gentlemen never tells Mia."

"So that's a yes then?"

"Mia, I have been with who I have been with and wish I'd been with more than I have been, I have been with ones I wished I hadn't and I wished I had been with those that wouldn't."

"Oh my god, coulda-shoulda-woulda? Ana says that all the time. So you are evading the questions by outsmarting me with your silly faux Irish accent and those silly quotes you keep spouting?" I laugh.

"Mia I will have you know that was my best Sean Connery accent, he is the Russian Scott in Hunt for Red October, the film we watched last night, I am hurt. So what do you want to know for?"

"I fell asleep with you stroking my hair; you know that, because when I woke up because of a lumpy pillow, that I'd drooled on your pants. I am asking because I have only been with two people, and both of them left me for Lily."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I don't like Lily! Ethan was and is an ass and you are better off without him. Can I ask you something I have been avoiding, would you have him back Mia?" I pray to god it's a no, because I want to worship her and care for her baby like she and the baby deserve to be cared for.

"No, and rewind to the 'you don't like Lily' thing you threw in there? Does that mean what I hope it means?"

"It means I don't like Lily. So are we going fishing or are you staying here fishing for more compliments?"

"Kiss me Luke..." I smile and walk towards her. "But you Luke Sawyer had better not leave me for Lily." Is she mad? Yeah, I guess she is a little!

"Oh I already told you that I don't like her very much Mia." I lean down to kiss her and her damned hat gets in the way, and as I wrestled with the wide brim, she giggles and her hands wander, and not to the brim of her hat but to the ever growing bulge in my board shorts, I look into her eyes and she smiles as I kiss her, we seem to be lip locked for an eternity, and what a fucking eternity it is, I may be dreaming all this, but the girl with the golden smile I saw when I first started working for Grey, has my damned heart and head doing somersaults right now. "I think you need a smaller hat Mia." I say as I pull away from her soft lips.

"I think I need another of those kisses please Luke." I kiss her again and as I do she flings the hat in the direction of her bed... I think we are stopping in for the day...

Ana's Pov:

Christian and I head to the decked area around the cove, I check first the gate thing for keeping out the toothy big fish, and great, we seem to be shark free. I guess the ocean is their home and we are invading it, but since I saw one or two on our way here, I am not that enamoured with them as I was when I watch them on television, mainly because of their dire need to swim right by our bloody front door. The hut we had last night has not got a shark gate because the cove has a natural defence thing, unlike this one, it just had a very craggy oceanic barrier, but I guess like the really old fishermen, they knew where the gaps were? Christian has on his swim shorts and I am wearing another tiny piece of material that cost enough to feed a family for a week. We head with our cooler of drinks to the wooden decked jetty.

"Christian." I say as we walk.

"Yes Baby?" He says as I set down the cushions and the blankets for a day of bronzing my growing body.

"Are we totally free from prying eyes?" He looks around, as I lay on the blankets on the decked jetty area.

"Why Ana?"

"I need that all over tan thing we discussed; I mean I wouldn't want tan lines as your mother's ball would I?"

"Ana, we are not being overlooked here, so are you getting naked too?"I looked over and did a double take, Mr Grey has his ass on display again... Umm yummy... As my fingers thread through the bikinis triangle thong thing, he stops by my side and casts a shadow over me.

"Take your top off first, and slowly Mrs Grey, remember do it slowly, make me beg for it..." I bite my lip and I swear I find this strangely hot watching as I strip and he strokes his dick. I know I gulp as I do because he looks to be having a hell of a lot of fun doing himself!

"Like this Mr Grey?" I have taken off my top and I am massaging my breast with one hand and swinging the top around in my free hand, as I throw the scraps of material at him, he suddenly groans as my nipples start to protrude as I get more aroused, it seems I too am getting off on my own, and I surprise myself by how good I can make myself feel as I simply squeeze and massage my breasts.

"Take off the rest Mrs Grey..." He is slowly moving his hand up and down his shaft, and as I watch the pull squeeze and push thing he seems to like I take note. "Mrs Grey, I think you have ogled my cock enough, take off those... Now..." I smile and wriggle free of the bottom part of the bikini and as I throw him it, he smiles; he takes it in his free hand and sniffs it. I swear his cock, as he so nicely put it, is wildly throbbing as he now uses both hands to hold that biddy bit of cloth at his nose. His Cock seems to bounce and I grin because that man, that body and that cock of his are all mine. It sways, as he continues to sniff and stare at me, with that salacious grin of his and those shining gray eyes of his stare like he is a sex starved man. It has a beauty about it this scene, my husband and his dick are both masterful and all consuming, that's for sure and we both know it does the job god intended it for, as my hands now begin rubbing my belly and skim over our child growing inside me. I swear I feel so blessed and fudging horney as hell. I also know he gets great enjoyment from caressing our child too.

"Mrs Grey, if you want to please me more, you would do so if you'd suck on my friend here." He points to his erection and I sigh, needs must I guess? Okay, I like this game... I crawl on my hands and knees and look up as the snake dances above my head. I steady myself and use his legs as leverage to raise myself up slowly to a kneeling position and come face to face with Mr Grey's cock. I like that name because he is very cocky.

"Would Mr Grey like it is I did this?" I latched on to the bulbous end and gently sucked the pre-come from it, much it seems to his deep satisfaction. My mouth slowly gobbles his lengthy dick into my mouth, and as I grab at the back of his knees I take him all in and feel as he hits the back of my mouth. His hair tickles my nose and I move slowly, taking it in and out of my mouth, and play with his dangly balls as I do.

"Mrs Grey, I do believe I like this. Mrs Grey suck hard and swallow, I am fucking coming Baby, I am fucking coming, oh god Baby, we need to insure that fucking mouth."

I swallow the gift he gave me and look up like the good submissive in training wife that I am. He hates it when I refer to myself as this and I have to remind him I like doing this with him, just as much as he enjoys the vanilla he had to switch to for me, and he has so much more to teach me too, I think his book on vanilla sex was pretty much used up within those first two weeks and the kinky stuff crept in and so despite my saying no at first to the more, let's say harsher looking tools at his disposal, I am finding out for myself that his old world is not about pain at all, it's about pleasure, Mr Grey was quite correct, though god forbid I tell him this. It is about sheer pleasure and I am enjoying the vast repertoire of the things he shows me and pleasures me with and I do mean the silver balls and vibrtors he uses to skillfully. I know he misses some of it the harsher wiping and the hardcore equipment he used to have, but unlike before and it being all about him, and his needs and his control being met, now it is about us both getting the same satisfaction that his BDSM knowledge gives us, and though we have yet to actually decide upon replacing the Red Room, (I am sure the safe room in our bedroom can be made into a very nice and welcoming practice room) he has laughed it off each time I have suggested it. But he is warming to the idea and as I pointed out I liked what we did and I wanted try more and more all the time.

"Mrs Grey, you have my come all over you, do you know how fucking hot you look, and how much I fucking love you?"

He pulls me up and picks me up so that I now have my legs wrapped around him and then during a very moving kiss, he enters my needy sex and he begins making love to me on a jetty, he is stood up and as he holds me up, I do the really harsh hard work of pleasing my man, my hips slam into him and he stands steadfast as I do, his lips devour mine and I continue to grind to thrust and generally look like an overacting porn star, with my yes, yes yeses and my oh god cat cries, as I fuck him into oblivion, and all whilst standing on a jetty, in the open and in the Grenadian sunshine. We are sweaty and exhausted, yet still I need more, I am now wet and very well lubricated by my ever giving husband and that noise our bodies make turns me into a wild cat, I love hearing how wet he makes me and how turned on it makes him knowing he is that he is the only one ever to do this to me, as he tells me often. I like honeymoon sex very much and as we have the big finish, I shake like I have been possessed by demons and I know I think this all the damned time, but each time I come it is always in a different way and as always so very nice and always so intense and wonderful. He and I are locked in an after sex embrace, both naked, both messed up and sweaty stood on a jetty and falling asleep. When I tell him this he smiles and I instantly regretted opening my darned mouth, because he jumped into the water still holding me.

I splutter to the top of the water, because as he jumped in, I panicked and as we hit the refreshing yet cool water his friend became Little Christian and I became separated, my hitching pin had beaten the retreat and I was on my own and pigging drowning. I wasn't, but I felt like it.

"Christian Grey, are you fucking trying to kill us you half assed moron?" I said as I grabbed at the jetty's edge.

"Fuck Ana, I am so fucking sorry, I forgot you are pregnant for one tiny moment, am I mad oh god are you okay Baby?" The look in his eyes was the same as all the other times I have been in danger from others and I instantly regretted losing my temper. I grabbed him tightly and kissed him repeatedly.

"I am sorry, so sorry oh god I didn't mean to call you a moron." I pepper his face with those kisses and hug him.

"I was a moron, I am so sorry for frightening you. Forgive me for putting you and our baby in danger?" We were kicking our feet to stay afloat and I swear the damned reasons for us having sex and the locations are getting way bizarre too... We went from nearly drowning, to nearly fighting and actual name calling, to making love in the water, now that was a nice way to learn to swim...

* * *

Sorry for the delays... But yeah I am home, the holiday washing is done my home is clean and sorted and my crappy laptop still broken and my daughters was needed at work, bummer, I am back to the darned phone and weekend borrows of my daughters, as Amazon sales of my books led to just enough funds to perhaps buy myself a new mouse and not a new laptop, lol EL James I am not... It's on my wish list for Christmas... As well as a trip to Bali and a boob job... I have great demand on my limited resources lol... So read and review, and I will get the next chapter of Chocolate sorted now...


	75. Chapter 75

Take a look at my pinterest page of the same name: When the bough breaks… I will update this week sorry...

* * *

I am glad you like this story, during this chapter there will be some time jumping and it will continue for a few chapters more... Which means we are coming to the end! _SORRY_ I don't know how long there is left to travel either, though it's not gonna be in the 100's lol

* * *

When The Bough Breaks.

Chapter 75: From sunshine to rain:

Christian's POV:

Ana and I have been totally relaxed and at last I can say that with surety. Our honeymoon Island has been the best and most relaxing time of my giddy life with Ana. We have swam, eaten simple meals, drank water and juice, spent most of the time naked and all of the time happy. Though my nearly drowning my wife and child nearly put paid to that. We have decide 'Honeymoon Island' (Ana replaced the Shark Island thing!) is the place we will come to yearly. Ana says travel is so over rated. We are very much in love, refreshed and calm. The weeks of torment and angst, clones, mothers that will not die and money worries are now we hope, no longer an issue. Though we won't know until we hit the tarmac at home. I don't think my phone has ever been off this long before, aside from my being in a coma that is! I hear Ana singing fresh from the shower, as we prepare for dinner, it's our last night of fourteen and we really don't want to go back...

"Christian, Christian." I go running...

"What Baby, are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry yes I need a hand with this zipper. Please?" I amble over and kiss my wife's tanned shoulder. "Don't, we are already late for dinner Mr Grey, and we have no time for a quickie..."

"I don't do quickies as you call them. Two hours is not quick."

"No, no it is..."

"You have a very nice ass Baby."

"Thanks yours ain't too bad either. Now zip me up and we can get to dinner. We promised Mia we would go to dinner tonight for her announcement and we are late."

"I will be all ears, when we get there. Its not like they are in another state and have hours to travel to get to it, you can see it from the pathway Ana." I zip Ana into her dress and wonder at her beauty. It's a simple dress but she looks stunning, her hair is loose and her skin is free from makeup. Just how I like her to look. She is blossoming. "I wonder if she and Luke are going to tell us their news, that we already know about?" We went over for drinks and lets just say I am never turning up unannounced again, because I saw far more of Luke Sawyers ass than I wanted and heard stuff I never wanted to hear from my sister, thankfully Ana saw nothing, heard plenty and we ran like we'd caught our parents at it. It was a bad night and Ana had to spend all night soothing me, such a task. I laugh.

"If they want to come out as a couple, that is up to them, do not interfere Christian, please?"

"I promised didn't I? Beside's I like Luke, he is a good man and I trust this fucker. I never trusted Ethan."

"Umm, I wonder what happened to the would be playboy?"

"That's the beauty of no electronic or phones. The peace we have derived from not giving a crap about anything, nothing but you and our baby. I guess when we get home tomorrow, all will be revealed?"

"Indeed. So, what do you think she is telling us?"

"Who knows with Mimi, it could be her latest nail polish colour is the best?"

"Christian..."

"I know, she's grown up, but Ana she's Mimi, she will always be a pain in my butt."

"We have seen them a handful of times in two weeks and for a couple of hours at most you Grinch."

"Ouch..." I smile as Ana bats my arm, "I am hurt..."

"You are a fool..."

"Your fool?"

"Mine..." We head out to the main island; I think we have been to this island three times total and the small island not at all.

"Christian thanks for not cancelling their honeymoons." I look out and see the lights on the small island glowing. "I wonder if they had a good time, as good as ours?"

"Nobody could have had as good a time as us." I kiss my wife and hold her close.

"Will you keep it running?"

"I don't know, will you?"

"What?"

"It's in your name Mrs Grey, thank you for marrying me again."

"You got me an island?"

"Yeah, it only seemed fair; you got us the one at home." She smiles and again bats my arm, but circles in front of me and I am forced to carry her as she jumps into my arms, such a task.

"I think we will block of two weeks every summer and come back. I love you Christian and thank you for my gift, you could have wrapped it though."

"Hahahaha, Ana you kill me."

"Am I too heavy?"

"What no, no you are as light as a bird. Now, we are here behave and please refrain from grabbing my dick at the dining table."

"Nah, I like seeing you squirm lover boy!"

"Usually I would have no problem with a little under the table action, but darling the table was fucking glass!"

"I realised that when the woman at the next table passed out in her soup. I thought the table wear covered my actions."

"We are banned from the place, you do realise that right Ana?" Our one trip to the mainland resulted in us being turfed out of a restaurant... I have never been asked to leave a place before and it was an awesome reason too.

"I do now. How did I know the mirrored ceiling was like having a bloody television screen above us? I got carried away okay?"

"Yes and my dick was playing in widescreen for the poor old dear, thank god there was only her looking up at the time..." She giggles.

"I made it up to you." She pouts.

"Several times Ana. Several wonderful times." She kisses me as I carry her into the restaurant. The tables are filled with honeymooners from the small island and the holidaymakers from the small hotel resort on this island. Mia is with Luke and they are whispering at the corner table, Ana lowers herself to the ground and places a kiss on my lips.

"Over here you two. What kept you; we are two mocktails in and have finished our starter."

"Thanks for waiting Mimi." I say as she wiggles in her chair, this is a Mia Grey nervous trait.

"Hey our dinner date was arranged for an hour ago. Sit and order a main course and have two desserts."

"I like that plan Mia. Christian sit and order a beer. Luke is that one any good?" Ana says as she stares at Luke, who looks terrified.

"It's really smooth and highly recommended."

"So, why were you two late or is that a silly question?" Mia asks.

"Mimi..."

"I guess it was a very silly question, it was Ana taking her time getting ready." She laughs and Ana joins in.

"So, as nice as this is, what are we really here for little sister? Luke?"

"Okay, as you know I am pregnant right? Of course you know. Well I had a very interesting talk with Ethan and he wants me back..."

"...Mimi."

"Christian I am pregnant; I have not had a lobotomy. He wants to try to make it up to me."

"And..."

"I put him straight Christian, besides I have another announcement, well Luke and I have an announcement."

"What she is skirting around telling you is," Luke takes a deep breath, "Mia and I are dating and we want to find somewhere to live, together."

"Yes, I was getting to that. I know you asked me to move to the island with the rest of the commune, but were you both serious?"

"Mia of course we were and the offer is still open. Luke will be living there too so why not look at one of the homes there?"

"Mom and Dad said you would be good with the idea."

"You have been talking to our parents Mia?"

"Yeah, everyday, why was I not meant to?"

"No, it's just Ana and I have been cutting ourselves off from everything. So what's been happening?"

"What hasn't you mean?" I look at my sister and she shuffles up closer to the table, like she has a big secret to tell me, like the first time she used her potty for the first time and when she kissed a boy for the first time, that one did not go down well and the potty one wasn't a news story, the whole damned house were made to do the 'Mia is a good girl she used the potty song and dance' I think Elliot and I both slid down the banister and aimed out tissue spit bombs at Moms chandelier... "Chris, Chris I was about to tell you Elliot..."

"What has he done now, exported a zoo to the island?"

"He and Kate went missing after your wedding. They called Mom the morning after from Mexico. They got married when they left your wedding and Barney and his girlfriend Jenny got married with them at some sort of alien type themed wedding. Apparently Eamon is giving them a healthy check for not having to pay for the big do Kimmy wanted. So our dumb brother, literally Ana, has no reason to forget your anniversary, seeing as he shares it with you. How cool is it?"

"I bet Mom was mad?"

"No, she says she is glad one wedding went off without a hitch."

"So Kate and Elliot are married too? What happened to Alex and Anton?"

"They all flew home to their own nests; they say they will be in touch soon for the housewarming? Your Dad and new Mom are back from their trip and everything is awaiting you back at home. So, I can move in with Luke?"

"Yes Mia, but you best look after her Sawyer." I look at him and glare.

"I will; she and I are going to be fine."

"What about the baby?" I ask.

"He or she will be well cared for. I have a sizable estate of my own and I will see to it she, they want for nothing. We just have to get Ethan to sign away his rights to the baby, and I will adopt the little one as my own. If that is okay I mean?" He has earned my deepest respect for doing this for Mia and my nephew or niece. Mia is glowing too. "Your father is very happy for me to assume the role as the baby's father." Mia holds his hand and I see the look of love he has for my sister, the same look he had when he walked in for his interview and they clashed at the door to my office. I must get Andrea to check the floor around the door; it seems there is a pattern forming of people falling at that damned door and ending up married or dating. Barney fell on the poor girl Jenny Laurie, she was there to interview for media and marketing. I may get a brass plaque for all the romances my doorway has given a helping hand to. I am sure Gwen and Ros could make it on to it, but technically they barged into each other at Andreas desk.

"Are you thinking about something deep Christian?" I am brought out of my thoughts by Ana.

"Yes that I need to feed my wife, we need to order dinner Baby what are you two having?"

"Mia has a craving for salmon, so we have a nice piece of fresh peppered salmon winging its way to her, I swear that's all she eats salmon..." Poor Ana bolted for the toilet as soon as she heard the word. "Was it something I said Sir?"

"Less of the Sir, and no she throws up when she hears the word salmon, when she sees one or god forbid when she smells one. So curb the salmon talk, please and Mia never order it if you are with her, please."

"I can change the order? I like steak too Christian."

"No, I will get Ana back to the bungalow; you two have dinner on me."

"Christian?"

"Yes Mimi?"

"It's an all inclusive retreat?"

"Oh yeah, well dinner on me when we get back home. I have a sick wife to placate. Have the kitchen send every dessert they have over to the bungalow please, these days that works a treat. Make sure there is a full choc..."

"...Late cake, for you? I get it Chris go sort out Ana and thanks for not, you know losing it because of our plans to live in sin?"

"I get it and it's fine Mia, Luke congratulations." I head to find my wife. Like I had a say or any choice in my sisters decisions, just like she has no choice in what I do, but she is my sister and I will make that evil little fucker pay you mark my words Ethan-Fucking-Kavagnah, your days are numbered. I will have words with Jason to get the idiot to sign paperwork ending this hold he thinks he has over Mia. I like Luke and I think Luke will be good for Mimi, calming almost, I hope he knows what she's like... In the morning, I went there I fucking went there and now that image is scoured into my brain, until I hear and see my wife, my poor sick wife, hugging the toilet and thanking it for being her friend...

Ana's POV:

I make it to the rest room and I feel awful. I try not to think about the damned fish but the more I try not to, the more their sodding fishy likenesses pop into my head. Then, even though they are not real I smell the little slimy things. Then I vomit... Great, I really need hypnosis to rid me of my pink fish phobias, they aren't even bloody pink until they are cooked... And then all of a sudden they are wearing pink spandex leotards and spraying salmon smelling air freshener at me, you know? The animated fish who are mocking me as I hug the porcelain and muttering my thanks for it being there? I up chuck like a drunk after a free bar. Christian is with me hair holding and wiping my neck. I feel so silly.

"Are you okay Ana?"

"Ummmmmm..." I moan as I worship the toilet. I should feel blessed, because unlike poor Mia and Kate I am not suffering from any sickness with Baby Grey.

"Is that an okay?" I nod my head.

"I hate that fish..." With that the last of my stomach makes an appearance. Christian helps me up and carries me back to the house. I feel weak and helpless and such a girl.

"Baby I will run you a bath."

"Okay, but only if you get in with me and we stare at the stars for a while?"

"That's one of the best ideas you have had all day. I can make you see stars too, would that help?"

"I think a bath with you and the stars will be just fine, can we..." He winks when I stare at the bag of tricks he smuggled in, and nods his head. "When we go back, I will miss this you know?"

"I know, but its back to reality and unfortunately as soon as the wheels are down on the island Jason and I have to be heading to a meeting at Grey House. It will be a late night too."

"Okay, will you stop at Escala for the night?"

"What? No, no I can be home in ten minutes. Charlie will be on the roof at work waiting Baby."

"How very decadent Mr Grey."

"I'd spend a fortune getting back to you every night Baby."

"It's a good job you're loaded then. Run the bath minion and polish off the balls and stuff." I wink. I need to brush my teeth...

"Ma'am..." He disappears as I potter around in the bedroom packing the last of our things. This time there are no gifts for anyone because we have not been anywhere. "Ana, its ready, are you okay?" I head in naked, and brush my pongy teeth and tongue. "I see you are fine. Do you want to join me Mrs Grey?" He is already sat in the midst of the bath covered in bubbles. I scrub the taste from my mouth and join him.

"I don't mind if I do." I climb in and shuffle backwards until one giant penis is nestle cosily against my butt and back. I crush it with my body and I hear laughter behind me.

"I think I know what someone wants..." I giggle as a giant sponge is suddenly lathering me in soap. He then sets about his 'task' of leaving no part of my body unwashed; we are taking home that darned sponge too. "Can you kneel in the water for me Ana?" In the bath? Really? He wasn't to do it doggy style in the bath?

"Are my butt cheeks in need of a clean?"

"Yes, I do believe they are. Now lift your butt up Baby and show me that ass." I kneel and push my backside up; I see the water lower a little as he too kneels. He washes my backside and I groan as his finger finds my clit, its already thumping and when he cleans me there I ache for more. He drops the sponge and I feel a slight pressure and then I let loose with the groans and moans of feeling him there. Oh god I love this. I relax a little more and as he slaps my cheeks I cry out for more.

"Ana, your cheeks are perfectly rosy and all mine already." He leans over my back and I feel him kissing his way up to my neck. My hair is wrapped in his hand and he is pulling me back into him.

"Oh god kill me now, please... Christian please, fuck me hard, now, please now..." He thrusts inside me and I come hard, as I do he cradles the slight bump and the water is going everywhere as a wave of water covers me, and as he thrusts harder and harder I scream louder and louder. He moves his fingers to my sex and as he pinches my clit I feel an angry feeling coming over me, oh god the fishwife is back and as he torments me with the fucking and the pinching, I cuss and scream as a painful orgasm rips through me, I start to shake and cuss at the same time. Christian is so near, so damned near and as his balls slap into my ass I get more and more turned on. Turned on? That's an understatement, because I think I may have a demon trapped in my damned vagina, I feel something new, something nice but painful, painfully nice, really nice? It's escaping and I scream.

"What the fuck is in my hu-hu Christian Grey, because tha sure as shit is not you, your finger or a vibrator?" I continue to buck as he fucks and as we do I hear the thump, thump, thump of his sack against my backside.

"Ana it's a pulsator, it's the last of the sex toys I picked up before we left home. Now relax Baby and enjoy..." I get a sudden an violent hatred of the thing inside me, it's too much.

"It's too fucking much Christian. I like it but hate it, its screwing with my head!" I could swear I had a demon fucking me in my hu-hu and a fierce lover in my butt, oh god it's too much stimulation and god I want to explode. "I, I, I, oh god help me I'm coming Christian get it out get it out please, yellow, green, I mean fucking red..." He stops thrusting immediately as I continue to grip whatever is making my vagina explode. He reaches forward and the purple monster he removes sinks beneath the bubbles and I continue to feel the ghost of its moments in my hu-hu.

"Ana..."

"Christian fuck me please, don't stop please finish with me." He grips my hips and begins his thrusting again, I come hard and it feels like heaven and hell combined, it hurts but it is pleasurable and yes I guess I am still learning about sex! As he stills, after he has let loose a few screams, a few oh gods and more than a few more oh fucks, as whatever muscles in my butt grip him tight.

"Christian Grey, get the man in to sort out a pleasure room in the panic room please, I need to learn more about the world of kink."

"Ana, we have discussed this and you red worded then."

"I did that because you snuck whatever that was in like a sex toy ninja. A word of warning next time, please?"

"I will, so did you like the pulsator then?"

"Oh hell yes, I even forgot what colour of the rainbow I had to use. It was very, you know very different."

"I am glad you remembered to use the word, but I never expected you to use them with toys!"

"Alright Mr, some of us are new to these more erm, excitable products you are trying on me."

"I will pack them away and they will be thrown away Ana." He grins.

"Like heck they will." I salvage the pulsing monster from the water and I shriek. "What the hell, when did you get a mould done of your Johnson and who did it?"

"It is not mine Baby; I promise you my dick has only ever been covered in latex prophylactics, not modelling rubber." My heart sinks a little.

"Okay, this went from fun to not so much fun." He smiles.

"Ana I was not a virgin when we meet, would that I were."

"Its fine, I am just..."

"...Hormonal?"

"A little, sorry. Can we get out of the bath now and snuggle oh and can we order in some desserts and some..."

"...Mrs Grey I think you will find they will be with us shortly. I had intended to sex you into oblivion first."

"You did thank you. You also avoided the question about the panic room and my intended change of use?"

"Ana I don't need that sort of life anymore. You, me and the toys and vanilla are all I need and want."

"I was offering to try it, that's all. I mean these damned raging sex-a-thons we have been having on honeymoon are all down to my insatiable need to be fucked and hard."

"I had noticed you demand a lot more than you did at first. Perhaps you have a good teacher?"

"Perhaps I do and I want more... I have a need for more, an urge for more...I will have to ask Dr Green why it is I seem to need it more and more. I also like it when you are less than gentle too. That one I cannot put down to pregnancy hormones, I mean suddenly going from meek and mild to a dungeon freak, that's not right either or is it?" He laughs.

"It is quite pleasing to hear you are up for more, but you are right we will discuss this when we get back, you are due for a physical and you know, a new appointment?"

"Urgh... Bloods and having my huhu inspected, when I die I am coming back as a man."

"Fuck Ana..."

"Oh shut up Christian, I'm not dying until I am like a hundred and two. So stop worrying..." I suddenly get a little weepy, oh lord.

"I guess it's the thought of leaving me at a hundred and two Ana?" He says as he stares at my ass in the water, okay I see the look and realise why I want sex all the time, because he is always on my mind, him and the most favourite part of his body are slowly driving me to being a nymphomaniac...

"Hey, I have it on good authority we will both collapse and die having sex. Can you imagine us still doing all this at that age?"

"Hahahahaha, Ana you really are weird when you over think your shit. I would die a very happy old man if we have had that much time together, but yeah I can imagine us making love in our golden years Mrs Grey, that is unless I forget who you are and have lost all my marbles, but yes, I can imagine and do imagine being with you when the end comes. Now let's stop with this maudlin crap, I get enough of this from Elliot when he is drunk and he says he's never gonna meet someone who isn't all tits and ass and a good fuck, obviously he won't be drunk and wishing that anymore." I agree, pass my husband the wand of doom and get out of the bathwater that has turned a tad cold. He passes me a robe. He puts away the wand and we head into the kitchen and someone has stocked the cooler with all my favourites.

"Mr Grey, I knew I married you for a reason. When?"

"When you were unwell I asked Mia to have them send a selection. They seem to have anticipated your need for some more coconut ice cream too Baby!"

"You are amazing."

"I do like a good review from my wife."

"So it seems we have a lot awaiting us when we get back. Elliot and Kate."

"Married by aliens or as aliens with Barney too?"

"We need to send a gift to Barney and Jenny." I tell him.

"He sent us a gift Ana, a statue of Sigourney Weaver and an alien." I laughed. "I hope it didn't get broken in the move Ana!" He laughed as he said it. "He told me to keep it in the box?"

"It's worth more in the box. I have several My Little Ponies, or rather I had them. They died in the fire!" I sob...

"Ana. Please stop crying! So what do we get Mr and Mrs Alien Lover Sullivan?"

"Okay, we best make his a good one too. A pair of new tin hats perhaps?" I counter.

"No we got him one for his birthday."

"Your sense of humour is coming on just fine Mr Grey."

"What I was serious, we did get him a new tin hat and now I am deeply upset." He laughs.

"Really?"

"Nope... So what do we get him?"

"I don't know... Perhaps they are registered for gifts somewhere, we should ask him."

"Oh, if he asks about our plans to start working on his plans for an off world office, tell him we are outsourcing the contracts." He laughs as I scoop up the tub of ice cream. "It is on top of every list he writes, just warning you. He is very persistent actually."

"Well, that's weird, even for Barney. He knows that right?"

"He has a theory, and this is from the brightest and most computer savvy geek I know, that there is already a secret moon base set up and running."

"Oh god. I will get him some new composting mushrooms; because he obviously is growing something with an hallucinogenic content down there?"

"Nah, that was the first thing I asked Taylor and Welch to check, and his asthma medication."

"Hahahahaha, you are a fool Grey a total fool and we have gone way off subject, please can you pass me a spoon?" He does and gives me a kiss as he does and I immediately fill my mouth with the iced goodness, it's a change from vanilla and I love it, it's my craving I think, well one of many? "What I couldn't wait, I had thought you'd like to eat ice cream from my belly button again? Okay, I take that look on your face as a no then, should I? I guess I can eat a quart of this on my own..."

"Oh so I am getting some of our ice cream then am I? I thought you were eating it all, again! I think you know I have the whipped cream and cherries ready for an Ana Sundae, so if you are sharing assume the position Mrs Grey, I am so in the mood for you and coconut ice cream." I smile and take the tub of ice cream to the terrace, where we make a mess of the sun loungers one last time...

Christian's POV:

Ana and I arrived home in the late evening, the plane touched down at home in the rain, the sunshine is hours behind us and I miss it already. I had to agree with Ana, we were blessed to be able to do this. Stephan and the flight crew head for the car Taylor has left for them and I carry my sleeping wife to a waiting golf buggy. Luke and Mia are in another.

"The bags Christian..." She says as I place her gently in the seat.

"They will be brought over in the morning Baby, I think they are safe."

"Oh god we are back to reality Mr Grey and the pigging rain, urghhh. Where are Mia and Luke stopping tonight?"

"I believe if you look they are heading to the woods and to their new home. We are alone in the big house."

"Did Gage and Natty come back?"

"Of course they did. Yesterday, and they are in their space of the house."

"So Natty was okay with the shooting thing?"

"It would seem so Baby. Now we are here see."

"Wow it's so big; I forgot just how big it is. Did Elliot have time to do the things we wanted?"

"He did the things I wanted, and you let me have Mrs Grey."

"Hey, even I didn't like all the finishes and the horse stuff. We needed to make our mark and hopefully we have if he finished it, was he even here?"

"No they are having a month away, but he had two crews in and apparently Gail had a cleaning crew in today and it's sparkling and new. So, let me carry you over the threshold my darling wife." I leaned in grasped my beautiful wife and carried my bride over the wooden threshold, through the glass doors and wowed...

"Oh lord it's so pretty. Christian, I think I love our home and we are only in the hallway. Put me down please I want to explore."

"If I must." I put her down and she runs from room to room and all I hear is wow. I follow her shrieks and find her in the kitchen. Its ultra modern and I have had Gail stock it with everything she and Ana could possibly need, including the tins her Nene used for baking their Russian cakes.

"This is way nicer than the other kitchen. I may even make you a welcome home chocolate cake. For when you land Charlie back here. The honeymoon is over Christian and I feel so sad."

"Hey Mrs Grey, the honeymoon is over when we say it is. I declare this a yearlong working honeymoon."

"I can do a year with you. Oh and Baby Grey..." I put my arms around her and we stare out of the window. I guess we are home and we are spending the first night of thousands here? "We have to check out our room, I mean it is the heart of our home." She says.

"The kitchen is the heart of a home Ana."

"We can make love here if you wish?" I love that thought but I also know the windows are not yet equipped with their new curtains. I am not having our estate workers and friends and staff ogling my wife's body.

"I see the possibilities of a room check Anastasia. Move that butt to the bedroom." We climb the stairs and as we both grab the knob to the door, she kisses me.

"Thank you for making out two weeks just about us."

"It wasn't hard to do Baby, it is all about us from now on. You me and our Baby Boy."

"I still think our baby will be wearing pink."

"Do not put my son in pink Ana." We laugh as she opens the door. "Okay I knew it would look good, but hell this is amazing Ana..."

"That is big, that is a big bed Christian."

"It was a custom job, your father made it for us to spend Sundays in, with our own family. Do you like it?"

"I love it and the idea of Lazy Sunday, with you and our girls..."

"Ana..."

"Okay, I will stop but don't be disappointed if when I have a scan it shows no tackle and two."

"As long as our child has all the right equipment and is healthy, I really don't care what we have, despite my wanting a son..."

"Okay let's christen the bed Christian..." We retire for the first of many evenings here on our island...

* * *

Okay so the time hopping has started: (As you probably guessed already lol!) I doubt you want a day by day blow of the next few months... I am pleasantly amazed at my visiting numbers. (Yes I found the traffic stat button!) They are huge, the review numbers are not so huge, the ones I do get are amazing and some of you have a deeper insight to this story than I do, I am glad my simple story means so much to you all and I can honestly say getting two or three kind words makes this fan-fic thing worth it. The ones who write the longer ones, thank you for doing that, it usually gives me a nice head start in writing the next chapter and I appreciate you taking time... xx

* * *

So read and review and make me happy xxx


	76. Chapter 76

Take a look at my pinterest page of the same name: When the bough breaks…

* * *

I am glad you like this story: After the next couple of chapters there will be some time jumping, which means we are coming to the end lol, I don't know how long there is left to travel either, though it's not gonna be in the 100's lol

* * *

When The Bough Breaks.

Chapter 76: Truths about the lunacy:

Christian's POV:

Ana and I spent the first night of married life 'proper' in the house that is now home. We slept soundly after having christened every surface in here and the bathroom, we also played with the new shower and we or rather I found it is amazingly cleansing and Ana thought it was an amazing new sex toy! I swear keeping up with her and her need for more is a very rewarding side to her pregnancy. Hormones? These I do not love, the crying at the drop of a hat is a thrice daily occurrence, I mean who cries because vegetables she ate could have had feelings too? I will never joke about her slight stint at vegetarianism, it was a mistake I will not repeat, my telling her, jokingly and failing at the humour thing again, that the carrot she was eating was alive too at some point, made her wail like a baby.

I should have been at that damned meeting when got back and not helped her with dinner, but fucking Kavagnah cancelled it. He is up to something and Jason is having the fucker and his mother watched around the clock. They seem to have the funds for a nice home near Mia's old place. Ana stirs and her arms and body stretch as she wakes.

"Urghhh, is it still raining Christian?" I lean over and kiss her soft lips.

"It is Baby. Heavily."

"Can you still fly in Charlie when it's raining?" She rolls on top of me, and my arms hold her there.

"Yes, it's the strong winds that are the problem."

"So, we are back to work and home?" I kiss her head, and we snuggle, I am getting used to these girly things my wife gets great pleasure from.

"It would seem we are Mrs Grey. So, what are you going to do with your day?" Her fingers are threading through my hair and she hums as she thinks, it feels amazingly comforting.

"I have many things to do here so I don't know where to start, perhaps with going to see my horses, the other homes and family. Then perhaps start the decorating of my office, and then starting my books, or reading others. Wandering around here is needed too. Calling Dr Green. Making my husband a dinner to thank him for loving me. I have a lot to do, and I also need to restock my soaps and stuff, because we have nearly ran out." I'd say buy it all in, but her stuff is very nice, she is opening an online shop. Like she needs the money! I will not argue with her, because I'd lose or cave in to her demands, which I guess I sort of did already, she's very wily in the ways she uses in getting her own way? Sex plays a big part; my wife is indeed a master manipulator with her body, good for me!

"The list is endless Ana. I have to meet with three angry men who want me to pay double what their business is worth. I am in a meeting with Ros and all the heads of department, including your boss Ana."

"Okay, what business are you buying? Oh and please give him my letter of resignation, and please don't forget to tell Ros I will see her in the week to give her the manuscripts I have looked at? I can't give Grey Publishing the time it needs and I know you only invented the post for me and he knows it too, but thank you Mr Grey, ex Boss Man, I love you, my ex bosses, boss's boss!"I am relieved she has seen sense; the island is a big enough undertaking for her as it is. My wife though would give the energiser bunny a run for his money. "What business Christian, more hotels and islands?"

"A shipyard."

"Another?"

"Yes, another... In Japan."

"Okay, I saw the footage of the devastation the Tsunami thing did, is it wise buying a ship yard there, I mean it flung boats and tankers around like they were tin plate toys?"

"A point to focus on Ana. Besides they don't come around often Tsunami's."

"They are happening more and more, I blame global warming." I'd laugh, but she is right.

"Are you purposely stopping me going to work by talking Ana?"

"I am... Well worked out Grey. Christian, can we at least have breakfast together?"

"Yes Baby, breakfast sounds wonderful. Then we start to get back to normal. We have to have a security catch up and get any news under control and generally..."

"...Get back to being the Grey's, the mega billionaires who are mad to still want to work, even when we have everything here?"

"Yes Mrs Grey." She climbs off me. "Where are you going?" Fuck, we are not having the when is enough, enough talk again...

"I am making you pancakes, because I can. Get ready for work, I miss seeing you in your suits and those ties, the perk of you going is seeing you in those damned sexy suits. Get ready and we can eat breakfast and watch as our estate pass the window." She disappears and I do as my wife asks. I am under the thumb and loving it. When I get to the kitchen Gail, Jason, Ray and Sally are here. It has started already. We are going to have to get used to this, having family walk in off the street, un-a-fucking-nounced. I guess I may have to get used to it, or they may have to get used to catching me naked chasing Ana, I bet they'd knock after seeing that!

"Hi Chris, We are not stopping, we have just taken the boys to school. So, what do you think of the place?" Ray asks as I sit at the breakfast table off the kitchen. Ana is smiling as she pours more batter for her pancakes. It seems Jason and Gail are having breakfast too?

"Ana invited us to stay for breakfast Mr, I mean Christian, and she is hard to say no to." Gail almost apologises. "I was in making breakfast and she shooed me out of her kitchen." She laughs.

"I have no doubt she did, she has been aching to bake and to cook all honeymoon. So Jason what has happened and what calamities have we missed?" Jason smirks! Yes, go fuck yourself, we had a plentiful supply of us time! I think but do not say.

"We have a few teething problems with this place, which are in the process of being dealt with. Your Uncle is back today, he went to Russia with Alex and Jane. Mac would like to know if you want the Grace moored here. He and the team have dredged the bay to allow her to be moored here, so it won't be a problem. The Hogan's move here on Friday, apparently it took longer than they thought to sort out their old home. They have spent the past two weekends here getting their new home in shape. The dairy has had a flooding problem; Ray here and Elliot's crew have resolved the matter. Ana's horses arrived and are all settled and are a hit with the boys and Sophie.

All the staff here have signed new contracts; NDA's and passed security checks. Several new grounds staff have been employed and Ray has been great in helping with security, the woods are now peppered with security guns, they fire off blanks when anything taller than dog passes by, we are just getting used to the damned wildlife setting them off, so we may need to revise their usage? Your parents will be here tomorrow as will your grandparents. The signs for Misty Farms are down we need to know if you are opening the grounds to the public Ana, your father agrees that every day is not something we should contemplate continuing."

"Annie, there enough people coming here for the pony club thing, it's a shit storm organising security for here as it is."

"Okay, here have another stack, Christian help yourself. Now, how about high days and holidays only, no signage will be needed, locals know where we are. I agree too many people can be a nightmare to control. See I can be accommodating, besides if someone, anyone wanted to get to us they could helicopter in and be in, in seconds, they could boat in using the miles of ocean that surround us, we have a virtually un-protect-able water frontage to our new home. You name it, and a nutter can do it, if they wanted to get to us I mean? So I am fine with adding in an extra security presence to watch me personally and upping video surveillance, but trying to keep people from us is like well it's like trying to catch butterflies with a sea fishing nets." She tosses the pancakes on the platter and five faces watch her as she goes back for more bacon.

"Annie, when did you change your mind on having security?"

"On honeymoon, we had ten people watching us and I saw them once or twice in the whole time we were there, so if they can be incognito I guess Jason Taylor, your men can do it too. I want Christians worry level about me to be far less than it is now and if agreeing to more helps him be around for his daughter's birth then I am fine with whatever you come up with though the guns in the woods have to go, Hoggie and the twins will set them off just to annoy us." We all laugh.

"They are being replaced. So I am getting a granddaughter am I?"

"No, we are having a boy." I say. "My wife and my life, is realising the daily security issues I worry about all the time, and with amazing foresight it has to be said." We tuck in. or in Ray and Jason's case continue to. "My wife and I discuss this daily, and we agreed Mrs Grey not to make jokes at my expense about it."

"Well I still think it's a Miss Grey, speaking of Miss Grey! Daddy how are they, Luke and Mia? You have the hut nearest to them?" Sally I note blushes, has she too seen the Sawyer ass in the flesh? I nearly choke on my bacon.

"They are alive and well, or they were an hour ago. T, can we get Elliot's crew back for soundproofing?" I guess they are no quieter here?

"On it already, we heard them too."

"So..." Ana looks flushed. "When are we going to speak about the elephant in the room? And no matter how much you lot think those comfy slippers it's wearing are dulling the sound, they are not, it's really dancing in wooden clogs, so tell me what have the FBI told you or not told you and are the people in Area 51 asking her questions?"

"Annie, we were letting you settle back in first, but as ever..." I the see that something is wrong too.

"Ana, we were having a full security brief later after Christian and get back from Seattle."Jason looks annoyed.

"Jason, what's happened whilst we were away?" I ask.

"Dr Hughes..." He counters.

"Escaped, she escaped?" Ana shouts.

"No Ana, she is locked in where ever they have her good and tight. She has told us the twins were tattooed at birth and for a window in her cell she agreed to give us the list with their numbers on them."

"And... Are you trying to give me a heart attack? What?"

"The tattoo the woman at the wedding had, it matched another woman's. Olga's was a match as were a few of the others the caretakers took out."

"So she wasn't my mother, is my mother still out there?"

"We had the autopsy photos looked at and the other body was a clone, but not her either."

"Will Hurst give up anything else?" I ask.

"They didn't want her to see sunlight again, so I doubt she will be getting any grace and favour apartment or an upgrade anytime soon." Jason tells her.

"Jason, what my wife needs is an answer, where is her mother if she is not dead?"

"Sir, Christian, Ana we simply do not know where she is or who she is, is the only answer we have for you."

"Fuckerty fuckerty fuck wit..." Ana sighs. "Christian pack our bags we are going back to the other island."

"We are following a lead Ana, a good one too. Whilst we were moving in here the paintings, the crates and the packages from Venice arrived and we have someone going over them all now, the stables are full of the things and he has noticed several names on them that could be names she used that we knew nothing about."

"So she is someone else?" Ana asks and looks annoyed.

"Possibly, and Anton is using his connections to check the names against his father's banking details, they have found an old school accounts ledger in an office of their fathers, but it is in a code he doesn't know he and Alex have people working on it." Ana is silent. She hums, she is fucking humming. She heads off and we follow like Lemmings, all five of us. She goes to her closet and grabs her Nene's box. She places it on the floor and opens it. She scans the photos and turns them over; she looks to be doing a puzzle of sorts. All in a trance as she hums that god awful tune. I go to speak and Ray grabs my arm.

"Shush, her Nene and she did puzzles with numbers and letters of the old Cyrillic and Coptic code, I asked them once and Nene said it was their secret girl thing."

"But..." I say.

"Shush, she is concentrating." We watch as she grabs a pen and starts to write under the names on the photos, all as Jason films it on his phone. The humming stops and Ana turns and smiles...

"I know what they are called and where they all are. See..." She has translated all the names on the remaining photos she had in the box. "I thought my mother, if she is alive is possibly one of these five people here, I got rid of Olga here, if her tattoo matches then she is who she says she is or rather who her body said she was, these five others were girls Nene gave to her friends, see they have their names. But Daddy when I look at this pile here, there is just one lady in a whole bunch of photos, Ana Two, we were neighbours for years. This Ana Two, she came to Nene's funeral and cried all the way through it. How did we not realise?" How indeed Ana, perhaps because your family's like the Manson family, only cloned and its covered in secrecy? I am getting a fucking headache, so how the fuck is Ana functioning?

"The woman who used to live in Falls wood? Nene said she was your imaginary friend, when I asked her about this lady you had tea with, the one you told me lived in Falls Wood..." Ray asks as I watch this unfold.

"Yes, the woman in the wood who you thought was my imaginary friend. The woman in the Falls Woods is my mother. This is the symbol for mother on the back here. Nene left me clues to where I could find her; do you think I am right Daddy, Christian?" We both shrug our shoulders.

"How Ana? How do you know for sure?" She hands me a photo of herself taken as a child, then a few others, all of the same three people. Ana, her mother, who is holding her right hand and her Nene, is holding the other. "So, how do you know she is your mother and not one of the others?"

"Nene, Nene has put names on them as Anastasia, one, two and three see? One is Nene, two is my mother and three, and three is me."

"But Annie, Nene, she hated your mother."

"I know that's what she wanted us to believe, but nothing about this whole twin and clone thing is fucking believable, so why would Nene hiding my mother away in the woods be unbelievable?"

"Why? Why would she do that?" I ask as Ana gets upset again.

"I don't know, but why not? Perhaps she knew the caretakers were clearing house and hid her daughter away?" That's as good an assumption as any I guess?

"So who did I marry Annie, a clone or your mother?" Ray asks with a smirk, really I think that's a good question and not a laughing matter.

"I was a baby, you tell me Daddy? Was Nene ever on the phone to anyone, did she act secretively around you? Did she leave me with you and go shopping or visit with anyone else for long periods of time?"

"Yeah all the time, she'd disappear for a few days to see old friends of her husband's, eventually I mean after I adopted you she'd leave you with me and we'd do the Daddy and Daughter fishing trip, but before that she usually she took you with her to her Russian club. You and she went to visit one of her friends all the time in Violet, but she moved Ana, she moved before I went to our new posting."

"So, she had Russian friends, she was secretive and we disappeared for days, the friend in Violet though I would not be able to tell you about her, I was too young, but this is the photo at the marina in Violet Louisiana isn't it Daddy? That's the same woman with me and Nene."

"Yes Pumpkin. I never saw this woman and yeah alright she does look like Carla I guess only without the plastic surgery and crap, she looks natural, she looks a lot classier than your mother Carla." I agree when I look at the photo I have.

"So when we moved from Violet. Did she have new Russian friends and more secrets?"

"Yes, Nene met another new friend at the new Russian club she went to, for her must have proper Russian tea, Ana you went with her all the damned time, you went to tea with another Ana and Nene, you would come home and chatter on and on about this other Ana too. Nene explained it was your invisible friend and all kids have them. Ana, do you think your Nene was hiding her real daughter all the time and taking her with us and you know setting her up near us? I guess she was clever enough to do that too; she could have also had a clone take her place with the promises of wealth, only to be killed in her place? Fuck."

"Give my daddy a cookie Gail that's what this says look." She gathers up the photos and we head towards the table and in the light of day it's a little clearer, it still has a lot of mud around the edges, but hell she could be on to something. "You see these are like hieroglyphs, Nene got letters all the time and she'd smile and she would read them to me, it was our thing until I was about eight or nine, that was when I last saw Ana Two, and that was when I asked Nene more questions about the other Ana and the letters, so she and I stopped reading them together, and then after she got them and had read them, she burned the letters and I never went to tea with them again either. She said Ana Two went back home to Violet. I forgot about her actually and until now too, how awful was that?"

"Ana Baby, you were eight when the woman left Falls, then Nene she kept you too busy learning to protect yourself and you made new friends. Baby this woman was her friend, not yours. She looks about your age in the photos too? I'd say looking at them she is your mother Ana, its spooky, but you really are alike." I say still struggling to understand it, I hand Ana back the last photo she had taken with Nene and Ana Two. I look at it and realise she could be her mother.

"Annie, Chris is right, how did I not see it either? I thought she was just a taskmaster and a very frightening mother-in-law. Sorry, but she was a beast and overprotecting beast. I see it now and why she was as she was, but where does her dead husband and your grandfather fit into this? Surely he knew the other girls were not your mother and who looked after her when Nene sent her away, she was still a fucking kid?" Ray has a point I guess? Sally looks at the photos.

"Sorry, but I think you lost Gail and I at clone/twin... mamma/clone... wife/clone and someone hiding clone out in falls, escaping the other clones... And now I am wondering if this is all a practical joke, but I know it's not?" Sally says as she and Gail look at the photos Ana has arranged in chronological order. "I mean I get the gist of the money for murder for power thing... just... This though, this seems the most simple of reasons for there being more than one version of Carla being in our Ana's life. Not all the multi personalities crap, but Nene having to use other Carla lookalikes when they got caught or you know ran away or wherever clones go to die? I think I need whiskey or wine or both but it's not even nine o'clock in the frigging morning."

"Jason Honey, I get it I do, this Nene she was being a mama bear, Nene was throwing the others to the wolves not her own cub, and from what I see and what I have heard, she was hard enough to have had these other damaged girls take her daughters place. She gifted the babies right Ana?"

"From what I have been told yes, but what have I been told? Lies half truths or facts? I have had letters read to me, I have even read diaries and listened to all manner of stories, been told stuff by people who did not know me, so had no reason to lie, my brothers were told stuff and have stuff, so does this mean they are not even my step brothers, and is Elliot my half-brother even?" She sobs.

"Yes blood work says he is Ana." I try to comfort her.

"Clones have the very same blood Christian. Two of the caretakers bodies had had children too, so he could be one of theirs Christian and not my brother at all? The only way to find out is to fire up Charlie and go and see the lady in the woods Daddy, Jason, Christian, we are going to Falls Wood. Oh and get Barney or Welch to check who own all the cabins in the wood there, and the one I used in my story as the meeting place for my Russian billionaire and his peasant bride, or the one those damned girls used as a furies meeting hall. It's the same damned one I went to when we moved to Montesano, Nene said she'd moved back home, Ana Two. So I never went back. I hated the woods back then they were very spooky."

"Ana, the story you have been told by your Nene, was that your mother ran away."

"How else could she hide her own daughter from her father? It also explains why the replacements were always running away, and that when they came back they were different? Because they bloody well were different, they were another damned clone."

"So what are you expecting to find Annie, in the woods?" Her father asks her.

"Answers. Clues or my mother. This woman here smiling with the grumpy woman who never smiled other when she was with Ana. Which begs to the question who was or is my father? If she was in hiding who did she find to have sex with, just throwing that in the ring? Mr Taylor, tell my husband's office he will resume normal GEH stuff tomorrow please?" My wife the hot head is pissed off.

"Yeah, do that please Jason? Now Ana get dressed and Jason have Gage and Sawyer ready, armed and waiting by Charlie in ten minutes please? Gail, Sally can you see to things here? I see Jason has the bags from Charlie here already?" I grab our happy bag and head in with Ana, who seems very happy, whilst my head still spins at this new twists in her families monkey puzzle of a family tree, hells fire and damned nation, her fucking family of monkey's in that tree, they keep on lobbing fucking coconuts at us and those fucking monkeys are too plentiful and fast to fucking shoot, which reminds me do I tell Elisabeth, there are new clones to search out? No, we will see what the woods reveal first. Ana is dressed and the bag is placed in the white panic room.

"I think I want to keep the room as it is, get it stocked and ready for me to hunker down in it, if this leads to nought Christian?"

"Crap, just when I saw it embellished with white crosses and soft fur lined walls and comfy white soft leather bed and restraints in soft leather and white silk cords, soft feathers leather gloves and white mink tails whipping your body..." I wink.

"Oh crap, now I want sex and a white room for tickling in, you are an evil toad, Grey, because you blessed know I need to find out what is fantasy and fact, but now I am fantasising about fetish and fucking, paff! I hate you right now..." She strops off and I follow, I think I fucking love her when she is like this sulky and easy to wind up. I like creeping and making her smile again, fuck but it is a cluster fuck...She is right, let's get this story put to rest, one way or another? Hopefully today, 'cos my cock is straining at the bit for some time spent in her hot and furious mouth right now. Nope it's not happening now because my dick shrinks; she's not going to give me head anyway, more likely it would end in me being given a Bobbitt. We head towards Falls woods and the new Sherriff is meeting us there. She is looking at the photos and her finger runs across them.

"Why did I not see this before?" She asks her father through the cans. Everyone is worried for her, so adding my lot in is not needed.

"You were only going off what we told you what others told you. How were you to know what was in the damned box? Nene kept it locked away."

"She hid my mother away from me and her father."

"You know something Annie; if she did this shit, she did this shit for a fucking good reason? I was never a lover of her, you know this. I only stopped for you Pumpkin, but she loved you Annie, she fucking loved you. I swear I have swore a lot this morning."

"Join the club Daddy, join the club. I actually hated her Daddy, and now I feel so crappy about that too."

"I know you have had a lot to deal with sweetheart."

"Too much as has poor Christian."

"Ana, I have strong shoulders and Jason Taylor here, we have you covered Baby." I concentrate on getting us there.

Ana's POV:

"Ana, please keep calm..." Gage says as I put the photos away. I grab her hand and smile.

"How is Natty? How is the house and how was the break away from me?"

"Natty and the house are fine and we love it. They break away from you was spent decorating the salon and our new place, it's now full of girly crap. She has never had such a big place to call our own before and she is intent on filling it." I laugh.

"Good. Has anyone been in touch with Ryan? How is he?"

"He is doing great, his new physio is a very pretty young thing he may have a little crush on, according to Reynolds and the guys who went to see him at the weekend, anyway? He's only in Tacoma; he'd like to see you both, to thank you."

"Thank us, we owe him more? He saved Christian and me." I say as Christian smiles and then speaks to someone in helicopter language. We are landing in a picnic area in Falls woods.

"Annie, remember we go in first, not you. If you do then that ass of yours stays here, understand?"

"Yes Daddy, I'm not going to put our baby in danger or harm's way, I am eager to know stuff not die. I promise I'm right behind Gage and her fabulous new body armour, have I got some too?" Gage hands me a jacket. "It is heavy Gage."

"It's made with Kevlar and Teflon and is a bullet proof puff-a-coat. All the rage with celebs, however it only works of its fastened up so..." I fasten up. It's warm. Christian shuts down Charlie and helps me out of it.

"Baby, please be careful, because I know what this means to you finding out the truth."

"I will be, besides the baby means more. Way more." Dad comes back with Sherriff Lowe, dad's hastily found replacement. Daddy, once he'd decided to leave, he went in signed a form and walked out without his badge and service issued side arm, but with a box of his stuff, the same day. Why wait was what he said, and he wonders where I get my impatient do it now attitude from?

"Mr and Mrs Grey, there are three people in the house your father had us look into, and they have lived there for just over twenty years. The property is a family estate."

"Call me Ana, please Sherriff Lowe? So, they moved here around the time we moved to Brooks Cottage Daddy?" I look at my dad for some sort of clue and he looks as worried as me. We may have someone committing identity theft or something worse and dare I say it more bloody clones?

"Brooks, did you say?"Sherriff Lowe ask me.

"Yes, Brooks Cottage, my great grandparents were called Brooks. Edward and Georgia Brooks, why?"

"Well, that's who the home belongs to, Edward James Brooks Jacobs-Watson and Anoushka Georgina Brooks Mayfield-Watson." Talk about keeping all the family surnames when you marry!

"My grandfather was called Edward James Brooks, my great grandfather was called Edward William Brooks, but I don't know any Anoushka's at all. Who is the other person living there?"

"Sorry whoever it is isn't listed! My men are watching the place; it's about ten miles in the middle of the woods and well hidden." Carla, the real Carla?

"Is it near a stream too?"I ask. I take out a photo and show it to him.

"Is this the one?"

"Yes. I believe it is." It's the house in my dreams.

"I remember going there when I was about eight, yes I was eight. Nene said Ana Two moved back to Violet to be with her family, how come I forgot about her Daddy, Christian?"

"I don't know Pumpkin. Let's go and see these kin folk of yours shall we Annie?"

"Okay, what if she hates me?"

"Then Baby, we have her committed to an insane asylum because she would be mad not to love you. Now, Sherriff Lowe how do we get there?"

"I have transport by the trees there. Sir, who are the armed guards?" Christian has his arm around me as we head to the trees.

"They are our personal security. Taylor, Sawyer and Gage." Christian tells them. He says no more and we get in the two cars. I am a little worried about what we will find.

I watch as the trees get denser and the sky seems to disappear beneath their branches. I stare out of the window as Christian and dad talk to the sheriff. Who looked after Carla when she was younger? Her father, my grandfather, he died when she was fourteen, according to the paperwork anyhow, but as I am finding out paper lies, and can be faked easily enough. Ana Two was always nice to me; I remember now that she gave me my first Babushka doll, not Ray, not Nene, but Ana Two, and she gave me another one before she left for Violet, a pretty pottery one. How could I have that and put her out of my mind? Granted I never saw her a lot? Perhaps once a month, twice at most? Birthdays Christmas and the odd time when Daddy was away. Bummer, that sounded like a custody visit? Was it?

But why, when I was eight did she suddenly want to stop seeing me? I sigh, I am pinning all my hopes on this woman being my mother, hoping she is at least a sane woman and a tad nice, and not as crazy freaky stupid as the others! I want to know why she was less than ten miles from our front door at Brooks Cottage, ten lousy miles? How did she and Nene meet up after she supposedly left town? Why is a bloody big question right now and the biggest why, what the fuck, sorry Baby Grey, what the hell has all the other Carla crap got to do with this? Why are they so wrapped up in my back history? Why go to all this trouble if it wasn't really necessary, so I guess in asking I know the answer, it was necessary, but again why... We will soon find out, we are here...

"Ana, stay here please and let your father and the sheriff go in first?"

"Okay, but Daddy, please be careful?"

"I always am Pumpkin, I always am... Come on then Sherriff..." He and Sherriff Lowe head towards the house I remember from my childhood. It's not as spooky as I remember it though.

"Christian, what if it's not her, this Ana Two? What if Clone Carla was my mother?"

"Well we will have to see if we can get the good doctor to speak to us then won't we."

"I guess so. But what if Ana Two is my mother?"

"The you get to ask her why she left you with Nene, I guess?"

"Then what Christian?"

"I really have no fucking clue Baby, not a fucking clue!" It seems they are taking their sweet time and I am getting more and more worked up and worried, by my reckoning they have been in there twenty minutes, no shots have been fired, some of the sheriffs men have driven off. Then finally Gage is heading our way. Holy hell she is coming back, I panic...

"Ana, your father would like you and Christian to come with me. Everything is fine, it's really fine and god that woman is you in like twenty years Ana, you two are doppelgangers, you are not going to believe it..." Gage seems to like her, I guess? It seems like need to see this for myself then? We head towards the house and I am petrified.

"Ana, relax Baby, relax." I head up the steps I know I have been up before, the rocking chair is there and my swinging seat, I remember that and singing with Ana Two. I look at Christian as the rest of them leave the house, Luke and Jason head to the car we came from, and Gage is checking around. The sheriff and his men leave. So it is just me, Daddy and Christian. I walk in the door and nothing has changed in here either.

"Annie, sit down Pumpkin. Meet your mother, Anoushka Georgina Brooks Mayfield-Watson." I look towards the door and she walks in with a pot of tea and a smile on her face.

"Ray, that's a full mouthful. Hi Ana, I'm Georgina Watson." I can't move. "Ana..." I stand staring at her for god knows how long, I am unmoveable and stunned. "Ana it's going to be fine, I promise you everything is going to be just fine. Okay?" She seems nice, but is she real? She speaks very nicely, she looks like me and not fake like Carla, but she looks like her too. My dad smiles and pats the sofa. And introduces Christian and I. Like I need the introduction?

"Hukay... I guess? Daddy? Why did everyone go?" I said hukay; I sounded like an imbecile, damn it.

"Pumpkin, your mother has not done anything wrong. Quite the opposite actually." My dad likes her, he's smiling.

"Hukay, I guess?"Oh crap, I'm down the rabbit hole I need to stop chasing the white rabbit and wake up.

"Ana, sit down please Baby!" Christian sits me down and I just stare.

"Hukay..." My brain to mouth function is in toddler mode, obviously!

"Pumpkin, you are in shock here is some sweet tea." My dad hands me the teacup and I sip the sweet Russian tea and smile.

"It's like it was when Nene and I came to stop here; I have been here and to your house in Violet." She smiles and nods.

"That's because it is the same. Just the same. So are you hukay to talk Babushka?" I swear that is when the tears came, the tears I was fighting to keep inside. She made a joke and she called me Babushka, and she looks like me or rather I look like her?

"Are you, are you I mean are you a clone?"

"No, no I am not. I am one of the original children; I am what they called Project Chimera: Child Zero."

"What does that mean, we were told it was a clone thing, a twin thing? So are you a clone or not, the question is a damned simple one?" Christian says rather sternly. I sip tea and stare.

"It is not so simple. But, yes that is what it turned into eventually. My brother and I, we were genetically altered embryos. We were the first ever test tube babies created outside the womb, and way before IVF and all the other things that are common place now."

"How? I mean obviously we have been reading on all this crap, but how and why are you here?" I ask.

"The medical world has many secrets Ana, my brother and I are a big one. It was illegal to alter a viable embryo back in the day, but now with the right amount of money and the right doctor you can basically pick and choose what you want your child to look like. It is a billion dollar market, now, but back then it was all experimental, and you couldn't do the things like that, you couldn't even experiment on viable embryos, not legally."

"So you are an illegal human then?" She laughs.

"Yes, sort of. I was conceived from my mother's egg and my father's sperm, with help of the geneticists at Chimera. They hoped they could produce a super human. Babies free from gene abnormalities, generic diseases and have a resistant to any form of illness, be a stronger, an intellectual, super disease free soldier if you will? You name it we were supposed to be the one to make it happen; they wanted a super human soldier and worked on it for years.

After they had spliced our DNA and altered our original genes and did whatever they did to the fertilised eggs? My brother and I were implanted back in our mother, and eight months later we were born healthy and sadly or happily normal, that changes depending on who you ask? Tests were ran and we were no different to any other child. So we were of no use to them. Our mother was ordered to give us up for adoption or put us in a state ran orphanage, to hide us from their wrong doings, with the rest of the rejects. She refused and was told if she did not she was no longer needed by Chimera." She sips her tea. "She was very, very smart, good at her job and wanted to continue working on the project though, so she did as they asked."

"So obviously she didn't do as they asked, really?"Christian says and I smile, he's listening, not just playing lip service.

"No, no she didn't. She contacted her father, The General, who pulled a lot of strings and got his daughters children out of Siberia. He contacted our father too, who had no clue they had used his body as they had, and of course he agreed to help get us settled with good mothers. We arrived in America separately my brother and I, and with the help of two of my father's girlfriends. We came into the country as their children, born during their yearlong gap year globetrotting. The General had our Russian birth certificates issued and our real father dealt the American end of the deal."

"Why friends of his and why did Nene not go with you too, where they not lovers Nene and he?"Dad asks.

"No, he was simply used for his sperm. She didn't and couldn't leave. We were in hiding over two months before The General and our father got the paper work together, by this time we were already living with the two women our father knew and who would eventually get us to America and raise us. We were almost three months old when we landed in America, but in that three months they found out their tests were wrong, and we did have things that we should not have had in our DNA, and they wanted us back. So we stopped with our new mothers as their children for fear they would find us. We grew up knowing no other mother, we had no father, but we were well loved and we knew it."

"If you tell me now you can disappear through walls and do spooky shit I am going, I have had it with crap." I am losing it with freaky shit.

"You are very much like my mother. Do you know that?" No shit mother? Really I have a mother?

"It has been said I am a stubborn mule a time or two." She, my father and Christian all laugh. "What was so different about you that meant you hiding out like thieves?"

"We, Edward and I..." Okay I should have said or asked this before but I didn't?

"Where is this Edward?" He came out of a bedroom in a wheelchair, which he drove via a tube thing in his mouth.

"Hello, I was wondering when I should make an appearance; my sister is not great at explaining our past. Hello I am your Uncle Edward." Holy fuck, he looks just like Andre Vasin.

"Okay, you look like someone I had the misfortune to know." I stutter as I say it too.

"I see from the face you have had a run in with another me?" No shit Andre!

"Yes, you have a clone as does Ana Two. Who else lives here with you?"

"My care giver Betsy-Ball-Breaker-Malone, she's a none clone and harmless, other than when she is doing my physio. She is on holiday at the moment and my sister is here helping me until she gets back; we Skyped earlier to make sure she got there okay, the sheriff asked where the other female was. it seems we have been watched all day, you are slipping George. My sister here lives in Boston with her new husband Lapland."

"I can answer for myself Teddy and he's called Lachlan."

"I know what he's called George, now can we get this all sorted so I can continue being a hermit, I love being on my own, the anti social bastard that I am?" He laughs. "You are wondering are we clones Ana?" Uncle Edward asks.

"Yes obviously?" I continue to be a moody toddler and petulant. Great first impression Ana?

"No we are not clones Ana, but we were the ones they cloned the others from. We are normal people whose DNA was taken in vitro and stored, as was anything else from our birth." Ana Two answered this time.

"So this thing you have that they all want, what is it and why do they want you, if you are normal as you say? And why did Nene not come to America with you?"

"Back history Sis she will need it..." Edward says and I frown, any more back history and I will have another book to write.

"Okay well Ana, our mother stopped there working for them, she had too to keep us a secret, because they would have followed her, so she couldn't run and arouse suspicion, especially after she had claimed she had handed us over to a state ran orphanage, where we apparently died at six and seven weeks old, or so the paperwork our grandfather The General had forged. She was then told her twins were the only children who had been birthed alive and well, so they wanted us back. They had found out in other testing that my brother and I have an immunity for several diseases in our body, diseases that could, they thought, make even more money for the project, and their backers, a giant in the pharmaceutical world."

"So you two are just a science project to make the pill makers of the pharmaceutical industry even richer?" I ask, I am calming down, a little.

"Had it worked, then yes? We are it seems immune to small pox, polio, malaria and cholera. Imagine being able to help cure those deadly diseases, the money it would bring in?" Edward is intrigued by his ability to do this I think?

"Did none of the other science experiments have these cure alls in their blood and DNA?" I ask.

"They had no live babies to drain of their blood, or to test their theories on. By that time they knew this fact, were already dead! The others that were born from using other couples eggs and sperm were damaged. So they used our mother's eggs, and what sperm they had left from our father and started cloning us, and impregnating the cloned embryos into volunteers within the project, to birth our duplicates. Our mother only found out what they were doing when babies started being churned out in their hundreds, all looking like me and Ana." Edward looked angry. It explains why he looks like the Vasin idiot and all the ladies look like Ana Two.

"You said had it worked?" Christian asks as he takes more of the offered up tea.

"The clones were all damaged goods before they were born, there was something missing in their DNA, and unfortunately none of them had any immunity to any diseases what so ever, some even had one or more of the diseases that we are immune to when they were born!

They do not and did not know who or what had been injected into the pair of us as we formed in our birthing trays? We were an anomaly even within their highly organised experiment, one which nobody could manage to recreate, or so our mother told us.

So Chimera was shut down when it didn't work for the government and the pharmaceutical industry. What was left of it when Russia went mad giving away her industries and resources to the favoured in government, Chimera and her secrets were bought by one unscrupulous KGB big wig, an entrepreneur with more money than sense and a geneticist who was as mad as the damned clones she created, these were the ones who used the clones to get wealthy from."

"So Carla?" I ask. "Is she you or what, only this is confusing me?" I ask.

"Our mothers last child?" Edward says. "She was our sister, born like George and I." I don't understand what my uncle means?

"She had another?" Ray asked. By know I am busy spinning plates on poles, in a metaphorical circus that's just pitched up in my head, the freak circus.

"Yes and she was not born of love let's get that straight right away. Our father went for her to bring her back to America, after she begged him to go to Russia and save her, and he felt that he owed her something, god knows what though? When he got there she used him to get another perfect sample."

"Okay what did she do that for, why?"

"She always maintained she was forced into it, and I don't need to tell you what she did to get it, but he returned home without her, when our mother told him she'd had a change of heart and went back to his unit, unaware she was even pregnant or that they had stolen yet more of his swimmers!"

"He was drugged?" Christian asks. "Why was he so special?" Good question Mr Grey!

"He was, he was a member of Mensa, highly intelligent, an Olympic classed athlete and from impeccable parentage, he was high up in the army, a super soldier already and there working in the consulate as a spy!" His mother, my grandmother had Alzheimer's, so was hardly impeccable? I think but do not say. MY grandfather the spy, go figure?

"She contacted him a few weeks after their daughter's birth, and he arranged for her and the baby to come to America as a service wife of a serving soldier. She gave birth, we thought to the one girl, who we later knew as Carla Mae, but there was another twin left in Russia as a spare, with the Chimera Project, part two, in a giant factory of 'drone clones' where they were being trained to do the things they did, they had to be trained to be human if you will, because the missing part of their makeup was their humanity, they were just trained freaks. Sadly though Carla was an original, they still tried to get the magic mix to work and failed, she was damaged, it's just freaky happenstance George and I were born okay and fully functioning, whoever did our magic mix knew their gene splicing." Edward told us. He kept saying trained like they were. Well I guess they were little more than lab rats gone wrong?

"Is she my mother really and you are lying?"

"No, everything you were told about Carla was true, up until she had her baby. She was a victim to this doctor at school, and had been for a couple of years according to our mother, and got worse after that same man impregnated her after she gave birth, when she had her baby boy, Andrew, she was so messed up, her body was ruined and her mind was already failing her. Mother knew how mad she was going to get and had the child adopted. She was then told the boy had died. Mother thought it was for the best." She blamed herself for her pulling the trigger, but the child was safe and that's all that mattered to her. Her own daughter was past saving." I feel sorry for Carla, a little bit anyway.

"How old was she really, was she fourteen as her records say? And, sorry for asking stupid questions, but how old are you?"

"We are forty two, Carla she would have been forty had she lived. She was only just fourteen when she had her baby."

"Had she lived?"

"She went mad, and killed herself a few months after she had her baby, she wanted to be with her son, as I said she was a mess, the drugs by then were being used to numb her pain, and she did run away and go back home all the time. She was like the others for a long time despite their trying hard to raise her normally, but it wasn't in her to be normal. Our father would have been devastated, had he learned his own gun was used and the reasons for it.

Our mother, she told Chimera she was out of their stupid games and the reasons why and they shipped in another clone to act as their Carla. Our parents they really tried to make Carla normal, but our father he couldn't cope, he just couldn't and he was depressed being with Nene anyway, and their daughters 'condition' this just made him more withdrawn, and his parents didn't help him either because he'd married a commie. It was so messed up, that it made him more withdrawn and ill almost." Edward and my mother wept, I am dumb struck and unbelieving of this farfetched crap, though it is a lot easier than clone wars, just?

"Did you live with them, or near them or what?"

"No, we were in hiding for our own good; we lived as the children of the women we came here with, luckily for us they were best friends, so Edward and I were raised together almost, but they died in a freaky accident, which yes was an accident, when we were eighteen. They were killed in a plane crash on their way home from a girls only holiday along with the rest of the packed jet."

"So only your father knew where you were then? Not Nene?"

"Yes, we had grown up with him almost? We actually always thought he was our mothers special friend and was our honorary Uncle Edward because of their bunk ups? That was until a few weeks before he died, he came to Boston, where our adopted mothers were actually from, to tell us who he was and all he knew, we were not shocked to find out he was our father, but we were shocked to find out our mothers were not our mothers, as I said we always thought daddy was the nice uncle who came to stop with our mothers Edward the player!" Edward smiles.

"That makes total sense. I guess? When did you meet Nene, your mother then?"

"We met her briefly at his funeral. We didn't stop. We couldn't stop not with Carla the clone there." My mother shouted. "Our weak father had told her where we were and who we were, until this she didn't know where we were! Unfortunately, Clone Carla heard the confection too. So she was eager to meet us at his funeral."

"I guess you were pissed off with Nene?"

"Not really she did it for the best of reasons, Nene, as you called her, she told him everything when he thought he was going mad, she couldn't bear to see him suffer and beat himself up about their failed daughter, he told her he thought the daughter who kept running away and coming back was not Carla, because his Carla was always quiet, the ones who came back were always different.

She then had to tell him everything, the reasons for their daughters illness, the change, all about the rape, her baby, their daughter hating herself after her son's birth and then her suicide using her own fathers gun, and he keeled over and died of a heart attack.

She'd thought replacing his beloved daughter with a copy was what he wanted, and she didn't know what else to do, she thought she was doing a good thing and she wasn't, because it turned out to be a bad thing. He never even guessed she was pregnant, because of the two years prior she spent running away, I guess he gave up in the end, gave up on horrid Carla." My mother really hates their sister, and I wonder what else she knows really?

"So she didn't really know where you where and who you then were, my Nene?"

"No, we didn't know her either and she didn't want to put us in danger. It was hard for her, really hard she said, and I think I believed her too. Obviously we knew everything when our father came and told us all about it."

"So, we come to me... How did I come about and how did Nene end up with me?"

"Horrid Carla was the reason..."

"Okay, I guess we can blame everything on Aunty Carla then?" I say sarcastically.

"Yes, this time you can..." Mother replied angrily.

"So, how did I come about and who is my father? I'm not you know, the both of yours am I?"

"Oh god no Ana... My boyfriend and your uncle here were hit by a mad Clone Carla in a car. She is why your father is dead and why your uncle is a quadriplegic and why I nearly lost you."

"Oh god how did she find you?"

"Easily it seems; this one she was a trained soldier drone after all. She spotted us at the funeral, we looked alike and she followed us in her car. It was that simple to ruin our lives, we went to say goodbye and ended up as we were. I had you the same hour your father died Ana, and it was the day we buried our father too. Nene had followed Carla in our fathers car and it turned into something far worse."

"Far worse than what?"

"Nene killed Clone Carla to keep you, me and your uncle from the firm."

"She what?"

"She killed the clone as I sat giving birth to you in the wreck; after I did she took you and me to friends in Violet, to hide out. I was only with you for a week. I couldn't cope I was not in a good place, your uncle was hanging on to life by a thread and your father was dead and it hurt to breathe without him. I am sorry but I was not in a good place to raise you Ana. So I went with your uncle to rehab and got myself better too, eventually and helped my brother, but I went to see you all the time Ana, all the time."

"I know I do remember Ana Two, Nene's friend and my friend, but how come Nene got to keep me?"

"She told the doctors you had been dumped by her druggie daughter with her and you were her granddaughter, nobody questioned it, because the blood work didn't lie. When I finally felt that I was able to take you back, you were settled with Ray here and Nene was amazing with you. Carla was on the birth certificate they gave Nene, along with father unknown, and each freaky one thought they were your fucking mother and I had to watch as they tried to take you from my mother, but hell she fought hard for you and they gave up and left. But one of them had the good grace to hitch themselves to this man here, and well he made sure you were looked after, that was the only good thing the clones did, married a decent man, he and Nene raise you. Then when you were seven nearly eight, you started telling Ray about Ana Two, so I had to leave you. You just wouldn't shut up about me."

"What about when Nene died, why not come for me then?"

"By then you hated Carla, you loved Ray and I watched from here as they raised you. I never left you, not really. Edward came back here to live; as our father left it to our mothers. He did love them both as it turns out!"

"Oh so how did the many Carla's keep turning up if she died in the crash?"

"She didn't die, well she did, but not at the crash site as my mother thought, when my mother took me away, Carla jumped out of the car and made it back home and waited for our mother at home, they fought and Nene killed her and she then told Chimera, who then sent yet another production model clone to take that one's place, poor Nene she couldn't get rid of them. She told them Carla Clone had died having you, they were happy you were normal and they had you tested, alas the tests showed you do not have the same immunity in your blood Ana. You are never going to be mad, you are not a clones baby and you were loved and wanted by me and your father. Thankfully they didn't want you at Chimera either; they had enough nutters to deal with. But they kept an eye on you through the many Carla Clones that came after out actual sister..."

"What was he called, my father? I know Ray is my dad and he always will be, but I think I'd like to know?"

"Frank, Franklyn Lambert, he stole my heart when I was four years old and he has kept it hostage for almost forty years Ana, he was my first and only love, he was my first boyfriend and your Uncle Edwards cousin. He was always next door, his mother and Edwards mother were sisters and as Edward and I were joined at the hip, I was always with them. We were very much in love Ana. He was a good man and I'd like to say you look like him, but you are all me sweetheart, all me." I think I am crying. I know Christian is by my side. I look at my dad and he come to the other side.

"Can we call again tomorrow? Only it's all been a little too much for her." Christian says and he's right it has.

"Yes, you know where we are, and we still have things to talk about and I guess you have more questions?"

"Yes, mainly about how do I know what you say is true, blood doesn't lie, but you and the clones look alike and are identical so your bloods are the same too?"

"In this case it did. The blood work for their test came from the Carla Clone who caused the accident. Your Nene, she knew they would ask for you to be tested and was quick enough to keep a vile for just such a case. If they test your actual blood Ana, they will find that you carry the same immunity in your blood, as Edward and I do. It's a test I'd advise your new mother in law does, or your husband her gets his guys to test."

"How do you know about me and Christian?"

"Like I said, I am never far away from you for long Ana."

"Where do you live? Here?"

"Me, I live in Boston in the house I grew up in." She says. "I part own this place so come to annoy him all the time. With updates on you."

"She lives next door to my brother, who she married a few months ago. Ana, that sounded like incest, but remember I am not related to him, please remember I am her faux son and your mother is the only true sibling I have. Carla the none clone was our sister, but they ruined her in production as they did the many others from the second hatching of clones, we have hundreds of cloned siblings, which would be great if they all had the right amount of shingles on the roof? How many people can say they have like hundreds of siblings, apart from a Mormon?" My uncle laughs.

"Teddy, you made her think it was an actual half brother born because Uncle Edward and her getting frisky, sorry he only did that with my mother, who was called Connie Mayfield and I was her only child. No half brothers were got..."

"My mother, one hell of a lady, Wendy Jacobs, she married a nice guy called Stuart Watson when I was three, and he adopted me and he raised me as his, I then got a little brother Lachlan, the toyboy who George here married, I alas have a sister called Emma too. Our dad passed not long ago."

"Have I got any brothers or sisters?" I ask.

"Lachlan has a son from a previous relationship and so I have a stepson, he is an amazing man Ana and you know him. He is called Lucas."

"I don't know any Lucas's... Christian, do you know..." Luke comes in.

"Hello Ana, and yes you do I am your step brother Lucas Luke Sawyer." Luke is followed in by Jason. It seems he has come clean to him at least?

"Fuck, Jason how the hell did he slip past your security checks?" Christian rises from his seat as he asks the question.

"Don't blame him, my father and I were and are not close, he has never been my father, I was raised by my mother. I am called Sawyer because my father didn't acknowledge me as his son, not until Georgina married the ass and she came looking for me, until a couple of months ago I never knew who they were and that I had an uncle and an aunt and a new step-mom. My paperwork is all good, I am who my paperwork says I am and its father unknown because my mother said he was a no mark drifter and he is. This explains what you were doing in Montesano whilst we were visiting Ray's place earlier. Mom, care to explain why you lied about having no kids and lied to my face about you being there, I remember you said you were house hunting?"

"Nobody knows about Ana, other than Nene and Edward. Frank had no family and Lachlan didn't need to know and he still doesn't. He and I well let's just say we have an interest in the damned case through work."

"What do you do Mom?"

"Say that again Ana, please?"

"What do you do Mom?"

"Oh, I have waited twenty four years to hear you call me Mom, I never thought you would."

"Okay, I mean you are my mother, and I am not going to do the huggy mushy mom stuff because I don't know you enough to be instantly enamoured by you and all you have done. I need time to take all this in. We have to get the tests done, because I am not doing anything until I have Christian's people do them."

"I understand; I really do Ana and Lucas, please don't tell your father."

"It's Luke, mother, and stop calling me Lucas. I am Luke for a reason."

"Why is that Luke?" I ask.

"My father and mother conceived me during a Star Wars Marathon, okay and I am named after good old George Lucas and I was made in a cinema." We all laugh as he heads out.

"We really have to be going, are you concerned for your safety Mrs Watson?" Taylor asks.

"I am Special Agent Watson with the Boston Field Office. I think I can look after myself Taylor. My husband Lachlan is my boss and has been looking into the clones for years, he is the head of the office I work in. He will divorce me for sure when he finds out I knew more than I did. I could lose my job too."

"Wow my in laws are Fed's Ana and your mothers a crooked fed, sorry I got a little none funny again!" Christian says as we stand to leave. His attempts at being humorous are bordering on being hilarious in their own right!

"So you are not worried about them finding you?" I ask.

"No, besides we have donated many, many pints of our blood to aid all research in to finding a vaccine for curing these diseases. Including some top Pharmaceutical Industries and not just one either, so there is no monopoly on it. Why steal it when we have given it freely? It is more to talk about; we will see you soon, yes?" My mother looks nervous.

"Yes, I'd like that. It was nice seeing you too Uncle Edward." I say.

"Likewise Kid, likewise, now excuse me if I don't get up but you can see yourselves out, I want to go into Hermit Mode." We head out and my mother follows. She and Ray talk and I am helped along by Christian. With a promise of a visit her again tomorrow. we head back home...

* * *

Back to lemons and stuff next chapter, I promise to squeeze some.

So what do you think? read review comment... Worried about this chapter.

* * *

Yes Georgina is Ana's mother, (she is called Anoushka but hates it!) her father was frank lambert. Her mothers childhood sweetheart.

Teddy, is short for Edward and is Georgina's twin brother, best friend of Frank, Uncle Edward...

Carla the original was not a clone, but is Georgina's and Edward's real sister, same mother and father, Nene and Edward Brooks...

Andrew was Carla's son, who was adopted by the Greys, he became Elliot! Which makes him Ana's cousin, and he's still her brother in law.

Luke is her step brother... He will explain this to his boss and his boss...

They give their blood to science to help find cures, so that is was pointless the chimera guys getting their hands on it and them. It was given away for free and not sold...

The Vasin's are all clones of Edward and the Carla clones are the clones of Georgina.

None of the clones have the same blood as the twins Georgina and Edward but all the clones have exactly the same blood...

Georgina, knows more about the clones for a reason, all will be revealed...


	77. Chapter 77

I am glad you like this story: After the next couple of chapters there will be some time jumping, which means we are coming to the end lol, I don't know how long there is left to travel either, though it's not gonna be in the 100's lol

* * *

When The Bough Breaks.

* * *

Brief run down on the last chapter

(I hope it helps, and I must stop doing complicated!)

Yes Georgina is Ana's mother, (she is called Anoushka but hates it!) her father was Frank Lambert. Her mother's childhood sweetheart.

Teddy is short for Edward and he is Georgina's twin brother, best friend of Frank, and therefore Ana's Uncle Edward...

Carla, the original was not a clone, but is Georgina's and Edward's real sister, same mother and father, Nene and Edward Brooks. She was altered in the dish differently to her siblings, they used the DNA from the twins to try and make her like them, but it failed, and so is not an identical blood match to her siblings. She has the same blood as the second lot of clones as they were all cloned from her, The Vasin's and Carla's are all cloned at the same time using the same spliced DNA from the twins and Carla the original, and all carried by other mothers, so none of the clones have the same blood as the twins Georgina and Edward but all the clones have exactly the same blood as Carla and all are flawed as she was. All will be explained further in this chapter.

Andrew was still Carla's son, who was adopted by the Greys, he then became Elliot! Which makes him Ana's cousin, (and derr he's still her brother in law.)

Luke is her step brother... He will explain this to his boss and his boss, in next chapter.

They give their blood to science to help find cures, thus making it pointless the chimera guys getting their hands on it and them. It was also given away for free and not sold.

Georgina knows more about the clones for a reason, all will be revealed when she tells Ana, that all she and Alex and Anton have been told is lies.

* * *

Chapter 77: Explanations and Revelations:

Christian's POV:

Ana and I are confused, I listened and I am confused! Luke is going to explain all he knows as soon as we land. I know he didn't fail the security checks, so I can only presume he is telling the truth about having a father he despised and did not know. He is flying Charlie back because my wife needs me to comfort her. Gage is silent as is Jason, neither can believe what has happened, and I see from the look on his face annoyed at the lies we have been told. When we land we all head for home...

"Gage, please go and spend time with Natty, we will be fine. Update at nine in the security office. Please?" I tell her.

"If you need me call." I nod and she goes into her apartment. Jason and Luke pass looks between them and Ana, poor Ana is silent, and a silent Ana only means one thing, she is stewing over what happened in and is going to hit us with her theories...

"I will make tea, do you want tea? Or do you want something stronger?" She smiles and we all decide on tea, we have a lot to figure out. "Then we get some sleep. I mean that was some story my mother told."

"Ana..."

"No, we do not need to discuss this, this crap-fess of a life I have been living since Clone Wars started affecting me, you and the fucking universe. Other than one thing, Luke when did you realise she was my mother?"

"When I first saw you I realised you bore a striking similarity to my new step mother. Then seeing her in Montesano, it made me wonder if she was a relation, being in the same town as you, but she had a plausible explanation for being there and she had a real estate agent with her. Belle Montgomery, I checked her out."

"Yeah, Bells is the woman with her pulse on the homes in and around Gray's Harbour or sale that's for sure."

"I called 'Dad' tonight as you chatted to your mother and he confirmed she was looking for her own place there, she and him are not doing too well, he realised she only married him because he looks like your father, his cousin. He joked she was looking for her first love back and he is no match for Saint Frank and he doubts she will ever find him. He told me too that he was her boss for a while, but that was over five years ago, and now she works at some secret department and he hasn't got the clearance to know where or what she does. She is on the books as a field agent In Boston, but hasn't been there in years. That didn't help their short marriage any, the secrets she had? He hasn't seen her in over two months and he has filed for divorce from her, so she lied to you about that and the job, what else is she lying about Ana? He joked Ana, that she was looking for a replica of her first love, which got me thinking, is she trying to recreate your father and is she as mad as her sister?"

"Ohhhhh crap..." Ana says as Jason and I listen. "Okay, what else do you think or do you know Luke?"

"I'm sorry Ana, Christian, but I truly did not give a shit about my father and until she contacted me and told me she was my father's wife, three or perhaps four months ago, I hadn't heard anything from my sperm donor. It was a short stop for coffee here in Seattle, she told me why she was contacting me, asked me to help and to meet him, as I have yet to meet him and I don't want to meet him because he is a nonentity in my life, and it would be disrespectful to my mother who raised me without anything from him to do that. As I said she contacted me, but only because he was ill and needs a kidney. Needless to say I am not willing to be used as a organ donor for someone who did not give a crap about me until it suited him. I told her this and she left."

"So you are not going to help him?"

"No, as I said I owe him nothing. He gave my mother two hundred bucks to sort out the problem and left. I happen to know he has other kids out there, so let them help him. I told him that too. I doubt he will be calling me back anytime soon. He did say your mother never told him about you and as far as he knew she couldn't have children?"

"Okay so she what? Had her tubes tied, having me ruined it for her, or she isn't my mother at all? Why did she lie?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't go back there if I were you. Have her explain it all here, here were we can control her. She lied about my father and her job. What else is she lying about?"

"Good idea Luke. Jason arrange for Uncle Gersham to be here too, he knows things about Chimera? Actually, is he even back?"

"He arrived back with the boys and the ledger a couple of hours ago. They are at his place now."

"Good. Have them come over first thing in the morning please we need to know what is happening here truthfully."I tell him. We are tired and snappy, all of us.

"My head hurts Christian, the more we find out the more intense it gets. Why would she lie?"

"Perhaps Ana, because she is good at ther job?" Jason says.

"What job is that? She said she was with the FBI, but that's a lie where does she work?" Jason shrugs his shoulders.

"I'd take a stab at Area 51, where they have Ms Hurst? I mean Ana, she looks like the others, and it's not rocket science to work out dad women and men turning up in rivers sharing the same finger prints and same fucking blood has not raised any suspicions. It might be good to ask Gersham to get Elisabeth and Wes here too. I they are the caretakers, they know more about this too."

"Okay, I will call my uncle, now, Ana go have a bath and get in bed."

"I may have the bath and come and listen to your three bash heads, because none of you are going home until you know more, or are you?" I guess my wife is a smart woman? "No, I thought not, I need an hour long soak, with lavender and camomile bombs." She leaves and we take this meeting to the security room. It's a great set up and as yet one I have not had a look at.

"Get Barney and Welch on line and I will call Uncle Gersham." He picks up almost immediately.

"Son, you're back. How was it?"

"It was great and we were relaxed, listen I know Anton and Alex are there, is there any chance you could come to the main house with them, we have news, and if it's not too much trouble, could you please try to get Elisabeth and Wes here tomorrow?"

"I can do one better, they are here. Apparently there is something big going down and they are needed here."

"Interesting we find something out and they are called back, Uncle I don't know if I can trust them?"

"I trust them Christian. Why what have you discovered?"

"I think this is better said in person. Coe over and have the boys bring the journal, Ana knows the code."

"Good because nobody they know does."

"It was her Nene's code and only she and Ana know the key." He said they would all five be over. "Jason have all the cameras on and sound too, I have a feeling we are going to hear more than we bargained for tonight. Have security surround the house too. Even fucking put the fucking bird guns on too." He nodded and made some calls. Luke flicked with switches and it was then I noticed Ana in the bath. "Cut the film on my bathroom please Luke?" He did so and I listened to Ana sing. "Erase all filming in the house since we arrived home too Luke, please?"

"There is none to erase we are not recording just watching. T had it turned off when he knew you were home."

"Good, record everything apart from our bedroom and the bathroom please?" He smiled and did as I asked. Good god the things they could have filmed? "I need to tell Ana what's happening. Have my uncle and gusts shown into the best security covered lounge we have and apologise to Gage, but we need her here for Ana."

"Sir, they are setting off from your uncles now."

"Good, we have outside coverage?"

"There isn't an angle left un covered of the whole estate. We can see everything, including Hoggie and the twins and Sophie, T has eyes on all their bedroom windows too and alarms, poor kids." I smile; the little guy will be back at the weekend. I actually missed the Lil Dude. I go to see to my baby and his mother.

"Ana, the gangs arriving and be warned the security in this house is way over the top. I got a look at your ass getting in the tub Baby."

"You what?"

"It's all off in here, but be warned about your sexy sashaying around the place, naked..."

"Phooey... I like naked sashaying too. Help me out please, who's here?" I wrap a towel around her and help her out of the tub; she places her arms around my neck and kisses me. It never gets old her lips touching mine. "I see lights, who is that?"

"Uncle, Anton, Alex Wes and Elisabeth... It seems they arrived with them earlier."

"That's too much of a coincidence Christian. Too much..." She dries and dresses in a flash, she smiles as I wrap her hair in a towel.

"You should dry your hair Baby; you could catch your death."

"Poor choice of words Christian..." I agree as we head out. Gail has arrived and is doing drinks.

"So, thanks for coming..."

"It seems we have a lot to talk over. Ana you look refreshed."

"Thanks Alex. Anton, Uncle Gersham, Wes and you too Elisabeth, make yourself comfortable. Please? As you all know we are in the midst of some laughable yet very serious Clone War thing? Well today I met a woman claiming to be my mother, and the tale she span, well it made sense of something's that have happened, but she also it seems lied about others..."

"Your mother, Carla?" Gersham asks Ana.

"No, she was never my mother..." We spend a half hour telling them all the things we know or what she told us. Wes and Elisabeth didn't look as shocked as the other three, which Ana notices too. We are about to speak when the noise of a helicopter over head stops us from speaking.

"I said all they needed to do was chopper in and bam..." Ana is fucking joking. When Elisabeth steps forward.

"You are not in any danger; our boss needs to talk to you. Please turn off all surveillance you have, both sound and vision. You will also have some paperwork to fill in."

"As in what a NDA?" I ask, just as Ray joins us. Ana is given a hug and he caught the tail end of the conversation.

"What paper work, and why do we have to sign anything? I mean this is my daughter's home, she can say and do anything she wants here; the first amendment says so 'darlin."

"You are quiet correct, however what my boss is about to disclose to you, warrants you sign this set of paperwork, because the conversation is in regards to the Espionage Act and the Official Secrets Act of several other countries, but our boss will be in to discuss this with you shortly, once the feeds have been cut. So have Luke here cut them please, if you want to know the truth, and I know you do, so please kill the feed and your phones please?"

"Luke do as she says. Apparently you have known more than you told us before. It's a pity you didn't use what you knew before Ryan lost his leg or my wife nearly lost the baby." I shout.

"All will be revealed Mr Grey. I cannot tell you anything more until the feeds are killed and the paperwork signed." She says as cool as a fucking cucumber. "National Security of this country and many others depends on it?"

"And what if we refuse?" Ana says. I have to admit this spanner has thrown me, yes what if we refuse.

"Well there are plenty of empty rooms where we have Ms Hurst and a few other ex-Chimera members." Luke returns.

"It's all off."

"Ma'am, the coast is clear."

"That's a tad over dramatic isn't it Elisabeth." Gersham says.

"This is official business Sir, she isn't here for pleasure."

"Well, why would I expect anything less than a drama with my life right now?" Ana says as she shakes her head.

"Mrs Grey please sit. Everyone sit please?" We do as we are told, and as we do Ana's mother walks in with a bodyguard surrounding her.

"Mother, this is a little bit of over kill isn't it, even for you? Is there any need for your army of assassins here or do you think you are at risk from me?"

"It's part of the job or me. Please wait outside I have agents Fry and Wesley are here."

"Ma'am..." They slope of and hover around outside. Gage enters gun drawn...

"Stand down Gage; I believe you remember my mother. If that's who she is?" She holsters her gun and stands silently and watches.

"Thank you Ana, now I believe you have been told you need to sign paperwork? This is to cover my ass not yours, what am I am about to tell you is a case..."

"...Of national security, we were told." Fry hands out a small stack of paper work and we all look at it and Ana immediately signs. "What, I need to know what secrets she knows about and why you lied about your job and husband, what part of Area 51 do you work in?" Jason smiles as he watches Ana and her being ballsy with her mother.

"I think you will find my staff have all signed this document Ma'am and Christian it is okay to sign it. I promise." So we sign.

"Thank you Taylor. Ana I am your mother; everything I told you was true. Thanks to your call to your father Lucas, I have had to expedite a visit here, you just couldn't leave it? Ana he must care deeply for you to actually call his father?"

"I did what I did because both she and this family mean a lot to me, they are family and the people I would die for step-mother..." Luke says. Earning him a nice bonus indeed.

"Cut the mother, we both know I am in the process of divorcing your father, because it seems he can't keep it in his pants... I am the one suing for divorce not him. My time spent away from Boston had him searching or fun elsewhere. I didn't want to have to admit that I had given my heart to a cad with a wandering eye and man part."

"Okay, but he says you haven't worked for him in many years. Why lie about that?" Ana then jumps in.

"Ana, I am officially on the books as working there. What I didn't tell you was when I left university both your uncle, your father and I joined the FBI. I was more than interested in the clone program by this time because of my chats with my mother, your Nene. My brother and I we used the money we got from our mothers insurance's and other monies left to us by our father and we tried to fathom out the whole crapshoot that was Chimera, by ourselves. The it became an obsession with me, Edward not so much. We all three of us were admitted to training at Quantico. Unfortunately for me mid way through training I found out I was having you. So took some time out. Edward and Frank had just passed their training with flying colours when we heard our father had killed himself, the years of having those horrid clones around him made him mad. You know the rest about that."

"So everything was true about the crash, Uncle Edward and my birth?" Ana asks.

"Yes, my husband Lachlan is the only thing I lied about. Looking like your father was the only thing that drew me in. I missed him and thought he would, you know replace Frank, sadly Luke is right he is a womanising bastard, I wish he were like Frank but he isn't they broke the mould when they made him."

"You aren't thinking of cloning Frank are you?"

"No, god no... I have seen what freaks come out of this. Remember Ana I have seen many more of them than you, and killed a few too. Besides to clone a perfect replica you need fresh DNA or frozen DNA and your late Uncle Edward, your fathers uncle he had your father cremated."

"I met him a long time ago, his brother Edward."

"You had your bloods matched. I know he told me."

"You said my father had no family, he did."

"He was not close, they were put in foster care when they were young and that's why Frank was always next door, the sisters adopted and fostered kids." Ana oh-ed loudly. "He died a while ago." Ana sank into my chest. "So, after the crash and I got better I went back to Quantico and finished my training. Whilst there we were given a case to work on and I was shocked, because it had similarities, to the cases Edward and I were working on independently. I couldn't work it by myself anymore, so I brought everything in I had and I explained to the man in charge what I thought I knew, who I was and why we were in hiding. It turns out I wasn't far off the mark."

"So, the clones were not from you and Edward but from Carla and her twin?"

"Yes, that is why we only look similar, we are sisters independently differing eggs and sperm, though we do look alike. The finger prints and blood are different and though similar we are worlds apart, I never lied about the Ana."

"So Nene, she knew all this?"

"Yes, she helped the FBI and I track down the babies cloned from and at the same time as our sister, the ones that were all genetic defects."

"So Carla's twin was a brother and not a sister?"

"Yes, you may have thought Edward and I were the master clones, but no they were all from the Carla and the Anton clone."

"Wow. Nene left her boy there?"

"She had no choice; she had to go along with it. This is how they controlled the women, they kept one of the children there in Chimeras orphanage/school/training camp and did their thing with them and the American children were raised here and in other countries in some sort of weird cult type of crime family."

"So all these lies?"

"Mostly urban legends, when I took in my case notes and findings, I joined the team. It's not quite as famous as Area 51; in fact it's not even in Nevada. It's whereabouts I am not at liberty to tell you, even though you have signed those papers."

"Are you a Caretaker?" I ask.

"No Christian, I am the head cleaner. Over the years we have tracked and either detained or had to kill the clones. We have quite the annoying collection. Sometimes they died in an accident whilst being hunted, as is the case with several of my 'sister clones' Agent Fry here has a penchant for running them of mountains and into rivers so their bodies get washed away. Alas some of them started turning up and raising suspicion all over Europe, hence the multi department and country project we run in Area 52!"

"So you and Edward are unique and nobody is like you?"

"Three people are like us... You and your babies Ana... Though even you differ from Edward and I, so I guess the babies will differ again? You have the ability to heal quickly, have you never noticed it? You have a slightly weakened strain of the genes we have, thanks to being spliced with Frank, but you are unique Ana, and different to your Uncle and I." Ana and I look at each other and can't quite take in what she has just told us, we are having twins and for a moment we are stunned.

"I can get over a hangover quickly? Does that count and my scar from the bullet healed really quickly, but run the babies thing by me again, by us please? I am having more than one... How... How do you know?" I am still stunned into momentary silence and I stare as Ana speaks for us.

"Dr Hurst, she took samples of your babies DNA, when Agent Fry and Wesley here realised what was going on with the clinic and the Hurst woman, they called in a clean-up-crew and they found everything."

"Are my babies cloned? Are they monsters like Carla? Please tell me they are mine and Christian's, please?" I grab hold of Ana before she freaks out more. It did cross my mind when Dr Green examined Ana...

"No, god know... She only needed a sample of your DNA and that of the baby. She was amazed when Gresham here told her who you were, she of course encouraged Gersham here to rekindle his life with you Christian and she planned the crash. To get you into the clinic... She is still manipulative; she is keeping things back to get a room with a view? Like we have them sixty floors below ground?"

"So, my babies are safe and not cloned?"

"No twins run naturally in the family, you and your... Do you want to know what you are having? It seems air you know too?"

"How..."

"Hurst had a great genetics lab remember? One we shut down."

"Christian..."

"Was Ana in any danger from the procedure?"

"Not her but the babies could have been aborted, it is a very risky procedure."

"So Baby do you want to know what we are having?" I ask my giddy wife.

"Please, I mean yes please..."

"You are carrying on the family tradition, a boy and a girl..." I swear I fist pumped the air, and then realised she said a girl... Bummer, I need to learn to fire a gun then.

"Christian, we are having twins..." We spend a few minutes crying. When Anton and Alex stand.

"Congratulations, so from what Ana told us we are not step brother and sister after all. Agent, what did you say you were called?"

"I am Agent Anoushka Georgina Brooks Mayfield-Watson, though you can call me Georgina Brooks-Mayfield. I am dropping the Watson and the darned Anoushka."

"What do you know about my father and his involvement in all this?"

"Plenty as it happens. He started out in the genetics lab with Nene and the two Doctor Hurst's. He was a lowly intern on the first trials that failed. He had happened upon the trials when he worked for the KGB and the pharmaceutical firm backing Project Chimera. He saw the possibility of recreating your dead sister, he was distraught and desperate according to Nene, and when the cancelled it he funded the Hurst's research with his other hobby, the stealing of antiquities and art. It was thought he knew where Hitler's hidden art works were stored and made his billions that way. The Chimera Project was his passion though, but not because of the clones themselves or their many uses but in desperation to give your mother her daughter back."

"He did that to get our sister Ana back?"

"Apparently so... Then over the years he became mad or got madder, as did the damned clones, because when the clones were in the teens they spotted the pre hormonal changes kicked in and every one of the remaining clones had this defect that made then mad, or killers and everything in between and the rest is history, or the history you do know about. One or two of the girls as they matured into the physco killer clones, the Carla's and Andre's started the differing blackmail things they did, they were spies they worked in espionage and they worked as high end twin escorts, the things you and Ana got from Paris were the tip of a billion dollar empire and it was huge."

"How did you let it get so huge?"

"They had a head start on us. I only went into the revenge thing when they cost me Frank and nearly cost me his child... I lied about one other thing Ana, I killed my sisters clone when she followed us to Violet, clever little drone... I woke to see her taking you Ana and I somehow found the strength to stop her, I tortured her for hours until she told us all she knew. Nene disposed of the body and I thought we were safe, but she had already called in help and that's when I disappeared back to Boston and Nene took you in and raised you. That was not a lie, my mother loved you dearly Ana. Then Ray here turned up with another Carla a couple of years later and came to take you from Nene legally but she failed. She, I mean they, they tried to grab you many times, and poor Nene has many clones skeletons hidden in the woods around Falls... Literally!"

"Shit..."

"When I was made a part of Project Gemini, I hired the best people out there to track and either take them alive or bring back their bodies. Over the years we have finally found nearly every single one. They got harder to find as their numbers dwindled and that's when other people were brought in and when you made an appearance Gersham, trying to save the ones they had ensnared into their seedy world. I swear they remaining dozen or so were richer than Midas and didn't need to continue, but it seems gluttony is one of their injected traits, and you know how that goes Gersham? Thank you for helping the girls you did, part of the money we recovered will see to it you can help many other girls find their freedom."

"I have my supposed mothers fortune. Too I am gifting it away as quickly as I got it."

"Yes we know and we also know you have done nothing but good with it."

"We have my father's fortune, which we are disposing of to various charities." Anton says.

"You too have no need for it, I presume? The many museums and private collectors thank you for returning their treasured artefacts and artwork back."

"All this was started because he wanted to bring back our sister, the madness of one man's grief has cause so much disruption, to so many lives." Alex asks as he shakes his head in dismay.

"No, no this was started by a pharmaceutical company wanting to get rich and a government wanting a super spy/soldier. The other was just a by-product. Grief does stupid things to the wisest of men and women." Georgie was trying to reassure Anton and Alex. Ana too was trying hard to understand it all.

"So, is this over and done with? I mean are there any of the clones left?" Ana asks.

"There are a handful, who pose no threat to you. They are with their creators and are getting the help they need."

"What are you doing with the rest of them? I gather from reading between the lines you have the missing people who made you and Edward?" Gersham asks.

"No, not all of them, the lucky ones who defected back in the day they are helping."

"Helping with what?" Ana asks as she sits up and feels more bad news is on the way.

"Let's just say Cryogenics is not as farfetched as people say and leave it at that Babushka?"

"Oh what no... That's crazy, and to think Old Ma Jennings had her head frozen to come back again and again, and she was loopy too, a mad cat woman who left her fortune to her dead cat, her dead frozen cat. Daddy do you remember that?" She is smiling again.

"What, oh yeah they came to the hospital with paperwork and we had to let the cryo people lop off her head, not the best day in the job. Her relatives had to hold a closed casket at the funeral." Ray laughs.

"Really, that's what this is leading to, cloning dead people and their cats?"

"Ana, the people who have died and taken great scientific secrets to their grave are far too many to comprehend. With the advances we are making every day and with any luck the people who wanted to reborn will someday get the chance, can you imagine another Einstein or Steve Jobs? Dead presidents, poets and all manner of good people. They could be walking amongst us again. I do wish I'd had your father frozen to recreate that goodness again..."

"Erk... I'm sorry but once around this mad world is enough for me and I might add, they could grow up differently, nature and nurture play a big part in who makes us what we are, I mean are you going to bring back Mr and Mrs Einstein to raise their son, let him attend the same schools live the same life? No, no a person is born to be unique and themselves, you can make them look the same but will they ever be the same? No thanks I will pass on it thanks. I suppose there is big money in this?"

"There is, and people want some of the other things that have come about since the Genesis Program came about, choosing a child free from genetic faults of their parents bad genes. Ana is a whole new world of modern and wonderful discoveries."

"Again I will pass mother, because it had to start with the world or Chimera creating a race of freaks. So, what do we do now?"

"I'd like to see you when I am in town, if that's okay?"

"I guess we can make that work. So there are no dangers out there for me?"

"No, and if you do as Edward and do, you donate your blood, then what is the point in stealing it?"

"I guess some day there will be a hangover cure credited to my genes then?"

"Possibly Ana, possibly. So I hope I have answered some of your questions sadly I do not have all the answers, the madness of a few I could handle, but the madness of the masses was even too much for me. I have to be going we have the last of our deliveries to deposit in Area 52 to take care of. Gentle men may I have the journal?"

"What, oh yes this, what is it?"

"We believe they were starting Chimera Three in Cuba... I hope to god they didn't, dealing with the Russian's was bad enough..." She smiles takes the journal and Wes and Elisabeth join her. "I will be in touch, look after my grandchildren and Christian?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for looking out for my little girl. Ray, make sure you and Sally continue the good work." She smiled and headed off. Ana slouched in the chair...

"Fuck-a-flaming-duck... It's really over? And Christian, we are having twins..."

"Yeah, and one of them is a girl Ana... A girl..."

"Karma Grey, that's Karma at work..."

* * *

So thats the clones gotten rid of and we now know the babies are Ana and Christian's and I decided two... Double worry for Christian lol... sorry its down to once a week, but bills and real life are stopping me getting my new laptop that and my darned dog keeps getting himself in trouble, wow vets bills are huge...

Read and review please... I had 800 views and only 10 reviewed? lol


	78. Chapter 78

I am glad you like this story: After this next chapter there will be some time jumping, which means we are coming to the end lol, I don't know how long there is left to travel either, though it's not gonna be in the 100's lol

* * *

When The Bough Breaks.

Chapter 78: Back to work and real life:

Christian's POV:

We say goodnight to the family, after Ana reassures Anton and Alex she still considers them family, they reluctantly believe her after Ray tells them they have a shared hatred of their past and a lack of understanding of it to fathom out. They agree they do have things to discuss. They happily agree to be a part of our lives, something my wife is happy about.

"So..."

"Ana?"

"We are having frigging twins... Oh god help me please?"

"What, Ana what?"

"I have to give birth twice, and at the same time."

"Oh god is that all?"

"What do you mean is that frigging all?"

"I thought there was something wrong with you and our babies. It will be fine Ana."

"Says you, you who isn't going to have to push a cantaloupe from between your legs and twice, did you hear me? Twice..."

"I am not doctor but the second one should fly out, surely?"

"Hu, that's your reasoning? Men, you get it so bloody easy, in fact all you get to do in this making the babies business, is the great business of making them."

"Him up there gave the hard work to the ones who can handle it. I am sure that's why."

"Smooth Grey, really smooth. So, that's that then, and the clones are no more and I have a mother, of sorts? Why does this feel like it's a really crappy end to a riveting novel? Like the lull before a storm?"

"Perhaps we should relax you a little?"

"I like that idea, an early night-ish? What are your plans?"

"Oh I don't know, how about we just go to bed and make love?"

"Yeah, that I think would be wonderful. What are we waiting for?" She smiles and heads to our rooms. I follow her. "Can we have candles and soft music? Can you romance me old fashioned style?"

"I may need help? I'm a more..."

"...You certainly are my more, mi amore Christian Grey..." Fuck, what this woman does to me is amazing. She smiles as I grab her in my arms and carry her to our bed.

"Do we have candles?"

"I don't know, but that moments passed, I think we need to test our family bed seeing as its gonna be needed..."

"Your wish is my command. I can at least do the music..." I chase through the play lists on my phone and dim the lights and woo my wife. "Ana..."

"Yes..."

"Dance with me?" She looks at me coyly and gets off the bed. We dance to the work it, by the weeknd and romance my Ana. The music plays and we get closer and closer until the clothes start to come off, slow seductive mutual stripping of clothes seems to make this romantic I guess? I then the woman singing along to a harp of some sort starts singing, and I swear I have never felt so alive as I admire my wife in her naked form, knowing my children are in there, I fall to my knees and worship her. I kiss and I touch every part of her body, she stares down as I do and groans. The woman sings and I continue, Ana kneels and we glide to the floor and make love. Love, that comes amazingly easily to me now...

"Ana, Baby I can't get enough of you."

"I know, I feel the same and I will do Christian for lifetime, you are my always and forever." That did it, we began a night of soft kisses and softer caresses, we explored, re discovered and made love, nothing was rushed everything was savoured. Ana is wrapped around my body like ivy clinging to a tree, we move together and its surreal, like I'm there but not? I can't explain this all consuming feeling I have, but as we make love and I slide within her folds repeatedly, each stroke sends explosions to my once dark heart and fiendish mind, it's like a cleansing bomb has been detonated and all that fills me is love. Ana clings to me as she comes again, and as she shakes, I steal another kiss and as I slide into her wetness I ride an emotional wave of tears and I cry as I spill my seed deep within her. She is going to be the mother of all my children, these and more...

"Christian Grey..."

"What?"

"You ended that well..."

"What?"

"I am going to be the mother of more of your children?"

"Yup... We have oodles of rooms to fill and think of the fun we will have making them?"

"Right..."

"Was that not fun?"

"Nah..."

"Nah? Ana what do you mean by nah?"

"That was amazing and who'd have thought that would be better than making love under a Grenadian star filled sky, with waves and sand on our backs? No that Mr Grey has made me feel amazing, like you have climbed into me and know every part of me."

"We have this tantric shit down pat..."

"Do not dis the teachings that the god of tantric love sent to us or the inspiration we gleaned from Gail's magazine at least..." We collapse on the bed as we hold each other, "we need more books Christian."

"I'll get on to it, now sleep we have guests for breakfast." We slept well and were exhausted. When I closed my eyes Miss Lennox was putting her spell on us. I love this playlist...

Ana's Pov:

I woke with the larks, happy and sore. My husband was already up and as I stretched, he came through the doors with a breakfast tray and is wearing a suit, damn he looks hot.

"Good morning Mrs Grey..."

"Mr Grey, are you leaving me?"

"I have to go into the office there are a few problems that I have to see too. Your dad's here and is going to stop with you whilst you talk to the others, Jason will be with me and Luke will be in conference with Barney and Welch, to help you tie up the loose ends. If needed."

"I guess you did sneak a couple of extra days off, thank you for those at least. Now, I love this pattern on the toast..."

"I heard charcoal was good for the babies..."

"It is?"

"No, i burnt the fucking toast and killed the eggs and don't get me started on the damned juicer, it's the devils spawn..."

"Did you do all this yourself?"

"Yup, I made a pigs ass of it I know. The thought was there Ana." I laugh as I look at disaster on a tray. "I opened the granola and poured in the milk alright didn't I?" He looks like a small child so proud of his achievements, and I love that he tried, but I hate to think what my new kitchen looks like?

"You did thank you. This is unusual, what's the topping?"

"Yogurt... I have to be going Charlie's awaiting me, see you later..." He leans in and kisses me again before heading off to work...

"Dear god he's lathered my granola with cottage cheese. I guess he can't read labels either?" I smile place the tray to the side and grab a quick shower and change into a loose set of lounge pants and as I look at the tray I burst out laughing. He tried, and that's all I can ask. Besides he makes up for it in other ways and as I walk towards the kitchen, my body tells me it knows just how good he was last night, I ache.

"Daddy, did you have breakfast with Christian?"

"No, thank god Sally made mine, did you eat anything?"

"No, but he tried."

"Give Gail and Sally an hour in there, its Armageddon and I think he tried to throw most of the expensive crap in the garbage for not working. The skillet he used for the eggs is right out there in the middle of your lawn." I look out and laugh. He tried alright... I take the tray through and burst out crying, he's killed my kitchen!

"It's not as bad as it looks, he had a tantrum. Be thankful he didn't burn it down, he has been known to explode microwaves, this, this is nothing." Gail says with a grin.

"He tried?" I say "He is a one man wrecking ball..." We all three of us laugh.

"He did Ana, he tried every damned pan. I am making breakfast the others will be over in a wee while, go and join your father; there are pastries from home Ana."

"Thanks Mom..."

"Ana, you still consider me your mom?"

"Yup, Georgina is a new friend; she has a lot more friend hours to put in before she earns that right, I mean I know who she is and why she did it, but it's strange and it will take me time to get my head around it. I can't turn my back on her and I doubt I will, but for now it is what it is. A not so confusing mess as it was before. I have some answers... I know more an understand less."

"Your father says she seems to be okay and thinks she is telling the truth."

"I believe her too. I am just confused, does daddies adoption of me and everything we have does it count for shit, am I still his daughter?"

"You are, and Nene did all that legally, so Ray is your father."

"Oh god I know that. That man will always be my daddy and I love him for being the only truthful parent I have ever had. He has stood by me like father should."

"Did I hear my ears burning and my melon head getting bigger Pumpkin?"

"You did. Now let me help?"

"No go and sit, tea is in the pot and I made cherry jam croissants for you."

"Mom, you made my favourite?"

"I did. Christian took a few to work too. I feel really good, because he said they were as good as Gail's." Sally blushes.

"He doesn't know they come frozen from his favourite bakery along with his subs, Ana there is a stash in the walk in freezer in the garage." Gail spills her secrets and smiles.

"Thanks Gail, Sally makes them from fresh, she taught me to make them, too." I say.

"I am going to take lessons and get you to teach me your Nene's cakes and desserts too." Gail says with a smile.

"Oh god I am going to die a fat man..." Daddy rubs his belly and drinks his coffee. I love this, I love being with family, it feels like home, it feels like a larger Brooks Cottage and homely.

"How are the plans for the kennels coming along and where is Buck?"

"Off chasing rabbits back home."

"Daddy?"

"He's fenced off from the cows and the sheep and the other livestock you have. He's in the new doggy exercise run, only Buck seems to be being plagued with rabbits, and he wouldn't come with us. It seems they are outsmarting the dumb dog."

"Good, I mean we can't have him shot as a livestock worrier. So Sally Gail, when are you looking for dogs then? I need to get Christian an English Bulldog too?"

"Annie, two kids and Christian and a dog?" My father says.

"Yeah, but he has never had a pet, and he likes bulldogs so I want to surprise him with one."

"We have appointments in the next month, with a breeder in Portland and one in Spokane. I can ask about for breeders?" Sally says.

"I can Google dog breeders. Don't worry. I am starving."

"Go and sit yourself down and feed her Ray. We have this."

"Where is Gage?" I ask as I look around the place.

"She's retrieving the skillet." I see her and smile. "He lost his rag with the third lot of burnt toast and then the second lot of the eggs. He said he will buy you a new one."

"He's the ultimate consumer. Never mind at least he didn't burn my kitchen down. Daddy, feed me."

"I have been trying Pumpkin." We head to the breakfast nook and I feast on Sally's delicious pastries and breakfast breads. As I am on my second cup of tea our guest arrive just as the second breakfast appears.

"Sit down and I will see to your drinks Uncle, Alex and you Anton, did you sleep well? Where is Jane Alex?"

"She stopped at home, with Alice and the children. More importantly how well did you sleep Ana?"

"Really well knowing this twin/clone thing is over, if we take what Georgina said as truth."

"Barney and Welch seem to agree. Barney is a conspiratorialist and thinks the government are to blame for everything, but he has friends and they are aware of a black site on the boarder of Mexico." Luke says as he comes in with packages. "Mr Grey has seen to it you have replacement skillets, none stick and apparently burn resistant?"

"Give them to Gail, thanks Luke. Have you had breakfast? Where is Mia?"

"I have eaten thank you and Mia went to visit her mom she went with Christian and T... Apparently she has to go see the Kavagnah boy later. With her father, he has apparently agreed to sign away his parental rights?"

"Has my husband had something to do with this?"

"I believe Mr Grey senior has agreed to settle his debts if he leaves Mia and the baby alone."

"Carrick did that? Wow."

"Do you want anything doing Ana?"

"Not really I haven't a clue how this will work, you and Gage are free to work between you and you know hang around in the security rooms, or whatever it is you are doing here?"

"We are house security when you are here. We follow you."

"Oh crap you are really going to be bored senseless. I am setting up my office today and ordering supplies for Natures Own. Daddy what are you doing?"

"I am setting up the stables in the new barn with a couple of Elliot's guys." Luke looks at me and I laugh.

"Don't worry Luke; I will keep you away from the satanic horses."

"Umm, they were making a racket when I passed, and those mini ones you have are cute, but they have the same equipment as their big buddies."

"What, they sent foals? I thought Christian bought me Yearlings?"

"Annie, these were a gift off your brother for the kids, or is he your cousin? Elliot went shopping in Vegas remember?"

"What the hell did he buy me?"

"He bought the twins, Hoggie and Sophie Shetland ponies. Sophie loves Sugar Plumb, the twins like Poppy and Patience better, the others are apparently girl horses. Hoggie has yet to see his little fella."

"He bought four horses without asking?"

"You are damned lucky that Taylor intercepted his attempt to buy Christian a real Lion."

"How?"

"Apparently they rang to check and see if we had the land fenced off to take a cub?"

"He did what?"

"He went mad with his credit card in an exotic pet store. You remember the rats and the snakes? Well they are all in the barn at our place. I swear Elliot has fewer brain cells than the damned rat and one of the damned turtles is a dumb ass it keeps flipping over, so he is in a tank with no water. We have a suicidal turtle. a deranged rat who is like a ninja assassin and Houdini combined and in the form of a toothy rodent, he only behaves for Hoggie and let's not go there with the small snake, the damned small snakes. yes snakes, are huge and will fucking eat Hoggie, your brother is a moron, he only went for a small white mouse and filled the barn with weird and freaky creatures. Let's not send him for fireworks he will blow the island to shreds..."

"Daddy, he means well."

"Yeah well god help Kate." I laugh with my dad, and laugh some more when I think of Christian explain a lion to the planning and development people on the island? I love Elliot he makes me forget my troubles.

"Alex, Anton, did you do your own checking?" I ask as they start on the pancakes and bacon. Anton speaks, as Alex is grinning with bacon and in his mouth.

"We did, and everything she told us was true. I mean he started this crazy to get my sister back and though I can't ever see myself facing the death of any of our five children, god knows what I would do if any of them were to get ill or," he crosses himself, "or god forbid die. I think I too would want them back, but you were right Ana, they would not be the same. Our father was still a crook and a madman."

"I second that. Ana we just have to put a line under it, your mother seems to be a headstrong person, who did things she saw fit to save you. My father was different after our sister died, we see it now, but back then we were just young boys. As he got older he was all sorts of crazy. Then when our other died, he was different again, this Carla brainwashed him, and perhaps he thought you were one of the failed attempts? Who knows? We have handed everything over to the Gemini Project and as far as we are concerned, he never existed. We were just glad to know our mother had no part in this. So after breakfast we are heading back to Paris to shut everything down. We have decided to sell everything there including our mothers home. We are having a replica built, perhaps somewhere where the spring is like Paris?"

"Oh... I know... Build it here, we have land..."

"Christian has offered, but I was thinking building it in England. I do like the British weather and the rain." Alex says. I highly doubt he wants to be part of the commune, living on the land his father bought for the nuttier folks in his life.

"Make sure those chandeliers go with you."

"It will be taken apart and rebuilt in Gloucestershire, somewhere for you to come and stay, its near enough to London?"

"So did you come for anything in particular?"

"We have business to deal with in Canada. So we thought we'd drop Uncle off and have the day with you, but alas, breakfast is all that it will turn out to be, our chopper is arriving soon."

"A flying visit."

"A visit that has put a lot of ghosts to rest Ana, as I think it should do for you, enjoy the island, and make it work for you, it's truly beautiful, as are you inside and out, sister."

"Oh crumbs... I am going to cry now. Thanks Alex."

"Oh god I am so glad I am not having to go through this again." Anton says with a smile.

"Why Anton, you are having ten kids are you not?"

"I had my manhood surgically handed to my wife on a platter, she insisted when I said the twins were an easy birth. So thankfully the nut squeeze I received will be the last." I bray like a donkey. "I had as you say the chop, I have sore man bits. Still the six week famine will be a breeze, my nuts hurt, or the lack of them hurt."

"Did you have to, I mean Elliot was bad enough but you are oh god discussing your nads with me at breakfast." I say.

"Hey, it was either get rid of the boys or I would never have sex again, and Alice said she knew how to castrate boy sheep, so I had it done in case she kept to her promise, I tell you I slept with one eye open Ana..." I brayed like that donkey again.

"Oh lord you have set my Annie off now." I laughed until I cried, then snorted and started again as I watched him limp to the kitchen.

"I am glad to be the source of my sisters amusement. Now, there is our chopper." I brayed again.

"Chopper are you serious?" I laughed.

"It seems I am to be made fun of Alex. Deal with her."

"Don't get your balls in a twist Brother."

"My family are fools. So we are going, if you need anything pick up the phone and I may get back to you when I am a little less hurt." He smiled as I gave him a hug. "That's better now look after the twins and we will be back soon."

"Yes Jane wants to go shopping for her dress."Alex adds.

"I can do that, and thank you for coming. I miss you already."

"Come surfing Ana, Elliot is coming with Kate, we have the room. Bring Hoggie too we have roos on the property."

"I will think about it. He's a handful and team him with Elliot and it would be murder." They laugh and head off. I bet our neighbours hate us already I mean my husband commutes to Seattle in Charlie every day. I head in to start the first day as owner in residence at Casa Por Siempre, our forever home. I must have the signs done for the gate. I start on my office and await my husband's return home. That still sounds so good.

Christian's POV:

As Jason and I head to Charlie, I see the skillet in the lawn... I best not cook again because I nearly set the new house on fire with that last lot of eggs and toast. I may have cooking lessons to surprise Ana? Fuck it would surprise me if I could make toast. I still say the toasters is broken; it's in the trash with the damned juicer and waffle iron. The packet said it was easy to mix the batter and bake in the waffle iron, good luck on getting that batter off the damned thing, it stuck like fucking glue and I couldn't open the fucker, paff I beg to differ that two shakes of the damned carton and paradise was waiting to be placed on a plate, it had me believe I could deliver fresh waffles, but it too was gunning for me and lied. Two hours I was in that damned kitchen. I also managed to burn my arm, when lot one of the eggs spit their shit at me and that damned toaster was R2D2 in another life, it even squealed when I trashed the fucker.

That set the mood for beating Kavanagh butt today, just nicely. I happen to know he is at Escala, working out in the gym. My home and my damned gym, using Mia's card, the dumb fuck. I had been working at the office two hours poring over reports on the new Paris headquarters of Grey Publishing; the new guy is good at his job. When the alert came in from Escala's security, so off we head. Taylor and I drive to Escala, and it seems very weird not going up to my floor. I travel down to the basement and as we get to the gym, I am pleased to see he is lifting weights from the bench press. Way to go Karma...

"Hello Dr Kavagnah, no, no don't get up, in fact Taylor here is going to up your weights, so you stop there." He tries to get up.

"Grey, I will finish you." I apply the minimal amount of weight to the bar and the fuckers not going anywhere.

"When I have finished with you, you will be lucky if they let you change a plaster in prison Kavagnah. You see not only did you fuck up and break my sisters heart, but you also broke your strict code of ethics. I mean using my name in your paperwork was a little stupid when you peddled your book to my publishing group. I have lodged a complaint with the appropriate bodies. I want your licence to practice revoked and I am told it is just matter of rubber stamping some papers for that to happen, and then I am having you charged with a gross invasion of privacy too."

"You can't..."

"I think as you were acting as my doctor and testing your theories on me, I was used as an unwilling guinea pig."

"Mia said..."

"Tutt, tutt, tutt don't you mention my sister ever again. My sister had no authority over my medical care whilst I was in my coma, that was my parents choice to make, not yours or hers. Jason is that enough, because I think this strapping man can handle another twenty kg's? Yes of course he can, in fact make it thirty."

"What do you want Grey?"

"What. Do. I. Want? Umm... Let me see? For you to die a death here? That would do, no too easy, man dies as he stupidly exercised alone, trying to life weights he was not strong enough to lift? No, that would be bad for business. How about I put you on fishing boat heading out to crab fish in the Bearing Sea, I hear that's a dangerous job."

"You can't do this to me."

"I think you will find little boy, I am the one holding all the cards here. Not you."

"What do you fucking want Grey?"

"Respect for one."

"You don't deserve respect; you beat girls for your own pleasure Grey you sick fuck."

"Tutt, tutt, tutt. No, I want respect for Mia, and for your information I did it for their pleasure too, with their consent and that has nothing to do with you."

"I will go to the press."

"Try, your sisters father will shut you down if you try."

"My father..."

"Did you not hear that you are the gardeners kid? Yeah your mother liked to slum it with the help. Now, you signed a very lengthy NDA, if you have any money left after we sue for child support and Mia's medical bills that are currently standing at fifty thousand dollars; then I will take the rest. Now Jason, I think he needs just a little more on each end, what do you say five kg's? No I see you're right ten, on each end."

"Stop I can't breathe, stop it god damn it. What the fuck do you want?"

"I want you to willingly give up your parental rights to my niece or nephew."

"My child is not for sale."

"I didn't say I was offering you money for doing the right thing. However I do have all your markers here and they currently stand at an eye watering two hundred thousand dollars. Do you have it to pay me back?"

"You know I don't. Not until my mother gets her settlement, so no I do not."

"Your mother is not getting a dime, did she not tell you her father had Kate's father sign an iron clad Prenup? She was rich it seems and he wanted her ass covered from gigolos and wasters, he classes Eamon in that category for some reason? Now it seems the tables have turned and that same prenup has bit her on her ass, she is broke and he is the rich one. The houses she lived in are mortgaged to the hilt and Eamon isn't bailing either her or you out. So, do you have funds for this and the medical bills do you? I will take a check, no wait you are maxed out on all your credit cards too. What's that, you can't breathe, you need help?"

"No I can't breathe Grey; you are killing me take off the damned extra weight, how can I sign if I am dead?"

"Then we wouldn't need you to sign."

"His fingerprints are on the weights. The cameras, you didn't think this through Grey now get this bar off me." He is blue and I know this is going to collapse on him any second.

"He is wearing gloves and security is down for maintenance, did you forget who owns the damned building you moron?"

"Get it off me and I will sign, but this was done under duress, it won't hold up in court."

"You are right... Come on Taylor, he's right. Let's get a coffee and come back in say half an hour? No an hour, will you be okay to talk then?" We head off. He is gasping for breath and unable to move. He's a captive audience.

"I will sign, but this is not over Grey, you and your stupid sister will pay for this." We walk off. "What do you want from me Grey?"

"I want you to go into my father's office and sign the paperwork, I want you to have a change of heart and do it for the sake of your child. The man who will be raising Mia's baby is a good man and he loves her. You, you piece of shit, best stop with one of the three other idiots who thought you were a catch, all of whom are having your kids, fancy getting all the girls knocked up. You were a busy boy behind Lily and Mia's back. Should I tell Lily's father? Your next meal tickets father is not as forgiving as we are, he will make you disappear. I am just doing you a favour."

"Okay. Okay, when do you want me there?"

"In half an hour, and if you don't show, I will give the files I have to Mr Willis, Mr Pak and Mrs Jackson, she is the head of the hospital where you are currently in employment is she not? I am led to believe you are treating her daughter, but is she aware her daughter is having your fourth other child?"

"How?"

"She asked Mia the reason you broke his heart. Mia had to listen as another of her friends told her they were pregnant with your child. Ms Pak at least had the good grace to say she was sorry, though Lily is still rubbing my sister up the wrong way. That's a matter for later too. I will be there if you are not then these files that Taylor is showing you are headed to the law office of Mr Pak, the office of Miss Johnson's mother and I will deliver your file to Greg Willis myself. You should never mess with a mob enforcers daughter, tut, tut, tut..."

"So I sign those files go away? None of them will know about the other?"

"I won't be telling them, but they are talking to Mia, so I guess they are talking to each other you fool?"

"No, I am marrying Lily. The others know this and are happy to be the other woman." He thinks he's gods gift what the fuck sort of eggo has he got, he has a bigger god complex than I do?

"She does come from money." I tell him, and I guess Lily's karma is getting this dick as a husband, he's dead anyway when Willis hears what he's done, I am on a win-win as they say.

"Exactly she is loaded, not as rich as Mia, but she will do." Karma come to those who wait...

"Half an hour and the clock starts when the weights off." Taylor and I release him from the weights and head to my father's office.

"Do you think he knows Lily is faking it and that Ms Pak lost her child?"

"No and I doubt he cares enough to check."

"What about the Johnson girl?"

"He will be rolled over the coals when her mother gets her files. I need her to get the best help possible she was vulnerable and he pounced on her."

"Sir, did you actually read the report on her?"

"I brushed through it, why?"

"She is in the clinic for sex addiction, he is her sex therapist. I doubt she is as vulnerable as you think?" He laughs. Okay I guess I should have read them properly?

"Okay I had enough after reading Lily's file. I will not ask you how Barney managed to get his hands on those." He taps his nose and we head for coffee to take to my dad's office. I call Ana.

"Hello Mrs Grey, what are you up to?"

"Umm, I am deciding where my masks go on the wall in my office. I am spoilt for choice. My bookshelves are amazing, and how come your office is bigger than mine too, we agreed to splitting the old one half and half, you stinker of a room grabber you?" She laughs as she tells me off. Hers has a whole room behind her damned bookshelf. It's a playroom for the baby, sorry babies.

"Ana have you checked the middle book shelf?"

"No why?"

"Push it in and see..." I hear a scream.

"Oh my god, Christian Grey I love you so damned much right now. This is amazing. Hold on, there is another door."

"Push it Baby..."

"Christian we have Jack and Jill offices with the babies between us, I love that we have a shared play space for Blip and Bump." It seems our babies have new names.

"I am going to be working at home more Baby."

"Did I tell you I love you?"

"You did. I never tire of hearing it though."

"I am going to screw your brains out tonight mister..."

"That sounds like fun and very uncouth of you Mrs Grey; I think the terminology is make love to me. I am a delicate flower after all, you strumpet."

"Yeah, yeah, you are wild and uncontrollable, like Hoggies hogweed. Besides I fancy playing with my man in a wild and floozied sort of a way. I blame these wacky hormones."

"Floozied, I do like you adding to the thesaurus of life with your new words Baby. Make that appointment with Dr Green, perhaps for Monday?"

"Already done, and if you checked your diary it's in already because Andrea has put it in your schedule. Ten am Monday."

"I look forward to it. We can tell her we are having twins."

"Okay..."

"Ana I have to go I was just ringing to see if you are okay?"

"I am more than okay and Alex and Anton have headed to Canada. We have agreed to put a big line under it all and start a fresh."

"That sounds great we will talk more later. Now do you like the new pans?"

"There was no need the others came clean as well as the ones in the garden lawn."

"Yeah well I tried. Now I really have to go. I will see you soon." I end the call quickly because Ana and I can play the put the phone down game for ages. I love my wife and new life.

"Dad coffee..."

"I have just had a reply from Ethan Kavagnah; he's agreed to sign the papers for half a million."

"I think you will find he will be doing it out of the goodness of his heart."

"What did you do Chris?"

"Nothing?"

"Chris?"

"Okay I met him in the gym, we had a bit of a battle in the weights and we agreed to him doing the honourable thing for the baby."

"You hit him?"

"I did not lay a finger on him and neither did Jason. He just knew what I asked him was the right thing to do, I would ask him on camera though is he doing it freely you know to cover your ass."

"Do not try to teach me to suck eggs. How were Ana eggs this morning?"

"Mom told you I called for some cooking advice didn't she?"

"She did. I was quite funny, you were on speaker. You do know that toasters, juicers and a pan are not sentient beings and they were not trying to take you down, right?"

"It seemed like it this morning father. Here, drink this damned coffee please and let's not talk about failed breakfasts, she ended up with burnt toast and granola."

"From all accounts you put cottage cheese on her cereal too."

"Fuck I thought it was Greek yogurt."

"Did you not read the label?"

"Obviously I picked up the wrong tub." I sulk I tried at least. Ethan is on his way up. "Dad lights camera action?"

"He knows this is being witnessed. So, he is not getting a dime you say Chris?"

"No and once he has signed he is getting his comeuppance." We head to the conference room and my father goes into his spiel and I sit and listen. His legal team look over the documents and by legal team I mean someone he went to university with.

"Can I ask you Mr Kavagnah, are you here of your own free will and doing this for no financial gain and are you sure this is what you want, once you sign those documents the child Mia Grey carries is hers and hers alone, you will have no say in any aspect of his or her life?"

"I am doing this to allow Mia to move on and forget about me." How fucking courageous. How noble and as he signs I think how amazingly gullible can one suppose clever man be? Very it seems. He heads out and I sigh. "I will lodge these with the court now, but can I ask, if you are doing anything. do it when we get them back Christian, please?"

"Okay, so Mia is free of the slime ball?"

"She is..."

"Good I have tp get back to work, when is Elliot back?"

"Two weeks, why?"

"I'm missing him." I smile and head out. God I have to wait a day to finish the fucker. I have hours of work to do today and I have to keep my promise to be home for dinner. I also have a screw or two to be had...

* * *

Read review and time hops beginning... Thanks xxx


	79. Chapter 79

I am glad you like this story: After this next chapter there will be some time jumping, which means we are coming to the end lol, I don't know how long there is left to travel either, though it's not gonna be in the 100's lol

* * *

When The Bough Breaks.

Chapter 79: Married life is a blast:

Christian's POV:

Ana and I are waiting in Doctor Green's office for our twenty eight week scan, apparently two weeks earlier than I had scheduled? But I never complain about seeing my babies, they are flourishing as is Ana; thankfully this marriage and pregnancy have been amazingly smooth. We are in a contended bubble of happiness all the time, had I realised that moving to a damned island and becoming a member of some weird arsed cult, I would have done it years ago. The remaining neighbours are used to Charlie taking off and landing twice a day and are very good, the ones who complain are dealt with, when Ana gets snappy and offers them money to leave, so far we have added six properties to the island of Anastasia. On the plus side nobody is near when I take off and land, other than our family and staff, anymore.

"Christian, did you hear me? I asked when Gage gets back from her honeymoon, you don't think they will be mad we have moved them to their new house do you?"

"No, I happen to know Natty liked the house when we flew over it to get her and I to work."

"It's a nice big home for her and Gage. The movers moved their things in after the decorators left."

"I know Ana, I live here too. Ana why are you so forgetful?"

"I don't know that I am, but I do have a lot going on this month. Can you please ask Blip and Bump to quit trying to make me wet myself? They are like bouncing balls in a massive barrel and making me pee, they know I am full of water and they are doing it on purpose."

"What bouncing on your bladder?"

"Yup, on purpose."

"You blame my children for a lot of your crap woman."

"Says he who put them in here and that's his part of childbirth all wrapped up nicely."

"Ana is it my fault god gave that task to a lady, I mean ladies can multitask like a ninja. You and I have this discussion thrice weekly, at least."

"Hey, that was meant to be nice, but you added that thing you do in there, what multitasking are you getting at?"

"Oh god, not this again... Oh look the brother and his wife..." I wave at Elliot as he brings a very pregnant Kate to see Dr Green too. I was going say nag and moan... I'd saved myself a smack, will I ever learn to just say yes dear like my father?

"How's it going Kate?" Ana asks.

"If he says one more time it's going to be like shelling peas I will give him the vasectomy with no numbing gel."

"She got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning. Mine..." He moves to sit next to me as the girls shuffle in together and compare bumps; I sit and stare because Ana is huge in comparison. Though Kate and Mia are due within two weeks of each other, Kate first and Mia next and then seven weeks later Ana is due to have my babies for me. They are always mine when they play up for some reason?

"Why were you on Elliot's side Kate?"

"I had the whole bed to myself, he blamed me for the cabbage smell, and it was him. He and your security team were eating his famous Mexican chilli and I swear I could smell the security bunk house from our house."

"You live way over the water Kate..." I say laughing. Kate has bad memory problems with their child (gender unknown because Kate wants the surprise at the end) she has had a little back pain and headaches and apparently is a tad forgetful and has a housekeeper, because she does not cook clean or do laundry. I asked and Elliot says she makes up for it in the bedroom...

"Exactly. So god knows what your security quarters stink like our house smelt like. I don't know it was horrid Ana."

"Cabbages?" Ana says.

"Yeah, how did you know Nanah? It smelt like cabbages, oh I opened up with that right? Oh god, did Chris tell you I got thrown out of cooking class last night, we both did?"

"No... Why did you get thrown out of cooking class?" Ana asks.

I scowled at Kate; because she was supposed to say we'd passed. Kate and I, we were offered lessons by my mother's new chef and of course we wanted to learn to cook our wonderful partners breakfast just once without killing us or them or burning the house down. We at least wanted to say at least we tried to learn... Well after just one fun filled afternoon of lesson on pancakes, we were sent away from Moms with a flea in our ear when we sent her chef into some sort nervous breakdown?

It started off well, that was until we tossed the pancakes and they stuck to the ceiling in mom's kitchen, Kate's fell off raw side down and he skidded on it as he tried to catch it, he went head first into the cupboard, the cupboard shook as he hit it and the bag of floor and the batter bowl, they fell all over him, then Kate laughed so much that she peed and when I tried to get my damned pancake down I slipped and went flying straight down and face planked straight into my parents cake for their anniversary, a cake he'd spent a week decorating... OOPS... Some people should not be teachers and he was a prime example of this. Pafff...

So we were telling Chef Maury at the Mile High and he said he would teach Kate how to do some simple dishes, in the restaurant kitchen. It is now getting a much needed new and major overall. Mine and Kate's cooking classes were an endless source of amusement for my family. If we are not goofing around we are burning things down or wrecking shit. Okay yes, I burnt down the restaurant, yes that is true, when we were having lessons in the back and he left me alone and the pan went poof and I threw the pan, and it exploded as did Kate's bladder again and by the time Chef Maury came back, the sprinklers were on in the restaurant, the fire crews were called and the was a camp fire style kitchen going on in the Mile High kitchens.

Our third and last attempt at doing a fucking simple breakfast was at the community college kitchens here on the island... This was last night and yet another epic fail.

"Why did we get thrown out Kate? Go on tell them." I say as she holds her bump.

"Because I punched the funny cook in their kitchen. He was damned annoying, I do not need the stress and I can cook breakfast if I really want to, we do not need this challenge you two gave us. We have bonded over bad cooking for long enough." She points at Elliot and Ana who came up with the idea.

"Christian and you both need lessons, he burns toast and you, Kate you burn damned water. You and Elliot lived on take out, until you got Mandy to live in and pander to your every whim."

"Exactly so I didn't need Chef Maury or last night faux chef, ex naval cook and all round know it all, Mr Gordon the Gallant, and Christian stop looking like butter wouldn't melt, yours did and you set fire to the kitchen, again."

"Twice I have burned my dishes and once only did the fire department get called out."

"You set fire to your restaurant's kitchen, flambéed steak my ass, you burnt the kitchen down flinging the pan in the direction of the dry store, I have never felt so relieved to get out of the heat in any god damned kitchen before, it hit the dry store and it and the other chefs ran riot through the rest of the kitchen and Chef Maury only left us for two minutes, imagine if he had left us longer? Have your eyebrows grown back yet or is Ana still drawing them on for you?" Kate asks me.

"Shut up Kate it's your fault."

"So cooking at the community college on the island is your third attempt at completing a cooking course? So how was that?" Elliot asks.

"We got banned again did you not hear me?" Kate says. "It was his fault this time too, he should come with a danger warning."

"Fuck off Kate, I burnt my arm, then I threw the fucking pan in the sink before the damned orange jam crap spat at me again... Cook Gordon has banned me from cooking too; he says we are both a walking health and disaster warning, he said we had ruined too many child friendly dishes to bother with the harder dishes. I mean we burnt Welsh Rabbit, who burns cheese on toast? I was never meant to cook, and I am not going back to baby and me cooking either. I am not being out cooked by a fucking toddler." Elliot and Ana smile. We are the worst cooks ever and it is a good thing Ana didn't need to fall for my cooking skills or lack thereof.

"Hey that four year old was a born tosser." Kate says.

"I know and that's what got you thrown out, for saying he cheated."

"His mother made the batter. And she cooked the damned thing, tell me how that is baby cooking if they cannot use knives play with the cooker or in fact cook the damned food?"

"Oh god, you two didn't say you were in the sing along with mommy and bake class. You said it was a beginners class in baking Christian Grey."

"It's the only one that would have us. Everyone has said we are beyond help."

"All's well that ends well at least Elliot and I don't have to have heartburn again."

"So, what's the news on the island then?" Kate asks Ana.

"The pony trekking is paying dividends, we may even extend the school. The Coping Together kid's love it. It is an amazing success. My Nature's Own is flying off the shelves in the local store and online. The dairy is getting more stock and Uncle Gersham is back from Hong Kong, he went to some meetings to keep his hand in and standing in for Christian, he misses Jane being with him."

"Why did she break it off with Alex? Has he said?"

"No, he hasn't just that it wasn't working out for them. He is with a different girl at every ball and nightclub he goes to. He is hurt and we do not know why. Anton is hopeful it won't last too long."

"So Chris, brother and good egg..."

"What do you want Elliot?"

"I want to discuss the design for your new hanger."

"Shit I hadn't told Ana yet. Thanks Bro."

"I knew Christian; I am pregnant and sometimes forgetful, but I have not had a lobotomy. No, the people from Elliot's construction crew were not very stealth like, and I spotted them whilst out riding. What do you want to add in a big man cave?"

"How the hell did you know that's what I wanted to discuss?"

"Your sign for the big boys playhouse came yesterday. Really Elliot, Good shit happens and then you get married, so I built a man cave to hide in?"

"Is that all that came?"

"No, your beer fridge came, as well as a plethora of pin ball machines and two Pac Man machines and a snooker table and I believe a big assed couch and recliners and a tv screen that would not look out of place in Times Square. Is being married to me so bad Christian?" I wink at Kate.

"What, so you are moving to the island Elliot? Am I too fat to have fun with now?" We both cry.

"Elliot you dick, now they won't stop. Ana I said I would think about it as a place for the guys to hang out that's all."

"KK, I just need my man cave back my old ones filled with all your writing crap." I smile as she bawls louder. "I mean you office is in the good spare room. Fuck please stop crying I will do anything if you would just please stop crying." Elliot pleads and it seems I am not getting a man cave.

"Ditto Ana, anything..."

"Okay that's good to know."

"What, they were false tears again, Ana you don't play fair."

"I do play fair; I actually told them to put a bigger bar in it and another gym area with a boxing ring thing and punch bags and stuff in it. It needs a man gym in there, so Kate and I ordered a good one. We know you gave up your boy stuff when you stepped up to being husband's."

"Mrs Grey I love you."

"Yeah I love you too KK, and Ana, the poker table?"

"Vegas style brother..."

"I fucking love my sister cousin. Speaking of odd relatives any news on Georgina and the others?"

"She called yesterday, and may come and drop in when she takes Uncle Edward to the hospital."

"How is he?"

"He is hanging in there, but the year he has left is being eaten away at daily."

"He is a cool Uncle."

"The best..."

"Isn't he your only Uncle?"

"Yup..." Ana sighs. Dr Green comes out and we are called in, Ana and I.

"Hello Ana, how are you feeling?" She says as she checks the blood works she had done and the readings her nurse took.

"I am feeling great actually, very relaxed and huge. So Dr Green did you manage to get the machines set up for Kate and I?"

"I did and thank you for funding it Ana, the room is ready for you. When you are." I look at Ana and wonder what the hell machine she is talking about?

"Ana..."

"Well did you not think it funny that in all the months we have been coming here we have never met up with Kate and Elliot?"

"Now you come to mention it, yeahhhhsssss..." I exaggerate the yes and wonder what the hell these women are up too.

"Walk this way Mr and Mrs Grey." We head out and Dr Green smiles at Elliot and Kate. "Mr and Mrs Grey part two. Will you care to join us?"

"Okay what's the deal KK?"Elliot asks his wife as I stare at mine. Our girls laugh.

"Well you two are always saying stuff like shelling peas, the second one will fly out, you will feel our pain, and that you would take the pain if you could?" Ana says.

"Yes and that you'd go to the moon and back to help me, if you could?" Kate asks Elliot.

"Yes KK and I would." Dr Green starts to laugh, what the fuck?

"Good, because this room here is a Contraction Simulation room, it has been bought and paid for my your wife Ana, Mr Grey. It will be used as a sports injury clinic too, but if a man feels like he is strong enough to do this childbirth pain and he feels the need to prove the little woman was wrong, then this machine here will simulate what every woman has to endure to pop out your children, and this will prove it is nothing at all like shelling peas."

"So Ana you bought this room to prove a point?" I stupidly say. "Okay challenge accepted." That was my second mistake.

"Yeah, I can do this. Then KK you and I will be having words. I'm with you Bro..." Agreeing to do this with Elliot was the third mistake.

"If you would both pop into the change area and get into the scrubs and then would you care to lie on the beds?" Elliot and I head to the room of doom and I cuss.

"Elliot you do realise this is hard work?"

"Nah, it will be a couple of hours of lying on a table reading books and drinking juice."

"You think?" I say stupidly.

"Yeah we will beat the little ladies at their own game."

"How come Luke isn't here?" I ask, know why, because he panders to Mia like a under the thumb bossed man. Bossed by my whiny sister and her bad pregnancy. She was sick for two months and now is just plain pampered and spoiled, not by us, but by Lucas, may the fourth be with you Sawyer...

"He watched his sisters give birth and actually helped with one of his nephews delivery, he knows what pain is and he and I quote would rather have his balls squeezed by a eight foot wild homsexual mountain gorilla and he has made all the right noises, we it seems have not learned and have managed to really piss off our wives." Elliot says seriously as he arses around in scrubs.

"He's a keeper, but slow on asking our sister to marry her. So google this damned contraption Elliot, Ana has my phone."

"Still it can't be that bad women have more than one kid right?" I agree with him. " I haven't got mine either KK says radiation will kill me. If she doesn't first." I smell a foul plot unfolding here, and that is why can we not google this contraption, it must be bad.

"That is my argument and I still fear its bullshit spouted by men, like you and I." We are all changed and head in. Dr Green smiles and shows us the machine of doom.

"What's all this then Doc?" Elliot asks.

"This is the RSQ-ONE machine, this wonderful machine here uses electrical currents to force the muscles to contract from outside the body, making it perfect for simulating the feeling we women get when our uterus are contracting during labour and with remarkably similar levels of pain too, deliciously similar. As you are a man watching your gd lady give birth, you feel helpless. You are nothing more than an annoyance and a pretty useless spare part, good for screaming at and being the punch bag and ice bringer. This will give you an insight and perhaps a little knowledge having been there and felt some of their pain."

"Yeah I guess so." I lie down. "Okay, I'm up for trying this Ana, after all millions of women have babies. It's not that unbearable, because many children have siblings and so some if not all women choose to do it more than once, so how bad can it be?" I say and look at Doctor Green, bad move Grey I think.

"If you think you can cope Christian then you should give it a try at least."Ana said with a sly smile as I stupidly agreed to give it a try. Dr Green has taken a seat and a physiotherapist called Karin comes to rig Elliot and I to the machine. She normally uses the machine to help athletes recover from serious sports injuries, albeit she informs us as we are wired for pain, at a much lower current than used for the simulation we are about to face.

"How does this work then Doc?" Elliot asks her.

"This machine uses electrical currents to force the muscles to contract from outside the body. It's a way of building up strength. No other machine in the world has the intensity of contraction. It's perfect for simulating the uterus contracting with similar levels of pain, and thanks to your wife we get to share the joy of childbirth with doubting Thomas's or in this case an Elliot and a Christian. Word has got out and we are being inundated with requests, which helps us fund the sports programme." So why is it that Karin and Doc Green so willing to help men understand child birth? I asked them too. "We do it because we want men to know just what women go through."

Okay that sounds like a very plausible and an understanding thing to do, the useless males involved in this birthing process do need to know the pain their wives feel, though looking at the four women in the room grinning like they are ginger cats and Elliot and I are just two poor cornered mice, I have a nagging suspicion they may just be a pair of plain ole feminists in guise of doctors and all round caring good eggs. We are joined by our mother; she has finished for the day and thinks this is amusing. Then in walks Granny and I say let's charge admittance.

"It won't be the same. You won't have been pregnant for the full forty weeks, one day paff, and that's the damned hardest part of all this. Nurse have them carry a pumpkin strapped to their belly for a week at least, or have you thought to place a bunch of walnuts up their tushes to simulate Haemorrhoids? Or made them sick for three months, or even made them pee every hour on the hour, night and damned day? Doing this is it just for our entertainment right, they won't learn anything? Pass the popcorn Katie, who brought the wine?"

"Mother they are at least willing to try, oh and here he is your father is videoing it to compare the boys versus the girls." I shake my head and scowl at my father.

"Oh for fucks sake."

"Christian, be mindful to watch your language." Ana says. She is secretly loving this.

"Yes dear..."

I am learning. I smile at Ana and cuss inwardly, she is so going to pay for this and I can hardly opt out because Elliot is big-ing the whole damned thing up. I keep wondering if it really is so bad why do they all seem so keen for me to do it? Surely they should be saying: 'Don't do it, it's going to hurt like hell or are you mad even, though my mother keeps saying she wouldn't wish this on anyone, yet she has the comfiest seat in the room? Their joy in this exercise is apparent, and they do seem to be focusing on the shock and awe of this and they seem to be looking forward to our humiliation, this strengthened my stance on the issue and in proving to the room, that a pair of mere men could do this just as well as our wives, did I believe this, nope not one jot of it, I knew it was going to fucking hurt like hell I just wouldn't want to be beaten by fucking Elliot. He will tap out before me. I hope. Soon enough we have four stick patches and electrodes have been attached to our stomach. Elliot in playing with the wires and sat like he is sunning himself at a family BBQ. Karin explains the procedure and Elliot is still arsing around and I feel very nervous.

"So I will steadily raise the frequency of electricity to simulate your wives contractions and I will vary the intensity, length and time in between as if you have both gone into labour. The labour is comes in three stages, before your wives actually have to push out your baby. For obvious reasons we will not be replicating this last bit, but you will go through the three stages that come before."

We have agreed to two hours per section though we are told that our wives would have to possibly endure many more hours, every so often Karin ups the frequency of electrical pulses to simulate contractions, varying the intensity, length and time between each action to be to as near lifelike as possible. The first stage; the easy stage, is when contractions begin and quite often they are too light and too far apart for the hospital to admit you. this stage is eased by walking and by staying at home. Karin smiles and I know this shit is going to get real. She presses a button, which sends the electricity hurtling down the wires and into my stomach. It's very uncomfortable and lasts about a minute, but that minute seems like an age but in fact is just a half a damned minute at the most. I feel a tingling all over, Elliot laughs.

"Way to go that kind of good. Like a mouse is dancing on my belly."

"What was the pain you felt, between one and ten Christian?"

"About a two maybe a three. Its unpleasant not painful and nothing like mice on my belly can you zap him again please?"

"Wuss... I found it to be a one. Pump the juice in me Doc." Fucking shut up Elliot, then I wonder is his fucking machine broke? She zaps us again a few minutes later and asks us the pain we feel. It's the same, a two from me and sub zero for the man with a fucking surf shirt on. We agree this is a good indication of the first stage and agree to move it on to stage two; the relatives are drinking wine and being bloody annoying. I want to truly experience this and its turned into a family day out in a hospital room. The second stage will be harsher and longer, the zap will hurt we are warned and Elliot whoops. The mood suddenly changes and where it was once been jovial and funny it is brought crashing down by the next contraction. It feels as if someone is pushing hard on my stomach and its hard and harsh, every muscle in my belly and back is strained. Elliot swear as finally he feels pain, I get a little comfort from that, and a little joy when he calls for our mom.

I try to remember the classes we have been taking, I aced my side, gold stars for best performer were given and accepted, but this side is fucking hard and I forget to breathe, I calm down and remember how to breathe through it, but at one point I yell out for the fucking woman to stop fucking with me. When the pain subsides, the sheer joy I feel when it finishes is calming and soothing almost, but it doesn't fucking last long before I am trying all ways to get comfortable, and it actually feels like I am sitting on a bed of nails and everyone is looking at me and I am getting angry. I look up and Elliot is not laughing and his face has drained of colour. What was just minutes ago a bit of a laugh and a funny jokey time has suddenly become quite real? The contractions continue, and each time the electrical charge is higher. It hits me like Claude has punched me in the gut. It feels as if my stomach is being has been smashed straight through me and it's going to come out of my back. Then a fucking awful stomach shearing pain strikes and it is so fucking aggressive it becomes impossible to think straight, I think I may have peed my pants too. I feel tears coming from my eyes. I grab Ana's offered hand and fucking squeeze hard, Ana is now telling me to breath the pain away and hehehe's at me and I fucking scream.

"You breathe through it Ana, Elliot this fucking hurts." I shout.

"Have some of the good shit, they said no to the epidural Bro and I will electrocute myself if I jump in the birthing pool KK is having, this is good shit mom. Here have some."

"He got drugs?"

"Yes Mr Grey your wife and you have agreed to Ana having a natural birth and so no drugs will be given to you."

"I have fucking changed my fucking mind, gimmy the good shit too I am allowed to change my mind, give me the good stuff, I have money and Elliot has an extra kidney, I will promise you that, if just give me drugs." Ana laughs and I swear I am going to have this baby and never have sex again, oh god this is not happening, Elliot is as highs a kite and singing kumbaya my lord, as the witch zaps us again. After zapping me for nearly an hour I have cussed everyone in here from my annoyingly drunk granny to my father the cameraman from hell and I have been ass up, belly down, legs have been massaged and I have cried like a baby, I tried to grab comfort sideways, I even tried to walk off a couple of these belly hurting 'blessings; If Doc Green tells me once more they are bringing my baby home I will attach these to her ass. I have even hugged the cushions and pillows that Ana has chosen to take with her to the birthing centre, one of them will be good for nothing as I whacked Elliot with it, he has now passed out with the pain after the third zap of death. Elliot comes around as the final stage is announced, we are indeed getting off lightly an hour at stage two, when it normally is five or six hours, longer for the more unfortunate woman out there.

"What was the pain you felt from one to ten Christian?" Karin asks.

"Seven maybe eight, it hurts and it gonna get worse right?" She nods.

"That was just 300 electrical pulses per second, it's about to hit you at between 500 and 600 in the final stage and every couple of minutes and they will last for a minute perhaps two, you may get respite you may be hit with back to back contractions."Karin informs me. I gulp and Elliot cries for our mom.

"KK, I'm not having fun anymore, this hurts like crap, Mommy stop the bad lady, please..." Elliot says.

"I hope to fucking god you got that Carrick, my husband is hurting, and no I cannot stop and say okay lets all go back to bed and sleep the hangover off. No more meds you are like a well smoked out pothead Elliot Grey." Kate is not happy he wants to quit. Ana, dear sweet Ana is begging me too. She mops my brow with a damp towel feeds me ice chips and has give me a bean bag to squeeze, as I hurt her hand the last time. I have cussed like a sailor and wanted to battle the machine and Karin like a drunken cage fighter. This cannot be the same for everyone, or there would be no population boosts and I as sure as I know shit stinks, I would only have the one baby ever.

"With a rude and lewd mouth." Granny says. "But not as bad as your younger brother. Christian, quit with the name calling."

"Okay when I have this baby I am letting you have all the night feeds Granny." We all laugh and I wish we hadn't 'cos what comes next, makes two grown men weep.

The pain in my stomach is not a pain it's a fucking sharp and unmanageable stabbing pain on my back, my front and my fucking sides and all at the same time, I ache and scream, yes I Christian Grey, I scream and cry as I thump the bed I am so uncomfortably trying to kill, I kneel and I rock and I sway, I sure as hell feel like there is an actual baby coming out, and its coming via my dick or my shitters hole, and I don't care, I want the little pain maker off, it doesn't seem right to call it pain, because this is far beyond pain this is fucking torture. It's far beyond anything that I've ever experienced and I was in a car wreck and this is nothing like it.

I'm exhausted by the sheer effort of enduring this energy taking experience, its drained me and my willpower. It's as though I'm no longer myself, I am a blip of the man I was when I walked in here being as cocky as shit, I am now just trying to get through this, and to try to cope with pulse after pulse of torture, I feel ever last moment of the sheer agony I am facing as the contractions come thick and fast. It's hard to take, so hard Ana cries and I watch as she says sorry over and over.

Elliot has given birth, and his baby smells rank and is called Bob Shit Oh Hell and I bet he wished he hadn't had chilli last night, I am in hysterics as Karin zaps me again with back to back currents, I grab my belly and pray for death and for someone to rid me of this child that is coming out through my naval. Elliot finally comes around, he then apologises to the room and is let loose of the electrodes. Yes he has definitely shit in his scrubs and announced to the world he is never having sex again. Kate is a little happy, not at the shit in his pants but because he won't make another noise about it being easy.

Karin asks again what pain level I am at? I tell Karin I don't like her or her damned machine anymore and that they are at fifteen and getting worse. The contractions come thick and fast and I am still only at seven cementers dilation, I give up when Ana says she wants me to quit, I would say no, that I want to be brave and get to ten centimetres and do the continuing pain of the birth, but I am not strong enough and I fucking know it, I am switched off and happy to be unhooked, I have some very red sore patches from the sticky pads and the current flashing through my skin, but I did it, well most of it and never am I saying peas, pods slip out or easy anything and my poor baby has to do it twice, she is now going to panic for the remainder of the pregnancy, but hell, she can have an elective caesarean, because that was no day at a picnic. That lasted three hours and it was a pain like nothing I wish to feel again.

"Son, what was it like?"

"Harsh Dad, very harsh and horrid." Mom and Granny left when Elliot crapped his baby out and I was left with my wife and the recording. It seems the programme will be a big money spinner for the unit, which is all good. I guess? My pain is not for public viewing, though I may be tempted to get Elliot on you tube shitting himself?

"I am so sorry Christian I never expected you to last past stage one if I am honest. Was it bad?" Was it bad, did she not see it for herself, did I not tell her we were never having sex again and that I hated her for getting me pregnant, it seems I did. She cries and I hug her, we are stopping at twins I wouldn't want her to suffer like that, we can adopt, I was adopted and so were Mia and Elliot and Ana, sort of, we will adopt yes adopt and as my stomach stops pulsing I breath in and out and feel like I have climbed a mountain and left my pants on top of the world, only I have to go back up tired and exhausted to get them back, because the car keys are in them, I know this is because my poor wife has to do this and I have to live through it with her.

I am afraid and wished I'd waited till after, I may make that a suggestion and a must do thing at the six week pre fuck again check up, for the poor women who have greedy partners who want more kids... I am a much changed man and I am now a procrastinator for putting shit off until you are really drunk or really desperate. I really did not want sex again after that, perhaps there there is scope for using this in sex ed on the teenage man child kids, the rubbers and contraception rules don't apply to me, I am special and my blood needs to be out there. They are the guys who think they don't need to wrap it in rubber, they are the stupid ones who do nothing about having safe sex teenagers who knock up the girls in school and their classes 'cos they can? I may even fund it. If they felt the pain they would definitely think twice as Elliot and I have done today. Finally the pain subsides and I climb off my soap box and relax, I was wound tighter than a cog, but I beat Elliot, and made my wife proud. Though I did just go nutty for a while.

"It was something I think every man should do and feel the pain too Ana. Come on we are going shopping?"

"What for Christian?"

"Are you fucking kidding me, I want a bloody Push Present, I was thinking I deserve the new Audi R8 Baby. God what a rush that was and it is dissipating, the memory of the pain Ana."

"Yeah okay, thats why mothers do it again and again, because unlike you at the end we have a baby and the pain is worth it, thats why we woman do it time after time the bundle of joy we get at the end."

"I got zap stickers and I deserve an Audi. Come on help me choose the colour."

"I think anything in red, because after today I own your ass, I get to do that twice, so you can be my sub for a while."

"I live to fucking serve you Baby." We head off and I panic less, yeah right not a lot less but a little less.

We leave the hospital and I feel like I have given birth and I am now more afraid that I was before, if I couldn't hack it would the little lady beside me manage? That was all that was now going on in my head. It's going to be a worrying couple of months...

* * *

Read review and tell me what you think lol...Please xx I thought we needed humor.

you tube guys doing this its hilarious ladies...


	80. Chapter 80

I am glad you like this story: After this next chapter there will be some time jumping, which means we are coming to the end lol, I don't know how long there is left to travel either, perhaps there are just three left?

* * *

When The Bough Breaks.

Chapter 80: Shelling peas:

Ana's POV:

I waddle to the stables and feel damned huge; I have not seen Christian for eight days, because he and Ros are in Thailand buying a boat yard and I have never felt so alone in all my life. I mean I am not alone, god the kids are around all the time, relatives pop in and out and Mia is a permanent fixture in my kitchen, because Luke is with Taylor and Christian, whilst poor Gage has been left with the two irksome wives... Yes wives... Some honeymoon Mrs Sawyer is having, she had three days as Mrs Sawyer and then wham it was back to reality. They married in a super secret service here on the estate, Luke asked four people for their blessing, Carrick, Theo, Elliot and the worst one, my husband.

All were sworn to secrecy and all including Christian said yes. Happily so because my emotional husband had recently given birth and he, Luke said all the right and meaningful things. I swear since my husband birthed his imaginary baby he has been the damned man all the damned time. Though I have revised my birthing plan with Dr Green to include any medication I require. Including a too posh to push Caesarean. I have already vetoed this as I want at least to try to have a natural birth. Painful or not.

Anyway, Luke asked for the use of the old meadow land on the estate and after consulting Ted Hogan to see if there were any protected wild flowers in there we were given the all clear to hold the wedding. The estate had an old church o it and it unfortunately needed an overhaul so it was out of the question, and being a master with marquees Grace knew of just the firm, the minister was willing to come and officiate and from him asking to her thinking she was having a picnic proposal was three weeks in total, and the smile as her Daddy came to walk her down the pretty wildflower pathway, bare foot and pregnant was both tearful and emotional. Needless to say she said yes, to the ring, the marriage and to Luke adopting her baby as his. My husband cried for a while. Elliot was not happy he missed out on yet another bachelor party. We had a really good night and they stayed in their house for the extended weekend. Since then she has been more giddy and happier than I have ever seen her. Annoyingly happy, sometimes very whiney and always very loud...

"Ana, Ana, Oh Ana..." Speaking of the whiney devil... "Ana, are you okay? Are my niece and nephew still being gymnasts in there, hello twins it's me Aunty Mimi and your cousin gorilla." She smiles as she wobbles, Mia and me, well we look like we are walking with dynamite stuck to our bodies, actually we look like we are holding it clamped to our thighs, so we walk slowly and wobbly. Kate is different to Mia and I, she marches around and jumps around a lot hoping to bring on her labour. Her daughter cannot come soon enough, today is her due day and we are having a get the baby out party, hot curries and a hot chilli is on the stove, made by Gail and not by Elliot. They will be around shortly. I have been tasting them both all day, and boy they are hot. I have stocked the cooler with fresh milk from the dairy and all manner of sodas and beer for Carrick and Elliot. It will be needed.

"Mia? What's the matter?" She is in the golf buggy with my mom Sally.

"We have the photos back from the photographer, come and see them please Ana, help me choose the nice ones?"

"Okay let me give the last of these carrots to Spud and Dumpling?" The twins new horses.

I sigh and head back with Gage. My life is now spent waddling to differing buildings on the estate either followed by Gage as I walk, and she sits in the golf buggy, in case of emergency, sometimes I am in it dependant on the twins willingness to behave, this past week they have been horrific and naughty. Poor Gage must be bored shitless minding the bawler and chief island crier, me? I have had enough of being pregnant and being so huge. Mia is so small and petite, it's unfair, and she is due in two weeks and just looks like she had a good dinner. Kate is at Delivery day and is big but not like me, she is what I call normal pregnant woman. Me, I am just over six weeks away from the day of getting to see my feet again, they have been missing in action for weeks and they are huge when I do see them. I spend a lot of time with my feet in the pool.

My two budding gymnasts are very bouncy and fun to watch, but this past week they have sensed their daddy is not here with them and they are playing up. I swear he got on the plane over a week ago and they know he is not in the room stroking them and soothing them. Mia is in fine form and is loudly tally-hoeing as she drives through the poor resting birds; she sends them flying for the trees by high tailing it through their landing spot on the golf green, I swear she is manic bird hating freak and is going to have her buggy confiscated...

I leave her to it and Gage gets me home before I wet myself laughing at her again, she is stupid and giddy and will be sorry if they round up on her and crap on her. I swear I have used more diapers than the babies will need in the first week, she is always making me laugh and not purposely, in the stuff she says. Like why do Buck and the other husky's all look like wolves and is that why they cannot run in the woods together, is it because they might get shot? I swear she thinks puppies come from pet stores, she'd had a telling off for 'exercising them her lazy way', she let them out to play chase with each other and now we have a new set of puppies coming to the kennels, father unknown, but we are sure they are not Buck's because he likes Christian's Bulldog Buster? Buck may be gay!

So if it's not Mia making me pee, it's the twins. They jump and I pee, so unless I want to spend a day on the toilet, I pad myself to the max, it feels like the smallest room is my best friend at the moment, and these pads are my welcome release from viewing four walls. Apparently our babies are big for twins and there is not much room for a full bladder and they see to it they jump on it to make more room. Gage pulls me out of my buggy, as I am finding the seat a little snug!

"I know we need a Baby Mama shoe horn to get me out. Gage thank you. Isn't Natty at home today?"

"Yes, her parents are here for the week."

"Oh god I forgot. Go be with them I have Gail and Sally here."

"Oh okay, if you know anything happens dial..."

"...One hundred and you will be here, I know." She uses the buggy to go home and I waddle into my kitchen. Gail has been busy baking and I slump in the comfy chair in the breakfast nook.

"You look worn out Ana. Here put your feet up." I do as I am ordered.

"Have you heard from Jason?" I ask Gail and she smiles. Okay I may have asked her that a lot today.

"No, but I am sure they will call when they can."

"Christian didn't call last night and I am worried, did Jason say why?"

"Umm, they are in the midst of some god awful stormy weather." Which is what is worrying me; they are grounded in a tropical storm. I know they can be back in fifteen hours, but a lot can happen in fifteen hours. Thankfully Grace is just minutes away, she is in the guest room just in case Mia pops whilst the men folk are away, she and Carrick are enjoying their semi retirement and spend a lot of time here, relaxing, AKA watching Mia and I.

"Mom... We are back let's get my wedding photos organised please ladies?" Mia screams as she enters the house. God gag the woman. She is loud and hyper.

"Mia shush I have a headache." Grace shouts from somewhere in this house, if I know her she is in the nursery and cooing at the finished room, it's cute and very baby friendly, and decorated in summery pastels, mainly in pale yellow and green. Christian is rather proud of himself that he and Daddy finished it themselves, their cots are in and it's very cute as is their room in between our offices. It's a giant toy store of over sized toys and soft couches and rugs and all manner of soft bean bags for them to chill on? Grace is relieved I think, as her daughter the bird worrier gets back, she disappears for ages walking in the woods and sitting by the water, I hasten to add she has security but still Grace worries. I'd like to know where she gets her energy from, because mine died about three weeks ago, when she got her sudden infusion of hers. My bed is a comfy place and my legs are like marshmallows and puffy and it's how I roll. Literally as it seems I roll in and out of bed, my days are spent on my laptop and writing my novels in my bedroom instead of my office.

"Yeah dial it down a notch I have a bad head, bad back and I am feeling mega sorry for myself." I pout.

"I do tend to give everyone the same head crushing migraines, sorry Luke says I am highly strung so I am doing as my book says and getting back to nature. This island is amazing; we have a forest and an ocean on our doorstep." Grace smiles, because the nearest Mia has got to nature is throwing one of my bath bombs in her bathtub. We like the good influence Luke has been on her and she is much stronger and slightly, slightly calmer...

"It's fine I am just grouchy because I haven't heard from Christian. Have you heard from Luke?"

"He tried to call last night but the line was so crackly we had just a few seconds of awful white noise and wind." I smiled. "He was happy they were nearly through negotiating and has got you some masks for your wall." Hu? He spoke to her and my husband the boss did not get through, we will be having words if he calls tonight. I think that is why I am so cranky, he has always been in touch with me, and today his babies are being over active and over annoying, I wonder if there is something in the air?

"Girls you are back, where is Gage?" Grace asks as she floats into the kitchen looking cool and calm.

"With Natty. So where are these photos?" I ask.

"In the dining room table. Mia couldn't decide which she wanted. So I sent her for you, are you okay Ana?"

"I am fine Grace. Thank you for asking. Why does she have to choose, keep them all, Christian and I did, both times?"

"I want to put an album together and the biggest one I have found is a hundred pages so that makes for choosing hard. That's why Ana..."

"You can have more than one album Mia." I say as I take a look at the mountain of albums she has for us to choose from.

"HU?"

"More than one album, you can have as many as you like you know?"

"Mom said that too."

"She is very forgetful. Thank god that Luke organised the whole wedding or we would still be choosing the damned dress." Grace says as she helps Gail with the tea.

"My husband is very organised and thoughtful and kind and amazing and wonderful and super sexy." Mia coos.

"We know you tell us all the time." I say, I really am grouchy and missing my man.

"I know right, he organised it all and well you know you were there. Silly of course you were."

"We were part of the process Mia. He didn't do it all alone dear girl." Grace says as she carries the tea tray to the dining room and wow there are a ton of photos.

"I know Mom, but do you remember me thinking we were going for a proposing picnic to Ana's meadow and the surprise on my face seeing the tent set up and the flowers from the meadow, wasn't it just magical?" I sigh and agree it was beautiful.

"Yes Mia it was and simple and elegant and it went off with less fuss than either of mine and classier than Kate and Elliot's Alien coupling." We laugh, because their wedding photos are hilarious. Even though the wedding ones with the best man; do upset Christian, him not being there for his brother but Barney being there instead. Something that still upsets Christian. I do point out he would not have suited being in fancy dress as a Klingon or an alien. It is hilarious on Grace's piano, not very classy but very Elliot.

"My children have made me rethink weddings now and I love the simple life here on the island Ana, it very restful."

"Umm, its perfect, especially when Christian is here. I miss him Mom." Tissues are passed by Grace and Sally. "Thanks, this is the longest we have been apart and I hate it. How are the other Dad's coping with the all boy camping trip?" I ask Sally and Gail. Carrick is there too being the leader. Theo goes for the day and is back in bed at night, he says he is just too old to rough it in a bunk bed. So he and Uncle Gersham enjoy their time away from the kids and the women. Miranda is happy pottering around all day in the orchards with the other Nana's. This truly is a family island estate and a happy one.

"Well Hoggie is loving the new fishing poles they all have and Kane and Able are loving the campfires and smores. They could come home at night but I guess camping in the new summer camp is good practice for the summer and the Summer Camp for Coping Together shin dig you and Grace came up with." One of my better ideas I might add. Funded by my on line shop of second hand designer chic, from the great and the wealthy of Seattle, and the deep pockets of Mr Christian Grey.

"Camp Friends Forever, is going to be great for the kids, there will be more kids for them to play with. How is Sophie coping being the only girl at camp?"

"She is coping well and she is here she didn't go; she misses her Daddy so is pup watching with Milly, and then she is mucking out at the stables, she loves her little job at the stables. The girls make her feel part of the stable life up there and she and the Bobby Girls are forever in the kennels, puppy watching, she is not without girls for company." Gail beams with pride.

"Oh Ana, your puppy is about to be born too. Petal is nesting and getting ready for their birth. So she and the kids all spend a lot of time in the kennels too." Sally says. Gail and she have three bitches about to whelp, much like Grace... I am the grouchiest in case you didn't guess that already.

"I can't wait, Buster needs his playmate. Much as I love Christian's bulldog I cannot wait to get my own little Husky, Bucky."

"Is he missing his master?" I laugh at Grace's question. "He has Christian wrapped around his chubby paws, I know who the master is..." I gave Buster to his Daddy a month ago as his push present from me and boy is his dog pushy. They get on like a house on fire and are both bossy.

"Oh heck he is a mini doggy Christian Grey a doggy bossy tyrant, now Christian is away he is in dog heaven, he gets all the Christians side of the bed and I doubt he will want to give it up. He was so sweet last night though; he had his head right on the twins and growled when they kicked him. He tapped the offending bump with his nose and barked. They stopped moving for him and he went to sleep snoring on my belly, I swear he is going to be the best baby guard dog ever."

With that Buster came bounding in with his blanket looking for a couch to sleep on, Christian gave up telling him to get down and now he expects you to shift if you are in the sunniest warmest spot. He is so cute and misses Christian too. Things here are in a constant and strange sort of limbo, things happen here daily but nothing is rushed or worry some and everything seems to get done as if by magic. We are very chilled here, which given my husband's past he is now able to chill with ease, in fact he is mighty fine at chilling with the family who drop by unannounced and he loves it. His own push present was delivered the other day his red sub special is shiny and new, and I laughed again at their hit you tube video, it's doing wonders for the centre and they are adding to the rooms, because it is that popular.

The in pain dad's videos are added to daily and Christian was very serious in his idea of making it compulsory in schools, he has a great deal of backing and hopes to get it into the Seattle Sex Ed School Programme very soon.

He has yet to utter the word peas in quite a while too, and Kate has the moment captured on a photo that Bob Shity Baby was delivered and it's on their fridge. He is so cool with Kate having her elective caesarean. She didn't laugh as much as I did re watching her husband birth their blunder baby. In fact it's made her more afraid and she agrees with Christian, it's definitely an activity for the cooling off six week period after birth. My thinking has never changed, I have to give birth twice and that's afraid enough for me. Still Christian is very glad we get it over and done with at one time.

"Ana, look at these photos of you and Chris, they are adorbs..." Mia says. I look at the stack she hands me and I know the tears are there because Sally is handing me the box of tissues. I take a book from the Mia wedding album piles and start to fill my own. It makes me cry and I bump hug, as they seem a little rowdier today and I rub and smile until they stop moving.

"I loved this day; it was the best wedding I have been to since my own. Mia look at this one with your brothers. You all look really happy."

"I am having that enlarged for the hallway at home, my three babies all grown up. It was a perfect day. We managed to surprise the most inquisitive person on the planet with her own wedding."

"Hey I saw it happening, but the lady in charge said it was a wedding that was planned before Chris and Ana moved into the place. I actually loved the thought of it for my own wedding and spent the day trimming down my bridezilla wedding book to plan our day to be similar."

"We know we saw you pacing the footings out for the gazebo you wanted Daddy to build for you and Luke." I say as I get a kick to my ribs. Bugger and blast that was not called for twinnies.

"How was I to know you had got one already. It's going to look wonderful in summer with the climbers are in full bloom. Who'd have thought I would be happy planning weddings on my family's Island?"

"Hey we have yet to run it past Christian yet Mia, he likes the privacy we have here."

"I know Ana, I know, but you already have the kid's camp and the horse riding. You open the gardens on high days and holidays. What's throwing the odd wedding going to do?"

"Let's get the babies born first and then see? You may be too overworked looking out for Goliath there."

"I know, the Sawyer Baby is huge, the midwife said she expects the baby to be at least eight pounds."

"Now girls back to the photos, Gail is doing lunch." Grace is sorting through the bags of photos and Mia is choosing their placement in book one! Good luck with the one, she already has a bigger stack than I have. I have placed the ones of Christian and I in our album and love it. We looked so happy and relaxed. I get a kick to my ribs and swear under my breath.

"Ana, what was that?" Sally asks. Oops was I rude and loud?

"That was Teddy, Edward Raymond, he is the kicker, and Ella Grace is a stretcher." She stares as my belly is attacked.

"No I meant the whirring? But heck they are not being good for their mommy."

"Is my mother Georgina due a visit?" Grace smiles as I ask? "Ouch kids, I get it I am comfy so you are not. I may go for a swim and rest them in the warm water." I listen and the whirring is getting louder.

"No, that's tomorrow, she is bringing Uncle Edward for a visit." Grace reminds me, I listen and that is so familiar I smile too.

"I think that is Charlie Tango Ana..." Gail says as I listen and get a little giddy... Crap I look like shit... I wobble to the patio and look at the sky and see the word Grey and get a little over enthused. Good, I can relax at last... I head to the golf buggy Mia abandoned and leave the others in my dust. It seems like a lifetime since I last saw him. When I get there he is coming into land and I see the smile as he lands. The blades have stopped turning and he steps out of his seat and grins. God I want to be sexed into oblivion, I missed him so damned much, that I have decided he is not leaving me again. EVER...

"Hello Mrs Grey..." God be still my wonky knees and beating heart and quit jumping on my bladder you buggers.

"Why didn't you tell me you were heading back Mr Grey?" I fawn over my husband and wobble towards him and that mega watt grin of his.

"I wanted to surprise you, we finished early and there was a break in the weather, so we packed our shit up and got out of there whist we could, how are you Baby?"

"I am so glad to see you."

"Not half as happy as I am to see you, how are my children behaving?"

"Teddy has been kicking my bladder." He came towards me and kissed me and I swear I got that warm moist feeling in my panties and as I hugged him I got a sharp pain in my back. "Ouch..." Christian stepped back and looked like I had grown two heads. "What Christian, I did not know you were coming home?"

"Ana, how long have you been having those pains?" Oh them...

"Oh these? About a week, they come and they go, they are just Braxton Hicks Contractions, apparently Mia has had them like this for ages too."

"Baby, you have peed your pants." I looked down and then up again. Jason put into place the 'Call To Action Twin Alert,' and I laughed, talk about a false alert.

"No, these don't hurt at all. I mean it Christian; it's nothing like you went through. I swear its one of the twins jumping on my bladder. Grace will be able to tell you I have been sitting and doing photo arranging."

"Did you go for a ride today?"He asks, knowing full well Dr Green said I had to stop riding three times a day. So I did quit for the sake of my worrying husband and his nerves.

"Nope, I was told not to so I haven't. Do you not think I would know if I were giving birth?" I see the look that passes between them and smile. "I have weeks to go and I am sorry for peeing." He isn't having it and I am carried to the house, where Grace is ordered to look me over as he paces the bedroom.

"Mom?" She helps me change into dry clothes and smiles.

"Ana, you are having these babies at some point today, and I feel it will be a lot sooner than dinner time too." I sit up and look to my husband for clarification. "Ana, your waters have broken and there is a slightly bloody show and your Cervical mucus plug was in your panties Ana, I think you may have been in a slow labour a whole week. Why did you not say anything Ana?"

"Shoot really? I really haven't had a bad pain or anything are you sure Grace?"

"Yes darling, the twins want out." I laugh because this is not really happening, I don't even feel like I am ready to have them at all... Christian panics. I rub his arm as he grips me and cries for me. Yeah, I have all that pain to go through. Crap...

"Have a shower and change your clothes Christian. I have plenty of time. We can be at the hospital in no time at all." I say to calm him; poor man gets into a tizzy about my birthing his babies, and he has just got in too he will be exhausted, this can last for hours. Oh crap, no sex for six weeks, nice timing Grey.

"Ana, you are going nowhere..." Grace says as I suddenly sit up and head to the toilet to be sick. "You are having contractions, can you not feel them?" I look at my hardening belly and look confused.

"No, I can honestly say I feel no pain at all. So why can I not feel it am I damaged?" Christian paces and has his worried head on. I don't throw up, but I do pee for town and country.

"Ana, do you remember your mom saying you had this healing and pain thing?" I look at him and laugh as I sit on the throne and grimace... Ouch...

"Oh god Clone Wars revisited what of it Christian, we know I recover well, but to be oblivious to pain of contractions and birth, really, don't be silly, it hurt me the other day when I paper cut my finger, and I am sure as shit I would know if I were having the twins. Jason get Georgina on the phone please?"

"What if you can't feel the pain of childbirth?" I snort and bray like a donkey and as I stand up whoosh, I wet myself again.

"Oops..." I say as I am stood in the bathroom and I am sopping wet through again. "That's a good thing then? Pain free and drug free. I can then have a ranch full of Grey Babies, goody..." I joke and then the babies seem to go lower and I suddenly don't feel like laughing as I look at my pale husband.

"Ana, the second sack has broken. Strip the bed folks..." Grace says with a smile as I stand and pee. God this is farcical and not happening. I see the look on Christian's face and realise crap its happening.

"No, I am having a water birth, only the birthing pool doesn't arrive until next week, we can wait."

"The biggest tub is ours, so we will do it in there Ana, Gage fill the tub please and Gage get Dr Green on the line. You cannot wait Ana, they want out now..." Okay I get it, they are coming. Why am I feeling so moronically stupid?

"Gage hold off on the call, we have Grace and Sally." This is happening and I am as calm as a mill pond. Christian is worrying more than me and I feel really weird. He showers so we leave him be and I sit on my now stripped bed and watch as everyone waits for me to scream. I feel stupid. Should I not be so calm? Mia is doing the panicking for the both of us when Kate and Elliot arrive, just in time to watch the circus freak give birth. I am handed Jason's phone.

"Ana, are you okay?"

"I don't really know Mom, I feel kind of freaky and weird and strange. It is not hurting at all."

"That's good then yes?"

"I guess so, these special powers I have are they meant to do this?"

"Special powers Ana?" She laughs. "What special powers Ana?"

"Pain and recovery? What are the experts saying about my blood this week?"

"You have remarkable healing powers that's it, but the pain? God knows? Is Grace there?"

"Yes..." I pass the phone and Grace takes the call.

"No, impossible, the first twin is on his or her way, as we speak and she has yet to break a sweat or ask for anything for the pain."

"What pain I am having no pain what's so ever." Grace places the phone on speaker.

"Don't moan it's a blessing, you do know that right?" I laugh and then suddenly I feel a little bit woozy.

"Mom I feel funny..." Grace throws the phone at Jason and he clears the room. Christian is in the bedroom and is thankfully dressed. I pace and a breath deeply, that bloody hurt.

"Let's get you in the water Baby, just so mom can have a look what's going on?" He lifts me into his arms and kisses my nose as I lay in his arms. God I must look a mess.

"Oh okay, this is starting to hurt now, I should have quit whilst I was ahead, ouch..." He strips me from my clothes and he places me in the water. Grace comes for a look see and she sighs.

"Christian, bring me my bag and the birthing kits, and a towel or two, you are about to say hello to twin one. Ana I have never seen a woman give birth so easily."

"I know right? It's like the contraction machine for Christian should have been set a phase one all through his ordeal?"

I breathe heavily and I breathe through gritted teeth, okay this does hurt a little. I hehehehe a lot and pant then hehehehe some more and I grunt just as Christian comes back, he rushes to the bath tub, just in time to see his mother holding Ella in her hands, I look down and see the fresh and clean baby she passes me and I cry. Oh god do I cry, I make more noise than the crying baby.

"Ana, oh god you have done it..." Christian is at my head and staring at his daughter, I grip her tightly and pant some more, Grace has barely enough time to tie off and cut her granddaughters cord and wrap her in a towel and pass her to a crying Christian, before I scream for god and almighty to kill me, oh fuck does this one hurt, I scream and frighten Ella and as my stomach tightens I feel the great need to poop, never will I ever take the Mickey of Elliot's shit baby again.

I grip the bath tub and pant scream and cuss, the whole thing lasts about a half an hour and as I move to grip my husband's free hand and squeeze, the oddest feeling happens and I see the baby in the water and scream that he is drowning, because Grace dropped him... I panic for ages until she says he is fine and is a slippery little bugger. I cradle his little crying body in my arms and pant a little more. God that was horrendous and I got off lightly. Grace stares at her grand babies and starts to cry as Christian cuts his sons cord. There is a harmony of babies crying and three grownups all crying too.

"God, trust Teddy to be the awkward one, he's just like his father." Grace says as she is wrapping Teddy in a towel. Christian's legs are in the tub at my back which got rubbed once before I threatened to kill him if he ever touched me again and if he didn't stop saying he knew my pain, I threatened to chew off his baby maker. I am sat between his knees as he cradles two little babies in their white towels. Is that all childbirth was? I think I can do that again, if I have all girls! Grace clears away the yucky stuff and I swear that hurt more than having two babies. I am cleaned in clean water and dried by a very shocked father of two and grandmother of two. The babies are with Sally and are being weighed and Grace flits between me and them. Apparently we have two, identically weighing babies at a small two and a quarter kilogram each, 5lbs is not small for babies born early I am told off for being upset that I screwed up because I was fully dilated as I arsed around earlier, I was lucky that both are healthy and are hungry and have a great Apgar score and have passed their first tests. Grace is in a flood of tears as I sit in the freshly made bed and watch Christian as he hands me our babies.

"Can I just say that was easier than shelling peas Baby? God I love you so much and our babies are amazing."

"Yes but you said the second one would fly out. You got that wrong Mr Grey.."

"Shit am I glad we got home in time. Baby you did it."

"I did are you sure? I mean check again for me?" I move and don't need anyone to check it really hurts. They need feeding so we are left alone until I try and feed the two little bundles... I have my family... We are safe and we are happy...

* * *

 ** _Not quite finished yet, we are in the final run home... Read and review please xxx_**


	81. Chapter 81

I am glad you like this story: Its coming to an end, in fact the next chapter will be an EPILOGUE,

Thanks for reading. Thanks for reviewing. This has been a wild ride thanks for being there with me...

* * *

When The Bough Breaks.

Chapter 81: Babies by the bucket load:

Christian's POV:

Ana and I are sat looking at our two cherubs, they look so sweet as she nurses them. My eyes are peeled and my heart is beating fiercely in my chest, I feel like going all Tarzan and beating it.

"So, shelling peas it was not, but neither was it as hard as I thought." She says and then sighs as she takes one of the feeding babies from her breast and hands me my daughter.

"Hello little one, hello Ella Grace, I'm your daddy and that lady feeding you was mommy." I look at her little face and her rosebud lips and see a sweet little baby, and we are giving her my mother's name, and not even the best one gets the lead. "Ana are you sure about the name?"

"Yes, your mother birthed you and Grace raised you, and besides she looks like an Ella."

"She does? I guess it's a mom thing, but she is very cute. She looks like you."

"Nope... I lucked out because they both look like you, so stop trying to flannel it Grey..."

"How about Grace Ella?"

"Sorry the name Grace is going to be taken sometime today."

"What why?"

"Mia is having a little girl and she is honouring the only mother she has ever had, that why Christian."

"How did you know and yet nobody else did?"

"She needed me not to call Ella after your mother, that's why and besides it was a fluke they found out, the sonogram lady, she thought they knew they were having a girl the last time and said here she is, just like she did with Elliot and Kate, but they swore me to secrecy the four of them..."

"Oh... Okay, Ella it is then." She sighs and I stare at by baby girl, she is so, so tiny, so perfect and so tiny. I have counted her fingers and her toes several times, and I hope Ana didn't see me bending softly all her joints and checking her little head over, just in case my mother missed anything. She didn't, because my baby girl is a tiny perfect little doll and has already got me wrapped around these tiny fingers, that are clinging to my massive thumb and I do believe I am under her thumb already and I wipe away a tear as I stare.

"Here you go Teddy, go and get some Daddy Time in, before we are over run with family." She kisses his head and I am sat holding my babies. "Edward Raymond Grey, you are going to break some girls heart one day." She says with a smile as she puts herself to rights. There is a knock at the door and my mother enters.

"Hello and how is the happy little family?"

"Mom, thank you for everything you did." I smile as she sits on the side of the bed I am hogging. "We have our babies Mom and I swear I am so emotional I could cry." I say as my mother leans towards me and kisses my cheek softly.

"Ana did the hard work you and I were there for support. Now, I have to be heading to Mia's because Luke has just called, it looks like I may have the great pleasure of meeting three of my grandchildren in one day."

"Mia is having her baby too?" I say as I get up to sort out my babies, they need on some warm clothes and all the other crap they need on. I get to put on a diaper on a moving doll and poor Buster, and after several packages of these irksome nappies have been tried and tested I think I can say with some confidence I am more than able to change my babies. Then I remember my little sister is in labour and panic.

"Your father is over there and he has just called to say the air is blue, like a truck load of sailors are home on leave. She threw a vase at her father and he is in hiding and leaving Luke to take the flack, and apparently there is a marked difference between over here and there." Ana smiles.

"Poor Luke, send him our love and give Mia my Ana my box of labour tools. Bean bags and stress balls, it seems I did not need them. Besides Buster will only think they are his new chew toys, speaking of Buster, where is he?"

"He is in the kennels; he is being pampered by Sophie. Though when I passed he wasn't for having the pink bow on." Gail says as she pops her head in and has a pot of tea and some of Ana's favourite pecan cookies.

"Thanks Gail, come in and see your new charges. Mom here is going to see to Mia."

"I know, Sally is up there now and has just rang down, can we send reinforcements as Mia is going thermo nuclear up there. I said I would come and get you Grace. They are placing bets to see how many fingers Luke has left unbroken."

"Okay then. I am only over the hill, and not very far away, but for now it seems my other daughter needs me." She is torn between another cuddle or facing the wrath of Mia.

"Umm, she is doubled up in pain and is cussing poor Luke for impregnating her." Gail says as she looks at the babies.

"What?" I ask as my attention is focused on Edward and Ella.

"Christian, they are talking about Mia and Luke and your sister being a tad rowdy." Ana says as I grin like an inmate from a lunatic asylum.

"He is laughing too. She is taking it out on the man she loves and she has he thinks broken his hand. Jason is looking at it now. You have to be there Grace as Luke says she is not willing to go to hospital without you. We will you get changed Ana." Gail says as I hand over a bundle to her. Shamelessly I have to admit, unless I unwrap them I have not a clue who she has.

"I am fine Gail, my husband is more than able to see to me, go and wish her luck from me Grace." Ana sighs as my mother takes another look at her grandchildren and smiles.

"Everyone is waiting for their introductions, and your Uncle Edward and Mother arrived a few moments ago Ana." Gail says as she hands me back my son and I hand over my daughter.

"My mother is here, I didn't hear her transport arrive?"

"She arrived over the ferry; your dear uncle is not a lover of the flying Ana, as you know. Now I am going, oh and the twins cords and the..."

"...They were picked up already?" Ana says and I give Ana a smile, okay more smiles, I may be a tad happy. She is hoping that somehow there will be a break through to help her uncle with his lung problems, is held in the cord stem cells they took, they are amazing miracle workers apparently, but it's a little out there for me, but if it helps, then it helps! Besides they can test those samples before they draw blood from my babies for testing. Hopefully they are as normal as the next child. My mother leaves and Ray knocks and comes in, he's heading towards me.

"So my Little Annie is a Mommy? Let me see them then, I am calling in all my Grandpa rights." I had him Ella and sit with Ana.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Pumpkin?"

"Could you take them to see the others whilst Christian gets me dressed please?"

"You trust me and Gail here with your babies?"

"Daddy, of course we trust you, besides I need to you know have a wash and you know change into something other than a bathrobe."

"Ana..." I say. I see the look and agree. God I am so possessive over them already.

"They can't go far, they will need top ups for a while." Ray blushes and Gail laughs me? I wonder what she means, then the realisation hits me and I too blush. Breast feeding, she means they will need feeding. I am not too good at this practical side of parenting. I guess this is the giant learning curve we parents have to travel. They go and introduce the newest of the Greys to their extended family. I run my wife a clean bath and pour in the healing minerals she has been working on. I make sure it's nice and warm and return to see Ana daydreaming.

"A penny for them Baby?"

"Nope, they are priceless..." I grin.

"For your thoughts not our children. What is going on there Ana?" I kiss her head.

"I am so happy, but this is sort of anticlimaxual, like there should be more to it, you know more hehehehe-ing and more swearing and I imagined more blood and you know a fainting fit or something?"

"I am just glad that's over with Ana and you did very well."

"I was thinking about you, not me silly. Now, I need a good old soak and could you get me some practical bed wear and underwear."

"Practical, do you own practical Baby?"

"Yes, in the top drawer. With the nursing bra's."

"Argh the ones I thought were broken?"

"The very same."

"You will remember to, you know, to keep your breasts covered Ana?"

"Yes, I have a nursing coverall and I am equipped to nurse in the bedroom, the table, the chair and everything I need are in the window facing the paddock and yes the special windows went in whilst you were away. One way glass, I can see out but no nosey fuckers can look in? That one way glass you ordered, I must admit I had heard of one way security glass, but I didn't know they did nosey fuckers glass?"

"I had hoped it could be done whilst we were on honeymoon, but now they are in we are now free from prying eyes."

"Not really, I got the fright from three little boys who were doing weird things to the glass and pulling lip and tongue faces in it; it looks like we have mirrors all along the back of the house."

"I see you were busy in my absence?"

"I got bored and joined them. Oh and your man caves finished too and your Red Sub Special is in there too, all blinged out to your high specks and don't worry Jason has the starter thing, I am nor allowed near her, and yes I did try.."

"Check list finished, all we were waiting for were the twins."

"Check list complete then Grey, now get your weary wife in that delicious smelling mineral bath. They are my new line."

"Are we not meant to be gushing about our children about now?"

"We would still be having wild sex had they not arrived early. Now I have to wait."

"Ana stop, please, I had blue balls coming into land and now I am on the dread six week freeze out too."

"Sorry..."

"No, it's worth it, come on let's get you clean mineralised and into the pj's, then we get you in bed and let the family come to see you. You have to be resting for at least a day."

"Thank you master, I will get back to mucking out the stables the day after next if you don't mind." She laughs as I scowl.

"Ana, I mean you need to get your rest in whilst you can, and I am on paternity leave for six months."

"What..."

"Six months, I have cover in for Ros and I want to devote the first very important six months to you and the twins." She looks at me like I have said I am going to have a second wife. "Ana, is that going to be a problem?"

"No, I am shocked that's all, you are giving it up for six months? Then again, you are but ten minutes away should it go into freefall, right?"

"That is exactly what Ros said and the new office here has a full wall of screens for conference calls. I am as good as there anyway. We have the shared baby room and we have Gail and Sally on call too."

"So, we are parents and now the fun begins..." I grin as I bathe my wife in minerals and kisses. Just wait until she sees her push present...

Owwwwwww Mommmmiiieeee... Grace's POV:

Elliot runs me to Mia's little home here and he looks decidedly green too. I have two grandchildren and a third will arrive soon, I am in a state of euphoric happiness, not only am I a grandmother, but I delivered the twins, I am so blessed.

"Mom, is Mia going to be okay?"

"Yes, she is going to be fine, as is Kate."

"Oh I am not worried about her, but she is having the baby in hospital and under anesthetic, her I am not worried about. She has researched the crap out of everything. I have watched tutorial videos and she even sat in on one in the name of research for a lady article in her new lady magazine. Her I am not worried about. In fact I think she likes the damned pain thing and definitely has a little bit of a serial killer in her. Unlike Ana, who cried when Chris got zapped, my woman wanted the damned electrodes on my balls Mom." I laugh.

"She will be fine too." As we approach we here the growl of a mountain lion and I suddenly realise my daughter is the one growling.

"Mom, I think I will sit and wait as Chris and Ana's and ogle Flotsam and Jetsam for a while. Good luck in there." I hear the swearing begin and cringe, all those potty words are coming from my daughters mouth? Really? "Mom, is she possessed?"

"I don't know, I have the pain relief she asked for, but I have a feeling she is going to have to be airlifted to the hospital for anything else she needs." It is then we see Luke running down the steps.

"Oh thank god you are here, Carrick has the baby's head in his hands and Mia is not for letting him open his eyes and see her lady bits, which makes for delivering our baby a little difficult." He pants a few times and dashes in. We, Elliot and I follow.

"Mom, did I hear that right? My father has delivered his grandchild? Way to go Pops..." I step into her pink bedroom and smile. My husband is holding Mia's baby in his arms. I head to Mia and she is sobbing as Luke looks down at his child. Cary is grinning like Christian and is holding the little thing in a bright pink blanket.

"Mommy my Daddy saw my hu-hu." Mia cries...

"Darling your father saw it a long time ago; he did all your diaper changes."

"I told her that too Gracie, come see this beautiful little girl I had the honour of delivering. What is it with our daughters not waiting for the hospital to do their bidding? Jason offered, but she kicked his head out of the way, literally and he may need stitches. Then poor Luke her got clobbered and then I decided that I would take charge. Now what are we calling this little one, Carrick junior?"

"Daddy she is a girl, unless you got that wrong?"

"Nope, she is a she and is missing all the man bits. So what is her name then?" Luke smiled and Mia cried a little.

"Mommy, meet Grace Miranda Sawyer."

"Oh... Mia... Luke, thank you. Cary can you and the boys take yourselves out of here I need to help Mia now."

"Does that mean Mia will be swearing again?" Dad says and I spin on my heels and get my ass to the drinks cupboard, My sister is going to feed her baby and I unlike my father do not want to see her boobs. Not that I guess he particularly wanted to be at the business end of his daughters delivery either?

"No, this bit is not too painful but it needs doing. Elliot, Elliot are you okay?"

"What, I am fucking wonderful..."

"ELLIOT, WATCH YOU LANGUAGE PLEASE..." Mia screams...

"Apparently Lil Sis, you put a sailor to shame and the security boys outside have been taking notes on insulting words to use in their bar fights. Which reminds me how did you get here so darned quickly Dad, because Ray is at Chris's too?"

"Umm, Hoggie found a very nice patch of Poison Ivy and your not too clever Pop's said it wasn't Poison Ivy and he and the twins went to pick some for their leaf hunt, they are now being doused in calamine lotion at the Hogan House. Apparently your Pop's thought it was a Virginia Creeper, but he should have listened to Hoggie, who wisely stood at the side and said 'nope Pop-Pop that's Poison Ivy and you three are gonna itch something wicked' and they did and are. We were then told of the twins imminent arrival, but we were coming home anyway because they saw the chopper coming over. I saw Luke bringing Mia here and realised she too was having her baby. As your mother had her hands full I stopped here to help."

"Dad you did well. Now all we have to wait for is Kate to deliver our little girl and then the gangs all here. Tomorrow is her big day and we have had three very different births, Ana's were really freaky and sort of silent and Mia's what was it like Dad?"

"Let's put it this way son, if Mia ever has another one it will be when we, your mother and I are on Bora-Bora. I guess we'd hear her cussing there though, she was like the devil possessed."

"I can hear you, you know..." I smile at my daughter as she and Luke look at little Grace Miranda. I am a much blessed grandmother and three times in one day...

I swear today has been the happiest I have ever been, well since we brought home Christian anyhow, and now my wounded soldier has a family of his own. Don't get me wrong, I loved getting Elliot and Mia, but their time before we got them was so different from his, he had a special place in my heart from the moment I saw him. He needed me and it showed. I remember the weeks it took for him to realise food would never be denied him, no matter what the time of day or night it was. The times I found him asleep in the cooler with his pockets full of food, were too many to keep count of and each were as heartbreaking as the last. The night terrors and the angst my little man had, and then when you think his childhood was bad enough, you learn your best friend hurt him more than his birth mother and her pimp ever did and you were the one to send him there. I sigh and thank god he found first Book Ana and secondly the real Ana, the real saviour of my son's soul.

"Mom, are those tears for Christian?"

"Mia?"

"You always cry when you think about him, don't worry I do too. Ana has given him a fresh start and do you know I think he is fixed Mom, he is all better and has a life worth living."

"When did you get so wise little one?"

"I have good teachers. Luke do you want to take your daughter?"

"Yes please, are you okay Honey?"

"Hu, me? I am fine I am just a little tired Luke."

"Get some sleep, before I guess the visitors start piling in, they will start doing their rounds when they have ogled the twins." Luke says as he kisses his daughters head. She landed a good one there, they all did and I am one blessed mother right now.

"Luke's right, have a bath and do as Ana is, getting her rest in whilst she can."

"Mom I will, go and see to Ana I am fine and need some sleep, Luke will be back in here a minute." I run my daughter a bath and throw in two of Ana's bath bombs, Mia smiles and places her tired body in the water. Luke comes in as she said he would and I leave them to it. My family don't need me as much right now, but they will do in the coming weeks and then I get my grandbabies to myself. What joy, these I can pass back when they act up. Cary and I say our goodnights and we head back, so's Cary can see his grandson and daughter.

"Did you ever think life could be better than this Gracie Girl?"

"No, we are blessed and now thrice blessed, tomorrow we get another granddaughter and then the fun begins. I am on cloud number nine right now, and very happy. Where is my mother?"

"Last seen dabbing lotion on your father's butt, she says she will be over presently and to get the gins poured she earned it."

"Life is good on this side of the sound Cary, don't you think?"

"It is, so much so I bought us a nice little cottage here."

"A little cottage?"

"Okay I bought you the house you looked at with Ana."

"You did?"

"I did and we are selling Belleview to a hotelier. He has grand plans for the place. So as we have not been back to the place in a month the things there were packed away and stored. Once you have customised Pelican's Landing to your taste, then we make the move proper. I have a feeling your parents are going to be stopping with Gersham for a while too. They haven't been home since Ana and Chris got back off honeymoon."

"I know, Elliot wants their house for him and Kate, they signed the papers yesterday."

"So, what next Gracie Grey?"

"A happy ever after for us and for all on the island?"

"That's a given. Now let's see the twins and tell Chris about Mia and Baby Grace. Shall we?" I am helped off his prized golf buggy and we head in, and great the gangs all here, including Ana, she is in a comfy chair sat in the middle of her feather duvet and looking so comfortable.

"We are pleased to announce the arrival of Grace Miranda Sawyer, seven pounds and four ounces and mother, and baby are doing well and father only has three broken fingers." Carrick shouts as we enter the room. "And I delivered my second granddaughter without a hitch."

"Congratulations Dad. How is Mamma Mia?"

"More relaxed now it is over, Elliot is over there drinking a very nice and expensive Remy Martin and puffing on Cuban cigars, where is Kate?" I ask.

"She is in the pool and is cussing because she was due first and is the last one to deliver." Ana says as she cuddles one of the twins. "She is hoping the chilli Gail has made will do the trick tonight, but she seems to think the baby is already in board shorts and chilling and enjoying the water in there like it's father." We all laugh. I go and see to Kate, she of all my daughters is the most stubborn and strongest of the bunch. I head down and see she is in fact swimming. I sit and watch her for a while and smile as she heads out.

"So, how is Mia? I saw you watching me, this little one is not coming tonight do not worry Grace, I have not even had a bad twinge, let alone a Braxton or any other dared contraction. This kid of Elliot's is gonna have to have its butt smacked just to wake up. She is as lazy as Elliot and as damned stubborn as me." She looks off, but I cannot put my finger on it.

"So I see how was the swim Kate?"

"Relaxing and needed, I am okay Grace if you want to get back. Elliot and I are going to head back to the mainland tonight. My appointment is at nine, will you be there with my dad?" Her words are now slurred and she looks drunk, did she have a drink?

"We will and be ready to see Elliot's stubborn twin. Can I help you out of there dear?" She takes my hand and it is then I notice her rings are biting into her finger.

"I say that all the time. Now, how is Grace Miranda?" Do not panic Grace, I tell myself.

"You knew?"

"Of course I did, she swore Ana and I to secrecy and begged us to not use Grace."

"I am overjoyed and honoured. So what are you calling your baby girl?" I take her pulse as I get her to the chair. She is talking slowly and her face is swelling.

"Ava Elisa, after my father's mother and grandmother. I am named after my mother's mother and grandmother, and the other two have you covered."

"That's a pretty name. Ava... Ava Elisa Grey... Your Granny finally gets to meet you Ava." I rub my hand over her belly and pass Kate her towel and see a spaced out look in Kate's eyes. Her face is blotchy and looks a great deal puffier than it did earlier, her hands to are like sausages. When did this come on and why is she alone down here?

"Kate, are you feeling okay?"

"Hu?"

" I asked you Kate are you feeling okay, only you look hot and puffy?"

"Hu, what puffy, yeah I tried to take my rings off, but they are stuck on there like glue, so I came for a swim and to relax my fingers and be quiet?" I put her in the bathrobe and lead her to the lounge. "Grace, I feel strange and my head is all muggy and the lights hurt, when did it get so hot and sweaty in here Grace?" I sit her down and Gail sees something is off with Kate and wisely brings me my bag.

I run a few simple tests and I can say with great certain Kate has Eclampsia, she has bypassed Pre-eclampsia and is in a bad way, how did Dr Green miss this? Her blood pressure is through the roof high and I do not have the things here to deliver this baby by caesarean, to help Kate and the baby survive, which is what she needs and soon. I call ahead and warn the hospital of our imminent arrival and have them call Dr Green and her team, this baby has to come within the hour. I put two drips in her hand and Gail holds the bag of saline up. I run a second bag for them to administer the drugs needed. I have not got everything I need in my bag, but what I have got I use.

"Jason go and get Elliot _NOW_ and Christian, can you get us to the hospital in your helicopter right now?"

"Mom?" He hands the baby to Ray and helps me with Kate.

"Kate needs to deliver the baby now... I can't do it here, I have given her medication to help, but she needs to be at the hospital." Cary throws a blanket around her and Christian lifts Kate effortlessly into his arms and we are driven to the helicopter pad in a golf buggy by Cary. Elliot and Jason meet us there and I tell Cary to get Eamon to meet us at the hospital asap, I keep an eye on Kate and she suddenly passes out and has a mini fit of sorts, so I push through medication to stop the fitting all as Elliot watches. Elliot is bereft as she doesn't respond to the medication I have.

"Now Christian..." He takes off and he calls through to wherever he has to get permission to land on top of the hospital. We no sooner have it when we land and are met by Dr Green and her team and in what seems like a slow ride to hell, we are heading to the operating theaters and I scrub in to help.

Baby number four of the day:

Many Differing POV's:

After what seems like forever, Elliot and I pace the floor, Mom went with Kate and all Elliot and I heard were she's down and some sort of medical lingo and everyone was then rushing to get the baby out to save both it and Kate. I hold my brother who is in bits and is obviously fraught. Jason had flown Charlie back to the island and now we wait for news, I was sure I heard my mother tell Dr Green Kate had stopped breathing, but I said nothing to Elliot. We pace and we wait, we pace and wait, I swear today couldn't get any madder than it has. Ana delivers five weeks early, Mia a week early and Kate, poor Kate goes over by one day and suffers the most.

"How long has she been in there Chris, an hour, two what?" He asks as we pass each other in the corridor.

"Ten minutes Lelliot. Just ten minutes."

"Fuck it feels like a life time. What's going on? Why can't I go in with her?"

"I don't know Lelliot, I just don't know."

We sit before Elliot rips off the fucking doors to get into Kate's theatre. A nurse in scrubs asks Elliot to sign some fucking papers and I watch as he signs his name, what for we do not know nor do we understand anything she said other than she said his signature was needed, I heard something about blood loss and blood pressure and serious, but as I get up to ask Mom comes through the doors. She looks like shit and it's not good news from the look of it. No, not today, we cannot have bad news not today.

"Mom." I say as Elliot is looking over her shoulder for this baby girl.

"Elliot, Ava is fine, she was delivered safe and alive and is being worked on now. Kate however was warned to be on bed rest two weeks ago, did you not know this?"

"No, Kate said she was fine, was she not?"

"No, no she had something called Sudden Onset Pre-eclampsia, Dr Green warned her to take it easy and she has not been doing as she was told. She was swimming laps in the pool when I saw her and that I think has caused tonight's sudden rush here."

"How. Is. Kate. Mom." Elliot asks, I don't think he is taking it all in.

"She has had to have a hysterectomy, she suffered a postpartum haemorrhage, Dr Green delivered Ava and then Kate began to haemorrhage, she suffered from a Placental Abruption, Kate's blood wasn't clotting and the blood loss was severe and it couldn't be stopped, Dr Green had no choice but to remove Kate's womb."

"But Kate is going to be okay right?" I ask as Elliot can't speak. My mother looks ashen, fuck no...

"She has a tough night ahead of her, but the baby is out and safe and she was here within the golden hour, had she done as she was old this could have been avoided, you really didn't notice her dizziness? Her headaches, the swollen feet and face and hands?"

"No mother and when I asked her if she was alright she said yes. Why did she keep this to herself?" Eamon came in and rushed to my mother.

"Kate?"

"She is in a bad way and tonight will be tough, but she is in good hands and the baby has been delivered, she is young and relatively healthy, but they are doing the best to see to her Eamon. Did you not think she should have been at home instead of working?"

"I told her to go home and we would delay the damned magazine re launch. She did this by working Grace?"

"She did this by being a stubborn pigheaded selfish woman Eamon. They told her bed rest and she didn't think it was worth you or I knowing about and she put my baby in harm's way. Selfish and stupid, Mia I can believe that of, but KK, she is not like that, why did she do it Eamon, why?"

"I would tell you if I knew, but I sent her home three days ago and told her not to come back until she'd had the baby and got the all clear to work, if she had too."

"So now what do we do Mom?" I ask as I watch my brother and Eamon hug.

"You can see Ava, if you want Elliot?"

"God yes Mom, yes please."

"Come through she is in her own room, they were working on Kate when I left." She takes Elliot and Eamon to a room, I follow uncertain of what's going on, I look through the window as do the others and when I see the little cot thing they have her in, I breathe a sigh of relief, her lungs are as good as her mothers and she is pink and loud. We look through the window and three grown men are in tears.

"Mom, can I hold her?"

"You need to wash up and change into those scrubs, but yes she is a good healthy weight and needs to have contact. I will go and see where they are with Kate and come and see you both. Christian, come with me please I need you to call the island and let them know." I follow and a nurse takes Eamon and Elliot to see Ava.

"Mom, what are you not telling him?"

"I never was good at fooling you was I Christian?" I shake my head. "She lost a lot of blood and they are running replacement units through quickly, but there could be some serious issues to deal with if and when she wakes."

"If? Mom is it that bad?"

"As bad as it gets Christian, as bad as it gets, but she has had the baby and that bodes well for her. She was so stupid to put herself in that much danger."

"Is she going to die Mom?"

"Let's hope not Christian, now I am going back in now to check on her, the nurses will keep Elliot busy with Ava and Eamon. I will be back as soon as I know more. Call your father and Ana. Let them know where we are and get them all to pray for her. I never thought I would have a day like this ever, we were so happy and now..." I hug my mother and she sobs into my chest. "I never thought I would have four grandchildren and a son able to be loved as he is, I just hope we have not used up all our quota of luck and miracles with the good man up there."

"Mom, do your thing and we won't need luck. Go see to Kate, leave Elliot to me." She kissed my cheek and disappeared back into the theatre. I paced the walkway between the room where Kate was struggling to live and the room where her daughter was bawling her lungs out, and I for once do not know what the fuck I am going to do. As I pull at my hair and fight the urge to cry, a pair of hands circle my waist and someone puts there head on my back.

"Ana?"

"Who else would it be Christian? How is Kate and Ava?"

"The babies Ana, where are the babies?"

"Oh I left them to play on their own for a while. Christian, they are under the watchful eye of everyone at the estate, my mother's are seeing to them. My father and the rest are there too and they have formula should they need it, and before you start my boobs are not making enough milk for the both of them just yet and I and reliably informed we would have to boost my milk with it for a couple of days at least. Jason dropped me off and I am here to help my husband my brother and my friend."

"Ana, it's bad. Really bad..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah fucking oh, did you know she was put on bed rest two fucking weeks ago and told nobody?"

"No, but I did see she was doing too much, perhaps I should have said more than slow down Kate?"

"This is not your fault, Kate as much as I hate saying this, she risked not only her life but that of her child, how stupid and selfish can one woman be?"

"As stupid and as feckless as KK it seems. So what's the news then, how bad is it?"

"She has had Ava who as you can hear has her mother's loud voice, but Kate is in a bad way, she has lost a lot of blood and they had to do an emergency hysterectomy, after they couldn't stop the bleeding, Mom said the right medical words for everything and is in there with her right now."

"She is in a bad way then. Crap, here sit in the waiting area, because pacing this corridor like a lune is not doing you any good. Here is my phone, calm down and look at some photos of our babies and keep calm for me and for them. All we can do it wait and see what the man above has in store for us. Christian, come on." I turn and see my wife and she is glowing, she gave birth mere hours ago and is here supporting me and our family. They broke the fucking mould when they made my Ana. I do as she asks and we sit. Taylor is back with my father and he looks as worried as the rest of us. I wonder how they got her as quickly as they did.

"Sir, how is she?"

"It's bad Jason, Dad it is really bad, how did you..." Ana rubs her hand along my arm to calm me.

"Your Mom pulled a few strings Christian and we were allowed to land on top of the hospital, Gage is on her way with Kate's stuff and the car." My father says as he looks towards the doors.

"Mia and Luke are with the rest of the family too and if you scroll by the pictures of our little cherubs there is a picture for you to look at of Grace Miranda Sawyer." Ana says as y father worries. I flip through until I see my niece; she is the image of Mia when Mom brought her home. I didn't know the tears were falling until my dad passed me his handkerchief.

"She's beautiful like her Mom. How is Mia?"

"She is enjoying being spoiled. Chris where is your mother?"

"With Kate..." With that she comes through the door and has a smile on her face. Thank fuck...

"Cary, you are here, good. Elliot is with Kate now, and I am pleased to say she is out of danger, she is coming around from the anaesthetic and we think she will be just fine. All that could be done has been and because we got her here quickly, and she will live. The only damage done, and though it was a lot, most of her the damage and blood loss was down to the placental abruption, the hysterectomy has been a total success and she is going to be fine, it also seems there was no other major organ damage and she is breathing unaided, she just needs to wake properly and they will do more tests. She was damned lucky you flew us here Christian. Ana how are you dear?"

"Me? I am fine and just worried about Kate, how is Ava?"

"She is loud and is being fed by the nurses now..."

"Has she suffered any damage?" I ask.

"No, she is perfect and will be fine. She is a whopping 8lbs and 5ozs and Elliot is very relieved right now."

"When can we see them both Gracie?" My father asks. "Are they well or are you soft soaping again girl?"

"Oh Cary, please do not worry, Kate will be taken to the recovery suite anytime soon. Ava will stop with her and they will be monitored over night."

"So can we at least see Ava?" I ask. Mom smiles. She pops behind the doors and Eamon comes out with his granddaughter, smiling. Ana, my father and I are elated.

"Meet Ava Elisa Grey, Ava met your family little girl." He has the biggest of goofy grins on his face and he isn't for relinquishing position of her either, understandably so. "She is a whopper isn't she? Congratulations Ana, Chris, why are you here and not at home with your own two treasures?"

"We needed to be here. For Kate, Elliot and for Ava of course." Ana says as he finally passes the bundle to her. "Oh lord she is beautiful and big, it seems Ava Elisa Grey you and your cousin Grace are going to make out little Ella look like a pixie... Christian, she is perfect and I do believe she is a miniature of her mother."

"So she is and I hope she is more sensible than her mother though."

"Christian..." Ana says loudly and is pissed off with my lack of empathy for Kate's predicament.

"What, she stupidity nearly cost her, her own life and this little ones life and what for a fucking magazine?"

"It was just what I said to Elliot, Ana and yes I am annoyed too, and as a punishment for being stupid I fired her ass. If she cannot take care of herself and do what she is told, how the hell is she going to run a magazine?"

"I bet that went down well." Ana says as she hands my father Ava.

"I don't know, because I fired her when she was coming out of the anesthetic, chances are I will have to fire her again, and I will because her total focus needs to be getting well and seeing to my granddaughter. If it comes to it I will sell the whole kit and caboodle and then she will have no choice."

"Eamon..." I say.

"What Christian? I nearly lost the only family I have and nothing I repeat nothing comes before family, not now not ever. Do you know someone interested in buying a media outlet?"

"I happen to know a few people, but give it time before you jump into full time retirement."

"I know, sorry I was just blowing steam outta ma ass. Sorry Grace, Ana..." We laugh as Elliot comes out.

"She wants to see Ava, she is going to be fine, so please all of you go home and get some sleep, and all of you come back tomorrow. She is a little huffy in there so I guess we can safely say the Kate we get annoyed at is back." Dad hands him his daughter and we say our goodbyes. Eamon and Elliot head in to see Kate with Ava...

"So we have just the one birthday date for all our grandbabies, and one day to gift hundreds of birthday presents Cary."

"I guess that is some sort of record even for we Grey's? I mean what are the odds we get four healthy babies in just one day?"

"Miracles do happen Cary darling. I am just going to say hello to Kate and I will be right out." I hug Ana and Jason hovers... Phone in hand and I smile as he tells them back home that Grey baby number four and her mother are all fine... What a damned day... A Grey day to remember...

* * *

Sorry it took me over two weeks to write this, I have the other story pretty much mapped out, but this one is killing me to end... It's my favourite one, but the next chapter is the epilogue: _**SO AND THIS IS THE BIG ASK, WHAT HAVE I GOT TO WRAP UP**_? Jane and Alex, uncle Edward, what else? I don't want to reread it all lol? so I guess it's coming to an end... Let's do the time warp again... Read and review please!


	82. Chapter 82

I am glad you like this story: Thanks for reading. Thanks for reviewing. This has been a wild ride thanks for being there with me... The end chapters are here...

* * *

When The Bough Breaks.

Chapter 82:

EPILOGUE: Part One:

Thanks to sweetsub75 and Jeangb who both suggested this epic time jump and yeah I guess I could keep writing about the island and doing chapter after chapter, but this way I get to finish off the story properly... So here goes with the first of three epilogues... The Grey's have been on the island sixteen years and they are preparing the meadow for the much awaited sweet sixteenth for three young ladies and one young man...

* * *

Ana's POV:

"Mommy..." I am busy making the last of today's calls, the last one of many I make in any given day, when I hear one of my brood crying out for me, and as per usual Daddy is not being called, so either he has said no, or he is locked in his man cave? "Mommy, where are you Mommy?"

"Ella, I am in here in the office what is the matter?"

"Teddy has done something so bad Mommy, that I don't think he should be allowed to share our birthday this year, In fact I don't want him to share it or the party, please Mommy?"

"Really? I think that would be kind of impossible, seeing as you were born on the same day Pumpkin and he is sixteen too."

"Don't remind me, anyway..." I swear she gets this attitude from her Aunt Mia...

"Anyway what Miss Grey? It is his birthday too young lady, what has he done... Anyway?"

"He has invited Neanderthals to the party." I laugh, because Teddy is into chess club, reading and his darned Piano Club, yes he is in the football team and he drops a mean hoop, but he is far from a Neanderthal and most of his friends are well mannered and live on the island.

"He has? Do you mean he has had the nerve to invite his friends to his own birthday party, whatever next Ella? He gets to choose things for the man tent that do not have feathers or pink in them, really?"

"Yes he has, he has done something heinous and mean, and he did it on purpose Mommy." Just then George runs in...

"Mom. Mom, Mom you have to come quickly to the girl tent..." Dear god where is my husband, how does he do this, disappear when trouble is on the horizon? Has he got more security in who warn him of our children's many impending and actual melt downs, or has he got super daddy powers?

"George, what can I do for you?" George is our second daughter, and we have to do all this again in ten months when it is her Sweet Sixteenth. From that you will note that Christian and I didn't make it to the six week abstaining period, we were lucky to manage three weeks, yes three weeks after the twins were born we were at it like bunnies again, and Georgina Anastasia was conceived in the cloak room of a swanky restaurant, less said about that the better, we were less than discreet, in fact I screamed so loudly the police were called. Thankfully The Nooz did not cover the event, and we have not been back there in years, fifteen to be precise.

"My brother is a moron!" Ella says as she thumps her butt down in my sofa. George is grinning and I know this is just Ella being her spoilt little self, again.

"Which one is the moron today?" I ask as I close down my manuscript for today?

We have three boys and three girls. Teddy and Ella are both 16, tomorrow actually, George 15, and more boyish than the three actual boys we have. Then there are Elijah and Christian jnr, who are 10 and they are our very boisterous twin terrors, who make Kane and Able look like saints, and then there is Sarah our shock and awe baby, she is a year old and is probably with her daddy, as she always is. I am wobbling around and due to have baby seven and eight in two months, our in production twin boy and girl were planned, yes of all the children we have had, these two blessings were the only ones we actually discussed having. I love babies and having them and Christian? He likes making them, I have to admit I like that part the best too... I smile and rub my belly; I guess you could say I am a born mother; I have been pregnant enough times anyhow?

"Moron two of course, he has put frogs in the marquee and Aunty Gail says she is going to cage him with the puppies if he doesn't quit it, and though Moron three says it wasn't him, I think it was."

"Good for her. When did either of your brothers do this, and stop calling them morons please George?" I say as I try not to laugh.

"Just now Mom did you not hear the screams, that's why I thought Ella was here, moaning again?"

"No, who screamed?" Ella is busy on her phone and is her usual self.

"Her, Ava and Grace of course Mom, and why is it like an upchuck in a candy store, did you not remember its Teddy's birthday too Ella?" My eldest daughter and her sister are polar opposites; Ella is a very girly girl and George is a dedicated tom boy. I swear we should have called her George and had done with it.

"Her has a name boy child..." Ella says as she sneers at her sister. For the love of god, where are you Christian-bloody-Grey?

"They have yet to start on the man tent George; Teddy insisted on it actually and it's being done later today, and I do believe The Mariners colours are a large part in its decor and there is no feathers or fluff. Now Ella, what was it you were saying about Neanderthals?"

"Teddy has invited a bunch of them from school, who will ruin the debutant theme of the night with their rowdiness and I swear I will kill them and hang him from the barn roof if they do it Mommy."

"So, how many boys are on the list you and the other two debutante have on your hit on shit list. Besides Jamie and Scott? I mean how many times has Jamie knocked you back Elephant? And the debutante theme is an all white affair and not the up chuck in a flamingo enclosure you have decked the tent with." I watch as Ella thinks about it.

George is forever winding up her elder sister and her cousins and she gets a great deal of enjoyment out of it too. Ella, Ava and Grace are so easy to wind up and they remind me of Mia, she is their role model, she hones the cheer leader preppy, popular teenage thing they have. I was not in this popular group growing up, I am happy that they get to spend some quality time with the queen of cheer, Mrs Sawyer, also known as Aunty Mia.

Sometimes Christian sits back and enjoys watching their childish word banter, he doesn't let it get to a fist fight or a push and shove thing, because he hates violence and the children know this, but educated banter he loves. George is an amazingly bright, she is independent, mindful and yet a high spirited girl, he says as she has so much of me in her, he sits back and imagines she is what I was like growing up in Montesano! She is a daddy's girl for a different reason to Ella, his princess. Ella she again looks like me, but that's where that ends, she has spent most of her life with Ava and Grace, they are your typical cheer leading type of girls, popular and I hate to say this but she is occasionally selfish. Spoiled some would say, okay that is me saying that, because Christian is a sucker for an Ella tear, an Ava whimper or a Gracie giggle? They play my husband like a fiddle and he loves it.

I however do not stand for any type of selfishness, so after the first report home from their expensive prep school, of their emulating Lindsey Lohan and her buddies, we got our 'mean girls' together and they were stripped of their electronics, designer clothes and bags and were made to wear target for a month, as this is what they were taunting a girl at school for wearing and as a learning curve in humility and understanding of others, they were each told they had to work for a month in a homeless shelter and since then they still do it voluntarily and Target rocks apparently? I really do have pregnancy mush brain as I keep drifting in and out of their babbling conversation. George has the hands on hips scornful look down pat.

"She is just bugged out because Jamie is bringing a date and she wanted him all for herself. **_O.M.G_**." She teases. "Mom her, Ava and Grace are really annoyed at poor Talia, who is never gonna be welcomed into their coven, no matter how much you tell them to be nice, because she is not like them, she has a brain and is inside lovely." Ella huffs and I wish now I had locked the door when I heard the first Mommy...

"She swept into school like an interesting, mysterious and dreamy Russian Princess and now the boys are all moo-eyed Mommy. I don't like having her here, why have we got her again?"

"She is your cousin, and she didn't want to be here either Ella, please tell me you are at least trying to make her feel welcome, and if not why not, you were raised better than that Ella Grace, much better?"

"I am trying but all she does is cry and the boys are around her like flies on fish making sure she is okay." Okay, I guess my daughter has the green eyed monster with her cousin taking the eyes of young Jamie away from hers.

"Her Mom has just died, so she has every reason to cry Ella Grey, have some compassion, you were raised better than that, and I mean it, if I see you mistreating her I will cancel the whole shebang, do you hear me Ella Grace Grey? All of it, the singer, the car, the holiday and everything, everything, do I make myself clear?"

"Mommy I do try, but she hates it here, she always has done. You know we try to include her in all we do here, but she locks herself away and she has always has her head in a book and she will never change, she is so hard to talk to and yes I talk to her in Russian and try to talk about her mother, I told her I too loved Aunty Jane, but that's wrong too, nobody loved her mother more than her, and yes that's what she screamed at me Mom." George has added in the foot tap now.

"I like her, and she is fine with me. Did you ever think not everyone on the planet is a pink pouting princess? You three need to lay off on the unnecessary clothes and the makeup tips and leave her alone because she is fine as she is, she could do with laying off on the pity party you a right, but what would you be like if our mom died Ella?" George shakes her finger at Ella. She has a point; they do have crammed wardrobes and way too much girl stuff between the three of them. I watch as Ella starts with the tears.

"I would be heartbroken if anything happened to our mother. George do not be so mean. I will try harder but can you at least talk to her Mom?" I wipe way Ella faux tears which would have worked on her father, but not me. "Well you be her friend then Troll, you and she are birds of a feather. I have tried to make her feel welcome, but it's hard when she doesn't even try to be happier, she has been here like two months Mom and I swear I have only seen her in black clothes. I know she is Russian, but really? Does she have to be wearing black all the time and no she says she is not an emo, because I asked Mom."

"Well then might I suggest you try harder to be nice to her and Uncle Alex would appreciate it if you did, he is missing Aunt Jane too, they are only here long enough for him to recover and then they are going to Australia to live with Uncle Anton, so try to make her welcome, or should I say make her feel more welcome, please remember this island is her home too, don't forget her father and uncle gave me this island that you are the princess of, okay?" And as per usual off she goes to find Christian, George smiles and heads I presume to find Talia. I remember the night I met her for the first time and my heart breaks again...

I remember the time all too well, the time when poor Jane disappeared for months, it was because of her disappearance that Alex was drinking himself into an early grave, we thought because she dumped him in the middle of their night out and when he had got back she had taken off and was not seen for almost nine long months.

Then one rainy night she came in from the cold and I remember the night like it was yesterday...

It was raining and I was sat in my Jill office, feeding the babies and watching the rain hit the windows as I did, I was still in shock about our earlier news and Christian, he was in his Jack office and happily talking to Uncle Gersham, all three of us were talking quietly about the shock pregnancy, when all of a sudden the door was banged on like the end of the world was coming.

"Ana, who the hell is knocking on the door at this time of the damned night and how the hell have they got passed security?"

We were in our offices, I was feeding the twins at the time, and Christian was on a conference call with Uncle Gersham, whom we had told him about the newest of the Grey's, he was in Russia trying to sort out my wayward and unofficial brother. He was a sorry mess and Anton had reached out and asked us all for help. We had everyone trying to find her, but she had just vanished. Gersham's adopted daughter Jane was causing him heartbreak too, Anton had pulled strings and so too did Gersham, Taylor and Daddy, in fact there were so many strings pulled it was starting to feel like a damned puppet show.

"I am busy feeding your children, could you be a sweetheart and answer it, who is showing on the security camera? Did you check?"

"As you can clearly see Honey, I am here in my office not the security room. Hold on, I have to go Uncle I will call you later." I smiled down as Teddy fell asleep at my breast, he looked adorable, and had an almost drunken little grin on his face, so I carefully placed a cloth on my shoulder and burped the little man. Ella was still suckling, and she unlike her brother did not guzzle like a drunk at a free bar, no she took her time.

They were three months old and as individual as they could possibly be. Chalk and cheese best described them but they changed daily and my perfect little man Teddy, he looks like his father, he has his father's copper curls and my blue eyes, where as Ella has my hair and her father's grey eyes. She also has her daddy wrapped around her finger. Teddy is my little man, and a miniature of the man I love more than the world. We are a very contented and happily extending family and Christian is overjoyed at having another blessing coming his way.

"Ana, have you finished feeding our babies, only we have a visitor?" I turned around and looked at the woman stood in my lounge. Christian relieved me of Teddy and Ella continued to feed.

"Jane, where the hell have you been?" She began weeping and Christian immediately wrapped her in his arms too. "What has happened to you Jane, please tell us we have all been worried sick?" She loos dishevelled and under weight.

"I only came to see Gersham, but he is not here, where is he, is he okay, he hasn't died has he, please tell me he is okay?"

"Hey, hey he is fine, he is worried about you, and he is with Alex in Russia, who he is equally worried about, he has not stopped drinking since you left him, where did you go Jane?" She sobbed and I looked at her and then noticed how much she had changed, where the hell had she been, what had she been doing?

"I have something in my car I need help with, can you help me? Please, I hate to ask but I need some help?" She staggered into the house a little further Christian grabbed her and sat her down and then he made a call to his mother, she was a mess and I still wasn't sure why. She didn't seem to mind Grace calling on her and it was then I knew there was something wrong.

"Of course we will help, Mom is coming over now so sit and relax, Ana I will put Teddy down, are you okay with Ella?" Christian looks worried.

"What yes, just help Jane, I will call Uncle..."

"No... If you do I will leave, please don't, not yet, Grace is fine, but not them, not yet, please Ana?" She begged. She pleaded and then she cried.

"Okay, but you had better start talking, because my brother is a mess and Anton doesn't think he is ever going to stop drinking, and he says it's all down to a silly argument you and Alex had, what in the hell did you argue about that has caused everyone this much worry?" She looked sad again and tears were falling.

"I will explain everything, if you let me, but first I have to get..." Christian returned with a bundle, a crying bundle...

"What did you leave her in the car for Jane, and I think she is hungry and I know she has pooped?"

"She was sleeping, we have walked around the estate and sat at the water's edge, the fresh air has made her sleepy."

"How did you get passed security?" Christian asks as he coo's over her baby, he loves babies.

"I have been here all day. I came to speak to Gersham about stopping here, but when I got here, they presumed I was here for the horse tour, so I followed the sign for open day at the stables, I parked up beside his house and as there was nobody home, I hid in the car until I figured out what to do. As he still hadn't come back when it went dark, I decided to drive around here, to the main house, and then I finally got the courage to come and knock at your door." Christian sighs, and I know it's the damned security thing again and Jane being here now proves that I have to have a separate entrance for the riding stables and fence off the area of the houses. Taylor will have to work out how to do it, but I would guess there are already plans a foot?

"You had Alex's baby and he doesn't know you did?" I ask as I burp Ella. "Did he even know you were having his daughter, because he has never mentioned a baby, and he's now just a shell of what he was, he drinks and he parties and he is so very different, and we think it's down to your leaving him?"

"No, that's not true, he doesn't care about me and so he doesn't need to know about her and he wouldn't want to know either, believe me he is not the fatherly type Ana, he is a great uncle, because they are not his, but he wouldn't want Talia, he wouldn't and before you say anything else, believe me I know he wouldn't."

"How do you know he would hate the idea of you having his child?" I asked. "He is great with Anton's children, or he was, even they can't drag him back." She sobbed and I wondered what the hell had happened.

"That's the thing and it was kind of freaky how it all happened. I knew I was pregnant and was already hesitant to tell him, as we'd never discussed starting a family, so before we got married I started a conversation that once I started I hated. We were dining in one of his clubs, unfortunately for me it was after he'd had a fraught day at work. He was stressed and he was mad, you name it whatever the deal was he wasn't happy and he lost it.

I decided to bring the matter up during a chat about what we would do with our days once we were married, and I said I wanted a big family like Anton and Alice had. It was then that he told me he didn't want children and that he was happy being an uncle. As I said I had just found out I was pregnant and I was then too afraid to tell him, because he told me very forcefully that he never wanted children and he said if I wanted children then he was not the man for me."

"He what, are you sure it was that bad? I mean had you said something he would have got used to it. Jane, I can be totally honest with you here because I never saw myself being a father, I never saw myself as anything other than the man I once was, I was nothing more than a self centred, egotistical, nightmare of a work addict. So having children and Ana in my life was something that two years ago I would never have envisaged happening, but I changed and thank god I did, because now they are the best things in my life. Alex is as I once was, but unlike me he is not as messed up as I was Jane, but he is an older man and set in his ways. Perhaps you should have stopped and talked it through."

"We did, I didn't runaway because I wanted to, but because I had to, Christian he turned rather aggressive with me, when I begged and pleaded with him to allow me at least one child, because that is all I have ever wanted children, he then hit the vodka and demanded that I never brought up the subject, he also told me that I was not to try to trick him into it either. So what was left for me to do other than leave? I hadn't tricked him; I was ill for a few days with the flu, and threw up my birth control pills, that's how Talia arrived in my life, by an accident of illness and my not being covered."

"Perhaps you still should have told him?" I said stupidly.

"And Ana, perhaps would have, had he not said those hateful words that night and got drunk, I wouldn't have ran anywhere. I was pregnant, very upset, afraid and alone in Russia, alone with a man I didn't know, pregnant with a child I knew he didn't want and finally the most hurtful thing he did, I was being ignored by him, in a club surrounded by women throwing themselves at my fiancé and the more he got drunk the more flirtatious he got with them too, right in front of me.

We had never rowed before and it hurt me so very much, he hurt me Ana, and as I watched him dance, flirt and kiss the other women in front of me, I couldn't stand it, so I turned and walked out of his club and he stopped on to party, he hadn't come home the next morning, so I left him, I didn't need to have him in my life nor did I want the life he offered me..."

"Well, I understand now why you left him, but why not come here, why not seek out Gersham, he has been besides himself?"

"I was too proud and felt like a failure, I mean who gets pregnant with a man you barely know and flies off at his beck and call and becomes another one of his damned entourage, I am not like Alice and Anton is nothing like Alex, he is a dark man, who I found out that night wanted things I had long since turned my back on, something's I never wanted to do again, and just because I had done it before it didn't mean I wanted it again?"

"He wanted you to be his submissive Jane?" Christian asked and she blushed.

"No, and yes, and I knew nothing of this side of him, not until that night in his club, I knew he was experienced, but I did not know how experienced he was in the world he loved. If perhaps I wasn't pregnant I may have tried it again, but I ran from that life once before and swore never to do it again."

"Jane, I met this man here and married him in less time than you and Alex have been together, but I knew of Christian's past and he was willing to change for me, besides it's not all about what Alex wants, it has to be good for you, if he isn't willing to compromise then you were right to walk away." I say, and Christian smiles.

"So are you ready to have our help now you silly girl?" Christian asks.

"I am, but only because I have used up every last drop of energy I have running from that man. I am tired, annoyed angry, weepy and hungry and broke, and since I left Detroit I have been sleeping in the car and let me tell you with a baby it is not a good thing."

"It's a pretty nice car Jane, where did you get it?" Trust Christian to notice the damned car?

"Is it? I don't know, a lady I cleaned house for said I could use the car to get here, she said it was her dead husband's, and as she didn't drive she said I was welcome to it. So I drove as far as I could and I landed in Montana, where I worked a little more in a roadside diner there and ate meals there and they paid me enough to fill her up and get here."

"You have no money, Gersham has surely has paid you?" Christian is shocked as he asks her this.

"He has I would imagine, but how could I withdraw money? Alex would know where I was, and have me arrested because you see I took some money from Alex's safe and my passports and I left with just what I had on. He would want the money back and to have me punished."

"Where did you go, why could we not find you?" She smiled. "Yes we have looked Jane, there are teams everywhere looking for you." Christian looked angry and I am shocked that she has allowed herself to get like this...

"A woman on her own using only cash and riding on buses and coaches does not attract the attention flying does. I had my passport scanned when I boarded the plane in Russia and again when I landed in Canada, I then got on the fastest train out of there and went the furthest I could, I crossed into America, then once here I worked my way along the Canadian border, if I was in danger or if he found me, I could use my passport to cross back and disappear into the wilds of Canada, if I had too, after I landed in Canada from Russia, I never stopped in one place long enough to be found. I worked where ever I could, getting any job I could which included cleaning chalets, hotels or even working in a bar, but for only a month at the most, I never signed anything and I was paid cash. It's easy not to be found if you don't want to be found." I too hear the tiny cry of Talia; it is such a beautiful name.

"Where was she born?" I ask. "And when of course?"

"She is an American; we were hiding out in the mountains of Montana and stopping in an old skiing cottage there. I was alone and it was horrific, but once she decided she was coming, and unluckily for me I wasn't able to walk to the nearest hospital which was miles away anyway, but because of the snow it was and impossibility, so I birthed her myself."

"Wow, you did? Just when I thought Ana, Katie and Mia had it hard too? What is the first thing you need Jane, tell me and I will make it happen?" Christian says as he has changed her diaper and has wrapped her in a clean swaddling cloth from the nursery between our offices. Which impresses Jane.

"I need to feed her but my milk is no good and I have ran out of prepared formula, whilst waiting in the car."

"We have formula, and I have expressed milk in the fridge and the freezer, do you want Christian to make you a bottle up or would you like me to feed her for you?"

"Formula, I think, yes formula I fed her myself for the first couple of days, but I think the stress of running has stopped me producing milk and I cannot rely on your milk Ana, what if we have to run again when he finds me."

"I have plenty and I am sure once we get you comfortable here, you will be able to begin feeding her again. You are in no danger from Alex or us. We have been looking for you. Why run you silly girl?"

"I didn't want them to take my baby from me and now they have a reason, we live in a car damn it and I have been on the run for stealing his money and now I am here with his baby and I am so tired and confused. It was a lot harder than I remembered living on the streets, I must be too old and having her didn't help. I went to a hostel one night and there was a picture of me on the wall so I ran away. Since then I have been sleeping in the car."

"When, when did you have her she is so tiny?" I ask.

"A week ago, but now, now I am here because I need help because since having her I don't feel well..."

I am saddened and shocked and more than a little angry at my brother. He is an ass and is very lucky the jet is in use or I would be over there cussing. Christian looks at the little Talia, smiles and then he brings Talia and Jane to come and sit in my office, as it's cosier. He takes Ella from me and he passes me Talia and I feed her, as I do I notice she is desperately thin, she needs her mother's milk, but mine will have to do until Grace determines what is wrong with them both, I would think lack of the more human basic needs are the main reason for their health issues, food, heat and to be clean and dry. I at least can rectify one of Talia's needs, as I hold the small baby to my breast, thankfully she suckles, she feeds and she is hungry too. I love it, it's is the most natural thing in the world to do, feed a child. Jane is in tears at my simple act; but I only did it because this little one is hungry and could not wait for milk of any type warming. They both desperately need a bath and fresh clothes, that much is clear.

"Why did you do this to you and Talia?" Christian asks. "I mean I know I am a proud man, but I would never be too proud to take help for my children? You are not a stupid woman and you are not too proud to ask, what else is going on?"

"I am afraid of being responsible for her and failing at all this, I don't know how to be a good mother to her. I can't even feed her like Ana can."

"Ana, is a good mother and a yes she can feed our babies, but we have the added advantage of being here together, sharing all the parenting chores equally, we are able to eat sleep and be merry and we are safe and surrounded by family and friends. You did this alone." I sob and as I switch breasts, Talia seems to be more rested and her face is suddenly looking like my little drunken imp Teddy. As we sit Grace comes bounding in. I would gather Christian told her it was either me or the twins who needed her help, judging from the shock of seeing Jane here and me nursing a newborn baby.

"Mom, could you perhaps look over Jane and her baby for us? Talia here was born in the wilds of Montana, a week ago after a very strenuous birth and a very unsettled pregnancy."

"Of course. Of course I can. Do you have a room for them?" I smile as she runs her hand over Talia's head and nods.

"Yes, they are going to be stopping in your old apartment here, I will have Christian bring you some of my clothes to wear Jane and I will sift through Ella's smaller things for Talia here. Go and get a bath and I will make something for supper, is that okay with you Jane?"

"I would be very grateful to you both, thank you; I have not been feeling too good since having her." I finish feeding Talia. "I know I have messed up her start in life and I was stupid, but I am here to put things right, I hope."

"See to yourself Jane and Christian and I will bathe this little one and get her ready for Grace to check over, she fed well Grace and is a hungry baby. I am okay feeding her aren't I?"

"Yes, yes of course you are, it will be better for her than formula, now let's get you sorted out Jane, and don't worry all will be well I promise you."

"We will see you get the help you need, both of you." Christian says as Grace takes her to their old apartment. "I have called for Gail and Sally to help you Baby to make food and to you know help, and I am now going to contact Gersham, she needs help too, and she needs her family around her, even I can see that."

"I agree and Alex has to be made aware of what he did and said to her whilst he was drunk. I cannot believe we felt so sorry for him. I will kick his butt when see him. Here take this little one to the nursery and you know do your baby de stressing thing with her too?"

"Is it okay for me to bathe another child?" He asks, and I smile. Bless his poor cotton socks. I guess it is a grey area in life these days?

"Hey Christian Grey, just stop it right there, there is nothing wrong with your bathing her, you bathe Ava and Grace all the time; you are a baby bathing master, not a perverted freak off the street, but you are their trusted uncle, now shush and see to Talia for me please, she is family too?" He smiles as we watch her little face.

"I do like watching them kick their legs and arms in the water. We have another baby to add to the list of our ever growing family Ana."

We head to the nursery with three babies in tow, Ella and Teddy are sleeping and placed in their cribs, so we bathe Talia and though she is a little hesitant about taking her first bubble bath, the lotion in the tub will relax her, the calming lavender and camomile does the trick for the twins night time bath. She is clean and her diaper is changed and she is in Ella's old onesie. She looks adorable and so very like her father. We take her back to Grace and we hand her over.

"Jane is going to have to come with me to the hospital, as she has an infection and needs an operation, she was very lucky to be able to function and get here, god knows how she did."

"What, is it life threatening Mom?" Christian asks as he cradles Talia.

"No, luckily she asked for help and we caught it in time, she has not delivered all the placenta and that is what is causing her sickness and the high temperature and it is the reason for the lack of milk. Once she is cleaned and tided, she will be in a better place to deal with everything. Now, let me see the little one." We step back and allow Jane to watch over her baby girl.

"I was such a fool. I need to speak to Gersham and Alex don't I?"

"Yes, yes you do, but only when you are both well again."

After an age Grace has finished the tests and it is as I expected, Talia is underweight and a little dehydrated, but she will be fine, she is taking my milk little and often, and will do until Jane is better equipped to feed her. I watch as Jane strokes her daughters face and she says sorry repeatedly. I pack a bag for them, Jane needs some night wear and toiletries and we pack a bag for Talia too, I also pack a cooler with expressed breast milk for her to use at the hospital. God knows I produce enough to feed three babies. Jane and Talia were in hospital for two days and on day two a very different and not so cocky Alexander Brusilov enters the hospital waiting room, where Christian and I are waiting whilst Jane and Talia are looked over before their discharge.

"Look what the cat dragged in, how is the foolish mouse?" I say in Russian and smack his face hard, then let loose with my tongue lashing of my stupid brother, he is expecting it, after all it is all I have done these past two days, shout and scream at him over the phone and the slap was much expected.

"Ana, I know you are angry, I know I fucked up, I know I was a fool, but I was lost and though that is no excuse for my behaviour that night, please know that I am sorry."

"So you said again and again. It is not me you have to apologise to; it is poor Jane and your daughter."

"How are they?"

"She has had a bad time since leaving Russia and your actions in the club that night were appalling."

"I know, I know they were, but the woman I loved was about to hear I had fathered a child, a boy, and one I knew nothing about, that is why I was so fucked up, the woman dropped off this five year old boy at my reception in the afternoon and said I was the father, so of course I had to deal with it. I went home fully intending to tell Jane everything over dinner, but somehow she seemed to know already that something was off with me and it was when she brought up children into the conversation, I wrongly presumed she knew about my supposed son, office gossip was rife and she had spoken to my secretary earlier, I wrongly presumed she had heard background chatter and I guess you know the rest, I was a weak and stupid fool and lost the best thing to ever walk into my sad and pathetic life." Gersham comes forward and pats him on the back.

"Let's leave the recriminations there for now Annie, he knows he messed up. He really does."

"The child was he yours? Did you check the mothers story?"

"No, he was not mine, I had my suspicions it was a hoax and a blackmail attempt. The child looked nothing like me. The DNA test proved it, and she wasn't even the boy's mother, but a babysitter for his real mother, she was most disappointed in the sitter and she is awaiting trial as we speak, the blackmailer, not the boy's mother. She had tried it on several men; it was apparently a good side line in blackmailing gullible men with a past at a certain club I had been a member at." I shuffled uneasily hearing that...

"Well a test will not be needed Talia is your clone... Sorry that was a bad use of that damned word, Alex what I meant to say she is your double." He smiled.

"Does she want to see me?"

"Yes, yes she does, for whatever reason she loves you despite what you did. But and I am warning you Alex, do not harm her upset her or deny that child is yours, or I will kill you, do you hear me brother?"

"Yes, I hear you and you do not need to worry, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to her and I did not cheat on her, I just got drunk and passed out!"

"Hey it is not me you have to tell your sorry tale too, but the mother of your baby girl. Christian and I have to get back, will you be bringing them home Uncle Gersham?" He and Christian were chatting quietly as I pummelled my stupid ass of a brother.

"What, home, island, yes, yes Annie we will drive over to the island later, and do not worry I have the seat in the car already for my granddaughter, now if you three don't mind I am going to speak to Jane and see to it she gives this idiot some time to explain. See you later..." We left them to it and returned home...

I was certain they would need days of talking and getting to know each other again, and this turned out to be the case, Jane and Alex took four weeks to rekindle their love and Talia, Talia was a very sturdy little girl and the apple of her father's eye. It seems he feels blessed to be given the opportunity to be her father and he is a good father and he was an excellent husband until that day she was taken from them and us, by yet another drunk driving teenager. Alex is in a body cast and was in a bad way, Talia; she watched it all and escaped with a few scratches and bruises. However she is mentally scared as she saw her parents fight for their lives and their trusted driver die...

"Mommy where did you go again, you zapped out of it then." George screams and taps my face.

"Sorry I was remembering some things from an age ago, where is Teddy?"

"He is with Talia and they are in the tree house, reading and studying." She smiled. That is why I knew there was nothing in it with this Jamie boy, my son only has eyes for Talia and he always has had and she too is smitten by Teddy... I smile and look up to see Christian with Sarah in his arms.

"Hello you, did I hear you having a debate with our eldest child?"

"You did, now where were you hiding this time Mr Grey?"

"I was having time with Sarah, Talia and Teddy. In the tree house. He is quiet today do you know what is troubling him?"

"Possibly the same thing troubling Ella..."I say.

"What is it?"

"Jamie is being nice to Talia and it seems your daughter is not as eye catching to him as she though and Talia is the reason."

"Jamie and Ella are fine, the lad even asked could he escort our daughter to this shindig she is having and Teddy was there when he asked so he has cheered up. I think you may be right and he has feelings for her. I bow to your expertise Mrs Grey, now this one needs a feed and I have the birds and the bees talk to discuss with the twins..."

"Ella and Teddy are well versed in those dear, and they both completed your school sex ed program! And let us not have to remind one uppity father, again, that he had done far more than get to second base at his son's age, he and Talia are young and in love, so less meddling please Mr Grey..." He sighs, and then he smiles.

"No let's not remind me of my past, it's a miracle I am here at all given that. No, it wasn't those twins I was on about but the devil twins, they have been asking Luke for dating tips, Ana they are ten and still playing with newts and frogs, they are not ready for looking under party dresses, or covering any bases, they are ten..."

"I heard that was the plan at the party, but I had words and they know it's wrong and I could be to blame for the frog epidemic in the tent, I happened to say they should be putting frogs in school desks, and being silly boys for a lot longer than ten years. I guess we have to have the talk with them but not yet. So changing the subject, how is Gail coping over there?" George comes back to the office with a sandwich and a glass of milk for me, bless her caring heart. "Thank you sweetheart, peanut butter and Jelly?"

"What else would I get my most favourite Mom?"

"True, how about your most favoured Pa? Does he not get one?"

"Does he want one? Daddy, would you like a sub? I can rustle up a chicken honey and salad one, should you like one?"

"No George, I ate in peace and quiet in the man cave, but thank you. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing, well reading with Talia and Teddy and you know chilling before the party tomorrow. Its massive and way out of control, poor Aunty Gail."

"How is she coping, I will be over in a short while." I ask, knowing full well she will be running it like a born leader...

"She is annoyed at the girls OMG-ing all the time and is amazed there is anything pink and fluffy left in Seattle, as most of it is in their tent. Mia is as bad and is now looking for a pink chocolate fountain to indulge the girls with." Christian says as he watches George, his favourite, if he had one that is... He loves them all the same, but she and he have a special bond and its sweet to see.

"Urgh god Aunty Mia is a bad influence on the brain dead trio..." George storms off, I think I can safely say her party will be a paintball course in the woods and Ella and her cousins will be the targets. Christian and laugh as she heads towards the meadow.

"I left them to it, it was a tad too much girly, the man tent is looking good and is full of footballs baseballs and all manner of man junk... So are we okay Mrs Grey?"

"We are... I was just remembering Talia and Jane's first visit here."

"I was too funnily enough, when I overheard Teddy and she were discussing their moving here to live. Apparently Alex will need help with Talia, and Talia hates Australia. So here is perfect for them both until he can get around again, and being at home will only remind them Jane is not there."

"Oh I know Teddy would be happy if they did stop."

"He told her as much. It seems our boy is having his first love affair." He smiles and we sit and talk about old times as I feed Sarah.

"Then they must come here, no questions asked. They can have Gersham's old home. They liked living with him here. Though it is full of memories for them too?"

"It will be good to see it being used again. I miss the old guy."

"Hey he had a very good life and you spent those last ten years with him. He died a very happy man, surrounded by his large and happy family."

"I know, I really do, but with all the deaths we have had to face since coming to the island, it's been hard. The Garden of happiness is filling all too quickly Baby, all too quickly..."

"I know, I know but it is a thing we will have to face, death comes to us all eventually, but for me losing your grandparents was the hardest thing of all."

"It was, and Uncle Edward was just as hard on us."

"As he said, he should have died that day in the crash and the rest of the time he had was merely borrowed until he could see me again. He was special, very special and now we have got all maudlin again. Why do we do this all the damned time Christian, we go from happy and fun to quiet and miserable? Our kin folk had a very good life and I am happy to have known them, and that they saw all of our children and were loved and cherished."

"I guess so, and I am only sorry little one that you missed out on some fun times with Mommy and Daddies old folks." He traces Sarah's face with his finger and smiles. "So, a pink chocolate fountain, do they do pink chocolate?" I nod and watch my husband and thank god for dumb luck and a hooky book.

* * *

So that is some of the Alex and Jane story cleared up... If you haven't guessed yet, there will be a few epilogues on each of the characters, because I it seems cannot finish it just yet lol I thought of the amount of children needed to fill the big house too... They do love being parents and getting them... Read and review please xxx


	83. Chapter 83

I am glad you like this story: Thanks for reading. Thanks for reviewing. This has been a wild ride thanks for being there with me... The penultimate chapter is here...

* * *

When The Bough Breaks.

Chapter 83:

EPILOGUE: Part Two:

Christian's POV:

I can hardly believe it, but today my eldest son is getting married. He is thirty and marrying his first and only love Talia, it seems we are very much alike my son and I. We each gave our heart to one woman...

"Ana, where the hell are my shoes?" I call through to my wife and saviour.

"Hu? Have you tried looking in your closet dear?"Our youngest son runs past me chasing Ana's new husky pup, the damned thing nearly has me on my butt, she is as hyper as our son.

"No matter Ana, Sean has one and Tilly has the other, give me my shoe you horrid pup and Sean stop feeding my shoes to your mothers pooch."

"Okay, but I didn't give it her, I am rescuing it. She likes them Dad, and I mean she really likes them, specially this bit here." Sean is eight, he is a cute kid but hard work. He shows me the tongue and sure enough there are several teeth marks in the soft leather.

"It's called the tongue Sean and it helps to keep your socks from showing through the shoe. Give him one of your mothers, she has enough."

"She only likes yours Dad because they have this bit. She hasn't eaten it much, well not this time anyway." I wonder what he means by this time? I bend down and take the shoe off of Sean and plop the one Tilly has on her nose.

"Naughty girl..." She whimpers and goes to find Ana... Typical, I will be in the dog house, again. This damned house if filled with kids, kid's friends and all manner of pets. I swear when I married my wife thirty years ago, never did I expect to have quite as many bodies in my home. Sean plops down on the chair in my dressing room and looks at me fastening my tie.

"Dad, Mom says I have to ask you where babies come from." I gulp at Sean's question.

"She did, did she?" I frown and wonder what the hell to tell him?

"Yup, she says you the expert." I laugh. "I only asked Mom why is Talia having a baby and Mom said it was because they love each other, that's why and for more I have to ask you?"

"I sometimes wonder why and how things happen myself son. So what's worrying you little man, because Teddy and Talia will still love you, even f they have their own little boy?" He has that studious look on his face.

"Is he going to be like me and adopted?" Ouch. "If they do I hope you and Mommy adopt him too."

"No, no he is going to stop with Teddy and Talia. We will see him all the time when he is born, so no, you are our only special little man." He is Ana's much wanted treasured and much loved angel, to me he is a miracle child and a blessing and a reminder to me of my past and how being adopted was a great thing for Ana, Elliot, Mia and I. I would have filled the house with kids, but we figured after the twins, Jason and Abigail's troubled birth, that we'd had enough children, so I had the op, in fact Ana asked for them in a jar, my over active nuts just to make sure. Now she gets to have the joy of the grandchildren, whom are coming thick and fast. So now Ana can be broody for grandkids like my mother once was.

"Okay, good, I like babies, but I don't want keeping awake again, last night was bad Dad Ana was so loud, two cushions loud..." He hears someone coming in and runs off with my damned shoe. Kids, who'd have them, I guess idiots like Ana and I, that's who..? I hunt out my second best pair and see I have no un-chewed pairs, but there are three ruined shoes on my rack, what the hell? I'd like to know how does that damned dog only ever chew the left one of my shoes? Ana comes in with my shoe smiling and she looks as beautiful now as the day I met her. She passes me the shoe and I plant a kiss on her lips. She groans and begrudgingly pulls away.

"One kiss is all we have time for, here you are one shoe for my husband, and I see you avoided the talk again?"

"I think eight is still too young to be learning about the birds and bees Baby. Too young he is still a baby himself." I take the shoe from her hand and pull her in for another kiss. She has the softest of lips...

"You do realise Elliot will do the job for you if you do not and then it will be your job to sort it out again, the poor kids wouldn't eat hot dogs for months."

I see hear what she says; he used the hotdog bun and sausages explanation with the gathering of the ten year olds, Teddy, Ella, Ava, Grace and George. They were truly grossed out by the tomato ketchup used for blood and mustard he used as semen, the display he gave was actually comedic and not at all bird and bee like. God knows Elijah and Chris didn't need any telling; they had spent too much time in the security housing and hanging out with Uncle Elliot. We have never had tha problem with Sarah, who is now sixteen, nor Jason and Abby, who are the fifteen year old, and the youngest of our natural brood. Ana had a very bad time having them and we almost lost her to pre-eclampsia, so I took it upon myself to get the snip. Besides we had enough and losing Ana was not worth the risk, Ana was mad at me for a while as I did it in secret. Had I left it to her we would have fifteen kids or more. Nine I find is more than enough.

I sigh and watch the Bedlam occurring in Ana's meadow as relatives start to appear, you'd think with all the parties and weddings we had at the estate, that this would be a piece of cake, but apparently this is a hell of a lot bigger than anything we have pulled off before? I blame the Russian's and their massive brood, nope they were all here at the last shindig. We have quite the brood ourselves, what with our nine children, two grandchildren and Teddy's son on the way. Anton and Alice stuck with five children, though they now have seven grandchildren the including one they share with Ana and I, though I did tell him the race was on for us having more. I watch as Teddy picks up his little brother and brings him back into the house to get ready.

"Dad, are you about?"

"In the bedroom, drop Sean with Granny Grace please he should be in their apartment getting ready, he slipped her watch again." My mother is not as agile as she once was and Sean and our eldest grandson run her ragged, we have to remind the kids that she is getting on now, though that thought I keep to myself, as occasionally she still wallops my old ears...

"I did not, Poppy Cary told me to skedaddle. So I did and I came to find you and the dog had your shoe so I played chase with Tilly." My father would, he has the patience of a saint with Sean and CC, but sometimes he forgets he is not as young as he once was too.

"Mom's new puppy is a pain Dad, Sean maybe right. I will take Sean to see Gran and come back, I have to finish off get ready and Mom says you have Great Uncle Gersham's cufflinks and studs?" I sigh.

"I do, I polished them for you especially."

He smiles and as he leaves the room he shoos his younger brothers out of the bedroom as he exits, my brood are all bruisers and are good looking young men. I stare at them with a great deal of pride and I need a moment alone with my thoughts, I feel so god damned old when I see them together. I am now semi-retired and I am at the age my father was when I married Ana. My how time flies when you are having fun. As I sit and open the box, I remember the day I was given these like it was yesterday, he presented me with them on my wedding day to Ana in Vegas, and it's been a long and very good road travelled since she entered my life.

I am wiping away a tear when Ella comes in with the eldest of my grandchildren, CC, or to give the poor lad his full title, Christian Carrick Grey-Hogan. Yes, my beloved daughter George had a child with my impish near son, Hoggie Hogan. George and he had a drunken bunk up at her twenty first and eight year old CC was a result, I did not ask what his intentions were because Ana told me I couldn't interfere, I will however give my imp credit, Hogan is here every day, not only because he loves his son and my daughter, but because he runs the estate for me after his father also semi retired.

George and he, they have always been the best of friends, but are not that keen to make it official and come out as a couple. However I have seen her wipe the floor with several island girls that go near him. My warrior princess, Georgina has a baby boy of her own. I'm so damned proud of her, not only is she an amazing mother, but she is amazingly bright and accomplished. She is a veterinarian and has a practice here on the island, she specializes in horse and cattle, much like book Ana... I sometimes think she got the idea of vet school from the book.

George is still the image of her mother, in looks and in her mannerisms and just as beautiful. Though all my off spring are beautiful, but I am a little biased when I see George, she is her mother's clone, and I use that word lightly, all of our children are normal, praise be to god, they have no super powers and there is nothing amazing in their blood, as I said our children and grandchildren are normal and healthy. I am knotting my tie again when Ella walks in, she looks like me, though she has a few more embellishments to her copper locks than I care for, she even has my grey eyes and temper. Poor kid, kid? She is nearing thirty too, but she will always be my little girl, the eldest of the Grey Bunch, she is like me in so many ways, Ana sometimes says we are peas in a pod.

"Hi Daddy, this little man was going begging so I stole him. How are you today?"

Ella has our eldest grandson in her arms, wiggling like a tiger caught by the tail. CC is not a hugger, something he gets from his father, the ADHD thing, but his father learned to live with it and did very well at coping with his learning curves, he had a mass of help at the private school he went to, help that meant he led a relatively normal life, as does CC because he goes to his father's school. It is why he and George got on well we often thought she was a little too hyper at times, they do say birds of a feather stick together and they did.

"Put me down Aunty Ella, please let me go, and don't kiss me again 'cos girls have boogers and girl kisses are sloppy and not nice, so stop kissing me, and I have a stash of fire ants who need your bed for the night, so please put me down?" He has impeccable manners, so she put him down and pats his copper head. He has my hair and eye colouring, as do some of the others, of course. CC has his mothers blue eyes and his father's mad for nature attitude. Living here on the island there is enough of nature, horses, weeds and farming to go around. Living here has been great for all our family and long may it continue to remain so. There are enough of us on the darned island too, but we always welcome more...

"Okay squirt, go find Sean and Grammy Grace."

She plants a sucker of a kiss on him and he goes to find Sean, my youngest son and eldest grandson, they are the same age and both of them were born in the same hospital and they share the same birth date, they were actually born within an hour of each other too. But their starts in life were very different, because what a start in life Sean had, the poor mite is lucky his mother was taken by the police to Mom's hospital, she strung out on drugs and the officer noticed she was pregnant, alas she died on route, but the paramedics kept her alive when her heart gave out and alas she died during childbirth, nothing could be done to save her, but they saved this baby, just.

Ana was there when he was taken through to NICCU. Ana always maintains there was something about her hearing his crying that first time, she maintains that it was meant just for her to hear, she says he captured her soul, and it was like she was meant to be there to save him, so much so that she stopped with him every day and fell deeper and deeper in love with the little man, and yes I am not ashamed to say I cried with her as we watched him battle to live, yes we cried and we prayed as he died three times and fought like a trouper to overcome his inherited crack addiction he was born with. Then when he was released into foster care, we were the ones who took him in, and thanks to strings pulled by Dr Grace Sawyer and her grandmother Dr Grace Trevelyan-Grey, we were gifted our final child, who became Sean Gersham Grey, Sean was his others name and one we figured he suited. He is both a miracle and a blessing, who we love as much as our other children, he and our grandson certainly keep me on my toes.

"Me, I'm fine Ella, how is the new trainee of purchases settling in?" I mean her brother Elijah, who now works for GEH, though we lost his identical twin brother Chris, to his uncle, he is my brothers right hand man at Grey Construction. I always find it funny that they were so alike growing up the second lot of twins, like the proverbial peas in a pod and inseparable, but when they chose their career paths Chris chose to study architecture and Elijah, he is following in his big sister Ella's footsteps and I am pleased to say they both graduated from Harvard, after studding Business.

I too went back and graduated, whilst the second set of twins were at college, I could hardly expect them to graduate if I did not. I lead by example, even if the tutors asked me advice on finance, it was a sure foot in the door I'd graduate earlier than all my class mates, after all I wrote the damned spreadsheet on business studies and on how to be a self made billionaire.

"How is Sarah is she okay Ella, she was upset at something this morning at breakfast, what was it?"

"She is fine; she is with Aunty Gail, Tatty and Sophie, in the mom room. I wouldn't worry, it's a teenage thing, it seems Kane Junior has brought his pregnant girlfriend to the wedding and she is a little upset, Uncle Abel is trying to make her feel better however it isn't working, she is sad."

Kane Junior is Kane's eldest son, he has three sons, Kane is eighteen and is about to pass out from military school, Caleb is sixteen and at the same school, then there is thirteen year old Joseph, who is happy with the local school his father went to here on the island and has no aspirations to be an army man, he wants to be a farmer, they and their mother Maddy all returned to live here on the island when their father Kane was injured in Afghanistan.

He was an army guy, his humvee hit a land mine and he lost a leg. Of course he and his wife Maddy had to come home so that Ray and Sally could help with his rehab and where better than here on the island, and when he could walk again he took over from Ray and Taylor as head of security here on the island. Able, his twin is also in the army, but he is in the secret part of it and works in inelegance at the Pentagon. It's all hush-hush, he jokes he would have to kill us if we were told. I stare out of the window as I see them all laughing and joking.

"Pregnant. How... Don't ask I know how, I mean Ray and Sally didn't say anything about being great grandparents, so young?" I say and laugh as I say it.

"They have only just found out, poor Sarah is devastated though Papa Ray and Gran are overjoyed, if a little shocked too."

"Sally will be happy. Ray will be too, and even more babies for Ana to mother."

"Yup, more to add to the island brood. Thank god I didn't inherit my mother's mothering gene. I think I take after Nana Georgina and I am not the mothering type. Thank god."

I thank god too, I was a bundle of nerves when George fell pregnant with CC. Then with Elijah having a six month old daughter, called Ana with Tatiana, Anton's youngest girl, you could say we have our hands full. Thank god Sarah, Sean, Jason, and Abigail and CC are years off having children. Chris alas, is like Elliot and a womaniser, something his mother is not happy about, me? I think when he finds the one; it will be a blessing and one less worry for his mother and I. We have had very few concerns regarding or children's decisions in life, our opinions were always sought from them and we told them simply it was their lives, to do with as they wanted.

Thankfully none of them have been lawbreakers, though we did worry about George and Hoggie stealing a tractor once... I got a few grey hairs watching the tractor hurtling towards the man cave; luckily it hit the pond before it got to us. We left them there all night, to worry about what was coming to them in the morning. I don't know who was more fraught, Milly and Ana or the kids, it turned out someone was shifting a plot of weeds Hoggie had been keeping an eye on and George helped him protect them. Like Japanese Knotweed needed protecting. That cost a lot to cull, and something he never forgave his father for. We still say he planted the buggers from seeds from his seed stash.

Then there was Teddy and Talia, and their sudden shock at their pregnancy, and like Elijah they too chose to marry when they found out about their son, though they have been together for longer than most marriages, they wanted their son born in wedlock, Teddy and Elijah are very similar and both are old fashioned that way. Ana and I always say whatever they chose would be fine with us; after all paperwork is just that, paperwork.

I look out and see Anton and Alex are back slapping. I find it amusing that we share a grandchild with each of Ana's step brothers. Jason too has a Russian connection, as Sophie married Anton's only son Alex, and they had a new addition two weeks ago, a cute baby boy called Anton Jason, whom we all adore, Jason and Gail are thrilled to be grandparents. Though we have joked we need to start getting more individual with the damned names our grandkids and kids all share. Besides we and they are running out of people to honour...

Then as I said we have Elijah, who had a fling with Anton's youngest daughter Tatiana though she is older than him by a couple of years, they nether the less have this amazing love and after much soul searching they married when she found out she was having my tiny princess, Anastaysia Alice, she is my little peach, her name is spelt like her great grandmothers and not like my Ana. Luckily none of my children have the struggles that other young couples have as they had us to fall back on and all have very healthy trust funds. I swear we need to broaden our friends list or our gene pool will be much depleted and crossed with Russians, who thank the lord are not in our actual gene pool.

"He will be fine Daddy, nepotism works at GEH, its best."

"Elijah worked hard for that position. As you did yours." Ella now runs GEH, one day it will be with the help of Elijah, who is busy learning the ropes at the firm and at being a father, he says if he can be half as good as me then he will have done a great job. Praise indeed. I am only as good as I am because of Ana's faith in me to be good with Ella and Teddy; my children bring me a joy that work and Ana for that matter cannot. It's a hard thing to explain the overwhelming feelings of joy I have about my children, having them has made me a better person, more understanding and having them made me think of something other than work.

"Christian, Ella can you both head to the reception area and take the stragglers with you?" Ana shouts.

"Yes, well I had to remind people whose daughter I am and my mother is quite bossy too." We laugh and head to the bedroom, I hand Ana our son's studs. She kisses Ella and smiles as I hand her the box. Last used by Elijah on his wedding day. Ella has vowed never to marry, because she like me loves GEH and with the same passion I had, still have actually, but I am now retired, or semi retired at least. One day a week is all my wife allows me. One day is all I need now that I have other things to keep me occupied.

Ella is as savvy a business woman as I have ever met; she puts Ros Bailey to shame in the telling it as it is stakes, they are quite the team. She always had a head for figures and finance, though she did have those teenage preppy years, with her cousins Ava and Grace, I had thought at one point she would be a professional shopper, I guess she is, but she now shops for businesses and not clothes.

Teddy is just as accomplished, he is a senior partner in my father's law firm, and is very good too. He and Talia they live at Escala, they found out a few months ago they were having a baby boy, and I couldn't be prouder of the pair of them, and they have only been engaged fourteen years too, they got engaged on the night of the massive sweet sixteenth fiasco. Ella was so annoyed at the events of the evening, and her 'boyfriend' being caught in the stables with an ex friend of hers, that it made for a very loud birthday bash, bash being the word that least describes what Ella did to the poor girl and to the boy. I forget his name but not the naked pair of butts being dragged behind Ella's horse. She like me knows a good knot or two. That little horse episode cost me a pretty penny. She then spent the next few years honing her killing skills in the board room; yes it surprised me too, when she switched from scatty OMG Girl to a studious board room beast.

Alex is wandering around outside with his brother. They are still the elder brothers Ana always wanted and they all three are pretty damned close because of their past history. Thankfully we have never been troubled with any clone or twins since the wedding and the secret area Georgina used to run now comes under homeland securities, she retired and lives in the cabin in the woods in Montesano, where she has written her memoires and like Ana has had many books on the top of the best sellers book lists. She is here all the time and both she and Ana have an amazing bond, best friends and are happy with each other, it is something which to this day is pleasing to see, that she actually has a mother she is proud to call mother.

I watch as the family, arrive and head to the tented area and feel amazingly proud. I then see Elliot arrive with Ava; she works in publishing with her mother. Sadly Kate and Elliot divorced when Ava was four, she and Elliot rowed all the time which was not a good thing for poor Ava, and in the end my mother and Eamon told them sort it out or divorce. It seems the divorce was wanted by them both, but neither wanted to admit it. Kate is a award winning journalist who heads up Kavagnah Media, she took over the business when her father had a heart attack and died at his desk four years ago. Eamon was a nice man, a respected newspaper man and a loving grandfather and was missed by the whole family; he never made contact with Ethan or his ex-wife again and last we heard she was on husband number four and he was on child number ten, none of whom he has a bond with and he has yet to make himself known to Grace.

Eliot has a son called Tyler who is twenty, another son called Elliot Junior, twenty and a daughter called Molly who is also twenty, all are by differing mothers, he had a busy unprotected year that year, neither of the mothers got the ring on their finger, but he is a brilliant father to his four of his children. I see Mia run towards our brother and Luke chasing after her, as he always does.

Mia, what can I tell you about Mia, other than Mia is an amazing event and charity planner, and that she and Luke are amazing parents, not only do they have Grace, obviously she too is thirty, but they also have three wonderful and amazing boys, Lucas who is twenty seven and he is in the army, in the hush-hush part of the army just like his father Luke was, then there is Carrick, who is twenty three and like his grandfather and his cousin Teddy is a lawyer in training, then lastly there is eighteen year old Dylan, who is a star pitcher in high school, who is already looking at playing professional baseball and has been scouted by the Seattle Mariners, we may be a tad proud of having a ball player in the family, one who is going to be playing for our beloved Mariners.

Luke and Mia are as happy now as they were thirty years ago and like us love the island, though watching the island and our expanding family is a costly expense and a massive task to undertake. Luke and Taylor now over see the work done by Kane Junior, and I guess one day they will want to retire too and leave him to it, and I hope it isn't any time soon. Though if Sophie moves to Australia, we will I fear lose Gail and Jason to the Ozzie side of the world. It seems Alex is into mining and its good out there? I hope they stay here; Because Jason Taylor is my best friend.

Gage and Natty, they left us when Gage had a near miss and nearly died when a nutter ran Ana and her off the road, we never knew who it was for sure, but we never ruled out it being one of my ex's, I paid Gage a handsome settlement and they live in Vancouver where Gage heads up a successful adventure and survival school, they keep in touch and are as much a part of the family as they always were. Ryan retired from our service when he was discharged from rehab; it seems he likes the quiet life in Boulder Colorado, Ryan runs a successful charity, helping army vets and kids who have lost limbs cope with their disablement, he helped us with Kane. Ana and I made sure he is financial secure for the rest of his life and that his charity will never run out of funds and gets that he gets all the help we can offer, would that he would let us help more. We get an occasional Christmas card and Jason or Gail gets an odd phone call, but other than that he pretty much cut us out of his life and who can blame him, being with us cost him his leg?

"Christian, shoes on."

"What Baby?"

"Put your shoes on old man. We have a wedding to attend. Sarah wants to hire a hit man too, just be warned. She now hates Kane and she has given him his college sweater back and is having quite the tantrum."

"She will get over it, she is a bright girl. Now where are the rest of our motley crew?"

"Waiting for their father to get his shoes on and for Teddy to calm down for the family photos. I am pleased to see that Alex is the happiest I have seen him since Jane died, what do you think Angel?" I look out and smile.

"He can't wait to be a grandfather." I say as Ana ties my tie again. My arms envelop her waist and she pats away my arms.

"Argh, we have no time for that Mr Grey, Elliot was asking for you too. It seems he has something to tell us."

"Oh god, who has he impregnated this time Ana?"

"I don't know. He doesn't tell me anything, he has been seeing a lot more of Kate. I wonder if they are getting back together?"

"Ava would like it, but I doubt she is any more accepting of his three other children than she was when he told her about them."

"She always said it was her fault he couldn't have the boy he wanted to carry on the name. She never forgave herself for nearly losing Ava. She doesn't hate the kids, just the fact that three other women have the same title that she felt was hers and hers alone, mother to his child."

"They were never right for each other, the make-up sex may have been good, but that was only because they had so much of the damned thing to do, every day was another row. Every day was another drama. I hope it isn't, for the sake of the kids. They don't need to see them arguing."

"That's one of the many things I can say we have never done, argued in front of the kids or had to have make-up sex. You have had a few make me feel better sessions, but never going to bed n on an argument has always worked for us. Now, get ready Grey. We have a family of thousands out there and a nervous boy to placate."

"He wanted to run away to Vegas."

"So did Talia, but Alex wanted her mother to see them get married? He thinks as she is buried here she will be watching over her daughter."

"He was there again last night, drinking vodka and singing to her."

"He does it every night; it's why he lives here and runs his business from here. I think three days is the longest he has ever been away from us." I often wonder with dread what would happen if Ana or I died, I would be lost without her, but she would be strong enough to carry on. I hold her tightly and kiss her neck.

"Love is forever Baby and forever is not long enough with you Ana." She smiles and we each of us sigh. How long we stand there I do not know, but Teddy comes for us for the photographs.

"Mom, Dad, are you okay?"

"We are just reminiscing son, just reminiscing on the good things we have to be thankful for." I say as Ana pulls away.

"All the good things you have to look forward to." Ana says.

"Talia told you we bought the old Jacob's place then?" I smile.

"She did, she figures your baby needs a garden and family nearby." We are buying up property here to accommodate the expanding families. I sometimes laugh with Ana that the fabled commune Anton and Alex's father envisaged for the island is coming to fruition; we own quite the chunk of it these days.

We head out with Teddy. Ana and I are seated at the front of our brood and by the spaces for their grandparents stands Ella, she has Abel at her side and I see the look that passes between them. Teddy is alone and looks lost without Talia, I smile and tap his hands and mouth she will be here in a short time, he smiles and loosens his tie a little. Georgina is stood with Hoggie, and they are shouting at CC to sit down. Chris is with Ava and they horse around, and I then wonder how long it will be before he has a girl by his side? Elijah is with Tatiana and she hands Baby Ana to her grandmother Ana, who is a tad grandma-ish, but still very fuckable as will be the case later... Sarah is stood with Jason and Abigail and yes, she is busy throwing daggers at Kane, who is on the next row with his mother, father and brothers. Thankfully the girlfriend is seated in the tented area or I fear another horse dragging is on the cards. Jason and Gail are with Sophie and she is holding Alex's hand and Jason holds his granddaughter like she is TNT, he likes them older and more robust. Sean and CC. They are in front of my parents on the grass. I doubt for one minute this is going to be good, because the numbers involved on just our side is getting to be more and more with every wedding birthday or even come to mention it our annual Christmas card.

Thankfully my parents are coming towards us grinning, they are to be seated next to Ana and I. Ray and Sally are behind us with Georgina, (Ana's mother) Elliot and yes Kate is by Elliot and they are holding hands, I gather my wife is right again. Kate as her arm through Tyler's, hopefully this is a good thing? Elliot Junior and Molly take up their positions by their grandparents and as the photographer flashes, everyone breaks out their happy hands and we wave.

The poor guy should be used to the Grey cheer by now; we do it for Christmas cards every year. This year we are sharing Jason and Gail with the brides side, they get to do this again with the Russians and I grin as they hold their grandson. Sophie and Alex seem in a world of their own and look happy.

"Right you lot have had your fun shot, now after three can we have the money shot?" The photographer looks pissed off and we put on out serious faces and he takes a series of photographs and when he has finished and when it is over we go and sit in the tent and wait for the wedding to start.

Alex and the Russians have the same photographic nightmare to go through and as their shoot is over they all pile in and we await the brides appearance, the back of the tent is open and the congregation overlooks the garden of remembrance we have for our dearly beloved departed. Talia has made sure it looks as good as it can and Ana wipes away a few tears as she does every time she stares at the space and sighs. She grips my hand and I hold it and her tightly. I have tissues and handkerchiefs, she was a weeping nightmare at Elijah's wedding, but I think she will be far worse today, because Teddy is the apple of her eye, her first born son and somehow the bond they have is special. She says I favour George, because she looks like her and I feel it is the same with Teddy, he looks like me. Today he definitely looks as nervous as I was the first time Ana and I married in Paris. Which is where they are going to start off their honeymoon.

The music starts and we all stand, when Ana turns she sees the big secret that Talia has been keeping to herself. She is wearing her mother's wedding dress and looks stunning. Alex looks as proud a father as I have ever seen, as he walks his only child towards Teddy. It is then that I see my son smile and I see his eyes, as they begin to leak. Proud and emotional he takes his place at her side and as the Russian priest starts the service, there is very little sound out here other than women crying. I don't remember much about the service other than staring at my wife, my family and my friends. I am blessed with everything I once thought an impossibility, and as they kiss I realise that life can't get any better than it is right now.

As with our wedding a glass is brought and because we are not strictly Jewish, we are not having the Jewish ceremony, but this part is one I promised my Uncle Gersham I would always make sure we performed. I step forward and kiss my newest of daughters softly on her tear stained cheek.

"As most of you know, my father was Jewish, my uncle who as those of you lucky enough to have known him and who were at mine and Ana's Vegas wedding will have seen him perform this little ritual and those of you here who were at Elijah's wedding, will know the breaking of this glass is an important thing in any of my children's marriages, it will always be so too.

So here are the few words which meant a lot to one of the greatest men I have had in my life... If cared for properly this glass, it can last a lifetime, but like a marriage, it can also be quite frail. We stomp upon the glass at the end of a wedding ceremony to remind us that just as your foot can shatter this glass, so too a single thoughtless act, it can cause irreparable harm to your marriage. When you entered into marriage today Talia and Teddy you committed an irrevocable act, which is permanent and final. As you stomp upon this glass at the finish of your ceremony, you be committing an irrevocable act, as the glass once smashed can never be made whole again. So I ask that you cherish each other, love each other and talk to each other, never go to bed angry and never say anything to hurt the one you love, because once spoken like the breaking of this glass it cannot be undone." I place the glass under Teddy's foot. "Son, would you please do the honours?" Teddy smiles and raises his foot and stomps on the glass to the cheers of 'Mozel Tov'.

The lady who brought the glass smiles and places the glass shards and the handkerchief in a wooden box and hands it to Talia. I hope they are as happy as Ana and I have been. I return to my wife and she wipes away the tears I have spilled with her thumb. I lean down and kiss her again.

"Will you marry me again Ana?"

"Yeah, I guess so, where this time?" We renew our vows yearly. Usually on a holiday and always with family watching us.

"How about we go to Vegas and do it all again?"

"Yeah lets..." She smiles and we hug as we watch the guests gather and head to the tented reception area, where we will eat drink and be merry, as we do at most shin digs...

Ana's POV:

I watch my family and marvel at how far we Grey's have come. This Grey has come a long way since I went to interview Mr Christian Grey, Mr Sex on legs and Mr Charming. He still makes me as happy as he did that day, he still mesmerises me and befuddles me too. I never knew what he saw in mousey old me, and I guess I never will. However over the years he has made all my dreams come true, he has kept every promise he made to me and he has blessed me with a large and loving family. One I am thankful for. I sip the champagne and wonder just how I am going to tell him I was diagnosed with cervical cancer a week ago and that tomorrow I have to start treatment to kill or cure me of this debilitating disease, do I tell him even?

I guess it would be cruel not to tell him but hard to break the news too, the cancer was found in my yearly health review and I have sworn my doctors to secrecy, I guess I need to tell him as we promised never to lie or keep things from each other, I guess this is one of those things. I am doing a lot of guessing as cancer is a very levelling disease and one I am not looking forward to fighting alone.

I smile as I tip away the champagne slowly so as not to raise suspicion. I am undergoing surgery in two days, and I am opting for what they call a radical hysterectomy, along with removal of lymph nodes in the pelvis, and any growths they find, then it is a course of radiation and chemotherapy, with which I will say good bye to my hair. I am also looking at the very radical, as if the hysterectomy is not radical enough, to have a mastectomy too. In short taking away all the things that makes me a woman away. Christian will be in pieces and will need as much help as me to cope with this news. Grace will be there for him as will the whole family; if joining Team Grey taught me anything it's that this lot stick together through good times and the bad.

"Dance with me Baby?"

"You have to ask Angel?"

"Yeah, you looked away with the fairies then Ana, is something worrying you?"

"No, I am just counting my blessings as they pass us by. Have you seen Sarah?"

"Nope, but she is about. If not her security would inform us of her departure."

"Silly me, fancy me forgetting they have security."

"Now Little Lady of mine, stop the sassing or your butt will be flush and pink later and don't think I did not see you roll your eyes at me Mrs Grey, several times in fact."

"I look forward to the 'punishment Sir..." He takes me in his arms and we glide along the dance floor. Alex is dancing with his daughter and Grammy Grace is being schmoozed by her eldest grandson. She is an amazing woman and a lady who I look up to with great admiration. She is the single most important woman in my life, I have my mother Georgina and my other mother Sally, but Grace, Grace has been my rock and my comfort and voice of reasoning through my many pregnancies, and helped as only she could when I had the occasional miscarriage too, seven in all, so had every one of my pregnancies come to fruition we would have needed a double extension on the house here. As it is it was and still is filled to the rafters with Grey children.

Christian, after the twins Jason and Abby were born snuck off and had the snip. I am sure he thought it was for the best, but that is one of the only times I have ever spent the night away from him since we married. Because I was pissed off and annoyed and angry and every emotion in between, because selfishly I wanted more children. Eventually I calmed down and admitted he did the right thing. Grace says I am addicted to pregnancy and because I have an easy birth it made for getting more a foregone conclusion, with Christian to fill the house, that was until I nearly died with high blood pressure and that darned pre eclampsia thing I had.

I think about that as I consider telling him later, he didn't cope too well with that, what the hell is he going to do with facing the Big C? He leans down and kisses me again; bring me out of my thoughts. He is not stupid, he knows something is the matter and that something is worrying me. I will tell him tonight in bed after all the wedding will be over and we can focus on getting me better and up and around the island again. I have already seen to it my recovery will be done here and I think have covered every eventuality this past week.

"Ana, tell me what it is that's worrying you, you look troubled Baby." I fake it till I make it, Kate's favourite saying, god this is taking some darned faking.

"Nothing is worrying me, I am missing the family not able to be here and I am wondering whose wedding will be next?"

"I would say our daughter Ella, as she is very close to that boy Abel Steele... Ana is not bad enough that Sarah is fussing over Kane Steele?" He looks mad as hell. Why I do not know they have grown up together, almost.

"Ella and he spend a lot of time together when she is in Washing ton a lot these days, did you not wonder why she didn't send Sian Bailey?"

"No, I thought Sian was looking out for her mother, since Ros died she has been stopping to see to Gwen, speaking of which where are they?" He asks.

"Over there with your parents. Sian and Chris are getting on great too, but if he breaks her heart I will not be happy."

I counter, much as I love my boy, he is far too much like Elliot for me. His own sons are not as bad as Chris. He parties like the good looking, single and most eligible bachelor he is, but with the wrong girls, girls like the one who gifted Elliot his three twenty year olds. I swear if he comes home and tells me has gifted me a grandchild with a girl he hooked up with in an ally I will lock him in a room in the attic, until he grows up. Seattle's most eligible bachelor is a man-whore and I am not a happy Mamma Grey. It is the only thing he does that pisses me off.

"Gwen says he has been a god send to them of late, he even put up new shelves for her in Ros's old office."

"She is taking it badly isn't she?"

"Yes Baby, really badly." My husband is still in shock and recovering too. He lost the best business partner and friend he has ever had.

Ros died last year, after a long battle with lung cancer, sadly she smoked too much, even back when I first met her, she had the raspy voice of a hardened smoker and she still smoked until the end. Puffing on the electric cigarette was not as enjoying as the real thing. She tried many times and was bribed by Christian with many incentives, all failed. This is another reason for my hesitancy in coming forward with the news, he watched as his oldest friend and best friend actually, died as she did, painfully grasping for breath daily. Even having Sian did not deter her; she was selfish to the end with her dire need for the evil tobacco weed. I smile and watch as Chris dances with Sian, perhaps she is the one to change him? I can but hope so.

"Ana... Sarah is waving at you over there, go and see what she wants I am going to have a dance with my mother, before she gets too tired."

"Okay Mr GREY Sir, as you asked so nicely I will go see what the least worrisome of our children is up to." I am hugged and my butt is smacked. Yes please Mr Grey. I wink and head to see why our daughter needs me so badly.

"Mom, Mom, Mom..."

"Yes, yes, yes daughter of mine, who died."

"That bitch Kane brought home is about to get thrown in the waters of the Sound, she is faking being pregnant, she came here to grab my brother, she came because she fancies her chances with Chris Mommy, she is drinking vodka and on her phone in the toilets, I heard her tell her friend she is going to go for it."

"She is, is she? Why does she think Chris is into children?"

"She thinks because she is eighteen she is old enough for him. Kane is so unhappy Mom."

"Well Kane sowed his oats with her Sarah, s he cannot be so unhappy with the situation."

"I spoke to him and he says he is sorry for hurting me, but he swears he cannot remember sleeping with her, but he did wake up in his bed at the hotel with her."

"What hotel?"

"He went to Mardis Grais with a few of his classmates and she was there with friends, it seems she came on to him knowing he was our cousin. She used him."

"He is big enough to sort this out Sarah, if you want y advice, stay away from the mess she caused, it will all be alright, his father is not the head of security here for nothing and I am sure he will be on it too."

"Kane told me he was sorry Mom; so do you think he apologised because likes me, a in likes me likes me?"

"I don't know, but do you like him?" I smile, my daughter is having her heartbroken for the first time, first loves are a killer, and I should know I married mine, as did Teddy and so too did Elijah, George too is with her first love, so given the Greys have a penchant for marrying our first loves, perhaps this could be the start of something great and good too, who knows, but I do know Sarah will not be flaying the girl behind her horse as Ella once did. Nope, that is not happening again, ever...

"Yes. I have always liked him Mom, always."

"So as I see it you have two options. Tell him what you heard and saw or not."

"Wow is that it Mom? Is that your best advice?"

"It's my only advice. That and be wary if it backfires, he may never trust you again, are you willing to lose him as a friend, if she is pregnant?"

"She isn't she said so. So I guess I need to tell Nana Sally, she will bash that trollop."

"Ouch, Sarah, this is not how we raised you Baby Girl, we did not raise you to malign young ladies."

"Well that's good to remember for when I do meet a young lady because she as sue as shit isn't one. I am going to see Papa Ray. You have been no help mother."

"Oh god and now we have Ella mark two..." I smile and head back to Christian as our daughter goes to war for her man. Well her boy anyhow. I go and think of my own battle plan and wonder when, not if I tell him of the cancer news? I figure tonight after he is relaxed and over today's big event. Yes tonight I will use my womanly wares to make him feel good about my womanly bits before they disappear all too quickly, much like the champagne at the bar.

* * *

Sorry for delay, but the lack of a laptop is hitting home badly now and I have months of this as my daughter flies to Perth Australia for a couple of months, I hate having so many bills and so very little spare money. My husband is attempting to make me a new laptop from the three old ones I have broken or ones that have given up the ghost on me...

* * *

Now I know I left you on that awful Big C of a cliff hanger, but as the last chapter of this is coming, laptop permitting, I needed to put in place a few ideas for ending it... Don't hate me, when yer times up it up, which goes the same for fan-fiction stories, though I have plenty of folks to write about in another story lol...

* * *

Read review and leave a comment or two... Please xxx


	84. Chapter 84

I am glad you like this story: Thanks for reading. Thanks for reviewing. This has been a wild ride thanks for being there with me... The last chapter is here...

* * *

Some day there will be another story, but for now it's just Chocolate and Grey after this story x

* * *

When The Bough Breaks.

Chapter 84:

EPILOGUE: Part Three:

Christian's POV:

Ana and I have had an amazing day, our beloved son is married to a truly amazing woman and I may be a tad drunk. Okay I am pie-eyed. Something that is amusing our youngest three children. Sean is walking his Granny Grace home, as Pop's is in a worse condition than me. Ana is so fucking beautiful and as I watch her walk into the house I get the biggest hard on. She wrangles Jason and Abby into the house, they are drunk not as bad as I am, but regardless of how drunk I am, it's not okay for them to be stroppy and drunk, if they continue they are in for hell tomorrow, I dropped the ball and did not see them table surfing, yup they may have been sneaking drinks from the tables and I am going to be in trouble because I laughed, but my darling wife is as mad as hell. I did far worse at fifteen. Another thing I got in trouble for, mentioning what did.

"Christian, get in the shower, you stink of cigars. I am going to sort out Jay and Abby, then get Sean to bed. Sarah, we will talk in the morning about throwing Kimber in the pool. Kane may be relieved she is not pregnant, but what if she had been, you nearly drowned her."

"She should learn to swim then, I am going to my bedroom, Mother I think I can do with the time out, you will notice I am self imposing the punishment." She is a very moody madam. At least it was the pool and not a horse.

"Hic... Ana, I love you. I think I am going to be sick."

"You know where the bathroom is, hit the porcelain Dear, or you will be clearing it."

"You are no fun."

"And you are not a moody teenager Mr Grey, now move it." Yup, she makes my dick twitch. "I will be in momentarily." I sneak off to bed like a scolded child. I am not getting laid tonight.

Ana's POV:

I'd usually laugh, but not tonight, Abby is upchucking and Jay is asleep stood up. I know it's a rite of passage getting drunk and surfing tables at weddings, god knows Georgie and Hoggie did it enough. I have a thousand and one things running through my mind right now and my head aches. Sean comes into Jay's room as I take off his shoes and put him to bed.

"Mom he is dressed. Do you want me to help take off his suit?"

"He can sleep in them and suffer, never get drunk Sean."

"I didn't like the burn as I drank Pop's whiskey, its horrid. Wine tastes yuckier and not like my grape cartons. Beer is awful too, oh look CC is here; he's stopping with me 'cos George and Hoggie went to watch the stars. They kissed again Mom and they love each other lots." He side stepped a shouting at too, I swear we have too many kids to mind at family functions and they run their security ragged too.

"Grams does that mean my mom and dad are going to get married too?" CC asks, I smile at our mini Christian and kiss his head too.

"They may do, if they want to sweetheart, but only if it is good for them, now get your pj's on and brush your teeth I will be in to tuck you in, hello young man, you go get your pj's on too." I ruffle CC's hair and give Sean a hug. I love all my children but tonight I could do with having that quiet chat with Christian. With the kids in bed I am about to head to bed when Elijah and Elle head in. Able and Tatiana are with them.

"Mom, we are leaving, Alice has Ana, you looked a little too stressed, is everything okay?" Tatiana informs me.

"Yes, a little stressed, we have two drunken teenagers and Christian is feeling none too clever either."

"You weren't drinking Mom, is there anything wrong?" Ella asks. "You haven't been your usual perky self for a while come to mention it."

"Wedding stress. Now are you and Able staying at your place or do you need the key for the cabin?"

"We are staying with Papa Ray and Nan."

"How long are you here for Abe?"

"A couple of days, I am trying to persuade Ella here to go sailing."

"Oh that would be nice, I am sure the relaxation will do you both some good."

"Okay, stop ganging up on me, we will go sailing tomorrow." They are an item I see the hand she lays on my brothers arm.

"So, when did this happen then little brother?"

"Mom... It is not your concern and don't call him your brother, it sounds like I am dating my uncle and that is not at all gross."

"Kane likes to wind us up Ana, please do not join in his mockery, Dad is only my dad in name, a hell of a dad to have I must admit, because it would not have been right for us to date had the sperm donor signed away his rights. Something I am very happy about."

"I am too, you make a cute couple."

"Cute, Ana I am forty I stopped being cute when we moved to the island. Now we are going, I will see you at the breakfast meeting of the clans. I do believe Big Chris has ordered your chef to do his usual day after banquet?"

"He has and I am sure he'd have preferred IHOP to deliver to the island, now all of you get some sleep and leave me to see to your father, today has been a great day." I smile and my stomach churns. I have to beat this thing; I have too much of life still yet to see, including Teddy and Talia's baby boy. My other kid's get married and more romantic places left to see with the love of my life...

Elijah and Tatty give me a hug and they all head out. Chris is probably at home, he was last seen heading in that general direction. He lives on the island in his own place. My family is trying to take over the whole island. I watch as they head off in golf buggies, still the main transportation on the estate, that and horses. I watch as the other party drunks amble to their cabins, homes and cars. It was a good day, a very good day.

"Christian..." I follow the trail of clothes he has littered our bedroom with and pick up after him. When I get into the bedroom, he is snoring and naked on our massive bed. Typical. I can't tell him when he is drunk, and to be honest with you how does one start that conversation, "Oh hi darling I have cancer?" I say aloud and as I say it his grey eyes open and I stare down at him.

"Ana... You have what?"

"Shush Christian, go to sleep, we can talk about this when you have slept off the whiskey."

"No, that kind of sobered me up a little, well a lot. Ana you said you have cancer, do you or don't you?"

"Yes, I found out last week and I have been having all manner of tests done. I waited for the wedding to be over with and I am scheduled for surgery Monday." I go on to explain everything. He stares at me and there are tears in his now sad grey eyes. I didn't want to tell him like this, but now I have the questions will start in earnest.

"What about this healing thing you have Ana, what's the point in having it?"

"Christian, it's a side effect of my altered gene's, it is not a cure all, it will just help with the healing and there will be a lot of it going on."

"You will, because you will have the best Oncologist in the country, what else do you need Baby?"

"I have the best one in the world. I knew my husband, the control freak would insist on it. He is called Dr Simians and he is the one over seeing my treatment. I am in the best hands and I will have Dr Gracie Sawyer seeing to me after they take away my lady bits and pieces. She will also see to it I have the best plastic surgeon and after care here on the island. I have been married to you long enough to know what you would require of me and of Mother Grace and Dr Gracie Sawyer. Oh and there is only me, you and Gracie who know, your mother doesn't even know as she could let it slip, not on purpose of course, but with her memory problems. I want to keep the kids and the rest out of it until I know myself what is happening."

"I can't and won't lose you, Baby..."

"Oh you won't, I am here for many years to come Mr Grey, many, many years." He helps me to undress like I am a poorly child and we pull on our pj's and cuddle. We spend the entire night planning for the future; anything else would be just too much right now. We drift off into sleep at some point in the night, with the joint determination to beat anything that life throws at us. I feel blessed and loved and afraid...

* * *

(I didn't want to write about her illness and her suffering.

It was too sad and you all hate to see Ana suffer., so I did a time hop...)

* * *

Three years later... 

Christian and I are hosting celebratory family dinner at the Mile High Club; we have several things to be thankful for.

1: I am officially cancer free; after a long and hard fight, we have beaten the Big C. It was a hard fought battle too, it drained me, I lost all my body hair, I lost weight and my teeth, yes my teeth were a mess with all the radiation and chemo and then I was weak because of the many operations I had to have, but thanks to the good doctors in my life, here I am and happily in the arms of my rock, my god and my saviour. He has been with me in sickness and in health as he vowed. Nobody knows yet, we only got the all clear today, I am in remission finally...

The first few weeks were not as bad as I thought they would be, getting over the operations to remove the woman in me were hard to bear, but more psychological than physical, it took me a week to look at my breasts and when I did I cried for a couple of days. My rock said I looked good as a boy! He had a bed pan thrown at him for that comment. He got lucky, it was unused. He meant to cheer me up, and he was right, with no hair and no boobs I looked like a prepubescent boy. Not a good look.

Reconstructive surgery was a mine field of arguments and discussions between Christian and I. I wanted a larger breast and he wanted me to look the same. I opted for the cup size of pregnant me, that way we each won our battle. I sunk into a huge depression choosing to have the double mastectomy, and to this day I still feel like half the woman I was. I am told having a hysterectomy can do that and adding in more surgery meant it was a given I'd be more upset, especially as loved being pregnant and having our children and feeding them... Enough wallowing Anastasia, because you are alive to see those children you do have. The next reason for the gathering...

2: Ella has just had our fifth granddaughter, yes fifth. She is called Miranda, after a very special lady in Ella's life Grammy T. She and Able they got married whilst on holiday on a beach with just themselves the celebrant and two hotel guests they pulled off their sun loungers. Christian was not happy he didn't get to walk her down the aisle but as he said they are old enough to do what they want too, he is a much changed worrier. He still got to do that last year with Georgina, as she finally made CC a happy little boy and married his father, Hoggie decided to ask her when she found out she was pregnant again with her daughter Nina. Hoggie even asked Christian for permission, which is more than Able did, which is still a sore point, he bitches like a girl when they come for dinner, about Able taking things without permission. We laugh at his little bitchy comments, which pisses him off a little more.

Christian junior, he and Sian married in Vegas; they had almost the same wedding as we did, and the same place the same menu, everything apart from the gunfight in the ballroom and the few missing guests. The biggest one missing was Carrick, who died in his sleep six months after I found out about my cancer. Grace was of course bereft for months; I think she still misses him daily. The only thing that cheers her up are the children and their children and there are plenty of reasons for her to be cheerful. Christian was so sad and sunk into a huge low, he was angry at god for picking on him and our family. I was ill and his father had died, but he bounced back with the help of his brother. He and Elliot grew so much closer because of their father's death, that is the only thing good to come from my father in laws death. Their already strong bond that grew strong and together they took up his fathers mantel as head of the house of Grey... God that sounded like an episode of the Game of Thrones, but we are a huge family, all with houses within the one house, literally we are on an island and living in everyone's pockets or houses, if you are old enough to remember this, the roll call at the end of the day in the Walton's? Well thats us but we have to ring around to see which child is in whose house for the night. I think about the battle with the Big C and how many additions there have been to our branches...

Teddy is the father to a boy and a girl, it seems Talia and he had been keeping the twins thing to themselves, he said it was as an added surprise for us, I think they just wanted something that was just theirs for a while. Their son is called Theodore after his great grandfather, we call him Little Ted, and their daughter is called Jane, plain old Jane, though she is anything but plain and is both her grandfathers favourite little girl, she is so sweet and placid. They are toddling towards Pop-Pop and Papa Alex now, Christian leans down and gathers them up. He showers them with kisses and they giggle, unfortunately Jane brays like a donkey, exactly like me... Then they are passed to Alex who speaks to them in Russian, and they reply. This has always baffled Christian that the children, even Sean, all managed to speak fluent Russian.

The shock and awe granddaughter we have is the one Chris and Sian presented us with three weeks ago, they adopted a little girl, she is called Micah Rosalind, and unfortunately much like Sean, her mother Jenny was a drug user, and one who Sian had helped find medical care, somewhere to live and generally she tried to get the young girl back into a normal a life and on the straight and narrow. She also weaned her off the drugs so that unlike Sean, Micah was not born addicted to drugs as he was, thank god for Sian...

We are very proud of Sian as she runs a huge outreach program for homeless street kids and she tries so very hard to stop children turning to the sex trade to have money for food and clothes and sadly drugs, and she also helps children in violent family situations. It is a very good charity that has copious amounts of Grey, Bailey and Brusilov money thrown at it. She set up Safe Hands and Warm Feet, after her mother died as a tribute and for something for Gwen and her to do as a team and something to keep their minds off losing Ros. Sian, like her mother Gwen was and is a social worker and a very caring, kind and considerate young lady, and is not at all like her late mother, loud and exuberant, no she is Gwen through and through placid and very cautious of upsetting people. She and our son fell in love with the little girl when her mother left her in Sian's office saying she couldn't cope,

He has grown up at last; he is an amazing father and husband. His father and I knew that once he met the right girl he would settle down, they are very much like me and Christian, and the joke is he grew up with Sian and until Teddy's wedding he saw her as another cousin and a member of the family. Obviously they had an attraction to each other that was not cousin like, because the night of his brother's wedding they created their son, I did say after George perhaps they all needed the sit down talk about birds and the bees, because Elliot's Hotdog tail was a fail. Thankfully through planning or accidentally getting caught my grandchildren are coming thick and fast and are a blessing and having them around me; it made me want to see them all grow up.

3: We are celebrating Jason and Abigail each graduating university. Jay is now on his way to being a boat builder. A shock career path, but one Christian is extremely proud of, that they have a shared interest in crafting boats. Abby has an amazing head for figures, even better than Ella and Elijah combined, she like her father have this gift of seeing what others cannot, and both she and he can find a rough diamond and make it shine. She is going to be heading up her own section of GEH, which to accommodate our children's needs, has been split into differing umbrella companies. Ella, though a mother still holds down the position of CEO of GEH, but even she knows GEH is too big for just one person to run, unless he is called Christian Grey the first, yup he has a son, and a grandson who share the name, and many of our extended family have honoured him with giving them his name. We call him Don Christian... The Godfather...

4: We are also here to celebrate Kate and Elliot getting back together. She has retired from Kavagnah Media and they now spend most of their time looking after Ava's children, as she now heads up the family firm. Ava married someone she worked with, a huge mistake on her part AS he was in it for the money. The ink wasn't even dry on their marriage licence when he cheated on her with someone else she worked with. She divorced him and three weeks after the ink dried on her even quicker divorce, she found out she was having Elisa. Then three weeks ago she gave birth to her second child in three years, Scott, his father is a fashion model and we were fairly certain he was in it for a green card. It turned out he was and that he was married already, with a young wife in Poland. Ava cares not one jot for the men who used her, she says good riddance to bad rubbish, as she says her children are the best part of the idiots she dates. Though she isn't dating anyone at the moment, she is looking for Mr Right and for now she is making do with what she has, two beautiful children.

5: We are also celebrating my father's eightieth birthday. He doesn't look a day over sixty; seriously that man looks young and still works out. He and Taylor, my father's best friend and who is at present with Sophie and Gail in Australia, the two of them could still put others half their age through their paces on the training ground. He and Gail have the two grandchildren they share with Anton, as well as Anton Jason, they have a granddaughter called Mistral Alexandra, Alex junior her wonderful husband is besotted with Sophie, which makes Jason happy that he has a perfect son, and shock and horror, and he is also the sappiest grandfather by far. He out baby talks even my husband and that takes some doing. They deserve every ounce of happiness that comes their way, poor Jason and Gail were put through the ringer with the young Christian

Sally and Daddy have been my second set of rocks and have helped me in ways I can never repay them, they have soothed me and calmed Christian at the worst of my treatments, Sally even shaved her head when my hair fell out, the boys all then shaved their heads too, we had a bald island for quite a few weeks, my husband did not suit having a shiny head, we actually managed to find something he didn't pull off, his hair is definitely his crowning glory, though peppered with rather more grey these days, it's still one of his best features. Sadly my mother Georgina, she is no longer with us, she had a run in with a tree in a horrendous storm, she died instantly. It was a sad time, but as everyone pointed out she had an amazing life as some sort of super spy, her diaries are amazing and one day we may get permission to publish them, uber secret things are in them, which made Clone Wars look like a walk in the park, she was more like a female James Bond, the kids think their grandmother George was epic... If only they knew how epic she was... I miss her, I miss my friend, and I know we had loads we still had left unsaid.

If I had just one person to thank, an impossibility I know, it would be Sally, because I wouldn't be here but for her. She heard me coughing and realised somehow that there was something more to it than an operating room chill on my chest and she demanded I was looked at, she was right, I had an embolism and she had Christian demand they took her seriously, he then insisted I was given a scan, in the machine he had paid the hospital millions for thing. Yup he made sure the oncology suits at the hospital I was treated in were the best, and yes they had everything in them to help me and others fight the Big C, he was called over indulgent by a few of the doctors when they thought I couldn't hear them and they said he was too flash with his cash and buying me a cure? What they didn't know was that without his nice and over the top donations they would have been out of a job, something I reminded the two faced freaks about. Yup I had a few uppity moments like everyone else I had a few bad days, so shoot me, I was feeling crappy.

Sure enough when they used the new scanner on me, it was there travelling from my lung towards my heart, it was both fascinating and frightening going through the scanners and I did it enough times to be able to memeorise the funny sounds they made. Both Doctor Grace's, Grey and Sawyer say her quick thinking saved me having heart attack. Christian still looks at ways to pay her back; usually it's with a tiny dog of some description, she has at least ten teacup pugs and poodles and other handbag dogs in their house, Daddy had to make them their own bed, they overran theirs, I laugh thinking about it... She stopped breading husky's when they got to much like hard work, so she and Gail handed over the controls of their dog breeding and training camps to Kane's wife, Maddy and their son Joseph, she loves it that she gets to do what she trained for in college, dog grooming, yes we laughed, one that she had hidden that talent away and two that she was ashamed of it and didn't think it was something to boast about. It turns out she wanted to do hair and beauty, but she hated and still hates the bitchiness of women, so she changed courses to the doggy thing, she passed with some amazing qualifications too, and is so good at the training side that she helps train the islands police dogs and our security dogs are all trained to her very high standards too, a true and useful talent, which explains the way she wrangles the kids so well, unfortunately she married Kane and until they came back to the island, she didn't have the stability to put her years of training to the test, though the boys did say she had a great way with the hair sheers on their heads!

6: And finally we are here to celebrate Sarah getting her man... It seems when Kane went in the army to do his training, he and she realised they missed each other, and decided to give dating a try, after all she saved him from the she devil and the faux pregnancy, yes, my daughter is in love with Kane, the only boy she has ever had an inkling to date, and tonight she doesn't know it, she is about to get a knee drop. She is nineteen and though that seems young, Teddy and Talia they got engaged when they were sixteen and like Teddy, Sarah has an old head on those young shoulders of hers.

I see Kane Junior arrive in his uniform, and Sarah rushes towards him. He spins her around and as she falls against him I hear my husband cough, loudly. Kane stands up and salutes him. Which makes for some humour in the room, mainly at my husband's expense, he's called Major Ball Beaker by the staff he pisses off daily. We have a few ex military in our family and in the present day security. Luke and Mia are on their family table and like Eliot and his brood their tables get bigger each year. So too does the Russian delegates table. Though we only have Alex with us today. He is busy with his grandchildren and enjoying every minute too. Mamma Grace glides along the floor and is seated at the children's table. Her most favourite seat in the house. The kids are rather partial to her being with them too. We have taken over the restaurant today and I feel lucky and blessed. With everyone seated Christian stands and as usual he exudes this power over a room, as he always has done.

"As you all know, we are here to celebrate the birthday of a truly amazing man, my father-in-law Ray. Ray as all of you know has had a very illustrious career, in the army, the police force and latterly looking after security with Jason, Luke and latterly Kane. I asked him a couple of weeks ago what was the best thing he ever did?" He looks at my father and smiles. "He said and I quote, 'stopping on to be my Annie's Daddy.' I have to admit he did a mighty fine job of looking out for her. Given the crazy past she had... He then said he was also glad he took on the challenge of being married again. He said and I quote again, being a father to three amazing kids and a husband to one amazing woman was the best job in the world."

"It is son, it sure is. Now, stop gibbering on about how cool I am I already know, so gimmy my present..." We all laughed.

"Umm, did we get you anything?"

"Hu, you best had, I asked for a new fishing pole."

"Okay Daddy, please shush... The present we got you can't be wrapped."

"Oh lord are you adopting more kiddies Annie? 'Cos this lot are a little stingy on ticking stuff off of Papa Rays gift list..." He points at the kids and they laugh. Sean stands up and goes to sit on his lap.

"Shush, it's a secret and you are spoiling it Papa Ray... Hush up..."

"Okay Kid... Papa is hushing..." We laugh again. I stand and walk towards my father and smile and pass him an envelope...

"Here Daddy, we got this for you today, I hope you like it..." The room goes silent as he carefully opens the letter and reads it...

"Annie, is this right? I mean is everything okay with you and the cancer has gone, you are in remission at last?" I nod my head as he stands and hugs the life out of me. "Best birthday gift ever, my daughter is well again and has beaten the worst battle I have ever seen anyone try to beat. My girl is a soldier and a warrior. I don't need anything else, this is the best gift I have ever had, the best." He wipes away his tears and I cry into his good shirt.

As I pull away our family pile in, this is the first time in three years they have good news about the darned Big C. This time it's gone. Hopefully forever... I still have to be tested and I will be; my husband has stopped just short of retraining as an oncologist... I kid yea not. He seriously asked his mother could he train to be a doctor... My husband is an amazing man, a wonderful son, a loving brother and uncle. He is a better father and an even better husband and every day I spend with him from now on is an added bonus. A wise Russian once said to me, live every day like it's your last, give the world a hundred and ten percent of your love and it will come back to you tenfold. I never knew what Nene meant when she said that to me.

As I got older though, I knew it wasn't just about my gymnastics or running or anything else she had me do, it was meant to mean so much more, it's about truly living like every day is a blessing, and I will. I will cherish everything I have and give all I can to make our world a better place to be. I am a lucky lady, I have wealth which allows me that opportunity, so not everything for me is as challenging as it is for others, but whilst undergoing chemo and radiation and the operations, as I sat in the oncology suite with other cancer patients, I was amazed at how truly leveling fighting cancer is, it doesn't matter if you are rich or poor, a man or a woman, old or young. It levels the playing field. It is true my monetary wealth is massive, but I have a better source of wealth afforded to me, I have a wealth of familial support and love and that is worth more to me than any dollar bill in my bank account.

I now have a family, who have helped me in putting down roots and who will continue to fill the branches of our family tree until the bough breaks and we have to plant more trees to fill... I love what life has given me and I have a great sorrow for the things it has taken from me, but you are given a certain amount of time on this place we call earth and it's up to us how we live it, I know I am going to relish every new days new gifts with gratitude, I am going to enjoy the rain, the wind and the sunshine here on our island and know that no matter what happens in the future, I am Anastasia Rose Steele Grey and I am a survivor...

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing... I didn't kill her off it was too hard, a very hard limit, believe me I did have her dying in Christians arms, I also had them riding off the road together when she couldn't be saved, but I figured give her the happy outcome, who knows there could be spin offs, but for now my trees books are planted in the section completed... Thank you for following me and for the faithful reviewers and readers, thanks a lot xxx Now to complete the Chocolate and Grey story and I am then going to concentrate on trying to make money from my books. **Goodbye and thank you xxx**


End file.
